


One Big Weird Happy Family

by SailorMew4, Vulpixen



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - One Big Weird Happy Family, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gf ocs - Freeform, Gravity Falls AU, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Multi, Polyamory, Slow Burn, platonic family, wholesome family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 68
Words: 588,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMew4/pseuds/SailorMew4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixen/pseuds/Vulpixen
Summary: This is a story where choices made each character matters in one way or another, may it be small or big that causes a ripple effect. This AU details one alteration that Stanford and Stanley Pines made from when they traveled forward in time that fateful summer: to fix what happened at the science fair that changed both their lives forever. Yes, Stanford and Stanley gained families of their own and, for the most part, are content. However, there are dangers to keeping secrets from members of their own family where trust is tested. It can either break or make them see the bigger picture. Join us in this near retelling where Dipper and Mabel get tangled in a web of secrets.





	1. Tourist Trapped AU

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls

**Author's Note: So here's the sequel to "Get Two Stans Get Two More" where we see what could've been so here's my AU version of Tourist Trapped. If you want to hear the first day just go to the other story.**

_**Enjoy Fellow Gravity Fallers!** _

* * *

_Ah summer break. A time for leisure, recreation, and taking 'er easy. Unless you're apart of this family._

Within the woods, a golf cart crashes through a "Gravity Falls" sign with Dipper and Mabel Pines in the seats, speeding away from a mob of horrifying creatures in hot pursuit.

"It's getting closer!" screams Mabel as she looks back in horror.

"I knew you should've listened to Grunkle Ford!" yells Dipper as he makes a sharp turn.

_You probably know these two. Their names are Dipper Pines, and girl about to puke is his twin sister Mabel. You may be wondering what they're doing in a golf cart, fleeing from a creature of unimaginable horror... and you heard all this before but this is different._

"Look out!" warns Mabel as a tree was thrown in front of them.

_Rest assured there is a perfectly logical explanation._

_It all happened in 1960 something when a younger Stanford and Stanley Pines find a peculiar tape measure and are sent to 2013. There they meet their future selves and the twins. After finding out what is going to happen, they go back and live out their lives undoing a certain event: the accident of the Science Fair. Thus, causing a whole new chain of events that lead to where Stan and Ford are now, having found love and made families of their very own. This is a what if of that fateful summer that changed these twins' lives forever._

* * *

_On a warm summer day in the Mystery Shack..._

 

Mabel peeps out of some Mr and Mrs Mystery bobble-heads. She smiles wide as she whispers, "He's looking at it. He's looking at it!"

A boy around her age has a paper in his hand as he reads aloud, "Do you like me? Yes. Definitely. Absolutely?"

He looks around confusedly as Mabel whispers in glee, "I rigged it."

"Mabel, I know you're going through whole "Boy Crazy" phase, but I think you're overdoing it with the "crazy" part," comments Dipper as he cleans a jar of eyeballs.

"What?" replies Mabel with a blow of a raspberry, "Come on Dipper, I bet Gravity Falls is a place where you meet your Soulmate! This is my chance to get an epic summer romance!"

"Yeah, but do you need to flirt with every guy you meet?" asks Dipper as he flash backed to three incidents. One where she pushed the guy into a display of postcards. Another time with a guy holding a tortoise at the park. Then another time with the "Mattress King" where she scared the wits out of him.

"Mock all you want brother but I have two happily  _married_ couples to prove my point," counters Mabel as she points to the cash register.

"Stanley! Did you restock the snow globes?!" shouts Carla in a black jacket over a white top, black pencil skirt, knee high socks, and brown stilettos. She has graying brown hair with a flower clip in her locks.

"I thought you were going to Carla!" yells back Stan from the backroom.

"Oh so I'm supposed to do everything huh Mr Mystery!" yells back Carla as the customer she was helping, them slowly backing away, being startled.

"Not everything, sweetie! Look I'll restock it later!" yells back Stan.

"Do it now, honey!" yells Carla as she turns back to the about to leave customer, "Wait! My husband will get it don't worry."

"Fine! Love you!" yells Stan as the twins hears a slight crash.

"Love you too!" yells Carla as she looks back at the customer with a smile.

Mabel turns to Dipper who seems to have a smug smile, "I said two! Wait till Grunkle Ford and Grauntie Addi start up."

Suddenly, an explosion was heard from one of the bathrooms, Ford crying out in pain, "Ah! Addi, I think used too much fire this time!"

A woman with graying blonde hair in a bun sighs, "I told you Ford. Stop shaving with fire."

"It's faster, sweetie," argues Ford from the bathroom.

Mabel turn to Dipper saying, "They're still happy. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams walked through that door right now."

With that being said, Stan came out with signs under his arms and a box in his hands. Though his suit, hat, and hair were messy as they were covered in dirt and dust, "I got the snow globes, Carla. * _Burp*,_ Ugh ah not good."

"Aww. Why?!" cries out Mabel as Dipper laughs at the irony.

"Alright look alive people. I need someone to hammer these signs in the spooky part of the forest," orders Stan as he places the snow globes down.

"Not it!" object the twins in unison.

"Also not it!" added Soos as he stops drilling for a moment.

"Nobody asked you Soos," says Stan.

"I know and I'm comfortable with that," contently added Soos as he bites into some chocolate bar.

"Wendy! I need you to put up this sign!" orders Stan to Wendy who "works" the second cash register as she read a newspaper.

"I would, but I, ugh, can't, ugh, reach it, ugh…," says Wendy sarcastically as she pretended to reach out for it.

"I would fire all of you if I could," said Stan with a straight.

"No you wouldn't," comments Carla as she raises an eyebrow and a knowing grin.

"Sigh, let's see... eenie, meenie, miney...you!" says Stan as he points to Dipper, choosing him to perform the task.

"Aw what?! Grunkle Stan, I'm getting a weird feeling from this town plus you know Grunkle Ford doesn't like us going into the woods," argues Dipper.

"Not this again," mumbles Stan as he pinched his nose waiting for his brother to come down.

"Wait! What about the woods?!" Right on queue.

"Nothin', Poindexter. I just need some help to put up these signs," said Stan as Ford looks at him with an annoyance in his expression.

"Stanley, I thought we discussed no going outside without parental vision. You don't know what maybe out there," argues Ford, the man knowing exactly what's out there.

"Oh let him go, Ford. If I remember correctly from the stories, you and Stan used to do a bunch of stuff at their age," added in Carla.

"Well, I don't know," said Ford as he thought back to the Dipper he knew. He was fine with some adventure at thirteen, what's a year difference going to change? "*Sigh* Fine but be back here before it gets dark. Okay, Dipper?"

"Yeah quit being so paranoid!" says Stan as he tossed the signs to Dipper who just sighed at the task.

* * *

Dipper walks into the woods, mumbling in discontent, "Ugh, Grunkle Stan. Nobody except Grunkle Ford and Grauntie Addi seems to believe into anything I say."

Dipper continues to hit nails until he hit something harder than wood. He felt the tree and didn't feel any door. He looks up to see what seem to be a rusty branch? He narrowed his eyes as he began to throw rocks at it til he heard a click. Suddenly the tree begins to sink as the steps form downwards.

"What the-?" questioned Dipper as he followed the steps down till he saw a lab. He looked around til he saw a dusty leather book. He raised an eyebrow till he blew the dust off showing a journal with a six fingered gold hand with the number 3 on it.

He was about to open the book til he heard a noise come from the room. He quickly ran up the stairs pushing the lever back up. He sighed with relief as he successfully ran from whatever was down there. When he arrived at fallen tree spot he opened the book to see the words "The Property of" as the rest was torn off or came off with old age. He picked up the monocle with curious eyes before turning the pages as he read aloud, "It's hard to believe it's been six years since I began studying the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon."

As he began to flip through the pages seeing pictures of Floating Eyeballs, Gnomes, and more as he whispered in awe, "What is all this?"

"Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed. I'm being watched. I must hide this book before  _he_ finds it. Remember: in Gravity Falls there is no one you can trust," read aloud Dipper as he saw what appeared to be the last page before closing the Journal. "No one you can trust…"

"HELLO!" screamed Mabel behind him causing Dipper to scream and fumble with the Journal. "What'cha readin', some nerd thing?"

"Uh, uh, it's nothing," lied Dipper poorly as he looked around him nervously.

"'Uh, uh it's nothing'" mocked Mabel before letting out a small laugh. "What? Are you actually not going to show me?"

Gompers then began to nibble on the Journal as Dipper said, "Let's go somewhere private."

* * *

Back at the Mystery Shack as Dipper said excitedly, "I don't believe it! Grunkle Stan said I was being paranoid, but according to this book, Gravity Falls has this secret dark side. Ha! I knew Grunkle Ford and Grauntie Addi knew more."

"Whoa! Shut. Up!" replied Mabel as she pushed the Journal slightly.

"And get this! After a certain point, the pages just.. stop, like the guy who was writing it... mysteriously disappeared," said Dipper with a gleam in his eyes. Suddenly the doorbell rang interrupting his thought process. "Who's that?"

"Well guess it's time to spill the beans. Boop. Beans.," said Mabel with a slight blush as she spilled an empty can of beans. "This girl's got a date! Woot woot!"

"Wait, let me get this straight: in the half hour I was gone, you already found a boyfriend?" questioned Dipper.

"What can I say? I guess I'm just IRRESISTIBLLLLE!" replied Mabel as she waved her arms in her sweater silly. The doorbell then rang twice. "Oh! Coming!"

Dipper then sat on the couch before Stan came in with Carla asking, "What'cha readin there Slick?"

"Oh! I was just catching up on some "Quantum Physics 101"?" lied Dipper as he hid the Journal and looked at the random textbook he grabbed.

"Oh that's good edition. You got there," said Ford who popped in with Addi.

"Hey family!" greeted Mabel as they all turned to see Mabel and a black hooded boy. "Say hello to my new boyfriend."

He turned with a dead look in his eye as he greeted, "Sup."

"Hey."

"How's it hangin?"

"Nice to meet you."

"We met at the cemetery. He's really deep. Oh! A little muscle there, what a surprise," said Mabel before going more quiet.

"So what's your name?" asked Dipper with narrow eyes.

"Uh Normal...Man!" shouted the "teenager".

"He means Norman," corrected Mabel as she stared at him dreamily.

"Are you bleeding Norman?" asked Dipper at the hint of red on his cheek.

"It's..Jam," corrected Norman with nervous eyes.

Though Ford and Addi looked at each other as they glared at this new "boyfriend". Addi grumbled, "Not going to fool me twice Jeff."

Though Ford wasn't so discreet as he yelled, "Get out of my house!"

Everything turned in shock at the outburst. Mabel then replied flabbergasted, "What?! Grunkle Ford! Why!?"

"I don't trust him."

"What about you Grauntie Addi?" asked Mabel hoping her fellow woman would help her out.

"Um sorry sweetie but I have to agree with Ford," said Addi with guilt in her voice but the glare still there towards Norman.

"Grunkle Stan? Grauntie Carla?" asked Mabel hoping they would agree.

"Sorry, pumpkin gotta agree with Sixer here."

"Me too Mabel sweetheart. I just gotta agree with the family."

"Alright now that's settled! Get outta here!" yelled Ford as he grabbed a broom and chased him out. When he came back he saw Mabel glaring at him. "What?"

"Seriously Grunkle Ford? You're not even going to give him a chance," said Mabel with an annoyed voice.

"He's a troublemaker. I can tell," said Ford which was technically true.

"I can't believe you," half-yelled half-sobbed Mabel as she turned to the rest. " _Any_  of you. He was my  _first_ boyfriend and you just  _judge_ him and turn him  _away_. How could you?!"

She then ran up to her room as Dipper said, "Wow."

Ford sighed as he said with guilt, "Do you think I was too harsh, Dipper?"

"Uh maybe a little but I see where you're coming from. That guy….I don't think he was human. I mean the way he talked and walked," agreed Dipper as the whole family's eyes widen before covering it up some laughing.

"Hehe don't be silly Dipper. I'm sure what Ford means is Norman was the typical goth teen, definately not your sister's type," half-lied Addi as she thought he wasn't the right type but also the right species!

"Yeah, what Addi said so please drop the subject Dipper," said Ford as they all walked out of living room leaving Dipper as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the direction of Norman.

* * *

Dipper decided to leave Mabel alone in the room so read the Journal in the attic outside their room by the window sill. He then read an interesting entry aloud, "Known for their pale skin and bad attitudes these creatures are often mistaken for... teenagers?! Beware Gravity Falls' nefarious…"

He looked at the page with the title of 'Undead' and gasped as he swore the picture looked exactly like Norman and told him 'sup' as he screamed, "ZOMBIE!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the room Mabel peeked out the window seeing Norman by the forest edge waving to her. She smiled wide as she whispered, "Forbidden love."

She rushed out the room where Dipper bumped into her with a scared look in his eyes as he asked urgently, "Where are you going?"

"I'm meeting Norman," said Mabel as she tried to past him.

"WHAT!" yelled Dipper before Mabel covered his mouth before the rest heard him. "Nononono. What about what everyone said? They don't trust him."

"Come on. I bet they're going to like him after I get to know him," argued Mabel as she tried to past him again but to no avail.

"Mabel! They were right Norman is  _not_ what he seems!"

Mabel gasped as she asked, "D'you think he might be a vampire? That would be so awesome!"

"Guess again, sister. SHA-BAM!" yelled Dipper as he showed off a picture of a gnome. MAbel screamed but not out of fright. Dipper then saw his error turned to the page of the Undead. "Oh wait I'm sorry. Uh-uh Sha-Bam!"

"A zombie? That's not funny Dipper."

"I'm not joking! It all adds up! The bleeding, the limp,...he never blinked! Didn't you notice that?" asked Dipper frantic trying to prove his answer.

"Maybe he blinking when you blinking."

"Mabel, remember what the book said about Gravity Falls," said Dipper as he turned making sure no one was listening. "Trust No One."

"Well, what about me, huh? Why can't you trust me?" asked Mabel as she put on star earrings. "Beep-Bop."

"Mabel!" scolded Dipper as he grabbed her shoulders. "He's going to eat your brain!"

"Dipper, listen to me," said Mabel with a serious tone in her voice. "I'm going on a date with Norman. And I'm going to be  _adorable_. And he's going to be  _dreamy_. And you better tell the  _others_. And stop with your crazy CONSPIRACIES!"

Mabel then pushed him out of the way as she rushed out the door. Dipper sighed as he looked out the window.

"Maybe Mabel was right. I guess I can be a bit paranoid sometimes and WAIT WHAT!" yelled Dipper as he saw Norman's hand fall off when he was waiting for Mabel. "AHH! I was right! Oh my gosh! Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford!"

Dipper ran through the house til he saw Grunkle Stan giving a tour. He tried to get his attention but he then began to argue with the tourists. Dipper looked around to see Grunkle Ford but couldn't see him near. He made annoyed noise as he still tried.

* * *

However while with Mabel she finally found a clearing with Norman as she sighed, "Finally, we're alone."

"Yes. Alone," grunted Norman as he tried to reach for Mabel.

* * *

"Stan! Stan!" yelled Dipper as he waved his arms crazy to get his attention. Dipper then turned to see Wendy drive a golf cart. "Wendy!"

He then ran as he yelled her name before she turned as he shouted, "Wendy! I need to borrow the golf cart so I can save my sister from a zombie!"

Wendy then gave him the eyes before walking away with the advice to not hit pedestrians. Dipper then saw a shovel as he packed it and drove towards the forest.

* * *

While Dipper was driving like a madman Mabel was still alone with Norman. Norman then said, "Mabel, since we gotten to know each other. There's something I should tell you."

"Oh, Norman you can tell me anything," said Mabel aloud though in her head she prayed that he was a vampire.

"Alright, just don't freak out and keep an open mind," said Norman as he began to unzip his hoodie to reveal a…..bunch of gnomes. "Is this too weird? Do you need to sit down?"

Mabel stood there in shock as Jeff tried to explain what was going on and mentioned, "So basically we have chosen you to be our new queen. Haha find it funny how it always ends up being a Pines girl. Either way, what do you say?"

They then got down on one "knee" with a ring as he requested for holy matrimony. Mabel then apologized, "Look... I'm sorry, guys. You're really sweet, but, I'm a girl, and you're gnomes, and it's like, "what"? Yikes…"

"We understand Mabel, you're not the first in your family to reject us but you are certainly the nicest we met. We'll never forget you," said Jeff as Mabel smiled a bit. "Because this time we're going to kidnap you."

"Wha?"

Jeff then jumped her as Mabel screamed.

* * *

"Don't worry Mabel! I'll save you from that zombie!" yelled Dipper as he heard her scream as he drove through the forest following the screams. "Hold on!"

"Come on guys, we don't need another running away!" ordered Jeff before mumbling. "What is it with you Pines girls?"

"Let go of me!" yelled Mabel as she punched and kicked some gnomes away.

"What the  _heck_ is going on here?" asked Dipper confused beyond on what was happening here.

"Dipper! You guys were right! Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes! Who are total jerks!"

"Gnomes? Wow, I was off." Dipper then turned to the page as he read aloud, "Gnomes: little men of the Gravity Falls Forest. Weaknesses:, gasp, Mabel I know how to beat them!"

"A need a little help first!" yelled Mabel as they were tying her down.

"Hey! Gnome guy! Let go of my sister!" commanded Dipper to Jeff.

"Look, kid, your sister is in no danger whatsoever she's just becoming our Gnome Queen for all of eternity," explained Jeff, which did not help whatsoever.

"Give her back right now or else," threaten Dipper as he showed off the shovel.

"You think you can stop us, boy? You have no idea what we're capable of. The gnomes are a powerful race! Do not trifle with the - AH!" shouted Dipper as he casually threw Jeff with the shovel.

Dipper then cut the ropes as him and Mabel jumped in the golf cart.

* * *

As they drove the golf cart Mabel kept looking back as she asked, "What if they come after us?"

"I wouldn't worry about that. Apparently the Author says they have a bunch of weaknesses but the best one is back at the Shack so we got nothing to worry about if they do," replied Dipper confidently though paused when they felt shaking. They both turned to see a Giant Gnome made from the Gnomes.

"Drive!" yelled Mabel as Dipper put the golf cart at high speeds.

"They're getting closer!" yelled Mabel as the Gnomes flew threw the air landing on the golf cart trying to attack them soon a Gnome jumped on Dipper's face. "I'll save you Dipper!"

After a various of punches the Gnome, along with Dipper's hat, came off as Dipper thanked her through the pain. The Giant Gnome threw a tree as Mabel warned Dipper. He turned it swiftly as they drove all the way to the Mystery Shack.

When they got out of the cart Mabel asked, "What's the weakness?"

"Oh leaf blowers!" answered Dipper as they tried to search for it but it was too late the Giant Gnome came before them. They screamed as Dipper asked, "Where are the others?"

When he said this inside the Shack they were cleaning up shop when Addi asked, "Do you think Mabel will listen and not bother "Norman"?"

"Nope," answered Stan and Ford as they knew the Mabel they knew went to a boy crazy phase with that whole "failed summer romances" page.

Back outside as Jeff threaten them as Mabel saw something at the corner of her eye as she whispered, "I gotta do it."

"What?! Mabel, don't do this! Are you crazy?"

"Trust me."

"What?"

"Dipper, just this once. Trust me."

Dipper looked at the Giant backed away as Mabel said she'll marry him. Jeff cheered as he climbed down as he walked up to Mabel as showed off the ring and placed it on. "Hot dog, now let's go back to the forest, honey."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Jeff paused before he smiled as he replied, "Don't mind if I do."

He puckered up as Mabel flipped the leaf blower she saw on. "Oh no! Not again!"

"That's for lying to me!" Jeff got sucked in.

"That's for breaking my heart!" She pulled into reverse.

"And this is for messin' with my brother!" She aimed it at the Giant Gnome. "Want to do the honors?"

"On three! One! Two! Three!" With a shout they blew Jeff all the way back into a forest. They then continued to scare the gnomes with the leaf blower.

"Hey Dipper, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you or Grunkle Ford and Stan and Grauntie Addi and Carla," apologized Mabel.

"Oh don't worry about it. You saved us back there," said Dipper to cheer up his sister.

"I guess I'm just sad my first boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes," said Mabel as she took off some leaves out her hair sadly.

"Look on the bright side you got a great a family to help you get the right," said Dipper as they looked through the window.

"Thanks Dipper."

"Awkward Sibling Hug?" asked Dipper as he held out his arms.

Mabel smiled as she replied, "Awkward Sibling Hug."

They hugged and said in unison, "Pat. Pat."

When they entered the shop Addi and Carla gasped in concern as they rushed over. While Stan said, "What happened to you two?"

"Did someone attack kids?" asked Ford in concern thinking he was going to have a little "conversation" with the gnomes.

"No, we're good."

"Totally fine."

They then began to walk to kitchen before Stan shouted, "Hey! Would you look at that. I seem to have overstock on some things. So, how about you two take one item from here. On the house."

"Really?"

"What's the catch?"

"Nothin', just thought it might cheer you two up before dinner," said Stan as Carla gave him a kiss on the cheek for being so nice.

They looked around though Dipper saw some Pine Tree hats he took one and placed on his head as he asked, "How does this look?"

"Much better."

"Lookin' good there champ."

While he got his item Mabel shouted, "Can I have this?"

They all turned to see her show off a grappling hook. Stan and Carla looked at at Ford and Addi with a shocked look they shrugged embarrassedly before Stan asked, "Wouldn't you like a doll or something?"

She shot it up as she yelled, "GRAPPLING HOOK!"

Ford chuckled as he said, "Keep it Mabel. It suits you."

"Trust me sweetie tough women run in this family," said Carla as she high fived with Addi who smiled at the sight.

* * *

Later at night Dipper wrote in the Journal, "This journal told me there was no one in Gravity Falls I could trust. But when you battle a hundred gnomes side-by-side with someone, you realize that they've probably always got your back. Our family says not to worry too much on what happens in this town, but who knows what other secrets are waiting to be unlocked."

Dipper then called to Mabel, "Could you get the light?"

"I'm on it!" Soon enough the lantern was out the window. "It worked."

Though unbeknownst to Dipper and Mabel the rest of family went down behind the vending machine down to the basement whispering about how  _He_ could be watching.

* * *

**A.N: Hope you guys like this first chapter of One Big Weird Happy Family my Happy Family AU if you will. Addi is now a main character and belongs to hntrgurl13, an amazing person who is letting me use her, also keep a lookout for my other stories. The Next Chapter: Meeting the Pines (Yes, it's my episode/chapter).**


	2. Meeting the Pines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls
> 
> Author's Note: So I don't know if you guys are enjoying this fic or what but too bad I'm going on. Heads up this chapter has a ton of OCs from yours truly. So here's chapter two: Meeting the Pines
> 
> Enjoy Fellow Gravity Fallers!

The next day, Mabel and Dipper watch TV in the living room when they see Carla covered in flour, carrying a trash bag.

Mabel asks her great-aunt, "Uh Grauntie Carla, what are you doing?"

"Just cleaning up. Stan and my kids are coming to visit, along with Ford and Addi's one's," answers Carla as she threw away some week old leftovers.

"Wait! We have other family here?" asks Dipper, shocked that his parents never told them they have more family members than just their great-uncles and great-aunts being in Oregon.

"Oh yeah. You have quite the bit of cousins here. Two of them will be down here soon from Portland," added in Addi who changes out of her lab coat to a blue dress shirt, jeans, an orange jacket, and sneakers.

"No kiddin'. I remember when this Shack used to be filled with kids running around," says Carla as she looks at the frames on the bookshelf with various people. Soon both her and Addi sighed out of thought of seeing their children and grandchildren.

Suddenly, the family heard a roar of a car, the twins rushing out to see a 2010 El Diablo with orange flames. The twins' eyes widen as Dipper utters in awe, "Awesome car..."

Stan who walks in with his suit as he looks outside and says with a smirk, "Well look at that. It's Junior and Tyrone."

"Junior?" asks Mabel with a curious look. They look outside to see two teen boys come out. One looking around sixteen while the other looks only fourteen. The sixteen year old had shoulder length brown hair with a growing beard on his jawline and chin. He wore a starry night sky shirt, lavender cargo pants, and a pair of black striped sneakers with a plaid jacket wrapped around his waist. The fourteen year old was an African-American with a short fro. He wore a blue shirt with the word 'Blanchin', blue jeans, and red and black sneakers.

They all walk outside to see a better look the two. The two boys yelled, "What's up, Fam!"

"Yo what up, dudes," said Soos as he high-fives the two teenagers.

"Sup, guys, didn't know you two were visiting," remarks Wendy as she high-fives them as well.

"Heard the news we have cousins visiting, so we thought drop by and say hi and stuff," answers Tyrone.

"Yeah, I'm thinking we can show them around town to see the best sights," added Junior.

"Well, they're right over here, you two!" calls out Carla to her grand-kids.

"Granny!" cheer the teens as they go over and hug Carla.

"Oh you two have grown so much!" coos Carla as she hugs them tighter.

"Granny, you just saw us a week ago," says the older teen, "So who's the new family?"

"Over here, knuckleheads," says Stan as he points to the twins.

"Heya Gramps!" greets the two teens.

They walks over to the twins as the older twin said, "Heya dudes. I'm your cousin Stanley Jr. Most just call me Junior."

"And I'm Tyrone," greets the other with a smile.

"Oh! Tyrone... that's interesting," whispers Dipper though Tyrone heard him but decided to ignore it.

"Well what's your name?" asks Stanley Jr to the twins.

"I'm Mabel!"

"Hey, I'm Dipper."

"Hey Junior where's your parents?" asks Ford as he didn't see the family car.

"Oh the moms are still working," answers Tyrone before Stanley Jr could.

"Whew, we still got time to prep," says Carla as she wiped some fake sweat off her brow.

"You know, Granny, we can take these two and show them around," suggests Stanley Jr.

"Oh, I don't know," says Carla as she wasn't sure how to feel.

"I say let him, Carla. We haven't really had the time to show them around," suggests Addi to her fellow woman.

"Well, alrighty then," agreed Carla as the two teens cheered, "But make sure your here before dinner."

The two teens and twins ran to the car but before they left Stanley Jr asked, "Hey Wendy, you want to come too?"

"Nah, it's family bonding. You guys go ahead," turned down Wendy as she walked into the gift shop.

"Well alright. See ya guys in a bit," said Stanley Jr as he waved bye.

* * *

As they drove through the town people have greeted the Pines with smiles and waves.

"Everyone seems to know us. Why is that?" asked Mabel as she waved back to the people.

"Oh everyone knows at least one Pines," answered Tyrone as he waved some of the people.

"Really? How come?" asked Dipper as he noticed how no one seem weirded out by him and Mabel.

"Really, Dippin'n'Dots? You're living with Mr and Mrs Mystery of the Mystery Shack and the two most famous geniuses in town. And you're asking 'how come'? Ha! You're hilarious kid," laughs Stanley Jr.

"I didn't think we would popular," says Dipper in a quiet voice.

"Well of course we are," says Tyrone as he waved at some girls.

As they showed off, they stopped at a park where Mabel asks, "Why are we stopping?"

"Oh, we gotta pick our cousins, Mabe," said Tyrone as him and the twins got out while Stanley Jr went to look for parking.

* * *

While walking in the park Tyrone and Stanley Jr looked around til they saw the four people they was looking for. "Hey cousins!"

Suddenly all four people turned and waved at them. Three of them were identical girls around fifthteen. They each had auburn hair, pasty skin with freckles. One of them wore a grey tank top with a white wolf wolf on it and purple bandana with skulls, ripped up jeans, and white shoes. Another wore a turquoise blouse, skinny jeans, and white tennis shoes with a slight pink tint though she wore a sun hat. The last one wore a v-neck purple shirt, black shorts, and reddish sneakers along and on her eyes she wore sunglasses. They all greeted in unison, "Hi there!"

"How's it fetching?" Stanley Jr said with a grin while the girls rolled their eyes but the one with sunglasses tried to hide her smile.

"Fetching is good," said the one with the bandana though she noticed the two twins. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

Tyrone ruffled Dipper's head playfully as he replied, "They're our cousins, Mabel and Dipper, from California visiting us at last."

The triplet that wore the sun hat smiled at Mabel, noting her wear, as she complimented, "Like your sweater, Mabs, you look adorbs in it, girl."

"Aww thank you. So who's who?" asked Mabel as she pointed at the trio.

"I'm Arya," said the girl with the bandana.

"And I'm Aria," said the girl with the sun hat.

"And I'm Anais," answered with the sunglasses. "And over there is our younger cousin, Quincy."

They all turned to see a boy around seven. He had short brown hair with a Latino skin color. He wore a tie-dye shirt, beige shorts, and grey tennis shoes. He waved at the them as he ran towards them with a frisbee with notable teeth marks. "Hi there!"

"Aww you're so precious!" cooed Mabel as she pinched his cheeks.

"Hey!"

"Mabel. Stop pinching his cheeks," ordered Dipper to his sister knowing the pain he is going through.

"Fine."

"So, where's your folks?" asked Tyrone not seeing the Mr or Mrs anywhere.

"Oh they went ahead of us and we're watching Quincy," answered Anais as she ruffled his hair. "So what are going to do til dinner?"

"Well, we could get lunch," suggested Arya as she went to her backpack and grabbed some homemade jerky and ate some.

"Hmm I guess I could eat some lunch," said Tyrone. "What about you guys?"

"Yes! I'm so hungry!" cheered Stanley Jr with excitement.

"You're always hungry Junior," countered Tyrone with a smirk before turning to the twins. "What about you two?"

"Well I guess I could eat."

"I'm up for some food."

"Awesome! To the Car!" cheered Stanley Jr as they all ran to the car.

The triplet looked at each other before yelling in unison, "First one there gets shot gun!"

Soon the whole family ran to the car.

* * *

As everyone reached the car the triplet all reached for the passenger's seat handle. They all yelled, "I got it first!"

"I obviously grabbed it first!" yelled Arya.

"Are you blind? I did!" yelled back Anais.

"I believe I did," said Aria as she glared at her fellow triplets.

"Look you girls can have your little bow-wow later, just one of you get in," said Stanley Jr where the girls gave him a slight glare. "You girls asked for that one."

"Fine," they all said as Arya and Aria went to the backseat.

"Is everyone wearing their seatbelt?" asked Stanley Jr where everyone nodded their heads. "Good. Now off to Greasy's!"

* * *

When they arrived at the diner they luckily found a booth for the eight of them. Suddenly a woman with a lazy eye came over and greeted, "Why hello Pines kids. The usuals?"

"Yes Lazy Susan," they all, except the twins, replied in unison.

"Though wait we got two more members Susan," added Aria as she pointed to the twins.

"Oh! Well aren't you two cuties. So what do you want?" asked Lazy Susan as she prepped her notepad.

"Hmm I'll have PB and J sandwich," ordered Mabel with a smile.

"I'll take a hamburger please," ordered Dipper as he placed the menus down.

"On it," said Lazy Susan as she ran off to place their orders.

"So is this the only restaurant in Gravity Falls?" asked Dipper.

"No, there's more but a lot of them are very pricy," answered Anais.

"Who could afford it?" asked Mabel with a curious look.

"Actually we could," answered Tyrone with a slight embarrassed tone.

"We could!" shouted Dipper and Mabel in a shocked voice.

"Yeah, I mean Grunkle Ford made a lot money with some of his discoveries and Gramps runs the Mystery Shack one of the top tourist traps," added Stanley Jr.

"No way! This entire time I thought Stan was a cheapskate," said Dipper with a slight impressed tone.

"Oh, he's still is," they answered back in unison.

Lazy Susan then came by with plate as she greeted, "Food!"

"Thank you Lazy Susan!" they all thanked.

* * *

Throughout the meal the Pines kids were started to get to know each other.

"So who are your parents?" asked Quincy as he bit his peanut butter sandwich.

"Well our parents are Alex and Dana Pines. Our dad is a computer engineer and our mom is a nurse," answered Dipper.

"Oh cool. Our parents are James and Tara Pines. Our dad is a Lake Ranger and our mom is a veterinarian," answered Arya.

"Does that mean you get to hang out with animals!" asked Mabel already loving her family more and more.

"Uh yeah, I guess you can say we're with animals on a daily basis," added Aria with a slight look towards her sisters.

"Well our parents are Jessie and Lillian Pines," answered Stanley Jr which caused Dipper and Mabel's eyes to go wide for a split second.

"You have two moms?" asked Dipper in awe.

"Uh yeah. Is it weird?" asked Tyrone with a slight nervous tone.

"No way! Love happens in many different forms," added Mabel excitedly with a smile.

"You guys are awesome. Well our first mom is a Lumber Jill, the female form of a Lumber Jack, while our other mom is a gynecologist," added Tyrone.

"My parents are Shauna and Marcus Pines, my dad took on my mom's last name, but Auntie Shannon lives with us too," added in Quincy.

"Oh does Aunt Shannon have any kids?" asked Mabel with a curious look.

"No, she's still single," answered Quincy with a smile.

"Hmm maybe I could-," started Mabel.

Though Dipper cutted in as he said, "No. No matchmaking."

"Awwww."

"So what's next?" asked Dipper to his cousins.

"Hmm I guess we could start heading to the Shack," answered Stanley Jr as he placed some money to pay for lunch. They all walked back to car as Lazy Susan waved them bye as they started driving to the Shack.

* * *

When they arrived at the Shack Dipper and Mabel noticed the extra cars where Mabel rushed out the car to see more family. "Come Dipper! I want to see the rest of the family!"

"I'm coming!" yelled back Dipper as he followed Mabel as Quincy followed them soon after.

"Wait up!" yelled Quincy to his new cousins.

When the twins entered they saw a man that looked around forty in the living room by the record player as he held an AC DC record. He had short brown hair though it had a small ponytail. He wore a rock band t-shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. He looked up and said, "Oh yeah there."

"Uncle James!" greeted Quincy as he ran to his uncle.

"Why hello there Quincy, where's the rest of the family?" asked James to his nephew.

"Over here dad," called out Anais as the rest of the family came in.

"Hey there Anais, Aria, Arya," greeted James to his daughters.

"Where's mom?" asked Aria as she looked around.

"Over here!" called out a woman from the kitchen. They turned to see a woman around forty-two. She had dark red hair in a braided bun and unlike her husband she didn't change out of her blue smock and black shoes.

"Are our moms here?" asked Tyrone before someone could answer him a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Heya Ty!" greeted a woman who look identical to James. She was muscular and had dark brown hair in a short pixie cut. She wore a red flannel shirt with leather gloves, overalls, and steel toed boots.

"Mom, where's mom?" asked Stanley Jr trying to look for his other mom.

"Right behind you," said a woman behind Stanley Jr as he jumped slightly. She was an African-American woman. She looked around forty-one and had curly short black hair. She wore her pink smock with pink pants with red stripes and white shoes. Suddenly she felt a tug at her pants and saw Quincy. "Yes, Quincy?"

"Do you know where my mom is?" asked Quincy. Lillian was about to answer til a scream was heard. They all turned to see two women running after a familiar gnome. They both were much younger than James and Jessie being around twenty-nine. One had brown hair while the other had blonde hair with bangs covering her right eye. "Never mind."

"Get back here you little piece of trash!" yelled the blonde one with a broom.

"Whoa ladies! Calm yourselves," said Jeff as he held out his hands. He then took notice of seeing all the Pines Girls in the same room. "Why hello ladies."

"Jeff!" yelled the woman in room except Tara and Lillian.

"Heh are you girls still mad at what happened?" asked Jeff fearfully remembering each incident clear as day.

Suddenly Jessie drop kicked Jeff who flew over to the triplet. Jeff turned as he swore their eyes turned yellow for a second which caused him to scream as he bumped into Shauna and Shannon. They both held the broom as they took turns hitting him before he ran straight to the twins who seem the most angry. "Mabel, dear, I didn't know you were going to be here."

Mabel then grabbed a nearby gold cub as Dipper opened the door. Mabel then said in an announcer voice, "Mabel Pines sets up her putt and aims will she get a hole in one?"

"Whoa! No need rash sweetie!"

"And she hits it!" yelled Mabel as she hit Jeff straight out the door. "And she gets a gnome in one! Woot-woot!"

Suddenly all the girls cheered for Mabel as Jessie picked her up and they chanted, "Mabel! Mabel!"

Soon Carla came out with Addi as she asked, "What happened? We heard shouting!"

"Just another Pines girl kicking some a-butt!" corrected Jessie in front of the children

"Really? What did you face?" asked Addi with a smirk even though she knew who it was exactly who it was.

"Oh just a little pest," answered Mabel as she hid the fact it was a magical creature.

"Hehe, well calm down so we all can have some well deserved dinner," suggested Addi as they all entered the dining room.

"Hey, sweetie what was all that racket?" asked a man around twenty-nine. He had brown hair and wore a polo shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes.

"Hehe nothing Marcus," answered Shauna as she sat next to her husband.

"So kids how was touring the town?" asked Ford as everyone got seated.

"It was so cool. You never told us the Pines Family is well known," answered Mabel excitedly.

"Well what do expect? We got young kids," said Ford as he looked over Quincy who was telling his parents about his day.

"We got teens." Tyrone was telling Tara about meeting the twins the first time. While the triplet argued over the piece of chicken while Stanley Jr rolled his eyes at the three.

"We got some adults." Shauna and Shannon laughed at how Quincy described his adventure while Marcus smiled fondly at his wife.

"We have a all kinds of love." Tara and James nose nuzzled while Lillian and Jessie shared food with each other.

"Then you got us old timers." Stan and Carla talking about what they planned to do the next couple days while Addi talked to her daughters sharing glances with Ford.

Ford then looked at the twins and finished, "And now we have you two, even if it's just for a summer."

"Whoa, that was deep Grunkle Ford," said Mabel in awe.

"Yeah," agreed Dipper as he looked at his Journal thinking maybe there are some people you really can trust, even if you just met them.

* * *

After dinner the whole family watched "Ducktective". Though as time began to tick away so did some members of the family had to leave.

When the sun began to set Tara said, "Oh guys, I think we gotta go soon. I have an early shift tomorrow."

The triplet saw the time and nodded sadly. Arya went over to Mabel and ruffled her hair as she said, "If you ever want some girl, just ask Gramps and he'll call us to pick you up. We'll play some video games."

"Watch some romcoms," added Anais as she hugged her cousins.

"Maybe do some makeovers. Either way call us. It's nice to have another girl in the family that's not your sister," finished Aria as she hugged her two twin cousins tightly. "Bye Mabs! Bye Dips!"

Tara came over to the twins and whispers, "If you guys ever get a pet call me up. I'll be happy to be your vet."

James chuckled as he went over to his niece and nephew as he said, "It's nice meeting you two. Come visit the lake sometime!"

Though as James drove away Dipper noticed he had six fingers. Though he brushed it off considering it must be in the genes.

After a while it was almost seven at night Shauna gasped at the time as she said, "Sorry, guys it's almost time for Quincy to go to bed."

Quincy then hugged his two cousins tightly as he whispered, "You're the coolest! Invite me sometime!"

Shauna shook Dipper's hand as he noticed she also had six fingers which she saw and said, "It runs in the family, Dipper."

"Yeah, I have six toes," added in Shannon as she ruffled their heads before picking Quincy to leave.

"Hehe, nice meeting you two kids!" said Marcus as he waved goodbye from the car and drove home.

Though all things must come to an end as Lillian mentioned she had work tomorrow and couldn't stay much longer. Lillian kissed her family in-law goodbye as she walked over to the car.

"Well see you crazy kids later," said Jessie as she began walking before Mabel stopped her. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I just wanted to give you something before you go," said Mabel as she ran upstairs quickly and quickly as she went up she came down. "Here. I made these with leftover yarn. Maybe you could use them later."

Jessie grabbed the present and saw a rainbow colored gloves. She looked up Mabel who had the biggest smile as she showed off her braces. "Thank you Mabel. This is….this is really sweet you."

Jessie hugged the twins tightly till they begged to be let go of so they could breath. Soon Tyrone came over to Dipper and said, "Have fun with sister. I promise you'll have an exciting summer."

"I think I already did Tyrone. I think I already did," said Dipper as he patted his vest that held his Journal.

"Good. See ya Dipper. Catch ya later Mabel," said Tyrone as he waved goodbye to them.

"I think you'll see me more than you I think. I hang out with Wendy with our friends a lot around here so maybe we hang later. Later dudes," said Stanley Jr as he ruffled their heads before jumping into his own car with Tyrone.

As Mabel and Dipper watched the cars drive off they felt happy that their were more Pines than usual. Suddenly they were grabbed by Stan and Ford. Stan then said, "Trust me you two. This is only the beginning you get to know your family a bit."

They carried off the twins as they all kissed them goodnight before watching the twins drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Hope you guys like this second chapter remember all these OCs except, Addi who belongs to hntrgurl13, belong to vulpixen. Yeah, I know not much magic and stuff but it was mostly some family bonding. Next chapter: The Legend of the Gobblewonker.


	3. The Legend of the Gobblewonker AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls
> 
> Author's Note: Yep, another chapter and another AU episode. Remember the OCs belong to Vulpixen, or Flight-of-Hawks on . So enjoy the AU version of The Legend of the Gobblewonker.

It was breakfast time when Mabel holds a Sir Syrup bottle, asking her twin brother, "Are you ready for the ultimate challenge?"

"I'm always ready!" replied Dipper with a Mountain Man bottle.

Mabel then started saying, "Then you know what this means…"

"Syrup Race!" they finished together in unison as they opened the bottle and waited for the syrup to fall into their mouths.

"Go Sir Syrup!"

"Go Mountain Man!"

"Go! Go! Go!"

"Almost! Almost," said Mabel before she cheated and hit the bottle down as the syrup squirted down to her down. "Yes!  _Cough_ , I won!"

Dipper rolled his eyes as she coughed and grabbed a Wacky News newspaper. He read through it before commented, "Ho ho, no way! Hey Mabel, check this out."

Mabel peeked over and saw an ad for Human Sized Hamster Balls she then gasped before saying, "Human-sized hamster balls? I'm human sized!"

"No, no, Mabel. This," corrected Dipper as he pointed to Monster Photo Contest page. "We see weirder stuff than that every day! We didn't get any photos of those gnomes, did we?"

"Nope, just memories," answered Mabel before she showed a piece of hair. "And this beard hair."

Dipper cringed as he asked, "Why did you saved that?"

Mabel shrugged before Stan came in and greeted, "Good morning knuckleheads. Do you know what today is?"

"Happy….anniversary?"

"Mazel tov!"

"No, our anniversary is in a couple weeks though," added Carla in her nightgown as she kissed Stan on the cheek.

"Yeah it's family fun day, genius," answered Stan as he walked over to the fridge. "We're cuttin' off work and having one of those, you know, bonding-type deals."

"Wasn't that a couple nights ago?" asked Dipper as he remembered meeting his huge family.

"Oh! Are they visiting again!" asked Mabel excitedly as she bounced in her seat.

"No, that was just family gathering. Family fun day is when Stan and I, sometimes with Hotpants and Addi, would go somewhere to have some fun," clarified Ford who came in with Addi.

"Yeah so who wants to put on some blindfolds and get into my car?" asked Stan as Dipper and Mabel cheered.

"Wait what?"

* * *

Stan drove the Stanmobile with Ford in shotgun as the twins sat in the backseat. Stan went to change the station taking his eyes off the road which caused Ford to yell, "Stan! The road!"

They turned violently as they heard the car screech Dipper commented quietly, "Blindfolds never lead to anything good."

"Wow! I feel like all my other senses are heightened. I can see with my fingers!" said Mabel in awe as she started touching Dipper's face causing him to laugh.

Suddenly the car jumps and so does the twins with a yelp Dipper then asks, "Grunkle Stan, are you wearing a blindfold?"

"No but he might as well be," answered Ford as he held onto his seat as he saw they were about to drive through a wooden guardrail, and when they did the twins and Ford screamed.

* * *

When they finally arrived at their destination Dipper and Mabel still wore their blindfolds not knowing how banged up the car is. Stan then said, "Okay! Open 'em up!"

They took off the blindfolds as their eyes adjusted to the light Stan said, "Ta-da! It's fishin' season!"

"Fishing?"

"What are you playing at old man?"

"Come on kids give it a chance," said Ford as he shared a sympathized look with them.

"You're gonna love it! The whole town's out here!" added Stan in as they looked at various townsfolk on the lake.

"Here, fishy fishies! Get into the pan!"

"Say cheese!"

"Uh is this good?"

"NO!" shouted Manly Dan as he took his son's pole and breaks it in half. "I'll show you how a real man fishes!"

He began to punch the fish as his sons chanted while Tyler said, "Get 'em! Get 'em!"

"That's some quality family bonding!" said Stan as he watched the Corduroy Family.

"Grunkle Stan, why do you want to take us fishing?" asked Dipper as he looked and saw Ford didn't look like wanted to be near the lake either.

"Come on, I used to take my kids here all the time," said Stan before pointing to someone by the lake. "See! James is working here now."

"I think he actually wants to fish with us," whispered Mabel to Dipper.

"Yes, he does," agreed Ford as he pinched his nose.

"Hey, I know what'll cheer you sad sacks up," said Stan as he plopped down two hats on their heads. "Pow! Pines family fishing hats! That-that's hand stitching, you know. The whole family has one."

They looked at the hats as Mabel cringed as she watched the 'L' in her slightly peel off. They looked at Ford who sighed as he placed his hat on too.

"It's just gonna be us and those goofy hats on a boat for ten hours!" cheered Stan not noticing Ford grab his notepad to pass the time.

"Ten hours?!" asked Dipper horrified at the thought.

"Hey, I brought the joke book," said Stan as he showed off '1001 Yuk 'em Ups'.

"No. NO!" screamed Dipper horrified.

"There has to be a way out of this," said Mabel to Dipper not wanting to do this either.

"Nope, not unless something big happens," added in Ford as he kept a close eye on the island in the middle of the lake.

"I SEEN IT! I SEEN IT AGAIN!"

The family turned to see Old Man McGucket push past and throw various things out of way, including someone's sandwich he was about to eat. He shouted, "The Gravity Falls Gobblewonker! Come quick before it scrabdoodles away!"

He then began to start up a jig, Mabel cooed as she said, "Awww... He's doing a happy jig!"

"NOOO! It's a jig of grave danger!" corrected McGucket loudly to Mabel.

Suddenly a person in the same uniform as James came out with a spray bottle and scolded, "Hey, hey! Now what did I tell you about scaring my customers? This is your last warning, Dad!"

"But I got proof this time, by gummity!" begged McGucket as everyone followed him to the docks and saw a wrecked boat. "It's the Gobble-dy-wonker what done did it! It chawed my boat up to smitheroons, and shim-shammed over to Scuttlebutt Island! YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME! It had a long neck like a gee-raffe! And wrinkly skin like-AH!"

Dipper and Mabel jumped as McGucket screamed as he saw Ford where he shouted before he ran off, "You! Stay away from me! You'll bring doom to us all!  _DOOM_ I SAY!"

"Attention all units! We got ourselves a crazy old man!" joked Sheriff Blubs as everyone except the Pines Family and Tate laughed. Tate couldn't bare to watch this anymore and shook his head and walked away.

"Sigh, I'm sorry you kids had to see that," said Ford with sadness in his tone.

"It's not your fault Uncle Ford," said James who saw the whole thing from where he was standing. "Sigh, I think I'm going to go talk to Tate for a bit. Have fun fishin'!"

"Well, that happened. Now let's untie this boat and get out on that lake!" commented Stan as he waved to his son bye. He stepped into his rowboat and starts untying it from the dock as Ford jumped in too.

"Mabel, did you hear what that old dude said?" asked Dipper excitedly ignoring Grunkle Stan and Ford untying the boat.

"'You'll bring doom to us all!  _DOOM_ I SAY!'" mimicked Mabel of McGucket.

"No, no the other thing. About the monster. If we can snag a photo of it, we can split the prize fifty-fifty," corrected Dipper excitedly as he should the contest page again.

Mabel gasped, "That's two fifties!"

"Imagine what you could do with... Five. Hundred. Dollars!" said Dipper excitedly.

Mabel imagined finally owning a Human Sized Hamster Ball with her eyes in awe before Dipper snapped her out of her fantasy. She then said with determination, "Dipper, I am one million percent on board with this!"

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford! Change of plans: we're taking that boat to Scuttlebutt Island, and we're gonna find that Gobblewonker!" said Dipper as he held his great uncles by the shoulders.

The twins began to chant, "Monster Hunt! Monster Hunt!"

Suddenly a boat horn caught the family's attention as Soos drove by and said, "You dudes say somethin' about a monster hunt?"

"Soos!" greeted Mabel.

"Wassup, hambone!" greeted Soos back as they fist bumped while making explosion noises. "Dude, you could totally use my boat for your hunt. It's got a steering wheel, chairs; normal boat stuff."

"Wait! Let's think this through kids!" warned Ford as he stood up from the boat causing Stan to yelp before he stood up as well.

"Yeah! Ya kids could go waste your time on some epic monster-finding adventure, or you could spend the day learning how to tie knots and skewer worms with your Great Uncle Stan and Ford," said Stan as Ford facepalmed thinking he made the other option more fun.

The twins look at Soos in his boat as he does a robot dance. They look back at Stan and Ford in his leaky old boat as Stan smelled his armpit while Ford just took notes not really caring about fishing either. They then look at Scuttlebutt Island in the distance and grin at each other.

"So, whaddaya say?" asked Stan with a smug smile before he heard Soos' boat go off and their laughter go off in the distance.

"We made the right choice!"

"Yes!"

Stan frowned before he yelled, "Ingrates! Aw, who needs 'em? I got my twin brother to keep me company."

Stan looked at Ford who just dismissively said as he grabbed his binoculars and watched the lake, "Right sure. Oh man. They really shouldn't be doing this."

Stan put his head on his hand as he grumbled, "Maybe not."

* * *

Back on the  _S.S Cool Dude_ Dipper stood on the stern of the boat, with one foot on the guardrail. He adjusted the visor of his cap before turning around and ordered, "Hoist the anchor!"

Soos then pulled up a cinder block anchor covered in seaweed.

"Raise the flag!" Mabel did so with a beach towel that had a sun with sunglasses on with the word 'FUN' on it.

"We're gonna find that Gobblewonker!"

"We're gonna win that photo contest!"

"Did any of you dudes bring sunscreen?" asked Soos to the twins.

"We're gonna... go get sunscreen!" said Dipper as Soos and Mabel cheered when they u-turned back to the docks not knowing the creature underneath them.

* * *

When they got to the docks they ran to the Bait Shop where James saw them he greeted, "Hey! Where are you guys off to?"

"We're going to find the Gobblewonker," answered Mabel as she grabbed some sunscreen.

"Really? Pops and Uncle Ford are okay with that?" asked James. "That doesn't sound like them."

"No, they're still going fishing," corrected Dipper as he grabbed a bag and began to put a large amount of cameras in it.

"You're not going to stay with them?" asked James with concern.

"Uncle James, let me ask would you rather go find a monster or stay fishing?" asked Dipper with a raised eyebrow as he gave his items to Soos to pay for them.

James answered, "You have a point but isn't today  _family_  fun day?"

Dipper and Mabel paused before Dipper answered, "Come on Uncle James. This could be a once in lifetime opportunity. We can go fishing another time."

James watched sadly as he watched the twins and Soos go back on his boat and sail away. He sighed before he looked through the window and saw Ford not really paying attention to Stan either.

* * *

When they finally arrived at a good spot before heading to the island Dipper paced the boat as said, "Alright. If we wanna win this contest, we've gotta do it right! Think. What's the number one problem with most monster hunts?"

"You're a side character, then you die within the first five minutes of the movie. Dude, am I a side character?! Do ya ever think about stuff like that?" answered Soos before he began to slightly panic.

"No, no, no. Camera trouble! Say Bigfoot shows up," corrected Dipper. "Soos, be Bigfoot?"

Soos then proceeded to go a Bigfoot pose while Dipper began to say in a mocking voice, "There he is! Bigfoot! Uh-oh, no camera! Oh, wait, here's one! Aw, no film!"

Dipper then went back to his normal voice and finished, "You see? You see what I'm, doing here?"

Mabel and Soos nodded in agreement as Soos added, "Oh, yeah. Dude's got a point."

"That's why I bought  _seventeen_ disposable cameras!" announced Dipper before showing the locations. "Two on my ankle, three in my jacket, four for each of you, three extras in this bag, and one... under my hat! There's no way we're gonna miss this. Okay everybody, let's test our cameras out!"

Soos aimed his camera in his face and clicked as he yelled, "Aw, dude!"

Dipper watched the camera fly overboard where he replied in a calm voice, "You see? This is exactly why you need backup cameras. We still have sixteen."

Mabel then saw a bird and yelled while throwing a camera at it, "Ah, bird!"

"Fifteen! Okay, guys, I repeat; don't lose your cameras!" said Dipper with annoyance beginning to grow inside him.

"Wait, lose the cameras?" asked Soos absentmindedly.

"DON'T!" yelled Dipper annoyed.

"Dude, I just threw two away," replied Soos as he pointed to two camera overboard.

"Thirteen! All right! We still have thirteen camera-," began Dipper before he accidentally crushed one with his fist. "Twelve. We have twelve cameras."

"So what's the plan? Throw more cameras overboard or what?" asked Mabel as she readied throwing her cameras overboard.

"NO!" yelled Dipper quickly before he took a deep breath to calm down. "No. Okay. You'll be lookout, Soos can work the steering wheel, and I'll be captain."

"What? Why do you get to be captain? What about Mabel, huh?" asked Mabel before she began to chant her name.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"What about co-captain?"

"There's no such thing as co-captain."

"Aw, whoops," said Mabel as she "accidently" threw a camera overboard.

"Okay, fine! You can be co-captain," said Dipper quickly.

"Can I be associate co-captain?" asked Soos.

"As co-captain, I authorize that request," accepted Mabel.

"Well, as first co-captain, our number one order of business is to lure the monster out with this," planned out Dipper as he pointed to a barrel of fish food.

"Permission to taste some?" asked Soos as he looked at the food.

"Granted."

"Permission co-granted."

"Permission associate co-granted," accepted Soos as he licked a piece before he gagged and coughed. "Dude, I don't know what I expected that to taste like!"

The twins laughed not seeing how Stan watched them from a distant with a frown.

* * *

James saw how his dad looked and turned to Tate and said, "Hey Tate, I'm going to hang out with my dad. Be back in a bit!"

"Wait, what?"

James ran off and grabbed an extra boat and rowed to his dad when he arrived he asked, "Do you want a fishing buddy?"

Stan looked up with a small smile as he said in his "tough voice", "Sure, Little Sixer, come right in."

James climbed in as he said, "So caught anything good?"

"Not yet," answered Stan before his eyes lit up. "Want to hear a joke?"

James smiled even though he silently screamed his dad's jokes were not best.

"Okay here goes….my ex-wife still misses me...but her aim is gettin' better!" joked Stan which caused James to fake laugh at the joke.

"Your jokes never change Pops. Never change," said James as he did laugh at the memory of the times he went fishing with his dad when he was a kid. "Don't you think so Uncle Ford?"

"Oh yeah hilarious," answered Ford dismissively as he kept an eye out at the island as he silently gasped when he saw the twins near it.

* * *

As Soos steered the boat into the foggy outer part of Scuttlebutt Island. Dipper kept an eye out for the monster while Mabel was playing with a pelican.

"Hey. How's it going?" asked Mabel to pelican before she moved his bill and answered in a silly voice. "It's going awesome! Bow bow, buh bow bow!"

"Mabel, leave that thing alone," scolded Dipper as he turned to them.

"Aw, I don't mind none!" answered the "pelican".

"Hey, look, I'm drinking water!" cheered Mabel excitedly as she began to make the pelican "sing" before she coughed up the water causing the bird to fly.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing lookout?" asked Dipper annoyed.

"Look out!" yelled Mabel as she threw a volley ball at Dipper who made a noise of pain. "Heh, heh. But seriously, I'm on it."

Suddenly the boat crashed onto the shore as Mabel yelled, "See? We're here! I'm a lookout genius! Hamster ball, here we come!"

They all climbed out of the boat and began to walk the small island. While walking Mabel and Soos saw the island sign as Soos covered the word 'Scuttle' and joked, "Dude, check it out. Butt Island."

"Soos, you rapscallion!" smiled Mabel as she turned to Dipper who wasn't amused. "Hey! Why aren't you laughing? Are you  _scared_?"

"Pssh! Yeah, right! I'm not-" began Dipper before Mabel bopped his nose and blew a raspberry.

"Yeah, you are!" countered Mabel as she continued to poke Dipper ignoring Dipper's protests causing him to drop the lantern. Though they soon stopped when they heard a mysterious noise.

"Dude, did you guys hear that?" asked Soos with fear beginning to grow inside him.

"What was that? Was it your stomach?" asked Mabel to Soos.

"Nah, my stomach normally sounds like whale noises," denied Soos as Mabel went over to his belly to listen.

It was true as Mabel answered in awe, "Wow. So majestic."

Before Dipper knew a opossum grabbed the lantern and went off with as he shouted, "Our lantern! Aww! I can't see anything!"

"Duuude, I dunno, man. Maybe this, uh... Maybe this isn't worth it," said Soos as he began to really get freaked out.

"Not worth it? Guys, imagine what would happen if we got that picture!" said Dipper as he imagine he would be interviewed as a renowned adventurer….before Mabel comes in with her hamster ball.

"I'm in!"

"Me too!"

The twin then ran off as Soos yelled, "Alright, dudes, I'm comin'!"

Though the time they walked Soos began to beatbox while Mabel rapped, "My name is Mabel! It rhymes with table! It also rhymes with... glabel! It also rhymes with... shmabel!"

"Dude, we should be writing this down," said Soos as he stopped for a moment.

Dipper who held a camera the shouted, "Guys, guys, guys! You hear something?"

They all paused as they heard that growling from earlier. They looked up to see a flock of birds fly away.

"This is it! This is it!" said Dipper excitedly as him and Mabel began to punch each other playfully while Soos grabbed a large stick and followed him.

As they walked over they soon saw a monster silhouette and ducked down by a fallen tree. They peeked out with cameras in hand as Dipper said, "Everyone. Get your cameras ready!"

They set up their cameras ready to go. Suddenly Dipper yelled, "Ready? GO!"

Soos yells as he jumped over the log, holding his camera in front of him as he runs toward the silhouette, snapping photos at random. The twins follow him, but as they get closer, they discover the silhouette was the remains of a wrecked boat with beavers living on it.

Soos continue to take photos but Dipper said in dismay, "But... but what was that noise, then? I heard a monster noise!"

They heard the noise again as they turn to see beaver gnawing at a rusty chainsaw. Soos then commented, "Sweet! Beaver with a chainsaw."

"Maybe that old guy was crazy after all," commented Dipper sadly.

"He  _did_ use the word "scrapdoodle"," agreed Mabel sadly where Dipper sighed.

* * *

Back at the lake Stan asked James, "Do you still remember how to thread a line?"

"Barrel knot, right?" asked James as he made the knot.

"Right, you are Little Sixer," said Stan with pride in his voice.

"Uncle Ford, are you sure you don't want to join in?" asked James as Ford watched the island still.

"I'm good on making monkey knots," said Ford not even listening what his brother and nephew were doing.

" _Barrel_ knots," corrected Stan and James but Ford didn't acknowledge them.

* * *

At the same isle Soos continued to take pictures of beaver as he said, "Ooh, yeah! Work it! Work it! Nice! Nice! Gimme another one of those! Yeah, I like that one."

"What're we gonna say to Grunkle Stan? We ditched him over nothing," grumbled Dipper as he sat on a rock in water as he threw a rock and soon enough the rock he was sitting on shakes. "Hey... guys, do you feel that?"

Suddenly the rock disappeared all together which caused Dipper to swim to shore as he yelled, "Hey, hey, whoa, whoa!"

When he reached they all saw a monster silhouette swimming causing Mabel to scream.

"This is it!" cheered Dipper as took a photo before he turned back to Soos and Mabel. "Come on! This is our chance!"

Though their reply was them backing away slowly as they watched the lake carefully. "What's wrong with you guys?"

Suddenly a long necked rose out of the lake, which Dipper was oblivious to.

"Dipper...?"

"Dude...?"

"It's not that hard, all right? All you gotta do is point, and shoot. Like this!" instructed Dipper as he turned around and did so. Only then realizing it right in front of him. The Gobblewonker roars causing Dipper to drop the camera.

"Run!"

They then began to run away from monster. The Gobblewonker pushed a tree over which almost hits Dipper and Mabel, but Dipper lunges at Mabel and they roll out of the way. The continued to run and dodge falling trees and eventually caught up with Soos.

"Get back to the boat! HURRY!" yelled Soos as the Gobblewonker snapped at Mabel who hops onto Soos's back.

Dipper aims a camera at Gobblewonker, but trips over a root, stopping the camera from taking it. He yelled, "The picture!"

He was about to run after it but Soos grabbed him by the vest and said, "Dude, if it makes you feel any better, I got tons of pictures of those beavers, dude!"

"WHY WOULD THAT MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?!"

When they finally arrived at the boat Soos helped the twins on, then climbs in himself. Soos pushed the boat back into the water and he runs towards the helm as he yelled, "Let's get outta here, dudes!"

As they began to swim away from the monster Dipper said as he grabbed another camera, "All right! This is it! Cracked lens?! Soos! Get a photo!"

Though Soos was too busy throwing said cameras at the monster.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Oh! I still got one left! Don't worry, dude!" yelled Soos as he threw a camera to Dipper but missed hitting the wall and breaking the camera.

The Gobblewonker dives into the water and begins to chase them. Soos steers the ship forwards and drives away from it as Dipper yelled, "Go, go, go, go, go!"

* * *

Back at the  _Mini Stan O'War_  Stan and James continued to make knots happily till suddenly Ford saw bubbles by the island and yelled, "SHOT! James radio Tate everyone needs to get out of the lake!"

James looked up and saw the same bubbles he saw on his night patrol. His face paled as he grabbed his radio and yelled, "Tate! Get everyone out of the water!  _It's_ back!"

"Alright! You three should probably come out too," radioed back Tate as he went into the Lake Ranger's boat to catch announce it to everyone.

"Wait a second! Our niece and nephew are still out there!" yelled Stan into the radio.

"Where are they?" asked Tate as he rowed all the way to their boat

Suddenly that question was answered as the  _S.S Cool Dude_ sped by followed by the Gobblewonker. The chase was on. The  _Mini Stan O'War_  and Lake Ranger Boat followed the Gobblewonker that followed the  _S.S Cool Dude._

On the  _S.S Cool Dude_ Dipper saw something in the distance and yelled, "SOOS! BEAVERS!"

The boat crashes into the old, broken boat and the beavers fly everywhere, biting the boat and the crew. Soos screamed, "Ah, beavers! Oh, no!"

The beavers are bit Dipper's hat. Mabel shook a beaver off of her arm, and a beaver lunges at Soos, who stumbles away from the wheel. Mabel takes control on the wheel, steering away from the Gobblewonker. Dipper tries to dislodge a beaver from the side of the boat while Soos ran in circles crying in pain from the beaver still on his face. Dipper throws beavers towards the Gobblewonker who dives and continues to chase them under the water. With all this happening they never even noticed the two boats that joined them.

When the Gobblewonker, not the Island-Head, raises out of the water, Ford cried, "That is  _not_ what I was expecting!"

The Gobblewonker swipes at the boat and manages to knock the control cabin off as it bit into the boat causing it to slowly sink with that Ford yells, "Kids! Jump!"

The three turned as they all jumped onto the old fishing boat, though they were still being chased. Stan yells, "WHERE DO I GO?!"

"GO INTO THE FALLS! There should be cave in there!" instructed Ford as he pointed to the falls nearby.

"Should be?!" yelled out Stan not really liking the chance they might end up being fish chow.

As they grew closer to it everyone screamed til eventually everyone crashed onto the shore. Thinking it was safe they made a noise of relief till the monster appeared right behind them causing them all to scream….but any attack they expected didn't come.

"It's stuck!" cheered everyone.

"Ha ha! Yeah! Wait...It's stuck?" questioned Dipper as he felt around and couldn't find it.

"Boop!" said Mabel as she lifted his hat revealing the last camera.

Dipper grabbed it excitedly as he began to take photos of the monster.

"Didja get a good one?" asked Mabel.

"THEY'RE ALL GOOD ONES!" yelled Dipper as he hugged his sister who cheered alongside him.

Though as the creature kept roaring and causing more debris to fall around him one large piece of rock crashed on his head making it give off a  _mechanical noise_?

"What the...?" questioned Dipper as he went closer to the "monster". When he went onto it's "flipper" he touched the body and let out a confused 'huh'.

"What's wrong Dipper?" asked James as they soon all heard the loud hollow metallic sound when Dipper knocked on it.

Dipper then began to climb the "beast" as Ford yelled, "Please be careful, Dipper!"

"It's alright I got this!" yelled back Dipper to his great uncle. Eventually when he reached the other side he yelled, "Everyone! Come check this out!"

They all walked over to see a hatch Ford and Tate looked at each other with sad looks as they opened up the hatch to reveal….Old Man McGucket inside controlling a machine.

"Work the bellows and the...Eh?" said McGucket before he looked up and saw the shocked faces. "Aww, banjo polish!"

"Fiddleford...not  _again_?" asked Ford with an exasperated sigh.

"Wait  _again_?" questioned Dipper before turning to McGucket. " _You_ made  _this_! How?!"

"Well, first I just hootenannied up a biomechanical brain wave generator, and then I learned to operate a stick-shift with ma beard!" explained McGucket as he showed it off.

"Okay, but why?" asked James to the hillbilly.

"I just wanted some attention," answered McGucket with a sad frown.

"What?!" yelled everyone in shock.

"Well, when you get to be an old fella like me, nobody pays any attention to you anymore. My own son hasn't visited me in months! So I figured maybe I'd catch his fancy with a fifteen ton aquatic robot!" answered McGucket before he laughed like maniac before sighing. "In retrospect, it seems a bit contrived. You just don't know the length us old-timers go through for a little quality time with our family but hey, it worked."

Suddenly Dipper and Mabel looked at Stan and Ford with sad looks as they grabbed their fishing hats, while Tate looked at his dad with a sad look feeling really guilty. Suddenly James grabbed Tate's shoulder and whispered, "I've had my family time, you go have some too. I'll hold down the fort."

Tate took a breath before he grabbed his dad's hand and said, "Hey dad, you want to go talk for….a bit?"

All the sadness in the old coot's eyes vanished as he nodded and walked out with his son. The twins turned as Dipper asked, "Is there still time to have family fun?"

"Of course," agreed Ford as he watched them not knowing what Stan felt through the time. "Right, Stanley?"

"I don't know, wouldn't guys like to find some ancient dinosaur or something," grumbled Stan.

"The only dinosaur we want to hang out with is you," answered Mabel as it melted Stan's heart a bit as he saw the family put on their fishing hats.

"You knuckleheads ever seen me thread a hook with my eyes closed?" asked Stan as his expression soften at them.

"Five bucks says you can't do it!" challenged Dipper as the family got onto the boat.

"You're on!" agreed Stan

"Five more bucks says you can't do it with your eyes closed,  _plus_ me singing at the top of my lungs!" challenged Mabel.

"I like those odds!" accepted Stan as he turned to his son. "Want one last family fun times before you go back to work?"

"Sure. Move over guys!" accepted James as he jumped in.

"All right, everybody get together. Say fishing!" asked Dipper as he aimed his camera.

"Fishing!" recited the Pines Family as they all smiled.

"Dude, am I in the frame?" asked Soos as the picture was taken even though he wasn't fully in.

As the day went by they did all sorts of stuff like Mabel trying to cover Stan's eyes while he peeks and tries to thread a hook. Stan reading jokes while Mabel and Soos laugh while Ford, Dipper, and James just facepalmed. Dipper holding his first fish he caught. The Pines Family following James as he tried to row after a couple of troublemakers.

Though as the boat motored on they felt a little bump where Dipper asked, "What was that?"

Mabel shrugged, not knowing the real Gobblewonker was right underneath them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Hot Dang was this a long one! Well that's episode two from the normal series and chapter three on the AU. James Pines belongs to vulpixen on tumblr. Next chapter we find out what Carla and Addi did while everyone went fishing in Chapter Four: Girl's Day Out.


	4. Girl's Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls
> 
> Author's Note: Yep, another chapter and another original episode. Today the main OC is Addi owned by hntrgurl13. Hope you enjoy Girl's Day Out.

Carla and Addi watched their husbands along with their niece and nephew go off to have a nice family outing.

"Bye Stan! Have fun!" yelled Carla as she waved at her husband.

"And Ford! Try not to worry too much!" yelled Addi as she waved to Ford who was tying the blindfolds on the twins.

"Love you!" they both yelled in unison.

"Love you too!" yelled back the older twins.

As the two women watched their husbands they looked at each other with a sly smile.

"Want to watch some TV?" asked Addi to Carla who nodded.

They sat and watched some sitcom before Carla heard the phone ring. She walked over as she mumbled, "That better not be any cops or Stan is sleeping on the couch."

"Hello, Pines resident, Carla McCorkle Pines speaking," greeted Carla hiding all her annoyance. She heard a deep voice mentioning Addi. "ADDI! They want to talk to you!"

Addi walked over to the phone as she answered, "Hello, Adeline Marks Pines. Who is this?"

"Hey mom, just wanted to say hi," answered a deep voice.

"Shifty! It's been a while. How come you didn't come to the family gathering? Quincy wondered where his Uncle Shifty was," asked Addi to her Shapeshifter son.

"I got a little busy Mom, some gnomes decided to sneak into the bunker during that night saying something about finding some Mabel girl. And stuff with Tate and Isaac came up," apologized Shifty which caused Addi to slightly snicker.

"Yeah, one of them crashed the party, so when you going to visit?" asked Addi to her adult son.

"I'm not sure."

Addi began to frown, she really missed spending time with her shapeshifter son. "Oh. Alright. Love you Shifty."

"Love you too."

Addi hung up as Carla asked, "Who was it?"

"Sigh, have I ever told you about my firstchild?" asked Addi to Carla.

Carla rolled her eyes as she answered, "Is this about that shapeshifter kid Jessie and James met in the  _bunker_?"

"Yeah, Shifty. I watched him hatch before my very eyes," sighed Addi happily before an idea popped in head. "Oh! I know what we could beside watch TV."

"What?"

"Let's go visit Shifty."

Carla sighed as she turned on the TV as she said, "Alright. Let me change clothes."

* * *

In woods Addi and Carla were in their "adventuring" attire. Carla wore pink top, jeans, and brown boots. Addi wore a red shirt, jeans, and brown cargo boots. Carla asked, "So I never been to the bunker. When was the last time you guys went there?"

"Whenever we can. Though we stopped using it for what it was originally meant for around thirty years ago," answered Addi as she looked for the special branch. "Ah! Here we are."

"So how do we, you know, open it?" asked Carla as she didn't see any entrance.

Addi looked around as she asked, "Do you see any rocks we could throw?"

Carla looked and began to toss her some which Addi tossed at the lever, "Are you seriously throwing the rocks  _back_?"

_Click!_

"Nevermind."

Addi turned with a smile with a lantern as she said, "Come on. Though watch your step."

As they descended down the stairs Carla felt a shiver go down her spine. "Uh, Addi what was that?"

Addi turned to see a monster with slimey features and oozing green skin which caused Carla to scream while Addi sighed as she chuckled, "Hehe, Shifty stop teasing your Aunt Carla. Remember she's not used to this kind of thing."

Suddenly the monster shifted back into the Shapeshifter as he rubbed his head in with a smile, "Sorry mom, can't be too sure who comes down here nowadays."

"What do you mean? The only people who know where this is the Pines Family, nothing to worry about... AHHH!" screamed Addi causing Carla and Shifty to turn with a scared look.

"What is it Addi?" asked Carla knowing it must be bad to cause Addi to scream.

"The Journal! It's gone!" yelled Addi as she looked around the area and still couldn't find it.

"Yeah, that was what I was trying to say, Mom," said Shifty to calm he mother down a bit.

Addi turned horrified as she asked, "What happened? Did someone hurt you?"

"Please, I be more worried about the other guy," mumbled Carla which caused Addi to slightly glare at her. "What? Like I'm wrong?"

"Sigh, that doesn't matter. Shifty tell me what happened," requested Addi to her son.

"It happened a couple days ago. I was in the Bunker when I heard someone come down, but it didn't have a familiar smell. When I got in the lab, they were gone, along with the Journal. I've been staying in this room just in case," explained Shifty before he turned away from guilt. "That's the reason why I really called. I was going to explain what happened but I choked. Sorry Mom."

"Oh don't blame yourself Shifty, but we gotta figure out who took it," said Addi as she looked through a closet and found a crossbow and packed in her bag.

"Hmm Shifty you said you could smell the person right?" questioned Carla to Shifty.

"Yeah, why?"

"Maybe you could track them," suggested Carla.

"I would but I lost the smell of whoever took it," answered Shifty sadly as Addi gave him a comforting hand.

Carla thought about before she asked, "What about the Journal? Could you do that?"

Shifty pondered on it and responded, "I guess I could. Mom, do you have any other Journal I borrow for the smell?"

"Yes, your dad has a Journal back at home. Come on, let's go!" said Addi as she began to walk up.

"Wait! Let me change first," said Shifty as it changed its form to resemble a young adult Ford, yet with his mother's blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Uh isn't anyone going to ask why he looks like Ford?" questioned Carla.

"No, if no one questions how much Junior looks like Stanley. I highly doubt it they'll question it about Shifty," answered Addi as they walked up the stairs.

* * *

When they arrived at the Shack Addi showed off a purple leather bound Journal with a golden six-fingered hand with the number one it. "Here you go Shiftie."

"Got it," Shifty smelled it connecting the smell of his Dad with ink.

"So where to now?" asked Carla as she watched it concentrate on the smell though after a while Shifty let out a yell.

"Oh boy. That smell! Ugh Dad! That's rancid!" yelled out Shifty.

"So you got it?" questioned Carla as she watched him complain about his Dad's smell.

"Pretty sure. Unless the guy who took it hasn't show showered in years," answered Shifty as he tried to ignore the strength of the smell. "Bleh. Gross."

"Sorry about that Shifty."

"No problem Mom, just gotta ride it out. Okay, by the smell it seems the Journal went to…. Greasy's?" wondered Shifty as they began to walk to the diner.

* * *

When they arrived at the diner Shifty said, "Okay the person who took it has been here a lot. Let's sit down and keep an eye out for anyone suspicious."

They sat on a booth as they kept a lookout Carla then tapped Addi on shoulder as she said, "Guys. Do you see that man over there staring at me? He's undressing me with his eyes."

"Do you want to move to another table?" asked Addi to her friend.

"Not yet. He's only half done," replied Carla which caused Addi and Shifty to look at her with a disapproving look. "I'm joking. I'm forever loyal to Stan."

"So do you want to move or what?" asked Addi to her sister-in-law.

"No. We really can't. If we do the person who might have took the Journal might catch on," said Carla as they kept a lookout.

They kept a lookout, but after an hour of staying and ordering just round after round of glasses of water Addi then said, "I've been thinking."

"Well, that would explain the beads of sweat," joked Carla which Addi responded with an unamused look.

" _Anyway_ , I just realized the person who took it may come to Greasy's, but Greasy's is the main food source in this town. He'll only come for either breakfast, lunch, and/or dinner. Right now it's nine. We would've run into him by now," explained Addi which caused Shifty and Carla to sigh out disappointment.

"So Shifty can you smell the Journal still?" asked Carla.

Shifty concentrated on the smell again and replied with a green face, "Pretty sure. And by the smell of nature I say they headed to the park."

Though before they could leave Lazy Susan walked over to give another round of water but they noticed she seem depressed.

"What's wrong Susan?" asked Addi.

"I gave a guy a number and he hasn't called me back," answered Susan.

"Aww. You poor woman," replied Carla as she tried to give her a hand.

"Shouldn't we be going?" asked Shifty to the women.

Carla and Addi looked at it as they responded quickly, "Not now Shifty!"

Shifty shrunk down in his seat as Addi said, "You know what you need Susan? A good old makeover with some fellow girls."

"Really?" asked Susan with a hopeful eye.

"Yeah, who knows maybe the guy will notice you know you more," agreed Carla as Susan tossed her apron to another waitress.

"Let's go!" cheered Susan as they walked out the diner.

* * *

When they walked over to the house as Carla and Addi looked through her closet. Carla asked, "Susan, what's your best dress?"

"Um this purple dress," answered Susan as she showed it off.

They both looked at and Carla said, "Nice. Very nice. Now for show accessories."

The two women looked through her room they both each found something.

"I got some pearls for you Susan!" yelled Carla.

"And I got a silver chain!" yelled Addi.

When they realized that they both had grabbed similar items as they slightly glared at each other.

"Of course you get something like that Addi," said Carla offhandedly.

"What's that supposed to me?"

"No offense, but that you can dress yourself and your smart mouth, however, you don't have much style," clarified Carla which caused Susan and Shifty's eyes to widen as Addi grew slightly red.

"Oh no," mumbled Shifty as he left the room for whatever the next part would cause.

"So which one do you girls think would fit me better?" asked Susan trying to break any tension.

"The chain," answered Addi immediately.

"Now, see this is what I'm talking about. You don't see that the chain will accentuate her neck," corrected Carla which caused Susan to slowly back up having a feeling an argument was going to start soon.

"Well that maybe but the pearls will only draw attention to the areas that we  _don't_  want guys to be staring at," argued Addi which caused Susan to slightly blush.

"Yes, true but the chain will show off her true beauty of her body," argued Carla as she pointed at her entire upper area.

"I think I'll just go with the pearls," said Susan as she slowly backed away to the room where Shifty was. "Are you used to this?"

"In a weird way, yes."

* * *

After they left Lazy Susan and arrived at the park Addi asked, "Shifty, do you smell the Journal?"

"No. I'm getting distracted by nature."

"How about you go and concentrate by the fountain. We'll keep looking," suggested Addi as he nodded and walked away. "What about you Carla? See anyone suspicious?"

No reply.

"Uh Carla?"

Still no reply.

"CARLA!"

Carla finally turned as she covered Addi's mouth, "Shhh! I think I found the guy."

"Really? Who?" asked Addi as she looked around.

"That guy," pointed Carla. It was the same man from earlier that was staring at Carla. Now that Addi had a good look at him she began to believe it was him. He had a very suspicious look as his eyes wandered all around, but more so at the forest. He had greying black hair and wore a formal suit.

"Hmm what should we do?" asked Addi.

Carla pondered on it and responded, "Are there any creatures that go after females?"

"Hmmm, there are a couple though the first ones that come to mind are sirens, vampires, and incubuses," answered Addi before she sighed. "Though the only ones Ford and I have faced are the first two."

"What's an incubus?" asked Carla.

"A male demon that goes after women for  _certain_ things though it has a female counterpart more known called a succubus," explained Addi as she kept a close eye on him.

"Why is it always me?! Seriously? I mean I know I'm pretty but come on!" shouted Carla, but not loud enough for the man to hear him.

They thought about a plan til Carla said, "I suppose I could try a little friendly persuasion."

"Friendly persuasion heck, this isn't for lunch at the Rainbow Room, this is for the Journal, give him what he wants!" yelled Addi as she pushed Carla towards him. "Don't worry I got your back if he even tries something crazy!"

"I'm sure you do," mumbled Carla as she walked over to the man. "Hey there I'm Carla."

"Hello there madam was there something you wanted?" asked the man.

"Better question is what do  _you_ want?" asked Carla resisting to roll her eyes.

"You really want to know?" asked the man. Carla nodded. "Okay, what I want is to have date with…."

"Oh Moses here it comes," thought Carla as she begged it would quick and painless.

"Your friend over there," answered the man.

"Okay but I'm warning you….wait what? Addi?" questioned Carla as she looked back and forth between him and Addi.

"Oh is that her name. What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman," complimented the man as he stared at Addi.

"Ahem. What about me? Weren't you staring at me earlier?" questioned Carla.

"Oh no. I was staring at your friend she looks like a smart cookie," corrected the man.

"Oh."

"So may I ask your friend on a date?"

"I'm sorry. We're  _both_  married," said Carla as she glared at him tightly.

"Oh. I'm sure your husbands wouldn't mind one date, Carly," said the man.

"It's Car _la_ , mister," corrected Carla as she stared down the man before she huffed out a breath. "You know what forget it."

Carla began to walk away to Addi as Addi asked, "So did he take the Journal?"

"Who knows. The guy is creep," replied Carla with an annoyed look.

"You didn't ask! Carla! You were supposed to use your charms to get the information!" yelled Addi.

"It wasn't  _my_ charms he was interested in," countered Carla.

"Wait? Then who was he interested in?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yep. Ignored me completely and started complimenting you."

"Well, what do I do?" asked Addi as she got nervous.

"You go up to him and you use  _your_ charms and ask him," answered Carla as she pushed her towards the guy.

Addi then began to walk towards him as Carla watched from a distance.

"What's Mom doing?" asked Shifty which caused Carla to jump.

"Trying to get information from what we assume is an incubus," answered Carla.

Shifty looked closer at the day before he looked around, shapeshifted as himself before changing back and saying, "He isn't. He just a human creeper. Plus I don't smell a hint of the Journal on him."

Carla's eyes widen as she rushed over to Addi as she silently whispered, "Addi, Shifty says this guy is human and doesn't have the Journal."

"Oh! Good, cause I have a little something for this guy," whispered back Addi as she went closer to the guy.

"Was there something else you wanted Addi?" asked the man.

"Yeah me and my friend, something really special," said Addi with a smile. "Close your eyes."

He did so and then  _POW_! Addi and Carla punched him right in the kisser as Carla yelled, "That's for everything you said to us you pig!"

"WOO! Go Mom and Aunt Carla!" cheered Shifty as he saw his Mom kick some butt.

Addi and Carla looked at each other before they said in unison, "Let's leave."

* * *

After leaving the park the sun was beginning to set. Addi sighed, "Still no sign of the Journal."

"We'll find it. I'm sure," comforted Carla knowing that this couldn't been easy for her.

"Sigh, Shifty can you track the smell anywhere else?" asked Addi.

Shifty did so but stopped and did it again. And again. And again before he looked at his mom with wide and responded, "No. The scent is gone. I'm sorry."

"Great. Entire day wasted for nothing," said Addi before she felt Carla's hand on her shoulder.

"Not for nothing. Think about we had an awesome Girl's Day. We got to watch some old re-runs, hung out at a diner, helped a fellow girl, and then we both punch a creep out," said Carla as they reminisced about the day.

"I guess you're right. In retrospect it was a pretty good day," agreed Addi before turning to Shifty. "Do want us to take you home? Your dad and Uncle Stan are probably done fishing by now."

"No, I'm good. Thanks though," answered Shifty as he walked in the direction of the bunker. "I'll tell you if I get another lead on the missing Journal."

Addi and Carla waved goodbye to Shifty before walking back to the Shack. Shifty, deciding to take a break away from the bunker, goes back home where Tate and their son, Isaac, are waiting for them. 

* * *

When they arrived Addi flipped through the channels and asked, "Do you want to watch  _I Like Lucy_?"

" _I Love Lucy_ ," corrected Carla.

"I haven't seen it yet so I don't know how I feel about it," replied Addi as she changed the channel. Carla was going to correct but decided against it.

After a couple episodes they heard the car drive in as Mabel yelled, "We're back Grauntie Addi and Carla!"

"That's nice sweetie! You guys do anything fun?" asked Addi as they watched Stan put away the fishing gear as Mabel and Dipper run upstairs, doing who knows what.

Ford and Stan looked at each other before they responded.

"Not at all."

"Just some good family fun times."

Ford then kissed Addi on the cheek as he asked, "What about you two? Anything to report?"

Addi and Carla looked at each other with the same look as the two twins.

"Nope."

"Just normal Girl's Day Out stuff."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Gosh, this one was fun to write. Yes, there are a lot of Golden Girls references. Also a quick explanation about the Shapeshifter. If you don't know who Addi is already from hntrgurl13 then you should look for her so you know exactly what her relationship with him is. Next time there is a wax murder afoot in Chapter 5: Headhunters.


	5. Headhunters AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls
> 
> Author's Note: Happy New Year! Okay, this is going to be great! I enjoyed this episode very much so i'm going to make it as awesome as I can. So here's another AU version of the episode Headhunters.
> 
> Enjoy Fellow Gravity Fallers!

Dipper and Mabel sat in the living room watching a show called "Duck-tective", while watching the show, Mabel was knitting a new sweater and Dipper was eating popcorn from a bowl. Mabel reaching for some popcorn, but Dipper slapped her hand.

"I'm afraid your services won't be required here, sir. My men have examined the evidence, and this is obviously an accident," said the Constable on the TV as he pointed to a red phone booth with a man inside it.

Duck-tective quacked in reply as the subtitles read, "An accident, constable? Or is it...Murder?!"

"What?!" yelled the Constable before the logo came on the TV.

"Duck-tective will return after these messages."

Mabel drops her knitting needles as she said in awe, "That duck is a genius!"

"Eh, it's easier to find clues when you're that close to the ground," replied Dipper nonchalantly as he leaned back onto the couch.

Mabel placed her hands on her hips while squinting at Dipper doubtfully as she asked, "Are you saying you could outwit Duck-tective?"

"Mabel, I have very keen powers of observation. For example, just by smelling your breath, I can tell that you have been eating...," said Dipper with a confident look as he sniffed the air as his eyes widen with confusion clouding them. "An entire tube of toothpaste?"

"It was so sparkly…," mumbled Mabel as her mouth showed off toothpaste around her mouth.

"Hey, dudes, you'll never guess what I found!" yelled Soos as he ran into the entrance of the living room.

"Buried treasure!" guessed Dipper excitedly.

"Buried-," guessed Mabel before she laughed and pushed Dipper playfully. "Hey, I was gonna say that!"

Soos then led them into a hallway as he explained, "So, I was cleaning up, when I found this secret door, hidden behind the wallpaper. It's crazy bonkers creepy!"

Eventually Soos showed them the door as he opened the door with a slight creak. The three looked inside to see a room filled with wax figures.

Dipper walked into the room as he commented as he turned on his flashlight, "Whoa! It's a secret wax museum!"

"They're so life-like," commented Mabel as she cleaned a bit of dust off a Wax Sherlock Holmes.

"Except for these," commented Dipper as he pointed his flashlight to a Stan and Carla.

"Hello!" greeted Stan which caused Dipper, Mabel, and Soos to scream in surprise.

Dipper pointed it up more to shine on their faces as Carla said with a chuckle, "It's just your Grunkle Stan!"

This time Dipper, Mabel, and Soos screamed as they run away in fright.

* * *

Eventually after they calmed down Ford and Addi came in as they turned on the light of the room. Stan then greeted, "Behold the Gravity Falls Wax Museum! It was one of our most popular attractions... before I forgot all about it. I got 'em all! Genghis Khan, Sherlock Holmes, some kind of, I don't know, goblin man?

Dipper shuddered at the sight of them as he asked, "Is anyone else getting the creeps here?"

"Don't worry Dipper, you have nothing to worry about," said Ford as he gave a comforting hand on his nephew as he felt the boy calm down a bit.

"And now for my personal favorite: Wax Abraham Lincoln, right over-!" announced Stan before he saw a melted glob of wax on the floor, which was under the sunlight from the window above it. "Oh! Oh no! Come on, who left the blinds open? Wax John Wilkes Booth, I'm looking in your direction!"

Stan sighed as he bent down and touched the melted wax as he asked, "How do you fix a wax figure?"

"Don't worry Stanley, I'm sure we'll figure something out. Show me a smile!" comforted Carla as she gave him a kiss on the cheek which caused him to let out a small smile.

"Grauntie Carla is right. Don't you worry, Grunkle Stan. I'll make you a new wax figure from all this old wax!" encouraged Mabel with smile.

"You really think you can make one of these puppies?" asked Stan with a shocked look.

"My dear family, I'm an arts and crafts master. Why do you think I always have this glue gun stuck to my arm?" said Mabel as she held up her arm, which indeed have a glue gun glued to it.

"I like your gumption, kid," said Stan with a smile.

"I don't know what that word means, but thank you!" thanked Mabel with a bright smile.

"Mabel, you know you're not the only artist in family," added Carla as she knelt down to her level.

"Really? Who else?" asked Mabel with excitement in her tone.

"Junior is. He painted the flames on his car," answered Carla which caused Mabel's eyes to grow wider.

"Gasp! Can we invite them over! Maybe they can help me!" begged Mabel as she shook Carla on the leg.

"No need to ask, just go call them. I'm sure all your cousins would love to visit," said Carla as she passed Mabel all their phone numbers.

"YES! THANK YOU GRAUNTIE CARLA!" thanked Mabel as she hugged her tightly before dragging Dipper. "Come on, Dipper we got calls to make!"

* * *

Later in the day the twins rushed outside when they heard a car drive up. Stanley Jr jumped out and greeted, "What up cuzes! Heard ya need a painter."

"Stanley Jr!" greeted Mabel as she hug tackled him. "Thank you for coming!"

"No, thank you Mabel, you gave us an excuse to leave the house," said Arya as her sisters came out along with her.

"Mabel and Dipper!" cheered Quincy as he rushed over to give his older cousins.

"So what do you need help with?" asked Tyrone as she didn't say over the phone.

"Oh! Come inside, it's a bit messy," replied Mabel as she showed the way to a door.

When they entered the room Mabel announced, "It's right over there."

Everyone began walking out the room with clumps of wax in their hands as Tyrone raised an eyebrow as he commented, "This looks like wax."

Aria smelled the air slightly as she added, "Smells like it too."

"It's because it is," replied Mabel as they walked to the empty parlor carrying clumps of wax.

When Mabel finished speaking Tyrone dropped his clump as he screamed, "AH! Wait a minute! Where did you get this Mabel?!"

"It was melted wax figure Stan used to have," answered Mabel as she picked up the clump he dropped.

"What's the big deal Ty?" asked Arya as she watched him wipe his hands against the wall.

"Please tell me Stan is getting rid of those  _things_!" begged Tyrone as he shook his hands for the millionth time.

"No, in fact they're right in the gift shop as we speak," said Mabel which caused Tyrone to march around the parlor.

"Why is he so freaked out?" asked Dipper as he never seen Tyrone so freaked out.

"Sigh, not this again," mumbled Stanley Jr as he began to pinch his nose. "When we were little we slept overnight here and Tyrone insisted that the wax figures were alive and moving about. He still thinks he's right to this day."

"I swear I saw it!" yelled Tyrone as he still remembers that night clear as day.

Suddenly Stan and Carla came in as Carla greeted, "Is everything alright?"

"No! No it is not alright! You brought out the wax figures… _again_?!" yelled Tyrone to Grunkle Stan as he groaned.

"Yeah the twins found it hidden so I'm bringing it back with a new Pines Original piece," replied Stan as he drank his soda.

Tyrone turned to the twins and grabbed Dipper's shoulders and shook them as he yelled, "WHY! WHY WOULD YOU THAT?!"

"Sweetie, it was Soos who found it," reminded Carla to her husband.

"Oh. Whoops."

Tyrone overheard this as he looked at Dipper, who had an annoyed look, as he said, "Hehe, sorry about that."

"So what, you're not going to help anymore?" asked Anais knowing when Tyrone is like this he would like to avoid whatever was causing it at all costs.

"Sorry Mabel, but these wax figures just creep me out too much," apologized Tyrone as he walked out the parlor.

"That's fine, I have a fear of stop motion animation," replied Mabel as she sympathized with him. Tyrone gave one last look at the huge block of wax that his family was forming before he shudder at the thought of what it was going to become.

* * *

After a while all the cousins had left the parlor to leave Stanley Jr and Mabel to do their thing. Eventually Dipper walked in as Mabel hopped in front of causing him to choke on his soda as she asked, "Dipper! What do you think of my wax figure idea? She's part fairy princess, and part horse fairy princess!"

"Mabel, I think we should carve something else," suggested Stanley Jr to the young artist as he showed his drawing. "What about a Lumber Jill?"

They looked at the drawing which as Dipper responded, "I think Junior is on the right track. Carve something from real life."

"Like a waffle, with big arms!" suggested Mabel as she showed off her drawing.

"Y-okay... Or, you know, something else. Like- like someone in your family," suggested Dipper.

As if on queue Stan arrived in with his boxers on as he unintentionally posed on a briefcase and asked, "Kids, have you seen my pants?"

Mabel and Stanley Jr look at each other with bright eyes as Stanley Jr whispered, "You thinking what I'm thinking."

"Oh yes," said Mabel as she stared at the ceiling. "Oh, muse. You work in mysterious ways."

"Why's your sister talking to the ceiling?" asked Stan.

Through the day Mabel and Stanley Jr worked on the Wax Stan though when they were done Stanley Jr said, "I think it needs something, but what?"

Mabel looked at it before she responded, "It needs more glitter."

Mabel then grabbed a bucket as she tossed it all on the figure.

* * *

When they were done Stanley Jr pushed the figure into the living room as Mabel gathered the family around. Addi then asked, "So are you two done already?"

"You're about to find out Grauntie Addi," said Stanley Jr as he finally pushed the figure in as it was covered by a tarp.

"So we bring you a Mabel…" started Mabel as she motioned to Stanley Jr.

"And Stanley Jr Pines orginal," continued Stanley Jr as he grabbed the bottom of the tarp.

"Wax Stanley Pines!" they finished together as they uncovered it.

"Whoa!" yelled out Stan and Ford as it felt a little more weird seeing a technical wax version of their face.

"So what do you think?" asked Mabel with hopeful eyes.

"I think... the Wax Museum's back in business!" announced Stan with a confident smile.

"Yay!" cheered everyone except Tyrone as he mumbled a 'no. not again."

* * *

The next day Soos led everyone to the Grand Reopening of the figures. At the ticket booth Dipper commented to Wendy, "I can't believe this many people showed up."

"I know, right? Your uncle probably bribed them or something," said Wendy.

"He bribed me," responded Dipper as he held up a dollar bill which Wendy then showed off she had one too as they chuckled together.

On stage Stanley Jr took a quick look around as he smelt his breath real quick as Mabel smiled and slapped her cheeks. Stanley and Carla walked over to the microphone as Stan taped it causing a little feedback as he said, "You all know us, folks! Town's number one couple, "Mr and Mrs Mystery." So sorry, ladies, I have a wife."

No woman responded except for Carla who yelled through the mic, "Yeah!  _My_ husband! So back off!"

"Hehe, that's my girl," chuckled Stan as he watched Carla glare at a couple women.

"As you know, we always bring the people of this fair town novelties and befuddlements, the likes of which the world, has never known," continued Carla as she moved to give Stan the mic.

"So enough about me. Behold... me!" yelled Stan as he uncovered the wax figure. When he did so Soos made a fanfare sound on his keyboard, then made the 'yeah' sound go off repeatedly causing the audience to applaud at the display. "Now words from our own Mabelangelo and Stanleynardo da Pines!"

The Pines Family facepalmed at the terrible attempt at a joke. Stanley Jr grabbed the mic as he said sarcastically, "Hehe great joke Gramps."

"Thank you for coming! We made this sculpture with our own two hands! It's covered in our blood, sweat, tears, and other fluids!" yelled Mabel which made the audience cringed at the thought. "Hehe, yeah."

"We will now take questions!" said Stanley Jr as looked around and saw a raised hand. "You there!"

"Old Man McGucket, local kook. Are the wax figures alive? And follow-up question, can I survive the wax-man uprising?" asked McGucket.

"They are!" yelled Tyrone from behind the stage.

"Shut it Tyrone, they are not! No Mr McGucket they are not alive so you have nothing to worry about," answered Stanley Jr as he rolled his eyes.

"But if they are by any means yes you can. Next question," added Mabel.

"Toby Determined,  _Gravity Falls Gossiper_. Do you really think this constitutes a wonder of the world?" asked Toby.

"Your microphone's a turkey baster, Toby," commented Carla with a deadpan look.

"It certainly is-."

"Next question," cutted off Stan as he pointed to someone else.

"Shandra Jimenez, a  _real_ reporter. Your flyers promised free pizza with admission to this event. Is this true?" asked Shandra.

"That's what I heard!"

"Come on!"

"What a rip-off!"

"Pizza? I want my pizza!"

Stan and Carla huddled up as they said in a urgent voice, "I thought you were going to get it!"

"That was a typo. Good night, everyone!" yelled Stan as he used a smoke bomb to escape, taking the admission fee with him and Carla.

Suddenly everyone got angry, except a guy with a 'Free Pizza' shirt who just walked off sadly, as they ran off while throwing chairs or if you were as mad as Manly Dan punched one the poles holding up the "Grand Reopening" Banner.

Stanley Jr and Mabel looked at each other before Mabel said happily, "I think that went well."

Stanley Jr along with his brother knew the townsfolk were not going to be happy to see them anytime soon as him and Tyrone shouted in unison, "Can we stay overnight!"

* * *

Later at night Stan counted his money along with Carla as he said, "Hot pumpkin pie! Look at all this cash! And I owe it all to you kids!"

"Aww thanks Grunkle Stan," thanked Mabel as she jokingly punched his stomach as her and Stanley Jr polished the figure.

"Yeah, thanks for letting us stay too," thanked Stanley Jr as him and Tyrone changed into their sleepwear as Tyrone was planning to figure out where to sleep.

"Yeah, no problem, ya little gremlins. Now you kids wash up. We got another long day of fleecing rubes tomorrow. Go, go!" ordered Stan as he pushed all the kids out the room. Stan looked at the figure with tired eyes. "Kids, am I right?"

A little bit later Stan was watching Duck-tective with the wax as everyone was headed to bed. He laughed out, "Ha! Stupid duck! Well, I'm gonna use the john. You need anything?"

The wax figure just shined in response.

"I love this guy! Don't you go nowhere."

* * *

In the bathroom Dipper, Mabel, Tyrone, and Stanley Jr were brushing their teeth when Mabel asked, "You guys, you wanna do a toothbrush race?"

"Okay," responded the boys in a muffled tone.

In the moment of peace they hear Stan scream, "No... No... Noooooo!"

The four of them rushed downstairs to see Stan whimper, "Wax Stan! He's been... m-murdered!"

The clock chimed three times as Mabel fainted in Dipper's arms while Tyrone panicked and jumped in Stanley Jr's arm fearing the wax figures were back.

* * *

When the police finally came Stan explained, "I got up to use the john, right? And when I come back, blammo! He's headless!"

Mabel touched the figure gently as she cried out, "Our expert handcrafting... besmirched. Besmiiiirrrched!"

Dipper gave his sister a comforting hand as he asked, "Who would do something like this?"

"What's your opinion, Sheriff Blubs?" asked Deputy Durland.

"Look, we'd love to help you folks, but let's face the facts... this case is unsolvable," replied Blubs as he took a sip from his coffee.

"What?!" yelled the entire Pines Family.

"You take that back, Sheriff Blubs!" yelled Stanley Jr, he was not going to take that answer.

"You're kidding, right? There must be evidence, motives. You know, I could help if you want," suggested Dipper wanting to solve his first "murder" mystery.

"He's really good. He figured out who was eating our tin cans!" added in Mabel.

"All signs pointed to the goat," answered Dipper with a confident smile.

"Yeah, yeah! Let the boy help. He's got a little brain up in his head," agreed Stan.

"Oooh! Would you look at what we got here! City boy thinks he's gonna solve a mystery with his fancy computer phone!" teased Blubs.

"City boooooy! City  _booooooy_!" teased Durland.

"You are adorable!" added Blubs with smile.

"Adorable?" questioned Dipper as the Sheriff and Deputy laughed.

"Look, P.J.'s, how about you leave the investigating to the grown-ups, okay?" suggested Blubs before his radio began to go on.

"Attention, all units. Steve is about to fit an entire cantaloupe in his mouth. Repeat, an entire cantaloupe!"

"It's a 23-16!" yelled Durland.

"Let's move!" yelled back Blubs as the two of them ran off laughing.

"That's it! Mabel, we are going to find the jerk who did this, and get back that head. Then we'll see who's adorable," promised Dipper to his sister.

"Wait, you two are going to need some reinforcements. Let us join. It was handiwork too," requested Stanley Jr. "You could even invite the others."

"Yeah, we need as much help as we can get," said Dipper determined before he sneezed.

"Aww, you sneeze like a kitten!" cooed Mabel which caused Stanley Jr and Tyrone to chuckle while Dipper glared at them.

* * *

The next morning Dipper said to the cousins who just arrived while Mabel took pictures of the "dead" body and Stanley Jr and Tyrone put up paper 'Do not cross' and 'Crime Scene' signs, "Wax Stan has lost his head and it's up to us to find it."

"There were a lot of unhappy customers at the unveiling," monologue Dipper as he looked at a bulletin board with pictures of suspects. "The murderer could have been anyone."

"Yeah! Even us!" suggested Mabel.

"She's not wrong. In this town, anything is possible. Ghosts, zombies, it could be months before we find our first clue," added in Tyrone.

"Hey, look! A clue," pointed out Stanley Jr as he showed off footprints in the carpet.

"Footprints in the shag carpet!" shouted out Dipper as they looked at them.

"That's weird. They've got a hole in them," commented Arya as they followed where they went.

"And they're leading to…" started Dipper til as they all gasped at the axe and looked at each other in shock.

* * *

They all walked in the gift shop where Soos was as Dipper asked, "So, what do you think?"

"In my opinion: this is an axe," answered Soos.

"Wait a minute. The lumberjack!" concluded Mabel.

"Of course!" shouted the twins in unison as they flashbacked to what he did.

"He was  _furious_ when he didn't get that free pizza," concluded Dipper.

"Furious enough, for  _murder_!" added in Mabel.

"Oh, you mean Manly Dan. He hangs out at this biker joint downtown," clarified Tyrone.

"Yeah, our mom goes there very often," added in Stanley Jr.

"Then that's where we're going," said Mabel in a serious tone.

"Dude, this is awesome. You two are like: The Mystery Twins! Then when your with these guys your the Mystery Family," said Soos which caused him to get questioning looks.

"Don't call us that," requested Dipper.

Soon enough they all walked outside as Stan and Ford were trying to take out a coffin Stan let go causing it land on Ford's foot as he said, "Hey, could you give us a hand with this coffin, will ya? I'm doin' a memorial service for wax Stan. Something small, but classy."

"Sorry, Grunkle Stan, but we have got a big break in the case!" apologized Dipper.

"Break in the case!" repeated Mabel.

"We're heading to the town right now to interrogate the murderer," added Anais.

"We have an axe!" shouted Quincy as he pulled it from Dipper's backpack as he pretended to do horror movie screeching sounds.

"Hehe, don't touch that," scolded Anais she grabbed the ax from him and gave it to Stanley Jr.

"Aren't you forgetting a couple things Stanley!" yelled Ford as he tried to get the coffin off his foot and help get it off, or at least remember these are children on a murderer hunt.

"Oh right, While your town tell your folks to come to the service," requested Stan.

"We will."

"Ahem! Stan that's not what I was referring to!" yelled Ford through the pain. Stan looked at with a confused look, which caused Ford to sigh. "Stan! Think about what they are doing!"

"Oh right. You know this seems like the kind of thing that responsible parents wouldn't want you to do... Good thing I'm not your parents. Avenge me kids! AVENGE MEEE!" yelled out Stan which caused Ford to sigh out of frustration.

* * *

The family hid behind a dumpster as Dipper asked, "How are we going to get in?"

"I got fake IDs just in case," said Mabel as she had one for everyone.

"Or we could say we're visiting our mom," suggested Stanley Jr as he led the group to the entrance. "Hey Tats just visiting my mom. It's cool to bring these guys with right?"

Tats looked at them as he shrugged and replied, "Works with me."

They all entered a very loud bar which caused everyone to go blank for moment. "Uh where's Aunt Jessie?"

"Over there!" pointed Stanley Jr to their mom who was arm wrestling Manly Dan. "Hey Mom!"

"Ugh! Heya kids! Come right over here!" greeted Jessie before glaring at Manly Dan. "You're going down, punk!"

They all shrugged as they walked over avoiding any of the brawls.

"Manly Dan, just the guy I wanted to see. Where were you last night?" questioned Dipper to the lumberjack.

"Punchin' the clock," answered Manly Dan before glaring at Jessie. "You're going down missy!"

"You were at work," concluded Dipper.

"No, I was punchin' that clock!" clarified Manly Dan as he pointed at a broken clock pole.

"Ten o'clock, the time of the murder. So, I guess you've never seen this before?" questioned Dipper as he showed off the axe.

"Listen little girl!" yelled Manly Dan.

"Hey, actually I'm a-!"

"I wouldn't pick my teeth with that ax. It's left handed! I only use my right hand, the MANLY HAND!" yelled Manly Dan as he tried to beat Jessie but she beat him to it. "UGH! Why don't you ask your aunt here, she's uses one."

Dipper, Mabel, the Triplet, and Quincy gasped as Dipper says, "Aunt Jessie? Is this your axe? You murdered Wax Stan?"

"Ha! Look kid, I admit I own a left handed axe but I'm actually ambidextrous," laughed Jessie as she wrote something down in neat penmanship with her right hand. "How do you think I was able to beat this guy when he was using "Manly Hand".

"Oh. Sorry."

"No problem Dip. What are you kids even doing here?" asked Jessie as she wiped some sweat off her brow.

"We're trying to find the murderer of Wax Stan," answered Tyrone.

"Oh! Have fun," said Jessie as she turned to Manly Dan. "Want another round?"

* * *

When they walked out the bar Dipper said, "This is great. Left-handed people are more rare than right-handed people."

"Totally, I'm left-handed despite my sisters being right-handed," said Arya causing Quincy, Stanley Jr, Tyrone, and the twins to back up slightly.

"Are you admitting you did it then?" accused Dipper to his cousin.

Arya gave an unamused look as she answered, "Seriously? Dipper, I'm helping you find the murderer. Why would I be the one?"

"Plus, she was with us last night," defended Aria.

Dipper sighed as he said, "I'm sorry, I'm just really desperate to find out who did it."

"It's okay. Look we'll keep an eye out," said Arya as they walked around town.

Dipper smiled as he said, "Let's find that murderer."

They visited person after person taking turns checking off names though Dipper notices after they met a guy that had both his arms broken Quincy checked it off with his left hand Dipper then yells, "Gasp! Quincy Pines! Your left-handed! Are you the killer?"

Everyone then yelled back to Dipper, "HE'S SEVEN!"

After suspect after suspect Dipper's pencil finally breaks out of frustration from Dipper where Stanley Jr says, "Alright. Calm down. Here I'll check this guy off."

Dipper notices he also used his left hand as he yelled, "You! You did it!"

Stanley Jr then sighed as he responded to the accusation, "Dipper, I was with you when the murder happened and I worked on the figure too so I'm going to be straight up with you. You're paranoid. Like Tyrone levels of paranoid and he's  _still_ insisting the wax figures are  _alive_."

"THEY ARE!"

Dipper groaned as he replied, "I'm sorry. It's just that was the last one and I was getting desperate."

"That's wasn't the last one," corrected Aria to her cousin as she peeked at the next page.

"Wait! Let me see!" said Dipper as he grabbed the notepad and gasped. "Of course. It all adds up!"

* * *

Later at night in front of the Gravity Falls Gossiper building a police car drove in front of the building. The Pines kids, Blubs, and Durland surrounded the door as Blubs says to Dipper, "You kids better be right about this or you'll never get the end of it."

"The evidence is irrefutable," confirmed Dipper with a confident smile.

"It's  _so_ irrefutable," agreed Mabel.

"I gonna get to use my nightstick!" quietly yelled Durland.

"You ready? You ready little fella?" asked Blubs as they poked each other with their police batons.

"On 3! 1, 2, …" counted down Dipper before Durland and Blubs bursted in anyway.

"Nobody move! This is a raid!" yelled Blubs as he shined his flashlight around.

Toby screamed as he asked, "What is this? Some kind of raid?"

"Toby Determined, you're under arrest for murder of the wax body of Grunkle Stan," announced Dipper to the reporter.

"You have the right to remain impressed with our awesome detective work," added in Mabel as she high fived Dipper and family cheered.

"Gobbling goose feathers! I don't understand!" cried out Toby.

"Then allow me to explain. You were hoping that Grunkle Stan's new attraction would be the story that saved your failing newspaper. But when the show was a flop, you decided to go out and make your own headline," explained Dipper as Mabel showed off the article in his newspaper. "But you were sloppy, and all the clues pointed to a shabby shoed reporter who was caught left handed."

"Toby Determined, you're yesterday's news," said Stanley Jr as he smirked at the murderer.

"Boy, you're little knees must be sore... from  _jumping_ to conclusions," joked Toby which caused the triplet to groan in annoyance as he danced like it was actually funny. "Hachacha! I had nothing to do with that murder."

"I knew it! Wait, what did you say?"

"Nothing? You say nothing?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Could you repeat that?"

"Then where were you at the night of the break-in?" asked Anais who was genuinely confused along with everybody else.

Toby tugged at his shirt nervously as he grabbed a tape and played it on TV read the time read ten o'clock. The video showed Toby kissing a cardboard cutout of Shandra Jimenez. Everyone cringed at the sight.

"Time state confirms. Toby, you're off the hook. You freak of nature," confirmed Blubs as Toby cheered.

"But, but it has to be him! Check the axe for fingerprints!" begged Dipper.

Blubs checked for fingerprints on the axe and responded, "No prints at all."

"No prints?"

"Hey I got a headline for you: city kids waste everyone's time," suggested Durland as they laughed at Mabel and Dipper who looked sheepish.

"Boy, I'd be pretty embarrassed if I was you two," said Toby, which says something considering his video was still playing.

* * *

Early on the next morning before the sun is even up the service began. Stan walked up to the pedestal as he monologues, "Family, Soos, lifeless wax figures, thank you all for coming. Some people might say it's wrong for a man to love a wax replica of himself."

"They're wrong!" cried out Soos while the family was just humoring Stan as they rolled their eyes at that cry.

"Easy Soos. Wax Stan, I hope you're picking pockets in wax heaven.  _Sniffle,_  I'm sorry, I got glitter in my eye!" cried out Stan as he ran out of the service.

"Stanley! It's okay to cry!" yelled Carla as she followed her husband while Soos followed them two.

"Welp, now that's over let's go eat," said Jessie as her and Tara walk out the room with all the other adults. Leaving only the kids and the wax figures alone.

"Sigh, those cops are right about me," mumbled Dipper as he sank down in his chair.

"Dipper, we've come so far, we can't give up now," encouraged Mabel as all their cousins give a sympathizing look.

"But I considered everything: the weapon, the motive, the clues," said Dipper as he stood up and walked to the coffin. He then looked inside coffin and sighs before he noticed something. "Wax Stan's shoe has a hole in it…"

Everyone followed him as Mabel says, "All the wax guys have that. It's where the pole thingy attaches to their stand dealy."

Dipper's eyes widen as he says, "Wait a minute, what has a hole in its shoes and no fingerprints? Guys! The murderers are-!"

"Standing right behind you."

They all turned to see an alive Wax Sherlock Holmes as other figures began to come to life as well.

"Wax Sherlock Holmes!"

"Wax Shakespeare!"

"Wax Coolio?"

"Wha s'up Holmes?" greeted Wax Coolio.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" cried out Mabel as Wax Lizzie Borden. The kids back up all the way to coffin in shock.

"Congratulations, my amuetur slueths, you have unburied the truth, but really should've listened to that boy over there he knew the truth," said Wax Sherlock as he pointed to Tyrone who had a mostly scared look but also had an annoyed look.

"I told you guys so," said Tyrone as he glared at his family, mostly to Stanley Jr.

"Details aside. Now we're going to bury you," finished Wax Sherlock as he went closer to Dipper. "But, bravo, Dipper Pines. You've discovered our little secret. Applaud, everyone, applaud sarcastically."

The Wax Figures applauded but Wax Sherlock corrected them by saying, "Uh, no that sounds too sincere. Slow clap."

They did so. "There we go, nice and condescending."

"But... how is this possible? You're made of wax!" cried out Stanley Jr still not believing all those years Tyrone has said they were alive he was actually right.

"Are you...  _magic_?" asked Quincy with hopeful eyes.

"Ho! Are we magic? He wants to know if we're magic!" laughed Wax Sherlock before he stops laughing suddenly. "We're CURSED!"

"Cursed! Cursed!"

"Cursed to come to life whenever the moon is waxing. That Stanley Pines bought us many years ago at a garage sale," explained Wax Sherlock as held Wax's Stan head.

"A  _haunted_ garage sale, son!" added in Wax Coolio as the wax figures flashbacked to that day.

"And so, the Mystery Shack Wax Collection was born. By day, we would be the playthings of man," explained Wax Sherlock.

"But when your uncle went to sleep, we would rule da night," continued Wax Coolio. "The person whoever caught us was that boy over there."

"It was a charmed life for us cursed beings...that is, until your uncle closed up shop. We've been waiting ten years to get our revenge on Stan for locking us away. But we got the wrong guy," explained Wax Sherlock.

"So,  _you're_ trying to murder Grunkle Stan for real?!" cried out Dipper.

"You were right all along, Dipper! Wax people are creepy!" shouted Mabel.

"Enough! Now that you know our secret, you must...  _die_ ," threatened Wax Sherlock as all the Wax Figures' eyes rolled back as they approached the kids.

The kids backed up as Aria asked, "What do we do, what do we do?"

"I don't know!" responded Dipper as they all hit the table behind them. They all looked behind them as began to throw random items at the figures, which they responded by laughing at their futile attempts….until Dipper threw coffee on Wax Genghis Khan. Wax Genghis Khan screamed in agony as he began to melt.

"That's it! We can melt them with hotty melty things!" shouted Mabel as all the Pines kids grabbed an electric candle.

"Anyone move and we'll melt you into candles!" threatened Dipper.

"Decorative candles!" clarified Mabel.

"You really think you can defeat us?" asked Wax Sherlock o the band of kids. They all made murmurs of saying they could at least try. "So be it... Attack!"

The figures begin closing in on the family.

Wax Lizzie Borden swings her axe at Arya, but accidentally decapitates Wax Robin Hood as Arya ducked just in time.

Anais walked around her sister, but Wax Shakespeare sneaks up behind her. Anais cutted off his hands with the candles, and he ran away, but Wax Shakespeare's hands still move, and began to strangle Anais. She rushed over to a door, and repeatedly smashes it on it's fingers.

"Interview this, Larry King!" yelled Dipper as he decapitated Wax Larry King with candle.

"My neck! My beautiful neck!" cried out the disembodied head of Larry King.

Stanley Jr held a candle against anyone that may pop up behind him. Wax Groucho Marx touched candle and his hand began to melt. Stanley Jr turned and cuts Groucho in half using the candle, "Jokes on you, Groucho!"

"I've heard about a cutting remark but this is ridiculous! Hey, why is there nothing in my hand?" asked Wax Groucho Marx as his upper body slid off his lower half.

Meanwhile Tyrone and Quincy was near the fireplace as a melting Wax Genghis Khan ran at him, but they dodged and Wax Genghis Khan rans right into the fireplace as Tyrone joked, "Ha, Genghis Khan! You fell harder than the... uh... I don't know, uh, Qin Dynasty? Heh. Yeah. Alright."

"Shut up with the puns already!" yelled the triplet from another side of the room.

Another side of the room Mabel is using Coolio's head to swing around while getting surrounded by wax figures. Mabel then sees something and warns Dipper who was next to Aria who kicked Richard Nixon's leg, "Dipper! Watch out!"

Dipper turns around to see Wax Sherlock as Wax Sherlock said, "Alright. Let's get this taken care of."

Wax Sherlock place Wax Stan's head on the horn of a rhino on the wall, and grabbed a sword hanging on the wall then swung at Dipper, smacking the candle out of his hand, and breaking it. He swung the sword above his head, and aimed it at Dipper.

"Catch!" yelled Mabel as she tossed a heated fireplace poker.

Wax Holmes brought the sword on Dipper, but is blocked by the poker. Wax Sherlock keeps attacking, while Dipper blocks and is pushed back all the way into the Attic Floor level, and is cornered by Wax Holmes against the wall.

"Once your family is out of the way, we'll rule the night once more!" threatened Wax Sherlock.

Dipper looked at the window and then, just when Sherlock brought the sword down, Dipper rolled through his legs and out the window as he shouted, "Don't count on it!"

"Come back here, you brat!"

Dipper climbed onto the Mystery Shack sign and Wax Holmes followed him. Dipper slowly walked across it, while Wax Holmes kept swinging the sword at him. They clash between poker and sword while trying to maintain balance. Wax Holmes tried to hit Dipper with it's sword, but Dipper jumped back, and the "S" in "Shack" falls off.

"You really think you can outwit me boy? I'm Sherlock bleeding Holmes! Have you seen my magnifying glass?! It's enormous!"

Dippr accidentally dropped the poker and began to climb off the sign, and goes behind it. He hid behind the chimney and looks out to see is Wax Sherlock is there. No sign of him. He took a breath of relief before Wax Sherlock kicked him down.

"Any last words?" asked Wax Sherlock as he raised his sword readying for the final blow.

"Um... you got any sunscreen?" asked Dipper as he looked at the sky.

"Got any-? What?" wondered Wax Sherlock aloud as he turned and saw the sun starting to rise. "No."

"You know, letting me lead you outside? Probably not you sharpest decision," said Dipper with a confident tone.

"Outsmarted by a child in short pants! No! Fiddlesticks! Humbugs! Titer, total kerfuffle. Butter hullabaloo!" cried out Wax Sherlock as he began to melt faster.

"Case closed!" said Dipper as he wiped his hands together, but the dust makes him sneeze.

"Ha ha ha! You sneeze like a kitten! Those policemen were right, you're adorable! Adorable!" cried out the melting head of Wax Sherlock til he splashed on the ground causing Dipper to cringe..

* * *

Back in the parlor the Pines kids threw leftover wax parts into the fireplace as Wax Shakespeare recited poetry when Quincy grabbed his head he asked, "Do you know any limericks?"

"Uh... there once was a dude from Kentucky…," recited Shakespeare a little nervous.

"Nope!" yelled Quincy as he tossed the head in the fireplace.

When Dipper entered everyone turned and cheered, "Dipper! You're alright!"

"Looks like you really did solve the mystery," said Mabel as she watched Dipper push a chair to reach the head of Wax Stan.

"Yep. I couldn't have done it without you guys," said Dipper as he grabbed it and jumped down.

All the adults suddenly walked in and saw the mess as Stan yelled, "Hot Belgian waffles! What happened to our parlor!?"

"Your wax figures turned out to be evil, so we fought them to the death!" answered Mabel cheerfully.

"Tyrone was right all along," groaned Stanley Jr.

"I've never been so terrified yet relieved in my  _entire_ life!" yelled Tyrone to the heavens.

"So many puns," groaned the triplets in unison.

"I decapitated Larry King," said Dipper nonchalantly.

"And I melted Shakespeare in the fireplace!" cheered Quincy.

The adults had all a blank stare as they couldn't believe, even though it was most likely true, what just happened so Stan replied, "Ha ha! You kids and your imaginations!"

"On the bright side, though, look what we found," showed off Dipper as he gave the Wax Head.

"My head! Ha ha! I missed this guy! You done good kids! Alright, line up for some affectionate noogie-ing," said Stan as they made noise of uncomfortableness as Stan did it anyways.

Suddenly a police siren rang out as they all looked out the window as Blubs asked over confidently, "Solved the case yet, boy? I'm so confident you're gonna say no, that I'm gonna take a long, slow sip from my cup of coffee."

"Actually, the answer is yes," answered Dipper as he showed off the head.

Blubs made a noise of disbelief before he spat the coffee into Durland's eyes causing a chain reaction of spit takes at each other causing the whole family to laugh at them. Dipper then asked, "So, did you guys get rid of  _all_ the wax figures?"

"Dipper buddy I am ninety-nine percent sure that we did!" answered Stanley Jr.

"Good enough for me!" replied Dipper not knowing a certain decapitated head was in the vents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Okay, is it just me or does the AU episodes just get longer and longer. Well, good for you guys. Yeah sorry Ford and Addi fans it's just was hard to hit make them have any lines in this type of situation. Next time we take a small break to see the entire Pines Family in Chapter 6: Just a Normal Day.


	6. Just a Normal Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls
> 
> Author's Note: This chapter is mainly on vulpixen's OCs that have been shown. Also a little Journal 3 spoiler cause Dipper and Mabel are going to show up but only for a bit and what they did in it. This chapter is going to show what her OCs do in this AU enjoy Chapter 6: Just a Normal Day.
> 
> Enjoy Fellow Gravity Fallers!

At a small suburban home a couple ways from the Gravity Falls Hospital. Jessie was changing out of her long sleeved night flannel shirt and pants into a red flannel shirt, leather gloves, overalls, and steel toed boots. She looked at her wife in bed as she kissed on her cheek to wake her. "Lillian, time to wake up."

Lillian kissed her back as she went to grab her smock to change out of her light nightgown. "Could you check if the boys are awake while I change?"

Jessie nodded as she checked in Tyrone's room, passing by her elder daughter's room, she knocked as she shouted, "Up and at 'em Ty!"

She placed an ear on the door as she heard a groan. She smiled knowing that was the cue he was awake. Jessie walked to the next room as she shouted, "Junior! Time to get up!"

She heard a yelp and crash, signalling that he fell off the bed. Jessie grabbed her axe with the engraving of 'Gettin' Better'. Lillian came down as she adjusted her pink smock. "Ready to go?"

Lillian nodded as the two of them left the house as Jessie stretched to loosen her muscles while they yelled, "Be good boys!"

"We will!"

When they heard their parents leave Stanley Jr and Tyrone rushed down to make some breakfast. Tyrone in his big shirt and shorts rushed down to get pancake mix. Though Stanley Jr in a paint stained shirt and night pants rushed past him getting the pancake mix first.

"Yes! The mix is mine!" cheered Stanley Jr as he started making his pancake mix as he poured them into a couple pans.

When Tyrone finally arrived in the kitchen he groaned, "You couldn't save a space for me? Where am I going to cook?"

"Why don't you don't just eat one of my Junior Rainbow Pancakes?" asked Stanley Jr as he dropped a couple food coloring drops inside the mix.

"You cook your way I cook my way," answered Tyrone as he grabbed a cutting knife.

"Fine. Take one of my non-colored one," said Stanley Jr as stopped himself from adding food coloring to one.

"Thank you," thanked Tyrone as flipped the normal pancake.

As they finished making their pancakes as they sat down as Stanley Jr grabbed his phone to see he had missed eight calls from Dipper. He then asked Tyrone, "Hey, Ty did you get calls from Dipper?"

Tyrone stopped cutting his pancake in different shapes as he checked his phone and answered, "Uh yeah. Eight of them, you?"

"Same. Let's see what he wanted," replied Stanley Jr as he set up their phones to go the voices messages. "Okay, the first one is at 12:03 yesterday? How did we miss these ones?"

"Mom said to leave our phones here so they didn't interrupt the "funeral"," answered Tyrone as he proceeded to cut his pancakes till the entire pancake was cut. "Then we came back around nine so we then we went to sleep."

"Hmm, well alright. Let's here what Dipping Sauce wanted," said Stanley Jr as he played his first message.

" _YOU WERE WRONG! We didn't get rid of all the wax figures!"_

Tyrone's eyes widen as he spat out some orange juice as he shouted, "What!"

Stanley Jr shushed him as they continued the message. " _Anyway, maybe when you get this message we could try catch him….that's if you fit in vents...you know what nevermind. I think I'm going to try Ty. Sorry ignore this!"_

"Okay your message is at also 12:04. That kid really did call you right after," said Stanley Jr as he bit into a red pancake as he played Tyrone's first message.

" _Hey Ty! I need some monster hunting help. Wait! Nevermind you hate the wax figures forget I said anything! Bye!"_

Tyrone looked Stanley Jr as they shared a confused look. "Do you think he needs help still?"

"Maybe. Let's hear the others," replied Stanley Jr as he began to play the rest.

At 1:09 P.M. yesterday. " _Hey Junior. Dipper again. Okay no is answering their phones, now including you, so was wondering could you help me? Right now I'm in the vent and lost my flashlight so just follow the sandwich if you want to join. See ya!"_

At 1:10 P.M yesterday. " _Look Ty, no is answering. I know you're afraid of wax figures, but I could use some help! Get back quick...and with a flashlight!"_

Stanley Jr and Tyrone looked at each other with worried looks as they kept listening.

At 2:15 P.M. " _Stanley Jr! I really need you to pick up! The Head of Wax Larry King is really tricky to catch. Call me back!"_

At 2:16 P.M. " _Look Tyrone, I know you hate wax figures but this one is tricky! If you don't want to see it at least get someone else to help me!"_

At 3:21 P.M. " _Junior, look this guy is seriously getting on my nerves. He's telling really bad jokes! Help me!"_

At 3:22 P.M. " _Tyrone, I have a feeling you're wondering why isn't Mabel helping me, but she was busy so help!"_

At 4:27 P.M. " _Okay, Junior I'm starting to wonder why you are not answering so if you're really busy sorry but I could use some help!"_

At 4:28 P.M. " _Ty, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you but look I just need you for a couple minutes! Please!"_

At 5:33 P.M. " _Hehe sorry for so many calls what is this the fifth or sixth call? Anyway. Forget the other calls I think I finally cornered him. Sorry again!"_

At 5:34 P.M. " _Sooo Ty. Sorry about the calls apparently I don't need your help. Sorry about that!"_

Stanley Jr and Tyrone looked at each other with curious look noticing they both had two more messages.

At 5:40 P.M. though in this message Dipper's voice was more muffled, " _Ugh! Stupid head! Getting me stuck in this duct!"_

At 5:41 P.M and just like the other message was muffled, " _-irst he tangles me in my rope! Then I'm covered in my sandwic-"_

Tyrone and Stanley Jr looked guilty as they were afraid to listen to the last message but they clicked it anyway.

At 2:02 A.M which caused their eyes to widen at the time. " _Look Junior sorry for calling so much today but I stucked in one of the ducts so I'm going to bed after I apologize to everyone else I called."_

At 2:03 A.M. " _So Tyrone,_ _ **yawn**_ _I'm sorry for calling you so much, especially since you're afraid of them, but I just got out of a duct so night Ty."_

Tyrone and Stanley Jr looked guilty at each other as Tyrone asked, "Do you think we should check on him?"

Stanley Jr looked at each other as they looked towards the direction of the bathroom before yelling in unison, "Race ya!"

Though right as they bolted Tyrone tripped on a plaid patterned platypus a Plaidypus if you will. Tyrone glared at the family pet as he scolded, "Flannel, you know better then to lay around the kitchen table."

Tyrone then heard the bathroom door closed as he groaned hoping the rest of the family was having a normal day.

* * *

At the same time at a two story house made of stone and wood not too far from the Gravity Falls Lake in the woods was the Grayson-Pines Residence. In one bedrooms James woke up as the sun hit his face. He looked at the empty spot in on his bed as he whispered, "Looks like you went a little early."

James stretched his body as he walked over in his blue shirt and pajama pants as he walked over to change his into his Lake Ranger uniform. He walked into the kitchen as he walked over to the toaster placed two slices of bread and started frying eggs. James whistled while he was frying till he heard the someone come in.

James chuckled, looks like he has a visitor. A woman came in as she looked like she glided towards the table. He turned the woman was pale let this almost angelic aura around her. She sat next to him as she waved 'hi'.

"Hey Linda. Been awhile huh. I would say four maybe five years. How you been?" asked James finished cooking his breakfast. Linda responded by giving a thumbs up. "Yeah, figured you were. Considering where you came from."

Linda slightly smiled and rolled her eyes at his attempt at a joke. "So you checking on your family?"

Linda nodded happily.

"How long are you staying?"

Linda formed her fingers to make a little amount of space in between so she meant not long.

"Oh. Well, I get it. You know your kids miss you a lot."

Linda nodded sadly as she touched her heart.

Suddenly James heard the door open and when he turned he saw Linda was gone. He chuckled as he thought, "Typical. Just like her daughter."

"Woo! Nice job girls!" cheered Tara as she wiped sweat off her brow as she went to change into her uniform as she was wrapped in a blanket. She turned to see James as she smiled. "Morning James."

"Morning Tara," greeted James as he finished his eggs and toast.

"So how was your run?" asked James as he cleaned his plate.

"Pretty good! The girls will explain more!" yelled down Tara as she went to their bedroom.

James turned to the triplet who had leaves in their hair before he noticed something red on Arya's cheek. "Oh, sweetie you missed a spot."

"Oh! Thanks Dad," thanked Arya as she licked the red off her cheek. She wore a tank top and shorts.

"So anything interesting you kids saw?" asked James as he sipped his coffee.

"Well I'm pretty sure we saw a cervitaur," thought aloud Aria as she tried to remember what it looked like. She wore long nightgown.

"No we didn't we saw a mermaid," corrected Anais as she remembered seeing a fin. She wore a long sleeved night shirt and sleeping pants.

"Do you need your eyes checked! It was flying! It also had glowing yellow eyes! I bet it was a gargoyle!" argued Arya as she growled at her sisters.

The three growled at each other before James began to laugh as he asked, "Wait. Are you sure all three of them weren't just your Uncle Shiftie?"

The three of them paused as they facepalmed.

"James! I'm ready! Let's go!" shouted Tara as she put of her coat as she kissed her daughters' foreheads.

James smiled as he kissed each of his daughters as he walked out while as he said, "Love you! Stay out of trouble!"

The triplet waved to their parents. As they went on their phones. Arya then asked, "Did you guys get some messages from Dipper?"

"Yep. I got six. You guys," answered Anais as she checked her phone.

"Same," replied Aria as they setted up their phones to listen to them.

Similar to Stanley Jr and Tyrone they got calls on various updates on Dipper's quest of catching Wax Larry King's Head.

The girls looked at each other little concern before Anais asked, "Want to change then head to the Shack?"

The Arya and Aria nodded as they went up to their room.

"Wonder what everyone else is doing?" wondered Aria as she went into her room.

* * *

While in a dark room surrounded in candles of the Valdez-Pines Residence a two story home near the Grayson-Pines' Residence but not in the woods sat Shauna as she chanted, "De obscurorum. Haec cum luce. De obscurorum. Haec cum luce…."

"Shauna! Breakfast!" called out Shannon from the kitchen.

Shauna screamed as her sister interrupted her meditation. She sighed as she blew out the candles. She walked out of her room as she closed the door. Suddenly she felt someone tug her hooded cloak. She looked down to see Quincy in his dinosaur onesie. "Good morning Quincy."

"Morning Mommy!" greeted Quincy as he pushed a transportation device. It was a large box connected to something in the shape of of wagon to fit Quincy's height.

"How's Box doing, honey?" asked Shauna as she peeked inside the box to see a tortoise.

"He's doing good! I fed him already!" answered Quincy as he pushed Box's transportation device.

"Nice job. Let's go get some breakfast," said Shauna as she held her son's hand to the kitchen. When they entered they saw Shannon in loose pants and shirt as she made pancakes. She flipped them as Marcus, in just boxers and a shirt, finished up some eggs.

"Morning, honey," greeted Shauna as she clicked her home number to see Dipper had called six times yesterday. "What did Dipper want?"

Shannon answered, "Oh just wanted to ask Quincy if he wanted to come help get a wax figure head."

"What! I want to go!" said Quincy excitedly as he bounced in his seat.

"Too late Quincy. He called about that yesterday," apologized Marcus.

"Awww."

"What about this call at two in morning?" asked Shauna as she was about to click on the message.

"No need. It was just him apologizing for calling so much," stopped Marcus as he past her a cup of coffee as he put on his work shirt.

Shauna then looked at the time she took off her cloak and folded revealing her normal clothes as she asked Quincy, "You ready to go to one of your cousins?"

"Yes! Please! Can I go visit Dipper and Mabel?" asked Quincy with excited eyes.

"Change out of your PJs and I'll decide," answered Shauna as Shannon went to change her clothes.

Quincy rushed to his room and changed out of his pajamas into his normal attire. "So can I go?"

"If your other cousins are busy then we'll go to the Shack," answered Shauna as they all jumped in the car. "I'm sure everyone is up already."

* * *

But she was wrong. In the Mystery Shack one person was still asleep. Mabel looked at her brother with a bored expression Dipper was asleep on Stan's couch when she came down. She was going to wake him but Grunkle Ford asked her not to.

Addi came in noticed Mabel was still watching Dipper sleep. "Geez, what was Dipper doing last night to make him sleep this late?"

"I don't know he wasn't in his room last night," answered Mabel as she shrugged as she sat upside down as she tried to reach the remote.

Addi chuckled as she slid the remote to her hand with her foot. "There you go, sweetie."

"Thanks Grauntie Addi," thanked Mabel as she turned to cartoon about an inventor girl while her secret agent dog fought a mad scientist.

"No problem," replied Addi before she noticed Mabel frown when the inventor girl looked lovingly at her neighborhood friend. "Something wrong?"

"Grauntie Addi how do you when you're in love?" asked Mabel as this was one of the shows that made her want a summer romance.

Addi's eyes widen as her face blushed brightly. "Uh well do you want to know how I felt about your Grunkle Ford?"

Mabel flipped so she's laying on her stomach as she answered with her braces filled smile, "Would you?"

"Well alright. I liked your Grunkle Ford when um hmmm when  _did_ I realize I loved?" wondered Addi allowed.

"Why don't you just tell me your love story?" asked Mabel trying to make things easier for her Grauntie.

Addi's eyes widen as she didn't want to talk about  _Him_  to the any of twins just yet as she lied, "Uh I don't think we have time for that story just yet."

"Oh….what about Grauntie Carla and Grunkle Stan? Do you know their story?" asked Mabel which caused Addi to open her mouth before a loud 'NO' rang through the Shack. Suddenly Addi is tackled by Carla.

"No! They are not ready for that story!" shouted Carla as she sat on Addi's back with her trying to get off.

"Alright I get it! Can you at least get off of me?" requested Addi as Carla did so.

"I'm sorry did I bring up a sore subject?" asked Mabel wondering why her Graunties were acting weird.

"No!" quickly reassured Addi and Carla not wanting to make their great-neice in law upset. Dipper turned in his sleep as he grumbled. Addi and Carla quieted down their voices. "No."

Carla adjusted her Mrs Mystery suit as she said, "Also, just warning you now. Some of your cousins may visit later."

"Really? Yay!" cheered Mabel before she covered her mouth as she was worried she may have woken up Dipper. When it didn't she let out a breath of relief. "I wonder what their doing right now? I bet they're having a nice and calm morning."

* * *

Oh how wrong she was as when she said that the Prescott-Pines, in the bathroom Tyrone pounded on the bathroom door as he yelled, "Dude! Hurry up! Forget the darn the beard and let me in!"

"Just wait a second!" yelled back Stanley Jr through the door.

Tyrone groaned as he decided to just go in. Right by the mirror was Stanley Jr combing his beard as he whispered stuff to himself. "Seriously, dude? Again!"

"If you don't like it! Wait your turn!" yelled Stanley Jr as Tyrone pushed him slightly so he could get ready too.

"Move!"

"No! You Move!"

"Ty! Wait your turn!"

"Then don't hog the mirror!"

They continue to yell before they heard the doorbell ring. Stanley Jr then yelled despite Tyrone being right next to him, "I'll get it Ty!"

Tyrone glared at his brother as Stanley Jr just grinned at him as he answered the door to his Aunt Shauna and Shannon, Uncle Marcus, and Quincy as he greeted, "Hey fam! What's up?"

"Just wanted to ask if you could watch Quincy today?" asked Shauna.

"Sure why not. C'mere Quincy!" greeted Stanley Jr as he brought Quincy in as they waved at Shauna, Shannon, and Marcus.

Stanley Jr then turned to Quincy as he asked, "What do you want to do?"

Quincy shrugged as he looked around, "Where's Ty?"

Stanley Jr chuckled as he whispered to him, "Do you want to see what he's doing?"

Quincy nodded happily as Stanley Jr grabbed him and put him on his shoulders as they snuck to Tyrone's room. Stanley Jr told Quincy to be quiet as they opened Tyrone's door seeing Tyrone talk to someone.

"So Carrie, I was wondering if maybe sometime this week you wanted to go on a date with me Carrie?" asked Tyrone with a nervous tone.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Quincy as he popped his head into the room.

Tyrone screamed as Stanley Jr and Quincy laughed as it was revealed Tyrone was talking to Flannel the Plaidypus. "Why are you talking to Flannel?"

Tyrone blushed as he quickly denied, "No reason!"

"He's practicing asking out his lady-friend," answered Stanley Jr before he rolled his eyes. "Even though they are  _disgustingly_ cute."

"Well excuse me if Carrie and I have a special bond," countered Tyrone as he looked at a photo of him hugging a Vietnamese-American girl. "What are you even doing in here!"

"We're watching Quincy so get your butt out here!" requested Stanley Jr as he continued to carry Quincy around.

Quincy sighed as he whispered, "You don't see the girls doing this kind of stuff!"

* * *

In the living room of the Grayson-Pines Residence the triplets were on their Aoshima Gaming Device or the AGD. They each played Mini Creatures. They played the Grey Square Version of the game. Arya then asked, "So any of you willing to trade a Punkla for a Unicell?"

"No," replied the Anias and Aria.

Arya's eyebrow twitched as she peeked over Anais' shoulder before yelling, "You have a Unicell!"

Anais covered her AGD to avoid a blue single cell organism. "So!"

"Gimme it!" yelled Arya as she tackled her sister.

"No!"

While the two of them kept fighting Aria then asked, "What about a Triculus? Would that be good?"

Arya who thought about it asked, "Isn't that the finale form of Unicell?"

Aria nodded as Arya got off Anais who blew out some hair out of her face. "Thanks Aria! At least you're helping me complete my Creature-Log."

"I'm sorry if I wanted to keep my Unicell and didn't want your Punkla," replied Anais as she went back to her game before she realized something. "Wait weren't planning to go to the Shack?"

"I thought Aunt Shauna might have dropped off Quincy," replied Arya as her phone went to show off she got a text. "Nope. She dropped him off at Junior and Ty's."

"Then shouldn't we be going now then?" asked Aria as she looked at the time.

"Sure," answered Anais and Arya as they closed their AGD and went walk to the Shack.

Anais stopped as she asked, "Wait! Shouldn't we get Junior, Ty, and Quincy?"

Aria thought about it as she answered, "I guess if they want to."

"Cool! Race ya two!" challenged Arya as she ran out the door.

"Hey you're cheating!" yelled Anais and Aria as they chased after her. As they ran in the woods birds flew away as wolves howled.

* * *

Back at the Prescott-Pines Residence Quincy watched Stanley Jr as he tried to figure out what to paint later. He stroked his beard as Tyrone's eye twitched as he yelled, "I can't take it anymore!"

He walked over to Stanley Jr as he said, "Could you please move for just a second."

Stanley Jr did so as he stood up from his chair as Tyrone reached over to the pictures behind him and straighten them out. "There we go. Perfect."

Stanley Jr sighed knowing Tyrone couldn't help it so he just went back to painting. "Sigh, Mabel would've known what to draw."

"Mabel! Oh can we visit please!" begged Quincy to his cousins with hopeful eyes.

Quincy and Stanley Jr who looked at each other but before they could make an answer there was knock on the door.

Tyrone went to get as Arya appeared with a branch in her hair. Tyrone picked it out as he asked, "Where are the others?"

"Coming soon, we took the shortcut in the woods," answered Arya as she went over to ruffle Quincy's hair. "What up?"

"Arya! Wait up!" yelled Aria from the distance as she followed Anais who arrived at the door with leaves covering her clothes, which Tyrone dusted them off.

When Aria came she panted as Tyrone dusted off some grass on her shirt as she whispered, "Not cool Arya. You pushed me into a grass patch!"

Before Arya could say something Stanley Jr said, "So what'cha digging here now?"

"Just wondering if we could visit the Shack," replied Aria as she shook off any sweat on her.

"Yay! Four against two! We go to the Shack!" cheered Quincy as he stood next to the Triplets.

"Whoa! Who said we didn't want to go to the Shack?" asked Stanley Jr with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait! We can go! Yes!" cheered Quincy as he fist pumped the air.

"Yep sooo…..to the J-Mobile!" yelled Stanley Jr as he watched the Triplets stare at each other.

"Shotgun!" the three of them yelled.

Though since Aria was already by the door she reached shotgun first. When Stanley Jr got into the driver's seat he asked, "Everyone got their seatbelts?"

"Yes," everyone replied as Stanley Jr got ready to drive.

"Nice! Now to the Shack!" yelled Stanley Jr.

"You think the twins will be up?" asked Aria to the Stanley Jr.

"I'm sure they are."

* * *

Though as that question arose again the answer stayed the same. Dipper was still sleeping on the couch as Mabel placed a post-it note on his forehead that read 'Do Not Disturb. I'm a sleepy nerd."

Mabel giggled at the sight of her sleepy brother but was wondering why he was so sticky. She smelled her hand as she whispered confused, "Peanut butter?"

Mabel heard the familiar car engine as she cheered quietly, "Family!"

She rushed to the front door as she was tackled by Quincy as he yelled, "Mabel! Where's Dipper?"

"In the living room but we gotta be quiet he's still sleeping," whispered Mabel as all the Kids went to the living room. "I don't know why he's so tired."

"Hehe, he was stuck in a duct till two in the morning," answered Stanley Jr with a chuckle.

"Wait how do you know?" asked Mabel with shocked eyes wondering why she wasn't with him.

"He called on nearly an hourly basis till he went to say sorry for all the calls at two," explained Anais as she wondered if he maybe bitter about it when he wakes up.

"Wow. I can't believe I missed all that," said Mabel. "What time was the first call?"

"Around noon yesterday. Why?" answered Tyrone.

Mabel then slapped her hand as she blew a raspberry as she replied with a smile, "Ha! I know why now. I was busy watching "Dream Boy High 2: Craz and Xyler's Bodexcllecent Radventure" while coloring with some of my new colored crayons I made from the Wax Figures."

Tyrone's eyes widen before he calmed himself down realizing that the Wax Figures are gone for good once they melted.

"Wait? You made new colors like what?" asked Stanley as Mabel grabbed one of her new crayons.

"This one is Blorangurple."

Stanley Jr looked at it before asking, "Could I use this for a second?"

"Sure," agreed Mabel as she placed him some paper she always kept handy.

The TV was still going before Mabel asked a little loudly, "Did anyone of you have a relationship?"

All the cousins except Quincy froze where they stood before Anais asked, "What?"

"Did anyone of you have any boyfriends or girlfriends?" asked Mabel a little more calmer this time.

"Why do you ask?" wondered Arya as she sipped some Pitt Cola.

"Well, after my last boyfriend I want to be extra careful the next time a guy may like me. Plus, it may help me find out who's the one," explained Mabel.

"Bleh, not me," denied Quincy as he obviously was old enough for that kinda stuff.

"Well of course you haven't, but just you wait someone is going to love those chubby cheeks!" cooed Mabel as she pinched Quincy who tried to swat her hands away but eventually she stopped and turned back to her teenage cousins.

"What about the rest of you?" asked Mabel with innocent eyes.

"I  _had_ a girlfriend," answered Stanley Jr emphasizing the past tense.

"Gasp! What happened!" asked Mabel as she went over to hug him.

Stanley Jr chuckled at her gesture as he explained in a calm voice, "Well my last girlfriend moved away and broke up with me. I really liked her and it did break my heart, though eventually I moved on. My advice is love is a great feeling so enjoy it for as long as you can. You never know when it may end."

"I don't know why? Your like one of the coolest people I know. You drive, you paint, and a gentleman," said Mabel with smile.

"Thanks, kid," thanked Stanley Jr as he ruffled her hair.

"What about you Tyrone?" asked Mabel to her cousin.

"Well….I actually do have a girlfriend. Her name is Carrie Nguyen. She actually just moved here a few months ago. Junior here actually helped me gain the confidence to talk to her. I really hope it lasts," answered Tyrone as he blushed brightly.

"Aww Tyrone. Your a nice guy I'm sure she'll love you," encouraged Mabel with a wink.

"Love?!" exclaimed Tyrone as his face grew more red.

"What you girls? Any lucky guys?" asked Mabel as she winked at the Triplets.

"Well….no. No we don't. It's we have trouble getting a guy…." started Anais as she looked towards her sisters.

"Yeah we're kinda insecure to show who we really are and are afraid they may reject us," continued Aria as she rubbed her head nervously.

"We want a relationship similar to our parents," continued Arya as she blushed.

"Basically it's complicated," finished the triplet as they looked at Mabel.

Mabel nodded before she remembered something as she turned, "Wait Stanley Jr you said you  _moved_ on. Do you have a crush on anyone  _now_?"

Everyone turns to Stanley Jr who is blushing while Tyrone was smiling knowing who it was.

"Well uh yeah kinda," stuttered Stanley Jr as he wasn't sure what to say.

Then from the gift shop door came Wendy as she asked, "Oh hey Junior, Ty, Arya, Aria, Anais what's up? Sorry I'll ask later."

As she went back to the gift shop Stanley Jr was staring at the direction Wendy went as he finished, "I'm pretty sure she's too cool for me."

Mabel who didn't notice look said, "Understanble. Maybe I could try hook you crazy kids later though."

Stanley Jr's skin changed bright red as Tyrone began to chuckle as he yelled, "No! Mabel that won't be necessary!"

"Oh fine, but remember dear family there's nothing stronger than the power of…." started Mabel as she winked at all of them.

"Love?" questioned all of them.

"Mabel," corrected Mabel before she heard a groan from the couch.

"Yawn! Man, how long was I out," wondered aloud Dipper as he looked up saw his whole family in the same room as him.

"Well, it's ten right now so I say around eight hours considering your little "adventure" yesterday," replied Anais as she smiled down at her cousin.

Dipper rubbed his eyes before he slapped his forehead as he said, "Aww man, I'm so sorry guys for all the calls."

"No need, man. We're sorry we couldn't come in time so you didn't get stuck in an air duct," apologized Stanley Jr as he grabbed a ziploc from his pocket and tosses to Dipper. "Here. Have some of my original Stanley Jr Rainbow Pancakes. You must be starving."

" _Rainbow_  Pancakes?" asked Mabel her eyes filled with wonder. "Can you teach me this legendary breakfast?"

Stanley Jr nodded as he led Mabel to the kitchen.

Tyrone was about to hug Dipper before he said, "You might want to wash off the peanut butter before you do anything else though Dip."

"What do you-Oh!" wondered Dipper before he felt and smelled the peanut butter on him. "Thanks Tyrone."

All the cousins did their own thing not noticing a special commercial which Soos saw from the corner of his eye as he swept the hallways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Yes, it's a bit more filler but remember with each episode….including this fanmade chapter there's always secrets afoot. So if you have guesses on what's the secrets leave a review. Next time Mabel meets a rumored psychic named Gideon Gleeful but eventually he starts getting little….possessive in Chapter 7: The Hand That Rocks the Mabel.


	7. The Hand That Rocks the Mabel AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls
> 
> Author's Note: Okie dokie another chapter another AU version. Let's get something out of the way first. Underneath this note. Now enjoy Chapter 7: The Hand That Rocks the Mabel AU

Outside the Mystery Shack Stan and Carla were with a group of tourists. Stan took out a brown bag as he said in amazed voice, "For tonight's final illusion, we have the incredible 'Sack of Mystery'."

"When you put your money in, it mysteriously disappears!" added in Carla as she made jazz hands to emphasize the amazement. The crowd mutters several positive things about the trick's credibility as they all place an abundant amount of money not noticing Stan and Carla's smiles at their personal gain but the tourist's loss.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen Ford and Addi were looking through some records of the town that they had "borrowed" from City Hall.

"Are you sure that there are more members of that Society?" asked Addi not recognizing any of the faces she seen through the records.

"I'm positive," answered Ford as he looked through another bunch of records with a notepad in hand.

* * *

Though in the living room all the Pines kids and Soos sat watching the TV show "Tiger Fist" before an interesting commercial popped up.

"Hey dudes, look. It's that commercial I was telling you guys about," commented Soos as the twins watched the commercial very carefully though Quincy left the room with fear in his eyes while the teens just rolled their eyes.

"Are you completely miserable?" asked the announcer which his reply was a eager 'Yes' from a crying man in the commercial. "Then you need to meet Gideon."

"Gideon?" wondered Dipper aloud.

"What makes him so special?" questioned Mabel.

As if the TV could hear Mabel's question the announcer answered, "He's a psychic."

"A whaaa?" asked Mabel not quite understanding with a tilt of her head.

"So don't waste your time with other so-called 'man of mystery' and 'woman of weird'," said the announcer as the screen showed Stan coming out of an outhouse and is stamped with the word 'FRAUD'. Then transitioned to Carla tripping over a rock as she is stamped with the word 'FAKE'. "Learn about tomorrow tonight at Gideon's Tent of Telepathy."

Then the next part was a super fast sub-text section of the announcer talking. Mabel then responded, "Wow, I'm getting all curiousy now!

"Well, don't get too curiousy. Ever since that monster Gideon rolled into town, I've had nothin' but trouble," commented Stan as he walked in as he flashbacked to all the times Gideon ruined his day.

"Plus the Gleeful Family is one of the  _worse_  families in Gravity Falls," added in Ford as he snapped a pencil in his hand just remembering what Bud has done to the people of town, not to mention what Gideon did to him personally.

"Gideon is a twerp," commented Stanley Jr as he was used to this type of conversation.

"Well, is he really psychic?" asked Mabel to her family.

"I think we should go and find out," added in Dipper wondering about this Gideon person too.

"Never! You're forbidden from patronizing the competition. No one that lives under our roof is allowed under that skunk's Gideon's roof!" ordered Stan as he took off his tie in anger.

"Take our advice kids. We were  _raised_ under a phoney psychic. We call tell a fake one from a mile away," insisted Ford as he glared at the TV before the adults left the room in a huff annoyed with this conversation and topic.

"Well it's better to be safe than sorry," commented Dipper with a mischievous grin.

"What about what Gramps said? Nobody under this roof goes under Gideon's roof," argued Tyrone not wanting to see that little piece of turd.

"Do tents even  _have_ roofs?" questioned Dipper with a raised eyebrow at his cousins as they all stayed silent.

"I do believe we just found our loophole... literally!" added in Mabel as she showed a actual loophole as all the cousins groaned.

"So come down soon, folks. Gideon is expecting you," finished the announcer with an ominous tone.

* * *

Later at night in front of the Tent of Telepathy Bud was by the entrance with a shack as he greeted, "Step right up there, folks. Put your money in Gideon's psychic sack."

As people placed money inside the J-Mobile and Soos' pick-up truck pulled in.

"Thanks for taking us again," thanked Dipper to his older cousins.

"Well, might as well check out what this twerp is up too," replied Stanley Jr as everyone got out of the car.

"Plus the sooner you met this guy, the sooner you can join in our mutual hatred for the family," added in Arya as she noogied the twins

"Too bad Quincy didn't want to come," commented Mabel sadly as the young boy didn't wish to come.

"Yeah….how come he didn't want to? I thought he liked going out to places?" questioned Dipper to his family.

"Let's just say Quincy had a bad incident with this Family," answered Anais as she remembered that fateful day.

The entire family found a spot big enough for the family in the Tent as Soos went to buy a taco. When he came back Dipper looked around as he commented bitterly, "Great. This place is just a bizarre version of the Mystery Shack."

"Yeah….you know we never actually been in here. It's kinda creepy actually," agreed Aria as she looked around as she pointed at someone. "Look they even have their own Soos."

They all turned to see she was indeed right as Soos glared at the doppelganger. The lights then began to dim as people began to applaud along with it as Mabel said excitedly, "It's starting! It's starting!"

Dramatic music began to play in the tent as Dipper said skeptically, "Let's see what this  _monster_ looks like."

The lights were directed center stage on the curtains as a large shadow went through it and when the curtains opened they revealed…. a little ten-year old boy with white hair in bouffant who greeted in a overly cute voice, "Hello America! My name is Li'l Gideon."

He clapped his hands to make doves fly out of his hair causing the crowd to cheer while Dipper commented a little shocked, "That's a member of the family's mortal enemy?"

"But he's so widdle!" cooed Mabel in a baby voice before her family snickered.

"Don't let the looks fool you," commented Stanley Jr as he glared at the little boy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is such a gift to have you here tonight! ...Such a gift. I had a vision. I predict that you will soon all say, 'aww'," said Gideon before he turned around and turned back with the big bright eyes and bright red cheeks, which in turned caused the town to do just as his "prediction" foretold.

"Seriously?" asked Dipper in disbelief, as he regretted coming here now.

"It came true," commented Mabel in awe.

"Ugh, this so  _bad_ ," added in Aria as she cringed at the sight as the rest of the cousins nodded in agreement.

"Come on guys, you're impressed," insisted Mabel with a smile.

"Hit it Dad!" cued Gideon as Bud played the piano as Gideon sang to the crowd after he threw his cape at female fan causing a small cat fight.

" _Oh, I can see, what others can't see. It ain't some sideshow trick, it's innate ability. Where others are blind, I am futurely inclined. And you too could see, if you was widdle ol' me!_ Hehe, Come on, everybody, rise up! I want y'all to keep it going!" sang and danced Gideon as he held onto his bolo tie as he made a motion to rise up, and everyone including the Pines Family and Soos rose up.

"What? How did he-?" questioned Dipper as his cousins just looked super more annoyed than usual since coming in the Tent before he was interrupted by the song.

"Keep it going!  _You wish your son would call you more_ ," sang Gideon as he pointed to a lady with a cat.

"I'm leaving everything to my cat!"

" _I sense that you've been here before_ ," sang Gideon as he pointed to Sheriff Blubs who was carrying a lot of Gideon and Tent of Telepathy merchandise.

"Oh! What gave it away?"

"Really?" questioned Dipper getting more and more annoyed with this act not even noticing Gideon came up to the Pines Family, more specifically Mabel.

" _I'll read your mind if I'm able. Something tells me you're named Mabel_ ," sang Gideon to Mabel as he made what seem to be a small glare at the teens and an expertly hidden evil smile as he danced back to stage.

"How did he do that?" asked Mabel in awe completely forgetting her name was sewed into her sweater.

" _So welcome all ye... to the Tent of Telepathy. And thanks for visiting... widdle ol' me!_ " finished Gideon before he made a big finish as a 'GIDEON' sign came down with some pyrotechnics while Gideon panted. "Oh... oh my goodness. Thank you! You people are the real miracles!"

The entire crowd cheered, including Mabel.

* * *

After the show the crowd left in awe of the "psychic" Stanley Jr then commented, "Welp, that's time I never I can get back."

"Man, that kid's an even bigger fraud than Stan! No wonder he's jealous," commented Dipper by the exit before he began to ponder about something. "That doesn't explain though why Ford hates him."

"Probably just frustrated that everyone loves the kid. Plus it's the  _whole_ family not just him" answered Tyrone not wanting to tell  _fulll_ reason why.

"Oh, come on. His music number was  _adorable_! And did you see his hair? It was like, whoosh!" commented Mabel positively as she made the motion around her head to show off what she meant.

"Hehe, I think your putting him on too high of pedestal Mabs," snickered Arya as she enjoyed seeing Mabel actually try to make Gideon seem more likable.

"Yeah, you're too easily impressed," added in Dipper with a smile as they all walked to the car.

"Yeah, yeah," joked Mabel as she began to poke Dipper's head playfully as the entire family laughed not noticing Gideon was watching them with careful eyes.

* * *

The next day at Mystery Shack Dipper was drinking his water with Quincy, who stayed overnight, before Mabel came in and said excitedly, "Look guys! I successfully bedazzled my face! Blink! Ow."

Dipper and Quincy looked at each other as Dipper asked a little concerned, "Is that….permanent?"

"I'm underappreciated in my time," mumbled Mabel before the three of them heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" shouted Quincy as he rushed to the door as Mabel shook off the sequins off her face.

When Quincy arrived at the door his face paled at the sight of Gideon as he stuttered, "Gi-Gi-Gideon? What are you doing here?"

"Why howdy there Quincy, so nice to see you out of school," greeted Gideon with a creepily chipper voice.

Quincy hid behind the door as he cried out in fear before running back to the living room, "Mabel!"

"What's wrong Quincy?" asked Mabel when she arrived at the door not seeing anyone before she looked down. "It's widdle ol' you!"

"Hehe, yes my song is catchy. Now, I know we haven't formally met, but after yesterday's performance, I just couldn't get your laugh out of my head," admitted Gideon shyly.

"You mean this one?" asked Mabel as she began to laugh obnoxiously.

"Oh, what a delight! Now, when I saw you in the audience, I said to myself, 'Now there's a kindred spirit! Someone who appreciates the sparkly things in life'," complimented Gideon as he looked her with a flirtatious gleam in his eye.

"Gasp! That's totally me! Haha," agreed Mabel in shock before she cough out sequins that landed on Gideon's suit collar.

"Enchanting. Utterly enchanting," whispered Gideon in awe.

"Who's at the door?" yelled Stan from another room.

"No one, Grunkle Stan!" lied back Mabel before turning back to Gideon.

"I appreciate your discretion. Your family are no fans of mine," thanked Gideon to Mabel.

"I noticed that. Which is weird. Quincy usually loves everyone," commented Mabel as she looked back to see Quincy still avoiding looking at Gideon.

"Oh yes, uh Quincy and I used to be friends. Though we had an argument and stopped, but that still doesn't explain how such lemons so sour could be related to a peach so sweet," complemented Gideon.

"Gideon," giggled Mabel as blushed at the compliment.

"What do you say we step away from here, and chat a bit more. Perhaps in my dressing room?" requested Gideon with a smile.

"Oh my gosh! Makeovers! Yes!" cheered Mabel as she harshly poked Gideon in the stomach which caused Gideon to laugh before he made a noise of pain.

* * *

At the Gleeful Household Gideon showed Mabel his dressing room which caused her to be in awe of it all which Gideon then asked in a flirtatious voice as he took a glance at Mabel, "Do you see something you like? 'Cause I do."

"Hehe what?" asked Mabel as she didn't notice the slight attitude change.

* * *

Much later Stanley Jr was driving the J-Mobile before he stopped behind an ice cream truck that was parked in front the Gleeful Household. Though what cause him to park was seeing Mabel dolled in makeup and such with that little twerp Gideon. "Mabel?! What are you doing here?"

Mabel looked up and waved as she greeted, "Hey Junior!"

Stanley Jr rushed out of the car as he stared down Gideon as he asked in a angry tone, "What are you doing with my cousin?"

"Why Stanley Jr, I'm appalled that you would think I forced her into this. I simply offered her to join me for some  _bonding_ time. Then, as of the moment, I'm  _offering_ her some ice cream," answered Gideon trying to hide his annoyance at the teen.

"Yeah what's wrong Junior?" asked Mabel with curious eyes.

Stanley Jr held back talking back to the twerp as he turned to Mabel with a gentle tone and offered, "Uh Mabel, it's getting kinda late do you want me to take you home?"

"We're actually not  _done_ yet Stanley Jr," butted in Gideon not wanting Mabel to leave quite yet.

Stanley Jr ignored him as he added, "Come on, I bet the others are worried. I'll even buy you ice cream and candy on the way."

"Well alright," agreed Mabel as she jumped in the J-Mobile not noticing the smug look Stanley Jr was giving Gideon before he went inside his car. "Bye Gideon!"

"Farewell Mabel!" replied Gideon as he glared at the car driving away.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the Mystery Shack Stanley Jr waved Mabel bye as he watched her go inside the Shack. When Mabel came in she went over to Dipper who was reading the Journal, while Quincy was watching some cartoon, as she waved her long painted fingernails and greeted, "Hey Dipper. What's goin' oooon?"

"Whoa! Where have you been?" asked Dipper as he slapped her hands away. "And what's up with the get-up?"

"You look like one those creepy dolls in movies," commented Quincy still not over the encounter with Gideon earlier.

"I know, right?" agreed Mabel as she did a small pose. "Anyway, I was hanging out with my new pal, Gideon. He's really  _classy_ for ten-year old."

"Your what?!" cried out Dipper and Quincy out of shock and fear respectively.

"Mabel, I don't trust anyone that has bigger hair than their head," commented Dipper.

"Gideon is a meanie! Please, don't hang out with him!" cried out Quincy as he didn't want to see his cousins get hurt.

"Oh come on guys, Gideon isn't so bad," defended Mabel as she turned to Dipper. "Plus, you get to hang out with the boys and Grunkle Ford more than I do with the girls!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Dipper as he didn't believe that before Ford came in with Addi.

"Dipper! Would you like to join Addi and I in a small experiment!" asked Ford feeling as though it was time to hang out with his nephew more.

"Would I!" answered Dipper excitedly as the three of them went outside as Mabel heard a small explosion before she turned to Quincy.

"And what about you? Gideon told me you were friends once. What happened?" asked Mabel in a concern voice hoping maybe he could join her and Gideon in the fun.

Quincy looked down ashamed as he said, "I don't want to talk about it."

Mabel frowned slightly as she suggested, "Have you tried to apologize to him?"

Quincy's eyes widen in shock as he yelled, "Me?! It was him did that did it?"

"What do you mean?"

Quincy then realized he said too much as he added, "Uh….nevermind! I'm going to hang out Grandpa and Grandma!"

* * *

The next day atop a cliff sat a warehouse where Mabel and Gideon decided to hang out for the day. Mabel who looked at the view of the town said in awe, "Whoa, the view from your family's factory is insane! Good thing we both brought our-"

"Opera glasses!" finished Mabel and Gideon as they looked through them while laughing.

"Mabel, when I'm up here lookin' down on all those little ol' people, I feel like I'm king of all I survey," commented Gideon as his tone went dark for moment changing it back to normal. "I guess that makes you my queen!"

"Haha! What?! Stop being so nice to me!" commented Mabel as she playfully shoved Gideon.

"I can't stop, for I am speakin' from the heart," replied Gideon with loving eyes.

"From the where now?" asked Mabel as she darted her eyes quickly hoping she misheard him.

"Mabel, I've never felt this close with anyone. So, so close," responded Gideon as he stroked Mabel's hair and giggled.

"Look, uh Gideon…," replied Mabel as she pushed his hand away. Though he tried again she still stopped him. "I like you a lot, but let's just be friends."

"At least just give me a chance. Mabel, will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?" asked Gideon with hopeful eyes.

"A play date?" Gideon shook his head.

"A shopping date?" Gideon shook his head not noticing the nervousness coming from her voice.

"It'll just be one li'l ol' date, I swear on my lucky bolo tie," clarified Gideon as he showed off his bolo tie.

"Ummm," Mabel mumbled before Gideon made puppy dog eyes at her. "Well, okay then….I guess."

"Mabel Pines, you have made me the happiest boy in the world!" cheered Gideon as he hugged her.

"Are you sniffing my hair?" asked Mabel a little creeped out hoping someone was going to come and stop this.

As if her wish was granted a familiar voice yelled, "Mabel! Is that you?"

Gideon let go as they turned to see Anais with her sisters a little ways away from the warehouse. "Uh yeah?"

"What are you doing up there? You could fall! Come down here now!" half-lied Arya as she really just wanted Mabel away from Gideon.

Mabel sighed in relief as she quickly told Gideon bye as she climbed down. When she reached the girls she said, "Thanks for that. It was starting to get weird up there."

"No problem, Mabel. Plus this warehouse gives me creeps," commented Aria as she looked back at Gideon who she was sure was glaring at them.

* * *

The next day at the Shack Dipper and Mabel were playing a videogame as mabel explained her situation, "It's not a date-date, it's just, you know, I didn't want to hurt his feelings and so I figured I'd throw him a bone."

"Mabel, guys don't work that way. He's going to fall in love with you," argued Dipper.

"Pfft. Yeah right. I'm not  _that_ lovable," argued back Mabel before she beat Dipper at the game. "Yes!"

"At least we agree on something here," agreed Dipper flatly, a little upset she beat him, before the doorbell rang.

Mabel went over to get but when she opened it a horse's head popped in causing her to scream. Upon the horse's back was Gideon as he greeted, "A night of enchantment awaits, m'lady!"

"Oh boy…" whispered Mabel as she began to believe what Dipper said.

* * *

Later that day in an aquatic themed restaurant sat Mabel and Gideon at a private table. Mabel then commented, "I can't believe they let us bring a horse in here!"

"Well, people have a hard time saying no to me," replied Gideon as he placed his feet on the table.

"Ah, Monsieur Gideon! Ze feet on ze table! An excellent choice!" complimented the waiter as he poured some water into their cups.

"Jean Luc, what did we discuss about eye contact?" asked Gideon towards to waiter as he looked away.

"Yes, yes, very good!" replied the waiter as he looked away immediately began to back away from them.

"I've never seen so many forks! And water with bubbles in it? Ooh lala, oui, oui!" complemented Mabel as she looked at the cup filled with sparkling water.

"Oh! Parlez vous francais?!" asked Gideon in French.

"I have no idea what you're saying," replied Mabel as she looked around the restaurant till she saw a familiar face. "Wait is that Ty? Hey Ty!"

"Wait what?" shouted Gideon as he turned and saw Tyrone along with his girlfriend Carrie coming in as they waved at her. "Why must you Pines always interfere."

"What was that?"

"I said let's bring 'em over here," lied Gideon as he motioned the couple to join them as he was hiding his anger.

* * *

Meanwhile at Tyrone's home at the Prescott-Pines Home Jessie read the newspaper as she spat out her drink as she asked, "What?! That little troll is dating Mabel?!"

"Wait what?!" yelled Stanley Jr as he grabbed the newspaper to make sure she wasn't lying. "No way! That twerp! I thought he stopped!"

The two groaned as they banged their heads on the table hoping maybe it wasn't true before Lillian came in and commented as she read a section of the paper, "Hey, they're going on a date at the same place Tyrone is."

"Can we stop them?" requested Stanley Jr muffled by the table.

"No. Your Gramps and Grunkle Ford will handle it. I know," answered Jessie her voice also muffled by the table.

* * *

Then at the Grayson-Pines' Home the triplets were complaining about Gideon. "I mean come on! Sweet Mabel with that no good twerp!"

James listened intently till he saw the newspaper's headline his wife was reading he then asked urgently, "Sweetie! Can I see that for a moment?"

"Uh sure," answered Tara as she passed to him.

"Ugh! So, you kids weren't being overdramatic," groaned James as he knew how Gleefuls work.

"Can we stop the date?" asked Arya with her eyes glowing with anger.

"No. If I know your Gramps and Grunkle Ford there going to stop themselves," answered James hoping Bud doesn't go anywhere near Mabel either.

* * *

Then finally at the Valdez-Pines Home, Shauna kept a close eye on the bolo tie around Gideon in the newspaper as she called out to her sister, "Hey Shannon! Could you come down for a second?"

Shannon quickly came down as she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Does this familiar to you?" asked Shauna as she pointed to the bolo tie.

"Oh yeah, didn't Dad study one those," answered Shannon before she looked at the headline. "Wait, Gideon is on a date with Mabel!?"

"Apparently," replied Shauna as she took a sip of her drink.

"Shouldn't we, you know, stop it?" asked Shannon to her twin.

"Shannon, think about it. If we saw the paper, then Dad saw it too. He'll handle it," replied Shauna.

* * *

And the entire was family was right as at the Shack Ford and Stan yelled, "What!"

Wendy, Soos, and Dipper looked up to see what was the shout for before Stan came in as he demanded, "What the Jekyll is Mabel doing in the paper next to that no troll Gideon?"

"Yes, would anyone like to explain how  _that_ happened?" asked Ford who was nothing livid at the news.

"Oh, yeah, it's a big deal. Everybody's talking about the big date tonight," announced Wendy as she showed it on her phone.

"WHAT!?" yelled the elder twins in shock.

"That little brat is  _dating_ our great niece!" yelled Stan as he crumpled the newspaper.

"Forget that Stan! They shouldn't even be  _near_ each other, let alone  _dating_!" yelled Ford as they exited out the room to change into something more appropriate. He did not want Mabel near anyone related to that evil Society.

"I didn't know! I told her not to!" yelled Dipper guiltily hoping they weren't going to be mad at him.

"Well it ends tonight. I'm going right down to that little punk's house and this is gonna stop RIGHT now!" yelled Stan as he went to his car.

"If we're not back by sunset. Call help," ordered Ford as he slammed the door in frustration.

Dipper stared at the door in shocked as he asked, "Is….is Grunkle Ford serious?"

"Nah, I think he's being over dramatic," replied Wendy going right back on her phone.

* * *

Stan and Ford drove quickly to the Gleeful Household with angry looks as they stomped to the front door knocking on the door harshly.

"Gideon, you little punk! Open up!" yelled Stan as he read a sign on the door that says 'Please Pardon This Garden'. "I will pardon NOTHING!"

Before Stan could knock the sign down Ford stopped him as he warned, "Stanley! Calm down! We don't what we're up against!"

The door open wide as Bud greeted with a smile, "Stanley and Stanford Pines! What a delight to see you!"

Ford shook where he stood trying to resist to punch the man in front of him while Stan tried to look through the door as he said rudely, "Out of the way Bud! We're looking for Gideon!"

"Or better yet, Mabel. You haven't seen her around have you?" asked Ford a little skeptic at the Society member.

"Well, I haven't seen the boy around and as for your niece I haven't seen her since yesterday," answered Bud.

Ford didn't believe a word the man said. For all they knew he could lying, giving them a false sense of security….or he really  _did_ forget what the plan was.

"Though since you're here, perhaps you'll join in some coffee?" offered Bud as he pushed the twins inside the house.

Stan and Ford looked around as Stan noticed a sad clown painting and commented, "Nice painting ya got there."

"Why thank you Stan," thanked Bud as he went to get the coffee ready.

Ford elbowed his twin as Stan shouted, "Ow! What the heck?!"

"Stanley! What did I just say! Don't trust them!" warned Ford as they sat down at a sofa.

"Fine. Whatever," grumbled Stan.

"Now, I hear that your niece and my Gideon are, well, they're  _singin'_ in  _harmony_ lately so to speak!" commented Bud as he laid in his recliner.

"Yes! And we're against it," replied Stan as he knocked over on the pillows on the couch.

"So please inform your son that if he comes in a  _mile_ radius of her again we will not be afraid to-!" threatened Ford as he knew the dangers of this Family.

"Now, now, now, calm down. I see this as a fantastic business  _and_ social opportunity. Yes, the Mystery Shack and the Tent of Telepathy. We've been at each other's throats for far too- lemme get that," explained Bud as he showed the twins around the house before he ripped off a picture of Stan and Ford off a dart board. "We've been at each other's throats for far too long, yes we have. This is our big chance to set aside our rivalry and pool our collective profit, you see."

Stan heard a  _ka-ching_ noise as he pushed the total button on a conveniently located cash register inside their home. "I'm listening."

Ford sighed knowing once money is involved Stan is already gone, but not him as he asked, "What about that "social" opportunity you mentioned, hm?"

"Oh, I figured we could spend some time together. Ya know chat over things, share things with each other," explained Bud. "I know this family caused ya family grief in the past. Though, now we can  _finally_ get past that and get to know each other more  _properly_."

A conveniently placed light bulb turned on above Ford's head as he flipped the switch off thinking this was his chance to get information on the Society. "Maybe you're right Bud."

* * *

Back at the restaurant Gideon was finishing up a story as he joked, "So I said 'Autograph your own head shot lady'."

While Gideon boisterously laughed Mabel, Tyrone, and Carrie laughed little more awkwardly.

"So Tyrone and Carrie, was it? How are you two enjoying this? Probably not much as you would if you were  _alone_?" asked Gideon as he slightly glared at the teen couple.

"It doesn't really matter what  _we_ think, but what  _Mabel_  thinks so how about you ask her?" answered Tyrone with his own question as he watched Mabel pick at a live lobster.

"Well Mabel, I thought tonight's date was a complete success. And I bet tomorrow's date promises to top this one in every way!" replied Gideon cheerfully which caught Mabel's attention.

"Wait a second, you said just  _one_ date, and this was it," responded Mabel not wanting to go to another date with this guy.

Gideon stayed silent as he said in fake surprised voice, "Hark! What a surprise! A red crested South American rainbow macaw!"

As if one cue said bird came flying right on Gideon's arm causing Mabel, Tyrone, and Carrie to scream in surprise as Gideon began to count backwards.

"MABEL! WILL YOU- ACCOMPANY- GIDEON- TO- THE BALLROOM DANCE- THIS- THURBDAY?" asked the Macaw before Gideon shook it violently. "THURSDAY!"

The Macaw coughed out a letter on the table before he flew away.

"Oh, so adorable."

"Gideon's got a girlfriend."

"Mabel, look they're expectin' us. Please say you'll go," begged Gideon, even though it was unnecessary as people began to surround the table.

"Don't any of these people have lives?" asked Tyrone to Carrie knowing that this way too over the top.

"Look, Gideon I'm sorry but I'm going to have to say-," started Mabel before people began to make comments.

"I'm at the edge of my seat."

"This is gonna be adorable.

"If she say's no, I'll die from sadness."

"I can verify that that will indeed happen."

More chattering arose as Tyrone yelled, "Enough! This is Mabel's choice and she doesn't need of your dang opinions!"

"Ty, it's fine. I'll go on this  _last_ date Gideon," answered Mabel as she felt super guilty at the thought of making other people sad.

"WHAT?!" yelled Tyrone and Carrie.

"Yes!" cheered Gideon.

Tyrone glared at the "psychic" as he smirked and said, "You know Gideon, I think your right. I think Carrie and I will go."

"Oh! That's such a shame," replied Gideon in a fake upset tone.

"But I think it's time I take Mabel home too," added Tyrone as the three of them walked out of the restaurant as Gideon out of pure anger smashed his water glass.

* * *

As they walked out of the restaurant Tyrone noticed Mabel was staying silent as he asked, "Did you really want to go on another date with him?"

"No."

"Then why didn't you just say no? If I felt uncomfortable with a date I would," wondered Carrie which caused Tyrone to flinch but he kept walking.

"I didn't want to disappoint anyone."

"Well, eventually you're going to have to disappoint some people," replied Carrie which caused Mabel to give her a raised eyebrow.

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Yep, cause eventually life will give you a choice between your happiness or someone else's happiness then you gotta ask yourself which is the best for you," answered Carrie with nod.

Tyrone wasn't sure what to think of that as he coughed awkwardly as he said, "Well looks like we're back at the Shack. Tell Dipper I said hi."

"I will," replied Mabel as she waved at her cousin.

As Tyrone and Carrie walked away he asked, "So how was the date?"

"Pretty good, if you minus that phoney psychic," replied Carrie with a little venom in her voice as she mentioned Gideon.

* * *

When Mabel came inside the Shack she looked very much down as Addi who was sipping soda with Carla and Dipper asked, "So how did the date go?"

"I don't know. I have a lobster now, though," answered Mabel as she placed the lobster inside a the aquarium tank.

"Well, at least it's over and you'll never have to go out with him again," added in Carla but there was no response causing Dipper to get concerned.

"Mabel? It's over, right? Mabel?" asked Dipper worried for his twin.

Mabel let out a distressed cry as she replied, "He asked me out again and I didn't know how to say no."

"Like this: no," showed off Carla not wanting to her niece upset.

"It's not that easy! And I  _do_ like Gideon, as a friend slash little sister, so I didn't want to hurt his feelings! I just need to get things back to where they used to be. You know, friends," explained Mabel as she hoped tomorrow was a better day.

* * *

It wasn't. After the date Gideon had taken Mabel out to the lake with Old Man McGucket rowing the boat as he cackled about the boat.

"You know I thought dancing was gonna be the end of the evening, right?" said Mabel a little uncomfortable about this whole thing.

"Don't you want this evenin' to last, my sweet?" asked Gideon as he leaned in grabbed her hands.

"NO!" recoiled Mabel before she calmed down. "I mean yes. I'm always happy to hang out with a friend, buddy, pal, chum, other word for friend…"

"Pal?" suggested McGucket.

"I already said pal umm mate?" added Mabel with a smile hoping he would get the hint.

"How about  _soul mate_?" asked Gideon with a smile which creeped Mabel out. Though that wasn't the end of it. Suddenly, fireworks shot up into the sky til it formed a red heart with her name causing her to have a horrified look.

"Well, can't say no to that," responded McGucket not making Mabel feel any better.

Though suddenly a boat came by with James inside it as he asked, "Mabel? What are doing here?"

"Why she's with me Ranger Pines," answered Gideon as he waved at him.

James cringed at the sight of them together he was about to go before he saw Mabel's hopeful eyes begging him to take her which caused him to say, "You know. Mabel I think it's late enough. Let me take you home."

Mabel smiled as she jumped into her uncle's boat as Gideon glared at another Pines member ruining another of their special moments.

* * *

Dipper, Addi, and Carla came into the living room after having dinner and saw Mabel pacing in the living room as she muttered, "I mean, he's so nice, but.. I can't keep doing this. But I can't break his heart. I have no way out!"

"What the heck happened on that date?" asked Dipper to try stop his sister from freaking out more so then she already has.

"I don't know! I was in the friend zone, and then before I knew what was happening, he pulled me into the romance zone. It was like quicksand! Chubby quicksand!" explained Mabel as she grabbed her Graunties' shirts as a sign for help.

"Mabel, calm down. It's not like you're gonna have to marry Gideon," soothed Carla as she rubbed her great niece in-law's head.

"Yeah, I  _highly_ doubt Ford and Stan would approve that," added in Addi as she gave a comforting hand.

"Great news Mabel, you  _have_ to marry Gideon," announced Stan as he wore a 'Team Gideon' shirt.

"What?!" asked Mabel horrified to her uncle. "Grunkle Ford, is he serious?!"

"Well, maybe you don't," replied Ford as Mabel let out a sigh of relief. "But, in for the mean time you ask him some questions on your next date?"

Mabel then screamed as she ran upstairs causing Dipper to follow her after he glared at his great uncles for a moment.

"A simple no, would have sufficed," called out Ford before he and Stan turned to their wives who looked anything but pleased or happy with them. "What?"

Carla walked over to Stan grabbed him by the ear and yelled, "You are in deep trouble Stanley Pines! You hear me! Until you either stop this craziness or when I am not mad at you anymore! You better get used to couch!"

Carla then let go of his ear as she went to their room with a slam of the door as Ford asked Addi, "Are you going to yell at me too?"

"No, not now anyway, but if you don't get this sorted out maybe I will. So I suggest you and Stanley put an end to this. Seriously an arranged marriage at this day and age. I'm disappointed in you Ford," answered Addi in a calm voice as she walked away from the two men.

* * *

Meanwhile Dipper arrived in their room and saw what he really want to see in the corner. Mabel in her sweater. "Oh no, Mabel."

"Mabel's not here. She's in sweater town," answered the muffled voice of Mabel.

"Are you going to come  _out_ of sweater town?" asked Dipper but Mabel replied with a sad whimper. "Alright, enough is enough. If you can't break up with Gideon, I'll do it for you."

Mabel's eyes popped out as she asked hopefully, "You will?"

Dipper nodded with caring eyes and a sincere smile.

"Thank you! Thank you!" thanked Mabel as she slowly came out of sweater town as she playfully punched him before hugging him as Dipper kept saying how it wasn't a big deal.

* * *

At the next night Dipper came into a the restaurant trying to look for Gideon and when he did he coughed to show his presence. Gideon placed the large menu down as he greeted, "Why howdy, Dipper Pines, how are you are on this fine evening?"

"I'm good, I'm good, uh... look, Gideon. We've got to talk. Mabel isn't joining you tonight, she uh, she doesn't want to see you anymore," started Dipper as he began to laugh nervously. "She's uh. She's kinda weirded out by you,  _no offense_ , but she's willing to stay friends."

"So what you're sayin' is... you've...come between us...just like," started Gideon as his eye began to twitch as his tone grew dark.

"You're….not gonna freak out….right?" questioned Dipper a little nervous at the attitude change.

"Of course not. These things happen. Bygones, be bygones. I  _completely_ understand," replied Gideon as he went back to his chipper tone.

"Oh! Okay. Cool. So sorry again, but uh, hey, thumbs up. Right?" replied Dipper as he slowly backed away understanding why Mabel was creeped out by the kid.

"Thumbs up indeed, my friend," whispered Gideon as he watched Dipper leave the restaurant.

* * *

Outside the restaurant Mabel anxiously waited with Addi and Carla who wanted to keep her calm while this happened. When Mabel saw Dipper come out she asked, "Did it go well? Was he mad? Did he try to use his psychic powers?"

"Don't worry about it, Mabel. He's just a  _kid_. He doesn't have any powers," comforted Dipper as they walked ahead while Addi and Carla looked at the restaurant with a worried expression.

"Right, the  _kid_  doesn't have any powers," whispered Addi as they all walked back to the Shack.

* * *

Oh, how right she was as in Gideon's eerily dimmed bedroom he was breathing heavy in front of a mirror.

"Dipper Pines, you are the  _last straw_ in that no good Family!" whispered Gideon harshly as he grabbed his amulet and a candle started to levitate and the light bulbs on his boudoir exploded! The furniture in his room began to levitate. "You've just made the biggest mistake of your life, for you have  _no_ idea what you UNLEASED!"

He threw the furniture down strong enough to break his closet where Bud opened the door as he scolded, "Gideon Charles Gleeful! Look at the mess ya done! Clean up your room this instant!"

"I CAN BUY AND SELL YOU, OLD MAN!" yelled Gideon.

"...Fair enough," backed down Bud as he closed the door let his son be.

Gideon then turned to a wall of pictures of Mabel. Though a lot of them in tact, some were burned. One had part of the J-Mobile in the background. Another was a much smaller scale of Mabel as the rest of photo was burned every inch around her. The next was Mabel but she had a African-American hand on her shoulder. The last burned one was her on a boat but the top part was burned off. Though another one was about to be added as Gideon stared at a picture of her and Dipper. Then in an instant the Dipper part was burned.

* * *

The next day Dipper and Mabel were playing wit Soos outside the Shack.

Soos placed a large pillow under his shirt as he said, "Hit me, dudes!"

The twins charged at his stomach before they bounced lightly off him as they laughed at the fun as Soos responded, "That actually feels good."

"I'm so  _happy_ everything's back to normal!" cheered Mabel before the phone rang as the twins looked at each other. "You turn!"

Dipper was about to say same thing too but was beaten to it as he whispered, "Aw man."

Dipper went over to the phone and answered, "Hello?"

" _Toby Determined, Gravity Falls Gossiper_ ," greeted Toby over the phone.

"Oh hey! Sorry about accusing for….murder last week," apologized Dipper.

" _Water under the bridge. Say, we want to interview you if seen anything_ _ **usual**_ _in this town, since you've arrived._ "

"Seriously?! Yes! I've been hoping someone would ask me! I've got notes and theories!" cheered Dipper as he listened intently before he grabbed a notepad. "412 Gopher Road. Tonight? Got it."

* * *

Though Dipper had no idea what was happening on the other line as Toby hung up the phone as he said, "Alright. I did your dirty work. Now it's time you pay  _your_ end of the bargain!"

A paper then was thrown on his desk as Toby thanked, "Yes! Shandra Jimenez's phone number! Bless you, Li'l Gideon!"

A satisfied Gideon then walked away, happy that his plan was going along swimmingly.

* * *

Later at night Dipper walked to the address as he doubled back at the location. He checked the address to see that it  _was_ right. He went inside the warehouse, though he stayed cautious. He opened the door as he yelled to what seem to be an empty room, "Hello? Toby?"

The only reply was his echo. He sighed as he was about to leave before the door closed on it's own. He jumped in surprise and fear as he began to bang on the door though the lights turned on one by one. Dipper turned slightly to a lonesome chair. The chair turned around to reveal Gideon petting a Gideon doll as he greeted creepily, "Hello, friend."

"Ugh, Gideon," groaned Dipper. Figures Gideon would be behind this sick joke.

"Dipper Pines. How long have been living' in this here town? A week, two? You like it here?" asked Gideon with malice in his voice as he played with his Gideon doll. "Enjoy the scenery?"

"What do you want from me, man?" asked Dipper wanting to cut the formalities and go straight to whatever Gideon wanted.

"Listen  _carefully_ , boy. This town has secrets you couldn't begin to comprehend!" warned Gideon as his voice grew more threatening.

"Is this about Mabel? I  _told_ you, she's not into you!" asked Dipper annoyed he did not have the patience or tolerance for this kid right now.

" _LIAR_! You, no your  _entire_ family, turned her against me!" yelled Gideon as he jumped from his seat and walked over to Dipper while holding his bolo tie tightly. "She was my peach dumplin'!"

"Are you okay, man?" asked Dipper a little concerned at how he was reacting.

Though his answer was Gideon levitating him and throwing him into a pile of his merchandise as he walked over with a creepy smile, "Readin' minds isn't all I can do."

"But...but you're fake," replied Dipper afraid that this kid maybe the real deal.

"Oh really? Then, tell me, Dipper. Is this fake?" asked Gideon as he began to levitate all the merchandise in the room out of their boxes.

* * *

Meanwhile that chaos was happening Mabel sat on the porch of the Shack chewing her in hair in thought. Addi, Carla, and Wendy saw this and walked out for some girl talk.

"That hair any good?" joked Addi as they sat next to her.

"Girls, I have a question. Have you ever broke up with someone?" asked Mabel as she stopped chewing her hair.

"Oh, I have Russ Durham, Eli Hall, Stoney Davidson…," listed off Wendy as Addi and Carla knew this was going to be a while.

"Why do you ask?" asked Carla not particular fond of talking about an ex boyfriend she had.

"I just don't know what's wrong with me. I thought everything was back to normal, but I still feel all gross," answered Mabel.

"...Mike Worley, Nate Holt, oh, that guy with the tattoos…."

"Probably because  _you_ didn't do it," explained Addi.

"Sigh, you're right. Letting Dipper do it for me was a mistake. Gideon deserves an honest break up," agreed Mabel to her aunts.

"Danny Feldman, Mark Epston... Oh man, I'm not sure I ever actually broke up with him. No  _wonder_ he keeps calling me."

"I know what I've gotta do. Thanks for talking to me," thanked Mabel as she was about to go before Carla and Addi stopped her.

"We're coming too."

"You know for support."

Mabel smiled as they jumped on Carla's motorcycle to where Gideon was going to be.

* * *

Back at the warehouse Dipper was dodging the flying merchandise that was being thrown at him while Gideon laughed at his misery. Gideon continued to laugh evilly and moved a cabinet to smash Dipper, but jumped out of the way and hit his head on the wall.

"Grunkle Stan and Ford were right about you, you  _are_ a monster!" yelled Dipper to the psychotic child.

"Your sister will be mine!" swore Gideon as he laughed evilly as he pulled the Gideon plush's strong to make him do the same thing.

Dipper looked around til he saw a baseball bat and grabbed it as he charged at Gideon who was too busy playing with the Gideon doll. Dipper was about to swing though levitates Dipper causing him to drop the bat. "She's  _never_ gonna date you, man!"

"That's a lie," argued Gideon as he saw a box of lamb shears. "And I'm gonna make sure you never lie to me again, friend."

Gideon tightens his hold on Dipper as he slowly levitated the shears closer to Dipper's body.

Just outside the girls arrived, when they peeked in the window they all gasped at the scene before them. Addi and Carla kicked the door open as Mabel announced, "Gideon! We  _need_  to talk!"

Gideon turned around and dropped the shears, causing Dipper to sigh in relief, as he greeted nervously, "Mabel! My marshmalla. What are you doin' here?"

"That's the thing Gideon, I can't be your marshmallow. I needed to be honest and tell you that myself. I'm sorry," apologized Mabel with a slightly guilty look.

"I...I don't understand," whisper Gideon as he held his amulet tighter causung Dipper to choke midair.

"Uh sweetie, we  _all_ for you doing this you  _may_ want ease it up a bit!" warned Carla as she watched Dipper choking.

"This may have not been the best time to be brutally honest with him!" cried out Addi as she tried to figure a way to get Dipper down.

"Hey now, we can still be makeover buddies, right? Wouldn't you like that?" asked Mabel in a sweet voice.

"Really?" asked Gideon with hope filled eyes.

Mabel looked down at the glowing amulet as she ripped it off and yelled, "No,  _not_ really! You were like,  _attacking_ my brother, what the heck?!"

That action caused Dipper to fall right into Addi's arm who was prepared for the moment he may fall.

"My tie! Give it back!" begged Gideon before Mabel threw the amulet to Dipper.

"Ha! Not so powerful without this, are you?" teased Dipper as he caught the amulet before Gideon charged at him full speed ahead causing Dipper to not only drop the amulet but also make the both of the crash into the window falling straight down off a cliff.

"Dipper!" yelled the girls as they looked over the broken window.

Dipper and Gideon scream as they fall down, but begins Gideon slap Dipper. The two start slapping each other back and forth till they saw how close they are to the ground causing them to scream once more. Though any impact they were preparing for never happened.

In the distance Mabel held the amulet in her hand keeping the boys afloat as she, along with Carla and Addi, levitated down to the ground.

"Listen Gideon, it's over. I will  _never_ ,  _ever_ , date you," said Mabel in a strict tone.

"Yeah!"

Mabel let the two boys go from their levitation as she destroyed the amulet on a nearby rock.

"My powers!" cried out Gideon before he glared at the family before him. "This isn't over! This isn't the last you'll see of widdle... ol' me!"

Mabel, Dipper, Carla, and Addi watched him slowly back away into the forest as they all looked at each other with curious looks.

* * *

Back at the Gleeful Residence Stan and Ford sighed knowing they were being silly earlier. They shouldn't have made their personal interests get in the way of Mabel's happiness. They knocked on the door as Bud happily invited them in. "Why gentlemen! I didn't think you would come so soon!"

"Look Bud we're actually here to-!" started Stan before Gideon came in a bad mood.

"Well, hey, Gideon! Look who ju-!" greeted Bud before Gideon walked over to the twins with an angry look.

"Pines Family, I rebuke thee! I rebuke thee!" yelled Gideon angrily at the two twins.

"Isn't that word, a little too advanced for someone your age?" asked Ford seriously wondering what else was wrong with this kid.

"The  _entire_ Pines' family have invoked my fury! You will all pay recompense for your transgressions!" yelled Gideon not paying any attention to the question.

"Do you have a word-a-day calendar or something?" asked Stan as he wasn't even sure these words existed in the English language.

"But-but sunshine?" asked Bud as he laughed nervously. "What about our arrangement with Mabel and-?"

"SILENCE!" ordered Gideon causing Bud to do so, but also causing Stan and Ford to slightly flinch.

"Well, uh, I see that he's takin' to one of his rages again. Eh, sorry boys, but I have to side with Gideon on this one," apologized Bud about to grab the contract he was planning for them to sign.

"No need. We changed our mind.s We don't need your extra cash," said Stan as he happily grabbed one side of the contract.

"Or your secrets," finished Ford as they ripped the contract in unison.

They were walking out the door as Bud began to yell, "Wait where you are going with Stanley?! Stan!"

As they both jumped into the car Stan had stolen the sad clown painted as he yelled, "TRY AND CATCH ME, SUCKERS!"

* * *

After the craziness of the week the  _whole_ family wanted to relax as they laid down in the living room of Mystery Shack tired from all the stuff Gideon has done to them. Stan and Ford had finally arrived home as Stan asked, "Whoa! What's everyone doing here?"

"Gideon," replied the family in unison.

"Gideon," repeated Stan and Ford with venom in their tone as Stan went to hang up his new painting.

"Stanley, do I want to know where you got that painting?" asked Carla too tired to deal with anymore craziness.

"I got it from the Gleeful Family," answered Stan with a smug smile.

Carla smiled back, as she'll let this one slide, before she asked, "What were you two doing there anyway?"

"Please, tell me you finally told that kid off Daddy," begged Jessie as she kept getting annoyed with seeing an unhappy Mabel in each newspaper story lately.

"Please! I hate that brat!" begged Shannon to her Dad.

"We did," answered Stan and Ford in unison as they next to their wives who gave them a 'good job doing the right thing' kiss on the cheek.

"Though the little mutant 'swore vengeance' on the whole family," explained Stan as he knew the trouble that kid could do. Which everyone seem to agree as their eyes widen in shock.

"That's not a bad thing right?" asked Dipper wondering why everyone seemed a little nervous.

"Let's hope, not Dipper," answered Ford as he hoped the kid was bluffing.

Though out of everyone Quincy knew exactly what Gideon was capable of. Despite the cute face Gideon Charles Gleeful was a truly a dangerous force to reckon with.

* * *

Oh how right Quincy was as In Gideon's room, he was making dolls of the entire Pines Family though he was doing the finishing touches on the members that lived in the Shack. Gideon made a Mabel doll as he whispered in a girlish voice, "Gideon, I still love you. If only my family weren't in the way."

He glued the the blonde hair on a Addi doll as he mocked, "I try to be genius but I'll forever stay an assistant!"

He placed the fake flower on a as he said in an outlandish valley girl, "I'm a tough woman! I try to be like an adventurer but what if I ruin my reputation!"

He placed the head on a Stan doll as he imitated Stan, "Look at me. I'm old, and I'm smelly."

He nearly forced the stand on the Ford doll as he said in overly deep voice, "I'm a genius! Though I've been outwitted by a child!"

He grinded his teeth as he finished the Dipper doll and began to mock Dipper by saying, "Hey, what are you gonna do without your precious amulet?"

" Oh you'll see boy…," whispered Gideon to the doll of Dipper as he turned and closed a book to reveal it was Journal 2. "You'll see…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Okay! How was that? I don't know you guys tell me! Anyway next time we go back a year ago when Quincy first meets Gideon Gleeful and find out why he's so afraid of him and how exactly Gideon got Journal 2 in Chapter 8: The Journal Thief


	8. The Journal Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls
> 
> Author's Note: In this chapter we go back a year ago and find out what exactly happened between Quincy and Gideon. How Gideon got the Journal. And what made Quincy so afraid of him in Chapter 8: The Journal Thief

Dipper looked through the Journal before he closed it out of frustration as he shouted, "Where did he get that amulet!?"

Mabel looked at her brother as she answered, "I don't know bro bro. Are you sure the Author even knew about the amulet?"

"He has too! If he couldn't find it, how in the world did Gideon find it," concluded Dipper before he heard footsteps. He hid the Journal in his vest as Ford came down to the door. "Hey Grunkle Ford! What are you waiting for?"

"Oh, just Shauna and Shannon. Shauna said she needed some help finding something in woods for one of her projects," answered Ford as he adjusted his coat. "So sorry for the short notice, but could you two help watch Quincy?"

"Sure."

"We love to!"

"Thanks," thanked Ford as they heard a car pull up. "That must be them."

He opened the door as Quincy came running into his cousins before his mom came in as he cheered, "I get to hang out with you two!"

"Yeah, you do! You get hang out with the coolest twin cousins you got!" cheered back Mabel as she hugged Quincy.

"We're his only twin cousins," added in Dipper before Mabel told him shush.

"Thanks again," thanked Shauna as she put down Quincy's stuff by the door in case he needs to stay overnight.

"No problem, Aunt Shauna. We got this," replied Mabel confidently.

"We'll be back later, sweetie!" said Shauna as she kissed her son before she waved goodbye.

The three kids sat in silence before Dipper looked around as he asked Quincy, "Would you like to see something cool?"

"Sure!" agreed Quincy as he went closer to the twins. Dipper then brought out the Journal, which caused Quincy to gasp. "You have a Journal!"

Dipper and Mabel froze before Dipper asked in a shocked voice, "Wait! You know the Author?"

"Yeah, you don't?" wondered Quincy. How could Dipper not know he is literally living with him. Quincy was about to answer but his parents always told him to never ruin a mystery so he giggled. "I don't think the Author would like me to tell you."

Dipper groaned as he asked, "Come on. You can't give me a hint?"

Quincy shook his head as he went to grab some dinosaurs toys from his bag. Dipper then asked, "Wait! Then do anything about Gideon's amulet?"

Quincy froze where he stood before he whispered, "It's my fault. He has it."

"Has what?" asked the twins.

"The amulet….," started Quincy before he turned around with tears forming in his eyes. "And Journal 2."

"Journal 2!?" yelled Dipper in shock. He couldn't believe it! One of his family members knows the Author  _and_ apparently has seen the other Journals! Dipper was about to ask questions before Mabel elbowed him a sign for 'don't say anything'.

Mabel then asked in a calm voice, "Do you mind telling us what happened? I know asked I before, so it's okay if you don't want to."

Quincy sniffled before he wiped away tears that may have been forming as he answered, "No. No. I'll tell you. Everyone else here knows."

Mabel and Dipper then sat closer to Quincy as he sat down before he cleared his throat and began, "I met Gideon a year ago in Gravity Falls Elementary…."

* * *

Quincy had his backpack on as he smelled that fresh autumn air. He jumped out of the car as his mom said, "Bye Quincy! Have a nice day!"

Quincy waved to his parents and aunt as he walked to Gravity Falls Elementary. He was still a bit new to Gravity Falls as he was still used to being in Portland when his parents lived there for a bit. He watched the day past till the lunch bell rang throughout the school. Quincy walked to the cafeteria trying to find a seat. Then there all alone in the corner of a cafeteria was a young boy with white hair in a pompadour hair style.

"Where's his friends?" wondered Quincy as he carried his tray over to the boy's table. When he arrived the older boy gave him a look over along with a skeptical look. "May I sit here?"

"Sure, friend," answered the boy as he offered another seat.

Quincy took the seat as he held out his hand and greeted, "Hi, I'm Quincy Pines."

The boy's eyes widen as he smiled as he asked, "Pines? As in Stanley and Stanford Pines?"

"Exactly! Ford is my grandpa," answered Quincy excitedly.

"That's truly an  _exceptional_ thing Quincy. My name is Gideon Gleeful," introduced the boy as he shook Quincy's hand.

* * *

After lunch Quincy walked to his class before the knock on the door was heard. The teacher walked to the classroom's door with a curious look as she said, "Now who could that be?"

She opened the door and looked down and saw Gideon with a creepy smile, "Uh Gideon? What are you doing here? You had me four years ago. You should be with Mrs Abe."

"Well, I'm so sorry Mrs Kane. I just wanted to visit," apologized Gideon with big puppy eyes.

"Well, you should still go back to your class? Where's your hall buddy or pass?" asked Mrs Kane as she looked around.

Gideon looked around with an innocent look before he answered, "Seems like they wandered off with the pass. May I borrow one of your students?"

"Of course… how about…," started Mrs Kane before Gideon inside the classroom.

"Quincy!" finished Gideon as he grabbed Quincy's hand a little too harshly.

"Um alright. Here's you pass Quin-," began the teacher before Gideon grabbed the pass and started dragging Quincy.

* * *

Quincy felt a little uncomfortable with Gideon dragging him as he said, "Umm did you really want to visit Mrs Kane?"

"No, I wanted to visit you," answered Gideon with a slight creepy smile. "I never had a best friend before."

Quincy felt a little bad for him. How could he not have any friends he seem nice enough. "Why?"

"Well, I've had friends, but they never last," explained Gideon with a slight shift in his eyes.

"How come?"

"They usually say I get a little " _possessive"_ ," answered Gideon with air quotes.

When they arrived at the classroom Quincy quickly asked before Gideon went in, "Want to play some time?"

Gideon smiled as he nodded before he entered his classroom.

* * *

After school, Quincy got picked up as he sat in the backseat he asked, "Um, Mommy? Could me and a friend of mine play at the Shack tomorrow?"

"Sure, just ask your Grandpa first okay?" agreed Shauna as they parked in front of their home.

When they walked in Shauna grabbed the home phone and dialed her dad's number.

" _Hello, this Adeline Marks Pines. Who am I speaking to?"_

"Hey Mom, just wondering if Quincy could bring a friend over to the Shack tomorrow?"

" _Sure! I'd love to meet Quincy's friend!"_

"Great. Thanks."

"Yes!" cheered Quincy from the other which caused Shauna to smile.

* * *

The next day Gideon joined in the car with Quincy after school as Shauna asked, "So Gideon….what do you want to do when you grow up?"

"Oh nothin' special," answered Gideon before his tone went dark. "Though maybe I'll just control all those who oppose me."

Shauna and Quincy looked at him before Giden coughed slightly before going back to his normal tone, "Or something like that."

Shauna raised an eyebrow. This Gideon boy seem much more then he seemed like her dad has always warned her, "Trust no one."

When they arrived she called out, "Gideon! Your dad told me he was going to pick you up."

"Thank you Mrs Pines!" called out back Gideon as he waved to the adult woman before he turned to Quincy. "So what would you like to play?"

Quincy thought about before he shrugged, "I'm not sure. I don't exactly have much toys at the Shack."

"Do you have any wood?"

Quincy looked at him with a confused look as he responded, "Excuse me?"

"Wood. I could make some wooden dolls," replied Gideon as Quincy took him to an area where his Grandpa and Grunkle kept the wood during the winter time. He grabbed a log. "Is this good?"

Gideon nodded as he began to carve out certain pieces before he designed a piece that looked like Quincy. "Does this look like you?"

Quincy nodded before he grabbed a couple pieces before he made a piece that looked like Gideon. "What about my piece? Does it look like you?"

Gideon nodded as they played with the wooden dolls around the Shack till Gideon knocked down a large leather bound book. Gideon grabbed it as he asked, "What kind of doodad book is this?"

Quincy saw this as he looked around for his Grandpa before he answered, "That's one of my Grandpa's Journals."

"Journals?" wondered Gideon before he skim through the pages and saw a certain page. "Mystic Amulet?"

Quincy saw the page as he said, "Oh! That amulet is pretty cool."

"You've know where this is?" asked Gideon with a hidden smile.

"Yeah…why do you ask?"

"I just thought maybe this could be fun to play with," answered Gideon.

Quincy had a guilty look before he went to a jewelry box where the Mystic Amulet laid as the jewel shimmered. "Um, only a little bit. I don't want to get in trouble."

"Right, of course, just want to hold it for a little while," replied Gideon as his eyes shined with an almost malicious gleam. When he grabbed the amulet suddenly Gideon had a dark look before he smiled wickedly. "Hehe. Quincy, my friend have you ever felt so much power?"

In the midst of Gideon's little power trip as Quincy heard heavy footsteps as he quickly swiped the amulet out of Gideon's hand along with the Journal and hid it behind his back. "Sorry! My Grandpa is coming."

Gideon shook his head as he hid his smile before he answered in an all too pleasant voice, "No problem. I don't wish for my friend to be in trouble."

Gideon then looked at the clock before he called out, "I believe my father is going to pick me up soon."

Gideon then hugged Quincy tightly. Though when Gideon let go he said, "Goodbye widdle friend."

Quincy waved to his friend before he looked in his hand and saw the amulet  _and_ Journal was gone. He gasped. He couldn't believe it he lost them both!

* * *

Back in the present as Quincy was telling the story as Dipper and Mabel gasped in shock as Dipper shouted, "Wait! You went to the Author's house! Could you take us there?"

Quincy bit his lip he couldn't tell Dipper who the author so he replaced the words related to Ford and replaced it with 'The Author' so he lied, "Uh, no. He went somewhere, and I don't know where."

"Aww too bad," responded Mabel before she smiled at her young cousin. "So then what happened?"

"After I found out Gideon took the amulet and the Journal. I met with him on Monday at school…." continued Quincy.

* * *

Quincy gulped as he saw Gideon by the playground underneath the slide. Quincy walked slowly as he greeted nervously, "Uh, hi Gideon."

Gideon turned with a sincere smile as he greeted, "Hello widdle Quincy. Want to play?"

"Uh sure, though I have a question. Did you take the amulet and Journal yesterday?" asked Quincy quietly.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I thought we were friends and I could use it," replied Gideon with a friendly voice, though it had a slight harsh tone.

"Uh no. You  _couldn't_ it's not m-mine," argued Quincy a little nervous around his new "friend".

"From my  _experience_ friends  _share_ things. Friends  _help_ each other. We are  _friends_ right?" asked Gideon as he stared down Quincy.

Quincy shuddered as he replied with fear controlling his voice, "Yeah, we're friends.  _Best_ friends even."

"Good," replied Gideon as he patted Quincy's head. "Want to play?"

"Play what?" asked Quincy as looked around with fear in his eyes.

"You'll see," said Gideon as he climbed the playground before he grabbed the amulet from his pocket.

"The amulet! You have it! C-could I have I back?" asked Quincy before Gideon gave him a slight look that sent shivers down his back. "Nevermind."

Gideon then climbed on top the playground as he yelled, "Children of Gravity Falls Elementary! Bow down to your School Dictator! Gideon Charles Gleeful! Now you all of you shall pay recompense for your transgressions and shall grovel before me!"

"What do some of those words mean?"

Gideon then frowned as he held the amulet tighter as he asked, "Who questions my authority?!"

Suddenly a little boy flew up to him in a light blue aura. Gideon then looked at the Amulet as he moved his hand around to test to see what he hypothesized maybe true.

His hand moved right. The boy moved right. A smile is formed.

His hand moved up. The boy moved up. Teeth began to show.

His hand moved left. The boy moved left. A breath was let out.

He let go of his concentration. The boy fell on the ground. He then began to laugh.

"Now! I'm pretty sure you can comprehend what I am saying!" yelled Gideon before the children began to cry.

"Gideon! You're scaring them!" cried out Quincy to the "psychic". "You're scaring me!"

Gideon didn't listen to him.

"Stop! O-or I'm not going to be your friend!"

Now that Gideon did hear. He quickly turned to Quincy as he threatened, "You will be my friend! Whether you like it or not! Or else gettin' in trouble won't be only thing you'll be afraid of… _friend_. Got it?"

Quincy nodded fearfully as he held back any tears that were going to form. He couldn't believe it his first friend was a… _monster_.

Throughout the week people avoided Quincy like wildfire, especially when he was near Gideon. He remembered how each day someone would try to hang out with before they got scared of Gideon.

* * *

Mabel gasped as she said, "Wow! Gideon was a twerp!"

"Worst. A monster," corrected Dipper, though he even thought that monster was an understatement.

"Yeah, that next part isn't too pleasant," warned Quincy as he continued his story.

* * *

Monday. A young Japanese boy came to Quincy as he greeted, "Hello. My name is Monte. I'm new and-AH!"

Suddenly the boy's hat was ripped off as Gideon came up from behind him as Gideon warned, "Never go near him.  _Ever_."

The boy and Quincy watched Gideon tap dance all over the red hat. "That as a warning."

The boy grabbed his hat before he cried out about how the two of them were freaks.

* * *

Tuesday. It was a after school a boy was showing off a blue ribbon he won on Field Day. He looked at Quincy who had won second place as he said with a high five ready, "Good game right?"

Quincy was about to take the high before Gideon snatched his ribbon and burned it.

"W-why did you that?" asked the boy.

"You were showing off. You were making  _my_ friend feel bad," answered Gideon as he dusted off his hands from the ashes.

The boy turned and glared at Quincy, "If I was making you upset. You should've told me."

The boy and his friends left as they talked about Quincy and his new "buddy" badly.

* * *

Wednesday. Quincy was in Art Class. He was super excited when everything changed when Gideon came for his daily "visit".

A boy who was super excited for the class accidentally knocked over Quincy's glue on Quincy's shirt. "My bad!"

"It's okay," replied Quincy before a ball of glue was thrown at the boy talking to him. "Oh no."

Gideon stalked over causing everyone to move out of way. Gideon then asked in a creepy tone, "My bad."

"Hehe, no problem," replied the boy before Gideon threw more glue at him. "Hey! You did that on purpose!"

"No, I didn't it," insisted Gideon. "Just like you didn't mean to spill glue on my friend."

More glue was thrown to the point where the boy was covered head to toe. He began to cry as he ran while he said, "You guys are all mean!"

* * *

Thursday. Quincy was looking at the class pet crawfish when a blonde boy came over and said, "Cool! Isn't it?"

Quincy nodded as he responded, "Though if I had to pick between crawfish and lizards. I would pick lizards any day."

"Ew. You like those creepy thin-OW!" cried out the boy as looked at his hands to see the crawfish were out of tank and were pinching his hands. The boy turned to see Gideon smiling wickedly. "Did you-?"

Gideon nodded as he said, "You insulted my friend's hobbies. Never do that."

"I won't! Please just get them off!" cried out the boy.

"No."

The boy the turned to all of them as he cried, "Y'all are jerks! Mrs Kane!"

* * *

Friday. Last day of the school week. It was the end of the day when a boy walked in with a purple scarf with a green scarf in hand. He said in muffled voice to Quincy, "Hey, I'm giving people scarves I made with my grandparents. Here's the last one. I made this one myself."

Quincy was about to grab it before a pale hand snatched it first. Gideon then yelled, "Do you really think he would like this horrendous thing?"

The boy stuttered before Gideon ripped the poorly made scarf causing the boy cry away. Quincy frowned as he grabbed the pieces of scarf. "Why?"

"Why what?" asked Gideon with a curious look. "Don't tell me you actually liked that garage."

"I did," whispered Quincy before he began to walk away to his car. Though he felt his hand being grabbed. "L-let go...please."

"No. You are  _my_ best friend. I'm not letting you go," replied Gideon in a deadly voice.

"Let go!" yelled Quincy as he forced his hand before he ran away from Gideon.

"Where ya go then? Huh? You got no friend 'cept for me," argued Gideon hoping to make Quincy turn around.

"I don't care! I thought you were my friend, but you're just a big bully to me and everyone else!" yelled Quincy as he saw his mom's car starting to drive up.

"Fine then! Run you coward! I still have the amulet and Journal! Thanks for that by the way!" yelled back Gideon as he watched Quincy jump inside the car.

* * *

Shauna, Marcus, and Shannon noticed Quincy was being quiet. Shannon then asked, "We're headed to the Mystery Shack. Are you excited?"

Quincy held his knees together as he got that shocking reminder that he was the reason why the Journal and Amulet are gone because of him.

"Quincy?" asked Marcus concerned for his son. "Are you okay?"

Quincy just nodded. Shauna took a deep breath. Now they all knew he was upset. When they arrived at the Shack Ford was walking around the area when he saw the car. "Girls! It's not Friday already is it?"

Shauna and Shannon looked at each other before nodding at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I lost two of things this week and I can't seem to find them," apologized Ford as he rubbed his eyes tired from looking for them.

"What did you lose?" asked Marcus as him and Quincy got of the car.

"My Journal and the Mystic Amulet," answered Ford as he scratched his head.

Quincy froze where he stood. No. No, he wasn't ready to tell.

"The Journal?! Which one!?" asked Shauna knowing, despite him not working on them in thirty years, were very special to him.

"The second one. Which is strange," commented Ford not understanding why someone would take the middle Journal then the first one. It would be like starting with Journal 3, doesn't make any sense.

"What about the Mystic Amulet?" asked Shauna remembering that magical item in her childhood.

"That's the Levity-Stone right?" asked Shannon to clarify.

Her sister and dad nodded solemnly. Ford pinched his nose, "Those two thing are very special to me. They were one of the couple items I wasn't afraid of showing to you girls."

Quincy felt his guilt grow as they kept talking. He rubbed his arm guilty.

"Just hope I find it."

"What if we don't?" asked Quincy finally speaking.

Ford though about it for a moment before he answered, "Depends. Though since they stole it. I'm going to say some bad things. Like if they are angry…"

" _You will be my friend! Whether you like it or not! Or else gettin' in trouble won't be only thing you'll be afraid of…_ _ **friend**_ _. Got it?"_

"If they are possessive."

" _No. You are_ _ **my**_ _best friend. I'm not letting you go."_

"And especially if they are mad with power."

" _Children of Gravity Falls Elementary! Bow down to your School Dictator! Gideon Charles Gleeful! Now you all of you shall pay recompense for your transgressions and shall grovel before me!"_

Quincy then couldn't hold his pain anymore as he quickly hugged Ford as he cried out, "I'm sorry! It's my fault! I lost it!"

"Lost what Quincy?" asked Ford as he tried to soothe the crying child.

"Both of them! I lost the amulet and the Journal!" cried out Quincy as he held onto Ford's coat as it got stained by tears.

"How?" asked Ford as he looked at their parents who kneeled down as they got closer to them.

"Gideon,  _hic_ , said he,  _hic,_ wanted to,  _hic,_ to be my friend,  _hic,_ and we were.  _Sniffle,_ I showed him,  _hic,_ the stuff and he...he….he took them! HE'S NOT GOING TO GIVE IT BACK! I'M SORRY!" cried Quincy as he held on tighter. Tears flowing more vigorously. "I"M SO  _SO_ _ **SO**_ SORRY!"

Shauna, Marcus, and Shannon joined in the group hug to calm the young child as they each whispered something in his ear.

"We'll protect you."

"Don't blame yourself."

"Shh, it's okay sweetie."

Ford replied in a voice thick of emotion, "It's alright. Looks can be deceiving. It's not your fault…you're not the first."

As the family hugged Ford looked up as the triangle window covered the family in it's shadow.

* * *

Quincy's story was interrupted when Mabel and Dipper tackled him as Mabel said between tears, "I'm so sorry that happened Quincy!"

Quincy hugged her back as tears began to form though they all stopped when they heard the door open. Shauna, Shirley, and Ford came in covered in leaves and mud.

"Kids! We're back!" called out Ford as he walked in as he saw the kids hugging. "Did something happened?"

Quincy wiped his tears as he answered, "Nah, just telling stories Grandpa."

Ford raised an eyebrow at his answer before Shannon grabbed his backpack and said, "Come meet us in the car when you said your goodbyes."

Shauna saw the sad look on the twins as she asked, "What's wrong? Are you guys that upset about Quincy leaving?"

Mabel shook her head as she whispered to Shauna in her ear, "We'll protect him too."

Shauna's eye widen as she realized what story Quincy had told them. She hugged Mabel as she looked at Dipper who was hiding his face with his hat. She then smiled sadly as she said, "Thanks, kid."

As Shauna walked out the Shack with Quincy as the entire family knew exactly how much Gideon hurt Quincy and how it makes her so happy that even the twins are willing to help him. As they drove away from the Shack she flashback to when the family confronted the Gleeful Family.

* * *

A year ago in front of the Gleeful Household a couple cars were parked in front of the car. The entire Pines Family were outside the door, except Quincy who is waited in the car. Shauna knocked heavily on the front door. "Open up Gleeful!"

Suddenly Mrs Gleeful opened the door with scared eyes as she yelled, "Pines! Wha-what are you doing here?"

Everyone eyes widen at the sight of Mrs Gleeful her brown hair had been slowly greying at an extreme rate. Her eyes were filled with fear far different from a week ago. Jessie asked concerned, "Muriel, what happened?"

"So much...the yells...the crashes...just gotta keep vacuuming...keep vacuuming," muttered Muriel as the entire Pines family wondered what did those Gleeful boys do to this poor woman.

"Darlin', who is it?" called out Bud to his wife which caused her shudder.

"Yes, Mother who is it?" called out Gideon as her eyes widen before she began to push the Pines away from the door.

"Run! Run!" yelled Muriel as she kept pushing.

Though it was too late as both Bud and Gideon saw who it was at the door.

Bud stalked over to the family as he greeted in a creepily happy tone, "Why Stanford and Adeline Pines, so nice to see you again. How long has it been? A week maybe, my  _memory_ isn't exactly the greatest."

Ford and Addi glare at the Society member as they knew exactly what he was referring to. Though Ford asked, "Sorry for the intrusion, but your son has taken something of ours and we would like it back."

"Along with an apology to Quincy," added in Shauna with a glare.

"Now why should I apologize? He hurt me too," wondered Gideon as he made a innocent eyes.

"What did he do? He stopped being your friend because you were being a little piece of sh-...I mean a twerp," corrected Marcus knowing that he couldn't let his anger get in the way.

Gideon made a strained smile as he said, "Now Marcus Pines, I hope you realize who you are talking to."

"We do. Now give back what you've taken Gideon," requested Shannon as she let a hand out to motion to give them back.

"No."

Shauna's eye twitched as she said in a strict tone, "Now."

In the corner of James' eye he saw Mrs Gleeful hide behind the couch. "I don't think this might be a good idea."

"I said no Pines Family."

"Come on, kid it's an entire family against you. Just give it up," said Marcus as he stared down the boy.

Stanley Jr and Tyrone looked around to notice that some of the furniture had begun to have a light aura surround him.

"Uncle Marcus…"

"...I think we should leave."

"You really shouldn't anger me Pines…"

"Seriously, kid stop being a big baby a give it," added in Stan with an exasperated tone.

The triplets notice that some of the furniture began to lightly float.

"Gramps..."

"I think Junior and Ty are right…."

"We should seriously leave.  _Now_."

"I mean it Pines."

"Look Gideon just give it," said Ford with annoyed look.

Tara and Lillian look and furniture rise a little more.

"Stanley!" yelled Lillian to her father-in-law.

"Stanford!" yelled Tara to her uncle-in-law.

"I SAID  _ **NO**_!" yelled Gideon as the furniture flew at the older twins.

"LOOK OUT!" yelled the family as the twins turned around and ducked.

The entire family huddled together as they all backed away to the door but they all heard a click of a gun. They turned to see Bud holding a Memory Gun.

"You know that's him having that power is all your faults right?" asked Bud as he aimed the gun as he typed the word 'PINES FAMILY' into the code. "Now maybe this can finally stop all the craziness you bring to this town."

He pulled the trigger but Ford grabbed the coffee table and flipped it make the shot rickashay off as the shot flew everywhere til it hit Mrs Gleeful.

In the craziness the Pines Family ran out the door though little did they know Quincy saw everything from the window of the car. They all jumped in the car and rushed home as Gideon yelled, "I"LL HAVE MY REVENGE! STARTING BY RUNNIN' THAT DUMB SHACK OF YOURS DOWN TO GROUND!

* * *

Shauna shook the memory out of her head. Trust her when she says they really tried to ask the Gleefuls but that entire family, except that poor wife of Bud's, were all terrors upon the Pines Family for she that moment in time from last year caused the hatred of Gleeful between Pines all started when Gideon became Quincy's first friend….but also his last friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Okay, to be honest. I had a hard time while writing this chapter for Quincy had the exact same experience I had when I was his age. Though I hope this chapter gave some feels. Anyway next time the twins hang out with Wendy, Junior, Tyrone, and along with the twins to a supposed haunted convenient store in Chapter 9: The Inconveniencing AU Version.


	9. The Inconveniencing AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls
> 
> Author's Note: In this chapter we get a new AU version episode of The Inconveniencing! Enjoy!
> 
> Enjoy Fellow Gravity Fallers!

It was calm afternoon at the Mystery Shack as Wendy read her magazine while the twins did their own thing.

"Mabel do you believe in ghosts?" asked Dipper as he read through his Journal while Mabel spun around on top of a globe.

"I believe you're a big dork!" laughed Mabel as Dipper had an unamused face as he stop the globe with his pencil causing Mabel to fall off.

"Soos! Wendy!" called out Stan from the gift shop door.

Soos hurriedly rushed over as he panted, "What's up Mr Pines?"

"Me, the Missus, Ford, and Addi are headed out. You too will watch the house and gift shop right?" asked Stan to his only employees.

"Yes sir!"

"Absolutely not!"

Stan chuckled before he looked at them, more specifically Wendy, and warned, "Stay out of trouble."

Wendy smiled knowing all the adults were out of the house as she walked to a curtain and opened it as she asked, "Hey guys, what's this a secret ladder to the roof?"

"Um, I don't Mr and Mrs Pines would like that," replied Soos a little worried they would get in trouble.

Wendy held her hand and waved it around making a noise as Soos made a similar sound but more out of fear.

Her and Soos kept at it till Soos cried out, "You're freaking me out dude!"

"Can we actually go up there?" asked Dipper excited and curious.

"Sure we can!" answered Wendy as she already started climbing. "Roof Time! Roof Time!"

"Roof Time! Roof Time!" chanted the twins as they followed her up.

Soos went up to the door and looked up with a concern look as Wendy opened the hatch with the twins following her to a small ledge on the roof with a lounge chair, umbrella, cooler, and a bucket of pine cones.

"Did you put all this stuff up here?" asked Dipper in awe.

"Well Junior showed me it at first, but I may or may not sneak here during work all the time," half-confessed Wendy as she threw a pine cone at the totem pole and hitting a bull's-eye. "Yes!"

Dipper and Mabel then grabbed a bunch of pine cones to throw as well all missing the target but Dipper accidently threw one a car causing the car alarm to go off. He blushed embarrassed til Wendy cheered, "Jackpot! High five!"

As Dipper looked at her he felt something in his chest as the wind blew Wendy's hair making her look more pretty than usual. His shook his head as he high fived her.

Wendy then noticed a blue van park as she exclaimed, "Hey, it's my friends!"

"Wendy!" called out the driver.

Wendy turned to the twins as she asked, "You guys aren't going to tell Stan and Carla about this are you?"

Dipper "zipped" his mouth and tossed the "key" to Wendy as a sign of agreement as Wendy did the same to him.

"Later dorks!" said Wendy as she jumped on a tree used her weight to climb the next one till she landed safely on the ground and entered the van.

"Later Wendy!" waved Dipper before he began to chuckle nervously.

Mabel saw the look on his face as she teased, "Uh oh."

"What?"

"Somebody is in love!" teased Mabel as she poked her brother's cheek.

"Yeah right. I just think Wendy is cool. Okay! It's not like I lay awake thinking about her!" explained Dipper to his sister.

* * *

Later at night Dipper laid awake in bed thinking about Wendy proving his comment wrong as he whispered, "Oh no."

* * *

The next day at the Shack while the older members were out they had some unexpected guests. Stanley Jr and Tyrone.

"Whaddup Wendy!" greeted the Pines Cousins.

"Sup my dudes!" greeted back Wendy as she high fived them all.

"Junior! Ty!" cheered Mabel as she walked into the gift shop and gave them each a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"You saying we can't visit our cousins for the heck of it?" asked Junior as he noogied her. "Speaking of cousins. Where's Dip?"

Though on cue Dipper came in shocked that his cousins were in the shop as he greeted, "Oh hey guys."

"So my cousins, what are we doing today?" asked Tyrone hoping they could something without any weirdness.

Mabel then yelled, "RANDOMNESS PARTY FOR NO REASON!"

She played a random song on the radio as all of them, except Dipper, danced. Dipper watched Wendy as he wrote, "I'm pretending to write something down."

He nodded satisfied till Wendy asked, "Dipper! Aren't you going to join in?"

Dipper made a yelp as he hid the clipboard as he replied with blushing face, "Uh no. I don't dance."

"Really?" asked Junior a little shocked.

"Nah! He's lying. Mom used to dress him in a lamb costume and make him do…. _The Lamby Dance_!" explained Mabel with wide eyes.

"Now is not the time to talk about The Lamby Dance," warned Dipper not wanting anyone especially his older cousins and apparently his new crush to know that embarrassment.

"Lamb costume? Wow, is there like little ears and a tail or...?" wondered Wendy with an amused grin as the other teens smiled at the thought.

Dipper stuttered not really wanting to explain that childhood memory as Mabel added in, "Dipper would prance around and sing a song about grazing."

Dipper made a zipping motion on his mouth to tell her not to talk about it before the clock chimed.

Wendy looked at the time and said, "Quittin' time! Come on guys the Gang is waiting for us."

The teens followed her before Dipper said, "Wait! Uh, maybe I.. I mean...  _we_ could come with you!"

"Ooh... I don't know. Our friends are pretty intense. How old did you guys say you are?" asked Wendy as she thought about it.

"Thirteen! So, technically a teen," lied Dipper wanting to spend time with her.

"All right. I like your moxie, kid! Let me get my stuff," agreed Wendy as she left the room.

Junior and Tyrone looked at Dipper as Junior said, "Alright, why did you lie?"

"Lie? What are you talking about I didn't lie," lied Dipper as he looked around frantically.

"Please Dip, our moms told us how old you were when you first came into town," added in Tyrone feeling a little disappointed that their cousin was lying about himself just so they hang out with them. "Look if you just wanted to hang out with us. Just say so, we would've stayed."

"Oh I'm sure you're not the  _only_ person Dipper wants to-!" started Mabel before Dipper covered her mouth.

Tyrone then sighed as he said, "Well if you change your minds. Tell us. I'm going to use the john before we go."

"So what's the  _real_ reason you're coming with us?" asked Junior knowing by the way Mabel was about to say something, he wasn't coming because of Tyrone and him.

"He loves Wendy!" shouted Mabel as Dipper shoved her playfully.

Junior's eyes widen.  _Oh that's not good for either him or me_. He then shook his head to hide his shock with a smile as he commented, "Yeah, she's pretty awesome."

* * *

Outside a blonde and African-American boy held a chubby boy upside down as they chanted, "In the belly! In the belly!"

A gothic boy teen held a red candy lazily aiming for the belly.

A candy then went inside the belly as they all cheered. The gothic boy and a girl with her phone out looked shocked as the gothic boy didn't throw it. They all turned to see Wendy who threw the candy as Junior, Tyrone, and the twins with smiles.

"Wendy! Junior! Ty!" cheered the other teens as they rushed over accidently dropping the chubby boy.

"Hey guys! These are my pals from work," greeted Wendy.

"Who are also our cousins!" added in Junior as he wrapped his arm around them.

"They are Mabel and Dipper," added in Tyrone.

"I chewed my gum so it looks like a brain!" greeted Mabel as she stuck out her tongue, which indeed had a wad of gum on it.

"She's not much for first impressions. Unlike this guy!" said Dipper as he pointed at himself with a confident smile, though everyone kept silent.

"So are you guys babysitting them or something?" asked the gothic teen as he strummed his guitar.

"They can handle themselves quite fine Robbie," commented Junior who wasn't much of a fan of Robbie

"Guys this is Lee and Nate," introduced Wendy to the blonde and African-American boy who punched the blonde in the stomach.

"Tambry." The girl that was texting waved her hand without looking up.

"Thompson, who ate a runover waffle for fifty cents."

"Don't tell them that," mumbled the chubby boy.

"And Robbie, you could probably figure him out."

Robbie flipped his hair as he said, "Yeah, I'm the guy who spray-painted the water tower."

"Oh you mean the big muffin," concluded Dipper with a smile.

"No! It's a giant explosion!" corrected Robbie as they all looked at the water tower.

Lee, Nate, Tyrone, and Junior snickered as Junior started, "You know, now that he mentions it…."

"It kinda does look like a muffin," snickered Lee along with the other boys.

Robbie then glared at Dipper for making him look a like loser as Dipper smiled weakly.

"Hurry up guys! I have big plans for tonight!" announced Wendy as everyone except Junior and Tyrone went inside the van.

Dipper rushed to the shotgun seat before Robbie beat him to it and said, "Sorry kid, I'll ride shotgun alright?"

Dipper bit his lip embarrassed as he entered the back with Mabel. Thompson then noticed Junior and Tyrone weren't inside as they walked away from the car as he asked, "What's wrong Junior?"

"I'm not getting in that car," answered Junior as he stared the busted up van. "Seriously dude, you need a tune up and fresh coat of paint.

Junior then entered the J-Mobile as they each started the car.

* * *

Thompson adjusted his mirror as he said, "Okay just, before we go, my mom said you guys aren't allowed to punch the roof anymore, so…"

Immediately all the teens started punching the roof while chanting, "Thompson! Thompson!"

As they drove Dipper was biting a red marker as Mabel soon grabbed it and crossed out 'You stink!' to 'You look nice today!' as she giggled, "This is going to blow someone's mind!"

Dipper nudged her as he scolded, "Mabel, please."

"What, am I embarrassing you in front of your new GIRLFRI-!" yelled Mabel before Dipper slapped his hand hand over her mouth.

Though soon he pulled it away as he said disgusted, "Ugh! Did you just lick my hand?"

* * *

Meanwhile in the J-Mobile Junior was driving watching the directions the van was going before he asked, "I wonder why the Triplets couldn't come."

"I'm sure they're just babysitting Quincy," answered Tyrone as he wondered why he twins joined Robbie and the rest of them instead of them. "Do the twins like me?"

"Of course they do, dude," said Junior without any hesitance. "Why do you ask?"

"I just wondering why they didn't want to drive with us," replied Tyrone as he looked out the window.

Junior knew exactly why but he couldn't exactly say it so he half-lied, "I'm sure they just wanted to hang out with Wendy for a bit."

Tyrone smiled as he said, "Speaking of Wendy, are you going to ask her out anytime soon?"

Junior then immediately denied with a blushing face, "No."

"Why not. She's not dating anyone."

"Look that's my business Ty," denied Junior not wanting to tell Dipper had a crush on Wendy. He didn't want to make things awkward between the two of them.

"Sure...what do think Gramps and Granny are doing?" asked Tyrone suddenly as Junior shrugged.

* * *

Back at the Mystery Shack Carla and Addi held the TV remote as Carla said, "It's our turn to pick what channel we're watching so just sit back and relax."

Stan, as much as he loves Carla, didn't want to watch the channel anymore so he yelled, "Kids! Do you want to join us!"

No reply as the TV said, "Stay tuned for the Friday night movie,  _The Duchess Approves_ , starring Sturly Stembleburgiss as 'The Duchess' and Grampton St. Rumpterfrabble as irascible coxswain 'Saunterblugget Hampterfuppinshire'!"

Stan groaned as Ford pat his back knowing Stan really hated this channel as much as he did. "It was a good try."

* * *

Back with the teens they parked in front of an old convenience store that was fenced up as Wendy announced, "There it is, fellas! The condemned Dusk 2 Dawn!"

Everyone, except Dipper and Tyrone, made a noise of excitement while Dipper asked, "Why'd they shut it down, was it like a health code violation, or-?"

"Try  _murder_ ," answered Nate.

"Some folks died in there, the place has been haunted ever since!" added Lee.

"This town has such a colorful history!" commented Mabel happily.

"Wha... Are you guys serious?" asked Dipper a little nervous.

"Yeah! We're all gonna die! Chill out man!" said Wendy as she punched Dipper playfully. "Too bad the Triplets couldn't come."

"Yeah, why didn't they?" asked Tyrone also nervous at the sight of the place.

"Oh I asked but…," started Wendy as she flashbacked to that moment.

* * *

At the Grayson-Pines Resident Wendy saw Arya, Aria, and Anais in the yard as she asked, "Hey girls! Do you wanna come to the abandoned Dusk 2 Dawn?"

The Triplets looked at each other before they yelled in unison, "Nope!"

Then before Wendy could ask why the three of them rushed inside their home with slight fear in their eyes.

* * *

"For some reason they didn't come," finished Wendy as she returned from her flashback. "I don't know why though it's not as bad as it looks!"

Dipper and Tyrone looked up at a sign that read, "NO TRESPASSING VIOLATORS WILL BE DEAD!"

* * *

Dipper and Tyrone were on top the fence while everyone else was already on the other side.

"Come on guys!" called out Wendy.

"Okay Okay! Just gotta get a foothold…," replied Dipper.

"Dude, your sister did it!" yelled Robbie as he showed off Mabel who was running in circles on the ground.

Junior then yelled, "Dipper! Don't worry I'll catch you!"

Dipper gulped as he jumped off as Junior caught him. "Thanks man."

Lee then was on top the fence as he said to Tyrone, "Hey, you know what. Just... There you go."

He then pushed him off the fence as he said, "Ha! S-sorry dude!"

"Good job throwing Ty off the fence, genius!" commented Nate as Junior, Dipper, and Mabel helped him up.

"Your mom's a genius…," retorted Lee not noticing the others helping Tyrone up.

As they walked up to the store Wendy looked inside and commented, "Wow! This place is amazing!"

Robbie tried to open the door as he commented, "The door is stuck!"

"Let me take a crack at it!" suggested Dipper as he walked over to the door.

"Oh yeah. I can't get in, but I'm sure Junior Two here is gonna break it down like Hercules!" teased Robbie.

"Come on, leave him alone. He's just a little kid," scolded Wendy to Robbie.

Dipper had a face of sadness before he adjusted his hat walked around back to the dumpster and climbed to the roof.

Most of the teens, except Junior and Tyrone, commented about what Dipper was doing.

Dipper reached a vent door as he tried to smash it open.

"Come on dude!" cheered Junior.

"You can do it!" cheered Tyrone.

"Go Dipper! Punch that metal thing!" cheered Mabel as Dipper punched the vent shaft and went inside.

"Hey Dipper, take it easy!" warned Wendy a little worried for him.

"Who wants to bet he doesn't make it?" requested Robbie though on cue Dipper opened the door. All the teens cheered except Robbie.

"Good call inviting this little maniac!" commented Lee as he walked in.

Tambry smiled while walking in texting about what he did.

"Your new name is Dr. Funtimes!" commented Nate as he snapped his fingers toward Dipper as he entered the store.

"Pretty cool," commented Thompson as he entered the store as well.

Mabel high fived him while Junior and Tyrone noogied him.

When Robbie went in Wendy punched his arm softly as she congratulated, "Nice work."

Dipper smiled as he rushed in as everyone talked about the store

"Okay! We entered the store! Can we go now?" asked Tyrone already feeling nervous about the whole place

"Come on, man do you really believe this place is haunted?" asked Lee.

"Look Ty, I know you hate this kinda stuff but I'm pretty sure even it was haunted at one point they moved on already," rationalized Junior to his brother no one noticing the 'Open' sign turned to the 'Close' all by itself.

As they walked around everyone commented on things they saw but Wendy found some light switches as she asked, "Guys! Do you think these still work?"

When they did work and everyone commented in awe Dipper asked, "So, what are we going to do now?"

"Anything we want," answered Wendy with a smile as the twins looked at each other in excitement.

Everyone takes some food while Tyrone goes to the door as he grabbed his cell phone and looked through in contacts till he found a label that read 'Uncle James' and tapped it. Though he didn't answer causing Tyrone to groan as everyone else was throwing food at each other.

He tried again but still no answer everyone sat in a circle and popped mints into a Pitt Cola bottle and it exploded. Tyrone still kept trying.

Amongst the fun Mabel saw a stand filled with Smile Dip as she commented, "Oh my Gosh! Smile Dip! I thought this stuff was banned in America!"

Dipper then commented, "Maybe they had a good reason."

Though before he could stop her eating them he was hit in the face with a balloon before running off. Mabel smiled as she puts the stick into the the Smile Dip. Though she looked at the stick she then poured the entire package into her mouth.

* * *

After hanging for a bit Dipper and Wendy sat on a shelf together eating ice cream as Nate yelled, "Hey Thompson! Come here we got it ready!"

"Whatever it is I'll do it!" yelled back Thompson.

Wendy laughed as she said, "Thompson! Dipper, this night is like, legendary."

"Really?"

"Just look around. The guys are bonding, even Junior," commented Wendy as she saw the guys, except Tyrone who was still trying to call James, pour ice down Thompson's pants.

"I've never even seen Tambry look up from her phone this long," added Wendy as Tambry looked up from her phone for a second.

"And your sister seems to be going nuts with that Smile Dip," commented Wendy as she pointed to Mabel.

"Ugh, maybe I've had too much. What do you think?" asked Mabel to no one that anyone could see as she hallucinated a valley that changes colors, and crazy pop music that played in the background with Flavor Pups that spoke gibberish till one asked if she wanted to eat his candy paw. "Of course you little angel!"

She then began to chew on air as Wendy and Dipper just stared as Wendy commented, "The only person who isn't having fun is Ty."

"Come on Uncle James pick up!" cried out Tyrone annoyed.

"You know Dipper, I wasn't sure if you could hang with our crew at first, but you're surprisingly mature for your age," added in Wendy as they looked at the frantic teen.

"Yes, yes I am," agreed Dipper as he tried to put his ice cream his mouth looking before he failed…..twice.

"Hey guys! We need more ice!" commented Lee

"I'm on it!" yelled Dipper as he jumped off the shelf and walked over to an ice freezer. He took a bag of ice, but looked up to see a floating glowing brain with eyes and a mouth. It extended his eyes to Dipper causing him to scream and drop the ice and closes the door in a haste.

Dipper gasped as he looked back at the door. He slowly opened the door again….but the monster wasn't there.

"What was that? I thought I heard some lady screaming back here," wondered Lee as him and others walked over to Dipper.

"You freakin' out, kid?" asked Nate teasingly.

"Uh, no. I'm cool. Everything's cool," lied Dipper as he was slightly freaked out.

"Are you sure?" asked Junior concerned for his cousin as Dipper nodded.

"Then what's all this about?" asked Robbie as he pointed to the spilled ice.

Dipper then stuttered, "That's uh, um uh...hey look! Dancy Pants Revolution! The game that tricks people into exercising!"

Everyone murmured in excitement as Dipper said, "Heh heh, yeah let's all- let's go play that."

He looked at the freezer suspiciously before he walked towards the game.

Thompson was playing the game though he wasn't doing a very good job at it even with Lee and Nate chanted, "Go! Go!"

"Wow. He's really terrible at this," commented Wendy.

"Heh heh, yeah. That's, that's great," agreed Dipper as he looked into a glass door, and sees the reflections of Wendy, Robbie, Tambry, Junior, Thompson, and himself. Their skin, however, is replaced by bones, Dipper rubbed his eyes and the reflections were back to normal. "I'll be right back."

Dipper then rushed to Tyrone as he asked, "Hey Ty could I-?"

"Ugh Uncle James! What are you doing that's not making you answer!" yelled Tyrone at of frustration as he tried again.

"Nevermind," whispered Dipper ran off to use a landline and dialed the Shack. "Come on, Grunkle Stan or Ford, pick up! Ugh, what are they doing!?"

* * *

Back at the Mystery Shack Stan, Ford, Carla, and Addi were watching  _The Duchess Approves_ with interested eyes completely ignoring the ringing phone as they each had a blanket, a bowl of popcorn, and a tub of ice cream.

"I don't care about Dukes, or Commoners, or His Royal Highness Lionel of Cornwall! I'm not afraid anymore, Mother!" announced the Duchess from the movie.

"Duchess, I forbid you," denied the Mother as everyone either took a bite of ice cream or popcorn or held their blanket tighter.

"I may be a Duchess, but...I'm also a woman!" argued the Duchess as she took her hat off to reveal her long hair flying in the wind.

"Yes!  _Yes_! In your face Elizabeth!" cheered Carla as she threw some popcorn in the air and high fived Addi.

"I've been waiting for her to stick it that witch!" cheered Addi as she shook Ford slightly.

"Yes, yes, we've been all waiting for this moment. Now shush!" scolded Ford as he shushed the girls.

"It's just like my life!" exclaimed Stan causing everyone to look at him in a strange way. "In a way."

* * *

Back at the Dusk 2 Dawn Dipper groaned as he didn't even bother putting it back as he paced by Mabel as he asked, "Mabel, I need your advice. We're hanging out in a haunted convenience store, I can't get a hold of anyone, and if I say anything about it to any of these guys they'll just think I'm a scared little kid or something!"

His only reply was a gurgling noise. "Mabel?"

Though Mabel was too deep inside her Smile Dip hallutions as right now she was riding a two headed dolphin with fists that spun around with fists growing from in his mouths releasing a rainbow beam.

"Mabel! How many of these did you eat!?" asked Dipper as he shook her.

"Beleven.. Teen…," gurgled Mabel.

"Oh man," whispered Dipper as he dropped Mabel. "Oh man, oh man, oh man."

Dipper then ran over to Tyrone as he said, "You were right man! This place is haunted!"

Tyrone looked at him about to say something before he cheered when Uncle James finally picked up, "Uncle James! Finally you picked up!"

" _Sorry Tyrone, I was working late at the lake what's wrong?"_

"I was just wondering if the condemned Dusk 2 Dawn is haunted because me and Dipper think it is," replied Tyrone as him and Dipper tried to listen closely but he still couldn't fully hear James.

" _Oh it is. They won't move on. Trust me."_

Tyrone's blood ran cold as their uncle confirmed it as he yelled, "We need to scram  _now_!"

" _Wait are you and Junior there now?"_

Before Tyrone could reply his phone went dead. Him and Dipper looked at each other as they rushed over to warn the others.

* * *

Robbie stood at the counter as he used a quarter to scratch lottery tickets while he laughed at it. He then dropped the coin and it rolled onto the floor and stopped in front of a white line. Robbie goes to pick it up but stopped. "Whoa guys, you might wanna see this."

Everyone gathered at the same time Dipper and Tyrone arrived at the scene. All of them then saw the lines showing two body outlines on the ground.

"Then the rumors are true!" commented Lee in awe.

Dipper and Tyrone gulped worried that this further proved they were right about this place.

"Dude, I dare you to lie down in it," challenged Robbie.

"Good idea!" agreed Lee as he nudged Nate. "Go lie down in it!"

"I'm a dead body, look!" chuckled Nate as he was to step in markings.

Though before he could Dipper and Tyrone yelled, "Wait!"

Everyone then turned to them as Tyrone said, "How about we don't do that."

"Pssh, figures you would say that Tyrone," commented Robbie as he flipped some of his hair.

"Look all we're saying is why tempt the fates? I mean.. What if this place really is... haunted?" concluded Dipper as he prepared himself for the ridicule.

All the teens, except Junior then booed at their notion.

"Take it down a notch, Captain and Co-Captain Buzzkill!" teased Robbie.

Junior hated that his brother and cousin we're being made fun of a guy that wore eyeshadow so he argued, "Really? I thought Dipper was Dr. Funtimes."

"Well, they're acting like Captain and Co-Captain Buzzkill! Right?" asked Robbie to the rest of the teens.

They all nodded as Wendy even agreed, "A little bit."

Dipper made a frown as Tyrone and Junior gave him a back rub for comfort.

"Status update: trapped in store with insane 9 year olds," said Tambry as she texted the update.

"Hmph, knew we shouldn't have invited you two," commented Robbie.

"Well if you're so brave. Why don't you laid down," challenged Junior really fed up with his attitude.

"Fine! I will!" accepted Robbie as he laid down. "See nothin hap-!"

The tape markings lit up around Robbie. The lights throughout the store go out. Though no one expected when Tambry looked up from her phone she would disappear dropping her phone.

Dipper grabbed the phone as everyone gathered around him as he read, "Status update: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The camera screen flickered on as Tambry appeared on. She looked around franctically as she hit her side of the screen while screaming. Everyone then screamed at the sight of it.

"Tambry! Tambry!" called out Wendy.

"Can you hear us!?" asked Dipper though their answer was confirmed when Tambry looked around confused.

"What are we supposed to do!?" asked Nate freaked out.

"I don't know man! I don't know!" answered Lee scared.

"Let's just go already!" rantionizled Robbie.

"Thompson!" called out Wendy.

"Wait! I've almost got the high score!" begged Thompson who was still playing the video game before he disappeared and reappeared inside the game. "Uh? What?"

"It's time to shake what your mama gave you!" announced the game as it began to aim arrows at Thompson.

Thompson cried out, "No! So many arrows!"

"You're a dance machine!" added in the game as he kept throwing more arrows.

Thompson cried out before actually crying, "No! You're a dance machine!"

"Oh no!"

"Thompson!"

"Forget them! Let's go!" yelled Robbie as he pointed to the exit but the door closed on themselves.

"What the…," started Wendy as she tried to open the door but couldn't. "Guys... It's locked!"

"OUTTA MY WAY!" shouted Robbie as he threw the cash register at the doors, but it disappeared.

"Everybody, wait! Whatever's doing this has to have some kind of reason!" concluded Dipper as he opened Journal 3. "Maybe if we can figure out what it is, they'll let us out of here!"

"Uh-uh they'll let us out of here!" mocked Robbie sarcastically. "Yeah, that makes a lot of sense!"

"I don't know guys, maybe he's got a point!" argued Wendy.

"Better try at least!" added in Junior.

"What's the harm?" asked Tyrone as he really wished they would trust Dipper as him and Junior knows that Journal knows a lot more than teens thought it did.

"Yeah right, I'm sure the ghost just wants to talk about his feelings!" concluded Lee sarcastically. Though he really shouldn't have said that as he disappeared soon after. He then reappeared inside a cereal bowl. "What?"

"I'm bonkers for eating you alive!" cheered the cereal box mascot as he held up spoon as everyone saw it stabbing Lee with it as they winced at the sight of it.

"Lee!" cried out Nate as he wiped his sweat off. "Okay, okay.. I'm with you kid! 100%, man!"

"Welcome," greeted the Ghost in a deep voice as he was possessing Mabel causing everyone to scream.

"He's got Mabel!" cried out Dipper in fear.

"Welcome to your graves, young trespassers," greeted the Ghost as he kicked "his legs" and laughed.

"We're super sorry for hanging out in your store!" apologized Wendy as the remaining teens nodded in fright.

"Yeah! Can we just go now and leave forever?" requested Dipper hoping with all his might they could.

"Well... okay. You're free to go," agreed the Ghost as he opened the doors. "But before you leave, hot dogs are now half off. I know it might be crazy, but you gotta try these dogs!"

Though that only caused Nate and Robbie to scream as they rushed for the door only for them to close again.

"Just kidding about the hot dog sale!" yelled the Ghost.

"Just let us out of here already!" yelled Nate angrily as Robbie held him back before he did anything crazy.

"I don't like your tone!" scolded the Ghost as he made Nate disappear.

Nate then reappeared among the other hot dogs as one as he screamed, "No! I'M A HOT DOG!"

"t begins," spoke the Ghost as he made everything float to the ceiling. "Welcome to your home for all eternity!"

As the remaining people started to float to the ceiling Robbie unfortunately got hit by some of debris knocking him.

"Guys, what do we do?!" asked Wendy to the Pines Boys.

"DUCK!" yelled the three of them as they all ducked.

"Quick! In there!" yelled Wendy as she pointed to one of the machines.

They all rushed over and hid inside as they panted from fear and exhaustion.

"What do they want from us?!" asked Wendy to the boys.

"Revenge, I guess?" concluded Dipper thinking that would be the only option.

"What did we do wrong?" wondered Wendy as she wasn't sure what they exactly did.

"Okay, let's try to figure out the pattern here. Why was each person taken?" asked Tyrone as they thought about it.

"Tambry was texting," said Junior.

"Thompson was playing a videogame," added in Tyrone.

"And Lee was being sarcastic. It doesn't make any sense!" yelled Dipper confused.

"Yeah! I mean, those are all just normal teenage things," concluded Wendy as an idea appeared in Dipper's head.

"Wendy, say that last part again," requested Dipper as he think he figured out why.

"Normal teenage things?" repeated Wendy confused.

"Of course! Stay here until I get back!" ordered Dipper as he crawled out of the freezer.

"Dude, what are you doing?!" called out Wendy

"Dipper! Get back here!" yelled Junior worried.

"Hey ghost!"

The Ghost twisted Mabel's head around to face Dipper, then turns the rest of her body towards him as he made Dipper slightly float.

"I've got something to tell you!" yelled Dipper as he floated higher. "I'm not a  _teenager_!"

As if those were the magic words the Ghost dropped everything that's floating and appeared holding Mabel by her hair, as a sigh he was no longer possessing her, with female ghost with the nametag Ma while his read Pa as he said, "Hohoho! Well why didn't you say so?"

He then dropped Mabel into a pile of candy as she made a yelp.

"How old did you say you were?" asked Pa.

"I'm…," started Dipper reluctantly as he looked at Wendy while Junior and Tyrone gave him the thumbs up to keep going. "I'm twelve, technically not a teen."

"When we were alive, teenagers were a scourge on our store!" exclaimed Ma.

"Always sassafrassin' customers with their boomy boxes and disrespectful short pants! So we decided to up and ban them! But they retaliated with this new fangled rap music," explained Pa about how they died.

"The lyrics, they were so, hateful! It was so shocking, we were stricken down with double heart attacks! That's why we hate teenagers so much! Don't we, honey?" asked Ma as she nuzzled her husband.

"But they're my friends, isn't there anything I can do to, help them?" asked Dipper hoping he would get them back.

"There is one thing. Do you know any funny little dances?" answered Pa.

"Uh... is there anything else I can do?" asked Dipper as his eyes widen.

Pa then yelled as he hit himself on fire, "NOOOO!"

"OKAY OKAY OKAY! Um... Well, I do know…," replied Dipper reluctantly. "The Lamby Lamby Dance. Bu-but I can't really do it, without a lamb costume!"

He then folded his arm satisfied he was out of the request. Though with a snap of Pa's fingers Dipper then wore a lamb costume. "Oh, well... there it is."

Dipper then took a deep breath as he began, " _Wellll… Who wants a Lamby Lamby Lamby? I do! I do! So go up and greet your Mammy Mammy Mammy! Hi there! Hi there! So march march march around the daisies…_ "

Wendy, Junior, and Tyrone had to hold back their laughing but still some snickers escaped as Pa exclaimed happily, "Yes, Yes! More! MORE!"

" _Don't don't don't you forget about the baby!_ " finished Dipper with a wink as he was sweating from fear, exhaustion, and most of all embarrassment.

"That was so fine, girly dancin' boy! Your friends are free," said the Ghost satfists as he snapped his fingers to change his clothes.

"Well I don't think you have to worry about us coming back, so…" said Dipper before he saw Ma and Pa had disappeared as everything to fell back to the floor and freeing the trapped teens.

Dipper walked over to Mabel who groaned, "Ugh... I'm never gonna eat or do anything ever again."

"Hey!"exclaimed Dipper he picked up a package of Smile Dip. "There's still some left!"

"EVIL!" yelled Mabel as she slapped it out of hand.

"Dipper! You okay dude!" asked Junior as him and Tyrone rushed over to their cousin.

"Yeah I'm fi-!" started Dipper before Junior and Tyrone grabbed him and hugged him.

"Dude! Thanks for saving our butts!" cheered Tyrone.

"Yeah that Lamby Dance was amazing!" laughed out Junior.

"Yeah….let's not talk about that.  _Ever_ ," requested Dipper.

"Oh we won't," promised Junior and Tyrone before they whispered to each other. "We will."

Back with Wendy who waited for the teens to wake up as Lee groaned, "What-what happened after everything went crazy?"

"You are not going to believe it! The ghosts appeared and Dipper had to…," started Wendy with a smile before she saw Dipper looking at her. "Uh, and uh, Dipper just grabbed a bat, and just started beating ghosts down, left and right, and the ghost got all scared, and ran away like a couple of little girls, it was insane!"

The teens cheered as Wendy turned to Dipper and zipped her lips as Dipper did the same.

* * *

Outside the fence everyone in the van was asleep while Junior carried Mabel to the J-Mobile as Tyrone was asleep in shotgun. Though Wendy was outside the van with Dipper as she said, "Well, I'm probably scarred for life."

"Yeah, that was pretty crazy," agreed Dipper as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I think I'll go stare at a wall for a while and  _rethink everything_. Hey, next time we hang out, let's stay at the Mystery Shack. Okay?" requested Wendy as she got into the van.

"Next time?" questioned Dipper shocked. "Yah! Let's, let's hang out at the Shack! Yeah... Next time…"

He then entered the J-Mobile hoping Junior and Tyrone could explain why they were up all night as both cars drove away from the store, and with that the lights go out in the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Sorry no credits scene but if you must know the exact same thing happens except Carla, Addi, and Ford are raging as well. Next time, Mabel finally takes up the Triplets offer to have a sleepover but they receive some unwanted guests in Chapter 10: Thrice Bitten, Thrice Shy.


	10. Thrice Bitten, Thrice Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls
> 
> Author's Note: In this chapter we Mabel finally has that sleepover she wanted with the Triplets. Meanwhile Wendy and Junior decide to bond with Stan and Jessie. What could wrong in Chapter 10: Thrice Bitten, Thrice Shy

Stan, Ford, Carla, and Addi yawned tiredly as they walked into the kitchen and saw Mabel with a big smile and an apron. "Good morning Family!"

Stan looked over the food with a suspicious eye before they sat down as he asked, "Did you make all this?"

"Yes! I did. Please enjoy," answered Mabel as she passed plates to each person.

Stan, Ford, Addi, and Carla looked at each other and the plates before they began to eat. Carla noticed Mabel was standing by the entrance to the living with a smile as she watched them eat before she asked, "Alright. Confess. What do you want?"

"What?! Pfft, can't I just do something for my favorite Grunkles and Graunties in the whole wide world?" asked Mabel with an overly happy and sweet tone.

"You usually do, but this is a bit over the top so what do you want?" asked Stan with a raised eyebrow.

Mabel bit her lip before she yelled, "Okay! I want to have a sleepover with the Triplets!"

Ford spat his coffee in shock as Addi patted his back gently as she asked, "Why the sudden want to hang out the Girls?"

"I just want more girl time. Please!" begged Mabel. "I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!"

"How about you ask them-!" started Ford before Mabel quickly rushed to the living room. "On the phone…."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Grayson-Pines the Triplets were chasing each other in the living room when they heard the phone ring in the kitchen. Aria then yelled, "I'll get it!"

She rushed over to the phone and answered, "Hello?"

" _Hey, Aria! It's Mabel! I was wondering if I could come over and have a sleepover?"_

"Sure, let me just ask my folks," answered Aria she held the phone where she saw her dad on the phone. "Uh dad?"

"Junior. Ty, I know you didn't mean to take the twins but could you at least make it up to your Gramps and work at the Shack for a bit. Yeah. Yeah. Thanks. Bye," said James as he hung up the phone before he turned to Aria. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Can Mabel come over for a sleepover?" asked Aria.

"Sure, I'll tell your mother while you go tell your sisters," answered James as he walked into another room.

"He said yes! See you here in a couple hours!" yelled Aria then rushed over to the living room. "Girls! Get the PJ's, rom coms, and pizza ready! We're having a sleepover!"

Arya looked up from the couch as she said, "You know just because tonight is Friday and we live together doesn't automatically mean it's a sleepover."

Aria giggled sarcastically before she said, "Mabel is coming over for a sleepover."

Anais and Arya look up with alarmed eyes as they said, "Really! Oh gosh we need to get ready!"

* * *

Then at the Shack, Mabel was packing stuff when she heard a knock on the door, "Huh? I wonder who that is?"

Mabel skipped down when she opened the door and saw Junior and Tyrone and greeted, "Uh what are you two doing here?"

"Uncle James told us to work at the Shack as punishment for taking you and Dipper to a haunted convenient store," answered Junior as him and Tyrone walked in the Gift Shop.

"What about you? You look like you're about to go on a trip," commented Tyrone as he saw Mabel carrying a backpack.

Mabel squealed as she answered excitedly, "I'm going to have a sleepover with the girls soon!"

Junior and Tyrone chuckled at the young girl's entusaiam as Tyrone said, "Well, have fun."

"Yeah, you'll have more fun than us," muttered Junior as he walked into the Gift Shop.

Before Mabel could say anything she heard the a car honk outside as Stan yelled, "Mabel! You ready!"

"Coming!" yelled Mabel back as she rushed to the car and jumped in excited to find out what the girls have planned.

* * *

Mabel watched as they drove past many trees as she asked, "Uh Grunkle Stan? Where do the Triplets exactly live? We've been passing trees this entire time?"

"They live not too far from the lake so we should arrive there in just a couple minutes," answered Stan as Mabel watched all the trees go by with different creatures like squirrels, chipmunks, rabbits, bats, and wait bats?! Mabel did a double take but she didn't see them. Huh, maybe it was her imagination.

When they finally arrived at the home Mabel saw Arya, Aria, and Anais by the door with Tara and James. Mabel opened the door before they officially stopped and rushed to the girls and yelled, "Girls!"

"Mabel!" yelled the Triplets as they went over and hugged her tightly.

Stan and Carla walked over to their children and hugged them as Carla asked, "Are you sure it's okay for Mabel to stay?"

"Oh, it's fine as long as she doesn't go into the woods late at night," answered Tara before she looked at her watch. "Well, time for work."

She kissed James on the cheek before she ran into the woods to goto her job. James then turned to his parents and reassures, "Look everything is going to be fine. I will be here almost the entire time and all emergency numbers are on the fridge."

"Alright," agreed Carla before she went over to Mabel and hugged her tight. "Remember, call immediately if you miss us."

"I will. Don't worry Grauntie Carla," reassured Mabel as she waved goodbye before turning to the girls. "So what's first?"

"Let's just give you the tour of the house first. Just so you know where everything is," suggested Anais as Arya grabbed Mabel's sleeping bag and backpack.

* * *

Back at the Shack Junior and Tyrone worked in the Shack while Tyrone didn't look he minded Junior seem to have this annoyed look on his face. The bell rang and Junior greeted, "Welcome to the Mystery Shack where we- Wendy?"

Wendy with her bagged lunch then greeted with a slight annoyed tone, "Hey, Junior. Sorry I'm late."

Junior noticed the slight hostility and asked concerned, "It's fine but what about you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just mad at my dad," answered as she sat at the register.

"Oh no, what happened?" asked Junior as he leaned on the broom he was using.

Wendy then began, "Well, he's the reason why I'm late it happened this morning."

* * *

Earlier in the Corduroy Home, Wendy walked into the living where Manly Dan was sharpening his axe. Wendy then said, "Well, see you in a bit Dad."

"Wait, Wendy can we talk?" asked Manly Dan as he put his axe down.

Wendy raised an eyebrow before she sat down in front of him and asked, "What's up?"

"So, you mind telling me why you came home late?" asked Manly Dan.

Wendy gave a little nervous look around and bit her lip as she answered, "I was just hanging out with the Gang."

"Where?"

"Does it matter? We're all okay."

"Were you?"

"Yeah, why do ask?"

"Oh, I just got a call from Thompson's mom saying how you and your friends almost got killed by ghost. Care to explain?" asked Manly Dan with a raised eyebrow.

Wendy muttered a swear as she answered, "We just went into a convenience store and just hung out."

"Who was with you?"

"The usual. Robbie, Tambry, Lee, Nate, Junior, Tyrone, and with addition of the Pines Twins Dipper and Mabel."

"Sigh. Look, you keep getting in trouble, breaking into places, and hanging out with those hoodlums. I'm getting sick of it so until further notice you're grounded," finished Manly Dan as he walked out the house to his Lumber Jack duties.

* * *

"So yeah I'm grounded. What about you two? What's your punishment?" asked Wendy.

"Just helping around the Shack," answered Tyrone very happy his moms didn't ground him and Junior.

"Seriously?" asked Wendy shocked to which Junior and Tyrone nodded.

* * *

Back at the Grayson-Pines Residence they were just finishing up the tour the last stop was the Triplet's room as Aria announced, "Our last stop and the main place we'll be hanging out is our room."

They opened the door and Mabel stared in awe at the look of the room. There was a huge bed on one side of the room right against the wall. Next to the bed was three drawers, each a different color. They were purple, red, and blue respectively. Mabel then saw they had a walk-in closet right across from their bed. Then on the entire floor was various animal furs. "Wow. This is your room?"

"Yep, so what do you think?" asked Arya as she laid in bed.

"It's amazing! And look at all these fur!" cheered Mabel as she jumped onto the fur and began rolling around in them.

The Triplet looked in delight at how Mabel rolled around the fur till Arya said, "You know what. Move over Mabe this girl wants some of that action."

Arya then began to roll around in the fur as she complimented, "Wow, this is a lot softer than I thought it would be."

"Check it out! I'm making a fur angel!" giggled Mabel before she looked up and saw the ceiling covered in claw marks. "Hey, why do you have claw marks on your ceiling?"

The girls looked in horror as they didn't want Mabel to see those as Arya answered, "Uh some animals come in her and scratch it when we're not home."

"Oh, speaking of animals what kind of fur are these?" asked Mabel as she felt around the fur.

"Rabbit, squirrel, maybe a raccoon. We don't know all of them Mom usually brings them," answered Anais as looked around the floor.

"Isn't your mom a vet?" asked Mabel a little curious why a vet would want animal fur.

"Yeah, sometimes she just um….. finds them," answered Aria awkwardly as Anais and Arya facepalmed thinking that was a weak reason.

Mabel didn't notice the awkwardness so she just replied, "Oh, she's lucky to find these furs just lying around."

"Yeah…," they all said in unison.

Aria then yelled, "Hey! Let's go play some video games!"

Mabel then rushed to the gaming room they showed her before Aria could follow her she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to her sisters, "Yes?"

"Look, Aria you have to think of something better to tell Mabel. We can't tell her the truth," requested Arya with a serious look but her eyes held sadness.

"Why do we need to lie?" asked Aria as she bit her lip feeling bad for lying.

"Dad said we need to ease them into the supernatural," answered Anais trying to ease the pain of lying.

"How do we "ease them in"? They dealt with gnomes, cursed wax figures, a crazy child psycho, and apparently ghosts," asked Aria curious what kind human wasn't used to the supernatural after those type of experiences.

"Yes, but remember what happened with Quincy. Poor thing got traumatized on certain things he saw like  _Gideon_ ," argued Anais as she spat the name with venom.

"So until either Gramps or Grunkle Ford says it's okay we keep it secret," concluded Arya as they walked into the gaming room. "Come on, let's go play a couple rounds."

Anais smiled as her and Arya walked into the gaming room while Aria just felt guilt in the pit of stomach and worry? She got a feeling that something bad was going to happen tonight.

* * *

Back at the Shack Wendy sat by the register still annoyed at her dad till she got hungry. She already ate her lunch. She heard her stomach rumbled as she looked at the side and saw chocolate bars. She really shouldn't, but she was hungry. She looked around and thought, "Screw it. Just take one."

She looked around and quickly swiped one. She looked around again. Did no really notice? Maybe she could grab a few more for later. She snuck a few more. Still no one noticed. She smiled at the adrenaline rush from this. Maybe she could get away with something else.

She looked around and saw Mystery Shack snow globes. It was bigger but Carla did say they were overstocked so she conveniently grabbed her backpack and went over with a clipboard as she pretended to count she took some of them and hid them in her backpack. When she heard the front door she rushed over to the register and went back to reading her magazine. Hmm, the rush felt good though she does feel bad for stealing.

* * *

Stan went inside his office and looked at surveillance to see what he missed while he dropped off Mabel. He smirked at the sight of nothing going wrong though something caught his eye. Wendy. He saw her by the candy section by the chocolate bars at first he thought it was a trick of the light but it seem like there was one less bar. Though suddenly there was more gone. That wasn't suspicious at all.

He narrowed his eyes as he watched the tape more carefully and switched it where Wendy went. He kept a close eye when he saw Wendy by the snow globes. He then paused right when he saw her place a snow globe in the bag though the thing that shocked him was the fact it looked like she put some already in her bag. She somehow was quick enough to not be caught with those on the security cameras. He now knew he needed to talk her, but he didn't wish to single her out.

He walked to the Gift Shop and announced, "All workers please come to my office, except you Soos keep working."

Soos nodded and Junior, Tyrone, and Wendy looked at each other and walked to the office. Stan then said, "Alright one of you did something that you weren't supposed to do so….anyone want to 'fess up?"

Wendy was about to say something before Junior confessed, "Sorry Gramps, please don't tell our moms."

Stan, Wendy, and Tyrone looked at him in shock as Stan asked, "Uh, what did you do?"

Junior then took out his pockets and showed off some candy and gum as he said, "I got hungry."

"Junior! Our moms are going to kill you!" yelled Tyrone.

"Hey! I paid for them," argued Junior as he rolled his eyes

"Ahem, well thank you for confessing Junior but uh was actually referring to Wendy," interrupted Stan a little shocked that he didn't see his own grandson steal something, at least he paid before he turned to Wendy. "Wendy, I saw you stealing chocolate bars and snow globes from the Shack."

"Oh! I'm so sorry Mr Pines. I know, I know I'm in trouble and you're going to fire me," apologized Wendy as she knew she was in deep trouble.

"No! No! You gotta a gift. You and Junior. You two are the one of best thieves I ever seen. You kids and me," encouraged Stan with a smile causing Wendy and Junior to look at each other in shock. "I've been waiting my whole life to discover someone who is a good a pickpocket as I am. Don't you realize we could go out and knock down a bank or something. And we could this big time!"

"Gramps! What are Ma and Mom going to say?!" yelled Tyrone.

"Oh right Jess. Invite her too maybe she'll join in," encouraged Stan as Tyrone had a gobsmacked look.

"Ugh! Gramps!" groaned Tyrone as he walked out maybe Ma could help.

When they heard the door closed Wendy and Junior asked excitedly, "Really?!"

"You're not ready," concluded Stan before he smirked. "Yet."

* * *

Back at the Grayson-Pines Residence, Anais adjusted her sleeping bag as they waited for Mabel to come out of the bathroom. James came in with his Lake Ranger uniform on as Aria asked, "Um Dad? Where are you going?"

"Tate asked me to do the night shift so I'll be back later," answered James as he kissed his daughters before he left. "Love you!"

"Love you too!" replied the Triplet as Anais booted up the laptop.

Mabel came in with her oversized night shirt as Arya asked, "Where did you get that?"

Mabel then looked down at her shirt and giggled before she answered, "My dad gave me this shirt."

"That's pretty cool now sit and pick a movie. While I go make popcorn and order pizza," said Arya as she walked downstairs. She threw a bag of popcorn in the microwave as she went over to the phone and dialed the number. "Hey, is this Feli's Pizza Kingdom? Yes, I would like regular meat lovers. Yep thanks. The house is by the lake in the woods serious you can't miss it."

The microwave beeped as she grabbed the popcorn and walked back in the room, "So what are we watching?"

" _As You Wish_ ," answered Aria as she saw a scene where a masked rogue was fighting a swordsmen while having a pleasant conversation.

As the movie continued on Mabel was knitting a sweater which caused Arya to asked, "Do you actually knit your own sweaters?"

"Yep! Though this isn't mine. It's your and it's…...done!" cheered Mabel as she passed Arya a purple sweater with a white wolf.

"Whoa!" replied the Triplet in awe as Arya grabbed the sweater over her tank top.

"Can we have one?" asked Aria and Anais with starry eyes.

"Already on it!" yelled Mabel as she grabbed some red, blue, and white yarn.

* * *

In the Gravity Falls Mall Stan had Wendy and Junior up and ready to be small time crooks. Junior then asked, "Who are we waiting for now?"

"Your Ma, and look there she is," answered Stan as he waved at the entrance and saw Jessie coming towards them.

"Heya Daddy!" greeted Jessie as she kissed Stan on the cheek. "So Junior what'cha up to?"

"Uh, you're not mad?" asked Junior slightly shocked at how his Ma was so calm about this.

"Ha! Mad? No, I used to do this all the time with your Gramps at your age," answered Jessie with a smile.

"Say what?!" asked Wendy and Junior in unison.

"Yeah, she was quite the delinquent back at your age. Sigh, good times," reminisced Stan as he wiped a fake tear.

"Yeah, like that one time we made counterfeit money," reminisced Jessie as her and her dad sighed in happiness.

Wendy and Junior looked at each other as Junior coughed awkwardly before he asked, "So what was the first thing we're going to do?"

"We'll just try some things," answered Stan as he looked around and saw a gift shop. "Like that."

"Cue training montage!" cheered Jessie as they ran to the gift shop.

They hit multiple places in the mall along with stealing multiple items. The first stop was the gift shop where Wendy took one of those easily replaceable sunglasses, some gum, and an energy drink. While she did that Junior was able to sneak a bag of chips, a couple key chains, and a flower for Wendy. Now here was their last stop as Stan, Jessie, and Junior watched Wendy steal a hot dog from it's stand with a smile. Stan congratulated, "Nice job kid."

"Thanks Mr Pines, but I have something say," said Wendy with a serious tone. Stan, Jessie, and Junior leaned in to listen before Wendy smiled. "Stan, Jessie, Junior this stuff is small time. We need something bigger."

"What are you suggesting Wendy?" asked Junior slightly excited from the adrenaline fo what they were doing.

" My idea is we are going to steal the Diamond from the Gravity Falls History Museum," suggested Wendy which caused their eyes to widen. "Think about that! We could split the pieces and wear it around our neck and look like ballers!"

"You're starting to scare me Wendy. Even I never stole a diamond," commented Stan with slightly scared eyes.

"Yeah, are you crazy?!" asked Jessie with a slightly shocked voice.

"Yeah, I'm crazy. And you guys love it!" agreed Wendy with an excited smile.

"We do! Let's do it! Let's steal a diamond!" cheered Stan as they all high fived.

* * *

Back at the sleepover after the changed and went halfway through  _As You Wish_ along with the box of pizza a knock was heard at the door as Anais said, "I'll get it."

She walked downstairs as three boys around their age came as Anais held an amused smile but an annoyed look as she asked in an annoyed urgent voice, "What are you three doing here?"

"What can't we visit our friends?" asked a boy with slightly curled brown hair with a slight Australian accent.

"You can, but not when our cousin is visiting," answered Anais with a harsh tone as she looked around. "What are you even doing here Bernard?"

"Come on, Pines what's the worse that can happen?" asked the second boy with a thick Irish accent as he brushed some his black hair from his eyes as he showed sharp fangs.

"Oh I don't know. Your vampires and could hmm maybe  _bite_ her," whispered Anais angrily as she glared at their fangs. "Seriously?! Hide those things!"

"We promise we won't bite her," promised the last one with light brown hair.

Before Anais could say anything Mabel came down with a blue sweater with a wolf on it as announced, "Anais! I finished your sweater!"

Mabel then saw three cute boys at the door as she walked over with a smile, "Why hello there boys. I'm Mabel."

"Well hello there little star, our names is Bernard, Colin, and Nick," said the brown haired vampire. "Aren't you a cutie."

"Aww you're so sweet," complemented Mabel as she blushed. "Why don't three come in?"

"Why thank you Mabel," the vampire with black hair as he kissed her hand. The three of them went in at the same time Arya and Aria came down with shocked faces.

"What the fu-fudge are they doing here?" asked Arya correcting her before she swore in front of her cousin.

"They said they wanted to visit us," answered Anais as she closed the door.

"Worse timing  _ever_ ," muttered Aria now she hide two secrets in one night.

As the boys followed Mabel to the bedroom Arya grabbed Bernard by the collar and warned, "Aren't you guys a little  _old_ to date us, let alone a twelve year old?"

"Sorry if we seem flirtatious? It's a gene in being a vampire," apologized Colin as he fixed his black hair.

"Fine. But if you guys even think about biting Mabel, you will wish you got a wooden stake to the heart," warned Arya as she let Bernard go.

The Triplets watched them go up as Aria asked, "Can we at least tell her they're vampires?"

"No," answered Anais and Arya in unison.

"She's going to ask eventually why we're friends with them," argued Aria thinking that they really should just tell her.

"We'll tell her when we cross that bridge," whispered Arya as her and Anais went upstairs.

"Sigh, you don't you see other girls my age doing this stuff on a Friday night," commented Aria as she walked upstairs.

* * *

How right she was as Wendy Berble Corduroy was decked out in black outside the Gravity Falls Museum of History with Stan, Junior and Jessie. "Ready?"

"Ready."

They snuck past the guards at the entrance though when they made it the roof Stan groaned in pain as he silently yelled, "Ah my back!"

"Daddy!" yelled Jessie in concern as she went to her dad. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just give me moment. Ugh so much pain," groaned Stan though he saw Junior and Wendy by the vent. "Kids! You gotta steal it for me!"

"But Gramps," argued Junior before Wendy grabbed his shoulder and shook her head.

"No Junior, we came too far to give up," consoled Wendy to Junior.

"Don't worry I'll make sure he's alright. Go. Go steal that diamond," encouraged Jessie as she saluted them.

As they entered the vent they heard Stan yell, "Make your Grandfather and Boss proud you knuckleheads!"

Wendy and Junior crawled in the vents as they saw the hallway leading to the Diamond was right underneath them as Wendy asked, "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," answered Junior as he opened the vent underneath us. Wendy threw the rope down as they slid down it.

They looked through the hallway as Wendy tried to take a step before Junior stopped her as he warned, "Wait."

Wendy looked at him confused as he grabbed a box of chalk dust and poured it over the area revealing a bunch of red lasers. "Lasers. If we hit one of those we'll get caught."

"Nice job Junior," complemented Wendy as they snuck through the lasers perfectly except for one when the tip of Wendy's black beanie touches one. "Shiitake mushrooms."

"Hey! Stop thieves!" yelled Blubs and Durland as they chase the two teens.

In perfect unison they knock them in out in one punch but as Junior makes sure no more security comes he yells, "Get the Diamond!"

Wendy then grabs the Diamond when Junior sees this he hugs her in the moment before he realized what he did and gave her a friendly high five before they both felt a hand on their shoulders. They looked up to see one more security as he requested, "Miss Corduroy, Mr Pines come with me."

* * *

In the room Arya was showing off James' old bass guitar and strummed a few notes before she asked, "Any song requests?"

"Do you have any original songs?" asked Mabel hoping she did.

"Hmm not really but I do have sheet music over there," answered Arya to her excited cousin.

Mabel quickly rushed over to the sheet music as she yelled, "Got the she-ouch!"

"Mabel! Are you okay?" asked Aria concerned for her cousin's slight outburst.

"Yeah, just a paper cut. See?" reassured Mabel as she showed the cut finger that was slightly bleeding.

Suddenly the blood's sweet smell filled the noses of the unexpected guests as they went over to Mabel and asked in creepy unison, "Would you like us to make it feel better?"

Mabel blushed as she answered, "Sure."

They all knelt down to her level and smelled the savory blood as Nick complemented hungrily, "That smells delicious."

"Well that's not the response I would think you would-AH!" screamed Mabel as their fangs grew longer and were about to take a bite before Anais placed pillow under their fangs.

"Run! They're hungry!" yelled Anais as the four of them ran to bathroom and hid in the tube while the lights were off

They panted as heavy hissing was heard outside the door when the hissing grew softer they let out a breath of relief as Aria asked to Mabel, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," answered Mabel as her finger stopped bleeding thankfully before she realized something. "You're friends with vampires?"

"Yeah, we met them a couple years ago. Trust us they're usually not like this," answered Anais as she hoped they would give up if they couldn't find them.

"Sigh, now I feel bad I had a crush on them," confessed Mabel sadly as she pouted.

"You had a crush on them?" asked Arya shocked at the news.

"Of course! Their accents were cute," answered Mabel with a smile. "So what's the plan? We wait in here til they go away."

"Basically if we keep silent they won't find us," answered back Anais as they sat in silence.

 _ **Tap**_.

Ba-Bump.

 _Tap_.

Ba-Bump.

Tap.

Ba-Bump.

tap.

Ba-Bump.

Silence.

A breath of relief.

_**RING! RING! RING! RING!** _

Arya, Aria, and Mabel glared at Anais as her phone went off before Anais silently yelled, "Oh no! It's Dad!"

"Send it to voicemail! They're going to hear it!" yelled Arya before they screamed as the shower curtain opened to show three very hungry vampires.

"Hello Ladies!" greeted the Vampire Trio.

"RUN!" yelled the Triplet as they all ran back to the bedroom.

Anais answered the phone as Arya asked in shock, "Seriously?! You're actually going answer it?!"

"It's Dad if we don't answer it he'll freak out!" argued Anais as she held the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

" _Hey, what took so long?"_

"Oh you know just girl stuff couldn't hear it," lied Anais as they tried to look for hiding spots for Mabel.

" _Well, alright. So I just wanted to call you telling that I'm going to come late."_

"Oh okay….wait why?" asked Anais worried.

" _Oh don't worry. I'm just picking up your Grandfather, Aunt, and Cousin from County Jail."_

"Wait what?! Junior went to jail?!" asked Anais knowing that Tyrone would never get in that type of trouble.

"What happened Junior?" asked Arya as she overheard the conversation before she realized they were still under a vampire. "Nevermind! Forget it! Hang up!"

"Sorry Dad, gotta go," said Anais hurriedly.

" _Oh is everything alright?"_

"I'll explain later! Bye!" hung up Anais as they saw the walk-in closet. "In there!"

They ran to the closet before Anais stopped Arya and Aria from going in as Mabel asked, "What are you doing?"

"We can talk it out with the Boys they want your blood you're hiding. So hide in here okay?" requested Arya with trusting eyes as Mabel nodded in understandment.

Arya closed the closet door as she moved her dresser to make sure Mabel couldn't get out. Arya then asked her sisters, "You ready to kick some vampire butts?"

They nodded as three flying figures flew in with fangs bared as Bernard requested, "Look Ladies, we just want to have a small taste of her blood."

"You're not even go to see her blood, so I suggest you just get out of here!" yelled Arya as she glared at Bernard.

"Please, what are you going to do? You wouldn't want Sweet Little Mabel to see something that may scare her would you?" taunted Colin.

Anais grinded her teeth as she whispered, "He's right we have to hold back."

"And I don't believe you can stop us if you hold back?" taunted Nick with a sly smile.

"We can still beat you," replied Aria determined not to scare Mabel like they did with Quincy.

In that moment all heck broke loose! Bernard stared at the closet as Arya glared at him as she whispered harshly, "I'm not going to make you get any closer to her."

Bernard pushed her causing her to stumble backwards but she still held her ground. Bernard tackled to the ground with a hiss and pinned her. She kicked him the stomach causing him to fall forward till he landed back on his feet. They both held a fighting stance Bernard made the first move as he kicked her in the stomach. Arya blocks it as she goes for a right hook though he blocks it. Bernard tries for low sweep kick but Arya dodges it.

Meanwhile Colin is fighting Anais he goes on the closet about to break the door open before Anais pushes him off. Colin cartwheels to the window. He forms his bat wings and begins to flap before Anais yells, "I'm done with you yet!"

She jumped him as she redirected him to the ceiling beams. He was on one end she was on the other. Colin rubbed his head as he commented, "You really want to fight a vampire this high?"

"Why scared?" asked Anais with a taunting smile.

"No, Are you?" asked Colin as they lunged at each other.

Underneath them Aria and Nick were fighting by the walls. Aria tries to punch him at the head but Nick blocks it and punches her in the stomach. She stumbles backwards as Nick hit her in the side cornering her at the wall. They wrestle in the same space trying to get a hit. Aria takes the advantage of him holding her down to use her knee to hit him the stomach till he let her go.

Mabel heard the groans and cries of pain till she peeped in the keyhole and saw the fight. She also noticed how the dresser moved a bit. She musters up as much strength as she could to push open the door. She needed to help them.

Back with Nick and Aria, Aria tried to a back hand slap before Nick blocked it he tackled her to the ground causing Aria to let out a yelp of pain causing her sisters to yell, "Get away from her!"

Arya then pushed Bernard to the side not caring she was using her extra strength and ran towards her sister.

Anais who was still on the beam jumped off and held on the beams with her hands as she swung herself back and forth til she let go and hit Nick right in the face. She let out a breath of exhaustion as she asked to Aria, "You okay?"

"Yeah," replied Aria as they helped her up before she realized something. "Wait if you're both here….who's watching Mabel!?"

They turned to see Mabel who was surrounded by them as Bernard as he whispered, "Time for dinner."

"Mabel!" the Triplet yell in unison as they tackle the three vampires down. They wrestle on the ground as Mabel watched in shock and awe.

They wrestled to the point where they tumbled on the stairs. Mabel looked around to see if she could do anything before she ran to the front door and yelled, "Girls! I think it's time we make this sleepover Girls Only!"

Arya saw what she meant so she grabs Bernard by his shirt and hangs on tight as she directed him out the door and kicked him out….literally. "See ya!"

Anais saw Bernard being kicked out as she he pinned her down once more as he teased, "Bernard may have gotten beaten, but I'm not losing to you."

"Oh yeah?" asked Anais as she kicked him in the stomach to get him off her. She tried to punch him with her left hand but he held it down. Anais smilied. "Thanks."

Colin looked confused before Anais right hooked him the face causing him to pass out. Anais then threw him out as she said, "Come again when you're not so hungry!"

Aria then kicked Nick off her but he was determined he lunged at her but she held him back. Aria kicked him in the stomach twice before he threw her to the couch.

"Aria!" yelled her sisters and Mabel as they try to lunge at Nick.

"No!" yelled Aria to stop her family. They paused with a confused look before they saw the determination in Aria's eyes. "Don't worry. I got this."

Nick and Aria locked eyes as they lunged at each other Nick gave her a right hook which caused her to stagger back. Aria then gave him her own right hook causing him to stagger back before she pushed him out the door as she slammed the door shut.

The Triplets took deep breaths though they looked Mabel who still had her face in shock and in awe. Anais then asked worriedly, "You're not traumatized by this were?"

Mabel shakes her head which caused them to give a sigh of relief though Arya had to ask, "Really?"

Mabel nodded quietly though Aria asked, "How come?"

Mabel took a deep breath as she answered, "THIS WAS THE BEST SLEEPOVER I EVER HAD!"

The Triplets then began to laugh out of joy they felt relief from not traumatizing another cousin before Mabel asked, "So shall we finish the sleepover?"

The Triplets nodded before Arya asked, "Hey, do you think we could clean up this mess before Dad comes home?"

"Probably. Where did he do again?" asked Aria to Anais.

"He went to pick up Gramps, Aunt Jessie, and Junior out of county jail," answered Anais.

"Oh yeah, wonder how that's going," wondered aloud Arya.

* * *

In the Gravity Falls County Jail Wendy and Junior sat across with a bored and worried look. Blubs came by their cells as he said, "Mr Pines either your mother and uncle will be picking you up. I don't know about Jessie."

Junior nodded already accepted he was going to be in trouble before Blubs turned to Wendy as he warned, "As for you. We're going to call your dad."

Wendy then rushed to the bars as she begged, "No! My dad can't find out about this!"

Before Blubs could say something Stan and Jessie came in as Stan coughed and announced, "Hey, guys, um cops. I actually want to tell you. This girl she was working for me the whole time. This wasn't her idea. I'm the mastermind. It was my idea to steal the diamond. She wishes she could be master thief like me."

"Co-mastermind," added in Jessie. "I helped come up with the plan."

Stan nodded as they held up their hands, "Take us away."

Blubs and Durland looked at each other before Blubs said, "Works for me."

Durland let her out but put Stan and Jessie in the jail. Though before Wendy left she asked, "May I speak with them in private?"

Blubs and Durland nodded as they left the room. Wendy then turned to them and asked, "Why did you do that for me? You'll be in here for days."

"Nah, we'll be in for a couple hours and just get a lecture," joked Jessie with a smile.

"Why didn't you take Junior?" asked Wendy thinking it wasn't fair she was the only one that was let out.

"I asked them not," confessed Junior which caused Wendy to looked shocked. "They texted me in the squad car that they were going to request us to be let out and free of charge, but I requested to let you go and not me. I deserve punishment, you already got yours."

"But, that doesn't explain why you did it," argued Wendy with a confused look.

Stan the sighed as he explained, "Look, I'm old, like I already had a life. You kids can still make a choice and not be an idiot like me. Like okay, you got quick fingers use it to play an instrument or  _something_! Stop stealing or else you're going to get trapped here."

Wendy smiled as she hugged Stan and whispered, "Thank you."

Stan smiled back before he pushed her back and yelled with a slight happy tone, "Now get outta here!"

* * *

A couple hours later Carla, Lillian, James, and Tyrone came in the County Jail as Jessie greeted, "Hey Mama, Honey, James, Ty."

"Hello Jessie," greeted back Carla before she glared at her husband. "Mind telling me why my husband, daughter, and grandson are in  _jail_?"

"Uh not particular," answered Stan ashamed as he looked down.

"As you for you Junior, I am surprised at you. Do you realize that if you steal you're ruining your own life? First it's shoplifting, then robbing, then this and that and then you're in prison! Stan nearly ruined his entire relationship with me if he actually went through that Columbia Heist! Then Jessie and James wouldn't be born thus you wouldn't be born! Do you want to ruin the life of your love ones?!" lectured Carla.

"Exactly, Junior, you're better than this. Don't do this way of life," agreed James as he looked at his nephew in disappointment.

"Sorry Granny, and Dad," apologized Junior before he covered his mouth. "Oops. Sorry I mean Uncle James."

Hearing what Junior called James made Tyrone crestfallen at the mention as did Jessie and Lillian.

"It's okay, I know you miss him," reassured James.

"Blubs! Get them out of here please," requested Lillian as he unlocked the cell.

Jessie and Lillian hugged as Lillian asked, "What about you? Did you learn your lesson?"

"Yes, absolutely," replied Jessie as she winked towards Stan as she wrapped her hands around her sons. "Come on, let's go eat and then home. James! Want to join in?"

"Nah, I gotta go home soon or the girls will worry," declined James as he walked away leaving Stan and Carla alone.

Carla glared at Stan as she grabbed him by the ear and said, "We are having a much more serious talk about this Stanley Pines!"

* * *

When James came home with the lights off, he walks in, peeking in the girls room. They were all spread across the ground with makeup on their faces with their laptop screen asleep.

Arya was curled up by the edge of the bed, slightly tossing in the pile of rabbit fur. He smiled as he grabbed some blankets as he covered her.

Anais was laying on a pile of chipmunk fur as James covered her as he kissed her forehead.

Then Aria's head was over the bed frame though James fixed her head and placed a pillow underneath and recovers her with the blanket.

He passed to Mabel as it seemed his girls positioned themselves to surround her sleeping bag. She held her unicorn plush tightly as he moved her arm up and placed one of the girls' old wolf plushies.

James walks away and went into his room and saw Tara already in bed. He snuggled next to her, hoping this little incident doesn't ruin tomorrow. Though as he drifted off to sleep he didn't hear the chants of being man enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Yep, this was the deleted the plotline though with the addition of some characters. Next time Dipper feels like he isn't man enough and tries to prove it while the Pines Ladies and James try to help Stan with his wedding anniversary in Chapter 11: Dipper vs Manliness AU.


	11. Dipper vs Manliness AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls
> 
> Author's Note: Be warned very harsh language will be entering in the first part so if you think you can't handle skip it. In this chapter Dipper feels like he isn't man enough and tries to prove it while the Pines Kids along with Jessie and James try to help Stan with his wedding anniversary in Chapter 11: Dipper vs Manliness AU.
> 
> Enjoy Fellow Gravity Fallers!

Stan and Carla drove the Stanmobile with an awkward silence. When they arrived at the Shack they stayed silent until they closed the door. Stan then begged, "Come on Carla don't be mad."

"Oh I'm not mad. I am beyond furious!" yelled Carla as they stomped to the room. "You not only got yourself in jail but also our daughter, our grandson, and our cashier and she's not even  _related_ to us!"

"Not yet," muttered Stan as he knew a certain member liked her.

Carla then glared at him as she scolded as she unlocked the front door, "I'm serious Stanley this isn't the time for jokes. I mean what would happen if Wendy wasn't lucky enough to be bailed out. You're lucky I even bailed you out."

"Look Carla this isn't big deal in fact I- what the heck are you three still up?" asked Stan as he saw Ford, Addi, and Dipper still in their day clothes playing Dungeon', Dungeons, and More Dungeons.

"Oh Stan you're home early," replied Ford as he kept holding his dice.

"Early? It's midnight. What the heck have you guys been playing this entire time? It's a bad habit to stay up this late. You're going to be a bad influence on Dipper," asked Stan as he saw all the graph paper in the living room.

"Oh now you care about being a good influence," argued Carla annoyed.

"This is completely different!" argued Stan as he pointed to the game. "At least mine is reality theirs is a fantasy world!"

"Please, at least with this we don't need to worry about them going to  _jail_!" yelled Carla causing Ford, Addi, and Dipper to slowly clean up and sneak into their rooms as this got heated.

"I don't get why you're upset it was a  _county jail_ not  _prison_!" yelled Stan not seeing the big deal. "You didn't even need to pay for my bail!"

"That's not the point!"

"Then what  _is_ the point?!"

"Look Stanley you're not going to be as lucky as you were with that Colombian Heist!"

"That wasn't damn luck! That was because I knew that heist was doomed from the start so I declined immediately!"

"Then how come stealing that Diamond from Gravity Falls isn't doomed from the start!"

"Cause this whole town is filled with fucking idiots!"

"That still doesn't excuse your actions! For God's sake you were going to steal a  _fucking_ diamond!"

"It's not a big deal!"

" _Bullshit_! It's a diamond!"

"No one got hurt!"

"Damn it Stanley! It's not if you got hurt or not!"

"Then what is it about Hotpants!"

"It's the fact that you approved the idea of being a criminal is  _good thing_ to not only our own flesh and blood but to someone who isn't even remotely related to us other than fact we knew her as a child!"

"It was Wendy's idea to steal it!"

"Then you should've stopped her!"

"Look I get it! I'm sorry is that what you wanted to hear! I'm sorry for being a fucking idiot!"

"NO! Stanley Pines do you ever think about what happened if you actually did a crime and you couldn't be bailed out! What would happen if you actually did that heist in Columbia?" asked Carla as her voice began to quiet out of exhaustion and worry.

He gave no reply.

Carla sighed as she explained, "For one thing I'm almost certain you wouldn't have kids, let alone grandkids. In fact, I honestly think in the worse situation for you wouldn't even have me."

They stayed silent till Carla said, "Look Stan, I'm tired. It's late so see you in the morning."

Stan sighed as he pinched his nose and rubbed his eyes knowing what he did was stupid he sat in his couch as he grabbed a wedding picture of him and Carla as he whispered, "Nice job Stanley, you made her upset on your wedding anniversary."

* * *

The next morning Stan woke up to an empty spot on the bed. He sighed as he went to use the bathroom before they go to Greasy's to meet James and Mabel. He walked over and saw Carla getting ready which he tried to greet her before she brushed him off mentioning how she'll meet him in the car. Yep, she's still mad.

When he arrived at the bathroom he opened the door to see Dipper in a towel with a radio by him holding a comb as he sang along with the radio, " _Disco Girl! Comin' through! That girl is you!"_

"Uh Dipper?" asked Stan feeling a little awkward at the scene.

Dipper's eyes widen as he shouted in embarrassment, "Don't come in! Don't come in!"

Stan quickly closed the door as he whispered, "Yeesh, that wasn't something I wanted to see."

* * *

Eventually after Stan got ready he was about to close the Gift Shop for those early bird shoppers though one remained browsing. Stan asked, "Um are you going to buy something cause I need to go?"

"Oh just a moment I like to do my Christmas shopping so I'm looking for something in the spirit of season," answered Tyler Cutebiker.

Stan looked around before he asked showing off a bowl of glass shards, "What about these crystals?"

"Hehe, looks like more broken glass," joked Tyler.

Stan pulled the bowl back as he asked, "What are you a cop?"

Tyler's eyes sparkled as he ran over to the other side of the shop as he asked, "Oooo! What's that?"

Dipper then came in as he asked, "Grunkle Stan when are we leaving?"

"We'll leave as soon as this yahoo makes up his mind," answered Stan as he pointed to Tyler.

Tyler who observed a  _Fur Trout_ asked, "Do you have this in another animal?"

"I'm fine with locking him inside if you are," said Stan already annoyed at this guy to which luckily for him Dipper nodded with a smile.

They snuck out of shop as Stan barricaded the door as they ran to the car and drove away as Tyler at the moment was trying to pick which shirt he wanted.

* * *

At Greasy's Diner they saw James with Mabel and the Triplets as they waved them over when they parked Mabel greeted, "Hey family! Thanks for letting me have a sleepover with them."

"No problem sweetie. Did you have fun?" asked Carla as they walked in the Diner.

"We did we had makeovers, watched movies, and even-," stopped Mabel suddenly as the Triplets made puppy dog face begging to not tell what happened with the vampires. "Even played video games."

"Sounds fun," agreed Carla as she turned to James. "You want to join in for breakfast?"

"Sure," agreed James as they found the signature Pines booth. The biggest booth to fit their giant family. Though in a surprise Jessie, Shauna, Shannon, Junior, and Tyrone.

They all sat together and when they did Lazy Susan walked over as Stan greeted pleasantly, "Hey, there Susan. Where you yesterday?"

"I got hit by a bus!" answered Susan happily.

The Pines Family laughed awkwardly not completely sure how to respond to that so to break the awkward tension Stan asked, "I'll have a plate with bacon and scrambled eggs. What do you guys want to eat for breakfast."

"Just coffee please," ordered Ford causing Stan and Addi to nudge him. "Ow! Fine with eggs."

"I'll have a bacon with eggs and coffee," ordered Addi with a smile.

"Please, just give me scrambled eggs and hash browns," requested Carla.

"I'll have plate of hash browns, bacon, and waffles," ordered Jessie with a smile.

"Make that two," requested James.

"Just eggs and toast with juice Susan," ordered Shauna as she placed the menu down.

"I'll have two stacks of pancakes with blueberries with syrup as well," ordered Shannon with a smile.

"Waffles with strawberries and chocolate chips with a side of mile for me Susan," ordered Junior.

"Sunny-side up eggs, toast, and orange juice, please," requested Tyrone.

"Sausage, eggs, and coffee for me," ordered Anais.

"Make that two!" added in Arya.

"Three!" added in Aria with a smile.

"Can I have normal pancakes?" asked Dipper with a smile.

"Me too!" agreed Mabel with her brother.

"Oh, so sorry we don't have any normal pancakes. We can make you one with blueberries or chocolate chips," apologized Susan as she finished.

"Wait how come we can't have normal pancakes?" asked Dipper a little confused how they can special pancakes yet not normal ones.

"We're using them as a prize for the Manliness Tester," answered Susan as he pointed to the old machine.

Dipper looked at the machine to see a sigh that indeed read, "WIN GAME! FREE PANCAKES!"

Dipper smiled as he cracked his knuckles and said confidently, "Don't worry sis, pancakes are on me. I'm gonna win some by beating that manliness tester."

"Manliness tester?" asked Stan skeptically.

"Beating?" asked Mabel before her and Stan looked at each and bursted out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" asked Dipper to his sister and Grunkle.

"Oh, no offense Dipper, but you're not exactly 'Manly Mannington'," giggled Mabel before she continued to laugh.

Dipper frowned before he argued, "Hey, I am too 'Manly... Manny' or whatever it is you said."

"Look, face the music, kid. You got no muscles, you smell like baby wipes, and let's not forget this mornin's... " _incident_ "," rationalized Stan with a smug smile.

Dipper blushed as Addi asked, "Why what happened this morning?"

"He was singin'  _Disco Girl_ ," answered Stan with a smile.

Mabel snickered as she asked, "You were listening to girly Icelandic pop sensation BABBA?"

"No. Heh heh, I wasn't. It's not  _important_. Look, come on guys, I'm plenty masculine. You see this chest hair?" asked Dipper as he pulled down his shirt slightly to show a very bare and smooth chest.

"Put it away, put it away!" cried out Mabel.

"So smooth! My eyes!" cried Stan as he covered his eyes.

"Aw man," whispered Dipper as he covered his chest.

Carla hit Stan in the ribs as she reassured, "Don't worry Dipper. It's okay to not have chest hair at this age. James didn't have any till he finally hit puberty at thirteen."

"Mom! Not enough in front of the girls they don't need to know that," complained James as he blushed slightly.

"Totally true Dipper. Junior here didn't start getting them till he was around that age too and Tyrone didn't start growing them till a couple months ago," added in Jessie forgetting they were in a public place.

"MA!" cried out Tyrone and Junior as their faces were completely red.

"Plus, brawn is overrated. Stick to your brains," added Ford with a smile.

"Yeah, but that's besides the point Poindexter do you think the kid can actually beat that old thing?" asked Stan to his brother.

"Ahem, well oh would you look that," said Ford as he pretended to read the newspaper.

"I agree with you Daddy. I tried to beat that game when I was younger granted I got better but I don't think anyone could win," agreed Jessie with a smile towards her nephew.

"Well, I'm going to try so get ready to eat your words…..and a plate a delicious pancakes," said Dipper confidently as he walked toward the manliness tester as other patrons eating watched when he arrived he took a deep breath. "Alright, Dipper. Time to manhandle this...man handle…"

Dipper stared at with a intimidated look as he whispered, "Okay, one...two…."

"Quit stallin'!" yelled Stan from their booth.

Dipper gripped the handle with a grunt as the light went up. Though as sweat began to fall he let go of handle causing the lights to go down to 'WIMP' as a card came out with a baby on it that read, "You are a cutie patootie."

"Oh, what? This thing must be broken. It's totally broken, guys. It's like a million years old, probably ran out of steam power or….something," defended Dipper to his own pride as he bit his lip though people began to slightly laugh.

Jessie couldn't stand him being laughed at as she walked over to the machine as she agreed, "Right! This thing has been around since I was his age. Maybe even before. I bet when I try a crack at this it will land on the same thing."

Jessie then cracked her knuckles as she whispered, "I hope."

Jessie then reached to grab when she was barely grasping the handle the light bulbs shot up as the machine blew up giving pancakes to not only the twins at the table but to everyone else that caused everyone to cheer for her.

Jessie bit her lip as she turned to Dipper who unfortunately got a pancake land on him as she apologized, "Dipper! I swear I didn't mean to do that!"

Dipper just turned as he past the crowd but tripped on beaver as he yelled before he left the Diner, "I'm fine!"

Jessie went back to the table as she said, "Well, that backfired big time."

"Ah don't worry about Firecracker. It's just a man thing," reassured Stan before he looked over at Carla. "Right sweetie?"

Carla who was still angry at him just got and said, "You know. I just remembered uh I forgot to close the Shack so you can pack up my order I'll just go home and make something."

As Carla left Stan groaned as Mabel asked, "What was that about?"

"Nothin'! Nothin' at all! I don't wanna talk about it. Talk about what? Why is this table wet?" denied Stan as he wiped some of his own sweat off the table.

"Wait. Pops did you and Mom have an argument?" asked James with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe…," replied Stan without actually looking him in the eye.

"Daddy! Not today of all days!" cried out Jessie before she gestured to everyone at the table. "That's the whole reason why we all got together!"

"Wait what? What's today?" asked Mabel to no one in particular.

"It's his and Carla's wedding anniversary," answered Ford as he took a sip of his coffee.

Mabel's eyes sparkled as she squealed, "Awww that's so sweet Grunkle Stan!"

"It would be, if we didn't make each other mad last night," groaned Stan.

"Last night?" asked the Triplets in unison.

"We argued about my little flaw about stealin'," said Stan with a frown.

"Ohhhhh," said everyone else at the table.

"I don't know about this year you guys. I think I'll just celebrate it when she's not mad at me," groaned Stan sadly.

Mabel then grabbed Stan's face as she said, "Grunkle Stan, you are a cranky, gross, weird old man. But we will make you the most perfect anniversary that Grauntie Carla will forget she was ever mad you because nothing is stronger than the power of-."

"Love?"

"Mabel," corrected Mabel as she grabbed her drink. "To victory!"

"Victory!" cheered the family as they drank their drinks.

* * *

Dipper walked around town as he grumbled, "Not manly enough, stupid diner, stupid machine...AH!"

His thoughts were interrupted by a blast of water coming from a fire hydrant as Blubs and Durland looked at it as Blubs said, "Another hydrant destroyed. It's a gosh dang mystery."

"Wanna take off our uniforms and run around in circles?" asked Durland.

With his shirt already off Blubs replied, "Quit readin' my mind."

Dipper began to back away as he saw two grown men without their shirts on. Though eventually he bumped into a woman who apologized, "Oh, I'm sorry. I was looking for the mailman."

"Oh what? Are you saying I'm not a "male man"? Is that what you're trying to say? I'm not male? I'm not a man? Is that-is that what you're getting at?" asked Dipper with sadness in tone.

"Are you crying?"

Dipper tries to hold back his tears before he turned and ran in an alley to the forest.

* * *

In the woods Dipper tried to lift a branch as he counted up to three before it was too much for him. He threw the stick off as he checked his shirt, "No chest hair yet."

He groaned as he laid back down as he asked to himself, "Is it physical, is it mental, what's the secret?"

His stomach rumbled as he remembered he didn't have breakfast. He sat back up and grabbed his bag of jerky that read, "You're inadequate!"

"You said it Jerky Man. I need help," agreed Dipper as the ground shook very hard and a large roar was heard. Various animals began to fly or run in the opposite direction of the noise.

Though amongst the animals Manly Dan yelled, "For the love of all that's holy, run!"

A tree began to fall on the stump that had Dipper's hat as Dipper ran and grabbed it before the tree squashed it. Another roar was heard and the shadow of a creature is seen getting closer to Dipper.

Dipper screamed with a high pitched tone before he said, "Wait...sorry."

He then tried again in a lower octave before he coughed. Before him was a Minotaur of some kind. He let out another loud roar, however it was just a yawn. He took a deer and scratched himself, and threw it away afterward. The Minotaur looked over in Dipper's direction and knocked away the log he hid behind.

"Please don't eat me! I haven't showered! In like a week! And, I'm all elbows! Elbows, and gristle!" begged Dipper as he backed away till he hit a rock.

"YOU…!" started the Minotaur as Dipper screamed out of fear. "Gonna finish that?

Dipper looked at his bag of jerky as he threw it to creature as he declined, "No. You can have it."

As the Minotaur ate the jerky Dipper analyzed him as he said, "I can't believe it, part animal, part human. Are you some kind of Minotaur?"

"I'm a manotaur! Half man! Half...uh...half taur!" corrected the Manotaur as he punched the ground twice.

"So did I, like, summon you or-?" asked Dipper a little nervous around the creature.

"The smell of jerky summoned me! JERKY!" yelled the Manotaur as he punched a tree down and smashed a rock against his head and cheered. Though he sniffed the air and then smelled Dipper. "I smell... emotional issues!"

"I have problems, Manotaur. Man-related problems," confessed Dipper as he fixed his hat. The Manotaur sat down with a shake of the ground and patted his leg as a sign to let it out which Dipper took as he rested his head against it. "Well, my own uncle and sister called me a wimp… and I kind of flunked this manliness video game thing."

The Manotaur nodded in understanding before Dipper realized and asked, "Hey, you know, you seem pretty manly. Maybe you could give me some pointers?"

The Manotaur thought about it before he nodded and answered, "Very well. Climb atop my back hair, child!"

"Uh….okay."

* * *

Much later the Manotaur barreled through the forest til they reached a gorge which made Dipper yell, "Dude! Watch out!"

Though the Manotaur didn't care as he did it anyway and crashed landed into the mountain. Dipper who had his eyes covered then took a look around at where he was as he said, "Whoa. This place is  _amazing_!"

"The gnomes live in the trees, the merpeople live in the water, 'Cause they're losers! But we Manotaurs, crash in the MAN CAVE!" explained the Manotaur as he rung a gong. "BEASTS! I have brought you, a hairless child!"

He pushed Dipper forward as Dipper greeted awkwardly, "...Sup."

"This is, uh, Pubetor, Testosteror, Pituitor, and I'm Chutzpar. And you are?" asked Chutzpar as he gestured to the other Manotaurs.

"My name's Dipper…," introduced Dipper but that caused the Manotaurs to boo. "The...uh, Destructor?"

The Manotaurs nod in approval as Chutzpar rung the gong again as he announced, "Dipper The Destructor wants us to teach him the secrets to our manliness."

"I need your help!" begged Dipper as pulled down his shirt to show hairless chest. "Look at this guys! Look at this!"

"I must confer with the High Council," said one of the Manotaurs as they huddled into a circle. "So..teach him our man secrets or what?"

"He's a human; I don't like him," declined another Manotaur.

"Well, I DON'T LIKE YOUR FACE!" yelled a different Manotaur as he punched the Manotaur that said that. This then caused the whole species to fight.

"I like these guys," complemented Dipper with a smile.

* * *

Back at the Shack the family arrived as Mabel then asked, "Okay first part while fix up Grunkle Stan is who is going to distract Grauntie Carla while we're working?"

Everyone then turned to Ford which caused him to ask, "What? Why me? Why not the boys?"

"Please Grunkle Ford, we're his grandsons we want to help, him," begged Junior which caused Ford to groan.

"Fine. Have fun maybe," muttered Ford as he walked away to get Carla out of the house.

"Okay, Pops first we gotta ask what made Mom upset at you?" asked James as everyone circled around Stan.

"Last night's incident with the county jail," answered Stan as he shuffled a deck of cards to distract him from his sadness.

"Oh, well you got in trouble for this before how did you make it up to Mama?" asked Jessie remembering he did this once when she was younger.

"Well, I just kinda just let it bypass til she accepted my apology," answered Stan.

"You did apologize already right?" asked Addi knowing that this entire wouldn't work if he didn't.

"Yes, if I didn't I wouldn't have been able to sit or sleep next to her," answered Stan with an annoyed tone.

"Technically, that's not true Stan. Carla would do that just so people wouldn't ask any questions," corrected Addi.

"Then, I don't know if I really did," confessed Stan as he frowned.

"Hmm, then what could we do?" asked James and Jessie in unison.

"For either the make up….," started James.

"Or the anniversary," finished Jessie.

Then Mabel shouted, "I know! Maybe we can make the most romantic night for them then she would have to forgive once she sees how much he loves her!"

"That's a good idea Mabs, but how would Gramps even approach Granny?" asked Aria to her younger cousin.

"Already got that down. I asked Soos and Wendy to come help," answered as Mabel whistled causing Wendy and Soos, who was dressed as Carla, to come in. "Figure the more the merrier."

"Uh, Mabel why is Soos dressed up like Granny?" asked Junior with a confused tone.

"I think Grunkle Stan needed to roleplay how he was going to apologize," answered Mabel. "So Stan will be Stan while Soos would be Carla."

"I'm soft like a woman," mentioned Soos as everyone sat down to see how this would work.

"Alright, Grunkle Stan show us how you would approach Grauntie Carla," requested Mabel. "Don't worry we'll stop you if you do something wrong."

Stan walked over to Soos as he gulped and asked, "So Carla-?"

Suddenly a loud whistle was let out as he turned to everyone as he asked, "What did I do wrong?"

"Daddy, don't you have a have nickname you can use to smooth your way in?" asked Jessie with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, Gramps if you use her name that won't make it special," agreed Anais.

"Could you show me?" asked Stan a little more nervous to mess up.

"We could but either we're single or the partner isn't here at the moment," replied Aria.

Tyrone then suggested, "Well if it's roleplay why doesn't Junior roleplay with Wendy?"

Junior's eyes widen as he silently glared at his brother and before he could deny Mabel said, "Good idea Ty! Is it okay with you Wendy?"

"Sure, it's just roleplay," said Wendy as she stood up.

Junior was about to say something before he sighed knowing he couldn't fight the power of Mabel before he asked, "Why would you be mad at me though Wendy, just so I know what to say?"

"Hmm, maybe if you stood me up on a date," suggested Wendy.

"Okay," replied Junior as he took a deep breath and walked over to her. "Hey Red, sorry for forgetting about the date. I had a family issue."

Wendy smiled and held back her giggles as she asked, "Red? Seriously?"

"Well, I'm sorry would Plaid be better?" asked Junior with a raised eyebrow before they just looked at each other and laughed.

"See Grunkle Stan, now pretend Soos is Grauntie Carla and greet "her"," requested Mabel as she motioned him to try.

Stan walked over to Soos with a gulp formed in his throat as he walked over to Soos and greeted, "Hey Hotpants… I'm sorry about getting arrested. I didn't mean to get the kids involved."

Stan then turned to the kids as Mabel answered, "That will do for now, but this will definitely be harder than we thought."

* * *

Back at the Mancave, the Manotaurs had finished their discussion about Dipper as one of them announced, "After a lot of punching, we have decided to deny your request to learn our manly secrets."

"Denied!" added another Manotaur as he punched his face to deem it official.

"Denied?" asked Dipper with a solemn look before he looked up with a determined look in his eyes. "Ok, fine. That's ok with me. Obviously you guys think it would be too hard to train me. Maybe, you're not  _man_ enough to try."

"Not MAN enough!?" asked another Manotaur as he stepped forward to Dipper.

"Destructor…." started Chutzpar as he tried to stop whatever Dipper insisted on when he said that.

"Not MAN enough!?" repeated the Manotaur even more angrier than before.

"He didn't mean it," reasoned Chutzpar to try calm his fellow Manotaur.

"I have three Y chromosomes, six adam's apples, pecs on my abs and FISTS FOR NIPPLES!" argued the Manotaur as he showed off his fist nipples to Dipper.

Though Dipper kept his smug look as he taunted, "Seems to me you're too  _scared_ to teach me how to be a man. Hey, do you guys hear that? It sounds like.. Bock-bock. Bock. Oh, that's weird-Bocock, bocAW! Is that?-BACAWK! That sounds like-BACAW! Yeah, a bunch of chickens!"

The Manotaurs gasped in shock at Dipper's mockery as they returned back to a huddle. During this huddle one of the Manotaurs said, "I feel all weird."

"He's using some sort of  _brain_ magic!" declared another Manotaur.

They broke off the huddle as the Manotaur that denied him announced, "After a second round of deliberation, we have decided to help you become a man!"

They then all chanted, "Man! Man! Man!"

"Great! Thanks guys, whatever it is, I will  _not_ let you down," promised Dipper with a smile.

* * *

Down at the bottom of the mountain the Manotaurs led Dipper as Chutzpar explained, "Being a man is about conquering your fears."

"For your first man test, you must plunge your fist-INTO THE PAIN HOLE!" announced the Manotaur from before as he showed off a hole with the sign that read 'PAIN HOLE'. The mere sight of this caused the Manotaurs to wince.

"The what..?" asked Dipper thoroughly confused by the whole thing.

A Manotaur went to the hole with a confident smile as he did so as he commented, "Pain hole, schmainhole-WAHHH! AHHH!"

Dipper saw the Manotaur slap himself before he ran away as he clutched his hand tightly. Dipper gulped nervously as he walked to the hole though before he plunged his hand into the hole he asked, "Are you sure this is really necessary?"

"You want to be a man, don't you?" asked Chutzpar as the Manotaurs chanted. Dipper looked inside the hole as he gulped down and placed his hand inside. After a second or two Dipper let out a high pitched scream that was loud enough to scare the birds away.

* * *

Back at the Shack they were in the living room with a various amount of clothes on the ground as Mabel suggested, "Okay! We're going to try to get that inner beauty on the outside, so we ransacked your closet to see if you have anything suitable for this date."

"Gramps, first question do you know if you have any suits besides the one you wear for the Shack?" asked Aria with a serious look.

Stan thought about it before he answered, "I think I have a couple."

They all looked at each other a little shocked before Anais requested, "Well, go get 'em! Let's see what you look like."

Stan grabbed a set of clothes and walked away to change. When he came back he wore an old blue suit that made the family cringed at the sight as Mabel whispered, "This is going to take some really great training music."

She then popped a CD disc labeled 'TRAINING MIX' to the radio as Mabel quickly made a list of things they needed to do.

* * *

Back with Dipper the Manotaurs led him to a wagon. Dipper asked, "Uh, what's this?"

"To be a man you need to learn how to work for your party!" explained Chutzpar as him and a couple other Manotaurs jumped in the wagon.

Dipper noticed the horse in the front as he realized, "Oh! I get it! I'm supposed to led the horse!"

"Nope!" answered one of Manotaurs as he grabbed the horse and placed it inside the wagon. "You are the horse."

Dipper had a horrified look at first before he changed it to a determined look. He placed the straps that would normally be used for the horse around his shoulders as he tried to pull it. The Manotaurs cheered but no matter how loud they were he couldn't even pull it an inch.

After a while they finally gave up on this and just requested him to jump the gorge. Dipper stood at the edge as he whispered, "I can't believe. I'm doing this."

He then took a deep breath and jumped only to fall right in. While he fell he wondered how his sister was doing.

* * *

To answer his question Mabel finished the list as she yelled, "First! We need to give you a facial!"

Addi and Wendy placed a face mask on Stan's face as Addi placed the cucumbers on his eyes. Though she they turned around she saw they were gone. She grabbed two more to place though the same thing happened again. She facepalmed as she asked, "Stan, do you know how a facial works?"

"No."

Addi sighed as she said, "Well the first step is not to eat the cucumbers!"

"Ohh, well I hope you have more still," joked Stan with a smile.

Addi and Wendy looked at him unamused before Addi pushed him down to the finish the darn facial.

After the facial was done Mabel said, "Next I think we should shave your chest hair."

Stan, Addi, Jessie, and James then laughed before Mabel asked, "What's so funny?"

"Mabel, I really think you should forget that one," suggested Jessie with a smile.

"Why?" asked the Pines Kids in unison.

"Because we have seen it and tried to face it and…. oh my  _Moses_. Seriously Pops, how does one man have that kind of chest hair?" asked James with an expression between awe, confused, and a little annoyed.

"I don't know. Maybe it's genetics! Ford has it! Ask her, she's seen it!" answered Stan as he pointed to Addi who blushed.

"Whoa, just because I've seen it doesn't mean it does what  _yours_ does!" argued Addi as she stared down Stan.

"Yeah, cause he shaves with fire!" argued Stan as this just caused the Pines Kids even more confused.

"STOP!" yelled Mabel as everyone turned to her. "Look, I don't know what you're talking about, and I don't care. I'm shaving my Uncle!"

Mabel then grabbed Stan to the bathroom with a razor. Stan took off shirt and wrapped a towel on his head as he prepped for Mabel's shaving. Mabel shaved off a strip of hair but it instantly grew back. "Huh?"

"We tried to warn you," said Stan as he knew this would take a while.

Mabel made a determined face as she kept shaving. Though with each shave it grew back. She kept determined til she finally yelled as they were surrounded by hair, "I give! Alright your chest hair cannot be shaved!"

Mabel then looked at the time before she yelled, "Oh my gosh! Grunkle Ford is going to come back in a couple hours! We gotta speed this up!"

* * *

After a strenuous couple hours Dipper tried to pull the wagon, hair being glued to his chest, being forced to stare at cheesy motivational posters, tried and failed to drink from a fire hydrant, along with so many others and the only thing he semi-succeeded was jumping the gorge. He finally could relax in the Mancave's hot springs.

"Guys, I just wanna say that these last few hours have been...I-I feel like there's really been some growth," confessed Dipper as he thought he had become a man.

"I have a growth!" joked a Manotaur that had a growth.

"Clark, you are hilarious today!" complemented Dipper as Clark clicked in tongue in reply.

"It's just you guys took me under your wing, and have just been so supportive," praised Dipper to all the Manotaurs.

"Oh stop," insisted Chutzpar.

"No, you know what? You really have been. I think I feel like I'm finally becoming a man here," confessed Dipper as pumped up his chest to emphasize his manliness.

"Not yet, Destructor. One final task remains. The deadliest trial of all," interrupted Chutzpar as he motioned him to calm down.

"I've survived forty-nine other trials. Whatever it is, bring it on!" yelled Dipper determined as the Manotaurs cheered him on.

* * *

In a deeper cave Chutzpar decorated Dipper's body with fake tattoos. When he was done Dipper stood proudly as Manotaurs drummed on fellow Minotaur's horns. Chutzpar then announced, "Behold our leader, Leaderaur!"

Dipper then saw an elderly Manotaur as he asked, "Is he like the oldest, or wisest, or...?"

"Greetings, young-!" started the elderly Manotaur before a mouth as he screamed in pain.

"Naw, he's just the offering. That….," started Chutzpar as Dipper stared horrified as he pointed upward. "Is Leaderaur."

Dipper saw a large a Manotaur as he turned to Dipper and asked, "You - You wish to be a man?"

Dipper roared in agreement as he banged his chest before the Manotaurs cheered for him.

"Then you must heroic act, go to highest mountain," requested Leaderaur as he reached into his chest and pulled out a spear with a slight cry of pain. "And bring back head of...the Multi-Bear."

As Leaderaur tossed a spear as everyone gasped while Dipper asked, "The Multi-Bear? Is that some sort of bear..?"

"He's our sworn enemy! Conquer him and your mansformation will be complete," answered Leaderaur with a serious tone.

"Conquer? I don't know, man," asked Dipper hesitantly as he known that conquer meant he needed to kill the Multi-Bear.

"Destructor, is this yours?" asked Chutzpar as he took out a Babba CD from Dipper's bag.

"No!" denied Dipper as he swiped the CD out of his hand. "I don't know whose that is, just borrowing it, friend's, not mine."

The Manotaurs muttered in confusion and disbelief as Dipper heard all of this he thought more about it as he grabbed the swear and yelled, "I SHALL CONQUER THE MULTI-BEAR!"

The Manotaurs cheered as Leaderaur roared fire from his snout as some fire landed on Dipper's shoulder as he yelled while he tried to put it out, "I'm okay!"

* * *

Dipper ran through the forest with a determined look on his face as he slashed through the trees with his spear. He found a tall tree and climbed all the way to the top as he saw the cave that held his target.

A little after he climbed down he needed a drink of water as he cupper his hands and drank he noticed a stag was near him. They looked at each other like they already had a bond made from manliness as shown when Dipper nodded his head and the stag actually nodded back.

His determination unwavered through his time as he finally reached the entrance of the Multi-Bear as he whispered, "I'm coming for you Multi-Bear."

* * *

Everyone in the Shack hid in a spot as they heard the front door open. Someone came in the living room as they turned on the lights as everyone yelled, "Happy Anniversary!"

"Uhhhh…."

They all looked and groaned as they realized it was just Ford with a baffled look on his face as Jessie asked, "Uncle Ford where's Mama?"

"Uh Carla went clothes shopping. Said she needed some time alone," answered Ford awkwardly.

"Oh."

"Also Stan why are you wearing that?" asked Ford to the old suit Stan hasn't worn since he first opened the Shack. "You look ridiculous."

"Would you believe his best suit is his work suit and we didn't want him to wear his work suit?" asked Mabel with a forced smile before she frowned and groaned. "We don't know what to do with Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford!"

"Well Jessie, James what did you think would help your dad out?" asked Ford.

"We wanted to make this year very memorable but we don't even know if Mom is over what Stan did," answered James with an upset frown.

"It's no use though! We can't think of anything without changing Daddy too much!" cried Jessie upset at their predicament.

"No offense but can I say something?" asked Wendy to the Pines as they nodded. "Mr Pines is a hopeless. You can't change him he's like that broken jukebox in the Diner."

Right when she said that Jessie and James' eyes lit up as they yelled in unison, "That's it!"

"What's it?" asked the Pines Kids curiously.

"Uncle Ford, Aunt Addi bring your tools!" ordered Jessie as Ford and Addi rushed to get their toolbox.

"Pops! Change your suit!" ordered James.

"With pleasure!" replied Stan with a smile as he went to change into his Mr Mystery suit.

* * *

Dipper walked in the cave as he picked up a bone and asked aloud, "What  _is_ a Multi-Bear?"

A couple growls came from behind him as Dipper turned around and saw  _seven_ pair of glowing yellow eyes as it growled at him as he whispered, "Oh.  _That's_  a Multi-Bear."

Before him was a makeshift bear with seven heads: Two by his legs, four more around his neck, then a Leader Head at the very top who ordered, "Bear Heads Silence!"

Though one head kept going before the Leader Head slapped that head a couple times before he stayed silent. The Multi-Bear then turned to Dipper as he asked, "Child, why have you come here?"

"Multi-bear! I seek your head! Or, one of them, anyway? There's like-what? Six heads?" answered Dipper confidently before his tone changed into confused.

"This is foolish! Leave now! Or die!" shouted the Multi-Bear but Dipper held his spear at him defiantly. "So be it."

All the heads roared in unison that it caused Dipper to slightly lose his grip on it before he held on it more tightly. The Multi-Bear charged at him before Dipper dodged him as he walked on the wall on and jumped behind him. The Multi-Bear quickly skidded to stop before he threw a pile of bones at Dipper. Dipper dodged them in a haste before he hid behind a boulder. Dipper jumped on the boulder after he caught his breath as he readied for an attack. One of the heads lunged at him before Dipper jumped on it followed by others before he was behind the Leader Head and held his spear to pull him down. The Multi-Bear fell with a cry of pain as Dipper was on his chest as he stood at him bravely with a spear in his face.

" A real man shows no mercy!" yelled Dipper as he readied for the final blow.

"Very well, warrior. But will you grant a magical beast one last request?" asked the Multi-Bear solemnly.

Dipper loosen his grip on the spear as he answered, "Um….okay."

"I wish to die listening to my favorite song," requested the Multi-Bear as they turned to a radio as Dipper walked over to it. "The tape is already in there. You can just hit any...yep that's the one."

Dipper hit the button as the song began to play as his face was filled with surprise as  _Disco Girl_ played. "You listen to Icelandic pop group BABBA? I-I love BABBA."

"I thought I was the the only one. All the Manotaurs made fun of me because I know all the words to the song  _Disco Girl_ ," confessed the Multi-Bear with a surprised tone.

"Oh you mean.  _Disco girl_ ," sang Dipper.

" _Coming through_ ," sang the Multi-Bear.

" _That girl is you! Oo-oo o-oo!_ " sang the two  _BABBA_ lovers with a smile.

"Haha! This is crazy! Finally someone who-who understands- uh.. Oh yeah. I guess I'm suppose to kill you? Or I'll never be a man?" said Dipper excitedly before he realized he still needed to kill the Multi-Bear.

"I accept my fate."

"No!" yelled Dipper as he really didn't want to do it. "Really?"

"It's for the best."

Dipper raised his spear menacingly before he threw on the rock as he yelled, "No! I'm not going to kill you! It's wrong! And-and I'm going to tell those Manotaurs!"

The Multi-Bear smiled as he said, "Thank you, child. What is the name of my now friend?"

"Um….Dipper Pines," answered Dipper with a slight smile.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Dipper Pines. May our paths cross again someday. I wish you luck in dealing with the Manotaurs," replied the Multi-Bear as he watched Dipper climbed down the mountain after he said goodbye. "You Pines Children are always so kind."

* * *

Not long after Dipper arrived in the Mancave and threw the spear down in front of Leaderaur as the others gasped in shock. "I'm not going to do it!"

"You were told! The price of manhood is the multi-bear's head!" yelled Leaderaur as he slightly stood up from his throne.

"Listen, Leaderaur, alright? You too, Tesosteraur, Pubertaur, and.. I don't know, whatever you're name is. B-Beardy," started Dipper as he pointed to several Manotaurs.

"It's Beardy!"

"You keep telling me that being a man means doing all these tasks, and being aggrel all the time, but I'm starting to think that stuff's malarkey," preached Dipper as the Manotaurs gasped. "You heard me, malarkey. So maybe I don't have muscles, or hair in certain places, and.. sure, when a girly pop song comes on the radio, sometimes, I leave it on! That's not bad thing! I bet my  _aunt_ is a lot manlier then a lot of guys I know! So who cares! Man! Woman! What's the big deal!"

"Destructor.. What are you saying?" asked Chutzpar shocked at Dipper's words.

"I'm saying the Multi-bear is a really nice guy. And you're bunch of jerks if you want me to cut off his head!" explained Dipper still upset at the task that was given to him.

Leaderaur fully stood up from his throne as he broke the spear as he yelled, "Kill the multi-bear or never be a man!"

Dipper stared him down as he replied back, "Then I guess I'll never be a man."

Some of the Manotaurs began to boo him for his last words as they left to go destroy something or other "manly" things as they left Dipper alone in the Mancave as he went to leave that horrible place.

* * *

Night had already arrived by the time Carla came by the Diner after she looked at time and wondered why earlier her kids told her to go to the Diner at eight o'clock sharp. She walked in the Diner and no was there. She was about to leave before dim blue lights turned on as a song played quietly.

"Heya Hotpants."

Carla turned to see Stan in his Mr Mystery suit but it was left open to show his white dress shirt by the jukebox as she asked, "Uh Stanley, what's this?"

"Carla, I am  _truly_ sorry for what happened last night with both the incident and fight. I just sometimes miss the days where I felt invincible enough to steal, I should've known better to do it and let alone bring others in… and-and I'm sorry I upset you… Happy Anniversary," apologized Stan with a nervous smile.

Carla smiled back as she replied, "I'm sorry for being mad at Stan. You know I love you. Happy Anniversary."

They hugged tightly before Stan pressed a button to play  _Dancing Under the Moon_ by Lord Harvest on the jukebox as Carla asked before the song played, "Who helped you?"

"Oh you know the usual. Ford, Addi, the Kids," answered Stan with smile as the song started to play.

They got closer as they danced to the song as they laughed as they never saw the nosy family that looked in the Diner from the window of the car.

"We did it!" cheered the Family from car as they high fived each other.

"Great job fixing the juke box Grunkle Ford!" congratulated Junior to the man in driver's seat.

"Well, this wouldn't have happened without the help of your mom and Uncle James," replied Ford modestly.

"But it was to Wendy we finally figured out what to do," added Jessie with a smile.

"Yeah….she's pretty great," whispered Junior with a slight blush.

Mabel then noticed Dipper by the car as she climbed over some of her family as she yelled through the window, "DIPPER! It's me, Mabel! I'm looking at you through the window! Right here! This is my voice! I'm talking to you from inside!"

Dipper saw his sister as she opened the door as Dipper squeezed inside the Stanmobile. Mabel then asked, "Did you see me through the-?"

"Yes," answered Dipper sadly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Aria to her younger she hoped he wasn't still upset about earlier.

"I don't want to talk about it," muttered Dipper miserably.

"Well alright if you really-," started Ford as he respected Dipper's personal life before Dipper interrupted him.

"It's just these half man half bull humanoids were hanging out with me…," started Dipper which caused some confused looks before they shrugged it off. "But then they wanted me to do this really tough, horrible thing but it just wasn't right. So I said no."

"You were your own man and you stood up for yourself," said Jessie with a smile proud her nephew proved that he could be manlier in a different way.

"What?" questioned Dipper as he looked up at his aunt in surprise.

"Well, you did what was right even when no one agreed with you. Sounds pretty manly to me but, what do I know?" teased Jessie with a smile as Dipper grew his own smile.

"Wait a minute, do my eyes deceive me? You have a chest hair!" announced Mabel with a smile.

Dipper pulled down his shirt and gasped as he said excitedly, "You're right! I do! Ha ha, this is  _amazing_! I really do! Take that, Man Tester! Take that, Pituitor!"

"Pituitor?" asked the Triplet to each as they shrugged.

"This guy has chest hair!" announced Dipper with a confident smile before Mabel plucked it out.

"Scrapbook-ortunity!" replied Mabel as she placed inside her scrapbook that was already filled with Summer Memories.

Dipper looked a bit upset before James joked, "Don't worry about that, us Pines have a fast um...hair growth."

The family laughed at the joke as Ford sighed thinking how tomorrow was going to be insanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Hoped you enjoyed it! Anyway next time in Chapter 12: It's Stan and Ford's Birthday and everyone needs to get ready for the party. Though while everyone is out and about Ford and Stan need to fix something in Chapter 12: That Old Copier


	12. That Old Copier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls
> 
> Author's Note: In this chapter it's Stan and Ford's Birthday and everyone needs to get ready for the party. Though while everyone is out and about Ford and Stan need to fix something in Chapter 12: That Old Copier.
> 
> Enjoy Fellow Gravity Fallers!

Stan woke up to an empty spot on his bed as he yawned and wondered where Carla was. He got up and walked as he saw a little post-it note on the nightstand that read, "Hope you had fun last night! Now come into the kitchen!"

Stan raised an eyebrow as he grabbed a tank top and walked to the kitchen the same time as Ford arrived.

* * *

While Stan had awoken Ford slept on his desk in his room before the sunshine hit him in his face. He rubbed his eyes as he looked at a note by his empty cup of coffee that read, "Mornin' Birthday Boy! Meet in me in the kitchen!"

Ford yawned as he adjusted his glasses and put on his labcoat as he walked into the kitchen and saw Stan as he greeted, "Happy Birthday Stanley."

"Happy Birthday to you too Stanford," greeted back Stan as they walked into the kitchen.

"SURPRISE!" yelled Addi, Carla, Mabel, and Dipper as they showed off a pair of birthday pancakes. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Stan and Ford smiled as Stan asked, "Did you guys really wake up early just to make us pancakes for our birthday?"

"Well kinda," answered Carla as she kissed her husband as she placed the plate down. "We also called the other kids to get ready for the party tonight, so eat up cause you and Ford are going to be busy."

Ford didn't take a bite before he asked, "What do you mean we're going to busy? It's just a small time family party."

"Not anymore!" announced Mabel with a smile.

"What do you mean?" asked Stan and Ford in unison to their niece.

"Well, we thought what if we invited other people in the town then have a small after party with just the family," explained Mabel as she bit her lip a little nervous at their reactions. "Is that alright?"

Ford shrugged as he answered, "I don't mind a small party for you kids. It will give you a chance to make friends in town. Stan?"

Stan thought about before he asked, "Can I charge non-family members at the party?"

Carla and Addi chuckled while Dipper facepalmed while Mabel replied, "Sure! It's your birthday!"

"Well then the party has the official Stan-Stamp of Approval," said Stan as Dipper and Mabel cheered and high fived.

"Come on Bro! Let's get some party supplies!" cheered Mabel as she dragged Dipper out the door.

Stan and Ford were about to follow the younger twins before Addi said, "Oh no.  _We're_ taking the kids to do the shopping. You two are going to stay here."

"Why do we have to stay?" asked Ford to his wife curiously.

"It's not going to be fun if you two are there when we buy the decorations, so you two are staying here and do whatever it is you two want to do," answered Carla as she grabbed the Stanmobile's keys from Stan.

Stan and Ford watched Carla and Addi leave the house as they heard the sound of the car drive away. Stan slumped in his chair as he asked, "You don't by any chance have an idea to pass the time do you?"

Ford though about it before he answered, "Well there's something I've meaning to fix. If you're up to it."

"Sure, what are you going to fix?" asked Stan as Ford motioned him to follow him. Stan raised an eyebrow as they entered the old office room. Ford grabbed a white sheet and revealed a beat up copier. "Seriously? Didn't we already have problems with this thing?"

"We have but that's what I've been meaning to fix. We seriously need to get rid of that feature where it copies things and turns them alive," answered Ford as he grabbed his toolbox and unscrewed the main processor.

"How did you even do that in the first place?" asked Stan as he thought back to couple incidents that this copy machine caused.

"I honestly don't remember. I think I accidently switched a wire with a different wire," answered Ford with a muffled voice as he tried to find the wire that might have caused this. Stan watched from the side as he wondered what his family was doing at this very moment.

* * *

Dipper and Mabel watched the town pass by as Mabel bounced in excitement as Mabel said giddily, "This is so  _exciting_! First birthday party that we can help plan!"

Dipper was about to respond before he noticed they past the store with the party supplies so he turned to his Graunties and asked, "Hey, didn't we past the store where are we going?"

"We're going to pick something up," answered Carla with a sly smile.

"Oh! Are we getting the cake already?" asked Mabel with an excited smile.

"Nope, it's a surprise for both you and our birthday boys," answered Addi as they all saw the rest of the family by a bus stop. "Here we are."

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other confused as they got out of the car as Dipper asked, "Why are we here?"

"You'll see," teased Carla as she held her niece and nephew by their shoulders as they all waited as they saw a bus coming up. "Here they are."

Dipper turned to Mabel as he silently asked if she knew what was going on but she just shrugged. The bus doors opened as the driver greeted, "Welcome to Gravity Falls."

Two young adults came out the bus as they thanked the driver. A young woman about 21 or 22 with blonde hair in a ponytail. She wore white buttoned blouse with a watery pattern of purple and red on the side, green cargo pants, and pink high tops. Behind her was a young man with pale skin about 19 or 20 he had shaggy white hair. He wore a long green and brown sleeve shirt with a zoo logo on it, blue jeans, and brown boots. He also had a grey hoodie, a green cap, and sunglasses to protect his eyes.

"Hey Family!" greeted the young woman as she hugged Jessie and Lillian tightly.

"It's good to be back," said the man as he hugged the Triplets before he noticed Dipper and Mabel as they stood by his grandmother. "Well, who are these two?"

"They're your cousins Dipper and Mabel from California," introduced Carla as she pushed the young twins forward a bit.

"Well cool. I'm Tanya," said the woman with a confident smile.

"And I'm Cormac but call me Cory, Mac, or Corey," added the man.

"Wow! We have even more family!" cheered Mabel as she jumped happily.

"Sooo who's the parents?" asked Dipper.

"Oh silly me Tanya is my daughter," said Jessie as she wrapped her arm around her daughter.

Dipper and Mabel looked at them then at Junior, Tyrone, and Lillian as Mabel asked, "Where did she get the blonde hair from?"

Their smiles faded for a moment before Tanya answered, "Our dad Maurice. The three of us have… had the same dad."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to-," apologized Mabel before Tanya motioned her to stop.

"Chill girl, it's fine," insisted Tanya but Mabel still had a slight frown.

Dipper then turned to the pale adult as he asked, "Sooo I'm assuming your Uncle James' son."

"You're correct and before you ask I have albinism," said Cormac as he cut Dipper off before he could ask the question he knew he was going to say.

After they got reacquainted everyone went to separate cars to help with the party.

* * *

Back at the Shack Ford and Stan finished fixing the copier as they took a break in the kitchen. Ford wiped off some oil off his face as he commented, "Now, let's hope we don't have any more incidents like in the past."

"Amen to that. I still remember when Jessie and James messed with the thing," agreed Stan as he passed his brother a Pitt Cola.

"Not to mention Shauna and Shannon."

"Then Tanya and Cormac."

"Junior and Ty messed with once didn't they?"

"Yep."

"Yeah, and we never even realized the copier could do that," chuckled Ford as they thought back to when their family members messed with that old copier.

* * *

Twenty-nine years ago a girl with brown hair up to her shoulders in a yellow shirt, denim overalls, and white sneakers. She peeked behind a log where a boy the same age as her with brown hair, that semi resembled a mullet, and wore denim pants, a long sleeved blue denim jacket over a burgundy shirt, and grey sneakers. "James! Check out what I found!"

James screamed as he looked at his sister annoyed, "Jessie! You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry bro! Check out what Daddy and Uncle brought in!" insisted Jessie as she dragged her brother to the Murder Hut.

They bounded through the door as they saw a twenty-nine year old Stan and Ford carry a copier. Granted it looked a little beat-up as Carla who came from the kitchen saw this and commented, "Where the heck did you get that piece of junk?"

"It was on sale at some garage sale!" answered Stan a little too happily.

"How much did you play for it?" asked Addi as she took off her lab coat to help Ford and Stan to put away.

"An easy twenty bucks," answered Stan as he patted the old copier before he jumped back when it made a wheezing sound. "Uh, Ford can fix that."

Ford groaned before he muttered, "I'll work on it after I check out something in the lab."

Addi soon followed him while she gave a 'what are you going to do' look. Carla then grabbed Stan by the hand before she turned to her kids and requested, "While Ma and Daddy are working please don't get into any trouble…. please."

"We promise!" promised Jessie and James with a smile as Carla nodded proudly.

Jessie looked around before she grabbed the plug and plugged it into a socket as she opened the copier. James looked confused as he asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to see if this piece of junk actually works," answered Jessie as she pushed a button.

James watched how the copier let out an eerie green glow as a paper came out with the back of Jessie's body. James grabbed it and said, "Well, it works."

Though he soon screamed as the paper shook around as it caused him to drop it in a haste. The paper shook before the picture of Jessie came out of paper. The Jessie clone looked at them as she greeted, "Hey."

"James. Pinch me. I think I became crazy," whispered Jessie shocked at what just happened before her.

"If you did, I just did too," whispered back James as he slowly backed away from the paper copy.

"No! Don't freak out! I'm just a clone!" reassured Paper Clone Jessie as Jessie and James looked at each other with a confused look.

Jessie jumped off the copier as she let out a laugh before she said, "You know, I always wanted a sister."

James bit his lip before he smiled as he jumped on the copier and requested, "Sis! Quick make a copy of me before Mom and Dad come back!"

Jessie smiled as she pressed the button but the paper didn't come out. She frowned before she pressed the button two more times, but the paper still didn't come out. She got frustrated as she punched it hard. When she did three sheets of paper came out. "Oh no."

All the sheets got pulled out and three James clones popped out. James looked up and asked, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" cried out Jessie as she held up her hands.

"Easy, the copier is old so….," started Paper Clone James One as he turned to the second.

"When she pressed the button three times….," continued Paper Clone James Two as he turned to the third one.

"Then hit the machine you got three clones," finished the last James clone.

Jessie grabbed her clone as she yelled, "Well... have fun with your James Quartet!"

The Jameses then watched the Jessies run out the Hut and to who knows where. James sighed as he wasn't sure what to do. James closed the front door as he turned to his clones and asked, "Where do you guys want to go?"

"Lake," they answered in unison.

"Well alright," agreed James not seeing anything wrong with it.

They walked to the lake while they chatted and joked as they ignored some of the comments from others.

"Is that James Pines?"

"I think so."

"I know he has a twin but I thought it was a girl."

"Maybe we heard wrong."

Eventually the Quartet arrived at the Lake though after playing on land for the longest time eventually one clone walked in the Lake before he said, "Uh guys. I feel a little weird."

The other clones and James followed but as James grabbed the hand of the clone it melted right in his hand as James whispered in a mix of horror and shock, "You're still made of paper."

"Well it was fun," said the clone that entered the lake first as he melted fully as he waved off.

"It was cool to have some brothers," added the second clone as he high fived James before his hand melted.

"Goodbye Classic James!" finished the last clone as he waved away.

James got out of lake as he whispered, "I wonder if they souls. At least if they do they can move on."

James sighed as he realized they were just paper they probably didn't.

* * *

Back in the present day James sighed as he looked through his closet. He didn't want to dress in his work clothes for his Dad and Uncle's birthday. He looked through his closet before he heard the door from downstairs open.

"James! I'm home!" yelled Tara from downstairs.

"I'm in the bedroom!" yelled back James as Tara came up as she saw what he was doing.

"What'cha lookin' for?" asked Tara with a slight Irish accent.

"Something to wear for my dad and uncle's birthday," answered James as he kept looking through his old clothes.

Tara bit her lip before she suggested, "Perhaps we could buy you a new suit."

"I guess. I think the suit in here are the super formal ones," agreed James as he grabbed his keys.

Tara and James walked out the room as James closed the door to start heading to the door.

Eventually after browsing in the Gravity Falls' Mall James found a casual suit as he showed his wife. "What do you think?"

Tara looked at the suit and smiled. It was a black buttoned shirt with a white diamond-like pattern along with a black casual blazer. "I think it fits you perfectly."

"Thank you. What about you?" asked James to his loving wife.

"What do you mean?" asked Tara confused at what her husband means.

"I think if I get a suit you get a new dress," insisted James with a smile.

"Oh no, I possibly couldn't," argued Tara before James grabbed her hand gently and took her to the women's section.

They browsed before a dress caught Tara's eye but she quickly looked away not wanting James to think she wanted it, but James caught the look and saw the dress she saw. It was a beautiful green, blue, and teal dress that needed to tied around the neck. The dress' pattern was a jungle leaf pattern before it ended on tropical flowers at the bottom. James grabbed the dress and quickly bought it and passed it to Tara as he said, "I  _know_ you'll look beautiful to everyone as you do to me everyday."

* * *

Back in the past the two Jessies had the time of their lives before Jessie's stomach rumbled. The Jessie clone asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Eh, maybe a little," admitted Jessie as they looked around in unison before they both saw something.

"Ice cream!" yelled the two of them in unison as they ran to the stand.

"How may I help you two girls?" asked the ice cream vendor.

They ordered their ice cream and sat outside after a couple licks they saw James as he came towards them.

"Hey James," greeted the clone as she waved to him.

"Where's your buddies?" asked Jessie as she didn't see the other Jameses.

"Apparently they're made from paper so if they get wet they'll melt," answered James to his sister and her clone before he noticed Jessie's clone's stomach start to bubble. "And I guess ice cream counts too."

They looked at him strangely before Jessie's clone dropped the ice cream as she started to melt. Jessie cried out, "Oh no!"

"It's alright! It had to happen eventually! I had fun though," said her clone before she fully melted.

Jessie frowned before James touched her shoulder gently as he said, "Hey, at least you got a brother."

Jessie chuckled before she smiled at her brother.

* * *

In the present Jessie chuckled as she looked through her closet to find a dress for the party as her wife Lillian asked, "I don't understand why you're taking your time. I believe you only have a couple dresses."

"Well, yeah, but I'm more so looking for one so we can match. I know I have one in here," explained Jessie as she pointed to the dress by the door. It was teal dress with zebra print on the chest area and sides as a teal sash wrapped around right under where the breasts should be.

"You know honey we don't need to match," suggested Lillian as she smiled slightly at the silliness her wife was doing as she tried to look for a dress.

"Nevermind! Found it!" cheered Jessie as she showed off the dress. It was a teal dress with no sleeves but a collar around the neck. It went down to her ankles and had a darker shade of teal around the waist.

"Oh! That is going to look great on you, then again everything looks great on you," complimented Lillian before she felt her phone vibrate as she checked to see what it was. "Oh, we gotta meet the boys at the Barber Shop Ty is getting a haircut."

* * *

Tanya patted her belly as she took a deep breath as she missed her guys in Portland. She grabbed her phone as she clicked the names 'Kyle and Fredrick'. The phone rang a couple times before a young man appeared on the phone.

"Tanya! How was the trip?" asked the man with brown hair with a mustache.

"Good Fredrick. Where's Kyle?" asked Tanya to one of her lovers.

"I'm coming!" called out a voice from the background as a young man came from behind. He had black hair with a small beard on his chin.

"Hey Tanya, how's your time back at home?" asked Kyle as he popped into her view.

"Really good though maybe you could help me," answered Tanya as she grabbed the phone as she laid a couple outfits. "Which do you think is the best?"

Kyle and Frederick looked over the outfits as Kyle and Frederick pointed to one. It was a denim jacket with a white shirt and black skinny jeans. "That one."

"Thanks guys! Love you two!" said Tanya as she waved at them.

"Love you too!" replied the two men as they ended the chat. Tanya waved bye before she frowned at the thought of her lovers not being there.

* * *

Fifthteen years ago the same frown stayed on a girl about seven. She had blonde hair as she wore a rock shirt under a green flannel, jeans, and black tennis shoes. Tanya laid on the couch in the Mystery Shack as her moms and dad left her under the care of her Grandpa.

She really hated being alone. She sighed annoyed before she walked around the house. She then passed by her Grandpa's office where a used copier sat. She then muttered, "Might as well try something other then just sit around doing nothing."

She opened the copier as she laid back down and pressed the button. She heard the paper come out so she jumped off and grabbed the paper. She looked at then commented, "Maybe, I should've copied in the opposite direction."

Before she could try again the paper writhed in her hand as she dropped it in shock. Suddenly a copy of her came out of paper. She then greeted, "Hey."

"Sup," greeted the copy back as they looked at each nervously.

"Sorry I- no you go first," said the Tanyas in unison before they giggled.

"Sorry, I'm Tanya," introduced the Classic Tanya.

"Hello Tanya. I'm Tanya as well," joked the other Tanya as they playfully shook hands.

They kept joking as the day past as they had so much fun before Classic Tanya began to fan herself from the heat.

"You hot?" asked the Tanya Clone as she muted the TV to hear her answer.

Classic Tanya nodded as they looked at each other as Classic Tanya started, "Now how do we beat the heat?"

"I got it!" yelled both Tanyas as they looked at each other.

"Okay on three. One. Two Three!" counted down Classic Tanya with a smile.

"Water Balloon Fight!" they both said in perfect unison as they walked outside.

They loaded up the water balloons and started to throw them without a care in the world. Though that was before Tanya actually hit her clone and noticed she started to melt as she cried out, "Oh no! You're melting!"

"It's alright! I had fun," reassured the clone before she melted completely.

Tanya frowned at first before she smiled slightly at the thought of having someone to have fun with.

* * *

In the Present Tanya smiled slightly as she walked with her moms to the Barber Shop to see Tyrone's new haircut. Tanya used to feel alone but now she didn't as she had her two brothers as she saw the J-Mobile parked in front of the Barber Shop.

The three ladies walked in as Tyrone sat in a chair about to get his hair trimmed. Tanya greeted, "You excited?"

"Yeah, though I always knew that if it was either me or Junior that was going to get a haircut it was going to me," joked Tyrone as Junior rolled his playfully at his harmless jab.

* * *

At another part of town Cormac sat by his laptop in his house as he waited for his lover to appear on screen. Cormac then saw a pudgy women as she greeted, "Hey, sorry it took a while. How was your trip there?"

"It was good Eva. It's great to see the family again," commented Cormac as he looked at the woman. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good," replied Eva as they chuckled. "I miss you though."

"I'm only visiting during the summer, I promise I'll call everyday," promised Cormac before he heard his parents call him down. "I gotta go see ya! Love you!"

"I love you too!" said Eva as she waved before they ended the chat as Cormac smiled as he thought about his love.

* * *

In the winter fifthteen years ago as a five year old Cormac smiled as he watched the snowfall as he heard his cousin Tanya talked about how her younger brother annoyed her the night before as she does everyday since he was born. Cormac then asked, "Tanya do you want to go play?"

"I would love to but I need to keep an eye on Junior here or else my moms and dad are going to kill me," replied Tanya as she watched the baby. Though her eyes shined with an idea. "Though maybe I can get you an easy playmate."

Cormac looked at her with a curious look before Tanya picked up Junior with an annoyed look as she led him to their Grandpa's office. Tanya showed off a copier as Cormac asked, "A copier? How is that going to help?"

"It's not a normal copier. Try it though I should warn you about-," said Tanya before Junior let out a cry as she groaned as she left Cormac alone.

Cormac jumped on the copier and pressed the button but when nothing happened he pressed it again. He frowned when nothing happen as he grabbed the two sheets. Though when the sheets of paper moved he dropped them as if they burned him.

Two copies came out as Cormac commented, "Wow… never thought I could get paler."

The three of them chuckled at the joke as Classic Cormac jumped off the copier as he said, "Wow, I wonder why Tanya didn't show me this before."

"Who knows," answered the Clones as they shrugged in unison.

The Cormacs walked out the office when Cormac saw Tanya at the living room as she didn't notice them. They all wrapped in winter clothing as they walked into the snow as they played in the snow.

Tanya walked out when she saw the clones as she yelled, "Cory! Don't let them get wet!"

"Why?" asked Cormac before both clones had thrown a snowball at each other and they just laughed.

Tanya raised an eyebrow as she commented, "That's strange."

"How so?" asked Cormac as he dropped a snowball.

Tanya was about to answer before she turned Cormac around to show some of the snow had melted and caused the clones to begin to melt as she answered, "That's why."

"Oh," replied Cormac sadly before Tanya wrapped her arm around her young cousin.

"Come on, I need to check on Junior," said Tanya as they walked to a baby that smiled at her.

* * *

Junior smiled as he saw Tyrone's new haircut. It was trimmed down to the point where there was hardly any hair though he had the barber to make a lightning bolt pattern at the sides. "So bro how does it feel?"

"Feels kinda nice," replied Tyrone as he brushed against the hair. "Do you think Carrie will like it?"

"I'm sure your little girlfriend will enjoy it," answered Tanya as she noogied his newly trimmed hair.

After they left the Barbershop Tanya, Jessie, and Lillian left towards the house while Junior and Tyrone walked towards the mall. While they were there Junior then yelled, "Hey guys!"

Suddenly the Pines Triplet turned with a smile as they walked over as Arya asked, "What are you dudes doing here?"

"We were just seeing if we could get Gramps or Grunkle Ford anything else for their birthday. You girls?" answered Junior as he pointed to the shopping bags.

"Same, we just got Grunkle Ford some new tools while we got Grandpa money," answered Anais as she showed a bag full of tools.

Junior then got a text as he read aloud, "Got the supplies meet back at the Shack from Granny."

They all the walked out the mall as they smiled at the thought of the great party.

* * *

Seven years ago five kids walked into the Shack with smilies. A nine year old boy with rattail hairstyle as his brother, at the time seven, was bald as the Triplets followed them suit. Junior then greeted to the home, "Granny! We're done playing outside!"

"What! Already?" asked Carla as she popped her head as she held a bunch of Freezy Pops.

"Is that a Freezy Pop?" asked an eight year old Arya who had longer hair then she had in the future.

"Oh yes. Your grandfather and I are making a Freezy Pop London Bridge," answered Carla with a smile. "So what are kids going to do now?"

"Probably color," answered Junior as he already grabbed sheets of paper.

"Oh good," replied Carla before she heard Stan let out a yelp of shock. "I better go help Stan."

The group of children laid out different papers as they drew around Tyrone finished a doodle as he yelled into the kitchen, "Granny! Gramps! Do you have something to copy my drawing?"

"We have a copier in my office!" answered Stan from the kitchen.

The children scattered to the office as Tyrone placed the drawing and pressed the button. When the drawing came out he cheered, "Yay! It worked!"

Before any could comment Tyrone quickly dropped the doodle as the doodle came to life which caused the girls to scream while Junior smiled mischievously. "My doodle is real! I'm going to name you Franklin!"

"Cool!" cried out Junior as he went on the copier and pressed the button three times.

"What are you doing?!" cried out Aria with slightly shorter than in the future.

"I want to see the big deal about having a look alike," answered Junior as he jumped off and laid out the paper.

Tyrone looked at Franklin as he asked to the Triplets, "You girls going to try?"

"No. There is three of us no need to add more," answered Anais as her and her sisters nodded in agreement as Junior shrugged as the copies came to life.

The copies and doodle soon followed the originals and triplets as they began to draw and paint in the living room. After an hour of having fun Junior accidently spilt some of his watercolor paint on Franklin as he said, "Oops! Sorry!"

Tyrone was about to say how it wasn't a big deal before they began to see Franklin melt before their very eyes. Tyrone's eyes began to water as tears fell.

"Hey, it's alright-," started a Junior clone before Tyrone's tears began to fall on him. "Oh no."

Tanya walked by the door and saw what happened as she asked, "What the heck is going on here!?"

"We made paper clones," answered Junior as if it was obvious.

Tanya's eyes widen as she quickly grabbed two water bottles and dumped them on the remaining clones as Junior asked, "Why'd you do that?"

"Trust me. I did you guys a favor," answered Tanya as all the kids stared at the puddles of paper.

"Hey knuckleheads the Bridge fell want to eat a bunch of Freezy Pops?" asked Stan as all the kids' frowns turned to smiles as they ran to the kitchen.

* * *

Back to the present, Mabel and Dipper ran to the kitchen from the back door as Shauna and Shannon as they carried some party supplies. Carla and Addi followed in with Quincy as Carla whispered playfully, "Shh we can't let Stan and Ford know we're home."

Mabel and Dipper nodded happily as Shauna and Shannon placed the boxes down. They quickly jumped in front of the boxes when they heard someone come in only for it be Addi with a laptop in hand. "Dipper, Mabel. Your parents want to talk over video chat."

"Mom and Dad!"

"Mom and Dad?"

Mabel quickly grabbed the laptop as she opened it to see two adults. The man had brown hair with a slight mustache and beard as he wore a red flannel shirt next to him was a woman with slight light brown hair with blonde tips as she wore a blue dress. Mabel greeted, "Hey Mom, Dad!"

"Heya sweetie, how's summer going?" asked Dana with a smile.

"Good! We're having a blast," answered Mabel with a smile.

"Where's Dipper?" asked Alex as he looked around and didn't see him.

"Over here Dad," said Dipper as he waved at his parents.

Shauna and Shannon smiled as they watched the twins talk with their parents as they looked at the window on the sunny day.

* * *

Nineteen years ago a young ten year old Shauna watched the rain fall from the window. A ten year old Shannon poked her sister in her bubble top as she asked, "Sis, want to see what I found?"

Shauna rolled her eyes as she asked as she moved her bangs out of her hair, "Sure."

Shannon grabbed her sister as she led her to Stan's office to show a copier. "Okay, so I wanted to ask Uncle Stan if he had paper but he wasn't inside so I went to grab some paper here but I accidentally pressed a button and you won't believe what this thing can do!"

"I seriously doubt that," commented Shauna as she has seen what their parents had done.

"Be prepared to eat your words!" said Shannon as she laid Shauna down on the copier and pressed the button.

Shauna looked at the sheet and said, "A perfect copy of my back is interesting but-AH!"

Shauna screamed as her copy came to life as Shannon's copy came out from behind the copier as Shannon wrapped her arms her copy's shoulder and said, "Told ya it was cool."

"You could say that again," replied Shauna as she jumped off the copier. "So what did you want to do with them?"

"Let's play!" answered Shannon and her copy in unison.

Shauna and her copy chuckled as they followed Shauna and her clone as they put on rain coats and boots. After playing in the rain eventually the clones got wet and began to melt. Shannon and Shauna looked shocked before Shauna said in a comforting tone, "Hey you still got me."

"True," agreed Shannon as they walked inside to the Shack in the empty living room.

* * *

Soon enough back in the present entered the living room as they yelled to Stan and Ford, "Happy Birthday!"

Stan and Ford jumped as Stan joked, "Geez you knuckleheads are crazy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Hope you enjoy the two new characters of Tanya and Cormac Pines. Anyway next time Dipper follows the tradition of having a Copier Incident to try help him impress Wendy in Chapter 13: Double Dipper AU


	13. Double Dipper AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls
> 
> Author's Note: In this chapter Dipper follows the tradition of having a Copier Incident to try help him impress Wendy in Chapter 13: Double Dipper AU.
> 
> Enjoy Fellow Gravity Fallers!

After the surprise from their family the grandkids, along with Wendy and Soos who arrived soon after the surprise, began to prepare the party as Soos placed party hats around while the teens blew up balloons as they told jokes.

Meanwhile Dipper and Mabel smiled innocently from the couch with Quincy before Dipper smiled and said, "Oh no, guys. I-I don't feel so good. I-BBBBLLLAAAA!"

He soon sprayed his sister and cousin with silly string as Mabel made a disgusted face before she asked to Stan, who didn't pay attention, "Ugh Grunkle Stan what did you feed us? BBBBLLLAAAA!"

She then sprayed her brother back as Quincy laughed as he sprayed his two cousins before Wendy came by with a serious face as she warned, "Guys! Something terrible just happened!"

Dipper, Mabel, and Quincy looked horrified before the older teens yelled from behind the couch as they yelled, "US!"

Soon they were all sprayed with silly string from all the teens even Wendy as they all laughed as Mabel grabbed a bowl of gold confetti as she threw them in the air as she yelled, "Haha! Comedy Gold!"

Ford then grabbed the party supplies as he scolded, "Come on kids! We can't waste all these supplies before the party even starts."

Addi grabbed the supplies as she asked, "So who's coming to this party again?"

"Anyone who wants to come… as long as they spend money! Plus it's free advertisement for the Mystery Shack," answered Stan as he rubbed his hands greedily.

"Nice!" commented Soos as he hung up a banner which caused Stan, Carla, Ford, and Addi to smile.

"Yep! Those kids want fun! I'll smother them with fun," added Stan with a smile.

"This is why I don't let you plan parties," muttered Ford to himself as he hung up lights.

"Maybe, comments like that are the reason why they don't come to the Mystery Shack," added Dipper as he poured soda into a cup.

Stan took the soda and closed as he said, "Hey, hey! Hows about you make yourself useful and copy these flyers?"

Dipper and Mabel looked at the flyers as Mabel cheered excitedly, "Oh boy, a trip to the copier store!"

"Calendars, mugs, t-shirts and more! They got it all at the copier store!" recited Soos with a smile before he made a serious face to the twins. "That's not their slogan, I just really feel that way about the copier store."

"Save the trouble. You know the old copier in my office? Me and Ford finally fixed the old girl up! Good as new!" added Stan as he pointed to his office which caused the older cousins to sigh in relief from memories in their childhood.

* * *

Dipper and Mabel walked to the office as they found the beat up copier under a tarp as they unleashed a surplus of moths to fly away as Mabel commented, "Oooo! Butterflies!"

Dipper inspected the copier as he lifted the lid up as he asked, "Does it even work?"

Dipper pressed a button, then rested his arm on the machine, as it turned on, and created a copy of his arm as he jumped away in surprise as Mabel grabbed the paper and cheered, "Success!"

She then noticed the paper shaking and dropped it with a yelp. The picture of Dipper's arm came to life and began to crawl near them. Mabel tossed her drink on the copy as it dissolved as Dipper exclaimed horrified, "Oh my gosh! Mabel, I think this copier can copy human beings!"

"Do you realize what this means?" asked Mabel before she sprayed her brother with the leftover of her silly string.

* * *

They quickly rushed back to the main room still shocked from the copier. They noticed how everyone stood in a straight line as they joined in as Stan addressed, "Alright party people... and Dipper and Ford."

Carla nudged him for the comment even though her smile showed it was semi-amusing as Stan added, "Let's talk business. Soos, because you'll work for free, and you begged, I'm lettin' you be DJ."

Soos beamed as he thanked, "You won't regret it, Mr, Mrs, Dr, and Dr Mrs. Pines. I got this book to teach me how to  _DJ R-R-Right_!"

Soos held up the book as Carla smiled at the silliness as she said, "Very encouraging."

"Wendy, you and Mabel will work at the first shift of the ticket stand," said Stan as he showed a schedule of shifts of two people through the kids and teens.

"What? But Grunkle Stan, this party is my chance to make new friends!" begged Mabel upset she won't be there when the party starts.

"I... I could work with Wendy during the first shift," added in Dipper with a slight blush.

Stan rolled his eyes as he clarified, "You realize that if you do, you gotta commit to stay in at the ticket stand with Wendy till the end of your shift. No getting out of it, just the two of you,  _alone_."

Dipper watched Wendy spray Soos' belly with silly string as she laughed with his cousins, then he smiled before he swore, "I promise."

* * *

Later at night, Dipper adjusted his bowtie in the mirror before he grabbed spray deodorant as he screamed when Mabel popped behind him as he asked annoyed, "What?"

"Uh, uh, I could work the counter with you, Wendy! Let's kiss!" mocked Mabel as she pretended to kiss someone.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want, but I devised a plan to make sure my night with Wendy goes perfect," bragged Dipper as he snapped fingers at his reflection glad at his attire.

Mabel frowned as she groaned, "Plan? Oh, you're not making one of those overcomplicated listy things, are you?"

"Psh. Over complicated? Let me just…," said Dipper as he grabbed a piece of paper and unfolded it to a huge list which caused Mabel to roll her eyes as she sat down across him. "Alright, fold that there, kay. Step 1: Getting to know each with playful banter. Banter is like talking but smarter."

"That sounds like a dumb idea for poopheads," commented Mabel with annoyance laced in her voice as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, see? This isn't banter. This is what I want to avoid with Wendy. The final step is to ask her to dance," replied Dipper as he gestured to him and his sister before he imagined a taller version of him and Wendy dancing. "If I follow steps 1 through 11, nothing can get in my way!"

Mabel rolled her eyes as she moved the list out of the way so she could make sure Dipper listened to her as she said, "Dipper, you're the one getting in your way. Why can't you just walk up and talk to her like a normal person?"

"Step 9, sister!" replied Dipper as he pointed to Step 9, which is "talk to her like a normal person" which only caused Mabel to frown and roll her eyes.

* * *

Stan, Carla, Ford, and Addi danced their way into the party as Stan commented to Mabel who looked at the crowd dreamily, "Can your family throw a party or what?"

Mabel nodded happily as she heard Soos announce as he pressed his keyboard, "The energy, it's electric! Uhh, lightning, lightning, lightning, lightning…"

"And if anyone wants to leave, I'm charging an exit fee of 15 bucks!" added Stan as he pointed to two poor teens as they tried to leave but they were short on money.

* * *

Outside, Wendy and Dipper were completely oblivious to the pounding of the window from the teens as Wendy worked the tickets and ate popcorn as Dipper looked at his list as he whispered, "Step 1: Casual banter."

"SO HERE'S A CASUAL QUESTION!" yelled Dipper to Wendy before he coughed to cover up the previous volume. "What's your favorite type of snack food?"

"Oh, man! I can't just pick one!" commented Wendy as she tried to think about it.

"NO way! Mine too!" added Dipper too quickly before he began to sweat nervously as he realized what he just did.

"Wait what?"

Dipper then quickly shoved popcorn into his mouth to avoid the awkwardness as he quickly looked at his list as he muttered, "New topic! New topic!"

* * *

Back inside the party, Mabel danced away without a care in the world before she sat next to two girls as she drank water as she noticed an iguana on the girl's shoulder as she commented, "Wow! You've got an animal on your body! I'm Mabel."

"Hi, I'm Grenda," greeted a bulky girl with a deep voice as she gestured to a Korean girl next to her. "This is Candy."

Said girl waved to Mabel with forks taped to her fingers as Mabel asked, "Why do have forks taped to your fingers?"

Candy put her hand into Grenda's bowl of popcorn; when she pulled it out each finger has some popcorn on it as she answered, "Improvement of human being."

Mabel watched Grenda and Candy feed the iguana as she whispered happily, "I've found my people."

From the other side Aria looked over and saw Mabel with Grenda and Candy as she cooed, "Aww Mabs made friends."

"Nice," replied Anais and Arya as they watched their dad go by Soos to request some songs.

Suddenly everyone turned to Soos as he tapped the mic as he announced, "Remember dudes, who ever, um, party hardies, what? Gets the party crown! Most applause at the end of the night wins!"

Soos held up the crown as everyone made a noise of awe before a blonde girl with sunglasses walked over to him as she took off her sunglasses as she said, "Party crown? I'll take that, thank you very much!"

"Oh great," muttered Arya as she rolled her eyes at the sight of a Northwest Family member.

Mabel noticed the glares her cousins sent to the poor girl as she asked, "Who's that?"

"The most popular girl in town, Pacifica Northwest," answered Candy as she adjusted her glasses.

"I always feel bad about myself around her," added Grenda with a frown.

Though Mabel looked at her family as she noticed that her family looked more angry than annoyed at Pacifica as she asked, "Do the Pines and Northwest have some bad history or something?"

Candy and Grenda shrugged as Pacifica talked to Soos who mentioned how the crown is a competition not just something he could give away as Pacifica laughed tauntingly as she asked, "Honestly, who's gonna compete against  _me_? Fork girl? Lizard lady?"

Pacifica laughed mockingly as Grenda hugged Candy as she pleaded, "Hold me, Candy!"

"Our kind isn't welcomed here!" cried out Candy.

Mabel frowned at the sight as she quickly walked over to Soos as she said, "Hey! I'll compete!"

Grenda, Candy and her family gasped in happily as Mabel held out a hand to Pacifica as she said, "Hey, I'm Mabel Pines."

Pacifica looked over her as she taunted, "A Pines? That's explains a lot. By the way your name sounds like a fat old lady's name."

Mabel smiled despite the annoyance as she said, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"May the better partier win," challenged Pacifica as she menacingly walked away with her friends.

"It was nice meeting you!" yelled Mabel to Pacifica. "She's going down."

* * *

Back outside, Wendy looked out the window as she commented, "Whoa! Sounds like the party's getting nuts."

Wendy and Dipper listened to Soos as he mentioned the party showdown as Wendy commented, "I gotta get in there!"

She turned to Dipper as she asked, "Cover for me? Till the next shift?"

Dipper stuttered as he didn't want her to leave but she soon added, "Thanks, man!"

" I'll be back shortly!" said Dipper to the crowd of people waiting to get tickets. "Sure Stan won't mind if I'm gone for a few minutes."

As he turned to leave Stan grabbed him by the collar as he asked, "Hey! What are you doing, kid? These suckers aren't gonna rip themselves off!"

"Yeah!"

"You promised, remember?" asked Stan as he stared down Dipper.

"I did?" asked Dipper as he tried to play dumb.

Stan then took out a tape recorder as he played his promise as he added before he walked away, "Plus, you only need to wait ten minutes before the shift change."

Dipper turned as he heard Wendy as she had fun as he whispered, "Ten minutes is too long. If only I could be two places at once."

He then looked at the flyers as he got an idea.

* * *

Dipper went to Stan's office and lied down on the copy machine and pressed the copy button as he wondered, "I wonder if this is a good idea."

Dipper is copied. The paper with the copy of him fell to the ground. It rippled, and the Dipper clone came to life as Dipper Classic commented, "Whoa! ...I have a really big head."

Dipper climbed off the copier as he stared at his clone as he greeted at the same time with the clone, "So, uh... hehe sorry, you first. Stop copying me!"

They both laughed as Dipper Classic slapped his knee but the Dipper Clone tried to slap his knee but hit his elbow as he said, "Ow, ow! Funny bone!"

While the clone rubbed his elbow Dipper Classic wrote a '2' on the hat as he said, "I will call you: Number 2."

"Definitely not. You know a name I've always wanted?" replied the Clone before he frowned. "But I can't cause it's…."

Dipper caught on as he joined in as they finished, "Tyrone."

Dipper thought about it before he said, "Well I could just call you Ty for short."

"Good idea me!" congratulated Ty with a smile.

"Okay, Ty. Let's get down to business. I'm thinking you cover me at the ticket stand, while I ask Wendy to dance," suggested Dipper to his clone.

"I know the plan, buddy," added Ty as he and Dipper pulled out the checklist.

A thought came to Dipper's mind as he backed away from Ty as he asked, "Hey, we're not gonna get jealous and turn on each other like the clones in the movies, are we?"

"Dipper, please. This is you you're talking about. Plus, hey! You can always just disintegrate with me with water," answered Ty as him and Dipper agreed even tapping each other's head with confidence.

* * *

Downstairs, Ty bumped into Tyrone as he greeted, "Oh hey...Ty."

"Sup, Dipper. Where are you going?" asked Tyrone as he held his arm around Carrie and stood next to someone in a beanie and flannel shirt that looked oddly familiar.

"Just out! See ya," said Ty before he dashed out the door before Stan caught him.

Tyrone, Carrie, and the other teen looked at the clone strangely as Dipper ran into them as Tyrone asked, "Wait, weren't you just going outside?"

"Oh uh yeah but I remembered I finished my shift," lied Dipper as his eyes darted around as he wondered where Wendy was.

"Oh Dipper, this is Carrie Nguyen, my girlfriend, and Isaac McGucket," introduced Tyrone to his Korean girlfriend and the other teen.

Before Dipper could ask about Wendy he processed what he just said and asked, "Wait.. McGucket?"

Isaac then realized why Dipper said that as he said, "Ah, you know about my Grandpappy."

Dipper assumed he meant Old Man McGucket as he nodded before he asked, "Hey Ty, do you know where Wendy is?"

"Over there with Junior," answered Tyrone as he pointed to the red head laughing with the other cousin.

Dipper mentioned a quick thank you before Isaac commented, "He seem paler the first time around."

Tyrone looked Dipper then turned his attention outside as he saw Ty as his eyes widen at what Dipper just did as he sighed before he added, "Yeah, weird."

* * *

Dipper sauntered over to Wendy as he greeted, "Great news, Wendy! I just switched shifts!"

"That's awesome. You can hang out with me, Junior, and Robbie," commented Wendy as Dipper's happy attitude stopped cold as he saw Robbie. "Robbie you remember Dipper from the convenience store?"

"Uh, no,"lied Robbie as he avoided the gaze of Dipper.

"Really? Thought you would remember the kid that saved your life," added Junior as he playfully ruffled Dipper's hair.

Robbie ignored the comment as he turned to Wendy and said, "Yo, Wendy, check out my new guitar."

Robbie played his guitar a bit as Wendy complemented, "Whoa! Cool."

Dipper stared horrified as a jealousy fantasy played in his mind as he felt his phone ring as he answered and heard, "Hey buddy it's me, you. I just had the same jealousy fantasy."

"We got to get rid of Robbie if I ever want to dance with Wendy!" whispered Dipper urgently which he never noticed the raised eyebrow from Junior as he saw the clone through the window and sighed.

"Hey, Dipper! We're gonna go sit on the couch! Meet us when you're done," called out Wendy as her, Junior, and Robbie walked over to the couch.

"Oh no! They're sitting on the couch! We gotta think of something quick!" cried out Dipper as he saw Robbie's bike. "I got an idea!"

"I got the same one. But we're gonna need some help," replied Ty with a smirk.

* * *

Back in Stan's office, Dipper wrote the number 3 on a third clone's hat as he explained, "And that's where you come in number three!"

"But what if Robbie catches me? I'll be all alone!" asked Number Three nervously.

"Yeah, he makes a good point," agreed Ty as he nodded in agreement.

"Okay, one more. Good point. Four Dippers. This is a four Dipper plan," agreed Dipper as he made another copy of himself, but the machine jams.

"Uh-oh, paper jam," said Ty as he pulled the paper out of the machine and screamed as it came to life. The paper jam clone then attacked Ty as it rose from the paper.

"C'mon, you're not gonna make me partner up with him, are you?" asked Number Three annoyed at his potential partner.

"SSSHH! Don't be rude," scolded Ty to Number Three before he turned to Paper Jam Dipper. "Hey, buddy hey. It's okay."

Paper Jam Dipper grabbed at Ty's face as Dipper said, "Okay. Just one more clone."

* * *

On stage Pacifica sang, " _Always means forever ALWAAAAAYYYSS! Forever._ "

Her high note breaking even a plastic cup as Grenda commented sadly, "I used to sing like that, before my voice changed."

"Pacifica pulls ahead!" announced Soos as he went back to the karaoke menu.

"Try and top that!" challenged Pacifica as she handed Mabel the microphone. "Oh, and Grenda, by the way, you sound like a professional wrestler."

"I WANNA PUT HER IN A HEADLOCK AND MAKE HER FEEL PAIN!" yelled Grenda as she pretended to put someone in a headlock.

"It's not over 'til it's over, sisters! Watch this," said Mabel as she ran onstage. "Soos! Give me the 80s-ist, crowd pleasing-ist, rock ballad-y-ist song you got!"

Soos turned on  _Don't Start Un-Believing_ as Mabel said, "Excellent. Uncle James join me!"

James blushed before Tara pushed him onstage as they began to sing, " _Don't start UN-BELIEVING! Never don't not feel your feelings!"_

Everyone cheered at the surprise duet while the Triplets and Cormac howled encouragement to their dad. Mabel twirled her mic as she yelled, "WATCH ME DO A FLIP!"

She landed on her face but she kept a smile as she yelled, "THAT WAS FOR YOU GUYS!"

The cheers became louder as Ty snuck over to Soos as he whispered something as Soos announced, "Dudes, would the owner of a silver and red dirt bike please report outside. It is being stolen right now."

"Wait, WHAT!" yelled Robbie as he grabbed his guitar and ran to chase after Number Three and Four. "Hey! Come back here!"

"Oh, tough break. I wonder who those guys are who aren't me because I'm right here," said Dipper to Wendy who had watched Robbie run after the other clones.

"Now we're gonna bring it down for a minute. Ladies, dudes, now's the time," announced Soos as he turned the music into a slow song.

"Oh snap, I love this song," commented Wendy as she swayed her head in time to the music.

"Hey goofus, now's your chance to ask Wen–," said Mabel as she ran to him but was interrupted when Dipper covered Mabel's mouth as they moved away from Wendy. "Now's your chance to ask Wendy to dance! C'mon! Go!"

"Ok, ok. I-uh," started Dipper as he struggled to go over to her before he ran away in the opposite direction. "Uh, I'll be right back!"

Junior came back to Wendy as he asked, "This is the song you wanted to hear right?"

"Oh dude! Really? I joked about that!" laughed Wendy before she smiled. "But thanks. I didn't think you would actually do it."

Junior shrugged as he and Wendy looked at the crowd before they asked at the same time, "Want to dance?"

Junior blushed ever so slightly as Wendy set down her drink as she said, "Sure, dude."

They then danced for the rest of the song.

* * *

Back in the attic Ty and Dipper paced around each other as Ty said, "Oh, I agree. You can't just go and DANCE with her."

"The dance floor is a minefield, a MINEFIELD, Ty!" cried out Dipper with worry.

"What if there's a glitch in the sound system?"

"Stan might get in the way."

"Robbie might come back."

"There's too many variables. We need help," commented Dipper as him and Ty returned to the office as Dipper made six more clones of himself.

In the attic the clones talked amongst themselves before Dipper got their attention as he asked, "Alright, Dippers! Gather round! Now's the time! You all clear on want to do?"

The clones nodded monotonously and leave the attic.

* * *

Back at the dancefloor, Number Ten yelled to Soos, "Hey, Soos, look! A glowing dot!"

Soos turned around to see a green dot as he commented, "Oh man, I'm so glad I turned my head. That dot does not disappoint."

While Soos is distracted, Number 10 puts in a disc labeled "Wendy Mix." The rest of the clones did their jobs as well. Number 8, who sat above the party, put a dollar on a fishing rod and dangled it in front of Stan.

Stan saw the dollar as he commented, "Right, like I'm gonna fall for that."

He pretended not to notice, then tried to grab the money as he chased it and yelled, "GIVE ME THAT... MONEY, MONEY!"

While Stan is distracted, Number 6 rang a bell that led to the attic as Ty said, "There's your cue. It's the perfect moment to ask Wendy to dance. Good luck, me!"

"I don't need luck. I have a plan," said Dipper confidently as he left the attic and saw Wendy in the hallway and yelped in shock.

Wendy heard him as she turned to him and greeted, "Oh hey, man. What's up?"

"W-What are you doing here? I mean, wouldn't you rather be out on the dance floor, uh, in like exactly 42 seconds?" asked Dipper as he glanced at his watch.

"I'm just waiting for the bathroom," answered Wendy as she gestured to the door.

"Um, uh, okay," muttered Dipper as he pulled out his list. "Small talk, small talk, small talk!"

"So hey, let's say everyone at this party gets stuck on a desert island. Who do you think the leader would be?" asked Wendy as she pointed to the guests of the party.

Dipper stuttered for a moment before Wendy said, "I think I'd go with this lunatic."

She pointed at a short, sweaty man dancing as Dipper laughed as he put his list away as he answered, "I'd probably go for Stretch over there, uh, because tall people can reach coconuts?"

He pointed at a tall man doing the moonwalk as Wendy chuckled as she said, "Speaking of tall, wanna see something?"

She pulled out a picture with her thumb over one of her people as she explained, "Those are my brothers, and I'm, boooop."

She lifted up her thumb to show a younger version of her with braces and pigtails as Dipper exclaimed, "Ha, you were a freak!"

He covered his mouth at the rudeness of his statement before Wendy smiled as she said, "Yep."

"You know, kids used to make fun of my birthmark before I started hiding it all the time," commented Dipper without as he didn't realize what he said.

"Birthmark?"

Dipper realized what he just said as he tried to hide it as he quickly said, "Uh, no! It's nothing! I-I was-I wa–why did I say that?"

"No way, dude! Now you have to show me! Show me, show me!" chanted Wendy as Dipper past his drink as he lifted his bangs up to show his forehead, revealing a Big Dipper-like birthmark. "The Big Dipper! That's how you got your nickname! I thought your parents just hated you or something. Hey, I guess we're both freaks."

They clinked cups and laughed as Pacifica exited the bathroom, fuming, as Wendy asked, "Wait here?"

As she went in the bathroom Dipper quickly said, "Of course."

"Hey! What are you doing up here? Number 10 has been distracting Soos for 15 minutes; he's gonna get tired of that dot eventually!" asked Ty as he came in with the rest of the clones behind him.

"Never!"

"You won't believe it guys! I bumped into Wendy accidentally and things are actually going great!" commented Dipper happily about the sudden development.

However the clones didn't as Ty said, "That's nice, but not the plan. Do we have to remind you?"

Him and the other clones read the steps as Dipper commented, "Oh man, you guys sound crazy. Look, maybe we don't need the plan anymore, you know? Maybe I could just go talk to her like a normal person."

The clones gasp in shock as Number Five added, "If you're not gonna stick to the plan, maybe you shouldn't be the Dipper to dance with Wendy."

The other clones agreed with his point as Dipper narrowed his eyes as he scolded, "Guys, c'mon. We said we weren't gonna turn on each other."

"I think we all knew we were lying," replied Ty as he glared at Dipper as him and the other clones grabbed Dipper and pulled him away as Dipper screamed.

* * *

Back in the attic the clones threw Dipper in a closet as Dipper begged them to stop but the closed the door on him. Dipper brushed off the dirt as he said in mock-panic tone, "Ahh, I can't breath in here!"

"Yes you can! Plus there's snacks and a coloring book in there for you!" corrected Ty as he saw right through the trick that Dipper tried to do. Dipper sighed as ate a cracker angrily.

"Okay, now that Original Dipper or "Dipper Classic" is no longer fit for it, I nominate myself to dance with Wendy instead. I've been around the longest, so it should be me. Right? I mean logically. Logically, guys," explained Ty to the clones.

"Fair point, fair point. Counterpoint, maybe I should get to dance with Wendy because I've been around her the least," argued Number Ten.

"That makes, like, zero sense," commented Number Five to Ten.

Number Ten annoyed at his comment pushed him as he yelled, "YOU MAKE ZERO SENSE!"

"Watch it!" yelled Number Five as he shoved Ten.

Number Six shoved Five as he said, "Don't shove people!"

The shoving ceased as Paper Jam Dipper interrupted them with noises as Tyrone asked, "Hey, you want some cheese and crackers, buddy?"

Paper Jam Dipper gave a sound of agreement as Ty tried to give Paper Jam Dipper a cracker but realized he had no mouth as he commented, "Yikes."

"Hey, guys, what would you do if you were trapped in a closet?" asked Ty as he realized another thing.

"Break out," they answered as they turned around to see the closet door wide open as Tyrone facepalmed.

Dipper ran down stairs and to balcony as he tried to yell out to Wendy before a clone covered his mouth and dragged him back to the other clones as Ty said, "C'mon, man. Give it up. You're overpowered."

"Hold on guys, think about it. We're exact equals mentally and physically. If we start fighting, it'll just go on for infinity," rationalized Dipper as the clones agreed, Dipper punched Ty. The clones stared at them and there is an awkward pause.

"CLONE FIGHT!"

The clones started fighting each other as one clone tackled Dipper as he slapped him as he taunted, "Quit hitting myself, quit hitting myself!"

The clone is then tackled by another clone. As the clones fought, Dipper crawled through the crowd and nearly got away, but they noticed Dipper and the fight stopped as a clone said, "Hey! Classic Dipper's getting away!"

"No friends, it's me, Number Seven," lied Dipper as he tried to escape.

The clones stared at the real Number Seven as he cried, "That's not me guys, that's not me!"

Then fake number 7 mark on Dipper's hat peeled off as a clone yelled, "Get him!"

The clones marched toward Dipper cornering him and Dipper backed away from them as he warned, "Stay back, stay back!"

Dipper fired a party popper, which turned on the sprinkler, as it caused the clones to melt as they yell in pain, except for Paper Jam Dipper who thought it was for the best.

"Huh, how 'bout that," commented Dipper as he noticed Tyrone standing behind him.

"You!"

"Uh-oh."

* * *

Back at the party, Mabel danced with all her might and energy while still having fun.

"One more song, dudes, and then it's time for the bestowing of the party crown. It's gonna be the–," announced Soos as he played an explosion sound with the keyboard. "Nailed it."

Mabel stopped dancing as she went over to Pacifica and said, "Pacifica, I just wanna say that whoever wins, it's been a super fun party."

Pacifica looked at the hand with slight smile before she frowned and taunted, "Tsk. Awwww, it thinks it's gonna win. Hey, did you hear that? People clapping for the weird girls? Yeah, me neither."

* * *

Back upstairs, Ty and Dipper fought as Tyrone demanded, "Say it! Say I can dance with Wendy!"

"Never!"

Dipper and Ty stopped when they heard Wendy laughing and wondered aloud, "Wendy?"

Dipper and Ty looked down as they saw Wendy happily laughing with Robbie and Junior as they sighed and said, "We blew it man."

They slid down against the balcony as Tyrone asked, "I don't know, you wanna go grab a couple sodas or something?"

* * *

Back in the party room, Soos announced, "Let the party crown voting commence!"

"Good luck, Mabel," said Pacifica sarcastically as she glared at her.

"Applaud to vote for Mabel," said Soos as the crowd applauded loudly. "Let's check the applause meter. Oh, oh, very good."

Mabel smiled brightly as Soos as added, "And the next contestant: Pacifica."

The crowd applauded quietly, but Pacifica glared at them angrily. More people reluctantly started to clap for her, except Grenda, Candy, and the Pines Family.

Soos saw the total as he announced happily, "Ladies and gentlemen, we-we have a winner. The winner of the contest, is Mabel Pines!"

Mabel beamed happily as Soos placed the crown on her before Pacifica frowned which Mabel noticed and took off the crown as she offered sweetly, "Here. You probably look better with it on than I do."

Pacifica took the crown and placed it as she said, "Thanks…. Mabel. Hey! Everyone come to the after-party at my parents' boat! Woo-hoo!"

Suddenly the rest of the crowd carried her as they chanted her name as they walked out. Mabel walked to Grenda, Candy, and her family and apologized, "Sorry I let you guys down. I understand if you wanna leave."

"Please, for being nice to that bi-ahem witch," coughed Tanya proud at what Mabel did.

"But don't you guys hate the Northwests?" asked Mabel confused.

The Pines laughed as James asked, "Now who told you that? I mean I admit I don't like them, but certainly don't hate them."

"Preston," coughed Jessie as some of the members chuckled.

"Priscilla," coughed Shauna as she glanced at Shannon who shrugged as a sign she accepted she didn't like that woman.

Mabel turned to Candy and Grenda as they put away their phones as Candy said, "But then, we will miss the sleepover."

"The what?" asked Mabel very confused as she turned to her family who shrugged.

"We called our moms and see if we can sleep over here with you and they said yes," explained Grenda. "You're like, a total rock star!"

Candy pulled a magazine out of her bag as she sweetened the deal, "I have magazine boys."

"Really? You GUUYS!" beamed Mabel happily at her new besties.

"Maybe we don't have as many friends as Pacifica, but we have each other, and that is pretty good I think," added Candy as she fixed her glasses.

Mabel then yelled, "Soos! Play another song! This thing's going all night!"

"Way ahead of you, hambone!" yelled Soos as he played more music as the leftover guests danced the night away.

* * *

On the rooftop Dipper and Ty stared at the sky as they opened some soda. Some night, huh?

A shooting star flies across the starry night. Dipper and Tyrone open the cans. Dipper then asked, "You think we even have a chance with Wendy? I mean she's 15, we're 12."

"I don't know man, I hope so, but we're making zero progress the way we're doin' it. The only good conversation you had with her is when you didn't do anything in that list-stuff," answered Ty as he thought about the night.

"I know. Mabel was right, I do get in my own way," realized Dipper as he remembered what he and Mabel talked about.

Dipper and Ty then said in unison, "Literally!"

"Wow!" added Ty as he made an explosion sound.

Dipper and Ty touched cans and drank the soda as Ty felt his stomach melting as he said, "Oh boy, don't look now."

"Ty!"

"It's okay dude, I had a good run. Remember what we talked about," said Ty as he melted even faster.

"Uh-uh, of course," said Dipper still shocked at what was happening.

"Hey, and quit being such a wimp around Wendy okay? For my sake…!" finished Ty as he melted completely.

"Ty! You were the only one who understood," said Dipper as poured soda on where Ty melted and drank what's left. He went to the front door and looked in the window as he saw Stan with Carla and Ford with Addi danced together, Soos is played music and the girls are danced, Wendy is by the side and nodded her head to the beat with Junior and Tanya, James and Tara sang karaoke, the Triplets and Cormac howled with excitement, Tyrone talked with Carrie and Isaac, and Shauna, Marcus, and Shannon played with Quincy. Dipper prepared to go in, then stopped and ripped up the list and went inside the Shack.

"Dipper! Where have you been? Meet my girlfriends!" yelled Mabel excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Hope you enjoyed! And yes I'm giving Pacifica more of a seen redemption arc. Next time Carla and Addi go on an adventure with the twins to save Stan and Ford in Chapter 14: Grauntie Knows Best.


	14. Grauntie Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls
> 
> Author's Note: Remember Addi belongs to hntrgurl13. In this chapter Carla and Addi go on an adventure with the twins to save Stan and Ford in Chapter 14: Grauntie Knows Best.
> 
> Enjoy Fellow Gravity Fallers!

After the party, Carla took a family photo as everyone began to leave the party as she placed the photo in yet another album. Dipper saw this as he asked, "How much family albums do you have Grauntie Carla?"

"Oh, quite a bit. Why do you ask?" asked Carla as she watched Mabel, Grenda, and Candy walked up to the room to have their first sleepover.

"Oooh just wondering if you have albums from the 80s?" asked Dipper as he remembered the date from the Journal.

Carla paused as she asked, "Why that specific decade?"

"Just trying to get some questions answered," half-lied Dipper as he didn't need to his great aunt about the Journal he found.

"Have you tried asking Addi?" asked Carla as she walked to the nightstand to turn off the lights.

"Hmm I guess you're right. She does know a lot of stuff," admitted Dipper before he smiled and ran off. "Thanks Carla!"

"Don't forget to bathe tonight!" reminded Carla as she knew that would hide any suspicion she knew more than she let on.

It worked as Dipper cried out, "GRAUNTIE CARLA!"

* * *

Mabel waved her friends goodbye as she saw Addi packing lunches as she asked, "Grauntie Addi, why are you packing lunches?"

Addi caught off guard then answered, "Well, Ford and Stan are doing uh… work thing that might take a while so I'm packing lunches in case."

"Can I help?!" asked Mabel excitedly with a beaming smile and bright eyes.

Addi chuckled as she said, "Sure, kiddo."

* * *

Dipper woke later than usual as he walked down and ran into Ford as Ford greeted, "Well, good morning Dipper. How was the sleepover?"

"Ugh, I couldn't sleep at all!" complained Dipper as he rubbed his face dramatically. "I didn't sleep till after they fell asleep and even then it took a while for me to fall asleep."

Ford chuckled as he said, "Don't worry Dipper, I'm sure you'll get used to it eventually."

Dipper chuckled as he noticed the duffle bag he carried as he asked, "Where are you going?"

"Oh! Stanley and I are going to take a small little job," answered Ford as he adjusted his duffle bag.

"A job that would need a crossbow?" asked Dipper as he saw the weapon peeking out.

"You would be surprised at what some jobs need," half-lied Stan as he popped behind Ford as he motioned they needed to go now. "See you later, kid!"

Dipper stared at his Grunkles wondering what they were referred to saying that jobs needed crazy solutions. Before he heard Mabel call him, "Hey! Dipper check out some these pictures in albums!"

Dipper walked into the living room as Carla and Addi showed pictures of family as Mabel pointed to a pictures of their family members as babies, "Look how cute they were!"

Dipper's thoughts all left his head as he looked at his family as babies as he asked, "Do you guys seriously take picture of everything?"

"Not everything," answered Addi as she chuckled at the thought.

"I do though!" cheered Mabel as she snapped a photo of the moment at the moment. "Scrapbook-opportunity."

Dipper blinked at the flash before he noticed something odd on the pages each had a phrase but underneath them had a secret code as he asked, "What kind of language is this?"

Addi quickly closed the book as she answered, "Just something Ford likes to do. He likes to do stuff in code."

"Code?" asked Dipper as he thought about it more as he glanced at the Journal. "Does Ford believe in the supernatural?"

Addi and Carla looked at each other as they laughed as Addi answered in between giggles, "Ha, that man believes in a lot stuff. He once believed that if you saw a doppelganger, if you're not a twin, you'll die soon."

"That does seem a bit far-fetched," admitted Dipper as even the Author wouldn't believe in such a thing.

"So about the codes does he do that just for these or does he do it for other stuff?" asked Dipper as maybe they could help him figure out if his theory was true or not.

"Used too. Ford used to write reminders all over the place in code but eventually Stan and I convinced him to stop," answered Carla as she groaned at the thought of those non-stop sticky notes.

"Well, enough about Stan and Ford? What about you two?" asked Mabel as she closed the album in front of her.

"What about us?" asked Addi with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, anything. I just want to know more about you guys," insisted Mabel with a smile.

Addi and Carla as they began to chat at some interesting things they did when they were younger as Dipper and Mabel listened with an unwavering attention.

* * *

After they chatted a bit Addi got a call as Carla told how she met Stan in front of movie theater. Addi answered, "Hello? This Adeline Marks Pines."

" _Addi! We need some assistance!"_

It was Ford. Addi heard crashes and swears in the background she heard roars, hisses, and other animal noises. "Ford! What's going on?"

Carla and the twins looked at her worried as she kept listening to his voice. " _We were trying to-STAN WATCH OUT!"_

The line then went dead as Addi whispered, "We need to find them. They could be hurt! Or worse!"

Carla nodded as she grabbed a bat which caused Dipper to ask, "Uh Grauntie Carla, why do you have bat right there?"

Carla raised an eyebrow before she answered, "Oh! This? I keep it in case I need to hit someone over the head or right in the di-."

"Carla!" scolded Addi as she covered Mabel's ears.

"Oops. Uh just to hit them right on head. It's nature's snooze button," corrected Carla as she realized these twins were still twelve. "However, there is place where it's nature's power button on hit and POW! There completely off."

Addi looked at her as she knew she's just hiding her fear with a over confident smile while inside she panicked for her husband. She then turned to the twins as she suggested, "Get stuff you think you'll need for the woods, then we'll meet you outside."

* * *

Dipper and Mabel rushed to their room as Dipper sat on his bed as he already had an adventure pack ready at the mark. Dipper watched Mabel pack her pack like her grappling hook he asked, "Mabel, do you think our family has stuff they haven't told us?"

"Well, duh, we've only been here for like two weeks," answered Mabel as she placed bottles, even a portable raft, food, and other random stuff. "Of course we don't know everything."

"No, I mean secrets," clarified Dipper as he thought about some of their odd habits. "I mean what are the chances of three family members having six fingers, why does Aunt Shauna have bang over her eye, how Quincy met the Author once…"

"Odd history with the Northwests," added Mabel as she remembered the behavior from last night.

Dipper's train of thought stopped as he asked, "Northwests? Who are they?"

"Oh right you were busy. The Northwests are the richest family in Gravity Falls. Though apparently our family seems so annoyed. Their daughter, Pacifica, is our age and she's kinda a jerk but I feel she can change," explained Mabel as she put on her pack. "Alright! Let's go save our Grunkles!"

* * *

The twins waited on the porch as Addi and Carla carried packs along with a crossbow and bat. Addi then said as she unfolded a map, "So Ford said the job was on a cliffside through the forest so if we go through this path we should be able to find them."

Addi led the group as she bit her lip as Dipper asked, "Hey, Grauntie Addi why does Aunt Shauna cover her eye with her bangs?"

"College accident, and I'm sorry for this comment Dipper but I need to concentrate on the map so please don't ask me unrelated questions," answered Addi with a mixture of annoyance and worry in her voice.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

Dipper frowned as Mabel rubbed his shoulders as she said, "Hey, Grauntie Addi knows what's the best decision don't worry about it."

* * *

Eventually they came across a bush as Addi stopped everyone as she said, "Nobody touch the bush. It's poison ivy."

Carla looked through her pack as she passed Addi some small shears as she said, "Here, try these to cut them."

Addi looked at the size of the shears as it seem to be the size of her palm as she said, "Really? You couldn't get anything bigger?"

"Sorry. Didn't think we would actually come across this," replied Carla as she looked at the size of the bush. "Can't we just go around?"

"No, we might miss something," argued Addi as she snipped away at the bush.

Carla rolled her eyes before something caught her eye as she said, "Hey, stop cutting! Look!"

Addi and the twins turned to see a black piece of fabric in Carla's hand as Mabel asked, "What's that?"

"This is apart of Stan's suit. They did go around. See told ya I was right," explained Carla as she lightly caressed the fabric. "I know this material anywhere."

"So they did go this way. Sorry I doubted you Carla," apologized Addi as they walked through the other path before Addi gasped. "I see footprints! Let's go!"

* * *

Mabel watched her great aunts follow the trail as she asked to Dipper who seem still upset about Addi's scolding from earlier as she suggested, "Hey, Grauntie Addi maybe Dipper look at the map. He's good at map stuff."

"You're a fan of cartography?" asked Addi shocked at the new information.

"I mean, sorta, I'm a big history buff so maps and history kinda go hand in hand so yeah I guess I am," admitted Dipper with a slight blush. "My favorite parts of history are the conspiracies."

Addi smiled as she passed the map to Dipper as she said, "Well Mr History lead the way."

Dipper smiled as him and Mabel followed suit as Carla turned to Addi as she asked, "So you really trust Dipper to be leader."

"I trust he's smart enough kid not to nearly kill us," replied Addi as they walked quickly to catch up to the twins.

* * *

They walked through the forest as Dipper came to fork in the road as Mabel asked, "So which way to go Bro-Bro?"

Dipper thought about as he looked at the map as he said, "If we go left we'll get there by sunset."

Everyone then turned to the left. "However if we go right we'll get there in an hour."

Turned to the right. "But the map mentions how the left is more safe."

Turned to the left. "Though the right says we should be fine as along as we watch our step in the middle of the road."

"Just pick Dipper!" yelled Mabel annoyed at his indecisiveness.

"Okay! Okay. Eeny. Meeny. Miny. Moe. Right," choose Dipper as they all turned right.

* * *

As they walked on the path Mabel asked, "So what are we supposed to look out for?"

"I'm not sure. The map didn't say what just mentioned how we gotta look out for," answered Dipper as he kept his eyes on the map.

They kept walking as Mabel asked, "Bro? Are you sure this was the shorter path?"

"Yes."

"Let me see the map."

"No. I know what I'm doing."

"Just let me peek!"

"No, Mabel. Look you can trust me and why are you getting taller?" asked Dipper as it seemed she was getting taller.

"Cause, while you stared at the map you walked right into the danger. Quicksand," answered Mabel as she grabbed the map.

Dipper soon panicked as he cried, "Quicksand! In the woods! Why do these woods constantly try to kill me!?"

"Look, Addi and Carla have a solution to this right?" reassured Mabel before she noticed they didn't reply. "Uh, Grauntie Addi? Grauntie Carla?"

She turned around and noticed they lagged behind as she turned to Dipper and said, "Now, don't panic-"

"Don't panic! What else am I supposed to do?!" cried Dipper as he tried to figure out way to get out.

"Don't struggle! You'll only sink faster! Don't you watch that in movies?" warned Mabel as she looked around for something to get Dipper out.

"Okay, don't struggle… yeah okay," calmed down Dipper before he bit his lip and yelled. "I can't do it! I need to get out! Help me!"

Mabel grabbed his hand as she said, "You're sweating too much! I don't have a good grip! ADDI! CARLA!"

As on cue Addi and Carla ran up as they saw the situation as Carla muttered, "Should've gone left."

Addi looked around as she said, "Hold on Dipper!"

"To what?!"

Addi then saw a stray vine as she grabbed it and passed it to Dipper as she said, "Grab it!"

Dipper held on the vine as Addi, Carla, and Mabel pulled him out as he said breathlessly, "Thank you."

"No-no problem," replied Addi as she catches her breath. "Perhaps we should go around the the quicksand."

Everyone nodded in agreement at comment after they caught their breath.

* * *

After a long while Addi looked on the map and heard growling as she said, "Shhh, I think I found what took Ford and Stan."

Everyone grabbed something as a the monster revealed itself with Stan and Ford in its mouths.

"A chimera," said Dipper in awe as he was surprised that was caused of all this.

"Addi!"

"Carla!"

Carla rushed with the bat in hand before she stopped as Addi stayed still as well as Mabel asked, "Why are you stopping?"

"It's a mother," whispered Addi as she lowered her crossbow. Their attentions turned to a baby chimera behind her.

"Well, it's still got Stan and Ford. So what are we going to do?" asked Dipper as they watched the chimera stare them down.

Addi then placed her crossbow down as she asked, "Do any of you have food?"

"I do!" cried out Mabel as she passed her the bagels she packed.

Addi and Carla both grabbed the bagels as Addi soothed, "Easy, we just want those people you have in your mouth."

"Just let them go and we won't hurt you," warned Carla as she still eyed her bat.

The chimera still hadn't let them go as Addi looked at the kids as she said, "Look we have kids too. We know you're just protecting them so please let go of them."

The chimera looked at the twins as it dropped the older twins as it walked away with its baby. Addi and Carla then rushed to Ford and Stan as they hugged and kissed being reunited.

"How did you know that would work?" asked Ford.

"Mothers look out for each other," answered Addi as Ford pecked her all over her face.

"Plus, don't you know never to mess with an angry mother?" asked Carla as she kissed Stan.

The twins watched the scene that played before them with smiles as Mabel asked, "You still got questions don't you?"

"Nah, I'll wait another day," commented Dipper with a smile. "Let's just give them this moment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: A little on the short side, but this was just for enjoyment and a testament to mothers. Next time it's Pioneer Day in Gravity Falls and Dipper and Mabel are out to find the answer of a conspiracy in Chapter 15: Irrational Treasure AU


	15. Irrational Treasure AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls
> 
> Author's Note: In this chapter it's Pioneer Day in Gravity Falls and Dipper and Mabel are out to find the answer of a conspiracy in Chapter 15: Irrational Treasure AU.
> 
> Enjoy Fellow Gravity Fallers!

Stan groaned as he honked the car horn again as Carla and Addi rolled their eyes at the wait and Ford just kept his eyes in his book while as the twins ate nachos as Mabel placed two nachos on her ears as she said, "Haha! Nacho earrings! I'm hilarious!"

"I'm sure you are. Aw, come on, what's with all this traffic? And why is it all...covered wagons?" asked Stan annoyed before he looked around as he soon tried to drive away from them. "Oh no! No! No! Not today! Not today!"

A few women gasped in the presence of him nearly running them over. He backed up, and began to drive the car backwards as Dipper asked worriedly, "What's going on?"

"We gotta get outta here. Before it's too late!" yelled Stan as he tried to reverse till he saw that his car trapped between a group of covered wagons. "They've circled the wagons! We're trapped! Nooooooooo!"

Mabel looked outside her window and saw a cow as she commented, "I've gotta good feeling about today."

The Pines Family got out of the car and walked around an old fashioned-looking Main Street. As Dipper commented, "Man. Look at the town."

He held a post card up for a second. When he lowered it, the town is a sepia shade, but it is just due to a pane of dirty glass. Dipper shrugged at it as Stan complained, "Ah, boy. It's Pioneer Day. Every year these yahoos dress up like idiots to celebrate the day Gravity Falls was founded."

"Hey! We're not all idiots," yelled Jessie as Junior rode a horse with Tyrone and Lillian walked by in costumes. "Heya, kids."

"Sigh, you know I don't mean you guys. I just hate this holiday," sighed Stan as he pinched his nose.

"Welcome to 1863!" cheered Toby Determined.

"I will break you, little man!" yelled Stan as he pushed up his sleeves as he raised his fists as Toby screamed and ran away.

"Well, I think you guys look great," complemented Mabel with a smile.

"Aww thanks kid," thanked Jessie before she walked away with her family. "Don't get into too much trouble Daddy!"

"Same to you Firecracker," called out Stan to them.

The Family looked the town as Dipper saw Shauna and Shannon with Quincy beside his mom and Marcus on the horse as they sold products as they greeted, "Heya Dad, Mom. Kids."

The twins then looked around to look at other activities.

"Wow! Look! Candle dipping!"

"Whoa, gold panning!"

They eventually saw a man getting married to a woodpecker as Mabel asked confused, "What chu talking 'bout?"

Dipper thought about it before he remembered and answered as he snuck a peek in the Journal, "Oh yeah. I remember this. In Gravity Falls it used to be legal to marry woodpeckers."

"Oh, it's still legal. Very legal," answered the man that married the woodpecker as placed a hand on his shoulder, where the woodpecker is perched, before he walked away as the announcer spoke up.

"Come one and all for the opening ceremonies!"

"You guys coming?" asked Mabel to the older members as they shook their heads.

"No thanks, not much a fan of this old technology," answered Ford as he quickly snuck out to leave the festival with Addi.

"No, thank you! Just remember if you come back to the Shack talking like these people, you're dead to me," answered Stan annoyed as Carla nudged him for the rude comment. "I ain't takin' it back. I  _hate_ this holiday."

The twins then smiled as they looked at each other.

"There's a carpetbagger in the turnip cellar!"

"Well hornswabber my haversack!"

The twins spat on the ground as they ran off to the crowd as Stan groaned as him and Carla went back in the car.

* * *

A crowd assembled around a large stage as Sheriff Blubs announced, "Here-ye, here-ye! Ye olde commencement ceremony is about to commence."

Deputy Durland added as he rang a bell, "Woo! I got a bell!"

Pacifica Northwest came on stage and tapped a microphone as she greeted, "Howdy, everyone! You all know me, Pacifica Northwest, great-great granddaughter of town-founder, Nathaniel Northwest. I'm also very rich."

The crowd applauded as Mabel saw the triplets, James, and Tara and greeted, "Heya family!"

"Heya Mabel," greeted the Triplets as they watched the ceremony.

"Now if you've got the pioneer spirit, we ask you come on up and introduce yourself," announced Pacifica as she looked at the "smilies" of her parents.

Mabel gasped excitedly, "Audience participation!"

"I don't know, Mabel. Isn't that girl kinda like your arch-enemy?" asked Dipper as he looked at the blonde girl as she looked at her nails.

"That's water under the bridge," clarified Mabel as she laughed and ran onstage.

"Our first newcomer is…" announced Pacifica before she saw Mabel and looked at her angrily. "Mabel…"

"Yeah! Let's get this Pioneer Day started! Right guys? USA! USA!" cheered Mabel happily

The crowd chanted with her happily as they enjoyed her attitude as Pacifica looked at her parents who stared at her with annoyed looks as Pacifica then degraded Mabel as she said, "I'm sorry to break it to you, but Pioneer Day is for serious people, and you look and act ridiculous. I mean, a puppy playing basketball? Are you always this silly?"

Mabel blushed as she held her sweater tightly as she insisted with a wavering voice, "Hey, I can be serious!"

Mabel did her best serious face as Pacifica belittled, "You do have nachos hanging from your ears, hon."

Mabel touched her nacho earrings and blushed as Pacifica taunted, "Haha, wow, I'm embarrassed for you. Give her a hand everybody!"

Crowd applauded while Dipper and the other Pines Family looked worried as Mabel sadly walked off of the stage as Pacifica asked, "Now who wants to hear more about me?"

The Pines Family quickly made their way to Mabel as the Northwest's took a picture. Eventually the Family caught up with Mabel as Dipper asked, " Hey, you okay?"

"I need some old-timey butterscotch," answered Mabel as Dipper walked to her to the stand as the cousins frowned at the girl's attitude.

James looked at Preston as they walked off the stage as Tara asked, "What are you thinking of?"

"I'm thinking I should have talk with Preston. Be right back," answered James as he walked over to the family.

* * *

James walked to the family as he asked, "Northwest. Could we speak for a moment?"

Preston looked at him mockingly as he said, "Of course Pines. What would you like to talk about on this day where my family honored?"

James chuckled fakely as he requested, "Could you  _kindly_ ask your daughter to apologize to my niece. She really hurt her feelings."

Preston laughed heartily as he replied, "Why would I? It's just playful teasing."

" _Playful_ teasing? Wow, you have an interesting way to see mocking an innocent girl in front of a crowd as  _playful_ ," commented James before a little angrily before he took a breath to calm himself. "Look, Preston, can't we just move past this and act as the adults we are. Look just let Pacifica apologize to Mabel and I will be thankful for just that."

"I'm not letting a Northwest apologize to some commoner. Though I should go  _James_. Have fun smelling like fish with your less than perfect wife and ruffian children. Good day," replied Preston as he walked away with his wife and Pacifica.

James glared as he clenched his fists tightly before he walked away not noticing Pacifica had turned to him with a regretful frown before she plastered on a smile at the cameras.

* * *

Stan and Carla in the car, which is stuck in the mud, and groaned as Carla commented, "Looks there's Steve."

Steve walked past them as Stan yelled, "Hey there, uh, donkey boy! Give me a hand with my car, huh?"

"Here in 1863, I have never heard-tell of a "car" Pray-tell, what is this magic wheel box?" asked Steve in an over exaggerated old western tone as he poked the car with a crowbar.

Stan groaned, "Ah, c'mon, Steve, you're a mechanic for Pete's sake! Cut me some slack."

""Slack?" I am unfamiliar with this bold, new expression," replied Steve.

"I can't take this anymore!" yelled Stan as he grabbed Steve by the collar. "I'm getting dumber every second I'm here!"

"Stan don't!" cried out Carla as she knew what happened if you fought with someone on this day, but it was too late as Blubs and Durland arrived already.

"Are we gonna have to intervene here?" asked Blubs with a nightstick in hand.

"Oh, look. The "Constable." What are you gonna do? Throw me in "ye stocks?"" asked Stan sarcastically as he laughed as Carla placed her head in her hands as she couldn't stand to watch this.

* * *

"Aw, c'mon!" groaned Stan as he was placed the stocks as Carla kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll find Ford and Addi then maybe we can bail you out or something," said Carla as she walked away

But when she did Gideon as he wore an old fashioned, nobleman attire, walked by, humming. Stan taunted, "Hey, nice outfit, Gideon. You actually look less girly than usual."

"Why, Stanley. I'm just a humble tomato farmer, selling his wares. Whoops, I dropped one," replied Gideon as he threw a tomato at Stan's right eye. "Whoops, I dropped another one."

He threw it the other eye before he walked away as Stan yelled, "Ugh! PIONEER DAY!"

* * *

The twins sat near a large statue of Nathaniel Northwest as Mabel asked, "Dipper, can I ask you something? Do you think I'm silly?"

Dipper shocked at the question but didn't wish to hurt her feelings lied, "Uh, nnnoooo?"

"I knew it! The nacho earrings, the sweater. I thought I was being charming, but I guess people see me as a big joke," cried out Mabel as she saw right through the lie as threw off her nacho earrings, took off her sweater, and tied her sweater around her waist.

"C'mon, Mabel, you love that sweater!" insisted Dipper as he was hurt at the sight she was in.

"I did before Pacifica ruined it for me. She ruins everything! Even when I try to be nice to her!" cried out Mabel upset at the girl after what she thought was the beginning of a decent friendship.

"Pacifica! Why does she think that being related to the town founder means she can treat everyone like garbage. Someone needs to take her down a peg," said Dipper angrily at the statue as he stood up and glared at the statue. "Gasp! Wait a minute! I feel like I read something about Pacifica's great-great grandfather before. Of course! Oh, this is perfect."

Mabel looked at him curiously as Dipper opened the Journal and found the page as he said in a deep voice, "'In my investigations'…"

Though before he could finish he asked in his normal voice, "Should- should I do the voice?"

Mabel shook her head as Dipper continued, "I'll just read... normal. 'In my investigations I recently made a discovery. Nathaniel Northwest may not be the true founder of Gravity Falls! I believe this secret is buried somewhere on the enclosed document. If only I could crack the code.' Oh, man! If this cover-up is is true, it means Pacifica's whole family is a fraud. This could be a major conspiracy!"

"Really?" asked Mabel as she got an idea forming in her mind.

"I got to investigate this!" said Dipper excitedly before he was stopped by Mabel putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Wait! I'm coming with you. Conspiracies are serious, right?" asked Mabel with a determined look.

"Oh yeah, definitely."

"Well, if I help you crack this code, then nobody could call me silly again!" concluded Mabel happily.

"Yeah! Mystery twins?" asked Dipper as he held out a fist.

"I thought you hated that."

"I'm starting to accept it," answered Dipper as they fist pumped and ran off.

Behind the statue, Blubs and Durland hid as Blubs reported into a walkie-talkie, "This is Sheriff Blubs. We've got a code sepia!"

" _What?! And what are you doing about it?"_

"I'm following them right now," replied Blubs to the Dispatcher.

" _Find them and stop them. There's no room for error."_

"I understand. Blubs out," finished Blubs as he turned off his walkie talkie and turned to Durland. "Deputy Durland, maintaining this cover-up is the mission we've been training for our entire careers. Are you ready?"

Durland cheered as he rang his bell as Blubs chuckled, "Hehe, if being delightful was crime, you'd be breaking the law."

"Let's go get 'em!"

* * *

Inside the Gravity Falls Library, Mabel and Dipper sat in a private area by candlelight with a projector as Dipper said excitedly, "Alright, Mabel, if we can prove Nathaniel Northwest wasn't the real founder of Gravity Falls, it will finally put Pacifica in her place."

"And solving a mystery will prove that I'm not silly. I'm serious. Seeeeriousss…," added Mabel as she lapped up candy from the table into her mouth with her tongue.

Dipper placed some slides into a projector as he said while he went through them, "We just need to crack this code. Let me see... it's not Egyptian, it's not numerology, it's not, wait-of course! The triangle is the alchemist symbol for flame. Lighting the parchment on fire will reveal the secret message!"

Mabel didn't really understand fully but she figured he was right as she agreed, "It's so obvious!"

"Alright, let's just light this sucker up and- Mabel!" scolded Dipper as he turned to his sister.

Mabel, now wearing a hat she made out of the document, as she showed off with a silly smile, "Mwop! I just made a hat. Ugh, I just did something silly again."

Mabel groaned before Dipper noticed something as he commented, "Wait, Mabel. You folded it into a map! And I was gonna burn it…"

Suddenly they heard Blubs as mentioned to the librarian, "We're on the lookout for two kids who might be reading."

"We're hunting them down for secret reasons!" added Durland as rang his bell.

Dipper and Mabel hid under the table as they watched the cops look around the library as Dipper whispered, "Maybe we should take this elsewhere…"

Mabel nodded as she said, "This map should lead us to…"

* * *

"The Gravity Falls Museum of History," finished Mabel as they followed the map and looked at the building.

"You realize what this means, Mabel," said Dipper way too seriously as he looked up and squinted at the building. "We're gonna have to break. In."

When they arrived in the greeter greeted, "...And here are your free Pioneer Day passes, and your balloons, blue and pink."

Dipper said still with attitude from outside, "We're in."

They walked through museum as Mabel asked, "What are we gonna do next, steal Thomas Jefferson's rib cage?"

"Ewww, no," cringed Dipper as he looked at the map again. "According to the map, the next clue about the real town founder should be right... here!"

They looked at a triangular exhibition piece is mounted on the wall as Dipper said, "We've gotta figure this one out quick, I have a feeling those cops weren't at the library to check out books…"

"I don't think the one with the bell can read…," commented Mabel to her brother.

"So what is it anyway?" asked Dipper as they analyzed the exhibit.

Mabel got bored and walked over to a bench to sat down. She then turned upside down ordered jokingly, "Hey painting, be less stupid! Gasp! It worked!"

"Huh?" wondered Dipper as he ran over and laid upside-down on the bench then saw what Mabel saw. "Wait! It's not abstract, it's upside-down!"

"I think I've seen that statue at the cemetery,"commented Mabel.

"Let's go! Quick!" replied Dipper as they both stood up and got dizzy and held their heads.

Back at the entrance, the greeter apologized about not having pink balloons for Durland as he groaned before Blubs' walkie talkie went off as it said, " _Officer Blubs."_

Blubs ran into the museum so that they're out of earshot; then responded, "Blubs here."

" _Have the targets been apprehended?"_

"Negative, but we're close. I promise, those kids'll never get past us," replied Blubs as Dipper and Mabel ran right past them. "Hey! Wait!"

Blubs and Durland chased the kids out of the museum, but got stuck in the door.

* * *

Carla never came back yet as Stan struggled to get out of the stocks, he tried to unlock the lock with a hairpin in his mouth as he muttered "C'mon! C'mon, ugh!"

He dropped the pin as Jessie picked it up as she said, "Stuck in the stocks again?"

"Sigh, yeah. Help your old man out?" asked Stan as Jessie chuckled as she tried to pick the lock before some cleared their voice behind them. It was Pacifica.

"Well, if it isn't Mabel's family, Mr. Pines and his lumberjill daughter. Trying to break the law?" asked Pacifica as she smiled coyly.

"Yeah, yeah. What d' ya want, kid?" asked Jessie annoyed at the kid.

"I want your father to say that the Northwest family is the best family in Gravity Falls," requested Pacifica with a confident smile.

"Oh sure, you want that in writing?" asked Stan sarcastically, but Pacifica gave Stan a pen and let him write something on a note with his mouth. "There you go."

Pacifica and Jessie read the note as it read, "YOU STINK!"

Jessie laughed as she said, "Ha! He did that with his mouth!"

Suddenly Jessie couldn't laugh any longer as she placed in the stocks next to her dad as Jessie muttered, "Figures."

Pacifica smiled as she whistled, catching the attention of people with tomatoes, and pointed to Stan and Jessie as Stan yelled, "Aw, come on!"

* * *

In the cemetery, Dipper is looked at the statue that is pointing off in the distance as he commented, "The statue must be pointing to the next clue."

He looked in the direction but turned back when Mabel said with the finger up her nose, "Oh, gross! She's picking my nose! Ha ha!"

The tip of the statue's finger bended upward, opening a secret door in the grave, as Dipper gasped as he pointed out, "Mabel, look!"

"Ha! Who's silly now, Pacifica? Bam!" cheered Mabel as she tried to jump down from statue, but her nose is still there so the finger tugged on her nose. "Ahh! Ow. Ow. Ow. Okay."

They walked down the stairs as Mabel commented as she ate a piece of candy, "Now we're getting into real conspiracy mode. I feel serious. Mmm."

"Okay, look out for booby traps," warned Dipper as they walked down the corridor.

"Ha! Booby traps," giggled Mabel just as she stepped on a tile that triggered a bunch of darts to fly out of the wall towards her and Dipper.

"Tranquilizer darts!" yelled Dipper as he grabbed Mabel's hand and maneuvered through the darts. They dodged the darts and fell down a path that led them to a small set-up filled with confidential, historical information.

"It's a treasure trove of historic-y, secret-y things," said Mabel as she picked up a top-secret documents like the secret of Abraham Lincoln's hat and a picture of Benjamin Franklin wearing earrings, and the sub-caption says that he was secretly a woman. "Oh, man! Ben Franklin secretly was a woman!"

Dipper looked around as he found and picked up a document titled "Northwest Cover-up" as he cheered, "Hey, jackpot! Now we'll find out who the real town founder was. 'Let it be here recorded that Nathaniel Northwest, fabled founder of Gravity Falls, was, in fact, a fraud...as well as a waste-shoveling village idiot'? Haha! Oh, bad news for Pacifica. Wait'll the papers hear about this!"

"Once people see that I uncovered a historical conspiracy, they can never call me silly!" cheered Mabel happily.

"'The true founder of Gravity Falls was sir lord, Quentin Trembley, III, Esquire',": read Dipper from the document.

"Who's Quentin Trembley?" asked Mabel.

"That's none of your business!" yelled Blubs as the twins screamed in fear and shock.

"Whoo! We gotcha! Whoo!" cheered Durland before he began to sag. "Whoo. Hmm whoo-hoo."

He then past out with several tranquilizer darts are sticking out of his back and head as Blubs commented, "He got hit with quite a few of those darts. But Quentin Trembley's a matter of national security."

Durland woke up for a moment as he agreed, "Yeah! Ye-ah Woo. I think I might be colorblind now."

"What do you mean, "national security"?" asked Dipper confused.

"And who is Quentin Trembley, anyway?" added Mabel with the same confusion.

"See for yourself," said Blubs as he removed his hat and took out a reel of film. He put it into a projector, and the projection screen showed a countdown in black and white.

"Aww, it's black and white?!"

"Shh! Mabel."

Reel started as a the video explained, "If you're watching this, then you are one of eight people in these United States with clearance to view this information. In fact, I myself will be shot as soon as the filming is complete. What? No? Ho! Well, that's a relief! Of all of America's secrets, the most embarrassing was that of Quentin Trembley: The eighth-and-a-half president of the United States."

"President?"

"Eighth-and-a-half?"

The video continued, "After winning the 1837 election in a landslide, Quentin Trembley quickly gained a reputation as America's silliest president. He waged war on pancakes, appointed six babies to the supreme court, and issued the de-pants-ipation proclamation. His state of the union speech was even worse as he said, "The only thing we have to fear is gigantic, man-eating spiders!" He was kicked out of office and escaped to an uncharted valley he named Gravity Falls, after plummeting into it at high speed. Trembley's shameful term was erased from history and officially replaced by William Henry Harrison as President and local nobody Nathaniel Northwest as founder of Gravity Falls. The whereabouts of president Trembley's body are unknown."

"Until now," commented Blubs as the video finished and pointed to a Quentin Trembley, who is encased in an amber-colored rectangle.

"Whoa! Is that, like, amber or something?" asked Dipper in awe as he touched the material.

"The fool thought he could live forever by encasing himself in a block of solid peanut brittle. Smooth move, Mr. President! Finding Trembley's body was our special mission. And now, thanks to you, it's complete," answered Blubs with a confident smile.

"Who knew all we had to do was follow a little girl's trail of candy wrappers?" commented Durland as he held up one of Mabel's wrappers.

"Ugh, silly!" groaned Mabel as she facepalmed.

"Now that you know the truth, well, we can't let you go around talkin' about it," said Blubs in a deadly voice.

"Does that mean-?"

"Are you going to kill us?!"

"OH NO!" yelled Durland before Blubs calmed him down.

"No, no. Calm down now, buddy, calm down. We're just gonna escort you and all this stuff back to Washington. You ain't comin' back, by the way," clarified Blubs as Dipper and Mabel looked terrified at each other.

* * *

Inside of a train's caboose Dipper and Mabel yelled for help from a crate as Mabel groaned, "Oh. I can't believe I left a trail of candy wrappers. This is all my fault. Pacifica had me pegged all along. I'm just a silly failure, like that embarrassing president what's-his-name."

Mabel grabbed a piece of the brittle and ate as it caused the rest it collapsed as the twins screamed as Trembly announced as he ripped off his pants, "It is I, Quentin Trembley."

"You're alive! But how?"

"Peanut brittle really does have life-sustaining properties! You're not silly, you're brilliant!"

Trembley then complemented Mabel, "And so are you, dear girl, for following my clues and freeing me from my delicious tomb!"

"He's right! Making maps into hats, hanging upside-down; Your silliness solved the code that serious cops couldn't crack in a hundred years!" agreed Dipper happily.

"Oh, stop it," thanked Mabel as she blushed.

Trembley cried as he looked around him, "By Jefferson! We seem to be trapped in some sort of crate-shaped box."

"It's a crate, Mr. President."

Trembley pulled out key as he said happily, "Good thing I have the President's Key, which can open any lock in America!"

He repeatedly slammed it at the side of the crate as Dipper said, "I... don't think that's gonna work."

"Wood! My age-old enemy. In order to get out of here, this is going to take the silliest plan ever conceived," said Trembley as he tried to think of one.

"I think I know who can help you," said Dipper as he smiled at Mabel.

"Hmm. How 'bout... that hole?" suggested Mabel as she pointed to tiny hole near the corner of the crate.

"We will leap through it!" cheered Trembley as him and Mabel jumped at the hole. "Almost. Almost there Good! Keep pushing."

"I'm not sure this is working," commented Dipper.

"Trust... the silliness!" insisted Mabel as she kept going at it.

"Fiddlesticks! Keep going!" encouraged Trembley as his finger poked through the hole as it resembled a worm as a woodpecker flew in and pecked at the crate, making a tapping noise. "Is that my third wife? Sandy?"

The box fell apart as Trembley said, "Well, we didn't fit through the hole. Let's rebuild the box and try again!"

"We gotta get out of here!"

"Also good!"

Dipper opened a door in the train and Durland, who is getting ice, saw the three of them and dropped the bucket of ice as he cried out, "Blubs!"

Dipper, Mabel, and Trembley ran away. They climbed up a ladder to get to the emergency escape. Trembley pulled out his key and started pressing it against the door even though there's no lock. Dipper groaned as he took the key and turned the handle and they all ran out onto the roof of the train, followed by Blubs and Durland.

"There…. is…. no…. escape! I gotta take a knee," huffed Blubs tiredly.

Durland kneeled down and asked, "Are you okay? Can I get you anything?"

"Edwin, darlin', you are a diamond in the rough," complemented Blubs to his deputy.

"Sheriff Blubs, do you really want to lock us all up in a government facility somewhere?" asked Dipper as he tried to think of way to get out of this.

"I've got no choice! Our orders come from the very top!" answered Blubs determined.

Dipper then realized as he turned to Trembley and said, "Wait! Quentin, did you ever sign an official resignation?"

"No, sir. I ate a salamander and jumped out the window."

Dipper then added, "Then... technically you're still legally the President of the United States, right? You've gotta answer to this guy now!"

Blubs and Durland looked confused as Trembley ordered, "As president of these several United States, I hereby order you to pretend none of this ever happened. And- and go on a delightful vacation. Ow! Mmm yeeees!"

"Vacation?" wondered Blubs as he turned to Durland. "What place have you always wanted to visit? One, two-"

"Silly Water Fun Slides in Grand Lakes, Michigan!" finished Blubs and Durland in unison.

* * *

At the next stop Dipper, Mabel, and Trembley stood outside of the train as Durland and Blubs are in the train wearing Hawaiian shirts and waved to the three as the train departed

Once the train is gone, Trembley went down on one knee and looked at Mabel and congratulated, "You've done a great service to your country, Mabel. As thanks, I'd like to make you an official U.S. congressman."

Trembley unfolded a black top-hat and handed it to Mabel as she put it on and announced, "I'm legalizing everything!"

Trembley then turned to Dipper and congratulated, "And Roderick-"

"Uh- actually- uh-"

"You dear boy are on your way to unlocking the mysteries of this great land. So I'd like you to have my President's Key!" ignored Trembley as he gave him the key.

* * *

Back in Gravity Falls. Trembley is finished a story as the twins saw Pacifica and her "friends" watching girls run around a small maypole as a girl tripped, but saved herself so that she doesn't fall onto the ground. Pacifica stared steely as she ordered, "Kick her off the team."

Pacifica's "friends" walked away to do as she said. Mabel approached Pacifica and said, "Hey, Pacifica! I uncovered a government conspiracy about the eighth-and-a-half president of the United States! Who's silly now?"

"What? Who is that idiot?" asked Pacifica as they saw Trembley, who has his fists up and is chasing after a bald eagle, as he yelled, "Put up your dukes, you bald fiend!"

"The eighth-and-a-half president of America. How is he still alive? Well, turns out you can hibernate in peanut brittle and it-," answered Mabel before she is interrupted by Pacifica's taunting laughter.

"Wow! You really are a sad, dumb little girl. Nice top hat, by the way," taunted Pacifica as her parents laughed mockingly, Preston even complimented her words. "Ooh! I see your car is stuck in the mud. Enjoy walking home!"

Pacifica walked into a sedan as James and his kids came by as he asked as he wasn't sure what just happened, "Did Pacifica apologize to you Mabel?"

"No, but I don't mind. I think she's warming up to me," answered Mabel positively.

"Good, always be the bigger person," complimented James to his niece.

Dipper then asked, "Mabel, aren't you gonna tell her about her ate-gray ampa-gray?"

"Wait, what about her great grandpa?" wondered Aria curious at this information.

"Their entire family is fraud!" yelled Dipper to his family frustrated at Mabel not doing anything.

"Hmph, could've told you that," muttered James as he remembered certain things from his childhood.

Mabel then turned to Dipper as she said, "You know what, Dipper? Uncle James is right I wish to be the bigger person. Plus, I've got nothing to prove. I've learned to see silly as awesome!"

"Well, I haven't learned anything!" yelled Dipper annoyed at his sister's decision as he was about to whistle to Pacifica but James stopped him.

"Dipper. Let me ask you. Why do you want to show Pacifica this?" asked James as he hoped he could make the twin see reason.

"So she knows her whole family is based on lies," Dipper answered simply.

James' eye twitched as he was getting flashbacks from his childhood when it came to the Northwest Family as he scolded, "No, Dipper that's not right thing to do, but if you want to show Pacifica this then go ahead, but ask yourself is this truly the right thing to do?"

Dipper stayed silent for a moment and caused James to think he did a job well done until Dipper whistled and yelled, "Hey Pacifica!"

James sighed as he mumbled, "One twin is better than no twin."

Dipper ran to the Northwests' sedan. The car stopped and Dipper handed Pacifica the documents on the Northwest cover-up through the window as he said, "Nathaniel Northwest didn't found Gravity Falls, and your whole family is a sham. Deal with it!"

Car drove away, and Pacifica looked out the back window, shocked, and cried, "What?! Moooom!"

Dipper walked back to the family as he commented, "Man, revenge is underrated. That felt awesome!"

"Children, I am needed elsewhere. Just know that I'll always be right here... On the negative twelve dollar bill," said Trembley as he pulled out the bill and handed it to Dipper.

"Whoa. This is worthless," replied Dipper as he examined the bill.

"It's less than worthless, my boy. Trembley away!" yelled Trembley as he jumped backwards onto a horse and rode away.

"Where do you think he's going?"

"I'm gonna say... off a cliff."

* * *

The Family found Stan and Jessie in stocks as they explained what happened as Mabel commented sadly, "You've been through so much."

Dipper used the President's key to unlock the lock on the stocks and freeing Stan and Jessie then cheered, "It works!"

"So what's with the top hat?" asked Stan as he rubbed his wrists from the pain of being in the same position for so long.

"I am a congressman."

"Congresswoman," corrected Jessie as she didn't question the announcement.

"Pardon?" asked Stan confused at the wording.

"You two are officially pardoned," announced as the Family laughed Stan's befuddlement.

"You a never gonna make sense, are you, kid?" commented Stan.

"No, I'm not, Grunkle Stan. No, I'm not. Mabel, away!" agreed Mabel as she jumped backwards and crashed into something. "I'm okay!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Hmm wonder what's the history of the Pines and Northwests, well I and vulpixen do but you get the gist. Next time the newly arrived siblings Cormac and Tanya hang out with their childhood friends in Chapter 16: Not So Distant Friends.


	16. Not So Distant Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls
> 
> Author's Note: In this chapter the newly arrived siblings Cormac and Tanya hang out with their childhood friends in Chapter 16: Not So Distant Friends
> 
> Enjoy Fellow Gravity Fallers!

Stan, Dipper, and Mabel walked to the Stanmobile as they see Ford, Addi, and Carla trying to push the car out of the mud. Stan asks slightly disgruntled from being stuck in the stock all day, "What are you doing?"

Carla turns around as she said, shocked that Stan got out of the stocks as soon as he did without her, "Stan! How'd you get out?"

"I unlocked him with this key," answer Dipper as he showed the key Quentin Trembley gave him earlier.

Carla quirked a smile, "That's a mighty fine key, Dipper! Where did you get it?"

Dipper thought back to the eighth and a half president, though the eccentric man was long gone to who knows where, "Let's just say Mabel and me helped out a guy and he gave me it as a reward."

"And he made me a Congresswoman!" Mabel cheered proudly, showing off her top hat.

"Where were you Carla?" asked Stan, a hint of hurt in his voice, "I've been waiting for you all day! And so was our daughter when she attempted to break me out!"

"Sorry, honey, I've been trying to get the bolt cutters out of the trunk," answered Carla sheepishly.

"We just need to get the car out," spoke Ford as he and Addi tried to pull the car out, but little to no budge with their combined strength.

"Need help with that Grunkle Ford?" offers a voice from behind the family. It was Cormac with Tanya who didn't participate in Pioneer Day as well.

"Heya kids, could you please help us?" pleaded Addi as she tries to pull the car out.

Tanya and Cormac nod as they went to the front and pull, with one mighty tug, they successfully got the car out. Mabel sees in awe as she said, "Whoa!"

"What?" wonders Cormac, settling the car away from the hole it was in.

"You guys are really strong!" complemented Mabel as she looks at their toned muscles.

"Oh thanks Mabe," thanked Tanya as she stretches her body. "Well me and Cory need to split so see ya tomorrow for a visit!"

"Bye!" Mabel and the others wave to them goodbye.

"Hopefully Tanya didn't strain herself too much." Carla comments.

"What do you mean?" Dipper wonders aloud, Mabel then knows what Carla meant, having noticed Tanya's belly.

"Did you not notice her belly, bro-bro?" Mabel perked a grin.

"Oh… Oh!" it didn't take long for Dipper to figure it out.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the market place…_

Shauna and Shannon continue to sell their wares of herbs and colorful stones from their business known as Natural Resources: they come from the Earth! Quincy was enjoying his homemade butterscotch when Gideon walked by, the little boy ducks in cover for safety. As soon as Gideon was gone, Shauna assures her son Gideon left, Quincy peaking out his head just to be sure. Marcus rides the horse to stretch its legs and take a break by the watering place where the other horses are.

Suddenly, Shannon narrowed her eyes at a familiar, unwanted face: Priscilla Northwest.

"My, my do these stones look quite… radiant for this time period." the Northwest mocks out of spite, picking one of the stones up, firmly grasping it in her hand.

"You know in the 1800's, things weren't all muddy brown and black," Shannon crossed her arms, "why things were quite colorful. You could use a few to give people something to gawk about. May make your face less - how you put it- fake."

Priscilla's eye twitched, "I think I will actually. You'll be giving the Northwest's free of charge on this day."

Shannon grit her teeth, not backing down when she slams her fist on the wood, "Haggle me, b-"

Shauna swiftly covers her sister's mouth before she say's something she'll regret, "You can use those strings there to make either a necklace or a bracelet."

Priscilla nods with a successful, smug smile, "At least your sister knows to watch her tongue." Priscilla makes herself two necklaces and bracelets, one of each for herself and for Pacifica. She doesn't want to admit that she actually likes the stones. Once she was done, she leaves to meet with her husband and daughter. Shannon gives Priscilla the middle finger from behind her back, Shauna having to lower her sister's hand from view.

"I really don't want a repeat of last year, Shannon." Shauna voiced her concern for her sister's sake.

"I just lost out on thirty-five bucks, Shauna… she owes me…" Shannon complained in discontent, "And she deserved those butter stains." Shannon chuckled, remembering how hysterical Priscilla was when her dress got stain from the butter churner Shannon knocked over, having made her grin evilly and laugh. Eighteen-years before, Shannon rained charcoal upon both Preston and Priscilla, her grudge knowing nothing but thirst since she was four when she first met the rich family.

Shauna sighed, though smiles warmly when her husband, Marcus returned with the horse, almost ready to close up for today and return the rented horse. It made Marcus nostalgic from growing up with horses on his grandfather's ranch back in Arizona.

* * *

The next day in the Pines-Grayson home Cormac woke up as he looked at the forest and walked out of house and by the edge with a bag of ice as he whispered, "Time to see the old Gang."

He blows a whistle he kept in his pocket, blowing it hard for them to hear. Suddenly, a little blue ball of light followed by two other balls of light. The light vanished to reveal three fairies.

"Cormac! You're back!" cheered the young male fairy. He had short bluish white hair and wore navy blue pants, a white snowflake patterned shirt with an open silver vest with intricate markings. His wings resembled white hummingbird-like wings with silver tips.

"Sup, Chilly. Hey Blanche and uh... little one," greeted Cormac to his fairy friend and his friends. Cormac lifted a finger up as Chilly held out a hand as they high fived, then a low fived, spun around twice, and then fist bumped.

"Good morning Cormac," greeted the older female fairy name Blanche, Chilly's mate. She had platinum blonde hair in two low pigtails. She wore an icy blue jacket with frost lining, a matching skirt that went down to her with snowflake patterns. Her wings were a clear blue that were hummingbird-like. Though the most noticeable part of her was the pregnant belly.

"Hey Blanche. You two are expecting?" asked Cormac as he stared at the pregnant belly.

They nodded as a little fairy with short pale brown hair in ice blue dress with snowflake and her wings were similar to Blanche's. She tugged on her sister's jacket, asking nervously as the three go to sit on the ice bag, "Who's that?"

Chilly beamed, "It's alright, Faye, my friend Cormac here won't bite. He's a gentle, big guy," the male fairy's wing beat quicker at the mention of Blanche's expecting child, "Indeed, Cory! Which me and Blanche are quite excited about. This being our first one."

"Heh, what a coincidence, my cousin Tanya is expecting her first kid too." added Cormac.

"This is my youngest sister, Faye," Blanche strokes her sister's hair, moving the bangs from her eyes, "she doesn't get to meet many humans so this is a first she sees you."

Cormac brightened in expression, "Why hello there, Faye, a pleasure to meet you."

Faye began to ease, she smiles up at the human with bright eyes, wondering, "How did you and Chilly become friends?" the little fairy flew up to stand on Cormac's scarred nose, to which he doesn't mind it, getting a good look at his red ruby colored eyes behind his sunglasses from Faye's point of view. Her little feet tickled the tip of his nose, but he does his best to ignore the urge to scratch the spot.

"Well, Chilly and I met as kids one winter and have been friends since. I never told any other soul about you guys to keep you all safe. Then I met your older sister through Chilly when they were dating." Cormac reasoned, feeling he explained enough for her to understand.

"It was quite surprising when Chilly introduced me to his friend." Blanche comment, remembering their first meeting was quite surprising, "Not often fairies make friends such as him."

Faye nodded approvingly, "Thank you! I'm glad that there are good humans like you." The little girl flutters back to her older sister, not knowing yet that Cormac is more than just human.

"Shall we head to meet the rest of our friends?" Blanche brings up, ready to get going.

"You seem to be doing well, Blanche. When are you due?" Cormac inquired as he walked while Chilly, Blanche and Faye rest on his friend's shoulder with the small ice bag to keep them cool.

"We believe in December this year. We winter fairies usually have our young during the best time of the solstice, though sometimes later in winter. The heat can be quite unbearable, especially this time of year…" Blanche informed, moving for the shade Cormac's hair provided.

"I hear that, my friend. You know I prefer the snow and ice than this heat…" Cormac agreed, it'll be quite a bit before they get to where they're going deep in the woods, Blanche and Chilly helping Cormac keep cool from the sun.

"So where do your friends live?" Faye asked out of curiosity, seeing part of the woods she was unfamiliar with.

"We're getting close now; just a little further." Chilly answered, pointing in the direction of a rocky cave out in the clearing with a large tree.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack_ …

Tanya and Soos were chatting away while he was working on the golf cart, Tanya petting Gompers on the head.

"Man it's good to be back after a long while." Tanya grinned while giving Gompers a tin can to chew on, "That old cart still being a pain?"

Soos spoke without lifting up his head as he works on the engine, "You bet, Tanya! This old girl still runs when she wants to. I'm thinkin' about giving her a complete makeover, but I don't know if your gramps and grandma would be too into my ideas for it." Soos had a lot of ideas in mind of how he can really make the cart stand out; such as adding nitro boosters.

"Pfft, you've got a lot of great ideas on design, Soos, like the time you decked out that boat of yours." Tanya fixed up her hair in a bun so Gompers won't end up getting to it.

"Yeah, then your uncle told me the flashing lights were blinding the fishermen and the noise was too much last year." Soos remembered the ticket he got for all the unnecessary items added to his old boat, now it being scrapped since the fake Gobblewonker destroyed it.

"Well, I admit not every idea is great, but worth a shot I say."

Soos finishes up the work on the golf cart, wiping his brow in success as he then says, "Say, Tanya, have ya got a chance to see Old Rough Sketch, Boston and Tony at the tattoo parlor?"

That gave Tanya a solid reminder, "Oh yeah! We gotta go see them, Soos when you're done working. I'll be working there during my stay here again, like old times." she grinned in excitement. "And I got my equipment to totally do some inking. I owe one for Junior for his late birthday present."

Soos beamed, "I'll go tell your grandparents that I'll be getting off a bit early. I'll drive you. We'll have a friend day today!" Getting off as early as he's doing was something Soos rarely did, but today was an exception for his childhood best friend.

As soon as Soos got the okay, him and Tanya drove into town, all the while, Soos and Tanya talked some more about what names they had in mind for Tanya's baby within her. Their first stop being at the tattoo parlor, where her late father worked. It brought so many memories back to the young woman, but she embraced them with a confident smile - on the outside- as she opened the door.

"How's it going, guys!" she greets the fellas working in the parlor. An older man in his old leather biker jacket, greying hair with a handlebar mustache, dark jeans, boots and arms decorated in tattoos greets the familiar face with a worn smile. That man was old "Rough" Sketch Neil Carson, the owner and manager of the parlor.

"Why hey there, girl. Nice that I have an extra pair of steady hands around here again." Rough Sketch pats the young woman's shoulder, "And hello to you too, Soos. Still not coming in for tatt?"

Soos waves his hand, "Oh no, no, was just bringing Tanya here." he smiles little, always found the old man to be quite intimidating.

Rough Sketch just snorts with a grin, "My grandson and Tony have been wondering when you gone off to yesterday."

"Morning sickness." Tanya simply answers.

"Yep, I reckoned that happened, but no worries." Rough Sketch assures.

Two young men by the names of Boston Carson, Sketch's grandson, and Tony Roads peer up from where they were working, waving at Tanya, getting back to giving tatts and piercings for a customer.

The Rough Sketch points in the direction of the workstation Tanya hadn't seen for a good while, "I left it nice and spotless for you to work at, while still keeping what your dad left behind of course." Soos grew quiet while Tanya's expression grew slightly sullen, imagining visions from the past where she and her younger brothers watched her dad, Maurice, create some great works and inks when he was alive. The workspace was decorated in a way that gave calming vibes, inspired from the 70's era with the psychedelic colors, but darken to be not hard on the eyes.

Tanya picks up the old picture frame from the desk of her father smiling with a young version of her at age thirteen, and her younger brothers with Junior having been seven and Ty at five years old. There were other photo's pinned on one section of the wall where more photo's were, including a picture of a young Jessie and Lillian in their biker outfits from their wild, younger years. Their nicknames written on the pictures: Wildfire for Jessie and Moonflower having been Lillian's nickname. Her father's nickname having been known as Blazer, him being seen on his old Harley motorcycle, Dustkicker. Then a more recent addition on the other side of the was a small memorial to dedicate Maurice's memory, like the one at Skull Fracture and at the cliff...

Tanya sets the picture down slowly, smiling from the memory, looking to Rough Sketch, "Thanks as always for preserving this spot."

"No problem at all, Tanya. Your old man was the best - and like a son to me. Glad you came by to see and work with us while you're here for the summer. Good that my daughter and granddaughter's been treating you well at her parlor in Portland. Otherwise I'd have to give them a good talking to." Rough Sketch jokes, "Why don't you stay a little while and catch up. Have your men been treating you alright?"

Tanya simply chuckles, "Sure. I'll bring my equipment and get to work tomorrow anyways." She goes over to where Tony and Boston were working, beginning to chat with them like old times, "How've you two been doing without me? Miss me?"

"You certainly make things less boring here, that's for sure." Boston commented. Boston was adding the finishing touches to one of Tatts tattoos. Boston is around Tanya's age, buzz cut dark hair and a short beard and mustache. He's a little more on the heavy side, but not too much. Like his grandpa, Boston's arms adorn with tattoos, with the addition of a facial tattoo on the right side of his face of a blue snake, looking it's about to eat his eye. Boston wore a denim vest with patches on the outside, showing his affiliation with a biker gang his grandfather is a part of. Boston has known Tanya, Tony and Soos since they were kids in elementary school.

"Hey I do my best to make things more interesting." Rough Sketch objects, counting the money at the register, looking a tad low on the funds. "Such as having an off day during Pioneer Day. No one wants a tattoo during that time so I say fuck it and lets chill."

"We know, sir. Just saying shit." Tony laughed a little, lounging in his chair, feeling relax. Tony was a tall guy, short dirty blonde hair in a bun, having piercings for most of his face, but not too excessive, mainly his cartilage on his ears are pierced; three piercings each and so is his tongue, his left eyebrow and lower lip. He wore a simple navy blue t-shirt and black jeans with leather boots and a rainbow bandanna on around his neck. "Quite a few things got interesting during these past few weeks of summer. Read the paper that your grandpa, cousin and brother attempted to steal the diamond a the Gravity Falls museum, Tanya. Your families done some crazy shit, but that takes the cake." Tony grins in amusement from it.

Tanya sighs, rolling her eyes, "Yeah, they went a little too far, I admit. You guys remember the crap we all got into?"

Boston, Tony and Soos looked at each other, looking back on the shenanigans the four performed.

"We shoplifted a little til grandpa here had us return what we stole and got grounded for two weeks." Boston thumbs to Rough Sketch.

"Well yeah, don't y'all to to become hooligans. Besides, that's kid stuff compared to what we did in our gang." Rough Sketch spoke sternly.

"Yeah, like totally snuck into an R-rated movie at twelve-thirteen years old." Soos brings up, "Then got banned for a few months, but was worth it to see Where Cartoons Swear and Stuff."

"Could have just asked me to pay for you all to see it. I'd let you all see an R-rated movie." Rough Sketch confessed, raising a brow.

"... Didn't think of that option at the time, plus it was more fun when we distracted the workers so we all got in without being caught… until we got caught after the whole movie." Boston reminisces, "Mom grounded me for a week."

"Mine for two weeks." Tony shared.

"My parents and grandparents didn't much punish me, Ma told me I did well for sneaking into the movies, even though I got banned."

"Abuelita grounded me for accidentally saying a swear after watching the movie, but all was good after a week." Soos smiled, "I won't be saying any swears any time soon from then on."

"Good times..." Tanya sighs, then looks at the time on her watch, she has somewhere to be before dinner tonight. "Well I ought to be heading out to go see dad."

Rough Sketch, and the young men expressions grew sad at the mention, knowing the exact place she plans on heading.

"You be careful while heading there, Tanya. Tell your old man I said hi, if he's listening." Rough Sketch pats Tanya's shoulder, getting a bit emotional behind his glasses.

Tanya nods, "I will, Rough Sketch. You all take care and see ya all tomorrow." Boston and Tony wave to her as Soos follows out the door and back to the truck, getting ready to take her to the place where she often went to since her father's death to think and be alone: the cliffs the UFO made when they crash landed on Earth millions of years ago. Where Maurice died.

* * *

_Back in the forest…_

Cormac and the three winter fairies finally arrive to their destination at a large cave, the entrance having markings of enchantment… and graffiti with bull horns and pink lemons. Cormac calls out for the three friends that live in the cave, "Hello! It's Cory!"

"And Chilly, Blanche and her little sister!" Chilly adds.

Within moments, Cory and them hear the sound of small hooves scampering to the entrance, they look down to see a chestnut brown faun before them, Mimzy being her name, "Why hello to you, Cory! Chilly! And you both! So glad you all came! And my have you seem to grew a bit taller since I last saw you, Cory. Blitzaur and Lemon-Punch will be pleased to know you both come."

Suddenly, more hooves were heard, but louder and in a gallop. It was a younger dark brown faun name Poppy, Mimzy's daughter, at the age of one, and two young, interesting looking unicorns, but different. The two-year old foals, the yellow mane and black fur one name Thundersavagedeath (Thunder for short) and her dark brown fur and orange mane twin sister name Gingerthroatsnapper (Ginger for short) have thicker fur, like a bison; their hooves not small and dainty like their mother's unicorn hooves, but those similar to their father's Manotaur hooves; thick and strong. The two in addition, sport white unicorn horns, but looking more jagged and blade-like, while having a pair of curved bull horns, but for now are small due to their young age. They still have the long unicorn tail. What happens when a Manotaur and a unicorn get together to make … Manicorns. Faye was beside herself, seeing the young creatures before her, feeling compelled to interact with them.

Mimzy giggles from seeing her little one and the other two greet Cory and the fairies, "Oh my, they have been excited to see you both. Back inside, little ones. You too, Poppy!" Mimzy commanded softly and the young trot back inside the safe cave. Mimzy lets out a tiring sigh.

Chilly and Blanche could tell right then Mimzy has her hands full with the energetic young, knowing they'll be expecting the same in the future.

"Still have your hands full, Mimzy." Cormac remarks.

"Oh you don't know the half of it, Cory, but I wouldn't change a thing. Good to be busy, especially with the more recent arrivals." Mimzy brings up.

"Oh?"

Chilly shows a knowing smile, "I wanted to wait til we got here to tell you. Lemon and Blitzaur have two more foals, both boys."

Cormac and Faye perk a smile, "Well let's go inside to see them! Surprising I haven't heard Blitzaur-"

On cue, they all hear a loud roar from within the cave, prompting Blanche and Faye to stay close to Chilly and Cormac. Hard, heavy hooves can be heard coming towards them, revealing a the large, muscular dark brown furred, long black mane Manotaur that is Blitzaur, his bangs obscuring his piercing yellow eyes, his beard braided from his strong jaws. The jovial Manotaur let out a hearty laugh, embrace Cormac in a big hug while Blanche, Faye and Chilly to avoid being crushed.

"Cory! Chilly, and Chilly's family! Great to see you all here once more!" Blitzaur yelled in a jolly tone.

Cormac gasps for air from the tight hug, using his strength to actually break free for air, making Blitzaur realize he was being too strong with the hug, "Sorry, sorry about that. I have gotten stronger since last time since we spoke, and I got too excited there. I haven't seen ya since spring break."

Cormac takes some breaths, "It's okay… I know the feeling, trust me."

"Let's get out of this heat; it's much cooler inside the cave." Blitzaur allows Cormac and the fairies inside first while Blitzaur and Mimzy follow from behind. Inside the cave, it is well lit by the glowing moss and fungi that were gathered to illuminate the interior to see. They all enter the main chamber to find Thunder, Ginger and Poppy playing around with two extra Manicorn foals Cormac and Faye hadn't seen until now. The floor was covered in a thick layer of leaves and hay taken from the local farms. The walls were decorated with vines and a tree right in the center, reaching out of the ceiling and towards the outside that provides a solid roof to cover the whole thing.

Watching over the young was a unicorn, though much different compared to the rest of her kin. It was Butterlemonscotch, but preferred to be called 'Lemon-Punch' to disassociate from the old life she'd rather leave behind. Lemon's body fur being the color of pink lemonade, her lavender eyes watching her young, and her mane a yellow-orange hue in the style of a mohawk. Lemon heard footsteps as she greets, seeing her mate, friend and old and new faces.

"Why hello, all of you! It's been too long, Cory!" Lemon's horn glowed, using telepathy to communicate as all unicorns do.

"Way too long, Lemon-Punch." Cormac smiles and goes to hug the unicorns neck, "I was told you have two new mouths to feed."

Lemon points in the direction of the black and silver foals, "Oh yes, they were born back in May. The one with the black fur, reddish main is Bloodmetalriggs, Riggs for short."

"I got to name him!" Blitzaur exclaims with pride.

Lemon continued, "And the silver cautious one is Epicsilversymphony, Silver for short."

"What are your other kids named?" asks Faye, having not heard Thunder and Ginger's names yet.

"The one with the dark brown hair and yellow highlights is Thundersavagedeath, Thunder for short, and her twin sister is Gingerthroatsnapper, Ginger for short."

"I also got to give Thunder her name!" boasts Blitzaur again.

The others laughed a little, though Faye was astonished by the names, wondering why they'd give their kids such long, intense names. Faye sees the foals and fauns seem friendly enough and asks again, "May I go play with them."

"Oh sure, but be careful, Thunder and Ginger are quite rowdy at their age." Mimzy permits and Lemon and Blitzaur agrees.

Faye flutters to the group of the young creatures, getting along with them quickly as Thunder permits Faye to ride on her head.

Cormac does notice one member missing as he wonders aloud, "Where's Bark?"

Chilly, Blanche, Mimzy frown as Mimzy explains calmly as she shows Cormac and the fairies cushions for them to sit on , "He got killed and eaten by a mountain lion last month while him and me were out foraging. The forest is quite dangerous for smaller woodland creatures like myself, as you know. I made peace that it is just how nature is and that the mountain lion must have been hungry too. And I've been doing alright raising Poppy without him and thankfully Blitzaur and Lemon are here to help out. I've been using this spear to take with me during my foraging trips to defend myself." Mimzy smiles as she shows the small spear made from bone and a sharp rock Blitzaur crafted for her.

"I'm sorry for your lose, Mimzy. He was a cool faun." Cormac said sympathetically.

"That he was." Chilly added, missing his friend.

Mimzy then goes to the small water pool to collect drinks for their guests to drink.

Cormac starts the conversation with something simple, "How has the summer been treating you, other than the crappy heat?"

Blitzaur reclines on his chair as he answers first, "Oh things have been pretty interesting. The other day in the man cave, Chutzpar brought this human child into the Man Cave to be taught our manly ways and endure the trials we placed upon him. Called himself Dipper the Destructor."

Cormac did a spit take, Chilly was unpleased being spat, "Sorry Chilly. I know Dipper, though he's not known as Destructor. His last name is Pines and he's my cousin."

Blitzaur nods as he hummed, "Hmm, if I had known earlier then I would have said something. I mostly watched when Dipper passed all but one challenge: to take the head of the Multi-Bear. Dipper spared the Multi-Bear, defying a task by Leaderaur. I'll have to say even if the others don't agree, Dipper became a man in his own right the moment he stood up for himself. I would've spoke in his defence if I wasn't already at odds with my own kind. I'm just glad they even let me live for having defied an order by Leaderaur myself." The Manotaur spat to the side from where he was.

Cormac grinned a bit, "Now that is manly he stood up to your leader and did what was right. Glad that Multi-Bear still lives, I ought to go see him after I leave here. Dipper's earned my respect." he drinks his water.

Lemon-Punch looks back to see how the young ones are fairing, sighing happily from seeing them all tuckered out and napping, huddling close to one another. Faye resting on Thunder's head.

"Aw." Blanche smiled, "I'm glad she made friends and getting out of the tree to come here. Took a bit of convincing from my mother to allow her to come with me and Chilly."

"Well Faye is allowed to come here to play with my children whenever she pleases. I don't want to be ones of 'those' mothers." Lemon-Punch spoke with a hint of bitterness at the mention of 'those' mothers.

"I do quite understand, Lemon. You hear how my mother is quite protective, but has her reasons.." Blanche sympathized, knowing Lemon didn't come from a good family in her herd when she once lived among the other unicorns.

Chilly changes the subject, "I'm glad that we all came together again, for the most part. Almost like old times. Wonder what this summer holds for us all? I know those gnomes have been causing a ruckus since their queen got eaten."

Blitzaur grunts, "What they need to do is get better guards and teach their queens how to fight. Speaking of gnomes, we caught a young boy gnome trying to steal berries from our food store, the little guy was starving."

Mimzy continued with a small smile, "The poor thing was hungry so we gave him food and shelter, said he had nowhere else to go so we're letting him live here." Mimzy gets up to call for the young gnome up in the tree, "Benny, come on out and meet our guests!"

"Alright!" Benny calls back, showing himself while climbing down from the tree. The little boy gnome was no more than around five years of age, wearing the iconic red cap on his black hair and overalls that all his kind wore, with the addition of glasses he wears. "Hello… I'm Benny."

"Nice to meet you, Benny." Cormac greets, "Call me Cory."

"Hello, young one, I'm Blanche." Blanche politely introduces.

"And I'm Chilly." Chilly greets last.

Benny then felt nervous about the tall strangers, but quickly eases when Mimzy nods him that they're friendly.

"I've heard everything from up the tree and it's nice to meet you all. I do agree that the queen needs better protection. The last queen got eaten by a badger, from what the birds and squirrels tell. I've been trying to keep other gnomes away from here so they won't steal things." Loud tweeting can be heard in the tree as the young gnome bids, "That's my cue, nice meeting you all!" Benny grins confidently and climbs back up the tree to be to himself.

"He's a little ferocious guy. When I caught him, he lunged himself at my face and tried to bite me like those feral gnomes in the deeper woods, but he calmed when Mimzy came into the picture by wrapping him in a blanket and humming something. This having happened a few weeks ago. He's good at keeping other gnomes out of the cave." Blitzaur felt proud in a sense, having adjust to Benny's tendencies.

Blanche goes to pick up Faye in her arms, fluttering to tell the others, "I'll be needing to take my sister home now. You coming with, Chilly?"

"Of course, dear." Chilly gets up from his seat to join his mate, "I'll be seeing you all again here soon, goodbye!" Cormac and the others wave farewell to their fairy friends. The winter fairies made their way outside and back to the tree where all the other winter fairies reside.

Cormac stayed for a little longer, talking to Lemon-Punch, Mimzy and Blitzaur, telling them he's been doing decent in Portland, having found a girlfriend name Evangeline and quitting a job he didn't like, but found a good job in assisting his mother at the vets. Cormac looks at his watch to check the time, wanting to be enough time for him to go see the Multi-Bear to pay him a visit.

"Well I ought to be heading off her, guys. I may come over tomorrow, depending." Cormac got up from where he sat.

"No problem! Always great to have you here, Cory and drop by here anytime!" Blitzaur assures, "Next time we shall see who's gotten stronger with wrestling!"

Lemon and Cormac chuckles, Cormac mentally taking up the offer as he heads out of the cave, then taking a good run towards the mountains to meet an old, wise friend.

Cormac ran quickly across the forest until he came upon a familiar cave full of bones, he looks around to find the Multi-Bear, listening to BABBA while practicing massaging on a dummy, singing the lyrics.

"Hey there, Multi-Bear." Cormac greets, walking up slowly to the noble creature.

The Multi-Bear jumped up slightly in surprise, regaining his composure to see who entered his cave, he smiles brightly to see a familiar face, "Ah Cormac! James' son, how have you been, boy? You've grown taller last I saw you." Multi-Bear moves aside the dummy on the stone slab for Cormac to hop onto for him to sit.

"You seem to have been doing alright yourself, Multi-Bear. I heard what happened and I'm sorry for what the Manotaur's attempted to do to you." Cormac frowns a little.

One of the Multi-Bear's heads roars, the main head slapping the head to quiet, "It's not the first time they tried to kill me, but the last warrior who made the attempt spared me, having seen my more sensitive side. Dipper was his name."

"I know him, Multi-Bear, he's my younger cousin. I think he was misguided, at least he figured out it wasn't right." he then spots the dummy and notes what the Multi-bear was doing before he arrived.

"Indeed, Cormac. You Pines have always been more understanding and thoughtful sorts." He brushes away the bones to do a bit of cleanup since having a guest in his cave, he turns to smile at his tape player, "Years ago before you were born, it was your father who gave me the tape player with BABBA on it that soothed me of my anger. I was distrustful of anyone coming into my cave and attacked without a second thought to talk. Thanks to your father, I started to become a little wiser."

Cormac smiles while he listened to the story, not having heard that one in awhile, "I saw that you have been practicing massaging. When did that happen, my friend?"

"Oh, just recently. I felt that I wanted to do more with what life I have remaining, so I chose massaging to possibly help the creatures of this forest in a way while giving them sound advice." The Multi-Bear huffs seeing all the bones littering the floor, "Though I must make this place more appealing for others to enter, I admit."

"I can help you out, Multi-Bear, and while listening to Disco Girl and other songs by BABBA."

"That would be great, Cormac. I'll tell you other stories of our home. You always loved listening to them. Perhaps afterwards, I can give you a massage for all the trouble." The two began doing what they could to dispose of the old bones of the animals the Multi-Bear feasted on over the years, Cormac taking a few to bring back home to decorate his room.

All the while, Cormac telling how his time has been decent since moving to Portland and finding a great gal to be with, and the Multi-Bear reciting the old stories Cormac hadn't heard since he was a child, reminding him there is so much to the woods of Gravity Falls than anyone could ever know, even his uncle. After helping with the cleanup, Cormac took up the Multi-Bear's offer and got a great massage, feeling much better as soon he was done. Cormac waves the Multi-Bear a farewell before heading for the Mystery Shack where his grandfather has an announcement to make.

* * *

_Upon the cliff…_

It was a good hike for Tanya getting up to where she needed to be, Soos remaining behind in his truck to give Tanya some privacy while she made her way to where the cliffs faced each other and the old mine tracks connected. Tanya took a deep breath, her expression becoming mournful from the memories, and reading the plaque dedicating to her father, Maurice Pierce Pines. She reads the slightly weathered plaque that reads: "Maurice "Blazer" Pierce Pines, a great friend, brother, son, artist, husband and father. May his soul soar higher than the clouds in the sky."

Tanya was filled with immense emotion, sitting right in front of the plaque, speaking to her dad who she knows isn't really there, "Hey there… dad. Rough Sketch says hi too. Um… so a lot of good and bads things happened since the past year… I'm preggers and you're going to be a grandpa, can you believe that?" she musters a small laugh while wiping away the tears that began to form, imagining his positive reaction to the news, "It'll be six years since you've been gone. I'm still sorry that I couldn't find out what really caused you to fall, I came here every day to try to find out and… nothing." She imagines her dad telling her not to worry over it and what happened happened, there's no changing the past. "I still miss you, dad, and so does Ma, Mom, Junior, Ty and everyone else. I always will…" she knelt over the plaque, sobbing like the many times she came to the cliff, having not been easy for her to deal with every year.

Tanya didn't even notice her mothers and brothers coming from behind. Jessie placing a hand on Tanya's shoulder, prompting the young woman to wipe away the tears and snot to see her ma. Jessie kneels down to comfort her daughter, Lillian, Junior and Ty joining in.

"I know, honey, I know…" Jessie whispers, "It's not always easy as people say it would be…"

After a little while when the sun began to set, Tanya and her family smile at the sight of the setting sun, though remembering Soos is still waiting for her to get back to the Mystery Shack where the rest of her family is. "I'll see you later, dad. Love you." Tanya slowly got back up, all of them returning to their cars, Tanya getting a ride with Soos still.

"You going to be alright, Tanya?" Soos asks her.

Tanya nods to him, "I will be, Soos, thanks for taking me here."

"No problem, buddy. Anything for my best friend and your family." Soos smiles to her sincerely in sympathy.

* * *

_Back at the Mystery Shack…_

Dipper and Mabel sat in the living room before dinner, watching tv when Cormac, Tanya, and the rest of their family members began to enter inside. It was time for another gathering. Mabel beams, going to hug each and every one of them, especially her cousins.

"Family!" Mabel cheers, feeling so blessed every time she sees them.

Cormac goes up to Dipper, finding unexpected on the twelve-year old's end when the young man said, "You do me proud, Destructor." Cormac knowingly winks at Dipper, prompting the boy to wonder how on earth did Cormac know about that.

Dipper was about to ask when Ford comes in to remind, "Dinner's almost ready, Dipper." Dipper nods, though sighing when he lost his chance to prod Cormac for information, but perhaps at the dinner table, he could ask how he knew.

Every Pines gathered at the table for dinner with Stan making an announcement.

"Alright family, listen up," Stan starts, "in two days, I'll be having the Mystery Fair come up again this year."

"The Mystery Fair?" Quincy wonders aloud.

"Yeah! Just about every year, the Mystery Fair has always been a sure fire way for me to bring summer fun and profit." Stan proudly explains. "And all the other times have brung a great success. Got inspired from having took James and Jessie to fairs in the past when they were kids."

Carla continues, "And we'll make sure to pay the expense to ensure the rides are safe and functioning, knowing you all would want to come."

Ford nods approvingly to Carla, "And I'll be inspecting each ride before anyone gets on so there's no risk of anybody getting injured while enjoying themselves."

"Hell yeah!" Junior cheers, perhaps having the chance to ask out Wendy then while having fun at the same time.

"Sweet! I can ask Carrie and her bro if they want to come." Ty added, liking the idea.

"Tell everyone in town!" Stan grins, thinking up a good activity he can have rigged and make a lucrative outcome of it.

The rest of the family agreed, looking forward to that day coming soon.

Dipper and Mabel smile from ear to ear, Dipper planning to ask Wendy if she wants to come to the fair and Mabel getting a great feeling that things are going to hold many possibilities, plus all the sweets she's going to eat.

Little did the family know, outside of the house was a bald figure watching from a good distance, calibrating his time measure, activating it to go forward in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is Flight-of-Hawks/vulpixen here helping out sailormew4 with writing up chapters since her computer is not acting right for the time being and has allowed me to update for the time being. Until then, I'll be helping out in writing the chapters like this one. The characters, Blitzaur, Lemon-Punch, Mimzy, Thunder, Ginger, Riggs, Silver, Poppy, Benny, Tony Roads, Rough sketch, Boston Carson, Pines OC's and Chilly all belong to me and Blanche and Faye belong to sailormew4. This chapter is to give some insight into my characters relations and pasts that can lead up for future events to come. The next chapter is an au version of Time Traveler's Pig for chapter 17 where Dipper and Mabel mess with time! Enjoy!


	17. The Time Traveler's Pig AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls
> 
> Author's Note: In this chapter we get to see a different outcome after Dipper and Mabel mess with time in Chapter 17: The Time Traveler's Pig.
> 
> Enjoy Fellow Gravity Fallers!

It was the day before the Mystery Fair, Stan Pines and his wife supervising the constructions being done to build the rides and games of the fair. Ford and Adeline lend their expertise to see that all the rides are built up to safety standards, then the couple slapping on safety inspection certificates to give the okay for the ride to open for tomorrow.

Stan and Carla smile at the progress being made, "Ah, Carla, it'll be like old times when you and I went to pier on one of our dates, almost."

"Except without the pier, the smell of salt water and the taffy." Carla comments, taking her back to those times when her and Stan their younger years.

"Got one of those things, Carla." Stan points at the salt water taffy stand being set up by the other food stalls.

"Well it ain't salt water taffy if it's not being sold by the water." Carla giggles, but finding the familiar stand to be a highlight of the day for her, "James looked it up and told me."

"Heh, well we live where a lake is so it's close enough to me." Stan grins, kissing Carla on the cheek as Mabel watches with glee, seeing their strong love for one another. Mabel hopes she'll find love just as strong as theirs.

Dipper yells, "Wee!" as he rode the sky tram and his arms up, "It's working, Gruncle Ford!"

"Thanks for the assistance, Dipper!" Ford calls up to his nephew. He walks on over to Stan and Carla to give them the reports, "Alright, all the rides should be good to go tomorrow morning. I'll do a triple check tomorrow to give the final okay before opening."

"Don't over work yourself, Sixer. You and Addi should take a break from the work and enjoy yourselves." Stan positively advises.

Adeline smiled to the idea, realizing they both have been working too hard over the past few weeks, "I think Stan has a good idea, Ford. How long has it been since we got to take a breather?"

Ford tries to recall the last time they were able to relax, too long it seems as he thinks, "Well… alright. It has been a long time." he wrapped an arm around his wife's waist, smiling as they return home to make some preparations.

Stan looks to see Soos working on the dunk tank as he asks, "Soos, how's that dunk tank coming along?"

Soos stops the blow torch, lifting up his protective metal mask to reply, "Almost ready to go, Mr. Pines."

Stan tests the dunking mechanism, the lowing plank not budging one bit, pleasing Stan, "Hah! You got it rigged to Timbuktu! There's nothing on Earth that can knock me down."

Then Soos makes quite a comment, "Except for like a futuristic laser arm cannon." waving to the possibility.

Stan, however, was doubtful of it ever occurring, then starts to see that he misplaced a tool, "Hey, Soos, you haven't seen my screwdriver around, have you? Darn thing went missing." Stan looks through the tool box, Carla frowns in concern, looking around for it nearby.

Soos shrugs, having lost track of where the old tool could be, "Maybe some magical creature, or paranormal thingum took it."

"Or perhaps Ford and Addi brought it with them in the house and neglected to put it back." Carla reasons, though she doesn't doubt one bit that a magical creature or paranormal being took it too.

"Yeah, I'll go check with my brother and see if he's done anything with it." Stan got up to head in the direction of their home as Carla follows in toe.

Little did they know, a chubby bald man crept from behind the porta potties, seeing them leave before he touches his watch and responds to a voice on the other line on his futuristic watch, holding the very screwdriver Stan was looking for, tuning his device with it, "The mission is proceeding as planned. Over." his suit changed to camouflage to blend into his surroundings as he goes to perform his task.

* * *

_The next day…_

Everything at the Mystery Fair was finished and ready for public use. Many of the townsfolk of Gravity Falls attend the spectacle happening before them. There were many activities for everyone to do: rides, food, games and so on. So far, everyone was enjoying themselves.

"It's now twelve o' clock! Step right up and dunk me, folks!" Stan announces with the screeching microphone from within the dunk tank as he calls out multiple people, encouraging them to throw the ball as hard as they could to knock him down, but with each person there was no success. Carla stood by to collect the money with a sly grin on her face, loving it all and that Stan is getting a kick out of it. Thankfully, the glass protected Stan from the angry throws from the crowd of people, "Hahaha! Come back anytime, folks!"

The rest of the Pines family pass by Stan and Carla, rolling their eyes knowing his scheme. While that was going on, the rest of the Pines family were doing their own thing at the fair. Ty being with Carrie, showing her around the fair and seeming to enjoy it with popcorn and taffy in their hands to munch on. The triplets priority was going on every ride at the fair at least twice and then eating later. James and Tara going to the game booths to win a few prizes, knowing the trick of winning them, James and Tara end up winning several prizes. Jessie and Lillian were just enjoying themselves with eating a good bit of food and playing a game or two; Jessie excelling at the strength tester. Shannon had her own food stall selling rock candy and chocolate rocks (not actually made with real rocks), getting in on the business side of the festivities. Shauna and Marcus walk with Quincy, the little boy bouncing from excitement and sugar as he wanted to go on the rides with his parents, though mostly sticking with the young kid rides. Ford and Adeline walk around the fair together, taking in everything around them, though Ford could have sworn he saw a familiar face he hadn't seen in years, causing him to be a bit more alert. Tanya and Cormac go to help out Soos with managing a few rides; simple enough for them. As for Junior, he was hanging out with Dipper and Wendy at the corndog cart, getting themselves a corndog in the shape of a question mark.

"How did they get them into this shape? It's unnatural." wonder Dipper with a smile, finding it perplexing that the guy was able to get the hotdogs into the shape they're in.

Wendy and Junior cleverly lift up their dogs as Wendy says, "But Dipper, they're so…"

Junior finishes her sentence, "Delicious?"

The trio laugh, but while doing so, a drop of mustard got on Wendy's sleeve as, bumming her out a bit, "Ah boo! I'll be right back." Wendy leaves to get the stain out of her sleeve. Junior got a napkin or two to give to her.

"Hope these help." Junior offers to her.

"Ah thanks, Junior. Yeah, they'll totally help." Wendy replies back before heading to the restroom.

"I'll be right here! Hehehe…" Dipper laughs nervously in approval before sighing and speaking underneath his breath, "I love you…"

"Aw look at you two," Mabel smiles brightly from watching the scene, bringing two cotton candy's in her hands, "getting all romantic at the fair." This made Junior frown slightly, but hides it from his cousin's view, still showing a small smile. He hopes today will be the day he gets to ask Wendy out at last.

Dipper rolls his eyes, "Pssh, it's no big deal." he tries to brush off.

"Yeah is it!" Mabel retorts with a grin.

Dipper goes on to admit to his sister, "You're right it is! Isn't this amazing? I just jumped in and me and Junior asked Wendy if she wanted to go to the fair. And you know what she said? She said "Yeah I guess so". It totally worked! All your advice about just going for it, it's finally paying off."

Mabel shakes her head, feeling a swell of pride in her accomplishing that goal to helping out her twin, "When are you going to learn, Dipper? I'm always right about everything."

Junior chuckles a bit before smelling a lot of bodyspray, the stench of it making him cough, knowing the very guy who puts on that stenchy brand. Mabel comments about it, "Hey do you smell a gallon of bodyspray?" This distracts her for a moment before a familiar teen, Robbie Valentino, approaches the three, asking rudely.

"Hey, either of you dorks seen Wendy around?" Robbie then sees Junior giving him a look, "Well you're not a dork, Junior, that I know."

This really dampened Junior's mood, preparing to defend his cousins.

"Who wants to know?" Dipper argues.

Then Robbie attempts to take a piece of Mabel's cotton candy, however, Junior blocks Robbie's hand with his own, "That ain't yours to take unless Mabel says you can have some." he narrows his eyes at Robbie who back off with his own stare, creating tension between the teens.

"And I say no, Robbie. Thank you, Junior." Mabel smiles gratefully at her older cousin for defending her. Dipper gave his nod of approval as well.

Robbie shows a slight glare at Junior before saying, "Whatever. I got some new super tight jeans." the goth then proceeds to pose with on foot on a nearby wooden box, flexing a bit that made Dipper, Mabel and Junior uncomfortable, "Thought she might want to… check them out."

Junior says with a sarcastic tone, "She'll sure be impressed by those pants, Robbie."

Robbie snorts, ignoring the comment.

Then Dipper grins as he puts his smart alec side to use, "Yeah, you know I think I saw her in the Bottomless Pit, you should really go jump in there."

Robbie was not pleased by the response as he changes demeanor, narrowing his eyes at Dipper, "Maybe I will, smart guy…" the teen then walks off to go find Wendy on his own, but not before elbowing Junior hard against his shoulder. Junior hopes that he won't, resisting the urge to really start something with him.

Dipper and Mabel saw what happened and ask, "Dude, are you going to be okay?"

Junior takes a deep breath to calm his nerves, rubbing his shoulder, "Yeah… Robbie always has had a sour tone to him. I'm more worried about you guys. Robbie needs to learn who not to pick fights with. Good on you what you said, Dipper to get him off our backs."

"No problem, Junior. Really looked like for second you two were going to fight." Dipper brought up in concern. If anyone could fight Robbie and beat him, Junior would, Dipper thought.

"Eh, I know Robbie. He's seen me when I fought someone before; he's a coward. All talk and not so much bite." Junior grins a tad, despite he could be wrong from what he saw from Robbie.

"He is such a jerk." Mabel comments.

"Yeah, but a jerk with tight pants and a guitar. I need to keep him away from Wendy at all costs." Dipper concludes, already thinking up something he could do.

Mabel wraps an arm around Dipper to assure him, "Don't worry, brother. Whatever happens I'll be right here, supporting you of the -" then suddenly, a poster caught her eye as she gasps in glee that said 'Win a Pig', pointing where it's being held, "Oh my gosh a pig!" Mabel took off in a hurry, but not before handing Junior her cotton candy, saying, "You can have one of them, Junior!", running past everyone around her until she got to the area where farmer Sprott announces if a person could guess the pigs weight correctly, they can win the pig as a reward.

"You go get that pig, Mabel." Junior thought pleasantly aloud, eating his share of cotton candy as him and Dipper meet up with Wendy to go to one of the fair games.

"If you can guess the critter's weight, you take the critter home!"

Mabel eagerly gazes upon the different pigs, but there was one pig with a dark patch on his left eye that caught her attention as it oinked at her. Mabel immediately knew which pig she wants as she talks to pointing, "He said Mabel! Either that or doorbell. Did you say, Mabel or doorbell?" she asks the pig, though the answer was more vague coming from the pig, but Mabel grins ear to ear, making her choice.

Suddenly, Pacifica and her two 'friends' walk by Mabel. Pacifica sighs, needing to impress her so called friends, she further insults Mabel, "Look! Mabel found her real twin." her and the other girls laugh when Mabel turns to see then, Mabel sighing in disappointment, but still has hope Pacifica will change. Pacifica on the inside, actually feels bad for mocking Mabel there; she wasn't even doing anything to her.

Mabel then turns back toward the pig, addressing to the farmer, "Sir, I must have that pig."

The farmer turns happily to the pig beside, "Ah old fifteen poundy! So how much you guessing he ways?" he asks Mabel, not realizing he just gave away the answer as Mabel responds with the answer.

"Um… fifteen pounds?"

Sprott seems amazed but suspicious by how right she guessed the weight, "Are you some kind of witch?" the farmer shrugs, handing her her now pet pig, "Here's your pig."

Mabel jumps from joy, getting a lovable pet pig of her very own. Some of the people around her even clapped for her accomplishment. The farmer then offers Mabel a fork and knife, to which Mabel glares at the gesture; having no intention of her new pet pig. She then hugs her pig a little more as she whispers, "Everything is different now..."

Meanwhile, Dipper, Wendy and Junior come across a booth where one throws a ball at the pins to win a prize. This caught Wendy attention from looking at the large purple and blue plush animal.

"Whoa check it out!" Wendy points at the toy with a smile on her face. As they got closer, Wendy comments, "I don't know if it's a duck or a panda, but I want one."

Dipper then tells her quietly so the man wouldn't hear, "My uncle taught me the secret to these games. You aim for the carny's head and take the prize when he's unconscious."

Junior chuckles a bit, "Oh yeah, when I was a kid, my mom and older sister did that to get me a prize."

Wendy laughs with them, "Nice."

Dipper gives the carny a ticket for one ball, "One ball please?"

"You only get one chance." the man simply says.

Wendy and Junior give Dipper the thumbs up, making Dipper confident as he aims and shoots at the pins, "And a one ,and a two, and a…" the ball flies across, but ends up not hitting its mark, instead it bounces off and ends up hitting Wendy right in the eye.

"Ow my eye!" Wendy cries in pain, her eye blackening and swelling.

"Oh shit!" Junior acts immediately, not bothering to censor himself in this situation.

Dipper panics, "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Wendy are you okay?"

Wendy took a moment to get herself together, uncovering her eye to reveal the black eye she got, "Does it look swollen, guys?"

Dipper shows an expression of shock and horror on his face, having many regrets from what he did, "Everythings going to be fine, don't worry! I'll… I'll go get some ice!" Dipper runs off back to the Shack, luckily it not being far from the fair at all as he grabs a large bag of ice, not caring if it's too much, he had to get to Wendy.

Junior blurts out, "Yeah it does, Wendy. I'll got get something cold for you." Junior rushes to go get a red snow cone for her at least.

Dipper rushes as fast as his legs could carry him to make it to Wendy, but he ends up running into a bald man, name Blendin Blandin, making him drop his ice. Dipper collects himself and the dropped ice as he scolds the person in front of him, "Watch where you're going, man."

Blendin swiftly gets his dropped time measure and hurries off behind the trees to not be seen.

To Dipper's dismay he they finally reach Wendy, Robbie was already helping her out, putting his cold freezy cone against her swollen eye, "Alright, ease your eye into the freezy cone."

Wendy sighs in relief, already feeling a bit better as she smiles, "Robbie, thanks, that's really sweet. The gesture and the flavored syrup."

Even if it was Robbie who helped out Wendy, Junior was just happy that Wendy got what she needed.

Robbie spoke modestly, "Yeah, I was just right here at the right place at the right time."

Dipper clutches the ice bag in his hands close to him, hoping Robbie isn't going to say what he thinks he's going to ask Wendy.

Robbie ends up doing just that right in front of Dipper and Junior as he starts slightly nervously, "You know I've been meaning to ask you.. We've been spending a lot of time together and I was wondering if maybe… you wanted to go out with me?"

That question echoed inside Dipper and Junior's mind, both hoping Wendy says no.

Wendy gave the offer a bit of thought, and after what Robbie did today for her, she decides to give him a chance with a shrug, "Yeah, I guess so."

Robbie smiles with a fist pump, "Sweet!"

It was official, Robbie and Wendy have started dating, crushing Dipper and Junior's hearts, though Junior handles it better than Dipper does. Junior sighs, swallowing sadness, the red snow cone in his hand breaking apart, symbolizing his chance has been ruined. Dipper remains shocked, a red heart balloon popping behind him and all the ice falling out of the bag.

Mabel comes in to introduce her newly acquired pig to her brother and cousin, "Hey, Dipper! Junior! I won my pet pig! I named him Waddles because he waddles. I asked our Gruncles and Grauntie's if I could keep him at the Shack with me and they said yes. And I'll take him to aunt Tara to give him his check ups later." she wiggles the pig who doesn't seem to mind it.

Junior changes expression to a lighter one, happy that at least Mabel was able to win something she'll love and cherish. He hopes Robbie will treat Wendy right, or else it won't be pretty.

Dipper just utters, "Everything is different now…"

Mabel then asks Dipper, wondering what he's talking about, "What are you looking at?"

Dipper points to Wendy and Robbie laughing together, heading for the ride, Tunnel of Love and Corndogs, seeming to enjoy themselves in each other's company. Junior frowns, then faces the booth where the panda-duck prize is, thinking he can still do the more friendly thing to do and get her that prize he can give to her later.

Mabel sees and realizes Dipper's crushed hope, "Oh…"

Junior gives the ticket to the guy, receiving the ball, giving it a go, winning the panda-duck with one shot. Junior smiles for this victory, he saw how happy Wendy seemed when she wanted the toy to add to her small collection of plush animals at home.

Dipper sees Junior having won the panda-duck, sighing.

"It'll be alright, Dipper, just keep being a friend to Wendy and things will end up okay." Junior assures, nudging the boy playfully, "Like I am with giving her this as a gift. She really wanted so I got it."

Dipper frowns, "Cool. I'm just going to go somewhere and lie down for a little while…" he says before starting to walk off. Junior stops him for a moment.

"Dipdip, wait a second." Junior places a hand on Dipper's shoulder, "How about you, me and this panda-duck thing go do something fun to bring back that smile on your face? Wanna go on the skytram?"

Dipper looks up at the skytram, then sighing, "Yeah, sure, Junior." The boys go over to the sky tram and take a short ride, all the while, Dipper still thinking about Wendy and how his chance has been utterly destroyed by Robbie appearing before he did, feeling like a failure.

"Hey, Dipper?" Junior gets his younger cousins attention.

"Yeah?" Dipper faces his older cousin.

"I know how hard it is to go through heartbreak; I've been there before, but you can pull through it - that I know, dude." Junior smiles, hugging the panda-duck, "Just take as much time as you need with it. I know I needed time to get over the break up I went through about a year prior."

Dipper nods to his cousin's advice, but he didn't want to give up on being with Wendy just yet, "You're right, Junior… it does hurt."

"The hurt gets easier to handle with time, if you allow it." Junior adds, prior experience backing that claim.

Mabel then focuses on her pet pig, going off to play with Waddles to distract herself.

Throughout the day into the evening, many of the people attending the fair were having fun as the fairs lights turn on, all but Dipper as he was still down from what happened earlier, Junior having left him alone when Dipper went off. He lies on a skeeball game platform, not noticing the guy that wanted to play it. Dipper wouldn't budge, groaning, and the guy left in disappointment.

Mabel then comes up to Dipper, being playful with Waddles as she says, "Paging Doctor Waddles, we got a boy here with a broken heart. Hehe." Seeing that Dipper didn't make even a small smile, Mabel frowns and adds, "Come on, man, these are the jokes."

This prompting Dipper to speak in depression, asking his sister a question that has been on his mind, "Mabel, do you wish to go back and undo just one mistake?"

Mabel answers, though it was not what he wanted to hear, her sitting beside him playing with Waddles, ""Nope! I do everything right all the time."

Dipper got up bitterly to deduce what went wrong he could try to fix, "I mean, Wendy only went out with Robbie because he was there with the ice, and she needed the ice because of the baseball, and I would have had the ice if it wasn't for…" Dipper then sees Blendin, adjusting his device, he ran into earlier that stopped him from getting to Wendy on time, "That guy!" he points at him that got Mabel to turn to see who Dipper is talking about. Dipper stood up, furious at the man, getting his attention, "Hey you, toolbelt! You ruined my life!"

This got Blendin to turn to see the angry boy, "Huh?"

"Don't "huh" me, I've seen you before. What's your deal, are you following us around?" Dipper spoke with slight aggression.

Though Mabel asks a slightly more rude question, "And why are you bald? What's that all about?"

The nervous Blendin stammers, trying to form a clear response from the pressing questions before him, "Uh… My position has been compromised! Assuming stealth mode… Color match… Initiation color match… Come on, dang it!" He tries getting his cloaking suit to work with him, but to no avail to, making him frustrated even more. Dipper, Mabel and Waddles just stare at his failing attempts.

Mabel then smiles from the display, "That is amazing! Gasp! Are you from the future or something?"

Blendin panics, "Uh… no!" he tries to deny, "Who told you that? Memory wipe!" he throws a baby wipe at Mabel's face, having no effect at all.

Mabel removes the wet cloth, "This is a baby wipe." making her perplex about the stranger.

The man gives in, taking a seat on the stack of hay behind him, groaning in defeat, "Alright… you've cornered me. I'm… a time traveler."

This got Dipper to bring up his questions, "So wait a minute, if you're from the future, do you like have a time machine or something?"

Blendin tells the obvious answer, "That's kind of how it works."

As if on cue, Dipper sees Wendy and Robbie enjoying themselves on the ferris wheel, along with seeing a couple of his other family members on the ferris wheel also.

This got Dipper to ask, "Can I borrow it?"

"Absolutely not!" the man raises his voice, denying Dipper's request.

Dipper wasn't going to take no for an answer, "Come on! Can I use your time machine just once?"

"Out of the question! I've lost my time measure more than once and time dang it, I'm not losing it again!" he took out the time measure to show the twins, remembering bitterly how he lost one time measure in the 1960's and another in the 1980's, "You know this is sensitive, extremely complicated time equipment." he pulls on the tape, having it retract back. Blendin never had much luck with keeping the time measure to his person every time he bumps into someone or something at times.

"It looks like a tape measure." Dipper points out.

Blendin got offended, "You shut your time mouth!"

Dipper ponders this to his sister, "Any of this making any sense to you?"

Mabel whispers back to her brother's ear, "I think he's just crazy"

Blendin overhears, taking it as a challenge, "Oh you won't believe me?" Blendin simply pulls on the time measure, disappearing in a flash for but a few moments, taking the twins by surprise, then Blendin returning wearing a different outfit than before from the medieval period it seems. Blendin wore a prideful grin on his face, asking, "Guess where I was?"

Dipper and Mabel both gasp in astonishment, "Whoa!"

Blendin answers for them, "That's right, fifteen years ago there was a costume store right here!" he then pulls on the time measure again, going to return the costume, "Wait one second…" Blandin comes back within seconds, though having caught himself on fire in the process, putting out the flames quickly from the mishap with using the time measure.

Mabel then asks another question, wondering what's his name is, "So what's your name again?"

Blendin introduces himself, showing his ID card "I'm Blendin Blandin, Time Anomaly Removal Crew, year twenty sñeventy-twelve. My mission is to stop a series of time anomalies that are suppose to happen at this very location. But… but I don't see any anomalies." the time traveler sighs, having gotten tired from trying to find any anomalies he could, but came up with nothing, "I don't know if it's some kind of paradox… or I'm just really tired."

Dipper takes advantage of this moment to get the time measure he so feels the need to use, asking Blendin, "You know, you sound like you could use a break."

Mabel perks a smile, nodding all the while, "Yeah, definitely, definitely. Might we recommend one of the various attractions at the Mystery Fair?" she offers him a spare ticket.

Blendin stands up from where he sat, admitting, "You know what? What the heck, I'm worth it!" he grins, accepting the ticket, though warning, "But I got my eye on you."

Dipper and Mabel slyly smile at each other, following Blendin while being hidden from his view. Blendin walks on over to where Soos is managing a ride called, Rusty Barrel Rodeo.

Blendin happily places the ticket in the slot, "One please."

Soos stops him, noticing the belt around Blendin's waist, "Ah sorry, dude, but you're going to have to take your belt off for the ride; one of your tools may fly off and accidentally fix something." he jokes.

Blendin grumbles, reluctantly taking off his belt, handing it to Soos with a warning, "Guard it with your life."

Soos promises, "I'll watch it like a hawk, dude." When he set it down to activate the ride when Blendin got in one of the barrels, Soos took his eyes off the belt, only for Dipper to snatch the belt right under Soos' nose as he cheers, "Like a hawk!"

Dipper and Mabel take the time measure back to the Mystery Shack where they figure out how it works in the living room, thankful that no one else was inside at the moment.

"Here it is, Mabel, our ticket to any moment in history." Dipper sits in awe of the time measure. The many possibilities were ripe for the picking to him. Mabel has different ideas in mind.

"Let's get two dodo's and force them to make out!"

Of course it was a terrible idea as Dipper objects, taking up the time measure, "No. We got to be smart about this. All that paradox talk kinda freaked me out." Dipper warns, being aware of the harm messing with time could cause, "All I'm going to do is go back and fix my one mistake. If I don't miss that baseball throw, I won't hit Wendy in the eye, and Robbie won't comfort her, and they won't start going out."

Mabel then wants to join in on the adventure, "I'm coming too. I want to relive the greatest moment of my life: winning Waddles." she smiles to her adorable pig, kissing him on the forehead, then petting him.

Dipper takes up the time measure, pulling out the tape to a point in time him and Mabel want to go back to, the twins held hands, "See you later."

"See you after!"

Dipper activates the time measure, taking them back six hours earlier, both twins high five, going back in time to that very moment before throwing the baseball at the booth.

When Dipper and Mabel arrive back to six hours prior, a small flame ignites on Dipper's hat, the boy patting the fire out. Then him and his twin smile to each other, heading outside to see the time measure work like it should, with Stan announcing it is twelve o'clock, like before. However, Ford gets a feeling of deja vu as did Stan, though the two shrug it off.

"Do over?" Dipper asks.

"Do over!" Mabel cheers, heading off in their respective directions. She goes over to where she won Waddles, this time saying she is a witch in humor.

Dipper meets up with Wendy and Junior, who were wondering where he went off. The scene plays out like before, this time, Dipper actually hitting the pins, but the baseball still bounces back and hits Wendy in the eye.

"What?!" Dipper wonders in disbelief, then wondering, "That's so weird…"

Again, Robbie comes to comfort Wendy and ask her out, much to Dipper surprise, making him angry.

"The exact same thing happened twice, it was spooky." Dipper thinks, what was he doing wrong?

"Oh, maybe it's a time-curse." Mabel reasons, feeding Waddles a caramel apple, "Waddles can you say, 'time-curse?" The pig couldn't. Mabel still coos over her pet pig, adoring him, "Oh your face is so fat!"

Dipper paces as he asks aloud, "Is it possible the forces of time naturally conspire to undo any new outcomes?" he then doubts, "No, no I just need to try again. Third time's the charm."

Then Mabel just had to say it, "How hard can it be?"

Dipper and Mabel travel back in time to attempt to fix the mistake made while reliving the greatest moment. Dipper tries and fails several times with making sure Wendy isn't harmed while Mabel is all smiles every time she won Waddles. Dipper's patience was being pushed to the edge until he writes up an equation that could very well change everything. Though every time the twins went back in time, Ford and Stan have the nagging feeling that something wasn't right.

"It feels so familiar…" Ford surmises while walking with Adeline.

Mabel grows more concern for her brother and his obsession with getting it right, "Face it, Dipper, you're obviously fated to have a bad day at the fair, just like I'm fated to be with Waddles." she smiles, having made a red sweater with Waddle's pink face stitched on it.

Dipper further writes, thinking aloud, "There's one variable missing." Mabel comes up to him; this giving Dipper an idea, smiling when he finds the solution to end his bad luck streak, "That's it! I've figured out a way to win the toss, not hit Wendy, and stop Wendy and Robbie from going out!"

Mabel cheers for her brother, "Awesome! I'm going to go win my pig again."

As she was about to leave, Dipper stops her, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you can't leave. I need you for my plan."

"But what about Waddles? Plus, you can ask anyone of our cousins, I'm sure one of them is willing to help you out." Mabel thumbs back to the few family members they could see, however, they seem to be more preoccupied with what they're doing.

Dipper shakes his head, "No, we can't let them know about what we've been doing; it'll mess everything up. It'll just take a few minutes, let's go!" Dipper grabs his sister's arm, dragging her with him to put his plan into motion.

Dipper stands next to Wendy and Junior, like before, he confidently smiles as he throws the ball after testing the wind's direction, knowing then when to give it a whirl. Wendy was losing a bit of patience.

"You gonna go, man?"

With that, Dipper counts before throwing the baseball, hitting at just the right spot that seems to miss the pins at first, but that was only the first phase.

"That sucks, Dip." Junior says, watching the ball fly in the air.

"Aw dude, you missed."

Dipper grins, pointing up, "Did I?"

The baseball rolls and bounces in different directions across the fair, leading up to Mabel manipulating the gutter of the Mystery Shack to make the ball fly in air, hitting and bouncing off more objects before hitting the target, getting the pins at last without Wendy being harmed. Dipper found it to be the greatest moment of his life.

Wendy smiles brightly when she receives her panda-duck, Dipper catching the ball with his hat. Junior found it amazing.

Wendy hugs the panda-duck, making it squeak, "Awesome!"

"That was real cool, Dipper!" Junior pats Dipper's head.

Robbie then comes up to Wendy and says with an empty snow cone in hand, "There you are, Wendy."

"Hi, Robbie." Wendy greets her friend.

Robbie was about to ask her out until she presents the panda-duck Dipper won for her, "Look what Dipper got for me."

Dipper and Junior smiles at Robbie, finding all that planning finally paid off.

Robbie stammers, losing his nerve to ask Wendy out, withdrawing into his hoodie and leaving the three.

"Psh, what's his deal. Looks like I came to the fair with the right guys." Wendy says, looking to Dipper and Junior.

Dipper sees Mabel and gives her a thumbs up for helping him out, Mabel returning the gesture, turning toward to see something utterly horrifying: Pacifica winning Waddles instead of her, leashing the pig, trying to make him move with pulling the leash, but he won't be having it. The words "forever" coming from the farmer was too much for her to bear. Watching this causes Mabel to scream in terror, running all the way to Dipper after he gets off the Tunnel of Love and Corndogs with Wendy and Junior the third time.

Dipper tries to ask what was wrong, but Mabel kept yelling until she was calm enough to speak.

"Okay, what is wrong?" asks Dipper.

"We messed up the timeline! Pacifica saw the flier and won Waddles before I did! She took Waddles, Dipper…" Mabel looks as if she was about to cry from having lost her pig.

Dipper felt bad for his twin sister, apologizing, "Ah Mabel, I'm sorry."

Mabel sighs in sorrow, "It's okay, we just need to go back and do things differently." She takes the time measure from Dipper's hand, making him gasp at the realization that things will go back when he did poorly, not considering Mabel's feeling, though neither of them were.

Dipper takes back the time measure to explain, "Mabel, wait. Look I did the math, in any other timeline, Wendy ends up going out with Robbie. I can't mess this up again."

"But if we don't go back, I'll lose Waddles forever!" Mabel retorts.

This creating an argument between him and his sister, leading up to the two fighting over the time measure. A mishap happens that ends up sending Mabel and Dipper going back further than intended to, ending up in the mid-1800's where no one was in sight and things looking more wooded and no fair where they stand.

Dipper and Mabel get up to collect themselves.

"When are we?" Dipper wonders, brushing off the dirt from his vest and shirt.

"The real question is, when are we?" Mabel attempts to correct, but realizing Dipper already asked that question.

Suddenly, they heard a herd of bison running towards them, this got Dipper and Mabel to run as fast as they can away from the stampede, ending up running off a cliff and landing through a wagon that broke their fall.

Dipper and Mabel then realize the time period they're in, in the time of the Oregon Trail.

"Where are we, the seventies?"

Dipper corrects her, not over with what she's done, "No, you sent us back a hundred and fifty years, genius, it's pioneer times!"

The driver of the wagon sees the twins and says, "By Trembley, Fertilia, it seems you've given birth to two more children!"

The pregnant woman and her several children seem to agree. One of the pioneer boys takes notice of Mabel's braces, thinking they are silver until Mabel corrects him.

"Mabel we can't start messing with the past!" Dipper brings up in anger, though making him sound like a hypocrite.

"Says the guy who's messed with the past all day and cost me my pig?" Mabel takes out a calculator, "I'll mess with whatever I want!" she was still reasonably angry herself, showing the pioneer boy a calculator, her blinking shoes, and teaching them how to high five with telling the mother women getting to vote in the future.

Dipper takes the time measure again, "Give me that! I'm going to set the timeline right!"

"Hey give me that! No!"

Mabel and Dipper end up hopping from the pre-historic past of the dinosaurs, to the far distant future in a time of war against a giant, destructive baby, and then into the not so distant past where they go through the more notable events during their summer so far, leaving behind various objects. Their next destination comes to thirty-years in the past where it was snowing at the Mystery Shack. Two young children playing out in the snow when all of a sudden, Dipper and Mabel run past them, giving the kids a shocked expression, it having been quite unexpected.

"This thing is getting hotter!" Mabel cries, the time measure building up in heat and power from all the uses during the whole time Dipper and Mabel messed with it.

Mabel and Dipper come to a halt when Dipper screams, "What did you do?"

"I don't know!" was all Mabel could say as the time measure sends them forward in time with in great big flash, the kids nearby covering their eyes to not be blinded.

The young kids uncover their eyes from witnessing such an event, the little boy uttering, "Far out…"

A younger Ford opens the door and asks his niece and nephew, having heard the sound,"James, Jessie, what was that noise?"

Jessie and James run back inside the house to tell him and their parents and aunt what they've seen.

Dipper and Mabel find themselves in a small, dark space as Mabel wonders, "Where are we?"

"There's nothing but inky blackness for miles" Dipper begins to panic, "Don't you see? We transported to the end of time!"

Both Mabel and Dipper scream, until Mabel makes note of the stench, "Wait, why does it smell so bad in here?"

Dipper knocks against the wall, finding the door that opens out to the fair from where they stood in the porta pottie.

"Look, we're back in the present." Mabel points out, hoping it's back to the original timeline without Pacifica taking Waddles.

"But which present?" Dipper wonders, to his relief and Mabel's disappointment, it was the timeline where Dipper prevented Robbie from being with Wendy, but where Pacifica won Waddles.

Mabel reaches for the time measure from Dipper, but he keeps it well away from her when he climbs up the porta pottie, trying have her see reason, "Mabel, it's over, okay? Give it up! I've worked too hard to lose this."

Mabel's eyes swell with tears, pleading to her brother, "But what about Waddles? He was my soulmate..."

"You said that about of yarn once! Do you really want Wendy to date Robbie?"

Mabel was on a verge of crying, simply saying, "I don't know…" she glumly muddles over to the totem pole, lightly knocking her head against it repeatedly, looking at the photos of her and Waddles together. She never cared whether or not Wendy dates Robbie to begin with, but having want to know the joy of winning her pig all over again; now she feels utterly destitute.

Dipper wasn't feeling so much sympathy for her in that moment, "You're not guilt tripping me, Mabel. Not this time."

Mabel kept on hitting her head, completely ignoring him.

Dipper climbs down from the porta pottie and tries to comfort her, "Come on, Mabel, I know you, you're going to forget about this in a day." Then Dipper got another idea with the time measure, "Here, I'll prove it!" Dipper pulls the time measure tape, traveling forward to the day after.

Dipper smiles with his eyes close to assure, "See?" Dipper opens his eyes to see Mabel not at the totem pole. Dipper goes to find her on the roof of the Mystery Shack, looking up at the sky as if in mourning. Dipper then hears familiar voices coming from inside the Shack, he goes to peek from outside the window to see Stan, Ford, Carla and Adeline trying to figure out what to do to make Mabel happy. Dipper did not expect this,"Maybe she'll forget in a week? I know they'll think of something to make her happy." He travels forward a week later to find nothing much has changed with Mabel, getting a little more worried now. Then, he sees Junior get into his car in a huff with a determined face, speeding off and Ty running out of the door of the Shack trying to catch up to him, but of no use. Junior left without his brother, something he'd never do unless something was about to go down.

This sent off warning flags in Dipper's mind, "A month, she'll be better in a month. Hopefully Junior has the solution..."

Dipper again travels forward to a month, but this time, he doesn't see Mabel anywhere in sight. He then steps on a newspaper from a few weeks prior, reading the front page that caught the twelve-year old off guard, "Local teen, Stanley Maurice Pines - most knowing him as Junior - steals Northwest pig under the cover of night… Junior claiming to have eaten the pig when he showed strip of bacon and head of the pig… Town horrified by the act... Junior having been sent to…" Dipper eyes grew wide when he reads the final part, "life in prison for the killing and eating of the Northwest family pig…" the twelve-year old drops the paper, whispering to himself with a quivering voice, "What have I done? I… I got to set things right!"

"Set what right, Mason?"

Dipper jumps, turning around to see both great-uncle's, wide-eyed, he didn't know where to begin and asks, "Did… did Junior really-" Dipper really didn't expect Junior to go as far as he did to get Mabel to smile and laugh again, starting to believe Junior to be a much better brother than he himself.

"He didn't; eating the pig part, that is." Stan sighs, kneeling down to Dipper's height with a sorrowful expression, a side Dipper has never seen from him."He did it so Mabel would get that damn pig she's been wanting over and over. Waddles… Junior made a sacrifice to make Mabel happy, but she felt immense guilt, she told the Northwests the truth and gave back the pig, but that slimeball Preston still wouldn't drop the charges out of spite. We warned Junior what he was doing was utterly stupid, but he went with it anyways to get Mabel to smile again. She and Waddles are back in California and Junior… he's not doing well in prison at all. The family hasn't been the same since..." Stan points to the window, inside, Carla sobbing loudly, reading a letter from Junior while Adeline does what she can to give her a shoulder to cry on. The Mystery Shack's sign and everything to do with it being no more since the negative reputation ruined the business.

"We're doing all we can to bail him out… though Jessie has other plans with the intent of breaking him out. " Ford simply put, knowing it's not going to work and make things worse.

Dipper looks at the time measure, moving away from Stan as he says, lowering his hat, "This is all my fault… all because I wanted Wendy to not end up with Robbie… I'm going to fix everything! Junior nor Mabel deserve this." Ford and Stan's eyes, seeing the object Dipper holds on his hand that caused all of it, realizing it was him the whole time that made them feel something was off with the misuse of the time measure.

"Dipper wait!" Ford reaches out, but was too late.

With one stretch of the tape, Dipper goes back in time to right before he throws the baseball that started the whole venture.

The scene plays out like all the other times before, Dipper sighing in relief Junior is still with them. Dipper then came up with one more idea.

Dipper smiles at Junior, handing him the baseball, "Actually, I think Junior here should do the honors of getting that panda-duck. He deserves the chance."

Junior was taken by surprise, being given the ball, "Really, Dip Dop? Thought you wanted to."

Dipper shakes his head, having seen how well Junior threw the ball without it bouncing back at him, "Trust me, you have better aim than I do."

Junior shrugs, preparing himself to throw a hard ball at the pins, "Score!" Junior won the panda-duck for Wendy, her then giving him a hug for the gift, the teen feeling his heart skip a beat in a good way.

"Awesome, Junior!" Wendy cheers, making her day a lot better.

Then right on cue, Robbie gets the nerve to ask Wendy out, to which she says yes like before. Robbie grins back at Junior and Dipper, relishing in the victory in silence, to which Junior narrows his eyes as if saying, "You better treat her right, Robbie.".

Wendy hands Junior the panda-duck for him to give back to her later while she hangs out with her new boyfriend, to which Junior agrees to do for her.

Junior sighs, but accepts it is what is it, respecting Wendy's choice.

Dipper smiles a bit, "It is done."

Mabel surprises Dipper with a tackle as she cheers, "Dipper! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she gives her brother a great big hug for giving her the chance to win her pig again, this time, no more doovers. "He says thank you in pig, aren't you, Waddles."

Waddles rolls over with glee, he himself having found his place with Mabel. Meanwhile, Pacifica gets a pet chicken instead, her walking by while it pecks her face.

"I couldn't break your heart, Mabel. And hurt the family… Besides, there's no way Wendy and Robbie can date for the whole summer, right?" Dipper reasons, but Mabel tilts her head from what else Dipper said.

"Wait what happened to our family?" Mabel inquires, not liking the implications that affect the future from what Dipper's seen.

Dipper shuffles his feet in place, the painful faces of his gruncle's and grauntie's still on his mind and the terrible future he ended up creating from his actions, "I'll tell you later, Mabel, but I'll let you know that me sacrificing my chance with Wendy was worth it."

Blendin then takes back his time measure, being utterly furious with the twins, "You two! Just like before with those other twins…"

Dipper and Mabel gasp, Mabel holding Waddles close to her.

"Do you have any idea how many rules you just broke? I'm asking… I wasn't there with you; it was probably a lot, right?"

In a flash, two armored men with similar futuristic gear come in, "Blendin Blandin." one of them name Dundgren addresses.

"Oh no! The Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron!" Blendin cowers, knowing them all too well.

One of the two name Lolph recounts the offenses, "That's right, and our phones have been ringing off the hook. There's settlers high-fiving in the 1800's, and calculators littered through eight centuries."

Dundgren continues, "You are under arrest for violations of the time traveler's code of conduct." he sighs, "Like those times when your time measures ended up in the wrong hands."

Blendin tries to defend his innocence, "It… it was those kids! And their leader, Waddles!" he points to the pig, to which the enforcers shake their head in doubt.

"That's a pig, Blendin."

Blendin then swore he'll get back at them in the future, to which Dipper and Mabel just shrug, seeing as Blendin's words to be empty threats.

At the dunk tank, Stan sat proudly that he has yet to get dunked by anyone, "Ha! You suckers! Your pockets are empty and I'm still sittin' high and dry!" he laughs at the booing people, "Yeah, boo! Boo! I love it!" Stan spots the time enforcers, however, he did  **not** want to provoke them, instead seeing his daughter and son walking by, "Hey you two! How 'bout you both try to see if you can knock your old man down, eh?"

James and Jessie both grin at each other with a nod, going up to the target, both delivering one great punch to break the thing, dunking their old man into the water as the crowd cheers. Carla laughing some, saying, "You know our kids know us too well."

Lolph and Dundgren activate their suits time travel mechanism, returning to their future with Blendin in their arms to face trial.

Dipper and Mabel happily each snow cones as they wonder what caused those time anomalies Blendin was searching for. Dipper then realizes it was him and Mabel all along who caused them when they were traveling throughout knowledge making Mabel's brain hurt. Dipper disgruntly sighs, watching Robbie and Wendy interact together. Seeing this, Mabel thinks of a perfect solution: having Waddles go after Robbie's caramel apple, causing Robbie to freak out that lead him to get hit with hot water, shrinking his tight pants, making everyone laugh all the while. This pleases Dipper greatly as all was well with the timeline now, for the most part.

"That'll do, pig. That'll do." Dipper smiles at Waddles, thinking he'll make a fine addition to the family.

Meanwhile as Stan got out of the tank, Ford and Adeline approach them with Ford bringing up, "You've been feeling that too, Stan?"

Stan nods, looking a little more serious, "I have, Sixer." he glances around, seeing too many people who may listen in on them, "I think we should talk somewhere else about it."

"I couldn't agree more."

The older adults head inside the Mystery Shack out of everyone's earshot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And so concludes this chapter of many to come by yours truly, Flight-of-Hawks/vulpixen and sailormew4. Again, I helped write this chapter out. On the next chapter, we'll get to see the mechanical creations the smartest townsfolk show off in Chapter 18: The Method in Invention.


	18. The Method In Invention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls
> 
> Author's Note: In this chapter get ready to see who has the best machine in the Gravity Falls Summer Science Fair in Chapter 18: The Method in Invention.
> 
> Enjoy Fellow Gravity Fallers!

Later that night after the Mystery Fair, Dipper and Mabel get ready for bed in their attic room. The twelve-year olds climbing into their respective beds, with Waddles struggling to climb up with his small legs.

"Aw, let me help you out, Waddles." Mabel picked up the young pig, putting him right beside her.

Dipper smiled to seeing Mabel happy again and glad that the day is over and done with. Dipper then frowns, thinking back to so much having gone wrong from his poor choices.

This got Mabel's attention as she guesses what it's about, "Still thinking about all that time junk and what Blendin said?"

Dipper sighs, lightly kicking his feet over the edge of his bed, "Yeah… I saw a pretty dark future when you were miserable without Waddles… and our family's future too."

Mabel hugs her pig, Waddles oinking, "Oh? What did you see, bro-bro?"

Dipper gulped, then begins to explain what he saw in the dark timeline where Junior committed a serious crime on the Northwests, lying to them so Mabel would get Waddles back, thus Junior having gotten life in prison and rest of the Pines family fallen into despair.

Mabel placed her hand to her mouth, having not known Junior would even consider doing anything rotten for her sake, "Oh wow… he did all that just so I could be happy when the others failed?" she frowned in thought, then thinking of something, "I want to do something for Junior to let him know we love and appreciate him. He doesn't have to ruin his own life to make others happy."

Dipper nodded, liking the thoughtful idea, "Yeah... we can do that tomorrow."

Mabel perked up, getting the light off with a yawn, "Good night, Dipper."

"Good night, Mabel."

Dipper and Mabel drift to sleep, awakening to the next day where the twins climb down the stairs, noticing Ford in a happier mood than usual, seeing his light expression and a flier on his hand.

"What's going on, Grunkle Ford?" Mabel inquires.

"Dipper! Mabel! Glad you're both up." Ford showed the two the flier for an upcoming event that reads 'Gravity Falls Summer Science Fair', "I've been chosen again to judge at the annual Summer Science Fair this year, like last year and the year before for the past ten years."

Adeline comes into the scene with a smile on her face as well, "And I'll be playing announcer for the whole event."

Ford then takes out a small album containing photographs of a child to teen Ford having won science fairs in the past. Among the photos include a younger James and another child having took part in the science fair before with a variety of ribbons over the years. Then shows Ty projects he did with Isaac McGucket. Finally, Ford shows the twins Shauna and Shannon's photos when they were young and have took part in the science fair.

"Before, I didn't care much about science fairs as I grew older, but helping out my family made it worth getting involved with it again. It's great seeing what others have come up with." Ford hands the book for Dipper and Mabel to look at more.

"Ah nice!" Mabel smiled at each picture, "They all made cool stuff. Like combustible lemons."

Adeline giggles, "Ah yes, the combustible lemons. I did have my worries when Shannon and Shauna made them. They didn't win first place for how… destructive in the wrong hands they can be in. And how Shannon got banned from competing again."

"They did work well against one of McGuckets robots.." Ford sighs, but then mumbles from remembering a certain someone who may ruin the fair like years prior, "Hopefully this year we'll have less mishaps and collateral damage."

"But I don't doubt it'll happen again." Adeline adds.

Dipper face expressed awe from seeing how great they all were, "This is awesome! I definitely want to participate in the science fair." Dipper gives thought on what he should come up with, "But what should I make…?" he asked himself. Dipper looks at the different devices his family members made over the years, seeing if he could get some inspiration and make something truly unique from the rest of them.

Ford beams, "Wonderful, Dipper! If you need any assistance with your project, ask either me, Addi, Ty, James, or my daughters. From what I heard, Tyrone will be participating this year with his friends. It is allowed -even encouraged- for groups of three to four people to work on a project and share the reward." Dipper gives back the small album to Ford, putting it back, "It'll be held at the Gravity Falls civic center at about eleven am tomorrow. And even if you don't have a project to bring, you may still enjoy getting to see all of the wonderful works and fields of science there."

Mabel then thinks, "I may come. I'll see what my friend are up to first and see if any of them are coming too."

Ford wraps an arm around Adeline, "First, breakfast then we'll be heading off to the civic center to oversee preparations."

Both twins nod in agreement when their stomachs rumble from hunger. The four join Stan and Carla eating breakfast and having a good chat while doing so.

Soon after, Mabel heads over to Grenda's house, knocking gingerly on the door with Grenda herself answering.

"Mabel!" Grenda shouts happily, giving her a big hug, "You're just in time with helping Candy and me out with our science project!"

Mabel's eyes seem to sparkle, "Really? What kind of sciency thing do you girls have in mind? Is it a robot unicorn that shoots glitter? Or is it a sprinkle canon?"

Grenda leads her into the backyard, "Nope! Those are some good ideas, Mabel. Check it out!" Grenda points up at the sky.

Suddenly, Candy comes in view from the sky, flying with a jetpack of sorts, doing flips and dips in the air, making it seem easy. Candy presses buttons on the control-pad of the jetpack, the device slowing down in speed, activating the landing sequence to touch the ground safely.

"Whoa… Candy you built that?!" Mabel exclaims, taking a closer look at the jetpack.

Candy nods confidently, "Yes, it has been an ongoing project for the past two years trying to perfect it. Flying isn't all that it can do. Step back and check this out." Mabel and Grenda step out of the way as Candy types a series of numbers into the control-pad, "Laser gun activate!" The jetpack does as commanded, a mechanism door opening from the back of the jet-pack, a small cylinder connected by a longer metal piece comes out of the jet-pack, awaiting for something to target. When Candy makes aim at a fallen tree branch nearby, she presses a red button on the control pad, "Fire!" The laser beams shoots from the cylinder rod, hitting the tree branch, burning the wood through it til it caught fire. Grenda quickly puts out the fire with a bucket of water, giving her a thumbs up.

Mabel claps her hands, "That is so cool, Candy! I think you'll win for sure, girl." she encourages.

This makes Candy blush with modesty, "You really think so?" then the girl frowns, "But I think there are much better ones this year."

"Nonsense, Candy!" Mabel looks over the steel and alloy jet pack, "I'm thinking all it needs a bit of color and it'll wow the judges. I think my Gruncle Ford will find it quite impressive with what you came up with."

"Really? Dr. Stanford Pines has been known to be easily impressed by what people create that he can't decide which ones will win." Grenda adds with a smile.

"What did you have in mind for colors, Mabel?" Candy wonders, having thought about giving her jetpack flare to personalize it.

"Stickers!" Mabel and the girls cheer, "I also came by because I need a bit of help showing my cousin, Junior, how much he's been great to me and Dipper. He defended us from that jerk Robbie at the Mystery Fair and so I want to give something back to him."

Grenda and Candy think, Candy snapping her fingers, "I believe I have an idea." she then looks at her jetpack with a grin.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Prescott-Pines home…_

Junior was feeling a bit down in his room, watercolor painting a small picture of Wendy happily holding her panda-duck while sitting on a tree stump on the canvas. At least she was elated with the gift she was given. A knock was heard on his door.

"Come in!" Junior permits.

The door opens to reveal Ty, expressing sympathy, "Hey, bro, just checking up on you. Sorry you didn't get to ask out Wendy, but hey if it makes you feel better, Robbie could end up dumped like those other guys she dated. Sooner or later. You and I both know how Robbie is."

Junior smiles slightly to the thought, though not exactly making him feel better in the scenario if he ever does end up dating Wendy, "Yeah, none of those guys end up being right for her. Does make me wonder if I'm not right for her to date too."

Ty sighs, going further in Junior's room to sit on his bed, "Junior, for as long as I've known you, you have been nothing but kind and respectful to Wendy for as long as I can remember." Ty turns Junior's rotating chair around to face him, looking at him dead in the eye, "If anyone's worthy to date her, it's you! She just don't see it yet unless one of you makes a move."

"And ultimately if she wants to date me if I just simply asked. Now it's too little too late..." Junior frowned thinking about it, "I hate having to repress my feelings; why I'm painting right now to vent."

Ty nods, "I know, dude, I know. Also don't forget your appointment today to get your tatt by Tanya." he reminds. "Glad we had this chat, bro. Keep being you. I'll be heading over to Isaac's with Carrie." he gets up from the bed, waving to his brother, "See ya later, dude."

Junior smiles, "See ya later, bro." he turns back to his painting, using the time he has until he drives to the tattoo shop. Putting on the finishing touches to the painting, he got a sense of calm, taking a deep breath as the doctor recommended all that time ago.

* * *

_Some time later at the McGucket's garage…_

Isaac McGucket, Tyrone and Carrie collaborate on building the parts necessary for their own project in the science fair, their conversations a series of hamboning Isaac taught to his friends; he himself having been taught by his grandfather, Fiddleford McGucket, who happened to be there with them.

"Ya three are doing mighty fine work, doin' this old kook proud, I tells ya." Fiddleford expresses, wiping away a tear, "This one won't be denied this year; it'll fit through the doors fer sure unlike the last one!" the old man laughs.

Isaac smiles to his grandpappy's eagerness, stopping from blow torching for a moment,"Sure looks like it, Grandpappy. I even did measurements of the civic center's doors just to be sure we can get this thing through."

"I'm not too sure..." Carrie spoke up from connecting the various wires, "My brother, David, has something that's going to rival what we're working on. You know what, Ty, Isaac."

Ty and Isaac know, having seen it for themselves, "Oh yeah… it's going to be tough to beat what your brother has, but I still have hope what we're working on is going do well. Hopefully Grunkle Ford won't throw a hissyfit like last year." Ty muses, being thorough with the mechanisms of how the mech is going to function as Fiddleford was showing them.

"Not like it's an artificial intelligent robot that can express emotions, feel empathy and know morality!" Fiddleford surmises, which got Carrie, Ty by surprise, though not Isaac as he knows his grandpappy is usually right with his guesses.

Fiddleford snorts from hearing the familiar name, "Well by gummit, we ain't gonna let my - I mean - our maddening creation be denied this time!" the old man did a jig, slapping his knee, "Everyone should have chance, I reckon." the old man shows a worn smile to his grandson, "Thanks fer lettin' me join ya'll fer this. Does this grandpappy proud to see bright minds coming together… and creating a bot that will blow them judges minds, and the roof off the whole building." he then manically laughs in his craze.

Isaac smiles back at his grandpappy, knowing it's always been hard on the elderly man, living out in the junkyard and fending for himself. In the past, Isaac asked his father if Fiddleford could live with them, but Tate denied the request for reasons Isaac has been trying to get out of his dad for years, alas to no success. "Easy, Grandpappy; that's why we got the targets to demonstrate the capabilities.."

A knock was then heard on the garage door, Isaac's other father, Shifty, opening the door, "How about you all stop working for a bit and get somethin' to eat, now." He informs the teens and older man, "Tate says it's okay for you to join us, sir." This made the old man smile and do a jig in place. The man with the medium marigold blonde hair heads back in the kitchen to make the plates up for them in the dining room for lunch.

"Sure, Dad!" Isaac calls back, having started to work up an appetite.

"Let's rustle up some grub! Will be much better than the squirrel jerky I ate the other day!" Fiddleford cheers, making Ty and Carrie cringe from the picture in their head. Then again, it had been a long while since the old man had a home-cooked meal. Shifty cooking was one of the best.

Isaac licks his lips, him and his friends and grandpa stopping what they were doing to go join him to get a bite to eat.

* * *

_Back at the Mystery Shack…_

Dipper scribbles his ideas on not one, but several sheets of notebook paper, throwing away any of them that seem too dumb or complicated for him to make. From thinking of a suit of mirrors, to making a monster trap design. Scrapped!

Dipper groans, "Come on… I have to think of something that's really going to impress Ford, Addi and those judges. I want them to be proud of me like Uncle James and Aunt Shauna and Shannon." Dipper chews on his pen, but it snaps and he gets ink in his mouth, "Bleh!" he tosses the broken pen. "Hmm... " Suddenly, an idea pops in his head. Grinning ear to ear, he heads down stairs where Stan and Carla were sitting in their loveseat recliner, watching tv together. Dipper goes up to the two, "Gruncle Stan, Grauntie Carla. Do you two know where Uncle James' project pieces are? Or at least his papers on them?"

Carla and Stan think for a moment before Carla says, "Hmm, I believe James may still have his old project at his place. Same could be said for Shauna and Shannon. Trying to get inspiration, dear?"

Dipper nods with a small smile, "Yeah, I want to make something that will really wow Gruncle Ford and Grauntie Addi, like how our family has."

Stan chuckles a bit, "Trust me, kid, Ford and Addi will like whatever you make, no matter how complex or simple it may be." he takes a sip of his Pitt Cola, "You sound like my son when he was around your age." This got Dipper to intently listen, "Like you, he just about idolized my brother - made me jealous for awhile… but anyways - when that science fair came around about a year after me, my wife and kids came to Gravity Falls, James wanted to make something that would wow Ford and Addi."

Dipper goes to sit on the nearby sofa to get comfortable while listening to them, getting to hear a detail he hasn't heard before.

Carla continues for Stan, "Which James spent a few nights straight trying to make something, but even he found it hard to find inspiration, got him real frustrated. I remember it breaking my heart seeing him so down in the dumps. James almost quit trying to make something until we all noticed how distressed he was about it. Ford, his son Charlie, and I helped him out and got him to see that he didn't need to make something so grand to impress anyone."

Dipper tilts his head from hearing the name Charlie, "Charlie?"

Stan and Carla look at each other for a bit before Stan saying, quickly coming up with something, "Yeah, Ford's son and my nephew. He lives… quite a distance away from the rest of the family, always busy with his work on science and such."

Carla then smiles, "Charlie is due to come for a visit soon, this year."

Dipper believe them, this getting him to think more about the project he has in mind, "Thanks for the story, Gruncle Stan and Grauntie Carla, I'm going to call Uncle James and them to see if I can get any ideas."

"Don't mention it, Dipper."

"Good idea, sweetie."

Dipper heads over to the phone, dialing the numbers to call James, and Shauna and Shannon for some of their project pieces they still kept and the schematics they still have after all those years. After calling his relatives, Dipper awaits for James to pick him up to head over to his house.

Sometime later, Dipper peaks out the window of James' car, finding it quite interesting he and his family live in the woods near the lake, he then turns to James with a smile. Dipper then notices the old maul scars on James's left arm and the small scar on his upper, lower lip and dotted on the side of his right and left of his face, making Dipper curious about what his uncle got into. The boy blurts out what's on his mind, "Uncle James, where did you get those scars?" he quickly covered his mouth, regretting that he asked a possibly sensitive subject.

James was caught by surprise of the question as he pulls up on the driveway, looking at his reflection and his arm with a sigh, gripping tight on the steering wheel for but a moment as he thought back, "Well, Dipper, these scars has a bitter story. I'll tell you another time, okay?" he hides the pain with a smile to make Dipper not feel bad about asking the question. He doesn't know. "Now let's find that project."

_Meanwhile at Candy's backyard..._

Candy adjusts the steel plate against the sturdy wood behind it, getting it in the right position before stepping back, "Alright, I think I have a good shot from right here. What do you want it to say, Mabel?"

Mabel thinks for a moment, placing a finger to her chin when she smiles, "Have it say: 'Junior, you're a great cousin! Please don't go to prison just to make me and our family happy; you do more than enough already."

"Aw…" the girls muse but got them questioning mentally when Mabel mentions the prison part, but they just went with it.

Candy activates the laser, pointing at the steel plate, melting the surface to make the words form with as much precision as Candy could do. After it was done, Candy checks over her work, nodding, "Now it just needs…" she glances to Mabel, knowing what she's going to say.

"Color! I want it to look artsy since Junior loves to paint."

Grenda go gets the cans of spray paint she had with her, "I got the spray paints!"

The girls get to work, Candy taking a device to smooth the sharp edges created from the laser, then polishing the metal til it shined from the reflecting beams of the sunshine. Mabel, Grenda and Candy finally use the spray cans of paint to decorate the plate, applying black as the background, then using a variety of colors such as white to create stars and galaxies (to the best of their ability) on the surface. Grenda paints the lettering with gold color; Candy making flame like designs from what Mabel told her about what Junior may like, and finally, Mabel paints a purple paintbrush painting a rainbow.

"And done!" Mabel wipes her face, having got the paint on herself, "Now we just let the paint dry and we can give it to Junior. He's going to be so happy when he sees this." she hugs her friends and says, "Thank you girls for helping me."

"No problem, Mabel! This is going to blow his mind." Grenda exclaims.

Mabel was then reminded, "Speaking of whom, Candy can I use your phone real quick to call him?"

Candy nods, handing her her cell phone, "Sure, Mabel."

Mabel dials Junior's number, hearing the ringing on the other, he picks up, "Hey Junior, it's Mabel!"

On the phone, Junior replies, the sound of buzzing can be heard in the background and sounds of people, "Heya Mabel… how're you doing?"

"Um, good. What's going on where you're at?"

"I'm getting a tattoo from my sister, gonna show it off when it's done." a wince can be heard from him with Tanya's voice telling him, "Don't ya jerk; you'll ruin it, bro if ya do, then ya have ta pay me."

Mabel's eyes sparkle, "That is real cool, Junior. I'm just calling to say where you'll be at so I can give you a gift from me and my friends."

Junior sounded quite excited on the other end, "You shouldn't have, Mabel, but real sweet of you and your friends to do. Well it'll be a little while before I get out of the parlor. How about tomorrow you can show me while we're all at the science fair."

"Sounds great, Junior! Can't wait to see your tattoo. Meet you then." Mabel then hangs up the cell phone, giving it back to Candy, "Thanks. Tomorrow we'll show this off while you show off your skills, Candy."

Candy beams, eager for tomorrow to come.

_Meanwhile with Dipper and Soos a the Mystery Shack in the late afternoon…_

Soos was blow-torching pieces of metal together with Dipper instructing him, "Yeah, just a little there and… perfect, Soos!" Dipper gets a good gander at the structure about half the height and width of Soos. Soos was definitely the best handyman he knew.

Soos wipes his brow as he removes the protective mask, "This is going to be something alright, Dipper. Just missin' something." There were tools scattered about, such as a saw and a screwdriver to name a few compared to all the others that are needed for the project.

"Way ahead of you, Soos." Dipper grins, pushing a medium box full of colorful electricity-filled stones and another box full of peculiar lemons Shauna and Shannon gave him when he came by their shop, "Just gotta add the finishing things to be able to make the thing work. It's going to be so cool!"

Suddenly, footsteps can be heard from behind them, Dipper making haste in hiding his project, wanting it to be a surprise for everyone, covering his project with a dark sheet.

It was Adeline coming outside, "Hey, Dipper. Soos. Just coming out here to let you know Dinner is almost ready." she sees the sheet-covered project of Dipper's and comments, "I see you're working on your project."

Dipper smiles back proudly, "Yep! Soos has been a big help since I can't use the dangerous tools to make it. And I want it to be a surprise for tomorrow."

Adeline approvingly nods, "Good. No handling dangerous equipment without an adult. I have faith you both will show something great. I've got a feeling. I'll see you both inside." Adeline motions back inside the house, closing the door.

Soos then offers to Dipper, "I'll move the project over to my place so it'll stay a secret if you want, Dipper as soon as we finish up. I'll be careful with it, dude."

Dipper shows a thumbs up to Soos, "That'll be great, Soos, knowing my sister, she'd want a peek as soon as she sees it."

After finishing up the project with some added components, Soos and Dipper get the mechanical device on Soos' truck in the back of it, then heading inside the Shack for some much needed food. Moments later, Mabel comes home beaming, holding Junior's gift in her arms, telling Dipper and Soos all the while the cool project Candy has and what it can do. Dinner came and went, Soos drives back home with the project in the back intact, though one of the lemons falls out, hitting hard on the road, creating a small explosion of lemon and fire that Soos didn't notice at all.

The next day, many people of the town gather inside of the civic center, inside were many stands showing the wonders and the many branches of the scientific field. From biology to meteorology they were all there to share knowledge with those who'd actually want to listen that is. The local news reporter, Shandra Jimenez, providing coverage of the events taking place.

"Good morning, Gravity Falls! This is Shandra Jimenez reporting live from the Gravity Falls civic center where the annual Summer Science Fair is taking place where not only knowledge is being shared, but where the most inventive folks in town come to show off their creations to possibly make or break mankind." she then walks over to Adeline, "I'm here with Doctor Adeline Marks Pines who is announcing today's events. Seems like quite a crowd here today, doesn't it?"

Adeline clears her throat, composing herself in front of the camera and microphone, "It does indeed, Shandra. We have quite the displays this year and by the looks of it, many creative works by our local residents." the camera then turns to Dipper and Soos as well as all the other participates who will be competing in the competition. "We do have some newcomers this year as well as old. Such as my great-nephew, Dipper working together with Soos to have brought something that could possibly eye the judge's attention." the cameraman then looks to another boy with a light purple robot canine on display, "And David Nguyen who brought quite a robot name Taro to show off here today. Can't wait to see what it does! From what I heard, it is more than what it seems." Adeline excitedly spoke, though that smile dims when old man McGucket and Isaac, Ty and Carrie come in together, revealing a twenty-foot mech of sorts, they having to literally crawl through the door to fit. Carrie controlling the legs, Ty the arms and Isaac and Fiddleford the body and head from within. It may seem impressive to many, but Adeline and Ford hope they won't end up destroying the building or anyone else's projects, especially.

Ford goes over to have a word with Fiddleford but the old man wouldn't look him in the eye, Isaac instead taking his place.

Ford knows the old routine like every year, still having to repeat himself every time, "I must be clear that you all should be more… tame compared to last years near catastrophe." Ford can recall the mishaps from the previous years caused Fiddleford's insane antics in showing off his mechanical creations.

Isaac spoke up from within the mech, being rather blunt,"We make no promises, Dr. Pines, but we'll do our best to behave ourselves, sir."

Ford simply nods, having some faith in his old friends grandson and his great-nephew and Carrie to make sure Fiddleford doesn't go overboard, "That's all I need to hear, Isaac. Thank you." Ford walks over to the panel where the rest of the judges and Adeline are.

Meanwhile, Mabel, Grenda and Candy squeal, seeing the poster for Sev'ral Timez coming to Gravity Falls before helping Candy find the spot where the other contestants for the invention competition to be held at.

Mabel confidently smiles at Candy, patting her nervous friend's shoulder, "You got this, Candy! You show off that jetpack. Win or lose, you'd still do great."

Grenda gives Candy a big hug, "And I'll be there to help you calm down."

Mabel jumps in place for but a few moments, absolutely jovial for her friends then seeing the gift for Junior, she's reminded, "I'm gonna go join the rest of my family and give Junior his gift. Good luck!"

Grenda and Candy wave to Mabel, heading over to where they need to be, someone caught Candy's eye that made her stop right in place: it was David Nguyen. Candy was instantly smittened, her heart going pitter-patter, and eyes going wide with her face blushing. Grenda notices Candy wasn't following her, going back and nudge her friend, "Candy what's holding you up." looking right where Candy's looking at, she can see exactly where Candy's attentions at, she squeals, "Why Candy, you've been-"

Candy shushes her loud friend, "Shh, I don't want him to notice…" she then sees the very spot she's assigned to be at, which happens to be right next to David and his robot. "Oh no… I'll be so distracted."

Grenda snorts, advising her friend, "Candy, he is your opponent in this, don't fraternize with the enemy!" she has to literally pick Candy up with ease and take her to her spot while Candy utters quietly.

"I can't help it… oh dear what should I do? His robot looks so cute and so shiny… I can't compete against that..." Candy wonders aloud, feeling great sense of doubt in herself now.

Grenda pats Candy's face, getting slightly annoyed, "Pull yourself together, Candy!" Grenda turns Candy head to the prize for who wins the competition: a gold trophy containing the thousand dollar prize money, "Eyes on the prize, girl."

This snaps Candy out of it, putting her sticker decorated jetpack on the stand next to her for all to see, answering any questions until the competition begins. All the while, she couldn't help but to glance over to David, wanting to know more about his robot and himself.

The twelve-year old boy stands next to his robot dog, casually talking to it it seems. David wore a black striped red t-shirt, wearing a pair of brown cargo pants and a dark navy blue hoodie wrapped around his waist along with a pair of grey and blue sneakers. David's medium black hair being unkempt as if he didn't care to brush his hair in the morning when he woke up. The robot canine beside him is Taro, an acronym for 'Tentative Artificial Rendering Operator; Taro for short and its real name. The robot canine resembles that of a Shiba Inu, though obviously different in that Taro lacks a mouth, but seems to emote and communicate through the pixelated screen on its round face along with the body language. Taro has additional details on its body with mango yellow five-pointed stars that line its back to its tail, having a larger star on its head. On the outside, David may seem confident and chill but inside is a whirlwind of anxiousness waiting to come out.

Taro blinks at its creator, knowing the body signs he's giving off, "I wish to give words of encouragement and reassurance, though I must say there is the probability that they are all eager and anxious about this competition. Perhaps thinking they may not win, like I am right now." the robot emotes with sweat drops on its face and ears lowered.

David looks over to the other contestants, thinking they may be nervous too. Good. He and Taro weren't the only ones going through the same emotions.

David sighs to his mechanical AI, "Yeah, all these folks have real cool things here today." he then smiles at Taro, "But you're even cooler to me, even if judges may not say so."

This perks up Taro, making a smiley face and ears moving about. David didn't notice Candy and Dipper watching the exchange, catching their interest.

Dipper has Soos to keep an eye on their project while he went over to talk to David, "Uh hi there?" he was nervous, "I'm Dipper Pines." simply introducing himself.

David raises a brow from the familiar surname, "Pines? You wouldn't happen to be related to Tyrone Pines? Just curious."

"Oh! Ty, yeah, he's my cousin. I'm one of his cousins visiting for the summer here in Gravity Falls with the rest of my family." Dipper eases, tipping his hat.

David nods, feeling more chill himself, "My older sister, Carrie is dating him, so why I asked about the surname. I'm David Nguyen, nice to meet you." he thumbs to Taro beside him, "And this is my artificially intelligent buddy, Taro."

"A pleasure to meet you, Dipper Pines. The name 'Dipper' not being your real name, yes?" Taro asks the twelve-year old.

"Yeah, Dipper's not my real name, but I don't mind everyone calling me by it. And good to meet you too, Taro." Dipper takes interest in the robot dog, "You made Taro on your own, David? How long did it take to make this?"

David grins some, happily to explain, "Five years in the making from my sister's old metal prosthetic legs, coding, and added much of what I personally like, really. The colors on Taro were inspired from my favorite bubble milk tea drink." he chuckles humorously, "With the addition of programming Taro to be highly intelligent that it became more self-aware and started to show free-will." Dipper was in awe yet having a hint of fear, having seen enough scifi horror movies with robots to know where it may lead to.

Taro then does a scan of Dipper, reading his body language and expressions, "You need no fear, Dipper. I am aware that films portray AI like myself in a less than appealing light. Humans fear the unknown when it comes to technology. All those scenarios can be avoided, in my personal theory, when humans treat those like me with as much respect and courtesy like any other living being, we can all find common ground without conflict. Plus, I have no valid reason to take over the world, and I am but one robot."

Dipper nods, finding understanding with the robot and its viewpoint, "I think I understand, Taro."

David points over to the concealed project Dipper has, "What do you have over there, Dipper? I'd like to see it."

Dipper then realizes his own project can definitely not compare to what David has, but will show it anyways with a sigh, "It's not as cool as what you have, David, but since I have it here, might as well…"

"It ain't that bad, right?" David smiles, curious as to what Dipper has.

Dipper unveils the project him and Soos have been working on since yesterday, revealing quite an eye-catching piece. The statue looking like T-Rex; Soos having taken creative liberty with the design, its eyes and body lighting like a ornament tree from the electrically charged stones with lemons off to the side of it for later demonstration. It was an eye-catcher to say the least. Dipper now regrets he should have put more work into it than he did, seeing the head tilts and the perplex faces he's seeing.

"Well… it's certainly something, Dipper. What does it do?" David didn't know how to really describe what he's looking at.

Dipper sighs, feeling embarrassed before the judging begins, "You'll see, David…"

Soos gives a sympathetic smile, "Ah cheer up, dude. We built this cool thing in a day, let's give it a chance, okay?"

Dipper nods, still feeling a tinge of shame in himself, comparing himself to the other contestants, "I'll try, Soos... "

While in the stands, Mabel absolutely beams when she finds Junior and the rest of her family, moving over to sit with Junior, "Hey family!"

The rest of the Pines smile when they see her, Junior greeting, "Hey, Mabel! What'cha got there?" he points at the steel plate.

Mabel excitedly shows Junior what her and her friends made for him, "Candy, Grenda and me made this for you. You deserve something for being there when Robbie was being a jerk and more." she smiles at the rest of her cousins, not wanting to make them feel left out, "You're all great too!"

"Aw, that's real sweet, Mabel." Aria comments, the rest agreeing to support her.

Junior smiles ear-to-ear, looking at the gift Mabel made for him, finding it unexpecting and thoughtful of her, but as he reads the words, he did find it odd that she included that part saying 'Please don't go to prison just to make me and our family happy; you do more than enough already.' However, he doesn't question it to not ruin the moment, "This is great, Mabel. Thanks for thinking of me." he gives her a big, brotherly hug, "I got something to show you, Mabe. Remember the tattoo I told you I was getting yesterday?"

Mabel eagerly smiles, wanting to see, "Yes? What kind of tattoo did you get?"

Junior takes off his galaxy designed shirt to reveal a large tattoo on his left arm, depicting a motorcycle with the name Dustkicker on silver chrome side of it, riding on a road in the night with stars in the background of the motorcycle. Above the motorcycle was the name Blazer, the blue fire the motorcycle's trail made spelling his late father's nickname. The tattoo was still fresh and a little red from yesterday, Junior feeling sore until it heals, he puts his shirt back on.

"Like it, Mabel? I did the tattoo." Tanya tells her with a grin, "My late birthday present to my brother here." the young woman shows a similar tattoo on her upper shoulder she got from awhile back, but of her father's old biker gang jacket, "I have something similar too."

Mabel was amazed by the artwork, "It is so cool… You two are great artists! When I'm older, I'd like a tattoo too of someone special to me." she smiles sincerely, hugging Tanya and Junior both.

Adeline and Ford nod to each other, making the announcement, "In another ten minutes, we'll begin the competition for who has the best devices our most intelligent contestants have created. Get ready to make room for the main event as we advise everyone to sit over at the civic centers seats."

There was no turning back now for Dipper to back out. Everyone gets ready to make sure their creations were in top form and ready to catch the judges attentions. Candy calibrates her jetpack with Grenda keeping her focus until a voice was heard, "Cool jetpack; the stickers are an interesting touch, but still nice." It was David's voice, peeking over to see what Candy has.

Candy jumps with a yelp, hastingly picking up her wrench, blushing and stuttering, "Oh hello… yes my jetpack is quite nice. My friends helped me out some. I'm Candy Chiu… My friend next to me is Grenda. Um… your robot dog is adorable."

David chuckles a bit, "Yeah… I love dogs so why not make it resemble a dog I once had. Her name was Kiki, she was a good dog til the end…" he trails off nostalgically, then coming back to reality when he sees Grenda giving him a look for him to leave, "Well I'll leave you two be. Good luck, Candy, Grenda."

Candy sighs happily, getting back to work, blushing the whole way through. Grenda hopes Candy won't be too distracted.

Dipper and Soos make some last minute adjustments to their project, making sure the mouth of the statue, and the rest of the body functions as it should. Dipper starts to sweat and shake more than usual, like a small anxious, dog. Soos notices and voices his concerns, "I'll go get you a bottle water, Dipper. I'll be right back."

"Okay, Soos. Oh man… I'm not too sure about this. I feel like our dinosaur-canon thing is going to explode on us."

"Not on my watch, Dipper. Try to relax, and I'll demonstrate it when the time comes." Soos took off to the vending machine around the corner to get a bottled water. He heads back with the water, handing it to Dipper, downing most of the drink.

David asks his robot, "Taro, your systems updated and everything good on your end?"

"System check… yes; everything is up to par, awaiting for this moment to come." Taro responses positively, emoting a thumbs up on their face, making David smile.

With Tyrone and crew, all four check things in order, Ty giving life to his half of the anime inspired mech by Isaac, opening and closing the mechanical claws. Carrie having the legs step in place, and Isaac giving the okay that the mech was operational.

With all the other participants ready, Ford and judges soon began the judging process, having each contestant demonstrate what their creations can do. So far so good, things were off to a safe, simple start as the first few show off what their devices do, like an automatic birdfeeder by one man, an effective fly repeller by a young woman, and a cat-back scratcher by Lazy Susan.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, up next we have Candy Chiu and Grenda demonstrating their decorated jetpack!" Adeline announced, putting forth enthusiasm to get the crowd going.

Now it came down to Candy's chance to really show them what she's got.

"Focus… Focus… Eyes on the prize." Candy's determined expression faced the prize trophy and cash, but taking a glance at David, "Eyes off the prize, eyes off the prize…" Candy activates her jetpack, bending slightly so the ground won't get heated, placing her protective aviator goggles on. She takes off like a rocket!

Everyone in the crowd and judges gasped, watching Candy fly about the civic center, doing her best to maneuver the thing without crashing into something. Mabel cheers for her friend, "Go Candy! You got this! Whoooo!"

Candy then called for Grenda, signalling, "Now, Grenda!"

On cue, Grenda eagerly throws up a flying disc, which Candy activates her jetpacks laser, the first time she's done her laser while in the air. Candy uses a small scope to take aim and fire at the disc, hitting her mark with the small laser beam, cutting the disc into many pieces that fall right on the judges table. Ford was definitely amazed, writing down on his clipboard as did the other impressed judges. Candy does her best to steady the jetpack, descending slowly back down where she stood in the beginning.

"Now that's what I call a great display of innovation of flight! Give a round of applause for Candy and Grenda!" Everyone applauded from the aerodynamic display, including the other contestants. Now things were beginning to be interesting. "Up next we have David Nguyen and his robot canine, Taro. Let's see what this robot has in store."

David grinned to his robot, "If you please, Taro."

"Thank you, David." The spotlight beamed upon Taro as it faces the judges, "Good evening, everyone. I am Taro, a multi-functioning artificial companion of my creator. He spent approximately five years building me for the original purpose of understanding canine language, but it wasn't enough. David made me more intelligent overtime to a point where I became self-aware and more. In all my years of existing, I have learned to feel emotion, show empathy and understanding morality, all thanks to David opening his mind to me. I am feeling many emotions right now…" Taro emotes with happy tears pixelating down its pixel eyes.

The crowd awed, but the moment was nearly ruined when Fiddleford shouts from inside the mech, which prompted Isaac to mute him from within the machine, still hearing him say, "Its gonna take over the world and overthrow mankind!"

"Gosh darn it, Grandpappy, you almost ruined it out there for them!" Isaac snaps, then wiping his brow when that there wasn't an outburst.

"Don't come crying to me when the machine apocalypse comes out way, Isaac." The old crossed his arms with a "Hmph!"

Ford had a look of amazement on his face, he just had to know what secret lies in the inner-workings of the robot AI, "What inspired you to model Taro after a dog, David?"

David lightly smiled towards at Ford, "My late dog, Kiki." Hearing that name again got Carrie to grow sullen, having missed that dog herself, "She was a great dog and I wanted to have something of a lasting memory of her, so I thought of her while making Taro. Plus, easier for dogs to approach Taro without freaking out. That concludes my presentation."

"Now that was… absolutely splendid. Give a round for David Nguyen and Taro folks!"

Ford nods in sympathy, writing something down on the clipboard as did the rest of the judges. Again, everyone gave a round of applause to David and his robot. "Up next is Dipper and Soos with their electrically-charged T-Rex it seems." Adeline and Ford internally gasped at the lemons, getting not so pleasant reminders of their daughter's volatile lemons from years prior, really hoping they aren't the combustible ones.

Dipper cleared his throat, "Yep! I let Soos designed it." he takes out a prepared index cards to read from, "From getting inspiration from my families projects from years prior, I have come up with this device that aims to give life its lemons back! Heh… see what I did there?" the boy coughed nervously, feeling he's making a fool of himself in front of everyone, but goes on, "Hit it, Soos!"

Soos grinned, preparing the T-Rex to launch a lemon from its mouth when suddenly, Shannon comes right out to the judges and Dipper, yelling, "Don't use those lemons!" Soos stops from launching the lemon just in time, Shannon catching her breath, "We gave you the wrong ones, Dipper… they're the combustible ones. I'm so sorry, we're partially blind so… yeeeeeeah."

Adeline and Ford then knew it was those lemons, Ford letting out a disappointed sigh, saying, "Well at least none of them went off on us." Shannon looked away, just like before when the incident happened.

Soos gleeful wipes his brow, "Phew, thanks for telling us when you did, otherwise it would've-" he ends up pressing the very button to launch the lemon from the mouth of the statue. It fires, the lemon, now a blazing in a ball of fire, flies across the center, aiming right at the stand where Mabel and the rest of the family are. Everyone panics, those seeing the blazing lemon scrambling to move out of the way as the contestant's wear fearful faces.

Isaac acted quickly, commanding Ty and Carrie, "Let's show this mech what it can do!" Ty extends the arms to catch the fiery lemon ball while Carrie made the mech jump high enough to reach it, saving the family from severe burns, but the fire engulfs the right arm Ty caught it in.

"Shoot!" Ty thinks quickly what to do, his panel sparking madly from the damage being done, he rips off the flaming arm to set it down for the fire department to put out the flame.

Carrie calls up to Tyrone, "Ty, you going to be alright there?"

Ty responds, sounding shaken, "Yeah… yeah I'll be fine."

Fiddleford then comments, oblivious to how Ty may be feeling, "Hooooie! That was some fine work, kids! Got broken, but we're alive!"

Shannon takes the rest of the lemons by the handle of the box, "It's my fault this happened. I really didn't intend for Dipper to use these ones for his project."

Adeline sighed, placing a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder, "I understand, sweetheart, I want to know why you even still have those around? I thought you disposed of them years ago."

Shannon looked away for a moment, feeling ashamed of herself, "Reasons… I meant to give Dipper the normal ones."

Dipper spoke up to assure, with belittling himself, "It's alright… my project was dumb anyways, except for it looking like a T-Rex, that was cool. I should have realized what was up with the lemons sooner."

Shannon knelt down to Dipper's height, "Hey, you and Soos built that neat thing in a day. I was the stupid one for having mixed up the batch. And if you end up getting banned, then I'll take the blame, not you."

Ford stood up, sighing in relief, "At least no one got hurt from the display and Fiddleford and his crew end up being a real help." the judges whispered to each other, then one of them informing Ford, hearing what their saying brightened him, "I see... " he takes the microphone, "With all that has happened today, the judges and I have made the final decision of who won the Summer Science Fair… The winners are Fiddleford and his team for the impressive mech, and for saving the wellbeings of the people in the stands."

The people in the crowd cheered for the winners as Fiddleford and the teens get out of the mech to receive their reward. This made Fiddleford celebrate with doing a jig and his grandson joining him. Ty and Carrie rolled their eyes in amusement, both accepting the trophy and prize money.

Dipper felt good they won, clapping for them as all of the other contestants did.

Ford walks up to Dipper, him kneeling down to Dipper height to give him a hug, "It's alright you didn't win, I'm still proud of you for coming up with a neat concept, just needs a bit more work. I should have told you weeks prior, on my part. A lot of things have been coming up recently."

Dipper smiled up at Ford, "It's alright Gruncle Ford, there's always next year anyways."

David and Taro walked up to Dipper, "Hey Dipper."

Dipper turned towards the pair, "Yeah, David?"

"Even though your T-Rex did try to cause a lot of damage, I thought it was pretty neat. Um… would you like to hangout sometime, like at the arcade soon?" David smiles at Dipper, wanting to get to know his new friend.

Dipper shakes David's hand, "Yeah, man, I'd definitely like that. And perhaps you and I can work on things together."

"Sweet, absolutely!" David then smiles over to Candy's direction, Candy blushing and looking away, "Candy, your jetpack was so cool. Perhaps sometime… you and I can compare notes, if you like?"

Candy nearly squealed, but calms down to simply say, "I would love that, David! Does Taro know how to fly?"

David chuckled, "Well not yet, but I can see if Taro would like that."

Dipper sighs in satisfaction, leaving with Soos taking care of the project while everyone departs with Adeline concluding, "With all that happened here today, I'd say it was a great turnout for this year's Summer Science Fair now coming to a close. Thank you all for attending. Adeline Pines signing off." Adeline turns off the microphone, letting out a sigh in relief it was finally over and she can take a break with everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter, written by Flight-of-Hawks/vulpixen. David Nguyen, Taro, Carrie Nguyen, Isaac McGucket and all my Pines OC's belong to me. Up next is when Dipper meets quite a character in the au Chapter 19: Fight Fighters!


	19. Fight Fighters AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls
> 
> Author's Note: In this chapter Dipper has to face up against Robbie after being challenged to a fight, though Dipper finds help in an unlikely character and Mabel helping her Gruncle Stan conquer his fear of heights in Chapter 19: Fight Fighters.
> 
> Enjoy Fellow Gravity Fallers!

At the Gravity Falls Arcade place, Soos, Tanya and Cormac showed Stan, Carla and Mabel the various fun games they played as children gleefully.

"This is it, dudes! My favorite place in Gravity Falls! Everything I know, happened right here." Soos proclaimed, feeling nostalgic all over again.

"Our favorite place, Soos." Tanya chuckled, rubbing her belly in habit. "When this little guy pops out, I'm definitely taking them to an arcade like this when they're older."

Cormac nodded, seeing the various games, "Yeah, I remember dad telling me about all the times him and mom came here when they were younger. They still occasionally come here."

Then it dawned on Stan and Carla, Stan telling more when reminded of their son, "Oh yeah… Carla, remember that time when James needed all those quarters to beat that Dragon… Lair game or something? Would've drained my wallet dry if him and Ford hadn't figured out that game and won it."

Carla nodded, "It has been quite awhile since we've been here. Some old and new games here. Jessie got banned from coming here after… punching through the glass case to get a toy from the claw machine." Carla added, not having liked that particular memory, but it made Stan grin in pride of his daughter. Even back then, Jessie was still a spontaneous person who felt invincible.

"That claw must have been rigged anyways." Tanya commented, making her grin that she did a less destructive method in the past, "I did the easier way with climbing inside the machine through the little door."

This got a laugh out of Stan, "Hehe, you were a little bandit back then, Rascal, just like your Ma and me."

Tanya playfully nudges her grandpa, "Still am, Gramps."

"Oh yeah… it wasn't so easy, to be honest." Cormac remembered, not having liked that experience, "We got stuck inside and got banned from playing any of the claw machines after until we grew older. I left a dollar in there and they still kicked us out."

Carla lightly pats Cormac's shoulder, "You did good, Cory."

Soos starts to show off the different arcade games that taught him a lesson in his youth, "This one taught me how to cross the street. When my house was haunted, I learned how to eat ghosts."

"That's not how it works…" Cormac muttered to himself out of Soos' earshot, knowing that that's the worse option to do.

"And this thing taught me how to dance." Soos continued, pointing at the dance machine game, Fiddleford having the time of his life doing his jigs on the platform.

"I've been jigging for seven days straight!" Fiddleford exclaims, though greatly exaggerating about the length of time. He was completely oblivious that the game itself was unplugged the whole time as Mabel held up the detached cord in concern.

Mabel eyes up at Soos, "Uh, Soos?"

Soos simply lowered Mabel's hand that held the cord, saying in sympathy for the old man, "Let him have this one."

Stan took notice of one arcade game that read 'Insert Coin', more or less out of curiosity, he inserts a coin inside the machine, getting the message 'Congratulations! You win!' Stan briefly expressing joy, but returning back to the main screen, irritating the older man for how much of a rip off it is. He could do better.

"Hey Carla, how 'bout we head for home, let these guys have their fun. This ain't my idea of fun." Stan expressed, Carla agreeing that the arcade isn't her cup of tea either.

"We'll meet you back home, kids!" Carla tells Soos and them before her and Stan leave the building.

While Soos, Cormac, Tanya and Mabel were having fun in the main lobby of the arcade, Wendy, Dipper and David were having their own fun in the back with one particular game: Fight Fighters.

Dipper playing as Rumble McSkirmish while Wendy chose Dr. Karate as the opposing player, both getting into the zone of playing the game, having a good time. David watched the two play, waiting to play winner. Dipper was victorious.

Wendy grins to Dipper, pretending to be taking the loss personal, "What? You cheated."

Dipper repeats a line from the game in response, being playful back, "You take that back!"

Wendy lets David in on the game since she lost, "Here, dude, you play winner."

"Thanks, Wendy. Glad to be hanging out with you guys."

As soon as the announcer signals for round two, David and Dipper start controlling their chosen characters with Wendy suggesting, "Punch the referee!"

The boys laughing as they try to do so, even if it didn't work, they proceed to fight a round together, not noticing Robbie putting up posters of his band 'The Tombstones' with the line 'Your Dead' in white bold lettering. The goth punk teen turns to see Wendy and them, showing a smile to appear friendly as he approached.

"Wendy! What's up, babe? Yeah just putting up some fliers for my band - I'm lead guitar, no biggy." Robbie places a hand on her shoulder, this distracting Dipper and David looking where Dipper is facing, not wanting to take advantage of his new friend being distracted.

Dipper glanced at the flier, making a comment on Robbie's look, "Are you wearing mascara?"

"I think it's eye paint, like a raccoon. A living dead one. Hehe." David remarks with a chuckle, Dipper catching that and laughs with him.

"Good one, David." Dipper high fives David with a grin.

Robbie snaps his finger to David, narrowing his eyes at the twelve-year olds, "That's right, twerp, and it's not like a raccoon. And it's for men."

Wendy seemed to ignore the banter and greets her boyfriend, "Oh hey, Robbie. Dipper and David were showing me this great game."

Robbie just agreed with her, voicing no sincerity as he pushes away Dipper and David out of the way for him and Wendy to play.

"Hey, how about you two sit this one out, kay champs?" trying to sound like there are no hard feelings, but they sounded hollow to Dipper and David.

"But, we just started this round." Dipper frowned, him and David not having had the chance to fully complete the round together.

David glared at Robbie, not hiding his disdain, "Uncalled for, ass."

"Whoa, whoa hey! Relax, man." Robbie said passive aggressively, "I'm just trying to spend a little time with my girlfriend, alright?"

Wendy reasoned with Dipper and David, "It'll just be one round." As soon as the announcer of the game commences round three, Wendy and Robbie began to play their round. Wendy then remembered to tell Robbie, "So hey, I'm going camping tomorrow with my dad and bros, so I won't be around."

Robbie just agreed, not fully paying attention to what she was informing him, "Yeah, cool, cool." He turned to glare at Dipper while holding Wendy close to him, getting Dipper angry from possible jealousy. David then understood, as if feeling the strong emotions coming from Dipper.

David tugged on Dipper's vest, "Come on Dipper, there's other games we could play." Dipper follows David out to the main room where everyone else was.

* * *

_Sometime later at the Mystery Shack…_

Dipper has cooled down from what happened at the arcade, playing cards with Stan, Carla, Soos, Cormac, Tanya, Mabel and Junior at the large family dinner table, with chips acting as money in the middle.

Mabel announced, "King me!" believing she has won at the game their playing, throwing down two kings, the rest of the players putting down their cards, not liking they lost, except for Carla who didn't mind.

"It's not fair; she doesn't even know what we're playing!"

Mabel innocently said, "Goldfish?" herself not having known what they were playing.

Suddenly, everyone hears the sound of an electric guitar playing obnoxiously loud from outside, causing several items to shake from the volume. Cormac covering his sensitive ears, grumbling as he go gets the pillows to muffle the sound.

Soos then uttered, cleaning out an ear wondering, "Dude. I think I'm picking up a radio signal inside my head."

"Try blinking to see if you can change the channel." Mabel suggested, Soos blinks multiple times, it obviously not working.

Junior and Dipper know the very person who'd make the sound as they hear the guy's voice being Robbie's, calling out for Wendy.

"Ugh, sounds like Robbie." Dipper cringed from the sound.

Junior nodded, "Definitely him… he's aware Wendy isn't here, right?"

"Apparently he didn't listen to her." Tanya comments, rolling her eyes and shuffling the deck of cards.

"Robbie?" asked Stan, "Ain't he that jerky twerp I see making goo-goo eyes at Wendy all the time?"

Carla nods, not really like the boy herself and how he acts, "Yes. That boy has trouble written all over him, like a blinking billboard at night."

"He called me 'big dude' once. I mean, I know I'm a big dude, but… it kind of hurt." Soos brought up, making him feel insecure about his body. Tanya pats Soos' shoulder.

"Should I sick Waddles on him again?" Mabel suggests, petting her pig, Waddles then chews on Mabel's sweater sleeve as she giggles, "Whoa, easy there tiger!"

Junior and Dipper both got up from their seats and offer in unison, "I'll handle it."

"We'll both handle it." Dipper nods to Junior as the two head outside to the back of the Mystery Shack, confronting Robbie to stop the loud playing. This impressed the rest of the family.

Tanya then says, "Who wants to bet Robbie will get his butt kicked?" Stan was all for the bid.

"Heh, knowing Junior, Robbie will get what's coming." Stan remarked with confidence in his grandson.

Ford and Adeline soon come in, Ford wondering, "What's with all the loud guitar playing?"

Carla thumbs over her shoulder to outside, "Just Robbie. Dipper and Junior are taking care of it."

Adeline sighed, not wanting to put up with some punk, her and Ford peak out the window and watch how it'll play out, ready to step in if need be.

Robbie kept calling out for Wendy to show up, but Junior and Dipper appeared instead with disapproving expressions.

Dipper crossed his arms, taking a stand while Junior shows his unimpressed expression with his hands tucked in his purple pants pockets, "You realize Wendy's not here, right?"

"She won't be until later today, Robbie." Junior adds.

Robbie pretends to know when he really wasn't aware, "Pfft, yes…" he then glances away to then let out an honest, "What?"

"She's out camping with her family today." Dipper informed Robbie, not looking him in the eye and muttering aloud, "Maybe of you listened to her for once you'd know that…"

Robbie caught the remark, getting provoked as he gets direct with Dipper, "What was that?"

"I just said she's not here." Dipper attempt to excuse, but Robbie doesn't buy it.

"Oh no, no, no, no." Robbie set his guitar aside, moving closer up to Dipper, facing him dead in the eye, "You want to get into it, huh? Let's get into it, kid. You don't think I know what's been going on, huh?" Robbie exposes Dipper's intentions with eagerness to tear the boy down, "It's obvious you got a thing for my girlfriend, don't you?"

Junior shook his head, stepping up, getting in between Robbie and Dipper, letting out a serious tone than usual, "Lay off him, Rob."

Robbie barks at Junior, glaring, "And I know you got a thing for Wendy too, huh Junior? I've seen the way you've looked at her." Robbie smirked, "And you were going to ask her out at the fair, I bet. Luckily I beat you to it. You were just too little too late." he taunts.

Junior doesn't deny it, "It's true…" dipping his head down slightly as it was pretty telling to Robbie. He had a feeling Dipper was going to know somehow, but not at the worse time.

Watching the exchange caught Dipper completely off-guard, his own cousin liking Wendy as well. Now he had not one, but two teens to worry about. Dipper knows for sure Junior will be more reasonable compared to Robbie. "My own cousin likes Wendy too…" he thought to himself, processing what he just learned.

Robbie huffed, "Thought so." Robbie focuses back on Dipper, "Oh I'm sure she's dying to ask out a twelve-year old kid who wears the exact same shorts everyday." Robbie further mocks Dipper, getting out his black phone to dial Wendy's number to call her, "Hey, here's an idea! Why don't I call her right now and see if she wants to go out on a date with you. I can do the same for Junior here too."

Dipper was becoming afraid, the utter embarrassment and shame that could come, but Junior wouldn't have any of Robbie's bullying antics. Junior hastes quickly up to snatch Robbie's phone right out of the goth teen's hands, ending the attempt before he could even press the green button. This act infuriated Robbie to not be intimidated by what Junior's capable of.

Robbie went off, getting into fight mode, "Let go of my phone!" Robbie tackled Junior, making the teen let go of the black phone, the electronic device skidding across the earthy ground to Dipper's feet. Dipper then accidentally stepping on it, crushing the phone while moving out of Ford and Adeline's way to stop the physical conflict. Dipper almost couldn't believe he was witnessing his older cousin beating up the teen who had it coming, it impressed and terrified him at the same time.

Stan and Tanya cheered from inside the house, watching from the window of the kitchen, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Cormac nodded in approval, watching the fight taking place.

"Tear that turd to shreds, Junior! Whoo!" Tanya encouraged, drinking some juice and eating popcorn with her grandpa.

"Give 'em the old left hook, Junior!" Carla found herself blurting out.

Robbie and Junior were on the ground, transitioning from one teen getting on top of the other, throwing punches and kicks at each other. Robbie managed to land some blows against Junior's cheeks, lip -cutting it- and a big kick to the chest. Junior landing a few blows with his fists against Robbie's nose and the rest of his face, making it bleed from the impact - even managing to land a headbutt too. Junior recovered quickly, finally got the upper hand and pins Robbie down in a hold with his face and chest against the ground, like in wrestling he saw once.

"Enough!" Ford yelled out, Junior letting go of Robbie as they both get back on their feet, panting and covered in dirt, glaring at each other. Junior's lower lip bled down to stain his beard, becoming caked in blood, holding on to his shoulder where his tattoo is. Robbie wiping the blood off from under his nose, covering it with a hand in an attempt to stop the bleeding; he then gave the middle finger at Junior with his free hand. Ford waves a stern finger at Robbie with a growl in his voice, "Off my property. Now." Robbie doesn't look him in the eye, being scared of Ford from his tone, taking some steps back.

Adeline goes to comfort Dipper, "Are you okay, Dipper?"

Dipper nods to his Grauntie, "Yeah, I didn't get hurt, but it seems like Junior did."

"I know, Dipper, I'll go help him out. Junior did good defending you." Adeline hugged Dipper, sighing, "People are cowards to pick on those younger and smaller than they are."

Robbie nods at Ford, talking back, "Alright! I just need to get my phone and…" he sees his phone crushed, and Dipper being near it. This got Robbie's blood to boil as he concludes that Dipper broke his phone. Robbie wasn't going to let it go as he challenged Dipper, "You! Me! Circle Park at three pm. We finish this…"

"Get!" Ford warned again, Robbie taking off into the woods, heading for home to clean up.

Adeline goes up to Junior to lead him and Dipper inside the Shack, "You go clean up, Junior. Thank you for standing up for Dipper. Are you going to be alright?"

Junior managed a small, confident smile, "Yeah, Grauntie Addi. I wouldn't mind a patch up." he winced, the pain starting to come to him.

"I'll get the medkit ready for you."

Ford huffed, heading back into the house, muttering, "I ought to call Robbie's parents about his behavior…"

Junior nodded to Adeline, heading upstairs in the house to assess his tattoo in the bathroom, it ached even more from getting scratched by the ground during the confrontation. Junior talked to himself as he got cleaned, "Ah damn… Tanya's gonna have to fix it up. Gonna be even more sore."

A knock was heard on the other side of the bathroom door, "Junior, I got you some spare clothes. I can clean the ones you have on, dear." Carla's spoke on the other end.

"Thanks, Granny." Junior goes to open the door, taking up the camouflage printed pants and shirt, then heading back in to change into them.

Meanwhile, Dipper paced back and forth in the dining room with Tanya, Soos, Cormac, Mabel, Waddles and Stan watching him, listening as he voiced his panic, "What was I thinking? I can't fight Robbie! I've never fought before… look at these noodle arms." he motioned his arms to wave to emphasize his claim, then bringing up what he heard, "And Junior… I'm gonna need to talk to him."

Stan advises the one of the many methods he knows, simply putting, "Just bonk him over the head; it's nature's snooze button."

Mabel sighed, not having liked the aggression that took place, "Boys. Why can't you just learn to hate each other in secret. Like girls do!" she smiles while looking up at Tanya and Carla, who then laughed.

"Me keepin' my hate a secret?" Tanya perked a grin with a raised brow, "Girl, I let everyone know if I was really hating someone. Did get me into a lot of trouble when I put some b- witchy tramps in their place for messin' with me, Soos and my cousin. Pulled their hair and everything."

Carla blushed, thinking about the times she went off on certain people in her past, "Well… I admit I wasn't so secretive with my anger towards someone."

Dipper then reasoned, hoping it was a possibility, showing a nervous smile, "Maybe he'll just forget about it? Maybe it'll all blow over?"

Soos had his doubts, "I don't know, dude. Teenagers are dangerous; their hormones turn them into… killing machines."

This got Dipper's blood to run cold in fright, thinking what Robbie would do to him, "Really?"

Soos continued, "Oh yeah. My cousin, Reggie, got into a fight with a teen once, the guy broke like, all his legs, all his arms, and I think killed him or somethin' - I don't know. Me and Reggie were just talking about it."

Cormac adds to it, "I remember you telling us that, Soos. Back in high school, I got so mad at this one guy, I broke his arm and… bit Tanya's hand when she got near me." Cormac frowned, rubbing the back of his head, "I was blinded by rage and wasn't fully aware at the time."

"Ah water under the bridge, Cory. I know I had my fair share of teen fights back in the day." Tanya thumbs to Stan, "Gramps here taught us all what we needed to know about fighting and so did our parents. Just need to choose your battles wisely, Dipper."

This got Dipper more frightened about facing Robbie at Circle Park, feeling he's not fully prepared with who he's about face soon, causing him to hyperventilate until Ford put a gentle hand on Dipper's shoulder, kneeling down to his height, "It's going to be alright, Dipper. If you're really unsure about fighting that punk, we won't shame you for not going through with the challenge." Dipper looked up at Ford with bright eyes, feeling a bit better from his protective presence, "I know what you're capable of, Dipper, I trust you making choices that feel right with you."

Dipper nods up at his great-uncle, finding his words comforting, "Thanks, Gruncle Ford." He then starts to panic again, thinking aloud, "What if Robbie comes back?"

Stan sighed, offering his own words of wisdom, "Look, kid, there's a difference between looking for trouble and going into fights to finish what you've started to keep your word, at least. I've told this to my kids, nieces, grandkids and great-nephew this about facing those looking for a fight and defending each other. What'll it be?" he asked crossing his arms.

Before Dipper could answer, Junior came down the stairs, wearing the long sleeve camo shirt and pants while the clothes he had on wear in the wash, "Hey, Tanya, I'm going to need a bit of my tattoo to be fixed up."

Tanya got up to check the damage of his tatt from lifting up the shirt, groaning when she sees the part that was ruined, "Ah hell, come with me to the shop and I'll fix it back up. No fighting until it really heals, bro." Junior simply nods and follows his sister to his car. Cormac and the rest of them waving when they left.

Dipper then gets an idea with a smile, going over to the home phone to give his friend David a call, seeing if he wants to kill some time at the arcade.

* * *

_Sometime later at the arcade…_

"So you got challenged to a fight by that guy?" David inquired while him and Dipper play Fight Fighters, while keeping focus on the game.

"Yeah… Robbie is twice my size. I mean what would getting myself killed accomplish?" Dipper wondered, getting worried about how badly Robbie would hurt him.

"Nothing but the mourning from your friends and family over your deceased body." Taro put it bluntly, showing an image of a tombstone on its face, not helping Dipper whatsoever.

"Not helping, Taro."

"I do apologize, I was exaggerating." Taro states.

"You are forgiven, buddy. Can't you have one of your cousins beat him up?" asked David, "From what you told me, your cousins sound real cool and take crap from no one."

"Yeah, but all my cousins are preoccupied. Junior already beaten up Robbie some, but that guy still challenged me." Dipper frowned, finding himself not able to focus on the game, stopping, "I just need to lay low here until three o'clock passes." Dipper takes a look at his watch, reading 11:29 am, the twelve-year old sighed in frustration, "This day will never end…"

David pats Dipper's back, "Relax, Dipper, just try not to think about Robbie."

Dipper raised his head up to the wall, making him gasped when he sees the multiple posters of Robbie with the letters reading, 'Your Dead!'

David sighed with a frown, "Or maybe not."

* * *

_Meanwhile back at the Mystery Shack…_

Mabel and Waddles were watching 'Why you ackin' so cray-cray', finding the show not so interesting with the girl letting out a bored sigh, feeling sorry for her twin brother, "Poor Dipper. Hiding from Robbie, not up to face his fears…" Waddles simply oinked in response while Stan sounded a little more confident while him and Carla work on creating one of their next attraction pieces.

"Pfft, fears are for chumps!" Stan got up to reach for the glue up on the high shelf, "That's why I don't have any."

"Oh, Stan, of course you have fears, dear." Carla got up to get the grabbing device from the side of the shelf, using it to reach and grab the glue.

This got Mabel curious, "How come you guys don't have a ladder?"

"We don't have one."

"What?" Mabel was confused with them not having at least one ladder.

Stan makes up an excuse, "Well uh… studies show ladders inside the house is more dangerous than a loaded gun. That's why I own ten of them, in case some maniac tries to sneak in a ladder."

Carla then tells the truth to Mabel, "He has a fear of heights, Mabel."

Mabel cheered hearing this, "Really? Then you  **do**  have a fear, Gruncle Stan!"

Stan rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah you got me. I'm scared of heights. Have been since I was a teen and got into a place where I shouldn't have. Is that so cray-cray?"

Carla hugged Stan, "There's no shame in having a fear, Stan. Everyone has at least one or more that they either try to conquer or accept it and try to make it in life. The only times when you didn't freak out was when we took James and Jessie on the ferris wheel, when they were young."

Hearing this from his wife brought a smile on Stan's face before saying, "Well yeah… so I can protect them in case they fell out or somethin'. Anyways, gonna go get somethin' from the fridge." Stan goes to the kitchen, leaving Mabel to grin, coming up with how she can help her great-uncle get over his fear of heights, turning to Carla for her help.

"Say, Grauntie Carla, have you tried helping Gruncle Stan get over his fear of heights?"

Carla ponders, "Well, I believe he's fine with heights so long as he's not alone, depending where really. I'm not sure if he can truly conquer his fear."

Mabel accepts the challenge, showing a sly grin, "Well you leave that to Mabel to help Gruncle Stan out with that."

* * *

_Back at the arcade…_

Soos and Cormac were playing 'Nort: The game based on the movie: based on the game', Cormac as the yellow character and Soos the purple character, the two getting into the game until Soos intercepts Cormac, causing him to lose.

"Nice, Soos! Been awhile since I played this game." Cormac high-fived his friend.

"You did good, Cory. Man, I wonder what it would be like to go inside a video game for real?" Soos asked himself aloud.

Cormac smiled, "Would sound fun if it were possible."

Soos smiled back, getting an idea by getting a power tool to unscrew the outside of the game's side until it open to reveal the inner system of the game.

"Uh Soos? I don't think it's such a good idea, man." Cormac asked, now thinking it wasn't a good idea.

"I should have thought of this years ago!" Soos then makes himself fit inside the small space, Cormac facepalming.

"Oh geez..."

Meanwhile, Dipper and David continue to play Fight Fighters, Dipper having calmed down and enjoying himself with his friend. David managed to win against Dipper with his character, the cutscene with Rumble McSkirmish proclaiming, "A winner never runs from a fight!" this reminding Dipper about what he feels he has to face as he talked back.

"That's easy for you to say; you have more than one life." Dipper looks back at his watch, it reading 12:04 pm, less than three hours until his fight with Robbie, still making Dipper dread over it, "I wish one of these guys could fight Robbie for me."

Dipper almost inserts another coin inside the machine until it missed its mark, falling to the ground, rolling and landing right beside the machine where it read instructions to a code 'To unleash ultimate power' this astonished Dipper, not having noticed before until now.

"Hey, David come check what I found." Dipper shows his friend the code.

David bends down to get a better look, Taro activating its light for his creator to see well enough to read it, "Oh wow! Secret code for a move or something. Try it out, Dipper! Or I can."

"Let's give it a go." Dipper gleefully accepts, inserting the coin and trying out the code, which made the game go to a black screen as if turned off.

"Ah man!" David cried out in disappointment, "That sucks…"

"Guess it didn't work." Dipper agreed.

Not a moment too soon, the whole game shakes violently, freaking out David and Dipper, but intriguing Taro. The screen flashed brighter than before as the game turned on again, but it was different this time, the announcer calling out, "Select your character!"

Dipper was the first to request to try it out, "Um… Rumble McSkirmish?"

The game took a moment to flash more than once until Rumble McSkirmish himself comes out of the game in his pixelated glory with a spinning kick and landing, causing Dipper and David to jump back. The flash dissipates with the character right before the two boys, they both couldn't believe their eyes, both on their hands and knees saying in unison, "You're real?" Dipper and David shared the same idea of giving Rumble a high-five, which worked out, but hurting the boys hands from the sharp pixels.

Taro does a full scan on the character, confirming, "As real as the game allows it so…" the robot dog then scans the game itself, seeing something it has never known it could be, "Interesting… the code carved on this console did unlock the mechanism to activate a hidden capability. However, it is unclear why this code was written to begin with." Taro concluded, making David really think about the consoles capabilities, internally reminding himself he has to look further later.

Rumble McSkirmish introduces himself in his own way, incorporating his fighting moves, "Weak, child-boys and robot dog! I am Rumble McSkirmish from the USA!" he ends up kicking Dipper in the face.

Dipper yelping in pain, rubbing the spot, but otherwise happy the character was in their presence, "Ow… Cool…"

"Really neat…" David's eyes brighten with a grin.

They watch Rumble walk over to the change machine, taking the title of the machine seriously, "Change machine, change me into a powerful wolf!" With a single punch, he destroyed the machine into pieces. This act question Taro and giving David second thoughts about Rumble being around, surmising Rumble doesn't really know how their world works compared to where he came from.

Dipper may have found the solution to his problem, "With Rumble around, Robbie will be so scared, I won't even need to fight him. I've got the world's greatest fighter to be my bodyguard."

Taro displayed an uncertain expression to Dipper, "I don't believe it is wise, Dipper. Rumble McSkirmish doesn't seem to understand how our world works. The change machine won't change him."

Dipper reasoned, mostly dismissing Taro's observations, "I'm sure he'll be fine when we show him how to do things."

Taro was unamused, "Doubt it."

Rumble started flashing a red hue, him crying out, "I need power ups!"

Dipper excitedly says to David, "This is amazing, David! We got to show Soos and Cory! Hmm, where are they?" Dipper wondered while looking around.

Back at the Nort game, Cormac does his best to help Soos out of the game console, "Come on, Soos… suck it in, buddy." advised Cormac, pulling Soos by the legs. Cormac didn't want to pull hard or he may end up accidentally hurt his friend.

"I think you're close to getting me out, dude! It was cool in theory, but boring in practice." Soos sucked up his belly as much as possible, making it a little more easy for Cormac to give one final pull to get Soos out, the guy landing on his friend. Soos quickly got up to get off Cormac, helping him back up, "Sorry 'bout that dude."

Cormac brushed himself off, "No problem, dude." He then looks around to find no Dipper, David and Taro in sight, "Hmm, the boys went off. Must have gone to do something else. Want to head head out of here?"

Soos fully agreed, rubbing his sore muscles from the cramped space of the game, "You bet. I think I've had enough arcade games for one day."

* * *

_Back at the Mystery Shack…_

Dipper, David, Taro and Rumble Mcskirmish were in the kitchen, Dipper rummaging through the fridge to find something for Rumble to eat. While the twelve-year old does so, David and Taro keep an eye on the pixelated character, watching him kill a fly with his fists, this making David grin.

"Well we don't have any traditional power-ups: turkey legs, boxes or gold rings... " Dipper smiled when he found something to give to Rumble, showing Rumble the taco, "How about a half-taco?"

Rumble points down on the ground, following his worlds logic, "Place it on the floor." Dipper does so, setting the taco down, Rumble crouching down to pick up the taco to place it in his inventory, then selecting it as his power-up. Dipper and David were amazed.

"I wish I could do that." Dipper commented. Rumble knelt down to Dipper's level to demand.

"I must defeat the world's greatest Fight Fighters! Take me to the Soviet Union!" An impossible request Dipper and David have to decline.

"That's going to be tough… for a number of reasons." Dipper thought, putting his real intentions to motion, "but I do know a fighter here in Gravity Falls."

David then realized who Dipper's talking about, getting a fearful look seeing he doesn't like where it's going.

Hearing this got Rumble to listen with intrigue, "Maximum Power?"

Dipper explains, showing Rumble a flier of Robbie as the target, "His name is Robbie V. and he's kinda like my arch enemy."

Through Rumble's logic, it can only mean one thing, "Did he kill your father?"

Dipper tries to give more information, "Well he's dating the girl I like and he posts some really annoying amount of status updates."

Rumble became furious, jumping to the conclusion, crumpling up the flier,"And then he killed your father!"

Dipper goes with it if it meant Rumble will scare off Robbie, "Yeah, sure. Anyway, I was hoping you could scare off Robbie, so I won't have to fight the guy?"

Rumble stood up straight and laughed, "Your question makes my shoulders bounce!" As if out of habit, Rumble proceeded to throw a fireball at the window, uppercut the ceiling, and drink a full bowl of punch, smashing the glass bowl. Dipper was not phased by the destruction, but David was, imagining how Dipper's great-aunts and uncles might feel about seeing what Rumble's done to the kitchen.

"So you'll protect me from Robbie?" asked Dipper with a smile.

"Challenge accepted!" Suddenly a start button appeared for Dipper to press it.

Hearing footsteps, Dipper panicked and warns Rumble, "Oh no, I think I hear either my gruncle's or grauntie's coming. Stand perfectly still." Rumble could only bounce in place in his fighting stance, "I said stand still."

"This is as still as I can stay." Rumble simply out, making sense to David as he was still a videogame character.

Taro uttered, "Oh my. Allow me to fix this real quick. Activating cleaning mode." Taro activates its cleaning mode, using a pan and sweeping brush, it swept up the glass and fallen pieces of wood, putting the debris in the trash. There wasn't much it can do to fix the broken window and gaping hole in the ceiling, however, but it did manage to put the pixel fire out. "Task complete, someone will need to replace the window and seal up the ceiling."

David gave a thumbs up to Taro, "Good job, Taro."

Dipper peeps from around the corner of the kitchen, seeing no one in sight, the boy letting out a sigh of relief, "Phew. Let's get upstairs to my room quick."

In the attic room, Mabel paced back and forth in thought, trying to come up with some way to help her great-uncle get over his fear of heights, "How am I gonna get Gruncle Stan over his fear of heights?" She hears the door open to reveal Dipper, Rumble, David and Taro come in as her brother greets.

"Oh hey Mabel, have you met Rumble yet?" Dipper introduced his new, pixelated friend, "He's my new bodyguard."

"The child gave me a taco." Rumble uttered. Mabel was almost instantly amazed, seeing how really unique Rumble voice is.

"Wow! He's got a crazy voice." Mabel writes something down on a piece of paper, handing it to Rumble, "Here, say these words."

Mabel then greeted David and Taro, "Hi, David! Taro! How have you been doing?" she goes up to hug Taro, "How have you been doing, Taro?"

"So far, things have gotten…" glanced up at Rumble, "pretty interesting today. Dipper bringing an arcade character to life and all."

Taro replied, "My concerns have been growing since Rumble McSkirmish came to be. He lacks understanding of our world and becoming a… nuisance I admit."

Rumble repeats the ridiculous words Mabel wrote down for him to recite, getting Dipper annoyed.

"Mabel, he's not a toy; he's a fighting machine. I'm gonna get him to defend me from Robbie."

"Isn't it kinda like cheating?" wondered Mabel, crossing her arms with a doubtful expression.

"I guess so." Dipper simply said, not having a real answer, "Well I'll see you after the fight. Come on, David, Taro."

* * *

_Back in town…_

Dipper, Rumble, David and Taro walk down the street, heading towards Circle Park as it was around that time when the fight will happen.

"Tell me Robbie's special moves." asked Rumble, needing to know more about his opponent.

Taro answered first, "Robbie is but a human teenager with an aggression issue and is quite insecure. I want to advise to not-"

Dipper cut Taro off to say "Don't worry, once Robbie sees you, he's gonna wet his pants."

"His wet pants are no match for this!" Rumble summoned a long metal pipe, swinging it about, surprising Dipper and David.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" Dipper wondered.

"I punched an oil drum!"

Seeing how Rumble really is, Dipper attempted to sway the brawler from causing any real harm on Robbie, not wanting him really hurt or dead. "Yeah, just give him a good scare."

"Yes!" Rumble tossed away the pipe, instead grabbing a long sword, swinging it about like a madman.

Dipper and David take note of the litter on the street, "This street has dangerous litter…"

"Dipper, I don't think having Rumble as a bodyguard is a great idea. Watching him today, I feel he's really going to do more than just scare Robbie." David voiced, seeing if Dipper will see reason.

"Trust me, David, he's not going to hurt Robbie… probably."

David shook his head to, knowing it's going to be a long day.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack..._

Stan and Carla were watching tv when suddenly, Mabel comes up from behind the recliner, catching the couple by surprise, "Hey Gruncle Stan and Grauntie Carla!" this making Stan spit out his drink. Mabel walks right in front of them, "How would you like to take a walk to nowhere in particular, while wearing a blindfold?"

Carla looked at her husband, then at Mabel with a raised eyebrow, knowing something is up, "Mabel, dear, what are you up to?"

"Oh nothing really, I just want to take Gruncle Stan here somewhere. It's a surprise." Mabel smiled wide to appear innocent, but Carla wasn't really buying it.

"Hmm, well whatever it is, I'm coming with." Mabel frowned a little, but decided to bring Carla along too.

"Alright, but please don't tell Gruncle Stan where we're going." Mabel pleaded.

Then it dawned on Stan, "Wait a minute. You're not planning on taking me somewhere very high up, are you?" pressed Stan, being hesitant on going if it were the case.

"Why Gruncle Stan, I'd never!" Mabel assured, putting on her scout's honor sweater to confirm it, "Scout's honor."

Stan relents, shrugging, "Alright, let's go." He got up from his seat along with Carla, getting ready to head outside, but little did Stan knew, Mabel had other plans with a sly grin on her face.

* * *

_At Circle Park…_

The park's clock tower struck three exactly, Dipper and David showing up right on time. Robbie sitting on top of the park's metal bench with his hood on, turning to look at the twelve-year old with an angry expression, looking a bit rough from the fight him and Junior had earlier.

Robbie sneers at Dipper, getting up from the bench, walking toward him, "Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up. I thought you chickened out. And you brought your other twerpy friend to watch, heh." Robbie looked around, seeing no sign of Junior, "And no Junior here - good. You ready to settle this like men?"

David had his hands in his pockets, secretly extending his middle fingers at Robbie so the teen wouldn't notice.

"Look, dude. I don't think you want to fight me. Let's just call this thing off before someone gets hurt… again." Dipper reasoned, "You really want to get beaten again twice in one day?"

Robbie huffed at the mention of Dipper's cousin, "Trust me, kid. Me against you will be cake without Junior to save you. Getting scared?"

Dipper grinned with knowing, "Okay, dude, you asked for it." with a snap of his finger, Rumble Mcskirmish, comes out of the shadows of the tree.

Robbie didn't find Rumble to be all that intimidating, "Who's your friend? And why is he… blurry?"

Dipper proudly presented, "This happens to be the greatest warrior that ever lived."

Robbie mocked all the while, laughing all the while, "Yeah right! Hey eyepatch, what did the kids promise you, more tape for your forearms?"

Rumble got Robbie attention by stating, "How can you laugh when you killed this boy's father?"

"Wait what?" Robbie wondered, caught off guard by the question.

"I'm giving you one last chance: back down or this guy is going to go nuts." Dipper passively aggressively threatened.

"Robbie, just go before you really start to regret going through with this." David warned, genuinely being serious about what Rumble's capable of, "You really don't want to fight Rumble."

Robbie wasn't taking the threat from Dipper seriously, ignoring David's warning as well, "How about you back down."

Dipper shrugged with a grin, "You asked for it. Rumble, go!"

Robbie laughed for but a moment before he sees the large fist coming at him, ducking in the nick of time, really seeing how scary Rumble is. Robbie starts to run, but Rumble prevented this, grabbing Robbie and lifting him up in the air over his head, the teen panicking.

Dipper was still smug, not realizing how driven Rumble is with fighting, "I didn't want to have to do this, man, but you gave me no choice. Now you won't mess with me-"

Suddenly, Rumble threw Robbie hard on the ground, shocking Dipper and David.

"Dude, you really need to stop!" David warned loudly to Rumble.

"Whoa, Rumble, you can stop! I think Robbie's had enough." Dipper started to regret his choice to use Rumble to intimidate Robbie, the plan backfiring before his eyes.

Robbie coughed out a piece of dirt before getting grabbed again by Rumble and tossed into the air, but then, Taro activates its own jet-pack, flying into the air to save Robbie, latching onto him with its forearms to carry Robbie.

"Do not worry, Robbie, you will be safe." Taro puts the teen down who was in shock.

"Stop, I said stop!" Dipper tried again to make Rumble listen, but none of it got through to the violent character.

"Th… That guy's crazy! At least Junior didn't try to kill me!" Robbie yelled, scrambling to run for his life to get somewhere safe.

Seeing how Rumble acted angered Dipper and David, "What the heck was that?! You were only supposed to scare him; you almost killed him!"

"I will not rest until the man who dishonored you is destroyed!" Rumble punched through the tree with one of Robbie's fliers on it, then turned to face Taro with the same fighting drive, "And robot dog must be an enemy too for assisting the enemy!" Rumble took off to get Robbie and Taro

Taro did not like the sound of that, taking off in the direction where Robbie's going.

"No…" David uttered, becoming fearful and protective of his robot dog companion, looking at Dipper, "We really shouldn't have done this."

Dipper frowned, apologizing, "I'm really, really sorry, David. I didn't mean for all this to turn out the way it has…"

David sighed, starting to take off in the direction where Rumble was heading, Dipper followed in pursuit with his friend. It was easy for Dipper and David to find where Rumble headed off to, following the trail of destruction the character left in his wake. Dipper and David see Robbie being carried by Taro in the air, dodging Rumble's fireballs.

"Could you fly faster, dog!" Robbie yelled at Taro who was trying to focus.

"Hey, this is my first time flying thanks to Candy's suggested modifications! I'm trying to save our lives." Taro argued back at the teen, now moving out of the way of the thrown barrels.

Dipper and David tried all they could to reason with Rumble, but to no avail as the chase kept on across the town, the boys running out of breath, not able to keep up with the character.

"At least, pace yourself…" Dipper hyperventilates as did David, but the boys still pressed on to save Robbie and Taro.

All the while, Taro was starting to run low on power, needing to recharge soon from all the energy they're putting in evading Rumble's attacks.

"Power at twenty-five percent, requiring recharge…" Taro uttered.

"Oh no you don't, dog!" Robbie reminds, "Just get me somewhere I can hide, at least!"

Back on Dipper and David's end, they had to stop to catch their breaths, a saving grace coming in when Soos and Cormac drive up to the boys.

"Hey, dudes." Soos greeted.

Dipper perked up, "Soos, Cory where've you been?" having wondered where they went.

"We couldn't find you guys at the arcade so we assumed you went back to the Shack. What have you two been up too? That videogame guy has been causing a lot of damage." Cormac explained, having wondered where Dipper and David were.

"Yeah, it's crazy!" Soos remarked.

Dipper and David look at them with guilt, David telling, "Yeah, we accidentally brought to life with some code."

"I needed him to be my bodyguard, but now I have to stop him before he kills Robbie and Taro." Dipper informs with urgency in his voice, feeling like a real screw up.

Soos offered, "You need some amiable sidekicks with a pickup truck?"

Dipper and David smile, "You know I do." replied Dipper as they both get inside the truck, Soos going where Rumble's heading off to next: the water tower.

At the water tower, Carla was incredibly worried for her husband and her great-niece, looking up where the two are at the very top, overlooking the town.

Mabel and Stan felt the wind, Mabel telling her great-uncle, "Take off your blindfold now!"

Stan did as he was told, removing the blindfold, seeing to his horror he was way high up on the water tower, "Yeah… that's pretty much what I was expecting."

"You're doing better than I thought!" Mabel said cheerfully, "Now just imagine you're on the ferris wheel with your kids and wife all those years ago."

Stan gripped tightly on the handrail, closing his eyes to try to imagine the image in his head, taking a deep breath as he reminisces on the pleasant memory. Stan eased, starting to become more comfortable, making Mabel smile before she hears Carla from down below.

"Hey, do you smell anger and hormones, and also traces of mango?" Mabel wondered, seeing Robbie and Taro come flying in, landing right next to Mabel. As soon as Taro landed, it starts to shut down.

"Initiating sleep mode to conserve remaining power until recharge…" Taro turned itself off, transforming into a ball shape.

Robbie held onto Taro tightly while keeping a good grip on the wall of the tower, "Finally we're safe!"

Mabel takes Taro out of Robbie's hands, not knowing all that was going on but seeing him with Taro was concerning, "Hey, Robbie, what's going on? Why did Taro fly you up here?"

Robbie shushed her, "Shssh, keep it down, he'll find us!"

"Robbie? And that robot dog?" Carla wondered, watching them fly up to the top of the tower with Mabel and Stan. She was definitely taken by surprise when Rumble makes an appearance.

"Challengers sighted!" Rumble exclaimed, freaking out Robbie more, Carla finding herself scared.

Soos, Cormac, Dipper and David arrived just in time to stop Rumble, hoping it wasn't too late as now more people were not in danger from the destructive character.

"Time to save the day, dudes."

Dipper, David and Cormac get out of the truck, running towards Rumble in a final attempt to reason with him.

"Rumble this has to stop! Please listen to me!" Dipper pleaded, but Rumble did not listen at all.

Rumble was about to punch and kick the supporting leg of the water tower when suddenly, Cormac leaped towards the fighter in to deliver a flying kick against Rumble's face, stopping Rumble's attack.

"Oh dear lord!" Carla screamed, getting to the safety where Soos and David were at the truck, out of the way of the fight about to happen. She looks at Soos and David, asking, "What is going on here?!"

Soos gave her the full details on today's events that took place in a short summary, then he assured, "Don't worry, Mrs. Pines, Cory will kick Rumble's butt."

"Another challenger?" Rumble wondered, he hadn't felt a strong punch such as Cormac's since coming to the real world, now seeing Cormac as a target, "I must defeat this enemy to get to Robbie!"

"Bring it, you blonde, destructive punk!" Cormac talked back, preparing himself for a fight, remembering well about how Rumble worked from playing Fight Fighters himself. As soon as the start button appeared to Cormac, he punched it to begin the fight.

Rumble charged close to Cormac, but Cormac jumped over the fighter to deliver another kick to the head with what seemed to be a really hard blow against Rumble as the character went off balance. As Dipper watched Cormac and Rumble got at each other, the boy couldn't help but think his family has kept surprising him everytime he sees them, smiling when it seemed like Cormac was winning; the young man having been ignoring the pain from the pixels when he punched the character. However, the fight takes a turn when Rumble got the upper hand, catching Cormac by the leg, throwing him up in the air for Rumble to jump, delivering multiple combo kicks and punches Cormac couldn't block in time, landing hard on the ground, defeated.

"Not good, dude…" Soos uttered in fear.

"You are a worthy opponent, too bad I must defeat you to destroy Robbie." Rumble said.

Watching the whole fight made everyone's blood turn cold, fearing for Cormac's life as Rumble lifts up Cormac by the scruff his long sleeved shirt, ready to deliver the finishing move with an energy-charged punch.

"Oh no…" Dipper worked up the courage to pick up a rock and throw it at Rumble, getting his attention at last, "Rumble!" he wasn't going to let him kill off one of his own family before his very eyes.

"Dipper don't!" Carla begged her great-nephew.

"Someone has to save Cormac and the others. I started this, so I must end it, Grauntie." Dipper frowned to her, walking up to Rumble to tell him the truth, "Rumble I have something to tell you. Robbie… Robbie didn't kill my father."

The news shocked Rumble, making his ask, "*gasp* Then who did?"

"What? No one did… I… I lied to you."

Rumble dropped Cormac, the young man landing with a thud, but thankfully alive though bruised and aching. Soos and Carla ran up to Cormac, helping him up and getting him to the truck for him to rest up. Rumble's view of Dipper changed, grimacing from that the fact he was lied to and used, "Then you're actually a… bad guy!"

Dipper didn't deny this from all that has happened today, taking responsibility for his ill actions, having put those he loved and hat in grave danger, "I guess I am…"

Rumble faced away from Dipper, having an inner monologue to collect himself, coming to the conclusion of what he must do: defeating Dipper to regain what he feels to have lost, "If Robbie is not the last stage… then it must be…" Rumble faces Dipper with great determination in his eyes, " **Yooooooou**!"

A start button appeared before Dipper once more, but before he could make a choice, Soos and David runs up to him to say, "Dude! Don't fight him, that guy's got a black black belt wrapped around his black belt. You could get killed."

Then Soos added, "I mean, he beat Cory to a pulp moments ago, and he's one of the strongest dudes I know."

"I have to do this." sighed Dipper, wanting to face the consequences, "I started all this and I have to at least stop it."

Soos points behind his back, "Are you sure you don't want to back out?"

Without anymore hesitation, Dipper punched the start button, this having Soos nod in approval.

"Go get him, Dipper. Just to let you know, I forgive you, man." David thumbed up.

Dipper stood face-to-face with Rumble McSkirmish, getting into a fighting stance before the fight begin. Soos covering his eyes, but peaking to take a picture of the scene with his phone. With the sound of the 'Fight' announcement, both Dipper and Rumble charge at each other, Rumble preparing an energy/lightning/fire ball attack, which ended up hitting a tree right behind Dipper. Rumble delivered a strong upper kick to Dipper's face, knocking him down. Rumble then laughed at Dipper, "You fight like a girl who is also a baby!"

The taunt got Dipper pumped, charging right up to Rumble in a sprint, jumping high enough to deliver an uppercut against Rumble's jaw, knocking the fighter back, but did little damage. Dipper began to run away from Rumble, realizing he can't really defeat him at all. Soos and David attempted to move down the health bar in the air, but did nothing at all.

"That was worth a shot."

Dipper climbed up the tree, Rumble not able to look up from the lack of animation, ending up falling down and flat on his back. Literally. This relieved Dipper, climbing back down, believing he has won, "What should I do? Roll him up and put him on my wall?"

"Dude, we should rock, papers, scissors for him." suggested Soos, but before they could commence the game, Rumble performs a special move.

"Fist Punch Rain!" yelled Rumble, summoning falling red fists to deliver damage on not only Dipper, but Soos and David get caught in the crossfire, forcing them to get to safety. The fight continuing on now that Rumble figured out how to get back up to face Dipper, "Never underestimate that I have punches!" Rumble gathers up all the energy for one final, powerful attack on Dipper.

Seeing that he only had a bit of health left, Dipper figured to accept his defeat against Rumble, wanting to put an end to it all. The boy closed his eyes and accepted his defeat as Rumble performed his ultimate attack: Super-power-ninja-turbo-neo-ultra-hyper-mega-multi-alpha-meta-extra-uber-prefix Combo!

Dipper took the full force of the attack, beating him down to a pulp like Cormac was. As Dipper lied on the ground, he could simply utter, "You sir… truly are the champion of champions." before falling into unconsciousness.

Rumble cheered from his victory, proclaiming his quote, "Winners don't lose!"

Dipper woke up to say with a smile, "I wouldn't be too sure about that, man." knowing as soon as the game was over, Rumble dissipates into thin air, the warrior crying out before he disappeared to presumably return to the game.

Dipper got up with help from David as he tipped his hat, "Game over, old friend." Dipper sees the icons to enter his initials to enter his progress, using the letters to spell 'DIP'.

"Awesome, Dipper." David commented.

"Yeah, awesome, dude." Soos pat Dipper's shoulder.

Back on top the water tower, Mabel profusely apologizes to her great-uncle for putting him in a dangerous situation, holding him close, "I'm sorry, Gruncle Stan! I thought this would help, but I was wrong… so wrong!"

For the first time in years, Stan felt fine after the whole ordeal of being really high up while in possible danger, "I… I survived! I survived and I feel great! Wait, let me do a cocky dance just to be sure." Stan joyously did a small dance while in place, Mabel holding onto Taro while Robbie climbs down the ladder, seeing it was now safe go get down.

"Haha! Deal with it world, Stan Pines has cured his fear of heights!" Stan starts to climb back down himself, telling Mabel, "You coming, Pumpkin?"

Mabel shook her head, now herself having developed her fear of heights, prompting Stan to ask, "What's the matter, you got a fear of heights now?" he then sees his great-niece indeed has a fear of heights, "Oh… Well coming over here and I'll keep ya safe."

Mabel nods, inching closer to her great-uncle until he was able to reach and wrap an arm around her while she kept one arm around Taro to take with her. Mabel felt safe in her great-uncle's arm as they descend down.

Robbie ran up to Dipper, demanding him for answers in an angry tone, "Who… Who was that guy? Why is that whenever you or your family around, there's always ghosts or monsters or whatever?" He then looked at David, admitting, "And you… I… Your metal dog thing saved my life and… whatever..." he sighed, not able to express his gratitude for the gesture.

Dipper simply shrugged, "I don't know."

"That guy almost broke my neck! You know how mad I am right now?" Robbie yelled.

Dipper glanced down for a moment and asked, "So I guess you and I have to fight now, huh?" he already accepted humility from his defeat against Rumble so why not with Robbie as well, "Go ahead, man, do your worst. I just want to get this over with."

Robbie grinned, having wanted to let out his frustration on the kid, "Oh man, I am so going to enjoy this!" Robbie prepared a punch against Dipper, the boy showing no sign of resisting, this got Robbie to hesitate from hitting Dipper, "Aren't you going to run?"

"Nope."

Robbie sees no satisfaction from hitting kid who will just take it, letting down his fist and pouting, "Are you sure?"

Dipper simply nodded.

Robbie huffed, still mad at Dipper, "Pfft, it's not even worth it…"

Just then, Wendy walks over to Robbie and Dipper, happy to see the boys, but takes notice how much damage there was to the park, "Hey, guys! I heard some crazy screaming out here."

"Wendy?" Dipper and Robbie say in unison.

"You're back!" Dipper cheered.

"Yeah, man. What the heck happened here? Freak tornado here or something?" wondered Wendy, seeing how much had been damaged and seeing Robbie and Dipper all beaten up got her questioning.

Dipper and Robbie just shrugged.

"And why are your faces all jacked up?" Wendy expressed her discontent when men fight each other, "You guys weren't fighting each other, were you? I hate it when guys fight."

Dipper and Robbie looked at each other for a moment, coming up with an excuse to not upset Wendy.

"We actually fell down trying to stop two other guys from fighting each other." Dipper lied.

There was a pause before Wendy eased in expression, "Cool. It really makes me happy to see my two of three boys hanging out. I've got some unpacking to do. See ya later." Wendy parts, kissing Robbie on the cheek and playfully pulling down Dipper's hat before returning to her dad, Manly Dan, and three brothers: Keith, Gus and Marcus Corduroy.

Robbie and Dipper sighed in relief, glad that Wendy wasn't mad at them.

Dipper then asked Robbie, "Did you hear that? She called me one of her three boys. Junior must be the third…"

"She was looking at me, though." argued Robbie, being possessive of Wendy, "And screw Junior…"

Dipper sees a way to around fighting any further, remembering his sister's advice, "I was thinking since we both like Wendy, we need to make a cold war pact."

Robbie shrugged, "Okay, what's that?"

Dipper explained, "We should learn to hate each other in silence."

"Like what girls do?" Robbie wondered.

"Yeah, exactly! what girls do." Dipper smiled.

David goes up to Mabel to get Taro back from her before she and Stan go back to the Mystery Shack with Carla and Cormac. He kissed Taro where its head is, "Now to get you back home to recharge. You did great today, buddy. Thank you, Candy..." he waved to Dipper and Soos, "See ya guys later! Hopefully your cousin's alright."

Dipper waved back to his friend, "Oh yeah, gotta go check on him."

Soon after leaving Circle Park, Dipper and Soos head back to the Mystery Shack to meet up with the rest of the family, glad to see Cormac being okay after the whole fight.

* * *

_Sometime in the afternoon at the Mystery Shack..._

Robbie and Dipper were chatting away with Wendy when she dropped her hairbrush, as soon as she bends to pick it up, both boys make threatening gestures at each other. They stopped when Wendy gets back up to continue the conversation, Robbie and Dipper agreeing all the while. Junior then walked over to Dipper to say.

"Hey, Dipdop, mind if I have a quick chat with you in private?" Junior lightly smiled at his cousin, not even looking at Robbie slightly glaring at him.

"Uh sure, Junior." Dipper got down from the stool, following Junior to the main living room. "What's it about?"

Junior and Dipper take a seat on the large couch, Junior telling him with small frown, "What happened today, I'm sorry you had to find out I love Wendy. I kept it a secret when you told me you liked Wendy too. Dipper, I'm not the kind of guy who would go out of his way to ruin a relationship just to get the girl."

Dipper listened, nodding in understanding, "I get it, Junior, Wendy is a great girl and I want to be with her. Robbie isn't right."

"You and I both know that, Dipper, but you have to understand that Wendy is a person capable of making her own choices; whether we agree or not. We need to respect who she chooses to be with." Junior glanced down, "I've had feelings for Wendy since I was fourteen. Wendy has been my best friend since elementary school and I don't want to see her get hurt. I'd do just about anything for her, almost. Except jumping off a cliff, heh, unless trying to save her life. When she started going out with different guys, before I had the chance to ask her out, I still keep being her best friend no matter what."

Dipper frowned, fidgeting his fingers, "I'm doing everything I can to have Wendy like me, Junior. I want to be cool like you and her."

Junior smiled at Dipper, "You are cool, Dipper, in your own, great way. Don't change yourself just to fit in while compromising who you are. You're a wiz at figuring things out, sure you can be awkward, but who isn't? I've had my moments too where I just felt so awkward."

Dipper smiled back, seeing that Junior was more insightful than he lets on, "Thanks, Junior. It really means a lot since you've known Wendy longer than I have."

"No problem, Dipper. Just remember: be respectful of Wendy's choices and don't become someone you're not. I hope things are cool between us." Junior gave a thumbs up to his younger cousin.

Dipper brightened, "We're cool, Junior. We're Cool." heading back to hang out with Wendy while Junior does his best to avoid talking to Robbie, or even making eye contact with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter by Flight-of-Hawks/vulpixen. In the next chapter, will Quincy find a new friend or will Gideon's plan foil Quincy once again from ever making another new friend? Find out in Chapter 20! Let us know what you all think!


	20. A Widdle Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls
> 
> Author's Note: In this chapter Quincy meets a new kid. Will they become his friend or will Gideon ruin Quincy's chances once again? Warning: this chapter is a bit more violent than previous chapters. Find out here in Chapter 20: A Widdle Trouble.
> 
> Enjoy Fellow Gravity Fallers!

Later that night after the whole Rumble McSkirmish incident, the Pines family decide on a restaurant to dine at.

Carla sat with Cormac on the couch, checking on his bruises, "Will you be alright to come with us tonight, sweetie?"

"I believe so, Granny, not going to let some bruises and scratches stop me from enjoying some good food." Cormac reassured his grandmother, stretching as he got up from the couch.

"I should check on Dipper too and see if he's fit for tonight." Carla went upstairs to the attic room, knocking on the door, "Kids, you doing alright? May I come in?"

"Yes, Grauntie Carla!" the twins permitted in unison.

"Hey, Dipper, feel well enough to go out to eat tonight?" she patted Dipper's head, giving him a new ice pack for his black eye and sore body.

"I think so. Where are we going?" Dipper wondered.

"We've decided not to cook tonight for the family gathering. Instead we're all going to a restaurant in town to eat at. We do it at least once a month." answered Carla with a smile, this bringing a smile on the twins faces. Finally, a 'normal' night for the family.

"Which one are we going to? Is it one of the fancy ones?" wondered Mabel with bright eyes, hugging Waddles in her arms.

"Well tonight, Shauna and Marcus suggested we go to the Chinese restaurant called the Jade Dragon, it's been around for a little while and we occasionally order take-out, but haven't really eaten inside as a whole family." Carla told the twins, heading out the door, but not before saying, "Now you both get dressed, we'll be leaving in thirty minutes."

Mabel beamed, knitting up a sweater quick for the occasion, "Oh yay! This is gonna be great. Hopefully, it's nowhere on a high place." Mabel gets the large spools of red, green, and gold dyed yarn to work with, her hands quick with the twin needles. She knitted them as if doing it her whole life and she was an absolute master of her craft.

"Mabel?" inquired Dipper, having noticed a change in his twin sister, "Since when have you been fearful of heights?" he then realized seeing her small frown, "Oh… while up on the water tower... I'm so sorry, Mabel."

"I'll be alright, bro-bro, maybe I'll find a way to cure that fear too, like I did for Gruncle Stan." Mabel smiled a little, soon finishing up her Chinese themed, red sweater with a green and gold colored dragon seeming to be coiling around the sweater with the being visible on the front. "Ta-da! How do I look?"

Dipper gave her a thumbs up, "Great as always, Mabel."

"Thank you! I'm going to go show Carla and them." Mabel pranced off down stairs to meet her family, Dipper following after he puts on some cleaner clothes.

* * *

_At the Jade Dragon…_

Every member of the Pines family pull up in the parking lot of the restaurant, taking a gander at the decorated building before them. The Jade Dragon stood three-stories tall, the exterior of the building having a theme to appear like its namesake, the sign at the front not only having English lettering, but calligraphy as well above the English wording. The whole family walk up the steps, passing the bamboo plants on each side of the entrance.

When everyone got inside the main area, some of the Pines were awestruck by how beautiful everything was set up to give the restaurant a more calm atmosphere with its soothing themes. At the far right were booths that could fit eight to more people. On the left, there were smaller booths with a five column to divide it from the middle section that sits at least four people - with the occasional double-seating. All the tables were made of dark wood with red cushions for customers to sit on, and at the center of the table, were the jade dragon centerpieces, made of solid green jade stone with red rubies for eyes, each holding a freshwater pearl in their claws. The tablecloths were all white with golden embroidery at the ends. What was quite noticeable were the lack of other waiters and waitresses in the restaurant, seeming there being only the chef and waiter/host.

"Whoa…" Mabel beamed, looking at every little detail of the place, "Now  _this_  is fancy!"

At the front being both waiter and host, was Dante Basco, a tall young man with black hair and green eyes, wearing the restaurant's working attire consisting of a black dress shirt and pants, the shirt having a red pattern around the collar, buttons, and the rim of the sleeves and pocket on the shirt.

"Why hello, Pines family!" Dante introduced himself and greeted with a smile, "Welcome to the Jade Dragon, I am your host and waiter for the evening, Dante Basco, as some of you may know. Seems everyone in the family will be dining here? Not everyday the whole family comes here."

Ford chuckled, looking back at the large family, "Well my good sir, it's definitely more than eight people."

Dante grinned, nodding, "Ah I see! Well we thankfully have booths to seat large parties." he takes up a good handful of menus for all the Pines family, "Please follow me to the far right everyone." the waiter slowed his pace for the Pines to keep up, showing them all a huge both to fit a small army it seemed, as everyone found their places to sit, "It's good to see you all come here for a change. How have you all been?" asked Dante as he gave everyone their menus to look at. There were a lot of items to choose from.

"Ah well, we've all been pretty busy since the start of this summer." Stan thumbs to Mabel and Dipper, "This is Mabel and her twin brother, Dipper. Great-niece and nephew."

Mabel and Dipper waved to Dante.

"A pleasure to meet more of the family!" Dante smiled, taking out pen to write down all the orders, "Now what will everyone be having to drink, this evening? And would you all like to start with an appetizer before the main course?"

As each family member ordered their drinks, Dante writes it all down in his notepad, wondering if it'll be all in one bill or separate ones.

"I'll just have water, if you please." Ford ordered, not really up for any tea or juice.

"I'll have the same as my husband." Adeline agreed.

"Pitt Cola." Stan inputted, his usual drink, his focus being on eying the centerpiece, liking how valuable it seemed. He thinks it'll look rather good inside his and Carla's bedroom. Stan wasn't the only family member eying at the centerpiece: Jessie and Tanya have their eyes on it as well.

Wanting to change it up some, Carla orders, "I'd like to try your milk tea this time, please."

"The Chrysanthemum tea, please." Shauna added.

"Wulong tea this time, Dante." Marcus smiled up.

Mabel perked up, seeing all the different juices she ordered, "I'll have the mango… not wait plum! No… watermelon!" she sighed, finding it hard to choose between all the different flavors until Dipper suggested.

"How about you have every flavor into one drink?"

Mabel grinned ear to ear from the idea, "Good idea, Dipper! One of each flavor in one drink please!"

This got a chuckle out of the family and Dante, the waiter scribbling it down. It was going to taste rather interesting that's for sure.

"Alright, Mabel." Dante warns, "If you don't like how it tastes, the restroom is in the back behind the other large booths." he points to the restroom stalls where Mabel could see. "Just a word of caution." Mabel nodded.

"I've tasted a lot of juices together, so I think I'll be alright." Mabel confidently assured.

Quincy spoke up to be heard over all the teens and adults talking, "I'll have some green tea please, with honey."

While Shannon was picking up the centerpiece to take a closer look at the dragon centerpiece for its authenticity, she ordered her drink, though it be alcoholic, "Some baiju." she showed her ID as did Jessie as she ordered an alcohol.

"I'll have some of that rice wine you got for me and the missus." Jessie grinned a tad, "Junior will drive us home."

Lillian gave it thought, then shrugging, "Well… one drink won't hurt. I don't want a hangover at work." she smiled.

The rest of the Pines family order the usual soft drinks, such as lemonade, to conclude that part of their order, now going for the appetizer.

The whole family discussed what appetizer to choose from the menu, then Ford opened an option.

"Everyone raise your hands if you any of you want an appetizer." Ford suggested a solution that always works, he counts the raise hands of the triplets, Junior, Mabel, Tanya, Stan, James and Shannon, taking their feelings into consideration, "Alright, we'll be getting an appetizer for those who do want some before dinner."

"Eating for two here." Tanya commented, rubbing her belly, "We'll all get potstickers, yeah? Make it big enough for everyone to have some."

Everyone else nodded in agreement on the appetizer.

Dante nodded in approval, "Alright then. I'll go take this to my brother-in-law Li and he'll fix the potstickers right up while I make the drinks."

Dipper waved to Dante before he left, "Um, wait sir. I have a question to ask, if you don't mind."

"Of course, Dipper." Dante turned right around to Dipper's attention.

"Where are the rest of the waiters and waitresses? Just seems to be only you and Li, you've mentioned." Dipper inquired, the only other person he's seeing was the older man with greying black hair by the name of Li with a young girl helping him out.

Dante took a moment before coming up with a convincing excuse, "Well the rest of the staff we let off for the night, and there's very few Li actually employs."

Dipper thinks, but doesn't want to bother the waiter further as he was hungry, "Thank you, Mr. Basco, I'll let you get back to work."

Dante bowed slightly, moving with quick feet to fulfill the orders. While he was gone, Stan plucked the centerpiece right after Shannon set it down, getting a grin on his face.

"Hey, Gem." Stan referred to Shannon by her nickname, "Is it genuine?" he turned the small statue around.

"They sure are, Uncle. Plan to take it, I see?" Shannon crookedly grinned, "They sure are of quality made."

Carla had to agree with her niece and husband: the centerpieces seem really unique in a sense she got from looking at them, "It sure is. I'll ask the waiter if we can take one home."

Jessie looked over to see what her dad has in his hands, "I wouldn't mind getting one of those for the house. They must be hella expensive though so..." Jessie takes up the second centerpiece when Lillian nudged her.

"Jessie, hun, it's rude to take something like that from the restaurant." Lillian scolded.

"Ya didn't complain when I snuck out with one of those bowls from the other place." Jessie smirked, knowing Lillian liked them, making her blush.

"That bowl was really nice…" Lillian admits, glancing away for a moment, "Where do you even plan putting in if you do take it?"

"In the living room or somewhere. I'll think about it after all this."

"I'd like it, Ma." Tanya waved to her moms, "Fred and Kyle love collecting objects like those and calls them treasures."

Ford sighed, hearing the conversation going on as he scolds, "No one's taking what clearly belongs to the restaurant."

It wasn't long when Dante finally arrived with everyone's drinks and the big plate of potstickers for them all to snack on. All the drinks came with a yin yang painted bamboo coaster to place them on.

"Alright, here are your drinks!" Dante announced, passing everyone's order, placing the potstickers at the center, "Now what will you all be having tonight?"

Aria spoke for both her sisters and herself when she orders, "We three will be sharing the Peking Duck."

Cormac waved over to Dante, "And I'll have the Wonton Noodles."

"My wife and me will have the beef steamed dumplings." James smiled to his wife when he ordered.

Tyrone gives another glance at the menu, deciding, "I'll have the saimin please."

"I'll get the sweet and sour pork." Junior had Dante add.

"Well Lillian and I will have the cooked sushi rolls right here." Jessie pointed to the particular kind for David to see, the waiter nodding as he wrote down the order. He's going to have his hands full.

"And I'll have the red bean soup." Tanya inputs, not up for too much as she was enjoying the potstickers.

Quincy looked once more at the menu, finding it a little hard to choose, tugging on Shauna's shirt, "Hey, mommy, I'm having a hard time choosing something to eat. Can you choose for me tonight. They all seem so good."

Shauna smiled to her son, obliging, "Alright, sweetie." she orders randomly from the menu for her son, "I'll get the eggdrop soup for my son here. As for myself, I'll have the today's dim sum food special."

Marcus cleared his throat as he says his order, "And I'll have the xiao long bao."

Shannon sighed in content, already going to town with her baiju, "I'll have the… I'll just go with what my sister's having."

The older Pines and Mabel and Dipper made their orders last for Dante to take down, "Excellent, everyone! I'll go ahead and put in those orders." before he walks away, he makes the comment, "By the way, next time you "steal" one of our centerpieces, just ask. We have extras in the pack." he smirked as he walks away to put in the orders. Ford giving Stan a hard nudge.

"Well, I'll ask him after dinner about the centerpieces. What a nice man." Carla commented with a smile, thankful he didn't just call the police.

Shannon, feeling a bit loose, she looks over to Dipper and Mabel with a small grin, "Hey, kids, see this eye right here?" she pointed to her left eye where it was a bit different from her normal eye.

"Um… yeah?" wondered Dipper.

"Check this out." Shannon slapped the left side of her head, making the realistic fake eye pop right out of her eye socket, catching as soon as it came out, showing them the convincing fake eye. Watching made Dipper and Mabel jump right out of their seats, holding each other.

"Oh my gosh!" Dipper screamed.

"Relax, relax it's just a fake eye. Why I mentioned being partially blind." Shannon, giving them a slightly prideful look, handing the eye to Mabel, seeing the smooth, stone texture on the surface of the fake eye, the blue iris and pupil of it being made of polished, molded gemstone to look as if it were a functioning eye.

This got Jessie and Tanya laughing from the looks on their faces, but Shauna wasn't too pleased by the display and neither was Ford.

"Shannon, not at the dinner table." Shauna chastised her twin, pinching her own nose. Sometimes Shauna doesn't even know why she bothers when Shannon's inebriated as she's being at the moment. She mumbles to herself while drinking her tea, "Why I didn't get a fake eye…"

Shannon wasn't aware she did anything wrong, a problem she has been working on for a long time, "Ah come on, Shauna, at least it's not bleeding or being driven into insanity… The kids can handle it." she popped the blue eye right back into her empty socket, though it looking a bit off to the side. Ford and Adeline not commenting on the last part their daughter said.

Mabel then smiled, after taking a bit to calm down, "That's actually pretty neat. I couldn't tell it was a fake."

"Yep! Had it made myself out of combining and polishing stones and gems together." Shannon bragged, "I'm the best there is!" she then sighed with a hint of depression, "Even if I'm a mess…"

"We're all a mess, Shannon." Jessie commented with a grin, "A big, tight-knit mess that keeps on truckin'."

"That's my girl." Stan smiled over to her, kind of wanting to have some of that rice wine of hers himself.

At the kitchen, the little girl name Danielle Rose Basco - Dani for short - assists her uncle cooking the food in the kitchen as soon as Dante gave Li the ticket. Dani wore her brown hair in a small, braided ponytail, wearing her favorite red jacket, blue skort, and black and white shoes. The six-year old girl noticed how much food will be prepared, running up to her dad before he goes to tend to the other customers.

"Dad, since there's a lot of food being made, can I please help out?" Dani insisted to her father, wanting to help him out some.

Dante couldn't say no to the puppy-dog eyes she was expressing, smiling to her, "Alright, Dani. If you feel you can't handle some of the food, let me know and I'll take care of it."

"Yay!" Dani cheered, going back into the kitchen pick up the already made eggdrop soup and a few other plates.

Li stopped what he was doing, noticing Dani struggling a bit, being no-nonsense, "Dani, do be careful with those dishes, or you'll be cleaning up the mess."

Dani sighed with a roll of her eyes, "Yes, Uncle Li…" she followed her dad to the large table, doing her best to keep balance: having one plate on her head, one plate in her left hand and the bowl of eggdrop soup in her right hand. The young girl made her as carefully as she could to the big table, but her foot got snagged by a loose crease of the carpet, causing her to trip. "Whoa!"

Dante's quick thinking and reflexes saved the dishes from creating a great mess, but the waiter failed to catch the eggdrop soup flew towards Quincy. Everything felt as if in slow motion in that moment.

"Oh crap…" Dani hustled her way to catch the bowl while the rest of the Pines watched in astonishment. Luckily, she catches the bowl before it spilled all over the boy, not spilling it over as she clasped her hands on the hot bowl. She smiled nervously at Quincy, her belly lying on the table, "Heya… sorry about that. I'm Dani, here's your soup and fortune cookie." the girl felt awkward as she presented the bowl, getting down from the table slowly.

Quincy lightly shook his head, "Accidents happen, mom says. And I'm Quincy." he showed a small smile to be polite.

The other Pines voiced their concern for the girl with "Are you alright, dear?" and "That was amazing!" coming from Mabel.

Dante and Li presents the rest of the plates to serve the Pines their meals, Dante smiling to Dani, "Great save, sweetheart. I think for now, me and Li will handle the bulk of the meals."

Dani had to agree with her dad, having found it a bit more difficult than she thought, "Yes, dad." she then took notice of Mabel's Chinese themed sweater, "Oh wow! Where did you get that sweater?"

Mabel grinned brightly at the six-year old, bragging a bit, "Glad you asked! I knitted myself in less than thirty minutes. I am the Knitting Queen!"

"That is really cool! What's your name?" asked Dani with awestruck eyes.

"I'm Mabel! And my twin next to me is Dipper." Mabel introduced.

"Hi." Dipper simply greeted with food in his mouth.

"Very nice." Dani then turned her attention on Quincy, wanting to get to know the boy since he seems rather interesting, but Dante and Li remind her.

"Come along, Dani, let's let the family enjoy their meals in peace while we tend to the other customers." Dante advised his daughter, Dani reluctantly following her dad back to the kitchen, helping her uncle cook as she expresses while brewing tea.

"Tomorrow, can I see if Quincy would like to play with me and my friends? He seems nice." Dani smiled a little, getting a good feeling about the boy.

Li gruffed, more focus on cooking the dumplings, and various other items before him, making sure they aren't overcooked or worse, "That depends. Maybe tomorrow your father could call the boys parents; they come here often enough. Plus, you have your training to do." he muttered sternly, "Focus on the tea or it'll boil over."

Dani sighed, watching the tea pots and stirring the herbs inside, she perked up when her dad comes by, "Hey dad, is it okay if I can play with Quincy tomorrow and my friends?"

Dante thinks for a moment, "I can ask Shauna and Marcus Pines if they want to when they're done eating -"

"Yay!" Dani jumped in the air, she quickly pours the readied tea into the cups for Dante to serve to the next table of customers.

Soon after the Pines family were through with their dinner and ordering dessert to go, Dante gives the Pines the family's bills and brings up to Shauna and Marcus what Dani told him earlier, the rest of the family besides Shannon and Quincy left for home, "Excuse me, Shauna and Marcus, would it be alright tomorrow if my daughter and her friends could play with your son, if he wishes to?"

Marcus and Shauna look at each other, giving a moment to talk to each in whispers before deciding with Marcus voicing, "We're open to the idea of your daughter wanting to play with Quincy." he then glanced over to Quincy with a frown in sympathy, "He hasn't had the best time when it comes to making friends; a former one having hurt him in the past, but I want to see him happy."

Dante nodded, looking back at Dani who was serving the other customers their food, "I see. Dani is a good girl and so are her friends. She can be rambunctious and tends to play rough, but overall a great companion, I like to believe."

Shauna felt eased hearing that about Dani, she turned to Quincy who was hearing the whole conversation, the boy not being completely sure about interacting with another kid. He would rather not be hurt again.

"Quincy, would you like to play with Dani and her friends tomorrow? At least give them a chance?" asked Shauna in a comforting voice, being reasonable with him.

Quincy showed a frown, but giving it some thought, he just nods to his mother and father. At least one chance to see if Dani and her friends were right. Quincy silently hopes they won't hurt and reject him.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Quincy thrashed in his sleep, experiencing a nightmare where Gideon did a terrible thing that scared a kid away, too afraid to be around him when Gideon is there to ruin a budding friendship. Again.

Quincy rose up from his bed in a cold sweat, breathing heavily from the fright of his nightmare, holding the toy dinosaur next to him close. After he calmed, he couldn't seem to go back to bed, fearing he'll have the nightmare would continue. The boy climbed out of his bed and to his tv and game console to play something to make the time pass.

It wasn't long before he heard a knock on the door, making the boy jump with a small yelp from the sudden noise.

"Quincy, you're still up?" Shannon opened the door to see her young nephew playing his game at such a late hour in the a.m. she knew what must be up, "You had a nightmare, huh?"

Quincy nodded, dipping his head down, "I can't sleep since it happened." Quincy then turned off the game after saving his progress on a level to talk to continue talking to his aunt, "To tell the truth, I'm kinda scared about playing with that girl from the restaurant and what can go wrong that makes her not want to be my friend anymore. Like before..."

Shannon goes over to Quincy, sitting down right next to him on the mat, "I can understand that fear, Quincy." she doesn't know what else to say to try to cheer him out, until he requests.

"Auntie, will you sit by my bed? It'll help me sleep, I think." Quincy crawled back into bed, waiting for Shannon.

"Sure, Sport." Shannon sat at the end of Quincy's small bed, as if taking watch for any suspicious activity that may disturb the boy, like before when he was an infant. After thirty minutes, Quincy was fast asleep, not having another nightmare that night knowing his aunt was with him to protect him. As he slept, Shannon got up to resume what she was going to do: head inside her small workshop to make the days jewelry for the store.

* * *

_Noon at the Mystery Shack..._

While in the car as Dante drove, Dani talks to her two friends sitting next to her Kylie and Jack.

Kylie was an African American girl, around the age of six it seemed, with curly black hair in two ponytails, wearing a purple shirt, studded red/lilac/white belt, black pants and purple/white tennis shoes. Dani's second friend, Jack, was a young boy with sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and overalls over his green shirt. They're Dani's closest friends who agreed to come play with her, although, uncertain about playing with Quincy, remembering all the incidents that surrounded the boy and Gideon.

"Alright, guys, remember: we're there to see if Quincy can be our friend and such." Dani addressed to her friends.

Kylie crossed her arms, not entirely onboard with the idea, "You do know that he was once friends with Gideon, right Torch?" she asked with saying Dani's nickname.

"But he's not anymore, so it seems. Isn't that a good thing?" Dani argued. She then lightly punched Kylie's arm, "Plus, I personally never met this Gideon kid. You guys must be exaggerating."

"But we're not!" denied Kylie and Jack in unison.

Dante peaked from the mirror, having a feeling he couldn't decipher either good or bad that those two weren't lying.

Jack added as he sighed, annoyed by her stubbornness, "Look, Dani, get it through your head! This kid could be trouble; Gideon never has decent friends."

"Yeah, like me!" boasted Kylie confidently before she smirked at Jack's direction, "Don't know about Joker here."

"Hey!" Jack protested.

Ignoring his outburst, Kylie added, "Either way, Torch. This kid could be very bad, but if you really, really want to be friends with him-"

"Which I do."

Kylie not caring about the interruption, she continued, "Like really want to be friends with him, no take backs or doubts-"

"Which if you do, is totally cool. I heard the last people Quincy tried to be friends with ended up getting hurt in both heart and mind." added Jack, which caused Dani to roll her eyes, not fully believing their claims.

As Kylie and Jack kept going trying to convince her not to become friends, Dani tuned them out as she remembered that look of loneliness Quincy had in his eyes when her dad offered for her to play with him. She knew that look all too well.

"... So we could always hide the body," said Jack, which caused Dani to turn with a shocked look.

"We're not killing anyone! Even if they maybe the biggest dick in the world!" yelled Dani, shocked at they were even thinking about that dark option.

Kylie and Jack laughed as Jack said in between laughs, "Told ya that would snap her outta of that daydream. Dang, Dani, you really want to be friends with this kid."

"I do."

Kylie and Jack sighed as Kylie said with mocking sad tone, "Guess we have no choice we'll try be friends with the kid."

Dante drops them off and reminds his daughter and her friends, "Stay outta of trouble! See you all in a couple hours!"

"Bye, Dad!" Dani waved goodbye at her dad as did her friends.

Carla sees Dani and her friends from outside the window, she smiled and walks to the door to welcome, "Why hello there, children!"

"Hi Mrs. Mystery!" the three children greeted in unison.

"Is Quincy here?" Dani asked politely.

"He sure is, kiddos! You must be Dani from the restaurant, and your friends, I take?" Carla inquired, allowing them inside the home.

"Yep! I'm Kylie."

"And I'm Jack!"

Carla giggled, "Wonderful, I'll get you all a snack and something to drink, if you like."

"That sounds great, Mrs. Mystery." Dani accepted, her and her friends sit on the couch, taking a good look inside the home part of the Mystery Shack before seeing Quincy come down the stairs.

Quincy took caution as he approached the trio of kids, shyly greeting, "Hi guys..."

Dani smiled at Quincy, going up to him to give him a friendly punch to the arm, "Why hi there, Quincy!" to which Quincy flinched from the gesture, not having been sure that it was out of playfulness.

"Please don't do that…" Quincy told, may be having second thoughts on Dani.

"She didn't mean to hurt you, kid." Kylie defended.

"Just Dani's way of showing her friendliness." Jack added.

Quincy felt bad at that moment, not having known beforehand. The other kids input made Quincy uncomfortable in that moment, knowing it's not polite to just hit someone.

"I'm sorry, Quincy, I won't do it to you anymore." Dani tried to assure to correct her mistake, which made Quincy shook his head as he then understood.

"Well, now that I know that you're not being mean, it's okay with me." Quincy showed a small smile, doing his best to appease them.

"I've brought milk and cookies if you all like some." Carla announced, setting the tray down for them all to enjoy.

"Thank you, Mrs. Mystery." each of the three thanked.

"Thank you, Grauntie Carla." Quincy too thanked.

So far, Jack and Kylie see Quincy being quite friendly so far, if a bit socially anxious. They won't let their guard down in case the boy does something off putting.

"So, Quincy, tell us a bit about yourself." Dani asked of Quincy, to which he responds.

"Well… I like going on adventures sometimes, especially if it's with my cousins. My cousins, Mabel and Dipper, are really cool. They're here to stay for the summer until they go back to California. Since they came here, they've been so much fun!" Quincy brightly told the kids, munching on a cookie.

"The girl who made that sweet sweater from last night? Very cool, Quincy." Dani smiled, not seeing Quincy as the terrible person her friends made him out to be so far.

"A sweater in summer? Doesn't she get super hot from the heat outside?" wondered Kylie.

"Perhaps she has a built-in freezer in her sweaters to keep her cool." Jack laughed, though not everyone else didn't.

"This is why you're called Joker." Kylie said in a deadpan tone, then looking to Quincy, "Speaking of… you need a nickname." she squinted her eyes at him, looking at his tie-dyed green shirt, "I'll call you Swirls, because of your shirt for now. The thing about me is I give nicknames to people I meet."

"Oh?" Quincy looked at his shirt.

"So, Quincy, what do you do for fun?" Dani asked Quincy, getting a feeling he might know of some fun things to do.

"Hmm, I like playing with my dinosaur toys. Reptiles are my favorite animal, I even have a pet tortoise name Box at home. And I like playing outside or watching TV. Also video games." Quincy goes to get his collection of dinosaur figures from his play bag he brought with him.

Kylie then perked a grin when she says, "Ha! Your new nickname is Dino Boy!"

Quincy shrugged with a smile, not minding it, "Alright! Do you all want to play dinosaurs outside?"

The trio looked at each other, finishing the milk and cookies they had left, Dani confirming, "You bet, Quincy!"

As the three head in the backyard, Quincy tells Carla, "We'll be out back, Grauntie!"

"Okay, sweetpea!" Carla called back, "Do be careful!"

* * *

_Out in the backyard..._

Quincy, Dani, Kylie and Jack started playing with the different dinosaur figures, enjoying themselves with pretending, when Gompers comes about, simply grazing on the grass.

Quincy waved to Gompers, "Hi Gompers!" the goat didn't reply back, continuing to graze on the lawn. The boy walks over the animal, petting his head.

The other three kids turn to notice the goat, quite surprised of seeing a goat.

"Gompers?" Dani questioned, but smiled nonetheless, "And I thought I had interesting pets."

"This is Gompers, my Gruncle and Grauntie's pet goat. He's been around here for as long as I can remember, usually staying outside and eat cans and stuff." he pats the goat, starting to nibble on Quincy's shirt, "Yep, stuff. Heh."

The trio walk up to the goat, Dani and Jack petting the animal, gleefully as if they were at a petting zoo. Kylie was a little more hesitant, slowly reaching to touch the goats coarse fur, when she did, she eased with saying, "It's cool, I guess."

"We are equals, Gompers." Jack beamed, instantly loving the goat, to which Gompers responds with a "Baaaaahhh!" Jack mimics the sound, making the rest of the kids laugh.

Kylie makes a comment with a smirk, being sarcastic, "You two sure seem like equals, alright." she chuckled.

Dani then thought of a seemingly great idea to her. She starts getting on top of Gompers back, making the goat wobble, "I'm gonna ride this goat!"

This flabbergasted Quincy, making him worried about her safety, "Dani, I don't think Gompers would want you to-"

Quincy was cut off as the goat lets out a loud bleep, taking off when Dani accidentally kicks the goat, causing Gompers to take off in a sprint into the woods. Dani and Kylie got off the moment he took off, the two laughing from amusement while Quincy goes up to the girls in concern for their safety. Jack letting out a disappointing sigh when Gompers took off.

"Are you two okay?" Quincy asks, helping the girls up, "I tried to warn you, Gompers doesn't much like to be ridin'. I tried to ride Gompers once, but it didn't work out too well."

"Could have told us sooner." Kylie remarked, making Quincy a bit more withdrawn, "But whatever. What else is there to play?"

"Umm…" Quincy thinks, looking back at his dinosaurs, sure that they lost interest in continuing playing them, he then suggests as he picks up his toys, "How about we play pretend?"

The three seemed to agree by the smiles on their expressions, thinking of what kind of pretend game they could all do.

Throughout the day, Dani, Kylie and Jack played with Quincy in their own rambunctious way, something Quincy was not used to, having played rough with him in their game of pretend when Dani knocked him down on the ground, Kylie accidentally stepping on his foot and the final straw when Jack made the comment, "For having been one of Gideon's friends, you don't seem mean at all like all those other kids say about you. Like how you ruin them heart and soul after meeting you, and none of Gideon's friends are ever decent."

Hearing that kids have been spreading negative rumors about him, got Quincy's eyes to well up in tears and snot to drip from his nose, making him shake in place, his voice choking when he says, "They… They really say that about me? And you all believed it?" he ran back inside the Mystery Shack in hysterics, feeling his heart had broken again.

Kylie punched Jack in the arm, disapproved by his wording, "Way to go, Joker, you made him cry."

Jack frowned, realizing what he just did, "I didn't mean to make him cry, just saying…"

"Quincy we're… sorry." Dani said just as Quincy slammed the door behind him.

Dani and her friends were about to head inside the Shack until they see Quincy's grandfather, Stanford Pines at the door frame, with a look of saddened disappointment in his expression, saying, "I believe it's time you three head home. Dani, I'll call your father to have you all picked up."

"Oh man…" Dani whispered, feeling so guilty to have made him not only uncomfortable, but upset as well.

It wasn't long before Dani and her friends were taken home by her father, the young girl looking back at the Mystery Shack, not noticing Gideon grinning evilly in the bushes nearby.

* * *

_Inside the Mystery Shack…_

Quincy lied on his grandmother Adeline's lap, doing her best to comfort and soothe her grandson on her bed - the more quieter place in the house. Quincy's tears stained her shirt and shorts, having let the boy cry until he couldn't anymore at the moment. Adeline didn't mind at all; having comforted others the same way in the past. Adeline may have been tired from today's work in the lab, but this was more important.

"Shsh… I'm right here, sweetpea, you're safe. Those kids seemed nice at first, can you tell me what happened that made you upset?"

Quincy gathers his thoughts, being a little more calm than before, explaining to her as best he could in a quiet voice, "There's mean rumors about me… that I'm a bad person from having been friends with Gideon. They thought I was a mean kid..."

Adeline picked up what her grandson quietly said, making her silently gasp to just now know what has been going on she doesn't know. Inside, she was as angry as a hurricane at both Gideon and Bud Gleeful for what they've done to Quincy.

"You are the kindest, thoughtful, playful child I've ever known, Quincy. Heh, of course I know a lot of good kids, but there's only one you, Quincy." she gave Quincy a hug, "You have a lot of people around you who love and cherish you. Me, your grandpa, gruncle and grauntie, your parents, aunts uncles and cousins all love you so much. You are far from being a bad kid, so far, it is a universe apart! And it's so true, Quincy."

"That big?"

"That big, sweetpea."

Quincy made a small smile, listening to his grandma with an open ear he needed to hear, "Grandma, can I stay the night here? Just don't wanna feel alone tonight. I can sleep in the attic room with Mabel and Dipper."

Adeline softly smiles with a nod in approval, "Of course, Quincy. I'll call your parents and tell them you'll be here and what happened today. And Quincy, you're never alone with we're around."

Quincy gave Adeline a big hug, getting off the bed and heading out the door, surprised to see Dipper and Mabel having listened to the whole thing. The twins giving the little boy another needed hug.

Adeline sighed, really considering the option of homeschooling Quincy to save him from the consent bullying he's been enduring. She doesn't want him hurt anymore than he has.

* * *

_The next day..._

Dani wondered about Quincy, remembering how uncomfortable he looked the day before. Dani thought she should try again as Uncle Li always said 'You only fail when you stop trying' or something like that. Dani was about to leave the door before her dad grabbed her by her hoodie and said in voice that Dani knew she was in for a lecture, "Dani, can we talk, sweetie?"

Dani nodded, jumping on the couch with her dad sitting beside her as she asked, "Did I do something bad?"

"No of course not. It's just...," started Dante as he rubbed his head as he didn't want to hurt his daughter's feelings about making friends. "Quincy's parents told me you might've caused him some... discomfort, so I need to ask did you?"

Dani answered shocked as she didn't know she did, "No! I had no idea! I was just being myself... you always told me to be myself."

Dante hated it sometimes when Dani actually listened to some of things he and Li taught her, as he said quickly but comforting, "Which is good. Never change yourself to appeal to someone else, but sometimes, sweetie, we need to be careful."

"Careful?" questioned Dani confused at the word.

"Yes. You see, I know you heard what Kylie and Jack said about Quincy's previous um... "acquaintances" so he might not want friends just yet," explained Dante as he really hoped he didn't hurt Dani.

"But he looked lonely," argued Dani sadly as she still couldn't shake that look deep in his eyes. "I don't like people being lonely."

"I know," replied Dante as he knew Dani used to be quite the lonesome girl a year ago. "But sometimes certain people like being alone."

"Why?"

Dante sighed, he really didn't like talking about this subject as he answered, "To them lonely also means safe."

Dani didn't quite understand it still as she said quietly, "But no one deserves to be lonely."

"That maybe true, but sometimes people really wish to be by themselves. Quincy might be that type of case," explained Dante as he hoped she wouldn't be as rambunctious as before with said boy.

"But- but I really want to be his friend," argued Dani pathetically as she kept her gaze to the floor. "No one deserves to be lonely or being put down on or teased or-"

"I know. I know sweetie. You have a good heart, but please don't push your friendship with Quincy. A forced friendship is a doomed friendship," reassured Dante as he grabbed his daughter so she's sitting on his lap. "So how about you, Kylie, and Jack apologize for any discomfort you may have caused, and then ask if he's still willing to be friends. If he says yes then you just made a new friend."

"And if he says no?" asked Dani timidly as she didn't want to hear his answer.

"Then it wasn't meant to be," answered Dante sadly, frowning at his daughter's grim face before he smiled slightly. "But if you try, I promise I'll get something to cheer you up. Like say a new leather bound sketchbook."

Dani's eyes lit up slightly before she promised, "Okay, I'll go apologize."

"I've already called the Pines at the Mystery Shack about you three coming over to apologize, so they'll be expecting you all." Dante added.

She jumped off his lap as she walked through the restaurant's door with a small smile, but a determined look as she caught sight of Kylie and Jack at the distance. Dani waved to her friends, heading to meet up with them.

"Your parents lectured you too?" surmised Dani, noting their guilty expressions.

"We're gonna say sorry to Quincy too." Kylie added.

"Especially after what I told him, yesterday. I really screwed things up." Jack glances down, twiddling his fingers.

"Well we're all gonna go fix things, now."

* * *

_At the Mystery Shack..._

Quincy was to himself outside, playing with his dinosaurs in the backyard, while Stan and Carla were busy with the business and his grandparents working in the Lab. Mabel and Dipper having gone off on one of their adventures or hanging out with their respective friends like yesterday.

Suddenly, the boy heard something from the bushes, the small figure coming out into the light was none other than Gideon Gleeful, filling the boy with fear as the malicious lad came up to him.

"Been quite a little while since we've spoke, Quincy. Have you been busy with new… friends? Like those kids from yesterday?" Gideon brought up, then showing a sly grin, "How did you like those widdle rumors? Now  **no one** will want to be your friend. Ever." The prideful child then gave a snap of his finger, causing something sinister to happen to Quincy when a few, small demonic caterpillars crawled on Quincy's exposed legs, taking a bite on his skin that stung something fierce.

Quincy's body trembles in place, feeling paralyzed from whatever the odd caterpillars power hold on him, "What… what did you do?"

"Like them? They're demon caterpillars I happened to conjure up from the Journal 2 you "gave" me. Their bite paralyze their victims before swarming them to consume until bone is all that's left." Gideon quickly plucks the three ominous caterpillars off of Quincy, then whispering something to the beings to make them disappear. He was getting all too eager from this victory, "Luckily for you, I don't want you dead. I can use you for something even better… best friend."

Those words send shivers down Quincy's spine, feeling helpless as he couldn't move or even scream for help from the hold on him.

"You are one but many steps in my plans for revenge." Gideon whispered in Quincy's ear.

* * *

_Sometime later..._

Dani, Kylie, and Jack walked to the Shack as Kylie said, "You okay Torch?"

"Just a little upset Quincy's so lonely," admitted Dani with her hands in her hoodie pockets.

"Well we tried to warn you but- hey is that Quincy with oh no?" asked Jack suddenly as they turned to see Quincy with Gideon.

They quickly rushed to get closer, but when they did, Dani wished they'd been there sooner.

"You're worthless kid. You think you can make friends without me knowing? Ha!" taunted Gideon as he grabbed Quincy from his collar and lifted him up.

"Torch, lets get outta here!"

"Yeah this is between Quincy and Gideon."

Dani's eyes widen as she clenched her fists tightly, she asked sharply, "That's Gideon?"

"You're nothing without me! You hear me? Nothing!" taunted Gideon more as he tried to make Quincy look at him but he refused to, the spell starting to wear off.

"I'm… I'm not worthless…" Quincy uttered under his breath.

This angered Gideon, "Say that again!" he slapped him hard across the face.

Quincy repeats himself, a little louder this time, "I'm not worthless."

Another hard slap by Gideon impacted Quincy's cheek, starting to leave a mark and a possible bruise, "Like your family keeps telling you…"

Kylie and Jack saw the boiling anger in Dani's eyes and could feel the burning hatred off of her, looking fearful as Dani stomped over to Gideon as Quincy, gasping in shock and fear, "Dani?"

"Put. Him. Down," demanded Dani as she stared down Gideon despite being a whole head shorter than him.

Gideon sneered at the girl before him as he mocked, "Well, well looks like the little girl wants to be a big girl. How 'bout you go cry to your mommy?"

Dani flinched at the 'M' word, but held her ground as she demanded with anger dripping in her voice, "I said it once already. Put. Him. Down. Now."

Gideon then dropped Quincy unceremoniously on the dirt, beginning to kick some on him as he said, "You really are worthless if a girl has to defend you."

Tears began to form on the boys face from the pain of the kicks, curling into a ball shape to defend himself.

Dani's anger doubled at the word 'worthless' as she spat, "Don't call him that!"

"Oh what are you goin' to do, girl?" asked Gideon as he shoved her harshly onto to the ground as some rocks cut her cheek. "Aww look, the widdle girl got cracked."

"Stop it Gideon!" begged Quincy as he didn't want more people to get hurt, feeling his voice returning to normal now that he can fully speak again.

"Shut it Quincy! You know what happens to people that try to be your friend. They get punished," growled Gideon to the Pines member.

Dani gasped in shock that Gideon purposefully hurt people so they didn't get to be friends with Quincy. Dani tried to lunge at him before Kylie and Jack held her back when they saw things were getting worse as they shook their heads in warning.

Gideon turned to Quincy, "Look at you. Practically useless..."

Dani tried to lunge again. Didn't work.

"Worthless..."

Another lunge. Tighter grips.

"A mistake..."

Another lunge. She moved an inch.

"And without me you're nothing," finished Gideon as he pushed Quincy again as Dani saw blood on Quincy's palms when he landed.

That's the last straw. Dani growled at Kylie and Jack as she stared them down with such anger that even a demon would cower, peering down at their hands as she whispered with a low growl, "Let go of me right now. Or else."

Kylie and Jack swiftly let go as they yelled, "Okay!"

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Dani as she took off her hoodie and shoved it in Kylie's arms.

Dani like a lioness on her prey, she pounced on Gideon as he squealed in shock and pain. Dani kicked him hard enough in the side to roll him over in the dirt as she growled at him. She pounced again as she punched hard in the face as a clear purple bruise was on his no longer pure white cheeks. She grabbed him by his collar as she right hook him in the face, before she shoved him head first to the ground. She tackled him again as she relentlessly punched, bit, and kicked him.

Quincy watched in shock as Kylie and Jack cringed at the sight as Kylie said, "So uh we came to apologize about- damn Dani is pissed - yesterday. Right Jack?"

"Yeah uh... Quincy I think I just remembered I needed to help my sister come with Kylie?" requested Jack as he knew better than to go between Dani and her anger.

"Yeah, um... here's her hoodie," said Kylie as she and Jack quickly dashed away to get away before things get worse, having given the red hoodie to Quincy.

Quincy watched, shocked seeing Dani before Gideon kicked her off, staining Dani's what used to clean white shirt. Dani growled as she tackled him again, punching him after every word, "Don't. You. Ever. Insult. My. Friends. Again!"

Suddenly Quincy rushed over as he touched her shoulder, pulling her back as he begged, "Whoa okay... I think Gideon had enough! Stop Dani!"

Quincy pried off Dani as Quincy took the sight of the two of them. Dani was definitely roughed up as the small cut that was on her cheek was bigger, the bottom of her chin was scratched, her braid came undone, her white shirt was covered in dirt and had a few tears, and she held her right hand as it looked like Gideon twisted it during their little brawl.

However, it was obvious who the winner of the fight was with the sight of Gideon. His hair had dirt, rocks, and twigs as it lost its poofy volume, his right eye was swollen with an obvious black eye forming. His face was littered with scratches, purple bruises, and bitemarks. His suit was ripped as if an animal ripped through them. Then most noticeable was the deep red bleeding lip he had that began to swell.

Dani glared at the boy as Gideon insulted, "You're a monster! A freak of nature! I can have you arrested!"

Dani raised an eyebrow as she faked a lunge before Gideon ran away to who knows where.

Gideon's parting words being, "I'll get you and your family too, you freak! After the Pines, you're next! Mark my words!"

She giggled at the sight before she winced in pain as Quincy gave her hoodie back as she yells, "YEAH YOU BETTER RUN, YOU ALBINO BITCH!" Little did Dani know, Gideon did not have albinism.

"Are you going to be okay?" Quincy spoke in concern for her, having found it amazing yet terrifying of how she defended him the way she did.

Dani smiled a tad, wiping away the traces of blood on her, putting on her red jacket when Quincy hands it back to her, "I will be, seeing you get hurt like that really set me off the edge." she then frowned, knowing what she had to do to fix what she'd done, "Just so you know, I never believed the crap others said about you. I believe you're a nice kid and I'm sorry if I caused you any discomfort. I can go if you want." she dipped her head down, still feeling ashamed from yesterday's behavior, but Quincy stops her with a gentle hand to her shoulder before letting go.

Quincy shook his head, smiling at her, "You don't have to, Dani, not yet at least before getting patched up. I know I need it."

The two kids head inside the Shack, the moment the two stepped inside, Ford spits out his coffee, instantly coming to the children's aid, "What happened to you two?"

Quincy and Dani looked at each other, Quincy replying, "My friend here saved me from Gideon." he said with a hint of pride. This brought a small smile on the old man's face, though he is worried about tending to their injuries.

Dani beamed, hearing him calling her 'friend' at last, "It was nothing. I protect all my friends."

"That is a great trait to have, Dani. I will get you both patched up. I'll explain to your father, Dani, about your injuries when he inquires to me about it." Ford guides the kids to the kitchen, getting the first aid kit to treat their wounds. Ford then notice a few small, familiar bite marks on Quincy's knees, recognizing them immediately being demon caterpillar marks. The old man cursed himself for filling a whole journal of curses and and spells, especially a certain summoning ritual he hopes won't be used. Though when it does happen, he'll be prepared for the worse.

"Say, Quincy." Dani starts while rubbing ointment on her cuts, "Want to come over to my place next time to hang out or something. We can watch movies and stuff." she offered, hoping he'll say yes.

"Sure!" Quincy smiled, "I'll ask my parents first. Knowing them, I think they'll say so."

Adeline smiles lightly from the sight of a budding friendship. Maybe Quincy won't end up homeschooled after all, now that he has made at least one or more friends to be there for him. However, she frowned when she looks out the window, thinking she should have been there to have stopped Gideon sooner.

Dante came around to pick up his daughter sometime later, getting told everything that happened, but was just happy his daughter is okay. Quincy and Dani waved each other goodbye before parting ways, the boy excited for once to be interacting with someone who isn't one of cousins, not that he didn't like it, but it was a nice change from the norm.

The next day as Quincy was being driven to Dani's place, he got a good look at the Gideon Gleeful sign having been scorched where Gideon's face once was, seeing Gideon himself absolutely fuming over it.

Shauna, Marcus, and Shannon finally have peace of mind, knowing Quincy made good friends at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter was both written by Flight-Of-Hawks/vulpixen and sailormew4. Danielle Basco, Dante Basco, Li, Jack, and Kylie belong to sailormew4. I do know there is an actor name Dante Basco, but that's the not reasoning with his name. The reason behind the name is the character from Dante's Inferno and Dante Basco is a slight play on words with a sauce called Tabasco. Join us next time when Mabel and Dipper's sibling rivalry bites them hard in the au version of Chapter 21: Little Dipper.


	21. Little Dipper AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls
> 
> Author's Note: In this chapter, Dipper and Mabel's sibling rivalry get the best of them in this AU version of Chapter 21: Little Dipper.
> 
> Enjoy Fellow Gravity Fallers!

_In Gideon's room…_

Gideon Gleeful sits at his desk in his dark room, alone, with only his desk lamp giving light. He reads the Journal 2 for more sinister ideas of how he can bring his wrath upon the Pines family, talking to himself, "Zombie attack? Never works, I don't think. Blood Rain? No thank you; will ruin my suit. Demon caterpillars, already used them. Drat!" Gideon closed the book, irritated he couldn't find much of what he had in mind to concoct, "There must be a perfect way to exact vengeance on the Pines family. Not enough to harm them; I just need to take something from them. Something that will give me ultimate power." Gideon grinned when he sees the answer right in front of him, holding up a small handmade model of the Mystery Shack, "Wait of course!" he whispered cunningly, "It's perfect."

* * *

_The next morning at the Mystery Shack…_

Stan, Mabel, Dipper, Carla, Ford, Adeline and Quincy were watching Ducktective in the living room when the doorbell rings from outside. Ford and Adeline go answer the door just as Stan and Carla were about to.

The man in a blue suit addressed them, having known who they are, "Stanford and Adeline Pines?"

"Yes?" Ford responds with a raised brow, "What do you need from us?"

The man kept a straight face as he continued, "Mr and Mrs Pines, I'm from the Winning House Coupon Savers contest and you are our big winners!" the man announced enthusiastically. As if on cue, a cameraman and two ladies came in holding up a large ten-million dollar check, one of the ladies throwing up a handful of gold confetti in the air. Stan and Carla were taken by surprise, but Ford and Adeline kept their incredulous expressions.

"There is no such thing." Ford told the man, "I'd like for you, those women and that camera man to leave." Ford crosses his arms, "Now."

"Indeed." Adeline added.

"Ten million dollars...?" Carla gasp in shock of the amount won.

Dipper, Mabel and Quincy were elated from the news, planning on what to do with the money.

"We're rich!" Dipper exclaims, "I'm gonna get a butler!"

"And I'm gonna buy a talking horse!" Mabel grinned.

"I'll… I'll… I don't know what I would do with that much." wondered Quincy, trying to give it more thought like his cousins, "Maybe a dinosaur for a pet?"

"Sign here for the money." the man instructs Ford, but he refused.

"There's not way in hell you're having me sign-"

"You bet!" Stan leaped in to sign, Ford almost getting mad until he caught what Stan wrote, easing to see that Stan was fast on catching the fraudulent act when he did.

Just then, Gideon pops right through the check, laughing in triumph to see his plan worked. The child evilly grinning at the couple, snatching away the contract, "Pines, you fools! You just signed over the Mystery Shack to widdle ol' me!" The boy tap dances in place in victory, horrifying Dipper, Mabel and Quincy as they gasp.

"Nooooo!" Quincy cried out.

Stan grins to his brother, sister-in-law and wife, the adults smile in knowing Gideon didn't win this battle, "Ah, you might wanna take another look there."

Gideon read the contract again as he reads aloud, "This Shack is hereby signed over to... " he was shocked when he reads, "Suck a lemon, little man!" Stan, Carla and the rest laugh seeing Gideon's flabergast expression, but the boy was furious, ripping the contract in two as he yelled, "How dare you! I am not a threat to be taken lightly." Gideon reaches up for the man in the suit to pick him up, "Come 'ere, hun, I need your arms." The guy picks up Gideon with the boy swearing, "I'll get you, Pines, especially Quincy there…" as the guy backs away, Gideon parts with, "I'll get you all!"

Quincy clung to Adeline's side, the momentary silence broken when Stan simply suggests, "Wanna see what else is on TV."

Everyone agreed, heading back to the living room to watch some more TV.

* * *

_Later that day..._

Mabel and Dipper play chess in the Mystery Shack gift shop on a large tortoise shell, Quincy watching the two while Soos stacks some items on the shelves in the background.

Mabel ecstatically announced when she moves the pawn, "Little guy to black space nine!"

Dipper corrects her, having been focus the whole time, reminding her of the rules, "It's a pawn, that's not your color, and stop stealing the tiny horses."

Mabel held all the knight pieces in her sweater's pocket, "But they like it better in here. Don't you, babies?" she made horse sound in delight, making Quincy giggle.

Dipper moves his piece to knock down Mabel's king piece, announcing, "And checkmate!"

"What? Boo!" Mabel did not take Dipper's win with grace. Dipper puts another mark on his notepad as another of many wins in chess.

"Ooooh! Dipper wins again!" Dipper cheered in satisfaction.

Mabel pouts, she never liked Dipper always beating her in games her brother's an expert at such as chess. Quincy frowns for Mabel, seeing how disappointed she was.

Soos calls to Mabel, needing her help with retrieving an item on the high shelf above the cashier counter he couldn't reach from where he had the stepping stool, pointing at the brain-in-a-jar with a blonde female wig, "Yo, Mabel, can you pass me that brain-in-a-jar - the lady one?"

Dipper got up to offer, "I got it."

"I wanna help." Quincy offers as well.

Soos stops them, remarking, "Thanks, but Mabel's taller."

Dipper gasps in disbelief, seeing no difference between his sister and himself in height, "What? No she's not! We're the same height - we've always been." he argued.

Soos doubted, having good, trained eyes to spot the height difference between Mabel and Dipper, "Ah better check again, dude." Soos got off the stepping stool, taking out a tape measure to measure the heights of Mabel and Dipper with the twins being back-to-back, Dipper taking off his hat. Soos concludes that he was correct, announcing, "Yep! She's got exactly one millimeter on you."

Dipper was utterly shocked, putting his hat back on, "What?!" Dipper was not pleased to hear it.

Mabel slowly perks a grin, finally having something to achieve over her twin brother, "Don't you know what's happening, Dipper? This millimeter is just the beginning. I'm evolving into the superior sibling." she celebrates by bragging, rubbing it in her brother's face, "Bigger! Stronger!"

"Yay!" Quincy cheers for Mabel.

"Like some kind of Alpha Twin!" Soos smiles, seeing how happy Mabel became.

"Alpha Twin! Alpha Twin!"

"Oh come on, guys. Nobody even uses millimeters. It only makes you taller than me and Canada." Dipper excuses, trying to act like it's not a big deal.

"You know, Dipper, I've always wanted a  **little**  brother. Who knew I already had one?" Mabel mocks, laughing, being snide about her accomplishment, "Yeah!"

"It's alright to be short, Dipper. I mean, I'm smaller compared to all of you." Quincy tries to assure, being humble of his small size.

"You're younger than all of us, Quincy - you have an excuse." Dipper comments, not feeling up to take his younger cousins word.

Stan comes in rubbing his eyes from taking a nap, wondering, "I was awoken by the sound mockery. Where is it? Show me the object of ridicule!"

"I'm taller than Dipper!" Mabel excitedly tells Stan.

"By one millimeter!" Dipper defensively states.

"Hey, hey! Don't get…  _short_  with your sister!" Stan laughs in humor, taking him back to his teasing with Ford over the years, and reminding him when his own children and nieces would get into it too. Jessie having cried out in victory over something she knew that James didn't. Shannon having boasted about how great of a manager she was compared to her twin sister at age eleven. "Ah reminds me when I would tease Ford over the years on his nerdiness. I still do it now a bit. All in good fun."

"Oh Gruncle Stan, I hope you don't think…  _little_  of him." Mabel mocks some more.

Stan tries to come up with a good comeback, "Yeah! And… and a… he's short!"

Dipper wasn't laughing at all, getting more annoyed as the teasing goes on from his sister.

Mabel and Stan continue to laugh and tease Dipper while Quincy and Soos remain silent on the matter, not wanting to add fuel to the fire, until accidentally did, having felt bad for Dipper, "Dude's, maybe you should lay off him a tiny bit."

"Ha! Tiny! Soos is in on it now!" Stan was enjoying the teasing even more with Soos' input.

"No, no I didn't mean it." Soos frowns, genuinely not having meant to mock Dipper in the slightest.

As the two laugh, Dipper marches up to the attic room to get away from them, Quincy following him to see if he can make him feel better. Carla sees the boys walk off while walking into the gift shop to see the commotion, "What's going on, you two?"

"We were just teasing Dipper. I'm taller than him by one millimeter!" Mabel grins up to her great-aunt, though she wasn't too pleased to here.

"Well Dipper sure wasn't enjoying it, it seems." Carla crosses her arms.

"Ah Dipper will forget. He's got a… three… two… one…" Mabel and Stan say in unison, " _Short_  term memory!" Mabel and Stan high-five each other, Mabel having been hard on the impact, it being a bit painful to Stan's hand. "I high-five hard."

Carla sighs from hearing it, she never did much like the teasing when the person on the receiving end wasn't enjoying it at all.

In the attic room, Dipper paces back and forth in the room, still a bit angry over it and Quincy sitting on the bed watching him, "Stupid Mabel, I'm not short!" Dipper says bitterly, going up to the high shelf where he placed the Journal 3, trying to reach for it but couldn't.

"Need any hel-" Quincy offers, but Dipper declines the request.

"No, Quincy, I got this." Dipper assures, kicking the shelf to make the journal fall into his hands. He skims through the pages to find a solution to get Mabel to stop teasing him, "There's gotta be a way to get taller. Let's see..." Dipper seemed to have found the page he was looking for, reading the page about the height-altering crystals, "Legends of miniature buffalo and giant squirrels have led me to believe, there are height-altering properties hidden deep within the forest." Dipper smiles, closing the book and about to head out, "I'll be back, Quincy."

"Want me to come with? I know where they are." Quincy offers, knowing more about the Journal than he lets on.

This surprises Dipper, "Really? Awesome, Quincy. I'll let you take lead, cousin." he smiles, letting Quincy go out the door first, "After you."

* * *

_Within the forest..._

Dipper and Quincy make their way to the forest, talking all the while on the way there.

"So, Quincy, how do you know the author of the Journals? If you don't mind me asking. And have you used the crystals before?" Dipper politely asks.

Quincy thinks, not wanting to reveal the secret too soon, so he tells the partial truth to it, "Well, I can tell you Auntie Shannon has a crystal at home she keeps with the rest of the rocks she collects. And I know the author from- Whoa!"

Before Quincy could finish his sentence, he trips over a large root, sending him tumbling down the hill as Dipper runs after and grabs him. Dipper too tumbling down with Quincy like a ball, the two holding close together as they reach the bottom, covered in dirt, grass and leaves from the ordeal.

Both boys groan as they got up, seeing a small deer to their surprise.

"Whoa…" Dipper quietly uttered, the deer joining with the rest of the small herd by the mushrooms and pine cone that seem like trees in comparison. An eagle flies right underneath Dipper's nose when all of a sudden, both boys hear the sound of a mountain lion's growl before them. It was indeed a mountain lion, aiming to hunt for its next prey.

Quincy holds Dipper close behind him while the twelve-year tries to determine if it's just a matter of perspective or the mountain lion really was small. It wasn't small at all.

"Is that mountain lion tiny or far away from perspective?" Dipper squints his eyes, however, the mountain lion bounds for the two boys, lunging high in the air to pounce!

"Perspective! Perspective!" Dipper and Quincy scream for dear life as the mountain leaps towards them, not aware that the pinkish light could shrink it to miniature size, getting smaller and smaller to be no more than the size of a child's hand. The now tiny mountain lion lands onto Dipper's chest, climbing throughout the vest, making Dipper giggle from the small paws and Quincy laughing with him. The tiny mountain bit Dipper's finger, it stung to the boy, but it was no more than a sting in comparison, "It still hurts but less."

The tiny mountain lion leaps off Dipper and into the woods. Quincy points right at the cluster of crystals with a huge one right at the center; casting two separate beams of light: the pink light that shrinks and the blue light that grows. The magical power of the crystal was demonstrated at Dipper and Quincy watch a butterfly flutter across both beams, it having become smaller when it passes through the shrinking light, then large when it passes through the growing light.

"Whoa…" Dipper was utterly amazed by the sight, "Thanks for showing me this, Quincy. Does Aunt Shannon use her crystal to grow and shrink things."

Quincy smiles at the mention and answers, "Yep! Mostly to use in her work with shrinking and growing gems and other stones."

Dipper takes out a multi-tool pocket knife, using it to retrieve a smaller size crystal to use for himself. He places the crystal into his vests pocket, "Alright, I believe we're done here."

Quincy follows Dipper back to the Mystery Shack.

* * *

_Back at the Mystery Shack…_

In the attic room, Dipper found a solution of how he could harness the crystal's power when he ties the crystal to the lens of the red flashlight. He smiles as he tests out the function of his new growing/shrinking flashlight.

"That's really cool, Dipper." Quincy comments, wanting to see what his cousin does with it.

"Check this out, Quincy." Dipper points the flashlight at a white pawn chess piece, testing out his new device, "Smaller." the pawn shrinks to minimal size. Dipper turns over the crystal and does the same again, this time, making it bigger, "Bigger." but he made the pawn piece too large when it hits the roof of the attic.

Quincy takes the flashlight to make the pawn smaller again to its original size, "Phew… almost made a hole in the ceiling."

Dipper takes up the flashlight from his young cousin, "Alright, now I know how much not to use on myself." Dipper aims the flashlight at himself, growing at least two more millimeters than his sister. "Do I look a bit taller, Quincy?"

Quincy nods some, though giving him a questioning look, "Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean, it just seems dumb to be going this far to prove you're the better twin sibling through height."

Dipper takes a deep breath and thinks, he hated how Mabel kept teasing about the extra millimeter and being taller than him, "I want Mabel to see she can't tease me anymore for being short." he then adds that comes off as bitter, "You wouldn't understand; you don't have a twin sibling to compete with."

This makes the young boy frown, hurting him on the inside, "I think having a twin would be cool…"

Dipper realizes how off he sounded, seeing how it pained Quincy to hear that, he goes up to Quincy to hug him, wanting to apologize immediately, "I'm so sorry, Quincy, I sounded mean right there, man. I get snappy when I'm frustrated and I shouldn't have taken it out on you…"

"It's okay, Dipper." Quincy shows a little smile, "I've dealt with worse - trust me."

Hearing it from Quincy worries Dipper more than he shows, "Well, I'm going to go show off to Mabel and have her eat her words."

Dipper and Quincy make it inside the gift shop where Mabel was talking to Soos about buying bigger clothes. Dipper grins ear to ear to have Mabel ask, "Hey guys! You notice anything different about me?"

Soos focuses his sight on Dipper, seeing anything that could give him a clue of what changed, to which his height did indeed change from what the handyman could see, "Holy hot sauce! You've grown an extra millimeter."

Mabel was greatly incredulous, finding it hard to comprehend that her own brother suddenly grew a little taller than her in the same day, "What?!" unpleased, she got down from the barrel she sat on as Soos got out the tape measure again to compare their respective heights. It was clear Dipper grew a bit taller than her.

Dipper grins with pride over his accomplishment, "What can I say, sis, growth spurt."

Mabel shows a smile, rubbing it off, adding fuel to Dipper's insecure flame, "Ah mine happen first. I'm gonna be taller than you in the end. It's science, Dipper!"

Dipper couldn't bare to hear that from his sister as he defends himself,"What? We're the same height now!"

Seeing Dipper upset from this got Quincy to be sadden, seeing how Dipper and Mabel's sibling fight will grow, not liking it one bit with where it's going to go.

Mabel chants the phrase, "Alpha Twin! Alpha Twin!"

"Oh yeah? Something tells me I've got another growth spurt coming on right now." Dipper narrows his eyes at his sister as he leaves, Mabel doing the same, as Dipper goes back into the attic room to grow himself a little more, Quincy following him. Mabel bursts open the door, having grown suspicious of Dipper's odd behavior since he came back.

"Give it up, Dipper!" Mabel gasps, noticing how tall Dipper grew since she saw him just moments ago, now figuring something was up, "What happened?"

Dipper rolls his eyes, being casual about it, "Oh you know, puberty and stuff."

"That doesn't make any sense. Just a second ago, you were-" it then dawned on her that magic was involved, getting her to question her brother, growing a little angry, "Wait a minute! This is some kind of magic-y thing, isn't it?" she then looks at Quincy and asks sweetly, "Quincy you were with Dipper, do you know how he's growing so tall?"

"Um…" Quincy thinks, Dipper gesturing him to not tell Mabel about the flashlight.

Meanwhile, Stan answers the door when it rings, opening to see Gideon holding a bat with one hand and a jar full of eerie red glowing termites. Stan is instantly annoyed by the boy, crossing his arms, "Oh, it's you… Here to beat the crap out of great-nephew again? Well that ain't gonna happen on my watch."

"Oh howdy, Stanley! I haven't come hurt Quincy." Gideon fakes a smiles, turning into a more direct expression as he threatens in a low tone, "Listen closely: inside this jar I have one-thousand cursed Egyptian super termites. Have your brother hand over the deed to the property, or I'll smash this jar with a bat, and they'll devour this shack with you and anyone else inside!"

Stan wasn't going to take Gideon's threat lightly. He knew how to handle a brat like Gideon, seeing how the boy underestimates. He tricks him with, "Hey what's that?" Stan points at nothing, making Gideon look for but a moment to knock down the jar, releasing the termites. The termites attacking Gideon instead of the Mystery Shack, eating the bat first that made the boy scream in horror.

"Oh no!" he cries as he runs around with the termites swarming all around him, Stan getting a laugh out of it, "Get 'em off!"

"Hey, Soos! Carla get in here! I wanna take pictures of this." Stan calls to them, but were preoccupied at the moment with something else.

"Y'all may won the battle! But mark my words, Stanley, your family has a weak spot, and I'm gonna find it!" Gideon swears, determined to take the Pines family down and gain control over the Shack for his own ill purposes.

Back upstairs in the attic room, Quincy reveals the truth to Dipper and his activity, "Dipper has a crystal that can grow and shrink things…" he tells, unable to lie in front of his cousin.

"It's true. I grew myself using this magic flashlight." Dipper adds, showing her the red flashlight with the crystal on the lens. Seeing what her brother has, Mabel immediately wanted to see for herself with grabbing hands.

"Let me see that thing!"

Dipper screams, taking off with the flashlight to avoid Mabel getting a hold of the magical item, knowing that his sister will possibly mess up many things with it and his chances of being the taller sibling. Before Mabel takes off, she thanks Quincy. "Thank you very much, Quincy!"

Quincy follows after the twins who were heading outside the shack, Mabel tackling Dipper down to the ground where he lost grip of the flashlight. The flashlight lands with a thud, rolling over to turn on the beam by itself, the growing light hitting a nearby caterpillar, growing it to the size of a car just about. The caterpillar climbs up and down two cars, crushing them right before the children's eyes before heading into the woods. Mabel found it amazing as to what it could do.

Mabel got up to retrieve the flashlight, turning it off, then on to briefly grow her hand to a much larger size, making her scream.

"It's okay, Mabel, it can shrink things too." Dipper explains, shrinking her hand back to normal size.

Mabel takes advantage of Dipper's guard being down to knock the flashlight right out of his hand, "Normal hand karate chop!"

"Hey!"

Dipper and Mabel fight over the flashlight to gain control from the other, Quincy doing his best to make them stop fighting.

"Guys knock it off! You both are acting dumb!" Quincy yells, slapping the flashlight out of Dipper's hand from frustration, the flashlight flying right towards Gideon, "Oopsies…"

"Curse the Pines family! Curse Stan! Curse Quincy! Curse-" Gideon was hit by the flashlight while he was pacing in anger over his defeat. He turns to pick the flashlight up, seeing something off about it, "My, my, what delightful manner of do-hickory is this?" Gideon takes close examination of it.

Mabel whispers loudly to her brother and Quincy, unaware that Gideon was listening to her the whole time, "Maybe he didn't see us use it, and doesn't know it's a magic flashlight that can grow and shrink things." By the time Mabel sees Gideon having been near to hear, it was too late. Dipper sighed in dismay.

"Really?"

Gideon turns on the flashlight, still on the shrinking setting, taking delight of the color it creates and the possibility it has. Dipper and Mabel try to stop Gideon from using it, but too little too late when Gideon shrinks the twins down to size, as well as Quincy who attempted to run back to the shack to get help. Gideon evilly grins as he did so.

Dipper, Mabel and Quincy hold each other close in fear, Gideon manically laughing in victory. The boy uses his empty jar to scoop up all three of them, taking them back to his home as he cooks up another sinister plan.

* * *

_At Gideon's home..._

Gideon's dad, Bud Gleeful was selling his used, barely functioning - if they even functioned to begin with - cars right by the family home and Tent of Telepathy at Gleeful's Auto Sales, showing off not only his charisma but a used car with a possum inside the hood of the car he was displaying to the small crowd of customers.

Bud then sees his son walk past him, inquiring to him about the jar under his son's arm, "Say son, what's in the jar?"

Gideon puts on his fake smile and wide eyes to the crowd, getting them to back off from getting into his ill-intended business, "That's my widdle secret!" making the crowd go "aw" from Gideon's act. As soon as Gideon heads for his house, he mumbles under his breath in bitterness, "Mouth-breathing fools." Gideon didn't even look at his mother while he walks through the kitchen, his poor mother obsessively vacuuming - even though the tile floor was spotless- to not anger her son in the slightest out of sheer fear of him.

Gideon enters his dark room where only the light of his desk lamp shone. Gideon opens the jar's lid to have the twins and Quincy be shaken out of the space, landing on the desk

"You three…" Gideon addresses with a glare.

"Wh… What are you going to do to us?" Mabel asks out of fear, Dipper getting a determined face, and Quincy holding onto Mabel.

Gideon perks a smile, rubbing her head with his finger, "Why, Mabel, I wouldn't hurt a hair on your iddy biddy head… if you agree to be my queen." he threatens.

Mabel pushes away Gideon's finger, protesting, "We live in a democracy! And never!"

Gideon grew furious with her declining his offer, "Maybe you'll change your mind with… this!" he lifts her up by her sweater. Mabel squirming and swinging her arms, wanting to punch him.

"I'll fight you til the day I-" Mabel stops and gasps when she sees a bag of gummy koalas, making her beam, "Gummy Koalas!" Gideon drops her into the bag, Mabel immediately munching on the nearest one.

Gideon then turns to Dipper, "Now as for you, boys." Gideon takes the desk lamp, beaming it right at Dipper and Quincy to interrogate them, suspecting something was up, "Tell me! How exactly did you come upon this magic item, hm? Somebody tell you about it? Did you  **read**  about it somewhere? You know about the Journals, Quincy, where did find such an item?"

Quincy didn't reply, not wanting to give away the secret, no matter what, even if his life is on the line.

Dipper glances at the journal he has on him in his vest, coming up with a plan so Gideon wouldn't press him any further, glancing over at the air horn behind him as he gestures Quincy to cover his ears, "Lean closer and I'll tell you."

"Well don't mind if I-" Gideon hears the loud honk of the air horn directly at him, making the livid boy cover his ears from the noise, making him fluster and scream out of anger. Gideon knocks the lamp out of the way, preparing his fist to slam them both, "I could squash y'all right now!"

Dipper and Quincy back away out of fear, preparing to leap to the side to dodge the possible impact. Gideon takes a glance at his fist, getting himself to calm enough to think, "Steel yourself, Gideon. You can use them. You can use them." the boy told himself, smiling even more menacingly to the idea he came up with.

Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack, Soos sets up multiple tall mirrors facing in different directions by Stan and Carla's orders in the parlor room, imitating a funhouse of mirrors; at least that's what they intended as Stan and Carla comes in.

"Soos, this maze of mirrors is the best idea you've come up with!" Carla compliments the handyman.

"We're gonna make a fortune!" Stan cheers, celebrating too soon. He sets down his fez hat for a moment to look at himself, commenting on his appearance, "My ears always been this big?"

Suddenly, the home phone rings as Stan goes to get it while Carla helps manages the mirrors with Soos.

When Soos sees Stan leave, he takes the opportunity to try on his fez, standing proud as he says, "One day…"

"One day indeed." Carla sighs, looking to Soos, "Stan and I know we can't run this gig forever."

"Soos quickly sets down the fez on the vanity mirror, putting back on his own hat, "Sorry, Mrs. Pines, I wanted to try it on."

Carla lightly smiles as she waves a hand, "Oh it's alright, Soos. I have to say you sure do love this place since you were a boy."

Soos nods, "More than anything - well except those I care for of course. One of my all time places to go to unwind and calm me when I'm going through some things, you know. This place is like magic."

Carla giggles a bit, making her happy to hear it from Soos, "You know, since the kids have grown older and pursue their own line of work, as will the grandkids, Stan and I aren't sure if we can keep this up. We're getting older." she looks at her aging self in the mirror and the grey hairs and wrinkles.

Soos frowns, not liking where Carla was going, "You saying you'll shut down the Mystery Shack when you both retire?"

Carla sighs, seeing how broken Soos looks to her like a sad puppy, smiling, "Not for a long time, I can guarantee! Perhaps, if Ford and Adeline are okay with it, Stan and me can have someone we trust to continue the Mystery Shack. Someone we know who will keep this place going and carry on the spirit of it." Carla turns one of the mirrors to Soos, signifying it to be him, "We decided it should be you, Soos. One day."

Soos' jaw drops, not knowing what to say except, he was utterly overjoyed and near tears, "You mean… I can become Mr. Mystery?"

Carls shushes, "You bet, Soos. Let's keep this quiet for now until that day comes. Tanya put in a good word for you and we all couldn't agree more." she winks to him with a smile, "And maybe one day you'll find your Mrs. Mystery too."

Stan answers the home phone with a grunt, hearing Gideon's voice on the other end. Stan was really considering a restraining order at that moment against the brat.

"Stanley Pines, listen to me very carefully: I have your niece and nephews." Gideon begins the ransom, "You and your brother hand over the deed to the Mystery Shack right now, or great harm will befall them! This is Gideon by the way." he added.

Stan just laughs, knowing the kid may be dangerous, but knows Dipper and Mabel are capable of shooing him off, "Oh yeah, this is going to be your worse plot yet. They're fine. I saw them all playing in the yard minutes ago." he drinks his Pitt Cola while listening.

"I have them in my possession, you don't believe me? I will text you a photo!" Gideon yells back.

Stan shows a confused expressions, "Text me a photo? I haven't figured out that function on that damn phone yet. I'll have to get my nephew-in-law or one of the family to show me." he then hangs up before Gideon could say more.

Getting angry again, Gideon throws his phone against the wall, shattering it into pieces, Dipper shielding Quincy from the phone debris. Suddenly, Gideon has an epiphany, causing him to laugh and be beside himself he didn't think of it earlier, "What am I doing?" Dipper, Mabel and Quincy look at each other with worried expressions for their family, "I don't need ransom. I have this!" Gideon raises the flashlight up, coming up with another plan he's sure it'll work, "I'll shrink Stan, along with everyone else, and take the shack for myself! Y'all will be helpless to stop me." This terrifies the shrunken trio as Gideon shows them their doll versions the boy crafted, "And if any of y'all step out of line…" he snaps the necks off the dolls, tossing them aside to show he wasn't screwing around, "Smash!"Gideon laughs evilly. He stops laughing when his dad calls to him.

"Gideon, the ice cream truck is here!"

Gideon got childishly excited, calling back, "Comin'!" but before he goes down stairs, he gets his pet hamster, Cheekums, releasing the pet onto the vanity, "Guard them, Cheekums. I'm comin'!" As soon as the door shuts, Dipper, Mabel and Quincy come up with a plan.

Quincy smiles up at the hamster, petting the animal, "It's alright, Cheekums is friendly, aren't you mister?" the hamster was unresponsive, not doing much but sniffing around.

Dipper nods, going up to Mabel and advises, "We've gotta get out of here and save our family."

"I know!" Mabel smiles, tucking a bit of what's left of the gummy koala in her sweaters pouch, "I will see you later."

Quincy sees the gummy koala and asks, "May I have a piece of gummy koala?"

Mabel grins, fulfilling the request, tearing of a piece of gummy koala and giving it to Quincy when she got out of the bag, "Of course you can, Quincy!"

"Yay!" Quincy takes a bite when given to him.

Dipper paces to come up with a plan, "Alright, Gideon's got magic and like a zillion inches on us. On the bright side, at least we're finally the same height."

"Actually…" Mabel brings up.

Quincy sighs, face-palming, "You two still worried about the dumb height thing?"

"It's very important we know who's taller, Quincy." Dipper inputs while getting a ruler out of Gideon's school supply bag. "Hold this up for us, please." Quincy frowns, doing as he's told.

Mabel and Dipper go back to back against the ruler, comparing their heights revealing Mabel to still be taller than Dipper, much to Dipper's dismay and Mabel feeling proud.

"You're still taller? Ugh, how did this happen?"

Mabel simply shrugs, "I guess it's another mystery."

Dipper pouts, putting his hat back on, "Another reason we gotta get that flashlight back." Dipper looks down the vanity, seeing how far a drop it seems from where they're at on top. Mabel attempts to get Cheekums to move, but not budge from the hamster.

"Onward, Cheekums! To freedom!" Mabel pats the hamster, but he did not budge, "To freedom!" she tries again and it still didn't work. She didn't seem to mind, "Aw, you're just a big ol' dumby-dumb."

Dipper sees the brush and comes up with an idea, "I have a plan." Soon, Dipper, Mabel and Quincy use the hairs and bristles of the brush to mend into a rope to climb down the vanity safely. As soon as all three were down, they made their way to the living room where they watch Gideon interact with his dad while the two eat ice cream.

Gideon demands his dad harshly, "Clean me!" displaying he's even cruel to his own parents who are too lenient to discipline him as Bud caters to his sons whim. Gideon asks in a more polite tone, proving to be quite a manipulator, "Father, can you give widdle ol' me a ride to the Mwystery Shack."

Bud denies the request as he was busy, saying sweetly, "I'd love to, sugarpie, but I have a heck of a lot of cars to sell, I do." he then tickles his son, causing the boy to go off on him when he starts laughing.

"Don't tickle me!" Gideon then throws the quart of ice cream against the wall, causing his timid mother to jump, barely missing her. This making Dipper, Mabel and Quincy cower in the shoe they're hiding in. "Never! Never tickle me! What have I told you?" Gideon gets direct with his dad, "Look at me, what have I told you?"

Bud became crestfallen, replying sadly with, "Tickling… is no laughing matter."

Gideon was pleased from the response, "There we go."

"Do you still need a ride to the Mystery Shack?" asked Bud, willing to give his son a hand after all that.

"I'll just take the bus!" Gideon yells back, getting off the recliner and tipping over the stand with a lamp on his way out, being destructive with his anger with kicking open the door and slamming it shut behind him.

Bud could simply smile and comment, "Ah, precious memories…" his wife, Muriel, vacuuming away in fear, cleaning up the messes her son made.

Dipper, Mabel and Quincy sees the chance to run for the small doggie door to head outside. When the trio get to the car lot, Dipper suggests, "We need to get higher."

Mabel comments, displeasing her brother, "Yeah, especially you 'cause you're short!"

Quincy then points up to the dollar sign balloon with wings, "Over there, guys! Balloon!"

The three head for the large balloon, seeing how they can make it fly for them, but the rope tied it to where it is. Dipper watches the exchange between Gideon and Lazy Susan, the woman smiling at the boy.

"What cute little thing you're off to, you cute little cutie face?" Lazy comments, she too waiting for the bus.

Gideon replies that sends shivers down her spine, "I'm gonna annihilate my arch-enemies entire family. Well a good few first, then the rest of the family."

Lazy Susan didn't know what to think, hearing it from a young boy like Gideon, she simply says, "Oh. Okay. Yay?" she nervously smiles to him.

Gideon gets on the bus heading straight to the Mystery Shack, Dipper thinking fast to make the balloon fly for them, "He's heading to shrink them!"

"Come on, flying discount dollar, if only you could fly us back to the Mystery Shack." Mabel sighs, but then hear a snapping sound from the rope being broken. Quincy cutting off the ropes with his teeth it appeared.

Dipper smiles, "Awesome, Quincy! Let me help you out there, man." he uses his multi-tool scissors to cut the rope completely, making the balloon fly high, drifting in the wind, the kids cheering in victory.

"We're flying!" Quincy smiles, holding on tightly to the balloon as it flew, Mabel and Dipper steering it to the direction of the Mystery Shack before Gideon does, eventually landing on the Mystery Shack's totem pole. The three get off the balloon just in time when Gideon arrives, heading right for the door.

"How are we gonna stop him?" Dipper ponders, a woodpecker pecking at him. Quincy helping Dipper shoo the bird away while Mabel has an idea involving her gummy koala.

"Leave that to Mabel!" Mabel grins.

Gideon grins as he grips the door handle, "I'm comin' for you, Pines." before he could pull the handle, a piece of wet gummy koala gets into his hair, Mabel having shot it at him.

Mabel frowns, having found it hard to let go of her treat, but she knew it was for the best, "I'm sorry, gummy friend."

"It's for the greater good." Dipper sympathizes with her.

"Yeah…" Quincy becomes sad with them.

Gideon struggles to get the gummy koala out of his white pompadour hair, "I can't defeat the Pines family lookin' like this." he then drops the flashlight to go to the nearby mirror to get the gummy koala out of his hair, hair spraying his hairstyle to make it as it was before. This gave Dipper, Mabel and Quincy a chance to get to the flashlight before Gideon were to catch them.

Mabel tells Dipper and Quincy, "Quick, you two get in front and I'll regrow you."

Dipper turns the crystal around for it to get to growing, commenting, "Okay. Wait, you're gonna grow us back to equal height, right?"

"Dipper it doesn't matter right now!" Mabel protests, actually focused on the task at hand.

"Mabel's right, Dipper!" Quincy faces Dipper, having had enough of the whole debate, "It doesn't matter at all right. Mabel grow us back, please!" the boy was practically screaming that was how bad it was. The boy's cheeks were red with anger, breathing heavily from yelling.

Dipper was too late in shushing Quincy who got Gideon's attention, picking them all up, grinning, "I dare say you would've defeated me, if it wasn't for your sibling bicker and Quincy's shrilly screams."

Gideon kicks open the gift shop door, "The Shack is mine, Pines!" Gideon aims and fires the shrinking beam at Soos. Dipper, Mabel, and Quincy distraughtly cry out for their family member. the fez hat rolling away to reveal him, infuriating Gideon more and more as things kept going wrong, "Well, well, looks like I've finally gotten the better out of you- What?"

Soos was unaware he had shrunken at first, looking around while putting on his hat, "Something's definitely different here."

Like before, Gideon puts Dipper, Mabel, Quincy and now Soos inside the empty jar, shaking it up to make them talk when he's done, "Tell me where Stan and the rest of the Pines are!"

Soos shows a determined expression, not willing to tell the boy anything at first until he blurts out, "Never! You'll never find them on the second door to the left down the hall, where I last saw Stan." Soos covers his mouth, uttering an, "Wait, why did I say?"

Gideon evilly grins as he puts the jar of the four inside his coat pocket, "~Staaan! I'm comin' for you~!" he chimes, heading in the direction of the mirror maze.

The four inside the jar do their best to move out of the jar, but to no avail. Mabel sticks her tongue out at Gideon's picture of his elementary school I.D card. Soos crouches down, feeling absolutely terrible for telling where Stan was at least.

"I kinda Soos'd up that one up, didn't I?" Soos frowns, knowing that Stan and the other could be done for.

Dipper admits, taking the blame for everything, "It's not your fault, Soos, I'm the guy that put together that shrinking device." Dipper turns to Quincy, "And I'm sorry for not listening to you when you kept warning me, Quincy, I was supposed to be protecting you from Gideon, but I screwed that up.."

Quincy nods, apologizing himself, "I'm sorry too for not being quiet enough. I just got mad you didn't let it go when things were bad."

Dipper nods, then looks to Mabel, "You kept teasing me, Mabel, like all day, what was that all about?"

Mabel takes out the notepad of Dipper's wins, showing it to him and explain crestfallen, "I guess it's that… you've beaten me at everything, and you always rub it in my face. Chess, checkers, ping pong… I guess I feel like winning at something for once."

Dipper felt guilty for making his twin sister feel inferior to him of all the times he's won, "Ah man, now I feel like a big jerk."

Hearing her brother made her smile as she jokingly corrects, "Don't you mean a  _little_  jerk?"

The kids laugh some from the joke, Dipper accepting it, "Alright, I walked into that one. We cool?"

"We're cool." Mabel fist-bumps her brother's.

Soos wanting to join in too, "Am I cool?"

"You're cool, Soos." Mabel replies, doing the same for him, "Yes!"

"Me too?" Quincy smiles.

"You too, dude." Dipper agree, he too doing the same for his younger cousin and Soos took care of Quincy's other hand.

Gideon was taken by surprise to see a maze of mirrors in the room, but as soon as he spotted Stan, he calls for him to get his attention, "Stanley!"

Stan looks up where Gideon stands on the balcony, replying with a smug expression, "Oh hi, Gideon! I've been lookin' for someone to try out my new mirror maze. My lovely wife, and brother and sister-in-law needed to do things so I couldn't ask them. Then again, you're an idiot and a brat." Stan couldn't think of more so say before he went further into the maze, "That's the end of the sentence."

"You come back here!" Gideon tucks the flashlight into his other pocket, going after him with Stan replying back.

"Try ta find me, twerp!"

Within the jar, Quincy pushes with all he's got to get the lid open, finding it difficult as he wasn't strong enough in arm strength. With a little extra boost from Mabel, the lad gets the lid open for all of them to escape.

"Let's get that flashlight before he gets Stan and everyone else." Dipper, Mabel, Quincy and Soos climb out of Gideon's coat front pocket, almost instantly spotting the flashlight, "There it is!"

All of them make their way to get behind Gideon's shoulder and back neck, Mabel becoming mesmerized by how sleek and shiny Gideon's hair was to her. Dipper snaps her out of it to look away from the distraction. However, Soos decides to mess with Gideon's chubby neck, "This neck is really squishy! Hey, look, I'm making a fat angel!"

Gideon feels the movement in his neck, getting rid of the irritation, knocking off Soos in the process as the handy falls down to the carpet below. He thankfully landed safely as it seems he wasn't hurt from the fall. Soos eats a corn chip he found, taking delight in consuming it.

Quincy sighs in relief to see Soos alive and safe as he follows Mabel and Dipper. Gideon became cautious of his surroundings with his observant eyes, watching out for Stan. As soon as Gideon spots Stan, he immediately uses the flashlight to shot a beam at him, but the mirrors reflect the beam back and forth at each other until they hit a nearby moose head mounted on the wall, shrinking it.

Stan laughs at the boy, taking delight the mirrors are confusing him. Gideon will not let it get the better of him as he threw the flashlight at the mirror in front of him, shattering it, making Stan mad, "Hey, watch the merchandise!"

Gideon grins at the awful idea he came up with within moments, using the flashlight to break every mirror he sees. He broken several before Stan finally confronts the boy about the mess he's making.

"You little troll!" Stan was definitely going to have Gideon pay for the damages he caused, though having difficulty to name the price, "These mirrors cost me ten! No, I mean… a twenty-five… five-hundred dollars each, and you're paying for all of them!"

"Oh contraire," Gideon points the flashlight right at Stan, "it is you who must pay!"

Mabel, Dipper and Quincy look at each other, worrying more, "If we don't do something, Gruncle Stan is doomed!"

Dipper smiles to an idea, knowing just the way to incapacitate Gideon, "Not completely doomed! To his armpit!" Mabel and Quincy hesitated, not wanting to go anywhere near Gideon's sticky armpits until Dipper coaxes them to go along with it, "Just… come on." The three crawl down Gideon's clothing, reaching for the armpit area, planning to give him a good tickling.

Stan takes some steps back, seeing the possible weapon Gideon has on him, "Whoa what is that thing?"

Gideon moves closer towards Stan, the old man moving further back as Gideon moves forward, "Finally, after all this time, after every failed attempt. You and your family will be all mine! No one's gonna protect you now."

"I am!" Carla calls out, showing an angry face as she marches towards Gideon, bringing a thankful smile on Stan's face, "So it was you breaking all these mirrors. Shame on you, Gideon!"

Gideon jumps in surprise, preparing to shrink her down when she got close until, he starts laughing hysterically, the tickling caused by Dipper, Mabel and Quincy, making the child rolling on his back while laughing uncontrollably.

Stan and Carla raise a brow from the scene, not seeing what's causing the boy to laugh all of a sudden, "I… I don't know how to respond to this."

Carla sighs, beginning to move the boy, "Well I'm responding by getting this boy out of our house. I'm gonna have to clean up all that glass…"

"Kid needs to get his issues together…" he sees the flashlight being dropped by Gideon, picking it up to take a good look at it, "Now what is this? Hmm… I'll go take this to Ford and see what he can do with it." Ford enters the room, "Speaking of, hey bro, come take a look at this thing Gideon had on him."

"What do you have there, Stanley?" Ford accepts the flashlight, turning on and off, instantly knowing it was an height altering crystal, "Where did you get this?"

"That twerp Gideon had it on him, was gonna use it on me until he started laughing all of a sudden." Stan shrugs, then noticing it was getting dark, "Say, have you seen the kids and Soos?"

Ford shakes his head, "No, Stanley, I… oh no."

"Oh no?" Stan asks, knowing that look on Ford's face that something wasn't right.

It suddenly dawned on Ford of what could have happened with Dipper and them, "We have to find them. The Shack can be a dangerous place for one so small..." he then takes out his magnifying glass, beginning to search all around the floors, being careful with avoiding the broken glass, until he found Soos in the carpet still, "Soos!"

Soos jumps when he sees Ford, "Oh hey Dr. Pines! Wow you have a lot of wrinkles up close." he comments. Ford lowering his hand to pick him up and asks softly, "Where are Dipper, Mabel and Quincy, Soos? Did Gideon do this to you?"

"He did, Dr. Pines, and Dipper and them are probably still on Gideon to stop him from shrinking you guys." Soos was lifted into Ford's pocket, going after Gideon as Carla just got him outside.

As soon as Gideon got outside, Mabel, Dipper and Quincy get off Gideon and leaped into the bushes. Gideon stops laughing as soon as he finds the flashlight went missing, "My light!"

Ford goes straight up to Gideon, lifting him up and demanding, "Where are my niece, nephew and grandson? You better not lie to my face."

Quincy runs up to Ford from out of the bushes, tugging on his pants leg to let him know, "We're down here, Grandpa! Grandpa!" Ford smiles in relief, though giving a good glare at Gideon before setting him down, making Gideon run off in fear and back to his home in a hurry.

Ford takes a deep breath, being careful when he reaches down to pick up Quincy, placing the tiny boy in his hand, "There you are, my lad. Glad you're safe. Where are Dipper and Mabel?"

Quincy sees them heading inside the Shack behind the door, "Inside behind the door, Grandpa. We had a long day."

Ford smiles, "I can tell, my lad, let me get you all back to normal size."

As soon as Ford gets them all together in the living, he turns over the crystal, directing the growing beam right at the miniature Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Quincy to return them to the height as they were before. Mabel keeping her extra millimeter and Dipper being happy she did as well. Quincy goes up to give his grandpa and grandma a good hug.

"Thanks a lot for getting us back to normal, Gruncle Ford." Mabel thanks with a bright smile, "It was quite an adventure we had."

Adeline and Ford wonder how Gideon got a hold of one of the height-altering crystals, knowing it isn't mentioned in Journal 2. Adeline advises the kids, "Well we're all glad you're safe and sound. I was beginning to worry where you all were. We'll be keeping a more watchful eye if Gideon comes back to cause trouble again."

Dipper, Mabel and Quincy nod to each other, Dipper agreeing, "I say."

Later that night, Ford and Adeline talk with Quincy in their room about today's events.

Quincy explaining to them more about how Gideon got hold of the flashlight, and Dipper having made the flashlight in the first place, among other things.

Ford and Adeline were quite impressed, yet concern for Dipper, knowing how the things Dipper will discover could be incredibly dangerous and life-threatening.

"I haven't told Dipper yet about you being the author, Grandpa. Like you and Grandma said, ' _never spoil a good mystery_ '." Quincy smiles to them, "Although, I kinda want to tell him at the same time."

Adeline strokes her grandson's head, "I believe Dipper will soon figure it out. I mean, the answer is right in front of him."

"I believe he doesn't want to assume it's me in case he could be wrong, seeing how James, Shauna and Tanya have polydactyly fingers like myself." Ford adds, feeling proud of Dipper, "He's an inquisitive boy, I know he'll figure it out soon enough, or I'll tell him if he ever shows the Journal to me." Ford adjusts his glasses, "I mean him and Mabel figured out who the real founder of Gravity Falls was when we couldn't."

Adeline nods, not having thought about that case for years, recounting all the clue they tried to find before having found it too difficult for their serious minds to decipher the code and clues. She sees how late it was getting, telling her grandson, "Alright, Quincy, time to head to bed with Dipper and Mabel."

"Okay, Grandma, Grandpa. Love you!" Quincy hugs both Ford and Adeline.

"Love you too, Quincy." Ford tells his grandson

"Love you too, sweetpea." Adeline lightly smiles

Quincy heads off to join his cousins upstairs for another sleepover, his parents not having mind at all.

* * *

_Later at the Gleeful house…_

Gideon thrashes about his tantrum of his failed attempt to get revenge, the boy pacing back and forth in anger while his dad attempts to calm him.

"Ah son, don't you mind that Stanford Pines and his family, you'll get your revenge one of these days." Bud smiles, but then frowns when Gideon flips over the nearby recliner with all his might.

"No! It's not just about revenge! I want that Shack; the physical building."

Bud sighs, knowing exactly why is son wants the Shack, "It's for them Journals, isn't it, son?"

Gideon grins, going up to sit right next to his dad, replying, "Yes. They hold a secret you couldn't possibly imagine." he then laughs maniacally, think of all the things he would do with such power; such as getting rid of the Pines family for good.

Bud then offers to his son, "Sweetie, you want some ice cream?"

Gideon accepts, asking first, "Did you pick out all the nuts?"

Bud simply nods, giving his son a spoonful before his son starts laughing evilly again, he gives him another when he asks for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter written by Flight-Of-Hawks/vulpixen! I've been enjoying writing these chapters a lot and helping my friend, sailormew4 out! I'd like to share Ford has known Dipper having Journal 3, him trusting his great-nephew with possessing it to learn about Gravity Falls. Join us next time as Dipper gets a chance to perhaps working up the courage to share his real name to everyone in Chapter 22: What's in a Nickname!


	22. What's in a Nickname

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls
> 
> Author's Note: In this chapter, will Dipper muster up the courage to finally reveal his real name to those who don't know? Will it change how things are? Probably not, but find out here in Chapter 22: What's in a Nickname!
> 
> Enjoy Fellow Gravity Fallers!

_The next day at the Mystery Shack…_

The sound of the door closes after Stan denies another man in a suit who claims to be from the Winning House Coupon Savers contest. Unbeknownst to Stan, it was the actual man who ended up giving the prize money to Fiddleford McGucket instead. Stan goes off to the kitchen to get something while Mabel and Dipper watch what's on TV: Tigerfist: Now with Family!

While sitting in the living room like usually, watching TV, Dipper couldn't help but to think more about sharing his real name -Mason- to those around him. In the past, he had been teased greatly by kids around him about his birthmark: The Big Dipper. That name stuck like superglue with him since elementary school, making him feel his real name being completely useless now. Perhaps, Dipper believes now that he's been around his large family enough, maybe he feels more comfortable to tell it. Dipper looks to Mabel and says, knowing he can turn to her for an ear to listen, "Hey, Mabel?"

"Yeah, Dipper?" Mabel smiles up to her brother, seeing how he has something on his mind by the look of his sullen expression, "Thinking about something, huh?"

"That I am, Mabel," the boy frowns, then coming out and tell her, "Do you think I should tell our cousins and friends my real name? I've been giving it some thought that they should know." Dipper shrugs, "I don't know… they may think it's stupid or something." His insecurities and low self-esteem were getting to him. Mabel knows just what might cheer him up.

"Hmm, I'm kinda surprised you haven't told anybody already, even to our cousins, bro-bro," she shows a sincere smile, "Your name isn't dumb at all, Mason. Speaking of which, we should go hangout with our friends today! That'll be a good time to tell them."

Dipper rubs the back of his head, nodding, hoping they won't think his name is dumb, but showing a smile in that he'll get to see David and Taro again, "That does sound great. David and I can talk video games and stuff. He has a cool set up in his room and Taro's got this dog bed that acts as a recharging station. It's pretty clever."

Mabel giggles, showing a sly smile that she knows her friend, Candy Chiu, has a crush on Dipper's friend, prompting her to ask her brother, "Does he talk about anyone in particular? Like a girl he may have a crush on?"

"Well he has talked about the neat suggestions Candy gave him. How Taro got its cool jet-pack and laser upgrade." Dipper thinks back to having been in David's mostly clean room (Taro having done more of the cleaning because it wanted to) when him and David were talking about girls, of course, and David having blushed at the mention of Candy. David described her as being thorough with details, having great ideas and her being quite humorous. David had yet to have made any friends in Gravity Falls until he met Dipper and Candy; and through meeting the rest of their friends, "So, he… may have a crush on her, but please don't tell him I told you."

"Ooooooohhh!" Mabel gets intrigued, "My lips are sealed! Please do tell me more, bro-bro. I want all the details. Like what kind of candy… hehe, candy, other stuff he likes. What he dislikes even." she takes out her purple fuzzy pen and notebook paper, "It's very important stuff for me to know to match-make Candy and David to officially hook up."

Dipper sighs, seeing how Mabel get into her 'match-making mode', "I think it would be better if those two were to figure things out on their own, but I do want to help my friend too…" Dipper lets out a "Hmm" in consideration, "David likes most foods, he isn't too picky, but he is allergic to peanuts, shellfish and certain medicines so he can't have those. He does like cute things, but not overly cute to where it's an eyesore, you know. Oh, he also like animals, but not all of them. Such as mosquitoes, which I can definitely relate to. Also, he doesn't like much of his technical stuff to be touched, having had issues in the past when other kids screwed up something of his. Another fact I can also relate to." Mabel scribbles down those details, nodding that those are important things to know; wouldn't want to accidentally kill David if he eats the wrong thing.

Mabel gets up from the carpet, picking up Waddles, "Speaking of animals, I need to go take Waddles to the animal clinic for Aunt Tara and Cormac to give him his…" she whispers the word in Dipper's ears, "s.h.o.t.s." Mabel figures Waddles must have had bad experiences with needles as a piglet, not liking the sting of the point at all. When she first mentioned shots to the pig the few days prior, Waddles squealed loudly and ran behind couch to hide.

"Oh, fear of needles huh, little guy?" Dipper pets Waddles who simply oinks in response.

"You guys ready to head into town?" Carla asks her great-niece and nephew, getting Stan's keys from the kitchen.

"Yes, Grauntie Carla!" the twins reply in unison.

* * *

_At the local animal clinic..._

Mabel uses Waddles favorite treats to keep the pig calm as her and Dipper lead the pig inside the decent size, clean clinic. There were a few people sitting in the waiting room with their pets, such as Lazy Susan with all three of her cats with in their carrying boxes. The clinic itself was quaint to say the least. Simple set up in the waiting area where there's animal related magazines for people to read while sitting on cushioned chairs. The walls painted in a calming blue tone with a variety of animals darting across the frames.

"Why hello there, kids!" Lazy Susan greets the twins, "I'm just bringing in my cats to get their summer flea baths." The cat's meow from within their carrying boxes, "Their names are Donald, Sandy, Mister Catface."

"Aw!" Mabel coos at the three cats, "I brought in Waddles to get his check-up and s.h.o.t.s. He's scared of them."

Lazy Susan nods in understanding, "I get cha', Mr. Catface doesn't like them either and he has to be wrapped like a burrito to be still enough. Ain't that right, Mister Catface?" she pats the box, but Mister Catface shows his discontent with angry growls. He's not going to be good for the flea bath either.

"A purrito!" Mabel exclaims, making Lazy Susan laugh from the pun.

Soon after checking in with the desk person, it wasn't long before Tara and Cormac, who's acting as his mother's assistant for the summer, enter in the lobby to greet Dipper and Mabel in their pleasant manner.

"Why hello, Mabel and Dipper." Tara waves to them. She had three kittens, one each inside the three turquoise pockets of her scrubs uniform, the kittens meowing in content, "And hello Waddles, you ready for your s.h.o.t.s?" she winks to Mabel, having overheard her nice say it, anticipating Waddles may not like the treatment. Tara instructs Cormac, "Cory, could you take care of Lazy Susan's cats? They're only getting flea baths." Tara picks up Waddles as if he had the weight of a marshmallow, still noticing how he gained a little more weight since Mabel took him in.

Cormac grimaces for but a moment at the cats, knowing one in particular will be the most difficult and wild, but he knows a way to remedy that problem without hurting himself and the cats; at least try to minimize scratches on himself. He picks up each of the carrying boxes containing the trio of cats and taking them to the back where he preps the bath, grooms the cats and gets through the rest of the process. All three of the felines meowing and growling loudly during the whole process. Cormac is thankful he has his shots taken care of, and thinking he'd rather spend time with friends than handle the cats.

Meanwhile, Dipper and Mabel follow Tara with Waddles into the room, various medical tools, pictures of animals and their skeletal structures and organs, along with the bottles of medicine that will be used for Waddles' shots. Tara places Waddles on the blanket covered metal table, then remembers, seeing the kittens in her pockets, "Oh yes, I need to take these little ones back to their mom. Be right back and please don't play with the equipment."

"We won't, Aunt Tara." Dipper assures, planning on keeping an eye on his twin sister, knowing her, she'll want to touch the various items she's already eyeing with a grin on her face, "Mabel please don't mess with the medical equipment," he sighs in annoyance as Mabel plays with the cotton swabs she stuck up her nose. Dipper let out a chortle, finding it a bit funny.

It wasn't long before Tara comes back and sees Mabel and Dipper playing four cotton swabs, having them stuck up their noses. Tara was beside herself, letting out a laugh herself from seeing how adorable they're being in her eyes, "I'll let this slide, kids. Now I'm going to need your help with keeping Waddles calm and distracted while I give him his medicine."

Mabel has Waddles lie on his side, petting the pig and talking sweetly to him, "After all of this is through, you're gonna get a nice treat when we get home. Yes you are! Yes you are!" Mabel gives Waddles little bite-sized treats to keep the hog occupied.

Waddles happily oinks, licking Mabel's face while Tara cleans and dries the area where she'll be sticking the needle in. Which happens to be on the neck behind and below the ear, but in front of the shoulder. Dipper holds on Waddles legs and feet as Tara acts quickly to administer the shots to Waddles before the pig freaks out and starts kicking.

As soon as Waddles felt the needle leave where it poked, the pig starts to freak out.

"It's okay, Waddles! The shots will be done soon." Mabel hugs her pig close, Dipper not knowing what to do until Tara gets a good hold of the hog, gesturing to Dipper to move some steps back to not get kicked by the hooves.

Tara was not deterred by the sudden reaction, "Almost done here, Waddles," using her arm to keep the pig lying in his side. She gives Waddles a few minutes to return to being compliant and docile. Mabel herself returned to her happy self, praising Waddles and giving her pet another treat.

Dipper was amazed by how calm and strong Tara is, having handled the situation with ease, it seems to the boy. There were many things he has yet to learn about his large family he has to know, "You've been doing this a long time, Aunt Tara?"

The vet nods to her nephew, "Aye, been doing this for about fifteen-years now, I can recall. Though some years prior in my youth, I had practice with treating small animals and people too."

It didn't take long for Tara to give the pig the rest of his shots with little to no issue. Even Waddles freaked out, the veterinarian would be able to subdue the pig to remain still. Tara safely disposes the needles into the biohazard container with the rest of the used needles, smiling in satisfaction, "All done! That wasn't so bad, wasn't it?"

Mabel beams up to Tara, "Thank you so much, Aunt Tara! Now Waddles won't get those diseases and stuff."

Tara nods, writing down on the clipboard, smiling to her "Not a problem, Waddles did good his first time here. Now, in a few more years, Waddles will need them again."

"Now I know who to see to have Waddles treated." Mabel shakes hands with Tara who returns the gesture, "Come on, Dipper, we got friends to see."

Mabel, Dipper and Waddles walk out of the room, making their way down the hall and to the front where they see Cormac give Lazy Susan's cats back, seeing with a messy hair, soaked scrubs, and some cats scratches. Cormac relieved the cats will be heading home and away from him.

"Hope they weren't too much trouble. I know Mister Catface can be a scamp," the older woman pats the carrying box Mister Catface rested, the cat growling.

Cormac gave her an expression that silently told her, "You don't know the half of it, woman." Cormac says to cover his disdain with a half, tired smile, "Oh they were such a… delight."

Lazy Susan gives Cormac the cash to pay for his service, heading out the door as the twins go up to their older cousin.

Dipper voices his thoughts to Cormac, "Boy, you look like you've had a not-so-good time with those cats."

Cormac let's out a small laugh and simply says, "You think?" he sighs, "Those cats have always been a pain. Especially Mister Catface. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get bandages and ointment," he mumbles as he heads to where they keep the medical kit in the office.

With that being said, Dipper and his sister and Waddles head back to the Mystery Shack to meet up with David, Grenda and Candy.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack…_

Wendy was on break and all the Pines teens were there, except for Quincy who went to go play with his friends at Jack's house. Aria, Arya and Anais lightly bickering over the handheld game they're playing on the couch, Tyrone texting to both Carrie and Isaac on what they bought with their prize money, and Junior sitting at the table with Wendy while eating a decent pile of cheesy chicken nachos and leaning back in his chair against the wall to not fall back. Chill time, as Wendy likes to call it. While reading her magazine and eating some of Junior's nachos he let her have, she thought of a question that has been in her mind for awhile after having known Dipper for a few weeks: what was his real name?

Wendy asks the Pines teens, "Say guys," this getting all their attention with a 'hm?', "you all know what Dipper's real name is? That's been on my mind for a little while."

Soos comes in, having overheard the question, "Was about to say, dudes. I have my theories, but I'll let you guys confirm them."

The Pines teens think, realizing they never actually asked Dipper his real name nor their parents if they know. They all collect their thoughts for a moment before one of them responding. Wendy could tell that even they might not know too.

Anais places a finger on her lip to ponder, "Well, knowing our dad's, aunts, Gramps and Gruncle Ford's name, then it may be similar to the first one or few letters in Mabel and Dipper's name if their parents went with that trend too."

Aria adds with a smile, patting her sisters heads, "I mean our names all start with an A so it toootally makes sense."

Arya shares her input, shooing away the hand, "Yep, I think Dad and Mom couldn't think of another name that starts with 'Ar' for Anais. And mine and Aria's name are nearly the same."

Anais sticks her tongue out at Arya, "Well I happen to love my name, even if some people tend to mispronounce it."

Ty added his own words, looking up from his phone on the couch, "I mean there are a lot of names that begin with 'Ma'. I can go down the list on here." Ty does a quick search on his phone, looking up boy and unisex names that begin with 'Ma', wasn't too surprised by the results, but there were a lot of names on the list he found, contently saying, "Yep, that's a lot."

"Dude let me see!" Soos walks over to Ty, looking over his shoulder to read some of the names aloud, seeing a name that made him smile, "Marley's a good name, or Morty."

Junior and the other teens chuckle, Junior sharing his thoughts, "Maybe, Dipper don't look like a Marley, that's for sure, or a Morty."

"Marlin, like the fish." Anais guesses in humor from reading Ty's search on his phone.

"Manny!" Soos exclaims, "Maybe that's why Dipper doesn't share his real name because he's self-conscious that it may sound dumb to others. Perhaps his name is Marble; like Mabel's name but with an 'r'. Makes total sense."

The others laugh from the guess, though not exactly the answer, but humor their good friend as it was funny to hear. They do see that Dipper could have been teased in the past about his name, as that thought rolls in their collective minds.

"Don't blame the kid for going by a different name," Junior comments, finding it relatable in that most refer to him by his nickname instead of his first name. Makes sense when he shares the same name as his grandpa.

Wendy nods with a small laugh, getting decent answers from them, "Thanks, guys. I have a good idea now when I ask him." Another question came to mind with Wendy, more concerning Robbie and Junior, having noticed not too long after the whole Rumble McSkirmish incident -herself not having been there to witness- noticed a change between her two of three boys, "Now that that's out of the way, Junior what's going with you and Robbie? I've been feeling tension between you two since I got back from the camping trip. You both have been avoiding each other, seem to be piss with him. Be honest. Did you two get into a fight? You looked like you got jacked up too from something."

Junior touches the healing cut on his lip, the other teen Pines grew silent, looking at each other in knowing. Junior takes a moment to collect his thoughts and admits honestly, not one to lie to her about anything that she needs to know. His voice taking a little more serious tone, "Yeah, Robbie and I got into a fight - a physical one too. I don't fight people unless for a good reason. He messed with Dipper, and not the playful teasing kind like friends. Robbie was going to beat Dipper up over something stupid until I intervened and got into a fist-fight with him to protect Dipper." He neglects to tell her of Robbie having challenged Dipper, but what he said was enough to get Wendy to have second thoughts about being with Robbie.

Wendy eyes grew wide to hear Junior's side of it, Robbie having not told her the whole story. Her grip tightens on the magazine she's reading, "I'm gonna have a talk with Robbie. No one messes with Dipper and gets away with it." Wendy closes her eyes for a moment, letting out a sigh, becoming upset from hearing what Junior said, "I don't like that you and Robbie fought at all, but at least I know now that it was for a good reason. I understand you did it to defend Dipper - a twelve-year old kid. Robbie should have known better…" she stops reading her magazine, setting it down to cross her arms, crestfallen.

Junior shows a more remorseful expression, having pained him to see Wendy upset, but it needed to be said. Wendy values honesty, greatly; that he knows all too well, "At the Summerween party, I promise not to start crap with Robbie so long as he doesn't start any. And you're right, he should have known better."

Wendy nods, then rolls her eyes when she sees the clock, letting her know to get back to work at the register, "Thanks for being straight with me, Junior, I know I can always come to you for an answer. And you guys too."

"Ah no prob, Wendy, we have your back," Arya gives a thumbs up and a grin.

As Wendy leaves to head back to work, Junior tells her, "The day is almost over, Wendy."

Wendy smiles back at him, "Thanks, I needed that reminder."

Junior couldn't help but to blush when Wendy wasn't looking. The other Pines teens and Soos grin in knowing.

Tyrone sends Carrie a text, asking her, "Would you like to go to Tambry's Summerween party with me? Me and my cousins will be there." While he waits for a bit to see Carrie's reply, he habitually traces the scars on his right arm, caused from having been struck by lightning at age eight. The scar covers the majority of his right arm; same as his left arm even, trailing all the way to his back where the lightning left his body. It left a large scar that seems to resemble a bird of sorts.

Carrie texts back with, "Yeah sure! What time will it be?"

"At 9:00 pm. Tambry usually hosts good parties. There will be food, drink, candy and spin-the-bottle," Ty replies back with a small smile, happy she'll be coming.

"Cool," Carrie replies back, "I think my brother will be trick-or-treating with your cousins and their friends. I decided not to go trick-or-treating this year anyways."

"Nice. Isaac will be there too," Ty responds, sending her a smiley face with his reply.

Just then, Dipper and Mabel, and all four of their friends enter inside the Mystery Shack to the living room area as the teens greet the kids.

"S'up, Dipdop, Mabe and friends," Arya being first to say hello before her sisters.

"Hey, Dipper, we were just talking about you," Aria brings up, prodding him to know, "I'm just gonna come out and ask, what's your given name?" she leans from the couch to listen.

"Yeah, dude, we talking about names you could possibly have," Soos adds, getting quite excited to learn Dipper's real name, "We're thinking it's similar to Mabel's name, knowing Mister and Doctor Pines' names and their twin children's names have the trend of being similar in lettering, almost."

Mabel gleefully gives them a hint, "Actually yeah, our parents went with that trend too."

"Knew it," Anais grins, with every teen in the room and Soos confirming.

"We all did."

This peaks David's curiosity, "Yeah, Dipper, you never did share your real name."

Dipper nervously rubs his head, "Truth is, I was afraid that it may be too late to share it with you guys, because it might be too late since you all know me as Dipper," he glances down, then looks back to everyone, trying to have courage, "But… I think it's about time I share my first name."

"Share it! Share it! Share it!" Grenda chants as the others join in too, giving Dipper a bit of a confidence boost with Mabel giving him a thumbs up.

Junior interjects with a smile, "Wait, before you do, Wendy would like to know your first name too." This makes Dipper blush, feeling even more nervous than before. It didn't take long before Wendy and Junior came back.

"Sweet! I've been wondering what your name was," Wendy joins Junior on the couch, now all the teens and Soos sit in anticipation. Arya lying across both her sister's laps. Junior kicking back, resting his feet on the long foot rest.

Mabel nudges him to encourage, "You got this, Dipper."

Dipper takes a deep breath to compose himself, "Alright… my first name is Mason. Mason "Dipper" Pines."

Wendy, as well as the others were taken by surprise from the revelation, but overall, are cool with the name.

"You guys are okay with me name?" Dipper wonders aloud, hoping they don't find his name too dumb, being self-conscious.

"Why wouldn't we be okay with your real name, Dipper?" Ty shows a quizzical expression with a smile, "The name fits you like a glove." Ty looks up the name, reading its meaning, confirming his thoughts.

Soos' mind was blown, "Dude… that's awesome! Like the uh… Freemasons. A secret society of builders from many years ago. Doctor Pines told me once. Real cool, dog."

"Mason and Mabel. Does have a nice flow to it," Anais comments positively.

"I think it's a great name too, Dipper," Aria too voices positively.

"That's a cool name, Dip-I mean Mason," Wendy compliments, making Dipper smile as he sees the others aren't mocking him for it, "How come you didn't share your name since the day we met, or to anyone else for that matter?"

"I've been used to being called Dipper for so long, I didn't my given name matters. I thought it was a dumb name," Dipper explains shyly, shuffling his feet a bit.

"Your name ain't dumb at all, Mason. Do you prefer being called Dipper or Mason?" asks David, wanting to make sure his friend is okay with being called either name.

Dipper gives it some thought, wondering if it may change things in the future, but now, he feels better having told them all his real name, "Either one sounds good to me, David. Same goes for everyone else. Boy it feels good to finally let that secret out."

"You did great, bro-bro," Mabel pats happily on Dipper's shoulder.

"Sounds good to me, Mason," Candy agrees, she holds up the board game she brought with her for her and everyone to play, "Now who wants to play How To Deal with Life?" Everyone raises their hands, setting up the board game and all of them getting a turn to play the game.

From around the corner, Ford, Adeline as well as Carla and Stan were watching from around the corner with pleased expressions, happy that Dipper may be finally opening up to others, so it seems to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter was written by Flight-Of-Hawks/vulpixen (tumblr). This one I needed to take time on, and one of the more shorter chapters I've written. Life, am I right? We believe this time around, Dipper gets to share is real name with everyone. Join us next time where Dipper and Mabel celebrate Gravity Falls' Halloween in summer in Chapter 23: Summerween AU.


	23. Summerween AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls
> 
> Author's Note: In this chapter, Gravity Falls celebrates Halloween in summer they call, Summerween! Dipper and Mabel celebrate it with their family, but will it be their last as well as their first? Find out here in this au version Chapter 23: Summerween.
> 
> Enjoy Fellow Gravity Fallers!

_The late afternoon at the Summerween Superstore…_

Stan, Carla, Soos, Dipper and Mabel pull up in the parking lot in front of the store. Before Stan could move further, Carla points out the concrete bump, "Stan watch for that bump. Stop right in front of it, not over, dear," saving him from driving over it.

Stan smiles over to his wife, his eyes not being what they used to in recent years, "Thanks, Hotpants." Everyone gets out of the car with Stan announcing with placing his arm on the car door frame, "Here we are! The Summerween Superstore!" On the outside of the store, the buildings only decor were the Summerween themed sale posters on the windows, the green banner with bleeding red lettering, and the large inflated bat right on top of the store itself.

Dipper was incredulous to the notion of a Halloween in summer, having not known everything the town celebrates as of yet, "Wait… Summer-what?"

Carla smiles to Dipper, "Summerween!"

"People of this town love Halloween so much, they celebrate it twice a year," Stan continues with excitement in his tone, pulling out a marked calendar, having the date circled with red ink, "And wouldn't you know it, it's today."

"Do you always carry that calendar in your pocket?" Dipper asks uncle, wondering why he'd bring it.

Stan didn't have a straight answer, but Carla covers him, "Sometimes he just needs a bit of a reminder every now and then."

"Summerween?" Mabel ponders, trailing off, "Something about this feels unnatural…"

Soos grins to the twins, saying the magic words that gets them very eager, "There's free candy." The three glance at each other, the twins' mouths forming smiles as the kids excitedly run inside the store and start causing a ruckus with a wheelbarrel.

The twins cheer in unison, "To the costume aisle!"

Soos plays with an electronic candy bowl with a light up, plastic skull that tells puns and bone related jokes, making Soos laugh, "This guy tells it like it is."

The female store attendant chastises Soos, telling him, "Sir, could you  **please**  stop pushing that?" The woman with brown hair, wearing skull earring tired and annoyed expression could tell she was ready to leave, having heard enough from the device and having to work by herself.

"Ma'am, make these heads less hilarious and you've got yourself a deal," Soos pushes down the head again, making the groan, being done with her job as she continues on with her business.

Stan and Carla carry two drums of fake blood together, Stan laughing to the thought of scaring kids, "Haha! Children come to our door tonight, they're going to run away screaming from Stan and Carla Pines: Masters of Fright!"

Carla chuckles with her husband, getting into the idea like every year since being in Gravity Falls. Carla briefly reminisces on Summerween memories when she sees a toddler strapped to its mother's back in a harness. She coos to the baby, making the toddler giggle in delight, pleasing the mother carrying her baby.

For that small moment, the store attendant expresses content from the light-hearted gesture, but is soured when Soos, Dipper and Mabel, along with Stan keep up their destructive antics in the store. No doubt she'll have to clean up their messes. The woman takes up the small speakers to announce, wanting the rambunctious family gone, "Have the police come to eject the Pines family from the store."

"Not today!" Stan throws down a smoke bomb, giving him and the rest of the family enough time to escape, but thankfully, Carla left just enough money to pay for everything they took.

"We paid for this stuff, right?" wondered Mabel.

As they all head out of the store, Carla assures, "I left enough cash to pay for this stuff. No need to worry!"

The woman in the store counts the money, calculating there was enough cash to pay for everything they took. Something good from it. She sighs, expressing her discontent for the holiday, "I hate Summerween…" Right before Stan and family left for home, he ends up backing away too far with the car, hitting the nearby power line that falls right on an inflated jack-o-melon balloon.

* * *

_Later at the Mystery Shack…_

In the spirit of the holiday, the Shack was absolutely decorated with fake tombstones, each with every family member's names on each one with a few hay barrels scattered and stacked about the property. A jack-o-melon lit on the porch and a jack-o-melon scarecrow at the front porch with plastic bats dangling from the seams of the roof. However, there were a good few secrets hidden within the yard that would surely give anyone a fright that Ford has in store.

Inside, Dipper and Mabel get ready to dress up to go trick-or-treating with their friends and younger cousin, Quincy, along with his friend Dani, while the teen cousins plan on heading to Tambry's party. While the twins plan, Quincy and Dani walk into the living room, seeing Dipper and Mabel draw their route around the neighborhoods.

"Hi everyone!" Quincy waves to them, in costume as a green, plush sauropod in a onesie adorn with shiny rhinestones lining the spiny back and tail of the fabric, carrying a jack-o-melon bucket for his candy. A simple costume compared to his friends, but he loves it nonetheless, happy he gets to celebrate the holiday with his cousins.

"What's up, guys?" Dani grins to the twins and Soos, in a proud pose. Dani dresses as a viking wearing a studded leather band around her forehead, a striped steel-blue sleeveless shirt, tan cloth bracers on her arms (each bit of cloth goes between her first and second finger) with arm wrappings above them, a red skirt with plastic spikes surrounding it and another black skirt underneath the spiked one, and dark blue leggings. She also wears a skull emblazoned belt with a pouch tied to it and shoulder pads.

Dipper and Mabel smile over to the two younger kids. Mabel going up to them, grinning ear-to-ear, expressing her adoration, "You two look so cute!" Mabel embraces them in a big hug, squeezing them until Dani protests.

"Too tight! Too tight!"

Mabel let's go with a giggle, apologizing, "Sorry, you two are just adorable in your costumes. Did your parents help you make them?"

"Mommy, Daddy and Auntie helped me make this costume. Auntie put the rhinestones on it and Mommy and Daddy stitched together the fabric," Quincy tells with a bright smile.

"My Dad helped me with my costume, as did my Uncle Li," Dani adds, loving the leather on her. It was the good quality kind.

Soos smiles over to Quincy, "Ah nice, little dog. I wore a dinosaur costume as a kid, and it was totally cool. I dressed as different kinds of dinosaurs as a kid. I was a T-Rex and tried to eat like one, but it's difficult without long arms. Hmm, I think I'll be a dinosaur for Halloween this year," this gave Soos a great idea, "Say Quincy, let's be dino-bros for Halloween."

"Sure thing, Soos!" Quincy agrees, loving the idea, "Dino-Bros!"

Dipper then asks Dani about her costume, knowing to resemble some kind of warrior, though not knowing which kind, "What kind of warrior are you?"

"I'm a viking warrior!" Dani exclaims, raising her plastic dual-sided axe, "Roar!"

The two sit with Mabel and Dipper in their planning for the evening. Soos chills with the kids wearing a luchador wrestling costume for the occasion, sitting on the recliner with the large bowl of candy to pass out to the kids who may come by.

"Let's get as much candy as we can, Quincy," Dani excitedly bounces in place, "then we feast like vikings in Valhalla!" Dani raises her toy dual-sided axe once more.

"Yeah!" Quincy cheers with her, but then he wonders about Kylie and Jack, having noticed they aren't with them, "Aren't Kylie and Jack gonna go trick-or-treating with us?"

Dani shakes her head, "Don't think so. This year, they want to pull pranks on the houses."

"I'm so excited!"

"We're gonna make the best costumes and get the most candy!" Dipper adds in elation.

"And get the biggest stomachaches ever!" Mabel finishes, her and Dipper high-fiving each other, and giving Quincy and Dani high-fives too.

Soos takes notice, not having seen Dipper and Mabel as eager as they're being, "Dudes, I've never seen you guys so pumped."

Dipper hands over Mabel the small Halloween-themed photo book, having a photograph of her and her brother in different costumes over the years as she continues, "Well back at home, me and Dipper were… kiiiinda the kings of trick-or-treating. Twins in costumes - but people eat it up," she opens the book to show Soos, Dani and Quincy the pictures from when her and Dipper were younger. The first photo from when they were but three-years old, both wearing a onesie black cat costume. The second photo being of Mabel and Dipper in the third grade where Dipper wore a salt shaker while Mabel was pepper. The final picture Mabel shows is of her and Dipper dressed as zombies in the sixth grade, tugging at the fake innards.

Quincy and Dani grin from seeing the neat costumes Dipper and Mabel wore in the past, looking through the book when Mabel hands it to them.

"Hehe, you dressed as a prince and princess," Dani comments with a giggle, seeing the picture dating to where Mabel and Dipper were in the fifth grade.

"And cowboys," Quincy points to one picture of the twins in the fourth grade.

Soos then gives the twins and young children fair warning of the towns legend, "Well you dudes better be careful out there. It's a night of ghouls and goblins," he places the candy bowl down, reaching for the flashlight and turning off the lamp, turning on the flashlight underneath his face for dramatic effect to continue, "and… the Summerween Trickster."

This sends a cold chill down Dani's spine, having been afraid of the legend ever since her dad told her of the story every year. She clings to Quincy's arm, of whom did not seem phased to hear the name, never having seen the story to scare him as he has seen much worse; such as having witnessed a live deer being torn limb from limb in a mess of blood and gore two years prior that shook him to his core.

"You're not scared, Quincy?" Dani whispers to her friend.

Quincy shakes his head, "Nope, my mom tells me the story every year. And actually, this is my first year celebrating Summerween. Where I used to live, there's no Summerween Trickster, just the usual 'scary' stuff."

"The Summer-what, what what?" Mabel asks.

Soos tells more, "The Summerween Trickster goes door to door -so the legend goes- eating children who lack the Summerween spirit."

Dani gulps, mustering up the courage to inquire, stammering, 'Did-Did anyone get eaten on Summerween?"

Soos could recall one dark incident, "In the mid-90's, three teens were found dead and seem to have been taken a bite out of on that night of Summerween. Their names were Jeffy Fresh, Byrone and Rosie, said to have been rebellious and acted 'cool'. Like I said, it was the 90's. Won't go into gory details, but they say it was the Summerween Trickster who committed the heinous crime. The killer was… never found. It was messed up, let me tell ya dudes. Thankfully no one has been killed on Summerween since that night and the incident strengthened the local legend."

Dani eyes grew wide, shaking in fear even more, making her have more delightful thoughts of skipping town every year on Summerween.

Dipper and his sister were both shocked by the dark detail of murder having took place on the very night, but the boy tries to assure Soos, "You don't have to worry about us. We've got spirit to go around."

"And not end up dead," Mabel grins, incredibly sure it won't happen to them.

Carla walks in when she sees them all, going bright-eyed, getting a larger photo album of her own to show them, coming back and cooing, "You all look so adorable in your costumes! I too have photo's of all of us in Summerween and Halloween." Carla wore a long red dress, polished black nails, red heels and fake fangs in her mouth, dressing as the wife of Dracula to compliment Stan's costume as Dracula.

"Oooh! Let me see, Grauntie!" Mabel, Quincy and Dani sit with Carla on the couch, "You look great, Grauntie!" Mabel scoots close to see what the album contains.

"Oh thank you, Mabel. Now, I still have the earliest Halloween photos of James and Jessie in their Halloween costumes. I also have Shauna, Shannon, Charlie, and all of your cousins in here too. I want to take a picture of all of you when your friends arrive to add to the collection," Carla flips to the first page, two polaroids of Jessie and James as infants wearing brown puppy onesies costumes with a late-teen Stan carrying them, and the second polaroid being Carla holding them inside for the camera, smiling all the while to show them the rest of the photos.

Another photo was of James and Jessie at age five dressed as Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia Organa, Stan having been dressed as Han Solo and Carla as Chewbacca. Carla skips some pages to show Shauna and Shannon in flower costumes when they were four. Charlie, who Dipper and Mabel yet to meet, dressed as a monster lawyer with realistic looking claws. Skipping further, there was a photo of Junior and Ty, Junior being dressed as a lion and Tyrone as a light bulb, with Tanya having been a bandit as her costume. As for the triplets and Cormac, they dressed as superheroes just five years prior.

It was all a costume goldmine for Mabel to see, gaining insight of how similar her and Carla are with keeping photos.

Seeing the pictures of his mom as a kid, having both eyes still intact, made Quincy smile, giggling when he sees himself in the recent pictures too. Such as a year prior, he wore a butterfly costume for Halloween during his first year living in Gravity Falls.

Dani eases more from looking at the pictures, finding it amusing to see what costumes Quincy worn in the past.

Mabel beams brightly to Carla, "These are all so good, Grauntie Carla," she then finds the pictures with Cormac, but were more birthday oriented, "I didn't know Cory's birthday is on Halloween."

"Oh yes, it was quite a surprise to us when James called us that day. Stan thought it was a trick at first, but I knew better," Carla chuckles, closing the album, placing it to the side.

Dipper coughs up a piece of unsavory candy, finding that there are brands of candy he didn't recognize, "What is this stuff? I never even heard of these brands," Mason takes out multiple pieces, finding it rather odd, "Sand Pop. Gummy Chairs. Mr. Adequate-Bar?"

Mabel takes a peek at the bowl, frowning, "It's just a bunch of cheap ol' loser candy."

Soos takes one of the candies, finding he rather likes them, warning, "Quiet your discontent, children! Less the Trickster overhear."

"Please don't remind me…" Dani speaks up to Soos.

"Don't worry, dudes, I'll watch over all of you when we go out trick-or-treating," Soos smiles down to Dani, "No creep is gonna hurt 'cha."

Carla picks up the bowl of loser candy, "Oh yes, those candies, don't know how they got in there."

"I can go throw them out for you, Grauntie," Dipper politely offers.

"Why thank you, Mason, that'll be a good help while I get more of the better candy," Carla goes to the direction of the kitchen.

Quincy then points out to Soos, "Your cape is caught in your fly, Soos."

"Good bye, loser candy," Dipper gleefully throws out the pieces into the nearby garbage can, not knowing that he's being watched by an ominous figure with a raspy voice in the blowing howls of the wind. Carla adds more of the better candy in the bowl. On cue, the doorbell rings.

Stan calling to them, "Trick-or-Treaters! Quick, give them the candy!"

Dipper answers the door, greeting, "Happy Summerw-" he was surprised to see both Wendy and Junior at the door, dropping the candy that he quickly gathers up; Junior helping him out. Junior wears a black leather jacket, having some wear and tear on it, once belonging to his father. With the jacket, he has brown boots, denim jeans with some small holes on it, along with fingerless leather biker gloves. To top it all off, Junior wears a carved jack-o'-melon on his head like a helmet. Wendy was simply wearing a yellow and purple dress going just past her knees, plus black boots than her usual brown ones. Dipper was thankful it was them, "Hey guys! Awesome costume by the way, Junior." he backs away to let them in, accidentally hitting the back of his foot against the wooden stairs.

"Hey, Mason," Wendy greets Dipper, seeing her making Dipper feel a bit nervous around her, just came by to get my jacket… again."

Junior smiles, taking off the jack-o'-melon to reveal he chalked his bear a similar color to the inside of the melon, "Thanks, Dipper. The jacket, pants and boots belonged to my dad, figured I pay homage this year since I can fit into them. I figured it would be cool to wear with the jack-o'-melon head and color my beard. So you gonna go trick-or-treating tonight? Cool if you are, dude."

"As a matter of fact I-" Dipper was cut off by Wendy.

Wendy rolls her eyes to the notion, figuring that Dipper may be a little too old for it, "Shut up, Junior, of course he's not going trick-or-treating."

Dipper internally panics, but then he hears Junior telling Wendy that sets him more eased.

"No one's too old to go trick-or-treating, Wendy. I mean before the parties, I'd go trick-or-treating with my bro. If Dipper wants to, then he wants to," Junior speaks with a chill tone, seeing that Dipper got frantic for a moment.

Wendy gives it thought for a moment, seeing Junior's point with a down-to-earth grin, "Yeah, yeah you're right, Junior. I mean Soos still goes trick-or-treating," this makes Dipper feel better about actually trick-or-treating with his sister, cousin and friends, Wendy then offering to Dipper, "Well if you ever change your mind, Dipper, Tambry's parents are out of town, and it's gonna be off the ~chains!"

Junior hands Dipper the orange flier over to him, the boy reading," _Tambry's Summerween Party! We're definitely having spin-the-bottle (a winking face drawn by the side), and no photos better end up online, and/or videos._ "

As Wendy walks to Junior's car, Dipper talks to Junior for a bit before he leaves, wondering as he notices a certain punk teen not with her, "Hey, Junior."

"Yeah, Dip-dop?" Junior replies when he felt a tug on his jacket.

"I notice Robbie not being with Wendy. Does that mean…" Dipper didn't hide the smile forming on his face.

"Oh Wendy and Robbie got into an argument after I told her he was messing with you the other day when him and me fought," Junior grins to his young cousin, "she was so mad at him, she didn't even want to ride with him to the party."

"Nice, man. Thanks for sticking up for me, Junior. Glad to have someone like you and Wendy look out for me," Dipper hugs his cousin, letting go when Junior has to leave.

"You have a fun night, Dipper. Whether it be trick-or-treating or not, you do you. Oh and in case you want to come, the party starts at nine tonight," Junior waves back at Dipper when he leaves to head for his car, not only taking Wendy to the party, but Tyrone and the triplets as well.

"You too!" Dipper has been starting to see Junior being the big brother he wished he had. Dipper looks between the Halloween photo book and the flier, trying to decide which one. He then remembers how excited Mabel was about going trick-or-treating with him and their friends. Dipper smiles to the book, not forgetting what Junior advised him, "There's always next year." He tosses the flier away and heads back inside to get into his peanut butter costume to match with Mabel's jelly jar costume, keeping his promise.

Grenda, Candy and David take a good walk to the Mystery Shack, talking all the while in youthful eagerness to go trick-or-treating with their friends.

"Halloween twice a year is awesome! Wish it happened everywhere else in the country. And jack-o'-melons are genius!" David positively chimes. He wears what look to be an old aviator attire, complete with the cotton hat and goggles Candy lent him to cover his unkempt black hair he forgot to brush. David was surprised that Candy even let him use it for the occasion when he met up with her at her house, having just shoved it in his hands, nonetheless he accepted.

"It would feel strange to be anywhere else in the country that doesn't celebrate Summerween," Candy giggles, having been blushing since they all walked from her house. Candy's costume was that of a piece of wrapped peppermint.

"I know, right? I'd go craaaaazy!" exclaims Grenda. Grenda's appears in her witch outfit she decided to wear for Summerween.

David tells himself mentally, wanting to thank Candy for lending him the hat and goggles, "And again, Candy, thanks for the hat and goggles. I misplaced mine somewhere at home and-"

"Oh don't mention it, David, I'm glad you asked me. Anything for a friend..."

"Hehe... " David tries to think of a good compliment, going with the first thought in his head, "Candy, you look absolutely… minty in that costume," he then realizes how dumb it may have sounded to him, cursing himself mentally and simply saying while he blushes, "I like peppermints." It was dark enough where Candy and Grenda doesn't see the light pinkness in his cheeks.

Candy giggles, seem to have taken the compliment well, but covering her face so he wouldn't see how red her face is. Both David and Candy feeling awkward and tongue-tied with conveying their thoughts that seem to scatter about in different directions.

"Peppermints do freshen the breath, if you know what I mean," Candy comments back.

"Exactly, and it makes water tastes colder and stuff. Ice cream too," David eases, having calmed his anxious self when the conversation goes off to a similar but different topic.

Grenda grins to the two, liking how things are going with Candy and David, "You guys are making me hungry for sweets."

Soon after, Grenda, Candy and David arrive at the Mystery Shack where Mabel introduces them to Stan, Carla, Ford and Adeline.

"Gruncle Stan and Ford. Grauntie Carla and Addi, these are my best friends, Candy and Grenda. David is Dipper's best friend, but I know two of you know him. He's cool with us."

"I am so sweet I could eat myself," Candy remarks with a smile.

Grenda greets Mabel's family members, "Hello, Misters and Misses Pines!"

"Nice seeing you all again," David replies with a small smile, adjusting the aviator cap.

Carla smiles to the three, giving them their first few pieces of candy, "Why hello, kids, I believe we've already met you all. It's always nice to have friends of my grandkids and nieces and nephews over." She then gets out a camera to take their pictures, "Say Summerween!"

"Summerween!"

 **Click!**  Carla takes their pictures, "These are going in the album."

Stan awkwardly says to Grenda in concern for her voice, "You got a cold, honey? Something wrong with your voice there?"

Carla nudges slightly hard hard against Stan's shoulder, scolding him, "Stan, that's rude to say."

"Sorry, sorry there," Stan apologizes, rubbing his shoulder.

Ford pleasantly smiles to the children, giving them each a handshake, "Greetings, children. Hopefully you all have your flashlights and shiny objects to avoid getting lost or hit by cars." Ford dresses as his scientist self, finding it fitting for the occasion while his wife dresses as the bride of Frankenstein's monster.

"That we do, sir," David shows his orange reflecting ribbon as did the girls, his parents having given to them before they left.

"Good, good. You all ready to get some candy out there?"

The four cheer, "Yeah! We'll get a big hill of candy!"

Adeline and them chuckle, her saying, "Well you kids have fun and stay close to Soos. And don't hesitate to give us a call in case you need help."

"Oh we will, Grauntie Addi."

The four older adults head for elsewhere in the house as Candy asks.

"Is Waddles coming with us?"

Mabel answers with a grin, "I wish he could, but he's got some very important meetings to attend."

Waddles comes waddling in, wearing a brown business suit for only his front half of his body, the forelegs looking like her's wearing shoes when he isn't. The back half of Waddles was completely bare. The pig comes walking up to Mabel as she gives Waddles a voice for his role, "File these documents under 'I' for 'I have a curly tail'!" The four chuckle in humor, David finding it nice as he used to dress his old dog up for Halloween every year.

Grenda then brings up Dipper, not having seen him since they came in, "What about your brother?"

Mabel settles Waddles down to give them an answer, voicing her excitement, "Oh man, just wait until you see Dipper's costume. It's gonna be  _amaaaazing_ ~!"

Dipper walks slowly down the steps, smiling at them all as he appears in his peanut butter jar costume. Mabel claps for her brother with the others clapping as well, absolutely grinning from ear-to-ear to see her brother in costume.

David then comments, "Cool, dude! You're dressed as my poison, but it's all good. Great costumes!" He didn't want to make Dipper and Mabel feel bad about their costumes as they mean no harm.

Dipper grins to David, him and Mabel striking a pose, "Peanut free guarantee!"

"Yay! Now we can get Soos, Quincy and Dani and we all will be out there getting candy with our combined forces and be kings and queens of trick-or-treating!" Mabel then chants, getting them all hyped, "Treats! Treats! Treats!"

Suddenly, a hard banging on the door silence the kids, Dipper getting the candy from the kitchen quickly, telling Soos and the younger two children, "We're gonna head out in a bit, just have to get to the trick-or-treaters with this candy."

"No problem, dude. They can ride on my shoulders like parrots," Soos lifts up the giggling Dani and Quincy in each hand, placing the two on the opposite ends of his shoulders. Quincy and Dani holding on tight to their friends arms.

Dani makes a squawk noise to humor Soos, making him chuckle in delight.

Dipper opens the wooden door, seeing a most intimidating figure right on the porch. The ominous figure was unnaturally tall with branch-like arms and legs, wearing a patchy stitched up coat. The figure wearing a yellow, smiling mask that completely obscures his face along with the scarecrow mask. Even with the porchlight on, Dipper could barely make out the creepy figure before him. The boy doesn't realize it was the legendary Summerween Trickster before his very eyes.

The Trickster spoke in a low raspy voice, holding out his bag and saying the magic words, "Trick-or-Treat…"

Dipper finds the guy greatly unsettling from see how long his arms were compared to the rest of the body, making the boys hands shake, but nonetheless, he tosses no more than one piece of candy into the old sack he has, "Umm… here you go, sir…" Dipper slams the door shut, the act of only getting but one piece did not satisfy the Trickster at all. He regrets having listened to those true scary stories where people encountered dangerous people on Halloween, feeling this may be one of those cases he doesn't want to be a part of. Stories are scarier if they are true.

Mabel put her hands to her hips and asks her brother, "Why'd you close the door?"

"That guy back there was real unsettling," he tries to find the words to describe what he saw, "I mean I feel something waaaayy off about him. Real creepy..."

Mabel rolls her eyes, figuring Dipper got spooked by a real scary costume the trick-or-treater wore, "Of course some of the costumes are gonna be scary. I mean we acted like zombies last year, for goodness sake."

"Mabel you have to-"

 **Bang! Bang! Bang!**  The hard knocks on the door were louder that time.

Dipper opens the door again, the figure still there holding out his bag, the boy lying to the guy before shutting the door once more in a desperate attempt to make the figure go away, "We're out of candy!"

Again, this act from the boy made the figure grew even more annoyed, sensing the lack of spirit in him slightly.

Mabel was not pleased by her brother's behavior, "Dipper, you just lied to that guy who only wanted candy like we do! Where's your Summerween hospitality?"

Grenda, Candy and David too were growing displeased by Dipper's erratic decisions to deny a trick-or-treater. Dani and Quincy join the older kids, wondering what's with the loud banging at the door.

"I'm being serious, Mabel, I read stories about these kind of people who-"

 **Bang! Bang! Bang!** The knocking grew even louder with each hit at the door.

"I'm not getting that," Dipper protests, Mabel finding herself to do it.

"Well I am!" Mabel opens the door with a polite smile as she apologizes, "I apologize for my brother. He came down the case of the grumpy-grumps-"

"Silence!" The tall figure cries, having grown infuriated, "You have insulted me; and for this you must pay!" He bends down and growls in his raspy voice, "With your lives."

Mabel did not take the threat seriously as she could tell he's just mad and compliments, "Oh what a cute little mask! You're a funny guy, aren't you?"

The tall figure lets himself inside the Shack, showing how much of a threat he really is, "Funny am I?"

Dipper, Mabel, and the rest of the kids back away from him in fear. Dani shaking violently from the sight of the figure, wanting to scream her lungs out, but she was too afraid to do even that as she clings to Quincy tightly. Just then, a young trick-or-treater by the name of Gorney comes up to the open door, unaware of what's going on, "Twick-or-Tweat! My name is Gorney!" The figure lifts up the small child by the scruff of his pirate costume, opening his wide, sharp-teeth mouth to consume the poor kid whole in one gulp, the child's final words being, "Remember me!"

This act causes them to gasp in utter horror, Grenda crying out for the boy, "Gorney!"

"Holy crap, man!" David huddle's by Dipper and Candy, "So messed up… I should have brought Taro with me."

Dani utters a long swear aloud, "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck! Nope! Nope! Nope!"

Candy takes a quick picture of the Summerween Trickster with her pink phone when he wasn't paying attention, capturing the image to show as proof.

The Trickster gives the children an ultimatum if they do as he requests, he'd let them live, "There's only one way for you to avoid his fate: I need a treat! If you could collect five-hundred pieces of candy," he shows them a jack-o'-melon, lighting it with his thumb underneath it, "and bring it to me before the last jack-o'-melon goes out," he blows out the fire with a single breath, "I will let you live."

Dipper was shocked, him and Mabel never having gotten that much candy in their lives, "Five-hundred pieces in one night?! That's impossible!"

"The choice is yours, children," the Trickster back away outside the door, parting with the most dark words, "You must trick-or-treat… or die!" He evilly laughs, jumping in the air with ease, climbing across the roof as all the kids run outside to catch him leaving.

The kids wore faces in utter horror, except for Quincy who seems unphased by the dark being that threatened to end their lives if he didn't get what he wants.

"Oh my gosh, Mabel, do you know what this means?" Dipper asks his sister, not expecting her delighted answer as she cheers.

"I do… That means we'll work twice as hard to get candy! Whoo!" Mabel jumps in the air for joy, but simmers down, seeing her friends and brother not being as enthusiastic.

Candy lowly speaks, wondering, "Who was that guy?"

Mabel nails it when she saw how unnatural and inhuman the Trickster is, saying, "It's the legend Soos told us about-It's true!"

David glances over to Dipper, "And you just had to piss him off, huh?"

Grenda panically grabs Dipper by his costume, shaking him back and forth, crying out, "What do we do?! What do we do? What do we do?!"

"That's what I'm thinking!" Dani screams out.

Soos steps outside, hearing the commotion to see what was the matter, "What's going on out here, dudes? I heard a ruckus," Soos then laughs to the word, "Hehe, that's a funny word: ruckus."

Dipper runs up to Soos, explaining what happened, "Soos, the monster is making us trick-or-treat, or else he's gonna eat us. Like what happened to those teens and Gorney."

Candy takes out her phone, showing Soos the picture she took, "I got a picture."

Soos' eyes wide with shock, recognizing the figure to be the genuine Summerween Trickster having threatened the kids. He nods to confirm, "The Summerween Trickster!" Soos immediately becomes terrified for their lives, "Aw man, dudes! You guys are in crazy bonkers trouble."

"No shit," Dani swears, her worse fears coming into light.

David chortles from hearing a six-year old like Dani swearing like a sailor, finding it almost adorable.

Mabel scolds like a mother to Dani, never having liked hearing people swear,"*gasp* Language, young lady."

Dipper paces back and forth, trying his best to think, "How are we supposed to get that much candy in one night? There's no way!"

Mabel gets on top of the hay barrel, clapping to get everyone's attention, for she has a plan to put into motion, addressing, "Listen up, people! Now some might say that being cursed by a bloodthirsty, holiday holiday monster is a bad thing."

Grenda nods, making the unnecessary comments, "I wet myself. I thought his raspy voice was sexy."

Mabel, and the others gave Grenda a concerning look for but a moment. Mabel continues her inspiring-sounding speech, "That monster messed with the wrong crew: Candy's spirit; Grenda's strength; Dipper's brains; Soos' … Soos here; Quincy's courage; Dani's boldness; David's ingenuity," her words were beginning to boost their morale, "We'll get five-hundred pieces of candy and have fun doing it too. Even if it takes all night!" This causes all of them to cheer. Mabel leads the way, "To the streets!"

Dani was still shaking with fear, unable to move, Quincy noting in concern for his friend, "It's gonna be okay, Dani. Believe in Mabel; she's great at getting things through to the end and not end up dead."

Dani sniffles, beginning to walk with him to catch up to the others, "I don't wanna get eaten like that kid…"

"I assure you, Dani, none of us are gonna get eaten!"

Soos guides all the kids into his truck, making sure they all got buckled in before driving into the local neighborhoods to trick-or-treat to save their lives.

* * *

_Inside the Mystery Shack…_

Stan preps his fake vampire fangs, fitting them into his mouth, smiling to himself, "Ah Summerween. Those kids aren't gonna know what hit 'em!" he grins to his wife, who too grins, "Ain't that right, Hotpants?"

"Sure are, Stan, like every year," Carla tenderly kisses on Stan's lips with hers.

The couple open the door to see five young children in their costumes, saying the phrase, "Trick-or-Treat!"

Stan and Carla put the scare tactic in motion with Stan starting, "What can I do for-" Suddenly, Stan and Carla start to sweat profusely, appearing as if their faces are melting right before the children's eyes as the couple fakely cry out, "Oh no! No!" Their masks create an effect where it seems their whole faces melted clean off, leaving the skeletal face exposed as they scream, making three of the children scream and run off. Two of the kids -one in a renegade soldier costume and the other in a mummy costume- were unconvinced as they stand firmly where they are with unimpressed expressions.

Stan and Carla laugh as they took off the masks, "That was great, hun!"

"You said it, Carla babe!"

One of the two boys gets their attention, demanding in disrespect, "Can we get candy now?"

Stan and Carla could see they were those kind of kids that were hard to scare, but they had other tricks up their sleeves, the older couple knowingly smirk to each other.

Stan pulls one of those tricks, "Well have you seen this?" Carla forcibly pulls out the link sausages covered in fake blood as Stan screams, "Guts! Real guts! Real, very real guts!"

The two young boys still weren't amused by the tactic, one of the boys stating, "Oh we've been watching horror movies since we we're like two-years old."

The other boy agreeing, "Yeah, we're not scared."

Carla evilly chuckles, "Oh you will be, kids."

Stan dramatically covers part of his face with his cape, "You will be."

Carla and Stan went back inside to find Ford and Adeline sitting comfortably next to each other, watching an old horror movie with popcorn and punch. They weren't too crazy about participating in Summerween since their own kids are grown and this year, they trust Soos to watch over Quincy and others to keep them safe while out getting candy.

"Hey, bro. Addi," Stan get's their attention, "we got a couple of kids that aren't gonna get scared so easily with our tactics. Think about uh… bringing in the big guns? He can scare them good." Stan grins ear-to-ear thinking about it, knowing all the years past, it has always manage to utterly terrify any kid, even the ones hardest to scare.

Ford and Addi know exactly of whom they're mentioning, Adeline reaching for her phone with a grin. She dials the number, calling her son, "Hey, Shifty it's your mother. We've got some trick-or-treaters for you to scare. Feeling up to it this year?"

She hears a reply back, "I'm always up for it, mom. I'll give them a scare they'll never forget."

Ford then suggests to Shifty, "I know you'll do great, son, but nothing heart attack-inducing," Ford knows his sons fright tactics can work too well.

"No problem dad, I know just how to scare them enough," Shifty concludes, sounding quite eager for what he has in store. He then parts with, "Love you mom and dad, see you all real soon." It wasn't often Shifty goes outside to see his folks, having been dedicated with guarding the bunker from any intruders. Almost to a fault, however, not having gotten around to much see his family in the past few weeks. Shifty thinks after giving the kids a scare, he'll go find his sisters and spend time with his family to get a break.

"Love you too, Shifty," both Adeline and Ford part in unison to their son.

Stan laughs evilly, "Those kids will get something to really be afraid of." Stan and Carla go sit with Ford and Adeline, watching the movie with them to get a break from the attempts of trying to scare the trick-or-treaters.

Stan then frowns, believing he has lost his scaring touch. In the past, he and his wife were able to scare just about every kid for Summerween and Halloween, "You guys think I've lost my edge with scaring kids? Be honest with me."

Adeline gives some assurance and insight from what she's known over the years, "Well, as technology changes, so does the next generation. I guess their parents let them watch too many scary movies that it doesn't phase them. Like Quincy, he isn't frightened by a lot of things ever since the… deer incident."

Stan sighs, can't denying that fact, Adeline having a point, "Heh, wonder if those kids could handle the scare they're about to get."

Carla nods over to Adeline, understanding what she means. All of their kids have faced some things that are downright frightening.

Outside the Shack, the two kids were getting impatient with waiting for their candy, one boy suggesting, "Let's teepee this yard with toilet paper to make them give us candy."

The other boy grins, raising up several rolls, "Way ahead of you, pal."

The two were about to throw the toilet paper when they hear an audible snap of a twig and rustle coming from the bushes the bushes. Out of nowhere the ground turns foggy, the boys growing suspicious, surmising the older couple were trying to scare them as one of the boys yell out, "This ain't gonna work on us! You've got a fog machine around here somewhere."

"Pfft, amateurs," the boy dressed as a mummy chids.

Suddenly, they hear the low, disembodied laugh coming from nowhere it seems to them, the fog getting a bit heavier, the voice speaking, "Oh look, two little children all...  _alone_. I wouldn't waste all that toilet paper if I were you."

The soldier kid challenges with a smug grin, "Or what? You're gonna tell those old people inside and have them call our parents to learn some lesson?"

The mummy kid feels something grabbing him by both legs, dragging him across the lawn, something hidden within the fog, "What the- Aaaaaaah! Something's got me!"

The soldier kid runs after for his friend, starting to become scared now, shaking and hyperventilating when he makes a stop, his friend being suspended by the legs in mid-air from what looks to be an elongated branch. The kid backing away from the trees as the other cries out.

"Buddy, get me down from here-Quick!" The mummy kid was let go by the branch, not falling too far as he manages to get up and huddle by his friend in fear. The branch retreating back into the woods for but a moment, the fog fading to reveal the being of many, agonizing faces screaming in a large mass of wood, eyes seeming to ooze a black liquid. The boys scream when they see their own faces in the wood, causing them to run away as fast as they could, leaving their two large sacks of candy behind them. Shifty reverts himself back to his natural form after the whole performance as he laughs in delight.

"Oh man, I love doing that every year!" Shifty then sees the candy left behind as he goes, "Heh, worked a little too well, I think." Shifty lifts up the large sacks and heads inside the Shack where Ford and Adeline greet him at the front, them having witnessed the whole scene.

"Great job, son! Got those rude kids off the lawn; saved us from having to clean up toilet paper," Ford pats Shifty's shoulder, "I believe those kids won't be coming back here anytime soon."

Stan and Carla come to give congratulations to Shifty as well, Stan exclaiming, "Hot Belgian Waffles, Shifty! That's gonna give those kids nightmares for weeks. Good job!" he gives a thumbs up to his nephew.

Carla takes the two large sacks of candy Shifty placed on the floor, smiling, "Well, it's their loss and our gain," she giggles, bringing the sacks into the kitchen to sort it all.

Shifty beams in glee, then remembering his sisters, "Thanks for calling me over. I think I'd like to go over to Shauna and Shannon to see them tonight. Possibly James and Jessie too."

"Alright Shifty, they've been missing seeing you, dear. They're over at the girls place for a small get together before coming over to pick up Quincy," Adeline tells Shifty, giving him a big hug before he leaves, "Don't be a stranger, sweetie. Come back over here with the others."

Shifty hugs each of them, parting with, "I will, see you all real soon." Shifty morphs into a bat, flying off into the distance to see Shauna and the rest of the adults, them having their own small Summerween party.

* * *

_At Tambry's house..._

It wasn't long before Tambry's living room and backyard was full of the local teens, all wearing costumes for the festive occasion, and so was the property decorated in the Summerween spirit. Inside the wide kitchen was where she has the plates of different kinds of chips, dipping, soda, pizza and sweets on the counters. Right in the middle of the living room, the game spin-the-bottle was being played by several teens, mostly those that are single participated for all in good fun, or to hopefully hook up with a lucky lady or fella.

"Upstairs is off limits, guys! Unless it's to go to the bathroom," Tambry reminds, having caught two teens going up that way in her two-story home.

Wendy sits right next to Tambry and Junior on the living room couch, who dresses in a gothic, Victorian purple dress with black seams and embroidery, wearing slightly darker makeup than she usually did. Wendy puts her boots on the littered coffee table, watching everyone having a good time. Arya, Anais and Aria participating in spin-the-bottle, the teens being dressed in simple gothic dresses for the evening, each kissing at least somebody within the . Anais having on black red lipstick with a dark red dress with a red sash around her waist, a red bat necklace and red dress heels. Aria wears a long sleeve, dark green blouse with a matching skort, lipstick and black boots, wearing a necklace in the shape of an 'x'. Arya wears something similar, but mostly in purple with a long sleeve vest and pants instead of a dress. with golden loop earrings and a golden chain with an amethyst at the center. Meanwhile, Ty hangs out with his girlfriend Carrie, and his best friend Isaac out in the backyard, chatting all the while about interesting occurrences. Ty dressing as an electric-themed superhero from a show he watched as a kid, Carrie as a motorcyclist in a yellow and black jumpsuit from one of her favorite movies, and Isaac as a robot he put together from spare metal parts he strapped to his body to pass it off as a costume.

Wendy grins over to her best friend, "Great party, Tambry, and nice costume."

Tambry glances up from her phone with a smile, seeming to be preoccupied but she is well aware of what's happening around her, "Yeah, I think I really did good here with what all I could afford. Nice outfit yourself," she grins over to Junior, "Real sweet costume there, Junior. You're like, the headless biker, or something."

Junior munches on some gummy worms when he waves to Tambry, "Thanks, Tam, my moms gave me some of my dad's things for me to wear tonight. Also great party. My cousins and me are enjoying ourselves."

This got Tambry to quickly look up some information on her phone, figuring the next day would be the anniversary of Junior's father's death, making her slightly frowns to this as she remembers how Junior wasn't himself for awhile after what happened on that traumatic day. Tambry does notice Robbie wasn't around when she tries to find him in the crowd, but it didn't surprise her that he decided not to come when she heard of Wendy having an argument with him, she being actually glad he didn't show.

However, those thoughts were bashed when -speak of the devil- Robbie makes his appearance wearing his usual clothes, all except for the black hoodie with skeletal bones spotting his hoodie instead of the bleeding heart he often has on. Robbie's expression appearing not as aggressive as before last Junior saw him, but he could still feel the tension between them. Wendy sighs, hoping Robbie didn't come to start more trouble, especially at her friends party.

"Wendy," Robbie starts, Junior looking away, "I'm really sorry about earlier and I want to make it up to you."

"Did you apologize to Dipper?" Wendy inquires, really him that Robbie should be apologizing to.

Robbie rubs his head, "I'm gonna do that, babe, I just wanna know if we're cool and we can put that argument behind us? I can take you out for a nice date and stuff," he shows his pleading, desperate eyes, "Please? I want to make things right between us." Robbie wasn't being entirely genuine as he has no plans of apologizing to Dipper for the comment he made about him, nor forgive Junior for almost ruining the relationship by telling her the truth.

Tambry gave her friend a telling look as she sees Wendy thinking it over. Tambry shoots a stern expression to Robbie, "Start shit in my house and you're out of here - Got it?"

Robbie rolls his eyes, letting out a, "Yeah, whatever, I'm not gonna start anything."

"I'll give you one more chance, Robbie. Just be straight with me and we'll be cool. Okay?" Wendy slightly smiles up to Robbie.

Robbie eagerly nods, smiling brightly, "Sweet! Say, Junior, could I sit next to Wendy here?" he asks with narrowing eyes. Junior could tell Robbie still has a problem with him, but as he promised, Junior wouldn't get into a fight with Robbie at Tambry's party. Junior scoots away from Wendy to let Robbie sit with her and Tambry. When Wendy wasn't looking as Junior decides to get up from the couch, Robbie shoots a glare in Junior's direction with a smug grin, feeling like he won this time.

Junior decides to head outside to go over to talk to his brother and friends, not letting Robbie spoil his time at the party, "Hey guys."

Ty, Carrie and Isaac wave over to Junior, being glad to see him, "Hey bro, what's up?" Ty greets, taking a sip of soda.

"Nothing much, thought to hang with you guys," Junior lies his back against the white picket fence with an arm carrying his jack-o'-melon helmet, "and get away from Robbie before I deck his face again if he starts something with me. Most likely he will after the party ends."

"Heh, Ty was tellin' us about you and Robbie fightin'. I reckon somethin' must have been goin' on," Isaac speaks, never having liked Robbie either, but tolerated him along with Lee and Nate in order to enjoy his friends company. He wasn't so social with people in general, other teens having teased him for having Fiddleford McGucket -local coot- as a grandfather, but thankfully, he gets the last laugh for hamboning behind their backs with a grin. He takes out a small metal device to tinker idly while talking, "A guy like Robbie can be described as one of them petty, whiny emo types who scream their emotions. Least ta me."

Carrie looks to Isaac, "Everyone screams their emotions on the inside or out. I mostly scream on the inside."

Carrie and Isaac then sing a small bit lyrics of a song both are fond of and like to make fun of, "~ _Craaaaaawling in my Skiiin! I think I'm loooosing some feeeeeling_ ~"

Ty and Junior laugh with the two in humor, it being the highlight of the whole party for them. Soon after, the triplet Pines teens come join their cousins and friends.

"Guessed who got a lot of kisses?" Arya proudly points to herself.

"I got the most, Arya," Aria argues.

Anais wasn't as enthusiastic about participating in kissing different guys in the spin-the-bottle circle, "It was… meh to me for some reason."

They all suddenly hear someone choking in the living room, the teens heading inside to see Robbie choking on a lollipop stick first. Wendy manages to perform the heimlich maneuver to get the sucker out of Robbie's throat, saving him with a good few tries.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the town's neighborhoods…_

The lit streets of Gravity Falls neighborhoods of suburban homes bustling with kids and adults alike, trick-or-treating to their heart's content for sweet, sweet candy they plan to gorge and save for at least a few days after Summerween.

Dipper, Mabel, and the others start their trick-or-treating, Dipper voicing the plan, "Alright, guys, we've got this. Quincy and Dani will surely get more candy for how young and adorable they are. Just keep the swearing to a minimum please, Dani."

Dani simply responds with, "I make no such promises."

The first house of the evening they visit is Lazy Susan's home, greeted by the elderly woman who dresses as a ball of yarn with her three cats climbing up and down her costume, giving kids a good amount of candy before Dipper and gang appear to her.

"Trick-or-Treat!" the kids and Soos exclaim.

"Now is everybody in costume?" Lazy Susan names the theme of their costumes inaccurately, "Chimney sweep," she refers to Grenda, "Elephant man," she refers to Soos, "Squeegee," she refers to Candy who frowns slightly, "Ant farm," she refers to Mabel, "Mucus," she refers to Quincy, the young boy frowning, "Hospital patient," she points to Dani, the little girl not pleased being called that, "Flying dog," she points to David, " And mud puddle," she finally points to Dipper. Susan was pleased they were all in costume, "Such sweet costumes! You all look so adorable." the older woman gives them each at least fifteen to twenty pieces of candy, bring big smiles on their faces.

"Thank you!" Dipper and gang thank with grateful faces as they leave.

"If we keep this up, we'll get five-hundred pieces before the night ends," David thought aloud.

They hears a familiar raspy voice, the Summerween Trickster leaping down to check their progress, seeing all the candy they've gotten so far, he sounded rather impressed, "Hmm, excellent, children!" he cackles as he jumps off to elsewhere.

Mabel grins to Dipper, giving him a thumbs up, "We have this in the candy bag!"

Dipper chuckles, "Good one, Mabel. Now let's get out there and trick-or-treat!" he says in determination. They dump their candy into the wheelbarrow and head off into the rest of the neighborhood to gather more candy. Through their efforts and finding fun in it, each of them manage to gather large amounts of candy the adults were giving out. Dipper and Mabel's matching costumes winning them the most out of their friends, but Quincy and Dani manage to rival Dipper and Mabel's earnings with being the youngest out of the group.

Candy decides to make a joke with adding herself into the wheelbarrow, "One hundred."

This got an amusing laugh from David that made Candy blush.

However, as the jack-o'-melons start to go out, the kids and Soos really rush to get as much candy as possible. Not long after, just as Quincy and Dani were getting tired from all the fast walking with their short legs, Mabel counts all the candy they add to the existing pile.

"Four hundred-ninety eight… four hundred-ninety nine… Five hundred! We did it!" Mabel cheers as did Dipper and the rest of them.

"And hopefully there no 'loser' candy in…" Dipper examines the pieces in the wheelbarrow, finishing his thought as he finds some pieces mixed in with the better candy, "the pile. Does the Trickster care of there's loser candy in there too?"

"I don't know, but we have to give all this candy to him so we won't get eaten," Mabel voices, not having gotten the being's candy preference. Not that it even mattered to the Trickster just as long as he got what he wanted.

Quincy and Dani frown to the big pile, looking at their own empty bags as they didn't get candy for themselves to enjoy.

"Will the Summerween Trickster let us have some candy after we give it all to him?" Dani asks aloud, hoping they would.

Mabel assures them with a smile, "Ah don't worry, I'm sure the Trickster is a pretty reasonable guy."

"Dudes, I'm gonna go around and grab the truck. Soos away!" Soos tells as he goes off to find his truck to drive them all once everything is settled.

Suddenly, the Summerween Trickster appears before them, pleased to see the large pile of candy before him, "Ah. I see the pile of candy. A job well done, children. You all have proven that you've all bear the Summerween spirit."

This made all of them smile, Dipper then asking, "Perhaps as a reward for our efforts, could you let us have some of the candy for ourselves to enjoy? But not the loser kind, please."

However, this seems to anger the Trickster as the being grew taller than before, his coat tearing at the seams from his back, sprouting an additional pair of arms as he growls, "You have angered me for the last time, child! Forget sparring you all…"

"Fucking run!" Dani screams in terror.

Dipper and the other kids back away and start to run for it as they scream. Without any of them noticing, the Summerween Trickster absorbs the wheelbarrow full of candy, making him even bigger than before as he easily grabs Dipper and the rest of the kids with another pair of arms he grew from his body, cackling in triumph. The Tricksters victory was short-lived as Soos rams his truck right through him, scattering parts everywhere as the kids were freed.

"We're alive! Yeah!" Grenda cheers, thankful she lives.

Dani hyperventilates as her whole body shakes from fear, clinging to the nearest person, which would be Mabel, the six-year old even started quietly crying in Mabel's costume, not wanting other people see her the way she is.

"I wanna go home…" Dani whispers on her words, sobbing with sniffles in between.

Mabel takes sympathy for the little girl, now being annoyed with Dipper that he provoked the Trickster once again.

The truck comes to a screeching halt, the kids running up to Soos as he comments, "Whoa, dudes."

"Soos!" Dipper and Mabel say in unison.

Soos shifts his eyes back and forth, wasn't sure if he actually hit a person as he went too fast to get a good view of the Trickster, "That wasn't a regular pedestrian was it?"

"It was the moster!" Mabel gives Dani pats beside her, "The monster is gone, Dani. He won't hurt us anymore."

Seeing Dani upset was making Quincy's eyes well up with tears, wanting the night to be over.

"Thanks Soos," Dipper sighs in relief, "I'm glad it's over, right?" he looks to his sister, but she turns away, angry with him for making such a mistake that could have gone better if he hadn't insulted the Summerween Trickster that nearly costed their lives. "Oh man…" Dipper's expression growing more remorseful with regret, noticing Dani overwhelmed and upset by tonight's events.

Mabel walks away from Dipper and into the truck with Dani close by to her as Grenda, Candy, David and Quincy follow inside the vehicle, Soos asking them all when they sat down, "Did everyone remember to put on your seatbelts?" Everyone replies with a "yes" but Mabel simply nods, too angry to say anything to her brother as she holds Dani so no one else sees the little girl in tears.

Dipper, wanting to make amends, sees Mabel rubbing her bruised elbow and seeing Dani upset and voices his concerns, "You okay, Mabel? Dani?" Neither girls answer back, facing away from him to look out the truck window. Dipper continues, "There's probably some bandages at the Shack. I know Grauntie Addi has a medical kit." He sulks when he doesn't get a response, feeling awful for what he did to deserve the cold shoulder.

It wasn't long before Mabel sees something odd, pieces left of the Trickster begin to reform at fast pace into the monster the Trickster has proven to be.

"Uh, guys?" Mabel alerts Soos and the others, making them all look back at the Summerween Trickster who leaps towards them, landing on the truck as the kids scream in terror. Soos swerves violently back and forth to get the Trickster off the truck, making the creature hit hard against a powerline pole and Soos losing control of his truck. He was heading right for the closed Summerween Superstore!

"Brakes! Brakes! Brakes!" Dipper screams, hoping Soos would stop before crashing into the glass doors of the store, but it ended up happening as shards fly into the building from the impact and hitting one of the shelves that stops the truck.

Everyone manages to get out of the truck mostly unharmed, but Mabel points to the Trickster that's still in pursuit of them.

"We have to hide!" announces Dipper as they all run to conceal themselves from the Trickster's sight. The Trickster aggressively searching for the children, ripping off one of the truck's doors, but finding nothing. Dipper whispers aloud from behind one of the isles with his sister. Quincy doing his best to help Dani keep quiet, "He's blocking the only exit," Dipper whispers while moving, trying to find another way out, but sees none. As soon as Dipper and Mabel hide within the lower shelves, he urges with whispering, "Everyone stay quiet. I'm so sorry, everyone, I really messed up big time. Me and my dumb head for saying the wrong thing… I never meant for any of this to happen."

Mabel frowns over to Dipper, seeing that he's being sincere to admit his actions, her expressing, "We never got to do Halloween with our family here, Dipper… There aren't that many Halloweens left for us until we get older and may not be interested in it anymore. I'm afraid this might be our last one…"

Dipper ever so slightly nods, silently thinking of a plan to get them all out safely.

The Trickster roars, making everyone flinch as he passes by.

"We have to escape," whispers Candy as Grenda voices in response.

"What if it sees us?"

"And get eaten…" David voices.

Soos next to them ponders, "If only there was something we can use to cover our bodies and faces with. You know… like a disguise of some kind."

Dipper and Mabel, as well as the other got an idea. The children and Soos quickly get into different costumes to blend into the ones the store has, the Trickster not being able to find them. As soon and there was an opening to leave, they take the chance and make a quick dash to get behind the counter, all except for Soos who gets distracted by the electronic candy bowl with the talking skull.

"Soos!" Dipper whispers loudly, urging their friend to follow, "Stop!"

"Please, Soos…" Quincy quietly pleads.

Mabel urgently scolds in whisper, "Soos don't you dare."

"Sorry, dudes, but today has been way stressful; I need some levity," Soos reasons, though having a point, it wasn't the best time for any of them to let their guard down. Soos reaches to press on the skull, the kids eyes wide in fear of when the skull makes a noise. Thankfully, the skull did not utter its programed chatter and puns. The children sigh in relief.

"Phew, it was out of batteries," Mabel contently spoke, but was short lived when Soos finds the batteries to insert into the bowl, "Soos no!"

Dani loudly whispers, "He's gonna get us all killed!" she runs after Soos to knock the batteries out of his hands, climbing on his gorilla suit to achieve it. Dani exclaims in triumph, "Yes! He's not gonna eat us!" This alerts the beastly Trickster right toward her and Soos, both paralyzed in fear as the Trickster swallows them both whole in one gulp.

"Dani! Soos!" Quincy screams, getting out the plastic baton he has on his person, ready to fight.

"Hey monster!" Dipper cries, drawing out the plastic sword and shield as Mabel gets out a scythe, Grenda an ax, Candy wielding a flail, and David with a staff. The children charge at the Trickster, Dipper dodging the swipe to attack one of the legs. Mabel hitting the other leg with her scythe while Grenda high-jumps to chop off one of the arms with the.

Grenda ends up tasting the bit of arm that was dropped, something about it being familiar as she remarks, "Salt water taffy? Gross!"

Dipper was about to ask why until he got a taste as well, "Wait… it is."

The Trickster utters as he grabs all six remaining children while they were caught off guard, "You haven't figured it out yet?" As soon as he has them all in his grasp, he uses one free hand to touch his yellow mask, removing it as he reveals, "Don't you recognize me? Look at my face! Look closely…" The Trickster's face was made entirely out of 'loser' candy as well as the rest of his body. Teeth out of candy corn, lips of licorice, mints for eyes and the rest of the face riddled with pieces of old candy with no nose except for holes where the nostrils should be. The children gasp, seeing the Trickster for who he truly is: "loser" candy.

"Loser candy," Mabel gasps in shock.

"That's right!" the Trickster continues, telling his plight over the years of having felt abandoned, "Don't you ever stop to think about the candy at the bottom of the bag - that no one likes? Every year the children of Gravity Falls throw away all of the… rejected candy into the dump. So I seek revenge. Revenge on the picky children who cast me aside. I'm made of every tossed piece of black licorice, every discarded bar of old chocolate with… that white powder stuff on it. You know that stuff!"

"I hate that stuff!"

"No one would eat me," the Trickster then shows a toothy, candy corn grin, "But now I'm going to eat you! Just like those teens… they were quite… delicious!" Dipper and Mabel scream as did the other kids, however, something was wrong with the Trickster. The monster stops when he feels something stirs from within him, making him go, "What is that?" The monster screams himself, feeling something about to erupt from his candy body. It does when Soos and Dani burst out of the monster's belly, the two letting out a victory cry.

Soos simply says, "Sup bro!"

The Trickster writhes as if in pain, his mouth pouring out what seems to be jelly beans as he falls on his back, dying. Dani quickly runs to cling to Quincy, still shaken by the experience.

Soos then asks the others as he kept eating some of the Tricksters candy remains, "You guys want some of this?" The others shake their heads no in unison.

The Trickster manages to utter when he hears Soos actually liking his candy, "Wait. You actually think I taste good?"

"Um, sure," Soos simply replies, not minding the taste.

The Summerween Trickster speaks one final time in happiness before shedding candy corn tears of happiness, "All I ever wanted is to say that I was good. I'm so happy!" Drawing final breath, the Trickster seems to die as Soos consumes his candy heart.

"The crying makes it a little weird, but I guess I'm still eating," Soos says in between bites.

Gorney crawls out of the Trickster's body, proving to be alive as well, "I've been twaumatized!"

Dani then speaks, happy that the ordeal was finally over, "I think for now on, I'll leave tribute of candy in case the Summerween Trickster comes back. Learning from horror movies, the monster tends to come back…"

* * *

_Back at the Mystery Shack…_

Dipper, Mabel and the rest of kids and Soos enter inside the house where the rest of the Pines family and Wendy greet them as the group does in return. Quincy goes up to his mom and dad to hug them.

"Hey, Mason," Wendy greets Dipper while cutting up a jack-o'-melon next to Junior and the rest of the teen Pines.

"Wendy!" Dipper smiles to her, "How was your night at the party?"

Wendy smiles some, showing that she had a nice time, "It was good. Robbie ate a lollipop stick first and had to go home sick. Thankfully, Junior here gave me a ride with him and his cousins. Had to drop off Carrie and Isaac home first."

Dipper snickers under his breath, covering his mouth to hide his laughter from Wendy.

"Got to play spin-the-bottle," Aria smirked to her triplet sisters who too participated.

"Eat a bunch of food," Arya lists.

"And stuff," Anais finishes, "not a whole lot happen as I expected it would be."

Mabel frowns, realizing they didn't get any candy for themselves while out trick-or-treating for their lives, "Aw man! We went to every single house and we didn't even get to eat any candy."

"Candy?" Carla and Stan bring out the two large sacks of candy, pouring it onto the floor as Shauna and James did the same.

"How's this for candy?" Stan grins to them. This made all of the kids beam, all of them diving head first into the pile of candy as if starving for it.

"Wow, you all seem like you've had an exciting night," Ty comments with a small smile.

Quincy looks up at Ty and the others happily, "We killed the Summerween Trickster! Turns out he was made of "loser" candy," Quincy says as he eats a chocolate bar.

Hearing this made the adults and teens pale some, knowing the legend all too well, though happy the kids and Soos all made it out alive. Soon after, they all start to watch a marathon of horror movies. Dipper gets Mabel a bandaid to cover her bruise on her elbow. Waddles and Flannel the plaidypus getting into the candy.

Stan then had an epiphany, "You know, family? I've been thinkin'. At the end of the day, Summerween isn't about candy, or costumes or even scaring people. It's a day where the whole family can get together at one place and celebrate what really matters: pure evil!" Stan cackles evilly as the rest of the family laughs evilly with him. When the laughing stops, Soos breaks the silence with.

"I ate a man alive tonight."

No one in the house made a single comment on it as they all look at him, better to leave that well alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter by Flight-of-Hawks/vulpixen (tumblr). Can you spot the references I made? And to give a bit of clarity, if any of the triplets kissed each other during spin-the-bottle, they are purely platonic. Join us next time as it'll not only be one of the more emotional chapters with being the anniversary of Maurice Pines' death, but an old friend of Stan and Carla appears again in Chapter 24: Jimmy Snakes.


	24. Jimmy Snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls
> 
> Author's Note: In this chapter, Junior, Tanya and Tyrone and family remember a late family member on the day of their death. On the day of all days, a friend from Stan and Carla's past makes himself known in Chapter 24: Jimmy Snakes.
> 
> Enjoy Fellow Gravity Fallers!

_Later that night…_

An old tall, slender man rides down the dark road, slowing down to park with his chopper motorcycle, glancing upon the billboard leading towards the sleepy town of Gravity Falls. His red bandanna covers his balding head, with longer grey hair that reaches his back, and face with a handlebar moustache and sideburns. His black leather jacket adorn with a pair of spiked shoulder pads on each side, and a burning skull patch with a snake coming out of the eye sockets of the design. A gold belt buckle decorating his jeans. His skull necklace glows ominously red as he alone could hear the whispers from the trinket. The man gruffs with a nod, "This must be the way then. Time for a good ol' reunion..." The spurs on his boots clicked against the asphalt as he gets back on his motorcycle, riding in the direction of the Mystery Shack from what the voices tell him. The man's eyes glow brightly from behind his shades.

* * *

_The next day at the Mystery Shack..._

The morning at the Shack was like any other day where Stan and Carla do their business in giving the tourists tours of the various oddities of the emporium and tours outside. Ford and his wife, Adeline, conduct their own scientific business in the lab below the house. Mabel and Dipper look through the family albums and scrapbooks Carla and Adeline allow them to use, the twins finding out a lot about their extended family.

Dipper was on the page where he sees a boy next to a young Jessie and Lillian, posing next to the totem pole, making determined grins, "Quite interesting… wonder who he was." Mason gets curious about the guy. He flips the pages further, noticing they're at least in order as he starts seeing older versions of his aunts and uncles the further he gets into the album. Mason focuses on the man wearing the biker outfit, similar to what Junior wore last night on Summerween.

"That guy must be Junior, Tanya and Ty's dad: Uncle Maurice Pines," Dipper surmises, having put the details together in his mind, "He must have been one cool guy… Wonder how he died."

Mabel giggles, seeing the different outfits from the 70's, 80's and 90's their family members wore throughout the decades, especially Shannon's 90's kid fashion when she was young, "Good to know Aunt Shannon had great fashion sense even then. *gasps* She wore the bubble shirts! Her hair was real short, but cute with those stone hairclips, and that stylish skirt and light up shoes. Reminds me I'd like to get something from her store." Mabel scoots herself close to see the pictures Dipper's looking at, putting the scrapbook on the opposite side of her on the couch, "Wow, who's that guy?"

"I think it's Junior's, Tanya's and Ty's dad. I thought I saw him in the baby book when he was holding them in the frame. From all that I've seen, he must have been quite fun to be around," Dipper sighs, not imagining how much hurt it caused the family from the man's death.

Mabel grew saddened, "Yeah… I'd like to learn more about him at least. I wish our parents told us about our family much sooner than having just mentioned our Grunkles and Graunties."

Dipper shows a similar expression to his sister, "You know how busy our parents get, Mabel, but you're right, they could have made contact with the rest of the family more often when they found the time. Perhaps there are things like this they didn't want to tell us about," he then gets an idea that could shed light on who Maurice was in life, "Say, Mabel, wanna go ask our family members what kind of person Uncle Maurice was?"

Mabel brightens, nodding, "Great idea, Dipper! Since at the moment Gruncle Stan and Grauntie Carla are busy, we can go ask Gruncle Ford and Grauntie Addi."

Dipper stands from the couch, getting the album and scrapbook to solve the mystery of their deceased relative, "To the lab!"

"Mystery Twins away!" Mabel cheers, leaping into the direction of the lab where Ford and Adeline often are in their line of work.

Dipper knocks gingerly on the door, waiting for either Ford or Adeline to answer. While the twins wait for but a few moments, they wave to Soos before Adeline is the one who answers.

"Hey there, kids, need something?" Adeline smiles to her great-niece and nephew, seeing the album and scrapbook in their hands as if it were a precious toy.

"Yeah, we want to know more about a certain family member who isn't with us anymore," Dipper looks up to her, hoping she and Ford will know enough at least.

Mabel adds to clarify, "It's about Junior's, Ty's and Tanya's dad."

Adeline knew exactly who they're talking about, "I'll tell you kids, from we can remember," she moves out of the way for the twins to enter, "You two may come on in, Ford and me aren't too busy at the moment. You caught us right as our break started."

Dipper's eyes lit up from seeing the inner workings of Ford and Adeline's basement lab, having enough space to put a good amount of the equipment they need to conduct various tests and experiments on what their current work is: studying the local wildlife, but there's more than what they're letting on about their research that not everyone in the family knows about. There's a door on the far side of the room that reads in bold, painted red letters, ' _Authorized Personnel Only, meaning no other family members may enter. Too dangerous._ '

Dipper and Mabel take a seat on the extra rotating chairs with Ford and Adeline as Ford was writing on some documents.

Dipper props up the album and scrapbook, causing the table to shake for a moment before Adeline tells the children what she knows from thirty-years ago.

"It all started thirty-years ago, not too long after Stan, Carla and their kids started living here with us. Jessie… found it hard adjusting to being at in a permanent home than hopping from place to place like before…"

* * *

_Thirty-years prior at the Shack in 1982…_

A ten-year old Jessie pouted on the couch, watching the remaining snow melt outside the window, finding it strange how it's snowing in summer while at the same time, not being as enthusiastic as her twin brother about staying in the town. She protested this to her mother who sat next to her, "There's so many other places I haven't even been to yet in America, Mama… Like Washington and Canada."

Carla strokes her daughter's long, dark brown hair, doing her best to soothe her upset child, "I know it's something we haven't even considered before, Jessie, but you can actually start having a life here in this town than always constantly moving. Your father feels the same as me about staying here. At least we're living with family instead of strangers, sweetie. You'll be able to make some lasting friends instead of temporary ones."

Jessie gave the idea some thought, finding it appealing in a sense, though having been without friends for her whole life, it could be something to consider if she's going to be staying, "I guess so, Mama, and I'll  **trrrrryyyyy**  not to get expelled from school like when we were in New Mexico. At least we didn't have to deal with a lot of trouble since we moved around a lot," She thought back to the incident where she fought with some older kids, having cursed them out in Spanish in the process, even having sweared to the principal that lead her to being expelled in the first place.

Carla sighed happily, hearing that from her more rambunctious child was comforting, hopefully she would keep the promise, "That's good to hear, sweetie, don't know what we could do to if you get expelled… again. Try not to run a whole list of swears at the principal. Promise?"

"I make no such promise… But like I said, I'll try," Jessie gave her honest answer to her mom with a small smile.

"That's a good enough answer, dear," Adeline adds, having been listening the whole time, walking over to sit next to them, "Gravity Falls Elementary isn't such a terrible school. Can't much say anything else since we've been homeschooling Shifty, but the kids around here are mostly friendly. Mostly," she sighed, knowing one such kid that is downright terrible, "Trust me when I say you're gonna love it here, Jessie, your brother has been enthusiastic about it."

"Well James has been wanting to live somewhere for longer than just two to three months over the years," Carla shares, James having told them on one or more occasion in the past, "Gravity Falls could do all of us good in the long run."

"So where are we gonna sleep as our room?" Jessie asked Adeline, to which the youthful blonde woman has the answer, she points upstairs in the direction of the attic room.

"You two don't mind on sleeping in the attic room, right? It was mine and Shifty's old room for awhile before I got together with your uncle. Shifty has his own place in the house and Ford will contact the Corduroy family to build an extension for your parent's room."

Jessie shook her head with a smile, "Don't mind at all. James and I have always slept in the same space together."

"As did your daddy and his brother when they were young," Carla happily adds.

_A week went by before Jessie began to make friends, her having kept to herself for the most part. It wasn't until one fateful day her life changed forever from having met two great kids. This coming from what Jessie told us._

Jessie was walking down the now clear street, the snow having all melted away and the sun shining bright, bringing in the summer heat. Jessie saw two kids, both looking to be around her age, walking towards the local candy shop with the store being named, "Sweets and More," one of the favorite places she likes going to since arriving in Gravity Falls. One of the two kids, a boy name Maurice Pierce, looked to have been about ten-years old, same age as Jessie, wearing a denim vest over his 70's psychedelic tee shirt with a purple peace sign on it, blue bellbottom pants and sandals with a green bandanna wrapped around his forehead. The second kid, a girl name Lillian Prescott, wore a long sleeve yellow blouse with a long skirt that reached past her knees with purple tennis shoes with pink socks shown slightly, her black hair all in locks of curls. Jessie took a deep breath, not wanting to look like a fool in front of her possible new friends, telling herself in a whisper, "Okay, they're kids around my age. Act cool, Jessie, be cool…" she shows a nervous smile as she heads inside the store. The two kids were picking out their candy when Jessie approaches them slowly, starting up a conversation involving the candy they were eying, "Oh nice, I see that you like taffy too. My favorite flavors are cotton candy and banana."

The two kids gave each other glances, before they smile over to Jessie. The African American girl being the first to speak, "Yeah, I have it every once in awhile. Maurice and me love the cherry licorice and root beer lollipops here. Missus Kindle and her husband make all the candy themselves so it's extra special. I'm Lillian Prescott by the way," Lillian extends her hand for a handshake.

Jessie returned the gesture with shaking her hand and introducing herself in a nonchalant manner, "I'm Jessie Pines, you can call me Jess or whatever."

The boy with the long dirty blonde hair, wearing a green bandanna around his forehead too introduces himself with a crooked grin, "Coolio, I'm Maurice Pierce. Haven't seen you around here, kid. Are you just passing through or living here? Most people often just stay for a bit before leaving."

Jessie replied, finding it to be a good start with the kids before her, the conversation starting to flow more naturally to her as she replies, "My family and I are living with my uncle, Stanford Pines. We moved around a lot before coming here. My parents think it's time to stay somewhere more permanent. To be honest, I wasn't too sure at first about being here, but you guys seem to be good at first glance."

This got Lillian intrigued as she asked, "And with Miss Marks? Hmm, didn't know the man has family. Him, Miss Marks and another of his assistants often go into those woods to find things, and also in town itself."

Jessie could simply nod, knowing about what her uncle and his fiancee do on a regular basis, "Yeah, my brother James is like my uncle in ways like that."

Maurice chuckled, "You know, I originally wasn't born here either. I was born and raised in Colorado before my mom brought me with her to live here when I was seven. Mom wanted a change of pace somewhere, she said," he continues while all three pick their bag full of candy, "and boy let me tell you this town has its rockin' aspects if you know where to find them. Then we can head to my mom's art supply store."

Jessie started to see great possibilities with Lillian and Maurice, expressing with a grin, "That sounds great! I haven't gotten to see much of the sights yet. My dad happens to be opening up an attraction at my uncle's place. It's a work in progress for now, but he's calling it, "The Murder Hut.""

"Groovy!" Maurice and the girls take their candy bags to the counter to pay for them, heading outside, "I know of this cool place in town we can go to first." Maurice guided the girls to Circle Park where they all had fun and got to know each other, then getting to meet her new friends parents soon after.

It was the start of a great friendship that -in their future- blossomed into love.

* * *

_Back to present day…_

Mabel smiles in awe of the story, "Aw, that's so nice! So it was Aunt Jessie, Uncle Maurice and Aunt Lillian's initials carved on the beam in our room," she mentions, having wondered about since staying in the attic room.

Ford nods while typing an email on his laptop, sending the message to someone related to his and Adeline's line of work, turning to the kids and adding, "Me and Addi both were glad Jessie and James found their niche in Gravity Falls. I was worried at first for her, but she has a knack with people."

Adeline continued to tell more about Maurice, "Maurice was an overall good boy when we first met him, he was scared of Stan and Ford at first from how intimidating they seemed. With Carla and me, Maurice was more at ease. I think it had to do with him having been raised by his mother all his life without a father."

Dipper nods, though a nagging question keeps coming up in his mind he just had to know, "How did Uncle Maurice die?"

Ford and Adeline looks to each other, their expressions turn saddened, silently telling the other that the twins should know since everyone else does.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, Gruncle and Grauntie. We thought to come to you since Aunt Jessie and Lillian, along with Tanya, Ty and Junior would be more reluctant," Mabel says gloomily, being considerate of them.

Ford clear his throat to tell them, "Well it started-"

The loud roar of a motorcycle engine can be heard outside the Mystery Shack, enough noise to where they all hear the thunderous sound. Everyone heads outside to see who was causing it.

"Woah… sweet ride," Wendy utters, both her and Soos in awe of the chopper motorcycle out in the parking lot.

Stan and Carla's mouths were gapped open, shock to see an old, familiar face from their past in the flesh. The man known only as Jimmy Snakes. The couple haven't heard or seen their old biker gang leader since 1975 back when they got into that phase of their lives, cruising down the long roads to who knows where. Stan and Carla left that kind of life to devote more time to their twins who were toddlers at the time.

"I don't believe it…" Stan said aloud, "Jimmy Snakes."

Jimmy gets off his chopper motorcycle, standing up and walking over to the older couple, addressing, "Stanley and Carla Pines?"

"Yes that's us. Is that you, Jimmy?" Carla asks, still taken by surprise by the sudden visit.

Jimmy perks a grin and let out a jolly laugh, wrapping both arms around the older couple, giving them a big hug, "Haha! It's good to see ya both after all this time. You two seem to be doing well for ya selves. How are your little ankle-bitters? They must be fully grown by now." He lets go for the couple to breath for Carla to respond.

"They are doing well. In fact they have their own kids now, and the eldest granddaughter is expecting a baby later this year," Carla moves aside for Jimmy to enter inside the Shack, "Why don't you come inside and we can catch up."

Stan raises a brow, feeling the need to impress Jimmy Snakes. He wanted to make a great impression after all the years for their former leader, "In our messy home? It hasn't been-"

"For goodness sake… The house isn't that messy, Stanley!" Ford protests, pinching the bridge of his nose as he sees what his twin brother is trying to do, "It has been cleaned since yesterday. Everyone pitched in to help."

Jimmy turns his attention to Ford, remarking, "You must be the twin brother, Stanford. Stanley mentioned quite a bit of you while him and Carla were in my gang with their ankle-biters in the side car. The resemblance is uncanny," he then grins over to Adeline as he tones shifts with a hint of flirting with a grin, "And who's this lovely little lady?"

Adeline keeps a straight face to assure Ford as she politely introduces herself, "I'm Adeline, Ford's wife. This place belongs to us, but we've let Stan and Carla turn it into both a home and a tourist trap to make income; combined with what we earn with my husband and I's research."

Jimmy's demeanor changes from less flirty to friendly, now knowing she's not single, "Quite interesting, ma'am," he then notices Dipper and Mabel, along with Wendy and Soos, "Now who are these youngin'?"

"I'm Mabel! I'm my Gruncle's and Grauntie's great-niece," Mabel waves up at Jimmy with a beaming grin, "Might I say you have quite the intimidating thing down pat, like the people in that bar bikers and tough people go to often."

"That place would be Skull Fracture," Dipper adds then introducing himself, "I'm Dipper, but it's just my nickname. My real name is Mason. I'm Mabel's twin brother."

"I'm Wendy," the teen casually waves, "I just work with the Pines as the cashier."

"So do I, dude!" Soos announces, "I'm Soos, the handyman of the Mystery Shack. I didn't even know Mister and Missus Pines were bikers. That is so cool!"

Jimmy nods, pleased that Stan and Carla haven't changed much in personality, but definitely changed in the life they live now, "Nice to meet ya'll. Hmm, where's the rest of the family?" Jimmy grasps his demon skull necklace, having caught Dipper and Ford's attention to the man's ominous trinket.

"Oh they all live here in town, except for the oldest granddaughter, Tanya, and grandson, Cormac, they're here visiting for the summer," Stan shares, leading Jimmy Snakes into the main living room.

Jimmy leans back on the couch and crossing his arms, making himself at home and placing his dirty boots on the table, "Heh, almost forgot how nice it is to be in a livin' room on a large couch like this. Nowadays, I camp under the stars and get my clothes washed at a laundromat."

Dipper and Mabel head upstairs to discuss about their new guest while Ford, without Jimmy noticing, goes outside to inspect Jimmy's 70's chopper motorcycle, looking a bit dated but still functioning as it was well taken care of. Ford takes out a pen and notepad to write down an interesting finding on the fork of the front. There were etched markings what looked to be runes of some kind. From what Ford remembers Stan telling him about Jimmy was that he always had an air of mystery to him, and that he was the fastest out of any biker he'd ever seen. Of course, Ford took it as nothing more than praise for the man, knowing there's something off about him by the look of the thick necklace he wears.

"Hmm…" Ford's train of thought breaks when Adeline walks toward him, wondering what her husband's up to.

"Learning about our guest?" Adeline sees what her husband's seeing on the bike as he replies with a nod.

"Indeed, Addi, I just have a feeling about Jimmy I can't explain without more evidence to back it up. So far the necklace he wears and the markings on his bike give me clues about him," Ford sees Addi giving him a look as she applies reason.

"Or it could be just his aesthetic to go with the whole biker look. I've seen something similar when Jessie, Maurice and Lillian were part of a biker gang all those years ago and today when I go into town."

Ford doesn't doubt his wife, for all he knows he could be jumping to conclusions about a man from Stan and Carla's past who suddenly shows up after so many years, "True, my dear, just has me on the cautious side with my brother's 'friends'. Just to be on the safe side, it wouldn't hurt to do a bit of background check on the man."

Ford heads inside the Shack, heading upstairs while Stan and Carla tend to Jimmy. While making his way to the bedroom, he sees Dipper heading his way as he greets, "Why greetings, Mason."

"Hi Gruncle Ford," Dipper has a expression as if wanting to ask his great-uncle as he whispers, "Did you notice how odd that Jimmy Snakes guy is?"

"I did, Mason, that's why I'm trying to gather information on him to confirm my suspicions." Hearing that his great-uncle too finds Jimmy Snakes to be off comforts Dipper as he excitedly suggests.

"How about we team up to learn more about Jimmy Snakes?" Dipper grins ear to ear he could possibly work with Ford on something.

Ford gives Dipper a confident smile, agreeing, "A fine idea, Mason! We have to be discreet about it."

Mabel prances past her brother and great-uncle, bidding the two, "See you guys later, I'm gonna see if Aunt Jessie and Lillian, also Tanya, Junior and Ty want to talk about Uncle Maurice."

"Be careful, sweetie," Ford tells his niece as she heads off on her bike, given to her by Carla sometime after since Dipper and Mabel arrived in Gravity Falls. Ford then focuses back to Dipper, "Alright, let's put our plan to motion." Dipper gives Ford a determined nod, both heading back downstairs to see Jimmy in the living room on the loveseat recliner, Stan having gotten the man -that stunk of cigarettes and booze- a sandwich and a Pitt Cola as he watches tv on the What used to be History channel, watching a show on demons. Jimmy laughs and makes a comment about what he's seeing.

"Heh, they're not so far from it being true."

Dipper whispers over to Ford, "It'll be simple." Mason takes out his own pen and notepad, sneaking down to take note on any sign that Jimmy isn't all that he appears to be.

Stan comes in from the kitchen, telling Jimmy, "Say Jimmy, why don't you stay over for dinner. I invited the whole family over to see ya before ya head off to who knows where."

Jimmy grunts in approval, "That'll be good, actually. There's something I need to do anyhow while I'm here. Not just to see you and Carla, Stanley, but to set somethin' right."

Stanley takes a seat right by his old friend, getting his attention, "Hey, whatever you need, you have me and my wife's help, like old times."

Jimmy nods with a grin to his friend, "Thanks, Stanley, I knew I can always count on you and your wife. I'll be back soon," Jimmy gets up from the recliner, heading towards the door, but before he leaves, he then asks Stan, "Say, did you and Carla ever had anymore kids after your twins?"

Carla comes in, her and Stan both shaking their heads, "Nope! James and Jessie were more than enough for us."

Jimmy let out a chuckle, heading outside to find his chopper, taking a seat and revving the engine to make the vehicle roar with power as Jimmy heads to town. As soon as Jimmy was out the door, Adeline and Carla spray air freshener to get rid of the cigarette smell and the dirt left behind. Ford and Dipper both follow right after him, keeping a good distance behind the old biker as Ford drives his own car with Dipper in the front seat. It was an older volkswagen model, but it still functions decently over the years since the 70's. Ford having managed to replace the other vehicle he lost years ago.

"Oh nice, this is a lot cleaner than Gruncle Stan's car," Dipper pleasantly comments.

"Yep! Unlike my brother, I keep this car clean for the most part. Not often I drive this car, but I have it in case something worse were to happen to Stanley's vehicle," Ford smiles over to his great-nephew, "now let's follow that biker."

By the time Ford manages to drive onto the road, Jimmy Snakes was far ahead of them, with Ford having to drive around to find the familiar motorcycle to keep track of where he's going. The first stop on Jimmy's mental list is at the tattoo shop where he looks around, being pleased to what he finds.

Rough Sketch gets Jimmy's attention at the register, "Hey there, stranger, looking to get tatted or pierced? Supplies to maintain your tatts?"

Jimmy gives it some thought, having been awhile since he's been inked, might as well since he went through the trouble of entering inside, "Ah yeah, might as well," he then notices the town's biker insignia on Rough Sketch's denim vest, "You a biker too?"

Rough Sketch nods in response, "Yep, been so for a long while since opening this shop way back when. By the looks of it, you yourself seem to be a veteran like me." Rough Sketch points over to Tanya, "Why don't you go over to Tanya, she'll get you inked since my boys are preoccupied."

Jimmy nods to Rough Sketch before approaching the young woman. Tanya grins up at the older man, though sensing something familiar about the man as she greets, "Hey, stranger, come here and have a seat, why don't 'cha. I can tell you're not from around here, not often we get folks from out of town that want a tatt; unless it's my customers from Portland who go through the trip all the way here, heh."

Jimmy grins back at Tanya, taking a seat on the chair, taking off his vest to reveal a grey tank top with a skull and snake on the front, along with the various tattoos and scars that decorated his body over the years, impressing Tanya as he chuckles, "You must have a made a real name for yourself, little lady."

Tanya feels a swell of pride, "Thanks, so what kind of tattoo do ya have in mind ya want me to ink?"

Jimmy glances over at the nearby family pictures of Tanya with her brothers, moms and dad, getting a good idea of what he would want, "How 'bout a blue flame. Something small and simple on my right shoulder here," Jimmy points on the small blank spot on his right shoulder where most of it was covered by a burning skull with snakes coming out of it, "Somethin' to fill that blank spot."

Tanya sees where he's pointing, nodding with a grin, "I can do that! It'll be a bit just need to clean the area, make the ink printing and I'll get started on the fun part."

"I like your enthusiasm, girl," Jimmy chuckles a little, his necklace glowing a bit brighter for but a moment, to which Tanya could have sworn she felt something shift about her client. Jimmy could too swear Tanya has a familiar look to her from his past, thinking in his head, "Definitely his kids."

From outside the shop through the window, hiding from view, Ford and Dipper definitely notice the faint glow, writing down on their notepads from the discovery.

"It can't be electronic," Dipper mumbles under his breath.

"I don't think it is either, Mason. Did you see those tattoos? I recognize some of them from old texts in scriptures and books I read in college on demonology," adds Ford with Dipper nodding, asking his great-uncle.

"What do they mean, Grunkle Ford?"

Ford narrows his eyes at Jimmy, "Let's just say anything to do with demons is never benign, Mason. Never benign."

Dipper gets the hint that his great-uncle may have encountered a demon before at some point in time. It would make sense as the boy could feel some tension from Ford when referring to Jimmy Snakes.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Prescott-Pines residence..._

Mabel rings the doorbell to the house, waiting for either Junior or Ty to answer. She didn't have to wait long as it was Junior who answers, "Hi Junior!"

"Hey, Mabel, come on in!" Junior moves aside for Mabel to enter inside the home. Mabel finding the place quite nice and clean for the most part. The first thing that draws her attention was Flannel, walking on all fours across the living room.

Mabel squealed cheerfully as she scoops up the plaidypus, "Oh my goodness! Hi, Flannel, sweetie! Sorry I didn't get to interact with you much last night." Flannel makes a 'muack' sound in response.

Junior chuckles a bit, imitating a voice for Flannel, "I think she's saying, 'it's alright, Mabel, I understand.'"

Mabel giggles, still holding the plaidypus, "I didn't just came here to see Flannel. I came over to see if you, or Ty, Tanya and your moms are alright with talking about your dad. I wanna learn more about him since he… you know."

Junior slowly nods, knowing bringing up his dad will arise to swelling emotions later, "Sure, Mabel. I know just the place where there's a lot of history of him." Junior guides Mabel upstairs to the attic, the space being full of different items as one would expect to find inside: decorations, a good number of paintings and a chest full of their late father's belongings. The attic had been recently cleaned as well from the weekly cleaning routine those in the house established. Lillian likes coming home to a clean living space.

Mabel looks at the different paintings that range from oil paint, water colors and wet paint, depicting fantastic lands in fiction, it seems as she doesn't recognize them anywhere she can recall, "Wow… were these your dad's paintings?"

"Yep, some of them are mine and Tanya's too," Junior opens up the old chest, taking out biker memorabilia from within the nostalgic contents such as the jackets and patches his parents used to wear, "Dad was a biker in his youth and so were my mom's for a time."

"Oh wow!" Mabel goes through the items from over twenty-years ago, finding it amazing there was more to Jessie and Lillian than they seem, learning that Jessie always been a rebel in her younger years as was Lillian. Mabel beams to one picture where Jessie poses on her own motorcycle, Traildozer, with Lillian sitting at the back of it. Mabel takes out a camera to take pictures of the whole chest and the attic room to add the pictures to her scrapbook, "Scrapbook-or-tunity!"

Suddenly, both Junior and Mabel hear someone else climb up to the attic room, it was Ty wondering, "Thought it be you up here. And hey, Mabel, didn't know you were stopping by." he smiles to her.

"Yeah," Mabel places her photos inside her scrapbook, "I wanted to learn more about your dad. He was a really cool guy and your moms are even cooler now that I learned a bit more about them."

"Well we out here soon. Got a text from Tanya that we need to head over to Gramps and Granny's to come eat over to meet an old friend of theirs they haven't seen in years," he tells the two.

Junior nods, putting the items back into the chest, "Alright, I'm sure we have time before then, right?"

"Oh yeah, not for another few hours from now,"

"That's all I'll need," Junior leads Mabel out of the attic and to the bedroom to show Mabel all his art supplies and such, making the girl absolutely beam.

"Where have you guys been all my life?" Mabel comments in glee, wishing her room was as artsy as she's seeing in Junior's room.

Mabel happily pets the plaidypus in her arms, Flannel, as she listens to Junior and Ty's story about their late dad on Junior's bed, marveling at the different paintings he created, each as unique in style as the next.

"So our dad has always been a cool dude," Ty starts, showing her some drawings Maurice did many years ago, "he learned how to draw and paint from his mom, Michelle, who also owned a cool psychedelic art shop and supplies. We never got to know her, but from what dad told us, she was an energetic woman with a free spirit like he has and his dad too. Tanya's middle name is Granny Michelle's name since her and Tanya look alike."

"It all makes sense how you got your love of art from," Mabel beams, wanting to ask, "What were his favorite kinds of drawings he like to do?"

"Oh he loved to draw and paint landscapes of the woods around here and the town itself," Ty adds, getting out one such painting, Mabel sees the different landmarks being mostly the same, but different as well, "His favorite spot to paint was at… the cliff," there was a pause before he mentions the twin cliffs over the town.

Mabel contently comments, "Samey, but also differenty from today."

While Mabel looks at more of the paintings, Junior gathers up the paints, brushes, and blank canvas he would need where they're heading off to, "I'm all set here. We all should be back in time for dinner with Gruncle Ford and Grauntie Addi, and Gramps and Granny."

Mabel lets go of Flannel, letting her mosey off to her enclosure, her asking, "Where are you all going? Are you gonna paint something?"

Junior nods with a small smile, a hint of sadness in his eyes, "Yep, you're welcome to join us. We'll be meeting our moms and sister over there where we're going."

Mabel nods in acceptance, "Cool! Are you going to be painting a landscape of Gravity Falls?"

"You bet, Mabe, something I like to do every year since Dad died," Junior grew quiet after saying that, which was new to Mabel but doesn't press him.

Junior, Ty and Mabel head outside to the J-Mobile, getting into the vehicle and driving off to the direction of the cliff.

* * *

_At the Gravity Falls cliff..._

Junior parks the car off to the side where there's tire marks from all the other times they drove to the cliff, seeing their moms car already there.

Junior and Ty climb over the wooden fence that blocks the way up the top of the cliff, helping Mabel over the obstacle as she questions.

"Is this legal to do?"

Junior simply grins, "It is for us. Officer Blubs and Deputy Durland understand."

The trio make their way up the path to the top, all the while having a good chat. It was a bit of a hike to get to the summit, but it'll be worth it in the end.

"What else was your dad like?" Mabel walks between Junior and Ty. Ty sharing what he remembers fondly. Remembering that she's scared of heights, she sticks close by to the teen boys.

"Our dad seemed to always keeps a promise, he was also honest, and a prankster when he wanted to be," Ty takes a deep breath before continuing, "There was one time when we were younger, he painted tattoos on us, dabbing a bit of red for the blood effect and showed us off to our grandparents," he laughs from remembering the moment, "they were so shocked, Gruncle Ford spat out his coffee and Gramps spat out his Pitt Cola."

"Yeah, poor granny thought the tattoos were real and had us all go to the bathroom to wash the "blood" off, only to find it was all paint," Junior finishes, patting Ty's shoulder and Mabel laughing with them, "She was a bit mad at dad at first, but she found herself giggling from it all."

The three make it to the top, seeing the ladies looking over the horizon, Jessie just noticing them, "Hey you guys! And Mabel too!"

"Hi, Aunt Jessie, Aunt Lillian and Tanya!" Mabel goes up to hug them, "Junior and Ty were talking about all the good things about Uncle Maurice and what he did." Mabel then backs away to a more safer distance away from the edge and right where the plaque is right under her feet.

"You alright there, honey?" Jessie asks in concern.

Junior sets up the canvas, thankful it isn't too windy to blow it away as he props it up, then taking the tubes of oil paint, dabbing them on the paint tray of the colors he's going to use. The sun being high enough to where he has light to work with as he moves to get a good view of the valley, surrounding forest and the small town itself. It was always breathtaking to go up to the cliffs every time for the family.

Mabel assures nervously, "Oh yeah, I developed a fear of heights. Don't worry, I'm gonna be right here and away from having to look way down." Mabel takes a seat on the ground, not aware she's sitting on top of Maurice's plaque until she felt the cold metal beneath her, urging her to sit up and see what she sat on, "Oh neat. Hehe." She starts reading, frowning as she did so as she reads every word that tugs at her heart, leaving her to wonder as she traces the letters with her finger, "Is this where he died? I mean it must be very important you all would come here." Mabel's eyes begin to form tears.

Jessie wraps an arm around Lillian in comfort, not needing to say as their sorrowful expressions said it to be true. Junior stops painting for a moment when he hears his cousin ask, his painting hand shaking from the bitter memory that stuck with him like a scar. Tanya already shed her tears from before, though bears the melancholy eyes in silent mourning as she looks to Mabel. Ty was the only one to respond to the question with an explanation how Maurice died. Ty voice's weighing heavy from strong emotions, but he starts as Mabel doesn't know.

"Yeah… he did. Happened six-years ago today at this spot," he turns to look up toward the lightly clouded sky, "Me, Tanya and Junior helplessly watched as our dad fell from the air while making the jump to the other side of the cliff. It was supposed to have been exciting to see our dad do something real cool, but then it happened..."

* * *

_The day after Summerween, 2006…_

A ten-year old Junior and an eight-year old Tyrone munch on their leftover Summerween candy while watching their dad, Maurice, prep his motorcycle before making the leap from one cliff to the next, a fifteen-and a half-year old Tanya helping him out with with setting up the ramp.

Maurice grinned as he detaches the sidecar Junior and Ty usually ride in from his motorcycle, "Alrighty, about ready to go here, Tanya! Is it all set?"

Tanya gives a final inspection to the ramp, giving her dad a thumbs up as did the boys, "Looks good and ready for take off, Dad!"

"Still can't believe you're doing this, Dad. I don't think anyones attempted to jump from one side of the cliff to the next before," Junior was practically bouncing where he sat from anticipation, Ty being just as eager, "Too bad Ma and Mom had to work and miss this."

"Ah no worries, son, I'll be jumping this cliff again when I show off to your moms-when all of you are at home," Maurice humorously adds, Tanya rolling her eyes as she goes up to him as did her brothers to give him one big hug.

"Remember to don't look down and not die; you still owe a motorcycle for my sixteenth birthday this September, and my first tattoo. Then I'd like to make the leap over the cliffs too," Tanya reminds with a smile.

"I want one too!" Junior begs with bright eyes.

"Me three!" Ty pitches in.

Maurice chuckles, patting each of their heads, "I haven't forgotten my promise. Then you'll be just like your old man and your moms," he then gestures his kids to move back, "Alright now, kids, watch this pro to see how it's done, and how awesome it's going to be."

"You got this, dad!" Ty cheers.

Maurice twists the keys into the ignition of the chopper - nicknamed Dustkicker- starting up the engine to make the whole vehicle purr to life. Maurice puts on his helmet with flames painted on it. With a final reave of the motorcycle, the wheels start turning fast, kicking up not only dust, but flames as well, the kids in awe of never having seen their dad do that before. Maurice accelerates forward with ease,, blazing the ground in the process, focusing on making it on the ramp that propels him forward and high into the sky! Maurice's long, dirty blonde hair dancing in the wind as if everything was in slow motion. The kids and Maurice were too preoccupied to not notice the glint of metal from the other side of the cliff, and the person holding a weapon aiming straight at Maurice. Tanya then felt something off right at that moment.

The worse possible thing happened so fast, the kids couldn't comprehend when the next thing they hear is the sound of popping and flash of light that erupted from right where Maurice was in the air.

Tanya then knew something was wrong, "Junior, Ty get down!" she shields her brothers from the flash and aftershock of whatever it was to cause it. Then a dreadful thought came across the teen's mind, getting up to see her dad no longer in the air, but falling straight down into the woods below. Ty and Junior couldn't grasp what was happening other than hearing their elder sister scream in horror.

"DAD! NOOOO!" Tanya's cries seem to echo, the brothers running beside their sister, helplessly watching their dad and his motorcycle land to their demise. Tanya glances over to the other side of the cliff, the ill feeling passing as soon as it came. Whoever or whatever was on the other side, they were far gone.

"We gotta get down there!" Ty suggests, tears forming in his eyes, "Dad could still be…"

"Come on!" Tanya scoops up her brothers in each arm, sprinting as fast as she could down the path to make their way down and to where their dad landed. Tanya pushed herself to continue through the woods with her brothers doing their best to follow in toe, passing trees, rocks and anything that stood in their way. The three pushing back the possibility that their dad could be dead, knowing it would much more to kill him. Or so they thought.

By the time Tanya and her brothers reach the site, there were cops and paramedics on the scene, putting up the yellow and black tape to mark the crime scene before them. The three rushing to get a closer look, but Officier Blubs stops them.

"Woah, kids this is not a place for any of ya'll to be."

Tanya shakes her head in defiance, "But our dad is behind that tape!"

The officers around, including Blubs, wore shocked expressions.

Blubs rubs his neck, letting out a heavy sigh to say, "Well… in that case it's best that you and your brothers go home. None of ya'll should see this. I'll be needing to ask questions-"

"No…" silently protests Junior, the boy wriggling out of his sister's arm, denying the worse to have happened, wanting to believe that by some miracle their dad could still be alive.

Junior pushes past them to see what remains of their dad. The boy stops right in his tracks as he sees all that remains of their dad was nothing but ash and the smoking, damaged motorcycle before him. It was definitely not something a child should ever see.

A large wave of emotions struck Junior's mind like a semi-truck with a drunk driver as he falls to his knees and starts hysterically sobbing, covering his eyes as he wails. Tanya instantly scoops up her brother in her arms, holding him close to her as she walks away from the scene, urging Ty.

"Ty don't look," Tanya orders her younger brother, the boy doing as she says, he too beginning to cry. Her own eyes swelling from the tears being shed.

Deputy Durland stops Tanya from going further, showing sympathy in saying, "I'm sorry for ya loss. We can take you to the police station for your moms to come pick ya up. We have questions about this to ask, please."

Tanya nods, keeping her brothers close as she walks with Durland and Blubs to the cop car, being driven away back into town to explain everything. Including what Tanya sensed back up on the other side of the cliff. Afterwards, the police ruled Maurice's death to be a freak accident with his motorcycle having ignited somehow. Of course it wasn't the truth, but it was what the town wanted to believe. From that day forth, things would never be the same again for the family.

* * *

_Present day..._

Ty concludes the story, wiping away more tears as he says, "That's… how he died. Things became different afterwards. We weren't ourselves for a while to mourn Dad, but eventually we learn to accept what happened and try to live."

As soon as Ty finished the story, Junior finishes the painting in time as the sun was beginning to set on the horizon, being pleased with his work while pouring his emotions into the piece. In a sense, it felt complete to him.

Lillian was beginning to sob, Jessie holding her close as it was hard for them too when their husband died and having to raise their children without him to keep them company while they worked. It felt like a piece of the whole was missing and couldn't be replaced by another.

Mabel found herself crying besides Tanya while sitting beside the plaque, sniffling and choking up as she says, "I'm so sorry…"

Tanya holds Mabel in an embrace, doing her best to soothe the child, "We're gonna be okay. Don't ever be sorry. There are things in this world we can't control…"

For a little while longer, Mabel and the rest of them stay on top the cliff before Jessie gets a message on her phone to remind them all to meet back at the Mystery Shack for dinner. But before they leave, Mabel puts a few stickers that suited Maurice on his plaque. To which they didn't mind at all.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Gravity Falls Cemetery..._

Ford and Dipper take cover in the nearby bushes while Jimmy Snakes goes up to a grave he'd been searching for. Having followed Jimmy throughout the day, Ford and Dipper learn bit by bit about the biker. One, that Jimmy is a capable fighter when he took on other bikers in Skull Fracture when he got provoked. Second, Jimmy's bike seems to growl when touched by another person besides Jimmy himself. Finally, they're about to find one final clue before dinner time.

Jimmy stops and bends a to read on one special tombstone with a peace sign on it; the grave belonging to Michelle Pierce, the deceased mother of Maurice.

Dipper gets a good look at the letters on the tombstone that read the name, turning to his great-uncle to ask in a hush tone, "Who was Michelle Pierce?"

Ford frowns to Dipper, telling him, "Michelle was your late uncle's mother. She passed away from illness when her son was seventeen. She was a nice woman, a bit eccentric and witty, but a good woman all the same. Tanya was given her name as a middle name."

The two hush as they listen in on Jimmy taking to the grave, and it seems to someone else who isn't there.

"This is her grave, huh? Hmm… she was so young and full of life," Jimmy touches the polished rock, "You were a fine woman, Michelle, and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and Maurice. I'm not the kind of man who's into the idea of settling down and starting a family," Jimmy perks a grin as if hearing something encouraging, "Thanks for understanding that. The gang have been more family to me than anyone else in my past before then. The time I was with you were overall great, I have no regrets about it, darlin'. You raised our boy to a damn fine man, better than I am, I'll give ya that." Jimmy stands back up, lighting a cigarette without a lighter or matchstick even, but with just a snap of his finger to summon a small flame, "It was good chatting with you, Michelle, but I need to be ridin' off now. Hope to meet you again one way or another."

Dipper lets out a gasp from the revelation, not only from what he heard, but how Jimmy just conjured a flame like he did, writing furiously down on the notepad as Ford tells him, "Let's head back home, Mason. I believe we have enough proof to shed light on our… mysterious guest."

* * *

_Back at the Mystery Shack..._

Every member of the Pines family gathers at the long dining table, eating tonight's while talking to each other, particularly between Mabel and Dipper as they discuss their findings.

Dipper whispers to his sister next to him, "Mabel, did you learn anything about Uncle Maurice? Seems like you were upset earlier. Did something happen?" he voices his concerns.

Mabel slowly nodding to her twin brother with a small smile, "Yeah… I learned a lot about Uncle Maurice… and how he died. I'll tell you about it later, Dipper. What did you learn about that Jimmy Snakes guy?"

Dipper eagerly nods, "Gruncle Ford and I have been following him all day, trying learn why it's so strange he just shows up after so many years without seeing Gruncle Stan and Grauntie Carla. I believe we found our answer when we saw Jimmy-"

Stan draws everyone's attention with a light tap of the glass cup of Pitt Cola, "Attention, family! Just wanna say that this ain't our usual dinner gatherings. Tonight, we have a special guest joining us tonight. We hadn't seen him in years since my wife and I's younger years on the road, and this morning, our guest of honor turned up today for a visit."

Carla speaks up and introduces, leading Jimmy Snakes into the dining room, "Give a warm welcome to Jimmy Snakes, leader of the "Death Snakes" Stan and I -also James and Jessie, but they were too young to remember then- used to be a part of during that time in our life on the road."

Tanya waves over to Jimmy, recognizing him from earlier, "Hey there, stranger! Heh, fancy seeing you here," she clarifies to the rest of the family who were unsure of him at first to ease them, "I inked him a tattoo earlier today."

The rest of the Pines greet the man with warmth in their tones.

"Hi there, Jimmy!" Quincy greets cheerfully.

Jessie takes a closer look at Jimmy's features, seeing him resembling someone her and Lillian loved, jogging her memory, "No freaking way…"

Stan get's Jimmy a plate of food as he points over to James and Jessie, "I know ya remember my twin son and daughter; that's them now!"

Jimmy grins over to James and Jessie, nodding, "My have you two grown. I remember you two being smaller than that little boy," he points to Quincy for a moment, then turns to Stan, "Heh, your son takes after you, I see. Little Jessie you seem great, nice to know my son was a good to you, your wife and the kids."

Everything fell silent as hearing what Jimmy said caught most of the Pines off guard, specifically Junior, Ty and Tanya. Things were starting to feel a bit awkward as everyone stops eating. The only ones who weren't phase were Stan, Carla, Adeline and Ford, having known for years.

"Oh. My. F… Gosh…" Tanya catches herself from swearing in front of Mabel and Dipper, and Quincy too.

"What's going on, Dipper?" Mabel whispers to her brother.

"I believe some drama is about to-"

"Motherfucker!" screams Jessie as she rose from her seat. Lillian getting up from hers to retrain her wife from attempting to maim the old biker. The outburst caused the rest of the family to jump from their seats.

Carla chastises her daughter, "Jessie, not in front of the-"

"No, I'm not going to keep my damn mouth shut about this; that asshole wasn't there for Maurice when he needed a dad most!" Jessie aims a glare at Jimmy, the man remaining unfazed by her directness, knowing now she doesn't know the whole story.

"Jessie please, not here," Lillian urges her wife, Junior and Ty getting up to help their mom hold Jessie back.

Jessie takes a deep breath, "You're right. Let's take this outside!" She marches right outside to the front, slamming the door from behind her. Lillian, Ty, Junior and Tanya following her to make sure she doesn't do something stupid.

Quincy clings to his dad next to him, "What's going on, dad?"

Marcus strokes his son's hair in assurance, "Something we shouldn't get involved with, son, that's for sure. I haven't seen Jessie angry like that, except for that one time-"

"Jimmy I am so sorry for my daughter's behavior, she doesn't know and…" Stan apologizes, but Jimmy cuts him off.

"Don't be, Stanley. I'm gonna have a word with her to get her to understand," Jimmy gets up from his seat, heading right outside the door. Stan and Carla share a panicked look as the couple heads outside to see if they can reason with their daughter.

"Oh this is getting good," Arya gets up from her seat, "Let's all watch to see how this all goes. Get the plates too so we can have dinner and a show."

"Like one of those soap operas old people watch," Aria adds with a grin, being onboard with her sister's idea.

"Arya, Aria, no," James reprimands, "the rest of us should not get involved with what's going…" Arya and her sisters get their plates anyways and head out the door to watch the drama unfold. James sighing, "Alright… I want to see for myself, anyhow."

The rest of the family except for Shauna, Marcus and Quincy remain behind. Adeline telling them, "Not one of our usual dinners tonight."

"Can I go outside and watch too?" Quincy asks, wanting to be included.

Shauna sighs, "Alright, but keep at a good distance."

"Yay!" Quincy heads out the door with the others as Shauna and Marcus reluctantly follow as did Adeline.

Jessie begins to got on a tangent, bringing up her husband's old wounds from the past, "I just think it's pretty shitty of you to have left Maurice's mom pregnant the way you did to her. She had to raise him on her own for most of his life."

Jimmy grunts, saying his piece, "I didn't even know she was pregnant to begin with."

"Yeah, because of your wandering ass left her behind to go fuck off somewhere else, you prick! And possibly to screw around with other women and leave them pregnant too, huh?," Jessie was steaming mad, that fumes would be seen if they could.

"Ooooo…" the triplets utter aloud, them eating popcorn and something to drink for the occasion.

"I have made  **many**  mistakes, Jessie, and having been with Michelle wasn't one of them," Jimmy gruffs, "I never was the kind of man to be settling down with ANYONE! I feel that I didn't even deserve it for all the shit I've done and have been doing since."

Carla asks Jimmy in concern, "What are you talking about? What have you been-"

"Is it because you've become more demon than human?" Ford brings up, narrowing his eyes at the man, everyone else in silence from the turn of events, "I've been observing you all day and have seen the signs. The demonic necklace, the bike, and how you summoned fire to light your smoke."

Jimmy grits his teeth, tightening his grip as he locks eyes with Ford with a low growl, "You sure can't keep your nose well enough alone now? It's true, I made a deal with a demon over forty-years ago for my own selfish desires."

Stan gets in between his brother and friend to, "Alright, break it up! Let Jimmy speak what he needs ta, alright?" he then pleads to Jessie, "Firecracker I know you're upset and all, but please, hear him out. We've known Maurice is Jimmy's son since the day his mom died."

Jessie eases, becoming less angry and more willing to listen as she slightly lowers her head in shame of herself, "Yeah… Maurice wanted to go out looking for his real dad -you, Jimmy- believing they were the only family he has left, at first…"

Jimmy touches the skull of his necklace, beginning his tale, "I was young once, didn't have a good family like ya'll have. I cared for no one but myself to look out for until… I met a demon and they offered me a deal. Of course, I took that deal and it made me powerful. Power that helped me gain admiration and respect from the toughest of men, who'd follow me into hell itself. Some stayed with me even in death, even. In a sense they became my family," Jimmy lightly prods the necklace, Stan and Carla were in utter shock, never having known Jimmy's secret until now. Suddenly, Jimmy turns into something that leaves everyone astonished. Flames erupt all around Jimmy's body, but not scorching off his clothing as his face's flesh burns off before their eyes, reducing his hands and head to bone covered in flames. Not only that, but his jacket's spikes rose a bit further than before and curved to resemble horns. The canines of his teeth grew to resemble fangs.

"This… is what I've become, and have been after all these years," Jimmy finishes, his tone having become deeper from the effects of the transformation.

Ford keeps his guard up in case Jimmy tries to do anything that could harm the family, him and his wife nodding to each other as Adeline heads back inside to retrieve something that could handle a demon such as Jimmy.

"Oh Moses…" Stan asks aloud, feeling a bit betrayed that Jimmy never told them about his demon antics, "Why didn't ya ever tell us, Jimmy?"

"I couldn't make the offer with you and Carla, seeing how you both have your twins, and it wouldn't be fair if I took their parents away to join my gang of ghost bikers," Jimmy shows them the palm of his hand, markings beginning to glow an ominous red hue as they form the burning skull with a snake coming out of it.

"Oh my goodness…" James whispers from under his breath, the rest of the family talking among themselves about the whole exchange.

"Badass…" Arya whispers.

"Whoa…" Dipper beams a bit from the thought of Ford and himself having been right the whole time.

Carla rubs the back of her neck as she expresses, "Oh boy… Well thanks for not having made that offer. We like you, Jimmy, but we wouldn't want that kind of life. Why we had to stop the biker lifestyle for the sake of the twins."

Jimmy simply nods, "And I understood. You both have lived well for yourselves these past nearly forty-years since then and I couldn't be more relieved to see."

Tanya walks up to Jimmy, saying her piece she wanted to ask him, "So you're really Dad's dad? How did you know he was your son when you haven't known before."

"Well…" Jimmy touches the skull necklace once more, the eyes of the trinket glowing to release a stream of green smoke, the smoke swirling in a small vortex before taking form, "because Maurice told me himself."

Tanya and everyone else's eyes widen as the green smoke take the more physical, human form of the man who died. Maurice wearing the same patched denim vest; black shirt; ripped jeans; black boots; dark biker gloves; long dirty blonde hair and short beard and moustache on the day he died. Maurice looks around to see the familiar and new faces in the family.

Adeline comes back with some sort of device, only to drop it when she sees Maurice for the first time since his death, finding herself in almost disbelief of what's happening.

Junior and everyone else did know what to say until Lillian speaks, her voice choking up with the emotions of happiness, shock and relief she's feeling, "It's really you…?"

Maurice nods with a warm crooked smile he always had, "The one and only. I'm sorry I've been gone for as long as I have. The moment I died, my soul drifted for long distances until I ended up being found by my dad here."

Jimmy places a hand on Maurice's shoulder, "He told me about him being my son and how he wanted to look for since his youth, but ending up staying with the life he made for himself and his family, not wanting to abandon them. Heh, I didn't believe him at first but when he mentioned his mother's name, he had me convinced. Plus, my boy inherited my… demonic powers and such. And his kids did too." Jimmy steps back as Junior, Ty, and Tanya practically tackle-hug Maurice, the three being overcome by sheer happiness seeing their father again after so long, they start weeping.

"Wait what?" Ford, Mabel and Dipper wonder aloud in unison when they hear Jimmy mention Maurice being part demon. The twins learn something new about their family each and every day. So far, learning all of what's happening is taking the cake.

"Woah…" the triplets utter in unison.

"Oh geez…" James doesn't know how to feel about the new detail that his niece and nephews are literally part demon.

Shannon puts a finger to her lip, pondering as with now having learned that Tanya, Junior and Ty are part demon, she needs to talk with them soon.

Junior raises his hands and says, "So that's why I can do this and more…" with a snap of his finger, his whole hand engulfs in flames, doing no harm to him at all.

"Wow!" Mabel gasps, watching the flames dance all over Junior's arms until he stops the flames.

Ty displays his own gifts, "I guess that was how I survived that lightning… and can do this and stuff," he takes a pen from his pocket, changing its material and appearance to a more metal, heavy-metal themed pen that shoots out a flame, then changing it back to a normal looking pen.

"I can pretty much stare into one's very soul and see the best and worst in them, and make their soul feel pain and whatnot," Tanya grins to the thought, having used the power more than once to get back at certain teens and people who messed with her and her family and friends.

Adeline and Ford get horrible flashbacks to a certain demon they've faced in the past, the older couple thinking they should do what they can to keep their great-niece and nephews happy, not wanting anymore angry demons upon them. However, it does get them an answer to a six-year old question of what was used to kill Maurice that day; a weapon that could harm demons.

"That… explains a lot," Carla voices, throughout the years having known Maurice being more than just human from how he can suddenly conjure fire from his hands, how he wasn't bothered by extreme heat, and how he can ride faster than anyone else besides Jimmy on a motorcycle. Those powers having been passed on to his children as well when Tanya, Junior and Ty began showing signs over the years. Such as Tanya looking deep within one's soul to see the best and worst of them, Junior able to conjure fire himself with but a snap of his finger, and Ty being able to change one's physical form by touching it, to name a small portion of what all they could do. Over the years, Tanya, Junior and Ty were able to hide their powers well to not raise any suspicion for the most part.

Dipper and Mabel could swear they see not only Tanya's eyes glow a fiery red, but Junior's eyes glowed an eerie dark green, and Ty's eyes lighting up a bluish white like an ornament. Their minds were blown from their reactions.

"Ya'll scoot over so we can hug him too," Jessie orders her kids, allowing her and Lillian to give him a great big hug as well.

"Demon or not, we still love you," Lillian comments, tears streaming down her face, "no matter what people may think."

The rest of the family finds the whole scene to be rather touching, Maurice getting up from the ground and help his family up to their feet, remarking with pride in his voice, "My how've you all grown," he then compares his height to both his sons, "you're nearly as tall as me, you two," he smiles crookedly warm to Tanya, glancing down her belly and sensing the developing baby inside her, "Wow, I'm gonna be a grandpa!"

"I have… so many questions," Dipper was at a loss for words to put into a sound sentence.

Mabel, however, takes the opportunity to get a long stick and marshmallows, roasting them using Jimmy's fire. Quincy joining her as it seemed fun to take levity from the situation. Jimmy didn't seem to be paying attention to Mabel and Quincy as he was focused on the exchanges between Maurice and his family.

"Ah let me tell you, I've missed you guys after all this time. Again, I'm sorry for having drifted away from all of you without giving you all the signs," Maurice frowns as he explains himself, "Right after I died, in a sense, I felt lost and ended being found by my dad. As soon as he offered me a place among his gang, I couldn't pass up the chance to get to know my birth-dad," Maurice then shows the flaming skull mark on his hand with the snake on it, "Of course I'm now bound by the mark for all eternity. Can't cross over to the afterlife either; demon blood and all. And… I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promises."

"It wasn't your fault, Dad, I know that some asshole killed ya off that day. I felt 'em, but we never found out who they were," Tanya shares, wiping away tears, "and those promises… even if it wasn't you personally, others helped fulfilled those promises," Tanya shows her dad the first tattoo she ever got on her arm of the woods, "Rough Sketch did this tattoo on my sixteenth birthday and got me a chopper of my own to drive. And I've been working as a tattoo artist like you, dad. I live in Portland now with my dog and my guys, and been working with Rough Sketch's daughter and granddaughter there."

"And check this out, Dad!" Junior shows off his recent tattoo to his dad on his right shoulder, "Tanya inked this for me."

Ty frowns to the fact that he has yet to get any tattoo, "I haven't gotten my own yet, but I will when I turn sixteen."

Maurice hugs each of his kids, "You all do this man proud, and it's alright, Ty, no shame in having your skin not having ink yet. By the looks of you all, you all look like you've been through a lot."

"We really have, Dad," Ty rubs the lightning scars on his arms, "things weren't the same without, Dad. In time, it got a little easier to handle as we kept on going."

Maurice nods, then turns to the rest of the family, "Well don't you all stand there with gaping mouths, come on over so I see how you've all been," he sees Dipper heading on over as well as Mabel and Quincy with melted marshmallow on their mouths, "Hey there, kids, don't believe I got to meet you three."

"I'm Mabel! And this is my twin brother, Dipper," Mabel wraps an arm around her brother, "His real name is Mason, but it's alright to call him either name."

"Dipper is fine, "Dipper tells his uncle.

"Oh yeah, the little ones living in Cali I've heard about years ago," he shakes their hands, his grip being quite warm to the touch.

"And I'm Quincy!" Quincy introduces himself, reminding Maurice who chuckles seeing the boy having grown much.

"I remember you, Quincy. You were just a baby last time I saw you, squirt," he pats the boy. Maurice looks at everyone else, "Wow, it has been a long time."

"Sure has, Uncle Maurice, I'm living in Portland myself and in college," Cormac tells his uncle, being quite happy to see him.

"We're still the same as ever, Uncle," Anais speaks up, pointing to herself and her sisters.

"Things did get quiet without you, Maurice," Tara says, showing a warm smile to her friend.

James nods, despite now knowing Maurice and his niece and nephews being part demon, it doesn't change how he views them as they're still the same as they ever were, "Good seeing you too, Maurice."

Shannon and Shauna both give Maurice a hug, even Marcus did as well, "You guys here to visit too?" asks Maurice.

"Nope, we started living here again since last year and opened a shop of our own, where your mom once had her shop," Shannon tells with bright eyes.

"We have our own place and everything," Shauna adds, "and it's been great being home since."

"I think my mom would have liked that old building being put to good use," Maurice expresses fondly, then pats Marcus on the shoulder, "Glad to see that you're treating Shauna and your boy well, man."

Marcus simply nods, "Always will, man," Marcus and Maurice didn't much interact in the past, but from all he heard from his wife and sister-in-law, he was a good sort.

Carla and Stan go up to Maurice, Carla giving Maurice a hug as Stan gives his son-in-law a hard nudge to the shoulder, not really an all out punch, having been mad when Maurice died and having to see his daughter and family in mourning, "That's for making my daughter and everyone else cry, ya knucklehead."

"Heh, I see you haven't changed one bit, sir," Maurice simply grins, having missed Stan too, "And nice seeing you again too, ma'am," he pats Carla. Maurice then sees Ford and Adeline nearby, although hesitant to approach him, "I can assure you two I'm still me, demon or not."

Ford takes a deep breath, seeing now that Maurice has proven to be the real one and not something Jimmy created to lower their guard to attack, "I see that now, Maurice. It's not everyday that demons like you and your father are more… hospitable than others."

"Yeah, though those demons were never human to begin with," Jimmy brings up a point, he looks up at the clear starry sky and moon, feeling the need that it may be time, "I'll be needin' to ride off here."

This made Junior, Tanya and Ty grow saddened as did the others, having just seen their father after years of thinking he had passed on. Stan and Carla both expressing to their old friend, knowing him all too well.

Maurice sighs, hate having to leave his family behind when he just got back to see them, he gives them all hugs, "Don't worry, I promise I'll come back here in time. Hopefully sooner rather than years. That's a promise I can keep for sure," he then looks to Jimmy Snakes, "right, Dad?"

Jimmy nods, "Every now and then, son."

"I love you all so much," Maurice sniffles, finding himself to be shedding tears.

"We love you too, Dad," Junior expresses with another hug from himself and his brother and sister.

"We'll hold you to that, Maurice," Jessie and Lillian grin to their husband, giving him a big hug one more time, and to kiss his warm lips before breaking away.

Maurice shows his crooked smile, waving goodbye before becoming green smoke again, returning to the demonic necklace from where he came.

"Wish you could stay longer, Jimmy, and Maurice too, but knowing ya, I won't stop ya," Stan then gives Jimmy the family home phone number and cell phone number, "Stay in touch, okay? Hate to not talk again for another almost forty-years. And stop by on holidays, if ya can."

Jimmy accepts the paper phone number, only for the flames to burn it away, "I'll be needin' another one. And… I'll get me one of those cell phones. I'm not good at keepin' touch, but I'll make the attempt at least."

Carla gives Jimmy another piece of paper with their phone numbers on it, this time Jimmy reverting back to his normal form to not burn the piece of paper and putting it in his pocket, "Don't be a stranger around these parts, Jimmy."

"Heh, I won't be," grins Jimmy, whistling for his motorcycle to come to him on its own. As soon as Jimmy gets on his motorcycle, he turns back into his flaming form, his motorcycle changing into something one would see in a heavy metal cover, "Ya'll take care." Everyone waves goodbye to him as he speeds off into the night, leaving a trail of flames behind him. To which Adeline and Ford get something to put out the fires.

"You both take care…" Stan sighs in seeing Jimmy ride off til all he could see were the blazing trail he left behind, going back inside the Shack as did everyone else but Tanya, Junior, Ty, Jessie and Lillian, eagerly awaiting the day Maurice will come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter written by Flight-of-Hawks/vulpixen. Sorry for the long wait but here is Jimmy Snakes. Took me awhile since there wasn't much about Jimmy Snakes himself other than his concept. I made do and improvise much of this and shared more about Maurice and who he was. Hope you all enjoyed though. Next time, Mabel gets to call the shots in Chapter 25: Boss Mabel AU!


	25. Boss Mabel AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.
> 
> Author’s Note: In this chapter, Mabel gets to run the Mystery Shack, with help from her family of course in Chapter 25: Boss Mabel AU  
> Enjoy Fellow Gravity Fallers!

_The following day at the Mystery Shack…_

  
  
Stan, along with his wife, Carla sit together on their loveseat recliner, while Dipper sits right on top the dinosaur skull, writing down all the questions he wants to ask Junior, Tanya and Ty about their demon powers, as Mabel sits on the floor eating Chipackerz with Waddles. The usual activity for the Pines at the Mystery Shack to start off before getting to work.

Mabel comments in response of the commercial, “They taste just like chips.”

Ford and Adeline sit together on the couch, all of them watching the game channel on TV where it plays the show, Cash Wheel. They all watch as the contestants participate, watching one of them win the “Cash Shower”, the man laughing and greedily punching people away from taking his reward.

“I like that guy’s style,” Stan happily comments, though Adeline wondering.

“They’d show the fighting on live TV?”

Ford sighs, rolling his eyes to what’s being depicted on TV, “One of those trends, I suppose.”

Within moments, Soos comes right into the living room, addressing Stan and Carla as he got everyone else’s attention as well, “Mister and Missus Pines, we got tourists at nine ‘o'clock! A whole bus load of them!”

Soon enough, a large bus full of tourists come right on out to take a visit at the Mystery Shack, confirming Soos’ claim.

Stan and Carla beam as they see all the potential suckers, “Hot tamales, it’s a jackpot! Soos, make some new attractions!” Carla says excitedly as he commands Soos to quickly whip up some eye-catching pieces.

“You got it, Boss!” Soos glues together taxidermy animal parts together, his back being covered in the adhesive and various pieces.

Stan orders Wendy nearby, who was reading her magazine like usual, “Wendy, mark up those prices. The higher the better!”

Carla sternly reminds her husband, “Stan don’t go overboard with the prices.”

Stan sighs, but respects his wife’s wishes, “Eh alright. Only make one zero then, Wendy.”

Carla nods in approval with a smile, “That’s better.”

Wendy chortles under her breath, seeing Stan get taken down a peg. Though Dipper still feels to remark about the high prices, “Yeesh, Grunkle Stan and Grauntie Carla, it’s like when you look at tourists all you see are wallets with legs.”

Carla politely tells Dipper, “We like to take advantage of out-of-towners who come near and far to see our attractions and buy our products,” she giggles in delight of it.

Stan chuckles, “That’s not true,” he claims, though in his eyes, he does see the tourists as wallets with legs in a sense, watching two parents and their child talking as another person gets out of their car and vomits on the parking lot. Stan rubs his eyes and tells Dipper, “Clean up on the front lawn!”

Dipper reluctantly sighs, getting the mop and bucket to clean up the projectiled mess.

* * *

 

_Later..._

 

A little boy inserts a penny into a machine that could tell him a message. He eagerly awaits while watching the inner mechanism through a glass window. By the time he gets the message, it reads, “Thanks for the penny! -Stan and Carla.” The boy walks away in disappointment as Stan and Carla show off the multiple attractions in their parlor area.

“Ladies and gentlemen! Looking around our Mystery Shack, you’ll see many wondrous roadside attractions,” Carla starts as they walk to the center of the place with the tour group.

Stan continues, “Be amazed at the only known photo of a horse… riding another horse!” Stan and Carla point towards a portrait of a horse indeed riding on another horse as if it were a human, “That’s… that’s pretty good.” The tourists bought into it and take many photos of the picture. Stan and Carla go up to the stage with the red tarp hiding what’s hidden within, the couple both holding the rope to unveil what was hidden as Stan continues, “Be astounded by the horrible, preteen wolfboy!” The two pull down the rope, the curtains revealing Dipper without a shirt, wearing only a headband with fake wolf ears, fake fangs in his mouth, and a faux pair of wolf fur pants and a tail to complete the outfit. Dipper himself being uncomfortable in front of strangers while in the getup.

“Oh look at him! With all that hair; his body’s changing!” Carla exaggerates, whispering to Stan’s ears, “Don’t tell the girls and Cory.”

Dipper takes out his fake fangs to express to his great-uncle and aunt, “Grunkle Stan and Grauntie Carla, this is demeaning.”

Stan jokes about, keeping up with the act, “What? I don’t know… DE-MEANING of that word!” Stan laughs as did the rest of the tour group from the joke with him adding, “If you throw money at him, he dances.”

“Aim in the bucket in front of the boy, will you? Not right at him, please,” advises Carla as the tourist do so to not hurt Dipper. Dipper appreciating Carla’s input as he dances on stage while Stan uses a large glass jar to catch the dollar bills and coins in glee, “Thank you!”

Meanwhile at the cash register in the gift shop part of the Mystery Shack, Mabel holds up what appear to be bumper stickers, “Behold! Mystery Shack bumper stickers! You can stick ‘em on your bumper or… over your husbands mouth. Am I right ladies and gents?” Mabel points to one who seems to get it, “She knows what I’m talking about!”

The older lady customer simply giggles and says, “You are bad! How much?”

Mabel hands her the bumper sticker, “Hey it’s on the house. That’s the Mabel-difference,” she waves goodbye to the leaving, satisfied customer, “Thanks for visiting!”

“What?!” Stan shouts from behind a cardboard cutout of himself, not pleased of Mabel’s gesture, “What the heck do you think you’re doing?”

“Business!” Mabel pushes a few buttons on the register for fun to make the  sound, “Ching! Ching! Ching!”

Carla politely advises her great-niece, being less upset than her husband, “Mabel, pumpkin, next time, could you please ask us first before giving an item away?”

Mabel nods to her Grauntie, thankfully her being more loose compared to Stan, “Sure, Grauntie Carla. I just thought it would be nice to do as the Mabel-difference.”

Stan sighs and argues, “But we can’t give stuff away, Mabel. Everything always has a price. You’re off of register duty,” he crosses his arms to his great-niece, displaying his authority.

Mabel frowns to her great-uncle, “But… but--”

“Not buts except yours out the door. Now shut your yapper and get goin’.”Stan gently pushes Mabel away from the register, but Mabel argues back with her hands to her hips.

“Grunkle Stan, whatever happened to “please” and “thank you”, hmm?” Mabel grins, taking out two stickers, “Oh here they are!” she places the stickers on her great-uncle’s face. Carla giggles from the display, though Stan expresses his discontent.

“I do use those words… I just don’t often say them,” Stan places the ‘please’ sticker on the back of the register, “You can’t always use “please” when it comes to business. In fact, using the word gives me a burning sensation.” Stan places the “thank you” sticker on the back of Soos’ head when he passes by, though Carla removing it before he noticed.

Dipper goes up to Stan and Carla, voicing his complaints about the gimmick, still in his wolf costume, “Grunkle Stan, Grauntie Carla, why do I have to wear this wolf costume?” he feels the faux fur, feeling it not being that bad to irritate his skin.

Carla kneels down to Dipper, “You don’t have to wear it any longer if you don’t feel like it,” this made Dipper smile with Carla adding, “Did you know you weren’t the only one to star as an attraction here? When they were younger, Jessie and James took part in being an attraction, as did Shauna and Shannon along with all of your cousins. Some liked it more than the others,” she think back to Shauna and Shannon in their childhood having been dressed as “living” plant people, the twin girls having been utterly embarrassed through the whole thing until they got ice cream afterwards to make up for it. Knowing that his family members have been put through the same situation, it made Dipper better, but he wasn’t happy about the fake attractions.

Dipper speaks as he takes off the headband, “You have these dumb, fake exhibits in the Shack. Meanwhile, I’ve seen actual, amazing things in the forest every day. What if you hunted down a real attraction instead of lying to people for a living?”

Mabel adds, “And you should to be nicer to your employees too, Grunkle Stan.”

Mabel and Dipper high-five each other, agreeing with their suggestions. Carla and Stan give each other a worried look, thinking of the real, dangerous creatures of the forest they would never think of using for their attractions. Of course the older couple were offended their attractions being called dumb.

“We put a lot of work into making those attractions every week. Soos too for being a great help,” Carla defends with a grin, “Besides, the people love them and we enjoy creating weird wonders. And your Grunkle can be nice, he may be strict but he means well.”

Stan heavily sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose saying, “Look, if you two got a problem with how we run the Shack, take it up with the complaints department,” he smiles when he raises up a nearby trash bin, “Zing! Hehe.”

Mabel gets out a pen and paper, mumbling, “I am going to write them such a letter.” She covers her writing with another arm so they wouldn’t see.

Stan then gets an idea, “Kids, I got a job for you both,” he then calls over to Soos and Wendy nearby while they do their jobs, “you too, Soos! Wendy!” Stan goes over to get the glittery paint and brushes for them to use. Wendy groans in defiance, but follows anyways to not lose her job.

Soon enough, Dipper, Mabel, along with Soos and Wendy get into their jumpsuits and start painting the sign with glitter with Carla advising with raising her voice.

“Not too much! Just on the letters should be enough!”

“Glittery signs attract tourists! Also large birds…” Stan trails off, a large bird swooping down on Soos to antagonize the young man, getting a chuckle out of Stan though Carla nudging him as they left to their work.

Dipper wasn’t pleased at all, “Okay, is it just me or is having Grunkle Stan as a boss seriously the worse? At least Grauntie Carla isn’t so bad.”

Wendy fully agrees with Dipper as she turns toward him to vent, “I know, right?”

Soos then voices, “I tried to give them a suggestion to improve the Shack once,” he takes out a piece of paper of a drawing of himself wearing a question mark costume to show to his friends, “I had this idea where I could be the Mystery Shack mascot. Questiony the question mark. I ask people questions, you know, do a question dance.”

Mabel was totally onboard with his idea, “That sounds amazing!”

“Cool!” Dipper agrees.

“Totally,” Wendy adds with a nod and smile.

Soos frowns, putting away the drawing in his pocket to admit, “Yeah well… Stan said I couldn’t handle it.”

Mabel gets infuriated as she yells, “He said what?!” She climbs down the sign, taking off the jumpsuit and into the Shack where she confronts Stan and Carla as they wave goodbye to the tourist group. Mabel’s gonna give a piece of her mind.

“And remember folks!”

“We put the ‘fun’ in no refund!” Stan finishes for Carla, the couple heading inside the gift shop with a large jar full of money. Stan closing the door behind them as he laughs, “Suckers.”

Mabel catching her Grunkle and Grauntie by surprise when she addresses, “You!” causing Stan and Carla to jump slightly from being startled, “Grunkle Stan you’ve gone too far this time!” Stan starts walking off in the direction of the office, Mabel still questioning Stan’s choices, “Did you seriously tell Soos not to follow his hopes and dreams because he couldn’t handle it?”

Carla says in response to to debunk, “Now we didn’t say for Soos to not follow his hopes and dreams. We’ve known him since he was a boy and we were thinking what’s best for him.”

“But Soos really wanted to be Questiony the question mark, how hard can that be for him?”

Stan sits on the office chair as he tells, “Look kid, let me break it down for you. Being a boss is about commanding respect. If you give people everything they’ve asked for, they’ll walk all over you. A lesson that my kids and Ford’s kids know well. We taught them ourselves.”

Carla gets Mabel a barrel for her to stand on as the girl argues, “No way! I bet you’d make way more money being nice than being a big grumpy grump to everyone all the time.”

Stan points over to Carla with a grin, “Carla’s more an expert on that schtick than me. She’s the nicer one between us. But let me tell ya, even nice people need to have a backbone too.” Why him and his wife make a great team.

“I’ve got plenty of it,” smiles Carla.

Stan sighs happily, but continues to argue with Mabel, “You think you know more about business than we do? You think you could wear this hat?” he points to his fez hat.

“Yeah, ‘cause I give people respect. And glittery stickers,” Mabel places a sticker on her own face.

Stan then boasts, “Ha! I’d make more money on vacation than you would running this place,” he then sighs to a memory of when Shannon opened a similar argument to what Mabel started.

“Then why don’t you go on vacation? A nice trip for you and Carla to go on while I take care of things here,” Mabel smiles to the thought, believing she’ll prove her great-uncle wrong about her capabilities.

“Well the last time we let a thirteen-year old girl run the Shack… Junior almost got sold away to a customer, who thought he was for sale,” Carla shares, not entirely on board with the idea of letting Mabel run things on her own, but gets an idea, “I’ll have Jessie and the rest of the family check up on you guys while we’re gone.”

Mabel waves her off in confidence, “Have faith in me, Grauntie, I have the charisma to run this business.”

Carla sighs, still going to contact her son and daughter, along with her nieces and grandkids to help Mabel out and make sure the Mystery Shack isn’t in shambles or worse.

Stan slyly grins in intrigue, “Interesting… Alright, I’m a wagering man. Three days. Seventy-two hours,” he sets the digital clock to countdown the hours, “You run the Shack while we go on vacation. We’ll coax Ford and Addi to come with us too. If you make more money than me, I guess that means you’re right about how Carla and I run our business,” Mabel glances down for a moment before focusing back on him when he adds to the wager, “but if you lose…” he scrawls the word ‘loser’ on a blank white shirt, “Um… you gotta wear this Loser shirt all summer. Haha!”

Mabel stands her ground, accepting the challenge before her, “Fine. But if I win, I’m gonna be the boss for the rest of the summer. Plus, you have to sing an apologizing song with lyrics by me. Mabel.”

Carla chuckles from the exchange, remarking, “Oh boy, Stan, you’ve got yourself some competition.”

“Deal!” Mabel and Stan says in unison, making the deal. Mabel putting a purple heart sticker on his nose with determined eyes.

Carla claps her hands together and says, “Well that settles it! I’ll go tell Addi and Ford about the vacation and make some calls!” she trots off, but before doing so, she asks her husband, “Where exactly are we going for our vacation?”

Stan grins, knowing where to go to earn some cash, “To a place where I can make money--and have fun doing it.”

Soon enough, Stan, Carla, Adeline and Ford pack their essentials they’d need for the trip. Stan sporting a blue Hawaiian shirt with white flowers and a pair of white pants and brown shoes, the shirt exposing the gold chain medallion that hangs around his neck. Carla wearing something similar with a Hawaiian pink shirt with an hibiscus pattern, a long matching skirt and open-toe sandals. Ford wearing a burgundy Hawaiian shirt with dark slacks and black shoes. As for Adeline, a simple summer dress with a sun hat and her shoes she normally wears. Mabel wasn’t the only one to see them off as Dipper and the rest of the family came to do the same.

“You all have a safe trip now,” James gave his parents and uncle and aunt hugs as did the the rest of the family.

“We’ll keep an eye on Mabel,” Jessie whispers to her mother, then remembers what she wanted to say since last night, “and again, I’m sorry for how I behaved last night. I’ve wanted to vent that after so long. I sent an apology letter to Jimmy Snakes like you suggested too,” Jessie rubs the back of her head, having felt foolish the way she acted and the language she used in front of the kids.

Carla nods in approval, “I’m sure he’d much appreciate it, Jessie. Apology accepted.”

“See you in seventy-two hours, Mabel! We’ll see who makes more money. And we’ll keep in touch!” Stan tosses his fez hat to Mabel, the hat landing perfectly on her head as he lets Carla drive this time. The family says their goodbyes and waves them off, some heading back home or work, while others remained such as Jessie and Shannon to give Mabel some pointers.

Dipper goes up to his sister and asks, “Mabel, did you just make a bet with a professional con man?”

Mabel waves him off with a confident grin, “Oh come on, being a better boss than Stan will be a cinch!”

Jessie and Shannon chuckle in Mabel’s direction. Jessie expressing with a grin and a pat on Mabel’s shoulder, “Mabel, honey, there’s quite a bit you should know about my dear ol’ daddy.”

“And how to run a business like a well oiled machine as a place like the Mystery Shack,” Shannon crosses her arms and giving Mabel a wink.

Mabel’s eyes seem to sparkle, thinking if there’s anyone else who knows business, it would be them, “Teach me your ways, ladies!”

“Alright, kiddo,” Jessie and Shannon lead Mabel to the gift shop, Jessie starting as she walks tall as if owning the place, “first thing you need to do is be assertive. Don’t be too lenient when it comes to your employees and customers. Given the chance, they’ll walk all over you,” she spots Wendy slacking off with reading her magazine while a customer waits, “Like so,” Jessie raises her voice to display her authority, “Wendy, off the magazine! You got a customer at the waiting!” Wendy sighs, stopping what she’d prefer to do and rings up the customer, then goes back to do what she’s doing, to which Jessie responds with, “Stay off those magazines, girl, you’re not on break,” Wendy groans in protest, pouting as she crosses her arms.

Mabel didn’t exactly like how Jessie handled it and says, “Aunt Jessie, she can read her magazine when there is no customer at the register. You sounded just like Grunkle Stan.”

Jessie shrugs, admitting, “Yeah, well it works as Daddy taught me what I needed to know to help him and Mama run this place in its early years.”

Shannon assures Mabel, “You know, I didn’t like how Stan ran things either, so I went to college to get a degree in business to run my own, with my sister being my partner,” she guides Mabel to Stan and Carla’s office to show her the paperwork they do, “and as a business owner, you’re gonna need to know about money management; and keep track of sales; and how much each employee earns.”

Mabel’s eyes wonder around the room, getting ideas of how to spruce up the space with what she wants for it, not entirely paying attention to all the paperwork spiel Shannon’s informing her about until she hears Shannon says the part, “And make a great appearance, that’s one thing I took to heart from my aunt and uncle.”

Mabel smiles in awe, practically begging Shannon, “Show me how to be business fabulous…”

Shannon grins to the girl, holding up her makeup she takes out of her purse, “Say no more, Mabel. You’re gonna look like the savviest, casual business lady one has ever seen… for a few days.”

“Well, I’ll let you ladies have fun with that,” Jessie heads out the door, “give any of us a call if you need help!”

“Sure will, Aunt Jessie!” Mabel waves goodbye as her and Shannon get to work picking a good outfit for the girl. Shannon and Mabel go up to the attic room where Mabel starts creating a maroon colored suit with a matching dress skirt. Shannon picking out a plain pink shirt and starts dazzling it up with white rhinestones that make the shape of a question mark. Mabel tries on her new outfit her and Shannon helped make, looking in the mirror as she adds the fake black glasses and the shoulder pads underneath the sleeves on top the shoulders.

Shannon smiles for Mabel, clapping her hands and being like a supportive mother, “You look amazing, sweetie!”

Mabel gives Shannon a big hug, “Thanks for helping me out with my outfit. These rhinestones are so pretty. Now I’m dressed for success!”

“To impress, Little Miss Mystery!” Shannon praises her with a high-five, helping with cleaning up the extra fabric and supplies on the floor.

Mabel gives the title thought, loving it, “Oh wow, it does have a nice ring to it. Say, Aunt Shannon, how did you run things back when you ran the Mystery Shack?”

Shannon giggles a bit before replying, feeling comfortable talking about her harrowing experiences from all those years ago, “Well, true I was nice to people and Shauna helped make new attractions for the tourists to see. But… I was careless because _someone_ trusted two thirteen-year old's to watch a five-year old demon-girl and a four-month old demon-baby,” she sighs, “but that’s a whole ‘nother story.”

“Ah, you should tell it sometime. I’ll try not to be so careless with my Mabel Difference,” Mabel perks a wide smile.

“It’s what I called myself when I ran the Mystery Shack for a few days like you and Dipper are doing,” Shannon concludes with, “Now that you have the look down-pat and got to know some business tactics --I hope-- I believe you’re ready to be boss of this place,” she gives a thumbs up as did Mabel returns the gesture.

From outside the door, Dipper smiles to the scene, thinking aloud, “I guess I shouldn’t be too worried. I mean, how much money could Stan even make on vacation?”

* * *

 

_Meanwhile on the set of Cash Wheel..._

 

A young man writes down a clipboard, glancing up at Stan as he asks, stopping what he’s doing, “Can I help you sir?”

Stan stood proudly with confidence as he proclaims, “I’m here to take all your cash from your wheel.”

The young man sighs, “I’m sorry, sir, you’re going to have to wait in line to try out with the other potential contestants,” he points over to the line of people waiting to be signed up and chosen.

Stan wasn’t pleased until Carla goes over to her husband, “I know you have a shot, honey, I’ll be cheering for you in the live-studio audience. Won’t we Ford and Addi?”

Ford and Adeline sign up at the both to await being chosen as audience members for the upcoming episode of Cash Wheel. The two nod over to Carla and Stan, making the old man smile.

“This should be quite interesting,” Adeline remarks.

“Just remember, Stanley, be on your best behavior to not get kicked off the show,” Ford reminds.

“Pssh, I’ve watched just about every episode of Cash Wheel. I got this!” Stan cheers.

* * *

 

_Back at the Mystery Shack the next day…_

 

“You wanted to see us, Mabel?” Soos asks as he opens the door. He was told by Tanya that Mabel would be running the Mystery Shack for a few days while Stan, Carla, Addi and Ford were on vacation. Which relieved Soos as he would have made a scene if otherwise.

Wendy, Soos and Dipper enter inside the main office, noticing immediately Mabel having re-decorated the whole room to her liking. First, it being noticeably cleaner and having less clutter. Second, Mabel having added more pink to the room with pink paper hearts hanging from the ceiling with a frilly bulletin board to the side. Finally, Mabel added some more comfy looking chairs with her plush animals about. As the three walk closer to the desk, Mabel shows herself by rotating the cushion chair, scooting it further up to address her brother and friends, “Hello my good employees!”

Soos brightens in expression, remarking her suit, “Wow, you look business ready, Mabel. Love the rhinestone question mark.”

“And are those shoulder pads?” Dipper points out to his sister.

“Ahaaaah!” Mabel moves about her shoulders in a silly manner before saying, “Just one of the many manager tricks Aunt Shannon told me about while she helped me with my outfit. She has some great business sense as her fashion sense,” she takes a sip out of her “2# Boss” coffee mug, making her brother question again.

“Why does your mug say number two?”

Mabel takes out a hand mirror, “Because the real number one…” she shows them their reflections as she whispers, “is you.”

This gesture makes Dipper, Wendy and Soos smile, making them feel good about themselves as Soos and Wendy high-five each other in glee.

Mabel continues as she gets up from her seat, “Walk with me,” she leads them to the chalkboard as she talks, “With me as boss, you’re going to notice a few changes around here. My job is to help you be your best… S.E.L.V.E.S. Satisfied. Everyday. Loving life. Very Much. Everyday. Satisfied,” Mabel explains, liking how they’re paying attention to her, remarking, “Great listening ears so far.” Mabel gives each of them a “thumbs up” sticker and instructs Waddles sitting in his small desk, “Waddles hold my calls,” the pig just mouthing the green phone. Afterwards, Mabel leads her brother, Soos and Wendy to the gift shop where the girl sits the opposite way of the chair to face them, “Alright people now work with me. Wendy, how can I make your workspace more “Wendy friendly?””

Wendy thinks what she desires, telling Mabel in hopes she’ll get more excuses to not do her job, “Hmm… well Stan and Carla never lets me hang out with friends at work.”

Mabel grins to the teen, believing it to be a good idea, “Stan and Carla ain’t here, sister! Door’s open!”

Wendy gives Mabel a double thumbs up, liking her new boss already, “Sweet!”

Mabel takes out a large question mark costume for Soos, “And Soos, I believe this is yours.”

Soos became elated and excited to see what Mabel got him, “Questiony the question mark?” he accepts the costume and expresses, “I wish this was an exclamation point to show how excited I am.”

“And as for you, Dipper,” Mabel holds up the wolf costume, making her brother cringe before seeing what his sister does to it by putting through the shredder to destroy it to his relief, “Die, wolf costume! Die!” after the act was said and done, she commands her brother, “I want you to head into those woods and don’t come back until you found an amazing attraction!”

Dipper beams in excitement, “Finally, time to show Stan how a real mystery hunter does it!” The boy runs over to the side of the room to pick up the large, spiked flail that was a bit too heavy for Dipper to fully control, but the boy manages decent enough as he opens the window to leave from, “Dipper out!” The weight of the flail ball causes Dipper to fall outside, the practically dragging the flail, heading out to the dark side of the forest where he plans to set tiger traps to catch what monster he could use.

“Okay, guys, it’s time to prove that nice bosses finish first!” Mabel proclaims, holding up the countdown time to which she only has forty-eight hours to make money,” In the next forty-eight hours, we’re gonna fill up this jar with six-hundred billion dollars!” Mabel exaggerates, marking the red line on the jar as high-fives Soos, hoping to make more than enough money to impress Stan.

Wendy, however, reasonably has her doubts of that amount with inquiring, “Wait… do you know how money works?”

Apparently, Mabel doesn’t know much as she says, “Of course! Waddles run down to the shop and grab me a latte,” she orders her pet pig, though Waddles ends up eating the dollar bill. Mabel simply laughs as she gives him another dollar for him to eat, “He’s a hungry little guy.”

* * *

 

_On the set of Cash Wheel…_

 

Stan reluctantly waits in line for the auditions to participate in Cash Wheel, him becoming impatient as it seems the line hasn’t moving as fast as he would like, “This line is taking forever.”

Carla goes up to Stan, keeping him company, “It does seem that way, dear, all these people…”

Stan then comes up with a idea that he’s sure would work, “Time to use my old man powers!” he winks to his wife who gets the gist.

Stan clutches his chest, laying himself on the ground to yell, “Aaahhh! I’m having a heart-attack!”

People around him gasp in shock, watching as Stan makes it look quite convincing, Carla emphasizes, “Someone please help my husband!”

“And the only cure… is to be a contestant on Cash Wheel! Oh no, someone give me a part! I’m old!” Stan lies flat on his back, holding Carla’s hand as she kneels down to his level.

The young man assistant from earlier asks his boss, “Should we escort him and his wife off the lot?”

The older blond hair man voices, “That man is a self-centered attention hog with no regard for human decency,” he then smiles, “Get him on TV!”

Carla hears what the man says, whispering to her husband, “It worked!”

Stan grins, rising up to say, “I am cured of my affliction!” causing the concern people to cheer for him.

Ford nearby calls the family on the phone, telling them, “Stan got the part. Be sure to tell everyone else to watch Cash Wheel soon.”

On the other line, Shauna expresses, “Sounds great, Dad! We’ll be watching.”

Adeline takes up the phone and asks, “How’s Mabel been running the Shack? Hopefully nothing broken or missing.”

“Oh nothing like that. Shannon and Jessie gave Mabel some manager advice from what they told me…” Shauna then sighs, having now realized that it may not have been a good idea, knowing those two, “I’ll have Tanya and the rest of their cousins to check up on her here in a bit.”

“Alright, honey, we’ll be in touch if there’s anything wrong,” Adeline says, really hoping nothing will go wrong with family keeping Mabel in check, knowing how eccentric the little girl can be.

“Will do, mom. Love you. Tell Dad that too,” Shauna tells, planning to make a few calls and mumbling in the background.

“Love you too, Shauna,” Adeline parts when she hangs up the phone, looking to Ford with a hint of worry in her eyes, “I have faith that they’ll be alright, but at the same time, anything can go wrong.”

* * *

 

_Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack…_

 

Mabel goes through a montage of improving the office space even more, well improved as in the girl believing to be improvements to be more suitable to her than for anyone else. She didn’t fully understand the responsibility that came with the role from being a boss of a whole establishment. Proof of it as soon as she was done concluding a tour for the evening, thanking the patrons as they put money in her glass jar, waving goodbye to the customers as they head for the gift shop, “Thank you! See you soon! Tell ‘em Mabel sent you!” Mabel smiles to her progress of the money being earned.

Dipper shows up to her, dragging huge sack containing a large creature he managed to capture. The creature itself, however, moved about the sack in distress, audible growls could be heard. Dipper wasn’t aware as he gets Mabel’s attention, “Mabel! I captured something! This is going to blow those tourists away! Haha!” The creature grabs Dipper’s arm, to which the boy responds with screaming and punching it to let go of him.

Soon enough, Cormac, his triplet sisters arrive to see how their cousins were doing. Cormac taking notice of the large moving sack as he says in concern, “So what’s going to blow the tourists away?”

The twins turn to face the older cousins when Dipper excitedly tells him, “I caught a creature in the dark part of the forest to use as--” he was cut off as they say something he didn’t expect to hear.

“Wait, what?!” The four exclaim, them knowing the dangerous creatures that lurk in the forest.

“Dipper you can’t just take something as huge as that thing from the forest. I think it’s, I don’t know, inhumane,” Anais tells Dipper, getting an idea of what kind of creature he may have captured.

“It’s only for today and I’ll feed it and clean its cage I’m gonna put it in,” Dipper tries to assure, but they weren’t entirely convinced at all.

“What kind of creature did you take anyways? Because it looks like it can easily disembowel someone if they get too close to it,” Arya crosses her arms. Aria putting her sense into the conversation.

“I’d say release the thing back into the forest where it belongs. Plus, the people love the fake attractions Gramps and Granny make. Sometimes real things are the worse.”

Mabel adds her say to assert her authority, “Cousins, please give my bro here a chance. He’s been a marvelous employee. I have faith he has brought something truly amazing here,” she pats Cormac on the arm, "as Boss, I’ll make sure things go smoothly,” she then turns to notice Soos hiding behind a porta potty nearby, gasping, “Who’s that? Is it Questiony the question mark?”

Soos peeks from behind the porta potty, clearly looking uncomfortable and hesitant to go through with what he, at first, wanted to do, “Um… I’m starting to have second thoughts about this, Mabel. I keep forgetting my lines and this costume is more revealing than I expected.” He comes out to reveal him wearing the question mark costume, although the thing being quite small and the rest of his body lacking clothes but in his underwear and socks. Cormac held back a laugh as the triplets were astonished by what Soos’ lack of wear from his usual get up.

Mabel didn’t take the cues and just encourages her friend, “Soos, don’t give up! Anything is possible when you--”

Cormac manages to hold back his laughter and adds his say about his friend, “Soos why don’t you go back inside and change in what you normally wear. We can clearly see how you’re feeling about this, buddy.”

Soos glances to Mabel, then back to Cormac, nodding as he takes off the costume, “Thanks dude. Sorry, Mabel, this isn’t what I expected it to be.” Soos heads inside the Shack to change back into his usual look. Mabel wasn’t pleased when she gives a glare to her cousins, feeling they’re usurping her role as a boss.

“Well… I’m gonna go see how Wendy’s doing. Because SOME people don’t respect MY decisions as boss!” Mabel stomps towards the gift shop. Aria feeling bad about having made her cousin mad at them.

“Ah man, didn’t mean to make her mad,” Aria frowns, but Cormac reasons.

“It’s for the greater good, Aria, whether Mabel likes it or not, she doesn’t have control over people’s choices or emotions.”

Mabel cools down enough and goes to see Wendy, “How’s my favorite Wendy?” To her dismay, a soda can was thrown in her direction as Wendy’s friends were causing a mess in the gift shop, all of them laughing away and being oblivious to the chaos they’re causing. Lee and Nate kicking around a shrunken head like a small sack of beads. Junior, Ty and Tanya coming inside to be shocked by what’s going on. Ty’s urge to clean kicks in as he begins to pick up the mess around him. Tanya displaying her parental authority by yelling at the teens.

“Ya’ll knock it off here and pick this shit up! Now!” Tanya crosses her arms and gives the teens a stern look as Nate talks back.

“Who are you, our mom?” Nate will come to regret those choice of words as Tanya grabs him by the collar of his shirt, the teen beginning to be filled with fear as he shakes. Her eyes glowing a fiery, demonic red as she stares him down and orders in a deeper, distorted voice.

“You and your friends are going to leave this place cleaner than when you arrived… Do I make myself clear?” Tanya borderline threatens, the teen falling silent as were the others, even Wendy felt afraid of her. Never in her young life had Wendy ever seen Tanya get the way she did to anyone. Nate and the rest of the teens obediently heed Tanya as they help Ty and Junior pick up what they left on the floor, putting it all in the trash and heading out the door. Tanya grinning to her success, saying, “That went well."

“Whoa…” Mabel goes up to Wendy and tries to give the shaken teen assurance, “I’m so sorry for how my cousin acted. Must be one of those “pregnancy mood swings” I’ve heard about. I’m sure she didn’t mean to threaten your friends. In fact, take the… rest of the day off?”

Wendy likes the sound of that as she asks, “With full pay?”

“Of course!” Mabel laughs nervously.

Wendy gives Mabel two thumbs up and heads out the door to enjoy the rest of her day.

Mabel sighs in relief, turning to Tanya, Junior and Ty, “Guys I’m trying to run a business here! Wendy was fine until you scared her and her friends off.”

“Mabel, they were wrecking the place. Us teens can be… destructive in small spaces,” Junior tells Mabel, giving her a bit of reality check, “There’s a time and place for everything, Mabel, messin’ around isn’t one of them while doing a job. If Nate kicked that shrunken head thing in a different direction, it could have hurt someone.”

“Sure a little fun, here and there, but what happened was getting out of hand,” Ty adds, pointing to all the trash they had to clean up in the bin.

“I mean I had to do something,” Tanya shrugs with a frown, seeing Mabel become upset. The young girl running to her office on the verge of tears, slamming and locking it shut.

Of course, Tanya and the rest of the cousins become saddened for the girl, hoping she’ll realize what she’s doing has consequences that affect everyone and everything.

Quincy then asking aloud, “Wonder how Grunkle Stan and them are doing?”

* * *

 

_At the Pines-Grayson residence..._

 

James, Tara, Jessie, Lillian, Shannon, Shauna and Marcus from within the Pines-Grayson residence to watch the episode of Cash Wheel to see Stanley on TV. James sitting next to his wife on the couch with a plastic bucket of popcorn, drinks, candy that Lillian brought over to share, and extra cushions where Shauna and Marcus cuddle up next to each other.

“I should text one of them to see how they’re doing over there,” Shauna texts to Tanya to ask how things are going. It wasn’t long before Tanya replies with an update of all that happened, making Shauna increasingly worried for Mabel and Dipper. She knew Mabel could possibly not have handled things well. Marcus looks over his wife’s shoulder to read the text, frowning when he too learns of what’s happening at the Shack. Shauna texts back to inform Tanya to try to keep things under control long enough until they’ll be over soon to take care of things.

The host, Rich, turns to face the camera like he usually does with his bright, charismatic smile, “Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Cash Wheel!” the live audience cheers, hearing Adeline and Carla being the most vocal in the stands, annoying the other people around them, “Now let’s meet those contestants,” the man continues. There were two other contestants, including Stan at the podium. Jessie clapping loudly as James shushes to listen.

One of the contestants introduces themselves, “I’m Doug from Fairfield, California!”

The second female contestant introduces herself, showing a bright smile, “I’m Donna from--”

Stan cuts her off rudely to introduce himself, being too eager to be aware of what he’s doing, “I’m Stanley! Stanley Pines!” he goes back to his place and wonders, “Did… Did we already do me? I’m Stanley from Gravity Falls, Oregon! Hi family back at home!” Ford and Adeline face-palm, groaning.

Carla telling Stan, not aware she’s supposed to be silent, “You’re doing amazing, honey!”

Jessie waving back at the TV, Lillian being amused by her wife showing much support to her dad.

Back at home, James too face-palms as did Tara, Shauna, Lillian and Marcus, seeing how he may just get kicked off the show.

Rich does his best to keep his smile, his eyes showing otherwise, “Okay… it’s going to be a long night,” he hears the audience laugh some as he continues on with the show, “It’s time to solve--” He’s interrupted by Stan’s hearty laughter but tries to keep going nonetheless, “It’s time for that puzzle. Carla.”

The woman with a pink sparkly dress, pink heels and hoop earrings asks her host, “Yes, Rich?”

Again, Stan becomes disruptive on the show, guessing a letter when it’s not his turn, “Are there any ‘S’? And that’s my darling wife’s name too!”

Carla among the audience giggles for the acknowledgement.

“Stanley, calm down and let the man do his job!” Ford calls out to his twin brother, even getting up from his seat as Adeline pulls her husband down to remain seated.

“Actually it’s not your turn yet,” Rich calmly tells Stan, but the prompt of the words light up from Stan’s guess.

“I’m ready to solve!” Stan calls out in excitement.

Rich urges the contestant, “No the game hasn’t started…”

“Is it, “Shut your Yaps?” Stan guess, to which he was correct that causes the rest of the letters to form the exact phrase, getting a round of applause from the audience, especially Ford, Adeline and Carla. Ford having too figured the algorithm of the game to know the answer. Stan earns a thousand dollars for the answer.

“Very nice, I couldn’t have guessed that lettering,” Tara remarks, eating a bit of popcorn, “He knows this game well, huh?”

James nods to his wife, “Oh yeah, I often saw him watching these type of game shows, and ends up guessing right for the most part. The trick being by figuring out the--”

Jessie shushes her brother, focusing on the tv and flicking a piece of popcorn at her twin brother, to which James catches with his mouth.

Back at home, Jessie and the other adult family members cheer for Stan.

Rich admits Stan’s tenacious attitude as he remarks, “Well played.”

Stan then spins the wheel, crossing his fingers in hopes of landing on the spot he wants, “Cash shower! Cash shower! Cash shower!” To his glee, it lands on the spot he wanted it to go.

“Cash shower!” Rich announces as the crowd cheers for Stan as did his family back at home.

“Yes!” Stan exclaims in his success, although doing something rather unexpected as he begins to take off each article of his clothing.

Carla from the audience couldn’t help to blush while Adeline covers her eyes, hoping none of the kids are watching, mumbling, “Oh geez…”

Back at home, Marcus covers his eyes with a cushion pillow as did Lillian and Tara did the same, not wanting to understandably see their in-law getting naked on screen.

“Ah Dad…” James and Jessie groans in unison from disgust, compelled to change the channel for the moment but didn’t as he wanted to see how the show will handle it.

“I really hope none of the kids are watching this part,” Marcus comments, texting Tanya about any of them watching Cash Wheel that very moment. He gets a text back as he sighs in relief that none of them are; though in fact trying to get Mabel to calm down.

“Stanley, put your damn clothes back on! Kids are possibly watching!” Ford urges his twin brother, feeling totally embarrassed.

“Ford watch your damn--” Adeline catches herself, but the damage was done as everyone heard her and her husband swear, letting out an, “Oh no…”

“Go Mom!” Shannon cheers, “Like Mom, holy hell I haven’t heard her swear in months. This resets her record. Hehe.”

“I really, really hope Quincy isn’t watching this…” Shauna sighs, covering her face for but a moment from watching the train wreck the way Cash Wheel is going.

Stanley having heard his brother, puts his clothes back on, looking rather embarrassed as Rich urges the camera people, “I think it’s time we go to commercial!”

* * *

 

_Later at the Mystery Shack…_

 

Inside the emporium of the fake attractions, a young couple were looking at a few of the oddities when their attentions were changed to face Mason as he announces besides the tarped cage, “Ladies and gentlemen! My name is Honest Dipper, and unlike my cheating uncle, I have something that isn’t a hoax!” he continues as he speak dramatically, “It nearly killed me getting him into that cage. Behold! Part gremlin, part goblin. The Gremloblin!”

He pulls down the tarp to reveal the large, intimidating creature depicted in the journal. His dark green skin riddled with fungi and black patches of hair on his back and arms. Long protruding fangs from his lower jaw and two rows of smaller, but still as sharp teeth. His gaze red, the color of blood with pointy ears, and strands of long hairs from his skin to complete the appearance. The Gremloblin shakes the steel bars to be let out, growling and coughing up a skeletal human-like arm with a golden ring still attached to it, covered in the monster spit. To Dipper’s disappointment, the tourists weren’t convinced that the Gremloblin was real, but fake. How dumb can the tourists be?

“Well that’s fun!” the man was amazed, but his wife wasn’t.

“It’s fake, honey, you can see the strings.”

“What? Those aren’t strings, that’s body hair!” Dipper tries to explain, but the couple turn their attention to another fake attraction the Six Pack O’ Lope.

“Look at this, dear. The Six Pack O’ Lope!” Something the wife was more interested in as the man laughs in amusement.

“Wordplay!” he takes a picture as Dipper grabs both of their hands, about to lead the couple closer to Gremloblin until…

Cormac gasps at what Dipper caught inside the cage, going up to him before something were to go wrong, “Mason stop!”

Dipper turns around and says, “What, Cory. I was just gonna prove them that this creature is real. You know it’s real right?”

Cory barks at Dipper, being clearly upset that Dipper brought a seriously dangerous creature to the Shack, “Of course I do! That creature’s gaze can make a person experience their worst nightmares. Paralyzing them in sheer fear.”

The couple look at each other, now not enjoying themselves as the wife says, “I think we’re gonna head out to the gift shop for something more… interesting.” The couple leaves as Mason gets angry with Cormac over the lost opportunity.

“What the heck, man? I had it all under control,” Dipper crosses his arms.

Cormac argues back, “Tell me, Dipper, what would have happened if those people were to look into that creature’s eyes? Would they be ‘wowed’ then? Or would they be lying on the floor and driven insane?”

Dipper frowns, not having thought of that scenario happening if his older cousin hadn’t stepped in to stop him. He almost screwed up again. The boy looks towards the angry creature, feeling awful about having used a being for something he didn’t want to be a part of.

“You’re right, Cory. How do you know what the Gremloblin can do?” Dipper asks of his cousin, with the addition of saying, “I’m sorry I argued with you. I just wanted to show people the real, amazing things that come from nowhere else but Gravity Falls, not fake ones.”

Cormac kneels down to Dipper, telling the boy what he needs to know, “I know a lot of things about the town I grew up in. Some more unpleasant than others like this Gremloblin here. I think we should repay this guy by releasing him back into the--”

The Gremloblin unlocks the cage door with the key Mabel left inside for him, bursting out with a loud roar towards Dipper and Cormac in anger. Cormac thinking quickly of what to do as he pushes Dipper further away from him, yelling, “Dipper, go get help! I’ll handle this guy!”

Mason was scared, though he has seen Cormac fight Rumble in the past, he was still concern and cares for his older cousin, “But Cory I can’t leave--”

“I said now!” Cormac yells as he lunges towards the Gremloblin to tackle the beast, beginning the fight as the creature breaks the attractions around him in the skirmish.

Dipper runs to the gift shop where Junior, Ty, Tanya and the triplets were managing everything like clockwork. Junior ringing up customers, Ty making sure things were put back and cleaned off the floor. Tanya keeping control of rowdy kids, and the triplets and Quincy nowhere to be seen. Mabel having changed out of her business casual attire to wear one of her sweaters and skirts and looking rather better than before when Tanya and the cousins managed to get her back to a better mood. Dipper runs up to Mabel as she expresses cheerfully, “Hey, Dipper! Looks like my managing skills and teamwork are--”

Dipper interjects her thoughts to deliver urgent news, “Cory’s in trouble and the Gremloblin escaped somehow!”

“What?” Mabel utters right before the Gremloblin and Cormac burst through the wall of the gift shop from the living room. Cormac covered in ripped up clothing, bleeding cuts and bruises as him and the Gremloblin continue their physical confrontation, causing all the tourists inside to run out the door in terror screaming.

Dipper and Mabel are taken to get behind the counter by Tanya as Junior and Ty try to help out Cormac with the monster. The boys punch and kicked the monster at different sides, but the beast side swipes at the teens, forcing them back hard against the wall, knocking them right out as Cormac continues to hold on to the beast. Junior and Ty sprawled out against some fallen, broken products, looking to have been a painful impact.

“How the hell did that beast get here?” Tanya raises a brow, not having seen Dipper bring in the massive monster to the museum of fake attractions earlier.

“Me…” Dipper admits, but wondering, “How did he get out of his locked cage?” he looks at Mabel.

Mabel frowns in admitting herself, “Weeeeeelllllll… I left a key inside his cage in case he needed a break…”

“You gave him a break?!” Dipper and Tanya asked in unison.

Mabel regretting her choices she made as she tells, “I had to give him a break; he’s an employee! Sort of...”

“We’ve got to help Cory, Ty and Junior round him up. Where’s Soos?”

“He was stressed out so I told him to take a nature walk with the triplets and Quincy,” Mabel frowns as she explains.

Soos walks happily with Quincy riding on his back and the triplets enjoying the stroll, unaware of what’s going on back at the Mystery Shack. The young man expressing, “So happy I took this walk with you guys!”

Tanya pulls Mabel and Dipper’s hand to lead them right out the door, “I’m gonna call the family for help.” She dials one of the numbers and gets an answer, “Mom there’s a situation at the Mystery Shack, we need help as quickly as you can get here. Gremloblin--” she hears the phone hang up, taking as a sign the adults will be on their way.

Dipper reads from the journal as he explains the options of getting rid of the Gremloblin, “Got it! When fighting a Gremloblin, use water…” before he was finished reading aloud, Tanya and Mabel threw a glass of water at the beast, biding Cormac time to take a breather and get the unconscious Ty and Junior out of the gift shop. Cormac looking rough from the fighting, but otherwise alive and still standing to keep going. Dipper eyes widen seeing the act Mabel and Tanya did as he finishes the sentence, “only as a last resort as water will make him much, much scarier!” he screams, “Who writes sentences like that?!”

The Gremloblin did indeed become scarier as he grew not only larger, but now long spikes trail down his spine, eyebrows and head as he roars loudly. The beast grabbing up Mabel in his hand, staring down with his nightmare gaze directly at her eyes as Mabel starts living her nightmares until.

“Hey, ugly!” Tanya bravely stands up to the beast, the two engaging in an epic stare down. Tanya knows she’s putting not only her own life in danger, but her unborn child’s as well, but she had a gut feeling to do perform what she’s doing. The Gremloblin letting go Mabel as he shakes his head when he sees his own worst fears when Tanya’s eyes acted as mirrors into his mind. Tanya shaking her head as she did struggle to keep the stare going as long as she did, but relieved when the creature backs down.

“Real cool...” before Dipper could finish, he hears the sounds of cars on the horizon, seeing his family members cars speeding towards them.

As if on cue, all of the adults come onto the property from out of their cars. James holding a hand mirror and a thick long rope as he takes in the scene, going up to Dipper and the rest of them, “Where’s the Gremloblin?”

Dipper points to the door, “Inside, Uncle James. Mabel and Tanya went in and--”

The Gremloblin bursts right outside the gift shop, growing out wings as he flies off, in horror of what he saw from Tanya’s stare, back to where he came from, knocking part of the totem pole that lands on Marcus’ and Shauna’s car. Thankfully, no one being inside the vehicle.

“Oh boy… I’m gonna have to really fix it. Awesome!” Marcus grins as he could have something to work on.

Soos, along with Quincy and the triplets come back, only to find things have gone crazier since their absence.

“Ah dude… someone had a party without us,” Soos comments as they all approach. Shauna plucking off Quincy from Soos’ back to hug him close.

“I’m so glad you’re alright!” Shauna was worried for her only child.

Meanwhile, Jessie and Lillian tend to their teen sons, who just came back around to wake up.

“What on Earth happened?” Lillian questions, seeing the damage caused by the monster, “How did a creature like that come around here?”

Junior and Ty get up to stretch, seeming as if they weren’t that hurt at all from the Gremloblin’s swing. The cracking of bones were slightly audible as any bone broken in their bodies realigned and fixed themselves in place. Must have been their demon healing factor kicking in, Dipper thinks for a moment as he hadn’t gotten the chance to ask them any of the questions.

Shannon goes to kept up on Tanya, the young woman assuring, “I’m alright. The guy gave me a headache, but otherwise I’m cool. Almost filled me with fear for that moment.”

Tara goes inside the Shack to find the medical kit they kept, returning to tend to her son, Cormac, as he had gotten the worst of it from the fighting, “Yes… how did this all happen?” she wonders. Cormac not saying a thing as the triplets go up to him in concern.

Dipper and Mabel shuffling their feet to explain everything as they all head back inside.

* * *

 

_Later after the twins explained everything..._

 

James sighs, pinching his nose as he finished listening to Dipper and Mabel’s story, piecing everything together as he says, “Well, kids, I think you both need a break for tonight while we all pitch in to repair all this. Hate for my parents and uncle and aunt to see their home a wreck.” He didn’t sound angry, but rather happy that they’re both okay. Although, he worries for his son who got hurt in the process, glancing over to see Cormac having his wounds treated by Tara and Lillian.

Dipper and Mabel sadly nod, Mabel hugging her uncle as she felt the most responsible for everything that happened, “I’m so sorry, Uncle James. Again, I didn’t mean for all of this to happen. I shouldn’t have made that dumb bet with Grunkle Stan…”

James hugs her back, “It’ll be alright. At least you both learned some valuable lessons and are both alive. We adults should have guided you more.”

“I didn’t think I would need much help, until I let Wendy get off for the whole day and thankfully our cousins were there to help… Even if I didn’t call them over,” Mabel smiles some, then hearing Shauna speak as she cleans up debris.

“I had all your cousins go check up on you. Mom and I felt you would need them when we talked,” Shauna kneels down to her level as she sees Mabel grow saddened, “Not that we didn’t have faith in you, it just we know that you’re a young girl who hasn’t had that kind of responsibility before until recently. My sister and I went through mistakes while running the Shack as did James and Jessie.”

Shannon comes in to say with a chuckle, “I mean, Junior almost got raised by another family, as a baby, because I walked away for a few minutes while he held a price sticker on him. Boy did we get into trouble with that.”

Junior was taken by surprise, never having known that story from their aunts as he gives a look at the twin women while on the couch.

“Jessie, Charlie and I… almost set the whole Shack on fire from a mishap with one of the attractions involving a fire-breathing dragon robot,” James admits with a cough, not having been too proud of that incident in the past, but nonetheless learned from it, “Yeah… not the proudest thing we did and boy were our parents and aunt and uncle angry, but were glad we were all alive.”

Dipper looks over to Cormac who lies on the couch, resting as he watches TV  with his sisters and cousins, “Is Cory gonna be okay? I feel real awful that he got hurt like he did. He tried to warn me and everything… I messed up a lot today."

Cormac bluntly puts, “You sure did screw up, Dipper, but at least you learned something, right? I’ll be alright for the most part. Nothing too serious to worry about. Two fights against strong beings… boy this has been an interesting vacation so far.”

Dipper smiles over to Cormac in relief, adding to what he mentioned earlier, “And you and Grauntie Carla were right, those fake attractions mean more than what the real thing could appeal to. They worked together making those things every week for people to see and make positive memories to take with them.”

Mabel nods, expressing what she’s learned herself, “I too learned that Stan’s methods in how he managed things was more sound than what I thought. I was being too nice where I let people walk over me, or upset when they were only trying to voice their concerns to me, their boss. Sorry for being a big dummy, cousins. You all know Stan best in how he and Carla run things.”

The cousins sincerely smile over to her with Aria saying, “Ah thanks, Mabel. We all have our big dummy moments too.”

“Let’s all see how Stan and them are doing,” Lillian changes the channel to see on Cash Wheel that Stan gaining a great lead in the game with a hundred-thousand dollars so far as they listen to Rich on the TV say as everyone gathers on the couch.

“Ladies and Gentlemen! Stanley Pines is poised to become grand champion. Anything to say for your friends and family out there?” Rich asks of Stan who’s grinning ear to ear.

“See you tomorrow, Mabel!” he holds up the white “Loser” shirt as he laughs, then adding, “Oh and see you all tomorrow, family! Love you all!”

Mabel sighs, hoping she made enough to beat Stan and to pay for all the damages to the Shack.

Marcus comes back to the living room, smelling like oil and sweat, “I fixed up the car enough for it to function until I do some more work. What all did I miss?”

“A little bit, Marcus, a little bit,” Shauna tells him.

* * *

 

_The next day..._

 

By the time morning came, the damages to the Shack have been repaired and assembled as if the chaos never happened for the most part. Jessie and the rest of the family having worked much through the afternoon to late night to get everything they need and more done. However, the costs took a toll on the cash Mabel aimed to earn from the three days set upon her.

Mabel checks the hours remaining on the timer. Just a mere seven to get enough to earn some profits, “Dipper it’s the third day! We’ve only got seven hours to earn back our profits from all those repairs yesterday, or I’ve gotta wear that loser shirt for the rest of the summer.”

Just then, Wendy and Soos come in for work, the teen greeting with a smile, “Hey guys! Heard about the crazy things that went down here from Junior.”

Mabel was glad to see the two coming in as they could be of help, “Wendy! Soos! Am I glad to see you! We’ve got a lot of work to do, but if we hurry, we can still beat Stan.”

Hearing about all the work she has to do, Wendy considers backing down as she makes an excuse as she rubs her head, “Ah yeah… I got a little headache, so maybe like, I should not work today.”  

Mabel grows angry from the response, seeing through the teens tactic to get out of working when she needed them.

Soos adds fuel to the raging fire with a frown to Mabel as he gives his excuse, “And actually yesterday, I kinda want to go hangout with the wolves the triplets showed me and Quincy. I think they want to raise me as one of their own, so I ought to check back with them.”

“But…” Mabel holds up her pen, boiling anger swelling up inside her to a point where she breaks her pen and screams to the heavens, “ENOUGH!” This outburst causes them to gasp as Mabel gives her piece of her mind to her employees, “I’ve had it! My family and I fought a monster, yesterday to save this business, and this is how you repay me? I’m gonna get an ulcer from your lollygagging!” she raises an angry fist to the two, like how Stan would address his employees.

“Lollygagging?” Wendy questions.

“Ulcer? You’re acting… different,” Soos remarks.

“You shut your yaps!” Mabel barks, causing the two to gasp as she sounds like Stan, “My family had to do everyone’s jobs, including me, while you bums have been bleeding me dry! Now quit loafing and get to work!”

Wendy quickly replies to her, recognizing her authority, “Yes, Mabel…”

“That’s yes, Boss!” Mabel slams her fist on the counter, causing the hanging fez hat to fall right on her head perfectly. She then looks at the mirror, seeing what she had to become, remembering what she talked about with her family as she directs back to the employees and her brother, “We’ve got seven hours to turn this around. Let’s go, people! Dipper, call in our cousins, we’re gonna need their help too.”

* * *

 

_Meanwhile on Cash Wheel…_

 

Stan spins the spinner, smiling as he sees it land on Cash Flood, as Rich announces, “You’ve landed on Cash Flood!”

Like the namesake, a whole wave of cash covers Stan from head to toe as the crowd cheers, sticking his head out of the pile of money to announce, “I’m giving none of this to charity!” He is now at three-hundred thousand dollars. Ford, Adeline and Carla both hope Stan would go easy on Mabel, knowing the amount of money being earned is more than what the Shack earns in a year at least.

“And now you can go home a thousandaire, or you could risk everything to double your money with a bonus word!” Rich explains as the game sirens go off.

From home, Jessie shouts, “Double it, Daddy! Double it!”

“Just take all the money and head out!” Marcus shouts with Jessie.

Lillian covers her ears as did Flannel, along with the others, as she calmly says, “Honey, your shouts are reaching new decibels.”

“Oh, sorry, licorice,” Jessie lowers her voice as the rest try to watch the game.

In the crowds, Carla rises from her seat to encourage her husband, “Do it, Stan!”

“Rich, I’m a simple man. So I’m gonna take my winnings, pack my bags and…” as Stan turns around, he faces right back with a determined grin and says, “Bet them all on the bonus word!”

The whole crowd cheers wildly as did Carla and Adeline, Ford hoping Stan will guess the word right so they can all go home already.

* * *

 

_At the Mystery Shack…_

 

Mabel takes full control of situation with ordering Dipper, “Dipper, we got tourists at nine o’clock! Are those fake attractions ready?”

Dipper confidently grins as he gives her a thumbs up, “They sure are, Mabel!” He heads inside, putting on his black suit with a fake eye-patch over his eye, slicking back his hair before guiding the tourists inside the hall of oddities, “Ladies and Gentle-tourists! This shack is filled with wonders never before seen by human eyes!” Dipper goes up to one such living attraction, “Behold! The horrible, giant Question Baby!”

It was only Soos dressed back up in the question mark costume as he moves about in his small space, asking, “Am I a man? Am I a baby? These are legitimate questions.” This gets a good reaction from the tourists as they gasp in shock.

Dipper then holds up a camera, offering, “Who wants to their picture taken for a buck?” seeing the current price, he raises it by ten, then at a hundred dollars, “Ten bucks? A hundred bucks?”

The tourists grab hand full of dollars from their pockets, cheering to throw their money at him to get a picture or more, pleasing Dipper from the results by the time they all buy items from the gift shop as well. Dipper waving goodbye as he recites the catchphrase Stan and Carla say often, “We put the “Fun” in “no refund!”” Dipper lifting up the eye patch with a wide grin, heading back inside to ask Mabel, “How did we do?”

“We filled the whole jar!” Mabel informs, her and the others cheering in glee.

Not a moment later, Stan, Carla, Ford and Adeline return back, all of them heading inside the gift shop as Stan grins over to them, “Tick Tock! Time’s up, kid!”

Mabel gasps in shock, hoping she made enough to beat him, “Oh no!”

Carla coos over how nice Dipper’s dressing, “Why look at you, Dipper! You look so handsome in that suit!” Dipper smiles a little from the compliment.

Ford nods as him and Adeline look around to make sure everything’s still in place since they left. The two not having heard of the incident from any of the other adult Pines -- which may be best not to share for the sake of their health.

Mabel lowers her head and asks, “How much did you beat us by?”

Stan proudly puts his hands on his hips and announces, “I won three-hundred thousand dollars!” The twins gasp before Stan finishes with a frown, “And then… I lost it all because I didn’t think it was the word “please.””

“I was mouthing him the word and everything,” Carla sighs, she too a bit disappointed from losing all that money.

“I really thought you were saying “pickle”, honey. I had a… brain fart or somethin’,” Stan admits, Carla raising a brow as did Ford and Adeline.

“It was so easy…” Ford mumbles under his breath.

Dipper smiles to Mabel as he says, “Then that means… Mabel you won!” They all cheer as Mabel beams from the moment.

Stan sighs, admitting his defeat as she says, “Well according to our bet, I guess that Mabel’s the new… boss?” He doesn’t expect, Mabel, Soos, Wendy and Dipper going up to him to plead him not to make Mabel the new boss of the Shack, making Stan confused to why they’re begging.

Mabel admits as she takes off the fez hat, “Grunkle Stan, Grauntie Carla, I had no idea how hard it was being boss. This place is cookoo bananas until I started barking orders at people like you and Grauntie. Also, haven’t you learned from the other times not to let twelve to thirteen-year old's run a place like this?”

Stan blatantly admits as he puts on his fez hat, “Nope! Well I gotta admit,” he gives Dipper and Mabel a big hug before finishing, “It’s kinda nice to be back, you know.” He smiles at the two before letting go so the twin get hugs from Carla, Ford and Adeline. Stan then addresses Soos and Wendy, “And Soos. Wendy… get to work!” he sternly orders, clearing his throat to add, “Please… ugh, still hurts.”

Dipper then brings up, “Mabel, didn’t your agreement say something about Stan having to do some kind of apology dance if he lost?”

Stan wanting to back out of that part tries to deny the claim, “No… no we didn’t.”

Ford chuckles, bringing up, “Oh yeah, I do remember Carla saying that part of the bargain.”

“I second that,” Adeline adds with a sly grin.

Stan mumbles to his twin brother, though not out of malice, “Traitors…”

Mabel smiles as she too remembers, “Yeah, I think I have it in my notes here.”

Wendy overhears and says, “I’ll get the camera and call over Junior and the rest of your family!”

“Alright, let me just…” Stan storms off outside the gift shop, attempting to flee from perform the humiliating part of the deal.

“Grunkle Stan!” Mabel calls out to him as Carla goes after him.

Soon after, Stan gets in front of the camera in a glittery, orange gold outfit in slippers, being recorded. Stan expresses his discontent, “Look I’m not gonna…”

“Do it!” Mabel orders. All the while, the rest of the family snicker and laugh in the background. Some recording the whole thing on their phones.

Stan gruffly sighs, doing a half-baked attempt at dancing as he sings, “~ I’m Stan and I was wrong, I doing the Stan-wrong song. ~ I shouldn’t have taken that chance, now here’s my remorseful dance.~”

“Do the kicks!” Mabel again orders her great-uncle. The old man making a small kicks in the air as Mabel instructs, “Jazzier!”

Stan does no such thing as he kept up the kicks, though his fezs hat falling off and getting taken by Gompers who enters the scene. Stan goes after Gompers to get his hat back as the rest of the family laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter written by Vulpixen. I wanted to divert from the norm in each chapter so it would feel more of an AU than just copying the episode’s word for word and scenes. I try to. Join us next time when Mabel and Dipper are introduced to Uncle Charlie in Chapter 26: Uncle Charlie.


	26. Uncle Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls
> 
> Author's Note: In this chapter, Mabel and Dipper get to meet another member of the family in Chapter 26: Uncle Charlie.

The next day in the Bunker…

Shifty laughs, watching the video of his uncle Stan singing the "Stan-wrong song" and him doing the ill attempt at dancing. It made the shifter's day. Shifty sighs, wishing he could have been there and at James's home to watch Cash Wheel with them and see Stan lose the game, its parents swearing on live TV, and to protect the younger members of the family from the Gremloblin. However, there were too many things in the Bunker that took priority. All the research his parents and Fiddleford conducted cannot be known to anyone else besides the older members of the family. They know how to keep secrets.

After giving a lot of thought over the notion of meeting Dipper and Mabel, Shifty finds it's time to see it through, but not as his true self; not yet at least, though as his human disguise named Charlie. In the past, he used the disguise to go out in public in his youth, whether it had been playing at the park, going somewhere in general, or trick-or-treating during those more innocent years. Alas, those days did not last as he grew older and when their twin sisters were born, growing more into a mature who's willing to take the burden off its parents by spending their time inside the Bunker and guarding the secrets within. Shifty did not mind the obligation he set upon itself as they stay close to their parents and the rest of the family.

Shifty takes a deep breath before picking up the nearby phone and dialing its parents number, hearing the ring before he hears his father's familiar voice, "Hello, this is Stanford Pines!"

Shifty smiles as he replies back, "Hey Dad, it's me Shifty!"

"Why hello, Shifty! How have you been? Is everything alright on your end?" Ford pauses for a moment to let his son answer.

"Oh yeah, things have been alright down here. Thanks for sending that video to me - it really made my day," Shifty takes a moment to ask his father, "Dad, I think I feel comfortable enough to meet Dipper and Mabel face-to-face, but not my real face. Not yet." The amorphous creature anticipates the reaction of horror if Dipper and Mabel were to see him for what they really are, he couldn't do that to them on their first meeting.

"Understandable. It would be reasonable to ease them in more," Ford smiles a tad, being open-minded to what it may want to handle making itself known to the twins.

Shifty perks up, biding his father, "Well I'll be heading over real soon, Dad. Love you. Tell Mom that too."

Ford delightfully chuckles, "Oh I will. And I believe Quincy would like to see you too when he comes over from his friends. Love you too, Shifty." The father and child end their call in unison.

The shapeshifter transforms into his more human disguise he created and added over the years. He has the appearance of a young man in their mid-thirties, mirroring his current age of thirty-five, standing a bit taller compared to their father in height. The shape of the face greatly resembles Ford's as well as the ears and six-digit fingers. The medium-length marigold yellow hair, like his mother's, in a ponytail held in a white band. As for the clothing of choice, it shifts its body to appear to have beige pants; a brown belt; a pair of red tennis shoes; a blue long sleeve shirt with a red question mark on it; and a brown long sleeve jacket to top it all off! The perfect blend between Ford and Adeline where one could tell that he's their son. His alias as Charlie complete.

Shifty then adjusts his voice to a less deep and more human tone, "Ah there we go. Now to set up the security procedure to keep this place safe while I'm gone," typing in some code on the console, he gives himself time to exit the Bunker while the whole thing prepares the defense. Shifty exits outside to take in the fresh air of the outdoors, looking around to see if anyone was around before walking off to the Mystery Shack. He knows the forest all too well.

* * *

At the Mystery Shack…

Mabel and Dipper were talking on their Grunkle's cell phones to their respective friends when they hear Ford's voice. No doubt charging them minutes, but thankfully have an unlimited monthly plan.

"Kids, there's someone I want you to meet!"

Dipper bids David, "We'll talk about the coding later, David. My great-uncle needs me," he smiles, "Later, dude!" He hangs up the cell phone as Mabel respectively. The twins heading down stairs and are greeted by not only their Grunkle Ford and Grauntie Adeline but another person who looks incredibly like Ford, but with blonde and much younger.

"Dipper and Mabel, meet Charlie. Charlie, these are the twins we've told you about," Adeline introduces with a bright smile.

Shifty extends his hand to offer a handshake, the twins instantly seeing the six-digits as he greets with, "Greetings, kids. Grand to finally meet you both! I've heard much about you two."

Dipper puts on a smile, rather suspicion about him, but quickly doubts the possibility that Charlie could be the Author of the Journal, though perhaps he knows something he doesn't about them, "Hi, Uncle Charlie," he greets as he shakes his hand; the man's hand being soft.

"Finally we get to meet you in person!" Mabel gives Charlie a hug around his leg, excitement overtaking her, "I have SO MANY questions for you!"

Charlie pats Mabel's head, humoring her, "I'll be around more often so you may ask me just about anything while I'm here."

Ford chuckles, whispering in Shifty's ears when he passes by, "Be prepared, son."

"Awesome!" Mabel goes to sit on the couch, taking out her repaired pen and the notebook she keeps with her, asking a good amount of questions, "So Uncle Charlie, do you have a family of your own? Such as a wife, husband, kids, or a pet? What do you do as a career? How old are you? What's your favorite color? Where do you live if not here in Gravity Falls?"

Shifty softly chuckles, taking a seat on the couch to answer her questions, "I do have a family of my own, actually. A great husband and a teenage son back at home. They'll… travel down here soon enough. No pets." Shifty wasn't ready to tell Dipper and Mabel more about his home-life; just another lie he'll have to explain when the time was right.

Mabel was surprised by their answer in glee, happy to know her and Dipper have a cousin they yet to meet; unknown to them that they met him before. She smiles as she writes in her notepad, "Ah cool! Another cousin!"

"As for my career…" he takes a bit to think of something science related, knowing a plausible field of study, "I work in the field of ancestry where I see how genetics can alter from generation to generation within a family like ours." Shifty shows Mabel and Dipper his six-digit hands, the twins taking interest in what it's sharing, "It really is fascinating how unique traits such as polydactyly can be passed on in one way or another when we add something new; that can either hinder or benefit the next."

"Such as my bright smile like my mom has?" Mabel asks with hopefulness.

Charlie nods that makes the girl squeal in delight. She reminds him some of Shannon when she was Mabel's age in terms of eagerness and energy.

Hearing it from Charlie gives Dipper thought about his birthmark and what may be passed down from himself to his future children, if he ever decides that in his adulthood, that is. Mason hopes that Mabel won't prod their uncle any further than she already has; he has some questions himself for Charlie to answer.

"I'm thirty-five years old, my favorite color is pink, and… I live near the Washington state line," Shifty answers the rest of Mabel's questions she asked of him, rubbing his head a bit from thinking up some of the lies. His favorite color, age and marital status being true, however.

"Shoot…" Dipper mumbles under his breath, having expected Charlie to give some connection to who the Author is. Charlie wasn't nearly old enough to have written the Journals. Perhaps Ford is connected to the Author in a big way, Dipper begins to believe.

"I'm gonna whip up some food for you all. Charlie, you must be hungry after that long trip," Adeline uses subtlety, making out to be quite convincing to Dipper and Mabel the alias of Charlie to be genuine in their young eyes.

Charlie hadn't eaten any of his parents cooking in a while, happily obliging, "Oh yes! I have missed your cooking, Mom."

"Sure!" Dipper and Mabel accept the offer of food in unison.

While the three head into the dining room, Ford makes a call over to the Jade Dragon to check up on Quincy and let him know that Charlie has come over to visit. He may miss his grandson being around most days, but boy was he glad Quincy has friends he can play and be social with.

As they all eat, Dipper asks of Charlie his own questions while at the table, "Uncle Charlie," he glances around to see if Ford and Adeline were around, having been too nervous to ask them about the Author of the Journal in case he's wrong, thankful they weren't about as he starts, "do you know about the Author of the journals?"

Shifty nearly spits out its drink when asked, coughing a bit before giving an answer to put Dipper off the track, feeling he may not be ready to learn that knowledge about Ford, "Well… I do know that my father worked with the Author for a time, who put the six-finger symbol on the journals as he was inspired."

Dipper gasps, being filled with a great big clue, figuring Ford and Adeline would know more about the town than what they lead on. He composes himself enough to ask, "Do you know where the Author is now?"

Shifty shakes its head and coming up with a lie, "No. I haven't seen him since I was a small boy, having left around the time Uncle Stan, Aunt Carla, and James and Jessie came here thirty-years ago."

Dipper became crestfallen, having wanted to know more about the Author, unknown to him that he's being left in the dark by his own family about the person who wrote the Journals.

Shifty perks up to make Dipper feel better by telling him the story of how he first met James and Jessie those thirty-years ago for the first time. However, he had to greatly alter the story where he wouldn't give too much away that Ford is the Author. Or about what he really is.

"Say, Dipper, can you pass me that fork over there?" requested of Shifty.

"I'll get it!" Mabel insists, grabbing the metal fork, but neglecting to have turned the utensil around as she accidentally jabs it against Shifty's hand. Thankfully it wasn't deep at all but it did break skin as Shifty yelps in pain, retracting his hand quickly.

"Mabel…" Dipper silently utters.

"I'm so sorry, Uncle Charlie!" Mabel profusely apologies, handing Charlie over some nearby napkins in case he was bleeding, "I really didn't mean -"

Shifty puts on a half-smile, seeing she meant no ill intention behind the jabbing, "It's alright, Mabel, accidents happen." His eyes seem to have changed from blue to a pink hue, Dipper notices, then from glancing to their hand, there was a green liquid that stains the napkin. This rose suspicion in the boy's expression as he was about to confront the man, though Adeline comes right in with concern on her face and voice as she asks.

"Is everything alright? I heard a yelp out of pain."

Charlie assures his mother, "Oh everything's alright, mom."

"What about the pink eye? They were blue a moment ago," Dipper points out, which causes Shifty to swiftly excuse himself.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to use the bathroom to take care of it," Shifty nervously chuckles as he heads up the stairs.

Mabel turns to Adeline, having found it strange of Charlie to act, "Is he going to be okay?"

"Oh yes, Mabel, Charlie just has a…" Adeline thinks for a moment before coming up with another good excuse, "condition with his eyes. They tend to do that when he's ill."

Dipper ponders, taking up the fork Mabel jabbed Charlie with moments ago, examining it closely to see a bit of the green liquid he saw from the napkin. Why would it be green? Is it his… blood? "What is up with my family?" Dipper wonders aloud, hiding away the stained fork to further examine later.

* * *

How it really happened in 1982 from Shifty's perspective…

Shifty played peacefully in the small room of the Bunker with his letter blocks, children's books and cards with images of different shapes and animals he'd been practicing to transform into. Suddenly, the small amorphous creature became alert when he hears footsteps coming from the other room. He beams thinking it was Adeline and Ford, but it wasn't them; instead there were two children he hadn't seen before entering his room. He shifts into his "Charlie" form to appear less scary to them.

A young James and Jessie make themselves known to him, the two surprised to find not a monster, but a small boy around the age of five before them.

Jessie doesn't take light of it and says, making assumptions, "I'm going to kick Uncle Ford and Aunt Addi so hard against both their shins. Who in their mind leaves a freakin' kid in here all alone?"

Charlie believes she's being serious, protesting to her to say, "No, no! Don't hurt Daddy and Mommy, they left me here for little bit to deal with visitors."

James gulps, turning to Jessie, "We're the visitors."

Shifty tilts his head and asks, "Who are you two? How did you find this place? Where are my mommy and daddy?"

James explains to the child everything from finding the tree, to entering the bunker, and finding a way out of the death trap they would've died in. He then adds, "Oh, Uncle Ford and Addi are back at the shack. We were actually curious about you since they were mentioning having a kid around."

"Oh really?" Shifty gives a sighs of relief, having thought they were going to tell something awful had happened to his parents, "Phew, so you both are like my cousins?"

"You can say that, Shifty. I'm Jessie Pines and my twin brother here is James-"

"Oh!" Shifty excitedly rummaged through his belongings to find the recent picture of the two to show them, "I remember now! Daddy and Mommy were talking about you to me. I should have known from seeing your six-fingers at first, James," he glances over to the boys hands.

As soon as Shifty, James and Jessie got acquainted for a time before the kids remembered they have to be back at the Shack. With eagerness, Shifty leaves with them to tell their parents about the adventure they had. When they all got back, the kids had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Meanwhile at Dani's home…

Dani was showing Quincy photo albums of her own extended family, having found common ground in terms of family. So far since he as known Dani, she has been a great friend. Dare he say his… best friend? No. Only time would tell for the boy if he would be comfortable to give his friend that title.

Dani points at each of the family members in the detailed book, one picture having them all together in a pleasant setting of the family home in China, "That's my strict grandpa, Papa Shun. My sweet grandma, Mama Wei, she helps balance Papa's sternness. You've met Uncle Li, but you haven't met my aunt Ai and their son, Cousin Yi. Yi is a cool dude, he helps me through my lessons better than how Li teaches me. Right now, Ai and Yi are in China visiting family, and where Yi is studying more during the summer. I miss them," Dani sighs for a moment, Quincy frowning for her until she continues, "That's Aunt Chin, she's stubborn, brave and bossy. Then there's her husband, Uncle Chen, but he's not around much and likes to keep to himself." Dani makes a sour expression when she sees the young boy and girl in the picture.

"Who are they?" Quincy asks of his friend, "Cousins?"

"Yep," Dani just about punches the picture, "Cousin Shu, he's a dick - enough said. Finally, that's Shu's sister, An, she doesn't like being around me at all. I don't know why she always avoids me; An and I used to be close, but now…" she snorts, closing the album shut and putting on a small smile, "And last but not least, my dad's side of the family."

While having listened to Dani talk about her family, Quincy was finding it rather interesting to learn her family living so far away, though wonders why most of her cousins don't treat her as well as his own cousins do. However, he does remember the… other cousins on his dad's side of the family, not wanting to deal with them ever again unless they change for the better.

Dani gets another album out, though it being smaller than the large one of her mother's side of the family. She opens the book to show a younger version of her dad, along with an older woman and younger woman, "That older lady, her name's Rose, she's my grandma and where I got my middle name. The other lady is Aunt Amber," she flips the page and shows her aunt with a man and slightly older boy, and a girl around Dani's age, "That's my cool uncle, Scott. Cousin Isaiah is too serious for me to be around, rivals Uncle Li on the serious scale. Like Shu, I don't like my cousin Keira either, she's a bratty, baby-bitch who messes with me too much when we visit. They all live in New York City where my dad was born and raised, before he moved here with my mom."

Quincy didn't need to ask why her mom wasn't around, knowing the answer from how at the mention of her, Dani grew somber, giving him the idea that her mother died at some point in her life. The same kind of feeling he gets when his cousins have told him about Maurice in the past.

Dani puts away the albums back on the shelf of her dad's room where she took them from, smiling brightly at Quincy, "At least I have one great cousin like Yi, and that friends like you are like family to me."

Hearing it from Dani makes Quincy feel better having met her and her friends, him to open up, "Thanks Dani. I have mean cousins too, but thankfully, they live all the way in Arizona and New Mexico where I don't have to deal with them. Especially "Loca" Lola who tried to push me off a high place," he frowns at the mention and catching Dani by surprise to learn that about him, "I love my cousins here more."

"Whoa…" Dani utters, but before she could ask, the kids suddenly hear Li in the other room, chuckling happily it seems. Something Quincy had yet seen from his friend's stern uncle. Dani slyly grins, taking Quincy's hand to show him, "Oh yeah, I'll show you that Uncle Li isn't all too strict and stuff when Aunt Ai is around." The children left the room and walked down the hall til they get to Li's room where Dani and Quincy hide themselves right outside, getting a point where the conversation is heard between Li and Ai through the phone. Dani snickering as she shows Quincy, "Look."

Li sits on the edge of his bed, talking to his wife on his phone, he seemed more light-hearted, at ease, and calm compared to his usual scowl on the elder man's face. Quincy was amazed by the shift that he smiles a tad.

Suddenly, they see Dante go up to them, Dani's dad handing the phone to Quincy, "It's your grandpa, kiddo."

Quincy accepts the phone and listens to Ford on the other end, the small boy perking a bright smile as he listens to him about Shifty being at the Mystery Shack today. In the boy's excitement, he ends the call with, "I'll be over there soon, Grandpa! Love you!" He ends the call by pressing the button and gives the cell phone back to Dante, telling his friend, "My Uncle Charlie at my grandparent's for a visit. I hadn't seen him in a few weeks so I'd like to head to my grandparent's place."

"Awesome!" Dani cheers for her friend, "If it's okay with you, can I come too? I like meeting new people."

Quincy nods to her, "Sure, if it's alright with your dad."

"I don't mind," Dante rubs his chin, thinking back to Shauna and Shannon's older brother, "I've known Charlie a good few times through Shauna and Shannon back in the day… Decent guy, but we didn't talk much." Dante gestures the kids to follow him to the car as he grabs his keys.

However, there was something Dani needed to do before they leave as the little girl speaks.

"Wait one minute, I need to say bye to Fei real quick," the girl tells, quickly heading off into her room where a small, unique bird with fiery feathers resting on her perch in her large, decorated cage with enough toys and good food and water to keep the animal content. Dani goes up to the small bird and bids in a whisper, "I'll see you later, Fei. Will be home later."

* * *

Back at the Mystery Shack…

Quincy and Dani open the car door to leave, being greeted by not only Ford and Adeline, but Shifty as well with welcoming smiles.

Quincy runs up to Shifty to give him a big hug, arms wrapped around his tall legs before being picked up with ease by his uncle, Quincy giggling as he greets, "Hi, Uncle Charlie! It feels like forever since I've seen you!"

"Well I'll be here more often, now that I came all this way here to see family," Charlie winks to Quincy who winks back, then glancing over to notice Dante and Dani, finding it nice to see a somewhat familiar face and new. Charlie puts Quincy down so he may greet Dipper and Mabel.

Dante rubs the back of his head and says, "Well hey, Shifty, haven't seen you in a good few years. How have you been, pal?"

"Oh I've been alright, nice to move out and about after awhile of monotony back at home," Shifty was telling the partial truth in front of Dani and the twins.

Dipper quirks a brow hearing the name, "Shifty?"

"Oh that's just his nickname we gave him when he was little," Adeline covers for her son, "he'd get into all sorts of mischief as he got older. Especially him having been Jessie's young partner-in-crime until his sisters were born, that is." It seems to work as Dipper accepts that embellished truth.

Dipper and Mabel didn't notice Dante and Charlie have a little lengthy conversation, before the man bids the Pines family and his daughter farewell until later when he comes to pick her up.

Charlie turns to Quincy and Dani, asking the young children, "So, kiddos, what game do you two like to play?"

"Oh let's play hide and seek!" Quincy suggests, smiling to Dani and asking her, "Do you wanna play too?"

"Sure!" Dani cheers with her friend.

"Then let's head in the backyard!" Charlie takes lead with his nephew and young friend following suit.

"Let's go join them, Dipper!" Mabel drags her brother off to go play with them. Dipper shrugging off his questions for now to go have fun with his uncle, sister, cousins and Dani in the energetic game. He's going to get those answers eventually if not today.

"Still up for Game Night, Charlie?" Stan asks of him while passing by.

"You bet, Uncle Stan!" Charlie gives his uncle a thumbs up before proceeding to play the activity with the children.

"There's gonna be a game night?" Mabel and Dipper ask in unison.

"Yep! Every once in awhile, we like playing a game or two, depending on what everyone votes on," Carla informs while guiding some tourists to the gift shop, answering in the twins direction.

Throughout the afternoon, Quincy and Dani had fun looking for Charlie, as did Mabel and Dipper. Charlie made it easier for Quincy and Dani to find him, while the young boy was telling his friend more about how fun his uncle's always been. For Dipper and Mabel, however, Charlie was a little more elusive to provide them a challenge. Dipper having remarked how well his uncle hides for how big he is. What more is there about Shifty he doesn't know as of yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter written by vulpixen/Flight-of-Hawks. I took a bit longer with this short chapter to get it right and for myself to feel good about it. And I took inspiration from my older short fic, Things Ever Shifting, for Shifty's first meeting with his older cousins. Join us next time as things get competitive between the Pines family in Chapter 27: Game Fight. It'll be replacing The Bottomless Pitt episode as it doesn't occur in this au.


	27. Game Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we get to see the more competitive side of some of the Pines family here in Chapter 27: Game Fight.

_Later at the Mystery Shack…_

Dani soon left for home when her father picked her up, leaving the rest of the family to plan their once-in-awhile game night where everyone votes for games to play and split into small groups in the living room, since everyone has a different preference of games as a compromise. Sounds of chatting and planning fill the atmosphere of the home with life. The chairs and other objects moved elsewhere to make enough space for everyone to play in their respective groups. When one of each person wins in the group, they vote on another game to play one final time to determine the winner overall.

Adeline, Marcus, Quincy and Aria playing the classic board game, "What Could Go Wrong?: The Game". The four enjoy the more peaceful time, Adeline, Marcus and Aria showing Quincy how to play and the young boy wondering from reading the ominous message on the cover of the box of the board game, having a look of concern from having watched the movie.

"Will this game really suck you inside for real? Like in the movie?"

Adeline giggles, assuring her grandson, "Oh no, Quincy. This game won't really take you into a jungle dimension where one gets trapped for years, and years, until some kids stumble upon the board and start playing it," she rolls the dice to move her figure across the board. Adeline too has seen the movie. She then it would be quite disastrous if it happened for real.

"Or any dangerous jungle animals, deadly plants and hunters coming out of the game to get you!" Aria pretends to pounce on Quincy right next to her, ending up tickling him instead to evaporate his worries. Aria takes her turn to roll and move her piece, landing on a space to have her draw a card from the deck, her reading aloud, "Fallen down into a tiger trap, breaking your… face in an instant death by the snap of the neck. Game over for you." Aria crestfallen, removing her playing piece off the board and watches the others play.

"Yeah… this game can get dark with its outcomes from the cards," Adeline adds, thinking perhaps she should have chose a different game, but the others were enjoying the exciting game nonetheless.

Quincy gives her pats on the back, telling her, "You did good, Aria. At least you didn't suffer." Quincy meant well in what he said, even if a little dark. This making Aria feel better about it from how she lightens up from her small smile, having taken pride in her appearance.

"Just a gimmick to sell the game, son. It would be cool that this game could make the beating drum sounds, though." Marcus takes his turn to roll the dice and make his move, landing on a space where he draws a card to read allowed, "Leading your team in the thick brush, assuming you know where you're going, you find yourself paralyzed by the venom of a giant spider. Roll a six or higher to break free, if lower then lose a turn…" he rolls the twin dice and he ends up getting "snake eyes", making him sigh, "I lose a turn…"

Quincy gives his dad a special card he'd gotten earlier in the game, cheerfully, "Not anymore with the anti-venom card!"

Even if bending the rules, the boy wanted to help his dad out of the situation. Marcus being grateful and gives his son a hug, "Ah thanks, mijo! Now I won't lose a turn and will punch the spider that bit me."

Stan, James, along with Tara and Jessie play poker; Stan and Jessie sure to beat the two through their teamwork at the small table they pull up. A small pile of cash right in the middle of the table to bet with. The game was all too familiar to both Jessie and James, having been taught to play the game at a young age, along with other tame gambling games at the time. Never one to get into trouble (illegally), James mostly plays the games for fun, while his sister challenged people to either win big bucks, or go home empty handed. Tara herself played several times in the past, even if she didn't win often when she did. Tara finds it entertaining to see her husband and sister-in-law try to outwit their father: a professional con artist. Tara missed her own father, of whom she wishes she could have had more moments such as the one going on before he passed.

Stan grins over to his son, daughter, and in-law, confidence swelling his pride, challenging them, "Alright, let's see if you can beat your old man in his game."

Jessie and James nod to each other, determined to beat each other at their own game. Jessie grinning while shuffling all the cards in a complex manner, using a slight of her hand to take a few extra cards for her to use in case she needs put the odds to her favor. James knows she may pull that trick and has tucked some cards in his shoe for him to make an excuse to bend down and reach for. However, Stan anticipates his children's tactics; he taught them those tricks. But Stan neglects to note Tara's way of getting ahead of the game in her own way, having not often seeing her play the game until tonight. It was truly a battle of wits.

"Oh I will, Daddy. Don't know about James with his over-thinkin' head of his," Jessie nudges her brother playfully.

James shoots her a raised brow with a small grin, "Don't forget, Jess, I know what kind of strategy you used already. You have two aces in your hand from all that shuffling."

Jessie shows a small glare at her brother for calling out her trick, then knowingly smirking when she glances down to look at her brother's feet, "Well you think your "card in shoe" trick is gonna beat me? Well ya got another thing coming. It's too obvious, bro."

Stan chuckles from seeing his son and daughter bicker, "Well in this game, anything goes. Let's see who gets the better hand at the end of it all."

Tara puts on her "poker face", meaning a more stone-faced expression, much like her mother wore often in her life. She looks at her hand, getting a good hand it seems, having all the eights.

Jessie calls out Tara in playfully mockery, "And Tara here's putting on her "resting bitch" face here. I know that tell from a mile a-"

Tara laughs out loud, showing her more passive aggressive side, "Oh you be careful with that tongue of yours, Jessie, or you'll go arseways with your hand, lass. Happened in donkey's ears, yeah when I beat your hand once." She said with a raised raised brow and a smirk. Jessie got flustered when James and Stan snicker, having remembered that time.

"Oh it is on…" Jessie narrows her eyes, accepting the challenge, as they really get into the game.

"Deadly," Tara says under her breath, her and her husband high-six each other.

Shifty, Dipper, Mabel and Shannon playing the game "Goldfish." The four enjoy the fun, calm game.

"Ah yeah!" Mabel raises the two cards in glee, "Two pairs of eight!"

"Nice job, Mabel, but do you have a four?" Shannon lightly chuckles, asking of the girl.

"I sure do, Aunt Shannon!"

Mabel was about to hand her aunt the card until Waddles comes by to try to eat the cards. Dipper does his best to push away the pig and get the cards out of his mouth.

"Waddles, no, boy. We need those-"

Suddenly, Shifty makes a distinct pig noises that not only got Waddles' attention, but made the pig stop nomming on the deck of cards and walking away. This astonishes the twins from their uncle's remarkable mimicry of animal noises, sounding exactly like a pig.

"That's… amazing," Dipper comments in awe. Another thing he can add to his list of talents his family member possesses along with green blood and pink eyes.

"Wow, Uncle Charlie!" Mabel lights up as she asks him, "How did you do that? And what did you say to Waddles?"

Shifty quickly thinks of his reason, voice altering being part of his shapeshifting abilities since birth, smiling to the kids, "Years of practice, kids. I always had a knack for mimicking not only animal cries, but people's voices too. Everyone finds it entertaining how well I can pull it off. Honestly, I enjoy doing it."

"Oh yeah," Shannon happily shares while wiping off the pig drool, "Shifty would always make funny voices and noises to entertain my sister and I when we were little. And made us feel better after a bad day." Shannon remembers fondly, "Especially when he read stories to us. He captures voices and noises perfectly! Mimic my voice, Shifty. Please?"

Charlie clears his throat, obliging to his sister's request as he begins to sound exactly like her in tone and voice, "Why of course, dear sister. Isn't it absolutely delightful tonight?"

Dipper and Mabel clap for Shifty, finding great amusement in their uncle's talent.

"That is so cool, Uncle Charlie. Do my voice now!" Mabel eagerly pleads Shifty.

Shifty giggles the way Mabel does, saying something in her voice, "Hi! I'm Mabel Pines!"

"Amazing…" Mabel was absolutely beaming, making a suggestion for her uncle to utilize his talent, "You should be in voice acting!"

Shifty gives a light chuckle, not on board with the idea but let's Mabel down gently, "Voice acting is not for me as I enjoy science more. Also I told Waddles to please not eat the cards."

Dipper was beginning to feel more at ease around Shifty, despite the green blood and pink eyes his uncle tries to hide, he wasn't a bad person for being different. No matter what he may really be. The four continue to play Goldfish once the cards were dried off.

Carla, Ford, Shauna and Lillian setup the "Connect Forty-Four" game. The game was worn from years of being used and stored in the closet for months on end, but was still a classic in the household, provided a good exercise for the brain to use strategy and anticipation. Something both Ford and Shauna enjoy utilizing as does Lillian.

"Alright, Shauna, let's do our best to solve this-"

Carla speaks up, wanting to make it a fair game since she knows that with Ford and Shauna working together, there's no doubt they would win, "Hey Shauna, how about you team up with your aunt here. I wanna make this a fair game." She smiles when Shauna gives it a bit of thought and nods in acceptance.

Lillian nods, "I would have to agree. You and Ford seem to be unbeatable at this game, together. So let's change it up some."

"Sure, Aunt Carla," Shauna smiles to her dad, "no hard feelings, Dad. I actually feel confident about outwitting you." Ford being a good sport about his daughter wanting to play as his opponent.

"Oh I understand, Shauna. Can't wait to see how you and Carla will beat me and Lillian," Ford remarks positively, being first to insert the red plastic disk into the slot of the suspended grid, then Lillian after for her piece to be right next to his. He'd had to think a bit more when it comes to his daughter, knowing how intelligent her and Shannon are since they were young, him and his wife having influenced their education and academic pursuits, greatly, throughout their life.

Shauna anticipates the strategy in play, lightly biting her finger as she ponders the best course of action, instructing her aunt, "Put the disk right on top of Dad's piece, please Aunt Carla."

"Sure thing, bumblebee," Carla follows through, putting her trust in her niece, putting the blue plastic disk inside the suspended grid. Bumblebee having been Shauna's nickname since she was a young teen who had a mishap with the black hair dye, having made the front and ends of her hair black, while the very middle part was still her natural, marigold color. The nickname stuck, but Shauna can take it lightly in her adulthood and accept as a positive association that her family meant in the first place.

Shauna then inserts her disk into the slot to make it vertical to her father's piece, grinning all the while as she gives the false assumption she gave off what she's planning, when it reality, she has something entirely different in mind to possibly defeat her father and Lillian.

Meanwhile, Anais and Cormac play a simple game of 'Battle Chutes & Ladder Ships'.

"Get rekt, Cory! Sunk a ladder ship at last," Anais cheers with an arm raised and a satisfied grin in victory.

"Oh yeah?" Cory smugly smiles, calling out the position of her main ladder ship and battle chute, "D15."

"Ah crap…" Anais places red plastic piece on her ladder ship, marking as having taken damage by Cormac's move.

Junior, Arya, Ty and Tanya laughing hysterically from playing the mature card game, "Cards Roasting Humanity". No doubt it was an inappropriate card to fill in the blanks for whatever they had in their hands.

"Sounds like you all are having fun over there," Lillian remarks over to the four, aware that they're laughing at something not only controversial, but humourous to them as well.

"Oh we are, Mom," Ty responds back, hoping none of the adults were to come over to check on them and save the embarrassment.

Arya holds her chest to calm down from the card she used to earn that win for an interesting response with wipe of a tear from her eye, "Holy crap, it was golden…"

Junior goes next in drawing out the card to give a response to, when he does, however, it was quite a lewd subject matter they were glad to not have had Dipper, Mabel and Quincy play with them. Looking at the card makes the four snicker to each other to not let the other family members get drawn to their attention, then ending up seeing the inappropriate card.

"Oh I got a perfect card for this," Tanya grins to the written card in her hand, moving it face down on the floor with the other cards the teens placed.

Junior reaches to flip over each of their cards to reveal their input, "Alright, let's see what you all got…" as he did so, all of them reading each card, they roared in laughter. The echoing laughter disrupting those trying to concentrate on their respective games.

"Best game ever, Junior…" Tanya compliments through her laughing, "I ought to get this game for home. The guys would love this."

"They do… *takes a deep breath* have an online version," Ty informs his older sibling, "I play the game with my friends sometimes. Has a lot more deck additions than what Junior brought. Can even make custom ones."

"Kids please keep the laughing down to a minimum," Ford reminds, pointing to the rest of the family members, "everyone is trying to concentrate on the games."

Soon enough, a few of the family members start announcing their victory over the rest of the family after a while of playing.

"Goldfish, I win!" Dipper jumped up from where he sat.

"What Could Go Wrong!" Marcus cheers, having won the game.

However, Stan, Jessie, James and Tara end up tying each other after pulling off every cheat they know of. From distracting the other, to pulling a card right under their sleeve, there was no real winner in the end. The four end up chuckling, having had a good time nonetheless, doing Stan proud to have taught his grown children well, as did his daughter-in-law.

"Heh, you three do this old man proud, you know. We should all go to Vegas sometime and hit the big leagues," Stan grins to them, however, James and Tara have the expression of doubt while Jessie was all on board with the idea.

"We won't get away with cheating so easily, Dad, no matter how well we do," James reasons, bringing up what he heard as he lists, "Security camera's, the officials closely watching-"

"That's why you have to be more discreet about it, bro," Jessie brings up, knowing mostly of how to get past those obstacles like she did before in the past.

James argues by bringing up, "Yeah, like having had Tanya try to pass off as a person, with a growth disorder, when she was ten. Didn't do so well when she didn't have an ID."

Jessie sighs, facepalming as it wasn't the best plan she ever came up with, "Yeah, yeah. Not my best plan."

Tara decides to change the subject, "So anyone of us will be playing the final game? I'd like a break, personally."

"Nah, I'm gonna watch them play and bicker. Hehe," Stan comments, picking up all the cards on the table. Before he could get any of the money, James, Tara and Jessie take back the money they put into the middle.

"I'll pass too," James adds, "and I'll watch. I want to see what game they decide to play."

"Me too," Jessie seconds the notion.

"Whoo! We won!" Ford high-six's Lillian as she returns the gesture, having found a way to turn around Shauna and Carla's strategy into their favor in the end.

Shauna rubs her head, letting herself break from all the thinking she had to do to try to outwit her father. Shauna smiles lightly, accepting her defeat with grace. Her and Carla were really close, but overlooked an error when Carla made the mistake of putting a disk in the unintended grid from the original one they were going for. It was a close match, to say the least.

"Well there's always next time, Shauna," Carla sighs, but found it nice to have at least done well enough, giving positive vibes to her niece.

"That was a great game, Shauna, I'm proud of you. You nearly had us beat," Ford shakes his daughter's hand, then hugging her close in assurance. Ford didn't forget to show good sportsmanship to Carla as well, "You did great too, Carla. Good call on balancing the teams."

"Well, can't have you and Shauna winning every time, Ford," Carla grins to her brother-in-law. She then looks to Lillian, who did excellent in helping Ford out, "You did great too, Lillian."

"Thanks, Carla," Lillian gets up from where she sat, stretching her body and shaking off the sleeping leg, "You were amazing too, Shauna."

Junior let's out a high pitched, "Whoo!" the card he picked won him the game of 'Cards Roasting Humanity'.

"Now that concludes the game," Ty announces, peaking over to Anais and Cormac to see how they're doing, seeing the wolfish grin the triplet is making, knowing she's going to win.

Cormac calmly sighs, smiling to his sister, "Looks like you've won this one, sister. Good game."

"Booyah!" Anais jumps out of her seat, doing a small victory dance in place, "Good game, Cory."

As soon as everyone was done cleaning up their respective games, Adeline gets the box of board games and card games they've kept in the closest as Ford announces once everyone gathers.

"Alright, we have Dipper, Marcus, Lillian, Anais and Junior as the winners of their games. I believe it should be Dipper who gets to choose from the box," Ford smiles as him and Adeline present to the boy the brown box.

"Oh cool," Dipper digs through the different board games, some older than others, trying to find one that appeals to him. Suddenly, the boy beams as one game catches his interest at the very bottom of the pile: the Necronomiconopoly game. He carefully moves the other games to pull out the ominously illustrated box, raising it up for everyone to see, "How about this one?"

The reaction was not what neither Dipper, Mabel or the cousins expected from the rest of the older family members. Tanya, Ty and Junior get a very off-putting vibe from the game itself, a great sense of something dark that lurks within.

"Nope!"

Just about all of the adults saying in unison, expressing their reluctance. It was obvious to the twins and the rest of the cousins that there is negative history with the board game for some reason. There were hints of fear in the older adults eyes.

"Alright…" Dipper holds the game to his side.

"How did it get back here?" James crossed his arms, perplexed of the board game's return since 1994.

"Not again…" Shauna whispers under her breath in dread.

"Aw why not? Is the board game like cursed or something?" Mabel wonders aloud while closely examining the game in doubt of her family's protest, "Sure it looks creepy and stuff, but come on."

"Extremely cursed," Tanya speaks up, holding her head from a great aching feeling within her mind. She wasn't the only one as Junior and Ty get the same vibe.

Ford takes up the game from Dipper's hands, muttering, "I thought I got rid of this years ago..." Suddenly, the board game shakes out of the older man's hands as if it has a mind of its own - which is quite apparent now as it floats in the air enough to reach the ceiling, facing everyone as the younger members gaze in horror, while the older adults were more annoyed.

It starts to speak angrily in a deep, conceited voice, glowing an eerie green as it does so, "FOOOOLS! You thought you've gotten rid of me so easily all those years ago? I won't rest until you finish me - no matter what to please the Elder Ones. Only then would I feel complete."

Dipper had to question the board games choice of letting itself wait for eighteen years, "Why did you wait all those years in a box-"

"I have not waited long; I just happened to appear in the box right when you found me," he game snaps back, not liking its logic being questioned.

Adeline argues back at the cursed board game, "You were making everyone violent in the process! Nearly tearing the family apart with your anger-inducing magic, and almost had one of them summon a demon."

"And unleashing a horde of zombies against us when we chose not to continue your dumb game," Jessie adds, not having been fond of the experience as a young Tanya and Cormac would have gotten killed in the process then.

Stan growls, "I should have burned the thing…" Carla holds her husband close to her in worry for her family as they all are.

Tanya rubs her head, now remembering the horrible experience of getting chased by an undead throughout the shack until Maurice came in with a flaming chainsaw to save her from the abomination.

"That was the price when some of you weren't following the rules. You all are mature enough to keep to the rules, right?" It directs its question to Dipper, Marcus, Lillian, Anais and Junior.

"Well duh," Anais rolls her eyes, being unamused by the possessed board game, "as long as we follow the rules, then no freaky things happens. Sounds simple."

"What are the terms when one of us wins?" Marcus asks of the cursed board game.

"Simple. When the game finally finishes, you are all free to go- **alive-** and I'll leave forever," the board game makes a pause, "but if any of you decide to either cheat or go against the established rules, you'll suffer dire consequences. Just like before!" it howled. The game unfolding itself flat onto the table, presenting the dice, little models of wisps to represent souls, and the figures to play as. Then a long list of rules, written in old blood on a parchment scroll, presents itself to the players.

"Is that jam?" wonders Mabel from seeing the blood.

Adeline swiftly telling the girl, "Definitely not jam, dear."

"Oh my…" Lillian utters, reading the small text and smears on the scroll with the others. She gets out her reading glasses to see a bit clearer, although it was still difficult to read without a magnifying glass.

"No wonder they needed to cheat…" Junior squints his eyes, putting his face real close to the scroll, ending up smelling the bits of blood that make him back off.

Anais reads each of the rules carefully, nodding as she gets it with her keen eyes.

"Ah geez…" Marcus makes a comment, barely reading anything on the scroll, "at least update this illegible gibberish with clearer letters."

Dipper gets out a magnifying glass from his vest pocket to read it better, finding that the rules were very specific and some down right unsensible, "Wait… our souls are on the line here too?"

"Yes…" the board game uttered, "The players who failed to follow through the game are trapped in this vessel. Your family members got lucky that they stopped me from taking any of their souls. Let's us begin the game… now!" Within moments, Dipper, Anais, Marcus, Lillian and Junior are seated at the table, the rest of the family watching them play, hoping they can get through the game with little problem.

"Select your playing figures," commanded the game, showing at least several of them. One being a twisted, demonic dog creature and others in the shape of Eldritch horrors found depicted in the game.

Anais points to the dog figure, "I'll take Zhuul here then."

As soon as the other picked their pieces, the board game announces, "Let the game for your lives begin!"

"Cue montage music!" exclaims Mabel, glancing over to her family members, "Something energizing!"

Quincy gets the radio and plays the music Mabel has already have in it.

The five begin to play the game, Dipper going first; Marcus second; Lillian third; Anais fourth; and Junior fifth as the turn order. The boy rolls and moves his character, landing on a space that offers if he wants to use his souls to purchase the skull of a Oracle or not. Dipper chooses to do so, knowing the rules are like the original, non-lethal version of the game. The game continues on, from having to sign things in blood with the prick of their finger, to gazing into a hole full of fangs and tentacles as one of the things to buy. They're seeing dark unknowns that are usually incomprehensible by the average man, though those among them, are not 'average' in a sense. Junior getting ahead of the game in having bought the most souls and banks. However, Junior got quite a different treatment during the game, getting a feeling a familiarity of the themes being shown as if it were, in a sense, normal...

After some hours, everyone was getting tired and it's about to be dawn soon. Quincy having fallen asleep in his mother's arms on the couch, Shauna and the rest of the family still watching to see the results. The players were somewhat shaken by the horrors they've witnessed during the entire game, wanting to get the game over with as soon as possible. Dipper getting sleepy from how long the game kept going. Anais feeling restless, bouncing her leg in place. Shannon getting coffee for Marcus and Lillian to keep them up. Junior rubbing his eyes, getting irritated from hearing the whispers him, his sister and brother have been listening since the beginning of the game. Ford and Adeline were hating every minute that the Necronomiconopoly game holds their family members hostage, and making bear witness to its horrors.

The board game seems to be pleased that no one cheated or tried to end the game early, "Well, well, we are nearing the end it seems. The young man here seems to be winning; as I expect one with demon blood would."

Junior raised a brow, feeling he shouldn't be put above everyone else, glancing over to his family members, who give him a sympathetic look, then back at the game, "What does that mean? I don't feel like I should be treated special-"

The board game cuts him off, "You have no idea what you're truly are, boy. I do-"

Junior argues back, not letting the game put him on a high pedestal, giving it the eerie green glow staredown, "Not entirely, dude. Now watch me win this so you can leave us all alone and go back to your own messed up dimension."

The board gets an idea to seemingly sweeten the deal, "Since you are going to win this, how about I sweeten the dark pot and give you, your brother, and sister a place among those of the unknown. There, you can truly become what you're meant to-"

"Nope!" Junior objects, rolling the pair of dice one final time, getting enough spaces he needs to buy the last object in the game, thus bankrupting the rest of the players of their currency from getting rid their bought properties to Junior.

"I win," Junior announces, the house being filled with cheering and hugging the playing family members that the game is over.

Quincy letting out a tired, "Yay!" before falling back asleep.

"Finally!" Dipper cheers, rubbing it in at the game, "In your distorted face, Necronomiconopoly! Whoo!"

The board game magically reassembles the playing pieces, cards and soul figures into their proper cubby in a neat fashion, all being placed back into the box as the game says, "It has been decades since a game has finished to completion without taking the easy way. As per agreement, I shall leave and never return here - specifically. Unless you all want to play another-"

The family lets out a collective, "No!"

"Very well... " says the game before a small, ominous portal opens, no doubt leading to a dark plain of existence. An inky black tentacle reaches through the threshold of the portal, taking the board game back to its domain; the dark window completely closing.

The moment the dark board game left, the voices in Junior's, Ty's and Tanya's minds cease. An air of calm replacing the intensity of the situation, the family finally relieved of the evil board game, seemingly for good.

Dipper, Junior, Anais, Lillian and Marcus get showered by affection from the rest of the family for their efforts of stopping the game from unleashing a wave of horror and death upon them. Telling them how amazing they were, and how nothing took a dark turn for the worse.

Mabel speaks up from all the excitement and asks, "So now game night is over, when will the next one be?"

"Oh not for awhile, Mabel, we've all had enough excitement for one night," Ford smiles to Mabel, just happy that the family is safe again.

"I think Quincy has the right idea of going to bed," Mabel comments, stroking her younger cousin's hair as she falls asleep right next to him.

Dipper and the others who played the game aren't entirely sure they'll be sleeping well from all the macabre things they saw while playing the cursed game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yep! Another chapter written by vulpixen. Took a bit long than the last chapter. Sometimes it's a bit harder writing an original chapter when I don't know much about Lovecraft lore. But I liked writing this chapter nonetheless. Next time, Stan takes Dipper and Mabel out camping with him, Carla, Ford and Adeline. At the same time, Wendy, Junior, Ty, along with Isaac and the rest of their teen friends go camping themselves in Chapter 28: The Price of Getting A-Head. Based on the scrapped episode idea where Alex Hirsch and crew deemed the episode too dark to make.


	28. The Price of Getting A-Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: In this chapter, Stan and his wife, Carla, along with Ford and Adeline take Dipper and Mabel out camping. While at the same time, Wendy, along with her friends, including Junior, Ty and Isaac go camping themselves in Chapter 28: The Price of Getting A-Head.

_Morning at the Mystery Shack…_

Dipper and Mabel did their best to sleep after the whole incident with the Necronomiconopoly, but the images of Eldritch horrors still were invading their minds. The twins decided the best thing to do was to distract their mind, by talking to their friends. Mabel with her own pink cell phone, and Dipper with Stanley's cell phone since his great-uncle got too frustrated trying to use it for now. Stan much prefers the more familiar home phone; being more simple and not as complex with just the press of several buttons.

Stan walks passed the twins in the living room, the two talking away on the cell phones, not watching tv like they have before. The older man rolls his eyes from the sight. How can they use the cell phones so easily when he couldn't? Marcus tried to instruct Stanley on how to use a cell phone in the past, but he just ended up breaking the phone in pieces, startled by the ringtone.

Stan mutters under his breath as he goes to the kitchen, "Meh, technology, it's gonna rot your brains."

Mabel caught a bit of what her great-uncle said, but wanted to ask her brother, "Dipper did you hear that?"

Dipper shrugs to his sister, "No, Mabel." He moves on to talk to David and Taro, "So yeah, it was pretty exciting yesterday…"

While in the kitchen, Stan gets a can of Pitt Cola when he sees his wife preparing breakfast for them all. Seeing Carla every day always made him smile, whether inside or out. He gives her a hug from behind her in a small embrace and greets, "Hey, darlin'. What you cooking today?"

Carla giggles a tad, giving Stan a kiss on the cheek as shows him the cooking sausage on the pan, "Just some sausage and eggs, dear." She sees something on her husband's mind from his deep thought expression while drinking his soda, asking him, "What's on your mind, dear?"

"Eh, just a bit concern that Dipper and Mabel are spending too much time with technology," Stan tells her earnestly, taking a seat at the table,"and I want them to appreciate the classics. We didn't have all those gizmos in our day."

Carla fixes him a plate, while making the rest of the plates for Ford, Adeline, herself and the twins, she giving Stan and sympathetic smile, "Well, just how things are today, I guess. The kids are happy and there's nothing wrong with it." Carla goes to the living room to call the twins over, who seem greatly distracted; Mabel still talking on her cell phone while Dipper watches tv. "Kids! Breakfast!" Dipper doesn't respond, preoccupied with the tv as Mabel is on her cell phone. Carla lets out a sigh, going up to the two to give a slight nudge to repeat herself, "Kiddos, it's breakfast time."

Dipper responds that time, not taking his eyes off the tv, "Oh yeah… Grauntie can we eat out here. There's a new episode and I don't want to miss it."

"Kids, listen to your Grauntie!" Stan calls out from the kitchen, having listened to the exchange. Dipper and Mabel groan, heading to the dining room to eat their breakfast.

Ford and Adeline soon coming in when Carla tells them too. Mabel eating her food slowly while texting on her phone, reading both Candy and Grenda's texts and replying. Dipper doing the same with texting and replying back to David on the cell phone.

Suddenly, Stan gets an idea of how he can get the kids away from technology, at least for the day and night, "Alright, guys! What do you all say about going camping today, for our Family Fun Time?"

The kids and adults look up from their plates to Stan, peaking the twins interest enough to take their eyes off the cell phones.

Mabel gets excited about the good things to come from the experience she often heard about from shows. Mabel and Dipper's parents never having taken them camping, not aligned to their interests.

"Camping? Can we roast s'mores and other food? Also campfire stories and songs?" Mabel grins from ear to ear.

Carla nods and smiles to her great-niece, "Oh you bet, Mabel! Just like when my husband and I often had "camping" days with our kids, and later our nieces and nephew, plus the grandkids."

Dipper seems to be onboard with the idea, having been out in the forest often since coming to Gravity Falls. He shares with his great-aunts and uncles that has Carla and Stan surprised, but not so much with Ford and Adeline, "Our parents never took us camping. They've never been the  _outdoorsy_  type to be up for getting "fresh air" either, due to their occupations."

"Understandable, Dipper," Adeline adds her input, "your parents are often busy with their respective fields. Annnd to tell the truth, I'm not the most outdoorsy person in this house, but I do know the basics on how to survive the wilderness," she then gets out her small handbook on Oregon's plants to safely eat on, and the ones not to, "I think it would do good to teach you kids what we know, like I did for my daughters and son. It'll come in handy if you get lost without any technology to rely on to survive."

"That being said, Addi, absolutely not technology on this trip," Stan grins, hearing the groans from Dipper, Mabel, Ford and Adeline. "Come on, at least for the day. Those cell phones and tv can rot your brains."

"Says you who likes watching tv most of the time when relaxing," Dipper retorts, showing his sass and getting a high-four from his twin sister from the comeback. This got everyone chuckling but Stan who grumbles.

"Yeah, well…" Stan stammers, his nephew having got him right there, "you kids need the camping experience, anyhow. And I'll be bringing the good ole' flare gun!"

Ford pinches his nose, not liking that idea as he voices his concerns, "Stanley, the cell phone can be an important tool. Like calling for help if we need assistance or navigation. It's saved us before when we called our wives to get us out of that chimera's maw."

Stan lets out an exasperated sigh, coming up with a solution, "Well how about a compromise: ONLY Ford can have a cell phone for emergencies only."

Ford nods as the others seem to agree, advising the kids, "Excellent! After our meal, we should get packing everything we'll need, but it must be light enough to be able to carry. Only pack the essentials."

Soon enough after breakfast, Dipper and Mabel dash upstairs, texting to their friends they won't be able to receive messages or calls for the day, then get to packing what they think they need. Dipper taking some time to consider what he'll be needing, while Mabel stuffs her backpack with various items all willy nilly without a care if it is an essential or not; basically everything of hers is her necessity.

"I know I'm gonna need my crafting stuff when I get bored," Mabel muses, glancing over to Waddles, "and you, Waddles too!"

Dipper mumbles to himself as he checks off the necessity's on his list, along with making sure the pack is light enough. Stan saying no electronics, but at least he could attempt to secretly use Ford's cell phone without him noticing to keep texting David.

Dipper turns to see his sister now having stuffed her backpack, looking like it'll burst at any moment. He reminds his naive sister, "Uh Mabel… I don't think you need EVERYTHING you have as essentials."

"Hey, this isn't everything, bro, I need stuff so I won't possibly get-" Mabel's overconfidence blinded her to not realize she packed so much in her backpack, that with just a few pats, it bursts and all of her belongings scattered throughout their room. Dipper ducking in cover, but still being pelted by her plush animals and glitter when he didn't get to the safe spot on time.

Mabel rises from the pile of plush and a sweater, cheering, "Whoa! I gotta do that again sometime!" she sees her brother giving her a look, being displeased, shrugging him off as she complies, "Alright, I'll pack light. Still bringing Waddles."

* * *

_While at the Prescott-Pines residence…_

Junior, Tanya and Tyrone sit on the living room couch listening to their grandpa, Jimmy Snakes, on one of their cell phones on speaker. The three had been anticipating a call since they last saw their grandpa and dad, finally getting to know more about the guy and more about the abilities they were born with.

"So Grandad, can you tell us more about our… demonic powers? We've always wondered where they came from and how to manage them. We just learned as we went on with our lives," Tanya starts, her and her brothers been wanting to know their whole lives. Their own dad never knew either until years later and have taught them some on how to control themselves from what he learned himself.

"Well, kiddos, I didn't know that these powers of mine could even pass onto to yer dad and then to you through… ya know, but hey, I hope y'all have managed yerselves with 'em. I guess that's how demon powers work, but again, I'm not sure. I haven't contacted that demon I made the deal with in years. Because I always kept movin'." Jimmy speaks over his phone in an unsure tone, gruffly at the mention of the demon that won't be named. Jimmy currently residing in Nevada as one of his many traveling destinations as a drifter, though knowing ways of how to make enough to get by; how he's lived his life for a long time.

Maurice adds, speaking through the demonic amulet around Jimmy's neck, "I know I had to try hard not to freak people out with what I could do." His tone turns more amused sounding,  
"Although… it was fun at the same time, every now and then."

"Oh…" Ty simply says, a little disappointed that even their grandpa doesn't know, "Anything you can tell us that we don't know?"

Jimmy thinks for a moment before replying, "I can tell you that ethereal fire can burn the spirit and send it to the underworld, along with sensing a truly messed up sorts. Ever get those feelins' when yer around people and somethin's off 'bout 'em?"

Tanya, Junior and Ty look at each other, having known that ill feeling having happened often enough to where they don't ever talk to that person for very long. Everyone in Gravity Falls has their dark secrets that could change a person's entire perspective of them. That they know all too well.

"Yeah… and about the ethereal fire thing," Junior adds his voice, "can it burn the physical body too?"

"Only if you want it to, son," Maurice responds to him, sharing his advice Junior and his siblings have been needing from him for a long time, "it is something that shouldn't be toyed with."

"Like when I set things on fire as a kid?" Junior admits, having done it mostly out of boredom, starting with toilet paper and then pieces of wood. All the times having been told not to set things a blaze, but did them regardless as a toddler. He stopped for the most part when he got into painting as a less damaging, creative alternative.

"Yeah, you were young then, but the point is, only use it when you really, really have to. You don't know who you can trust with " Maurice's stresses, immensely worried that his kids would become a target by the very people who killed his physical body.

"I understand, Dad. And Dad, it's good speaking to you again, even if you're far away," Junior simply smiles, checking the time on his own cell phone to check the time, seeing that he and Ty needs to get ready to pack up to go camping with their friends. Junior nudges over to Ty, reminding him, "We're gonna need to pack up here in a bit, bro."

"Oh alright, let's say bye to Grandad and Dad first," Ty tells his brother before referring to Jimmy and Maurice, "Junior and I are going camping in the woods with our friends tonight, we're gonna meet up with them where we plan to set up."

"That sounds fun, boys. Just mind which part of the forest you set up, but I trust you two to be safe out there," Maurice tells his sons, having remembered of the magical creatures in Gravity Falls.

"Sure, Dad! Talk to you later, Grandad, too!" Ty calls out out to them over the phone before heading up to his room to pack his things, hearing his grandfather and dad part in unison.

"You take care, now!"

"Will do!" Junior bids, heading upstairs himself to get to packing. He and his friends knew the exact spot of where they're going to set camp: at the edge of the dark forest, rumored to where the most dangerous, terrifying creatures lurk in the shadows. A place where every teens' parents warned them not to be, but it's where Wendy wanted to do and the other teens were onboard with it. The only downside to Junior was that Robbie will be there too, of course.

Before Jimmy were to end the call, he asks Tanya, "You aren't going camping with them, Tanya?"

Tanya shakes her head and replies, "Nah, I'll be playing cards with Soos and my friends later tonight. Soos couldn't make it to game night, so I'm making it up to him."

* * *

_Meanwhile at the McGucket's residence..._

Isaac packs his small gizmo's in his backpack, along with a cooler for the root beers and jerky he's bringing for the gathering. Camping was all too familiar with the teen, having gone every other occasion with his dad, Tate, and parent, Shifty, near Lake Gravity Falls for when they had the time, and his parents insisting. Safe enough for them all to not really be disturbed the local wildlife and magical creatures. A takes a bit to send a message to his long-distance girlfriend, letting her know he won't be able to video chat with her. She replying to let him know she's alright with that and understood. 

Isaac was not one to be in nature for too long, preferring the indoors and not dealing with the downsides of the outdoors. He's willing to make an exception with his best friend, Ty, to go camping with him, his older brother and their teen friends. Even if he basically hates Robbie, and not too fond of Nate and Lee, for not only teasing him, but on more than one occasion have messed with his grandfather, Fiddleford; and being mocked for it by some of the other teens in town. Thus, attributing to being more withdrawn from most teens accept for Ty and Carrie, needing only a few great friends to get him by. Although, Carrie wouldn't be joining on the trip when they go, due to something coming up at her place.

As Isaac whistles a tune while finishing up packing, he hears a knock on his door, and the sound of his father's voice that has him stop to listen.

"Isaac, can I come in?" asked Shifty in his usual cheery, audible tone, respecting his son's privacy.

"Yeah, Dad!"

Shifty opens the door and enters, bringing him a wrapped sandwich in a brown paper bag, like how he always have since he was little and started school or going on a trip. Isaac accepts it with a smile, not ever feeling embarrassed about his father packing lunch for him, even as a teen.

"Thought to make you a sandwich before you leave. You have everything you'll be needing? Including your little gadgets?" Shifty peers over his child's shoulders to his backpack and the small cooler, inspecting from what they could see.

"Yeah, Dad, did you tell Pa where I'll be headin'?" Isaac was a little hesitant of hearing the answer, neglecting of having told his parent that he'll be heading to the dark edge of the forest with the others. Which did prevent him from going with the teens and his friends, when his parents caught him sneaking off to the Dusk 2 Dawn, preventing him from going; with good reason. It would have surely been an interesting, yet terrifying experience for the teen.

"Sure did! He says you're good to go with your friends, so long as it's not the dark forest. You know how dangerous that part of the woods is." Shifty warns like so many adults have to their children in the town. Alas, some teens don't fully take the warnings to heart and flirt with the dangers as a rite of passage, which either could make them wiser, or end up dead like in a horror movie.

Isaac comes up with a small lie and agrees with them, "Like you and Pa told me many times, Dad. We'll be alright since we're stickin' together in a group and  **not**  going in the dark forest."

Seemingly pleased, Shifty gives his son a hug, him hugging back, parting with, "We're just looking out for you. We want you alive, you know. I trust you and your friends, and cousins to look after one another. Your dad and I love you very much." Shifty pleasantly smiles, being genuine when said.

"Love you too, Dad," Isaac thinks for but a moment before adding, "and tell Pa… I love him too." It had been five years since the rough incident that fractured his relationship between him and his father, Tate. Nonetheless, Isaac wraps up his packing, taking the backpack and cooler out the door and to Junior's car where his cousins were waiting for him.

In those years, that father and son relationship had been repairing little by little. Isaac was still hurt by what his father did: destroyed the gizmos and other mechanical projects he'd been working on and those from Fiddleford and Stanford, the ones who inspired the teen to get into science at the young age of five. In addition, having been angrily shouted at by Tate about not getting wrapped up in creating machines that could possibly make him insane, just like what happened to Fiddleford. Stung like an angry wasp. Of course, Tate doesn't know the whole story. Yet. Isaac ending up not wanting to be around his father, or even speaking to him for at least a few months after while staying at Ty's place in the duration. Shifty having visited him often and giving him a packed lunch every day until Isaac decided when to come home and face his other father again.

Since then, Tate does everything he could to amend his greatest mistake, swearing never to take his rage out on his own son again. Striving to be a better father.

Isaac didn't forgive Tate easily, even when he repaired what he broke with Fiddleford's help, but mental and emotional wounds cannot be easily fixed.

* * *

_Sometime later out in the woods…_

Ford takes a good whiff of the outdoors, feeling invigorated as him, Stan, Carla, Adeline and the twins set up camp at a good location a few miles from the Mystery Shack. The ground wasn't too rocky, the dirt dry from the summer heat, and cloudy skies to provide them adequate shade along with the surrounding trees. It filled him with excitement to teach his great-niece and nephew a thing or two about the woods.

"Here we are, kids! Perfect spot for our little venture in the outdoors!" It had been awhile since Ford said the phrase, not since he and Adeline took Quincy camping when he was five. That was the last time they took him since the 'Deer' incident.

The twins gaze upon the sight of the town in the distance, truly a magnificent view with the sun hitting it just right. Then the moment gets ruined when they witness a eagle swoop down and snatch away a nearby rabbit, the critter letting out a screech. Just before the eagle flew high enough, a large cougar comes and pounces on both eagle and rabbit, carrying them both off into the wilderness. Dipper and Mabel were shocked by the scene for a moment as if watching a nature documentary right before them.

"Oh my gosh!" Mabel gasps in brief fright before Ford assures her.

"That happens in nature," Ford brushes off while he shows the twins how to pitch a tent with Adeline. Adeline and Ford go step by step with instructing them the process of pitching said tent. Dipper pays attention while Mabel sets up her pink and purple tent with various, colorful stickers on it.

"Alright, kids, even if we may have a nice tent like this one, in the wilderness, you'll have to improvise shelter. Preferably, find a cave, but if there's… another residence inside, run and hide." Adeline takes out her handy notebook of her own, detailing the basics of wilderness survival. From picking and avoiding certain foods, to learning how to make a simple spear. Dipper was absorbing much of the information like a sponge to liquid, peaking his interests as he could apply those skills the next time while exploring the woods. Mabel found it fascinating to know which plants and foods are safe to eat, holding onto Waddles.

"Wouldn't it be, you know, better to share the living space with said residence?" Mabel smiles brightly, imagining a friendly encounter with either a bear or a family of wolves. That idea was dashed when Adeline brings her back to reality.

"Well… animals aren't usually keen on sharing living space." Adeline sighs, not having the best memory of when she and Ford dealt with a beast in a cave. "They'll fight tooth and nail to preserve what they have."

Dipper agrees with Adeline, figuring it should be common knowledge. Although Dipper himself would make a few exceptions when just observing from a distances.

"Unless, I show them I'm not a threat with the Power of Mabel! And snacks!" Mabel spoke in confidence, having on more than one occasion interacted with the local wildlife, usually with… less than stellar results.

"Food does make a good method of distraction," Ford chuckles, turning towards the direction of his brother and in-law, "and speaking of food."

In the meantime, Stan and Carla prep the firepit where they'll be doing their cooking. They brought only a few modern conveniences from home: a pot, paper bowls and plates, plastic silverware, and a bag to put all their trash in.

Dipper imagines a plan to get a hold of Ford's cell phone while they're all distracted with food. Of course, as the boy looks towards the forest, his curiosity was peaking. Mason gets out Journal 3, flipping through the pages of the mysterious creatures he's yet seen; such as the Cowl and Question Quail. He guesses the phone can wait for later while he goes over with the others to get himself a meal - can't go creature finding while on an empty stomach.

Soon after eating their fill from the outdoor cooking, Dipper thumbs behind him and asks, "If it's okay, can I explore a bit in the forest?"

"I want to go with Dipper, too!" Mabel skips right to her brother, wanting to go exploring with him in hopes of finding some cute creatures to interact with.

"Just be back before sundown," Stan tells Dipper and Mabel while eating a hot dog with a slight grin, "I got scary stories to tell."

"We'll be back in time!" Mabel cheers, looking forward to telling stories around the campfire like she's read and watched about.

Ford rises from where he sat, handing Dipper his cell phone after pressing a few buttons on it, activating the phone's extra feature, "Before you two go in there, take the cell phone. I have another device that can keep track of where you are, in case you -or the phone- may get lost, and so we'll know where to look for you."

Dipper nods up to his great uncle, tucking the upgraded cell phone into his void of a inner vest pocket, "That is really cool, Grunkle Ford. I'll keep it and Mabel safe while we're out there."

The twins wave back to their great-aunts and uncles as the two- and Waddles - tread into the woods to look for many sorts of creatures Dipper could find in Journal 3.

As soon as the twins and Waddles left, Carla voices her concerns, "Think they'll be alright out there?"

Stan and Ford didn't seem all too worried, knowing how capable Dipper and Mabel are to get out of a hairy situation, still, the possibility of the two getting hurt was all too real. That has the older men worried.

"If anything were to happen, we'll be there to help them out," Stan assures his wife.

While out adventuring, Dipper and Mabel end up seeing magical creatures they've yet seen. From Mabel trying to drink the milk eggs of a Cowl, to Dipper almost getting carried off by a hawktopus. It was really liberating to see all sorts of creatures that usually don't come around town or the Mystery Shack. Except when Dipper and Mabel find the stomach-faced duck, it was a... less than stellar experience to witness the animal up-chuck its entrails for some reason; they didn't want to stay to find out. Mabel was absolutely ecstatic to find more plaidypus' at the nearby stream, one of them she could have sworn it was her aunt's plaidypus, Flannel.

Dipper checks the time on his watch and the setting sun, he and his sister head back to their great-uncles and aunts back at camp, needing a good break from adventuring.

* * *

_At the edge of the dark forest…_

Wendy starts unpacking her camping supplies, pitching her tent and kicking back to relax on a fallen tree trunk while her friends carry on with their own business.

Robbie listening to his music, strumming his electric guitar to possibly get inspiration for his own songs; though tending to plagiarize lyrics from other songs.

Nate and Lee acting rambunctious, daring Thompson to eat a pinecone.

"Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!" Lee and Nate chant enthusiastically.

Thompson gulps, slowly taking a bite out of the rough pinecone, the older within moments gagging from how awful it tasted. He spits it out while Nate and Lee cheer. It was the only way for Thompson to feel accepted in the group from doing all those ridiculous dares he puts up with.

Tambry texting on her phone like always, updating her status constantly, and having a look of utter disinterest, but was actually chill and glad to have came.

Meanwhile, Ty and Isaac were communicating through hamboning, their own secret language involving a series of slaps giving off a certain tone that means something different, depending on which part of the body being slapped. It was really the two gossiping over the other teens that they wouldn't want them to hear vocally. However, it was starting to get on Robbie's nerves.

As for Junior, he stares up at the clouds, distracting himself as he feels unnerved from being so close to the dark woods, sensing something being near, though it comes no closer. Not yet at least. Of course, Ty could feel it too, making note of it to Isaac in their conversation.

The moment Robbie takes off his headphones and hears Ty and Isaac's hamboning, lowly growling and eyelids tightening as says something, "Will you two knock it off, already? Starting to get annoying with that slapping."

Isaac crosses his arms, unamused as he says, "Hey! Hambonin' can save yer life while out here."

Robbie scoffs at the notion, questioning in a mocking tone, "Like what? To tell your grandpa to-"

"You knock it off, Robbie!" Wendy snaps tersely at her boyfriend, Robbie wincing from her reprimand. Wendy didn't want the fun to turn sour from the tension taking place, and for Isaac to feel more accepted, Ty having suggested to invite him to go camping with them.

Robbie backs down and obeys her, reluctantly, "Alright, alright. Stupid, hick weirdo…" he mutters the insult to only himself could hear, not understanding why Isaac is with them.

Isaac takes a deep breath, hamboning an insult only between him and Ty know, the two teens snickering for the last word. The mood strikes Isaac that prompts the teen to go through his backpack for his harmonica.

"What are you gonna play today, Isaac?" Ty asks of his cousin.

Isaac lies his harmonica to crack his knuckles, licking his lips to reply, "A bit of bluegrass to start." He picks up his harmonica his dad gave him, beginning to blow and play the tune when he brings it to his lips. The melody flowing smoothly to the ears of the teens around him, having Ty, Junior, Tambry and Wendy's heads swaying to the song, accompanied by Ty's beats against the hollow tree right next to him. Thompson, Nate and Lee decide to add more beats to the melody to really make the song come alive, although they don't know exactly what song Isaac was playing on his harmonica, only that it sounded real good.

"Ah yeah!" Wendy got up to do a dance to the rhythm of the song. She motions her hand to invite Robbie and Junior to dance with her. Junior was more than happy to oblige, however, Robbie was getting increasingly jealous. Not wanting to look like a downer, Robbie joins in on the fun, making sure he gets in between his girlfriend and Junior. Junior notices Robbie's rude tactic, but makes no effort in stopping him to cause a scene, instead keeping a good distance as the music plays until it ends.

* * *

_Later that night…_

Wendy and the rest of the teens gather around the campfire, roasting both burger meat and toasting marshmallows as one after the other gossip and tell stories. Isaac taking time to text his long-distance girlfriend, though he raised his head when a question was asked of him.

"So Isaac, you said earlier that ham-boning could save a life, what do you mean by that?" Wendy asks the teen, legit curious about the mention.

Isaac tucks in his cell phone in his pocket, bringing up his own encounter with the creature, "Well, ya see there's these creatures out here called a Kill Billy-"

Robbie, Lee and Nate chortle at the name brought up with the goth teen remarking, "You serious, man?"

Isaac gives Robbie a serious, annoyed expression as he continues, "Hell yeah I'm serious. I encountered a pack of them before while out here one time. Their menacin' glowing eyes, eager to kill. Thought I was done for when I heard 'em communicate through grunts and ham-bonin' I knew what to do that saved my skin. I hamboned and made gruntin' noises to tell 'em to leave me be. And it worked, as they put, they haven't met many humans who knew their language."

"All thanks to his grandpappy for teaching him and me, and Carrie the language," Ty adds in support of his friend. To which Isaac is thankful for.

Listening to his story impresses Wendy with her complimenting, "Awesome, dude. Now we know who to go to if we ever see any kill billies," she chuckles from the play-on word.

Suddenly, a rustling in the bushes was heard that made everyone quiet to listen, Wendy shushing everyone as she goes for her lumber-cutting axe, preparing to face what may be out in the shadows. Everyone but Wendy and Junior were unnerved in that moment.

Wendy yells to challenge the being, "Whoever you are, show yourself! We are armed and dangerous!" Of course, she was bluffing in the case of her friends, hoping it was someone less menacing.

Junior and Ty feel a spike of malice energy coming from the darkness that puts them even more on edge.

"Wendy are you crazy?!" Robbie cries out, about ready to make a dash for it until his blood runs cold to the large, opposing figure that steps into the light of the campfire, wielding a large axe of his own.

The figure stood at a tall height, similar to Wendy's father in size and bulk, only the man's clothing were worn and torn from years of being exposed to weather. The most noticeable detail was that he had no head.

In panic, Thompson picks up a bag of snack and throws it at the headless figure, the being using his axe to slice right at the bag, scattering the chips about.

"Dude why did you do that?!" Nate screams, holding close to Lee.

"I… I don't know, man!"

"We need to run! Now!" Wendy highly suggests, her and her friends running close to her. Wendy quickly thinks of where they could all hide, even if it's the very last place she'd even think of, but it was their only option, "Stay close to me, I know where we can hide!"

"I'm with you, babe!" Robbie responds, no one telling him twice to keep running.

Tambry gets her arm snagged on a bush for but a moment, ending up dropping her phone as she broke free, just in time before the headless man slices down on her with his axe as she lets out a scream.

The teens don't know if the man's pulling some prank or not, but none of them are taking any chances. Wendy leading her friends in the direction of the old Corduroy cabin.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Dipper and Mabel..._

"... And that concludes the story called Voiceover." Dipper crosses his arms, feeling proud with getting some claps from his family around the campfire. Mabel and Waddles munching on s'mores with glee. Adeline having paid attention to every story she's heard, liking how creative Mabel and Dipper's stories were.

"Very good, Dipper! That would be scary to think of getting an unsettling voice," Carla comments, chuckling at the part at the end where Dipper told of Stan getting a different voice.

"Alright, who's next to tell a scary story before bed?" Ford asks of his family, having found them to be quite entertaining and glad the kids are getting into it.

"Oh I got one!" Stan says in excitement, "It's a good one," he looks to the twins, using a spooky voice for the mood of the story he brings up, "have you two knuckleheads heard of… The Headless Woodsman?"

Dipper and Mabel look to each other, having not heard mention of it before as they shake their heads. Carla, Adeline and Ford were well aware of the tale mentioned, it giving them chills as it was something that actually happened.

Ford inquires warily to his brother, "Stan are you sure you want to tell  _that_ story before they go to bed?"

Stan shrugs with a smile, "Ah they can handle it." Stan clears his throat, beginning his tale with a bit of whimsy, "It all started about a hundred years or so ago, there was this woodsman who was a loner and never wanted to be disturb. Unfortunately for him, teenagers would come to him and his home to pull pranks on the guy for one reason or another. But did the guy hate it every time it happened, but he was too gullible to ever notice."

At the mention of teens messing with the guy got Dipper and Mabel to think back at the Dusk 2 Dawn, Ma and Pa Duskerton too not liking teens for similar reasons that the woodsman must have felt. The twins continue to listen to their great-uncle's tale. Dipper thinks the teens of the town need to stop provoking people, or they'll be reckoned by their angry spirit.

"One day… the teenagers took a prank too far. This time, they ended up taking the woodsman's prized axe to use for the prank. The woodsman was not happy one bit; I know I'd be pretty peeved too. The woodsman, full of rage, stomped towards where the young teens were, demanding that they give him his axe back, boy did they give it back to him… As soon as the woodsman got his axe back, he chased the teens around the forest when suddenly - Thwack!"

Dipper and Mabel jump from the sound effect Stan made, the twins holding each other as Stan finishes, "The woodmans lost his own head when he tripped and fell on his own axe - neck first. The head unsettled the teens so much, they casted it aside to who knows where. They say The Headless Woodsman still roams the darker part of the forest, looking to collect heads to find his own, killing any teenager that dares to walk there in the dead of night, collecting their heads. Wanna know the scarier part?"

The twins were almost too scared to ask, but they take the risk and nod their heads, Stan telling them that make their faces pale, "Every once in awhile, at least a teen or two have been found in those woods dead… and without their heads."

"Every parent here in Gravity Falls knows the story to warn their teens to never go to the darker part of the woods for that very reason," Adeline informs, thankful that Dipper and Mabel aren't technically teens yet, frowning at the additional mention, "although not all the teens take the story to heart. Especially those who just moved here and don't know the story."

In the past in their attempts to stop the headless woodsman, Ford and Adeline have scoured the woods to search for the missing skull of the woodsman, but have found nothing as the head was long gone after so much time has past. All they could do was place signs in the woods to give further warning to teens to not enter the woods, however, when the couple came back to the woods, the signs would be found sliced in half.

* * *

_At the old Corduroy cabin…_

"Quick in here!" Wendy forces open the door, all the teens including herself entering inside the cabin, Wendy blocking the door with what furniture was around; and the windows especially to be. Buying some time to hide. Wendy calms herself, whispering to her scared friends, "Alright guys, into the bedroom. We needs to keep the door locked."

The teens did as they were told, all of them entering the spacious bedroom. The interior of the cabin having been well preserved over the years as it looked decent enough with most of the furniture intacted. Everyone was on edge, Tambry especially as the teen emotionally breaks down from her rising anxiety, rocking herself on the floor, shaking and hyperventilating, having lost her cell phone that could have distracted her to keep calm. Wendy motioning to sit right next to her friend to comfort her.

"I really… really need my phone…" Tambry says in between breaths, "my mom is going to freak if she doesn't hear anything from me…" she says, thinking of her mother, Shandra Jimenez.

Robbie gets out his own cell phone, handing it to Tambry, "Here, use mine." Wendy nods to Robbie, appreciating he's doing at least one good thing from how he's been behaving.

Tambry accepts Robbie's gesture, turning on the phone, although the phone ran out of battery life, "Phone's dead… but at least I can pretend I'm texting." Tambry starts thumbing on the cell phone, giving her a bit of comfort in the situation they're in.

Wendy frowns as she admits, "Phones won't work here. This place is really haunted like my dad always told me… but hopefully we can stay here until morning. This room is the only place in the cabin where the ghosts won't bother us." She points at the symbols on the door, something that's keep the ghosts out from coming in to mess with them.

"If the headless woodsman doesn't get us first," Isaac comments, fidgeting with a small gizmo he has on him. He check his own cell phone, it being dead too.

Nate rubs his own shoulders, "Can't believe those stories are true… there really is a headless woodsman like our parents warned us."

"Those dead teens…" Lee huddles right next to his best buddy, Nate, remembering that detail from the story, "we'll be next like in those teen slasher movies!"

"Why didn't we listen? Why didn't we learn from that convenient store with those ghosts?" Thompson cries out in fright, hiding under the bed, feeling something round right next to his arm.

Both Junior and Ty hold their heads, facing away from the group as their abilities start acting up as their eyes began to glow in the presence of the spirit of sheer hate that is the headless woodsman. All Isaac could do for his friend was rub his shoulder.

Wendy takes notice, asking in worry for her friends, "You guys going to be okay?"

Junior thinks long and hard, before responding, anticipating the reactions of his friends as he turns around, facing them with eyes glowing green like a lightbulb. Ty still faced away the others, Isaac having known about his powers since they first met. The rest of the teens, except for Wendy who was the only one Junior ever told about his powers, were wide-eyed. Nate getting reminders of how Tanya stared him down with similar eyes.

"Dude…" Robbie uttered, not knowing what to think of the revelation, nor the other teens for the matter.

Junior awkwardly admits, "Why you guys never see me or my brother this upset or… sensing evil spirits. The old folk ghosts at the convenient store weren't evil, they just wanted to be left alone. But that headless woodsman out there…" he thumbs behind him towards the boarded window, "pretty malicious at this point."

With the light coming from Junior and Ty's eyes, Thompson sees the item that he kept feeling the whole time he's been under the old bed, causing him to shriek when he sees it was a human skull. Thompson scrambles out from underneath the bed, cringing as he got everyone's attention, "Guys! I think it may be the head the woodsman's looking for!" He points down as the skull rolls out on the wooden floor to meet Wendy's boots. The other teens, except for Wendy, Junior, Ty, and Isaac scream before being silenced.

Wendy reaches down to pick up the skull, wondering why the hell was a human skull inside the cabin, but it doesn't matter at the moment when suddenly-

**Bash! Bash! Bash!**

The Headless Woodsman used his axe to chop at the wooden door, putting everyone on edge, soon they'll be attacked and beheaded by the spectre. Wendy thinks quickly while looking at the skull, coming up with a plan that should work.

"Let's give him back what he's looking for," Wendy says, trying to be level-headed in their dire time, having been trained with how to deal with opposing people in the event of an apocalypse. Wendy heads for the bedroom door to unlock it, putting on a brave face, but Robbie tries to stop her from getting potentially killed.

"Wendy you'll get killed!"

"Trust me, Robbie!" Wendy opens the door, face to face with the headless woodsman, having just entered through the now damaged door and furniture. Even the ghosts in the cabin have since left the place out of fear. Wendy raises the skull at the malicious being, "We found your head, dude. Take what is yours!" She tosses the skull right at the powerful ghost, the man catching it with his hands.

He feels the shape of the skull, recognizing it as his own somehow, placing the head on the hole of where it should be. In that moment, he was no longer headless as the woodsman's skull gains back his original face. It was that of a middle-aged man with short dark brown hair and a bushy beard, the man letting out a yell in the process of getting back his head. Wendy backs away from the man, seeing that her axe is nearby in case she has to reach for it.

"You… found my head, girl…" the man faces Wendy, though they were not grateful eyes, no, they were the eyes of a man who was far long gone of ever considering forgiveness, "but… I cannot forgive for what was done to me!" His grip tighten on his axe swinging it right at her, but Wendy manages to dodge him while grabbing her own axe to block his wild swings, aiming to kill.

"Wendy!" the teens cry out for their friend, feeling helpless to stop the man. They know Wendy is more than capable of holding her own, but there was only so much she could do. Given the limited space she finds herself in, Wendy was finding it hard to move out of the way of the raging woodsman. Finding herself panting just barely missing the woodsman's axe as the blade grazes her shoulder, the teen letting out a small yelp of pain.

Junior gets an idea, remembering what his grandad told him earlier, about the ethereal fire. Thinking fast, he lights Wendy's axe with the green flames, not burning her as she was caught by surprise as he tells her when she lets go of her axe, "It's alright, it won't burn you, Wendy! Trust me, it'll burn the ghost!"

Putting her faith in Junior as she has before, she wields her blazing axe to block the force of impact from the woodsman's axe. Wendy takes the opportunity to strike, letting out a fighting cry as she swings her axe right against the woodsman's abdomen. Within moments, the woodsman yells out in pain as his being gets consumed by the green fire, sending him to wherever his soul will be judged. Wendy and the others cover their eyes from the flames until the spectre was no more. Wendy rips off a piece of her sleeve, using it to bandage her wound as she gets hugged in relief by not only Junior, but all of the other teens.

"You were awesome, Wendy!" Junior praises, thankful that his grandad's words saved their lives.

"Whoo! Whoo! We didn't die!" Lee cheers, high-fiving Nate, then hugging Thompson.

Nate stomps on the burn spot where the woodsman met his final demise, "In yo face, woodsman!"

Wendy returns the tight hug back at Junior, showing her gratitude, "You really saved my skin there, man! How did you know that would work?" She glances over to her axe, the green flame dissipating and the tool remaining intact.

"My grandad told me and Ty more about the kind of powers we have. Glad I remember what he said about ethereal flames. They can burn souls and send them to… wherever it is to be judged or something along those lines," Junior simply says, feeling a bit modest. then noticing Wendy's bleeding shoulder, he voices his concern, "You going to be alright?"

Wendy shows a confident smile, "Oh yeah, nothing like disinfectant and clean bandages can't fix over time. Let's not tell our parents about any of this."

The teens couldn't agree more, all of them leaving the old cabin with Wendy getting her axe, the teen still wondering why that skull had been inside the cabin for all this time. Soon enough, Junior uses his light to help Tambry find her cell phone, the teen in glee as she begins texting once more, updating her status to let everyone on her social media to know that her and her friends are going to be just fine. Arriving back at the camp, the teens find that some kill billies have just made themselves known. Isaac and Ty were quick enough to make them leave through hamboning threats of a weapon of fire will reign dome upon them. Not wanting to take any chances, the kill billies leave with the teens stuff undisturbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alrighty! Took a bit longer from a short break, but I finished this baby! Written by Vulpixen. The creatures mentioned in the chapter are from the Journal 3 book I've wanted to include into the story. Also, I headcanon that Shandra Jimenez is Tambry's mom, due to their similarities from the show. My friend and I felt Wendy needed more moments to shine in the story, so we're giving them to her. And Dipper and Mabel need a break every now and then. On the next chapter, Mabel meets a new friend in Chapter 29: The Deep End.


	29. The Deep End AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Mabel meets a rather interesting boy, and Dipper gets a job in this au version of Chapter 29: The Deep End!

In the early morning, Dipper and Mabel overall had a great time on their first day and night camping in the great outdoors. Dipper didn't even think of using Ford's cell phone to text his friend for the whole day; he was having so much fun to explore more of the woods than before. The scary story did put the two on edge last night, but the adults helped the twins sleep better with ensuring them that the Headless Woodsman wasn't going to get them, since the two are still so young.

Mabel helps Ford and Adeline make breakfast, suggesting she adds a bit of food coloring to the pancakes with bright eyes, "Can we make rainbow pancakes? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" having been inspired by Junior to make a more colorful meal - though only for breakfast as Junior suggested while teaching her.

The couple allows it, taking delight in how much the twins enjoyed themselves, despite being told a dark story before bed.

"Sure thing, Mabel. I see you've taken inspiration from Junior, huh?" Adeline remarks with a smile, helping Mabel with mixing the batter and colors.

"Him and I have a great sense of art and creativity!" Mabel tells, mixing the batter to a blend of colors that don't mesh together to make a brown, surprisingly.

Seeing Mabel get creative with breakfast reminds Ford of Shannon having done something similar to breakfast in her youth, though it always looked to be a real mess of a dish, but it was still delicious in taste.

After eating breakfast, Ford, Stan, Carla and Adeline packed everything up with Dipper, Mabel and Waddles in tow, heading for home.

On the drive home, Dipper admits to Stan with a smile, "Hey Grunkle Stan."

"Yeah, Dipper?"

"Thanks for suggesting we go camping. Maybe we can go again next time?" Dipper brings up, wanting to do more exploring with the safety of the adults nearby.

Hearing what his nephew said brought a big smile on the old man and his wife, Stan and Carla agreeing to the notion.

"Sure, sweetie, maybe in the next few weeks or so," Carla tells him, cranking up the AC as it was starting to get increasingly warm outside. Dipper and Mabel couldn't be happier.

* * *

_Later that afternoon at the Mystery Shack…_

It was blazing hot outside, so scorching that a squirrel spontaneously combusts into ash. But inside the house wasn't any better as Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Stan and Carla dressed in their shorts and light shirts. Dipper fanning himself with his own hat on the couch. Mabel leaning against the couch, not even considering to wear a sweater today. Soos lying face down on the carpet. Stan lying straight on his back on the wooden floor, eating melted chocolate ice cream. Carla trying to get ice from the freezer, but as soon as she took it out, the whole bag melted to water, the older woman letting out a frustrated sigh. Dipper and Soos not wearing any shirts as it was so hot, the fish tank starts boiling and the wallpaper peeling some as Toby Determined talks on the tv.

"Watch out, Gravity Falls! At a hundred-ten degrees, we're looking at hottest day of the summer."

"All in favor of doing nothing all day, say "ugh"." Dipper groans, hearing the others say "ugh" with him in agreement, raising their hands.

Carla calls out to Ford and Adeline, getting irritated by the heat, "Do you two have that AC working yet?"

Ford raises his voice for her to hear from the other room, "Almost! As long as it don't-"

"It caught on fire!" Adeline screams, getting something to put out the flame, but damaging the air conditioner further. The random wildfires getting ridiculous year after year in their town.

"Ah shoot! It's going to take awhile to get it fixed," Ford pats his sweaty brow with a rag, then him mumbling something about summer fairies.

Adeline glances over to Ford, making a suggestion to ease things, "Let's work on it later tonight; it'll be less unbearable then."

While lying on the floor, Stan is visited by Waddles, getting easily annoyed by the simple pig, "I'm gonna throw this pig outta the house!" Waddles just licks off the chocolate ice cream on his face, couldn't stay mad at the adorable pig, "You called my bluff, pig."

To break their silent, sweat-inducing misery, Toby Determined on the tv announces something that gets everyone's attention, "On the bright side - pun very much intended - it's opening week at the Gravity Falls Pool!"

Mabel perks a smile as she exclaims in renewed eagerness, "Gravity Falls Pool?"

Dipper widely grins with his sister, "Today?"

"Pun intended?" Soos adds, lifting his head up.

"Hot diggity! Let's all go to the pool!" Carla cheers, her and Adeline, who was just as happy to hear, head upstairs to get everything they need to go swimming.

"That actually sounds like a solid idea," Ford agrees, haven't been to the local pool for awhile.

"As soon as we're ready, let's go to the cars!" Stan cheers, however, as he tries to move from his spot, his skin became stuck to the wooden floor from all the sweat. He looks up to his twin brother, asking, "Hey bro, I'm stuck, a little help here?"

Ford kneels down and grabs Stan's arm, pulling as hard as he can while commenting, "We need to get this floor… replaced." With one more strong pull, Ford managed to free his brother, though part of the floor still sticking to Stan's back. Soos and the twins cringe from hearing the floor snap off. Ford raising a perplexed brow, seeing how odd it was for the floor to stick to his brother, like a velvet ball to a velcro disc. "I'll help get that off you too, Stan, before we all leave."

* * *

_Soon after at the Gravity Falls Pool..._

Stan, Ford, Carla, Adeline, along with Dipper and Mabel arrive at the local pool. The townsfolk who weren't either working or taking a day off were there, having a good time. Either they were swimming in content, getting food from the snackbar, or lounging on the long chairs getting some sun to tan their skins.

"Ah the pool! Splashing away with some summer enchantment!" Mabel gasps, seeing her triplet cousins, Aria, Arya and Anais in the pool, bouncing a beach ball to each other as they laugh. Mabel and the rest of them wave over to the girls, "Hey, girls!"

The triplets stopped what they were doing and swims over to to them, happy to see their cousins and the older members of the family.

Aria wearing a pink striped, yellow bikini, greets the family first with a wave, "Cool that you all came over."

Stan asks of his granddaughter, "Hey, pup, anyone else in the family here today?"

"Oh yeah. Aunt Shauna and Quincy are here," Anais spoke for her sister, thumbing back towards Shauna in a one-piece black and red rose patterned swimsuit, watching over Quincy while he plays with his friends, Dani, Kylie and Jack. The young kids giggling and splashing all the while without a care in the world. Anais wearing a green one-piece bathing suit, her hair flowing free from the usual braided look..

Adeline couldn't help but to coo over her grandson playing with his friends, getting out the camera, "Oh so cute! I'll be over where Shauna is if any of you need me."

Ford thinks the same as he tells, "If you all may excuse me, I'll be joining Addi," walking off to join his wife in setting up their belongings near some chairs. Adeline takes a few photos of her grandson and his friends. Quincy waving to his grandma while swimming and playing Marco-Polo with his friends. Adeline sits right next to Shauna, of whom was dipping her legs in the water while watching the younger kids.

"Junior's here too," Arya mentions, turning her head to where he is, getting a few items from the snackbar, "All the other adults had work to do, but us. And Ty's with his buddy and girlfriend today doing something else." She just wears the purple top part of the bikini, but has on black swim trunks instead of the other part of the bikini. The triplets not minding being seen having hairy legs, arms, and a bit of auburn hair along their jaws and chin -inherited from their mother.

Dipper just now notices the printing of a cartoon sun wearing sunglasses on Soos' pink towel, questioning, "Why does the sun need to wear sunglasses?"

Soos dismisses Dipper's thought-provoking ponder, himself not knowing a real answer, simply putting, "It's best not to think about it."

As soon as Mabel turns the other way, she couldn't help to notice something that really caught her undivided attention from her cousins, "Whoa hold the presses!" It was a boy around her age, hispanic in ethnicity with long brown hair and a growing moustache on his upper lips, wearing a orange-red shell locket around his neck, rest on a pool foam float. Making her eyes bright as was her smile, grinning from ear to, cupping her hands together as she wonders aloud with a gasp as she was love-struck, "Who's that?"

The triplets, as well as Soos, Dipper, Stan and Carla see who Mabel's looking at, Soos being the one to inform her of what little he knows about the boy while eating a bag of chips, "Oh yeah! Word is, dude never leaves the pool," he bends down to Mabel's height to tell her more, "People say he's a…  _mysterious loner_." Hearing this heightens Mabel's intrigue in the boy.

Mabel fans herself, "Is it getting hot out here, or is it that guy?"

The triplets giggle to each other, seeing clearly that their cousin has fallen for a guy her age. Carla lightly clapping, hoping her niece succeeds. Stan cracking his knuckles, already thinking of what to do in case the guy breaks his niece's heart. It won't be pretty.

"Oh definitely that guy, Mabe," Aria comments, high-fiving her sisters.

"It's the hottest day of the year, Mabel," Dipper spoke in a deadpan tone, knowing all too well it was her boy-craziness talking. He briefly looks up that crumbs of chips sprinkle down on him from Soos' snacking, adding, "Besides, can't you go one week without having a new crush on some random guy?"

Mabel shakes her head, "Nuh-uh! Look at his little moustache hairs!" her eyes becoming starry-eyed.

Almost passing his family by, Junior sees how smitten his cousin is for the boy, past experience wanting to give her advice as he tells her, "I'd be careful with the whole 'love at first sight' thing, Mabel," he frowns a tad from the memory of his last girlfriend leaving him, "just looking out for you, don't want you to get crushed if-."

"I'll go to him!" Mabel was completely unaware of her older cousins words, having been bit by the 'love-bug' hard,, racing off to go to the boy. She runs under the lifeguard stands, over chairs with little concern of the people lounging on them, getting her foot caught in a metal bucket for a brief moment; even to knocking over a basket of inflated balls. "Sorry!" Mabel wasn't letting anything stand in her way for the prize that is the mysterious loner named, Mermando.

"Yep, she's clearly enamoured." Soos comments with a smile, being more encouraging of Mabel's attempts at love, "It's so beautiful!"

"I couldn't agree more, Soos!" Carla exclaims, cheering for her great-niece,"Go get him, Mabel!" Carla had a good feeling about the boy Mabel's pining for.

Junior sighs, walking to his lifeguard roost right next to Wendy's roost, watching what goes on. The night after the whole thing with the headless woodsman, Wendy talked about wanting to apply to work as a lifeguard at the local pool, needing a bit extra money. She offered everyone to join her, no one but Junior accepted, to which made her happy that she wouldn't be by herself and have fun with a co-worker. Junior worked part-time with his Uncle Marcus at his garage shop, so he could fit being a lifeguard as well. Plus, he gets free food so that's a another pro than just wanting to spend time with Wendy. However, the only down side to the job for him was his emotionally unstable boss, Mister Poolcheck.

Dipper rolls his eyes, knowing his sister too well of her past 'loves', "Ah nah. She's all talk. Want to know a secret? She's never even kissed a guy before. She always messes it up somehow."

Stan grumbles, crossing his arms, grinning to his triplet granddaughters, "The moment Mabel cries from that boy hurting her in any way, you three go deck him for me. I can't hit a child, but at least I have grandkids to do it for me."

"Yes sir, Gramps!" The triplets agree in unison. The trio swimming off to continue with their playing with the inflated ball, while at the same time keeping an eye on Mabel if anything were to happen.

Suddenly, Stan and Carla are hit by a water balloon, they all look up to see Wendy sitting on her lifeguard roost, have done the deed. Her and Junior having buckets of water balloons by their sides, ready to throw them at anyone to have a bit of fun while working. All in good fun.

Wendy waves to Stan and the rest of his family, "Hey Mister and Misses Pines!"

"Hey, Gramps and Granny!" Junior greets his grandparents, him having thrown the water balloon at Carla.

"Wendy? Junior? Where's the lifeguard?" Stan wonders aloud, looking around for a moment, not realizing they're right in front of him.

Carla immediately could see that Wendy and Junior are indeed the lifeguards, telling her husband, "They're the lifeguards, dear. Apparently Junior is too." She smiles up at her grandson, "You're doing good, sweetie!"

"Thanks, Granny," Junior smiles a tad.

"We make the rules, sucka! Boosh!" Wendy proceeds to throw more water balloons at Stan, and Junior too at Carla. She knows her bosses won't take it personal.

"Ah! They're attacking us with water!" Stan screams, running away while Carla follows, laughing all the while, knowing they're being more harmless.

Wendy and Junior give each other a high-five in success, them and Soos and Dipper laughing all the while. Junior wishes he could tell her how amazing she is, but he believes she already knows that fact.

Dipper breaks the laughter to ask Wendy and Junior, however, he does notice the bandage wrap around Wendy's shoulder and brings it up in concern for her, "Are you going to be okay, Wendy? I see bandage around your shoulder."

Wendy grins and tells to ease his worries, "Oh yeah, I'll tell you all about it later, but in short, Junior saved me and our friends last night." Junior blushes at the mention, feeling greatly flattered, but tries to act nonchalant about it as Wendy continues, "Gonna get this wicked scar on my shoulder when it heals. Thankfully I didn't need stitches."

"That's real cool, Wendy and Junior! You two really look out for each other..." As if Dipper couldn't put Wendy and Junior on a higher pedestal, he sees them as heroes in a sense. Although to him, Wendy putting her on the pedestal of his heart. Things go awkwardly quiet before Dipper breaks the silence with asking the two, "You two work here?"

"I found out lifeguards get free snack privileges. Plus we get the best seats in the house," Wendy grins to Dipper, leaning back casually in her seat.

"Yeah you do!" Dipper laughs awkwardly, not entirely sure of what to do or say in response, getting tongue tied in the presence of his crush. He whispers to himself, "I've been laughing for too long…"

Oblivious to the whole exchange, Soos whispers in Dipper's ear to ask him, "Dude, are you and Wendy having a secret staring contest? Because I think you're winning."

Afraid of embarrassment in front of his crush, Dipper pushes aside Soos and asks of Wendy and Junior, "So hey, wanna chuck more water balloons at Grunkle Stan and Grauntie Carla?"

"We'd love to, buddy, but we need to spend the day doing tryouts." Wendy brings up, not too keen on spending the day finding another person when she and Junior could be having more fun. Dipper added in would triple the fun!

"We have room for one more assistant lifeguard," Junior adds, pointing to his own seat, "even if we have to take turns with the seat."

Dipper gets a great idea, bringing up as his voice cracked for a moment, having been going through a stressful puberty, even if it's only his voice for now, "Hey! Ehem… Hey! What of I was assistant lifeguard?"

Wendy and Junior couldn't agree more as the female teen tosses a lifeguard board to Dipper, "That would be so much fun! You're totally in, dude!" Dipper couldn't wait to get a chance to get closer to Wendy, along with hangout more with his cool older cousin, showing a bright smile.

Junior thumbs to the intense, emotionally unstable man in charge of the local pool, "You just have to check in with our boss first. Mister Poolcheck." He hopes the guy won't be too hard on Dipper. Even Junior was intimidated by the man in the red polo shirt, white shorts and the glaring stare the man often wears on his face.

"Your Boss?" Dipper peers over and sees the man nearby.

Mister Poolcheck not a man to mess around with, taking his job stoically and greatly focused on the task at hand. Poolcheck doing pushups with ease using only using two of his fingers. Poolcheck staring right at Dipper that has the boy jump, as if he's staring into his very soul. Dipper could feel he has to be real careful with how to approach the no nonsense man.

Mabel tries her own luck with the boy she just met. Mermando relaxing while drinking a glass of lemonade, provided by a kind enough person. Mermando was not expecting Mabel to appear before him so suddenly from under water.

Mabel gasps for air, surprised herself being able to hold her breath for as long as she did, but tries to be casual about her direct approach by making small-talk, "Wow! Surprised to see you here, even though we don't know each other." Mabel lies on Mermando's pool float, taken quite back of how this human girl was able to hold her breath for quite a while, also being afraid that she got a good look of the fishtail he's been trying to hide from everyone.

Mermando gives Mabel and incredulous expression as he inquires, "How long have you been… underwater?"

Mabel brushes off the question, "That doesn't matter!" Before she could speak more, she coughs up what appears to be… a bandaid. Confusing Mermando as the girl continues, "So hey! My name's Mabel."

Mermando eases, greeting her with, "Hola."

Mabel gasps in delight, hearing him speak another language than her own, although guessing incorrectly his origin, "Are you Australian?"

Mermando chuckles, finding her innocent question humorous as he answers, "I am charmed by your sense of humor. And your bold lack of water wings."

Mabel takes his response in stride, trying to not be so awkward with talking to him, "Haha! You're so funny!" She couldn't help but to touch the boy's long, flowing wet hair, "And your hair is beautiful…"

Mermando moves her hand away, feeling insecure about the state of his hair, "No! No! It has silly tangles…"

Luckily for the boy, Mabel has the solution for his predicament to set him at ease, taking out a comb and starts brushing his long, brown locks, "Mind if I?"

Mermando was taken back by the kind, forward gesture, he couldn't help but to accept her assistance, "Why Mabel, you're so… forward." He chuckles, enjoying the generous treatment, much better than he has been handling his situation.

Mabel laughs with him for a moment before thinking to herself, "This is it! You go for it, Mabel! It's time! Ask him out on a date!" She puts her thinking to the test as she asks of Mermando, "So hey, you wanna go dry off? Maybe hit the snackbar?"

Mermando quickly declines reluctantly, due to his… limitations, "I… I'm afraid I cannot! For I have a terrible secret!" Mabel's eyes widen, believing it to be quite serious with how her new friend emphasized. Mermando turns away in sadness, feeling hurt that he must distance himself, but he must keep that knowledge known only to himself alone. "I must go." He swims away from Mabel.

Unbeknownst to Mabel, her triplet cousins were watching the whole exchange with discreet intrigue. They find it interesting with how the conversation between Mabel and Mermando were going.

Mabel sadly sighs, but perks up as Mermando's secret only tempts her to know even more about him, "I'm upset… yet intrigued."

On Dipper's end, he gets the chance to convince Mister Poolcheck he right for the job, concluding with while the man hammers an excessive amount of nails into the pool supply closet door, "... And that is why I think I would make a good lifeguard!"

As soon as Mister Poolcheck finished nailing down the sign reading, 'Do Not Touch!', he kneels down to Dipper's level, getting real, uncomfortably close to Dipper to… smell him to check his SPF. He makes his assessment with concluding in approval, "SPF one-hundred… good. I like you." He stands back up to give Dipper some words he should know before working as a lifeguard and what comes with the job, "But this isn't an easy job. It's anarchy out there." The man points out to the pool, though it seems it was anything but with people relaxing in the pool, nothing amiss at all.

Dipper confirms with assuring, "I think I can handle it."

Mister Poolcheck was all too quick to tell him otherwise, raising his voice to show him his prosthetic hand, making Dipper jump from shock, "Can you handle… THIS?! I lost my hand to a pool filter." He reattached his hand back in the socket of his arm, "The pool may seem friendly, but it can turn on you in an instant. Which is why you must respect the rules." Poolcheck looks directly in the eye to ask the boy, "Do you have what it takes, boy? Do you?!"

Dipper glances up to Wendy and Junior, affirming his motivation behind joining to be a lifeguard, "Sure, I guess."

With that response being good enough to Poolcheck, the man bestows a whistle upon Dipper's shoulders, solidifying his place as a lifeguard, "Welcome to the deep end, son."

"Well thanks I-"

Poolcheck gives Dipper a great big hug, although being a bit too tight for the boy's liking, Mason struggling to break free until the man does let go of him. Nonetheless, he's happy to have gotten the job, although surprised the man would allow a child to be working. However, there doesn't seem to be an issue with the businesses in town employing children to do a bit of work.

Meanwhile, Stan, Carla and Soos walk around the pool until the three get to the spot where the elderly couple intended to go. Stan grinning to see the twin lounge chairs at the perfect spot for them.

"There they are! Equal distance from the snackbar and the bathroom. And just the right amount of sun and shade," Stan wraps an arm around his wife, "and far enough away from where Old Man McGucket lotions himself."

It was disturbing to the other people to see the old man lotioning himself all over his wrinkly body. Enough said.

"The perfect lawn chairs," Carla finishes for her husband, liking to find a good spot to relax and watch the others from.

Soos could see why the Mister and Missus are drawn to the particular spot, remarking, "The legends you two told me in the car were true."

Stan and Carla lay their claim to the lawn chairs with their name-embroidered towels over the seat. Stan seeing no one else having taken the spot, much to their glee.

"I can't believe this spot wasn't already been taken. And now to sit on it, claiming our own."

"You bet, dear!"

As soon as the old couple were about to sit on their chairs, Stan feels a small foot against his back, making him alert to who's on his claimed seat. Carla backs away when Bud Gleeful rudely gets on her lawn chair as she was about to sit on it.

"Why hello, Stanley and Carla," Gideon simply greets in a condescending manner, knowing that him and his dad stole their seats.

Carla crosses her arms, disapproving of the father and son's behavior, "Gideon. Bud. That was incredibly rude of you two."

"What?!" Stan glares at both Gideon and his father, demanding them to leave as he yells, "Get out of our chairs!"

Gideon giggles in delight of the couple's dismay, stating, "Oh my, were these your chairs? We had no idea!" the boy whispers to admit, "Yes we did, Stanley and Carla, we knew." Gideon makes himself comfortable on the chair.

Stan was about to grab the twisted child, but Carla steels him with a shake of her head, whispering to her husband while glancing to Junior, "We'll go tell Junior. He can settle this in our favor."

Stan liked the sound of that, calling over his grandson, "Hey, Junior! Did ya witness these bozzo's steal our chairs?" This got an astonished expression from Gideon and Bud, seeing the teen with the lifeguard authority coming over in defense of his grandparents.

"Oh yeah, I saw the whole thing," Junior claims, advising Bud and Gideon with a hint of a grin on his face, "I'm gonna have to ask you two to find another spot as my grandparents did not give you two permission to sit in their seats. If you two resist, you'll end up in pool jail until closing." Junior shows the lifeguard whistle, as if saying he will use it if they don't budge.

Gideon fumes in anger rising in his small, chubby body, the Pines beating him once again. Bud picks up his son, not wanting anymore trouble with them as Gideon swears to the Pines, "I'll get you soon enough, Pines! I'm make you all wallow in complete and utter MISERY!"

"Yeesh, kid needs a timeout for a while," Junior comments, getting a good pat on the back by his grandfather, and a lighter pat on his shoulder by his grandmother.

Soos high-fives Junior, "Way to use your authority, dude!"

"Ya did good, Junior, getting rid of that pest for us," Stan grins to his son, feeling great pride from the victory.

"Thanks a bunch, Junior, now we can relax in peace," Carla praises, wiping down the seats to rid it of the Gleeful's scent. The older couple lounge in their chairs, relishing in their victory.

"Now to head back before Poolcheck catches me not at my post," Junior walks off towards the direction of Wendy and Dipper.

As Wendy locks up a kid in the pool jail for misbehaving, she turns to Dipper as he runs up to her and Junior as soon as he got there.

Dipper shares the great news, "Hey guys, I got the job!"

"Sweet!" Wendy cheers while Junior gives his younger cousin a thumbs up, "Want to go abuse our power?"

Dipper became hesitant to the notion, not wanting to lose his job as soon as he got it, "But what if Poolcheck catches us? He seems emotionally unstable."

Dipper's assumptions prove true as Poolcheck keeps an intense, focused eye on his surroundings, while doing situps with his legs alone over the metal fence.

Wendy confidently assures the boy, "Nah, don't worry, man. You just gotta be sneaky about your rule breaking. Race you and Junior to the no running zone!" The teen takes off, Junior in toe while Dipper catches up while laughing. The boy slows some when Poolcheck looks his way while he… drinks some of the chlorine water. Poolcheck has absolutely no chill, nor does he mess around while on the job.

While messing around in the pool, Anais turns to the solitary confinement area where a lone, somber boy floats behind bars. Taking pity on the boy, she looks to her sisters to ask them, "Hey girls, do you all remember why that kid is in solitary for? Can't seem to recall."

Arya and Aria think for a moment before both answering honestly, "Nope."

"Don't even remember how long he's been in there. Or why hasn't Mister Poolcheck released the kid out all day," Aria brings up, being valid in her questioning.

Arya glances around, forming a plan, whispering to her sisters, "I think we should plan on breaking the kid out tonight and get him home. You two with me on this?"

Her sisters couldn't agree with a nod more, it seemed wrong that the little boy has been locked in the small space for the amount of time he had to endure.

On Mabel's end, she attempts to get closer -both figuratively and literally- to her new friend, swimming over to him with a soaked sandwich she got from the snackbar, placing it on his float as he looks at her with a confused look.

"Hey there! I brought you this sandwich! It's a little wet, but it's still good. Blap!" Mabel tries but fails to be subtle about her prying into his business, "I like sharing things. Sandwiches, secrets…" she gets closer to him and begs in wanting to know, "Tell me your secret, you beautiful stranger."

Mermando couldn't pass up being offered food, giving in to share his dark secret, "That sandwich does look delicious… Very well." He looks her dead in the eye and has her swear, "But you must not tell another living soul my terrible secret." Mabel's eyes widen, finally getting that information she's been wanting to desperately know. The triplets use their keen sense of hearing to listen in on them. Mermando moves aside the float, "You have to stay away from me because… I am a merman," revealing to not have a pair legs at all, but a blue-green scaled merman tail with fins at the end to complete.

Mabel sighs in relief, having thought of something different, "Thank goodness. I thought you were gonna say you have a girlfriend."

The triplets gasp to each other, one shushing the other as they continue to listen in. They had to duck in the water for a bit when Mabel turns around for a moment, but raised back up, peeping from the water.

Mabel was amazed by the reveal, finding it great that she got to meet another cute guy who is also a magical creature, "A mermaid! I should have known from your strange foreign fish language."

Mermando took a bit of offense from the comment, stating correctly, "It is Spanish."

Mabel points out his deep, masculine voice, "Your voice is deep and masculine. How old are you?"

To her surprise, Mermando tells her, "I am twelve-years old. Merman's voices change when we're like three."

"So what's your name?"

Mermando takes out a guitar from the water he's been keeping, rising up to play the one chord, "There are some who call me," he strums the three cords, "Mermando! This is because Mermando is my name."

Mabel couldn't help but to wonder why Mermando was in the pool when he could be back with his own kind, "I don't understand, Mermando, what's a guy like you doing in a public pool?"

Mermando sighs in sadness, telling tale to her, having not always been confined to the pool, but free out in the ocean waters where he belongs, "It's a tragic story, Mabel… I was swimming with my friends, the mighty dolphins in the Gulf of Mexico. When I was ensnared!" he recalls the fishermen putting him in a truck, enduring a long distance drive all the way to Oregon, "The truck was heading to Gravity Falls. Using all my strength, I tried to escape back home… but it was not to be. I would have died of dehydration were it not for the kindness of the forest animals. I… ended up tumbling into a large pipe, leading me all the way here to this pool, where I remain trapped." Mermando concludes his story, feeling he would be judged negatively for his appearance, "But now that you know what I am, you must be seriously weirded out."

To his surprised, Mabel wasn't put off by him being a merman at all, but the complete opposite, "What?! I don't care if you're a merman. You're like the coolest guy I've ever met. And you can play at least one cord on the guitar."

This made Mermando happy to hear her say, "Why Mabel, I never met another human like you! Would you care to join me in a game of the Marco Polo?"

Mabel was more than glad to accept his offer, "Oh yes, Mermando! Yes!" She clasp his face, however, it was blocking his method of breathing.

"Mabel… you're covering my gills. I cannot breath!" He takes some breaths as soon as she let go. He knows that she meant no harm and just learning what not to say and do to him, reassuring her through smiling.

Mabel nervously laughs, saying, "Weird…"

Aria, Arya, and Anais high-five each other lightly, glad to see Mabel hitting it off with her new merman friend so well, believing they have nothing to worry about the guy being a jerk to her. No one messes with any member of the Pines family and gets away with it.

Dipper, Wendy and Junior decide to mess with Soos some. The twelve-year old doing a voice to convince their friend, "Soos."

Soos being one of a naive nature buys into the prank, "Inflatable duck-guy, is that you?"

"Yes, Soos, I can talk!" Dipper keeps up with the charade, Wendy and Junior trying to hold back from laughing out loud.

Soos was legit astonished by the 'discovery', "Oh my gosh! I knew you guys were secretly alive. I knew it!"

Dipper, Wendy and Junior shush each other in good fun, Dipper continuing, unaware that Soos was getting too convinced it wasn't a hoax, "My people have been enslaved, Soos, you must free us!"

"The inflatable pool duck revolution is at hand," Soos inches closer to the pool supply shed.

Dipper, Wendy and Junior laughing all the while until Poolcheck blows his whistle, signalling that the pool was about to close for the rest of the day, "Pool's closing, clear out everyone!"

"Poolcheck! Hide!" Wendy coaxes her friends, running off to be somewhere else. Poolcheck getting Soos to leave the supply shed as he calls out for Dipper.

"Assistant lifeguard!"

Dipper stops in his tracks, facing his boss, but to his relief, Poolcheck gives him the keys to lock up the supply shed as Wendy and Junior gather up the rest of the items to put in the shed, "Have a good night, son. Lock up the supplies for me." Poolcheck detaching his prosthetic hand, knocking out the keys he cleverly hid them in. Dipper did as he was told, locking up the shed as soon as everything was where it belongs.

Mabel and Mermando stopped combing each other's hair, the merman boy sighing, "The pool; she closes. Can I see you tonight?" Mermando enjoyed her company, hoping she'll say yes. She was starting to fill in those lonely holes in his hearts.

"Sure! Where? Wanna go for a walk?"

Mermando internally facepalms himself, but shows patience as he tells her, "Merman. I am a merman."

"Oh right!" Mabel gets out of the pool, about to follow her family out of the as she parts with, "Then I'll be back tonight!"

* * *

_Later that night..._

Mabel was about to quietly open the front door to sneak out, when suddenly, she is caught by one of her Grauntie's.

"Mabel, sweetie, where are you off to at this hour?" Adeline addresses, turning on the lamp to the living room, everyone else but her and Ford being awake, and apparently Mabel too.

Mabel frowns, having been caught red-handed with the golf cart keys, her sighing, "I… I'm going off to the pool to see my new friend."

"I see," Adeline guides her great-niece to have a talk with her, "you know the pool closed, let alone, we can't just let you go off in the middle of the night on your own."

"I know, Grauntie Addi, but Mermando is special in more ways than one…" Mabel frowns, shifting her feet, taking a deep breath to share the secret Mermando told her not to share, "Because Mermando is a merman and… that's why we chose to meet up tonight at the pool. Much less people to know his secret."

This surprises Adeline, not having noticed the boy Mabel was talking with at all to be as such. Of course, Adeline was familiar with the supernatural so it would make sense why her niece attempted to sneak out of the house. Adeline takes a moment to make a decision, smiling lightly to her niece to say, "Now I see why. Hmm… so long as someone goes with you, you may go."

Mabel beams, feeling like jumping in place, "Oh thank you, Grauntie Addi! But who's going to go with me?" She questions with a perplexed brow.

Adeline points to herself, "I don't think Ford and the others will notice we'll be gone for a short time." She winks to her niece, walking with her to the golf cart.

Mabel and Adeline arrives at the pool in the Mystery Shack's golf cart, glad that no one else but her and Mermando were around, unaware that her triplet cousins were near. Adeline parks the golf cart and walks up to the metal fence with Mabel, thinking of how she's going to get over. Suddenly, Mabel and Adeline hears a rustling in the bushes, turning to see it was just the triplet cousins, much to their relief.

Mabel whispers to her cousins to nervously ask, "Hey, girls! What are you doing here?"

Adeline too was curious to why her nieces are at the pool, "I was about to ask the same thing."

Arya replies with a small grin, "Getting that kid out of solitary and take him home… unless his parents up and abandoned him."

"I mean it's just wack that he'd be out here all night for days on end, you know?" Aria comments.

"Oh I couldn't agree more with you there, Aria," Adeline comments, just now crossing her mind why the boy had been neglected at the pool.

Anais then admits to Mabel of their eavesdropping, "Also we overheard everything you and Mermando were talking about. Including his secret." Mabel was flabbergasted, afraid that she broke Mermando's word, but Anais tells her more. "But no worries, we won't tell any other soul his secret. We're good at keeping secrets, and looking out for you. We would have regardless if Gramps told us or not. He can be overprotective like that."

Mabel brightens, clapping her hands lightly, "I knew I can count on you, my gal pals! Wanna help me over this fence?"

"Sure!" Aria agrees, kneeling down for their young cousin to get on her back.

Seemingly with ease, the triplets vaulted over the metal fence, landing expertly on the solid ground within the area of the pool. Although, none of them were supposed to be at the pool after closing hours, but it didn't stop them one bit. Anais helps out Adeline get over the fence as well, using her strength to pick her up with ease, setting her gently down. Aria lets Mabel off her back, "Good luck with your new friend." She winks as her and her sisters go off to let the boy out of his watery prison.

Mabel swiftly changes out of her clothes and into her swimsuit, greeting Mermando and assuring him, "Mermando! Don't mind my cousins and Grauntie Addi, they're breaking out that kid and overheard us talking earlier today. They're friends with vampires so it's cool and Grauntie Addi is watching over me."

"It nice to meet you, Mermando," Adeline reaches to shake the boys hand. She can get the impression that he was a nice boy, though wondering why the boy hasn't been able to leave the pool, "Mabel has told me some about you. Good things, I assure."

"Hola, Missus Pines," Mermando greets with a small happy dolphin noise.

"You may call me Addi, most people do," Adeline smiles, letting go of his hand.

Mermando sighs in relief, turning around to hearing the sound of metal being bent and pulled away from the concrete and marble, the small boy rejoicing, "Hooray! I'm finally free!" The triplets help the boy out of the pool, letting him get the hang of walking again. Soon enough, the triplets take the boy back to where he lives, waving goodbye to Mabel as the four disappear into the dark of night.

Adeline was happy that the boy got out, but wincing at the collateral damage caused by the triplets to set him free, there being a noticeable part of the pool gone, surely will be seen by Mister Poolcheck.

Mermando nods to the triplets, appreciating the incredibly kind gesture they did for the boy, he wished he could have freed the boy sooner, but he lacked the strength to pull and bend the bars like the triplets could.

"They're amazing, aren't they? They saved me more than once throughout this summer," Mabel lies down the scrapbook she brought with her on the concrete, having found a dry spot to place it.

"Your family shows great compassion, do they?" Mermando rhetorically questions, causing him to frown as he misses his own family back home in Atlantis or whatever underwater civilization he's from.

Mabel swims up to him, asking in concern, "What's wrong?"

Mermando attempts to strum his guitar, but he had to drain it of water as he explains, "I too used to have a family once. Back in the ocean…" He opens his shell locket, showing Mabel a picture of him with his mother, father and younger sibling, "How I miss them…" He closes the locket, playing a few chords on his guitar to express his yearning to return home.

Mabel lightly touches his shoulder, giving him her support, "Mermando, why don't you just leave the pool?"

Mermando sighs, having been defeated from his first attempt to ever try again, "I've tried only once, but escaping this pool required a plan that was bold and daring. I attempted to leap over the leap over the fence but… I didn't get very far and only flopped -from lack of water- about until I landed back in the pool. Then the wolves came…" Mermando shakes off the thought, not wanting to sound too depressing in front of the girl he's grown fond of in such a short time, "No, I'm glad that I am here, because I met you." The young merman looks up to the stars, watching a shooting star makes it way in the starry night sky under the waning moon.

Mabel thinks to take advantage of the moment to get a first kiss from him. She puckers her lips, drawing ever so close to him. Mermando was oblivious to her advances as he asks her, "What are you doing with your mouth?"

Mabel tries to be casual, making up an excuse to save herself the embarrassment, "Oh me? Nothing! This? I was just eating some sour candy, so my lips were doing that. Because the candy was so sour…"

It seemed to have worked, both of them now having an awkward moment until Mermando asks, "Can I have some candy?"

Adeline takes out a small piece of candy from her pocket, "I believe I have something you may like, Mermando."

Mermando beams, accepting the sweet confection, "Muchos gracias, Missus Addi," he feasts upon the piece, not having a decent meal since the sandwich from earlier.

Adeline frowns, wanting to help out the young merman from being trapped in the pool, "Hmm… Mabel."

The girl turns to her Grauntie, drying off with a towel, "Yeah, Grauntie Addi?"

"I believe we should help out your friend here get back to his own family, but it'll have to be tomorrow night since we don't have the cooler on us," Adeline smiles genuinely to her niece. Mabel and Mermando could not express how happy they were. That there is hope for the young merman to return home.

* * *

_The next day at the pool..._

Like yesterday, Dipper, Wendy and Junior were having their fun being lifeguards by messing with people around them, such as throwing pool floats around Durland and Blubs while they were just relaxing together. Again, Dipper, Wendy and Junior mean no harm in their antics together.

"One-hundred points!" Dipper cheers, getting a high-five from Junior and Wendy.

"Dudes, with this job, we three will be having fun all summer!" Wendy hoped at least, if not as lifeguards, then just generally hanging out together.

"Sounds good to me, Wendy," Junior gives her a thumbs up, attempting to hide his blushing from the idea of spending time with her.

"All summer?" Dipper blushes, liking that thought as he imagines it. That imagination was dashed when Poolcheck commands them with a blow of the whistle, the emotionally unstable man looking more red in the face than usual.

"You three! Here! Now!"

The three lifeguards stood in a row facing Poolcheck as the older man paces about, pointing at the damage done to part of the pool where the kid was being kept in.

"You all see this? Something came here last night and… and DAMAGED this beautiful pool!" Poolcheck was on a verge of tears, still in a fit of rage over the pool he's been working so hard to maintained, only to be marred unceremoniously.

"Mister Poolcheck are you crying?" Dipper asks of his boss.

Poolcheck wipes away his tears, "That's not important right now! I want you all out here after hours on a steak-out and catch whoever or whatever's responsible for this!" He points out the shenanigans they've been causing, "You all are on thin ice! All three of you think I haven't notice your horseplay and taking too many snacks from the snackbar? If you all want to keep this job, do this important task for me, then none of you will get fired!"

Junior and Wendy glance at each other, them making a good assumption how and why it got damaged in the first place, although not wanting to admit it to their boss. The two having wondered why the hell was that kid stuck in solitary confinement for as long as he was.

Dipper salutes his boss, "Yes sir, we won't let you down!"

Wendy sighs, rolling her eyes as she agrees, although not too keen on doing the job proper, but at least she won't be alone in the task.

While that was happening, Mabel and Mermando play together, bouncing the inflated ball to each other, the girl asking in excitement for what's to come, "You ready for tonight, Mermando!"

"Oh yes, Mabel! I can't wait to taste the salt waters again. Chlorine doesn't has the naturalness of the ocean. And of course be reunited with my family," Mermando passes the large ball to her, making happy dolphin clicks.

Mabel was sad that her new friend will be possibly gone forever, but glad at the same time that he would be with his family again. She knows she'd do anything to be reunited with her own family if she were in his fins.

* * *

_Later that night… again._

Dipper, Wendy and Junior patrol around the perimeter of the pool. Dipper and Wendy using their own flashlights, while Junior makes his left hand blaze like a torch, the teens not being entirely serious about the search, not finding it a big deal if they were to lose the job. Dipper, however, was being serious and up to the task.

"Found anything, Wendy?" Junior asks, wanting to be back at home with his painting, computer and video games.

"Nope." Wendy simply responds, lounging on one of the chairs.

Dipper tells himself, "Alright, Dipper, here's the plan: catch the trespasser, protect the supplies and pool itself, keep job at pool, and eventually marry Wendy."

Suddenly, a rustling of the metal fence was heard, Dipper swiftly turning around to flash his light at Soos, who was about to climb the fence. Dipper sighs as he tells him, "Go home, Soos."

Not wanting further confrontation, Soos abides by Dipper, "You got it, dude." Soos walking off while Dipper finds himself becoming a bit tired, with it getting quite late.

"Hey Dipper, come rest a bit with us!" Wendy calls out to him, "We're doing shifts."

Dipper didn't see why not, he couldn't pass up a moment of rest when Wendy was offering to do his shift. As soon as Dipper moves himself over to the lawn chairs, Mabel and Adeline back the golf cart enough to break it some of the fence down.

Mermando was happy to see Mabel and Adeline, swimming up to the edge of the pool to greet, "Mabel, you made it!"

"Are you ready to see your family?" Mabel says while opening up the water cooler full of water in the back of the golf cart.

Mermando absolutely beams, then Adeline kneeling down to tell him, "Alright, Mermando, I need you to not squirm while I move you into the cooler. I'll try to be quick."

"Yes, ma'am, you have my word," Adeline lifts up the boy to hold in her arms, carrying him to the cooler. However, Mermando's heaving was quite audible for Dipper to hear.

"Who's there?" Dipper calls out, using his flashlight to find the possible culprit.

"Quick, hide me! My kind must not be seen!" Mabel closes the lid as soon as Mermando tucks himself in the cooler, being grateful that his human friends are willing to help him in his time of need.

Dipper was surprised to see not only Mabel on the scene, but his great-aunt Adeline too, "Mabel? Grauntie Addi? What are you both doing here? Were you the ones that caused damage to the pool?"

Adeline sighs to Dipper, then seeing Wendy and Junior come on to the scene, "Well, Dipper, there's something important we have to do to help a friend out."

Mermando clears his throat, having been heard by the boy and the teens.

"Did that cooler just cleared its throat? Can coolers even do that?" Junior questions, seeing that there's obviously something inside the container.

Dipper's eyes widened that it could be the thing that damaged the pool, even if for a legit reason.

"Oh don't be silly! There obviously isn't a merman in there if that's what you're implying. We don't know anything about a merman, right Grauntie Addi?" Mabel wasn't being entirely convincing while under stress.

"Uh right…." Adeline nervously smiles, though shifting the blame of breaking out the kid onto herself, "It was me who broke the kid out of his prison, Dipper. He didn't deserve to be locked up for as long as he was."

"Awesome!" Junior and Wendy praised in unison.

"Wait what?!" Dipper exclaims in shock, having mixed feelings on the whole situation.

Mabel takes the opportunity to get in the golf cart and tell Adeline, "Drive, Grauntie Addi, drive! Sorry Dipper!"

Adeline kicks it into gear as her and Mabel speed off as fast as the cart could take them. Dipper jumping in the pool's own cart, putting on his seatbelt, inserting the keys in the ignition and driving off in pursuit of Mabel and Adeline to get back what they may have taken. Wendy and Junior just looked at each other, being a tad confused, but nonetheless relieved that their watch was over.

"Want me to drive you home, Wendy?" Junior asks his friend.

Wendy shrugs with a smile, "Sure, Junior. I think Dipper and them will be fine. We're gonna get so fired." She chuckles as Junior laughs with her while heading to his car.

While driving across the thankfully empty streets, Mabel assures Mermando, "We're gonna get you home!" Suddenly, a water balloon hits right at the cooler. Dipper aim his small catapult of water balloons right at them.

Dipper uses the megaphone to call out to them, "Hand over the pool supplies in the name of pool law!"

Mabel yells back at Dipper, "Pool law is dumb, and so is your hat!" That response warranted a another water balloon aimed at her, but hitting the cooler instead.

"Dipper let us do what we have to do to save one's life! And stop with the water balloons!" Adeline raises her voice to her nephew, this got him think with more questions than answers to their erratic actions.

Mabel smiles when she sees the sign to Gravity Falls Lake, instructing her great-aunt, "Grauntie Addi, we're going to Gravity Falls Lake!"

"You got it, Mabel!" Adeline sharply turns for the direction of the local lake. The older woman having not felt this much excitement in a good while. Thankfully, the golf cart had enough gas to get them to the lake and back home. The sun was beginning to rise in the sky.

Blubs and Durland stir in their cop car as the two carts sped by, but they dismiss it as just a dream, Blubs remarking in affection to Durland, "With you, every day is a dream." Their moment was short lived when they get a radio call from the police department telling over to head over to the Gleeful residence to respond to an emergency.

"Now this is not a dream," Durland concludes.

Dipper aims one last balloon at them, however, ending up hitting the cap of the cooler holding in all of Mermando's needed water to live, now losing it.

Mermando struggled to keep the water in, but it was no use as he gasps for water, "I cannot breath! You both must hurry!"

Hearing Mermando, Adeline does her best to keep the cart at a fast pace, now racing against time to save the young merman from dehydrating. Within moments, Adeline, Mabel, Mermando and Dipper make it to the shore of the lake where James and Tate were about to unlock the bait shop. James being caught real off guard to see his aunt, and niece and nephew in the carts.

"Tate hold this while I go see what's going on," James hands his morning coffee to his friend, running up to his family members when Adeline makes a complete stop of the cart. Dipper doing the same.

Tate just sighing, opening up the bait shop and heading right inside.

"We're okay!" Mabel assures, Dipper having gotten mad through the whole thing.

"Alright the jig is up, handover what supplies are in that cooler!" Dipper demands of his sister and aunt.

Adeline gets out of the driver seat to assess the cooler, hoping Mermando to still be alive.

Mabel leaps on the top of the cooler, yelling, "Never!"

"Mabel, we need to get Mermando out of there, now! The cooler lost too much water on the way here," Adeline highly suggests. Mabel getting off the cooler to open the lid of it, Mermando rolling out and flopping around like a dying fish. Dipper gasps, feeling guilty that he caused the cooler to leak when he threw the water balloon.

"Whoa…"

"Easy, little guy, easy," James picks Mermando up in his arms, moving the young merman quickly to the shore of the lake, dipping him into the water where Mermando lively swims in. James wipes his brow in relief, "Phew!" he turns to his family members as he needs an explanation, "Mind telling me what's going on?"

Mabel was the first to give a fast-talk version of the story, "We needed the cooler to save my new friend, because he needs to go home, and he's really nice, and we combed each other's hair. He needs to be in the cooler to breath water because he's a merman!"

Dipper sighs, wishing they told him sooner or he wouldn't have thrown all those water balloons at them and the chase never would've happened, "Way to bury the lead, Mabel."

Mabel goes to the shore of the lake, introducing her friend, "Dipper meet Mermando the merman, he's a merman." She then thumbs over to James, "And that is my Uncle James!"

Mermando waves to Dipper and James, greeting, "Hola! Nice to meet you both!"

Adeline then admits to Dipper, "Dipper, I didn't damage the pool to break the kid out. I would have used a different method anyhow."

Dipper looks up at his great-aunt, sighing as he then admits, "I don't think it matters now. The kid is freed. We may never know why he was put there for an extended amount of time." He sighs as he thought back to his boss, "On top of it, I'll lose my job for all the damage and not preventing it."

"Yeah… sorry about that, Dipper," Adeline kneels down to give Dipper a hug, "We can see about helping with paying for the damages."

Dipper smiles up to his great-aunt, turning to Mabel and Mermando who were chatting away. James gets enough of the picture to piece everything together of what occurred.

Mermando coughs a bit, telling them, "I am weak from coughing… How will I get my family to hear my call from the mighty depths from the ocean?"

Mabel quickly comes up with a solution, "I've got an idea. BRB!" She runs up to the pool supply cart, finding the megaphone Dipper used earlier and runs back with it in the intention of letting Mermando use it. "Problem solved!"

However, Dipper didn't want to get into more trouble, snatching the device out of his sister's hand, "Mabel, no! Those are pool supplies. I'll get in more trouble."

Adeline assures Dipper again, "Like I said before, Dipper, we can repay the damages done to the pool. It's our fault for breaking the fence and megaphones like that are replaceable."

Mabel nods, saying something that would fully convince Dipper, while also teaching him a valuable lesson, "Plus, do you know what it's like to fall in love for someone, even though you know in your heart that it'll probably never work out? And you'd do anything for that person?"

Dipper crestfallen, thinking of Wendy and what he would do for her, even if she may not be interested in him. He sighs, his sister and great-aunt making good points, handing over the megaphone to her to give to Mermando, "Give Mermando the megaphone."

Mabel smiles, thankful that Dipper sacrificed the item for the merman's sake, "Thanks Dip." She tosses the megaphone to Mermando.

Mermando smiling gratefully up to her where she stood on the dock, "Mabel, I have never met anyone like you."

"Same here," although Mabel counts the previous magical men she met so far, "except for a zombie, a gnome and a couple of cute vampires."

Dipper being the inquisitive one, wonders to Mabel about the vampires, "I don't remember the vampires."

Mabel grins a tad, "I don't tell you everything." She turns to Mermando with a saddened look on her face, "Well Mermando, I guess this is it."

Mermando perks a small grins, "Like what? This is!" As one final gesture, he shows his affections when he leaps up from the water and onto the dock, he places his lips onto Mabel in a kiss. True that it was sudden, but Mabel didn't mind one bit to accept her first kiss from the young merman. James and Adeline were all smiles, seeing her find some happiness with a good guy like Mermando.

Dipper, however, had the opposite reaction, turning away from seeing his sister kiss the guy, "Whoa! Okay that's gross…" he shutters. Never in a million years would he ever think his own sister get a real kiss from a boy until now.

Their kiss ends and Mabel feels a great spark in her mind, feeling many positive emotions from that kiss, "Whoo hoo! That was my first kiss!" she cheers.

James sighs, happy for his niece getting the experience of a lifetime to have not only met a good, unique guy, but that she gotten a kiss from someone she grew to love. Adeline felt great helping out her niece and her possible boyfriend from what she assumes.

Mabel reaches down to hold Mermando's hand, doing the same for her as she bids, "Goodbye, Mermando."

"Goodbye, Mabel." Mermando parts, letting go of her hand to swim off in the sunrise, making his way for him.

Mabel tells her brother, "You did the right thing, Dipper."

"Yeah, yeah." Dipper smiles, starting to feel good from the whole experience.

She then hugs Adeline to tell her in appreciation, "Thank you, Grauntie Addi, for all your help."

Adeline hugs her great-niece back, "Oh it's no problem, and thank you for telling me about Mermando. I didn't want you to have to do it on your own."

"Do I get a hug too?" James teases with a chuckle.

Mabel gives her uncle a hug as well, having more than enough to give, "You did great too! You got Mermando back in the water." Mabel then had an entertaining thought, "Oh one more thing!" She runs along the rocky barrier of the lake, getting to the end as she raises her fist to the air, Mermando jumping over her like in a movie she'd seen. "Yes! I've always wanted to do that."

James then assures Mabel, having that hope for her and Mermando's relationship, "I believe you'll get to see Mermando again. I have a good feeling about it."

* * *

_Later that day..._

Mister Poolcheck lists to Dipper of all the damages done to the pool supplies, "A wrecked fence, dents in the poolmobile, and a missing megaphone! Who is responsible for this?"

Dipper admits to the damages, "It was my fault, sir. I'm sorry. I got in too deep, but my family-"

Poolcheck flies into a fit of rage, demanding the boy, "Hand over your whistle, boy!" As soon as Dipper takes off the whistle around his neck, Poolcheck swipes it away from him, putting it in his mouth to… chew the metal as if it were freaking candy.

Dipper was more than happy to back away from the unstable man, actually glad that he won't have to deal with him from now on.

Poolcheck finishes chewing the whistle to bits, swallowing it whole as he mutters, "If one more thing goes wrong today…" To his utter dismay, he sees Soos take all of the inflated ducks, throwing them all over the fence to cheer.

"You're free now! Free! Inflatable ducks unite!"

"YOU!" Poolcheck cries out, causing Soos to run off in fright as the man pursues him to face justice.

Tyler Cutebiker coming into the scene to chant, "Get 'em! Get 'em!"

Dipper sulks until he's hit by a water balloon to the face, looking up to see Wendy and Junior.

"Hey, doofus! You never guess what happened. We just got fired." Wendy shares to Dipper, being nonchalant about it, as was Junior.

Dipper smiles up to them, being glad about it, "What? Really?"

"Yeah, our antics being the last straw," Junior chuckles, Wendy shows several bags under her hat.

"Ah sweet!"

Wendy then offering, "Say, guys, wanna break rules somewhere else?"

"Of course!" Dipper agrees as did Junior who nodded.

Mabel sighs, thinking of Mermando as she dips her feet in the pool. Then to her surprise, a message in a bottle appears to her, catching her attention, "Huh?" She retrieves the paper from within the bottle, folding it out to read what Mermando wrote to her.

_Dear Mabel,_

_I am home with my family, and I am very happy._

_Our first kiss will always hold a place in my heart. Technically hearts… As a merman, I have, like, seventeen hearts. Horrifying but true!_

_-More bottles on the way!_

It didn't take long for Mabel to finish reading the first message to find even more messages in individual bottles, filled with happiness with knowing Mermando made it home.

Unaware to her, Blubs and Durland put up several posters on the snackbar, pool supply closet and fence. They weren't the kind to advertise food or entertainment at all, but something more alarming. They were missing child posters, one of them in particular being for Gideon Charles Gleeful along with several other children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This little more canon chapter written by Vulpixen! Did this chapter a bit differently, giving Adeline Marks (hntrgurl13 's OC) a time to shine and help Mabel out with Mermando. And Gideon getting the "karma's a bitch" that he deserves. Also that pool jail kid deserved to be freed from solitary confinement. I mean why the hell was he even in there in the first place to deserve it for such an extended amount of time. I didn't see it as a joke, having found it more depressing. On the next chapter, Gideon along with several or more young children start to go missing in Chapter 30: Who Pulls The Strings.


	30. Who Pulls the Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: In this chapter, Mabel and Dipper look into the disappearance of not only Gideon Gleeful, but for some of the younger children in town in Chapter 30: Who Pulls The Strings.

_Early that morning…_

It hadn't been twenty-four hours into Gideon Gleeful's, along with several other children's, disappearance when there was literally their names and faces posted everywhere in the town proper. Milk cartons, buildings littered with missing child posters, and etc. If it was where people could see them, then people would know immediately. Just as the four young children, Quincy, Dani, Jack and Kylie have while walking down the street on their own, seeing some adults searching high and low.

Kylie couldn't help to grin, being thankful that the antagonizing Gideon was gone, making a harsh comment, "Looks like someone finally nabbed Gideon as karma for all the crap he's done."

Jack and Dani couldn't agree more, but were still wary about the other kids having been taken too, hoping they -at least- would be found. In Quincy's mind, he wouldn't wish kidnapping on anyone, not even his own worst enemy deserves a cruel fate the way he did.

Quincy frowns, seeing how frantic some of the adults were, surmising they must be the parents of the missing children. Him making a wise suggestion, "I think we should all head home, just to be safe so our parents don't worry." He knows his mom will panic if he isn't at least at the Mystery Shack or the Jade Dragon with Dani.

Dani nods to Quincy, seeing reason behind his idea, turning to her friends, "Quincy's right. You two be safe, okay?"

Jack perks a smile and an arm around his friend, "No worries, we can find our way! Gonna stop at the candy shop first on the way home. I'll save you guys some candy too!"

Kylie laughs, knowing her friend, "Yeah right. You'll end up eating it before then."

Jack narrows his eyes at her, "Touche, Kylie."

The four kids part ways, Kylie and Jack leaving together in the direction of the candy shop, while Dani and Quincy head straight to the Jade Dragon, not being too far from where they were in town. Unbeknownst to the children, there was a concealed figure watching them from the shadows of the dark alleyway, picking out their targets before they lose that chance. The figure eyes for Kylie and Jack, staying close to the dark as the quick figure stalks the young children like a Hide-Behind.

Jack thought he hears something from the alley, stopping Kylie, "You hear that, Kylie? I feel we should skip the candy store and not walk in this direction."

Kylie raised a brow to her uneased friend, thumbing to the direction of the ominous alleyway, "What are you talking about, Joker? Not like something is going to come out of the dark alley and take-"

Both Kylie and Jack were silenced when a pair of cold, wooden hands grab them by their faces, muffling their cries for help as the two are taken by something… or someone.

* * *

_Sometime later at the Mystery Shack..._

Adeline and Ford take a break from their work in the lab, sitting down to watch TV in the living room, the first channel being the news coverage on the missing children with the co-host updating on the situation.

The co-host clears his throat, the screen displaying the small images of each child missing as he speaks, "It has been several hours now since the disappearance of town-darling, Gideon Charles Gleeful, along with several other children such as Gus Corduroy, Shmipper and his twin sister Smabble, Gorney, Charlie, and Billy. All taken last night from their own homes..." he pauses for an update being told to him, making the man frown to then sadly announce, "This just in: two more children are now missing in our fair town. Their names being Jack Kwan and Kylie Finn, if anyone has any information on their last whereabouts, please report it to our local police department and the news so we may find these children and bring them home safely."

Adeline places a hand to her mouth while Ford holds her close, seeing how serious it has become with a noticeable amount of children going missing. Not surprised now that Wendy didn't show up for work, but called Stan and Carla to let them know what's up, to which they completely understood. The teens Pines, along with their friends went to help out Wendy and her family find her youngest brother where he may have gone into the woods near the Corduroy home.

"My gosh…" Adeline then thinks of her grandson, turning to Ford in worry, "Quincy and Dani are going to be so… All those kids." As a parent herself, she knows what may be going through those parent's minds; that ill feeling that their children are possibly in grave danger.

Ford takes her hand, lightly grasping while nodding, "I know, Addi, we have to make sure they don't get taken too until we figure out who, or what's responsible for this." He rubs his chin to think. None of the creatures around Gravity Falls have ever been infamous for stealing children. There was a first time for everything, he supposes.

Dipper and Mabel come in, having heard some of the news they were watching. Dipper looking up to Ford and Adeline, "We're going to see if we can help search for the missing kids with our friends." The twelve-year shakes his head in thought of Wendy and what she and her family are going through right now.

"Yeah, I'm sure the Power of Mabel can also help find missing kids." Mabel smiles a bit, doing her best to be positive about the situation.

Adeline nods to them, looking to Ford to see if her approves too. Thankfully, he gives her a nod in agreement, "Just be safe and stay close to the adults and teens. We'll call to let you know of anything."

"Thanks, Grauntie Addi and Grunkle Ford!" The run out the door, passing Stan and Carla in to join Grenda, Candy, David and Taro in their search for the missing younger kids.

The couple continues listening to the news, the co-host turning attention to Shandra Jimenez live on the Gleeful property where cops and at least two sniffing dogs are on the scene, scouring the area for any evidence that could give them any leads to the whereabouts of the children, and the culprit behind the serial kidnappings.

"Here at the Gleeful home, Bud and Muriel Gleeful, just as the parents like myself, are distraught by what's happened to their only child." Shandra walks inside the house where a sobbing Bud is being comforted by his wife on their couch, handing him tissues that she then cleans up after his use of them. His eyes puffy and red from all the crying, even his wife's were too. The news reporter goes up to the couple to ask, "Bud, could you tell us when you last saw Gideon?"

Bud sniffles loudly, tearing up in between, "From what we've told the police, last we saw our beautiful boy… he was in his bedroom sound asleep… so we thought. When he didn't come down for breakfast mornin', I went to go knock on his door to check on him. *sniffles* I called for him but he didn't answer. I knocked on the door and heard nothin'. So I opened the door… and he was gone! As if he vanished with the window opened!" Bud cries into a wad of tissues, drenching them in his tears and snot. It seemed to wreck Shandra's heart as did the other police officers on the scene.

Muriel meekly adds, "De… Deputy Durland and Blubs are questioning Cheekums, believing the hamster was the sole witness." She couldn't admit that it was nice to not hear any of Gideon's tantrums and him breaking items out of anger.

Durland sits on Gideon's desk chair, facing Cheekums when he gently puts the simple-minded hamster on the surface of the wooden desk. Blubs getting out a pencil and notebook to jot down any details.

Durland begins questioning the hamster, "Alright, Cheekums, ya need to tell us what you saw the night Gideon disappeared. Did ya see him climb out the window? Or was he taken?" He narrows his eyes at the small rodent.

Cheekums blankly stares, chittering, sniffing around him in utter obliviousness.

Durland frowns, "Cheekums I know you may be in shock, but we all want to find Gideon. Please tell us what you can remember? It will really help us."

Cheekums does the same as before, not seeming to be responsive to the officer.

Durland sighs in defeat, "We'll give ya time to gather yer thoughts."

Blubs places a hand on Durland's shoulder, knowing it'll go nowhere with a shake of his head, "Come on, Durland. Cheekums is too in traumatized to tell a thing." Durland tips his hat to the hamster and leaves with his partner back to the living room where Bud asks of the pair.

"Ya'll find anything?"

The cops dip their heads down for a moment before Blubs informs him, "Cheekums couldn't muster the words to speak. We assure that we are looking high and low for him, Bud. The kidnapper left no trace of to prove it. There is a possibility that he… ran away for reasons unknown to us. We did find fingerprints on the windowsill to suggest he climbed down from his room to outside. The trail just stops at the edge of the road."

Bud furiously shakes his head, being direct with the officers, "Absolutely not! Gideon ALWAYS tell us where he's going before he goes there." Bud takes a breath, "My apologies, I'm just real emotional right now about the whole thing." He turns to Shandra and the camera crew, "I feel for the parents of Gravity Falls whose children are missing like Gideon. Remain strong and keep looking." Bud puts on a more serious tone when he brings up, "And if we find the culprit responsible for such a heinous crime, we bring 'em to justice! Also anyone gets ninety percent off on any used car for finding our boy."

Shandra nods, couldn't agree more as she faces the camera once more, "There you have it, folks. Distraught parents and a whole web of mysteries here to untangle this spree of kidnappings. Back to you-"

Ford turns off the tv, bringing out his cell phone to make a call to Dante Basco. He listens to the phone ringing on the other end for a moment before hearing the man's voice on the other end, "Hey, Dante, it's me Stanford, given recent events as you've heard, we need to have Quincy with us here at the Shack." Ford listens to Dante agreeing with him in understanding of the situation. "Much appreciated, thank you." He hangs up the cell phone with a small smile to his wife. With Quincy with his family, he is sure to be protected, so they think. Anything could happen.

Stan and Carla come into the living room, both having expressions of being serious yet concerned, bringing news with them.

"James called and said him, Tara and Tate haven't found any of them yet around the lake. Jessie is still looking with Dan Corduroy and the teens for his boy. Lillian and all of the other doctors at the hospital are closely watching over the children patients. In town, Tanya, Soos, their friends, Shauna, Shannon, Shifty and Marcus haven't found them. Cormac is checking the deeper parts of the forest with his friends." Carla reports, having called each of the whole family.

"So in short, nothin'." Stan gruffs with a sigh. It just about broke his and his wife's heart to have heard Wendy sounding more upset than her usual chill self over the phone, at the time she told them her youngest brother went missing.

Ford gives his thoughts from what he's noticed on the whole case, "We do know that all the kids missing are ages six to ten. It's not a coincidence; seems it's only those kids and none of the much younger and older children who are missing."

This gave Adeline an idea she can look into, she brings up what she's thinking in a somber expression, "I can look into any similar disappearances online to see if it's happening anywhere else. There may be a pattern to this mystery." When she did search online for any similar patterns, she couldn't find anything related to what the town and its denizens were experiencing.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the woods…_

The dark hooded figure who took Kylie and Jack stalks for another victim to claim, finding Dani and Quincy walking towards the path to the Mystery Shack.

Both children, unware they were being watched and prowled, talk away on the way knowing their way in the woods.

"By the way, Dani, thanks for walking with me to my grandparents. It's terrible what happened to Kylie and Jack…" Quincy grew sullen, really hoping they're okay, can't even imagining how their families are dealing with the stressful situation.

Dani frowns, dipping her head down, "No problem… I want you safe." She heavily sighs, "We should have walked Kylie and Jack home. And I had to practically beg dad that we can handle ourselves. No asshole will get the better of us." The girls face grows more determined, silently vowing she'll save her friends from whoever or whatever took them. They wouldn't just not return home like they said they would. She knows her friends better than most.

"I hope so… I shouldn't have suggested what I said. Jack and Kylie would still be with us if-"

"It's not your fault, Quincy." Dani reassures, "Please don't beat yourself up. Hopefully your grandparents-" Dani and Quincy were put under a trance as soon as threads of luminous, magical white string made contact to their skin, wrapping around their wrists, fingers, legs and head from their backs. Their posture becoming limp, but still standing like a marionette puppet suspended by the string from the master.

The children came to a sudden halt in their steps, just strong stone throw away from the Shack. From the shadows, the hooded figure lowly laughs, sounding feminine in tone, using some sort of to make the two children move towards her through the movement of her fingers, being controlled by her luminous string as she spoke in a hushed sultry voice, "Come now, my children. You don't want to keep the rest of your siblings waiting."

* * *

_A few hours later…_

Dante was pacing back and forth when he wasn't serving the customers or seeing to greet those coming into the restaurant. Dani hadn't come back home since taking Quincy to the Mystery Shack. Was she taken? No, no. Dante pushes back that dark thought. However, he does wonder why neither of the Pines have called him about Dani?

"Dante!" Li snaps his brother-in-law out of his train of thought, "What are you doing? We got customers needing their meals. And where is Dani?"

"That's what I've been thinking... " Dante mutters, taking out his cell phone and telling Li, "Serve the customers while I need to make a call to the Pines."

Li nods, taking his finished meals to the customers while Dante heads in the back, speed-dialing the Mystery Shack's number. He places the cell phone close to his ear, hearing the ringing as he silently hopes someone picks up. Thankfully, he hears Carla's voice as she says.

"Hello, this is Carla Mccorkle Pines of the Mystery Shack, may I ask who's calling?"

"Hey, Carla, it's Dante Basco, Dani's father." He takes a deep breath before asking, hoping he would get a positive answer to put him at ease, "Did Dani make it to the Mystery Shack to take Quincy there?" What he hears makes his blood run cold and his face pale in dread.

"Wait, weren't you supposed to have brought Quincy to us? Dani and Quincy went alone? They haven't come by here." Carla starts questioning, not hearing him reply as the man hangs up on her. Carla gasps, immediately realizing something happened to Quincy as she cries out for her husband and her in-laws, hasting to where they are, "Stan! Ford! Addi we have a problem!"

Stanley comes up to her, seeing her frantic like she is causes him to try to calm her, "Carla darlin' what's wrong?"

"Quincy and Dani are missing! They never made it to the Shack on their own!" Carla's scream echoed throughout the home, enough for Ford and Adeline to stop what they were doing and make their way in exclaiming.

"What!?"

Stan guides his wife to the couch, staying with her as he suggests, "Call everybody in the family to be on the lookout for Quincy and his friend too. Hot Belgian Waffles, what is going on today…?" It's now become personal.

Ford and Adeline texts a message to every member of the Pines family, except for Dipper and Mabel's parents, from their cell phones, clicking the 'send to all' button as an easier method than to just call each individual person. They'll get the message quicker.

* * *

_Meanwhile out in town..._

Dipper and Mabel chat away with their friends while searching for clues out in Circle Park. Grenda lifting up the lid of the water tower a bit to peek inside, seeing no one there to her relief, she places the lid back down. David and Candy watching as Taro makes scans of the area for anything of note. Mabel and Dipper check their cell phones, hearing the ring when they receive a text. The twins in unison were in shock to read the message sent by Ford as it reads: Attention everyone, there have been two additional kidnappings. Quincy and his friend Dani are currently missing. We can't stress enough for the two to be found. Keep searching.

Dipper was shaking in place, trying to comprehend what he's just read. Their own younger cousin now missing along with his friend. Once again, he felt he failed to protect his younger cousin when him and Mabel swore they would. The guilt eating him up on the inside.

Mabel cries out in dismay, "Quincy no! Quincy and his friend, Dani, are now missing too!"

"They're what!?" The other kids exclaim in shock.

"Who or what is doing this?" Candy wonders, getting distressed from the whole situation, clinging to Grenda while she holds David's hand for security.

"Dude, this is getting real serious…" David comments, turning to his robot companion, "Add Quincy and Dani's names to the list, Taro. We really have to find them."

"They are so going down!" Grenda yells out, feeling like punching something out of frustration that the more they're preoccupied, the more kids seem to be disappearing.

"Affirmative. I have scanned what I can find in this park." Taro looks up to David, showing the data through its eye lens, "Something odd was here some time ago. A strong scent of lilacs and hollyhocks in one of the bushes that aren't grown there." Taro presents another clue in its mouth, showing a thread of white string, "And this white thread was found in the bush."

Dipper rubs his chin, making a deduction from the evidence collected, realizing it could only lead to one thing, "Now that is odd… Why would string and the smell of flowers be over here?"

"But at least we found something to give us a good clue." Mabel claps lightly, trying to be positive.

"Hopefully we can solve this before it's too late…" Dipper frowns, looking in the pages of the journal to find anything related to white thread and the strong scent of flowers, but found nothing related to what they're discovering.

Grenda makes a "Hmm" sound in thought, bringing up a solid idea to consider, "Maybe we're going about this all wrong since the person is taking kids."

"What your idea, Grenda?" Candy asks of her best friend.

"I'm thinking we should set up bait and follow them to where they take said bait."

The kids give it thought for a moment, Taro seeming to be onboard with Grenda's idea, "That actually may work, but who would be willing to play the part?"

Each one of them were hesitant to speak up, Dipper running many scenarios in his mind of what could possibly go wrong with that plan, not wanting to put people into any more danger than he has in the past. However, Quincy and all those kids lives are on the line; even if one of them is Gideon's. David doesn't know if he'd want to go through with it, feeling fear of what may happen, not knowing what the person's done to the missing children, or if they're even still alive. Mabel speaks up with a determined face, no doubt she'll do anything to save her younger cousin.

"I'll play bait while Dipper can follow and call for backup."

Candy, Grenda, David and Dipper give Mabel a worried look, her brother coming up with another idea.

"We can try that… but we'll need Grunkle Ford's help. I'm sure he has something to help us with catching the kidnapper."

"That sounds like a way better plan," David comments, agreeing with Dipper.

While the twins were finding clues as if it were an episode of Ducktective, the rest of the Pines family were having their own field day with the news they were given by Ford and Adeline. As soon as each of the Pines got the message on their phones, all of them became more distressed, but none more than what Shauna, Marcus and Shannon are feeling at that moment.

Marcus utters something in Spanish as races up stairs when he hears wailing from his wife in distress, knowing exactly what's wrong as he opens the door to find her and Shannon crying together on the bed, Shauna sobbing the hardest in hysterics. The twin women closed the shop early that day, due to the circumstances of the missing children to help find them. Shauna and Shannon did return home to tend to Quincy's pet tortoise, Box, and Shauna's pair of axolotls, Astra the golden albino, and Aspera the dark olive one. Quincy was the whole world to Shauna, that is certain. A miracle that Shauna got to live after almost succumbing to death on the day of Quincy's birth. Seeing her son smile everyday gave her joy, just as her family have over the years. At this moment, her world grew darker than ever before. Shauna felt helpless.

It hurt Marcus seeing his wife in the state she's in, but he'll try to help her as much as he could.

Shannon turns to face Marcus as she says quietly, "We should head to the Mystery Shack. Mom and Dad sent an additional text saying Quincy and Dani weren't far from where… where they were taken on the property."

Marcus nods, cradling Shauna in his arms, finding himself to be shedding a few of his own tears, "We'll find our boy and his friend. I really want to believe that right now..."

* * *

_Not long after..._

Dante bursts through the back door and rushes out the main restaurant, announcing to every customer on his speaker, "As soon as you're all finished and pay your checks, please leave the Jade Dragon. We're closed for the rest of the day and possibly tomorrow. There's been a family emergency on my end, I'm sorry, but I need to be elsewhere."

Li looks at the customers, not knowing what's going on as he urges them, "Well don't just sit there, eat and pay up!" As soon as each customer was finished and paid, Li puts the close sign up makes haste to where Dante is heading, keeping up with him.

Dante runs towards his car, getting inside and starting it as soon as Li gets in the front passenger seat, driving to the direction of the Mystery Shack, muttering many swears, even not caring that he's speeding down the road; yet being careful not to hit anyone. He hasn't been as upset as he is since… since his wife died when Dani was an infant. Dani was all he has, and he sure as hell doesn't want to lose her too. When they get there, Dante was first to bang on their door to be let in.

Stan gruffly goes up to the door to answer, "Yesh, don't knock down the door, pal!" He opens to see Dante, though the young man pushing her aside to be let in. "Hey what's the big idea barging in like you are?" Stan steadies himself against one of the pieces of furniture. He sees now it was Dante who was clearly upset over his daughter being missing.

"We apologies for the disturbance, Mister Pines, Dante is not in the right mindset at the moment," Li settles Dante right on the couch nearby, keeping a calm sense as he sternly tells his brother-in-law, "Getting this upset will not help us find Dani any faster."

Dante was silent, cupping his face with both hands, running through many scenarios in his mind of what may be happening to his daughter the longer he's sitting where he is, "I really... really want to find my daughter."

Stan gives a sympathetic expression to Dante, "I get you're upset; my niece Shauna has been balling her eye out since she got here about Quincy. Addi's upstairs with her to get her to calm down. Ford, Shannon, Marcus and Carla should be back soon to-"

**Crash!**

A man in his thirties comes in, having busted the door wide open in a rage that couldn't be contained. Another man follows in after with a more apologetic demeanor. It was Kylie Finn's fathers, Tristan (the one who bust open the door), and Samson who are clearly, and reasonably upset themselves of their daughter's disappearance. Tristan having used his own means of finding Kylie - busting through people's doors and yelling for her name while his husband, Samson, has been profusely apologizing at almost every household they've been to. The couple having invoked the ire of Jack's parents, Jenny and Joseph Kwan, following in tow and having their daughter, Jill, sticking close to them.

"Kylie, baby are you here?!" Tristan cries out, hearing nothing but an annoyed Stan confronting him.

"You didn't have to break down the door, you maniac! She hasn't been around here since the other day," Stan huffs, staring down the man until Samson gets between the two to break the tension.

"Tristan you have to stop doing this, please..." Samson frowns to the irked older man, "I am terribly sorry for my husbands behavior. He's really taking this hard as any parent would."

Stan thumbs back to Dante, as well as glancing upstairs, imagining how they're all feeling. There were instances in the past where he lost track of his own children when they were younger and had the tendency to run off, scaring the wits out of him until he thankfully found them.

"To be honest, I'd be breaking doors down to find my own too. Doors can be fixed." Stan grins a tad, making Tristan feel a little bit better.

"Well not if they provoked enough people like us," Another man in his thirties wearing a business suit, as does his wife, Jenny, spoke in an aggravated tone, keeping his and his wife's unimpressed expressions with a hint of anger. All the while, Jill was in her mother's arms, she too having been crying over her twin brother, Jack's, disappearance. "We have a lot to say on the matter at hand."

Meanwhile inside Adeline and Ford's room, the older woman reassures her daughter, as she's done so many times, getting through to her as they sit next to each other and talk, "I know how much Quincy means to you, Shauna, believe me, you, your sister and brother mean the whole world to me too. I'd do anything to see you all safe and sound, just as you want for Quincy. We all want that too."

Shauna wipes away her tears with some tissue, having not talked while listening to her mother. Shauna never could find the words to speak when she's ever incredibly upset as she's being, but she could always find the comfort and reassurance she needs from her parents. She nods to her mother, showing a small hint of a smile, hugging her mother without saying another word. That was enough to Adeline to know her daughter was going to be strong and determined to find Quincy.

From hearing the ruckus downstairs, Adeline and Shauna head to the living room, seeing the growing tension between Joseph and Tristan. Adeline will not tolerate fighting in her house as she tells everyone, "I believe we can settle without arguing in circles. Let's wait for my husband and my sister-in-law, daughter and son-in-law so we may talk this through in a more civil manner."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Missus Pines," Jenny nods, huffing in the direction of her husband.

Sometime later, Ford, Shannon, Marcus and Carla return home with their findings, meeting with the other parents to discuss their plans. Everyone sits in the living room; there being more than enough space to accommodate them all. Carla brought Jill something to drink and eat while the adults talk.

Ford clears his throat, beginning to share his and his families findings, "While searching around our property, we found small foot prints belonging to children. Must have been Dani and Quincy who were making their way over here…"

"If they were so close, why didn't they go inside? Let you all know they've arrived?" Dante spoke up.

Ford composes himself, getting to the point, "Because… someone stopped them before they had the chance to make it." He shows a photo of a set of footprints belonging to Quincy and Dani from the imprint of their shoes, but in addition, there were another set of footprints in the ground, those belonging to someone who was wearing high heels of sorts. Seeing the pictures greatly upsets Dante and Shauna more so than the others, who too were feeling ill that someone would just take those two young children.

Joseph raised his hand slightly, offering his input, "If I may speak."

"You may," permitted Ford.

"Do any of you think they would have been taken if someone, I don't know, drove them all the way to the Shack when they knew there was a kidnapper on the loose? Instead of letting their children walk on their own?" Joseph raised a brow, looking at Dante in suspicion and judgement.

"My daughter insisted on walking Quincy to the Shack herself so I let her," Dante spoke in a quiet manner, unlike his usual self. "She is a capable girl."

"Really now?" Jenny adds her two cents, "It was poor judgement when her capabilities failed her from getting captured along with her friend. You should be asha-"

"Don't talk shit about my kid! Nor my judgement!" Dante glares at the woman, however, her husband did have a point: he shouldn't have let Dani and Quincy go on their own.

"Please, let's not-" Adeline was cut off when Joseph speaks out of turn.

"Earlier today, who was watching our children when they all gallivanted into town where my only -living- son and the Finn's daughter was taken?" Joseph narrows his eyes at Shauna and Shannon. Joseph does his best to push back the strong emotions when thinking back to his deceased elder son, Jamie, showing a more stoic expression. Jenny knew exactly what her husband meant, and so did Jill.

Shauna affirms in a depressed tone, "I was. Before Dani and Quincy went to the Jade  
Dragon together, they told me that Jack and Kylie decided to walk home. I… had faith they would be alright when they stuck to the sidewalks. At least my son told me and my sister and husband where he was going, and I said it was okay."

Joseph mumbles bitterly, not thinking before speaking aloud that would set off certain people, "I should have known the so called "friends" of my son would be terrible influences that could get him killed. I can see where they get it-"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU SONUVABI-" Dante shouts to the top of his lungs, about to lunge at the man, about to climb over the table but Li holds him back as Samson does the same for his offended husband, and even the usually collected, reserved Shauna having to be restrained by her husband, mother and sister from wanting to beat the ever-living daylights out of Joseph.

Ford and Stan both glare at Joseph and his wife, the insults to their family not making the situation when they caused the provocation, everyone already on edge.

Jill frowns, not having said a word while trying to tone out the adults fighting, but she smiles a tad when she sees both Gompers and Waddles come walking by, wanting to pet the seemingly friendly animals for comfort; not finding enough from her own parents. The little girl turns to Carla, "Missus Pines, can I pet the piggy and goat?"

Carla softly smiles at the child, "Of course, dear, they're friendly I assure. Especially Waddles, he loves attention. If it's okay with your parents."

Jill looks up to her parents for approval, though getting a sour look from her mother, but the little girl knows her parents well enough to say, "I'll wash my hands afterwards, I promise."

"Well… alright." Jenny asks Carla, "Do the animals have their shots?"

"Oh yeah, she'll be fine." Carla confirms, feeling sympathy for the young girl having to grow up with such strict parents, though they do mean well with having their daughter stay close to them from getting kidnapped.

With that confirmation, Jill excuses herself from the table and goes off to interact with Waddles and Gompers. Wanting nothing more right now then a bit of peace, even if it'll be short.

* * *

_At an old, abandoned house..._

Quincy awakens to find himself in a spacious attic on top a shelf, not unlike Mabel and Dipper's room. What woke him was the sound of angry screaming coming from Gideon himself, but something was off. Quincy couldn't turn himself around to get a good look - he couldn't move his body at all, but to see, listen and speak. With the addition of having been reduced twice their sizes.

"Do you know who I am, you crazy woman?! I am Gideon Charles Gleeful! I'm a celebrity in this hick town and you're gonna pay for messin' with widdle ol' me!" Gideon intensely glares at the woman responsible for kidnapping him and the other children in town. Through some dark magic the woman casted on him, he was nothing more than a doll with blue button eyes, still wearing his blue suit attire, and the bouffant with a black shoes. His whole, physical body having changed completely; just as Quincy and the rest of the missing children she took are as well in their likeness.

The woman cackles loudly, finding it humorous from the boy as she caresses Gideon's hair with a wooden finger, "Now, now my child. I bet you're just cranky. You'll learn to behave after a while, and to love your new forms. I can't have you all walk out in the world in your... current states. It's too much of a scary world out there." The woman grins it seems with her complex wooden mouth, "Mother knows best after all." She takes off the hooded robe to reveal having not flesh and skin, but her whole body made of smoothed, polished wood with glass, realistic green eyes that give off a glossy shine, wearing a semi-long grey dress of the Edwardian era, and golden silk on her head to resemble curly locks. The wooden woman, Katrina Naysayer, was a living marionette puppet. The Doll Witch.

Another boy yells in protest, the irritated voice of Gus Corduroy, "You're not our mother!"

"Yeah!" agreed Dani and Kylie. The girls wishing they could move their limbs to give the woman a piece of their minds.

The other children, Gorney, Smablle, Shmipper, Charlie, and Billy remaining silent in sadness, not having the capacity to shed tears from their button eyes, too frightened from their circumstance.

"Oh I'm sure you all will come to accept me as such in time - you have forever to consider the notion. I am Katrina Naysayer, you're new mother." Katrina picks up the doll form of Jack to brush his hair with a small brush as she lovingly tells, "I'll love each and every one of you as my own. Keeping the dust off, stitching up any tears, and one day letting you all walk around. Will be easier to play with my children."

Jack groans in discontent, wanting to be put down with his friends at least.

Gideon and the other children were stunned from what she tells, all of them really hoping their friends and family will find and save them from the living nightmare they're living in that moment.

Katrina calls over her five, quintuplet children, who were playing in the empty, decaying living room. Each of them at the age of nine as they appear. All five - like her - have marionette-like bodies of smooth, polished wood, human-like hair, realistic glass, glossy eyes, and wearing old children attire from the early 1900's that have been patched up countless times over the years. They all used to be human like anyone else just as their mother was.

The one named Oliver, wore a navy blue petticoat with black buttons, grey pants with black boots and a short brim cap on top his head of black hair to compliment his blue glass eyes. The second child named Roy, wore dark green overalls over his white, long sleeve shirt and lacking shoes and socks. His glass eyes brown with curly dirty blond hair. The third and last boy named Kenny wore a black and white sailor suit with matching pants and shoes to complete the outfit; along with green glass eyes, like his mother's, and short brown hair. The girls wore matching Edwardian, shirt-waist dresses and boots and socks, however, their hair color/length and eyes were - of course - different. Natalie having long blonde corn silk hair with blue glass eyes, while Harriet had short black hair with brown glass eyes.

"Oliver! Natalie! Kenny! Harriet! Roy! Come meet your new siblings I've taken in."

The five greet the other children with a "Hello!" in unison, immediately creeping out Quincy and the rest of the children by how unsettling the five were in comparison to their mother.

Though out of the five children, it was Oliver who notices something off with his mother and the children she brought with her. Where did she get those children, he thought to himself. Over the hundred years being a living puppet, existing as such had been difficult as the years go by. He missed tasting food and drinking milk. Sure he would never have to experience thirst, hunger, exhaustion, and pain ever again, but Oliver felt more dead than he lets on to even his siblings. But his other siblings seem to be more content with their seemingly immortal bodies, kept alive by the dark magic enchanting them and their mother.

"I'll let you all get acquainted while I need to do some... errands to get more cloth." Katrina lies, waving to the children as she puts on her cloak and hood, heading out to see how many more children she'll be able to take before planning to leave the town.

As soon as she left, Natalie cheerily picks up Gideon, "Aren't you the dapper one!"

Gideon finds himself flattered by the praise, "Why... thank you, little girl." He thinks of a way to see if he could persuade the girl to help him escape, "Could you do me a favor and place me on the windowsill? I want to get a good view away from the others."

Natalie innocently tilts her head, glancing over to the window, then shaking her head with a small smile, "No can do! Mother says never to go near the window or someone would see us. She wants us protected from the bad people around here, and we can't disappoint mother. Not ever."

"Bwad people?" Shmipper questions.

"Yeah, the ones who'd want to hurt us and take away the magic that's keeping me and my siblings alive. And what's keeping you all as dolls." Roy tells, him picking up the twin dolls, Shmipper and Smabble in each hand, making them dance too as Kenny took Gus, Charlie, Gorney and Billy. Natalie makes Gideon face the corner, not really liking him, while she picks up Dani and Kylie to interact with.

"Hey what's the big idea?!" Gideon snaps, not liking being treated with punishment.

"You're too mean, so I'm going to play with these girls instead," Natalie huffs, hugging Dani and Kylie. "I've been wanting other girls to play with, no offense, Harriet." She smiles to her sister.

"No offense taken."

"Put us down!" Gus protests, though Kenny seems to ignore him as he picks up a miniature bat and ball.

"But we haven't played baseball yet." Kenny uses the magical string to control the three boys, making them reenact the game of baseball. Gus being the batter, Charlie the umpire, and Billy the pitcher.

Natalie sets up Dani and Kylie on the small wooden table in their respective chairs, getting out a small tea set. The girls knew exactly what game the puppet girl wanted to play. Tea party.

"What are you going to do to us?" Quincy asks, hoping they won't hurt his friends.

"Play with you all of course! Since none of you can move around, so we'll help you all play." Harriet giggles, picking up Jack, the using the same magical, luminous white string to move his limbs about, making him dance, "Do any of you know any songs or even jokes? I love jokes."

"Please no," Kylie pleads to Jack, but the boy was more than happy to oblige.

"Sure! I know a good bit of doll-related jokes." Jack agrees, not wanting the puppet girl to toss him about if she gets mad at him, "What do you call doll full of fluff?"

"I don't know, what?" Kenny wonders.

"Stuffed!" Jack concludes, getting a laugh from the children, but Oliver, who was focused on getting to the bottom of the children their mother brought.

"Oh tell us another!" Harriet pleads.

"Noooo!" Kylie cries out, but Jack keeps going.

Dani shushes Kylie, "We need to keep them happy; we don't know what they may do to us."

"Alright. Hmm... What is needed to pull something up?"

Natalie thinks for a moment before saying, "A dolley?"

"Yep!"

Oliver picks up Quincy, taking him to a corner to have a private conversation with him, "Sorry to pull you aside, but I have to know some things about you all. What is your name, your friends names, where you came from, and... did mother really adopt you as she said she did? I'm Oliver, by the way. Mother was too quick to introduce us proper."

Quincy glances over to the others, then back to Oliver, hoping he can be reasoned, "I'm Quincy Pines. My friends over there are Dani, the one in the red hoodie. Jack, the one telling jokes. The one with the white hair is Gideon Gleeful, he's a bully. Gus Corduroy is the one with the green shirt and dark pants. Gorney we met once during Summerween. The twins are Shmipper and Smablle, don't really know them, and I don't know much of the other two, but their names are Billy and Charlie. We all came from this town, our friends and family are possibly looking for us." He frowns, greatly missing his parents and the rest of the family, "Your mom kidnapped us."

This broke the boy's heart. He wanted more siblings to interact with, but not in the way his mother handled it. His suspicions now confirm, he had to think of something, even if scared of what his mother may do. Feeling guilty he utters, "It's our fault. If we hadn't told mother we wanted more siblings... she wouldn't have stolen you all away. We grew lonely after a hundred years with little to no contact with other people - Mother having sheltered us even after she saved us from dying of illness. And that no one else would accept us as we are." Oliver smiles sadly, still remembering his elder sibling as he confides further, "At least our elder brother, Vaughan, got to have a long life and experience growing up, possibly having a wife and children of his own... he moved away a year before we all got sick; an illness Mother couldn't cure. She made us all these bodies to look as we were almost as close as possible - including herself. She couldn't bear to watch us die, like with Father when he died from an accident."

Quincy had no words to say. He couldn't relate to the wooden boy and his siblings plight. The thought does go through his head: would his mother stop at nothing to save him from death? Of course, he concludes, but he couldn't help to think what she may resort to to achieve it. Quincy asks of Oliver, "Can you help us return back to our families, and change us back to human?"

"I can try, but I don't think my siblings would agree with me on that notion. They're too content with what they are. I promise I'll think of something." Oliver whispers to Quincy, picking him up to return to the others to place the boy and the rest of the kidnapped children back on the shelf.

Dani was placed right next to Quincy, slightly facing each other enough where she expresses and asks her friends when the five children go back down stairs upon Oliver's suggestion, "We really need to escape somehow… What were you and Oliver talking about?"

Quincy tells her all that he learned from the boy, it both shocked yet intrigued her when he says, "Oliver wants to help us out, since he feels really bad about us getting kidnapped. He probably got his siblings out of the room on purpose for us all to talk without them knowing."

"Good…" Gus sighs in frustration that he cannot do a thing to break free, "I… actually scared if our friends and families can't find us before that doll witch takes us somewhere else."

"I want my mommy…" Charlie whimpers, wishing he could shed tears.

"I'm even more twaumatized." Gorney mumbles.

"Me too…" Billy agrees in sadness.

"Gwampa…" Shmipper and Smabble sigh in unison.

"Ya'll better come up with a plan. This doesn't make us friends; I want to get out as badly as anyone here," Gideon growls, still facing the wall of the shelf.

Oliver comes right back in the attic, seeming to smile as he tells, "My siblings are preoccupied for the moment. I'll move you all as quickly as I can through the attic window." He goes over to open the window doors, trotting back to gather all the dolls in his arms as he could.

"Well this will work!" Dani cheers.

When Oliver makes it to the window and assures, "It'll be alright; none of you should feel any pain with the bodies you have." He makes a leap of faith out the window of the two-story home, landing hard on the ground with his back taking the impact, his body scattering in pieces for a moment before reassembling together by the strings he controls.

"Hooray!" Jack cheers in glee, hopefully nothing else can go wrong.

"Alright… where should I go to take you all before the sunsets?" Oliver questions while he runs to hide in bushes to not be seen. There is urgency that the sun was beginning to set and it would be difficult for the puppet boy to see.

"My grandpa's house!" Quincy cries out loud enough over the other children's suggestions, "I'll tell you the way - face me forward and I can remember how to get there."

"Alright, let's skedaddle before Mother returns!" With each of the dolls in his arms, Quincy instructs him where to go to head for the Mystery Shack. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time!" If Oliver had a heart, it'd be beating fast in exhilaration and the excitement he longed for after all those years.

* * *

_At the Mystery Shack..._

It was almost completely dark outside by the time Oliver, and the children he carried, reaches on the property of the home. He incredibly thankful of his body he managed to make it without exhausting himself to reach their destination. Oliver was almost hesitant to knock on the door, but for the sake of the children, he musters up the courage to approach. He gingerly knocks on the door with his head - his arms being full - and waits for someone to answer.

Adeline answers the door to greet, "Why hell there-" she takes a good look at Oliver and the dolls he's carrying, losing her train of thought while just taken back by surprise of the puppet boy and the dolls he's carrying.

"Hi, Grandma!" Quincy greets, Adeline jumping back in astonishment, hearing her grandson's voice coming from the doll.

"Oh my gosh! Tell me this is a joke…" Adeline slowly goes up to Oliver with a small glare, the expression instantly dissipating when Dani spoke.

"We're not joking, Missus Addi," Dani frowns up to her.

Oliver fears that his mother could be around, knowing she'll be looking desperately for him, he urges, "Can we please come inside so I can explain everything? My mother is responsible for this and-"

Adeline gestures for him to come, "Thank you, kid. This… really means a lot." The older woman guides the boy to the living room, Oliver taking in everything he's seeing; much of it entirely new to him. Although from chances of looking out the window, he has seen some glimpses of modern technology before his mother forbade him from being near the window. Of course, he would disobey her to catch the sights he sees from inside the home of the outside world.

"You have a lovely home, madam," Oliver compliments sincerely, remembering his manners. He helps with propping up each doll with Adeline. The older woman being relieved to see her son, but wanting to make the person pay for what they did to him and the other children.

"Thanks. Please tell me everything detail about… this and how to change them all back. Right now, my husband and everyone else went to go help set the bait trap for the kidnapper." Adeline couldn't help but to lightly hug Quincy, "We're going to fix this, Quincy, I swear. For all of you."

"Of course… it was my mother who did this. Turned them into dolls to give me and my siblings company." Oliver speaks truthfully, telling her more up, including the backstory behind him and his siblings becoming puppets to prevent their deaths from an illness they were suffering from, until Dani adds.

"He saved us from that place and now here we are."

"My God… I have to call Ford and tell him," Adeline gets out her cell phone, speed-dialing the number until, who she thinks, picks up, "Ford, this umm… puppet kid named Oliver brought all the missing children here and-"

"What?!" screeches the female voice from the other end that had Adeline jump in place. It was an irate Katrina.

"Sorry, Addi," apologizes Ford as he had his phone on speaker mode, Adeline sighing in relief to hear his voice, having thought something terrible happened. "All the children are there? We trapped the culprit in the steel cage at the old house her and her puppet children were living in. She tried to possess one of us to unlock her box, but we managed to stop her."

"Yes, she's the only one who can reverse what she did to Quincy and the other children, however there's a catch from what Oliver told me: all the children would turned back to human, but him, his siblings and their mother would die." Adeline frowns over to Oliver and then to her grandson and the other children.

Oliver nods up to her with a reassuring smile, "It's alright. I think it's time to end this. My siblings may not be happy about it, at first, but hopefully they'll come to terms that this is meant to be. Is the other end of the device still on… speaker?"

Ford confirms, "Yes. Everyone around me and the woman can hear you loud and clear."

"No, Oliver! I can't bear the thought of you and your siblings dying! I can't…" Katrina utters from her cage, leaning against the side in heartache.

What Oliver says shook her, "We all have to die someday, Mother. No one is meant to live forever. Perhaps, if there such as thing as another life, we can all be together in it once more. Please, Mother… do it for me and the others."

"Okay… but I need you back here and the other children too to break the spell. It'd be easier for me to see you one last time…" Katrina would be crying if she could shed tears, gaining some sympathy from those around her, even from Ford. They can't imagine what she must be going through to make such a huge sacrifice. She regrets all that she's done to her children and those she took. Having been so afraid of death itself, Katrina lost sight of taking account to what her children were truly feeling.

Adeline finds herself shedding tears for Oliver, hearing everything that him and his mother said to be utterly crushing, but if it meant Quincy and the other children to be free, then it has to be done. "Oliver… let's go see your mother. I'll drive you over there with the kids."

"Thank you, ma'am. It's… really for the best. I had a good life, for it being so short." He shows her a sad smile on his wooden face, having made peace that it'll be time for him to go.

* * *

_Arriving at the property…_

The ritual circle was set in place at the center of the living room. Katrina having drawn a complex circle, big enough to place each of the dolls inside it. Oliver, along his siblings standing at each point the circle made, holding hands and looking at each other. Roy, Natalie, Kenny and Harriet were scared, but with each other together, they take comfort in not being alone to see it through. Everyone in town -just about- watch the whole scene take place from in their homes, watching the broadcast live at the comfort of their homes; Shandra and her crew recording the whole event. Except for the parents and family members of the missing children actually being there to witness their children about to be turned back to normal.

Katrina sadly looks at her children one last time to say, "This isn't goodbye, my children... May us meet again in death, and be with your father and brother..." She closed her eyes for but a moment, then taking out the core of her wooden body, only to crush it that released a great pulse of black magic. Within moments, Katrina falls to her knees as her body goes limp, beginning to wither to dust as her children does the same. Dark mist pours out of the children's doll bodies, becoming shroud in the mist as they levitate to the height of what they were before. In a small flash, all the children have been turned back to their human selves before becoming dolls. However, the children could barely stand from their limbs having been unused for almost a whole day. The parents helping them out as they become elated that the children have been turned back.

Shauna scooping up Quincy to embrace him in her arms, Marcus, Shannon and the rest of the family adding it. Dante absolutely bawling in happiness to have Dani back to herself, Li remaining a calm demeanor, happy still to have his niece back to normal. Gus Corduroy getting a huge hug from his father, Dan, along with his brothers and sister's hugs in addition. Kylie receiving big hugs and kisses from her dads. Jack being hugged by a crying Jill, though getting pats from his parents as their way to show love for their son. Gideon and the rest of the children, Gorney, Charlie, Billy, Shmipper and Smabble all receiving love and relief from their own families, more than glad that the whole ordeal was over.

It brought tears of joy from Shandra and her camera crew as she says to the audience, "And there you have it, folks. All the children having been turned back to their human selves through the great sacrifice by the woman, Katrina Naysayer, and her children, ending this in a rather bittersweet way. I think we can all say that there's nothing stronger than the platonic love between a parent and child."

* * *

_The next day on a bright, sunny morning..._

A knock is heard on the door of the Pines-Valdez home, Quincy going to the door to answer to not only find, Dani, Jack and Kylie, but Gus Corduroy too.

"Hi, fellas!" Quincy greets his friends, then asking Gus with a smile, "And hi, Gus. What brings you here?"

"Umm… I was doing some thinking after the whole doll thing… I had you pegged wrong at first from the rumors, but after everything that happened, I talked to my dad and brothers about hanging out with you guys more. Dad understood that I could come over and play when we're not doing lumberjack training." Gus grins, believing Quincy really pulled through with talking to Oliver to convince him to free them all.

"Heh, after all that… I had my dads donate my dolls for someone else to deal with. I'm never having dolls again after all that." Kylie sighs, looking to Jack as he agrees.

"Yeah, I make all of Jill's dolls face away from me when I go into the room now."

Quincy understood, nodding to Gus as he shakes his hand, "Glad to have you part of our group, Gus. Thankfully, I only have plush animals, not dolls."

"Speaking of…" Dani shows her old dragon plush toys she had since she was a baby, "I found my dragon dolls in my room. They need a bit of fixing, but it's no big deal with love and care."

"You all want to come inside? My mom and dad are here today to have a day off to watch me." Quincy offers, waving to Dante who was in the car.

"Sure! I'll go tell my dad, first." Dani goes to scamper off to the car, her and all the kids happy to be themselves once more.

From the distance, the spirits of Oliver, his siblings and mother watch from the distance.

"Thank you, Quincy…" Oliver parts before him and his family disappear to reunite with the rest of their own family after so many years of being apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter written by vulpixen! Boy did I take much inspiration from the movie Coraline with this one in terms of how the kids doll forms would be like, and other references from other media for this chapter. The kids, Charlie, Billy, Shmipper and Shmabble, Gus Corduroy and Gorney are the canon background characters from the show I decided to use along with sailormew4's ocs, Dani, Kylie and Jack and my oc, Quincy, as the victims for this chapter. Gideon being there too. Kylie's parents, Samson and Tristan Finn, along with Jack's parents, Joseph and Jenny Kwan, and twin sister, Jill Kwan belong to sailormew4 as well. I also want to add that I want to give the Corduroy boys a bit more personality and a role in the story as well, because I want to. Katrina Naysayer was inspired from the doll witch from the scrapped page of the real life published version of Journal 3 and we wanted to do a chapter based on that idea. The five children, Oliver, Roy, Kenny, Natalie and Harriet are of my own creation and Katrina Naysayer as well. It's close to Halloween so I decided to make this chapter a bit creepier. Join us next time as Dipper and Mabel mess with a strange carpet in chapter 31, an au version of Carpet Diem!


	31. Carpet Diem AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Mabel and Dipper find a strange carpet that is sure to… change their minds in a sense. This will go through differently compared to the canon episode in Chapter 31: Carpet Diem AU.

_Later that day…_

 

Up in their attic room, Dipper and Mabel decide to pass the time by playing mini golf, having used their creative minds to set up their own course with its own theme at each hole. Something to do to not only move past what happened with Quincy and the other children, but having plans of their own for the night to spend time with their respective friends. Mabel shows off her natural talent for the game, expertly getting her eyeball ball into the holes with precision and focus, and overall having fun.

Mabel makes the shot, lightly hitting the eyeball ball into the cup, she cheers in victory, "Hoo-rah! TOTAL DOMINATION! I am the MASTER of added-stuff mini golf!" Dipper rolls his eyes slightly with a small grin as Mabel continues, pointing out each hole, "From the mighty Swiss Alps, to the Badlands of Dipper's laundry where man fears to tread."

With Dipper turn, he steps up, "Alright, let the pro on the field - well floor." He takes aim and swings against the eyeball ball, although too hard with it hitting against a beam, ricocheting to break a lightbulb, hitting inside the twelfth hole, exiting out to hit off more surfaces until it breaks through the triangle glass door. They hear a yelp of pain from outside, coming from Stan.

"Ahh! My head! It hit me right in the head!"

Carla's voice could be heard with a hint of panic, "I'll get the ice, dear!"

"Thanks, darlin'!"

Dipper cringes in fear, having accidentally hurt his great-uncle, "Oops…"

Mabel assures him, "Oh I'm sure he'll be fine, Grauntie Carla takes good care of him." She turns to her pet Waddles, the pig chewing on the score paper while wearing a tophat, "It was out of bounds anyways."

Dipper playfully, yet lightly jabs his sister with his mini golf club, "You're out of bounds!"

The two laugh while jabbing at each other, enjoying themselves until Mabel's cat alarm clock rings on the set time, meowing repeatedly until it stopped on its own, letting the girl know.

"Hey, Dipper, I gotta go hangout with Candy and Grenda tonight." Mabel tells, setting her golf club in Dipper's arms for him to carry as he lightly smile.

Dipper sighs some, but smiles as he brings up, "Alright. We can continue when you get back from your friends. I'll be sure that my own friends don't wreck our mini golf course. The three of us, including Taro, have a big night to -"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Mabel interrupts her brother, getting peeved, "I'm having my sleepover with my own friends here tonight. And there's not enough room for the eight of us to fit in the attic."

"Wait, what? Aw man..." Dipper wonders, though immediately seeing the sleeping bags, rom-coms, and the board game: Call On Boys: Pre-teen Edition. "The guys and I talked about a sleepover this morning, and Kevin Corduroy wanted to join me and David in our own small group. I wanted to make a good impression since he chose to hangout with me and David. Plus… I can learn more about Wendy through him." Mason ends with a blush as he rubs on his shoulder.

Within moments, not only do Candy and Grenda arrive, but David, Kevin Corduroy and Taro showed up with their own sleeping bags. Mason and his sister feeling incredibly awkward from the situation they have.

"Sleepover!" All four kids exclaim in unison.

Mabel pleads to her brother with wide eyes to attempt to persuade him, "Please let us girls use this room for tonight? I promise next time you and your friends can have the room for your sleepover."

David thinks aloud, "That's a good compromise I-"

"Fight for dominance!" Kevin cries out. The girls and guys just give him a look, disapproving his choice of words. To which the boy apologizes as he sees they're not up for that option, "Sorry, it's how my brothers settle disputes, but I can see that it's not the case here. But I agree with David that it's a good compromise, right Dipper?"

Grenda smiles over to Kevin, "I like this guy! I was thinking the same thing."

Dipper smiles from his friends willing to make a compromise, "Sure! So that leaves to where we're going to have our own sleepover." He looks to his friends for suggestions.

David waves his hand a bit to suggest, "How about my place? There's enough room and it's quiet enough. My sister keeps to herself, most of the time when she's not with her boyfriend and buddies."

"Awesome, dude!" Dipper high-fives David, then to Kevin to help him feel accepted, the boy with the red-headed pompadour returns the gesture with a small smile, "What do you think, Kevin?"

"Yeah we can go with that, usually gets rowdy at home with all my brothers there and myself, and dad to add to the madness that is my place." Kevin chuckles, having been used to the kind of living for most of his life.

"So it's settled!" Dipper grins from ear to ear, looking forward to actually socialize during his time in Gravity Falls.

* * *

_Later that night..._

 

"Okay, so how much do you like boys?" Mabel asks Grenda sitting next to her on their respective cushions on the floor.

Grenda gleefully replies to her friend, "Sooooo much!" She narrows her eyes to Candy with a sly grin, "I know one girl who has the hots for a guy."

Candy gets red in the face from blushing, knowing exactly the guy on her mind she's smittened by, "Boys make me think about kissing! I wonder what David's lips feel like…?"

Grenda mocks surprise, "Candy! Oh my gosh!" She throws a small green pillow at Candy, the girl letting out a small cry from the force, but was mostly fine, knowing her friend's strength.

Candy swiftly recovers from the pillow and asks Mabel, "Are you still talking to that boy from the sea you've been crazy about?"

Mabel nods swiftly, showing her girl friends the messages in the bottle she recently received from Mermando, "This long-distance talk has been great! I really, really hope it continues. We are so crazy tonight!" Mabel cheers, all three girls squealing loudly from all the excitement.

Grenda pounding on the for but a moment before she asks her friends, "Who wants to smear makeup on my face?"

Mabel tells her friend in all honesty with bright, "Oh you're already so beautiful, Grenda, what would be the point?"

Grenda starts to chant, "Beautiful! Beautiful! Beautiful!"

Mabel laughs some and gives in, "Alright, we'll make you absolutely stunning! By the way, Grenda, any boys you're into? I saw you liking Kevin already."

Surprising to Mabel and Candy, Grenda shakes her head as she said, "Nah, I didn't feel the spark when I looked at him, like you girls have with your guys." Grenda smiles as she thinks, "But I think Kevin would make an even better pal."

Candy giggles, having fun, though thinking about David and his friends, "I wonder what David and the guys are up to?"

* * *

_At the Nguyen residence..._

 

Dipper, David and Kevin get up to their own fun gossiping while eating pizza, the boys sharing their thoughts. David's room having quite the space, a decent size tv screen he uses as his desktop for his computer. His dark blue painted walls decorated with a variety of anime, superhero and robot themed posters held by tacks. And to the wide far side holds his own workshop where scraps of metal and electronics scattered were neatly neatly put away in the cabinet of the steel table. Right by David's single-person bed with science themed sheets was Taro's recharging bed.

"Dude, your room is pretty cool." Kevin compliments while eating a slice of pizza, "I have to share a room between my brothers and I, it's usually messy, but I've grown used to it."

"Thanks, man, my parents made a good choice choosing this house when we moved here from San Francisco." David plops a piece of olive in his mouth, "Where I used to live, it was a small apartment complex and there were a lot of noisy neighbors, and nosy ones too." The boy pauses for a moment, as if listening to something before he continues, frowning a tad, "I do miss my old home, there's a lot more technology there than here, but I manage with what I can get my hands on. Such as helping Taro and its capabilities."

"That sounds pretty neat with what you can do with metal and electronic-do-dads. I live out in nature in a cabin. Born and raised. The Corduroy's have been around for perhaps before Gravity Falls was founded." Kevin spoke proudly, crossing his arms in confidence as he looks to Dipper. David rolling his eyes at the mention of nature. "I've heard some good things about you and David here from Wendy. Another reason why I wanted to hang out with you two, to see for myself." The boy perks a grin that got Dipper to blush a bit at the mention of Wendy. Kevin could obviously tell Dipper has a thing for Wendy. "You got a thing for my big sis, huh?"

Dipper gulps and stammers, "What me?" No… no. She's real cool -obviously- but-"

"He totally has a thing for Wendy." David snickers, Mason becoming flustered from his friends tell and hides his face in his hat, though Kevin simply chuckles, some of that cool demeanor having rubbed off from his sister.

"Hey, at least you aren't like that goth jerk Wendy's with," Kevin grits his teeth at the mention, munching on the rest of his pizza slices, "my bros and I can smell something off about him than just his overwhelming body spray. He doesn't often hang out with her at home when dad, and me and my bros are around. But when he is around, I keep a close eye on him, and so does Gus and Marcus. We threatened to beat the crap out of him if he hurts Wendy in any way." The Corduroy boy punches his fists as if he means it. Dipper and David admire that Kevin and his family too would beat up Robbie if he were to do something awful.

"Awesome." Dipper decides to do some harmless payback to David as he brings up a certain girl, "I know someone has a thing for a certain friend of my sister's."

Taro perks up, displaying an animated laughing icon on its face through the display screen, "I know the very human. My sensories detected an increase in heart-rate and loss for words when Candy Chiu is near/mentioned." Taro makes a knowing-grin icon appear on its screen, "Don't even try to deny it, David."

David blushes a bright red on his cheeks, confessing, "Yeah, I do have a thing for her. She's intelligent, cheerful, cute, and… many other things I can't put into voice."

"Muster up the courage to ask her out and see what happens." Kevin bluntly puts it.

"I dunno if she wants to-" David feels a light grip from Dipper as he tells her.

"I've seen how she's like around you, dude. Guarantee she'll say yes about going out with you. Kevin and I will be with you for support. We'll be your wingmen!" Dipper gives David a thumbs up, Kevin shrugging before going along with it to gesture a thumbs up. Dipper couldn't believe that he's gaining his own small group of friends like his sister has, having expected to be more to himself all summer, but he was glad it wasn't the case when around like-minded kids his age. Dipper takes out the Journal 3 and begins to share what's written inside the pages, hoping his friends may be interested. To his surprise, they were quite intrigued by what they're reading with him. Dipper found his people.

* * *

_The next day…_

 

Mabel wakes up, groaning to find the attic room to be a complete mess from all the partying her and her friends did during the night. The mini golf course in shambles from Grenda's bashing, Mabel having found the act okay, assuring her and Dipper can make another one. The girl's forehead drawn in purple with the words "Party Gurl".

"Ugh… what happened last night?" Mabel eyes up to see Candy suspended by multiple stripes of duct tape against the wall over Mabel's bed, she gasps to what she sees a teddy bear duct taped right next to Candy as well in the same position. "Whoa!"

Candy waves to Mabel, "What's up, party girl?"

Grenda exits out of the closest, covered in red, lipstick kisses; apparently having been in there for a majority of the night, "I don't know what I was kissing in there, but I have no regrets!" The girl smiles in satisfaction, her friends not wanting to question what Grenda was in fact kissing.

"Candy falls down now!" Candy leans forward, the gravity and her weight causing her to break free from the duct tape, but landing right on top of what remained of the mini golf course.

As soon as Candy and Grenda pack up their belongings, Mabel bids them, "That was awesome, girls, see you again soon." The two girls left, greeting Dipper on the way out as soon as he enters in the room, his sister greeting him, "Hey, brother! You want any of this leftover pizza?" Mabel picks up a slice covered in pink glitter; assuming it's the edible kind, "It's got glitter on it."

Dipper shakes his head with a smile, feeling great that he not only got to hang out with his friends, but completely avoided his sister's and friends loud antics, "Last night was awesome for me! David was showing me his cool gizmos and Kevin talked about Wendy. I found my own people, Mabel…"

"That's great!" Mabel grins to him, glad that he made his own friends like she herself did.

His good mood becomes sour when he sees how much damage Mabel and her friends caused during their sleepover, shocked to see the mini golf course they built in ruins.

"What is it, Dipper?"

"My gosh, Mabel… this is impossible to live with." Dipper slightly glares at his sister, having wanted to come home to things looking more decent than what he's seeing. He loves his sister, but sometimes, she can be a real handful.

Mabel gasps, though laughing it off, "What? I'm delightful to live with! Get ready to be poked by the fun stick!" Mabel picks up a nearby stick, poking her brother with it that only increased how irritated he is at his sister.

"Ah!" Dipper slaps the stick out of Mabel's hand, clearly showing how upset he is about their situation, "Mabel I've had it with the fun stick! You totally wrecked our room… and…" Dipper frowns to the sad scene of what used to be their mini golf course, "Our mini golf course…"

Mabel laughs nervously, "Yeah, Grenda sure loves breaking things."

Dipper gets stern with his sister, wanting there to be order between them, "Mabel we need to lay down some ground rules, if we're gonna be living in this room together. First of all, no sleepovers here."

Mabel was astonished, yet peeved, countering, "What? Well if I can't have sleepovers in this room, then you can't keep me up every night with your summer reading."

Dipper was incredulous of his sister's claim, unaware that he not only reads aloud in the night, but repeatedly presses the button on the pen he writes with, "How does summer reading keep you up?" It was really his habits that causes Mabel to stir. "Well at least my braces don't whistle when I breath."

Mabel argues back, "Well at least I wash my clothes without being reminded. I'm thankful that Grauntie Carla and Grauntie Addi keep you in check about it."

Dipper grumbles, "Washing clothes is a waste of time - I'm a busy guy!"

"Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow!" Mabel mocks her brother, getting him even angrier.

"Alright if you meow one more time-"

"Meow! Meow! Meow!"

Dipper had enough as he puts his foot down, "Okay, that's it! That's the final straw! Maybe we shouldn't share a room together anymore."

Mabel frowns to the possibility, having been used to sharing a room together for pretty much their whole lives, but then starts to review the issues she's had with her brother in her mind, agreeing with him, "Well maybe we shouldn't…"

"Fine by me!"

"Double fine by me!"

Dipper points back to the door of their room, "Then we need to talk to our Grunkles and Graunties about moving rooms."

Mabel perks a smile while thinking of them, "Yeah, they're a reasonable bunch."

Meanwhile in the living room, Stan was flipping through channels involving violence, chanting happily, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" while gathering things no one in the house anymore wants. Stan and Carla plan to sell off their unwanted items as merchandise to unsuspecting customers. Ford and Adeline contribute their unneeded belongings, helping out with turning them into something that'll catch the eye of tourists.

Dipper and Mabel come running into the living, the boy demanding, "Grunkle's and Grauntie's, we want separate rooms!"

Stan laughs it up, while Ford, Carla and Adeline look at the twins with concerning faces, figuring something must have gotten them both upset at each other.

"And I want a pair of magic money pants! It's not gonna happen." Stan dies down his laugh, but then asks in a little more concern in his voice, "Really, what's up with you two?"

"Magic money pants?" Mabel wonders briefly.

"Did you two get into a fight?" Carla asks the twins, but from reading their faces, it was obvious they did.

"We need our own space. Are there any other rooms in the house one of us can stay in? Can we work something out?" Dipper pleads to his elders, though it disappoints him and Mabel that they won't be getting what they want when Ford tells.

"I'm sorry, Mason. Mabel. We really don't have any other rooms than the attic room and our own rooms." Ford puts parts together out of the items into something else, "It was Adeline's room before we got together, James, Jessie and Charlie's room they shared, and our daughter's room before you two. For the most part, they managed to share the space they had until they got older and moved out. However, they've all had their quarrels about sharing space before, so I believe you two should settle your differences."

"Now it's your room and for the grandkids when they want to spend the night." Finished Adeline while she helps organize things. Dipper and Mabel frown from the answers they were given.

"And there's no hidden, secret room either in this house." Stan adds, then instructing the two to distract them, "How 'bout you two stop moping right there and help us out. Soos is outside sorting stuff from the shed so you two join him. I know we have a bunch of stuff the suckers would pay for." The older man grins while the younger twins sigh, heading out to see Soos being himself, putting stuff in two separate piles: stuff to be kept and things to be trashed/used for merchandise. The old shed housed a lot of things the older Pines have kept over the years, such as aged clothing and many other knickknacks.

Soos waves to the twins as soon as he sees them, "Heya, dudes! Come check this stuff out! This place is full of weird secrets."

Dipper and Mabel see things they haven't seen before, such as stuff from the 70's and 80's. There were several crystal pyramids, even older board games that have been collecting dust, and so on.

"Really neat!" Mabel blows on a small dust covered mirror, coughing when she got some in her mouth.

What catches Dipper's eye was a large, rolled up rug at the corner of the shed that hadn't been taken out yet. The boy gets out a small flashlight from his vest, clicking it on to see the blue color of the rug, reading the tag on it saying, "Experiment 78… I remember Grunkle Ford and Grauntie Addi having experiments." Mason grins a tad as he thought aloud, "This must be one of their earliest ones." He calls out to Soos, "Soos, can you help me carry this rug out?"

"Sure, dude!" Soos enters inside the large shed, lifting up the shag carpet to carry on his shoulder. "Wonder why they have this rug in there?"

"From what I read on the tag, it's something really special that they'd want to store it. I'm gonna keep it." grins Dipper, thinking of what the rug could do.

"Oh let me see!" Mabel runs up to them, Soos unrolling the rug to reveal the yellow spiral inside it. Mabel and her brother feel the texture of the carpet, quickly liking it, "This carpet is amazing!"

"I think they'll be okay we have this to ourselves." Dipper comes up with an idea, remembering they have family that can help them out, "Mabel, perhaps you can ask one of our cousins of they'll let you sleep in their rooms or sleep in an empty room. Or even myself to see if they can find me a room. Problem solved!"

Mabel wasn't entirely onboard with the idea, having grown to love the attic room, but staying at another relatives such as her aunt Jessie and Lillian's place does sound nice. She felt conflicted; as much as she loves her family, it wouldn't feel the same without Dipper sleeping in the same room as they always have since they were born. "Hmm… maybe. I want to give it more thought."

Of course, Dipper was torn by his own idea himself, not really wanting to be separated from his sister either, but he wants to feel free.

Soos frowns to seeing the twins in debate over the attic room. He offers some advice hoping to get through to the duo, "You know, the attic is a pretty good space. Maybe you two should appreciate what you have."

"Speaking of the attic, let's bring the carpet there," Dipper suggests and Soos follows, the man shrugging.

"Well what do I know," Soos says to himself, not realizing the carpet was emitting faint static electricity from the fabric.

* * *

_A bit later…_

 

Dipper and Mabel go up to their Grunkle's and Grauntie's in the kitchen, the boy telling his idea.

"I figured out how Mabel and I can have separate rooms. One of us could stay at one of our relatives here in town, while the other is here." The boy grins, but the answer he and his sister get was not the response they were expecting from their elders.

"No!" Stan, Carla, Ford and Adeline know something about each one of their family members the twins don't want finding out just yet. Plus, they have a promise to their parents to uphold.

"What? Why not? You let me stay the night with the girls." Mabel questions, neither her nor Dipper understanding why was it so.

"Sleepovers - and if we're all busy - are the only exceptions. We have a promise to your parents to keep," Ford excuses while getting himself some coffee from the pot.

"Why does that promise prevent us from staying over at-" Dipper was cut off by Stan. The boy was getting tired of all the important details being kept from him.

"End of discussion, kids. Now then, help us out with putting some of this crud together to sell off to the tourists. Then maybe we'll settle the whole room situation you guys have." Carla smiles a tad, getting them to stop questioning for now, and hoping Dipper and Mabel will settle their differences.

Afterwards, Dipper and Mabel growl at each other while heading to their attic room. The boy taking off his shoes, with his socks still on, rubbing his feet on the shag carpet in relief, "Ah this shag carpeting..."

Mabel huffs as she expresses her plight, "Well this stinks. That loophole would have been perfect if our Grunkle's and Grauntie's weren't so strict about it for some reason. And I have to deal with your butt. I say one of us keeps this room while the other… sleeps in the shed." Mabel grins, though her brother wasn't too pleased on that plan.

Dipper circles around his sister, getting angry while completely unaware of the static building up in his socks against the friction from the shag carpet.

"Well I'm going to have this room all to myself, somehow, and when I do, I'll finally have my own space and we'll never have to share anything ever AGAIN!" The moment he slaps his charged hand against Mabel's, she felt the shock as something strange begins to happen to the twins. The burst of energy forcing the two to fall on their backs. Dipper rises up from where he landed on the carpet, rubbing his head, but something was strange occurred as he wonders, "Ugh… what happened?"

Mabel wonders the same as she inquires, "Dipper, why are you wearing my clothes?" She feels the face that was not her own, realizing the situation now they've both switched bodies, mentally. "And my… face?! Am I in your body?"

The twins were freaking out over their predicament, Dipper looking at Mabel's hair with wide eyes as he too questions, "Am I in your body?!" The two look at each other and scream in unison, not liking their situation one bit as Mabel goes to puke in a nearby garbage can and punching her brother's gut, while Dipper screams some more while looking in a mirror, going to the corner rock himself in shock of the body he's in.

* * *

_A short time freaking out, later..._

Dipper sighs while looking at the reflection of the mirror, "Great! Just what we need, more Gravity Falls weirdness…"

"This is stupid!" Mabel states, being reasonably upset, "Sharing a room was bad enough, now we're sharing bodies? Hmm, you know, I don't sound like myself when I talk, but I sound like you. Not like in cartoons that do this schtick."

Dipper points to his/Mabel's head, informing her, "That's just something the people do so the audience would know who's in who's body. Some dumb visual gag, but really, the vocal cords aren't connected to the mind, mentally. Bleh! Braces are horrible to talk with. It's like my mouth hates me…" Dipper taps at the strands of hairs sticking out at the back of Mabel's hair, "And what are these things?"

"I wonder why you're so sweaty and awkward." Mabel complains, but gets her attention directed back to Dipper as he reads more on the tag of the shag carpet.

"Hey look!" Dipper lifts up the tag, reading aloud, "Experiment 78. Electron carpet." Dipper surmises as he tells, "Atoms can swap electrons. This carpet must have built up a electronic charge so powerful it can swap minds!" He repeatedly clicks his pen in his hand while saying, "Maybe we can use it to switch back. Grunkle Ford and Grauntie Addi are amazing genius'! Of course I already knew that."

"Phew! Glad I'm switching back. If I was you, I'd totally be messing around with this." Mabel sighs in relief.

"And if I was you, which I am… I would go all crazy with this!" Dipper grins, thinking of a good payback against his sister, "Say… let's prove each other which one is more deserving of this room than the other."

Mabel slightly glares at him, "Well fine! I'm gonna be dorky as possible!" She was about to run off when she trips over Dipper's untied shoelaces, "Ugh! Tie your shoes, Dipper!"

Dipper runs down to the dining room where Carla and Stan were eating omelets. The older couple greet who they thought was their niece, not knowing about them having used the shag carpet they took out from the shed to swap bodies.

"Grunkle Stan! Grauntie Carla!" Dipper greets, still not used to the braces on his sister's teeth, grumbling.

"What's the word, Mabel?" Stan smiles to his great-niece/Dipper.

"Hey, pumpkin," Carla waves to him/her.

"That's right it's me, Mabel!" Dipper moves aside his sister's long hair, "I'm gonna paint the whole house in glitter and all sorts of shades in pink! Oh and unicorns too!" As Dipper was about to dart off, Carla stops him, seeing something was up.

"Now hold on there a minute, Mabel, I don't think Ford and Addi would like that."

"And neither would we." Stan adds, knowing Mabel was one of the most cheerful kids, but he knows she wouldn't be too extreme about her interests to go against her relatives wishes, almost.

Mabel comes running into the kitchen, opting to make a fool of her brother as she dances in place in a sing-song voice while she kicks things nearby, "~Hey, look at me! Breaking stuff is so much fun! And I'm Dipper and I stink!~"

"Dipper!" Carla was getting rather annoyed as was Stan, "What has gotten into-"

Dipper gets up on the table, proceeding to dump the contents of a box of cereal onto his head, "Mabel's gone bananas! Bing! Zow! Blow!"

Stan yanks the box of cereal out of Dipper's hands, then grabbing him by the hand, but not tightly, acting like the parent he is, "You both need to knock it off! Carla grab Dipper. We're gonna have a talk, whether you both like it or not." Stan and Carla have dealt with a similar situation before when Jessie and James used to act up when they were younger. James and Jessie aimed to make the other look bad in front of their parents and uncle and aunt, while they were too body swapped from the effects of the electron carpet.

"Ah man…" Mabel sighs, not able to escape the clutches of her great-uncle and aunt as the twins follow Carla and Stan into the living room.

Meanwhile back upstairs in the attic room, Waddles innocently rolls back and forth on the shag carpet, getting some sun from the beams shone through the window. Soos enters inside the bedroom, having forgotten something when he sees the simple, innocent pig being himself. Soos reaches down to pet Waddles, completely unaware of the nature of said carpet as he says to the pig, "Well said, good bro. You got no worries. I mean, nobody thinks it's cute when I lie naked on the carpet. I wish I could be a pig." The moment he pets the pig on his head, the charged electrons from the carpet swapped the minds of Waddles and Soos, the man ending up in the animal's body while the pig ended up in handyman's body.

Soos takes a moment to glance around, seeing now that he has four pairs of hooves and a round pink belly, having a more optimistic reaction to his predicament as he cheers, "Yes! I should do out loud wishing more often." He takes a whiff using the superb sense of smell of the pig, catching the scent of something peaking his interests in food, "Is that a corncob I spy?" Soos trots down the stairs and out to find what he's looking for away from the Mystery Shack.

Waddles, however, does his best to get the hang of walking on two legs as he heads down to the gift shop to get into his own antics, bumping into things along the way. Wendy enters inside the gift shop, having left something behind as she asks who she thought was Soos, "Hey Soos, have you seen my-" Wendy becomes disturbed as she watches Waddles chew on a tee shirt, blankly staring back at her. Not wanting to linger further, Wendy excuses herself out the door, telling Waddles, "I'll… come by later."

Mabel and Dipper sit on the couch, facing Stan and Carla, but away from each other. The older couple seeing a rift between them, they aim to help them see eye-to-eye once more.

"Alright, kids, what's having you at each other's throats? Is this about the whole room thing?" Dipper and Mabel slowly nod, confirming to Stan and Carla that they may know what to say.

Carla sighs, rubbing her face for a moment before she tells the twins, "Can either of you tell us why you're fighting than just for space?"

Dipper speaks up while frowning, him having really started it all, "It's just… I feel we've been growing apart since we've managed to make friends of our own. It just... feels scary to be apart from your twin after having known them all your life. And I don't know if our friends can mesh well in the same space. I never really wanted to move out at all."

"Aw…" Mabel frowns to her brother, having felt a similar feeling she hadn't gotten to tell to her brother until now, "I actually know what you mean. Maybe we can combine sleepovers into one so we all can have fun. We can make room." She smiles a tad, bringing relief to Carla and Stan as they watch the siblings mend their conflict.

"It's natural to feel that way, kids." Stan shares, telling his own experience from being apart from his brother for an extended amount of time, "My brother and I went some years without seeing each other in person, but we stayed in contact during those years and helped one another." He places a hand on each twin's shoulder, offering some words of wisdom, "No matter how far apart in distance or interests, know that you have a twin that will always be right by your side through thick and thin in the hardest of place a rock could be. They'll be there to pull you right out of that mess!"

Carla nods, thinking of James and Jessie, and Shauna and Shannon, knowing the pairs have helped each other in great ways through their darkest moments; still do in present day (and the triplets too as it's like an extra twin to make a trio). "And you two need to be swapping your minds back to the way they were." Dipper and Mabel gave her a perplexed look, about to question to how she knew, but Carla gives her answer, "Let's just say it has happened before with our own kids. That carpet has always been more trouble than good. Why Ford and Addi wants it getting rid of in the first place; we all couldn't agree more."

The twins nod in unison, couldn't have agreeing more as they see not only Candy and Grenda come walking inside the Shack, but David, Taro and Kevin too, wanting to have another sleepover.

"Second sleepover!" The four kids cheered.

Dipper and Mabel show their pleading eyes up at Stan and Carla, a tactic that never seems to fail, "Can we combine our sleepovers tonight?"

The older couple giving in to allow the combined boys and girls sleepover to happen, trusting them all to be behaved. Of course, Dipper and Mabel have something to take care of.

"Hey guys, we have something to show you all in the bedroom. We're combining our sleepovers!" Mabel tells the kids, leading them upstairs. The kids were a bit confused at first, but they soon realize what was said.

"So both a boy and girl sleepover?" David inquires, liking the idea. He'll have the chance to ask out Candy on a date.

"Is that even possible?" Grenda questions.

Kevin simply shrugs, "We're all mature here, right?"

Candy nods, perhaps it won't be such a bad idea. Taro confirming the possibility as it shows a green check mark icon on its eyes-screen lens, "I have run the options: it would be a better alternative that we need to tear down the separation between genders and be equals."

* * *

 _Meanwhile in town_ …

 

Soos walks down the street, marveling at the different vantage point from a pig's point of view. "I wonder what frolicking adventures I'll stumble into?" He happens to stumble upon a puddle of mud, dipping his hoof into the wet earth, remarking, "A mud puddle? Do I dare live out the cliche?" He ponders a bit more before jovially deciding, jumping into the puddle to wallow in the mud like any happy pig. While he laughs, Fiddleford McGucket comes along, stumbling upon the scene.

"Wow!" The old man exclaims, grinning at the talking pig.

"I'm a pig, dude! Oink! Oink!"

However, Fiddleford gets the idea of eating the hapless swine, getting out his silverware from his beard, having been hungry for most of the day, "Free meal…"

Soos swiftly turns around to face McGucket in fright, "No wait! Don't eat me, I'm a man trapped in a pig's body!" he pleads.

McGucket doesn't heed Soos' plea as he got closer, "That's what they all say…" Sending a chill down Soos' spine, he bolts off to runaway from the old coot.

Soos cries for help while being chased by the old man, "Help police!"

Officer Durland takes notice from inside the cop car with Blubs, the man gasping in shock, "A bearded witch chasing a talking pig?!"

Blubs lifts up his head from looking at the newspaper, giving attention to Durland, "My horoscope came true."

"Now read mine!" asks of Durland, getting excitedly over the simplest thing, but it means something between him and Blubs.

"What are you, Gemini?" asks Blubs with a quirked brow.

"You knew?"

"Of course I do."

Soos runs right past Isaac McGucket, crying out for aid as he hid behind the teens legs, "Dude, help me!"

"Wait what?" Isaac questions, processing the talking pig cowering between his legs as Fiddleford catches up. "Grandpappy?"

"Hey, Isaac!" he waves to him with a fork in his hand, "How 'bout you help your grandpappy and catch that pig for me to eat, will ya?"

"It's me, Soos!" Soos informs the teen, giving Isaac a better reason not to hand Soos over to a hungry Fiddleford.

Isaac picks up Soos, carrying him under his arm as he says with a small smile, providing a better alternative, "You know, Grandpappy, I can bring you over some food here in a bit. Something with pork and the fixin's. But not this guy here, okay?"

Fiddleford gives it thought, grinning from ear to ear as that idea sounds more appealing, "That sounds mighty dandy, boy! I'll see you over at the Junkyard soon!" The old coot makes his way back home, awaiting for his grandson to get him a good meal like he often does. Isaac wanted to make his grandfather's lifestyle easier to deal with. Often, Isaac gives his grandfather fresh food, water, blankets and such; to help him live with some comfort.

Isaac holds Soos to his eye level and asks, "How did ya get in a pig's body? Ain't it Waddles I've seen Mabel with? I do recognize the patch mark on one of his eyes."

Soos nods, being grateful Isaac saved his bacon - pun very much intended, "Oh totally, dude. It's a long story involving a strange, mind-swapping shag carpet, but I think I'm done being a pig for today. Do me a solid and take me back to the Mystery Shack, please? I believe my body is still there."

"Well sure!" Isaac smiles, tucking Soos under his arm as the both head in the direction of the Mystery Shack.

* * *

_Back at the Mystery Shack..._

 

Waddles walks about the gift shop, still bumping into things and eating some items until both Carla and Stan see what all the ruckus was about. The older couple were not pleased by what they're witnessing.

"Soos! Please clean up this mess," Carla instructs the handyman, but it was that moment when both her and Stan realize Soos must have gotten his mind swap too with Waddles.

"Ah geez… where the heck is Soos when you need him to be here?" Stan grumbles, pinching the bridge of his nose, thinking Ford could help with the situation, "I'll go get Ford and Addi to fix this and find Soos/Waddles."

"I'll clean up around here." Carla sighs, guiding Waddles to the side, "Now stay put, Waddles." She sets everything back up the way it was, sweeping up the debris of the chaos caused by an unsupervised Waddles. Carla huffs seeing the chewed up merchandise, "Oh for crying out loud…" Carla couldn't blame the pig, the animal not entirely at fault from the consequences caused by the electron rug.

The pig seems to comply when it goes to sit by the counter, being smart enough to listen to some simple commands. However, a young woman comes in with a map, seeming to be lost as she asks, pointing behind her, "Can either of you help me? I'm looking for directions." Waddles turns to face the open door, following the urge to run right outside the door. The young woman figures he was trying to help her as she follows, saying, "Oh you'll show me the way? Such a gentleman!"

"Waddles no!" Carla raised her voice, but the pig does not heed.

In the attic room, Dipper and Mabel show the powerful effects of the electron carpet, the other kids confused by how the twins have been acting. Dipper and Mabel create the friction needed to create the charge, fist-bumping to make the connection between them, finally switching their minds back to the way they were before.

"Wooooow!" Candy and David exclaim in unison.

"What a peculiar carpet..." Taro does a scan of the shag carpet, seeing the inner workings of powerful electrons coursing through the fibers of the fabric. It never knew electrons were capable of such a feat until now. "Whoever created this had a mind of an entirely different level."

"Some kind of magic carpet?" Kevin questions, feeling the rug and the electricity coming off it.

"Wait, what just happened?" Grenda couldn't quite process with what happened to her friends.

Mabel groans, happy to have returned to her own body, "I barely understand it. All I know is that if you shuffle your feet on this carpet, you can switch bodies or whatever."

Candy, getting up from where she sat, decides to test the theory, the electric charge coursing through her as she touches David, "Zip! Zap!" The boy didn't have time to react as he gets touched.

"No!" Dipper warns, but it was too late. With a big flash, David and Candy switch bodies. David feels an entirely new sensation in the body of his crush, all of it feeling strange to him.

"Holy smokes!" Kevin rubs his eyes, finding it incredible to witness, "This is like from some science fiction movie we watched last night."

Candy couldn't believe she's in the body of a boy, but quickly grows to accept it, "I am a boy now!" She makes a deep voice to say, "What's up, bro? Let's grow some moustaches!" David laughs with her as did Kevin and Grenda.

David touches Candy's long hair, feeling how silky smooth it is in his fingers, "You have great hair, Candy..." He was starting to blush, mustering up the courage with the presence of his friends around.

"Aw thanks, David." Candy sniffs her armpit, remarking on the scent, "Nice choice of deodorant..."

Seeing the chance, Dipper and Kevin give David the thumbs up, giving the pre-teen the nerve to say, "Candy would you go out with me sometime?" David gulps, Grenda and Mabel gasping from the question. Candy felt she would faint at any moment, but thankfully didn't, responding as her heart flutters.

"Oh my gosh yes! Name a day, place and time and we can go!" Candy jumps in place, squealing to the top of her lungs (well David's lungs) in glee. Mabel and Grenda too cheering loudly and proudly for their friend. The girls hugging Candy, not realizing that by performing the act, the three end up switching bodies again. And at the same time, Kevin and Dipper pat David's back, the three swapping bodies from the friction they caused. Taro kept a safe distance off the chaotic carpet, to not be affected by the electronic exchange of bodies as the act would have been really awkward.

Kevin starts to freak out, seeing that he's no longer in his own body, but in Candy's body, "I'm a girl! My muscles! No!" The boy cries out, missing physical strength he's worked so hard to build up to one day be like his father in terms of strength.

Dipper remarks while in Kevin's body, feeling the arms, "Oh wow. You have some great muscles here, Kev."

David though he himself was sweaty and awkward, but he thinks to himself that Dipper takes the cake on that notion.

"I've got tiny little doll hands!" Grenda states, seeing Mabel's hands.

"I'm so strong!" Candy grins, showing off Grenda's strong arms.

Mabel sighs, wanting to get back to the way things were and get rid of the electron carpet like intended, "Look, everyone gather round." The kids do as instructed by Mabel, creating an electronic charge in a circle as Mabel counts down, "We switch bodies in three… two-"

"Heya dudes!" Soos greets, Isaac walking right on the carpet to meet with the kids. However, they all just end up switching to the wrong body. Taro was finding it all to be entertaining, watching them all.

Hearing the voices upstairs catches Ford's, Addi's and Stan's attention, none of them liking what's been going on.

"Oh not again…" Ford mumbles, figuring he should have properly dispose of the carpet himself years ago. The adults see the commotion inside the attic room, keeping a safe distance from getting touched. Being infuriated, Ford lets out a shout, "EVERYONE STOP!"

The eight on the carpet do a complete stop. Grenda having ended up in Isaac's body; Isaac in Candy's body; Dipper in Waddles' body; Soos in Grenda's body; Candy in Dipper's body; Kevin in David's body; David in Kevin's body; and Mabel in her own body. Even Durland and Blubs came in to have gotten involved in the body swapping on accident. Soos' body, with Waddles still in it, manages to be lead by Carla, having finally caught him.

Ford takes a deep breath, him, Adeline and Stan entering inside the room to tell them all, "Now that I have your attention, I'm sorry that my earlier experiment caused so much trouble. I'll need everyone, in an orderly fashion, to start switching back two at a time."

With following Ford and Adeline's guidance, everyone managed to return back to their original bodies. Durland and Blubs leave the family in peace without reporting the incident. All was right for the most part.

Soos pets Waddles on his head, "I guess being a pig wasn't that great after all." He scratches the spot where the pig couldn't reach, greatly pleasing the animal. Soos hears the doorbell ring and offers to get it himself, heading downstairs to open the front door to find the young woman from earlier, unaware of Waddles' adventure during his absence with the woman.

Out of the blue, the woman with a pink bandanna tells him, "I've been thinking… and the answer is yes, I will marry you!" The response incredibly confused Soos when he says. She completely misunderstood the whole situation.

"What I don't remember a-"

Soos receives a deep kiss from the strange woman, but he shrugs and rolls along with it, never having been kissed by a woman on the lips before in his life.

Carla and Stan couldn't believe their eyes as they watch the scene happen; they were even more bewildered than Soos was. Carla decides the right course of action was to have a talk with the two in the living room about the sudden decision. The woman comes to realize Soos wasn't all she sees him as and Soos was okay with it, being thankful Carla got the woman to come to her senses.

Soon after, Ford and Adeline help each other carry out the electron carpet out of the attic room. Before they left, Dipper and Mabel go up to apologize to them, feeling guilty for the whole mess.

"Hey, Grunkle Ford and Grauntie Addi, we're sorry for not asking you about the carpet before all this craziness happened." Mabel tells, Dipper nodding with her, "We just got caught up in our own mess that we weren't thinking at all."

Adeline assures to the twins, "Well at least things turned out right in the end. This carpet is going to get disposed of, for good this time. Funny story, when Ford and I were testing this carpet out for the first time with ourselves as the subjects, a squirrel leaps in and we all got swapped in different bodies." The older woman chuckles, finding it funny now, even Ford finds it amusing in present day. She didn't mention the squirrel was actually a gnome, but her husband knew what she meant. This making the twins smile a tad.

Ford grins over to the twins, "Stan told me about your quarrell and how you both made amends. I'm proud that you two worked things out. And…" Ford clears his throat, "sorry for being strict with you both about staying over at either of our relatives. There's a reason for it. We'll tell you when the time is right, but before summer ends."

Seeing that Ford is still tight-lipped about the rest of the family, Dipper and Mabel didn't have the energy to press the subject further, happy that things are back to as normal as it can be with all their friends.

The six kids gather round, including Taro and Waddles, to play their games, do a bit of makeup to Dipper and Kevin's dismay, and sing songs. Dipper and Mabel having repaired the mini golf course for everyone to enjoy as well. Candy having been sticking close to David the whole time. The twins love every minute of their time to play together, their bond stronger than it was before. It wouldn't have been the same without the other being around.

Before all the kids went to sleep, Dipper comes up with an idea of what they all could do the next day instead of a sleepover, turning the page to reveal about a giant creature the author called Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That concludes this chapter by vulpixen! I wanted to take this chapter a bit of a different route. Since this is an au, Dipper and Mabel wouldn't be fighting over a spare room that doesn't exist in this universe. There's definitely some secrets in the Pines family that will be made clear as the chapters go on. Also, Candy deserved to fall in love with a guy just as her best friends have. And my friend and I believe Dipper needed a second human friend to make their small group complete like with Mabel and her friends. Next time, Dipper and Mabel, along with their friends, go on a quest to find a gigantic, yet elusive creature in Chapter 32: To Find A Steve.


	32. To Find A Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Mabel and Dipper, along with their friends on go an adventure of a lifetime to find the gigantic yet elusive creature in Chapter 32: To Find A Steve.

_The next day..._

Dipper and Mabel, along with Grenda, Candy, David and Kevin pack what they would need. The Corduroy boy an utmost expert on wilderness survival, he too having been taught by his father with his siblings in surviving the apocalypse, taking consideration of what to bring with him - an ax always a must to take with him. Grenda and Candy do their own packing together, however, some of them weren't essential to the outdoors, such as makeup. David wasn't as enthusiastic about the search for the elusive Steve, never having been the most outdoorsy person among his friends and now girlfriend, but he tags along nonetheless to see for himself if the tree giant really does exist as the journal and author claimed, but takes comfort to be taking some electronics with him while in the forest. David needing the stimulation in knowing he has modern technology on his person.

Dipper grins to the group, feeling absolutely great to be leading a group to find a creature. He addresses to them, "Alright, guys. Today, we'll be embarking on a trip to find Steve. Well what the author of the journal called it. However, no further sightings have been documented in over thirty-years… until recently. Show them the photos, Mabel." Mabel shows a few pictures she took of the enormous footprint, being at least the length of two to three and a half Grunkle Stan's stacked on top of each other. It definitely catches the attention of Kevin Corduroy as he asks with interest.

"Oh wow! When did you take those pictures?"

"During our first week in Gravity Falls." Mabel shows more of the footprints that seem to be going in a certain direction. "We tried to follow the tracks, but they seemed to end as soon as they began. Plus, there were a lot of things going on at the time, that we lost track and the footprints disappeared over the weeks." Mabel reasons, having been true that the twins have been busying themselves over the summer so far with other things coming up. Not only do they want to solve the mysteries of the town and its denizens, but within their own family as well.

Kevin grins a tad, wanting to tell what he knows about the creature, "There's a lot of lumberjack legends around these parts and the tree giant is no exception. From what my dad and mom told me and my siblings, before she passed away, the tree giants used to roam all throughout the Pacific Northwest and onwards to Washington and Canada for hundreds of years - maybe longer."

"What happened to all the giants?" asks Grenda, finding the story engaging.

Kevin raises his ax, hitting it against a stump for dramatic effect that causes David and the other kids to gasp, "That all changed when we lumberjacks -and jills- came about and started chopping down wood left and right. Sometimes having hit against the giants legs, mistaking them for trees. Boy did they not like that one bit."

"I can only imagine…" Candy cringes, holding David's arm, thinking of the dark scenario that went on in not only her mind, but through everyone else's.

Kevin continued, not being phased by the fact, though sympathizing with his friends that it can be an uncomfortable subject, "They're great at blending in with the forests so there's reason for the misunderstanding. But one day… the tree giants seem to just disappeared the more trees that were chopped down. Finding one in this day and age is almost impossible."

Mabel puts an arm around Dipper, "With us twins, we're like magnets for weirdness so we may just find Steve yet!"

"So where do we even start?" Candy asks, reading the map's layout of the woods.

Dipper thinks for a moment, referring to the journal page and where the author found Steve first, "I believe we ought to go where the author last saw the giant…" he points towards a direction that leads to the deep part of the woods, "That way!"

"Come on guys! Let's go find Steve!" Mabel cheers as did her female friends.

With assuring Dipper knows where he's going, the rest of the kids follow him into the forest, surely to meet many other creatures along the way. However, little did they know, something was watching over them closely from within the shadows.

They start their adventure bantering as they tread on the path Dipper was directing them. The boy could scarcely believe he's leading his own group with his sister there to back him up, like in a Saturday morning cartoon; all except for a talking animal, but Taro didn't want to come for its own reasons.

Candy looks over fondly at David, still in the sway from finally having been asked out by the guy she's grown fond of, "What kind of date you want to take me out this weekend?"

David gulps, not having thought that far ahead as his girlfriend has, feeling the expectation placed on him created anxiety within his mind. David looks to his buddies, Dipper and Kevin, for signs of assurance to be confident. He gets a thumbs up from Kevin and a nod from Dipper to go with it. David takes a big gulp to ask her, "I'm not sure… What plans do you have, Candy?"

Candy's eyes seem to sparkle, showing him the Sev'ral Timez poster to him, "Tomorrow night is where me and the girls are going to see Sev'ral Timez perform at the civic center!" Not only did Candy squeal her loudest, but Mabel and Grenda did too in unison, making the boys cover their ears. "It's a girls night unless…" she grins to her boyfriend, "you want to come with me as a date!" She stares at him with pleading eyes, "For me?" Mabel and Grenda get sparkle eyed, hoping David won't decline their friend's offer. Dipper and Kevin have absolutely no intentions of ever seeing Sev'ral Timez; despite the Corduroy boy's father being a fan of the boy band.

"Uh…" David shuffles his feet nervously in place, having never been asked to a concert in his whole life, especially for his guilty pleasure of liking the boy band's music. When he focuses on Candy's face, she looked absolutely adorable to him. How can he say no to her while admitting he likes Sev'ral Timez too in front of the guys?

David had to be honest with Candy as he makes a slightly serious face, saying, "Yes I will, Candy. I admit… I like their songs too." He glances over to Dipper and Kevin to confess, "Sorry I didn't tell you this, guys, I felt embarrassed at first so… I hid my CD's."

Candy gives her boyfriend a big hug with a small squeak, learning another thing she has in common with David, "Yay! No need to hide any longer!" David blushes, returning the gesture with an embrace that made Grenda and Mabel coo in delight.

Kevin didn't see the problem that David happens to like the boy band's songs, "No worries. My dad likes Sev'ral Timez so no biggie. I won't judge."

Dipper gawks, not having known his friend did that, but he finds it relatable in a sense that he himself likes BABBA, getting insecure about it when brought up. He was teased about it in the past, among other things, so learning that he isn't alone in his insecurities makes him feel a bit better. "Neither will I." As the group approach further into the woods, Dipper reads aloud to tell the others, "According to the journal, it was northwest from the Shack to…" Dipper looks up to find a grassy mound through the trees, and in the surrounding area, gigantic, old footprints bigger than they've ever seen were left behind. "Whoa…"

"The author wasn't kidding…" Kevin remarks, feeling the out edges of the footprints to get a good idea of how long ago was the tree giant around, putting his tracking skills to use, "I'd say Steve left here some years ago. The weather and time has worn these footprints down, but it's safe to say Steve didn't want to stay."

David finds himself impressed, no other creature could make a footprint like the one they're witnessing, unless it were human-made of course, but there's evidence that makes the idea unproven of such activity.

"I wanna see how deep it is!" Grenda leaps into the large print before anyone could say otherwise. She gets covered in mud, finding it to come at least half her height in depth. Grenda laughs it off while wiping off the dirt, the girls and Kevin chuckling a bit with her. Grenda comments, "Not as deep as I imagine it."

"Oh let me dive in!" Mabel jumps into the footprint with Candy following. The two playing in the mud and Grenda joining them to get muddy once again.

Kevin snaps his fingers, remarking, "Excellent idea of masking your scent to keep predators at bay!" He jumps in with the girls, beckoning David and Dipper, "Come on in! We don't need mountain lions trying to eat us now."

"No thanks, dude." Dipper says, doing some thinking about what to do next.

David shakes his head, not wanting to get dirty, "No thanks. I don't want my stuff ruined and covered in dirt. Also the bugs… I don't like them either…" Thinking about it makes the boy's skin crawl in discomfort. Kevin shrugs as they all get out of the footprint, most of their clothes and exposed skin concealed in mud.

Dipper puts his mental gears into motion, taking a deep breath while he examines the footprints further. Things were beginning to click together as he knows the very creature that could help them all, "I know a good friend of mine in the forest who can help us find Steve. The Multi-Bear." He grins in eagerness, his friends and sister looking incredulous.

"The Multi-what?" questioned Mabel.

"He's a bear with several heads on a single body. Don't know how that's possible, but he's thriving. He speaks, loves BABBA, and is a real cool dude who helped see I was wrong. I figure he can give us guidance with where Steve could be."

"Do you know where he lives?" Kevin asked. At the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a pair of ruby red eyes staring at him and his friends from the thick bushes, but when he looked back, they were gone. He began to feel a tad nervous from knowing now that they're being watched, gripping his ax tightly in case he'll be needing it.

"You bet I do!" Dipper cheered, pointing towards the direction of where the intelligent animal lives, "Follow me guys!" Taking lead, Dipper and Mabel, along with their friends began their trip to go see the Multi-Bear. Kevin takes rear of the group to make sure neither of them will get ambushed by the thing watching them. The boy knew it has to be the Red-Eyed Ghost of the woods, but at the same time, he was thinking it could be something else entirely.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Pines-Valdez residence..._

Quincy and Gus, along with their friends, Dani, Kylie and Jack were in the living room doing their own thing. Kylie and Jack marvel at the two axolotls, Astra (the golden albino) and Aspera (the dark olive), in the large, decorated tank, swimming around and playing with a small blue ball. Shauna made sure to get the exact equipment needed to keep her axolotls happy and healthy to thrive in, having done her research.

"These things are real neat!" Kylie smiles at the animals, trailing her finger against the glass, Astra following it as she asks, "What are these anyways?"

Jack answers for her, "I think they're called axolotls, an amphibian like a frog or toad. Almost like a salamander, but not quite."

"That's weird. Do they have names?" Kylie comments, Marcus coming into the living room to bring snacks and drinks for the kids, the man answering for her. Marcus decided earlier that day to take a break from his work at his garage mechanic business, and let Junior have a day off too, wanting to spend time with Quincy.

"The golden one is Astra and the dark olive guy is Aspera. Astra meaning star and Aspera meaning hardship in Latin. The names are inspired from a favorite phrase of my wife she heard often from her father, "Per aspera ad astra: through hardships to the stars." Also she's fond of these creatures." Marcus feeds the axolotls their food, the animals doing little flips after being fed. Kylie and Jack smiling from learning a bit of trivia.

"That's real cool, Mister Pines." remarks Jack, finding the animals even more interesting.

Dani was lightly patting on Box's shell as she listens to Quincy and Gus talk to each other.

"So Quincy, what do you think your cousins and my brother, Kevin, are up to, today?"

Quincy thinks back to what he heard from his mother earlier, smiling to tell, "Knowing Dipper and Mabel, they've all gone into the woods to find magical creatures in the woods. Like my grandpa does from time to time. The other day, he told me how him and Grunkle Stan were rescued from a chimera by Grauntie Carla and my grandma."

Gus perks a grin, "They're in good hands with my brother being with them to fight monsters that try to hurt them." Gus hopes to become as strong as his siblings and father, wanting to defend himself better than he was able to when kidnapped by the doll witch.

Dani immediately gets perky at the mention of magical creatures, having always found the subject fascinating, showing a more upbeat side as she asks, "Can we go looking too? I love cryptids!"

"How come, Dani?" asks Gus, not really seeing why would people want to go looking for beings that want to be left alone. Believing it's best that way.

Dani explains in an excited tone, "Since forever! Do you realize how much I believe in this stuff?! Bigfoot, Nessie, Mothman! That stuff is the shit!"

Jack groans with saying, "All that stuff is fake. Just stories to bring tourists to lesser known states and countries. Like the Mystery Shack for example - no offense, Quincy."

"I'm not offended. It's fun to make up stories." Quincy assures, knowing that his Grunkle Stan and Grauntie Carla like to spin tales revolving around their attractions and their merchandise to capture the attention of the unsuspecting tourists.

"Don't you believe in Aliens?" asks Kylie with a raised eyebrow at Jack. "Plus, what about all the crazy junk Torch tells us about, and that witch? How do you explain that?"

"One, aliens are real. There's  **way**  more real reportings of that than any cryptid. Two, Dani believes in this cryptid stuff, of course she would talk about it. And three, the last thing with the witch was a fluke..." Jack admits, that one incident with the witch he couldn't deny, the dreadful memory forever burned in his mind.

Dani peered at Jack, determined now to prove him otherwise as she starts with him, "Everything I ever say about cryptids is  **true**!"

Dani and Jack devolve to arguing about the potential of cryptids, one insisting the other is wrong. Both Gus and Quincy sigh, seeing that the bickering will get their friends nowhere. Kylie decides enough was enough and asks Quincy.

"Can we please go find a cryptid so we can get these two to stop, and prove to Joker that such things do exist?"

Quincy nods, figuring they won't have to go far to find a magical creature, "Sure! Just have to tell Dad where we're going. He'd want to come with us, if you all don't mind."

"Don't mind at all, Quincy." Gus assures with a thumbs up, relating to his friend that it's good to have a dad around to look after them. The other children didn't seem to mind either, putting faith in Quincy that his father won't dampen the fun.

Quincy goes up to his dad in the kitchen, politely asking him, "Is it okay we go outside to find a magical creature?" Marcus had a look of concern for his son, though remembering he shouldn't be overprotective of his son. However, he'll at least go with him and his friends to find some cryptids, knowing the ones that won't disembowel the young children. "Sure, little butterfly. I do know the ones we can go visit. It's been awhile since we did anything together, huh? I'm sure your mom and aunt won't mind."

Quincy smiles brightly, making his father happy to see from his boy. The boy scampers off to tell his friends the good news, beginning their adventure - with adult supervision.

But first, Marcus had to make a call to his nephew, Cormac, to tell him to tell his friends they'll be coming over for a visit.

* * *

_Meanwhile out in the forest on the way to the Multi-Bear's cave..._

Dipper and Mabel, along with their friends were making progress getting through the thick woods where the foliage greatly shades the floor. Roots protrude throughout the ground, the kids trying to be careful not to get their feet trapped in holes or trip about the place. Mabel moves with energy, making it a game to her with navigating across the hard roots. Kevin Corduroy, not wanting to kill the old trees -even his family and fellow lumberjacks and jills won't touch- uses his ax as support over the roots. Grenda manages well enough balancing on the roots to get by. Candy was doing well to walk at the base of the trees to avoid many of the roots. David, however, was having a difficult time getting by the large and small roots, finding himself regretting not to have brought mosquito spray, swatting at insects, but having tripped several times, growing ever irritated from being out in nature in the few hours they have been.

Dipper was able to get through the roots as he explains, "This part of the woods is called "The Tripping Woods" due to the amount of trees not only clustered together, but their roots erupting from the ground, but not completely. Many people not only have on many occasions fallen over from these overgrown grand firs, but have been found-" Everyone turns to hear David cry out in frustration.

"Gah!" David yelps, slapping at his arm, "What's with these bugs?" He rubs his arm, but then he sees what the soothquitos left behind, a warning as he reads, "Batch out?" He raised a brow as he takes another step, his foot hitting through a hole that collapses right underneath him as he falls through. He cries out while descending, hitting some sharp rocks on the way down, "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" but he quickly grabs onto a dangling long tree root, holding on for dear life. The backpack he was carrying on him gets separated from him when the straps got ripped apart in the process, falling until it lands with a hard thud below.

"David!" The kids cry out, immediately coming to their friend's aid. Dipper gets out a flashlight, pointing it down and clicking on the light to see him. Below David was a dark space that not even the flashlight could illuminate to get a better look.

"Are you okay?" Candy asks him in worry, dipping her head in the hole, seeing nothing but darkness. .

"For the most part, yeah… but I hit something sharp on the way down! My arm and leg hurt and I lost my stuff!" David whimpers, seeing the root dropping slightly down from his weight, beginning to panic, "Hurry!"

"We'll get you back up here, buddy!" Kevin calls down, then turning to the others to make a suggestion while taking out a good length of rope, taking charge of the situation, "We can use this rope to pull him back up. I'll be needing help in this to pull the rope when he grabs it. Dipper keep the light on David so he can see the rope when we drop it down."

Dipper nods, keeping the light on David and how he's doing, "Try to hang on a bit longer, dude. Kevin's got this."

"Okay…" David gulps, doing his best to hang on the root with sore hands, the situation getting tense when he begins to hear growls to indicate he wasn't alone inside the dark hole. The boy hyperventilates of what may come after him.

"We're gonna drop the rope to you, David. When you see it, grab it and we'll pull you up!" Kevin calls down, Mabel, Grenda and Candy getting behind him in a row to assist with pulling up the boy. Kevin drops down the rope to David for him to grab onto, but the boy in the hole was scared to move, afraid he may fall down and get consumed by what's below him. "Grab it, David!"

"I'm scared, guys! There's something down here! And my stuff is still down here too!" David yells up, the boy hearing the echoing sound of mumbling below in the dark he couldn't see.

"Come on, David! Forget about that for now! Your life is more important! Do it for us! Do it for Candy!" Mabel calls down to the boy.

With that to motivate him, David quickly grabs onto the rope, making a successful leap towards it, letting go of the root in the process with Dipper telling the rest of the kids, "He's got the rope! Pull!"

As soon as the kids start saving David, the boy feels something grab his leg and being pulled down, David screaming to the top of his lungs to urge them to pull the rope faster. The frightened child could feel the strong grip from something with large hands wrapped around his cut leg.

"Something's got my leg!"

Kevin, Grenda, Candy and Mabel feeling the resisting force in their grips on the rope, determined to not give up on their friend, they pull even harder. However, it seems they were losing in the struggle as the rope is being tugged further down. The kids were beginning to panic in their eyes until Candy feels something with fangs pull the end of the rope, giving them the boost in strength they needed to get David back to the surface, the creature letting go of his leg when the beam of light hits it. Candy catches a glance of what was pulling at the rope, but she only saw strands of white fur before it seems to disappear as soon as she focuses on David with her friends.

The boy was sweating profusely from the fear while inside the hole, David being greeted in a huge embrace by Candy. All of them in relief their friend is okay, if shaken and has some cuts and bruises.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Candy exclaims, David wincing from the stinging aching of his bruises.

"Are you gonna be alright, dude?" Dipper voices his concerns, not having anticipated that one of his friends will get hurt.

David nods, rubbing his arm, "I think so, man. Something seriously was down there and now it has my stuff… but at least I'm alive." Candy and the rest of the pre-teens could see David bearing a few cuts on his right arm, left leg where his pants are torn and bruise on his right leg from being grabbed.

"Don't worry!" Mabel gets out the medkit from Kevin's backpack, "Doctor Mabel and her assistants can patch you up!"

Kevin nods, assisting with cleaning up the cuts, "Yeah. Don't want these to get infected."

"What was the thing that tried to pull you down, David?" asks Grenda, never having felt anything that strong until now from an opposing force.

"I don't know, but when it grabbed me, it was large enough to get my whole foot and ankle. How far are we until we get to the Multi-Bear?" David inquires, not wanting to go further with what he experienced in the hole.

"We're almost there. Just a climb up to the nearby mountain that goes to his cave." Dipper pats his friend's shoulder. "We won't go this way anymore, I promise."

Candy brings up what she saw earlier, "When we were pulling the rope, I saw something tug at the end that helped us get David out of the hole. I only saw what looked to be white hair and then it was gone."

"Now that is odd, but great at the same time!" Mabel comments, her and her friends finishing up with tending to David's wounds.

"Can you walk, buddy?" Kevin asks David while getting him up on his feet.

"I think so, Kevin." David takes some test steps, cautiously moving about, seeming to be find from what his friends are seeing. The boy does admit, "I'm still sore, but I can manage. Once we find Steve, we can all go home, right?" He was bummed about his belongings being gone, however. None of that stuff was cheap to get a hold of from his chiropractor parents.

Dipper nods in remorse, "Yeah, man. Even if we don't find Steve, at least we'll know more from Multi-Bear, possibly."

As the six leave the woods behind them for the mountains, below in the hole, a troll in the darkness looks at the stuff David dropped on the way down. The troll sighs, "Ah man… I was gonna give this stuff back to that kid. Although come to think of it, grabbing his leg wasn't the best choice I ever made. I would have been turned to stone for sure if I kept it up..." The troll grew sullen.

From the darkness, a young man's voice could be heard as he offers, "I can take his belongings back to him in your place above ground. I'm sure he would appreciate it."

The large troll grins some in gratefulness, tossing the backpack to the hidden person's direction, "Ah gee thanks, salroka! You did me a solid, bud. Here let me place a few stones in there, as a gift for the kid." The troll puts a few shiny, colorful stones in one of the pockets of the backpack, sealing it back up for the figure to take with him.

* * *

_Back with Quincy, his friends, and his father..._

They all arrive at the familiar cave with the markings of enchantment being placed, but with graffiti of pink lemons and bull horns. From outside, they could hear heavy metal music where they stood. The other small children besides Quincy were incredulous of where Marcus brought them, Gus asking, "What is this place?"

"My nephew's friend's place. They know us, and I don't think they would mind if we came over for a bit." Marcus clears his throat, raising his voice loud enough for those inside the place to hear, "Hello in there! This be Marcus Pines, uncle to Cormac Pines! I also brought my son and his friends to come over and play!" his voiced echoed across the entrance, the music ending as it seemed the man's voice was heard.

Suddenly, Marcus and the children hear a booming voice of Blitzaur's that beckons them, "Ah! Cory said you'd come!" The large manotaur makes himself known to the small group, catching all the small children, except Quincy, off guard by what approaches them with heavy hooves. They were at a loss for words. The Manotaur lets out a hearty laugh, patting hard against Marcus' shoulder, "Why hey there, little niblings! Don't just stand there and gawk, come on in!"

Marcus follows the kids inside through the entrance, heading down until they get to the main chamber with the large tree at the center, leaves and hay scattered the grassy floor. Four young manicorns galloping playfully around with the young faun, Poppy, and the young gnome, Benny, riding on the back of Thundersavagedeath (Thunder). The winter fairy, Chilly, watching the young with the unicorn, Lemon-Punch and Mimzy the mother faun nearby at the tree's base.

Jack exclaims in utter shock, blowing the young boy's mind to see the magical creatures in the flesh, rewriting everything he ever knew about them, and proved Dani's claims to be true, "OH SHIT! DANI WAS RIGHT!"

Kylie questions in disbelief, looking up at the chill Manotaur, "What the hell? How big are these fucking woods to hide shit like this?"

"You'd be surprised by how big, Kylie." Quincy comments with a small giggle.

Kylie and Jack swear, trying to grasp what they don't understand right in front of them. Gus and Dani were in awe of what they're witnessing before them, the little girl jumping in place in excitement, turning to Jack to chant boastfully, "I told you so!" I told you so! I told you so!"

Jack pouts, sticking out his tongue, briefly, and making the excuse, "Well magical creatures are different compared to cryptids… There's still no clear evidence that they actually exist."

"This is… This is amazing!" Gus comments in delight. Of all the years of being in the woods with his father and brothers, he would never have thought he would encounter such creatures in his whole life. Gus never even seen the Hide-Behind, but there was no doubt to him now that it does possibly exist - if the creatures he's right in front of do as well.

Quincy lets out a chuckle, safe to tell his friend, "Mothman exists. My grandpa encountered him over thirty-years ago, too. Mothman is really attracted to lights; how my grandpa was able to find him. If I had Journal 3 with me, I'd show you the page that tells about it."

Again, Jack's mind was blown by what he's learned. There was no doubt Quincy wouldn't lie to them about the cryptid existing, "If Mothman really does exist, then that means…"

"All cryptids exist! Whoooo!" Dani cheered, then giving Quincy and Marcus a big hug as a thank you for making a dream come true, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Quincy and Quincy's dad! Can we go play with them?"

"Yep! Why I called Cormac to let his friends know we're coming over. All of you play nice, now." Marcus grins to the girl and her friends, all the children introducing themselves to the magical young creatures.

Dani remarks about Thunder, Ginger, Riggs and Silver in a positive light, "You four are gonna be the most badass creatures ever!"

"So you sure there are such things as… aliens, Jack?" Benny questions the boy, Jack greatly insisting.

"Of course there are aliens, Benny! There's a lot of evidence that supports it. If I had my pictures, I can show you." The boy signs, apologizing, "I didn't think you gnomes or any cryptid existed, until now. Aliens must exist too, you know."

Benny giggles a tad in humor, "You have a good point. We gnomes are experts at hiding from humans, for the most part."

Kylie coos at the younger faun who isn't about to talk yet, "You are just too adorable, Poppy."

Poppy makes a "Bah!" sound like a baby goat would.

She turns to see how different she imagined a unicorn would be, having thought one would be sweet, rainbow colored and generous. Lemon-Punch and her children were none of those, almost. Out of curiosity, Kylie goes up to the mother unicorn to ask, "Um, I've wanted to know… what are unicorns like?"

Lemon-Punch gathers her thoughts, normally she would dismiss discussing her origins to most, but since it was curious child asking, she had the right to know the bitter truth, "Well, many of my kind are jerks. My kind made up the whole pure-of-heart scam to get humans to leave us alone, while destroying their self-esteem. It's messed up." Lemon-Punch sighs from the bittersweet memory, "I didn't want to be part of it with how they are, so they banished me, and Mimzy chose to stick by my side when she didn't have to." The unicorn smiles at her childhood friend, Mimzy, who's always been there for her when she needed it most.

Mimzy smiles to Lemon-Punch to tell, "Well I couldn't just stand by to see you go off on your own. I wanted to help, even if it meant I had to leave my family members behind. To which I don't regret one bit."

The unicorn continues, "We have a lot of hair than we know what to do with, so the lie was made up to tick humans off on purpose to keep it to ourselves. Faun's like Mimzy helped us maintain our long locks and providing soothing panflute music. All our horns can do is glow, use telepathy to communicate, point towards the nearest rainbow and play rave music. I play 80's synth." The pink lemonade unicorn demonstrates by playing said 80's synth. "My children can play heavy metal music with their horns."

"That… is really cool. Nice to know there are badass unicorns that exist. At least you're one of the better unicorns, it seems." Satisfied with what she learned, Kylie walks back to the others, parting to the unicorn, "Thanks, ma'am. So happy to know unicorns do exist!"

Marcus himself goes to sit with Lemon-Punch, Mimzy, Chilly and Blitzaur. The man assures to the creatures, "It'll be alright, I'll tell the other kids, except for Dani and Quincy, of course, to not tell of your whereabouts. I thought it would be good for them all to come here and be safe… after what happened to them."

"We did hear what happened when Cory told us," Mimzy spoke up while knitting a small sweater from strands of unicorn yellow-orange unicorn hair, "I'm glad they are alive and well before us."

"Cory was especially determined to find not only his cousin, but the rest of the human children. He was disappointed when we couldn't find any sign of them across the woods." Chilly shares as he cleans his glasses, "I even gave word to the other fairy folk in the woods to let us know if they've seen them, but no word came."

"Thankfully, that's in the past that we can put behind us now." Blitzaur kicks back, leaning against the tree. At least his own children are safe enough where they live, but there's still the other threats that would dare bring harm to them. Blitzaur hopes he can stop them. "We parents can only do so much." The manotaur sullenly states, the other adults couldn't agree more with him as they watch all the young ones play, seeing that their innocence remains strong.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Dipper and Mabel, along with their friends..._

All six make it to the Multi-Bear's den in the rocky terrain, all of them getting a warm welcome from the civil, magical creature.

"Young warrior! Welcome again to my home! I see you brought friends this time." Multi-Bear smiles, walking on all fours towards them, some of the heads being vocal in their greeting with roars that the main head had to slap to keep quiet. David, Candy and Kevin understandably takes some steps back, feeling a bit intimidated by the beast. "It's alright, children, I mean no harm. I recently cleaned out the bones so my home would look more appealing."

"That's… assuring." Kevin remarks, crossing his arms, keeping his ax on him in case something were to happen.

Dipper introduces his sister and friends, "This is my twin sister, Mabel."

"Why hello to you too, Multi-Bear! Dipper wasn't kidding when he said you have several heads." Mabel couldn't help to ask, "Are you the only head that speaks?"

Multi-Bear nods his intelligent head, "It's true as the other heads can't perform speech."

"And I'm Grenda!"

"Kevin Corduroy."

"David Nguyen." the boy spoke softly.

"Candy Chiu here."

The Multi-Bear nods, finding them delightful already. He leads the children further in the den, the six finding a decent place to sit on with bedding having been placed by the creature. Multi-Bear wonders why they came to seek him, asking, "So what compelled you all to come here - if not for a massage?"

David raised his hand, putting trust in the beast, "I'd like a massage."

Multi-Bear smiles in glee, "Sure thing, David. Just relax on the slab of stone while you sit. I tried to make it more comfortable to cause little discomfort during the treatment." The boy as he was told, sitting on the slab of rock, facing the wall while the Multi-Bear was careful with his claws as he relieves the tension in David's back. Multi-Bear puts on the music, "Disco Girl", while they all wait. David felt relief getting the attention for his back after having taken a beating from the fall.

"You do massages now?" Dipper inquires, now seeing the supported slab of stone with a blanket and pillow lying on top of the structure to provide comfort.

He shakes his head to get to the point, "Actually, we're looking for a tree giant the author calls Steve. Would you know about its whereabouts?"

As Multi-Bear works, he shares what he knows of the tree giant, but it wasn't what the kids expected to hear from the beast, "Well… some years ago, the behemoth left Gravity Falls to venture off towards another part of the land. No telling if he'll even return at all, but he usually migrates every several decades to possibly meet up with his fellow tree giants." He then asks the boy he's treating, "You feeling well, David?"

David speaks up, smiling a bit, "Oh yeah. Like how my mom and dad treats me and my sister when we may get backaches from sitting at our computers."

Mabel beams eagerly from the knowledge, "So Steve is on his own summer vacation to see his own family. I'm going to accept that!"

Dipper nods with Mabel, finding it to make sense that the tree giant wouldn't just stay in one place for too long. Perhaps, one day, he will get to meet Steve in person. As soon as David got finished with his session, Dipper and his friends bid Multi-Bear farewell, thanking him for the information and helping their friend with recovering from his ordeal.

Just as they were about to walk out the den, they see a lone backpack with the straps ripped up. David knew then it was his backpack, recognizing it from the personal items he has stored inside.

"Oh my gosh! Yes! Everything's here!" David chuckles, happy to have his belongings back to him, "Whoever did this for me, thank you."

It made Dipper, and the others, wonder who could have done such a great gesture as they make their way home. Unknown to them from a good distance, a large wolf watches them from afar.

* * *

_Later that night in the Valentino home…_

Robbie reads the multiple, angry texts on his phone from Wendy, having wondered where he was to have been extremely late for their planned date. He overslept and completely missed meeting up with his girlfriend, who after got tired from waiting on his ass, went to go hang out with her friends, of whom made it worth her time.

The goth teen sulks in his room, listening to his music on the computer until a loud knock on his door was heard, coming from his mother outside his room.

"Robbie Stacey Valentino! Dinner's ready! Also you have a package!" Janice Valentino mentions in a jovial manner, heading down stairs.

Hearing that he got his package was what motivated him to come out of his room, walking down the stairs to see his parents at the table, eating dinner at the coffin (in the place of a table).

Greg Valentino, Robbie's father, greets his son in a similar, optimistic attitude, "Why hey there, son! What ya got there, Robbie? Looks like a CD." He notes while eating his meal along with his wife.

Robbie simply greets his parents, "Oh it is, Dad. Something my girlfriend is definitely gonna be into." He grins a tad, with a hint of another agenda on his mind, when he unboxes the item he purchased online from a music-related website, the casing greatly resembling the Necronomicon. Greg and Janice were oblivious to their son's hidden agenda with the CD, figuring it's something real sweet of him to play music for his girlfriend; just as how it was music that brought the couple together. On the inside, a pure black CD rests within as it shines from the light reflected off it. He hopes the music he'll play will change Wendy's mind, so she may never be mad at him - ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter by vulpixen! This was a nice chapter to write, I hope I was able to make the characters believable in it, and their friendship. Also, I wanted to show more of my OC's : Blitzaur, Lemon-Punch, Mimzy, Benny, Poppy, Chilly, Thunder, Ginger, Riggs and Silver from way back in chapter 16. Plus, I wanted to give more character to the Corduroy boys. On the next chapter, Dipper figures out what Robbie's doing and tries to stop him, with help from his family. Meanwhile, Mabel and her friends try to help out a boy band in need. Join us next time in an au version in Chapter 33: Boyz Crazy AU!


	33. Boyz Crazy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Dipper investigates Robbie's mysterious CD while Mabel and her friends handles a boy band in this au version of Chapter 33: Boyz Crazy AU!

_The following day at the Mystery Shack's gift shop…_

Dipper, Wendy and Junior make fun of the scenes depicted in the live security footage, the trio making voices to playfully mock the customers, but Stan and Carla too.

"Do you have this tee shirt in my size?" Dipper asks, voicing over the plump customer.

Wendy makes a slightly deeper voice to parody Stan, "I have something even better! Behold! My butt!'

"His glorious butt!" Junior heightens his voice in place of Carla's.

The three having good fun, laughing all the while as Ty helps with the inventory on the shelves, the teen rolling his eyes with a small smile hearing his brother, cousin and friend banter. It had been a slow day at the gift shop so far, the pre-teen and teens kicking back to humor themselves.

Dipper whispers aloud, hoping Wendy wouldn't hear, "I could play this game forever…"

"Hmm?" Junior looks to Dipper with a raised, perplexed brow.

Wendy turns to her young friend, not having been paying attention and caught a bit of what he said, asking, "What'd ya say?"

Dipper panics and creates an excuse with fake coughing, instantly regretting what he whispered, "Coughing! *coughs* I was coughing! Those weren't words!"

Mabel chuckles in delight of the scene when she comes in, leaning against the counter at the register, "This is fun! What you three have."

Dipper inquires to his sister, hoping she didn't hear everything, "Mabel, how long have you been standing there?"

Mabel assures her anxious twin brother, "Don't worry about that." She begins to do a small jig with her legs while in place, "Let's talk about why I'm doing this dance!"

Dipper exclaims in shock, jumping to the conclusion, "Oh no! She's gotten into the Smile Dip again!"

Mabel tells him how wrong he is, "Wrong one-thousand! Because today is the greatest day of my life!" From her night blue, starry sweater sleeve, Mabel pulls out a calendar, throwing it at Dipper's face. The boy letting out an "Ouch!" as she tells him, "Remember yesterday when Candy said Sev'ral Timez was coming here tomorrow? Well tomorrow is now!"

Tyrone, Wendy, Junior cringe with Dipper at the mention of the boy band, not being fond of them whenever they ever hear any of their dated songs, changing the station immediately when they utter single lyric.

"Ugh… the boy band that came a decade too late." Dipper remarks, imagining the band singing one of their songs that get on his nerves when Mabel takes control of the radio. Like a good brother, he tells his sister to open her eyes to see the truth, "Mabel, you know those boy bands are fake, right?"

Wendy adds her own thoughts to the discussion while eating chips, "Dipper's right, they're just a manufactured product of the bloated, corporate music industry."

"Well if Mabel likes the songs, why take that enjoyment away?" Ty brings up while finishing helping with sorting the items, sympathizing with his cousin despite himself not being fond of the boy band and their music, "I know Aunt Shannon still loves listening to the boy bands from when she was a kid in the 90's. She plays them in her shop, sometimes so I would know..."

"Can't argue with that." Junior simply puts.

Mabel beams from her cousins encouragement, and learning that interesting detail about her aunt, dancing even more in joy, "You're making my dance even happier!

Dipper chuckles over to Wendy, "There's probably a machine that mass produces them."

Wendy joins in on her friend's humor, "Oh! Or maybe the boys are grown from pods."

The three laugh together in their joking around, but Mabel wasn't too stellar about it as she says, putting on a smile, "You guys can't ruin this for me. Mabel's got backup!" The moment she points at the door, Grenda, Candy and David come enter the scene. The girls wearing at least one or two Sev'ral Timez related items, while David simply wears the boy bands button on his zipping dark blue hoodie, being not as crazed about the band as the girls were.

"Hey guys!" Grenda greets.

"Whoo! Whoo!" Candy cheers, having one arm wrapped around David's waist.

"S'up, guys." David greets last, going up to Dipper for the two to perform their secret handshake.

"Who's ready for the greatest night of our lives?! ~How many times am I gonna love ya?~" Mabel starts to sing, with her friends finishing.

"Sev'ral Timez!" All the girls laugh with David joining them when they all head up to the attic room.

"Pssh…" Dipper uttered.

"I know, right?" Wendy responds.

In the attic room, Mabel, Grenda, Candy and David get ready for their night out at the civic center. The girls having set up their own shrine of Sev'ral Timez fan merchandise glued right underneath Mabel's bed. David thinking to himself, "They really are crazy about this." At the same time, he couldn't help to love their enthusiasm for something they greatly enjoy. No different that he's into the latest technology to fiddle around with, and make new things with the devices he gets a hold of.

While putting on makeup, Mabel has trouble deciding what to put on her face, "Should I go with lip balm or lip salve?"

Stopping with putting makeup on, Grenda offers her input, "Go wild - tonight's our night!"

"It sure is…" Candy comments, holding David's hand with a big smile on her face, the boy showing their tickets he got for her and himself. Seeing the tickets makes her clap in delight and giving David a hug. "You got our tickets! This is fantastic!"

David smiles a tad while blushing, earning those A+ boyfriend material points, "I begged my parents and sister a lot to get these. I… get impulsive with my money, easily. Hehe." In the past, he has bought things he would want, at first, on a whim, only to later regret what he got. He doesn't trust himself with money.

"Aww!" Grenda coos, earning her approval on David's part. She could tell then and there that he may be the one for her best friend. She also thinks that they should kiss already, as does Mabel.

"I can't wait, guys! Tonight we're gonna meet," Mabel gleefully points at each of the band members, "Creggy G. Greggy C. Leggy P. Chubby Z. And Deep Chris!"

"He's the fat one!" Candy acknowledges, referring to Deep Chris.

"And those boys will fall in love with me and Grenda." Mabel swoons in her fantasy.

"Why wouldn't they?" Grenda comments, proceeding to eat some peanut butter from the jar on her hand. David rubbing at his arm, the scent of it making him slightly uncomfortable, remembering his allergy. Thankfully, it'll only really affect him if he were to eat the stuff; which would be never.

Back in the giftshop, Wendy, Dipper and Junior see Robbie walk in while watching the security camera, still at it with their voiceover fun. Ty avoiding eye contact with the goth teen as he watches his friend, brother and cousin have at their antics.

Dipper puts more effort into making Robbie sound ridiculous, out of sheer spite for him, as he mocks, "Hey is this the fingerless glove store? I like things that are dumb! I'm Robbie."

The three laugh until Robbie meets them at the counter, not amused by Dipper's imitation of him, "Haha! Laugh it up, chief!" The teen flips his demeanor to a more friendly tone when he talks to Wendy, hoping she forgave him for last night. Wendy, however, was still mad at her boyfriend as she listens to him say with an irritated expression, "So Wendy, Nate and his girlfriend are going to Lookout Point this weekend. Maybe we should go too?"

Dipper really didn't catch Robbie's suggestive tone, but Junior fully did, the teen not liking it one bit as he senses something off about Robbie more than usual. Lookout Point being a well-known spot for teens to either get a great view of the town, or to make out with this significant other along with doing suggestive things (that we won't be going into here). Ty and Junior known since their parents have, on multiple occasions, gone wild at the spot, from what the boys were told. To the boys delight, Wendy is not having any of what Robbie's offering.

"Are you kidding me? First, you stand me up last night, and instead of apologizing, you want me to go to Lookout Point?" Wendy crossed her arms, angry at her boyfriend as tensions grew between them.

"We'll just be… over here." Ty spoke, getting up from his seat to head for the living room.

Not wanting to stick around to watch the drama, Junior and Dipper leave the room as well, but the three watch from behind the cracked door to witness the exchange between the crumbling couple.

Wendy sighs, turning away from his gaze in disappointment, "Look, Robbie, I'm not sure if this relationship's working. Maybe I should see other people."

With hearing those words, it ringed chiming bells in Dipper's mind, silently cheering, "Yes!" He was so happy, he not only hugged Waddles nearby, but gave Junior a small high-five. Junior was more than pleased to obliged, glad that Wendy is beginning to see Robbie's major flaws that conflict with her values that he seems to gloss over. Ty himself was glad that Junior may have a chance after all.

Robbie sets his cards in motion, Wendy still facing away from him as he tells her, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey! Before you do anything crazy, I… I… ah… I want you to hear this." Robbie grins with knowing intent as he takes out the Necronomicon Ex Mortis CD case out of his hoodie pocket, taking out the pure black disk within, whispering, "I hope this works…" He smiles slightly when he places the disk inside the radio player, "I wrote this song just for you."

Robbie was lying, he didn't write the song for her at all as he begins to sing. But before he did, he hits the play button to start the tune, " _~When I think about you, I feel feelings so deep! I'm tossing and turning, and I know I'm losing sleep. And I know I'm going crazy when I look into your eyes. Just listen to this song and you'll be hypnotai-ai-zed!~_ "

Dipper, Ty and Junior cringe from hearing Robbie sing to her. However, they were shocked to see Wendy becoming captivated by the lyrics that it seemed all her anger and tension with Robbie ceased to be. What has Robbie done?

Wendy rubs her eyes, the effects of the song seeming to have worked as she says, reconsidering how she acted, "You know, maybe I was being a little hasty. I'll give you another chance."

Junior's eyes flared the eerie glow in anger, seeing clearly what the goth teen did to her, uttering curses under his breath, "The hell have you done to her, Robbie?" It was one of those rare times the teen was enraged by a horrible deed done by a person. Ty tries to ease his brother before he does something he'll regret. It was rare to see Junior angry the way he's being.

"Junior, bro. Bro, we'll get to the bottom of this."

Robbie couldn't believe it worked, like the man over the phone told him so, cheering in victory that she wasn't mad at him anymore, "Yes, alright!"

Wendy gives Robbie a peck on the cheek, Dipper dumbfounded by the scene before him while Junior was more pissed in comparison, though hiding his disdain when Wendy goes by.

"Let me go grab my coat." Wendy heading to the coat rack by the front entrance of the shack.

Dipper, Ty and Junior go to confront Robbie for what he just did. Junior speaking before the boy did as he raised his voice, catching Dipper off guard, "What. Did. You. Do? We all saw that weird, obviously evil looking CD. Fess up, Robbie!" He wanted to beat him down then and there, but he holds himself back from doing so, keeping his promise to Wendy out of respect for her.

"Yeah, what the heck are you up to? I know her brothers won't be too happy with what you did to her." Dipper adds, wanting to know himself. He knows that the Corduroy boys don't make empty threats.

Robbie grew nervous, being confronted with the burning eyes of Junior, he thought of something quick with a sly grin on his pasty face, "What can I say, the melody can soothe the angered soul." He then sneers at Dipper, "And it's called romance, kid. Something you'll never understand."

"The hell it ain't, Rob." Junior narrows his eyes, not wanting to cause a scene when he sees Wendy come back.

"You ready? I can't believe you wrote that for me." Wendy comments, under the spell of the music played to her still.

"I know, I'm just so insanely talented!" Robbie smiles as he walks with Wendy to his van, heading out together. Although, he did neglect the black disk that was still inside the CD player.

Dipper turns to see the disk in the player, taking it out as he wonders how Robbie was able to sway Wendy so easily; it wasn't like her to have her mind change that quickly.

"Hey, Dipper, can I see that disk you have there?" Junior asks of his cousin, seeing what he can do about it.

"Um, sure, Junior. Trying to figure out how it was possible that Robbie could melt Wendy's anger away the way he did." As the boy hands over the CD to Junior, Mabel and her friends, including David, come in to see what the two were doing.

"What are you two doing?" Mabel asks, being baffled, not having been there to see what transpired with Wendy and Robbie.

"Guy the weirdest thing just happened. I think Robbie might be hypnotizing Wendy with his music." Dipper explains, the girls weren't looking all to convinced by the claim, but thankfully, Junior and David support him.

"I mean it is possible for music to over-take a person with the right tones and power of voice. The brain loves stimulation were things can be re-written, like a fleshy CPU." David puts, but not going into full detail as he felt it was enough to put into words.

"I witnessed it with Dipper, so I support what he said." He takes up the CD, narrowing his eyes at it, "This disk has some weird vibe to it I can't fully describe. It has me very suspicious."

Mabel dismisses it with saying, "Oh guys! Girls just like musicians. You'll understand when you're older, Dipper."

Dipper argues, "We're the same age."

"Girls mature faster than boys, right Grenda?" Mabel turns to her friend, Grenda furiously kissing a page with Chubby Z's face on it.

"That's a debate I don't want to start." David comments, really not wanting to get into that discussion.

"This is Grenda time!" The girl proceeding to kiss the page multiple times, getting her lipstick marks on it.

Junior nudges Dipper, smiling a bit to ease him, "Let's see what we can do about this CD."

Dipper nods in determination, wanting to get to the bottom of what is up with Robbie and the power he's using to hold Wendy's mind hostage.

* * *

_Later that night at the Civic Center..._

Adeline had taken Mabel, Grenda, Candy and David to the concert being performed at the location, dropping them off as Mabel bids to her Grauntie, "Thanks, Grauntie Addi!"

"Oh no problem, Mabel. Call me when you all need a ride home." Adeline smiles to them, waving goodbye as she drives off for home. It reminded her of when Shannon and Shauna were young, she drove them to attend concerts of their favorite bands in the 90's. Those were wild times.

All around, there were many pre-teen and teen girls getting their tickets, waiting in line as Mabel talks to her friends, "Okay, girls -and David- have you all practiced your obsessed boy band scream?"

Both girls scream as loud as they can, even David got in on the action in support for the trio, until the moment was ruined when Fiddleford McGucket comes in screaming his own obsessed boy band scream, making things awkward.

"Just gonna ignore that." Mabel advised, the four heading to the ticket booth where Mabel and Grenda intend to get their own tickets, "Tickets please!"

To Mabel and Grenda's dismay, the teen running the booth delivers the unfortunate news, "Sorry, girls, the show's sold out." He then closed the window with the sign reading, "Sold out" in bold, red painted letters.

The girls and David gasp, seeing the same words sprawled on each poster, Mabel and Grenda sulking by a billboard.

"Ah man, this night is ruined." Grenda comments, taking out a jar of peanut butter to eat out of comfort.

Candy feeling sorrow for her friends as she says, looking at her ticket, "Oh man, I can't go inside knowing my best friends can't come in, David. I'm so sorry."

David nods, feeling sorry for Mabel and Grenda, seeing how much Candy cares for them was touching as he agrees with her, "I would feel the same way. Plus, there will be better dates than this one." He rips up his ticket with Candy doing the same, the pair sitting with Mabel and Grenda.

However, Mabel didn't want to give up so easily as she exclaims, getting back up, "No! I said we're gonna meet Sev'ral Timez tonight, and I meant it!" She turns to face the keep out sign, the door leading to backstage where the boy band's prep room is located, Mabel declaring, "And I'm not gonna let a keep out sign keep us out!"

* * *

_Back at the Mystery Shack..._

Stan, Ford, Carla and Adeline relax in the dining room, eating their meals when Dipper, Junior and Ty come in, discussing more about the CD when Stan curiously asks them, seeing that they were real focused on whatever they were speaking about.

"What you boys doing? You three look more freaked out than usual."

Dipper signs, handing the CD to Ty as he says, "Oh I don't know, you all wouldn't understand."

Ford simply smiles to his nephew, "Come sit down and tell us about it. We're open to learning what's going on. We may just understand."

The three join their elders at the table, Dipper continuing and Ty presents the CD, "Okay, this is going to sound weird, but I think Robbie might be brainwashing Wendy with music." The three get quite a response when Stan crushes the can of Pitt Cola in his hand, getting angry as it reminded him of a certain hippy.

Adeline signs, reminding her of a bitter memory as she says, "Oh that reminds me of that one time in 79 when I fell for this siren guy's song ...and almost died when he tried to drown me."

Ford squeezes his wife's hand in gentle assurance, never wanting to relive that experience that he almost lost her.

Dipper was even more curious about his Grauntie's

Stan asking to be sure in a stern manner, "You guys dead serious about this?"

"Yeah, Gramps, I was there to witness it." Junior admits, knowing the story they were told.

"I second that." Ty confirms, seeing how angry his grandparents are getting about the mention. Him and his siblings and cousin knowing the story behind their encounter.

Carla was absolutely fuming with anger, getting up from the table to go grab a nearby metal bat, mumbling curses as she proceeds to head out the door. Adeline going over to Carla to see if she can reason with her to not commit assault on a minor. Dipper did not expect his grauntie reacting with violence over what he told, he surmises it must be personal.

"Carla, beating the crap out of Robbie is not going to make this situation any better. We need solid proof that it's what the boys say is true. Trust me, I know where you're coming from." Adeline slowly takes the bat out of Carla's hand, setting the blunt weapon aside for the older woman to get eased enough to sit down.

Stan groans, feeling the need to explain the situation to Dipper, since he doesn't know, "Alright, kid, let us tell ya all about it. Back in 1970, there was this hippy punk named Thistle Downe, he was making moves on Carla, although it was through some hypnotizing music he was playing with his guitar. With Ford's help, we figured out that the bastard was a monster, seeing my Carla as his prey… Thankfully, we helped Carla see for what he really was. When I broke his guitar, he backed off and never messed with us again."

"I feel bad for any woman, or man, who fall victim to such harmful manipulation." Carla adds with Adeline nodding in agreement.

"Wow…" Dipper was taken back by the story, he now understood why they reasonably reacted the way they did. "You guys actually believe my theory."

"Of course we do, Dipper. We used this lesson to teach our children and their children how to not only respect those they grow fond for, but to never force anyone to love them. Being a person worthy of respect, love and kindness is the best kind to be. And we're gonna get to the bottom of this." Ford shares, something that Dipper can take into account. "May I see that CD?" Dipper smiles up to his great-uncle, Ty giving the CD to him as the older man adds, "We can see about taking apart this disk to see anything off with the lyrics. To tell the truth, this is new territory for me with CD's, but let us give it a shot."

Junior and Ty too were excited to have their suspicions confirmed.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Civic Center..._

Mabel managed to lockpick the door with a bobby pin, propping open the door as the four enter inside the backstage where Sev'ral Timez will be as the show ended. Props and lighting equipment about as the girls and David make their way to the dressing room they're trying to find. What better way to make up for missing the show when they can meet the actual artists.

"Hello! Sev'ral Timez?" Grenda calls out in excitement.

"We want to give you several kisses!" Candy glances to her boyfriend, who didn't pay attention to what she said, correcting herself, "Well not from me, I'm taken."

Mabel stops her friends as soon as she sees the door, "Look!" The door to Sev'ral Timez was in their grasp. The four haste up towards the door, Mabel saying in anticipation, "This is it, guys. You're finally gonna meet the cutest boys in the world! Dipper's gonna eat his words that boy bands are "fake". Taking a deep breath, she opens the door, revealing a revelation that shook their cores.

They all gasp at the sight of cloning tubes of the band in several stages of their biological development. Starting with their current teenaged age to a fetus. The girls and David turn and see the band in a giant hamster cage, doing things that a critter would normally do. Such as going up and down the tube, running on a wheel, and drinking from a giant water bottle. None of the children could believe what they're seeing.

Chubby Z exclaiming, "Yo, we're clones, dawg!"

"O" Grenda starts.

"M" Candy adds.

"F" David also adds.

"G" Mabel finishes, then remarking a detail of the cage, "That is one big hamster tube." She gasps when she hears someone coming their way, coaxing her friends, "Someone's coming!"

The three hide behind a rack of clothes as a heavy set man walks in imposingly. It was the boy band producer and their creator, Ergman Bratsman. He was short, fat and bald, wearing a scowl on his disapproving face as he addresses his creations with a negative tone, "Terrible show! What is wrong with you boys? You barely even sold out the arena!" Deep Chris pouts from the hurtful words as his creator diatribes him, "And Deep Chris, you call that a pout?" Deep Chris makes a more convincing pout, whimpering like a kicked puppy. Ergman continues to berate them, all except for Leggy P, "Every one of you should be ashamed of yourselves! Except you, Leggy P, you were really on point tonight. Here you go, gorgeous." He takes out a treat for the clone, tossing it his way for him to catch. Leggy P hissing at his brothers, defending his earned reward. Ergman concludes with, "As for the rest of you. Remember you can always be replaced by your  _brothers_. Bratsman indicates to the cloning tubes and the one that looks like a preteen dances at Bratsman's cue, "Dance for me child! DANCE!" He laughs and chokes manically, "Augh, my throat is killin' me. Can someone get me a lemon water?" He slams the door as he leaves, forcing the girls and boy out of their hiding place.

Deep Chris gets defensive as he demands, "Who goes there? Prepare to be danced at!" Deep Chris starts dancing aggressively towards the edge of the cage where Mabel stares wide eyed from the tiled floor. Creggy G. crouches in front of Deep Chris, blocking him from Mabel to defend her.

"Step off, Deep Chris. She's a lady. Don't disrespect her, bro. Don't disrespect." Creggy G. shakes his head disapprovingly.

"My bad." Deep Chris bumps his chest with his fist, making a pose.

Mabel squeals in delight to finally meet the boy band her and her friends have been obsessing over.

Deep Chris suggests over to Cubby Z, "Chubby Z. let's calm this boo-bop, posing for her poster style." With that cue, all five members pose exactly like they do on the poster.

Mabel lets out a small scream, "Trying not to let my head explode. I've always wanted to meet you guys! But what was the deal with that scary chub-chub man?" She asks in concern, seeing that the band members were not living like a human should, them having been sheltered all their lives.

"Mr. Bratsman's our producer, yo." Deep Chris begins to tell, his brothers adding more to their story.

"He genetically engineered us to be the perfect boy band, G." Creggy G. tells.

"But he keeps us in cages! That junk is straight brutal, girl!" Chubby Z. expresses, becoming tired of the lifestyle their creator placed upon them.

Mabel couldn't agree more, hearing them lament over their situation, "That is straight brutal, Chubby Z."

"Our one dream is to escape into the real world. For real. Yo, I heard 'bout these things called "trees." I dunno what they are, but I want to kiss one!" Creggy G. expresses in yearning, not fully aware of the many things on the outside.

Greggy C. was conflicted as he says, "But we can't disobey Mr. Bratsman. He says he loves us."

"But if he loved you, he'd set you free!" Mabel presented.

The boys in unison agreed, "True dat, true dat."

Chubby Z. adding, "That's a valid perspective."

Mabel gets out one of her trusty bobby pins, using it to unlock the cage door, opening it to set them all free. "Let's go right now. Me and my friends can help you escape!"

Grenda exclaims loudly, "We're masters of STEALTH!"

Chubby Z. expresses his gratitude him and his brothers are feeling, "Yo, you'd really do that for us, beef?"

David raises a brow at the band member, having greatly changed his perspective of them, though pitying them nonetheless, them not being at fault of how they ended up.

Mabel was more than happy to aid her favorite boy band in their time of need, though questioning why Chubby Z. called her "beef." "You can count on me!" She paused to address, "I'm sorry, but did you just call me "beef?"

While none of them were looking, David takes a part of the cloning machine. What he'll do with said part are for his own reasons, being drawn to the technology and mechanics of the device. He then goes back up to them to inquire, "How are we gonna sneak them all out without anyone noticing?"

Candy looks around, finding a large sports bag, "I believe I have an idea."

* * *

_Later at the Mystery Shack..._

Ford, along with Dipper, Ty and Junior pondered throughout the day to detect anything off about the strange CD. They conclude that it must be subliminal messaging to be the most likely case.

"If only we had the casing to the disk to track where this came from…" Ford ponders aloud, returning to the living room with the boys. Stan and Carla having brought out the old record player to possibly use to help solve the mystery behind the CD.

"Ah nevermind that for now, poindexter. Give me that LP! Remember how we can hear the messages on the record backwards? I think it may do the same for CDs." Stan takes up the CD, putting it in the slot, but before he did, Ty stops him as he says with slight panic in his eyes, wanting to prevent him from ruining the disk.

"No, no, no! CD's aren't the same as records, Gramps." Ty tells his grandfather.

Just then, Mabel, Grenda, Candy and David come inside, following Adeline with their large sports bag holding all five members of Sev'ral Timez inside as they all shove the thing. They made up the excuse that they got a huge load of merchandise from the concert for free, and needed a large bag to carry it all.

Dipper greeting his sister, and her friends and David, "Hey, guys. How was the concert," He notices the large sports bag and asks, "and what's in the bag?"

"Merchandise! We took a bunch of merchandise they were giving away!" Mabel responds, hoping it would be enough for them to stop asking questions.

"We are mega fans! We will cut you if you touch our stuff!" Candy empty threatens. David giving her a thumbs up for the performance.

"Let's go away from here now!" Mabel points in the direction of the attic room, the girls pulling and shoving the bag upstairs. The boy band members yelp in pain at every other step. The family members looking at each other questioningly.

Inside the room, the sports bag unzips for all the Sev'ral Timez members to all come out at one time. Deep Chris doing a pose at the end as he comes out. The members inspect the room, Leggy P. commenting, "Your tour bus is really strange, Mabel girl. Where the feedin' tubes at?"

"There are no feeding tubes, guys." David answers for Leggy P. the boy thinking to himself, "Geez, these guys really have been treated like animals."

Deep Chris pats Waddle's head, taking an instant liking to the pig, "Yo, what up, girl?" Waddles oinking in delight.

The girls giggle and share secretive smiles with each other.

Creggy G. asks, wanting to go outside to see all that him and his brothers have missed out, "So, when do we get to go outside?"

"I wanna cavort like a woodland creature!" Chubby Z. adds, though be it strange to the kids he would ask that.

Suddenly, they hear a car tires screech, coming from outside the house. Mabel runs to the window, shocked to see Bratsman tracked them all the way home.

Mabel voices with urgency with a gasp, "It's your producer!" All the band members jump and panic, running underneath Mabel's bed to hide. Outside, an angry Bratsman gets out of his limousine, looking around, finding Soos he asks, holding up strands of frosted tips.

"I can't believe those boys escaped from their cage. You there! I found this trail of frosted tips leading to this  _very_  location. Have you seen any perfect boys around here?" Bratsman was insistent on finding his creations, or else he would have to replace them.

Soos jokes around with the producer with saying with a smile on his face, "Only when I look in the mirror. Haha, up top!" Soos raises his hand for a high hive, but Bratsman just stares at him with disinterest. Soon enough, he high fives himself.

Unsatisfied, Bratsman preps to leave the Shack, "They must be around here somewhere! I'll find those boys if I have to turn this town upside down!" Gompers bleats as he chews off the license plate of Bratman's limousine. The greedy man not pleased, "Shoo! Shoo! Eh…" Bratsman enters the vehicle to leave, glaring at Soos suspiciously as he does so.

Gompers chews on the license plate in his mouth, the goat satisfied with what he did. Soos smiles at the pet, "Good boy."

Mabel lets out a sigh of relief, but still worried for the boy band as she says, "Guys, it's not safe out there! Ergman's still looking for you!"

Terrified of being of their producer's wrath, Chubby Z. asks, not knowing what to do, "What do we do?"

"Aw dawg!" Deep Chris cries out in fear.

"I'm scared, Mabel!" Greggy C. says, being afraid as the rest of his brothers are.

Mabel reassures them, "Don't worry, guys. He has to give up eventually." She then came up with a great, considerate idea, "Hey… in the meantime you guys can stay here with us!"

The boy band love the sound of the girl's idea as they exclaim happily.

"Twenty-thirteen!"

Mabel turns to her friends, "Guys, do you realize what's happening here? We have our own pet boy band that we can do whatever we want with!"

Grend, Candy and David both were hesitant with the idea their friend presented, thinking ahead that it wouldn't be ideal for the boy band in the long run.

"They're still human, Mabel, not an animal to be owned. Even though they do display traits of one." David voices, seeing one of the band members walking around on all fours.

Candy agrees, reminding Mabel, "Remember, eventually we will have to let them go. We have to promise not to get too attached to them." Grenda nods with her as did David, Candy turning to Mabel, "Right, Mabel? Mabel?" It was already too late, Mabel having started a "braid train" that would increase her bond with the boy band.

"All aboard the braid train! Braid braid!"

Throughout the day, the girls and David spend time with Sev'ral Timez, while avoiding getting spotted by their family members. Mabel does her best to teach the boy band how to eat off a plate, us utensils, and drink from a glass instead of a critter water bottle. Although, they didn't make much progress in that area. Nonetheless, Mabel was greatly enjoying her time with each of them, as were Grenda, Candy and David. When they all get back up in the attic room, Mabel is embraced in a group hug by each of the band members. Grenda, Candy and David wanted to join in, but Mabel denies them the privilege.

"Just - oh - Just a few more minutes."

"But-" Grenda tries to say, but gets hissed at by Mabel from getting close, becoming ever more possessive of them. The three were startled, getting more concerned for their friend.

Meanwhile, Ford, Dipper, Adeline, Junior and Ty have completed with converting the CD to a record, hoping to find some hidden message in the song. Ford smiles at his helpers as he says, "Thanks for all your help, boys. We can utilize the backmasking technique to find what message lies inside this song. In the past, it was popular yet controversial to have subliminal messages in records."

"And then we can see if my mind control theory is correct!" Dipper cheered, knowing if anyone could help solve the mystery, it would be Ford and the rest of his available family members. He gets out a tape recorder to gather the possible evidence to use against Robbie, and convince Wendy she's being mind controlled. The Corduroy boys, Gus, Kevin, and Marcus being there to listen with their own ears. Dipper originally called Kevin over to come hear what Robbie used on Wendy to control her, but the boy wanted to bring his brothers too so they could possibly beat up Robbie together.

"Prepare to have your mind blown!" Ty exclaims in anticipation.

Stan and Carla sit together on their loveseat recliner, anticipating to listen to what message may come up as Ford places the record on the player. The record plays the song as Ford slows the disk down, listening to the lyrics, but nothing that seems out of place came out. All of them frown as nothing out of the norm seems to turn up.

Stan swallows his Pitt Cola and complains, "Hm… that's not spit worthy. What gives?"

Ford then thinks of a solution, "Let's try rewinding it. Like so." The older man manually turns the record to the opposite direction, getting the results they were looking for. Everyone's eyes widen when they hear the record sing the hidden message.

" _You are under my control. Your mind is mine._ "

Stan does a spit-take, spitting his Pitt Cola on Dipper as he exclaims, "Holy mackerel! Now there's your spit-take." Carla gets a nearby towel to give to Dipper for the boy to use. The older woman scolding her husband.

"Stanley that was rude."

"Sorry, Dipper." Stan apologized.

Dipper and the boys were thrilled to get that piece of evidence they need to help Wendy. Dipper more so as he says, "Ha ha! We knew it! It's mind control after all!" He gasps as he realizes, "Oh no, we got to save Wendy!"

"Robbie's going down!" Marcus Corduroy and his brother exclaim in unison.

"I hear that, dude." Junior tells, ready to deck Robbie in the face if he has to.

"As if Robbie couldn't stoop so low anymore than he did…" Ty comments, being displeased himself, seeing how disrespectful Robbie's being.

Suddenly, they all hear the front door open with a small ring it usually has, Wendy walking by to say as she gets her keys, tending to leave behind her belongings at work.

"Hey, everyone. Forgot my keys. Bros, what are you doing here?" Wendy stopped for a moment to see all three of her younger brothers in one place.

But before she could get to the gift shop where she last had her keys, she is stopped by Dipper as he warns her.

"Stop! Robbie's been lying to you!"

"Dipper's telling the truth, Wendy. Robbie used that CD to mind control you. Check this out." Junior adds, rewinding the record on the player that plays the hidden message as it sings, making Wendy realize what they're telling her is fact. She could scarcely believe that Robbie lied to her the whole time, but it was true.

"Woah." Wendy glares at Robbie, wondering, "Robbie, what's that doing in our song?"

Robbie instantly gets nervous, especially when he notices angry eyes facing at him like a spotlight catching him red handed. The Corduroy boys making threatening gestures as the goth teen tells the half truth, "Baby, I promise. I don't know anything about those messages. In fact, I didn't even write that song. I ripped it off from the hippy dude I bought it from online. So, we're all good, right?"

Stan cracks his knuckles, looking at Robbie dead in the eye, "What was the hippy's name?"

Mabel comes down the stairs, seeing the commotion in the living room, but passing through as she felt awkward from their exchanges. As soon as she left, Robbie gives his answer with a gulp, "Thistle… Thistle Downe."

"That's what I thought…"

Wendy then says the rest of her piece before having been interrupted, "No, we're not all good! You controlled me! You said you wrote that song for me, and I actually thought it was sweet, you big liar! You had no consideration for how I think! How much more did you lie to me about?"

Robbie gulps, admitting his lies, "I know, I know. I lie about a lot of stuff. Like using your makeup and apologizing to Dipper, although-" Wendy had enough of Robbie, having grown greatly upset with him.

"No! You know what? It's over, Robbie. We're through!"

With that being said, almost everyone cheered for Wendy, completely humiliating Robbie in front of everyone in the room.

"What? Wendy!" Robbie cries out, practically begging her, but she pays no heed as she heads out the door.

"Goodbye!" Wendy storms out of the house, making her way for home.

Dipper was grinning with glee, seeing now that Wendy broke up with Robbie, he now has a chance to ask her out as he starts to leave himself, telling himself aloud, "Now's my chance to ask her out."

Dipper was stopped by Carla as she advises him, having overheard, "Dipper, no. Now is not the time while she's that upset. It would be disrespectful and inconsiderate." Carla gestures to Junior, "Junior, go see if Wendy needs a ride home." Junior was happy to oblige the request, heading outside in the night.

Dipper frowns, seeing Junior leave out the door, but then realizing his great-aunt was right, now wasn't the time to be asking out a girl who just broke up with her boyfriend in an angry fashion. Dipper realizes he was thinking of himself more than he was for Wendy, feeling ashamed of himself for doing so.

Robbie was about to leave himself, but is stopped dead in his tracks by the Corduroy boys. Kevin stating angrily, pounding his fist in one hand, "We told you; we don't make empty threats."

Adeline gets in between the adolescent boys, looking directly at Robbie, "Before you boys cause a ruckus, we need to have a talk with Robbie here."

* * *

_Meanwhile with Junior and Wendy…_

"Need a lift home? You can vent to me on the way. I don't mind." Junior lightly smiles to her in sympathy, wanting to be there for her in her time of need. Like they have for each other, many times, over the years.

Wendy stops at the edge of the Mystery Shack parking lot, looking up to her best friend, nodding, "I'd appreciate that, dude. I could use the venting right now." She follows Junior to his J-Mobile, getting into his car as he drives her home.

On the way down the road, Junior listens to Wendy as she vents her frustrations, not having the music on while she did so. Wendy hits the stage of her anger when she starts shedding tears from her eyes, on the verge of crying and choking up. It broke Junior's heart to see the girl he loves hurt the way she has been, hearing her say, "I thought… I really thought Robbie was being honest with me. I gave him enough chances to prove to me he's a great guy… only for him to fucking hypnotize me with some hippie music! To make me forget being angry at him! And the lies… I believed every one." She wipes the tears from her eyes, "He made me feel like a dumbass for not realizing sooner…" Wendy continues to vent more on how stressful she's been, Junior listening all the while until Wendy grew silent, watching the trees go by through the window, despite it being dark from the cool night. It was one of those times where she wished she could talk to her mother about what happened, wanting to hear her voice again and to get the sound advice she always provided.

Junior tells her in all honesty, "You are far from being a dumbass, Wendy. Everyone can tell you how awesome and cool you are -no doubt- but one things for sure," he glances over to her with an expression of sincerity with saying, "you have a great heart to give folks a chance, and you deserve so much more than what you have to deal with. Don't stop being you."

Wendy sniffles, smiling back a bit at Junior, not needing to say how much she appreciates him in that moment, for taking the time to listen. He has proven to her time and time again that she can count on him to be that shoulder to lean on. Like she was when she was Junior's shoulder when his father died, along with the terrible break up from the year prior. Junior did the same for her when her own mother passed away; both having lost a parent they loved dearly. Wendy reclines her seat back, wanting to lie down as soon as they arrived at her place. Junior dying down the headlights so it wouldn't stir the sleeping lumberjack inside the house.

"I'm not ready to head inside, yet. Can I lie down here for a bit? I don't want my dad to see me like this." Wendy makes herself comfortable in the seat, her hands behind her head and her legs crossed. Junior couldn't say no after what she's been through.

"I don't mind at all. Hopefully, your dad won't notice." Junior grins a tad with a small chuckle, but in truth, he respected and feared Dan Corduroy.

Wendy laughs with him, "Ah nah. We're not doing anything inappropriate, anyways. Plus, I don't always follow what my old man tells me."

The two take some time to relax inside the car in their respective seats. Some time pasts when the two ended up falling asleep in the car. Junior having turned off his car before he went to sleep himself, not wanting to stir Wendy to wake up when she looked so peaceful.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Mabel, Grenda, Candy and David..._

The four ignore the commotion going on in the living room while in the dining room, watching the news on the small tv.

Grenda asking Mabel, "How'd it go up there?"

Mabel sighs happily, giving her answer, "Oh, I finally got them to sleep. Poor Greggy C. He tried to eat a tape dispenser. Ah memories."

The four watch the breaking news bulletin with Shandra Jimenez reporting, "The music industry was shaken today at the news that boy band king, Ergman Bratsman, has been arrested. He was pulled over tonight for not having a rear license." They watch the footage of the producer's arrest by Sheriff Blubs and his Deputy Durland. Shandra concluding the news, "He is now in county jail awaiting trial."

"Yes!" Grenda cheered.

"Awesome!" David exclaims with Grenda.

Candy and David both were happy to hear the positive news, the girl hugging her boyfriend in delight as she says, "We have to tell the boys they are free now. Let's go!"

However, Mabel was none too pleased that Sev'ral Timez will have to leave her, after having grown too attached to them, nervously laughing as she sees the three get up from their seats. The three happily laughing as they run up the stairs to the attic. Mabel runs ahead quickly to block them from the bedroom door, determined to not let the boy band go.

"Not so fast! They're not going anywhere."

The three gasp from the betrayal, but in a sense, saw it coming from how Mabel's been behaving.

They try to reason with Mabel as Grenda shares her thoughts, "What's the dealio, Mabel? The evil producer is gone. We have to tell the boys."

"It would be the right thing to do." David tells Mabel, but she won't budge as she gives her own input.

"Wait, girls -and David. Let's not be too hasty. I mean, think about it. If we don't tell the boys, then they can stay here with me - I mean, with us."

Grenda persists, trying to get through to her friend, "Mabel, we can't keep them here forever."

Mabel cries out, "But I love them!"

Candy frowns to her disillusioned friend, "If you love them, you have to set them free."

"Or better yet, consider how they feel. You can't keep lying to them forever." David crossed his arms. "I mean, if we can't convince you, maybe someone else here will."

"NOOO!" Mabel cries out, in her boy-crazed phase, she tackles David to the ground, preventing him from leaving. Grenda and Candy gasp, seeing the two struggle to stop the other from moving.

David holding back Mabel as he says, "I got Mabel! You go tell the boy band what's up." Despite getting hit in the face by the back of Mabel's head, he wouldn't let her go.

Grenda and Candy enter inside the room, the boy band surprised, but happy to see them, "Yo, what up?"

"What's up is that Ergman Bratsman's in jail! You all are free!" Candy tells happily.

"Candy tells the truth." Grenda vouches.

"Does Mabel know too?" Creggy G. asks, the boy band having grown to value her input.

On cue, Mabel charges into the room, having overpowered David through sheer force and will to keep the boy band from leaving. David crawling into the room, looking to have been roughed up, as he utters, "She's gone mad…" Candy runs to his side to help him up.

"Uhh, no! Your producer's still out there! You're gonna have to stay here, probably forever!" Mabel lies, looking a bit rough herself from escaping David's grip, having punched and kicked her way out. David not having aimed to harm her, only to subdue.

Grenda tries to get through to the boy band, "What? You can't listen to her!"

Deep Chris tells, him and the band having grown close to her, "Mabel's our girl, girl. She puts pizza in our food trough!"

"She changes my newspaper, yo. She aight." Chubby Z shares.

"She is not "aight" Chubby Z!"

Mabel marches up to the band members, commanding them, "Sev'ral Timez!"

"Yes, Mabel dawg?" All of them respond in unison.

"Remove these three from the premises, please." Mabel orders and the boy band abide by her word, dancing toward them aggressively, snapping their fingers at them. The three backing away as David attempts to use himself to shield Candy. They pick up, Grenda, Candy and David, moving them towards the bedroom door to kick them out.

Grenda pleading to the boy band, "Save yourselves, Sev'ral Timez! You were better off with your producer!"

The three are thrown out of the bedroom. David rubbing his head and telling the girls, "We got to tell one of the adults."

"I agree. This has gone on long enough." Candy nods, the trio heading down stairs to see Robbie bolting out the door in fear of the Corduroy boys wrath.

Stan saying in a huff, "Good riddance."

Grenda, Candy and David went to the nearest adult, of whom being Carla as Candy gets her attention, "Excuse me, Mrs. Pines, could you help us out with something."

Carla smiles down to Candy and her friends, "Of course, dear. Mind telling me what's it all about? And where's Mabel, for that matter? I haven't seen much of her since she came home."

"We'll tell you on they way to the attic." David tells, leading the older woman and the girls. The three kids telling everything to Carla, the woman finding it hard to wrap around the fact that the boy band members are clones. However, Carla believes she can get through to Mabel.

Carla knocks on the door, "Mabel, can I come in please? I'd like to talk with you about something."

"Um… sure. Come in, Grauntie Carla!" Mabel figures her friends told Carla everything and now has come to punish her.

Carla and the trio come inside, seeing Mabel in the middle of a "braid train" with the members of Sev'ral Timez. Carla finds it surprising how well they've hidden from everyone in the house.

One of the band members greeting, "Yo, what up, girl."

Carla uses a more motherly tone with Mabel, saying, "Mabel, can we talk about all this? I think it's really important we do."

Mabel expression is crestfallen, no longer can she hide how she's been feeling. She has the band members stop what they were doing and climbs on the bed, nodding to her Grauntie to sit with her.

"It's just… I hate to let them go when every other boy has left me, or them ending up as not the right person. I'm not even sure Mermando and I will even work out, with him being far away..." Mabel leans against Carla's side, needing to feel some comfort as she was tearing up.

Carla puts an arm around Mabel, stroking her hair as she shares with her, "Relationships and love takes work, dear. It's not always easy when patience is tested daily. With these young men here, they need their own space to live. Do what's best for them and consider their own feelings. I know I live by that every day when I'm with your Grunkle Stan." She looks to the boy band, to her surprise, were in agreement with her.

"She's right, but Mabel says -"

Mabel gulps, needing to tell the truth, beginning to feel guilty for what she did to not only the boy band, but her friends as well. She wants to make things right, "I'm so sorry, Sev'ral Timez. I think it's time I let you all go free first thing in the morning." She then faces her friends, smiling a tad, "I'm sorry I went bonkers. My Grauntie made me realize, that you were right. Can you ever forgive me? And sorry I harmed you, David, you were only helping Candy and Grenda."

The three kids smile to her, each giving Mabel a hug.

"Of course!"

"Friendship, repaired."

"I'm alright, I've been through worse. And you were caught in the moment, so we're cool."

Then suddenly, Sev'ral Timez perform a song just for them all, on the fly, having been quick to think up the right lyrics to show how much they appreciate Mabel and her friends, for helping them out in their time of need. The boy band being given an opportunity to live an entirely new life. They seize that chance fully.

* * *

The next early morning...

Mabel, Grenda, Candy, David and Carla show the boy band outside where the sun shines brightly.

"What's going on, girls?" Leggy P. asks, followed by Chubby Z.

"You all said you had something you wanted to show us or some deal?"

Mabel grins, pointing up toward the rising sun, "Yep! This!"

"The great outdoors!" Grenda exclaims.

The boy band gasps in surprise, varying from each of them. Of course, it was surprising to them that the boy band have never seen the sun in their lives.

Chubby Z. reacting in an assertive manner towards the sun, "Yo, dog who is this big, round, bright, fool?"

"That, Chubby Z., is the sun." Mabel tells him. Carla pitying the boy band for having been completely sheltered all their lives, not knowing how old they really are.

Chubby Z. acts aggressively at the sun, taking it as a challenge, "That fool is makin' my eyes hurt straight painful! I'm gonna stare that fool down!"

"I really advise you to not do that, hun." Carla gives Chubby Z. and the rest of the band members sunglasses, "There you go. Those sunglasses will cover your eyes from the sun beams." The boy band members thank her, doing a pose while wearing them.

Deep Chris lifts up his own sunglasses and asks, now seeing the green leaves of the neighboring trees, grass and bushes, "Yo, yo, hold up. What's this big green mess?"

David chuckles, relating to Deep Chris at that moment as Mabel explains, "That's nature, Deep Chris. Bratsman won't bother you anymore. You can do anything you wanna do, go anywhere you wanna go. You're free!"

"Fa-ree?" Chubby Z. tries to pronounce, processing the liberating word.

Mabel tells them more, getting emotional as she says, "Free! You're free! It means you can skedaddle!" She sobs, picking up a stick and hits lightly at their legs, "Now go! Go!"

The boy band hesitantly walk forward, turning back to Mabel. Carla starting to realize that it may not be such a good idea to just release the boys out into the actual wild, but it was too late for her to say a thing as Mabel cries out, "Get out of here before I change my mind!" Mabel hugs Grenda, the girls and David witnessing a great moment where Sev'ral Timez walk toward the bushes and sing a final refrain before disappearing into the brush.

"Goodbye girl." The boy band sing in unison.

Candy commenting, "They won't last a week."

Back inside the Shack, some hours having passed, Dipper still felt awful of what he was going to do, thinking Wendy would have hated him. Stan assures him, "You and your cousins did the right thing, Dipper. If it weren't for you guys, Wendy would have been wrapped around Robbie's control forever." The boy didn't say a thing, but Stan persists to get the kid to smile, "Chin up, kid. How 'bout today, you, me and Ford go bowling, later today. After I make a call…"

Dipper smiles a tad, feeling better about what he did for Wendy, "Thanks, Grunkle Stan."

Stan then hears a gnawing sound coming from outside, coming from the trash can, "Wait a second… is something rooting through our trash?" He gets up and out through the door with a broom in hand, seeing one of the boy band members digging in garbage, "Hey, hey! Get outta here!" He watches the person run off on all fours, Stan mumbled in annoyance, but is confused. "Darn beautiful men… always rooting through our trash… Wait what?"

Out in the forest, Sev'ral Timez beautifully sing to a doe, but when they finished singing, she runs away. Creggy G. making out with a tree. Not far from where they are, Blitzaur, Lemon-Punch and Mimzy witness the whole scene, none too pleased by their new neighbors.

Mimzy suggesting, "We should help them survive the forest. It would be the right thing to do."

The manotaur shrugs, scratching his back with a stag as he says, "Or let the stupid humans die, whichever. But I guess we should let them know which territories not to cross. Especially ours."

Lemon-Punch makes the final input, letting out a huff as she says, "If they try anything too stupid, I'm kicking them in the face."

"This is why I love you, Lemon." Blitzaur grins to his mate as they approach the boy band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter written by vulpixen! I wantd to do something different with the episode this time as things will be building up. We're getting close to finishing season one, but don't fret, we'll be doing season 2 as well and more! Join us next time as Robbie starts to see the error of his ways, as well as Stan and Carla planning to confront an old enemy of their past in Chapter 34: The Dangerous Kind Of Love!


	34. The Dangerous Kind Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Stan and Carla plan what they're gonna do when an old enemy comes to town in the near future, while Robbie tries to figure things out in Chapter 34: The Dangerous Kind Of Love.

_Inside Robbie Valentino's mess of a dark bedroom…_

The goth punk teen mopes in his bed, looking at his cell phone with eyes full of tears, seeing Wendy not having responded to his texts, having told her how sorry he was for what he did. Usually, he would be taking out his frustration by throwing either his darts, shurikens, or knives at the board with the pinned photos of Dipper and Junior on it. The discussion he had with the older Pines left an impact in his mind, thinking back to that night.

* * *

_Last night in the Mystery Shack..._

Robbie sat down on the couch, the eyes of the Corduroy boys, Adeline, Ford, Stan, Carla, Dipper and Tyrone facing right at him in disapproval. It made the teen squirm, feeling greatly judged as he was just that when Stan starts to question with a glare in his tired eyes.

"Why, kid? Why stoop to this shitty level of pettiness?"

Robbie gulped, not meeting his gaze, quick to defend as tears came down his eyes, his world crumbling down as karma bites him hard as he told. He knew exactly of the dark implications, "I may have hypnotized Wendy, but I'm not a freaking monster to take horrible advantage of her. I just... I just wanted her to stop being mad at me for my screw ups... Even I know better than to go that far."

"You should have just let her be mad." Marcus Corduroy glares at Robbie from behind his long bangs.

"You're such a dumbass, Robbie. What the hell is even wrong with you?" Kevin adds his own negative input towards the teen.

"A lot of things right now!" Robbie snapped back, already being put on the spot and facing what's about to come.

"Yeah right…" Dipper mutters under his breath. At that point, he believes Robbie was acting out of pure selfishness and malice, having a hard time believing after all the lies he spun from his mouth.

Adeline sighs, having Robbie's attention when she says, "Carla and I had similar experiences when it comes to have been mind controlled by terrible men. Who wanted to take advantage of us in the worst way possible; taking away our ability to consent, willingly." She crossed her arms, hoping she could open Robbie's eyes to what he did, "Robbie, look at me when I say this. It feels absolutely horrible to have our own thoughts, feelings and senses clouded by hypnosis. I can very much see Wendy feeling awful too from what you did to her. All because you didn't want to face the consequences of your poor actions. It was really, really shameful of you."

Robbie felt the need to withdrawn into his hoodie, really thinking what he did after hearing the older woman's bitter experience. "Did I really hurt Wendy that bad? Will she ever forgive me? What can I do to take it all back? How or where do I even start?" Robbie questioned himself aloud for those around him to hear. Ford adding his piece of mind when he spoke.

"I'd say." Ty thought to himself while texting Carrie, Tanya, Cormac, Isaac and the triplets what was up.

Ford aimed to make it straight with the teenager, "Start by giving her as much space as she needs. Think long and hard about what you did. She doesn't have to forgive you for what you did. Live with the choices you made and try to do better. Such as treating people with respect." Ford thought back to his own experiences, with the decisions and actions he took, that lead him to where he is now. He once let his own ambitions take control of him, but those who helped him see the wrongs he did, he aimed to be more humble than he was. "I know I've performed some... questionable acts and prideful decisions in the past, but since then, I've worked hard to better not only myself, but for those I love around me. You should do the same. You'll become a greater person for it."

Robbie didn't know what to think or say in response the older man, he always felt intimidated in his presence; just as he felt in that moment. However, Ford and Adeline had valid points. He needed to change. He hadn't taken the time to really know most of the Pines family, except for Junior, Ty and the triplets. They always seemed so close; never having siblings himself, he wouldn't know the feeling.

Carla then asking of Robbie for some needed information, "Could you give us the information of who you contacted to get the CD? It's important to us."

Robbie snapped out of his long train of thought, responding quietly, "Yeah... " getting out his cell phone to show her the website information and phone number he used to contact Thistle Downe to get the CD, "That's everything I can share with you. Can I go home now? I have a lot to think about."

Stan nods, not wanting the teen to stay any longer, but he was still angry with him as he said, "Yeah, you're free to go. But before you leave, know you are banned from coming to the Mystery Shack for any reason. Especially if it's to see Wendy. Plus, you never even bought anything, so a ban for life until you get your crap together. You have a lot to prove, punk. Not only to me, but to everyone else here. Including Wendy."

Robbie faces away from Stan, letting out a, "Yeah, yeah... " His eyes grew wide when he felt a small punch to his shin, delivered by Gus Corduroy, letting out a yelp. It was harder than he expected from the younger Corduroy boy, but he underestimated how strong he is at his young age.

"Start running, Robbie." Kevin warned at the teen. The Corduroy boys still being serious about the beating they want to deliver upon the goth teen that broke their sister's heart.

Robbie bolted out the door, running to get right inside his van, starting the ignition and sped away from the Mystery Shack. When he got home that night, he didn't tell his parents what happened, going straight up towards his room to vent his frustrations. He screamed, cried and yelled until he tired, kicking away his scattered belongs to make room. His parents giving him the space to express his feelings, but not having thought to really talk to him about his issues. Although, he did take the small time to feed his pet tarantula, Ophelia, the only thing he really cares about at that moment.

* * *

_Back in the present..._

Robbie brings out his pet, docile tarantula out of her cage to hold the critter, talking to her about his feelings, "Hey, Ophelia, again I'm sorry for yelling and stuff last night. I'm really bummed I hurted Wendy. Do you think I'm a shitty person?" Ophelia says nothing, like usual, but she didn't need to say anything for Robbie to think his own answer, "I'm thinking now that I have been... I never took the time to listen to Wendy, or pay attention to how she was feeling. Now she hates me." Robbie checks his phone again, still no reply from Wendy as he hoped. He remembers what the Pines said about giving Wendy space, sulking with thinking how long it may take. Robbie glances over to the side of the wall where he pinned pictures of Wendy, staring at them in sorrow of what he lost. "It's all my fault…" Robbie mumbles quietly.

Little did Robbie know, his mother and father heard everything as they eavesdropped on him. The parents did feel hurt that their son didn't come to them about his problems, but they didn't want to press him.

Greg Valentino could relate to his son well; he too was a teenager trying to deal with not only hormones, but going through a phase in his life where he rebelled against his own parents and got into grunge music. However, Greg's late father, Victor, wasn't too understanding of his son's interests, having on more than one occasion try to convince him to stop playing altogether and focus on the family business. Victor having said that Greg was stirring up the dead with his music, something him and Greg always argued about.

Every so often, when Greg wasn't working, he'd take time to strum the old bass guitar chords to keep his skills in check, and doing it for both the sentiment and nostalgia. Janice always loved hearing her husband played, like he did thirty-years ago when the two met.

Janice got an idea as she walks with her husband down stairs to the parlor, "Honey, I just got a great idea that could help our boy."

"Oh, I'd love to hear it, dear!" Greg says with optimism in voice, guessing what she may have in mind, "It has something to do with our son?"

"Oh yes! I want to take him with me to Natural Resources, see if I could ask Shauna and Shannon Pines to hire our boy. You know, so he can make his own money and find something to give to Wendy as an apology. Plus, I'm running out of my spices and herbs for tea." Janice lightly claps, although planning to be subtle about it with her son.

Greg was more than happy with his wife's idea, "I can't agree with you more, dear! Plus, after work, I have an old friend to visit." That old friend being James Stanford Pines, needing to speak with him about something important.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack..._

Dipper wanted to get to the bottom of the situation when he asks of his great-uncles about his great-aunts encounter of their respective, dangerous siren. He knew they can't avoid speaking about it forever as he pleads to them, "Please, Grunkle Stan. Grunkle Ford, I really, really want to know about what happened to Grauntie Carla and Grauntie Addi."

"I wanna hear this story too!" Mabel claps in eagerness to learn more about her family.

Stan and Ford looked at each other, considering to actually tell Dipper about the incidents. Knowing Dipper, he'll find out one way or another. Stan sitting down on the loveseat recliner while Ford, Mabel and Dipper go sit on the couch. Mabel having candy in her hands, sharing with her brother and great-uncle as they listen. Stan telling his story, "Alright, Dipper. Mabel. It all began in Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey of 1970…"

* * *

_In the summer of 1970..._

A sixteen-year old Stan and Carla were jigging about the dance floor of their favorite fifties-themed, 1970's diner, listening to their favorite song. Stan having worn a plain white shirt, jeans with red shoes. His hair short and dark brown before it turned a pale grey, and no glasses to be seen. Carla "Hotpants" McCorkle, before having changed her surname to Pines when she married, had long, curly dark brown hair with her favorite flower in it. She wore her golden earrings, a magenta shirt with white trimmings around the sleeves and collar, a matching belt, rose red sandals, and her trademark, purple hotpants. Ford was there too to simply drink on a milkshake, enjoying the time away from reading for a time to hang out with his brother. Ford simply wearing a long sleeve yellow shirt over a white shirt, blue pants and shoes.

"Whoo boy! We're sure cuttin' the rug tonight, Hotpants!" Stan exclaims, feeling a great amount of energy in his feet as was his girlfriend.

"You bet, Stan!" Carla agreed, her boyfriend giving her a good twirl.

Suddenly, the strum of a acoustic guitar rang in Carla's ear, having her stop right where she was as she turns to see the hippy playing the enchanting tune. It was none other than Thistle Downe. He was a tall, lanky young man, having long blonde hair with sideburns, with a tuft of hair for a beard. He wore a dark pink headband with a flower tucked in it, a long sleeved purple shirt reaches down to his thighs, and red bell-bottom trousers. The more he played his melody with a sly grin on his face and the tune in his enchanting voice, he had Carla wrapped around his finger while Stan stood there in shock and anger. Ford couldn't believe what he was witnessing either, getting out his small, hand-held recorder to capture the melody, thankful that it's not affecting him in the slightest, seeming to solely aimed at Carla and none of the other patrons in the diner.

Thistle knew exactly what he was doing as he speaks smoothly with Carla while he kept playing, "My, my, flower child. What's a fine kitty cat like you doing in a less groovy place like this? What's your name?"

Carla couldn't help to giggle, falling into his spell as she says, "Oh, you know, here to have a grand time. I'm Carla McCorkle." She winked at the hippy, something out of her character of her to do that sets Stan off.

In the background, Stan figures something was definitely off, knowing Carla better that she would  **never**  flirt with another man right in front of him. She wasn't that kind of girl. Stan had to do something. He goes to scoop up Carla in his arms before she could even react as Ford follows him, still recording the music. Thistle caught by surprise by what Stan did. The hippy growled as he plays a different melody that gets Carla to struggle to try to break free from her strong boyfriend.

"Sorry, Carla, baby! That guy's no good! Ford help me out!" Stan bolted out the door with his girlfriend in his arms, opening the door of his car and tossing her in it, putting her seatbelt on for her. He and Ford get in the car to start it, driving off from the Juke Joint all the way to the brother's place at the pawn shop. He hopes his brother can come up with something.

As he got far enough away, Carla shakes her head, the spell put on her fading as she wonders, becoming aware she's in Stan and Ford's room on the lower bunk bed. Carla rubbing her head as she wondered, "Oh my… why aren't we dancing at the Juke Joint, Stan?"

Ford explains it to her, "From what I gathered while you were interacting with Thistle Downe, he put you under a trance with his music and voice. He was flirting with you, you were flirting with him."

Carla gasped, having not been aware of the whole scenario while under the spell, now feeling awful she was tricked so easily, "That… that doesn't sound like me at all."

Stan walks up to her, holding her in a gentle embrace as he says, "Don't worry, babe, I won't let him take you away. We're gonna do somethin' about him."

Ford nods, getting out his hand-held recorder, prepping to mess with the tune he caught, "If plausible, then we have a siren on our hands. The kind with feathers. The ones from the ocean and sky each have in common by their hypnotizing melodies. Using it to lure their victims, only to kill them when they have the chance to feed. Either that or to have company and/or mate with." He sympathized with his brother and Carla, seeing the two cringe from learning the information Ford read to them from a mythology book on monsters.

"There a way to stop that fuckin' hippy?" Stan wondered, but grew concern to see Carla holding her head as if in pain. "Carla, babe, what's wrong?" It was beginning to scare him to see how potent Thistle's song is.

"I can… I can still hear that song in my head, Stan." Carla rested her head against her boyfriend's chest.

Ford messes with his recorder, playing the song Thistle sang. While the melody played, it seemed to soothe Carla, but the twins could hear slight shifts in the song that determined their theory was proven as the lyrics were heard, " _You're under my control. Your mind is mine._ " Thistle Downe was a siren.

Ford cheered learning of the discovery, "Yes! It was mind control after all!" but he was filled with dread at the same time, "We have to stop him to break his hold of Carla."

"No shit! You, me, we're gonna kick his feathery ass and expose him. No one fuckin' messes with Carla." Stan stood up, rooting through his belongings to grab a baseball bat.

The trio went off to go find Thistle, the siren not having been far when they found him. To Ford's surprise, along with a hint of fear, and Stan's awe, it was Carla who gave Thistle a piece of her mind with her boyfriend's baseball bat.

With Thistle's true nature revealed as his form changed to expose black feathers, the hippy siren took off in flight into the night, not wanting to stick around to get beaten more from Carla's wrath.

Stan and Carla held each other in a tender embrace, glad to have been rid of the being that was close to destroying their relationship. Ford was glad he could not only help his brother and Carla, but he got to witness an actual mythical creature and kick his ass for doing something horrible.

* * *

_In present day..._

"Whoa… so what happened to Thistle?" Dipper inquired, curious to the fate of the siren. He smiled at his great-uncles for being so clever to expose a siren. Mabel found it inspiring to learn Carla was a good fighter, even back then.

"Well after we kicked his ass, he scrammed. Thankfully, he never came after Carla again." Stan angrily looks at the contact information Robbie gave from last night, "Now if you'll excuse me, I got a call to make."

Dipper and Mabel watch him leave to the kitchen, leaving with Ford to learn from him. Mabel questioning Ford, "And what about Grauntie Addi? How did you save her from a siren, Grunkle Ford?"

Ford clears his throat, recalling the eventful memory, "Well, Mabel, it was a close call. Back in 1979, Adeline, Fiddleford and I went to investigate Gravity Falls Lake, the local women of the town were disappearing left and right. Adeline unfortunately was lured by the siren's music. I did get her away from the Lake, but she was already enthralled by the siren's melody. If me and Fiddleford hadn't acted so quickly, the siren would have killed her by drowning. We did drive off the siren not long after I got Adeline to the safety of land." The older man sighed in sadness at the mention of Fiddleford.

Dipper was caught by surprise at the mention of Old Man McGucket that he asked, "Wait, you mean Old Man McGucket was one of your assistants? Why is he all crazy now?"

Ford didn't want to tell the whole truth just yet, but enough to possibly sate his nephew's curiosity, "Let me just say that... I'm at fault for what happened, and I don't blame him that he quit working with me all those years ago. I'm not ready to share the whole story with you kids just yet."

Mabel frowned, wanting to know more, "Aw… it's that bad, huh?"

Ford nodded, but perked a small smile to divert from the discussion, "Let's not dwell on bitter memories and let's get ready to go bowling."

"Bowling!" Mabel cheered, she too not wanting to be saddened for long, but Dipper couldn't help to wonder what Ford did to Fiddleford that caused the rift in their friendship and what may have happened that drove the scientist to madness.

In the kitchen as soon as the ringing ended, Stan hears the familiar, mellow tone of Thistle Downe as the former hippy greets, "Hello, this is Thistle Downe of Getting Downe music, how can I-"

Stan cuts him off as he growled, "Hey, jackass! It's me, Stanley Pines! The guy you tried to steal my girl forty-two years back in Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey, 1970."

Thistle lets out a conceited laugh on the other end, he could never forget a voice as he addresses, "Oh yes! Carla's boyfriend! You still mad I tried to take her from you? I know you didn't call for my more "potent" pieces, man. Did she leave you for another-"

Stan yells defensively at the taunting siren as he says, "No, she didn't! We married and had kids, and grandkids if I may add! I'm calling because a teenager used one of your CD's to hypnotized an employee of mine. You sell that shit to people now?"

Thistle spoke in a condescending manner, "Hey, I do legitimate business with my music that doesn't hypnotize people. People who buy my more "stronger" pieces of music I have sign a legal document that frees me from being sued. Nice to know that my voice is still powerful as ever." Thistle then taunts Stan in a conceited, quiet tone that made Stan's blood boil with sheer anger, "You may have stopped me from taking away your beloved Carla, but you didn't aim to prevent me from finding easier prey, now did you?" His voice in a sneer, knowing he was right.

Unlike his brother, Stan let the siren go free if it meant he wouldn't go after Carla again, but now, he feels he should have busted Thistle's vocal chords when he had the chance. He cannot allow the siren to keep hypnotizing people like he did to Carla, challenging the siren, "Name a time and place so I can come kick your feathery ass, ya bastard."

Getting cocky, seeing how Stan cannot match his powerful voice, Thistle was eager to not deny the challenge, "Alright! I'm scheduled to perform at Gravity Fall's Woodstick Festival this year. It'll be through the battle of music. Hope to see you then! "

"Heh, unlucky for you, I happen to live in Gravity Falls!" Stan hangs up on Thistle, about ready to break the phone he was that angry, but refrains from doing as he hangs up the phone and heads into his and Carla's bedroom to cool down. Carla following her husband upstairs to sit on the bed with him, seeing of she can grant him peace of mind and assurance.

"I heard everything, Stan. I'm with you every step of the way to stop him. I feel terrible we didn't pursue to stop him further." Carla rest her head on his shoulder, believing she could have done more for all the women Thistle targeted over the years. Stan sitting up to exchange a small smile to her.

"We're gonna get back at him, like before. I know you delivered one hell of a beating that sent him packin'." He lightly grasps her hand, kissing her forehead in a loving manner. "You've not only inspired me to be more decent, but our kids and grandkids, and niece and nephews too. I can't ever imagine a life without you, Hotpants. You make me a better man..."

Stan nuzzles Carla's face with her giggling, her telling him in response, "Oh you…"

The older couple sat where they were for a little while, until their quiet moment ended with Adeline knocking on their door, letting them know they're about to head to the bowling alley. With that reminder, Stan and Carla head out the door with the rest of their family, wanting to have a good time before they prepare when the day comes that Thistle Downe arrives in town. He'll be in for a reckoning.

* * *

_At Natural Resources: It came from the dirt..._

The outside of the building seemed quaint enough, the sign in pink lettering with the frame resembling dirt with rocks and grass. The colors not hurting the eyes one bit. On the inside of the shop, blues, greens and browns painted the walls to look like a natural forest inspired by the woods in Gravity Falls. The ceiling illuminated by orb light bulbs that are incredibly long lasting since Ford made them himself.

Robbie was annoyed about going with his mother to a place where on the front of the shop, they're greeted by light scents of herbs from the woven baskets that contained a variety of plants for teas and other brews. On the other side was different, there were an array of rocks, minerals and gem related items such as the stones themselves behind fiberglass cases - a setup similar to a jewelry store with the inclusion of Shannon's personally handcrafted jewelry and cuts. and shelves stocked with edible rock candies and food items; there's a reason why they're there.

Of course, Shauna runs the register on the herbal and spice side of the shop, while Shannon ran her own register, watching to make sure that no one tries to consume the colorful stones inside the table where people can not only buy the smooth, cool rocks, but slip their hands inside so long as they use the nearby hand sanitizer and abide by the sign that read in bold red letters, "Do Not Eat These Rocks!" the words underlined three times for emphasis. Another sign in blue letters with an arrow pointing toward the small isles of rock-themed candy and other edibles read, "Eat Those Rocks Instead!"

Seeing that he has nothing better to do than to wait for his mom, Robbie walks around the shop, browsing the wares, getting a few ideas of what to get Wendy as an apology gift. He knows she likes to wear earrings so he goes with that, looking through the fiberglass window to see the rows of jewelry. He has to admit, there were some stones and earrings that catch his eye, some things he would even wear, especially the ones that used black gold bands. Much cheaper than the ones he gets from Edgy On Purpose. From the corner of his eye, he sees one of his friends, Tambry, looking at the crafted jewelry. He decides to greet her with a simple, "S'up, Tambry."

Tambry eyes away from her phone, not expecting someone like Robbie to be in a place like they are, but not exactly happy to see him. Wendy told her she broke up with Robbie, and the reason why she did. Tambry snorts in response, "Robbie what are you doing here?"

The goth teen rolled his eyes, getting slightly irritated when he mentions, "My mom dragged me here so she can get herbs for tea and stuff. Plus, she's seeing if she can convince Shauna and Shannon Pines to hire me. Like I need a job..." He huffed, but continues, "Also… I'm trying to find something Wendy would like, as an apology gift. She hasn't responded to my texts all day and… I really screwed things up."

"I'd say." Tambry adds, looking over to the jewelry, then adding to give a bit of advice, "Wendy likes those emerald stud earrings. But let me say, I don't think showering her with gifts are going to patch up your relationship as quick as you want it - if at all. Seems like you're owning up to your mistakes, yeah?"

Robbie sighed, almost seeing an image of Wendy in the glass as the stud remind him of her. "I just want this crappy feeling to end."

"It will, eventually." Shannon responds from behind the counter, the teens turn to face her. Shannon, like her twin sister, was wearing the store's light green tee shirt with the store's name on it, with black pants and shoes. She has her lengthy brown hair in a braided fashion with multiple butterfly and flower clippings adorning it, with the addition of amethyst stud earrings and smooth stone bracelets around each wrist.

Robbie questions, doubting the woman can relate to him with a raised brow, "How? You seem like a woman who has everything together."

Shannon lets out an amused chuckle, "Oh it took a good while to get where I am now." Shannon then adds from her own experiences when it comes to love, referring to herself, "Take it from a lady who's had her heart broken, unrequited, and aching more than once over the years, that the feeling will fade at your own pace. I was in the same position as you, and let me tell you, if it wasn't meant to be, then stop and move on; focus on something else more important. Though, keep the heart open for new possibilities love, if you desire it, that is." It had always been something she tries to tell herself every day over the years, since her young pre-teen years and onwards.

Hearing what the woman said got him to think. Was he going about it all wrong? Robbie wasn't completely sure as much was going on in his mind, and dealing with the situation he was put into. Perhaps moving on was for the best, he wondered. His train of thought being interrupted by Janice as she tells her son the news.

"Good news, Robbie! Shauna is considering for you to go through the interview and see about hiring you for the job! I put in a good word for you." She gives Robbie a slightly tight hug, to the goth teen's annoyance, wanting to be let go as soon as possible.

"Hey, beats moping about, huh?" Tambry adds her sense into it, then going to browse over to the herbs and spice baskets. She did have a point.

Robbie letting out a displeased sigh, not looking forward to going through any sort of labor he'll have to do, but if it involves getting a wage, he would consider the notion. It was something to look forward to, at least.

Shannon turning to her twin sister to question, "You think we need the help?"

Shauna shrugs, wanting to give the teen a chance, relating to Robbie in that she had her own goth phase in her youth and that perhaps getting the teen's mind busy could do him good, "I want to give Robbie a chance. If he doesn't like working here for a whole week, then he can go. But if he does like working with us, then he can be considered hired. We'll pay him."

Robbie does like the thought of earning his own money, and Shauna seemed reasonable enough. Considering his options, Robbie makes his choice, "Alright, I guess. Long as I get paid, I can try to work. Could I request a shirt in a darker color at least?"

Shannon nodded, handing him a darker tone work shirt, "You'll start your trial period tomorrow, kid, I want to see what you can do. See you here at 10:00 a.m. and we'll walk you through with what you'll be doing. I know I wouldn't be working a job if there's no pay involved." She goes to the back to run through the paperwork for Robbie sign.

Shauna makes a compliment to Robbie's wardrobe, "Nice shade of black for the hair."

Robbie flips his hair, finding it a tad odd that the woman would remark his dyed hair, "Um, thanks. You dye your hair too?"

"Oh I used to." Shauna smiles some, talking while in the process of getting Tambry and Janice what they needed, herb wise, "In my teens, I was a goth myself. Wore black and darker colors, listening to related bands and such while in the phase."

"No way." Robbie grew intrigued, nice to find someone to relate to his sense of style besides Tambry and his bandmates.

"Yeah, way. When I dyed my hair black, I made a mishap where only my bangs, front and ends of my hair were black, while my marigold hair was exposed right in the middle of my - once long - hair. Exactly like a bumble bee… which became my nickname that stuck with me to this day." Shauna chuckles as she rings up Tambry and Janice's items, "I have pictures I can show you tomorrow when you come in."

Robbie nodded, perhaps it wasn't a bad idea after all to start working, figuring Shauna and Shannon seem cool enough to at least give him a chance and not act cold to him like the rest of their family members did.

Suddenly, he gets a text from Wendy for the first time since the entire day. He reads the message as she wrote, "Robbie, look, when I said we're through, I meant it. At least you finally apologized - for once. Right now, I want distance from you. You hurted me in the worst way, and I'm not ready to see you. We should see other people, dude. Treat them better than you did with me. I think we were better off as friends, but right now, that's not the case." It felt like an arrow pierced through his heart, but the bright side was that she finally sent him a message. This time, he'll actually listen to what Wendy had to say.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Gravity Falls Lake..._

Greg Valentino goes to find James Pines in the bait shop, giving him a friendly greeting, "Hey, James! Good to see your friendly faces as always."

James smiled over to the slightly older gentleman, waving to him, "Great seeing you too, Greg. What brings you to the lake?" He offers a nearby wooden chair to Greg, him taking a seat next to the register. Greg takes out a poster from his vest to show to James, it reading on the Woodstick Festival.

"I've been thinking… maybe we can get the old grunge band back together for one day. We could all perform at the Woodstick Festival. Just like old times! Still have that old bass guitar around, I gave you?" James grins back at his friend to confirm.

"Sure do, Greg. I let my daughters and son use it nowadays, but I can still play." James responded while ringing up a customer. "Need to call up the other guys to see if they can make it."

Greg nodded, "Definitely. How are things at home on your end? For myself, my wife and I have been trying to help Robbie with his situation. My wife is seeing if she can get Robbie a job to work under Shauna and Shannon Pines." He twiddled his thumbs a bit, trying to partially preoccupy himself while he sat.

"I've been alright as usual, even when things have been eventful lately concerning my family." James tells, though smiling a bit when Greg told him where Robbie may be working, "That's good news with Robbie. Shauna and Shannon will help him out, I believe. I haven't seen Robbie work much anywhere in town, except performing with his band, from what my daughters told me."

"That's true. I've been following your advice about relating with Robbie and giving him pointers from my own experiences, and it's been working. And told him the reason why we appear so optimistic all the time." Greg sighed, letting down the upbeat facade to be real with James, "It can be depressing working at the funeral home, that you've seen, but it does help as a coping mechanism to be happy as we enjoy life while we can. Something my father didn't see with me."

"Believe me, Greg, I know where you're coming from. It's better to be honest and open to listen to your child." James agreed with his old friend, but he knows all too well as he adds, looking at Greg dead in the eye, "Although, we cannot control the path our children choose to take."

Greg brightens some, James seeming to be filled with wisdom, "You always know what to say to give clarity and knowledge. Even when you were a kid, you seemed to know so much. No wonder my dad liked having you around at the cemetery when you came to visit, that seemed to make things calmer in the air, somehow around the graves."

James chuckles a tad at the mention of the days in his youth, where he often came to the cemetery to think, knowing something he doesn't, "Well, I try to share what I've learned. Trust me…" he glanced down at his old, large scar on his left arm with marking where staples/stitches used to be, and the smaller ones that surrounded it and parts around his face and chin, "they can come from the experiences I've been through personally."

Greg could sympathize with his friend, having been told James survived a wild animal attack at a young age, having happened in Gravity Falls during his first year in 1982. However, there was more to the story than Greg was let on to believe. Only James and his family knowing the truth, having caused years of depression and anxiety for the man; the pain of it still lingering to this day from the trauma he faced.

James changes the topic to say in a more positive manner, "I am glad that having been part of your band, for a little while, was one of the bests experiences I had as a kid, and one of the things I needed too. I thank you for it, Greg." He reached to shake his old friend's hand.

Greg almost teared up from what James said, knowing it came from a genuine place in his heart, reaching back with his hand to reciprocate the handshake. He never found it too weird that James has six fingers. Greg telling his great friend, "Gosh, James, I'm glad to have given you that chance to play in my band, my friend. I still remembered when you broke your left arm cast to prove to us you could play bass, even when we never told you to." The two adults laughed together from the fond memories they had in the grunge bad, in that year of 1982. Thirty-years later, their friendship was as strong as ever.

* * *

_Later that night..._

The Pines family drove home from their time at the bowling alley, some of the family members having took time to join Stan, Carla, Ford, Adeline, Dipper and Mabel in their game; including Soos. Even if Jessie's team ended up gaining the advantage, using her "Intuition" that helped them score the most points. Stan and Carla were able to enjoy themselves, for the most part, trying not to let the whole situation with Thistle Downe get the better of them. Quincy riding with his grandparents, cousins, great-uncle and great-aunt to stay the night, wanting to spend time with them tomorrow. Little did they know, none of them notice the large Pterodactyl in the night sky as they all head for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter, written by vulpixen. I'm amazed I managed to write this chapter within a short amount of time compared to previous chapters. I know this was more of a Robbie centric chapter, but my friend and I felt he needed some character development and a more seen redemption arc for him, like for Pacifica and Gideon we're planning as the chapters go on. And I gave Robbie's pet tarantula a name, just because all pets need names. Join us next time when Dipper and Mabel not only have to save their beloved pig, Waddles, but a certain family member from the clutches of the Pterodactyl in an au version of Chapter 35: Land Before Swine!


	35. Land Before Swine AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Dipper and Mabel aim to their beloved pet pig, Waddles, while also saving a family member from the clutches of the Pterodactyl in this au version of Chapter 35: The Land Before Swine AU.

_Later that night…_

A car, going at ninety-nine miles an hour, speeds past a billboard with Gideon's winking face on it. Next to the billboard was Deputy Durland and Sheriff Blubs squad car, where the two were more preoccupied than being concerned about chasing down the speeder. The two were oblivious to the commotion outside while they were spending time together as Blubs was doing his best to guide his boyfriend/partner through the children's maze games.

"Focus, Deputy. Remember your training." It seemed Durland was on the right track, Blubs further encouraging, "Easy…. easy... " The sheriff grins, seeing him go further towards the treasure, "You're almost there!"

Though somehow, Durland completely diverts from the intended path, heading straight for the image of a shark. The deputy frowning from his loss, "Dang it! I almost got the treasure!"

Showing his great patience for his boyfriend, Sheriff Blubs assures, lovingly, "The time we spend together is treasure enough." The two smiling fondly at one another. Suddenly, they both hearing rumbling from outside the car. Leaving Blubs to ask, "Hey, you feel that?"

Just then, they hear a great roar from the large pterodactyl, the airborne dinosaur ripping off the roof of the squad car as it flies away, though leaving the officers more confused by what they witnessed.

Durland wondering what course of action to take, "Reckon' we should report that?"

However, Blubs had different ideas, making light of the situation to suggest, furthering their negligence, "Or go for a ride in our new convertible!"

The two exclaim in excitement, driving off from their post, not noticing the pterodactyl flying in the night sky across the moon.

* * *

_The following day…_

Stan was driving the Mystery Cart golf cart, giving a tour to several tourists, but this time, Carla wasn't with him as her, along with Adeline have taken Wendy to the spa at the mall. The older women wanting to treat the teenage employee a relaxing time. After what transpired with Robbie, they felt she needed it.

Stan could manage a group, for a little while, on his own as he begins, "Ladies and gentlemen! Continuing our Mystery Tour you'll see the Outhouse of Mystery! I got stuck in there once!" The small crowd uttering "aw's" and "ooo's" from the sight.

One of the children on the cart asks Stan, "Could I go to the bathroom?"

"Ah, sure kid." Stan hate to get unwanted stains on the seats and the ire from his wife.

Stan stops the cart, allowing the boy to get off and go behind a tree, out of sight from the people to relieve himself. Then coming back to the cart as Stan continues the tour, "And up ahead if you look really closely, everybody get your cameras you're gonna wanna to see this."

From inside the gift shop, Mabel, along with Quincy and Waddles peek to see Stan out of sight. Mabel grinning to her cousin and pet pig as she says, "Finally, Waddles and Quincy, we have the house almost to ourselves! Thankfully Grunkle Ford is in his lab doing stuff. He won't bother us. What do you think? Dance party?"

The pig simply oinks while Quincy fully agrees, "Yeah, Mabel! That sounds fun!"

Mabel nods to her cousin with a big smile on her face, "I'm not hearing a no! This is gonna be awesome!" She flips the sign from open to close, turning up the volume of radio with the words "PIG DANCE PARTY" appearing; starting their montage off right! Mabel and Quincy dance together with Waddles. Then proceeding to eat grape popsicles off the floor, the younger cousin going with it in the moment. Mabel lightly squishes Waddle's face, then giving Quincy a big hug. The three then wear pink shades as Mabel takes a picture of them and herself, eating on books, and break dance on the floor and table.

Mabel kept dancing until she began to tire, and so was Quincy as she says, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes… yes… yes…" She falls on the ground, along with her younger cousin. Waddles licking Quincy's face that made him giggle, then licking Mabel's fingers that got her perked up. Mabel getting both Waddles and Quincy in her arms when the two crawl up to her as she says, "Uh oh! Cuddle time!"

"This was real fun, Mabel. You're like the funnest person ever!" Quincy compliments, then hearing Mabel say to him and Waddles.

"Can I tell you two a secret? Waddles, you're my favorite pig in the whole world. Quincy, you're the cutest, kindest cousin in the whole world. All of you have been great to me."

Quincy shows his bright smile, "Aw, Mabel…"

The three drift off to take a rest in the middle of the floor together. Although, the moment was short-lived as Stan walks in the gift shop with a wad of money in his hand, counting in delight, "Hehe." He ends up tripping over Mabel and Quincy, falling on the floor that stirred the kids and pig. Stan expresses his irritation as he questions, "Aah! Mabel? Quincy? What are ya two doing on the floor?" A reasonable response on the older man's part.

Mabel smiles up to her great-uncle, "Being cute and great!" She lightly squishes Waddle's face again, the pig oinking.

"And tired." Quincy added with a raised finger, letting out a yawn.

Stan puts on his glasses, collecting himself as he comments, "And I thought your brother was weird. Although come to think of it, pretty much everyone in our family is. Even me!" he chuckles, pointing at himself with his eight-ball cane.

Mabel takes up one of the same hats that Dipper wears on a daily basis, mocking him, "No. He's more like…" she starts imitating his voice in a poor fashion on purpose, "Aaah! Let's solve a mystery! I kiss a pillow with Wendy's face drawn on it!" Both Quincy and Stan laugh some as it was accurate to Dipper in a nutshell.

"Ha ha ha. Kissin' a pillow." Stan then feels Waddle's mouth on his pants, the pig chewing on them that gets his ire.

Though Mabel encourages her pig's behavior, "Go, go! Chew that pant leg!"

Stan utters gruffly, reminding him of a similar incident, "Ugh!" Stan raises his leg and Waddles tears off a piece of his pants, getting on his nerves further, he opens the window, "Alright! Outside! Now!"

Mabel gasps, holding close to her pig as she didn't want him outside by himself, not wanting him possibly hurt, and neither does Quincy, "No! Grunkle Stan! It's not safe for Waddles outside! There's predators! And barbequers!"

Stan was quick to defend his claim, "That's just the natural order! It's not my fault your pig is potentially delicious! Even Quincy knows it's just the way nature is. Gompers spends most of his time outside and he's been fine after all these ten years." He glances over to the boy, Quincy admitting it's true with a small nod, but he backs up Mabel with a fact.

"But Waddles can't defend himself." Stan didn't want to admit it, but his great-nephew had a point; a pig like Waddles cannot really defend himself against an animal that would want to make the pig its meal.

Mabel had to agree with her cousin on that notion, "Yeah! He should be inside like a person!"

"People don't roll around in their own filth. Except for Soos." Stan argued.

Getting fed up with arguing any further, Mabel ends the discussion with, "And we're the lesser for it. Maybe we're the ones who should be put outside. Huh? Huh? Think about it! Hmph!" She proceeds to leave the gift shop, with Waddle's in her arms and Quincy following in tow, through the door that lead directly to the living room to have more fun.

* * *

_Meanwhile out in the forest..._

Dipper and Soos were sitting at the back of the truck, belonging to Soos. The two plan on capturing footage of the creature that was scene the night prior, having got their information from the local papers and witnesses of the encounters. Motivated to get sight of the beast himself, Dipper opted to go seek for it, but wanted help from Soos since his great-uncle Ford was busy in his lab and his great-aunt Adeline hanging out with Carla and the girls. However, Dipper plans on showing what he found to his great-uncle and great-aunt, wanting to make them proud.

"Today's the day, Soos. Thanks for coming along on this mission." Dipper says, showing gratitude for his friend's assistance in capturing potential evidence.

Soos wipes the profuse sweat off his brow as the air was hot, "Dude it's an honor. Today I'm sweating from heat and excitement! Hoo!"

Dipper gets out the recent articles that relate to what they're looking for, remarking, "There's something hiding in these woods. Something big enough to rip the roof off a car. If we get a photo of this thing we'll be heroes! Grunkle Ford and Grauntie Addi are gonna be so stoked when I show them too!"

"Yeah we'll get all the babes. You'll be fending off smooches with a stick!" Soos playfully nudges Dipper, making the boy laugh.

"Ha ha, shut up, man." Dipper nudges backs.

"With a stick, dude!"

Wanting to proceed with their plan, Dipper gathers his belongings he took with him as Soos follows. Approaching a tree, Dipper requests of his friend, "Here give me a boost."

Together, Soos and Dipper set up their lure, tying up at least three cameras on three different trees, facing right at the slab of red meat they place on a stump in the center. Dipper and Soos perch themselves at a safe distance, awaiting for the creature to appear. The surrounding trees seeming to be giving off more tree sap than normal.

However, Soos gets some abundant, sticky tree sap on himself when he finished setting up the camera, "Oof! Got it! Is sap supposed to be this sticky?" He tries to get it off, but to no avail.

It was the least of Dipper's concern, greatly anticipating the creatures arrival at any moment. He didn't want to miss a thing as he says, "If everything goes according to plan, the creature will grab that steak, cross through the string, and set off cameras A, B, and C."

"And nothing can go wrong!" Soos says, something that should never be said as it would jinx the plan. Being not aware of the fact, he raises his sap-covered hand to say, "High five!"

Dipper returns the gesture, but their hands get stuck together by the adhesive sap, the boy stating the obvious, "This was poorly planned…"

All of a sudden, the duo hear a loud roar, wind rushing through before they could even turn to see the creature. The trap was set off as the cameras all took their shots simultaneously, the steak having been taken and ropes broken, Dipper and Soos smiled to see their plan worked after all. All they had to do was review the photos in a red room to develop them. Dipper hopes to get his answers then.

* * *

_Back at the Mystery Shack..._

Mabel was knitting matching red sweaters for not only Waddles and herself, but for Quincy too. She finished her red sweater with Waddle's and Quincy's face image on it, as did for Quincy's which has Mabel and Waddles' face's knitted in. Mabel truly is a master of her craft. As she was about to finish Waddle's sweater with her face and Quincy's knitted on it, Mabel and her cousin listen to the tv. The tv advertised the product called "Huggy Wuvvy Tummy Bundle" where it isn't just used for carrying babies, but the person on tv put real emphasis on the item holding pigs as well.

The commercial definitely convinced Mabel in wanting to buy it for her beloved pet pig to carry around, gasping as she tells her great-uncle, "Grunkle Stan! I'm off to get a Huggy Wuvvy Tummy Bundle!"

Stan, while adjusting his bow tie in the mirror, rolled his eyes, wondering why his niece is investing so much into her pet pig, "Yesh. Isn't knitting matching sweaters enough for that pig."

Mabel and Quincy pause, looking at each other, then back at Stan to say, "Nope." in unison.

Mabel continues as she appoints Quincy a great task of importance, "Quincy, can you keep an eye on this little gentlemen while I'm gone? Promise me you won't let him outside, okay?"

Quincy nods, hugging Waddle, "Sure, Mabel! I'll take good care of Waddles."

Stan sighs in relief he doesn't have to watch the pig, but he does need to keep an eye on his youngest great-nephew. However, he'll be busy with a tour, but he knows Quincy can handle being to himself, he hopes.

Mabel pats lightly on Quincy's head, "Thanks, Quincy!" She heads out the door to get her product.

Stan turns to Quincy to give him some advice, "Alright, Quincy, I'll I'm conducting a tour, keep that pig out of my way. Here's a twenty for the trouble." He slips a twenty dollar bill to his nephew, to which the little boy gladly takes.

"I'll do my best, Grunkle Stan." He faces the pig, noting the incomplete sweater Waddles has on, figuring he knows how to knit some, "I wanna help finish Waddles' sweater for Mabel." The boy does his best to keep the pig still, but Waddles wanted to move about, though it doesn't stop him from trying, "Alright, Waddles, hold still. I need to complete your sweater."

Stan nods, turning to the direction where the tourists are waiting, finding it almost exhausting without Carla to help him keep the people occupied.

Not too long after, Dipper and Soos come inside the home in eagerness with their cameras.

"We did it! It tripped the wire! Somewhere in one of these cameras is a photo of that creature! I'll go develop the film!"

Soos adding, "I'll go make us victory nachos. Dipper and Soos for life!"

The two fist-bump and laugh together. Dipper heading upstairs to the attic room to create a dark room, while Soos goes into the kitchen to prepare the nachos.

Stan leads a group of several tourists inside the exhibit of attractions, him stopping at one covered by a tarp as he tells, "And here, ladies and gentlemen, is our final exhibit, the most hideous creature known to man!" He pulls away the red tarp to reveal a tall mirror, the tourists seeing only but their own reflections. Understanding what he meant, the tourists laugh in amusement for how clever it is. Stan laughing a tad with them, "Right, right? We like to have fun here. But seriously, folks," He walked over to another exhibit in the shape of a steed, despite the green tarp covering it, "THIS is something. I present to you, a unicorn made OUT of corn, The Corn-i-corn! I don't know, I'm tired." He unveils the attraction, but to his horror, all of the corn was missing that left only the wire mesh behind. The tourists gasp, then frown from disappointment. Stan crying out, "What the!? He then turns to see the culprit behind the missing corn: Waddles. Quincy coming into the scene with a few chips in his hand.

"Oh there you are, Waddles!" Quincy hugs the pig, giving him a chip or two, "Sorry I took so long to find them."

The tourists leave, not amused by the lack of attraction that was promised to them. Stan cry out, the day being a sucky one for him, "No! Noooo!" With a slam of the door, Stan turns in Waddles direction, becoming angry with the pigs antics that costed him business, "You!"

"Opsies…" Quincy gulped, having failed in keeping Waddles out of trouble.

On another note, Dipper was preoccupied in the bedroom that he converted into a dark room, having made sure all the windows were closed and brought in some red lights to help develop the photos in water. He waits patiently as he says to himself, "C'mon, c'mon! Hmm…" To his glee, he lifts up the photo slightly when he sees the wing captured in the image, surprising him, "That's a wing! If camera B got the wing, then the one that should have gotten the rest is… camera C!" He excitedly runs over to the other photos being developed, taking a good look to see the image being seen clearly. "The creature!"

To Dipper's dismay, Soos opens the door wide, not realizing that normal bright light ruins the photograph if not fully developed. He holds up the empty bowl that used to be nachos, announcing, "Who wants victory nachos?"

Dipper sees the image fade to a complete black, ruining the photo as he cries out, "No!"

"Dude don't worry. I only ate a third of them. Half of them." Soos laughs and tells in all honesty, "I ate them all, dude!"

Outside, Quincy begs his great-uncle not to take Waddles outside, having promised Mabel as he cries out while clinging onto the old man's leg, "NO! No, you can't put Waddles outside! I promised Mabel! I PROMISED!"

Stan tells his nephew bluntly, having grown fed up with the pig, "Well, kid, I told you to keep the pig out of my way and you screwed up in that. Just ten minutes without this pig in the house. Is that too much to ask?" Stan ties up Waddles to a peg, enough length for the pig to walk around some, hammering the peg down to ensure the swine won't break free. Quincy getting off his great-uncle and to Waddles side, "Quincy, if Mabel asks, this never happened."

Quincy shakes his head, not backing down, "No, Grunkle Stan! There's predators out here…" The boy felt genuinely hurt, beginning to tear up as he held onto the pig that was licking his face.

Stan turns to walk away from the two, mumbling, "Oh brother…" He wasn't trying to be mean to Quincy; even if it may have came off as such. He was really mad at Waddles, not with his great-nephew.

Just then, the pterodactyl comes out of nowhere in a gust of wind, snatching up not only Waddles, but Quincy as well in each talon that clamps the boy hard against his chest, causing pain from the sharpness that was sure to cause tears and cuts against the skin. Stan turns around in utter shock while both the pig and boy scream loudly. The pterodactyl flies in the opposite direction near the shack. Quincy faints while in the dinosaur's clutches, making him limp. Stan could not believe what he was seeing with his own eyes, a real, living dinosaur flying about, feeling helpless to stop it when it took Waddles and Quincy.

Inside, Dipper argues with Soos, upset that his friend ruin their proof, "I can't believe you man!"

Soos felt terrible of the mistake he made, trying to apologize, "Sorry, dude. I got excited! Nachos cause excitement!"

Dipper frowns, part of him feeling bad to be mad at Soos when he didn't know better, letting him off to be more cautious and considerate, "Soos, no offense, but you gotta be careful sometimes. I mean, what are the odds we'll get another picture of-"

As if on cue, the pterosaur flies by, letting out a loud roar as it carries off Waddles and Quincy, leaving behind a trail of red yarn from the pig's incomplete sweater through the woods. Not only did Soos and Dipper ran outside the door, but Ford as well when he heard the commotion the moment he left the lab for something.

"What the heck is going on?" Ford wondered, passing by Stan as he hears Soos and Dipper that gets his attention.

Soos having gotten a better look at the creature, he puts his knowledge to use when he instantly recognized the creature to be a dinosaur, "Dude, did you see that? That thing was a dinosaur, bro!" Having been fond of dinosaurs since he was a kid, it got him all excited to meet one in the flesh and alive.

Dipper then questions, "How is it possible that a dinosaur survived 65 million years?"

Ford laughs in amazement, having caught glimpse of the pterosaur, "Amazing! We should get to the bottom of how that pterosaur managed to live for so long. Addi and Quincy would be tickled pink to learn this. Speaking of which, where is my grandson?" He looks around, but not seeing the boy anywhere in sight.

Stan finally utters, "It-it took them."

"Took what?" Dipper asked.

"The pig and kid! It took Waddles and Quincy!" Stan answered, still in shock to have witnessed an actual dinosaur. Ford, Dipper and Soos gasp from the news.

Soos commenting in sadness, "Ah, dude… He loves dinosaurs and now one is gonna eat 'em."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Ford says aloud, determined to get Quincy home alive.

Suddenly, they all hear a honk from Shauna and Shannon's car, Mabel's bike tied to the back of the trunk when they gave the girl a lift back home. Mabel gets out of the dark blue car as did Shauna and Shannon, the twin woman greeting in unison, "Hey there!" Shannon unties Mabel's bike, placing it near the porch for now.

"Alrighty! Quincy! Mommy and Auntie Shannon are here!" Shauna calls out for her son, but hears nothing, "Hmm… he must be in the house."

Mabel remarks to the awkward silence, seeing the surprised faces of Stan, Ford, Soos, and Dipper, "Oh. Woah. Awkward silence. Bwaaaah! Why are you standing there so awkwardly?"

Shauna finds it concerning, asking her father, "Dad, what's going on? Where's Quincy?"

"And where's Waddles?" Mabel wondered herself.

Stan was hesitant to tell, stumbling on his words as he tries to explain, "Well, uh, you see. When the uh-"

Soos tells what Stan was going to say that has Shauna, Shannon and Mabel wide eyed, "Your pig, and Quincy got eaten by a pterodactyl, bros!"

"WHAT?!" Shauna, Shannon and Mabel exclaim in unison.

Shannon slightly glares at Soos, "Soos you better not be-"

"He's not joking, Shannon. It's true." Ford spoke, something he wished was a joke.

"Waddles? Waddles!" Mabel goes running around, looking for her pig while Shauna asks her father.

"Where did put the wood cutting ax, Dad?" Shauna was not about to let her only child end up dead and in a dinosaurs stomach, giving a look of pissed determination. Hell hath no fury like a mother's wrath. She was getting increasingly upset from hearing her son's fate, but instead of crying about it like before, she's aiming to put that energy into saving her only child.

Ford points in the direction of the shed, knowing his daughter well she wouldn't let anything stand in her way when it came to her son, "Over there, Shauna, near the shed. I'm so sorry this happened." Shauna didn't say a word as she marches to get the sharp ax, aiming to use it as a weapon if need be.

Shannon just had to ask while gathering up her rope, "How the hell did it happened?" She then proceeds to call Marcus, instructing him to watch over the shop and Robbie until the teen has to leave his shift.

Mabel was on the verge of tears, hyperventilating until Ford goes to give her comfort; the girl clinging to her great-uncle as she asks, "Grunkle Stan, you didn't put Waddles outside?... Did Quincy put him outside?"

Stan thought of something quick, though he's going to regret it later as he lies to them through a story, giving all the credit of having told stories over the years to his kids, "Yeah! Quincy took Waddles outside to go potty! And… I witnessed it when they were taken. After the pig did his business, Quincy and Waddles were frolicking out on the yard like the little, innocent beings they are. When all of a sudden, that ptero-jerk came in and scooped up the two in his scaly talons. So I said, "No dice, cowboy!" And I started punching him right in the face! But he played dirty… That really happened!" Stan concluded his convincing story.

Mabel was completely believing in her great-uncle's lie as she goes up to hug him, "Oh, Grunkle Stan, you tried to save them! I'm… I'm gonna have to talk to Quincy that he shouldn't break promises. When we go save him and Waddles."

Hearing this caused dread in Stan, regretting the choice he made to make the boy look like a betrayer. The kid didn't deserve it at all. "Uh… yeah! I'm a great man, alright." He nervously smiled.

"Quincy…" Shauna sighs, returning with the ax over her shoulder, she packs in the trunk of her car along with the rope they'll be using. If it ever comes to the scenario where the pterodactyl ate her boy, she'd at least want her revenge. At the moment, she doesn't want to think her son had possibly been eaten.

However, Ford wasn't entirely convinced, knowing his brother's tells as he gives him a disapproving expression; the two having been raised by a liar, and know a liar when they see one. Although, he does know his brother doesn't do well under pressure when it came to fessing up to family members, he can see how the lie he created would damage not only his relationship with Mabel, but Shauna and Shannon's trust as well.

Ford spoke in a sarcastic manner, guilt-tripping his brother to speak the truth, "Wow! That's so unbelievable, Stanley! If I'd known any better, my grandson isn't one to disappoint his cousins when he made a promise. It must have been such a fight, the pterodactyl didn't leave a scratch on you."

It does make Dipper think, his great-uncle making sense, suspecting Stan, "Yeah… I suppose that is true. So you didn't punch the pterodactyl in the face?"

"Uncle Stan…" Shannon crossed her arms in a disapproving manner, her eye twitching.

"Stanford…" Stan grumbles, beginning to sweat in guilt. The older man sighs, he can't possibly lie with his brother knowing full well of him. Stan admitting, "Alright, alright, I put Waddles outside. Quincy begged me not to, but I didn't listen… I gave in under pressure. Stanford was right to call me out on my BS. I'm sorry, I get stressed without Carla helping me..."

Mabel was utterly astonished, then growing angry at him, absolutely fuming as she goes up to Stan to give a piece of her mind, "And to think I thought Quincy went back on his word. You had me think Quincy did something wrong when he didn't! You put Waddles outside then you lied to me about it!" She starts to cry, "And now thanks to you, my pig and cousin could be dead! WADDLES AND QUINCY COULD BE DEAD!"

"Pumpkin!" Stan calls to Mabel, but she would hear none of it from him. He sees Shauna and Shannon giving him the cold shoulder as well, him uttering, "Bumble Bee. Gem…"

Dipper and Soos too were disappointed in Stan for lying to them, both thinking Quincy has been through enough already. Once again, Dipper felt guilty for not being able to protect his cousin when he needed it most. Soos especially felt Quincy was like the little brother he wish he had, it hurting him that the little boy has been through much danger at such a young age.

Mabel covers her ears and utters, "LA LA LA LA LA! I can't hear anyone! No one's talking to me!"

Shauna shakes her head at her uncle, giving him a sharp glare as she tells her sister, "Come on, Shannon, we need to find my boy, and the pig, before it's too late."

"Can't agree with you more, Shauna." As the two were about to leave, Ford tells his daughters in urgency.

"Girls, we need to work together on this, please. If reluctantly with your uncle, yes. Give him a chance to make up for his mistake, just as you both gave Robbie a chance to correct his." Ford frowns to them, the fraternal twin women giving each other glances, thinking it over quickly as their father adds, "I want Quincy and Waddles back as we all do. Their lives can never be replaced."

Shauna sighs, nodding to him, "Alright, but we must act quickly."

Mabel looks at the photo of herself, Waddles and Quincy from earlier, sighing, "Oh Waddles and Quincy."

Dipper goes to comfort his twin sister, raising his hand and hitting lightly against with his fist, ready to take the dinosaur, "That's it. No pterodactyl is gonna mess with MY sister and MY family. We're gonna go out there, catch him, and save your pig and our cousin. For family, guys!"

"For family!" Everyone exclaim in unison.

"But how do we even find the little guys?" Stan inquires.

Mabel takes a moment to look around for a possible clue to indicate a trail, not only did she find it, but impressed Ford and the others as she points out the string of red yarn, "We follow that!"

Shauna brightens in expression as did the others, having gained a great clue of where the pterodactyl flew off to with Waddles and Quincy. The trail of red yarn string in the direction of the woods.

"Alright, guys! Let's go save Waddles and Quincy!" Stan cheered, perking a grin, but everyone else was still a bit cold to him for the lie he told, the old man showing a crestfallen frown in understanding. Nonetheless, Ford pats his twin brother on the shoulder, seeing that he wants to make an effort.

* * *

_A short time later..._

Quincy came to when Waddles started licking his face, prompting him to wake as he gets his bearings. He finds himself in a large nest with not only foliage from the collected plants, but also the bones from deceased miners and metal from what the pterodactyl gathered. And right in the middle of the nest rested a huge egg, laid by the pterodactyl.

The kid rubs his eyes, happy to see the pig as he says, "Waddles! You're okay!" He hugs the pig, but feels a sharp pain from the large bruise and cuts on his chest from the grip and talons of the dinosaur, whimpering, "Ouch…" Quincy holds his chest, taking a moment to look around and down the chasm. It was like a whole other time period as plants thought to have been extinct was thriving. The boy finds himself in awe of it all, despite terrifying experience."This… is so cool." Suddenly, Quincy and Waddles hear the roar of the very dinosaur that took them away, both cowering as it flies right by them. The boy gets a good sight at the pterosaur, making him almost jovial that an actual, living dinosaur was there in the flesh. "A pterodactyl! Dinosaurs aren't extinct after all!" The excitement was short lived as he now notices the enormous egg, putting two and two together of what the pterodactyls true intentions were, getting a feeling of dread as he says, "It wants to feed us to its baby… I'm so sorry Waddles. I got us into this mess..." Quincy frowns, sitting down as he blames himself for their predicament, "If I only kept a better eye on you, Grunkle Stan wouldn't have gotten mad and we'd still be at the Mystery Shack with everyone. Not here to get eaten. I'm sorry, Mabel, I let you down..."

Not wanting to risk crossing the seemingly unstable rail cart track that leads to the other side, only to fall to their demise, Quincy chooses to stay put with Waddles, hoping help would arrive soon. He has great faith in his family will come through for him and the beloved pig.

Meanwhile back at the Mystery Shack, everyone was about ready to head out to rescue family members. Soos prepping his truck with a large cage upon Ford's instructions, a side objective to capture and study the dinosaur if possible. He spray paints the sides of his pickup truck with the words "Pterodactyl Mobile" as to add the finishing touches.

Soos tossing aside the red paint spray can as he says, excited about getting up close to the pterodactyl, "All right! That p-terodactyl won't know what hit him!"

Dipper was quick to correct his friends grammar, "Ha! It's pterodactyl."

Soo insists on pronouncing his was as he makes the assumption, "Actually, no one knows how to pronounce it because no one was alive back in dinosaur days, so uh…" He straps the cage to the truck, just missing the tire about hit his head. Soos sighs in relief, "Whoa! Almost ran over my head there!" He laughs from amusement, "Wow."

Hearing Soos pronounce "pterodactyl" wrong peeved both Ford and Shauna from how incorrect he sounded, the two letting out a sigh in unison.

Dipper doubts stirred in his mind about Soos, afraid he may mess up in their attempt to save Waddles and Quincy. Their lives are counting on him and the rest of the family. He expresses this to his twin sister, "Mabel. We've got to talk. This is a really high-stakes mission and I'm a little worried about Soos coming along on this one. I love the guy, but sometimes he messes stuff up."

Mabel couldn't recall of the mistakes Soos made in the past, needing a reminder, "What? Since when?"

Dipper sighed as he names off the times Soos has broken something of note, "Knocked over a crystal ball, didn't secure a window well enough, and killed a fairy… Need I add more?"

Mabel was convinced by her brother's claim, making a suggestion, "Let him down easy."

Ford proceeds to answer his ringing phone, the call being from Adeline of whom wanted to check in on things at home. The news she receives from Ford was not great, but her husband reassures her, "I promise, we'll bring Quincy and Waddles home safe and sound. You and the girls keep enjoying yourselves while we handle this."

Adeline sighs on the other end of the phone, "Okay… I love you, Ford. We'll be home by the time you all possibly come back. Me, as well as Carla, need to have a word with Stan."

Ford glances over to a saddened Stan, Mabel still giving him the cold shoulder as she works with Dipper. Shauna and Shannon starting to at least talk to their uncle, having heard him out to start on the path of trusting him again, seeing how remorseful he's being.

Stan looks to his nieces with guilt in his eyes, "I really am sorry, girls. I never meant for Quincy to get hurt in any way; he needs a break. He was the better man for standing up to me when I was being a knucklehead."

Shannon chuckles lightly, telling her uncle in response, "You can be a stubborn, sarcastic ass, but we still love you. Will be better when we save Quincy. I know we've had plenty of screw ups that people's lives in danger."

Shauna gives a forlorn expression to her uncle, "I forgive you, Uncle Stan. There's… always something that comes our way that causes pain, and there's nothing we can do to prevent it from happening all the time. Only to adapt and move forward."

Hearing them brought a small smile from Stan, remarking as he sees much of their parents in them, "You girls do this old man proud."

Ford telling his wife, "I believe he's already been given enough of a talking to. He wants to rectify his mistake, so I'm giving him that chance. We have to be leaving here in a bit. I love you too." He concludes the call, gathering up the last of the equipment they'll be using on their venture.

Soos cheers in eagerness, giving Dipper a hug for a brief moment, "This is so great! You and me, bro. Best friends; adding to your other best friends. Fighting and potentially high-fiving dinosaurs..."

Dipper gets Soos' attention, mustering up to tell him how he feels about him coming along, "Soos, look. I, uh, I've gotta tell you something."

Soos gets out three white tee shirts with the red words saying, "Pterodactyl Bros" that have draw figures of Soos, Dipper and Quincy on them as he spoke, "Okay, but before you do, check out these matching shirts I made for us and Quincy! If he still likes dinosaurs. I wanted to include him too." The two hold up the shirts as Soos points out the figures of themselves and Quincy he drew on in a cheerful manner, "Who's this guy right here? You! Totally you, dude. And these rays indicate friendship!" How could Dipper let him down when he made the effort to emphasis their bond? "What was it you were going to tell me again?"

Not being able to say no to Soos' kind gesture, Dipper goes along with his friend, "Uh… pterodactyl here we come! Uh, ha ha…"

"Bros before dinos!"

Ford calls for everyone, being ready to get moving, "Alright, everyone! Let's make haste to save Waddles and Quincy."

* * *

_Sometime later..._

Staying on the trail of the red yarn, the seven of them arrive at an old, broken building of what used to be a church, having since been abandoned for one reason or another. Soos stops his truck as Shauna parks her car as well, all of them approaching the church as soon as they gotten out. Ford always wondered why a church was all the way out in the woods, although surmising it must be from around the time when Gravity Falls was founded in 1842.

Mabel thinking aloud as she says while following the red yarn, "Okay, the red yarn leads to…"

All of them enter inside the decaying building, not finding the pterodactyl, but Fiddleford McGucket playing on his banjo, Ford knowing that tune can only come from his old friend.

The old man was singing when Mabel addresses in a perplexed expression, "Old Man McGucket?"

"Ugh, this guy." Stan commented, not wanting to deal with Fiddleford's craziness.

"Fiddleford…" Ford frowns, looking away from him, knowing he doesn't want to see him as it stirs something awful in McGucket that he'd rather avoid.

Fiddleford turns and waves at them, greeting in a friendly manner, "Howdy, friends!" He hissed at Ford when he caught a glimpse of him, but only at him, "What are YOU doin' here?"

"We were about to ask the same question, actually." Dipper wondered, worrying about the tension between Fiddleford and Ford.

Shauna spoke up, "Fiddleford, have you seen a large pterodactyl carrying a pig and a small boy? That boy is my son and that pig being my niece's pet. We would be really grateful if you can help us find them." All of them nodded to support her.

Thankfully, Fiddleford bid no bitter resentment against Ford's children, they didn't do any wrong unlike their father as the old man smiles, recalling what he's scene in his manner of speaking, "So ya'll would believe me! Now I was doing my hourly hootnanny-" he does a little dance before he continues to say, "When this enormous wing-ly critter stole my musical spoons and flew lickety-split into the abandoned mines down yonder!" Fiddleford points down to the large hole in the floor, leading right down into the abandoned mines below, all of them looking down. This surprised Ford as even he hadn't investigated deep enough in the mines to find anything of note. Even he wouldn't dare venture too deep inside the dangerous mines where people have been found dead in over the years.

"Whoa…" almost all of them gasp in awe.

"Looks kinda hairy down there." Stan commented, not being eager to go down the potentially dangerous bottom, but he'll do it in the name of saving a family member.

Mabel turns away from her great-uncle, giving him the cold shoulder as he frowns. Hopefully when they Waddles, Stan figures Mabel would accept his trust and start talking to him again. He doesn't blame her being angry one bit at him.

Ford gives his twin brother a reassuring smile, silently encouraging him that he can handle it with friends and family around. Stan wants to believe his brother, he really does. It really does take the cake of all the screw ups he made over the years that Quincy and Waddles got taken right in front of him, while he watched in shock and horror.

"Guys, we're going in." Mabel says with a look of determination to get her pig and younger cousin back alive.

"Need someone to tag along and tell weird personal stories?" Fiddleford asks, wanting to be included, even if he'll have to reluctantly work with Ford. It wouldn't be like years before, but Ford appreciates his old friend being there.

"Sure! Just keep those stories to yourself." Shannon suggested, not eager to listen to McGucket's tales.

"Yeah, no thanks." Stan agreed with his niece.

"I make no such promise!" Fiddleford heartily laughs in his kooky way.

Shauna and Shannon lower down the rope, long enough for all of them to descend into the depths of the mine. All the while, Fiddleford tells one of his weird stories.

"So there I am, fighting a raccoon for the same piece of meat, when our mouths get close and we kiss accidentally!"

Everyone else cringed from hearing the story, Shannon making a sour face in the old man's direction.

Stan sighs in disgust. Suddenly, all of them hear the rope snap in two from all their combined weight breaking the rope. They all screamed until they hit the bottom with a thud, thankfully none of them greatly injured, just feeling a bit sore from the fall. Dipper was first to get on his feet with a lantern in his hand, getting the bearings of where they fell. From what they all were seeing, it was as if they entered into the distant past. Foliage and fauna from prehistoric times, at least, were thriving all around them, once thought to be completely extinct. The geysers shooting up steam and water nearby surprised Shannon. Shauna becoming enthralled by all the plant life, her instincts as a botanist kicking in as she wants to collect and study the fauna around her. However, Quincy's her number one priority at the moment.

"Whoa…" Dipper uttered in amazement.

Everyone else was just as amazed, especially Ford who chuckles like a kid in a candy store.

"These plants look all Jurassic-y." Dipper comments as he inspects a nearby plant.

"When we rescue Quincy and Waddles, I'd like to come back here to research the fauna with Adeline, the girls, and Shifty." Ford tells himself, smiling at the small, colorful plant. He resists the urge to take out his notepad to get a sketch of the specimen.

"Getting some inspiration for the shop here." Shannon grins a bit, getting some ideas of the designs she can have added to the store.

Soos kneels down to take a good look at a plant he shouldn't be close to, remarking in delight, "Huh! This little guy smells like battery acid!" Shauna gets him away from the spraying plant.

"No, Soos! That spray likely has toxins to keep pests at bay. And battery acid smelling plants are a clear warning sign." Shauna sighs in relief as Soos chuckles a tad.

"Thanks, dude!"

Mabel sighs in sadness while looking at the picture of Waddles and Quincy, "Oh Waddles and Quincy. We're gonna find you."

The group continues to follow the trail of red yarn, leading them down a tunnel where the further they went in, the more sap that seems to surround them the deeper they go. Dipper and the others scream in surprise when the light from the lantern shines upon the sap trapped, feathered tyrannosaurus rex. As soon as they all calm, they gasp at all of the different kinds of dinosaurs from different periods of the Mesozoic era within the tree sap. The other dinosaurs they see are, a triceratops; stegosaurus; galliminus; utahraptor; brachiosaurus; spinosaurus; ceratosaurus; compsognathus and its eggs; and a dinosaur of an unknown name so far.

Mabel tries to take a selfie with her phone next to the stegosaurus, but got stuck in the sap, "Ah help!" Shannon and Shauna pull her out together. Mabel thanking them as she laughs it off, "Phew! Looks like that dinosaur wasn't so photogenic."

Stan laughs with her, but she turns away from him.

Dipper remarking about the melting tree sap, "They're trapped inside this sap! That's how they survived millions of years!" Dipper gasps as he sees the pile of sap where the pterodactyl once was, having escaped recently, "Whoa. The summer heat must be melting them loose!"

Soos gets Dipper's attention as he points at the strange looking dinosaur, "Dude! I'm calling this the "RadDawgCeraTops!" I don't know what it's called, but now it has a name."

Dipper crestfallen in disappointment, "Ah man…"

"Don't worry, dude, I bet we'll find another dinosaur you can name." Soos assures, patting Dipper's back.

Ford was utterly speechless of what they all found, wishing he could have seen what he's seeing over thirty-years prior. He just had to get a sample of some of the sap within a tube he had in his pocket, to study fully, though sounding more concern as he realized the implications.

"At the rate of this tree sap melting, it won't be long before all of the other dinosaurs here become free and running around in Gravity Falls. We have to find a way to at least contain them… or else we'll be hearing a lot of panicking from the townsfolk." Ford tells, Shauna and Shannon nodding to him. Ford then notices the bones that once belonged to the miners that once operated the mines. "I can see why this place was blocked off."

Stan gets shifty-eyed, taking a compsognathus egg loose from the sap, tucking it inside his shirt for safe keeping as he says, "Holey moley! Forget the cornicorn, this is an attraction of a lifetime! I could bring people down here and turn this into some sort of theme park! Jurassic… Sap Hole! Carla would love it!"

"Uh, dudes…" Soos points at a trapped utahraptor moving about its claws, causing great concern as Dipper suggests.

"Maybe… we should keep moving."

The others couldn't agree more as they keep following the trail, hoping that Quincy and Waddles are still alive and well.

"This could be a gold mine! Velvety rope-type deal there, ticket booth here, ha!" Stan grins from ear to ear, thinking of all the cash him and his family could make off the whole place.

Ford sighed to his brother's direction, letting him know now, "I highly doubt it's a good idea, Stanley. I can clearly see how it can all go wrong." Ford has seen a movie with a similar concept; didn't turn out so great for the characters.

"Yeah, yeah… Is it a good idea, Mabel?" Stan says in the attempt to get her to talk to him, but she just looks away to not speak to him. "Look you can't be serious about not talking to me, right?"

Mabel snaps back at him, "Oh, is someone talking to me, right now? Because I can't hear them!" She covers her ears.

Soos tries to calm the two down, "Guys, guys don't fight! Why can't you be more like me and Dipper!" He hugs the boy for a moment before continuing, "All we gotta do to find the pig and Quincy is follow this here yarn! Just keep following and following, until we reach the end!" Soos starts wrapping the yarn into a ball, only realizing now he ends up gathering it all to a point where they lost the trail. Ford and his daughters facepalm, becoming upset by the act as did Dipper. Soos tries and fails to be optimistic as he says, "Oh- uh oh." They stare at the network of mine shafts, trying to recall which one it was, "Which- which cave was it again?"

Dipper had enough of Soos' screw ups as he expresses how upset he is, "Arghhh!" Soos, you lost the trail!"

"Hey, come on. We'll find our way, TRUST me." Soos playfully slaps the back of Dipper, causing the lantern Dipper was holding to fly right out of his hand, breaking on the ground. Ford gets out a flashlight, but the damage was already done as Dipper goes off on Soos. "Sorry, dude."

"Are you freaking joking?" Shannon mutters under her breathe in dismay.

"Ugh! That is it! See, this is why I didn't want to bring you along!"

Soos was shocked and hurt from what his friend said, wondering, "Look! What- what do you mean?"

"I MEAN this is really important to our family - myself included, and you keep screwing everything up! You ruined our photograph, and now you got us hopelessly lost!" Dipper reprimands with a stomp of his foot.

Soos frowns, he was feeling guilty he's ruining their chances of finding Quincy and Waddles, but still wanted to maintain his friendship with Dipper, "But we're the p-terodactyl bros! I made t-shirts!"

Dipper pouts, angrily correcting Soos, "It's pronounced  _pterodactyl_! And these t-shirts are useless, they're gigantic!"

Soos was quick to defend the type of body he has, "I have a different body type, dude!"

"Oh so it's my fault?"

Almost the whole group deteriorates into argument with one another as Mabel and Stan start arguing again. Ford, Shannon and Shauna were the only level-heads in the party, trying to figure out what to do. Suddenly, Fiddleford raises up the lantern Dipper dropped, him having fixed it somehow.

"Hey! Cheer up, fellas! I fixed yer lantern!" Little did Fiddleford know, and to the group's horror, right behind the old man was the same pterodactyl that took Waddles and Quincy, standing right behind him. Everyone but Fiddleford and Ford screamed, the older Pines shouting to warn his friend.

"Fiddleford, behind you!"

The old man turns to face the pterodactyl with a "Hmm?" He then instructs the others of what to do, "Oh. Nobody make any sudden movements or loud noises." The group does as told, but not seeming to follow his own advice, Fiddleford cheers, "YEEEEEEEEHAW! We found a pterodactyl!"

The pterodactyl lets out a shriek and starts chasing the gang down the tunnel on all fours. It gets caught in the doorway by its large size, giving the group enough time to get ahead to hide behind some large rocks before the pterodactyl comes through and took flight.

Ford makes a suggestion in a somber tone, "Alright, everyone, we need to find a way out of here once we find Quincy and Waddles. If we find them…" He didn't want to have to abandon his grandson and niece's pig, in reality.

"We will find them. We have to…" Shauna frowns with a sigh, missing her boy. Shannon gives her sister an embrace to give her a bit of comfort.

Everyone suddenly perks up when they hear a familiar, young voice calling to them, "Mommy? Grandpa? Mommy's that you?" Quincy peaks up from the nest with Waddles who oinks.

Shauna and Shannon, along with Mabel get right up from their hiding place. Mabel saying, "Wait, did you hear that?"

"Waddles!" Mabel exclaims in happiness to see her pig and cousin alive.

"Quincy!" Shauna, Shannon and the rest of the family members, including Soos, cheered.

The three began to make haste over the nest with big smiles on their faces. Although everyone else was concern and remained put.

"Shauna! Shannon wait!" Ford warns to them, but the twins pay no heed.

"Mabel!" Dipper cries out.

"Are you three nuts?" Stan calls out.

Shauna and Shannon paid no mind to their father or the others, but Mabel shouts back, "Oh, is someone speaking? Because I can't hear anything!"

"Oh no! They've gone deaf with fear!"

"Guys come back here!" Dipper calls out to them in a whisper.

The rest of them run across the mining track leading right to the nest as Mabel scoops Waddles up in her arms, as did Shauna and Shannon for Quincy.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so glad you're both alright!" Shauna exclaims, holding her boy close. She looks over her son, seeing he has been hurt a bit, but thankful he's alive. "We'll get you home, little butterfly. Safe and sound at home."

Quincy wraps his arms around his mother, glad that his family did come through for him and Waddles. He was on the verge of tears when he hugs his aunt too, having really thought he was going to get eaten. Shauna talks to her son in the calmest voice she could muster, "Shh… You're safe, Quincy."

"Oh my Waddles! I'll never lose you again!" Mabel rubs her face against her pig, then going up to Quincy to give him a hug as well, "Quincy, you did so good keeping Waddles safe for me. Unlike SOME people. You kept my promise."

With a trembling voice, Dipper tries to warn his sister and aunts, seeing the bones of deceased miners scattered about the nest, "Uh… Mabel? Aunt Shauna and Aunt Shannon?"

"Shh… You're safe now." Mabel tells her pig, then getting out the Huggy Wuvvy Tummy Bundle out of her backpack, kneeling down to put it on Waddles.

Ford and the rest of them go up to Mabel, Shauna, Shannon, Waddles and Quincy as he warns them, "Quick, we have to be leaving here now!"

A huge shadow passes overhead, Waddles and Quincy scream in terror. Flailing out of the arms of their loved ones, Waddles and Quincy immediately run away out of fear, thinking the pterodactyl finally wants to eat them.

"Run! Now!" Quincy cries with fear in his voice.

"Waddles! Quincy, wait!" Mabel attempts to reach for them.

Waddles jumps on top of Stan as Quincy was caught by Ford in the older man's arms.

"Quincy please stay calm, my lad." Ford tries to remain steady on the track.

Stan was more irritated by Waddles on him, "Get off me, you dumb pig!"

Just then, the pterodactyl swoops down in the attempt to grab at Waddles and Quincy, but it ends up knocking down not only Stan and Waddles, but Ford and Quincy as the four fall off the track and into the chasm of plant life below, screaming in terror. It filled everyone with dread as they were all helpless to do a thing, watching them fall.

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford!"

"Oh no!"

"Mr. Pines'"

"Dad!"

"Quincy!"

Thankfully, Ford, Stan, Quincy and Waddles end up bouncing off an enormous mushroom that broke their fall, landing safely in a muddle puddle where the pig enjoys himself and the boy clinging to his grandpa.

"Yeah, you would enjoy this." Stan comments to the simple pig.

"Are you okay, Quincy?" Ford asks of his grandson, the boy giving a slow nod as he clings to his chest. "Thank goodness…"

The pterodactyl ends up stealing Stan's fez as it flies back up, dropping it in front of Dipper, Soos, Mabel, Fiddleford, Shauna and Shannon who are crouching in fear, terrified in the nest.

Mabel picking up the fez as she says, "Guys! We gotta save them!"

Dipper turns to McGucket, hoping he may have something up his sleeve, or overalls, "McGucket, do you have an invention that can distract the pterodactyl?"

"Do I?" Fiddleford rummages through his hat for a few seconds, concluding with, "Nope!"

Everyone gasps as they see the solitary pterodactyl egg cracks, falling over to its side, and opens to reveal a baby pterodactyl. The baby dinosaur making a squeaking peeping noise as it looks at them.

Mabel coos at the baby pterodactyl, "Awwwww!"

Fiddleford smiles at the dinosaur to greet, "Welcome to the world, little feller-" The large baby pterodactyl gobbles up the old man in one bite, causing everyone but Shauna and Shannon to scream.

Shannon knows exactly what to do to save Fiddleford as she tells her sister, hoping it'll work as it has on kids, people and animals she had to perform it on, "Heimlich Maneuver!"

Shauna nods as the twin women begin to perform the act on the pterodactyl to get it to cough up Fiddleford. They clearly never done it on a dinosaur before, but they had to try as Shauna pushes up the bulge in the stomach of the baby pterodactyl while Shannon on the bottom of the head to force the creature's mouth open.

"He's not your first meal today!" Shannon exclaims, heaving open the large beak, doing her best to endure the foul breath of the baby pterodactyl. She uses the ax to keep the mouth open while her sister made progress with getting Fiddleford towards half-way of the throat.

The baby pterodactyl ends up coughing out Fiddleford, then collapsing the floor of the nest to take a breather, it being unharmed for the most part. It did not expect its first moments to be like it was.

Fiddleford does a jig and exclaims, "I'm okay! Thank you, ladies!"

Shannon and Shauna get a chance to catch their breath, both of them giving the old man a thumbs up to return the gesture.

Back down below the chasm, Stan, Ford, Waddles and Quincy hide underneath the large mushroom they bounced off of.

"Alright, Ford, what do you think we should do? The dumb thing must be hungry." Stan looks over to his twin brother for any ideas he may have in his mind.

Ford pinched the bridge of his nose as he rocks Quincy in his arms, then looking to his brother with sternness as he says, "First off, you need to apologize to Quincy here. And Waddles is just a pig, Stanley, he doesn't know better, exactly."

Stan makes a long sigh, recalling what he said earlier, "Quincy, I'm sorry for what I said, earlier. I wasn't angry at you, I was at the pig." Stan lets out a laugh as he comments, having been impressed of how he asserted himself, "Great that you stood up to me to keep your word to Mabel. It was wrong of me to do that. Not only to you, but to Waddles and Mabel. You don't deserve the crap you get; definitely don't need more from your own family." Waddles and Quincy look to Stan, the boy rubbing the tears from his eyes to show a small smile. Stan then refers to Waddles, actually smiling a bit at the pig, "And you, pig… I'm sorry too for putting you outside when I shouldn't have. I don't want Mabel to stop talking to me for the rest of her life. Telling me her jokes… makin' me laugh..."

Ford gives a pat on his brother's shoulder, being proud of him that he redeemed himself in their eyes, "Thanks for doing that, Stanley."

"Nah, don't mention it, bro."

The moment was short-lived as the pterodactyl comes swooping down towards them. Both men glare at the dinosaur, the two nodding at each other as they come up with the same idea of how to get out of the chasm and back with the others. Stan puts both Waddles and Quincy inside the Huggy Wuvvy Tummy Bundle, thankful it can carry more than one small being, strapping on the thing over his chest, turning it around for them to be on his back.

Stan commenting as he looks to his brother, "Well this is the dumbest thing we ever did, huh Stanford?"

"Dumb, but it may just work." He pats to Quincy in assurance before facing the pterodactyl, yelling at the dinosaur, "YOU WANT MY GRANDSON?!"

"AND PIG?!" Stan adds as the kid whimpers and Waddles oinking.

The two men assert in unison, not backing down as they face the pterodactyl head-on, "THEN YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO GO THROUGH US, YOU FLYING DEVIL! COME AND GET US!"

Stan and Ford leap at the pterodactyl as if it was all in slow motion in that pivotal, badass moment.

Meanwhile with the rest of the gang at the nest, Soos remarks about Shauna and Shannon's heroic act, "Ah dude! You totally saved that prospector guy! That was way cool, if a bit gross!"

"I'mma do me a happy jig!" Fiddleford starts dancing and laughing again, only to be pulled away by Shannon before the baby pterodactyl gets him again.

"Stay put, old timer." Shannon commands, needing him to cooperate as they think of a plan to get off the nest without the baby dinosaur gobbling either of them up.

"What do we do?" Dipper wondered aloud.

Soos quickly thinks of something that may just work in their favor, based on what he observed from the pterodactyl, "We have to get in a straight line."

"What?" both Dipper and Shauna question.

Soos gives reason to his plan, "The pterodactyl's eyes are so far apart, that if you stand right in front of it, it can't see you!" He smiled at his friend.

Dipper lets out a frustrated sigh as he says, "Soos, you've been wrong about stuff all day. How can we-"

Soos stops his sentence as he gets honest with the boy, having a heart-to-heart moment, "Dude, look. I-I know I've messed up a lot. I could be sort of clumsy and… not always as loveable as I think. But please, as my friend, just trust me on this one!"

"Right behind you, Soos." Shannon perks a grin to the young man.

"I second that." Shauna tells to offer support, going with his idea at that point.

Dipper looks at the baby pterodactyl for a moment, then back at Soos as he smiles at him, finding reason to put his trust in him once more with a nod of approval, letting him know he's on his side.

"Get behind me, dudes!" Soos commands, everyone doing as they're told as they all stand behind him.

They move quietly and slowly. When the pterodactyl looks at them, they all make a straight line. Proving Soos' theory right, the pterodactyl's vision doesn't detect either of them.

"It's working!" Mabel cheers silently.

They all walk along the track, making a line. When the pterodactyl turns its head, they jump to the other line on the track. Mabel slips up, but recovers quickly as they all complete their crossing. The baby pterodactyl turns its attention to eating what's in the nest. They all sigh in relief.

Dipper grinning ear to ear as he praises his friend, "Soos you did it!"

A cry of the adult pterodactyl was heard by all of them, looking up in the air to see it flying around, steered by Ford as Stan punches the dinosaur in the face.

"Was that…?" Dipper wonders as he's watching.

"Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford?" Mabel asks in awe, seeing her great-uncle's dominating the pterodactyl with Quincy and Waddles safe right in the Huggy Wuvvy Tummy Bundle.

"Waddles and Quincy!" Shauna and Shannon exclaim happily in unison.

"They're punching him in the face!" Dipper cheers.

Stan let's out a cry, "From heck's heart I stab at thee!" With one great punch to the head, he makes the pterodactyl dive down, low enough where Stan and Ford jump off the pterosaur together with Waddles and Quincy on the cliff with the others. The pterodactyl crashing head first into the cliff, then falling down to the chasm below in a great crash.

Soos and Dipper cheer for Stan and Ford's bravery against the pterodactyl. Mabel, Shauna and Shannon showing big smiles in delight, gaining a newfound respect in Stan that fully redeems him in their eyes.

Stan turns to face the girls, showing Waddles and Quincy to be alive and well. "Here's your pig and Quincy."

Stan taking out Waddles and Quincy both in his arms, handing the pig to Mabel and the young boy to Shauna and Shannon.

"Waddles!" Mabel hugs her pig close, then giving Quincy a good hug too, happy they're both okay.

Shauna and Shannon showering the boy with loving, platonic kisses as Quincy tells them, "They saved us! Grunkle Stan and Grandpa were so brave and cool!"

Stan accepts the fez given back to him from Mabel as he says, "I couldn't let you stay-"

"Stan lookout!" Ford warns as he gets his brother out of the way of the pterodactyl that crept behind him.

Everyone now running back from where they came from, passing the cavern of tree sap trapped dinosaurs and towards the geysers. Dipper's vest getting snapped at and ripped, embedding a loose fang inside it. They all make it back to the entrance, but no way out in sight as the rope was cut.

"We're trapped!" Stan cries out, becoming panicked from the approaching pterodactyl.

Dipper and Ford see the geyser pumping up a large rock nearby, both nodding to the other since they got the same idea.

"Quick! The geyser could shoot us back up!" Dipper tells and the others follow his lead as they all climb inside one of the geysers. The pterodactyl was approaching, but the geyser won't pump.

Ford urging the thing to start, "C'mon… "

"Go, go!" Dipper splashes the water, but it does nothing.

Soos gets another clever idea as he exclaims to the heavens, "Bros before dinos!" He hits the geyser, the thing pumping them all up in the nick of time. They all land inside the church from where they started, getting drenched by the water as the structure collapses to seal the entrance completely.

As they all leave the building behind, Mabel tells her great-uncle, "I can't believe you did all that for Waddles and Quincy!"

Stan smiles to her and says, "Ah well. That's what family's for. We're all there for each other in times of need. And I couldn't have my only great-niece not talking to me." He leans against a tree with one hand, unaware at first that he's touching the sap on it while he continues, "And if my brother and I gotta leap onto a pterodactyl and punch him in the face, then that's what we gotta do. I know I've done similar in past for family."

Mabel giggles, remarking the sap he's touching, "That's kinda sappy."

"W-what? That's how I feel!" Her remark confusing Stan at first.

Mabel points out the sap, "No, I mean…"

Stan grins to see the sap on his hand, making him laugh, "Oh, yeah." He touches Mabel's face with the sap on it, "Got'cha!" The two laugh in delight until his hand gets stuck to her face, "Uh oh." The two scream for help until Ford and them help out. Fiddleford goes off his own way back to town, leaving the family to drive back to the Mystery Shack. Shauna, Shannon and Quincy driving to follow them back, wanting Adeline and Carla to see the boy safe and sound.

Soos and Dipper sit in the front seat of the truck, while Stan, Waddles, Mabel and Ford are in the back. Stan, Waddles and Mabel having fallen asleep while Ford remains awake, writing something in his notepad. It had been a long day for them all.

Dipper talks to Soos next to him, showing his ripped vest, the cotton falling out of it as he says, "Check it out! That thing destroyed my vest!" He then discovers a pterodactyl fang in the vest, bringing a big grin on his face in delight as he shows it to Soos and Ford, "Soos! Grunkle Ford, look!"

"A real dinosaur tooth? That's awesome!" Soos praises.

Dipper smiles as he says, "Not as awesome as you saving us back there."

Ford adds his input with a smile on his face, "Now that is a fine, specimen, Mason! A great memento to look back on."

Dipper raises his fist to fist bump as he inquires, "Pterodactyl bros?"

Soos returns the gesture as the two bump fists, "Pterodactyl bros. Hey! I pronounced it right that time!"

"Good job, Soos." Ford compliments, drawing realistic figures of the dinosaurs from what he saw in the cavern.

Dipper then questions, "Think we need to worry about the rest of those dinosaurs?"

Hearing the question got Ford's attention, telling Dipper, "Actually, yes, Dipper. I'll be discussing it further with your graunties, and the rest of the family when we return home. We have to be sure none of those dinosaurs back there get out into Gravity Falls. Or we'll be looking at a potential disaster if none of us act soon." Ford was being incredibly serious, seeing how the dinosaurs could create a great disturbance in the local ecosystem and with the people from the town itself.

Hearing from his intelligent great-uncle brought much concern in Dipper and Soos' mind, hoping something will be done before Gravity Falls meets beasts from the distant past. The fate of the town, and the forest, rests upon those who know the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter written by vulpixen! Taking inspiration from Journal 3, I've added some details from it to the story to make things more interesting. This chapter, along with the next one after, will be more of a two-part story revolving around the dinosaurs trapped in tree sap. Get ready to join us next time when the Pines family gain a new, unlikely family pet in Chapter 36: Jurassic Shack!


	36. Jurassic Shack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the Pines family gain a new, unlikely pet. Meanwhile, Ford and Adeline, along with their children try to come up with a plan to handle the dinosaurs trapped in sap here in Chapter 36: Jurassic Shack!

_Earlier that day…_

As soon as Ford hangs the phone, Adeline rubs her head by what she heard from Ford about what happened to Quincy and Waddles. At least the pedicure being done for her feet was easing her some. Knowing her husband, brother-in-law and the rest of the family, they'll succeed in getting her only grandchild and Mabel's pet pig home alive. Wendy was greatly enjoying her herself and the rejuvenating treatment she's receiving, not every day she gets to have at least one day to take a lot of stress off her shoulders.

Carla notices something was up, seeing Adeline a bit stressed as she asks while getting a manicure, "Did something happen at home? Are all of them okay?"

"I was about to saaaaayy…" Wendy was lulled by the back massage she's getting from one of the employee's, "Holy crap this is great..."

Adeline didn't want to ruin their time at the spa as she says with a slight frown, "I'll tell you two after this treatment, but from what Ford told me, they're going to handle the situation while we have our day."

Wendy shrugs lightly, "Cool. I'm sure it's nothing too serious to get all worked up about."

Adeline mumbles under her breath, "I wouldn't say that." She switches to a different topic by asking Wendy, "Wendy, how are you liking the bit of spa treatment so far?"

Wendy grins brightly at Adeline and Carla, expressing her delight, "This is bitchin'!" The teen covers her mouth when she swore in front of her bosses, "Oops, sorry, ma'ams."

Carla and Adeline merely giggle with Carla saying to dismiss it, "Oh don't be sorry, sweetie. We'll take it as a yes. You're not at work exactly." the older woman winks, but then adds with a grin, "Actually, swear as much as you like."

Wendy appreciates the older ladies input, continuing with sharing her thoughts to the women she looks up to, "Thanks, Missus Carla. What I want to say is thank you for taking me here. I always passed by this place but never thought to go in - lacking money before. It's… it's helping me take off all the stress I've been feeling for awhile, you know. You to have always helped me." The teen grew sullen when she tells, "Sometimes it's hard living with the rowdy guys that are my dad and brothers. I'm thankful I've gotten some peace with my brothers having found friends to hang out with. I'm glad I can come to you two, and Junior's moms, about girl things."

"Oh no harm done, Wendy." Adeline smiled to her as the female employee gets through with her pedicure, "We want to help guide you through things than just knowing how to run the register at the Mystery Shack."

Sometime later at Natural Resources, Marcus Pines drives over to the shop -and Robbie- after having received Shannon's call, to watch over the store while her and Shauna save Quincy and Waddles with Ford and the others. The man hopes Robbie hadn't done anything to mess up the place in any way that would go against its themes, having been told how the older teen behaves. What Marcus finds wasn't too bad from what he expected, only seeing Robbie figure out the cash register and how to open it to give change to the customer. Robbie's been failing miserably as he forgotten how.

Marcus simply sighs, showing his strong patience as he says, "Hey, Robbie, let me help you out with that." He apologizes to the customers, "Sorry, cut our new employee some slack for today." Marcus opens the register as Robbie steps aside, the teen muttering to himself as the adult rings up each of the customers. It irks the teen he couldn't do a simple thing right, having to be proven wrong on his notion.

As soon as Marcus was done, he looks over the teen. Robbie arranging some of the jewelry together for them all to resemble Wendy's face once brought together. Robbie hasn't gotten over the female teen just yet. Marcus had seen the behavior Robbie's displaying before, knowing some of how to approach it as he gets him to focus.

"Robbie, how about I walk you through with using the cash register, along with you becoming familiar with each product and where they all are."

Robbie shrugs, turning away from what he was doing to give his attention at his semi-boss, "Alright. I tried to watch how Shauna and Shannon did the buttons and stuff but… my mind has been elsewhere."

Marcus smiles to the goth teen a tad in sympathy, saying to advise him, "That's why we keep our minds busy on the task at hand, or else we lose sight on what's more important in that moment in time. Look here, Robbie, see how I'm calculating the purchases? I know it's boring, but it needs to be done."

Robbie nods slowly, watching Marcus type the buttons on the register, making it open to reveal the money inside of it. The teen trying to think of how he can preoccupy himself while getting over Wendy. From what he did, it was going to be some time before the emotional wounds heal. He did see a point to what Marcus said as it wasn't doing him any good to mope while on the job, even if he has to deal with people he may not like; including their complaints and questions he doesn't know the best answer to. Robbie wonders how Shannon and Shauna, as well as Marcus put up with the people they have to cater on an almost daily basis.

Robbie hears the door open with a jiggle of the bell, seeing an old friend of his he hadn't seen in a long while, Cormac Pines. The two going back to their childhood as friends for the longest time, but having grown to finding their own friends that caused the two to not see each other as much, though not minding much in understanding. However, every now and then, they'd find time to hang out and do their own thing: either play music or at the arcade. Although, in recent weeks, they hadn't been able to make much time with all that's occurring and Cormac is peeved with Robbie for what he did.

Cormac makes his way to the register to ask of Marcus and Robbie, "Hey, Uncle Marcus. Robbie. You guys seen Aunt Shannon? I need to speak with her about a ring."

"Shannon is out at the moment with Shauna to save Quincy and Waddles," Marcus spoke, being straight to the point with answering, hoping his son and the pig are alive. Hearing what he said alarms Cormac and Robbie as the goth teen inquires.

"What happened to the little guy?"

"Are they gonna be okay?" Cormac asks, now worried about his family members, "Anything we can do to help?"

Marcus shakes his head slowly, "Not us, at least. Shannon and Shauna are with their father, uncle, the twins and Soos to go rescue them. I haven't heard from Shannon or Shauna since from what they told me." He frowns a tad, closing up the cash register while talking to Robbie, "For now, I'm going to show Robbie here where everything in the store is. Walk with me, kid." Marcus beckoned the teen. Robbie lets out a sigh as he follows his boss throughout the story. Cormac following the two, Marcus not minding one bit as he gives a walkthrough on each item. Such as the crystal growing kits and candies.

The young man asking Robbie, "How are you adjusting to your job?"

Robbie flips his bangs in a nonchalant manner as he expresses his discontent to lament, "Customers can be freaking stupid. There's a difference between those smooth rocks and the candies being sold. Pfft, don't get me started earlier where I couldn't open the damn register to ring up people. It sucked when I was by myself, for a bit, before Marcus got here." He lets out a groan and questions, "How does Shannon and Shauna, and you, Marcus, deal with people on a daily basis while working?"

Marcus chuckles a tad, "Vent about like you are doing now, where no one else but good friends and family to hear you out. Trust me, there are times where I just want to swear at the person. Doesn't happen all the time, but when it does, I just pray I can get the job done quickly for them to leave. I love my job, just not the cons when it comes to dealing with people."

It was one of the most relatable things Robbie ever heard, being taken back by it.

Marcus continued to add Shauna and Shannon's experiences with people, but they were different than the teen expected when the older man said, "If there are customer's giving Shannon and Shauna lip, Shannon would just deny them service and make them leave, though not without Shannon giving the person a piece of her mind. Worst case scenario is Shannon will use her… vindictive methods on certain people that do her or the family wrong."

Robbie hopes to not get on his boss' worse side at the mention. He then dare to ask, "Like… what did she do?"

Cormac answers for him to mention one incident with a small hint of a grin, "Years ago when Aunt Shauna dated this one dude who broke her heart, when she was a teen, Aunt Shannon went over to the guy's place to wreck his car and beat the crap out of him… with a metal bat." Hearing it even brought a small smile to form on Marcus' lips in delight. Although, Robbie has a newfound respect yet fear of his boss than before.

* * *

_Later that afternoon..._

"Oh my goodness, Quincy!" Adeline scoops up her grandson in her arms to give him an embrace as soon as he came through the door, "I'm so glad you're okay!" She takes a moment to examine Quincy, seeing as he's been roughed up with tears in his sweater and shirt from the pterodactyl's claws, along with the scratch marks on his chest. Settling him down on the couch as she tells him, "I'm going to get the first aid kit and some juice for you, sweetie."

"Thanks, Grandma." Quincy smiles sweetly, his mom and aunt sitting with him as he sees Adeline go to the bathroom to get the first aid kit first, then prep him a glass of grape juice. Soos sits next to Quincy to give him one of the Pterodactyl Bros t-shirts.

"You're a Pterodactyl Bro too, Quincy! If you still like dinosaurs after almost getting eaten by one." Soos chuckles, seeing that the little boy was in good spirits still as he looks at the large shirt.

"I'll grow into it." Quincy accepts, smiling up at Soos, giving him a high five.

Carla going up to Stan in the kitchen with a mix feeling of annoyance and joy to see him after the stunt he told her, ultimately hugging him to praise, "Stan, you can be such a knucklehead, but you're the lovable knucklehead I'd never want to trade for anything."

Stan smiles back at her, returning the hug and saying, "Likewise, Hotpants." He then gets out a decent size egg from his pocket, showing it to his wife as she's taken back, "Check this out, Carla! A genuine dinosaur egg I took from the cavern when we went on that rescue mission. We can make an attraction out of this when it hatches!"

Soos comes right in as he sees the egg his boss holds, "Ah dude! That's real awesome! But how did you manage to keep it safe from what was all going on?"

Stan didn't actually know how he managed to pull it off, but he did as he says in modesty, "Well, uh, my coat pockets are like a void, so let's go with that."

"What?!" Carla gasps, taking a gander at the egg that miraculously withstand the events back at the abandoned mines. She feels the smoothness of the egg, having been in tree sap for millions of years made it slightly sticky. "Stan, what kind of dinosaur are we talking about?" She asked with both hands on her hip, really hoping it wasn't going to be a gigantic reptile.

"Uh… how should I know? I only know it's gonna draw in the crowds and money." Stan uttered with a sly grin, not knowing exactly what kind of dinosaur was inside the egg.

Ford, Dipper and Mabel walk inside the kitchen, having overheard Stan as his twin give his two cents about the egg, perking a big smile, "Great job, Stanley! I can study that egg while looking into the tree sap's properties. First, I need to call the others for a family meeting concerning the dinosaurs in the cavern.

"Oh wow!" Mabel cheered, getting a closer look of the egg when she climbed on Stan's back, "I bet it's gonna be a friendly plant eater." She imagines the scenario where the egg hatches into a stegosaurus, eating a variety of things with Waddles, and getting to ride on it through town with everyone in awe, even Pacifica.

Dipper takes out a small flashlight from the counter as he tells with a smile, "Actually, I know this trick where you can use a light to see inside the egg. It works for chicken eggs, so it should work for dinosaur ones too." He flashes the light right underneath the egg, "Like so!"

From within the egg they could see, to their surprise, the embryo was fully developed where it's shown to have claws, fangs, and elongated neck, legs and tail. It surely wasn't the stegosaurus Mabel hoped it would be. Dipper, Mabel, Carla and Stan were in awe of seeing the small life within it that they hardly noticed the rest of the family members come inside to make themselves comfortable.

"What kind of egg do you have there?" asked Adeline, pouring a glass of juice for Quincy to have after his whole ordeal.

"A dinosaur egg Grunkle Stan took!" Dipper says ecstatically. "Seems like it'll hatch soon."

Adeline was taken back by surprise, but her priorities were on caring for Quincy and she'll do just that. Though she does comment with a bright smile, "I'll take a gander at that in a bit. I'm sure we have the incubator stored in the lab. The family's here so we need to get ready for what Ford has to say."

In the living room before the whole meeting were to start, Quincy gets a shower of embraces from each family member on his safe return. Especially from his father, Marcus, was truly happy that his son was alive and safe now, having been scared, even if he didn't show it. They all wish they could do more for the boy, but them giving Quincy all the love he most certainly needs, was greatly enough to him.

Soon, everyone gathers in the dining room table, taking their respective seats with Ford at the head of it. Ford having gotten a large chalk board full of depictions of dinosaurs and and outcomes he'll be describing. The dinosaur egg placed right in front of him at the table, getting the quick attention from the triplets, Cormac, Tara and James to get a closer look. Junior tilts his seat back with a leg crossed the other. Jessie holding her head up with one arm, and the other resting on the table, how she always appeared in disinterest whenever Ford was lecturing or presenting about something, but she still listened nonetheless.

Ford clears his throat as he begins his presentation, "Thank you family for coming over. The egg on the table isn't an ordinary bird egg, but a genuine dinosaur egg, courtesy of Stanley here for taking it while rescuing Quincy and Waddles." He said as he smiled to his brother.

Stanley grins a tad at the mention, adding, "And when it hatches, I'll be using it as an attraction! A hundred bucks a gander at it." He gets the chuckles from Jessie, Lillian, Tara, Tyrone and Tanya.

"After we study it, of course." Adeline raised a brow at her brother-in-law, wanting a once-in-a-lifetime chance to study a living dinosaur. "We still don't know what species it is."

Ford gets everyone's attention once more, "Now as I was saying on the real reason you're all here." He takes out a retractable metal rod, pointing it at an image of the tree sap, "This life sustaining tree sap, found near the abandoned mines and caverns, has been melting at an alarming rate from the summer heat over the years." Pointing at the image of a freed pterodactyl, "Thus, setting loose the dinosaurs within said sap, such as the pterodactyl that was causing a ruckus from the papers, and having taken our own family members, of whom we thankfully saved from." Having listened to Ford has each of the family conversing with one another in concern. Knowing that if all the dinosaurs were to leave the caverns and out into the town, it will cause a great stir. Ford hearing bits from their discussions as each has something to say on the matter.

"What are we to do?" Tyrone questions.

"Let them run about?" Tanya shrugs, though getting some doubtful stares from her suggestion. She was quick to add, "What? People get eaten by a multitude of things in our crazy world so…"

Lillian assures to her elder daughter, "You make a good point, but we're more concerned of how it'll affect everything."

"How do we prevent this from happening?" James spoke up with a briefly raised hand, adding his input from all the knowledge he gained while working as a Lake Ranger over the years, "With the dinosaurs running amuck out in the forests, they can damage the ecosystem and existing wildlife."

Adeline nods to James, seeing that his claim holds plausibility, "You're right, James." She exchanges a look to her husband, wondering herself of what they were going to do, "Ford, do you have a plan that could handle these dinosaurs?" She also hoped that she could find a safe location to watch the dinosaurs in their natural habitat. Adeline, internally, was absolutely thrilled to get the opportunity to study the creatures. At least one, now that they have an egg to hatch.

Ford shows a grin on his face, he indeed, has something up his sleeve that could possibly work, "Thought you'd never ask!" Of course he did anticipate the question would be asked. Ford flips the chalkboard to the other side, showing off a blueprint of sorts of how they were going to pull off the task, displaying the tunnels and cavern he memorized and illustrated on his notes, "I was thinking the best course of action would be to seal off any possible routes the dinosaurs can possibly escape through. The bad news, there's not a viable population of each of the species we found in the cavern. They'll all end up dying off within decades after being freed." He frowns some from sharing his claim. It too brought dismay to not only Adeline, but to Quincy and the rest of the family.

Aria broke the silence as she suggests, "Can we clone them? If that's even possible."

Ford and Adeline glance over to each other, then giving a "No." in unison to the suggestion. If they had the funding and equipment, then it could be pulled off, but they would never think to go that far.

Arya argues with her, having watched the movie with the same concept as she said, "Um, I can quickly see how that would all end in disaster, sis." She does show a slight grin to the idea of there being more dinosaurs, "Though then again, it does sound real cool."

Anais adds her input in defense of the notion, feeling like she has a better answer, "The reason why that park failed was because of the incompetent, ill-trained staff members. They didn't think to run some tests and data to determine if it was all a good idea, in the long run. Plus, they underestimated the all-female dinosaurs intelligence and accelerated development."

Cormac sighed as the triplets end up arguing about the whole cloning debate, disassociating by staring right at the wall, tuning the conversation out until it ends.

Tara gets her daughters to quiet as she slightly raised her voice at them, "Girls!" The triplets immediately hushed from their mother's command out of respect, seeing how they were interrupting what was really important. Tara continuing to say, "Let's hear what your great-uncle has for a solution."

Ford pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment before saying, "Alright, so I was thinking we can procure some dynamite to blow up the entrances to the abandoned mines all together, and seal up any possible exits. And if we can't get dynamite, then we'll need something else… I can't do this all on my own, so this will be a team effort from all of you, if you all want to participate. I won't be forcing anyone to risk their lives to do this. I will warn it can possibly get dangerous if we aren't careful."

"I'll help out." Dipper spoke, raising his hand.

"Count me in!" Mabel cheered.

"Me too!" Quincy voices, everyone surprised he'd want to go through with it, after the incident with the pterodactyl. The little boy wanted to help, despite what he went through.

Just about everyone in the room raised their hands as a sign to Ford that all his family has his back. It brought a smile on Ford's face, but he still frets internally if the worse were to happen. However, there is no other help he can get from the townsfolk. He does think of Fiddleford or his grandson, Isaac, as a possible option - if either are willing, that is.

With a clap of his hands, he grins to say, "Wonderful! Over the next few days, we'll put this plan into motion once I, along with Adeline, Shannon, Shauna and Charlie get a better layout of the caverns and mine shafts, while also gathering specimens to conduct research on. I know it'll be a risky undertaking, but it's the best way where we can set up the devices to cause the cave-ins." Ford takes up the dinosaur egg in his hand, "Everyone should get some sleep. Tomorrow, we'll be doing phase one of the plan. And I need to put this egg in the incubator to hatch it."

The family members begin to leave the home, heading off to do their own business. Quincy asking his parents, "Why do they get to keep a dinosaur?"

Shauna shows a tired smiles as she tells her innocent son, "Well, I think they can give it a better home here than what we could provide for it. Especially if it's a carnivore, and I don't want one in the house."

Quincy nods, understanding, "Makes sense. I don't want one to eat Box."

"Wait, what about dinner?" Dipper questions, not having eaten anything since getting back from the rescue mission.

"Oh yes!" Adeline nearly forgotten, "I can fix us something to eat."

* * *

_Later that night in the lab..._

Ford examines the sample of tree sap gathered from the cavern under a microscope, finding some remarkable traces of unique properties that are possible causes to the dinosaurs incredible longevity, and how their bodies managed to be sustained after millions of years. Meanwhile, Adeline joyously takes notes as she watches the dinosaur egg incubate in the device, having made a guess on which temperature to set it on for optimal conditions.

"This is absolutely incredible, Addi!" Ford remarks in excitement while comparing average tree sap to the kind he's looking over on the laptop, finding that it may not be tree sap at all that's kept the dinosaurs alive; something that it not of their world. Of course, he was getting tired, but he's been through days without sleep, and his discovery was worth the restless night for him.

"I know right?! From what I'm looking at right here, this little guy could be a raptor or a compsognathus… from what I've studied from fossils." Adeline exchanges a look to her husband, making a valid suggestion, "We should build an enclosure for the little guy when it hatches."

Ford nods, having thought the same, but there were risks that due to the popularity of their home, the dinosaur would be easily spotted by strangers and pose issues. However, his brother and Carla can be quick to disway the tourists that the dinosaur is just a common animal they dressed as, or even a lively animatronic.

"I think we can turn the backyard to give it a spacious habitat, although we're gonna need James and Tara's help for suggestions." Ford rubs his tired eyes as he gets up to see the egg, "I hope it won't be too big to handle, or else we have to take it to the caverns to seal with the rest of the dinosaurs."

Adeline's face grew crestfallen from hearing that last resort, but it made sense if they cannot find a way to contain the creature. She places a light hand on the glass, looking up at Ford, "I think you should get some sleep, dear. I can take watch over this egg in case it hatches overnight."

Ford won't deny her request as he places a kiss on her forehead, "Alright, Addi. When you get tired, come to bed. Have a good night. I love you."

Adeline smiles fondly back at him to bid, "Love you too, Ford."

* * *

_The next early morning..._

Adeline wakes from her slumber with a jolt, hearing a peep coming from the incubator. She recovers quickly from her stumble on the ground to bear witness to see the egg hatching right before her eyes. In that moment, she felt conflicted: should she run up stairs to tell everyone, or to watch first hand the miracle in front of her happening? She thinks best to run to the bedrooms to cry out, "IT'S HATCHING! THE EGG! EVERYONE COME QUICKLY!"

Mabel lets out a groan as she wakes, but Dipper was all perked up from what his great-aunt was screaming to the heavens about. She slowly gets up and makes her way downstairs. "Can it wait to hatch a bit longer?"

"Yes!" Dipper gets right out of bed and out the door, tripping over something where he let out an "Ow!" Though he quickly recovers to make haste to the lab.

Stan groggily woke as did Carla, the older male putting on his glasses as he goes wide-eyed, processing what Adeline was screaming about.

"Ah shit! Our money-maker is hatchin'!" Stan cheers with a big grin, literally carrying Carla out of bed so they both can get there fast enough, but his wife doesn't seem to mind as she was still sleepy.

Hearing her stirred them all to wake, Ford bolted right out of the bedroom and follows Adeline to the lab, along with everyone else to bear witness the hatching of the small dinosaur. The young dinosaur emerges from the cracking egg, everyone's eyes brighten when they see a dark green and blue, feathery down on the ancient reptile's greenish skin from the head to body, legs and the tip of the tail, with small fangs shown from its beak, two claws on each hand, and three toes on its feet. It was a compsognathus, although appearing more mature than they anticipated, letting out a loud squawk when it looked Ford right in the eye, instantly imprinting on him. Tilting its head at the humans watching it.

"It's a…" Mabel realizes she has no clue of what the dinosaur in front of her is, "What kind of dinosaur is it?"

Dipper smiles as he has knowledge of different kinds of dinosaurs, "I believe it's a compsognathus."

"Right you are, Dipper!" Adeline remarks, bring a grin on the boy's face, as puts the same material gloves used for falconry, and opening the incubator to safely handle the chicken sized dinosaur, "They're thought to be carnivorous; this one seems to be the case with how its fangs are. This species of comp only grows to the size of a chicken." The small dinosaur squawks again, making it known that it's hungry. The noise piercing their ears as the twins, Carla, Stan and Ford cover theirs.

Stan then offers with a big grin on his face, "Hey, while you two make it a pen, or somethin', Carla and I can put that little guy as our now attraction. And get it some grub."

Adeline and Ford exchange a look, silently conversing the course of action to take. They had yet to make an enclosure for the dinosaur and Stan can keep it preoccupied while they work on it, with James and Tara's help.

Ford sighs, giving Stan permission, "Alright, but only for today while Addi and myself get to work on its home." He then thinks, "Hmm, it just occurred to me we haven't named it yet."

"How about Compy?" Dipper suggests with a small smile, "An easy name to remember, I think."

"Sounds good to me, Dipper. A simple, unisex name will suffice." Ford comments, supporting the idea. He gets out his phone to take a quick picture of Compy, sending it to every member of the family with the message: "Our newest, unlikely pet, Compy the compsognathus."

"I can agree with the "easy to remember" part. We can determine the gender later." Adeline says in a positive manner, collecting the egg shells to examine later, placing the delicate material somewhere to store it.

"Yay! Seems like a good name." Mabel chirped as she pets the small dinosaur.

"Eh, sure, kiddo." Stan agreed with his nephew, "Alright, Compy, help your Uncle Stan and Aunt Carla make some money!" As soon as the older couple leave with the small dinosaur in arms, Compy was squawking in protest and reaching out for Ford.

At James and Tara's residence, the couple hear their respective cell phones ring from getting the photo of Compy sent to them. Tara was first to grab her cell phone and James' to look at the picture of the compsognathus, the woman smiling tiredly at the image.

* * *

_Two days later..._

Compy jumps up at the table to eat Stan's food, eating the meat only. The old man was not pleased as Carla tries to shoo off the dinosaur with a rolled up newspaper. The money-making attraction using Compy did prove to not be as fruitful as they hoped, the small dinosaur having pickpocketed the tourists and then squawking as if saying "No refunds!" at them, the people running out in fright. Not only that, Lillian was not pleased to have Compy roaming around the house, having felt intimidated by the small dinosaur the previous night during dinner, due to her being of certain reptiles from when she was a young girl, her brother having unintentionally gave her that fear. Compy had found a way to escape his enclosure more than once, having used his intelligence to find weak points to exploit. Waddles having been totally afraid of Compy took up hiding under Mabel's bed, the girl having chortled while making "pigs in a blanket jokes".

"Hey! Off the table! And off the food!" Carla warns with rolled up newspaper in hand, only making a loud noise with it, not having the intention of hitting Compy with it, despite the growing irritation she's feeling from the dinosaur. "At least Gompers and Waddles are more civil…" She grumbles.

Compy squawks at the couple angrily with his feathery down puffed up, continuing to eat what was left of the food before leaving. Stan backs away from the small dinosaur with a small glare, then calling for his brother, "Stanford, this little shit needs to go!"

Ford takes a deep breath, having listened to everyone's concerns about Compy, he makes the decision that would be better for everyone in the long run, "You're right, Stanley. Most of our family has expressed their complaints too. Except for James and Tara, they offered to take in Compy to care for." Ford then grins a tad as there was a bright side from the whole experience, "We did get a lot of data from Compy in the past few days. He would be better off with them, anyway than here."

They all jolt when they hear the crashing sound of something made of glass, along with hearing multiple squawks coming from the living room. All of them get up to find Tara giving chase to the small dinosaur, while Dipper and Mabel watch in awe with a satisfied Adeline and James watching the whole, wild scene. Tara was an expert at catching fast animals and children, having on more than one occasion, needing to catch her once rambunctious children when they were much younger. James didn't mind in the slightest; he never could manage to apprehend his once hyper children.

"Oh no you don't!" Tara exclaims as she managed to intercept the agile dinosaur over the couch, having anticipated where he was going to dart off to. She grins, having caught Compy in her arms, using one hand to muzzle the beak to prevent the dino from snapping at her, and the other to tuck in the sharp feet from scratching the flesh off her arm. "There we go, now. My children were much faster than this little guy."

"That was cool, Aunt Tara!" Mabel beams, petting Compy, "Gonna miss you, Compy, but we get to see you sometimes, at least when we come visit."

Dipper finds it remarkable his aunt is holding down Compy as she was, the small dinosaur not able to escape her grasp, just as he did before with Adeline when she tried to catch him.

"He's going to love his new home with us. We'll try to break his thieving habit." James comments, lifting the small animal carrier up to assist his wife.

James opens the carrying cage for Tara to place the small dino in, then closing it quickly before Compy were to burst open said cage. Tara hated putting animals in cages, but thankfully, Compy won't be in it for long as he'll have a new home with them. None of them wanted to give the dinosaur to one of the local farmers.

* * *

_Later that night..._

With many people asleep, Ford, Adeline, Shauna, Shannon and Shifty seize the opportunity to travel to the abandoned mines through the old, decaying church's floor. They only opened it wide enough where it's also small in width where larger dinosaurs can't leave through. With a secured, sturdy rope attached to a strong beam, the five descend into the shaft below them. Adeline and Shifty were taken back by the prehistoric plant life that managed to thrive after millions of years.

"My goodness…" Adeline beams in excitement like a child in a candy store, "While we're here, we should take a moment to study these plants."

"I was actually thinking the same thing, Mom." Shauna agreed with a confident smile, putting her skills in botany to work. She puts on a surgeon's mask over her mouth and nose, wanting to prevent the potentially toxic pollen to effect her in any way, Adeline and Shannon doing the same.

Shifty sniffs around the area, but the strong scent of plants he'd never seen before clouded his sense to detect any dinosaurs that could be lurking about as he warns, "We have to be real careful here. My sense of smell is clouded from all these plants. Bleh…"

Ford lifts up his own lantern, wanting to venture down further to check on the cavern where many of the dinosaurs were trapped in the sap. "I'm going to have a look down in the cavern to check on the dinosaurs."

Hearing her husband mention dinosaurs really got Adeline excited to see for herself of all the dinosaurs, "I'm coming with you, Ford. I wanna see them for myself." She looks to her children to ask them, "Any of you want to come along?"

The two out of three shake their heads, giving their reason to not wanting to come. Shauna being first to say, "I'll stick around here to collect some seeds from the plants."

"I wouldn't mind taking a few rocks to take a gander at." Shannon smirks, already having several rocks in her arms she was about to store in her backpack.

"I'll go with you and Dad. From what you spoke of, the pterodactyl may try to attack again, so I want to be there to protect you both." Shifty smiles to his parents, then turns to Shannon and Shauna, "Will you both be alright here on your own?"

Shannon spoke with assurance in her voice, "We'll be fine, we have each other's backs and can cover our blind spots. For the most part at least."

"We'll scream if we have any trouble." Shauna lightly smiled, giving her parents and older brother a thumbs up.

Ford nods to his daughters, feeling better about not only checking on the dinosaurs, but to point out the spots where they plan on placing the explosives to create the cave-ins. However, in the back of his mind, he would always worry for his children and their safety. They should never suffer from his mistakes, although, they have before. Ford, Adeline and Shifty head inside the cavern, the older man leading them to a large area where much tree sap trapped the numerous dinosaurs within.

"This is… This is… awesome!" Adeline exclaims, trotting to each of the dinosaurs she sees, knowing the names of almost all the species she sees, "Triceratops! Hah! Tyrannosaurus Rex did have feathers after all! Ha ha ha! And is that a spinosaurus?" She touches the sap on accident, her hand stuck to the pile of the adhesive substance.

Ford shushes his wife as he frees her with the lanterns heat, "We have to be quiet. The pterodactyl could be near."

"Oops, sorry, hun. I got a little carried away." Adeline partly smiles, feeling a bit embarrassed. "It really is remarkable these dinosaurs have been down here all this time. Makes me wish we could have checked these mines years ago." She shrugs in humor of it, "Better late than never, I suppose."

Ford nods, he too having wished he'd known sooner to go into the mines to investigate them further. He grins over to Shifty, seeing his son enjoying the sight of all the dinosaurs he can turn into. However, he remembers the job they have to perform, "Well take it all in before we have to seal the exits tomorrow. We should keep moving."

Shifty decides to humor himself by transforming into the different dinosaurs he sees, chuckling all the while until he gets to the pile of sap where one of the dinosaurs escaped. It causes alarm to him as he calls over his parents to come look with him, "Mom! Dad! I think we have a problem right here."

Ford and Adeline haste themselves to where Shifty stood in front of the pile of tree sap, the imprint of a dinosaur left behind. Ford gasps as it wasn't the pterodactyl's but of the utahraptor from when they rescued Quincy and Waddles. Adeline and Shifty could see Ford's terrified expression, figuring he knows something dangerous must have broken free, putting the son on high alert.

Meanwhile with Shannon and Shauna, the blonde adult twin collects several seeds from each plant carefully, being completely unaware that the large, feathered utahraptor locks its sights on her from within the brush, and the sound of the geysers shooting up masked its footsteps inching closer, aiming to kill for its first meal in millions of years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter written by vulpixen! Alrighty, we’re almost done with getting to the best parts! Sorry to leave this chapter on a cliffhanger, but it was all too tempting as the next chapter will continue where it leaves off on. Don’t worry, after the next chapter, we’ll be getting to Dreamscapers and Gideon Rises. Hope you’re all excited as the dinosaur-related plot will come to an end in Chapter 37: Fairy’s Fire!


	37. Fairy's Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the Pines family aims to make sure none the dinosaurs run amuck in Gravity Falls, while at the same time, Dipper and Mabel, along with Quincy look into the source of all the summer heat here in Chapter 37: Fairy's Fire!

Within the abandoned mines...

The utahraptor sees its chance to pounce Shauna the moment her blind spot faces away from the beast. Utahraptor backs away slightly, wanting a running start as it runs with great speed at Shauna, going for her right collar bone with its long, razor sharp fangs that pierce like daggers into her flesh with a loud snap sound of her pierced bone. She didn't see it coming as she lets out a painful wail, getting pinned hard against the rocky wall as the utahraptor raised one of its legs to make a gash at her left side abdomen, and a second and third strike a few times to her right and left leg, trailing down with its hook-like toe-claw and its two other claws from the knees to the ankle. It was incredibly agonizing to Shauna, no doubt, as she feels the toe-claw slash at her like a hot butter knife to frozen butter.

However, the predator didn't have the chance to kill Shauna as it gets bashed against the head by a large rock, having been dealt by an angry Shannon, doing what she must to save her twin sister. Even at the cost of what may be the last remaining raptor currently alive.

"LET! GO! OF! MY! FUCKING! SISTER!" Shannon screamed to the top of her lungs with each hit against the large, blue feathered utahraptor's cranium. The raptor lets go of Shauna from its maw, it being stunned from the blows as it backs away with a shriek, bleeding from where it got hit multiple times. Shannon gets a chance to hold her bleeding sister in her arms, kneeling down to rip off a piece of her own shirt sleeve to make the the bleeding stop some, applying pressure to the open wounds in a frantic manner.

Recovering from the hits to the head, the utahraptor was about to pounce on the twin women, claws and fangs ready to strike. When suddenly, the utahraptor was met with long, translucent blade against its gut, Shifty having gotten to his sisters in time to save them, even if it meant the death of the utahraptor. The dinosaur becoming limp and lifeless the instant Shifty's blade pierced its chest, falling with a thud on the ground as soon as Adeline and Ford come running towards them. Shifty snarls at what used to be a living dinosaur, enraged that it hurt his sister. The older couple stopped dead in their tracks, trembling in horror of seeing Shauna having been attacked by the carnivorous dinosaur, now bleeding from the wounds she was inflicted with.

Shannon tells her sister, with a fearful expression on her faces as she whispers, "You're going to be okay… you're going to be okay…"

"Let me see how severe it is." Ford and Adeline haste themselves over to their daughter's side, looking over the puncture wounds from the bite received on front and back of her shoulder, close enough to her neck, but barely missing it, along with the deep cuts made to her left side, and both her legs. There was no way Shauna would be able to continue tagging along with them on their task. "She needs to get to the hospital immediately!" Ford spoke in urgency.

"No… hospital. Take me home..." Shauna uttered in defiance, never having been fond of hospitals in her whole life for various reasons. She'd much rather treat her own wounds and illnesses she learned over the years through the means of herbs and salves, though of course, she can't treat a severe injury on her own. She was beginning to fade in and out of consciousness from the overwhelming pain.

"Better yet, the Mystery Shack. It's closer and we can't exactly explain this to the doctors." Shannon reasoned, making a valid point while also respecting her sister's wishes.

However, Ford starts reconsidering to just cave-in the possible exits immediately as soon as they call for the rest of the family to aid them. "You're right about the doctors… Call Tara and Lillian when you both get there. And tell your aunt and uncle what's going on. Have them bring the devices here we can use to settle this." He looks as if pleading, becoming distressed about his daughter.

Adeline with a quivering voice instructs her son in urgency, "Shifty, get your sisters to the surface for them to seek medical aid. Your father, and myself, will remain here while we call for the rest of the family to help us seal this place for good."

Shifty didn't hesitate to agree with his mother with a frown, greatly concerned for Shauna's well being, "Of course. I'll return shortly to keep you two safe from anymore dinosaurs that may cause more trouble."

Ford and Adeline nod, having made their choice as they watch Shifty morph into a creature to help Shannon and Shauna back to the surface in a speedy manner, setting them at ease slightly that they'll be safe. At least, the older couple greatly hoping Shauna will pull through, yet concern from seeing the large blood stain on the dirt.

Shannon carefully gets her injured sister into the passenger seats inside the care, not giving a care if the perfusing blood stains the fabric. It was a matter between life and death.

* * *

Soon at the Mystery Shack...

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Shannon pounds loudly on the door, carrying her unconscious twin sister over her shoulder, crying out, "Uncle Stan! Aunt Carla! Open the door!" She was close to breaking down the whole door at that point.

Carla was first to stir right out of bed, putting on her slippers to rush to the front door. Dipper waking up to see his aunts outside, wondering what the heck's going on.

Carla gasps in fright, seeing her nieces covered in blood from head to toe as she lets them in, "Girls what-"

Shannon bolts through inside the house, leaving a trail of blood as she carefully places Shauna onto the floor, telling her aunt, absolutely trembling, "We need towels, and fast! I called Tara and Lillian over here so they'll be on their way..."

"Right away!" Carla rushes to the bathroom closet, getting a large handful of colorful bath towels to used to stop Shauna's bleeding. Shannon putting one under her sister's head for support.

Moments later, Tara and Lillian both enter the living room through the unlocked door with medical equipment in their hands, and wearing the proper attire for the situation. It wasn't new for either of them to have stopped profuse blood loss before, though the fear of not treating the patient in time is still prevalent.

"Oh dear Lord…" Lillian said silently, wondering why Shauna wasn't taken to the ER, but she pushes aside the thought as her and Tara knelt down to treat her. Upon further inspecting her wounds, much of the bleeding was coming from her damaged legs and abdomen. It was more serious than the two thought.

"Stay with us, Shauna." Tara tells the injured woman who was fading in and out of consciousness from the loss of blood in her body. Seeing her in such a state gave Tara bitter memories of a similar situation having happened to James many years prior, only without two bullets having pierced the body.

Stan coming right out of the bedroom and down the stairs, jumping back in fright when he sees the blood he almost steps in, "Hot Belgian Waffles! This better not be what I think… Holy Moses no..." To his horror, he sees Shauna sprawled on the living room floor, staining the carpet and towels of her blood as if he stumbled upon a murder scene. Shauna looking paler than before as Lillian and Tara diligently get to work with cleaning and mending her wounds, using all their medical knowledge and equipment they manage to have on hand.

Stan then wondering as he helps his wife and nieces out, like getting a bucket of warm water for them to use to clean the wounds thoroughly, "Why didn't you take her to the hospital? And how did this happen?" The look in his eyes are a clear sign he was scared for his niece.

Shannon musters up the words to say to her uncle, looking dead in the eye, "Shauna didn't want to go, and here is closer. She got… attacked by large raptor… Shauna would have been dead if... " The woman hyperventilates, having become immensely stressed from the whole situation that her sister will possibly bleed to death. Carla knelt down to comfort her, as did Stan. "Mom and Dad need you and Uncle Stan to take the equipment to them. They're gonna cave-in the place immediately."

Stan grips his hand tightly to his side, making a rush for the lab down stairs, getting the explosive devices needed to accomplish the task, with combustible lemons Shannon provided to her parents yesterday for the mission. The old man swearing under his breath all the while. It had become personal to him that no beast or human should ever bring harm to his family. Gathering up all he can in his arms, he beckons his wife with saddened eyes, "We should let them work, hun. Let's go help Stanford and the rest of the family out in the mines."

Carla glances back at Tara and Lillian, along with Shannon. Shannon having taken roost on the couch, watching the women doing what they can for her twin sister, not even minding the caked up blood in her long brown hair that's in a shaggy mess, nor the stains on her clothes; she wanted to be by her sister no matter what. Carla nods to her husband and heads out with him to prevent what happened to Shauna from happening to anyone else. She'll worry about cleaning up all the blood later.

Dipper crept downstairs to peek at what was happening before him. The boy gasps in terror to see the trail of blood leading to the living room, him quivering at the sight to see Shauna limp on the floor with Tara and Lillian doing what they can to make sure she lives. He gets spooked when he sees a tired Mabel about to sit right next to him.

"Dipper what's going-" Mabel was cut off with Dipper taking her hand, dragging her back to their room, shutting the door behind them. Mabel gives her brother a confused, concerned look as she asks again, "Alright, bro, what's happening."

Dipper takes a deep breath to tell her the dramatic scene, "Aunt Shauna got really hurt by one of the dinosaurs in the cavern. I… I didn't want you to see the whole mess."

"Oh my gosh!" Mabel exclaims in fright, wondering, "Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know, Mabel, but lets hope for the best. She's been through worse, right?" Dipper faintly smiles to his sister, trying to be optimistic for her sake and his.

Dipper sits right next to Mabel in a huddle, both being scared for their aunt, hoping she'll pull through. Their family usually does. Almost.

* * *

Later inside the abandoned mines...

Ford and Adeline instruct each family member of where to place each explosive device, all of them connected to each other by a line that when set off, the detonation will activate all at once. Since the mine shafts were vast and deep, they all had to split off from each other, but having at least one or two members with them in case something were to attack them. Just like what's going to happen.

"LOOK OUT!" Tanya warns Cormac when they see the pterodactyl swoops down towards them with talons ready to snatch the two up. Tanya and Cormac retreating in the foliage near the geysers.

In a loud war cry, the triplets pounce onto the back of the pterodactyl, making the flying dinosaur swerve in the opposite direction. Meanwhile, the others were having the same issues with the rest of the dinosaurs that broke free from their tree sap containment, no thanks to the combustible lemon that was set off too early in the cavern, melting away all the sap.

"COME GET SOME, YA THREE-HORNED BASTARD!" Jessie challenged the confused, aggressive triceratops as it charges right at her. Jessie, with being quick on her feet, leaps onto the large dinosaur. The triceratops thrashed its head about in the attempt to make Jessie get off, but she would not let go as the beast crashes into the pile of melted sap. Jessie gets off quickly to help out her twin brother against a spinosaurus that aimed to attack him. Jessie takes out both of her axes, Aim and Gettin' Better, to use against the hulking dinosaur like an amazon warrior. Shifty having helped many of the family members from getting harm themselves, even if putting himself in harm's way.

In addition, Junior and Ty cleverly used fire to direct some of the more docile dinosaurs in the direction away from the devices, amazing yet terrifying to see the hulking and small beasts before them. Things had gotten more chaotic than Ford anticipated. Stan and Carla couldn't be more proud, yet concerned, for their family members giving what for against the dinosaurs.

As soon as they all manage to corral the dinosaur's to the more spacious chasm, it gave them all an ample amount of time for everyone to get near the entrance from the old church to escape through. With everyone out of the mines and to the surface right outside the old church, Ford and Adeline do the honors of pressing the button, together, detonating the explosives below them to collapse what exits they could find. They all hear a rumble of the earth, but it was muffled enough to not stir much around them. Ford having carefully crafted the explosives to not cause great alarm to much of anything on the surface, not having aimed to destroy the whole underground system.

"So… that's it then?" Ty wondered.

"That's it… you all can head home and rest." Ford sighed tiredly, facing the rest of his family, "We need to check to see if Shauna is alright."

"What happened to her?" James inquires, then mentioning, "Tara didn't explain everything to me when she bolted out the door earlier, only that it was an emergency… Is Shauna going to be okay?"

"We don't know. I, as well as Ford, haven't heard anything from her and Lillian since-" Adeline was interrupted by the buzzing sound of her phone, receiving a text from Lillian that tells if Shauna's current condition.

"Addi, Tara and myself have managed to stop the bleeding completely and she's stable for now. We did all we could, so now we have to wait until morning for further results. She was barely breathing when we got through, and she lost an amount of blood where it was on dangerous levels from the damage done to both legs and her abdomen. In addition to the puncture wounds where she was bitten were at risk of becoming infected. We can talk more when you all get home. ~Lillian."

At there was a silver lining to the situation. Adeline shows Ford the message on her phone as the triplets ask in unison, "What does it say?"

"In short…" Ford rubs his eyes, facing the girls, "Shauna is going to be fine. She'll be resting at the Mystery Shack tonight and in no condition to be moving around. You all can come see her in the tomorrow if you like." Not only does it put Ford at ease some, but the rest of the family to hear Shauna will be okay, although he didn't tell them the full details from the message.

Everyone drove back home, including Ford and Adeline, both were still on edge somewhat from everything that happened tonight. They can't imagine what Marcus and Quincy are feeling when they heard the news of Shauna's fate, and the close call that could have ended her life.

* * *

The next morning...

Shauna was able to rest soundly on the couch bed, despite it hurting like hell to roll to her injured side, that made her woke a few times. Shauna's blood-soaked clothes having been replaced with one of Adeline's night gowns after they cleaned her up, to which she appreciated. She woke up to find her sister resting right next to her, smelling the scent of breakfast cooking. Bandages that concealed her stitched and stapled wounds, and the casts on both legs that itched to seemingly no end. As Shauna tries to get up, but she found herself unable to without it hurting like a bitch, her letting out a pained whimper. The additional downside being she cannot walk with her damaged legs, and that she was still weak from the whole ordeal.

As if on cue, Adeline comes walking in with a plate of food for both her daughters with a tray. The older woman sees her daughter doing her best to get up, but she needed rest as she says in a quiet manner while settling down the tray of food with Shauna and Shannon's plates on it.

"Hun, please don't exert yourself."

"Mom… I need to go to the bathroom, but it hurts." Shauna tells.

As soon as Adeline heard what her daughter needed, she carefully lifts her up with by her over her shoulder to lean on. Shannon stirs from her rest with a jolt, feeling that her sister is moving prompted her to aid her mother with helping Shauna.

"Let me help too, Mom." Shannon offers, getting a nod from Adeline as the two guided Shauna to the bathroom.

Dipper and Mabel walk passed them as they head for the dining room to eat their prepared breakfast, the two having great sympathy for their aunt. They were greatly happy that Shauna survived, but they can see she wasn't doing well as if she was sick with something. In the dining room, they're greeted by Ford, Carla, Stan, Tara, Lillian, Marcus and Quincy. Tara and Lillian were comparing notes concerning Shauna's condition.

"G'morning, you two." Stan tells Dipper and Mabel, sounding a little more quiet than usual. Something was definitely wrong as the rest of them wore sullen faces.

"Morning. We saw Aunt Shauna being awake, but Aunt Shannon and Grauntie Addi were helping her to the bathroom. She didn't look so good." Dipper shares to his family, wanting to get some more information on Shauna's current condition.

"There anything at all we can do to help?" Mabel wondered while eating her breakfast.

"I don't think so, kids, but knowing that you two, and the rest of the family, care for her does bring her spirits up." Ford faintly smiles to them, though frowning when he elaborates on the situation, "Shauna may have survived the attack, but Tara and Lillian told me that with the damage done to her left side, both legs, and the bite, it'll be sometime before she fully recovers. Depending on what happens, she might not be able to walk for awhile. If at all if it comes to that... We'll discuss it more with Shauna for what she may want to do."

It was more grim than Dipper and Mabel imagined, wanting to do something for their family member in pain. Quincy clung to his father's shirt for comfort, Marcus being distraught himself, does his best to appear calm during the whole situation, though it was the opposite of what he was truly feeling.

"We should try to be positive that Shauna can pull this with our help," Carla says trying to be a little more optimistic.

"Will "get well" cards help? And maybe draw on her casts so they would look pretty." Mabel lightly smiles in asking.

Ford couldn't help to smile back to Mabel's suggestion, nodding to her, "I think that's a wonderful idea, Mabel. In fact, we can see about making one and having everyone sign it. And I think Shauna would appreciate the colors on her casts."

"Yes! I'll get all the glitter and paint! Wanna help me too, Quincy?" Mabel beams when asking her young cousin. The little boy nods slowly, following her to the bedroom to get what they need to bring back to the dining room table.

Meanwhile, Dipper goes to the living room to discreetly read Journal 3 for any solution that could possibly aid his aunt much better than a colorful card. A grin forms on his face as he finds the pages he was looking for that holds the solution. He couldn't do it alone as he goes upstairs to tell his sister and cousin, knowing what they're all going to do today.

"Mabel! Quincy!" Dipper gets their attention, opening up the journal to show the two the detailed page, showing an illustration of frilly blossom and a large tree with fairies going in and out of it. "I found something here that can heal your mom, Quincy!"

"Really?" Quincy brightens, scooting right next to Dipper to read the page with him, as did Mabel. Upon seeing the page with the seasonal fairies and their tree, he knew exactly what Dipper was referring to.

Mabel gasps at the remarkable, realistic picture of the blossom, "That's really pretty… And fairies!"

"Yep!" Dipper clears his throat as Mabel picks out what would be deemed best for the card, he begins to read the page aloud from the passage, "While investigating the more enchanted part of the forest, my two loyal assistants, and myself, came across possibly the largest, oldest tree in Gravity Falls. It was very odd, I can say. On the outside, it reflects the surrounding trees to hide itself from outsiders, but once we got close enough, we noticed it has completely different leaves like it could be a pine tree, but have oak leaves etc. Seasonal fairies are very competitive during their respective seasons, but similar to the eye of the storm, the seasonal fairy tree is the safest. Though when it is calm and peaceful, it actually is quite a beauty to behold. Especially during night where they assume most humans are asleep. It has magic depending on seasons. Spring - Flowers grow everywhere - some that don't even originate from Oregon, the human world, or even grow on trees. Summer - Abundant amount of fruit but one has to be careful; an apple could hit the head or even a coconut. Autumn - Leaves change colors; and I don't mean the usual - it's practically a light show! I was lucky enough to grab a leaf in the color it was on. It stayed that color (mine was red). Winter - it lets out an borealis and ice is replaced as leaves, making the appearance of leaves/snowflakes. Of course, I'm getting much of this information from my lovely assistant, A., of whom the fairies seem to be more accepting of than either me and F., having been permitted to enter the tree, directly and interviewed the four leaders of their respective seasons. Although, myself and F. did criticize the seasonal fairies of what they're doing was redundant and unnecessary since nature, and the weather itself, can do the exact same thing they're doing. Took a hard snowball to the head for it... However, I do admire the amount of dedication they put into their work to make the seasons happen. Gives them something to do in their incredibly long lifespans that reach to over a thousand-years or so, if given the chance."

"What about the special flower?" Mabel asks, gathering up all the supplies they'll need.

"I'm getting to that part. That's why it's been so hot..." Dipper tells, turning to the page concerning the special blossom. "When A. left the tree and met back with us, she held in her hands an incredibly unique flower called the Seasonal Blossom, only grown on the seasonal fairy tree that the fairies hold dear; something only to be gifted by the leaders themselves that encompasses the essence of all four seasons. All A. had to do was give them a unique plant to them in return, and being respectful and kind. Thankfully, A. just happened to have something worth trading away; no amount of tiny gems (the fairy currency) can buy it. When we arrived back to the lab, we conducted tests to find the Seasonal Blossom to have incredible medicinal properties that can treat the most severe wounds and ailments, recovering as if it almost never happened. No wonder the seasonal fairies guard the precious plants with their lives. We used it to treat our own aches and pains, and it worked! However, we can't get more, though we understand why it's greatly sought after by the gnomes and not just their food."

"We should go there after we have everyone sign the card!" Quincy cheers, literally jumping up and down across the room, "I wanna go with you guys to help Mommy! I know the way to where the fairies live!" Quincy had been in the forest more than he lets on, having gone with both his parents and grandparents at times.

The twins couldn't say no to his request, seeing that he genuinely wants to help heal his mother as quickly as possible. They wanted their aunt to get better too. The moment they heard Quincy mentioning where to locate the seasonal fairies, Dipper just had to remark with a grin.

"You're amazing, Quincy!"

In the living room, Soos and Shannon were helping Shauna get whatever she needed while she lied on the couch with pillows and blankets to make it comfy for her. Soos getting permission to draw a cartoony dinosaur on one of her casts. Marcus sitting on the couch with Shauna with her head on his lap while watching tv.

"Heh, it's like a pillow and blanket castle!" Soos remarks in humor, making Shauna laugh a little. "Eh, made you laugh a bit. I heard laughter is the best medicine, I'm gonna try to make you laugh until you're walking in no time!"

"We used to make pillow and blanket castles when we were younger," Shannon shares, reminiscing on those more innocent times.

Shauna puts on a small smile, telling the handyman, "That's kind of you, Soos, but it's gonna take more than just laughs to get these casts off." Shauna knows Soos means well, but she wanted to be honest. She wished laughing could perform such a feat of recovery.

Shannon beckons the twins and Quincy, while they were walking by, "Hey kids, c'mere and draw on Shauna's casts. You can draw ANYTHING you want on it." She shows a sly grin to her sister.

Shauna rolls her eyes, pulling off the blanket to show the purple colored casts, it having signatures from Ford, Adeline, Stan, Carla, Tara, Lillian, Soos, Marcus and Shannon. There were also illustrations by each one: flowers by Carla; a white raven by Ford; a winking axolotl face by Adeline; some thoughtful words by Stan that said, "keep on walkin'" in his handwriting; a cute puppy face by Tara; candy pieces by Lillian; and a heart drawn by Marcus to go along with the dinosaur drawing by Soos. Shauna assures the kids, "There's plenty of space, kids. I know the rest of the family would want to draw on them… Goodness they're itchy."

"Don't mind if I do!" Mabel takes out a glittery marker and goes to town with adding stars and rainbows on both Shauna's casts. Dipper worries that there might not be enough room for him and Quincy to write or draw something on.

"Mabel, save some room," Dipper reminds his sister.

"And done!" Mabel caps the marker and gets a load of her handy work, having drawn quite a bit of stars and rainbows on the casts.

Shannon, Soos, Marcus and Shauna smile in approval from the gesture. Dipper takes up the marker and starts drawing a tiger's face on the upper edge of one of the casts.

"It's Tiger Fist, dude!" Soos points out, giving a high-five to Dipper as the boy returns the gesture.

Quincy took his turn and drew something simple, such as a scarlet red and marigold orange on one of the casts, making everyone else go "Aw." from the addition. It warmed Shauna's heart.

Soon afterwards, Mabel and Dipper, along with Carla, Stan and Ford were decorating the card while Quincy tells his grandma and his mother of what him and the twins are going to do to help. Shauna and Adeline exchange a look of worry before the mother says to her son.

"Oh little butterfly, that is real thoughtful of you three to do that for me..." Shauna glances over her casts and bandages, even she wants to heal as quickly as possible so she won't go to the hospital to get expensive surgery. Her father, including Tara and Lillian were insistent on the notion that she should get further treatments. Something she wants to completely avoid when there's another option to not need to go to the hospital after all. She's been there too many times.

Marcus shares to his son that will be beneficial to their task, "Since you're all going there, it's important you mention you mom's name in the presence of the current leader of the winter fairies. Her name is Holly and she may seem stern, but she has a soft side. She's always been that way actually, hehe. We've known each other for years, even if she rarely can come out of the tree nowadays. She'll be willing to give the blossom to you if the other three agree too."

Shauna could remember a time when Holly wasn't too much of a stickler, but that was in the past when the whole group, with Dante included, didn't fall apart...

Adeline takes a moment to think of something for Quincy to make an equal trade with the fairies, then smiles when she gets the idea as she goes to the kitchen to get a potted aloe vera plant, "From what I remember, this may suffice to complete the trade." She hands her grandson the small enough plant for him to carry. Quincy smiles wide with small tears in his eyes as he says with determination.

"I won't let you down, Mommy!" Quincy sees he couldn't hug his mother without it aching, so gives her a light touch against her forehead with his own. Shauna reaches a tad to place a kiss on her sons head. Even if Quincy and the twins may not succeed, she would still be proud of their attempt.

"Be careful out there, son. Stick close to Mabel and Dipper." Marcus advises to Quincy.

"I will," Quincy assures with a bright smile on his face.

It wasn't long after Dipper, Mabel and Quincy left for the magical part of the forest that the rest of the family came over to see Shauna. Shifty kneeling down to give his younger sister hug a soons as he came in, incredibly thankful she survived, like how they all felt. He'd never forgive himself if Shauna died last night. Shauna returns a hug to her brother, sympathizing how he must have felt.

Shauna lightly smiles over to the rest her family's saddened expressions, easing them with saying to defuse the depressing air, "Hey, how about you all come over here and draw on my cast." She holds up some colorful markers. It seems to work when they all oblige with slightly brighter faces.

* * *

At the seasonal fairy tree...

"Please let us enter. We have something really important to talk to your leaders about." Dipper pleads to the guards, getting out the journal to recite the names, "Such as with Garland of the spring fairies. Kindle of the summer fairies. Ginger of the autumn fairies. And Sleet of the winter fairies."

One of the summer fairy guards scoffs at the boy, "Hah! Sleet and Kindle hadn't been leaders in years, though Garland and Ginger remain in position. Sleet works in the fairy archives while Kindle is head captain. Also we had to ward off several identical humans, so I don't know... As we said, the leaders are extremely busy to-"

Suddenly, a more decorated fairy flutters down from the highest point of the tree, having overheard the conversation as he swoops down to chirp, "Hold on there, friends! I heard these human children need to speak with the leaders." The guards respectfully bow to the colorful fairy before them, the kids surmising it must be one of the leaders.

"Oh yes! Can you take us to them?" Mabel asks, excited to see more fairies.

Dipper, Mabel and Quincy sit on a large branch that was summoned by the spring fairy leader, Garland, and his guards for the children to meet them all the way to the top of the tree, meeting with the other three leaders and their personal guards. Garland appeared to be a young man, he was older than he looked. His attire consisting of an open, leafy green vest with matching long trousers, slightly pointed shoes, and wavy dark pink hair to compliment his blue eyes and wings resembling a blue bird of paradise to suit his colorful personality. On the way up, the chipper fairy chats with them on the way up, "Sorry the guards were giving you kids some trouble. We have to be wary of those who know our location. I'm Garland, leader of the spring fairies."

"I'm Dipper." Mason introduces as he has a tight grip on the branch. He recognizes the name mentioned in the journal so it must be the same leader from over thirty-years past.

"I'm Mabel!" Mabel smiled brightly, having recently got over her fear of heights.

"And I'm Quincy." The little boy points to himself, keeping both arms around the plant.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Not every day a human or two comes around here. Welcome to the main council room, children!" Garland introduces the spacious, wooden room where multiple fairies fly in and out through their respective seasonal door, asking their respective leaders. Holly of the winter fairies, who's diligently signing a report while her stalwart, personal guard, Frostbite, keeps a stare at the newcomers with a tall polearm in hand. Ginger of the autumn fairies; and Garland's mate, was conversing with her personal guard in a relaxed manner. Cyrus of the summer fairies; him being the grandson of Garland and Ginger, was giving orders to one of his captains, Ember, on how the workings are faring with producing enough heat. Adorning the surrounding walls were portraits of leaders who came before the current additions. "As you can see we can be busy as spring bees! Not to worry as we'll be dismissing folks here in a bit." He grins to his personal guard who finally catches up with him, though she wasn't pleased for how he darted off without notifying her like he often does.

"Sir Garland… you know you can't just leave, unannounced from the council room. You could have been hurt without my protection." The personal spring fairy guard, Hollyhock, expresses in soft concern.

"But I didn't get hurt, Hollyhock, I just wanted to hear out what these children needed was all. And I'm curious as to how they know where to find us. Your concerns are in the right place." Garland reasoned, seeing that the poor girl must have been searching the whole room.

Holly raises an eye to the human children's direction, sighing in an unamused manner in that they showed up without a previous appointment. The matter of fact they shouldn't have found their home at all. With a few loud claps, she has everyone stop what they're doing to say, "May I have everyone's attention? It seems we have to postpone our current activities to address these humans. We will resume as soon as we conclude our session with these guests." She turns to Frostbite to give him an order, "Frostbite, would you kindly retrieve the shrinking potions for the children so we may speak with them properly?"

Frostbite bows respectfully to her as he abides, "As you wish, Lady Holly." With the beating of the winter fairy's eagle-like white wings, he flies in the direction of where the potions are stored nearby, but he does take a moment to give a nod and smile to his summer fairy wife, Ember. She returns the gesture by doing the same before she leaves the room through the summer door. He takes three out of many bottles - big enough for a gnome to hold - saved for conversing with larger creatures on their level. Frostbite flies up to Dipper, Mabel, and Quincy and tells them in a composed tone, "This potion will reduce you all to our level to fit through the entrance without damaging anything."

When Mabel was given a potion, she beams when she remarks, "Ooh! It's like in that story book with the girl that eats and drinks stuff to make her grow or shrink!"

Right at the mention sets off Cyrus' infamous tangents as he brings up an incident from the past, yelling, "A HUMAN STOLE ONE FROM US, GOT HIGH ON FAIRY MUSHROOMS, AND WROTE A FAMOUS BOOK! YIPPEE FOR HIM! HUMANS STEAL EVERYTHING AND EXAGGERATE DETAILS!" He absolutely ignites flames around his body with bat-like wings outstretched and foaming at the mouth. Holly does something by using her ice magic to simmer the fire and Cyrus' temper.

"Yesh… Touchy subject, huh?" Dipper comments, Frostbite nodding to the boy in a deadpan tone.

"Oh yes. It's a sensitive subject here that we don't mention in polite company."

Winter and summer fairies often clash with each other due to their elements having great conflicts with one another that neither can stand in some cases. One example being in the summer of 1982, where several or more winter fairies had a mental breakdown from not being able to handle the heat the summer fairies generate across the region. Thus, having caused a great blizzard that blanketed Gravity Falls in snow for a week.

Ginger gets turse with her grandson, "Cyrus, there is no need to yell. We have guests here"

Cyrus groans with a slow nod, "Yes, Grandmother Ginger."

The three kids drink the potion, reducing down to fairy size as they enter inside the council room, sitting in the wooden seats provided as they face the four leaders. Mabel was moving about in her seat, while Dipper remains still to be attentive of what the four may say to them. As for Quincy, he was eager to tell them what they needed and get home to heal his mother.

Garland starts asking first with a bright smile, "So Dipper, Mabel and Quincy, how did you three manage to find our beloved home?"

Dipper clears his throat to say, "Well, we have this journal where the author and his assistants came to you to learn from. And what was mentioned is that you all have this special flower called The Seasonal Blossom. In short, we need at least one to treat a family member of ours."

"She's really hurt and we want her to get better as quickly as possible." Mabel sadly smiles, having seen Shauna's pain in her eyes, despite her seeing her smile earlier.

"She's my mommy and we would greatly appreciate it if you let us have one." Quincy says his piece, hoping to convince the leaders.

The four exchanges looks and silent discuss with one another. As Mabel was about to say something, she was hushed by Frostbite with an icy stare, a sign they shouldn't talk while the fairies were conversing.

"They seem genuine in their claim. We had a human visitor here before and gave her one as a parting gift of trust," Garland reasons, having remembered Adeline's visit.

"I know that you flirted with her before she turned you down. Though yes, I see no ill intent from those human children," Ginger lightly giggles, making Garland blush before Cyrus makes a noise as he reminds his grandparents.

"Focus on the task at hand, Grandfather and Grandmother. I don't think these humans should have something so precious. It must have been that human's negligence to have gotten so wounded in the first place," Cyrus retorts his grandparents, not being entirely convinced.

Holly takes a moment to think to add her calm input, "Hmm, seems we're at a standstill on the matter… I'm not sure of trusting these humans myself."

From what the three were hearing, it didn't sound good as they were hoping, the youngest becoming upset that his mother may not get the treatment she deserves. What none of them knew was that two fairies approach the door. It was winter fairy named Cedar, husband of Holly, and Chilly with him as his assistant and son-in-law in tow; Blanche being one of Cedar and Holly's oldest daughter.

Cedar carefully opens the door to not make much noise from the winter door opening, he and Chilly entering the chamber to not make much of a ruckus to lay down some paperwork in the slot for Holly to read over later. Chilly sees his father, Frostbite, at work, though doesn't get his attention as he was preoccupied; like usual. Though to Chilly's surprise was Quincy being there, the winter fairy wondering why. He was told earlier by his stepmother, Ember, the leaders were having a discussion with some human kids.

Quincy raised his hand to say, wanting to tell them an important detail his mother told him, "Can I say something?"

"Of course, child." Ginger permits as did the other three leaders nod.

"My mommy got hurt real bad by a dinosaur that got free from melted tree sap in abandoned mines. My mommy is named Shauna Pines, and… I would appreciate it to trade an aloe vera plant for a Seasonal Blossom. Please… I want her to get better as soon as possible." Quincy gulps, holding back from becoming strongly emotional, getting hugged by Dipper and Mabel to give him comfort to keep his emotional state from breaking anymore than it has of all he's been through, thus far. Cyrus, Ginger and Garland looking towards Holly's direction, never having known her to interact with any human in the past.

Holly and Cedar gasp, recognizing the name from the past, both having known Shauna, and her sister and husband for years. Although, it had been years since Holly had the chance to visit Shauna, she didn't know she had her own children. Chilly and Cedar make themselves known to support the children.

"He's right. I know Quincy's and parents and aunt years ago. They're a great sort of humans who've aided us in the past. It's time we returned a favor. Pardon my intrusion, dear." Cedar adds, nervously smiling to his wife and the other leaders. It captures the intrigue of Cyrus, Garland and Ginger; curious to see how it'll go.

Holly slightly smiles as she says, "I cannot deny that. You're right, for an old friend, we should return the gesture for her sake and for those who care about her."

"I'm for that!" Garland says cheerfully.

"I second the notion to give one Seasonal Blossom away to the children." Ginger says her piece.

Seeing that the majority rules, Cyrus would have to agree as he gives a nod.

"Then it's settled!" Holly announces as several other fairies go to retrieve the large flower to the children. The three exclaiming to each other in their success. The flower was more beautiful than what the image depicted in the journal to the human children as Mabel remarks, seeing the petals in various colors that represented the four seasons.

"Have you ever seen something so beautiful, you started crying?"

"Yes." Dipper and Quincy uttered in unison, in awe of the precious plant.

"Thank you so much for this." Quincy says in gratefulness.

"The least we can do for your mother, father and aunt for aiding us in our time of need." Holly spoke, giving them potions that will reverse the shrinking effects of the potion, "Drink these when you all are outside. It'll return you to normal size. And for the best effects of the Seasonal Blossom, brew it into a tea with honey. Shauna and Marcus always loved drinking tea, from what I remember."

"They still do." Quincy beamed, seeing the fairies take away the potted aloe vera plant.

As the three return to normal size at the base of the tree, Quincy carrying the blossom in hand, Mabel and Dipper high-five each other in success of their accomplishment. Meanwhile, Cyrus questions Holly and Cedar's past involving the humans mentioned.

"I never knew you to have had human friends, Holly."

Holly sighs in sadness, "There is a lot of my past I am not too keen on sharing. It me and my husband's business alone. Besides… it's in the past now. We must take care of what's happening now, Cyrus." Cedar gives her a sympathetic expression, seeing she misses their old friends.

It wasn't long as the three kids were making their way back to the Mystery Shack, when suddenly. A familiar, unwanted pudgy face rushed in and takes the blossom right out of Quincy's hands, and pushed him down to the ground. The three gasp when they see the evil grin of Gideon Gleeful.

Gideon mocks them as he holds up the flower, "Sorry, did I push you down? I've been watchin' you three the whole time getting this here flower! Seems real special-"

"Give it back, Gideon! That's for my mommy!" Quincy cries out in protest, scared of what the kid may do to it.

"We need it to heal her. We're not playing around, Gideon!" Dipper growls at Gideon with a raised fist.

"Please give it back!" Mabel pleads with a frown.

Gideon maniacally laughs, getting the awful idea of using the flower as leverage to get the deed to the Mystery Shack, "Or what? Step any further and I'll destroy this here flower. Get me the deed to the Mystery Shack and I'll let you all have this."

Dipper, Mabel, and Quincy exchange looks of dread, they couldn't just give Gideon the deed or he'll win. It was cruel of Gideon to have considered letting one or more people get hurt for the sake of winning. Though not far from where the four children are, they were being watched by a fairy that flies off quickly to get help. Tears form in Quincy's eyes as he shakes his head, not wanting Gideon to take the shack overall.

"You can't have the shack, Gideon…" Quincy tells the boy, "my mommy wouldn't like that at all."

Gideon snarls and he tightly grips the flower in his hand, squeezing the life out of it it seemed that made the kids gasp, "Fine! Say goodbye to this dumb flower!" The petals fall slowly on the ground, the light that once coursed through its entire being faded, making it greatly dull and lifeless. Gideon evilly laughing as he does so with saying to rub it all into fresh wounds, "Oops. Looks like ya can't help yer mother now, Quincy. My best friend…."

"NOOO!"

Suddenly, they all hear the beating of several small wings coming their way. Within moments, the unsuspecting Gideon was being pelted by a flurry of snowballs his way.

"What the- WREEEEE!" Gideon yelps, fruitlessly shielding himself from the stinging snow against him.

The stinging cold making the boy drop the flower and runs off in fright away from the swarm of winter fairies being lead by Frostbite, along with Chilly. With them was a spring, summer and autumn fairy snatching up what remained of the crumpled up blossom.

"What a horrid child…." Frostbite growled in Gideon's direction to where he fled, then glancing down to the other three children and what remained of the Season Blossom. At least there was something he could do for them.

Quincy was utterly devastated, seeing the blossom a shadow of its luster. He chokes up when he says in defeat, "Why…? I only wanted to help my mommy and now…. I failed," With every second, he felt the light inside him dimming in hopelessness. His mentality inching closer and closer to a complete emotional breakdown, almost. Mabel hugging her younger cousin close, as did Dipper to console him, but it did little to ease the young child.

What the children hear from Frostbite gives them a silver lining when he says with a small smile, "The tree is a part of us as we are a part of it. Without the other, one will surely die. The blossom can be restored to life with the combined essence of the season fairies." He turns to his son, Chilly, along with his adopted eighteen-year old son, Zephyr the spring fairy with pinkish red hair and canary-like yellow wings. His twenty-year old stepdaughter, Spice with reddish brown hair and hawk-like red-brown wings, and his sixteen-year old daughter he had with his wife, Maple the autumn fairy with brown hair and orange moth wings looking eager to help. "My children, Chilly, Spice, Maple and Zephyr, can do just that together."

Chilly, along with his siblings channel their magical energy into the fallen blossom. The children were in awe to see the flower petals bloom from the center of the plant, returning to its living glory as it was brought back to life within minutes. Just like that, Quincy wipes his face and shows a quivering smile in gratefulness when Chilly, Zephyr, Maple and Spice give him back the flower. Quincy keeping the flower close to him, making sure he doesn't crush it.

"Th… Thank you all so much…. How did you all know what was happening?" Mabel asks the whole group. Zephyr speaking up, having been the witness.

"I was around when that white-haired boy was about to kill the blossom, so I went and got help. I'm Spice by the way. Why would he do such a thing?"

Dipper sighs, him knowing the answer, "He's a really bad kid we were unfortunate enough to know. He wants to take something we have… through whatever means necessary it seems." He looks sadly upon Mabel and Quincy, of whom he's greatly concerned for his younger cousin.

* * *

Sometime at the Mystery Shack...

Shauna takes a good gulp of the Seasonal Blossom that was brewed into a tea, with a hint of honey for flavor til the cup was emptied. Quincy, Dipper, and Mabel eagerly awaiting the results of the great healing effects of the enchanted flower. The rest of the family and friends being there to witness the marvel as well while giving Shauna the care and support she needed.

Suddenly, Shauna felt energy and color returning to her body, the aches and pains melting away as the wounds began to heal rapidly within seconds. Shauna standing up straight as a smile forms on her face as she began to feel soothed and invigorated. The staples and stitches falling right out of the wounds for the flesh to be heal, though leaving scars behind in the process. It wouldn't matter to Shauna as she felt much better than she was.

"Did it work, Aunt Shauna?" Dipper wondered, getting his response in the form of a big hug from Shauna, scooping up him, Mabel and Quincy in her arms as she expresses.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, kids! I feel like I can run for miles! Just need to get these casts off my legs." Shauna smiles to them. The rest of the family cheering from her incredibly speedy recovery. Ford seeing that the kids managed to convince the fairies to give them a blossom warmed his heart, and seeing his daughter well again, as did Adeline, Shannon, Shifty and Marcus especially.

Soos makes a suggestion, "I got a buzz saw to take them off." He shows off the small, active device in his hand. Seeing the rotating blade makes Shauna astonished in slight fear, though willing to trust to know what he's doing.

Lillian comes in with a pair of cast cutting scissors and says, "That won't be necessary, Soos. These special scissors can cut off the cast in a safer, less frightening manner." Shauna sighs in relief.

Though little did all of them know, Gideon Gleeful once again lurked in the shadowy bushes, waiting for the right time to put his concocted plan into motion. The devilish boy had a feeling he may just succeed this time around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter by vulpixen! I wanted to quickly conclude this small arch and get to the more exciting parts. The seasonal fairies are sailormew4's idea, the fairy characters, Holly, Cyrus, and Cedar belong to her, while those such as Garland, Ginger and Frostbite were of my own additions. Next time, we're getting real close to the end of season one as Gideon puts his plans into motion as Stan's mind won't be the only one that needs to be saved, but Ford's as well in Chapter 38: Dreamscaperers AU!
> 
> Update: I've added some scenes to this chapter to make it feel better than what it was.


	38. Dreamscaperers AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, you've all been waiting patiently for, the mind of not only Stan, but Ford as well is in peril when an old enemy makes himself known. It's up to Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Wendy, Carla and Adeline to save Stan and Ford in this au version of Chapter 38: Dreamscaperers AU!

_At the Mystery Shack on a dark rainy day…_

Dipper and Mabel were playing a game in their attic room, thankfully not having to deal with a leaky roof as the two enjoy themselves. Waddles sleeping right behind Mabel.

Dipper thinks of a strategy in trying to guess which peg to aim for as he calls out, "I'm gonna say… B5."

Not taking the game as seriously as her twin brother, Mabel grins as exclaims, "Miss!" She proceeded to place a peg on her side, though having multiple pegs arranged to make the shape of a kitten's face.

Dipper catches on to his twin sister's antics as he says, being a stickler for the rules, "I don't think you're playing this right."

The two suddenly hear their Grunkle Stan's loud voice, calling for everyone in the house it seemed, "GUYS! COME QUICK!"

Mabel and Dipper stop what they're doing, quickly heading down to the living room -thankful the blood stains got completely clean- where not only Stan watches tv, but Carla, Adeline, Ford, Soos and Wendy were there too.

Stan laughs as he says, "I need you all to laugh and hate at this with me!"

On the tv, it showed Gideon Gleeful's commercial, singing while strumming a guitar, "~Who's cute as a button, and always your friend? Lil' G-I-D to the E-O-N! Wink!~"

Bud Gleeful on the tv's voice adding, "Lil' Gideon!"

Dipper groans in discontent seeing Gideon's face, "Ugh, Gideon!"

Mabel frowns as she recalls the bitter experiences with the horrible kid, "Remember when I wouldn't date him and he tried to destroy us?"

Stan adds to the conversation, "He's always trying to trick us into losing the Mystery Shack." Carla and Adeline nod in agreement with him, not being fond of Gideon themselves.

Adeline being disappointed that the corruption caused by the mystic amulet hadn't faded from Gideon since breaking it. It'll take a good while before Gideon, and his once brown hair, to revert back to the way they were; if any of that innocent part of him still remained. The same having happened to Shannon at age twelve, but at least she didn't wear it as long as Gideon had, thanks to her sister getting through to her to forsake the amulet from her possession.

"One time I caught him stealing my moisturizer." Wendy comments.

Ford adding his input concerning Quincy as he bitterly mentions. It was something similar to what himself and some of his family had been through, "Gideon having traumatized and physically harmed my grandson, to a point where he gets panic attacks at the mention of that brat, causing him to dread going to the same elementary school. Not only that, Gideon almost destroyed Quincy's social life that possibly psychologically scarred him for life, making him feel like an outcast. Gideon having abused Quincy's trust for his own cruel, manipulative purposes. And I should mention Gideon stole something personal from me." Ford sighs in empathy for Quincy, thankful that he now has friends he could trust and will never intentionally harm him. Having heard Ford said that left almost everyone in silence, fully agreeing with him that Gideon has been an absolute monster.

"Dude…" Wendy thought to herself, having sympathy for Quincy.

Soos breaks the silence with saying in an optimistic manner, "And yet, our mutual hatred for him bonds us together!"

The tv commercial with Gideon continues, the boy laughing as doves fly across the screen. Bud Gleeful voices over, announcing that raised alarm bells in everyone's minds, "Come on down to Lil' Gideon's Tent of Telepathy, opening soon at this location." It shows the image of the Mystery Shack getting crushed right underneath the Tent of Telepathy.

Dipper voicing his great concerns, "Uh, should we be worried about that?"

Stan assures his great-nephew, "Please, the only way Gideon's taking over this shack is by stealing Stanford's deed."

As if on cue, a crashing sound of a window was heard, coming from Stan and Carla's office.

"You mean like, right now?" Wendy asked in worry.

"That little runt!" Ford growls, him and the others making their way to the office where Gideon was pressing buttons on the safe in the attempt to unlock it, only to fail as he didn't know the combination.

Gideon getting frustrated as he mutters with each failed attempt, "38? 41? Oh heavens to Betsy!" He broke through the small window right above the office desk and chair to invade the home.

"Gideon!" Ford and Stan exclaim in unison.

Gideon turns to face the older men and their family with a smug grin, "Well, well, Stanford and Stanley, my arch-nemesis'; Quincy included, since he doesn't seem to be here at the moment. We seemed to have entered a dangerous game of cat and mouse. But the question remains, who is the cat, and who is the-"

"Soos, broom." Ford and Stan interrupt the twisted child, Soos handing the old men both a broom to use on Gideon.

Gideon exclaims in fright, "Oh no, not the broom!"

Ford and Stan chase Gideon around with the broom. The terrible boy hissing at them before he got hit by the brooms four times, the old men not hitting him really hard, but lightly enough that he bolted out of the office and out to the rain making a "WREEEEEE!" sound. The others snickering all the while, finding it funny in a sense. They needed a good laugh after so much happened the last several days.

Getting rained on, Gideon makes a vicious vow to take them all down with a shaking fist, one way or another, "You mark my words, Stanford and Stanley, one day I'm gonna get that combination. And once I steal that deed, none of ya'll will ever see the Mystery Shack again!"

"Good luck, bucko!" Stan said with a smug face, heading back inside while Ford warns.

"I'm warning you, Gleeful, this is the last time you're pulling this stunt. I'm filing a restraining order on you!" Ford shows a piercing glare at the tenacious child before entering back inside his home.

Gideon wasn't willing to give up just yet. He goes up to the window of the office again, hiding while watching Ford place the deed inside the safe and pressing the lock button to secure the document. Stan being there to remark in confidence with a laugh.

"The combo to the safe is the two places he'll never find it: our brains."

"Let's hope it stays that way, Stanley…" Ford voiced in concern, surely hoping that even Gideon wouldn't dare resort to summoning… Him. However, there was no telling what the kid will do to get what he wants. The older men leave the office as Gideon's forms a maliciously cunning grin on his face.

Gideon walks away from the window, pulling out Journal 2 from his suit, turning to the page where His image was depicted with the circle of the Zodiac symbols, telling himself, "Your brains aren't as safe as you both think they are, Stanford and Stanley Pines! This is the last straw! It's time to unlock the journal's greatest secret…" Gideon grins at the monovalent being himself and the Pines family's mortal enemy: Bill Cipher.

* * *

_Later that day..._

It was still raining at the Mystery Shack, Dipper, along with Mabel, Stan, Carla and Wendy taking time to unwind from today's happenings by watching tv in the living room. Everyone else in the family having had things to do, such as Shauna returning to work since making a full recovery, but now with scars to show from her ordeal.

Dipper and Wendy casually shooting at each other with Nyarf brand dart guns. The tv showing a program of an old western movie, the tv announcing, "He put the "old" in old west, they call him: Grandpa the Kid!" Then the main character of the program quoting, "I'm tired during the day."

"I can relate to this." Stan comments, having an arm around Carla beside him.

"Does feel that way sometimes…" Carla says to herself, even she admitting it's relatable.

Mabel turns to her great aunt and uncle to say, not wanting to watch the movie, "Grunkle Stan, Grauntie Carla, why can't we watch a movie we'll all enjoy?" She gets out an old video cassette, showing it to the others, " _Dream Boy High!_  "Where love is on your permanent record!"

Stan, Dipper and Wendy were not pleased in Mabel's choice of movie, "Boo!" The three groaned in unison. Stan getting flashbacks of Shannon watching those movies on tv, in the 90's, whenever he wanted to watch something. The bright colors were touch much for him, even back then.

"How about a no, sweetie." Carla politely puts it.

Mabel, not following the majority vote, she simply puts, "You'll learn to like it."

Suddenly, a crash was heard in the kitchen, Soos coming running to the living room in panic, "Aaah! Dudes, there's a bat in the kitchen! It tried to touch me with its "weird little bat fingers." He spoke softer at the mention.

"Oh my!" Carla gasps, starting to get up from sitting next to Stan, "Well I ought to go take-"

"Nah, don't, Hotpants. Unwind with me." Stan says, wanting her to relax with him for today, reclining back in the loveseat recliner as he orders his great-nephew, "Dipper, take care of it."

Mabel laughs at her brother's expense, thankful she wasn't the one to be put up to the task, "Yes!"

Dipper groans in reluctance, really not up to the task of handling one of his great-uncle's chores to perform, "What? Why can't Mabel do it?"

Stan simply puts in his usual gruff manner as he thumbs over in the direction of the kitchen, "'Cause life ain't fair. My kids had to do chores, my nieces and nephew, and my grandkids. They didn't want to do them, but they had to. Now go fight a bat so we can watch TV."

Dipper gets up from where he sat, staring Stan right in the eye to act in rebellion, "No way, Grunkle Stan! You always make me do dumb chores. I'm putting my foot down this time!" Dipper declares with a stomp of his foot against the carpet.

Stan sits right up, staring his great-nephew down, recalling how defiant Jessie and Shauna were to do chores, "I said do it, kid. Now!" He commands as old western music from the TV plays, setting the mood where Dipper and Stan have a stare off, growling at each other.

Stan defeats Dipper in that regard, the boy groaning as he goes off to the kitchen, "Okay, I'll do it!" He grabs up a net beside the wall, dejectedly muttering, "Stupid chores…"

Mabel follows her brother to give him some advice, even if it wasn't the most uplifting or encouraging, "Remember, bats are more afraid of you than you are of them." She sees her brother go into the kitchen, then having a second thought to what she said, "Maybe I'm thinking of ducklings."

Dipper's, screaming and crashing can be heard from the kitchen, having a difficult time getting at the aggressive bat. Soon after dealing with the small flying critter, Soos spreads disinfectant on Dipper's bat bite on his arm, and Mabel wrapping bandage around his head from where he hit himself against the stove from falling over in panic. Then Wendy wrapping the bandage around his arm after Soos was done. The twelve-year old sighs as he laments, "Why does Grunkle Stan always pick on me? Think about it! The more painful or difficult the chore is, the more likely it is I'll have to do it. Why doesn't he pick on you guys? At least Grunkle Ford, Grauntie Addi and Grauntie Carla are more easier on me…"

Soos explains as much as he could, though be it somewhat limited as Stan even keeps secrets from him, "Dipper, Stan's personality is one of life's great mysteries. Like whether or not it's possible to lick your own elbow."

Mabel excitedly wants to see it proven, "I bet you can't!"

Soos accepted her challenge with a grin, "I bet I can!" The two head outside as Soos attempts to lick his own elbow, Mabel and Wendy chanting as they follow him.

"Lick it! Lick it! Lick it!"

Dipper face grew crestfallen as he says, "Sometimes I think Grunkle Stan hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, Dipper. That I know for a fact." Carla comes in to comfort her nephew. Dipper really wants to believe her, but he wasn't so sure. He did remember Stan having mentioned he treated his own kids and grandkids the same way, and they turned out alright, for the most part. Stan meant no harmful intent of trying to toughen up his young, but knowing when not to push them too hard.

Stan then yells for Dipper to do something, "The sink's clogged. Dipper, get in here and fix it!"

Carla puts a hand on Dipper's shoulder, winking to him as she yells back to Stan, "Have Ford do it this time, hun!" Dipper lightly smiles up to his great-aunt, being grateful she's there to be that soft hand.

* * *

_Out in the woods..._

As soon as it stopped raining, Gideon sets up a circle of candles surrounding two pictures of Stan and Ford with their eyes crossed out with a red marker.

With the final candle lit, Gideon opens Journal 2 to the page where he'll recite the incantation to summon Bill as he says with a cunning grin, "You think that combination is safe in your minds, Stanford and Stanley? We'll see what my new minion has to say about that!" Gideon starts his chant in broken latin as he reads aloud from the passage, "Triangulum, entangulum. Vene foris dominus mentium. Vene foris videntis omnium!"

Meanwhile, Mabel and Wendy were doing their own chanting for Soos, which he has yet to succeed, but he kept trying, "Lick that elbow! Lick that elbow!"

Soos came to a realization he cannot lick his own elbow as he says something poetic, "Like the infinite horizon, it eludes me."

"Least you tried, man." Wendy remarks.

They all stop what they're doing when they hear the mad cackling of Gideon Gleeful nearby.

"Is that who I think it is?" Mabel wondered as they follow the laughing. The three hide in the bushes as they watch Gideon recite more of the chant.

Gideon grunts, clasping to his stomach as he felt a powerful force inside him was about to be unleashed. Gideon's eyes began to glow a menacing red, his voice distorted to become much deeper than it was, head spinning a full 360 rotation at least three times, as he continues chanting that disturbs the three watching nearby, "Egassem sdrawkcab. egassem sdrawkcab. Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab!"

The sky and surrounding area turned black and white, time slowed down in that moment. A luminous triangle forms above the summoning spot, lighting a flame around the form as Bill menacingly laughs. Wendy, Mabel and Soos gasp as they lower themselves down to hide better. Even Gideon, returning to himself, cowers in fear of what he just done.

Bill completes his entrance, going from a dark color, to his yellow appearance, happy that he returned to Gravity Falls, "OH, OH, GRAVITY FALLS! IT IS GOOD TO BE BACK." The psychotic illuminati figure descends to Gideon's level, introduces himself, already knowing who the boy is, "NAMES BILL CIPHER, AND I TAKE IT YOU'RE SOME KIND OF LIVING VENTRILOQUIST DUMMY?" He lets out a laughs and says, "I'M JUST KIDDING, I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, GIDEON!"

In a defensive tone, Gideon questions the malevolent corn chip, "W-what are you? H-how did you know my name?"

"OH I KNOW LOTS OF THINGS…" Bill's body shows various, cryptic locations that his "eyes" have seen for eons, emphasizing in a slow, menacingly deep voice, "LOTS OF THINGS…" His voice and form returns to "normal" as he gleefully demonstrates his dark power, "HEY, LOOK WHAT I CAN DO!" Bill gestures over to a nearby doe, the deer's teeth flying right out of the mouth and to his hands, giving them to Gideon, "DEER TEETH! FOR YOU, KID!" He laughs, reminiscing on what he did before that gave him the utmost pleasure in a disturbing sense.

Gideon cries out in shock, dropping the deer teeth on the ground as he exclaims, "You're insane!"

Bill shrugs it off, having been called worse things before as he says, "SURE I AM, WHAT'S YOUR POINT?" Bill returns the deer teeth back, with a wave of his hand, to the deer's mouth as if it never happened, the deer skipping off to elsewhere.

Getting back to why he originally summoned Bill, Gideon instructs the dream demon of what he wanted he can't do alone, "Listen to me, demon! I have a job for you. I need you to enter the mind of either Stanford or Stanley Pines and steal the code to their safe."

Soos, Mabel and Wendy gasp from within the bushes, needing to go warn the Pines back at the Mystery Shack as soon as they gather more intel.

Bill's eye widened from hearing the names, facing away from Gideon in thought for a moment, "WAIT… BOTH STAN PINES?" His body shows the images of a younger Ford and Stan Pines before he reverts himself back. If he could maliciously grin, he was doing it now with a narrowed eye as he knows exactly how to perform such a task, turning back to face Gideon to tell him, "YOU KNOW WHAT, KID? YOU'VE CONVINCED ME! I'M SOLD! I'LL HELP YOU WITH THIS AND IN RETURN YOU CAN HELP ME WITH SOMETHING I'VE BEEN WORKING ON! WE'LL WORK OUT THE DETAILS LATER."

Gideon reaches out with his hand to shake Bill's, not truly knowing what he's getting himself into as he seals the agreement, "Deal!" Blue flames engulfed both their hands for but a moment upon the evil corn chip's part, then dissipating when Bill lets go.

Bill bides the human boy before he enacts his evil plan into motion, eager to deliver his vengeance against Ford especially, "WELL, TIME TO INVADE BOTH STAN'S MIND! THIS SHOULD BE FUN! REMEMBER: REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, BUY GOLD, BYE!" With those parting words, he disappears in a blink of an eye in a great flash of light, everything returning to its natural color as Gideon rubs his eyes.

Gideon evilly grins as he says, "It worked!" He manically laughs while Mabel, Soos and Wendy take their chance to go back to the Mystery Shack to warn everyone.

* * *

_Back at the Mystery Shack..._

Dipper was sweeping the floor with Carla, while Stan rests on his recliner. Ford taking a moment himself to nap on the couch next to his brother. Adeline herself sitting on the couch with Ford reading a book to relax. Carla hums a tune, while Dipper does a little jig in his step while cleaning to his great-aunts musical hums. The three catch Stan and Ford stirring in their sleep, muttering words from their active dreaming. Adeline rarely heard Ford talk in his sleep, not having seen him do so for years.

"Does that usually happen?" Dipper asks, but before he gets an answer, Mabel, Soos and Wendy come bolting into the living room in urgency.

"Guys we gotta help Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford!" Mabel cries out, waving her arms.

"Wait, what?" Dipper questioned, baffled what his sister was going on about at first.

"Dude, that punk Gideon summoned this floating, demonic symbol from the dollar bill, with a top hat and cane, is having him steal-" Wendy was cut off by the loud shut of Adeline's book.

Adeline and Carla's face paled, recalling exactly the being Wendy described. They anticipated Gideon to summon Bill Cipher, having wished that Ford should have torn out the page long ago. Dipper and the others showing a look of worry for the older women.

Adeline gives a serious look to the others, specifically to Dipper, "Dipper, I'm gonna need Journal 3 right now… We have to work quickly!"

Dipper and the others were caught off guard by Adeline's insight, never having thought she'd know he had the journal for all this time. Mason does as he was told and gave Adeline the journal, asking, "Grauntie how did you-"

"We really have no time to explain, Mason! Stan and Ford are in grave danger." Adeline flips to the page where the incantation for entering one's mind can be found.

"I'll get the candles!" Carla says, rushing off to the kitchen's cabinet for what candlesticks she can find.

"Who is this Bill Cipher guy anyway? How do you know him?" Soos asked while nomming on burrito bites.

Adeline sighs, glancing to Soos and voicing in a quiet tone, "Let's just say, Ford and myself have had terrible encounters with him. Know that Bill Cipher should  _never_  be underestimated, no matter how playful he seems. Gideon was foolish for summoning him..."

Carla comes back with the candlesticks in her arms in a huff, "These are all of them I can find-"

Suddenly, Stan and Ford start grunting in their sleep even more than before, causing for alarm from the others.

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford!" Mabel exclaims.

The dark shadow of Bill Cipher descended upon Stan and Ford, making the older men's eyes to glow blue, causing them to not only grunt even more, but move about randomly that Carla and Adeline had to keep them steady, so they wouldn't fall off and hit themselves.

"There's an incantation in the journal that can stop Bill Cipher, but I can't do it on my own. We'll be able to enter Stan and Ford's mind with it." Adeline frowns, her face pleading the others to cooperate, "I know I'm asking a lot -"

"Oh we're with all the way, Addi!" Soos cheered, as did Wendy, Mabel, Carla and Dipper even. Dipper still loves and cares about his great-uncles, even if one of them gives him a hard time.

It gave Adeline hope that they all can save the older men, knowing Bill may do extra damage to Ford especially, she wanted to act immediately. She then tells them, "Alright. We'll all be entering in the minds of Stan and Ford."

Soos then asks a simple question, "You think I can take these Burrito Bites into Stan's brain? Thumbs up? Thumbs down?" No one responds to him. Soos concluding, "You know what, I'm just gonna bring 'em."

"Can we call the family too?" Mabel wondered, but that idea was immediately dismissed by Carla.

"I'm afraid there's no time to call them."

"Besides, I can't send in too many people at once into the minds." Adeline adds, beginning to fret over her husband and brother-in-law every second that passes by.

Soon afterwards, Carla was quick to set up the circle of candles around where a sleeping Stan sat in the recliner. Soos and Wendy having moved a slumbering Ford to join his brother in the same seat, making it easier to make the connection.

Adeline gets to the page where the incantation is found, instructing the others, "Okay, is everyone ready to enter into Ford and Stan's mind?"

Dipper gives a determined nod, "Let's do this."

Everyone places their hands on both Stan and Ford's forehead as Adeline began to recite the incantation from the journal.

"Videntus omnium. Magister mentium. Magnesium ad hominem. Magnum opus. Habeas corpus! Inceptus Nolanus overratus! Magister mentium! Magister mentium! MAGISTER MENTIUM!" As Adeline spoke the verse, all their eyes began to glow a similar blue hue and each of the candles blown out by an unseen force.

* * *

_Inside the Mindscape..._

After the incantation was spoken, there was a blue explosion that transported them all into a linked version of Stan and Ford's minds. It had a more balanced atmosphere where the sky was in a permanent state of the sun setting, making everything colorful and almost serene. They could see the familiar Mystery Shack and the surrounding trees, having a more calm air about it, along with finding an intact swing set and other playground items. To top it all off, the Stan-O-War sailing out in the distance. All of them were in awe of what they're beholding.

"Whoa…" Wendy couldn't help to grin, having once thought it would completely different than she expected. Having thought it would be more dark, dreary and somber.

"So, this is Stan and Ford's mind?" Mabel wondered aloud, turning to see everything around her. A group of flying brown and blonde hair flying past them in an organized group.

"Hmm, figured it'd be all crazy with the Pines' opposing personalities." Soos commented.

Adeline reminds everyone, "Alright, be on the lookout for Bill Cipher."

By the sound of that familiar cackling from Bill, everyone halted right in front of the porch, hearing him say as he appeared on the porch, twirling his black cane in hand, then tipping his hat to an angry Adeline, "ALWAYS THE INSIGHTFUL ONE AS ALWAYS, BLONDIE! LONG TIME NO SEE…" Bill manifests two small glowing orbs, one brown and blue, infuriating the older blonde woman further from his taunt. "AND HELLO TO YOU TOO, FLOWER!" Bill greets, Carla being none too pleased herself.

"It's him! It's the guy!" Soos exclaims.

"You better leave my bosses minds, you demented dorato chip!" Wendy threatens, hitting her fist against the palm of her hand.

"Yeah! You leave my uncle's brain alone, you isosceles monster!" Mabel threatens with Wendy, but she was held back by Adeline from charging at him.

"AH, SOME OF THE PINES FAMILY I HAVEN'T FORMALLY MET YET! QUESTION MARK, SHOOTING STAR, PINE TREE, ICE, I HAD A HUNCH I MIGHT BUMP INTO YOU TOO!" Bill addresses, pointing his finger in the shape of a gun at Dipper, shooting out a red laser right at him.

Carla pushes Dipper out of the way of the shot out of protective parental instinct, her ending up taking the hit instead of her great-nephew. Dipper screams and deeply breathes, "Grauntie Carla!" as he sees Carla now had a hole going through her body, but she remains alive.

"It's okay, Dipper." Carla assures, showing she's unharmed that sets the boy at ease.

"Thankfully we're in the mind…" Adeline sighs, incredibly thankful they are.

Dipper demanded answers from the triangle entity, "What do you want with our uncle's minds anyway?"

Bill nonchalantly tells them, pointing inside the shack of memories behind him, "OH, JUST THE CODE TO THE OLD MAN'S SAFE! INSIDE THE SHACK IS A MAZE OF THOUSANDS OF DOORS REPRESENTING YOUR UNCLE'S MEMORIES. BEHIND ONE OF THEM IS A MEMORY OF THOSE TWO INPUTTING THE CODE! I JUST NEED TO FIND IT AND GIDEON WILL PAY ME HANDSOMELY. I'LL ONLY NEED ONE, BUT WHY NOT BOTH?"

"Not if we stop you!" Mabel aggressively threatens at the evil nacho chip.

Bill scoffs at the child, "HAH, FAT CHANCE! I'M THE MASTER OF THE MIND." He claims as blue fire encircles him, "I EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING RIGHT NOW!"

Mabel rolled her eyes, highly doubting the sadistic tortilla chip, "That's impossible!"

"Actually, it really is possible here, Mabel." Adeline reminds her great-niece. Mabel gulps, knowing Adeline's not kidding around in the slightest.

Bill makes Mabel's dream boys appear, like the ones from the movie she mentioned earlier, Xyler and Craz. The two older teen boys remarking in confusion.

"Whoa, where are we, bro?" Xyler wondered.

"We must be in heaven, 'cause I just saw an angel!" Craz responds in affection for Mabel, pointing right at her as she runs over to him to hug his leg.

"I'm never letting go of your leg!"

Adeline sighs in frustration, snapping her fingers to turn the dreamboys into hamsters, to which Mabel coos in delight. She didn't need anymore distractions, but not wanting to totally get rid of them either for Mabel's sake. The older woman shooting a glare at Bill, thinking up a cosmic crossbow that appears in her hand, aiming it right at Bill as the others gasp in awe.

"I won't hesitate, Bill!" Adeline's cosmic crossbow shoots out a bolt that Bill managed to dodge.

"WHOA!" Bill exclaims while getting out of the way, growling that Adeline knows how the mindscape works too, "FORGET YOU, LOSERS! I'M GONNA FIND THE MEMORY FIRST BEFORE ALL OF YOU! LATER, SUCKERS!" Bill bids, crashing through the Mystery Shack instead of going through the open door.

Mabel smiles to her new dreamboy hamsters, "I'm giving you two a shoulder throne!" The two hamsters squeak in delight.

"Grauntie Addi, how did you do that?" Dipper asks with a big grin on his face that Adeline stood up to Bill like she did.

"We're in the mind, Dipper. Whatever you can think of here, it's possible to accomplish." Adeline lightly smiles to him, fixing the hole in Carla.

"Sweet!" Wendy remarks, summoning up a large ax to carry with both hands, attaching it behind her on her back. "Always a must to have on me."

Soos thinks of the burrito bites he was eating earlier, starts eating some from the bag, "Dude, these taste even more delicious here with every bite!"

Mabel gets some great ideas, but before she can conjure them, Adeline reminds them all, "We have to find the memory before it's too late."

Mabel places hamster Craz and Xyler on her shoulders, "Shoulder throne!"

Soos, in the attempt to be playful with Dipper, does the same, "Shoulder throne!" But Dipper wasn't having it, not being the most playful type like his sister.

Soon enough, all of them head inside the large Mystery Shack full of both Stan and Ford's memories, some doors open while others are closed. The hamsters exclaiming, still having their voices, though they're squeaky, making Mabel laugh in delight.

"Radical!"

"I also think it's radical!"

Looking down the long steps, Adeline formed an idea in her mind, instructing everyone else to do the same as she says, "Everyone, think of floating down; not falling." Adeline takes a deep breath, jumping off the platform, floating down as she wants it to be.

Everyone else follows her lead, going down faster than they would have climbing down the steps. All around, Dipper sees doors that lead to Stan and Ford's hopes, dreams, and fears hidden behind the doors, becoming even more curious about what's there. Especially the closed off hall with a blinking red light that says, "Restricted!"

They all go through the hall of many memories where they catch glimpses of Ford and Stan's past. Most of them Carla and Adeline remember themselves, since many of them revolved around family.

"Whoa, look! All of Stan's and Ford's memories! Many of them good." Soos remarks with a grin, hoping to see some involving himself in a positive light, and learning more about him.

Dipper groans, commenting in his dismay with crossed arms in a pout, "Great. Sure there's memories of Grunkle Stan bossing me around, can't wait to see more of that."

"Oh Dipper, stop." Carla reprimands spoke in his direction, not trying to be harsh with him, only to help him see he's wrong about her husband, "He does love you as much as he loves all of us. While we're here, I can possibly show you his better side, and what he really thinks of you. And find the code too."

Dipper wants to believe his great-aunt, though he still has doubts in the back of his mind.

"Let's all get searching already." Wendy adds.

"Remember, know everyone here. Bill can look like anyone in this plane." Adeline tells them before they all head off and start opening doors to find the code, finding many other memories along the way.

Dipper opening one door with Carla to find a younger Stan at age seventeen and a half, holding a newborn James and Jessie in both arms, right next to Carla, of the same age, in the hospital bed, along with younger Ford, Shermie holding a baby Alex, and Ma Pines being there too in the year May 5, 1972. Dipper and Carla watch the touching scene play out, bringing the older fond memories of that day. Dipper and his sister never had the chance to know his great-grandma, Ma Pines, before she passed away years prior. Seeing his dad as a baby with his grandpa there, filled Dipper's heart with some warmth.

Seventeen-year old Stan tells his babies something, his eyes swelled up with tears as he does so, "Oh man… I'm never gonna let you both go! I'm gonna be a better dad than my own Pa was… I swear to you two, I'll try my best."

Filbrick didn't even bother to show up to see his new grandbabies. Good riddance since Filbrick had always treated Stan so harshly; even in subtle ways that stuck to him for years like a illness. It was for the best that Filbrick wasn't there to possibly ruin such a precious moment to Stan and the family.

"Aw, you're crying, Stanley." Ma Pines remarks, overjoyed to see her son so happy with the family he's made for himself and Carla. She'll be sure to give as much support as they'll need.

Hearing him say those words tugged at a young Carla's heartstrings, as did Ford's, Shermie's and Ma's. Shermie vowed himself that he would be better father as well. As did Ford if he ever will have any kids himself, in the future.

"Can I hold my niece and nephew, Stanley?" Seventeen-year old Ford asks his brother. Stan was reluctant as he responds.

"Five more minutes, Stanford. I gave James here your name as his middle name, by the way. It suits him, don't it Little Sixer?" Stan smiled to his young son, Ford nodding as he understood, and honored at the same time that his brother would do that. He sees Jessie wiggle about, moving her small fists in the air, making him laugh a little, "I haven't forgotten you too, Firecracker. You may not have six fingers or toes, but I still love you, baby girl. Doesn't make you any less special to us." He cooed to his daughter.

Dipper closed the door, feeling a small tear running down his face. Carla wiping the drop away with a thumb as she giggles, saying, "There's plenty more where that came from, sweetie."

The two venture down, seeing memories of Stan and Ford celebrating their Bar Mitzvah together at age twelve. Stan having worn a pair of Groucho Marx Glasses to the temple; his father not having been pleased at all. One door opening with Stan, Carla, Ford and Adeline watching Cash Wheel with a young Shauna and Shannon eating cereal in James and Shifty's lap. Carla opens another where Stan was teaching a younger Soos, Tanya and Cormac boxing together. Cormac sending the punching bag flying across the room until it hit the wall with a loud slam, impressing his grandpa, cousin and friend. Stan and Ford having been there when all the cousins were born, including Dipper and Mabel date of their birth.

Meanwhile, Soos opens a door that shows a young man Stanley and younger woman Carla, along with seven-year old James and Jessie in Las Vegas.

Stanley was driving down the street with Carla sitting in the front passenger while James and Jessie were in the back seats. Carla noticing Jessie had stuffed her coat with something that made her look rounder than usual, asking her daughter, "Dear, what do you have in your coat?"

"Money and chips!" Jessie exclaims, showing the multiple dollar bills and poker game chips in the pockets, receiving shocked expressions from her parents and brother, "I lied about going to the restroom… I wanted to steal." Back then, Jessie's knack for stealing having been worse in her past, though over the years, she found ways to control those urges.

"Um, should we return all that?" James wondered, fidgeting his fingers in worry they'll get in trouble for it.

"I don't know whether to be really proud, or mad." Carla says, still astonished that her daughter got away with it, asking, "How did you manage to not get caught?"

Jessie giggled, finding it to be a game as she says, "I told the people I was just chubby for my age. My intuition being right once again!"

Stan couldn't help himself but to laugh, "That a girl, Firecracker! It seems like enough money to make it to Kentucky!" Carla gives him a "you're not helping" look, him defending, "Hey, I didn't put her up to it this time. Okay, we'll return the chips."

Soos closes the door to say, "Nope."

Mabel opens a small door to see Ford and Adeline out on their first date in their twenties, "Whoa, Grunkle Ford and Grauntie Addi on a date!"

In the scene at a restraunt, Ford and Adeline were enjoying dinner while making conversation. Ford having been nervous through the whole thing, even while Fiddleford and Shifty were holding up large, written cards to help him talk about topics with her.

"So uh… I was thinking we can head over to Gravity Falls Lake by the waterfall for our next stop after this…" Ford clears his throat as he tells her with a nervous smile.

"That actually sounds wonderful. We don't go there often." Adeline agreed with a bright smile.

Fiddleford and Shifty giving Ford a thumbs up before the door was closed by Mabel.

"Awe, so sweet!" Mabel remarks in a positive manner.

Wendy opens a door where she sees touching scene between Shauna and Shannon at age twelve. Shauna convincing her twin sister to let go of the mystic amulet from further corruption. Shannon having levitated herself in the air in the attic room, her hair almost fully white with a streak of brown left, every other family member being levitated in the air against the ceiling, toning out their pleas for her to stop.

"Shannon please… don't hurt our family. It's not like you to hurt them like you are. That power may feel great, but you're doing terrible things." Shauna was choking up in her words, pointing out, "Look around you, Shannon! Do they look impressed by what you're doing?!"

Shannon frowns, looking to the opposite reaction of what she's seeing from their saddened expressions, especially Ford who feels at fault for it all that his daughter got a hold of the mystic amulet that corrupted her in the first place. He and Adeline knew it was the effects of the cursed item to be influencing their daughter in the worse way.

Shannon lowers everyone safely down to the floor of the room, then taking off the mystic amulet to move it away from her, kneeling down sobbing in regret of what she did. To which, she gets immediately comforted by Ford and the rest of the family in an embrace. None of them hating her in the slightest.

"Aw man…" Wendy uttered, closing the door to look for the code memory.

Adeline opens a door, smiling to see the memory of when Shauna and Shannon were born; the year having been March 15, 1983, at Gravity Falls hospital. Ford, as well as Stan, Carla, Shermie, Shifty, Alex, James, Jessie and Ma Pines having been there for the occasion.

"Now all my boys have babies of their own!" Ma Pines cheered, feeling fulfilled in a sense to know that her sons have all made families of their own.

"Heh, you got two Lil' Sixers." Stan comments in fondness.

Almost getting lost in the memory, Adeline quickly shuts the door to get back to the task at hand.

His curiosity was peeked when Dipper finds a door that leads to memories relating to him, "Look, guys! Memories about me!" He opens the door, yearning to know what Stan really thought about him.

Soos suggesting, "That doesn't seem like a good idea."

"I just wanna know what the old guy really thinks of me." Dipper expresses, not being able to take much more of not knowing.

"Yeah, I mean not every thought should be known." Wendy adds, having heard enough gossip in her life to know what others may be truly think about certain people.

"We already know how Stan feels about us. He loves us! We're great!" Mabel walks away with Soos, Wendy and Adeline.

Carla and Dipper remaining behind. The older woman telling Adeline with an assuring smile, "We won't be long, Addi."

Adeline sighs, "Alright, but come find us when you're both done as soon as possible. No telling where Bill could be, or what form he took."

Carla and Dipper enter through the bright hallway, seeing many doors where they hear echoes of Stan's voice talking to the boy. Dipper opens one door where it shows Stan making him chop firewood on a stump with an ax.

"No buts! Now go chop that firewood already!" Stan hitted Dipper lightly on the head, making the twelve-year old groan in reluctance, going to chop wood with an expression as if wanting to complain more.

Stan sits on the couch with Soos, Carla, Ford and Adeline.

"I think you're being too hard on the boy," Carla in the memory remarks with a raised brow at her husband.

"I agree." Adeline defends with Carla.

Soos then asking of Stan, "Dude, Stan, I've been meaning to ask you. Why are you so hard on Dipper all the time?"

Stan sighs, exchanging a look with Ford, Adeline and Carla, who really know why as he tells Soos, speaking in a whisper, "The kid's a loser. He's weak! He's an utter embarrassment! I just wanna get rid of him."

Before Dipper could close the door in depression of what he heard, Carla stops him to reassure him, "Listen to the whole thing, Dipper. You'll find he's better than what you're thinking of."

With her guidance, Dipper stayed to hear more of what Stan had to say about him. Stan continuing what he's saying that surprised him, "Yeah… those were what my dad and other folk said about me when I was a boy."

"Life wasn't so kind to me either; myself having been bullied for having six fingers and toes. Stan had always been there to help me find them off. I still feel terrible Stan got the worse of it from our own father." Ford adds to the story. Dipper and Carla turning around to see a memory door open to show Stan and Ford as kids not only having been picked on by bullies, but Filbrick having disciplined Stan in a harsh way while giving more praise to Ford, making Dipper cringe a bit.

Stan continues on, "So one summer, Pa signs Poindexter and myself for boxing lessons." A memory door opens to show a young Stan getting pinned by a bigger kid in the boxing ring while Filbrick and Ford watched, "It was even worse than the schoolyard!" The younger Stan deliver a left hook against his opponent that knocked him out, earning a nod from Filbrick in only slight approval. "Y'know, that time I thought Pa was trying to torture us. But wouldn't you know it, he was doing us a favor all along, but it still didn't excuse him of the crap he treated us to. Shermie was able to get out of there as soon as he turned eighteen and joined the army, finding a nice woman and having Alex together, eventually." Another door opens to show a teenage Stan at the movie theater with a teenage Carla, waiting in line until a mugger went after Carla's purse while she cries out in fear. Stan immediately delivered a left hook punch against the guy, receiving not only cheers from the people around them, but a kiss on the cheek from Carla, starting their beautiful relationship together. "So you see, that's why I'm hard on Dipper, but not too much. To toughen him up like I did with my own kids, nieces and nephew, and my grandkids. So when the world fights, they all fight back!" Stan grins to them, "Of course, I give credit to Ford, Addi and Carla having taught them a thing or two. Quincy's gonna need some lessons too."

Listening to Stan made Dipper feel much better, learning that his great-uncle really does love and care for him, as well as his own family he reared.

"That explains a lot about Tanya and rest of them with how they approach a problem." Soos remarks with a smile.

"I can guarantee that it does work wonders." Ford spoke in a positive manner, all of them seeing memory Dipper successfully chop a piece of wood in two.

"We're all proud of him for improving so much over the summer." Stan remarks.

Dipper closes the memory door, smiling brightly at Carla, being grateful she had him stay, "Thanks for being here, Grauntie Carla. I'm happy he doesn't hate me after all."

"No problem, sweetie. Stan and Ford went through a lot in the past." She looks to the door and suggests, "We should meet back with the others." Dipper nods back to her as they both head out the door.

Meanwhile, Bill managed to blend into the group fully disguised as Soos while the real version was distracted from watching other memories. He calls out in Soos' voice, "HELLO? CODE TO STAN'S SAFE? WHERE ARE YOU?" He opens one door, inside seeing Ford press the button combination to the vending machine. The vending machine opens and a secret hallway appears. Ford, Stan, Carla and Adeline entering inside, looking to make sure they weren't noticed in the slightest. Bill/Soos shrugs, saying, "BORING!"

Mabel gasps, seeing a more special door in the shape of a red heart with the words "Private" written in yellow lettering in cursive. She touches the doorknob and says, "I have a great feeling about this door! Since Grunkle Stan or Grunkle Ford loves the shack so much." Mabel slowly opens the door, instantly hearing seductive 70's music in the background, seeing a seventeen-year old Stan and Carla in bed together at a hotel, giggling all the while as the two were making out and touching each other; thankfully Mabel not being able to see anything suggestive under the sheets. It was that exact night where James and Jessie were conceived...

The seventeen-year old Carla asking of Stan with a smirk, "You ready to tame this tigress?"

"Oh you bet I am, Hotpants!" Stan exclaims with raised brow and suggestive smirk of his own, proceeding to make out with her more before they got to the real fun.

Carla slams the door shut, knowing exactly what was going on; she didn't want Mabel watching at her young age and thankful she got there in time. Carla's face blushing red all the while. Wendy realizes from what she watched from the memory that it wasn't an appropriate one for everyone to see.

"Too young, too young!" Carla cries out as she blocks the door, sighing in relief.

"What was going on in that memory? Seems like the two of you were having fun." Mabel asked innocently, not knowing what goes one when two people are horny and need somewhere private to have their "fun."

"We'll talk about it later, sweetie." Carla suggested. Suddenly, an idea popped in her head as she does have an idea of where the code could be, "Let's check under the rug we passed by earlier! Stan tends to hide things under there."

"Grauntie Carla that's it!" Mabel cheers for her, figuring her great-aunt would know a lot about Stan and how he is.

Mabel and the others look around the corner, finding the very rug that could hold the code they were looking for. Mabel pulls off the rug and low and behold, a small door appearing right in front of them.

Everyone gasps as the girl opens the door, revealing Ford placing the deed inside the safe, Stan being there to witness his brother inputting the code. Eureka! It was the door they'd been looking for.

Bill/Soos remarks, "DUDE! WE FOUND IT!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered. Mabel and Dipper high-fiving one another in their success, the boy having since gotten used to the sting when his sister high-fives hard.

"But what do we do now?" Hamster Xyler and Craz wondered in unison, saying, "Jinx!"

"We can destroy it before Bill finds it!" Mabel suggests, getting a nearby pole axe to chop at it, until Bill/Soos stops her to say.

"WAIT! MAYBE I SHOULD DO IT? MY BIG FAT ARMS ARE GREAT AT DESTROYING STUFF!" Bill/Soos uses some psychic power to levitate the door off the ground.

Dipper and Wendy caught that off detail, knowing the real Soos was insecure about his body type; hating being called fat.

"Wait… Soos never likes being called fat about any part of his body." Dipper calls Bill/Soos out as he pointed with a glare, "You're not Soos!"

The real Soos comes running back, excited to share what he'd seen from one of the many doors he got distracted by, "Hey, guys! I just saw a memory of Stan and Carla roller skating and wearing short-shorts!" He pauses to take in the scene, unphased that there's an imposter of himself before him at first before he starts noticing something was off, "Missus Pines, your chemistry with Stan is awesome! Hey, something weird is goin' on here."

Bill laughs manically, reverting back to his normal, pyramid form, commenting, "BOY, SOME OF YOU GUYS ARE GULLIBLE! STILL A DITZ AS EVER, BLONDIE! PINE TREE HERE MAY HAVE FIGURED ME OUT, BUT IT'S TOO LATE! I KNEW YOU'D LEAD ME STRAIGHT TO THE CODE!" He evilly laughs in delight, "IT'S FUNNY HOW DUMB YOU ALL ARE! THE COMBINATION TO SIX-FINGERS SAFE. BOY THAT WAS EASIER THAN I THOUGHT!"

"Oh, yeah?" Well…" Mabel starts, finding it hard to come up with a good comeback on the fly in that moment of fear, "you're a stink face!"

"Awesome comeback, Mabel!" Hamster Xyler praised, having no sense to give critical thinking, not having a lot of depth to him, it seemed.

"Don't treat me like a child, Xyler!" Mabel snaps at him.

"We're not letting you get away, Bill!" Adeline barks at the nefarious nacho chip.

"HA, I LIKE TO SEE YOU ALL TRY! LATER, SUCKERS!" Bill flies away up the steps at a fast pace from the gang.

"Everyone, think of flying! We have to save Ford and Stan!" Adeline advises, thinking of flight as she zooms off where Bill was heading while the others follow.

"Wee!" Mabel and the hamsters exclaim from the thrill they're having.

Bill passes by each door, all of them opening as he does so, getting far enough ahead where he stops at the ringing of his bow tie. Bill answers the call from Gideon as he greets his client, "Y'ELLO?"

Gideon angrily questions the dream demon, "Bill! Did you find the memory with the combination yet?"

Bill assures the angry twisted child, "RELAX, SHORT-STACK. I GOT IT RIGHT HERE!"

Gideon grins to hearing the news and his plan coming together as he liked it to, "Ha ha ha! Perfect, now give it to me and I'll fulfill my end of the bargain."

Bill takes out the door he had stowed away on him somehow, happy that things seem to be going his way, "FINALLY! IT'S- YOU GOT A PEN THERE?" Gideon nodded as he got a pen and paper on hand. Bill continuing, "IT'S 13, 44… " The door gets hit by a cosmic crossbow bolt, sending the door flying away as Bill cries out in dismay, "AH! NO, NO, NO! WAIT, NO!" The triangle runs with his stubby little legs for it as the door traveled to a memory of the Bottomless Pit, losing it forever. The door closes, turning behind him to see a grinning Adeline with her trusty cosmic crossbow in hand.

"Looks like that'll be gone forever." Adeline comments with a satisfied grin and a raised brow.

"You did it, Grauntie Addi!" Mabel and Dipper cheered for her as did the others.

"The shack is safe!" Soos exclaims, high-fiving Wendy.

"Kicked your triangle ass, Bill!" Wendy says in victory.

Gideon having been disappointed by the turn of events, he ends his deal with Bill, "The deal's off!"

Bill frantically pleads to the boy, "WA-WAIT! NO! WAIT!"

Gideon would hear any of it from all the failures that have happened, he'll resort to his final trump card, "I'm switchin' to plan B!"

The screen on Bill turns off, the triangle cracking into many pieces from his dramatic emotions manifesting. His body reassembles, but is now a vibrant red from the rage he's feeling, eye having turned a void black with the pupil turned white, looking right at the group, "YOU! YOU CAN'T EVEN IMAGINE WHAT YOU JUST COST ME! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'M LIKE…" his voice changed to a low, demonic tone, "WHEN I'M MAD?!" Several characters blink in his eyes right at Adeline in the others, the older blonde woman not back down while the others seem to be more afraid of him than before. Bill conjures flames that surround them all, creating the shape of Ford and Stan's heads from the rock under their feet. The scene incredibly changes to that being in the cosmic space around them, no longer seeing any memory doors moments ago. Bill enlarges his whole body, becoming gigantic to intimidate them, but Adeline and Dipper were undeterred.

"So I guess gets really mad when he gets mad." Soos comments.

Bill emits electricity from his body as he threatens them, "EAT NIGHTMARES!"

"Oh no you don't!" Adeline takes out her cosmic crossbow once more, deciding to add an extra feature to her weapon as it changes shape to have a repeating mechanism to fire multiple bolts within seconds. "Everyone think of something crazy to fight against Bill! Use whatever you all can imagine!" She fires multiple shots at the dream demon, flying around to dodge his bolts of lightning.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, BLONDIE! YOU'VE SPOILED EVERYTHING!" Bill transforms his arm into a giant flyswatter, using it to hit Adeline, but with quick thinking, she conjured large wings to shield her from his attack, knocking her down to the ground she craters into, but otherwise unharmed; though shaking from the impact as she slowly got up. Carla coming to her to cover her sister-in-law.

"Alright! Time to deliver some Flower Power!" Carla imagines a huge psychedelic tommy gun in her arms, firing out multiple pink fiery flowers at the demon, causing him pain.

"Bill! Nice bow tie!" Dipper fires a red laser from both his eyes right at Bill, creating a huge hole in his form.

"Kittens for fists! Pow pow pow!" Mabel announces, her hands being replaced with large kitten heads she shoots out from her sleeves in multiples at Bill's face. The kitten heads licking Mabel's face as she says, "Why hello, friends!"

Soos thinks of a good attack against Bill, "Anything, huh?" He lifts up his shirt, exposing his stomach as he announces his own attack, inspired from an old cartoon show he watched, "Soos love stomach beam stare!" Soos unleashed a multi-colored ray of question marks right at the demon, hurting him even more.

Wendy rubs her hands in delight, taking out her trust ax with an icy aura and she lunges for the demon, "Time to chop you down a peg!" She makes a gash against the malevolent being that forces him back. Wendy getting a great distance back herself to be near her allies.

Bill screams, having underestimated all of them and their vast imaginations, him backing away as he quickly mends the hole and wounds against him, "ENOUGH GAMES!" He shoots out a giant laser from his eye in the shape of a canon.

Mabel came up with a quick solution, "Hamster ball shield activate!" Everyone does the same as her, the laser reflecting right off them and back at Bill right in his eye!

Bill uttering in pain on his knees, "AH! OH MY EYE! AAH!"

The hamster balls break apart from the power of the laser, Mabel having another trick up her sleeves. She turns Xyler and Craz back to their dreamboy selves, conjuring musical instruments they can play to create synthesize music.

"Xyler! Craz! Play that music!"

As soon as the dreamboys start playing their music, it harms Bill even more so as he couldn't stand to hear it.

"NO! SYNTHESIZE MUSIC! IT HURTS!"

"And now to imagine your worst nightmare! A portal out of our grunkle's minds!" Dipper yells out.

"Out of our grunkle's mi-inds!" Mabel singed, though it being too loud for Dipper.

"Mabel!" Dipper composes himself as he and everyone else put their thoughts together to think the same thing, "Everyone, together!"

With all their might, including Xyler and Craz, they summon a black hole that starts sucking in Bill as he screams in fear.

"NO, NO, NO! ENOUGH!" With the wave of his arms, Bill turns the surroundings white, becoming yellow again in the process, finding himself intrigue in the humans who defeated him, "YOU KNOW, I'VE BEEN IMPRESSED. EVEN WITH BLONDIE HERE HAVING TOLD YOU, YOU ARE MORE CLEVER THAN YOU LOOK. ESPECIALLY THE FAT ONE." He tells, pointing at Soos with a side glare at Adeline, her having been his greatest threat to him while in the mindscape.

Soos whispers over to Mabel with a nudge from his elbow, playfully teasing, "He's talking about you."

Bill tells them before he leaves the mindscape, "SO I'M GONNA LET YOU KIDS, AND OLD LADIES, OFF THE HOOK. YOU MIGHT COME IN HANDY LATER. BUT KNOW THIS: A DARKNESS APPROACHES. A DAY WILL COME IN THE FUTURE WHEN EVERYTHING YOU CARE ABOUT WILL CHANGE! UNTIL THEN I'LL BE WATCHING YOU! I'LL BE WATCHING YOU…" In a great flash, he disappears, showing the zodiac wheel, with his words echoing in their minds, leaving them all in the white void. Adeline was determined more than ever to stop him, as was Carla as they know how serious he's really being.

"He's gone! We did it!" Dipper cheers with Soos, Wendy and Mabel in a high-five. Carla and Adeline grimace in knowing it's far from over with Bill, sensing they'll be seeing him again. All of them start disappearing, Dipper surmising, "Grunkle Stan and Ford must be waking up."

Mabel frowns to her imaginary dreamboys, "Will I ever see you guys again?"

"In your dreams," Xyler tells her.

Craz commenting as she starts disappearing, "Good one, bro. Good one." Xyler winking back at him as Mabel and the others faded back into reality.

* * *

_Inside the Mystery Shack..._

Dipper, along with Mabel, Soos, Adeline and Carla wake up from where they all were when they entered Ford and Stan's mind. Seeing all their family members with worried faces having gathered around them. Waddles having slept right beside Mabel to keep her company.

The six screaming briefly when they become aware upon awakening.

"Hey, guys! You all had a good sleep?" Tyrone greets with a quirked brow, helping Dipper up, "We all got concerned when none of you answered our calls. Seeing you all sleeping did raise alarm bells. Plus, the candles around the chair too." The other family members help up, Mabel, Soos, Wendy, Carla and Adeline respectively on their feet.

Seeing that Stan and Ford haven't woken up yet, the adult members grew more worried.

The adults and cousins knew better as when they arrived earlier, the adults saw the page of the journal it was on, knowing Bill had something to do with it. All of them having kept watch in case something were to happen.

"We did it!" Mabel cheers again.

Hearing her stirred Stan and Ford from their deep slumber.

Stan wondering as he groans, gaining his bearings as he rubs his head, "What? Did what? What are you all doing here?"

"And why were we dreaming of two brightly colored and radical young men?" Ford wondered when he rubbed his eyes, getting a big hug from Adeline, whispering in his ear that brought great concern on his face as she tells him what happened in the mindscape. Stan being surprised to be getting a hug from Dipper, not something his great-nephew did all summer so far until now.

"What is this, a hug?" Stan rhetorically asked with a small grin.

"Nope! It's a choke hold." Dipper and the others laugh, pretending to perform the technique.

Stan chuckling, "Not bad, kid. Not bad. You may become as good as the rest of your cousins one day."

Dipper smiles back at each of his older cousins, nodding, "I think so too."

Mabel remarks in relief, "I'm just glad Gideon didn't get into the safe. I really love this old shack."

"Group hug?" Soos asks, getting at least a hug from Tanya, Cormac and Quincy to humor him, "Ah, this is enough." Soos smiled.

Suddenly, they all feel the ground of the shack shake under them.

Dipper wondering aloud, "Hey, do you guys feel…?"

"Everybody get back from the sofa!" Jessie warns, everyone moving in time when an explosion goes off right behind the sofa. Everyone shielding the other from the blast that went off from the office.

To their horror, Gideon makes himself known, entering through the hole he created from the dynamite used to open the safe with great force. The boy carrying Ford's deed in his hands.

Gideon shows his smug grin as he says, "Oh, I'm sorry, Pines family. Did I wake you?"

"But… we defeated Bill!" Dipper cries out, the adult members of the family gasping in unison.

Gideon hissed at them, "Bill failed me! So I switched to plan B: dynamite! I got your deed, Stanford!"

Ford growls at the boy, angered from the damage he caused to his home, and threatened the lives the old man holds dear, "You little brat! Hand over my deed… right now!"

Gideon backs away with the deed tucked in his coat, "You wouldn't hit a little kid, would you?" The boy nervously grinned, knowing the older man can't lay a finger on him.

"He can't, but we can." Junior tells, glaring at Gideon with the teen Pines locking their eyes on the boy, ready to deliver a beating. They didn't think Gideon would add salt to injury with what he does next.

Gideon yells at them, holding up the deed with a lighter in his hand, making an effective bluff, "I'll burn this deed if any of you take another step!"

"It's not worth it, kids." Jessie tells them, knowing what may possibly happen won't be good. The teens backing away in reluctance.

"The Mystery Shack belongs to me! So get off my property!" Gideon takes out a handheld transceiver, calling over his father to bring in the wrecking ball, "Daddy? Bring it around the front."

Dipper tries and fails to assure his family and friends, being in denial of what was happening in front of him, grabbing up Journal 3 to tuck in his vest, "Don't worry, guys! It's just part of the dream! We're gonna wake up any second now! Right? Right?"

Bud Gleeful comes charging in with a crane, dangling a wrecking ball, aiming to smash it against the shack. Everyone in the whole stead leaves, Mabel taking Waddles with her as they all flee for their lives until they all get outside. They watch in horror when Bud smashed the large ball against the Mystery Shack sign, destroying it and the roof of the home. The Pines family hearts shattering as they see the place now in the clutches of the Gleeful family. Quincy beginning to sob, covering his face by his dad's leg.

"NOOOO!" Stanford cries out, reaching out for his home. Ford vowing in anger, "I'LL GET YOU GLEEFUL'S FOR THIS! YOU HEAR ME?!"

Dipper and Mabel have never seen their great-uncle as enraged as he was being before them, having been used to his more composed demeanor, but all of that shattering as he was fuming with his voice full of wrath. It scared Quincy to see his grandfather they way he'd being; if understandable, hiding behind his mother's legs.

Adeline does her best to calm her husband down as everyone heads off the property. Adeline talking softly to Ford, "We should stay at our daughter's for now. I'll let Shifty know where we are. Where should we have Dipper and Mabel stay?"

Ford calms down enough to give his response in a quiet tone, "They can stay with either Soos or at Wendy's, if none of them mind."

Mabel sees a problem, like before with the room situation as she asks, "Why can't we stay with our fam-"

Stan tells her to not have Ford go off on her accidentally, "Please, pumpkin… just go along with it. You and Dipper will be fine with them. We've all had a pretty bad day. We'll see you two tomorrow. Carla and I will either be at James or Jessie's place."

Dipper and Mabel exchange looks with one another with a frown, then looking up to Soos and Wendy.

"You guys can come stay with me and my abuelita!" Soos gathers the two up in a hug, "It'll be like a sleepover."

Wendy gives the twins a sympathetic looks as she says, "Sorry, dudes. My dad likes that turd, Gideon, so… it wouldn't be a good place for you two."

For the first time, Dipper felt uncertain as to what to do next. For now, they all hope they can settle everything tomorrow, wanting things to go back the way they were; as a one big, weird happy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter written by vulpixen! Oh boy things have become dire for the Pines family! I'm writing these chapters as fast as I can… before the worse may happen. Let's all hope sailormew4 and myself can continue this fic through all the way to the end of season two! We'd hate to see this fic end before it's finished for everyone to enjoy. I took a bit of inspiration from the deleted opening on Gideon summoning Bill part. Join us in the last chapter of season one in Chapter 39: Gideon Rises AU!


	39. Gideon Rises AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this final chapter of season one, Dipper and Mabel, along with their family try to figure out a way to stop Gideon and reclaim the Mystery Shack, while having to deal with the harm he causes in this au version of Chapter 39: Gideon Rises AU!

_Later that night..._

Ford and Adeline were in the small dining room of Shauna and Marcus' residence with their daughters and son, son-in-laws and grandsons, still distraught over what happened to their home as they didn't seem to be eating much from their plates. Ford felt he should have known better than to have left the page that summons Bill intact. Adeline thinks she could have done more to stop Bill in the Mindscape. Everyone was being quiet at the table, even Quincy who was usually chatty during such gatherings. Tate and Isaac McGucket make themselves known, apologizing from being absent from gatherings, but they were excused; things having came up one way or another behind the scenes, having been preoccupied with their own lives that they fell into a routine. Until now.

Ford sighs, doing his best to think of a plan to get the shack back before Gideon were to find not only the lab, but the secret area behind the vending machine, along with the Bunker and first journal. He wouldn't dare bring harm upon a child; just something that can stun him long enough to get the deed and reclaim his home.

The home he had built by Dan Corduroy to get started on his research when he first arrived in Gravity falls that started it all. The home that became his own over time. The home he gave shelter to his assistants that aided him in his ambitious pursuits. The home where he performed his greatest mistakes. The home where he started a new with the woman he loves dearly. The home he shared with his twin brother and his family. The home where he brought up his children. The home he has to get back no matter what.

"I'm gonna excuse myself from the table now, if that's okay." Quincy spoke quietly, having finished his food.

Isaac excuses himself, "May I be excused too?" He neglected spending more time with his younger cousin, hoping that playing video games with him will rectify his mistake as an older brother-figure. Isaac curses his abandonment issues.

"That's alright with us, kids." Adeline lightly smiles to him, understanding that he too had a long day like the rest of the family, "The grown ups need to talk about something anyway."

The moment Quincy entered his room to play quietly with Isaac following, the adults start to converse with one another, putting ideas together while dismissing others they don't see working in their favor. Shannon, Marcus and Shauna seeing if they can put something together to possibly bring down Gideon as harmlessly as possible.

Meanwhile at Jessie and Lillian's home, Carla was being comforted by Stan and her daughter on the living room couch with Flannel on her lap, the older woman having been a sobbing mess since losing the shack. Waddles walking around the home, being closely watched by Lillian to stop the pig from eating anything he shouldn't be. Lillian having called her older brother, Victor Prescott, from New Orleans about what's been happening. Victor having told her that she and her family could come travel and stay with him and his family; consisting of his wife, Joanna, and their three kids: Calvin at age twenty-two, Brock at age eighteen and Magnolia at age fourteen. Lillian didn't like the thought of having to move away from the only home she's ever known; her own immediate family not liking the idea either, never having liked the tropical region where New Orleans resided, and the humidity was almost unbearable. However, it was an option to consider if it ever happens.

"All those photo albums… the attractions… the rest of my clothes… All gone!" Carla mumbles, blowing her sniffling nose against the tissue in her hands.

"We got loads of our old photos here, Mama. We'll get the shack back before you know it!" Jessie exclaims, trying to sound positive for her parents sake.

Carla sniffles, making her feel an ounce better, "That's true."

Stan sighs, feeling a mixture of sadness to see his wife so upset, and angry at Gideon for taking away their home.

In Tanya's bedroom, she converses with her brothers away from the rest of the adults, all three sitting on her bed together in a circle; while also telling their grandfather, Jimmy Snakes, and their dad, Maurice, the whole situation going on.

"So that's the whole gist of it, Dad, Granddad." Tanya told, resting an arm on her pregnant belly, "Told my hubby's what's been going on and… they're suggesting I come back home if it starts getting too much."

"Ah man, that is rough news," Maurice sighed over the phone, having sympathy for his family and kids, wishing he could be there for them in their time of need.

"Ya'll gonna be okay?" Jimmy asked.

"Hope so, Granddad, Dad. We're going to see what we can do to get the Mystery Shack back." Junior tells the two, wishing they had a solution to their problem.

"That a boy. We'll come down there soon and see if we can help out. Maybe kick an ass or two." Jimmy tells them, putting small smiles on their faces.

"That'd be appreciated." Ty gets out his phone to scroll through his contact list, continuing, "Maybe we'll be able to settle this with everyone together..." Ty really wanted to hope for the best.

While at the Pines-Grayson home, the triplets scream into their pillows in unison while Compy screeches with them. Tara, Cormac and James discussing what they're gonna do about getting the Mystery Shack back. That place was James and his sister's first real home, he cannot bear to see his parents upset, especially hurts him to hear his mother in tears from what Jessie told him.

* * *

_The next day…_

Dipper woke up screaming from the nightmare he having slept on the floral patterned couch that was converted to a bed. It was a smaller house than what Dipper and Mabel are used to, but they made do that night. Takes a moment to breathe, expressing in uneasiness, "I just had a horrible dream that Gideon stole the deed to the Mystery Shack, and kicked us out, and… me and Mabel had to move to Soos' grandma's house while our Grunkles and Graunties are with the rest of the family, Waddles being with them I should add."

To his shock, he turns when Soos tells him, "That was no dream, dude."

Dipper screams again from seeing Soos' face so up close to his own, waking up his sister and Waddles. He was shushed by a much older woman known only as Abuelita, Soos' grandmother, as she tells him in a hushed, soft tone as she turns on the nearby lamp, "Shh.  _Por favor_." She proceeds to turn on the TV with the nearby remote on her armrest.

Dipper quiets in respect and courtesy while staying in her home, "Uh, sorry, Abuelita."

Mabel gets up from her sleeping bag, going up to Abuelita to adore her, "Oh, Soos, your grandma is so adorable! And her skin is old lady soft. Haaaahhh!" She proceeds to touch Abuelita's face, the elderly woman not seeming to mind in the slightest.

Dipper has his sister stop, not wanting Abuelita to get possibly irritated, "Mabel leave her alone. The news is on."

On the small TV, Shandra Jimenez was live on the property of the Mystery Shack, announcing its new ownership, showing a picture of an "innocent" Gideon Gleeful with a litter of playful puppies to pander his cuteness, "In a movement that has all of Gravity Falls buzzing, child psychic Gideon Gleeful has taken surprise ownership of the Mystery Shack, previously belonging to our brilliant scientists, Stanford Pines and his wife Adeline Marks Pines, having shared their home with their relatives, and area shysters, Stanley Pines and his wife Carla McCorkle Pines." The screen shows a picture of Stanley and Carla in devil costumes from Halloween the previous year surrounded by fire.

Dipper can imagine how Stan and Carla would react to seeing the picture, "That picture is taken out of context," they'd say.

Shandra continues as she now speaks with Gideon on TV right next to her, "Now that you have the shack, what exactly do you planning on doing with it?"

Gideon answers with a big grin on his chubby face when the microphone was brought to him, "I have a big announcement to make today, and I'd like to cordially invite all the good people of Gravity Falls to join me. Free admission to anyone who wears their Gideon pins! It's my face!" He winks, holding up a pin with his face on it.

Dipper forlornly frowns with resting his head on his hands, still not believing the kid defeated them when it should be the other way around, "I just can't believe Gideon beat us. Normally I'm able to save the day. This is all my fault."

Mabel looks on the bright side of their situation with a smile, reassuring him, "Don't worry, Dipper. Looks like Mabel's going to have to be the hero of the family now. I'll defeat Gideon with my grappling hook!" Mabel exclaims, taking out her trusty device, even if she hasn't be able to use it at least once to help out.

Dipper highly doubted his sister's approach, knowing that her tool hadn't helped them out once, even, saying in an unimpressed tone, "Mabel, no offense, but that grappling hook has literally never helped us once."

Mabel tries and fails to prove her brother otherwise as she demonstrates her grappling hook's uses, "Oh yeah? Jelly grab!" She shoots the hook out of the device, though inside of grabbing the large jelly nearby Abuelita, it breaks the glass jar and scatters the gooey paste everywhere.

To the kids surprise, Abuelita didn't seem angry that jelly was splattered on the wall, some of her angel figurines, and herself when she says in a soft manner, "I vacuum the walls now." She literally starts vacuuming the wall to clean off the delicious mess.

Soos too looks on the bright side, still without a shirt on while sitting next to his inactive toy race car track, "So you lost the Shack. Look on the bright side, dudes! Now you get to live here with me, Soos! Hey, anyone want to play race cars? They're out of batteries but we can make pretend." He then coughs up some pieces of food asking before eating them back up, "Would that be a new low if I ate that? Haha I'm just kidding, I'm totally eating it!"

Hearing the detail about living with Soos got Dipper's gears turning in his mind, needing to really question his great-aunts and uncles why they couldn't live with either of their family members. This time, he won't back down when they try to avoid the subject. He wanted some solid answers.

* * *

_Later at the Gideon-owned Mystery Shack..._

Many of the townsfolk crowd around the stand where Gideon himself, and his father on the piano, perform as they cheer for him inside a metal fence surrounding the property. The banner above the stand reading in blue lettering, "The Mystery Shack Grand Closing." A few of the townsfolk such as Toby Determined, Lazy Susan, and Manly Dan remarking Gideon with praise for the fake psychic, seemingly happy for him and for what he accomplished. The lumberjack almost choking Blubs and Durland to death without realizing. Outside of the crowd, Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Wendy and all the rest of the Pines family gather near each other in their disguises in black trench coats and matching hats to catch a peek of what Gideon plans to do to their beloved Mystery Shack.

"We're in." Dipper tells in a whisper as the others do the same tone.

"Very good. Now let's watch and see what Gideon has in store…" Ford tells, narrowing his eyes at the antagonizing boy, seeing how he already violated what belonged to the family.

"If anyone asks, I'm not Soos." Soos tells them, pointing at his "Not Soos" hat.

Gideon begins his announcement to everyone in the crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen! Today I am delighted to announce my plans for the former Mystery Shack. I give you... Gideonland!" He unveils the small scale demo of what he plans to do to the land, most of the crowd cheering and approving it all the while. The Pines family not liking it one bit.

"What?!" The Pines family, Soos and Wendy, said in astonishment.

Gideon continuing to share his plans to the crowd, "We're gonna turn this dirty ol' shack into three square miles of Gideon-tertainment. And to make way for our themed restaurant, "Gideon's Barbecue and Ice Cream Parlor" right at this location!" Bud Gleeful unveils when he took off the cloak of a small scale version of the establishment he plans to build, right at the Jade Dragon where Dani, Dante and Li live. Gideon planning on stealing their deed next somehow. Gideon didn't really need the restaurant, he just wanted to exact his revenge on the girl who beated him to a pulp and humiliated.

Quincy cries out loud in fear what may happen to his friend, "No! You monster!"

"Alright, that's it!" Stan says as the rest of the family pull of their disguises, rushing their way to the stage. Mabel kicking a Gideon cardboard cutout away. The triplets topple over the Gideonland demo piece, destroying it into small pieces.

Ford going up to the podium to say his claim, pointing at Gideon, "Everyone listen up! Gideon broke into my house, used dynamite to force open my safe where the deed was kept, and took it! I have witnesses that are my family. They were all there when it happened."

"And he's a fraud!" Stan angrily yells out to add.

"Arrest him, officers!" Mabel commands, but Blubs and Durland did not do such thing as they watch Gideon say his false side of it.

"Such accusations! Mr. Pines, I recall you gave the property to me. Look, here's the deed right here!" Gideon says as he pulls out the deed from his shirt.

"That's not true, Gideon, and you know it!" Adeline calls out, then turning to the crowd, "My husband would never willingly give his home away! The home he's had for over thirty-years."

Gideon then drags some of the family members names against the dirt when he says the rumors he created, "I mean, you would have your family say anything to support you, right Stanford and Stanley?"

The crowd goes in a low whisper, agreeing with Gideon as it made them think. Stan angrily barking at Gideon, "That ain't true! Our family members are not our puppets!"

Gideon lets out a giggle followed by a fake frown, "Well that's true. I mean, your family members do have some things that need to be addressed." Gideon walks up to James who had his arms crossed, "Take Ranger Pines here, I have heard word of him having been slacking off his job and talking to those who aren't really there. Doesn't that sound more off than widdle ol' me stealing the deed?"

Again the crowd seems to agree when Toby Determined says, "Yes, I do recall instances of James having talked to some people who aren't there like a crazy person."

James rubs the back of his head, not saying a word as Gideon continues to say, "And Jessie Pines, now I did see a vision of having quite a criminal record for theft and all sorts crimes related to it. I'm surprise she still has a job after all she's done."

Jessie looking utterly embarrassed being called out and angry at Gideon for bringing it up.

Manly Dan grumbles, uttering something on the lines of letting his and Jessie's boss know of it that may possibly cost the lumberjill's job.

"And while I'm at it, Stanford's daughters may seem like saints, but haven't you all questioned if their wares are legitimate of what they say they are? How do you all know they aren't selling any… illegal substances snuck into those herbs you buy?" Gideon shares, weaving his lies even tighter, grinning all the while in his mind as he kept at it and the crowd beginning to turn further against the Pines family.

All the while, Shannon thinks to herself against Gideon, "If I weren't an adult, I'd pummel you so hard you'd end up in the hospital, you little shit biscuit!" She would hurt him if she could and at the same age.

Gideon walks by the teen cousins to say his accusations, "Oh I can't forget about Stanley Junior's delinquency with having done crime himself. Don't people question why Arya, Anais and Aria Pines tend to stink like dead animals? Oh and Tyrone and Isaac, you two get up to trouble yourselves with those gizmos, don't you two? Such as causing property damage." Gideon perks a small hidden grin at Quincy that puts the small boy on edge.

Junior, Tanya, Cormac and the triplets give the middle finger to Gideon when he wasn't looking, some of the crowd disapproving their rebellious gesture while their teen friends, and the Corduroy boys cheered for them, only to be shushed by their parents. The Pines appreciated their support.

Isaac proceeded to hambone a message that contained a lot of obscenities, glad that Gideon cannot comprehend what he's saying. Except for Fiddleford himself who tells his grandson in his screaming voice.

"You watch yer language in front of that child, Isaac!"

Isaac hamboned a message in response, "Never."

Quincy was finally tired of all the crap that was dealt to him because of Gideon, and for what the kid was going to do to his friend. Quincy does what he'd never thought of committing in front of everyone. The seven-year old tackles Gideon to the ground and starts punching him multiple times to the face his small fists can deliver.

Gideon crying out while curled up in a ball, "Ah help me! Quincy's gone mad!"

The act shocked the crowd, and surprising the family to watch the whole scene take place. Stan perking up a grin to see his great-nephew punch Gideon's pudgy grin off his face.

"Someone stop that kid!" cried out one person in the crowd.

"We got this," Blubs said, him and Durland get up on stage to pry off Quincy before he could get the deed Gideon has in his possession.

Durland holding the squirming child in his arms, disappointed in the boy's behavior, "Now what do you have to say for yerself, kid?"

"I… I…" Quincy choked on his words, the wave of strong emotions filling his mind he couldn't think quick enough to respond. The boy dissolving into sobbing in front of everyone.

Gideon composes himself, taking a deep breath to appear more forgiving than he's really being in front of the public. He couldn't let his own reputation have a bad mark on it, so he says to the officers, putting on his fake sad face to seem more adorable, "Pwease let my old best friend go. He must not be feeling right in the head today. I'll let him off with a warning this time. Next time, I'm afraid he'll have to be arrested if he does this again."

Most of the audience cooed for Gideon and his ability to "forgive" Quincy.

Hearing the words "best friend" left a sting in Quincy's mind. Him and the rest of his family and friends knew better Gideon wasn't pressing charges out of the kindness of his heart.

"Let the boy go, Durland, since Gideon's being kind enough to not press charges." Blubs tells his boyfriend/partner.

Quincy runs over to his mother, burying his faces against her chest, having been so scared he would be taken away from his family. Shauna shoots a glare at Gideon, then at those giving her a sour expression from what Quincy did.

Gideon has the Pines family members backed away by a few tough looking men as the boy says, placing a Gideon pin on Stanley, "Now get off my property, Pines family and associates!"

"I'll show you -" In that instant, Stan hears a loud sound, his hearing aid picking up the feedback from the pin as he yells out in pain from the piercing tone. "Ow, my hearing aid! Ow!"

As the Pines family are forced to walk off stage, followed by Tate, Soos, Isaac and Wendy, Gideon bids them all, "Thanks for visiting Gideonland, friends! Don't come back, I don't care for y'all."

Outside the chain-linked fence that surrounded the Mystery Shack, Shauna and Marcus were in the middle of calming down Quincy from his panic attack. The rest of the family try to put their heads together, trying to figure out a way to stop Gideon now that they gained new information of his plans. They all sigh in sadness, watching the ceremony while leaning on the metal fence.

Dipper kicking a rock in frustration as Ford says, "Now that we know what Gideon's plans are, we'll find a way to get the shack back."

"I almost got the deed from him…" Quincy spoke quietly, "I really didn't like it when he insulted Mommy, Auntie, and everyone else. I don't wanna be taken away..."

"No one's taking you away, little butterfly, I won't let them…" Shauna whispers in Quincy's ears, it having scared her too to have seen how the police were close to arresting him.

"And we're very proud of you, Quincy. Pretty great you got that close." Marcus assures his son.

"Yeah, it really made my day that that punk got a punch to the face," Stan remarks with a grin to Quincy, trying to make the boy feel better about it.

"We better get the shack back." Wendy says, sad that she lost her job when it was starting to get enjoyable for her to go, "If I can't work at the Shack, my dad's gonna force me and my brothers upstate to work at my cousin's logging camp."

"Man that sucks," Junior comments, hating to see her leave town.

"I know, right?" Wendy adds.

Dipper was utterly shocked as he pleads Wendy, "What? You're leaving town? But we need you here!"

"Yeah especially Dipper and Junior because of their giant crush on—" Dipper and Junior slightly glare at Soos, making him reconsider what he was about to bring up. Soos changing the subject with a nervous laugh, "...you... calyptus trees! Ha! The kids loves eucalyptus trees! Saved it!" Wendy bought it.

Suddenly, Robbie, along with Tambry, Nate, Lee and Thompson make themselves known, approaching the family with satisfied smiles on their faces.

"What are you doing, Robbie?" Wendy asks in suspicion, though eases when she sees the rest of the gang.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to ask you to take me back. Just wanna say it was ballsy that the kid punched that turd in the face. In front of all those people, no less. And we don't believe any of the crap Gideon said about you guys." Robbie says, knowing since he's worked at Shauna and Shannon's store long enough to know that they don't sell anything fake or illegal.

"That's real nice of you to say, Robbie." Shannon remarks, finding it relieving that at least there are people who don't totally hate them right now. Even Dipper smiles up slightly to Robbie, finding that perhaps the goth teen changed a bit.

* * *

_Later at Soos' grandmother's house..._

The twins frown on the couch next to Soos, Tanya and Cormac, disappointed to see they haven't come up with much of anything that could stop Gideon and take back the shack.

Abuelita lamenting her struggle to provide for the twins, having more been use to caring for Soos and herself as she says, "This is not good. I cannot feed such a big family."

Mabel looks to her family members, Ford, Adeline, and Carla with pleading eyes, "Please can we stay with at either uncle's and aunt's place? It'll be like a sleepover. I'm sure we can figure things out. At least I'll have somewhere to put all my sweaters."

Dipper takes a deep breath, facing the older family members when he says, "What are you hiding about each of our family members?" He gets up from the couch to walk up to Ford, "All summer, you guys have been keeping something from us. I mean, our cousins, Tanya, Junior and Ty are part demon. We can handle whatever they are. It's not like they're bad people, are they?" The boy frowns up to the older family members, really hoping he would get some answers. Him additionally begging, "Please, tell us why."

While Stan was talking to Dipper and Mabel's parents, Ford, Adeline and Carla exchange a look of possibly telling them, seeing that keeping the truth from the twins any longer than they have been has been damaging. However, the older members want to respect their children and grandchildren's privacy.

Ford kneels down to Dipper and Mabel's level to tell them, "That part of Tanya, Junior and Tyrone we never knew about until recently. You see, each one of our family member's has something… unique about them that if shared too openly, it could put them in danger. Like it did with Maurice all those years ago… We just thought it would be best that they'd all tell you, when they feel ready to share that special part of them."

Tanya adds her say in the matter, finding it unfair that Dipper and Mabel are miserable at Soos' home, "They can stay come with me. I bet they don't snore as loudly as Gramps." She add with a chuckle, getting a small laugh from the others, "They'll have room and plenty to eat, let me tell ya."

"Tanya are you sure?" Carla questions with a raised brow.

"He-heck yeah!" Tanya corrected herself while in Abuelita's home.

Dipper and Mabel smile to their elder cousin, loving her right now that at least she wants to have them around. The two give her a big hug, being careful around her belly.

"Thanks a whole bunch, Tanya!" Mabel cheers, filling her and her brother with much relief they'll have somewhere to stay, "And I never did ask: is the baby gonna be a girl or a boy?" Mabel asks, having wondered about Tanya's baby for awhile, so she would know the best kind of sweaters she could possibly knit for the tyke when it's born.

Tanya tells the eager twin, "Well, Ma has always been right with guessing the gender of babies, so she said it's gonna be a girl. My hubbys, Fred and Kyle, and I have already decided on a name. Her name will be Cadence."

"Aw that's so sweet, dude! I bet she's gonna be like you, Tanya," Soos smiles, even though he'll miss Dipper and Mabel staying with him, he understood that his grandma won't be able to home the twins any longer, even if she wanted to.

Abuelita coos, internally hoping Soos would settle one day and have many children of his own before she were to pass away in peace, knowing her grandson will have a great life for himself. She saving all the baby stuff of Soos' to give to him and his future wife when they start having babies.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Stan converses with Dipper and Mabel's parents on the whole situation. Alex and Dana suggesting their twin children return home since it wasn't a great time for them to be around when so much drama was happening. Stan agreed with them, saddened that the twins may have to leave before summer ends and their birthday coming up at the end of August.

* * *

_That night at the Mystery Shack..._

Bud and Muriel had been working to remove the Pines family belongings out of the home, planning to drop them off somewhere while keeping things they found valuable. Bug happy to be getting his old clown painting back.

However, when Muriel was vacuuming in Stan and Carla's bedroom, she found a whole collection of family albums, catching her by surprise as she takes a look in each one, stopping what she was doing out of curiosity. Muriel turning each page with a shaky hand, getting the sudden wave of memories of all the Pines family members; the memories that were greatly repressed by the memory gun returning to her. Muriel started to remember other things such as the memory gun that had been used on her multiple times in the past.

"Suga pie? You alright in there, darlin'?" Bud calls from the other side of the door.

Muriel absolutely cannot allow Bud or Gideon see all the albums, knowing they'll destroy them in a fire if they do. She calls out to him, "I'll get to vacuuming here!"

"Alright!" Bud says as he leaves, being none the wiser to what his wife was doing.

It gave Muriel the time to hide away the albums where the two wouldn't find them under the cloak and bed. The least she can do to help the Pines family, and at the same time, she had to get away from her husband and son for her own sake. She just needed find the right time to make her exit before her husband were to make her forget again. Muriel takes out a pen and paper to write down the letter to leave behind when that opportunity arises. She then wrote another letter for any of the older Pines family to find with the albums, if they ever get their home back. It was to thank them for stopping Gideon and that the album gave her her wonderful memories back.

Downstairs, Gideon grins evilly at the second journal he holds on his hands, reading the page about the first journal, longing to find it so he may know all the secrets Ford wrote down.

He laughs when he talks to himself about Ford, "You may have been a brilliant scientist, Stanford Pines, but you denying such incredible power had been your greatest mistake! Once I find your first journal, I'll seize it for myself: the powerful secrets you stowed away!" Gideon laughs maniacally again with Bud Gleeful laughing with him. Gideon glaring at his father to stop, "Don't ruin this moment for me."

"Of course, sunshine..." Bud submissively spoke, doing his best to appease his son.

* * *

_At the Pines-Prescott residence..._

Dipper and Mabel get settled in Tanya's room where they'll be sleeping in for the night. Mabel and Dipper marveling at the landscape designs in the room of the river and lake.

"Did you paint this yourself, Tanya?" Dipper asks of his elder cousin.

Tanya obliges and tells them, "Hell yeah. When I was fourteen at the time." She touches the light blue wall, "Of course, I can do much better now than this. I see a lot of mistakes I can touch up, but I decided to keep it around because it makes the art." She can say the same with people and herself.

They all hear a knock on the door from Stan, "Kids, we need to talk to you both in the living room."

Dipper and Mabel head down stairs to the living room where, Ford, Adeline, Carla, and Stan sat on the couch with Jessie, Lillian, Ty and Junior. Tanya making herself comfortable on the puffy chair with Waddles and Flannel beside her. Dipper and Mabel sitting across from the saddened elder Pines on the large comfy chair next to them.

Stan speaks, feeling he should be the one to tell them, "Kids, we've got to talk. Look I've been talking about your parents earlier, told them what's been going on. The plan is, you're goin' home from what your parents told us. Your bus leaves tomorrow, here are your tickets." He rests the two bus tickets on the coffee table, the twins and the cousins shocked by the turn of events. Mabel and Dipper were devastated, along with the cousins and aunts.

Mason pleading to boy elders, "But Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, Grauntie Addi, Grauntie Carla, we want to stay here and help!"

"Gramps we can solve this by tomorrow. They don't have to leave." Tyrone spoke, objecting to the notion of Dipper and Mabel leaving. He wasn't the only one.

"We want them here too, Tyrone, but things have gotten real serious." Ford says in a sullen tone, "Dipper and Mabel's parents think it's best they return home for the rest of the summer. Plus, we're not able to keep our promise without a home to look after them in."

"Isn't any of our homes good enough?" Jessie argues, bringing up the subject that has egged her on since the beginning. She noticed how overprotective the four were being, knowing it was about the secrets and the twins discovering them. Jessie knew from the start that just nagged her, wishing she had just been able to tell the twins the truth. Now that they'll be leaving, it puts a dent into that plan.

Carla immediately dismissing that claim, "No… no that's not it at all, hun. Just…"

Stan gets up from the couch, heading out the front door as he says, "We'll be heading to James' tonight. See you all in the morning." Carla, Ford and Adeline follow suit, not having the energy to continue the conversation any further.

"Good night, everyone." Adeline sadly bids.

"Bye Daddy, Mama…." Jessie sighs, heading for her room upstairs to rest after all that's happened. She was already distraught over possibly losing her job over what Gideon brought up, much of it not entirely true. Sure, she did steal, but for small things, and occasionally money, though nothing too far. The Gravity Falls Diamond being the only exception to it.

"Good night, guys." Lillian tells as she goes with her wife upstairs, seeing if she can give her at least a bit of comfort. Tanya soon following that option herself to try to get some sleep herself.

"I'll be in the room."

Dipper grew determined to do something about getting the Mystery Shack, directing his attention to Mabel and his cousins, "Guys, that's enough. We're really gonna have to take action tomorrow to get our Grunkle's and Grauntie's home back."

"I know what you mean, man. And it's gonna take some work to pull it off." Tyrone shares, ready to help with what he can.

Mabel, Tyrone and Junior agree with him with optimistic smiles, the girl saying, "Gideon may have the upper hand, but we have something he doesn't."

"Family and friends!" Junior exclaims.

"Yeah!" Tyrone saying after his brother.

"The journal!" Dipper cheers while holding up Journal 3.

"The grapp… oh wait what are we going with?" Mabel asks, now becoming confused.

"I say we get all of our cousins and friends together to take down Gideon and get back the deed. Except for Tanya since… yeah." Tyrone tells, his cousins and brother liking the plan. They all know the very kids and teens to contact for such an important mission.

* * *

_The next day..._

Dipper and Mabel, along with all but one of their cousins, Tanya, and all their friends together: The three Corduroy boys and Wendy; Robbie; Tambry; Nate; Lee; Thompson; David; Taro; Grenda; Candy; Dani; Jack; Kylie; and finally Carrie. Each one of them brought something that could aid them on their mission - such as Isaac stole some tranquilizer darts from his Pa to stun the guards. All of them coming together from their mutual hatred of Gideon. All of them hidden in the bushes from outside the fenced-off Mystery Shack where much construction took place, and a few guards making patrols around the grounds.

Dipper whispering to his friends, cousins and sisters the plan, "Alright, the bus to take us out of Gravity Falls comes at sundown. If we wanna stay in town we've got to get past those guards, make it through the fence, and get Gideon to hand over that deed."

Dani makes a fist and punches into her hand, angry that Gideon may find a way to take her home as well, "I hear that. I've been burning his advertisements whenever I see them. That little shit's not taking my home either. Dad and Uncle Li would never sell the restaurant off to that turd!"

David giggles, still finding it amusing to hear kids younger than him swear. Getting some looks he says, "I find it funny when little kids swear. I fully support her burning Gideon's things."

"Nice, a little arsonist in the making!" Robbie remarks, giving the little girl a high-five, Dani returning the gesture.

"Well Gideon has me pissed so I wanna help do something about it. I only do it to dicks like Gideon," Dani says with a determined expression.

"Love your spunk, kid!" Nate comments positively, making Dani laugh a bit.

Carrie nods, glancing over at the scene with a small grin on her face, seeming to know exactly how to approach the obstacle, "Alright. Since Isaac brought the tranquilizing darts, we can have Taro fly over and shoot everyone until they're all out cold. Then we sneak in some of our numbers into the place to surround Gideon. When we bring the rest of the main force from Robbie's van, Gideon will be outnumbered and will have to give the deed back."

Everyone seemed to be onboard with Carrie's tactful approach, Dipper praising, "Wow, Carrie, that's kind of what I was thinking! Have you done this sort of thing before?"

David and Carrie exchange a brief look - as if knowing something more - before the teen tells him, "Yeah in a sense. Video games help with inspiring strategy."

"Cool," Ty simply comments, being supportive of his girlfriend.

Mabel tells her appreciation for everyone of them coming to aid her and Dipper in their time of need, "Thank you everyone for coming. Dipper and myself couldn't do this without you guys."

"Of course!" Candy says in her optimism, "You two are our friends, we don't want you to leave too soon before summer ends."

"You mean a lot to all of us, I like to think." Wendy comments, giving Dipper and Mabel a hug. Dipper blushing when he says to put things in motion.

"Alright everyone, let's do this!"

Meanwhile, Gideon was outside in the back near the woods, using a shovel to dig up patches of dirt he left behind, searching for the first journal. He was growing more irritated with each hole he tirelessly dug up, finding nothing to indicate the journal being within the earth below him.

"Where are you, journal? Where are you!" Gideon impales the shovel into the dirt, his father coming to him to tell there's company at the gate.

"Boy, I hate to interrupt you, but you have some guests."

"What?" Gideon questioned, him not being in the mood to address anyone else for the day, except for the workers doing construction. He went out of his way to get a break from his search as he walks over to the fence, seeing Dipper and Mabel with angry faces.

Dipper threatening the corrupted child, "Give us the deed to the shack, or else."

Gideon shows a smug grin next to his body guards, saying in cockiness, "And I suppose to say, "Or else what?"

"Yes you are suppose to say that." Mabel yells out to give the signal, "Now!"

The two guards fall down face first, having been shot at with tranquilizer darts by Taro, shooting from its mouth at them. Gideon gasps as he hears the robot dog confirming, "Targets neutralized."

All of the other teens and kids come rushing in as soon as Robbie rammed his van through the chain-linked fence. Grenda and Candy carrying golf clubs for weapons. Marcus Corduroy and his brothers having rope to possibly tie up Gideon with. The rest wanting to use their own fists to pummel the boy with as they all let out a warcry. The kids and teens surrounding Gideon before he had the chance to retreat into the safety of the shack.

Dipper and Mabel motion over to the trapped Gideon as the twelve-year old says, "You're surrounded by an unstoppable cousin and friend army, now give us the deed and get off our property!"

"Or we'll make you, kid!" Arya growled, showing her teeth with her sisters.

"What's it gonna be, Gideon?" Wendy asks, staring the kid down.

David grins over to Taro, telling it, "We got this covered now, Taro. Head for home and relax."

"You got it!" Taro emotes with a thumbs up on its screen, flying back to where they live.

Gideon finds himself in a rock in a hard place, seeing there wasn't anything he could do to get pass any of them, the forces determined to stop him the moment he tries to flee.

Suddenly, the sound of police sirens go off from the squad cars in the distance from where they all stood, frozen in fear of what's gonna happen. Bud Gleeful having called over law enforcement to apprehend the teens and kids from harming Gideon.

"It's alright, Gideon. I called the police!" Bud happily said.

"Thanks, father!" Gideon calls to his dad, thinking at least he did one useful thing today.

Gideon grinning all the while to see their faces go from angry and confident, to fearful and concerned. Gideon takes the chance to wipe dirt on his face, rolling in it if he must to make it look like they beaten him.

"Ah shit it's the cops!" Dani cries out.

"Y'all in trouble now!" Gideon laughs evilly, seeing Blubs and Durland making their way with several more cops on the scene, rushing in before any of the teens and kids could make a getaway.

"Everyone get on the ground now with your hands up! Drop your weapons now!" Blubs commanded them all, tossing aside his bubbly demeanor to actually being serious and doing his job, "I wanna see hands where I can see them! You're all under arrest!"

"Y'all should be real ashamed of yerselves!" Deputy Durland spoke in a disapproving tone, "Thought yer parents would've raised y'all better…"

Gideon puts on some fake tears as he cries out, "Over here, officers! They attacked me and trespassed on my property! I thought I was done for… Leave Dipper and Mabel be, I'm not pressing charges on them. It's the others who really harmed me..." He fake sobs that really convince Blubs and Durland what just occurred. He internally grins, seeing how he once again defeated Dipper and Mabel from retaking the shack once again.

"But… but…" Dipper steps forward in horror, seeing the hurt faces of the teens and kids. His plan utterly destroyed, shaking where he stood.

"NOOOO!" Mabel screams, tears streaming from her eyes, seeing her best friends and cousins get taken away by the cops, falling to her knees as she wails in hysterics. "This isn't right!" She couldn't bear to imagine how the parents will react when they hear their children are behind bars.

The teens and kids do as they say, all of them scared and shaken by what's happening. The officers began handcuffing each and everyone of them with a click of the metal restraints, except for Dipper and Mabel, whom are forced to watch their friends and cousins get taken away and put into the squad cars.

Jack screaming out from inside the squad car he was in with Dani and Kylie, "NONE OF YOU TOLD ME MY MIRANDA RIGHTS! YOU'LL HEAR FROM MY LAWYER!"

Kylie sighs, rolling her eyes when she says to humor her friend, "Welp, I somehow I knew this may happen to me. And Jack, you have the right to remain silent. What you lack is the capacity for it."

"Thank you!" Jack tells his friend, then thinking, "Hey!"

Dani sighs, knowing her dad will go ballistic when he hears she's in jail or prison.

The town of Gravity Falls not having a juvenile hall facility; it was either county jail or maximum security prison. The kids and teens will be forced to be locked up with adult inmates, due to the established laws of the town when it was founded. Due to them having trespassed on private property, assault, threats of violence, and damage to said property, it didn't look good for any of their cases; being more than likely they'll end up in prison until an unknown amount of time.

In one of the squad cars, Isaac does his best to comfort his cousin Quincy, the boy having fallen into an emotional break down where he was not only shaking violently, but fallen completely silent. Isaac holding the little boy close he'd seen Shauna doing for Quincy, seemed to be slightly working with as the frightened boy clings to him. If there was anything Isaac knew, it was that he'd been in the exact same state before. Quincy utters nothing to describe the anguish he was feeling with being put in either jail or prison away from his family.

Junior stares out forlornly from inside the police car with his brother and Carrie next to him, feeling they've failed and now they have a criminal record. Today went from bad to worse.

As soon as the police leave with the apprehended friends and cousins, Dipper and Mabel are left at the mercy of Gideon and his two buff, awakened guards that subdue the twins. Dipper struggling to get free as Gideon says, "I have to admit, kids, I am impressed by your creativity! How did you ever…"

"Let go!" Dipper screams, the journal falling right out of his pocket and onto the ground, the boy going, "Oh no!" Gideon gasping when he sees the journal he'd been looking for, but it wasn't the first one. Gideon didn't notice the front cover, but he recognized the burgundy hue and overall appearance anywhere.

Gideon's face contorted to a bright smile, not noticing the number as he says, "No! Could it be?" He begins to laugh in amazement of his find, saying to a flailing Dipper, "Of course! It all makes sense! The one place I'd never think to look! You had it the whole time! And to think I actually considered you a threat!" Gideon flicks Dipper's nose in a conceited manner.

"No! Give it back!" Dipper cries out, tears falling from his eyes as he tries and fails to reach for the journal in vain.

"Every victory you had was because of your precious book! And your foolish family and friends!" Gideon says, tapping the book.

Dipper making a threat, "Give it back or I'll-"

He was cut off when Gideon sneers at him up close, "Or you'll what, boy? You'll what? Huh? Huh? No muscles. No brains. Face it! You're nothin' without this! All your friends and cousins can't save you now!" Gideon bids them farewell before he has the guards throw them out, waving, "Bye, bye forever, y'all!" With a snap of his finger, the two buff men walk towards the border of the gate, throwing the twins unceremoniously off the property.

Dipper screaming out, "NOOOOO!" as did his sister.

The two landing with a hard thud on the ground on the other side of the fence. Dipper and Mabel go away from the property until they're in the forest, the boy sitting on the ground in front of the tree while his sister went to "sweater town" in mourning of their friends and cousins having been arrested.

Mabel speaks in between sobs with a choked voice, "All our friends… our cousins… What are we gonna do, Dipper? Dipper?" She sniffled, turning to see her brother about to be overcome by bitter tears, saying nothing to respond to his sister.

Dipper believes what Gideon says: without the journal, he wouldn't have been able to solve those mysteries and thwart Gideon's plans from all those times they had to face him. He thinks the only courageous or cool things he's ever done was because of the journal he had to guide him through it. There was nothing they can do now, but to board the bus back home. Dipper dissolves into hysterical crying himself, letting out wails in sorrow right next to his sister as they both sob together.

* * *

_Later that afternoon..._

Dipper and Mabel wait at the bus stop, Ford, Stan, Carla and Adeline being there to accompany them with what luggage they have on hand. Carla choking up in tears while Adeline does her best to console her. None of the adult Pines members and Tanya being there with them, having gone to the prison, where their children have been incarcerated, to see them, no doubt upset over what occurred. The elder Pines members were distraught themselves from hearing the news of their grandchildren being stripped away from them.

"We're… we're so sorry…" Dipper said quietly, "We thought we could get it back with everyone's help."

Stan kneels to his level, telling him, "It's not any of your faults. Gideon that slimball… We promise we'll work twice as hard."

It provided little comfort to Mabel and Dipper, seeing the bus heading for Piedmont, California on its way within seconds, stopping to open the door with Soos announcing, "Bus 52, departing Gravity Falls, all aboard."

"Soos?" Ford raised a brow.

"Oh hey, Dr. Pines, I'm a part-time bus driver now, among other jobs since the Mystery Shack closed down," Soos shares, perking up the twins a bit to see him. At least it'll be interesting on the way home. Dipper and Mabel board the bus, having given their great-uncles and aunts a brief hug before doing so. "Don't worry, you two, I'll make the forty-somethin' minutes of my shift a good one."

Dipper and Mabel wave goodbye from the very back of the bus, as the elder Pines bid them farewell, wishing they could have done more. The bus starts to depart as Dipper quietly says, "I can't believe this is happening…"

Back at the Mystery Shack, Gideon giggles madly with having the journal in his possession at last. All the schemes leading up to that moment were worth the previous failures he went through.

"I've got it! I finally got it!" Gideon exclaims, running into the living room where his parents were, barking at them to leave him to himself, "Get out!" Bud and Muriel frightfully do as they were ordered and left in a hurry.

Gideon uttering, "It's finally mine! At last I have journal number…" Upon seeing the actual cover of the journal, he sees a number three instead of a one like he hoped.

It dumbfounds him that there are three journals, not two, "There are THREE of them? But where is journal number one?" He pounds on the small table as if having a tantrum, becoming quite irate each passing moment as his expectations were shattered.

He comes to the conclusion that Dipper may have the first journal as well, infuriating him, "I must have all three for the power to be unlocked! But where could I— Dipper! He must know where it is! He gave me the third one and kept the first for himself!" He rips of some strands of his own hair, screaming, "I can't let him leave Gravity Falls!"

Without delay, Gideon takes both journals in his arms, running outside to where Fiddleford nearly completes the giant robot of Gideon, the only thing it needed was to paint the rest of the giant mechanical vessel to conceal the metal parts. McGucket won't get that chance as Gideon asks him, "You there! Is it ready?"

Fiddleford stops what he's doing to say in his jovial manner, "He he he! Only one way to find out!" The old man pulls down the lever, the robot coming to life upon activation, a pulse of energy could be felt beneath the ground. Gideon tucks away the journals in his coat, walking right up to the foot of the robot with a sinister grin, entering inside the robot while putting on a motion capture suit with the small white balls attached to the black fabric. He appears on a platform where he can put the robot into motion with himself fully controlling its actions. With his movements, he sets the Gideonland sign down and starts walking forward with each loud step.

Fiddleford remarking as he sees Gideon walk in the direction of where the bus was heading to, "I've got a good feelin' about that kid!"

Meanwhile at Shauna and Shannon's home, Stan sits in the living room with his wife while Ford and Adeline were in the kitchen, sulking in helplessness of what to do.

Stan lamenting tiredly, "Well guys, this is it. Rock bottom. Our name has been dragged through the dirt, almost all our grandkids are in prison, and we're clueless in figuring out how to expose Gideon for the fraud he is…"

Stan picks up the Gideon pin as he growls, "How did you do it, kid? Why are you always one step ahead? Maybe he really is psychic after…" He yelps in pain, picking up the feedback from the pin with his hearing aid as Carla asks in concern.

"Stanley are you okay?"

Stan rubs the side where it ached on his head, then coming to realize something they've overlooked, "Ah! My hearing aid! What keeps causing that? Wait a minute! That's it! I know Gideon's weakness!"

"What? Really?" Carla perks a small smile.

Stan gets up and kisses Carla passionately on her lips with his, running toward the kitchen as soon as he lets go to tell Ford and Adeline, "Hey bro, Addi, Gideon's a fraud after all! There's a camera inside the pin, that's why my hearing aid has been acting up from the feedback."

"Let me see that pin," Ford asks, Stan giving him the object to carefully open the top part, exposing the electrical parts hidden inside the item, causing them all to form grins on their faces. Ford gives Stan a big hug for his discovery, "Stanley, my brother, you are a genius!" It meant a lot to Stan to be hearing the praise.

While on the bus, Dipper looks out the window with depressing eyes, seeing the forest move past as the large vehicle kept driving. He thinks his friends and cousins may hate him now for what happened to them, not having gotten their faces out of his mind.

Mabel does her best to preoccupy her time with trying to get her twin brother to play with her, "Hey, Dipper, wanna play back seat treasure hunt?"

Dipper sadly responds, "I'm not in the mood."

Mabel lifts up the seat, exposing the disgusting things left behind by previous passengers as she points each one out, "Aw, come on! We got Canadian coins, gum that shaped like Ronald Reagan's head, ooh! Miscellaneous fluid stain?"

Dipper couldn't believe his eyes when he sees a giant Gideon robot running towards them, the boy screaming, "Giant robot!"

"Yeah, a giant robot... Wait, what?" Mabel turns her attention to her brother.

"Look!" The twins now seeing the Gideon robot coming right for them.

Gideon running at them as he commands, "Halt! I command you to halt!"

Dipper and Mabel screaming, running up towards Soos to warn him.

"Soos! There's a giant robot coming towards us!" Mabel warns with urgency in her voice.

Soos assuring them as he gets used to the controls of the bus, "Don't worry guys. I've been a part-time bus driver for at least 40 minutes. One of these is probably a clutch…" With a pull of the clutch, he gets the bus going faster that it was, "Hang on, dudes!"

Soos manages to dodge Gideon's hands from grabbing them, doing what he can to catch up to the bus. Things have gotten more intense for the three inside the bus.

"Soos look out!"

Soos thinking quickly of which direction to turn to, seeing that Gideon blocked the path, the driving turning right into the trail where it leads up toward the top of the cliff. The bus managing to get out of Gideon's reach, but for only a moment when the robot climbs the base to continue the chase.

Dipper wondering aloud, "He already won! What does he want from us?"

Inside the robot, Gideon locks onto the bus, saying, "I got you in my sight!"

"Soos cliff!" Dipper alarms to Soos.

Soos breaks the bus right before the bus falls off the cliff, crushing Maurice's plaque on the ground by Gideon-bot's foot. The wheel of the bus was not on the cliff so it couldn't move. The Gideon-bot comes right after and shakes the bus, tearing off the ceiling of it, revealing there was only Soos. Dipper and Mabel having taken the opportunity to leave by crawling right under the bus and down to the bridge in between the facing cliffs.

Soos takes out the Bus Emergency Manual, panicking as he tries to find what to do in their current situation, "Okay. What's closest to our present situation. Raccoon in the engine or angry grandparent won't leave bus?" He pause for a moment, "Proba-probably the second one."

The Gideon-bot turns to see Dipper and Mabel running across the bridge. Unfortunately, the Pines twins only found a dead-end on the other side, seeing no way to climb up either as the two become trapped. The Gideon-bot jumps onto the bridge, surprising that it was still sturdy enough to maintain its hold after so many years.

Gideon demands Dipper to tell him, "Tell me! Where is Journal number one?!"

Dipper and Mabel question in unison, becoming fearful of the giant, threatening robot before them, "Journal number one?"

Gideon threatens them with a punch against the cliff face, "Don't play games with me, boy!"

Dipper and Mabel manage to move out of the way of the falling rocks Gideon made, the boy responding back as he didn't know himself, him shielding his sister, "I don't know what you're talking about! You took the only journal I ever had! What do you even want with these journals anyway?"

Dipper gets no reply as the two are picked up by Gideon, having one of them in each hand.

Dipper hits the robot's hand as hard as he could, but it was in vain, "Let go of my sister!"

Gideon mocks the boy before he tosses him over his shoulder, "Ha ha ha, you still think you're some kind of hero?" Dipper skids across the ground of the cliff, getting a bloody nose in the process. Gideon telling Mabel in his hand, "Once I find the final journal I'll rule this town! With you as my queen!" He laughs maniacally in the thought of it all.

Mabel cries out for her brother's aid, "Dipper help me! HELP!"

Dipper ran Gideon's words across his mind, those words having stung him, yet motivated him in a sense to try even harder to save the day. Dipper makes up his mind, backing away to get a good distance for a running leap. It was one of the most courageous, boldest acts he's ever done in his life. With a wipe of the nose to clean the blood off, he runs a full sprint, leaping off the edge of the cliff and breaking through one of Gideon-bot's eyes, tackling Gideon himself.

"Let go of my sister! This is for my friends and cousins!" Dipper cries out, punching Gideon's face multiple times. The motion capturing still active, Gideon-bot's moves when Gideon moves with each fighting action he took, putting Mabel in even more danger as she clings tightly, moving around to not get hurt herself. Dipper and Gideon duke it out, delivering one punch after another.

"Never! I finally won this time!"

Gaining the upper hand over Gideon, Dipper grabs the kid's fist, making him punch himself a few times before one final hit against his face, sending Gideon-bot's head spinning round and round many times. The force sending Dipper and Gideon against the wall of the robot's head.

"Careful in there!" Mabel screams while clinging to dear life on the thumb of the robot.

Suddenly, the Gideon-bot topples off the bridge, sending the three children falling to their possible demise as Soos cries out for them in horror.

"Dudes! Nooooooooooooo!"

The bot falls on the ground, causing a great, flashing explosion big enough for everyone in the town to see. The Gideon-bot was broken, and its pieces are all around, some having caught on fire. Then something comes down from the top from the tree with a string. It was Dipper and Mabel, with her grappling hook having saved their lives during the fall.

As the two descend safely down, Mabel tells her brother with a big smile on her face, "GRAPPLING HOOK! Told you it will come in handy!" Dipper smiling back at her, relieved they're both safe.

Dipper cheers for his sister, never should have doubting her when he says, "Mabel, that was amazing!"

"Not as amazing as you defeating that robot!" Mabel compliments with a playful nudge.

Dipper gasps slightly, seeing both Journal 2 and 3 together as he picks them both up, "Hey! The journals!" The two then hear not only police sirens, but it seemed that many of the townsfolk came to see what was all commotion about, and the local news station as they gather around the site. The people wondering how it all happened.

Deputy Durland runs up to Gideon, the boy having survived as well in great concern for his well being, "Gideon! Oh, good heavens! What on Earth happened here?"

Gideon cling by the two officers, putting on his "innocent" act people buy into, "It was the Pines twins! They tried to attack me and blow up my statue with dynamites! Arrest 'em!"

"What?" Dipper and Mabel exclaim in unison.

Dipper pleads to Blubs and Durland, "Officers, he's lying!"

Sheriff Blubs wasn't believing Dipper when he says to their dismay, "Sorry kids, but we trust Gideon. And nothing short of a miracle would ever change our-"

Suddenly, Stan, along with Carla, Ford and Adeline come speeding inside the Stanleymobile, coming at a stop to get out of the car to settle everything once and for all.

"Wait! Wait! Stop everything! We've got somethin' to say!" Stan tells everyone around him as the four run to the twins side.

"Not these guys again," Blubs muttered.

Ford clears his throat to say, "Gideon has been playing you all for fools all along, and we can actually prove it!"

Carla and Adeline hit against the surface of the broken Gideon-bot, breaking off a panel to expose a control room full of videos of just about everyone and their secrets Gideon "predicted," causing them all to be flabbergasted by what they were witnessing. Everyone was seeing themselves as they point out their images on the multiple screens.

Stan takes out the pin he held onto, showing it to everyone as he shares the actual truth, all with a satisfied grin, "That's right, these pins are hidden cameras! And my hearing aid was picking up the feedback! Who's the fraud now?" He breaks the pin, throwing it on the ground like everyone else did.

"And we salvaged proof that Gideon stole the deed to the Shack. We even showed it to the mayor of Gravity Falls himself before coming here," Adeline tells, holding up a videotape from the security camera that was given to her by Muriel Gleeful in secret. That footage will help prove the teens and kids claims of getting the deed back to be true, hopefully enough to set them all free.

It was enough evidence to entirely convince the officers and the townsfolk of Gideon's wrong doings, surrounding Gideon with expressions of having been betrayed on their faces.

"Gideon, we gave you our trust..." Durland spoke.

Manly Dan yelling out, "You LIED to us! My kids are behind bars because of you!" Dan additionally adds in a more sullen tone, "Knowin' Jessie, despite her antics, she has been a valued lumberjill and friend after all these years. She and Lillian raised some good kids too." It was rare for Dan to say something so sensitive, but in the scenario he was in, it felt right of him to bring it up. Jessie having become one of his greatest rivals and friends, having been close since their respective spouses died years past.

Gideon backaway, karma getting to him fully as there was nowhere for him to run from the townsfolk wrath.

"Please, I... It's not what it looks like... What are you gonna do with me?" inquired Gideon who cowers in fear.

Durland simply looks up to Tyler Cutebiker nearby to ask, "Tyler?"

Tyler sniffles, saying his famed quote, "Get 'im... Get 'im!"

With that confirmation, Blubs tells Gideon, "Lil' Gideon, you are under arrest for conspiracy, fraud, and breaking our hearts. Durland, the tiny handcuffs."

Durland gets out the small handcuffs, used for kids, clipping them over Gideon's wrists as the boy cries out.

"Wha-No!"

Dipper and Mabel were absolutely thrilled to see Gideon getting punished for all the crimes he's committed.

As Durland and Blubs were about to take Gideon away, Stan goes up to the kid, "Just one more thing." Stan picks up the angry child, shaking him up and down for the deed to the shack to fall right out of the coat. Stan picking it up when he finished as Gideon was put inside the squad car.

"I believe this belongs to us," Ford says, Stan holding up the deed. Carla and Adeline going to their side as Dipper and Mabel follow them, filled with happiness that things may go back to normal as they came be.

Gideon angrily threatens from inside the cop car as it leaves the site, "No! No! Watch the hair! You can't do this to me! Y'all are sheep! You need me! I'll be back! You'll hear from my lawyers!"

Shandra Jimenez was on live television as she reports, "There you have it. Local heroes Stanford, Stanley, Carla and Adeline Pines has just exposed Li'l Gideon as a fraud. Anything you have to say to the town, Pines?"

"They Mystery Shack is back, baby!" Stan cheers, as did Dipper and Mabel.

"Adeline shares her thoughts on an important matter, "I just hope that with the evidence presented, it would be enough to have the teens and kids set free from prison. They were all trying to get the stolen deed back from Gideon and-"

Shandra frowns, then perks up from what she's hearing from her sources in town, "Wait just a second… I have word that our recluse mayor, Eustace "Huckabone" Befufftlefumpter as something to announce live on the news. What can you report there, Thomas?"

"I'm here in town square where our mayor has something important to tell the public," the anchorman shares, having the camera crew face the hundred-something year old man in a wheelchair up on the podium with the microphone adjusted to his height.

The mayor clears his throat when he says in all seriousness, "With the evidence presented to me by Adeline Pines, and having watched Gideon's wrong doings exposed on television, I hereby have the youngsters released from their wrongful imprisonment; cleared of all their charges and records of their "crimes" they committed. It should be Gideon Charles Gleeful locked behind prison bars until he's fit to re-enter society. However long that may be."

Thomas then asks of the mayor, "That is a mighty generous gesture to do, good mayor, what brought you to the conclusion the teens and children should be cleared of their charges?"

What the mayor says was dark, but kept humor about it, "Since I'm anticipating the Grim Reaper to come soon, I might as well do one or more things to make right with myself and for others."

Shandra, once having been ashamed of her daughter, Tambry, for committing such a serious crime was overjoyed that she was going to be released from prison. Shandra wasn't the only one as the Pines family cheered loudly from hearing the great news.

* * *

_A short time later..._

Within no time, the Mystery Shack gets repaired with help from all the Pines family members, along with Tate and Isaac McGucket, and all their friends to pitch in and help. Although, they couldn't exactly keep the "S" to stay on, but not minding one bit. Jimmy Snakes and Maurice even lent a hand and agreed to stay for a time; to which Jessie, Lillian and the rest of the family were thankful for. Dipper and Mabel's parent hearing that all is well changed their minds about their kids coming home too early.

None of the teens and kids bear no grudge against Dipper and Mabel for what happened to them, the twins thankful for it as life starts to get back to normal as they can be. The Mystery Shack finally back in business in the grand reopening of the place. The teens having managed to keep the younger kids safe from some of the aggressive inmates of the prison while there. Junior and Ty were placed in solitary confinement from all the malice they sensed that almost drove the two mad. All of them glad to have been set free.

Ford and Adeline incredibly happy to have their home back, as well as the rest of the family. Stan and Carla happy to find all the albums intact, having read the letter that Muriel Gleeful wrote to them before having left Bud, touching their hearts.

However, Quincy hadn't spoken a word since in the squad car from yesterday and his short time in prison, having been rendered speechless from his traumatic experience; even if he may seem fine and smiling on the surface. Only time would tell if Quincy will talk again, but thankfully, his family are patient and loving to give him the chance to heal.

Inside the attic room, Dipper and Mabel get everything they have settled back in the places they once were before.

The two hear the door open as Mabel greets the four elder Pines, "Hey Grunkle Ford and Stan, Grantie Carla and Addi!"

"You two settling back in well enough?" Adeline asks them with a bright smile.

"Yep!" Mabel shares, glancing over to the carved heart with a smile, "I'm so happy we got just about everything back, as well as my best friends and cousins. And the markings Jessie and the others left behind are still here! Even the secret hole!" Mabel then thinks of Quincy in concern for him as she asks, "Is Quincy gonna be okay? He hasn't talked about anything since yesterday when we…"

"Quincy will be fine, but he's gonna need our help to regain himself to talk again. He's been through so much in his young age," Carla puts it lightly to ease the twins.

Dipper takes a deep breath, finding it now the right time to tell his great-aunts and uncles about Journal 3 he'd been using for the summer, thus far. He places Journal 2 to his side as he begins to speak, "Hey, Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, Grauntie Addi, Grauntie Carla, me and Mabel have been talking, And I think there's something we should finally tell you all." Getting their attention, the four find somewhere to sit, as they listen to the boy while he hands the journals to Ford and them to look at, "This is a journal I found in the woods - except for number two. It talks about all the crazy stuff that goes on in Gravity Falls. Gideon nearly destroyed the whole town trying to find it. I don't know what it means, or who wrote it. But, after all we've been through, maybe you should finally know about it." Dipper and Mabel smile lightly to their elders, getting a reaction they didn't expect one bit.

Ford smiles, the moment he places his six-fingered hand on the cover, everything begins to click inside Dipper's head as the boy gasps as Stan tells him.

"Kids, there's a secret we've been keeping from you two. We know the author of the Journals," Stan grins and as looks to his twin brother, "it's my brother."

Dipper and Mabel were utterly at a loss for words to describe the bombshell that was thrown at them. It all started to make sense why Quincy and the other family members were dancing around the subject of the identity of the author. They all knew all along it was Ford; they've always known. Dipper felt incredibly stupid for not having seen it right in front of him the whole time since the beginning of summer, having been over-thinking things and the distractions he faced, though not regretting them in the slightest.

Dipper lets out a loud, ear-piercing scream in joy for learning that his own great-uncle is the author the whole time. The four and Mabel cover their ears from the sudden screaming.

"Yesh, I expected the kid to be excited, but this…" Carla remarks with a giggle in amusement. At least Dipper bust all their eardrums.

Dipper didn't know where to start with asking questions, hyperventilating until he calms down enough to ask Ford with bright wide eyes, "Tell me… everything, Grunkle Ford. I mean… I-"

"Slow down there, Dipper, be a bit more patient with us a little longer. It had been a big day and we're just focusing on settling back home. Okay?" Ford tells his anxious nephew and niece, "And then I'll share everything about the Journals. I've always known you had the third journal in your possession, Dipper, and my trust was well placed." Ford places a hand on Dipper shoulder for a moment before letting go. Dipper felt incredibly flattered in that moment from his great-uncle's praise.

Dipper and Mabel reluctantly agree, wanting to know more, but at the same time, respecting their great-uncle's choice to tell them more at a later date.

"We'll let you all get settled for now. See you both later," Carla bids as she places forehead kisses on Dipper and Mabel.

Dipper and Mabel were left alone to their thoughts, bugging them that they just learned who the author of the Journals is, but they have so many questions than answers to what they wanted to know. Ford taking Journal's 2 and 3 with him to be reunited with the first one as they proceed to put their own plans into motion.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Ford, Stan, Carla and Adeline travel down into the basement, passing by a lot of electrical equipment to get to the main room where the four get to work on the thing on the other side of the small room. Before them was a small, swirling rift of space/time, at the center inside of a containment sphere, a peculiar tape measure at the center of it that seemed to be broken.

Ford takes out the first journal, bringing it together with the other two, glad that he has all three of them after a year of delay, they can pick up where they left off.

Inside the bedroom by the window, the eerie wind blows against the pages of one of the albums, but not just any album full of memories, but those from what seemed to be different planes of reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh boy! Final chapter of season one written by vulpixen! Just want to say thank you to you all for following this multi-chapter fic after almost a whole year! Sailormew4 truly appreciates it as well as I do. We both hope to continue this fanfiction well into the end of season 2. Season two where each of the Pines family secrets will be brought to light. Also, sorry for the sudden inclusion of the ship between Shifty and Tate, I fell in love with it after hntrgurl13's and the-ill-doctor on tumblr drawings of the two together and we wanted to include it into the fic, so we made a few rewrites and retcons in a few previous chapters to make mention of it, but will be further explored in the hopefully coming chapters. Next time, the Pines family party in Chapter 40: Scary-oke AU!
> 
> Update: Spelled Cadence's name wrong, went back and corrected it.


	40. Scary-Oke AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this beginning of season 2, the Pines family plan a celebration party for having back the Mystery Shack, however, with new beginnings means new problems to overcome in this au version of Chapter 40: Scary-oke AU!

_Later that night..._

While Dipper and Mabel sleep soundly in their room, flashing light and ground rumbling from the basement lab of the shack emits throughout the home in every crevice, surprisingly the twins remain undisturbed, though Waddles oinked in noticing something was up.

Ford types on the console while Adeline keeps a close observation of the fluctuating rift, finding that the unnatural substance had been slowly, but surely, expanding. Something they cannot allow to go further, or else Bill will find his way to their world. Luckily, parts from the spaceship hidden deep underground provided them with the technology to greatly contain the rift from growing even more chaotic.

The computer reading, "Rift Near Critical: Containment Required."

"Seems to have grown more out of whack since we last messed with it," Stan comments, shielding his eyes with his hand from the bright light the rift was showing.

"That's why I'm putting up this improved containment sphere around it," Ford tells, with several presses of some switches and buttons, then finally a lever, the machine on the other side of the door activates. The claw-like hand carrying an enforced glass sphere, opened wide as it descends over the contorting rift. "Now, Carla!" Ford commands, glancing over to her as she pulls the lever across from him, with gloves one, that has the sphere seal shut over the rift, but creating a large burst of energy that creates a larger bright light than before. It could even be noticeable from outside the Mystery Shack if those were awake.

"Whoa… really hope no one noticed that…" Adeline comments in worry while looking at the contained rift, seeing that the sphere was holding it well.

The computer now voicing, "Rift Stabilized." It gave the four a bit of assurance, but they know better than to expect for it to stay that way until a more permanent solution can be found.

"Ah relax, Addi, we've come this far to not stop now. None of those yahoo's in town are gonna know," Stan says in confidence of his claim, his brother, wife and sister-in-law wanting to believe him. The four taking a moment to look at the pictures of all their grandkids younger than Tanya and Cormac, none of them knowing about what's hidden behind the off-limits door of the lab.

Little did they know, outside forces have took notice, though at least caught whiff of it stirring supernatural activity in the sleepy town. Within a government base at an unknown location, two agents, Powers and Trigger, watch the fluctuations on the screen that raises alarm to take into account.

The more expressive agent, Trigger, exclaiming as he points out the sound wave, "See there! There it is again!"

The more stoic, deadpan tone agent, Powers, confirming, "We haven't seen readings like this in thirty years. Not since..."

The computer screen calculates the location to determine the source of the anomaly as it shows the globe with a blinking red dot. The agents zoom in several on the dot while Trigger makes guesses.

"Is it coming from deep space? An enemy weapon site?"

When the screen closes in on the state of Oregon, it confirms Powers suspicions it would come from Gravity Falls as the computer shows the town from the satellite's point of view.

"Just as I suspected. Gentlemen! We're going to Gravity Falls. Again…" Power has an idea of who may be responsible for it as he takes out a few files with the names Stanford Filbrick Pines and Adeline Marks Pines on them.

* * *

_The next day..._

Ever since Gideon had been imprisoned for his crimes, the people's lives in the sleepy town have gotten much brighter without the fiendish child's manipulative antics. Except for Bud Gleeful when he discovered his wife's note to him, having left to free herself from further mind-wipes, he was devastated no doubt, however, he would use the memory gun on himself soon enough to forget the depressing feeling.

Since getting out of prison, the teens have been preoccupying themselves with more fun activities in hopes of getting over the horrible experience they had from putting up with the intimidating inmates and the tight scheduled times for their daily activities. Thompson having to be protected the most by Nate, Lee, Robbie and Cormac from being made a target, almost getting into a brawl with an inmate or two. Wendy and the rest of the girls having been put on the female side of the prison, where they had to toughen up quick and learn just as fast. Junior and Ty finally more at ease from sensing all the ill intentions from some of the inmates, strong enough that made the two almost go mad from how overwhelming it was, though only for a short time before having joined the rest of them when they learned to tolerate it. As for Quincy, he hasn't spoken since being out of prison, Gus, Jack, David, Marcus, Isaac and Kevin having done their best to not provoke the other prisoners. All of them were so relieved to be back home and in the loving arms of their respective families.

At the Mystery Shack, Ford woke from his slumber at the sound of his alarm clock in the lab, having kept observation over the rift throughout the night, having saw no breaches of energy since trapping it the newer containment glass sphere.

The blanket that Adeline put over him while he slept fell to the floor as he grumbled, looking up to the stabilizing readings on his computer with a sigh, "Hmm… so far so good for now. I could use a break to stretch my legs and get breakfast with the family." Ford gets up from his chair, stretching his arms and cracking his back while he heads for upstairs, then thinking in worry for his youngest grandson, "I need to know how Quincy's doing." Quincy didn't even speak to either him or Adeline soon after getting out of prison, nor did he smile his bright, innocent smile he usually wears on his young face as if he was running on empty. It was almost like how Shauna would go completely silent if she was ever too upset, but it usually didn't last long in her case, from what he remembered.

Sometime later in the Mystery Shack gift shop, Stan and Carla greet a large crowd of people who've gathered inside to hear them and the rest of the Pines family have to announce as part of the shack's grand re-opening.

"Welcome, to the grand re-opening of the Mystery Shack!" Stan proudly announces as the tourists cheer for him and Carla.

"We're here to celebrate the defeat of that lil' punk Gideon, and the freedom of our grandkids and their friends!" Carla says for her husband as she gets out a Lil' Gideon doll, the crowd booing at the doll, now hating the kid since he was exposed. Seeing everyone's reaction made the family smile.

Stan grins as he encourages the crowd, "Please, please… Boo harder!" The crowd boos louder, much to the family's approval.

Ford chuckles and sighs happily as he speaks to give proper credit to the twins, and the rest of their grandkids and friends, for their efforts, "But we didn't catch that criminal on our own. Dipper and Mabel, along with our grandchildren and their friends, deserve much of the credit for all they've done." When Ford knelt down to their level, Mabel and Dipper give him a hug as he returns the gesture. Stan playfully rubbing Dipper's hat as the rest of the family makes room to be included.

Toby Determined holds up a cinder block, painted to look like a camera instead of an actual one, saying with a smile, "Smile for the camera!"

In a deadpan tone, Stan corrects the journalist, "Your camera's a cinder block, Toby."

Toby sighs in disappointment in himself, "I just wanna be a part of things…"

Shandra Jimenez cuts herself in Toby's place to say to the Pines family and friends, "Smile for a REAL camera."

Everyone on them squeezes into shot, or at least try to with the tallest in the back while the smaller ones in front. Mabel has them all do something interesting while getting their pictures taken, "Everybody say "Something stupid!"

"Something stupid!" All the Pines members say, their images captured by the camera while Mabel pokes her fingers to her cheeks; Dipper pretending to choke himself; Stan doing the jazz hands; Adeline making a silly face; Ford, humoring his niece, puts on his own silly face; Carla doing a small jig; Cormac putting his hat on backwards and sticking his tongue out; Tanya posing with her mother, Jessie, in showing off their biceps; Lillian simply holding up two fingers to make "bunny ears" behind Jessie's head with a wink and a grin as did Maurice for Tanya; Quincy turning around while on his butt; the triplets, Aria, Arya, and Anais doing heroic poses while doing silly faces; James doing a trust fall to lean against his wife, Tara, who gives a lick to his face as they both giggle together; Junior wiggling his body in place; Ty and Isaac doing the "nyoom" dance; Shifty lifting both his sisters and husband, Shannon and Shauna, and Tate to display his strength while the three make faces; Marcus puts on some nearby shades, making them crooked on purpose with a smile. Jimmy Snakes showing a crooked grin as he lifts up Carla and Stan in his arms.

Stan holds up a poster to announce and remind, "And don't forget to come to the after-party at eight."

Mabel pulls up the karaoke machine as she announces her own event for the party, "We're doing a karaoke bonanza, people! Light! Music! Enchantment!" She cheerfully blows some confetti out of her hand and toward the crowd, then taking out a colored drawing of all her family members wearing matching silver, glittery suits as she adds, "And an amazing performance by our family band, Love Army Alpha!"

Stan; Dipper; Tanya and Quincy weren't fully onboard with the idea from their unenthusiastic expressions and mumbles, opposite to the rest of the family being more than happy to join in.

"I don't know about that," Dipper says while rubbing his arm.

"I would never agree to that ever. Sorry, I don't have the best singing voice," Stan spoke, his usual grumbling tone as if he smoked a bunch of cigarettes for much of his life, being evidence enough.

"I get stage fright when it comes to singing in front of people," Tanya tells, twirling her blonde ponytail with a finger.

Quincy remaining quiet, though he uses his body language and facial expressions to indicate he wasn't too onboard with the idea either, head dipped down with a shake of his head.

To the reluctant family members annoyance, Mabel wasn't taking no for an answer, "Too late! I wrote your names on the list! It's happening!" She gives Quincy a sympathetic look to him when she adds to her reason behind, "I wanna help you speak again, Quincy."

Quincy shows a small smile, seeing that those around him care for him so much. However, he did want to say something in that moment, but he can't seem to form the words vocally. It was as if his mind wouldn't let him.

Ford, Adeline and their daughters exchanging looks of worry as if to silently say there must be something they could do to help Quincy speak again. They just don't know how to approach the solution yet.

Suddenly, Wendy bursts open the gift shop door, blowing a air horn that had everyone cover their ears for that moment before the teen shares to the crowd, "Buy a ticket, bitches - I mean people! You know you don't have anything else going on in your lives! I'm talking to you, Pizza Guy! Don't lame out on me!" The crowd, all except for the Pines family, leave out of the gift shop and follow Wendy to get their tickets for the event that's sure to entertain them.

Carla sighs happily as she says while being close to Stan, kissing her husband on the cheek, "The town loves us again, we finally got that Gideon smell out of the carpet. Everything is finally going our way. Well almost."

Mabel gives her friends, Candy and Grenda, a big hug with a slight frown, "I'm so sorry you girls went through being in prison. I hope it wasn't too horrible."

Grenda smiles at Mabel, her and the others having no ill will against her and Dipper for what happened as she says, "It wasn't entirely bad. The lady prisoners were pretty decent after seeing how young we were, some of them having been teens when they got locked up. We also got to lift weights out in the yard, make art and license plates! I'm using this one when I get my own car at sixteen!" Grenda and and Candy hold their custom metal license plates, each unique to them. Grenda's reading, "Gren8tor" with skulls that have flower petals that frame it. Candy's was more simple yet colorful with kitten faces on it, reading, "ChuiChew."

"The food was crappy, but at least Cory and the other teens were there to keep the other prisoners from harassing us," David shares, having understandably not enjoy his short time in prison. David squeezes Candy's hand lightly for slight comfort.

"Cory is best big brother," Aria comments, high-fiving her sisters and brother.

"It wasn't fun being there in our cases," Ty says, pointing to himself and Junior, both not keen to going in full detail, but enough to get to the point of it, "Too many bad dudes and  _that_  part of us going off like crazy, but we tried to managed what we could."

"Really is good to be home," Junior muses, leaning up against the counter.

"I think I'll be heading off to unwind at home until we get ready for tonight," Marcus Corduroy says to excuse himself, fist-bumping Isaac, Ty, and Carrie before heading out with his brothers. Kevin shakes hands with David and Dipper.

"Don't blame yourself, Dipper, I know I don't and neither does David. Hehe, Gideon's probably getting messed with behind bars," David grins in thought of Gideon getting beaten up. "Anyways, see you two at the party tonight."

David glances over to Candy, wanting to leave as well to get ready, so he bids to his friend, "I think we'll be off too to get ready for the party. Take care, man."

"You too, David," Dipper bid with a wave as he sees his friend, Candy and Grenda give Mabel another hug before leaving.

Soon enough, all but the elder Pines, Soos, and the twins, leave for home to prepare for the tonight's event while re-adjusting to normalcy after everything the two days prior left them drained emotionally.

Dipper taking advantage of the more calm moment, he asks of Ford with a bright smile, "Now that we have a moment, Grunkle Ford, can you tell me more about the Journals and why you wrote them? Why didn't you tell us before? And why you apparently stopped writing in the third one? I've been really, really, really yearning to know so much since day one coming here this summer."

Ford didn't want to tell him  _everything_  right then and there, feeling that Mason and Mabel aren't ready to know about the rift and everything else to it just yet. For now, Ford shows a simple smile as he tells Dipper, while getting out Journal 3 from his coat, "Well I didn't exactly stopped writing the journal..." He takes out a small black light, pressing the button for it glow, "I wrote some pages in invisible ink, to add more detail about some of the creatures I found."

Dipper eyes seem to light up from the new discovery about the journal, "Oh my gosh! I didn't even think about that before! Those blank pages..." He definitely wanted to read more of the journal and see what else his great-uncle wrote in the pages.

Ford nods to his nephew, handing him Journal 3 and the black light, "I've read yours and Mabel's entries in my journal. I say you have my permission to keep writing in the journal in case you make more discoveries I may have overlooked or wasn't focused on at the time." He lets out a chuckle, "You and Mabel did a great job discovering who the  _real_  town founder was. I was too serious in my approach to not realize it sooner."

"It was thanks to my natural silliness that solved the case!" Mabel adds, getting out her congresswoman hat that was given to her by Quentin Trembley.

Dipper was filled with complete and utter joy that Ford loved his and his sister's entries inside the journal, he felt he could jump from place to place all around the gift shop and house, but alas, he was not physically able to perform the feat - he would have hurt himself otherwise in the process. Though there was a question that egged at Dipper: how does Ford and Adeline know Bill Cipher? He remembers Adeline's anger and determination in stopping Bill from messing with Ford and Stan's minds. There has to more to it!

"Grunkle Ford, how do you and Grauntie Addi know Bill? And what does it mean when he said "everything was going to change"?"

Before Dipper was to get his answer, everyone hears the sound of audible wheels belonging to a large black vehicle drive and park into the parking lot. Definitely a government vehicle where agents Powers and Trigger will be investigating anything out of the ordinary.

Soos looks out the window, letting Stan, Carla, Adeline and Ford know as he says, "Hey, Mr. Pines' and Mrs. Pines', what's that code word I'm supposed to yell when I see a government vehicle?"

"Wait, what?" questioned Stan, having Carla, Adeline and Ford wondering as well as Dipper and Mabel.

The elder Pines' eye widen in shock, the four heading to the window, seeing the license plates and logos that confirmed Soos' claim to be true.

Stan, with a scared look on his face as well as Carla, Ford and Adeline, shuts the window doors and rushes to get to the Mystery Shack's intercom, screaming into it to have every tourist leave.

"The Mystery Shack is now closed, everybody out! I will not hesitate to use the hose on the elderly!"

Mabel in worry asks her great aunts and uncles, "What's happening?"

Dipper points out in suspicion, "Yeah, you guys never shut down the gift shop."

For a moment, Stan and Carla pace about the gift shop, Ford and Adeline doing their own thought process before they hear a few knocks on the door. Stan winks at his brother, letting him know that him and Carla has it covered.

Stan and Carla put on their big smiles to answer the door, Stan being the one to make introductions, "Welcome to the Mystery Shack, gentlemen! What can we get you?"

Carla holds up a snowglobe and U.F.O keychains as she tells, "Key chains? Snow globes? These rare photos of American presidents?" She takes out a five dollar bill, but the agents were unimpressed as the two introduced themselves in a professional manner, taking out their government I.D cards for but a moment to prove they're legit.

Agent Powers being the one to make introductions, "My name is Agent Powers and this is Agent Trigger, we're here to investigate reports of mysterious activity in this town. Just like what happened thirty-years ago. Does Stanford Pines and Adeline Marks still reside here?"

"Maaaaaaybe?" Carla nervously smiles.

Trigger points at the couple, emphasizing, "Activity!"

Ford and Adeline gulped, retreating away from the agents view, but still near enough if Stan and Carla aren't able to get the two to leave.

"Mysterious activity? In the Mystery Shack? You gotta be joking!" Stan says, shifting his eyes nervously with a laugh, doing his best to not appear suspicious as was Carla.

In his deadpan tone, agent Powers shares, "I assure you I'm not. I was born with a rare disorder that made me physically incapable of experiencing humor."

Stan and Carla laugh nervously, exchanging looks with each other.

"I don't understand that sound you're making with your mouth. Now if you'll excuse us we are conducting an investigation."

"Investigation!"

Both agents enter inside the Mystery Shack,, moving the couple aside as they look around the shop until they meet Ford and Adeline themselves. But before the agents could address the older couple, Dipper eagerly runs up to the agents, figuring they could help out his great-uncle out, when it was really the exact opposite of what his elders wanted. The last thing the Pines needed was the government ruining everything.

"Wait! Wait, did you guys say you're investigating the mysteries of this town?"

Being curious about the boy's interest in the paranormal, Powers decided to humor Mason and shares with him, kneeling down to his level, "That information is classified, but yes. Look. Between you and me I believe there is an conspiracy of paranormal origin all connected to this town. We're just one small lead away from blowing the lid of this entire mystery."

Dipper perks up to share with the agent, "Are you kidding me? I'm investigating the exact same thing! My great-uncle Ford and great-aunt Addi have these journals that has all the answers. If we all work together, we could crack the case!"

Agent Powers checks with his partner, Trigger with a nod, then turning back to Dipper as he says, "If you have evidence of these claims," he gives Dipper their business card, "we should talk."

Dipper beams brightly, beckoning the agents, "We could talk right now! Please please. C-Come in! I have so much to show you!"

"Ah hem…" Ford clears his throat, getting the agent Powers attention, politely smiling with a hint of annoyance as he pulls Dipper away from the two, "I'm very sorry about my nephew. I believe he got too wrapped up into this town's lore that draws in tourists to here. Converting my home to the Mystery Shack was my brother's idea to get income into this home. I assure you, like I've told the last agents that came here, there is nothing mysterious going on in this town. Equipment can be wrong."

"But Grunkle Ford…" Dipper was crestfallen and broken hearted, wondering why his Grunkles and Graunties didn't want to share all the secrets his great-uncle document over the years.

Adeline places a gentle hand on Dipper's shoulder, telling the agents, "Oh yes, Dipper here has an overactive imagination."

"Paranormal town stuff is just part of gift shop lore. Sells more tickets you know?" Stan adds, snapping his fingers to have Soos give the agents some items from the gift shop. Anything to get the two to leave them in peace.

"Popodopopo! Swag!" Soos chimes, sticking "What is the Mystery Shack?" bumper stickers to both agents and puts some funny antennae on their heads.

The two agents seemed unimpressed by what we found, Powers telling them, "We have other spots to investigate. We'll be on our way."

Trigger takes several Mr. and Mrs. Mystery bobbleheads, making up an excuse, "I'm confiscating this for evidence."

Powers mumbles to his partner as they both leave to their vehicle, "Smart move."

Dipper makes a run after the two agents, having really thought they could help out, "Wait! No, wait! We got so much to talk about!"

Mason was stopped by Stan as the older man says to his incredibly trusting great-nephew, "Hold it kiddo. Trust me, the last thing you want around during a party, is cops." He closes the vending machine behind him, then taking the calling card from out of Dipper's hand, "I'm confiscating that card." He places the card into his "Contraband Box" and walks off to his and Carla's room.

Ford gives Dipper a stern talking to as he says, "Mason I know you want to help me out, but those agents would do us more harm than good." He takes a deep breath, "For me and Addi, don't go looking for those agents. Your heart may be in the right place, but it's not the best choice."

"Why is that, Grunkle Ford? You haven't exactly explained everything about the journals to me," Dipper inquires, taking out the third journal, staring at his own reflection on the golden six-fingered symbol.

"Let's just say there are mysteries better left unsolved," Ford simply spoke, heading down into the lab with Adeline following him.

"I'll go wipe up some snacks for the party," Carla smiles, heading off into the kitchen while Dipper is left to only wonder so much going on in his mind. Was there more than what Ford spoke?

Mabel takes the journal out of her twin brother's hands, trying to divert her brother's attention from getting deeper into mysteries for now and just enjoy himself with the rest of the family, "Bro, maybe our Grunkles and Graunties are right. We're throwing a party tonight! Can't you go one night without searching for aliens or raising the dead or whatever? Enjoy some time with our family and friends. Please?"

Dipper being the most persistent, he opted what he was striving to do, "I'm not gonna raise the dead. I just need a chance to show those agents Grunkle Ford's books! It won't take me long at all and I'll be back to join the party."

"Trust me Dipper, the only book you'll need tonight is right here: Boop!" Mabel assures, holding up the karaoke songs book for her brother to look at and contemplate his options. He wasn't as enthusiastic about singing in front of everyone as his sister's being.

"I say kara–, you say –oke! kara–" Mabel raises her arms and expected a response from her reluctant brother, not getting an answer in the slight. She kept it up nonetheless as Dipper just watches her with disinterest to participate in her antics, "kara– (raises her arms), kara– (raises her arms). I could do this all day."

* * *

_Later that night at the party…_

The night was alive with much effort having been poured into making the party happen, there were colorful lights, balloons, and streamers all around! The Pines making some last minute preparations before the townsfolk were to start coming in and enjoy themselves. Most of them having dressed up for the occasion, like Mabel has in her 80's inspired top, a flower hair pin in her long locks, and pink boots. Ty and Isaac were rigging up the lights, making sure they worked as they tested them. James, Tara, and their children setting up the tables holding much chips and different kinds of dip. However, Ford and Adeline were still in the lab, keeping a close eye on the contained rift, even if they may miss the party above.

Stan and Carla check the stage to see if they need to make any sort of additions or adjustments to it, though the two get shot by Mabel's confetti cannon, the two crying out in surprise, "Aah!"

Mabel beams with her confetti cannon in her arms, Waddles chewing on the chord to the microphone, "Well, the confetti cannon works!" She gasps to see a whole list of songs on the karaoke machine, "And the karaoke machine has all the best songs!" She reads aloud, scrolling through the list, "We Built This Township on Rock and Roll," "Danger Lane to Highway Town," "Taking Over Midnight" by &ndra!"

Shannon perks up, having overheard Mabel as she shares, "Shauna and I loved singing "Taking Over Midnight" together! Sometimes we still sing songs together, like when we did as kids with that karaoke machine." She wraps an arm around her sister's shoulder, the sudden pull making Shauna unbalanced slightly that she leaned on her sister, showing a small smile.

"Awesome!" Mabel cheers to the two sisters.

"Listen kid, you do not want to hear this voice singing. Trust me," Stan says to his niece, "Besides, Carla and my kids have always sung better than I can. They'll be a better fit."

Mabel assures her great-uncle with big eyes, "Grunkle Stan, karaoke is not about sounding good, it's about sounding terrible, TOGETHER."

Meanwhile, Wendy, Dipper and Junior were placing the blacklight posters on the side of the Mystery Shack. Wendy laughing with the two, "Check it out! These black lights make my teeth look scary." She turns on black light, her eyes and teeth seeming to glow from the effects, "It's like a crime scene in my mouth! C'mon, you love it."

"I know I do!" Junior exclaims, showing his teeth in a bright smile.

Dipper was still sour about what happened earlier with the agents and how his great-uncle's and aunts handled it, "It's not fair. Finally I meet someone who can help me solve the mysteries of this town, and Stan confiscates their card. I just wanted to help Ford solve any mysteries about the town, like he used to do in the past."

"Don't you think there's a good reason why Grunkle Ford and them don't want those guys messin' with their stuff? I'd be pretty peeved too if my stuff was messed with," Junior has Dipper question, having known there are things that shouldn't be pried into. Although, he himself doesn't know what's really going in the basement.

Dipper sighs, his older cousin having a point, but at the same time, his obsessive mind getting the better of his judgement and decision making.

Wendy then makes a suggestion, "Dude, I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but I'm pretty sure Stan hides, like, everything in his and Carla's room."

Dipper frowns, knowing what could happen if he were to get caught, "Ugh, if I go into Stan's room I could get in so much trouble."

"No duh."

Wendy grins a tad, showing her mischievous side, "Yeah, you're probably right. That's what makes it fun, dummies!" When she puts a party hat on Dipper's and Junior's head, he shows a small smile as did his cousin.

Meanwhile, Soos was stacking Piñatas shaped like Grunkle Stan's, Grunkle Ford's, Grauntie Addi's, and Grauntie Carla's head on the table.

"Man, I can't wait to smash these!"

"Smash!" Grenda screams in delight, diving into the Piñatas, breaking them and the table they are on in two, "Grenda has entered the party!"

"And so has Kevin!" Kevin Corduroy high-fives Grenda with grins on their faces.

Candy Chiu, David, Taro, and Kevin pick up candy from the destroyed Piñatas with glee, "Their brains look delicious".

Mabel runs up to hug each of her friends, "Girls and guys!"

Grenda gasps in delight when she sees Mabel's boombox sweater, "Omigosh! Omigosh, Mabel! Is that a boombox sweater?"

Mabel was more than happy to oblige, "See for yourself!"

Grenda reaches with her finger, poking at the boombox on Mabel's fashionable sweater, "Poke!"

The boombox starts flashing and music plays from it. The three girls and two guys start dancing. Taro doing its attempt of a dance, flashing some lights akin to glowsticks.

"Ah yeah! This is what I'm talking about!" exclaimed David while he dances close to his girlfriend.

Grenda couldn't agree more while dancing, "Ha! Ha! Yes, work it! Hah!"

"Wonder where's Dipper?" Kevin thinks to himself, noticing their friend doesn't seem to be around.

With preparations done, the party can really begin as the Pines family finishes with satisfaction on each of their faces.

At the Mystery Shack's parking lot, some vehicles begin to pull in to join on all the fun happening. Gompers is standing on the "Mystery Shack" sign, having no care in the world. Thompson, Tambry, Robbie, Nate and Lee walk towards the party, dressed in their partying clothes.

Thompson sighs, "Aw, I thought this was gonna be a rave."

Nate then gets the bright idea, "Thompson, take off your shirt and make it a rave!"

Thompson immediately takes off his shirt, exposing his naked chest, more than willing to do it for his friends, "I'll do anything for your approval!"

Tambry takes a picture of shirtless Thompson with her phone with a grin on her face, so having missed her phone while in prison that it felt great having it in her hands again. Of course, while in prison, there was so much going on that having her phone didn't come to mind.

Thompson, now feeling embarrassed expresses this to Tambry, "Aw, come on."

Tambry lies to Thompson with false reassurance, "I promise I won't send it to anyone." She presses "SEND ALL" button on her phone, everyone in her contact list getting the picture she took of Thompson. Robbie and Tambry snicker together.

Meanwhile, Stan and Carla were at a table with "ADMISSION $10" written on the front, accepting money and giving tickets out.

Lazy Susan arriving with a fresh baked pie as she walks past and hands Stan some money, "Who's got one good eye and one good pie?"

Manly Dan walks past and hands Carla the money while carrying two kegs with "MEAT" written on them, being thoughtful for bringing something to thank them, "These kegs are full of MEAT!"

Tyler Cutebiker walks past, being right by Manly Dan, and hands Stan money while looking at his phone and laughing, having gotten Tambry's photo, "Tambry sends me the craziest texts!"

Stan excitedly tells his wife, seeing how many people are coming over, "The whole town is showing up! And no sign of those pesky agents."

Carla turns behind her, as does her husband, when she asks her grandson, great-nephew, and employee are doing, "Wendy, Junior, Dipper. How are those posters coming along?" She and Stan look at where Dipper and Wendy were, noticing they're gone, the two frowning from seeing some of the posters still not put up on the side of the house.

The two go, "Hmm." in unison, wondering where they went off to. However, Stan has an idea of where the three gone, glancing over at the window of his and Carla's bedroom.

* * *

_Inside the shack..._

At the door of Stan and Carla's room, a piece of wood nailed to the door reads "STAN'S ROOM." and another sign hanging on a nail below it reads "NO MINORS ALLOWED." Followed by picture of Dipper with a cross through it and "THAT MEANS YOU!" written on it was pinned to the door. Plus a "Do not disturb" sign is on the doorknob for safe measure to get the point across.

Wendy and Junior nod to each other as the teen girl assures Dipper, "We'll keep an eye out for Stan and anyone else. You go rustle through their weird old people biz."

"Just be careful where you look, Dippin Dots," Junior reminds his cousin, knowing there were some somethings the boy shouldn't be finding.

Dipper slowly opens the door, peeking inside the dark room, finding the quaint space neat and organized well enough; thanks to Carla touching it up. Dipper whispering to himself, "Alright, Grunkle Stan and Grauntie Carla. Where did you hide that card?" He opens one drawer with Gold Chains For Old Men Magazine, his actual gold chain medallion, and other items the boy wasn't looking for, "Nothing." He opens Carla's closet full of tops and bottoms, "Nothing." Dipper tries again with opening Carla's drawer full of jewelry boxes, "Nothing." Dipper then opens a chest, finding some suggestive adult contents he wasn't old enough to comprehend, nor does he want to as it left him shock and appalled, shutting the lid close, "Nope, nope, nope! Pretending I never saw that." Dipper takes a moment to look at a portrait of Stan and Carla together, looking classy while petting what looked to be a four wolves, three with auburn colored fur while the fourth was pure white with red eyes and a noticeable scar across its nose Staring at it gave Dipper an idea to remove the portrait and search behind it, like in one of the mystery novels he read about, " Wait a minute…" To his surprise, he moves the portrait to reveal a secret compartment with a box labelled "Contraband" in it. Exactly what he was looking for as he brightly smiles, "Haha, yes!" He eagerly takes out box and pulls out the Agent Powers' card, putting the contents back, "I got it!" Dipper then picks up the nearby phone and dials the number on the card, for a moment hearing the ringing until he hears Agent Powers on the other end, to his glee.

Agent Powers addresses himself through the phone on the other end, being all professional, "Agent Powers."

"Hi, this is Dipper. Th-The kid from the Mystery Shack. The one with the, um, "sweating problem." I have my great-uncle's journal I wanted to show you!"

Agent Powers inquires through the phone, wanting to make sure what the boy was telling is legit. Can't be too careful or be wasting his and his partner's time, "And you're certain this "journal" will help our case?"

"I'm a hundred percent positive," Dipper confirms in a positive manner, not fully understanding what he's doing was wrong.

Powers decides to trust the boy's word, "Very well. We're on our way."

Stan appears and presses a button to end the phone call, him and his wife being displeased by what Dipper did that could very well ruin everything Ford and Adeline worked so hard for the last thirty-years.

Dipper gasps in astonishment, having been caught red-handed.

Wendy and Junior apologize to Dipper, having gotten distracted by the photo of Thompson with his shirt off, "Sorry, Dipper. We got distracted."

"It was really funny," Junior adds, him and Wendy having gotten a good laugh out of it, but the scene they're in now was much less so.

"What did we tell you, Dipper?" Carla scolds at the twelve-year old with crossed arms and her eyes narrowed.

Stan adds his say on the matter, "Kid, why did you call those agents? We've told you once, We've told you a hundred times!"He grabs phone from Dipper, being irritated with him, "These agents can't know what Stanford is doing here in Gravity Falls." Stan hangs up the phone while Dipper tries to convince his great-uncle and aunt otherwise, being determined to go through the path he's on.

"I just think these paranormal agents can really help Grunkle Ford with solving the mysteries of this town! Can't you guys see what I'm doing is good for all of us?"

Carla gets straight with her great-nephew as she sighs, "This is not the right approach to go about it. Stan and I have been helping Ford for years, and we've been doing just fine. Don't you see that not every secret is meant to be shared? Especially with those men?"

"But… but…" Dipper stammers with a frown, still not getting it through his over-thinking head.

"Now go enjoy the rest of the party, 'cause when it's over – you're grounded!" Stan nudges Dipper out of his and Carla's room, having become greatly disappointed in him. Then he turns to Carla as he says, "We gotta go warn Stanford and Addi." Carla nods with him.

Dipper, Junior and Wendy walk away. Dipper looks at Stan and Carla angrily before leaving.

Stan and Carla let out a deep breath in unison as the two head for the vending machine. Stan enters the code, goes inside it, then checks to see if anyone is watching before closing it behind him and his wife.

* * *

_Back outside..._

The party became more alive than it was before, as Mabel walks from left to right to check on the guests and family members to see if they were all enjoying themselves. The triplets and Cormac were mostly eating some of the meat Manly Dan brought with him to the side, not in the mood to dance when there's meat right in front of them. James and Tara dance together, as was Jessie, Lillian and Maurice, Shauna and Marcus, and Shifty and Tate getting in on the action on the dance floor. Jimmy Snakes just off to the side watching from the side with his motorcycle chopper. Tanya, Soos, as well as their friends, Tony Roads and and Boston Carson while holding cups of juice in their hands. Old Rough Sketch was almost in disbelief to see Maurice again, more or less, in the flesh.

Mabel waves over to Ty, Isaac and Carrie dancing together, "Hey guys! Rocking out to the music I see!" She then compliments Dani and her friends, along with Quincy listening to them, "You kids look absolutely adorable!" Quincy was quiet still, even if he was around his friends, but they seemed to understand his situation and let him try to figure things out, concerning his voice.

Mabel then remarks her aunt Shannon, who's dazzling the scene with her dancing groove and 90's inspired fashion, "Ah yeah! Work it, Aunt Shannon! Whoo!"

Shannon grins over to Mabel and says as her outrageous self, "Oh you know I am, Mabel!"

Mabel then walks off to greet Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland, the two having arrived on the scene, "What's the problem officers? Did you catch my face going ninety smiles per hour?" She asks, putting on a cute face to sway the two from shutting the party down.

"We've got complaints about the loudest party in town," Durland says, holding onto his belt and putting on a serious face.

Blubs kneels down to Mabel's height to say, "Three words: We want in."

Hearing them pleased Mabel greatly, she lifts up party horns and puts them in Durland and Blubs' mouths as she whispers, "Welcome to your dreams!"

Blubs and Durland blow their party horns, the two going off to enjoy the party as well.

Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack parking lane, the government vehicle from earlier appears. Agent Trigger and Agent Powers get out of it, hoping it'll be worth gaining some information, though doubting that a twelve-year boy could have all the answers at the same time. They look at their watches, waiting for Dipper to show up and backup his claims. Soon enough, they see Dipper hasting himself towards them with Journal 3 in his hands.

Dipper smiles up to them, "Guys, I'm so glad to see you. Working together we can crack all of the big questions of Gravity Falls my uncle may need help in!" The agents exchange a look at each other, "Trust me, this book is the lead you've been looking for." Dipper gives book to the agents, as they start reading while he's pacing in a circle, "I'm thinking full scale investigation. Forensics, researchers. Do you guys have a helicopter?" Dipper chuckles nervously, hoping they'll approve of his great-uncle's findings, "I'm sorry, "helicopters." Dipper thought he was being so clever.

Agent Powers lets out a sigh and breaks to the boy, "Kid, I'd love to believe you, but this just looks like more junk from your uncle's gift shop." He points backwards to one of the pages, "I mean, Leprecorn? I can't be the only one who thinks that's not funny."

Agent Trigger agrees with his partner, shaking his head "I can confirm. Not funny. Just like thirty-years ago, Stanford and Adeline have been deemed: mentally off. Seems that that journal further confirms it."

Dipper pleads to the agents in desperation, not wanting them to quit on him, "No, no, no! It's real, I swear! You should "send it to the lab." Am I saying that right? Grunkle Ford and Grauntie Addi saw these creatures and occurrences for themselves! They wouldn't lie about all this!"

Agent Powers hands Dipper back the journal, "Your uncle and aunt were right about that overactive imagination of yours. We've got paperwork to do, kid." He turns away from the boy, beginning to head back to the vehicle.

Agent Trigger adds before following Powers in tow, "Boring. Paperwork."

Dipper shouts at them, opening the journal as he makes one more desperate attempt to completely convince the two, "WAIT! This book is real." He flips through the pages, finding something to make the agents eyes open, "Gnomes, cursed objects, spells! LISTEN! Uh, uh, Corpus Levitus! Diablo Dominus! MONDO VICIUM!" He recites the spell to raise the dead from their slumber. Dipper's pride knowing not what he had wrought.

"Vicium" echos through the air, as a large gust builds up. The ground starts shaking, causing reason for Dipper, as well as the agents, for alarm bells to ring in their minds that something wasn't right.

"Huh?"

Both Agents cry out, "AAH!"

A huge crack forms between Dipper's feet, he jumps away and lands near the agents. Eerie green smoke comes out of the crack. A zombie slowly climbs out and roars, the walking decaying corpse gurgling as it motions slowly towards Dipper and the stunned agents.

Dipper cheered, thinking perhaps now the skeptical agents will believe him, "Ha, a zombie! A real, actual, zombie. See? Spooky journal, 100% real. Now can we work together?"

Agent Powers sees there's no doubt now what Dipper claims is true, but he was more concerned about the zombie walking towards them, "Mother of all that is holy!"

Agent Trigger turns to his experienced partner for guidance in fright, "What do we do?"

Dipper tries and fails to reassure the shocked agents, "It's just one zombie, trust me I see stuff like this all the time." Dipper scans trough his journal, looking for a solution. Then after a few seconds the zombie roars in his face with its most foul breath, about to eat Dipper's brains as the boy screams in terror.

Agent Powers quickly hits the zombie with a large rock against the head, killing it.

Dipper lets out a breath in relief, thinking it was over, "Whew. Oh, good thing it was just that one."

The ground starts shaking again more cracks form, more eerie green smoke rises from them, and suddenly hundreds of zombies appear and start going after Dipper, Agent Trigger, and Agent Powers. The three now more terrified than before. Dipper greatly regretting what he did.

Dipper turns to the agents in hope they can help curb the number of zombies with any gadgets they have on them, "Oh my gosh! You guys can help right?!"

Agent Powers tells as they back away to the vehicle, "Kid, we've been chasing the paranormal for years but we have never seen anything like this before!"

Agent Trigger warns, seeing a zombie coming right at them, "Get down!"

Zombies tackle them both to the ground, adamant to feast on their flesh and possibly zombify the two. Agent Trigger and Powers were unprepared for what's happening to them as the Zombies pull the agents into the darkness of the forest as they screamed in fright, leaving Dipper by himself to face what he's done.

Dipper panics and he runs in a full sprint to get back to the Mystery Shack and warn everyone there, "OH, MY GOSH, WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"

Back at the party, everyone was happy, dancing, and having a good time. Even the police started rapping using the karaoke machine.

Blubs sings, "What up, fools. It's Blubs and Durls."

Deputy Durland sings with his boyfriend, "Making all that money and gettin' them girls! Not!" The two winked at each other.

Mabel gets up on stage to talk to the crowd of the party, "What do you say guys is this party legendary? When I say "Mabel" you say "Pines"!"

The ground starts shaking, causing great alarm to the guests and the Pines family, all of them stop dancing and mingling. The guests beginning to panic and scream, while the Pines family members stable themselves by leaning against the wall of the shack.

"Mabel!"

A woman screams in fright in response.

"Mabel!"

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" screamed from one man.

Mabel frowns in disappointment, wondering, "Why does that never work?"

Seeing that the shaking was growing more tense, Wendy warns everyone, "Whoa, WHOA! I think it's an earthquake!" She blows an air horn she had in her hands, "Hey, everybody, we gotta get out of here!"

Candy cries out, holding David close as he does the same, "We are all doomed!"

Grenda kneels down with an open backpack she brought with her to rescue her friends, "Quick, into my getaway pouch."

Candy jumps into Grenda's backpack as Taro says in such an emergency, "Initiating extraction mode!" Taro activates its improved jetpack, scooping up not only David, but Grenda, Candy and Kevin as well to take them to safety.

Grenda warns Mabel while being flown away, "Mabel, escape while you still can!"

Mabel tries and fails to calm the crowd of people running away, "Wait, no! Don't leave! We haven't even done our family karaoke song yet!"

"Forget the song, Mabel, we need to get to safety!" Jessie goes up on stage and scoops up Mabel in her arms, heading down where the rest family are against the wall of the shack.

Dipper runs into the party, though what's left of it with Mabel, Soos and the rest of the family are the only ones left. They all notice the zombies following Dipper, figuring then it was the cause of the ground shaking.

Mabel got angry at her brother, seeing that he was possibly responsible, remembering their conversation from earlier today, "Dipper, what's the one thing I asked you not to do tonight?"

Dipper sighs, sounding ashamed of himself, "Raise the dead."

"And what did you do?"

"Raise the dead…" Dipper tells again, knowing he's going to be in serious trouble if he comes out alive.

"Really?" The triplets questioned in unison with raised brows.

"Seriously, Dipper, what the hell?" Tyrone reprimands, becoming mad at Dipper for what he did.

"I know, I'm a big dingus for what I did but-" Dipper and Mabel jump to see Jimmy Snakes using his powers to set some of the zombies aflame with a fiery chain whip.

"Ya'll get inside! I'll handle these undead assholes," Jimmy instructs them, but the family weren't about to let him fight zombies alone.

Jessie gets out her two axes she has on her, handing one of them to Lillian, wanting to help, "Better yet, those that can and will fight, stay out here and get rid of these ugly shits! All you kids, Tanya and Soos included, get inside the shack, now!"

Dipper says in worry, "But-"

"Come on, Dipper! I know where Gramps and Granny keeps their guns," Tanya urges the boy while, the older adult Pines members remained behind to fight the zombie horde slowly making their way.

As the zombies get closer, the fighting really begins as the Pines family grabs whatever item that can be used a weapon against the undead. Dipper and Mabel could swear they hear audible, angry growls from the fighting going on as the two, along with Quincy, Waddles, Tanya and Soos run around the otherside to get to the gift shop door. However, the five didn't anticipate more zombies coming after them from all sides of the shack. Mabel holding on to the karaoke machine all the while.

some of the zombies managed to intercept Soos and the small group, causing them all to stop where they're standing.

Soos decides to act brave and tackles a few back, "Stay back dudes, this is about to get intense."

A zombie knocks over a table, forcing them into a dead end, as the zombies surround the six of them.

All of them, except for Quincy, scream as they drew ever closer.

Soos takes a moment to get out his phone, "Sorry, one second." He takes a picture of the zombies, "You gotta admit this is pretty cool."

"ZOMBIES!" Dipper screams out again, seeing even more coming from the dark woods. Quincy clinging to Dipper, letting out a small whimper.

Mabel tries and fails to assure her scared brother and cousin, "Don't panic. Maybe they're just a really ugly flash mob?!"

"Doubt it," Tanya comments with an unimpressed expression.

A zombie swings and almost hits their heads before they duck. Soos protects his friends with his body to get in between the zombies.

Soos does his best to give comfort to his friends, knowing how to mostly deal with zombies from all the horror movies he watched, "Dudes, stay calm. I've been training for this moment my whole life. With all the horror movies I've seen, I literally know all there is to know about to avoid zombies."

"Soos look out!" Tanya warns to her friend, but he was slow to react as a zombie bites Soos on his shoulder, leaving a bleeding mark on him. Within moments, Soos' body pales and turns into a murky green hue with his eyes lack pupils he once had full of life. Soos had been zombified, though seeming to retain most of himself, but now greatly craving for the brains of his dear friends.

Soos then speaks, retaining that ability as well as his intelligence, "Second thought, gonna flip the script. Can I, eat your brains? Yea or Nay? Seeing some Yea faces over here."

"How about no!" Tanya uses her shoulder to tackle Soos, pushing him back a good distance as she apologizes, letting out some breaths to bid, "Sorry, buddy."

Dipper and Mabel scream in unison.

They run around the side of the house, Soos and the other zombies in slow pursuit for the five. Dipper slices through a zombie with his shovel he picked up earlier, while Tanya delivers a swift kick to zombie Soos right behind her against his chest.

"Wow that's one strong kick! Gonna be hard to get your brains, Tanya. Heh, zombie baby sounds awesome and terrifying," Soos laughs from the dark thought that sent Tanya shivers down her spine, rubbing his chest as if he didn't feel a thing but the force making him take some steps back.

"Love you, buddy, but not enough to let you eat my brain, or my cousins, their pet and my kid!" Tanya says to her friend, really wanting to not end up killing him.

Dipper points over to a method of escape towards the nearby golf cart, "Quick! The golf cart!"

The zombies attack the golf cart, tipping it over and biting at it that leaves the small vehicle no longer an option.

Dipper cries out in dismay, "Aw, come on!"

"Hoo, that's a bummer. Good news for me though, ha ha," Soos states while under the influence of the zombie's infectious bite.

"Soos!"

"Sorry, dude, I just really want those brains!" Soos says before walking towards them in the stereotypically zombie walk fashion.

"Stay back!" Dipper warns, waving his small shovel.

Dipper hits a colorful disco ball at the zombies like a baseball. One of the zombies catches it in its mouth and swallows it, Soos having dodged it in the knick of time, sending rays of colorful light shining out between its ribs in a dazzling, yet horrifying display. They continue advancing toward the twins, cousins and pig, who back away in fear.

"Give it up, dudes! Your fighting only makes us look more rad!"

"What do we do? Where's our Grunkles and Graunties?"

"How're they supposed to help? They're probably still mad at me for telling those government agent guys!"

"Then we just have to do... this!" Tanya picks up the twins, and Quincy in her arms as she runs faster toward with Waddles in tow. She could still manage to carry them with the karaoke machine acting as additional weight.

In the secret lab, the rift glows and makes a zapping noises as it fluctuates about in the containment sphere, as if trying to break free from its prison. Ford was in his chair, pushing buttons while Adeline continues to observe from behind the glass. Stan and Carla reading the additional monitors nearby documenting on a clipboard.

Stan sighs as he expresses, "Those agents could ruin everything. Darn kid! He has no idea what he's messing with."

Ford picks up journal one, smiling a bit as his nephew reminds him of someone, "He's stubborn, that's his problem." He looks at himself in the symbols reflection, "Much like me in wanting answers to many a mystery… and he reminds me a bit like you too, Stanley." Ford puts the journal down on the console.

"Heh, yeah, I guess you're right, Stanford," Stan grins a tad, but there was much on his mind, taking his eyes off the security screen when he and the others should be.

Carla takes a seat on a nearby chair, watching the rift as she says, "At least the party's being supervised by James and the others. Wonder how they're all doing..."

The security screen behind her shows Dipper, Mabel, Tanya, Quincy and Waddles running from the zombies.

A zombie pops up in front of the five with a loud roar.

Mabel goes in for an attack with her karaoke machine as her weapon, "Take that, sucka!" She hits the zombie with the karaoke machine, its head flies off from the great impact, landing on the ground to shatter and the body falling with a thud, "This thing's a surprisingly good weapon!"

"Good job, Mabel!" Tanya praises.

More zombies approach from behind them, encouraging them to keep running. The kids scream and run into the Shack, Tanya shutting and locking the door tight.

"Quick! We need to board up all the windows!" Dipper advises, him and his sister and cousins getting what they can find to block the door and windows, piling the items on top the other from the gift shop.

"No need to tell us twice!" Tanya cries out.

The zombies press against the door and begin to break it, reaching and grabbing at force themselves.

Dipper says while he and the others back up, "Okay, maybe that'll hold 'em." From the corner of his eye, he could see a box. He goes up to the box in the cubby by the counter that reads "Zombie Survival Kit". Believing it could provide a solution, he smiles and opens the box as he lifts off the lid, pulling out a noose as he exclaims, "Ha!" But he frowns when he realizes it must have been a sick joke by Stan to have placed it behind the counter. Dipper tosses it aside carelessly in disappointment to join the others.

The window crashes open, Dipper shielding Quincy from the glass shards. Soos leans in with his innocent yet creepy grin.

Soos tells while holding up an active power drill, "Hey dudes! By the way, I taught the zombies how to get into the fuse box. Among these dudes I'm like a genius, haha!"

"Sonuvagun…" Tanya sighs, as if anything else can't get any worse.

The Shack lights go out, with red light pouring in from outside. Zombies start climbing in through the window upon Soos' guidance.

"Get those brains, dawg!"

Dipper runs for the other door, just as a zombie hand smashes through. He gasps and backs into the corner with Mabel, Quincy, Tanya and Waddles. Tanya reaching for a metal bat she knows her grandparents tuck away in case of an intruder breaking in. Thankfully, she finds and starts swinging the bat against the incoming zombies.

Mabel cries to her brother, seeing if the journal has any answers, "Dipper, isn't there something in the journal about defeating zombies?!"

Dipper frantically looks through the journal, remembering there being a page that could save their lives, YES! BUT I NEED A BLACK LIGHT TO ABOUT WEAKNESSES!" Dipper sighs in defeat, feeling that even he doesn't have it on him, "This can't be happening. I wanted answers so bad I put everyone in danger. Now we're toast, it's all my fault, and no one can save us!"

A zombie grabs Dipper's arm and lifts him up. Mabel screams as does Waddles in a squeal.

Dipper screams out in fear, "Ah, NO! MABEL, QUINCY, TANYA I'M SORRY!"

Mabel and Tanya cry out in unison, "DIPPER!" Tanya finding herself to tire from all the zombies she's been fighting off, not wanting to turn her back for a second. However, she didn't want the kids hurt either, leaving her torn as she has her unborn child to think about as well.

Dipper screams as the zombie opens its mouth to go in for the bite, when suddenly…

**SMASH!**

The zombie was hit with a baseball bat and drops Dipper, its head is crushed by the foot of Stan, who breathes heavily as was Carla, Ford and Adeline with weapons of their own, looking somewhat roughed up from the zombies they've been fighting as well. The four standing in a heroic stance, panting, their clothes torn and the fez hat gone.

Stan gesturing to the twins and eldest and youngest cousin, "YOU FOUR! ATTIC! NOW!"

Dipper utters in complete surprise, "Grunkle... Grunkle Stan, Ford?! Grauntie Carla, Addi?!"

Stan yells that scared parent yell, not meaning to sound angry or mean, but more urgent and greatly concerned, "I said NOW!"

Without further delay, Dipper, Mabel, Quincy, Tanya and Waddles flee while the zombies approach the elder Pines.

"All right, you undead jerks, YOU READY TO DIE TWICE?!" Carla calls out, taking out a handheld gun to shoot at zombies, aiming for the head. Adeline uses a large sword to stab and slice at the zombies with ease. Ford taking out a gun of his own creation to shoot at the zombies as well.

The twins, cousins and pig run through the living room, Stan, Ford, Carla and Adeline following, fighting off zombies in the process. None of them blame the rest of the family for not getting the ones that managed to get through the back.

Stan growls at the zombies, attacking with eyes filled with determination to keep his family safe, "The only wrinkly monster who harasses my family is me! Take that! And that!"

Carla kicks back at one of the zombies, using a broken chair leg to stab at it through the skull, her pulling right out to decapitate the undead spawn.

"Eat it, no eyes!" Stan says, taking another hit at the zombie, the undead fiend growls and bites the baseball bat in half, only to be punched by Stan's brass-knuckle-wearing fists as he yells to challenge, "ANYONE ELSE WANNA PIECE?!"

The four continue bashing zombies, then backs up the stairs as more enter from the front door. At the top of the stairs, Ford and Adeline pushes over a grandfather clock with a grunt, sending it tumbling into the horde of zombies. The twins, cousins and Waddles run into the attic room and slam the door. They back away as something starts breaking in, Tanya prepared to deliver hurt with her own bat. The door opens to reveal Stan, Ford, Carla and Adeline as they all cough and clutch at their sides, slamming the door shut behind them and using a chair to barricade the way in.

Stan groans, having felt more sore from whole experience, "Oh! Ow. Everything hurts."

"You say it, Stanley. We're not getting any younger here," Carla expresses, taking a moment to catch her breath.

"Are you all okay?" Adeline asks in worry, looking to the four and Waddles. Quincy giving his grandmother a nod to let her know he's physically okay.

"We're all in one piece. Soos got turned into a zombie…" Tanya frowns, almost in mourning for her childhood friend.

Dipper was utterly amazed by what his great-uncles and great-aunts did to save him and his sister and cousins, "Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, Grauntie Addi, and Grauntie Carla that was amazing! Are you all alright?"

Stan nods to Dipper, "We're a bit beaten up, but we'll live."

"However, at the moment, our family members are trapped outside," Ford points out the window, the twins, Quincy, and Tanya seeing Jimmy, Junior and Ty having raised a large fire wall to keep the zombies at bay from reaching any of them and the rest of the family. However, some zombies were diverting their attention to the those living inside the shack. The Pines family members having gotten worn from all the fighting they've been doing, some of them on the ground to take a breather.

Dipper frowns to Ford, telling him, "Grunkle Ford I'm so sorry I caused this mess and put our family in danger. Again… I really wanted to help."

Ford shows sympathy, kneeling down to Dipper's level to tell him, "I know you are, Dipper. I'm at fault too for not having taken that spell out of the journal in the first place; among others." Ford pauses, knowing what he did wasn't entirely in the right himself, "Thankfully, myself and Addi know how to defeat all the zombies at once. We've done it before."

Suddenly, a zombie's hand breaks through the door. The group backing into the center of the room. Then a zombie breaks through the window. Stan punches it and watches it fall to the ground and get engulfed in flames below where a crowd of zombies is staring up at the Shack. More start crawling up the outside walls and avoid the fire completely.

"We have to act quickly," Adeline urges, asking Dipper, "Do you still have Journal 3 with you?"

"Of-of course!" Dipper smiles a tad, getting out Journal 3 and handing it to Ford. All of them sitting down as Ford takes out a flashlight to read the contents clearly, Dipper getting close to read with him as did Quincy and Adeline. Dipper reaching for the nearby black light for Ford to use as well.

It brought Ford back memories of all the times he wrote inside the Journals, smiling as he gets to the page where the zombie-raising spell details, using the black light to reveal the way to stop the zombies for good.

Ford reads aloud from his journal, "Previously thought to be invincible, their skulls can be shattered by a perfect three part harmony, or even more. Don't know why I added that "invincible" part since they can be harmed with enough force."

Dipper cheers, loving that Ford's way of reading sounds much better than what he himself could do, "Zombies have a weakness! I have a naturally high-pitched scream...?"

Stan adds, but still not fully confident he can sing that well, "I can make noises with my body? Sometimes intentionally."

Adeline giggles a bit, "I have been told my singing voice is great."

"Mine too!" Carla says.

Tanya sighs, rubbing her eyes as she agrees with them, "Yeah, I'll join in."

Mabel gasps in delight, having found the perfect opportunity to perform the family karaoke song after all, "Guys, we should have all of our family sing! With everybody's voices combined, we'll wipe out all the zombies!" Mabel grins to Quincy, "Can you help us out? Please?"

Quincy didn't have to think twice as he nods, willing to do his best to try to sing.

* * *

_Outside the shack..._

The zombies outside crowd around the Mystery Shack while Jimmy, Junior and Ty do what they can to keep the fiery wall up, but even they were beginning to tire from the amount of power they've been using. The zombies wander through the gift shop, when a noise comes from a microphone, getting the family's attention as they look up to see Mabel, Dipper, Stan, Carla, Ford, Adeline, Quincy and Tanya on the roof awning with the karaoke machine.

Mabel speaks through the microphone, "Hello? Hello? Is this thing on?"

The zombies start walking outside. Soos walks through the living room, getting his complete attention facing the TV, sitting on the couch.

"Ooh, Gossiping Housewives is on!" A zombie calls Soos from outside, but he wasn't feeling up to it to heed, "Eh, I already sat down."

The zombies gather outside, facing up to those about to sing.

Mabel calls down to the rest of the family, holding a large armfull of microphones for them to sing through as well, "Everyone catch these! We're gonna sing!"

"Trust me, it's how we'll defeat these zombies," Ford assures them through the microphone he holds.

Jimmy turns to Junior and Ty, telling them as he sees they're wavering, "Take a break, boys. I got this! If ya'll say is true, then I'm placing my trust in what ya'll doin'."

James nods up to his uncle, "Alright! Bring down the microphones! We'll catch them!"

"Okay!" Mabel throws down the several microphones for the family members to catch, telling them what song they're going to sing, "We're gonna sing, "Taking Over Midnight! If none of you know the lyrics, just follow those who do!"

Some of them grumble to the song chosen, but Shannon and Shauna give confidence as they say in unison, "We know the song by heart!"

Mabel addresses the undead below, "Zombies and gentlemen! I'm Mabel, they're Dipper and Stan, Ford, Carla, Addi, Tanya, Quincy and all the rest of the family, and together we're Love Army Alpha!"

Dipper says nervously, "I never agreed to that name."

"Hit it!"

"Taking Over Midnight" starts playing as soon as the button was turned on by Carla. Shannon Shauna moving to the familiar beat.

Stan looks at the lyrics, finding the song unappealing to his tastes, "Uh, Mabel, our lives may not be worth this."

"Please just go with it, Stanley," Ford sighs, opting for any song to use if it'll kill all the zombies.

Shauna whispering in a quick manner to her family members which parts of the song they can add their own voices to.

Shauna and Mabel sing the first lyrics, "Friday night, and we're gonna party 'til dawn."

Shannon and Dipper start singing the second lyrics "Don't worry, Daddy, I've got my favorite dress on!"

Dipper covers mic, not liking the lyrics to the song, "Mabel, this is stupid!"

The triplets harmonize with each other as it was their turn to sing, "Roll in to the party, the boys are lookin' our way. We just keep dancing', we don't care what they say!" Zombies start crawling up the roof and those toward the family members below, "And all the boys are gettin' up in my face–" A zombie grabs at them, but Jimmy Snakes pulls down the undead with his fiery chain whip, dragging it to hit the zombie closest. The fiery wall dissipating at that moment.

"Aah! Guys, we have to sing together or it won't work!" Ford and Mabel remind the family.

Stan and Carla start singing together, giving the man a bit more confidence, "Boys are a bore, let's show 'em the door."

Everyone, except for Quincy, start singing together, even if it may sound off some in the attempt to synchronize, "We're takin' over the dance floor! Oh-oh! Girls do what we like!"

Their combined voices, like a crashing wave goes out across the yard, causing the zombies to cover their ears. Several of their heads explode like fireworks.

Everyone but Quincy still singing, "Oh-oh! We're taking over tonight! Oh-oh! Girls do what we like! Oh-oh! We're taking over tonight!"

They sing through the night as more zombies' heads explode and fall apart from the combined efforts of the family. Quincy not being able to manage a single word, but he was trying as he sweats from his brow. Just then, Quincy does manage to get some words out when he starts to sing.

Everyone singing one more time, "We're queens of the disco! Oh-oh! Girls do what we like! Oh-oh! We're taking over tonight!"

Quincy being the one to finish off the song as he sings his heart out, "Takin' over tooniiiiight!" With those lyrics sung, the last zombie dies as it explodes into pieces.

As the guitar riff plays, everyone cheers for the youngest member, having taken his first steps to regain his ability to talk.

Mabel lifting up her younger cousin to cheer, "Quincy you did it! You singed with us!" She turns to face the once walking dead, "Thank you! We'll be here all night!"

Stan grins as he says with maniacal laughter, "Deal with it, zombie idiots!"

"We did it!" The triplets cheer with their family, giving each other high-fives.

Everyone in the family chanting, "PINES! PINES! PINES! PINES!"

* * *

_Inside the ravaged living room of the Mystery Shack..._

Stan puts on his fez, seeing all the hard work him and his family done to restore the shack, undone with everything in disarray.

Carla as she says to the rest of the tuckered out family members, "If you all feel up to it, can you all help clean this place up tomorrow?" She hears groans and some saying "yeah..." as they start in the morning.

Dipper apologizes to his family, showing his remorse, "I'm sorry about this, guys. I totally ruined everything."

To his surprise, he gets the opposite reaction, Mabel smiling to him, "Dipper, are you kidding me? I got to sing karaoke with all my favorite people in the world! No party could ever top that."

"It was actually a real thrilling night," Cormac comments with a small grin while flipping the sofa back to the way it was. He's gonna have a lot to tell his girlfriend, Evangeline Tremblay "Eva", when he video chats with her soon.

Tyrone rubs his neck, telling Dipper, "Yeah I was mad at first, but things usually go back to normal." He stretches out and yawns, "I need some sleep from all that power usage."

"It was really epic how we all fought side by side against those zombies," Arya expresses as her sisters and Junior couldn't agree more.

"Ma and Mom were total badasses, as was everyone else," Junior says, getting hugs from both mothers, and even Maurice in addition to it, doing the same for Tanya and Ty as well.

Jimmy Snakes exchanges looks with Maurice, both frowning as they have to be leaving. Jimmy telling them, "We better head on out. Got a lot of places we need to be gettin' to." He and Maurice get hugs from Tanya, Junior and Ty, the three will be missing the two.

"Alright, and hopefully it'll be under more calm circumstances," Lillian says with a tired smile, her and Jessie giving a big hug to Maurice.

"When are things ever that way?" Maurice grins to his wives with a wink as he disappears into the demonic amulet of Jimmy's.

Jimmy waving them all goodbye, getting on his chopper and riding off into the night in a literal blazing trail. Someday, the old man knew something will have to be done about the demonic curse. Whenever that is, it will have to be sooner or later.

Ford takes a deep breath, looking to Dipper while holding a tired Quincy, "Mason, I'll let you continue to use the journal, but know that this town holds some many wonders and dangers to it. Not every secret is meant to be shared with just anyone. And… I'm willing to share them with you and Mabel about the journals and why I wrote them."

Dipper and Mabel get excited by what their great-uncle was willing to share with them.

"Though for now," Adeline smiles to the two, "we can all get some rest and get this place cleaned tomorrow."

"Aw…" Dipper and Mabel sigh, but understanding as they're both exhausted from all that happened.

Stan sighs as he says, wondering about Soos, "Man, we have got a lot of zombie damage to clean up. Where's my handyman anyway?"

Soos motions into the living, still a zombie as he utters, "Brains! Braaains!"

"Oh my!" Tara exclaims, pinning the man down and his arms in a hold. Everyone else shock to see what Soos had become.

"Holy Moses!" Stan grabs a nearby chair, about to hit Soos with it until his brother and Dipper stops him.

"Wait! There's a page in here about curing zombification. It's gonna take a lot of formaldehyde," Dippers says, not having to look in the journal to remember that detail.

"Correct, Dipper!" Ford praises, flipping to the page where the curing potion is written, "It also includes cinnamon for taste."

"Ooh, can I add whip cream and boba balls to it too?" Mabel eagerly suggests. Ford wasn't sure at first, but he allows it to see what would happen.

"Sure, Mabel, I think it would make the potion better," Ford says in agreeing with her, "Come, lets go cure Soos before he completely turns."

Tara and James together drag Soos to another part of the house, being at a good position where Soos can't bite them either. Dipper couldn't wait to hear what his great-uncle and great-aunt will tell him.

Adeline, along with Shauna, Shannon and Marcus expressing their joy that Quincy was on his way to talk again. However, they also understand that it may be a slow process than what occurred earlier, the situation having been incredibly dire at the time. For now, the Pines family take in the calm moment before anything else were to happen.

* * *

_Meanwhile out in the woods when morning came the next day..._

Agents Powers and Trigger climbs out of a ditch, proving to be alive, roughed up, and shaken by what they've experienced hours ago. Thanks to their special suit, it prevented the two from becoming zombies themselves.

Trigger takes a deep breath, then saying when Powers climbs up too, "That was insane! I've never seen anything like it! Who do we report to?"

Powers pulls a zombie head off his jacket and watches it dissolve in his hand, finding it most strange indeed as he responds to his partner, "This is bigger than we imagined. We need to bring in the big guns".

Trigger reasons, knowing their department may find them just as crazy as they claim Ford and Adeline to be. Powers and Trigger knowing better now there was more to the Pines family than meets the eye, "But they'll never believe us!"

Powers narrows his eyes, "Then we'll make them believe us. This is the town we've been searching for. We have to keep a closer eye on the Pines family as well; they're more than what they seem to be."

Toby walks by, swinging for a piñata and making weird noises.

Trigger overreacts, mistaking Toby to be an undead, "Aah! Another zombie!"

Powers orders Toby while reaching a weapon from his coat as was Trigger, "Drop your weapon! Drop your weapon!"

Toby lifts his blindfold and looks at the agents, being dumbfounded by their reactions.

Agents sigh in relief, saying to one another, "Oh, it's just—Who is that guy?—just a very ugly man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter written by vulpixen! Sorry took longer than usually, needed a small break and to try to get some stress off me. We'll really be diving into more secrets and the chapters continue (hopefully). I apologize for not including Shifty's name and his own family in the Family Tree, a big oversight on our part, not having thought of it at the times as new ideas form in our minds we may want to include to the story. Somethings may or may not change as time goes on. Join us next time as Stanford tells Mabel and Dipper of how he came to write the three journals and how he knew Bill in Chapter 41: The Beginning Pages!


	41. The Beginning Pages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, secrets of the three journals, along with how Ford and Adeline knowing Bill Cipher will be revealed here in Chapter 41: The Beginning Pages.

_In the morning at the Mystery Shack…_

Some of the Pines family were cleaning up all the disembodied zombie parts and tossing them into The Bottomless Pit where they're sure no one would notice. The rest of the family members needing to be elsewhere that day, whether it's work or something else. Inside the home, Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Tanya, Soos, along with the elder Pines members fix up the furniture from the damage caused by the zombies. Soos having returned back to his enjoyable self after receiving the cure. Marcus and Junior get to work repairing the golf cart that was damaged from the attack. The triplets, Cormac and Tara search for any zombie parts littering the property, hating the stench of rotting flesh all the while.

"Found some more!" Cormac calls out, using gloves to pick up the zombie parts and putting them in plastic bags.

"This is really freaking gross…" Aria laments, making her quizzy as she goes to a nearby bush to vomit. Anais holding back her hair and rubbing her back.

"We're almost done, thankfully…" Tara sighs, frowning when she sees her daughters helping one another, telling them, "Girls, take a break!"

"Yes Mom!" The triplets say to their relief, bolting off to go somewhere else and away from the decaying corpse smell.

"Seems like we'll get done by noon at this rate," James comments with a chuckle as he sees his elder son drag the bags, tossing them into The Bottomless Pit.

Wendy remarks while sweeping the floor of the gift shop in her usually casual manner, "You guys really did go through some mess. Too bad I missed everything. Would have totally kicked some zombie butts."

"I know you would have had a good body count," Tyrone compliments while him and Isaac repair the fuse box, making sure the power worked again like before.

Soos spreads some adhesive on the broken leg of the chair he bitten off, reattaching it to the missing half of the furniture, humming a tune. Soos looks to Tanya who was tearing down the shredded curtains and replacing them with new ones, him feeling absolutely terrible for having said what he did while as a zombie.

"Tanya I'm real sorry for all that I said as a zombie. I'd never intentionally hurt you or the Pines family-"

"I know, Soos," Tanya smiles slightly at her childhood friend, having gotten done doing her part as she takes a seat on a stable chair next to Soos. She knows her best friend incredibly well to know he would never intentionally hurt anybody, unless they pose a great threat, "Water under the bridge, as I say. I'm glad that the baby's okay too when Mom checked on her at the hospital. I told my hubby's the whole thing and they flipped out. So, I think now they're gonna come down here by today and brought Sunny with them - bless their hearts." She muses with a grin, reading the text on her phone sent from Fred's phone, signed by both him and Kyle. She misses them being around physically, though of course they have important fields they're studying in; Frederick Palovich being an aspiring animator and storyboard artist, while Kyle Harper's field is related to animation, but more so on the music composition and lyricist side of it.

" _We'll be there soon! As soon as we take the right directions... - Kyle and Fred_."

Soos smiles, remembering the corgi from two years prior when Sunny was but a puppy, though wishing his old dog, Burrito, when he was alive his grandparents once had, "Ah sweet, dude! Love that little guy and the way he just tackles and licks to show affection."

Stan groans, hearing the hyperactive corgi will be visiting them soon, not too keen in receiving lickings to the face or the tackles of affection.

Carla herself was happy to have the corgi around, but it reminds her to clean quickly before dog and the men's arrival, not wanting them to see a great mess that went on.

Mabel overhears and trots over to ask Tanya out of curiosity, "Who's Sunny?"

"This is my little fluff-butt corgi, Sunny, with my hubby's," Tanya uses her phone to show Mabel a lovely picture of Sunny, the pembroke welsh corgi with fawn hue fur, white markings and tail, wearing sunglasses next to a tall man with a little heavy build, a dark blue shirt with a golden horse galloping embroidered on with a brown vest, beige pants, black shoes and long, curly brown hair in a low ponytail and moustache, along with hazel eyes; that man being Frederick "Fred" Palovich. Another man with a more lean build, with a dark purple v-neck shirt with music note, in a lighter shade, stitched at the center with a periwinkle tone scarf wrapped loosely around his neck and shoulders, sleek black pants and red sneakers, medium black hair with a light fuzzy beard and moustache to go with his olive skin tone and blue eyes; that man being Kyle Harper getting licked by Sunny in the face, trying to get him off while Fred was laughing in the scene; both age twenty-three going on twenty-four later in the year. Mabel was captivated by the picture that she squeals in delight, her eyes seem to lit up.

"OMG! SUNNY IS SO CUTE! AND YOUR GUYS… THEY'RE SO HANDSOME!" Mabel asks her elder cousin with playful eyes, "How did you meet them?"

Tanya giggles, telling her younger cousin the details in a happier tone, "Well, it wasn't long after I moved to Portland that I first met Sunny as a puppy, three-years ago. My good landlady's corgi had puppies and she asked me if I could adopt one or more of them. It was love at first sight when I held Sunny! I just couldn't say no to his cuteness, so when I did agree, the landlady reduced my rent. He's been one of the lights of my life since. Plus, he made me feel less alone before I met Fred and Kyle a year later when they came in for a tattoo. Fred and Kyle had been together since they were in middle school, before meeting me. When I first met them, Kyle was so nervous about getting his first tattoo, Fred and myself distracted him through talking. We all just clicked and the rest is history." She shows a picture on her phone of Sunny to Mabel, when he was no more than a month old in her hand.

Meanwhile, Dipper sits on the couch with Quincy - snacks and drink in hands - next to him as they begin to listen to Ford and Adeline's tale about the journals and how they know Bill. The twelve-year old beaming, finally learning the answers he'd been searching for half the summer.

"Kids ready?" Dipper and Quincy nod eagerly, "Good! It all started over thirty years ago… and even earlier than that when I was a boy," Ford starts, recalling the events that lead up to where they all are now, though leaving out the part of the rift and the tape measure. The elder Pines was not ready to share those details… yet.

* * *

_Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey, 1966..._

Inside the bedroom, a twelve-year old Stanford Pines draws pictures of UFO's, bigfoot and other cryptids that inspires to search more into the unknown while on his top bunk, wanting to find a place in the world where he would be more accepted by others and not just his family. He loves his family, no doubt about it, but he wishes he wasn't bullied on an almost daily basis at school and out for his six-fingered hands.

While taking a moment to look at his six-fingered hand, he asks himself, "Are there people who have the same number or more fingers like me? I can't be the only one going through-"

A twelve-year old Stanley climbs up on the ladder of their bunk bed and says, "What ya drawin' today, Poindexter?"

Ford yelps out of surprise, having been caught off guard but he composes himself to say, "Oh, hey Stanley! I'm just drawing my usual UFO's, Bigfoot, and the Jersey Devil even. Still can't believe he's actually real, even if we didn't get to know him long... Still longing for a place where weirdos like me fit into this chaotic world we call life."

Stan gulps, recalling that night while camping out in the wilderness, "That guy was super scary, though. Thought he was gonna eat us or somethin'. Still pretty epic." He hugs his brother with one arm he was able to reach with, "Chin up, buddy, one of these days, we'll get out of this dumb town and away from Pa. We'll find somewhere where there's treasure and girls! Like with Shermy enlistin' in the army and becomin' a soldier when he leaves home. Gonna miss our big bro when it happens." Stan looks to a recent picture of their older brother, Shermy Pines holding both Ford and Stan on his shoulders, looking to be a younger version of Filbrick, but inheriting their mother's dark brown hair color.

"Me too, Stanley."

Ford moves where him and his brother have enough room on the bed where, showing Stan his many drawings.

* * *

_Nine years later in 1975..._

It was the end of Ford's final year in Backupsmore University. Ford packs up his belongings with Fiddleford lending him a hand while talking to him.

"So, Stanford, what are ya gonna do with that grant money to study in?" Fiddleford inquires to his friend with a bright smile. Fiddleford himself already has plans with what career he's going for. Head to Palo Alto to settle down with his wife and his newborn son, Tate, while working at home to conduct engineering projects of his own.

"Good question, Fiddleford…" Ford takes out a picture of his family, the one in particular taken at the hospital the day James and Jessie were born, he smiles fondly as he glances at his nephew's six finger hands and toes, then looking at his own six fingers to form an idea in his mind. He sighs as he says while glancing over to his friend, "Almost my whole life I'd been teased for my six fingers. I know my nephew will likely face the same problems when he starts school, but at least he'll have another Sixer to lean on. This has me thinking about anomalies…"

"All that paranormal and oddness you've been lookin' into? You know, most would say you may be obsessed with things that seem to not be feasible - and be deemed crazy even - but I believe in ya, pal," Fiddleford assures, handing him a book on animals with extra features to them, almost like Ford himself.

Ford grins with a nod to Fiddleford, gazing at the cover and pages of the textbook, then placing it down as he got up from sitting on his chair, facing his large marked map that pinpointed spots of documented paranormal activity. The one with most pins were on Oregon, most specifically, a small lumber town called Gravity Falls.

"Fiddleford, I believe I know exactly where to put that enormous grant money to use," Ford tells, putting his hands around his back with an eager, bright grin.

"Neat! Well if ya ever need me to come assist you, then ya have yerself a possible assistant!"

Ford shakes hand with Fiddleford, more than happy to have his great friend conduct research with him, "I'll definitely give you a holler when I need it, buddy."

It wasn't long after Ford made his drive all the way to Roadkill County, his destination being Gravity Falls, Oregon where his life would greatly change forever… for better and for worse.

* * *

_Back in present day..._

Ford tells not only Dipper and Quincy, but Mabel who came in while he was telling the story to listen. Dipper really getting immersed into the story as he taps lightly on the sofa.

"I spent my first three years documenting and researching many of the wonderful things in the sleepy town on my own. I began to keep a journal…" Ford was abruptly interrupted by Dipper's high-pitch scream of excitement when the journals were brought up.

"THE JOURNALS!" Dipper screams out, but gets looks from everyone nearby from how loud he was.

"Geez, Dipper, don't hoarse your throat," Adeline remarks to her great-nephew.

Dipper clears his throat, feeling embarrassed while he tells Ford, "Sorry, sorry, just got excited there. About the journals… Keep-keep talking."

Ford continues, "I began to keep a journal…" Again, Dipper screams in delight that the family members who were outside came in to see what was the matter with worry on their faces. Ford assuring them, "It's alright, he just got really excited. Alright… I'll share with you three how I met Adeline." Ford gives a light smile and squeeze of his wife's hand.

"You know, I never thought in the beginning that my relationship with Stanford would become more than just a professional one… but it did," Adeline tells, helping her husband tell that part of their story.

"Aw! Was it love at first sight?" Mabel wonders innocently, but getting the opposite answer to her question that only made her more intrigued as she leaned in close.

"Well, no," Ford calmly tells his great-niece, about to elaborate more on his relationship with Adeline, "You see it all started not too long after I called Fiddleford to become my assistant. Sometime later, I managed to get a hold of West Coast Tech to schedule a seminar, to share my paranormal discoveries with a class studying the same subjects. Adeline was a student there at the time."

"I… admit that I thought Ford's research was a load of hooey during his whole presentation. At first, mind you," Adeline chuckles, correcting before glances and raised brows were made in her direction. Adeline continues the story in a light tone, finding it humorous nowadays, "After the whole presentation, I accidentally collided into him in the halls. Without thinking, I took his supplies by mistake in a hurry and left behind my own. While making it back to class, I began reading his journals, captivating me with how much detail he puts into them. Myself thinking, "There must be a point to his claims than I thought", so I managed to find him and return his journals. I asked him if I could become his intern and learn more about Gravity Falls… he denied me at first, but eventually I managed to convince him that I could be a valuable addition to his team." She grins to Ford, to which he delightfully smiles.

"Indeed, with a professor's recommendation to backup her claim. Adeline here became my most trusted companion, my irreplaceable assistant, who became my wife and had children with," Ford shares in fondness of, glancing over to Adeline with love in his eyes.

"Awwwww!" Mabel, Dipper and Quincy cooed from listening to the story.

"She saved my life and Fiddleford's on more than one occasion, and her in turn during our years exploring the land and finding creatures and things no one could comprehend - unless they're to see it for themselves. Adeline also did illustrations in the journals as well while I wrote down the notes." Ford gets out the first and second journal, showing them to Dipper and Mabel to tell more of what they contain, "Journal number one detailing more of my earliest discoveries during my first three years in Gravity Falls. Journal two, I dabbled in spells and magical items I found - some not turning out the way I hoped."

"That's really, really awesome, Grunkle Ford," Dipper remarks, but in the back of his mind, he thought about Bill and how Ford and Adeline knew about him. Since the time was right, he asks with a tone hinting tension at the mention of the demented corn chip, "What… what do you and Grauntie know about Bill Cipher?"

Ford frowns, Bill Cipher having been the cause of all his greatest mistakes he sought to correct, but Dipper, Mabel and his grandson have the right know enough of what he's done, "There was a time where I used to call him my Muse: the source of inspiration and knowledge he'd give me to learning more about the weirdness of Gravity Falls. I even once called him a… friend. I should have known he played me from the start; as he done so with countless others before myself. He took advantage of my mind, ambitions, and persistence for answers for his own malevolent agenda."

Adeline gives her guilt-ridden husband an empathetic expression, having witnessed herself of the damage brought onto Ford, eyes been pleading him to stop blaming himself entirely. It wasn't all Ford's fault. Same goes for Stan and Carla, having been there to aid him and Adeline when they couldn't do it on their own when Fiddleford left to stop Bill the first time.

There was silence from everyone in the room, none wanting to add any further as Bill had caused more harm to the family than what occurred thirty-years prior. Dipper finding it making sense with every piece of the puzzle fitting together with each secret he learns. However, there was more to the story than were Ford and Adeline leave it off on, speaking no further when suddenly they all hear a car pull up in the parking lot.

While the children went off to meet Tanya's husbands -practically though unofficially- and dog, the elder Pines exchange sighs, something more pleasant distracting the kids.

Tanya gets up from where she sat on the chair, heading towards the door with a smile on her face, "That must be the guys."

"Oh yay! I get to see Sunny! Come with me, Dipper!" Mabel exclaims in excitement, dragging her brother -literally- all the way out the door, despite his protests, but at least it killed the depressing mood everyone was beginning to feel.

Outside, two men fitting the image Tanya showed Mabel earlier exit out of the white car. The corgi leaping out while wearing a yellow harness, coming with the matching leash and collar, was Sunny being held by Fred while the pooch whines and struggles to break free from seeing Tanya's bright smile.

"Hey, my guys!" Tanya coos to her corgi and husbands, lifting up the decent sized dog from Fred's arms as Sunny licks her face anxiously, having missed her greatly while she was in Gravity Falls. She hugs both Kyle and Fred with one free arm. She lets Sunny off the leash and the corgi bounds to greet each and every person around, in his own affectionate way: tackling their mid-sections, possibly knocking them down to lick them vigorously on the face. "Go meet Dipper and Mabel!"

"Those two kids your cousins too?" Kyle asks of Tanya.

"Yep, the ones I told you two about. How long are you both staying?" Tanya inquires to Fred and Kyle, the men exchanging brief looks as Fred says.

"I think a day or two, maybe longer if your mothers don't mind. Or your brothers."

Tanya shrugs with a smirk, "I don't think they'll mind, so long as we're quiet enough." She winks to the two men, getting them both flustered.

Kyle clears his throat as he says, "Well, I'm sure our music playing won't disturb them much." Hearing him causes Tanya and Fred to chortle.

"I really did miss you guys," Tanya says while hugging the two men.

"WAAAAAAH!" Dipper yelps, getting pounced on by Sunny who proceeds to lick the boys face on the ground, causing him to laugh and try to get him off, "Stop, stop it tickles!" Dipper's face was drenched in dog drool by the time Sunny was done.

Sunny got off him as soon as he turns to Mabel, giving her the same greeting, the girl giggling and taking enjoyment out of meeting Sunny.

"I'm so happy right now!" Mabel cries out while laughing from all the licking.

Sunny gets off Mabel and goes nyooming around the property, finding James and his wife and son as the corgi goes to greet them too.

While the hyperactive corgi was doing just that, Mabel and Dipper go up to Kyle and Fred to meet them. The boy giving Fred a handshake, feeling the man's firm grip.

"I'm Dipper, you must be…"

"Fred Palovich, kid. Nice to meet you and your sister, Mabel. Tanya's told us much about you two and what adventures you tend to get up to." Fred lets go of Dipper's hand, thinking, "Hmm… a series about a boy and his sister…"

"Hmm?" Mabel questions.

"Oh never mind, Fred, he's just story-making, vocally," Kyle buts in, leaning against Fred, slightly irritating him from interrupting, "We hope to get accepted as interns at this animation studio that specializes in stop motion so we've been working hard for it to hopefully happen, if we get accepted next year."

"That's quite impressive," Dipper remarks while rubbing his chin, asking, "Is the business really that hard as I hear and read about getting into?"

Fred and Kyle share the same memories of having gone through blood, sweat, and many, many tears to get where they are now. From conquering many art and writing blocks along the way, to eventually accepting that neither are perfect in their respective craft. There were even instances where they wanted to give up, but they kept going with much support from one another when their families didn't entirely approve. Fred having came from a family in Philadelphia where they run a Jewish bake shop while Kyle's immediate family were more on the theater side. Both family had higher expectations out of Kyle and Fred, but the two managed to escape that life to pursue their dreams to work in animation.

"Yes. Although, I will say you keep being persistent in what you're aiming for, kid. It'll pay off one way or another," Fred advises with a light smile.

"Wait… stop motion as in clay and stuff?" Mabel inquires, hinting her fear of claymation and stopmotion animation with a half-smile.

"Well yeah, but on my side, I do storyboarding and help with writing," Fred details, showing her a small flip book consisting of sketches of Sunny in a running motion, melting away her uneasiness.

"And I add the music!" Kyle digs through his purse, getting out a small pan flute to play a light tune to compliment the animation.

Dipper and Mabel clap in delight, instantly winning their favor on Kyle and Fred's part.

Meanwhile inside the shack, Sunny stands face-to-face with Stan, the old man ready for the corgi this time around as if in a showdown.

"Alright, dog, I'm ready for ya this time," Stan narrows his eyes at the corgi, the dog doing the same while seemingly grinning and panting. Stan doesn't want another sneaky tackle of affection.

Sunny bounds for Stan with his stubby legs, leaping in the air in great strides towards the older man in the living room.

Stan manages to move out of the way as Sunny collides with the loveseat recliner, the older man laughing as he says, "Better luck next time-wah!"

Sunny manages to recover and jump onto Stan's chest, sending him back against the sofa where the dog proceeds to lick his face like he did to everyone else in the property, much to Stan's annoyance. Even Waddles wasn't safe as the pig walks by drenched in dog slobber on the face. However, no one could help but love the affectionate dog.

"Goodness, I almost forgot what it's like to have a rambounceous dog around here," Adeline comments while in the kitchen, she too cleaning her face after getting Sunny's kisses. The dog making sure he greeted everyone around him.

Meanwhile, Ford was cleaning his face when he gives Shifty a call over the phone, "Shifty, it's your father. Prepare to disarm the Bunker. I'll be bringing over Dipper and Mabel to show them more of me and your mother's previous work. Think you're ready to tell them the truth about yourself?"

There was a pause, Shifty needing a bit before answering, figuring now since Dipper and Mabel learned the identity of the author, he should tell them the truth, "I think it's about time to tell them. I'll get Tate and Isaac to come with too to properly make introductions. I'll see if Isaac is comfortable with coming along."

"Excellent, tomorrow sounds like a better time," Ford guessed it was the reason why Isaac had been more recluse since Dipper and Mabel came to stay for the summer, "Love you, son." Ford bids to his shapeshifter son.

"Love you too, Dad," Shifty says before he ends the call, himself being inside the Bunker to make a quick check on things. He then presses the number to call Isaac, getting a ring first before hearing his son's voice that prompted him to tell, "Hey, Isaac, your grandfather, Stanford, wants us and your Pa to come by the Bunker. Feeling up to coming, kiddo? I'll be showing the twins my true form… and telling them the truth. It's alright if you are not up to coming."

While with Tyrone outside the Shack, wiping their faces, Isaac thinking, "Well… they're gonna find out sooner or later…" Isaac barely kept himself human together in all the times he was in danger. He sighs before replying to his dad, "Yeah, Dad. Heh, you do have a lot to explain. See you soon though, love you." After hearing his dad say the same back, he ends the call on his cell phone.

Ty couldn't help but to ask his best friend and cousin what was wrong, "You gonna be okay, dude?"

Isaac nods to Ty with a half-smile, "Yeah. At least I can stop hiding myself away."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter written by vulpixen! This chapter was more a levity one after they all had to deal with zombies and finally getting a bit of a break from the craziness. For now at least. More about Isaac McGucket will be revealed in the next chapter as he's not what he seems, like the rest of the family. Join us next time when Ford and Adeline introduce Dipper and Mabel to what they used to work on, while Dipper mustering up the courage to confess to his crush, Wendy in chapter 42: Into The Bunker AU. Which I will say it'll be almost completely different than the canon episode, definitely.


	42. Into The Bunker AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Dipper and Mabel learn more about what Ford and Adeline were up to in the past, while learning more about their relatives here in chapter 42: Into The Bunker AU!

_Later that afternoon in Wendy's room..._

Dipper sits next to the redhead teen on her bed, watching cheap horror movies while eating a red and white bucket of popcorn. Wendy lying down on her belly as the two watch the cliche zombie movie, "Nearly Almost Dead But Not Quite!" They witness the black and white scene unfold of two stereotypical teens, Chadley and Trixandra, being surrounded by slow-moving zombies right by their car - that they could have gotten into and drive away, if they had any common sense or book it and run. But what can be expected from the Gravity Falls local channel. Dipper and Wendy weren't impress, making fun of the movie instead and having a good laugh.

"Man, these movies are a lot less scary when you actually fought real zombies," Dipper remarks in delight, munching on popcorn in handfuls.

Wendy calls out to the TV while watching the scene, the teen knowing exactly what to do when the situation arises, "They're slow! Just power-walk away from them!"

Dipper playfully pokes Wendy with his elbow to say in humor, "How much you want to bet that guy dies first?"

To Dipper's correct assumption, the Chadley character screams while getting chomped by the zombies as he utters a terribly written, delivered line, causing the two to laugh at the characters demise.

Wendy commenting with a shake of her head and a grin, "Chadley ain't pretty no more." The two were alerted when her flip phone starts vibrating, signalling her she got a text from a friend; Robbie to be specific. "One sec," she tells Dipper as she checks her phone and reads the text message from Robbie. She smiles a little, Robbie telling her that he got inspired to write a song during their short time in prison and that she can come check out his performance if she wanted to, "Hmm… I'll write down as a maybe."

Dipper gulps in panic, seeing that she seems alright with talking to Robbie now, him fearing that they may get back together that he couldn't help to ask her, "Um... you're not planning on getting back together with him, are you?" The moment she turns her attention to him, he corrects himself from getting a questionable look, "Just-just a question."

Wendy lets out a small chuckle to give ease to her friend's mind. Making it crystal clear of her feelings, "Oh hell no! We're better off as friends and nothing more. I think whatever talk your family gave to him, his job, and the short time in prison, changed him in a way to be better. Know what I mean?" She shows Dipper the picture of Robbie smiling while playing his electric guitar.

Dipper lets out a sigh of relief and giving her a nod of acknowledgement, seeing her point as he himself noticed a shift in Robbie's behavior recently. The goth teen not being too much of a disrespecting asshole Dipper once thought of him as, ever since Robbie got that serious talk from his family. From the corner of his eye, Dipper sees Kevin and David peeking from the cracked door of the bedroom, being silent and using their lips to urge their friend to confess to Wendy.

Dipper shifts his direction to Wendy as he hesitantly asks her with a cough, "Are you not… seeing any other guys or…"

Wendy pretends to put on a straight face while putting away her phone, joking with her friend as she responds, "Of course I am, meet my new boyfriend, dude." She pulls a cartoony walrus plush toy next to her as it squeaks. Wendy's open to the possibility of having a new boyfriend, of whom she hopes he'll be better and respectful than Robbie was, but at the moment, not pursuing one.

Dipper smiles nervous with a laugh, getting her humor, "Right, right." He musters up the words to ask her, doing his best to do less stammering, but still finding it challenging to get his feelings across, "So, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to maybe if, you know, you and me, whatever. I mean if maybe you," he grimaces, his confidence dropping like a shot down bird as he thinks Wendy finds him being too awkward, dropping the confession to invite her while looking away, "wanted to join me and Mabel on this trip to the bunker? Tomorrow? Conspiracy stuff and all that. That's all..."

"Oh come on…" David whispers in frustration with a frown, as if reading a slow-burn fanfic where it may take many chapters until the character professes their love for the other person, but the build-up may being worth it.

Kevin and David facepalm themselves, disappointed Dipper chickened out at the last minute to tell her something else. The two keep watching the exchange for a chance to pull aside Dipper and give him a talking to.

To Dipper's joy, Wendy takes up the offer with a smile, "Yeah, dude. I love doing all that junk with friends." She then calls out to the TV while watching the horror flick, "Yo Chadley, watch out!" Wendy laughs in enjoyment, but Dipper letting out a fake laugh, feeling awful he lost his shot at confessing his feelings for her.

Dipper takes out a notebook sheet of paper, reading the words he was going to use to confess, but now lacking the confidence and self-esteem to make another attempt, feeling dejected in himself as he says without her noticing, or so it seems, "Yeah, that's what we 's all we'll ever be." He crumples up the letter, putting it in his vest pocket as he lies back on Wendy's bed, but landing on one of her bras without paying mind to it at first, "Friends."

"Dude, you're laying on my bra."

Dipper moves to find he is indeed laying on her bra, proceeding to scream briefly, getting up in haste to excuse himself in order to avoid the awkward situation, "I need to use the bathroom…"

Wendy shrugs with a small smile, "Alright, dude. And it's okay, was an honest mistake."

That bit of comfort didn't assure Dipper in the slightest as he walks out of her room, only to be pulled away by Kevin and David, taking him to the Corduroy boys room where they plan to give their friend a talk.

"Guys!" Dipper protests, being seated on Kevin's bed facing his two, unimpressed friends.

"Really sucks you chickened out on confessing to my sister," Kevin comments with crossed arms.

"You encouraged me to finally confess to Candy with you guys advice. Why is it hard on your end?" David inquires, though considering that Dipper doesn't even follow his own advice while anxiety comes creeping up in his mind.

Dipper snaps at him from the pressure, "It doesn't come as easy to me as it did with you, David!" Kevin and David take a slight step back, seeing that they struck a nerve to their friend, now seeing the error of their approach. Mason takes a deep breath to apologize, cupping his face with his hands, "I'm sorry, guys. And I'm sorry for ditching you guys at the party and summoning those zombies that ruined things. Wendy is the greatest girl I've ever met." Dipper shares his admiration for Wendy when he says with a sad smile, "She kicks butt, incredibly cool, and doesn't back down from a fight among all the things that make her awesome. I really feel I'm out of her league." Dipper frowns when he got done sharing his thoughts.

David and Kevin exchange looks of concern, but knowing something Dipper doesn't. Kevin puts a hand on Dipper shoulders and gives a sympathetic expression.

"Hey, dude, we forgive you for that happening. I felt the same way with Candy, but without you and Kev, I don't think I would have the nerve to ask her out as I did," David smiles a tad, pointing over to Kevin, "Like you and Kevin advised, "If you don't confess your feelings, you're gonna let this eat at you for a long time." Kills us when you seem like a dying seal trying to put them into words." David thinks back to his short time in prison in the yard where all the prisoners do their exercises. He and Candy were by the chain-link fence that separated the men and women side, holding hands as they talked to each other until they had to return to their respective cells.

Dipper sighs, lowering his head in shame of himself as he begins to walk back to Wendy's room, telling his friends, "You're right… Which is why I'm not going to confess to her."

"Dude, not matter what you tell her, she's not gonna-" Dipper leaves the room before Kevin could finish what he was about to say, "hate you… Man he leaves when something important needs to be said."

"Um... between you and me, man, you think he's gonna have Wendy as his girlfriend? I have the feeling it ain't gonna happen," David rubs his head, getting a doubting shake of the head from Kevin in response, knowing his elder sister. They both figure Dipper will just have to learn for himself that Wendy won't accept him as his girlfriend, the teen never having seen him as nothing more than a great friend.

* * *

_Later the next day..._

The Pines family members help with repairing the yard, picking up where they left off yesterday with mending the house as well. Cormac and his sisters sealing the crack in the ground with a large pile of dirt. Jessie coming over with tools to fix up the gift shop's sign and the woodwork on the shack, barking orders for Fred and Kyle to pitch in.

"Come on, guys, we've got all day to do this! Don't wanna see anybody slacking - calling on you, Kyle!" Jessie orders, getting a thumbs up from Stan and Carla. Fred and Kyle groan in unison from the labor they have to perform.

Ford and Adeline search around the home to find Dipper and Mabel, but seeing no trace of the two, or Soos and Wendy for that matter. They genuinely wanted to take them to the bunker to tell them more about their research into the paranormal, the two having deserved the right to know as did their cousins, who got to see the bunker in the past, have before.

"Now where have those two gone off to?" Ford wondered aloud as he looks in the living room where Isaac and Shifty were looking as well.

"I don't smell them around the home," remarked Shifty, using his superior sense of smell.

"I'll see if anyone else has seen them. Tate, you'll be alright coming along?" Adeline asks her son-in-law, wanting to make sure he'll be comfortable with what he sees, given the bunker is related to Fiddleford's past as he built it all those years ago.

Tate simply nods as he replies, not knowing a lot about the bunker other than Shifty telling him he had to guard it when he's not at the Lake on his shift, "I believe I can handle what I see inside the place. There's worse I've seen. Not like it's some kind of dungeon, right?" Tate raised a brow, despite them noting being able to see through his long brown bangs and hat that complete obscures his eyes.

The four shake their heads, the teen saying in his picked up southern tone with a small amused smile, "Nah, Dad showed me the inside the bunker before. Can guarantee it's not exactly a dungeon and more like an almost impenetrable storage."

"Almost is right, Isaac," Adeline confirms with a approving smile, heading outside to ask the family members where Dipper and Mabel went off to if they've seen them.

Ford shares more with his head slightly down, feeling Tate has the right to know more about what his father was up to in the past, "The place was built by your father, Tate. We know how things related to him may upset you, so why we asked if you were going to be alright."

Tate exchanged questioning looks with Shifty with crossed arms as if scolding at him for misleading him, but that wasn't the case exactly. The man wanting to know more than what he was led on to think. Tate wanting some answers as he requests, "I see. In that case, yeah, I'd like to know more about what my dad was up to with that bunker before… you all know."

Ford couldn't agree more as he was going to tell the twins the same thing, "Alright, Tate. I'll tell you what you want to learn." The men take a seat on the couch, Ford sharing with Tate about the bunker and what its purpose was.

What Tate learns surprises him behind his stoic and cold neutral expression. Tate did not entirely blame Stanford and Adeline like he did in the past, having grown older and started to see that other factors were involved in leading his father into madness. Shifty and Isaac give Tate a sympathetic expression, knowing why the ranger acts the way he does toward his father.

Meanwhile, Dipper, Mabel and Soos meet up at the metal tree that leads down into the secret hidden bunker and lab below them. All they had to wait for was Wendy; having gotten too eager to wait for Ford, Adeline, Shifty and Isaac to show the bunker themselves. Which was most unwise as they'll soon find out the dangers awaiting them below. While waiting, Dipper stands in front of the tree facing his sister and friend as he bids, tapping his pen against the lantern he'll be using to illuminate their dark path.

"Thank you all for coming."

"Hey, when there's a mystery, you can count on your sister...-Ey," Mabel agree with her attempt at rhyming for fun.

Soos takes delight in Mabel's rhyme and tries to do the same, "That's an amazing rhyme. When you want some, good... When you need a Soos, you... Oh oh, gosh, I don't know."

Dipper shares with them about what he found in Journal 3 thanks to Ford's input about the invisible ink, "We're here because I'm really eager to show you guys where I found Grunkle Ford's third journal; in his and Grauntie Addi's secret hiding place!" Dipper opens the journal to the page of the bunker, then using the portable black light to show the two that the tree they stand by is not what it seems, revealing to be the way into the bunker itself, "I'm sure Grunkle Ford and Grauntie Addi won't mind if we all explore down there. When I went in, I didn't get a good look of everything the first time. Something made a noise that spooked me when I quickly grabbed the journal."

"So how did you get inside, Dipper?" Mabel asks, but before she could get an answer, Wendy suggests while riding towards them on her red bike with an attached ringing bell to it.

"Chop it down, dudes!"

"Wendy!" Mabel greets in her cheerily chirp.

Dipper turns to Wendy with a small smile, having not expected her to come along at first, having listened to an insecure thought, "Oh, hey! You came."

Wendy switches her bike helmet for her signature hat as she expresses her excitement to join in on their antics, "Dude, I'm so stoked about this. I've been wanting to go adventuring with you guys. Sure beats picking up after my dad at home." She thinks back to her dad when she complains about him, constantly either bumping his head against the low ceiling or knocking things over due to his tall height, having not thought of renovating the home to accommodate himself and his size. Something she's always been annoyed about. "Thanks for the invite, man!"

Dipper smiles from ear-to-ear, getting flustered that Wendy actually finds going deep into mysteries was really cool, "Of course, anytime you wanna.. I, we're always... Us."

Mabel could tell immediately that her brother was trying to get the nerve to ask Wendy out, poking at him as she teases, "Uh oh! Inviting Wendy on our mission? Me thinks there's romance afoot!" She turns him away from Wendy, the teen preoccupied as she's conversing with Soos.

Dipper tries to convince his sister otherwise with a straight face, "No, look I've thought this through and I'm over Wendy. I've looked at it from every angle, and that thing was going nowhere. I know what matters to me now, and it's learning what Grunkle Ford and Grauntie Addi have been up." He smiles a bit at the mention of his great-aunt and uncle.

Mabel wasn't deterred from how her brother tries to dance around the subject, "Hah! YOU'RE over Wendy?! Allow me to put on my "skepticals." Mabel makes circles around her eyes with her fingers and a grin, "Whoop!"

Dipper sighs when he firmly tells her while walking back to Wendy and Soos, "I've moved on, Mabel. You should too."

Mabel still wasn't entirely convinced by what her brother says, "Skepticals."

Wendy points up toward the familiar branch as she inquires, "Hey, is it just me, or does that branch kinda look like a lever?"

Dipper nods with a grin, saying, "Oh yeah. I threw rocks at it to make the lever go up so let me find some…" He turns his back for a moment to scan the ground for rocks. However, Wendy has her own idea of how to lift up the lever. Using her belt, Wendy climbs up the tree like a pro, utilizing her lumberjill training to use, getting to the top without breaking a sweat. Dipper grins, managing to get an armful of dirty rocks, but ends up dropping them all when he sees Wendy already making it up the fake tree.

Wendy pulls out her ax from her fastened belt, giving it a twirl with her wrists before she knocks the lever upwards. Feeling proud of herself, Wendy turns to her friends when she says, "Boosh."

"Whoa," Dipper utters in amazement. As if Wendy couldn't get any cooler in his eyes.

"Ho-ho!" Soos cheers.

"Wow!" Mabel gasps in glee.

Wendy sheathes her ax as she tells a bit about herself, "Oh yeah, my dad used to make me compete in these lumberjack games when I was a kid. Guess I kinda ruled at it. Fun fact: Junior used to compete in the lumberjack games too. We were fun rivals for a little while." Suddenly, Wendy feels the whole tree shake and the crows roosting at the top fly away as the structure began to sink down. "Whoa, what is that?" She ends up falling with a panic scream, landing on a pile of foliage that breaks her fall. Wendy was pulled away from falling into the entrance when wooden steps extended outwards to create a spiral staircase of sorts. The door to the entrance below could be heard opening.

Dipper and the others were stoked to go inside as the twelve-year old advises his sister and friends, "Alright, guys, this is it. We'll just be in there to get a good tour before Grunkle Ford and Grauntie Addi know we were here."

The three agree with him; Mabel giving her brother a thumbs up with a smile; Soos turns his hat backwards; and Wendy does her signature zipping lips gesture.

"Now who wants to go first?" Dipper asks while holding up the lantern.

Soon enough, all four descend the steps and enter inside the dark bunker, curious to see all that hides within ground.

* * *

_Inside the bunker..._

All of them gasp as they see the mostly clean space, the room containing a few beds; a weapons cabinet full of different knives, TNT, and blunt objects for self-defense; a few gas masks; and over sixty-years worth of preserved food in boxes marked with dates. Seeing it all puts the four at awe of it, raising many questions they yearn to have answered.

"Cool!"

"Whoa!"

"This is so, stupid cool!" exclaims Wendy, seeing all the supplies.

Within no time, the four began to explore their new surroundings. Especially for Dipper where he didn't take as much time to examine the first time he came to the bunker and found the journal, though wondering if there he wasn't alone, or a random sound that merely startled him into getting out as quickly as possible. This time, there hadn't been any stirs within the bunker, so far, to Dipper's relief.

"It's like a fallout shelter or something. Why would Grunkle Ford and Grauntie Addi have all this?" Dipper questions, observing the notable signs like he's seen in movies and shows themed around the apocalypse.

"I'm gonna ask the Pines if I can have this poster to hang over my bed, if they don't want it," Wendy notes to the metal Fallout Shelter poster on the wall.

Mabel was dipping her face into a barrel of black caterpillars, raising her head to show that the caterpillars crawling all over, "Haha! My face feels fuzzy!"

"This is incredible! It's like they were preparing for a disaster. But what kind of disaster would need supplies for over sixty years?" Dipper wonders while looking at the store food preserves, the year 2070 being the longest remaining date from what he's seeing.

Soos opens the weapons locker, to his surprise, he finds a Smez Dispenser that once belonged to Fiddleford and takes it out with a smile, "Oh my gosh! A Smez dispenser! I remember these things. What's that? Yes I will have some of your old-timey face food." He takes a bit out of the pill sized candy, though it didn't age well as Soos made a slight frown, "Ew, dusty." He couldn't help to take another piece.

While the others were occupied, Dipper stumbles upon an empty can of beans, picking it up and looking to have been recently eaten by something or someone, sending a chill down his spine that they're possibly not alone in the bunker. He spoke with concern, "Wait guys, I think this can was recently opened. I wonder if…"

"The Mr. and Mrs. may have went down here and had something to eat while working," Soos reasons.

Dipper and Mabel nod, agreeing that it may be a likely case.

"Wait a minute..." Wendy spoke.

However, Wendy notices the nearby map of Gravity Falls with the date, 1982, written on it, moving some from a draft, but what the map conceals was what really had her move toward it. She removes the map to expose an open hatch cover that reads, "Caution. Stay out." It incredibly raises all their curiosities of where it could lead to. Dipper not having noticed before.

Soos and Mabel gasp in awe, enticed to seeing where the tunnel may lead them to.

Wendy makes a grin as she says, "Guys wanna see where this could lead to?"

Red flags were going off in Dipper's mind. There had to be a reason why Ford and Adeline had those words marked on the hatch. What was the harm in taking a peek?

Within moments, the three follow Wendy through the tunnel, thankfully it being wide enough to fit each of them as they crawl until they see an illuminated room.

"Whoa!"

The four find themselves in a cubic metal room resembling a puzzle cube, each square having a symbol marked on every other section of square. From what they can see, the room was worn and showed signs of rust from time. Little did they know, the whole room was a death trap waiting to happen. The security hadn't been disabled.

Wendy remarks while avoiding the very center space, "Whoa! Oh man! Was this place built in the past or the future?"

"This room is way creepy," Soos comments, getting an ill feeling they aren't supposed to be where they are now.

Mabel felt the need to tease her brother, "Not as creepy as Dipper's internet history! Heyo!" She pushes her brother forward, accidentally setting off the trap the moment he stepped on the center tile, decompressing that causes the hatch to shut tight on its own, locking to seal their fates. The symbols on the other wall squares glow red, a buzzer can be heard as the room starts to shake. The squares beginning to extend out of where they were, with the purpose of crushing the intruders into bloody pancakes. Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Wendy start to panic in fear for their lives as they all start pressing up against the wall.

"What's going on, dude?"

With caterpillars still on her face, Mabel laughs a little, "Haha! It's hard to be scared with caterpillars on your face!"

* * *

_Meanwhile back at the Shack..._

Adeline got done calling Dipper and Mabel's friends to see if any of them knew where the twins are while watching TV with Ford, Shifty, Tate and Isaac on the couch. The dirty blond hair- with a black streak from the back of the head to his bangs- teen sitting upside down with his head supported by the seat, where his rear should be, and the legs over the back cushion. Isaac's brown beanie on top his red shirt and dark brown unzipped hoodie.

Isaac wanted to sit that way while thinking of many things that's circulating through his mind other than the blood: whether or not his relationship with his girlfriend/childhood friend, Juliana "Juls" Bellwood, will survive the long-distance until otherwise; finally going to visit the person who cared for him during his infant and toddler years; to get back in the routine of attending family gatherings and getting to know his twin cousins better; what projects he wants to do with Carrie, Ty and Marcus Corduroy; and learning more about himself as he grows older and deals with hormones. Typical teen mindset Isaac's trying to understand.

Kevin having told Adeline, Wendy went off to join them on a mystery hunt. That was enough to set her mind at ease as Adeline relaxes next to her husband.

"Well at least we know why they've been gone" commented Ford, not being disappointed that Dipper and Mabel had other plans. He could always show them tomorrow or the next day, depending.

"Think they all may have gone to the bunker?" Isaac wonders aloud, dropping a chip into his mouth to chew on.

Ford, Adeline, Shifty and Tate's eyes widened to the possibility. Ford and Adeline really hope the four didn't end up finding the secret hatch that leads to the trap room and the lab itself. If anything worse were to happen to them, Ford would never forgive himself among many things he hadn't.

Shifty stirs when a buzzing sound goes off on his device around his wrist, setting off warning bells with wide eyes as he says, "Uh oh…"

"What "uh oh" Dad?" Isaac inquires, raising his head from the seat to look at him with a perplexed brow.

Shifty faces his parents and son with dread in his tone, "Someone or something triggered the trap inside the bunker."

"We have to get over there…" Ford suggests in urgency, all of them couldn't agree more as they hurry into the woods for the bunker, really hoping Dipper had the third journal and blacklight with him.

* * *

_Inside the bunker in the security room…_

All four managed to get out of the closing trap room alive, catching their breaths and experiencing the rush from escaping certain death. Dipper having barely made it out with only his dark vest caught in the blocks.

Wendy got a thrill from the near-death experience and laughs in relief, expressing positively, yo Dipper's surprise, "Yes! Yes! That was, huh, that was nuts!" She gives Dipper a playful nudge as she praises his stellar thinking and guidance, "You ruled back there, man!"

Dipper laughs nervously, feeling flustered from hearing Wendy's approval, "Haha, thanks."

Wendy and Soos turn around to gaze upon the control room where they find the lab equipment to be in pristine condition, the room having been cared for and functional after over thirty-years of it being greatly unused. Except by Ford, Adeline, and Shifty of course in case either of them needed to store anything of importance or make a withdrawal of an item they have tucked away.

"Get a load of this crazy Surveillance Room. Don't know what your great-uncle and aunt were up to down here, but seems like it was wicked cool," Wendy remarks in awe.

Soos picks up two beakers and decides to mess around with them, "Check it out, dudes!" He proceeds to make a funny face with the beakers in front of his eyes.

"Soos, Soos... That is hilarious."

"Hey bro, you forgot your vest," Mabel informs her brother, walking over to Dipper's vest and pull it out with a few tugs from the tight space, causing the crumpled up note to fall from the pocket and onto the floor. She notices and picks up the crumpled ball, "What the..?" Mabel unfolds the letter and reads some of it aloud, but Wendy not seeming to notice, ""Dear Wendy, I've always had a crush on..."" She gasps in astonishment, figuring her brother hadn't truly gotten over Wendy like he insisted earlier, the girl exclaiming in excitement to herself, "OHMYGOSH!" She darts toward her brother to inquire, "Hey, Dipper! Look what I found…" Mabel holds up the letter in front of him

Dipper gasps, snatching it up to save himself from being embarrassed further, "Give me that!"

Mabel cheers in her bubbly tone, "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! You're not over Wendy at all!" She gasps again and smiles brightly, "And you were gonna tell her today?"

Dipper protests, already regretting to have held onto the confession letter when he should have thrown it away into the Bottomless Pit, "No, I changed my mind; it's a bad idea. I'd embarrass myself and then I'd be another guy she hates."

Mabel urges her brother to see otherwise, though she knows Dipper was being too stubborn to see it, "Dipper, you should just tell her already. One way or another, you'll feel better afterwards."

It was similar to how Dipper's friends gave him that small intervention, but the twelve-year doubts it ever happening, wanting the subject to be dropped, "Look, Mabel, I can't tell her no matter how much I want to, so just drop it OK?"

**Click!**

"Wait… did you all hear that?" Wendy asks to her friends, the other three slowly nodding yes from hearing the mechanisms unlock. Soos stopping himself from spinning on the rotating chair.

"Hear what-" Soos was about to say until the sounds could be heard again.

Dipper gets his saving grace when they all hear the death-trap room being disarmed on the other side of the blocks. Blocks move apart from one after another, returning to their passive state before it was even activated. Ford having inputted the code from where the hatch was back in the shelter room, the older man having been frantic to know the fates of his family members and friends.

"Uh oh…" Dipper gulps, getting a good idea of who's going to come through the room, having a feeling they'll all be in a heep of trouble.

With the last of the blocks clearing the way, Ford, Adeline, Shifty, Isaac and Tate come bolting into surveillance room. The great-aunt and uncle hugging the twins tightly in great relief to see them all alive and not have become a gore pancake.

"I'm… I'm so glad you're all alright," Ford whispers, Mabel feeling him shake out of the fear and anxiousness he's experiencing, having been terrified of losing them. Like what happened before when James and Jessie wandered off and went inside the bunker, thankfully having gotten out alive. Ford spoke quietly when he stops hugging his niece and looks at the four directly, not wanting to yell at them, "Please… next time, tell me and Addi where you're all going. Especially if it's the bunker. I'm sure you all know you've could have been killed down here."

Dipper and Mabel, along with Wendy and Soos exchange expressions of remorse, having made the mistake of not having considered how Ford and Adeline would feel about them going on their own to the bunker.

Dipper shuffles his feet in place, feeling like a little kid caught red handed. He takes responsibility for what happened, "Promise, Grunkle Ford. It was my idea to go to the bunker in the first place, not theirs… I got too eager about wanting to know all these things you've seen and done. For that I'm sorry we made you all scared."

Soos puts away the beakers while Wendy gets out of the door that leads to the cryogenic chambers on the other side, sitting on a nearby chair.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, Grunkle Ford and Grauntie Addi," Mabel frowns up to her elders, feeling just as bad as her brother. With what's happening, it makes her hold off on pressuring Dipper to confess his feelings for Wendy. For now at least.

Adeline shows a small smile as did Ford, along with Shifty, - who was in his human disguise- Tate and Isaac, showing that they forgive the four for almost getting themselves killed.

Adeline leans by the console of the surveillance room, she tells them, "Well, now that the crisis has been averted, I know you all have some questions. I suggest making yourselves comfortable."

Dipper and Mabel eagerly nod. Mabel perching herself on Soos' lap while Dipper sits while his legs are crossed on the floor, not seeming to mind.

"Sorry for not having more seats in here," apologized Shifty, "I'm mainly here for the most part when I'm not at the Lake." He stands by Tate, holding his hand with his own. He takes a deep breath, facing Dipper and Mabel, finding it was a good time to tell them, "There's something I want to tell you both. I've been lying to you two about myself the whole time. Stanford and Adeline aren't my birth parents, but I consider them as such since I was hatched. I don't live in Washington working in genealogy; instead I'm a Lake Ranger with Tate and James." He gives a smile to Tate and him in turn when he says, "Speaking of Tate, he's my husband and Isaac is our adopted son."

"Yup, been here the whole time and not in Washington. Hehe," Tate grins some, showing a bit of his lighter side than what he portrays to everyone else.

"S'up, cousins," Isaac greets with an amused grin. "I didn't mind none, though I did miss out on a lot of things," he perks a brow in the direction of Shifty, "Dad."

Shifty lets out a small chuckle, feeling like a fool as he continues, "From my lie, they had to make themselves scarce from family activities and gatherings, and for it I'm sorry. Mabel, the questions about my favorite color and such, they're true. And… I'm not truly human at all. This is my true form." The moment Shifty blinks, his eyes turned to their natural pink hue, his entire being morphing into his true, white amorphous form that has the twins and Wendy's mouth agape in astonishment, almost horrifying them if Shifty wasn't on their side. "You all gotta admit, it's quite impressive," Shifty grins at the four, then being a show-off when he transforms into a spitting image of Dipper, Mabel, Wendy and Soos before returning to his normal self.

"Dude… that is way too cool! A tad on the creepy side, but still really awesome," Wendy managed to say to express her reaction.

Dipper and Mabel exchange looks of shock, Soos not being surprised himself, knowing all along about those kind of personal secrets about the each of the Pines family, since he's known them for much of his life. Wendy was more intrigued, herself not knowing everything about the Pines family, except for Junior and his siblings case. It all made sense to Dipper, having seen the green blood stains and pinks eyes from weeks before. Shifty was truly a unique creature the pre-teen boy and girl never encountered before until now.

Dipper stutters as he was beside himself, trying to process everything he's been told, looking up at Shifty, "Oh boy… so what even are you? Uncle…"

"Shifty," Ford finishes for Dipper as he goes up to Shifty, "that's his real name. It all started thirty-five years ago, Fiddleford had completed the bunker underground, to be used to store living, weird specimens for research purposes in cryogenic pods outside this room… to which we had dismantled years ago and repurposed." He turns on the light on for the other side of the surveillance room with flipping a switch on the console, the once storage room being nothing more than empty space ever since they got rid of the cryogenic pods.

Adeline clears her throat to add to Ford's story before he trailed off, "To continue, it was back when Ford and I hadn't become a couple, we were excavating the ground above near the bunker…"

* * *

_At the excavation site in 1977…_

Stanford Pines and Adeline Marks dug into the dirt on the surface, the two having distance between each other to cover more ground in their excavating efforts. It wasn't long before Ford finds something that'll change their lives forever. The man beams when he digs out a large blue egg from the ground when he brushed off the dirt on its surface, holding it in the air, calling over to his intern, Adeline, for her to see.

"Addi, come see what I've found!" Ford giddily beckons in excitement.

Adeline moves from being in a crouching posing while digging, she walks over to Ford to take a gander at what he found. She smiles brightly upon closer inspection of the blue egg. It was unlike anything she's ever seen before. Of course she's seen small blue eggs before from birds, but the egg Ford held in his hands was something else entirely.

"Oh my! We gotta head back to the shack and see if it hatches. May I hold onto it? I'll be careful," Adeline requests of her boss, wanting to feel the weight of it to estimate what may the egg contain within the shell.

Ford gives her an acknowledging nod, handing over the blue egg to her carefully as the two walk back to the shack while discussing what may the vessel hold within it.

At the shack in the inventing room, Adeline wraps the large blue egg in a blanket at its base to have it upright, the woman becoming anxious like a new mother for the egg to hatch. This was the first time Ford has seen her so excited and bouncy over something during their time working together. Ford couldn't help to smile as he watches her watching over the egg closely with a notepad and pencil in hand to document the moment.

Suddenly, the large blue egg shakes and begins to crack, the blonde intern squealing as she exclaims, "Holy crap, it's hatching!" Ford comes rushing to Adeline's side, while Fiddleford simply walks in from the basement and wondering.

"What's all the ruckus?"

The egg falls over when the top of the egg pops off, revealing it wasn't any sort or bird or reptile; it wasn't even any of those types. Before them was a squishy, maggot-like creature by the likes the three have never seen. He had two baby pink eyes and a soft, slimy white body along with four fangs sticking out of his mouth. When the baby creature meets Adeline's bright joyous blue eyes, he instantly imprints on her, seeing the human woman as his mother as he gurgles. Ford was astounded by seeing the small creature, wondering what he was capable of doing, having almost instantly grown attached.

"Oh my goodness…" Adeline comments in surprise that her assumptions were way off, she picks up the creature in her hands, to the creature's joy as she remarks as she assumes his gender, "Oh my gosh! He's just a baby!"

To their surprise, the creature utters a word, "Ma!"

"Awe…" Ford says to compliment the scene.

Fiddleford, the instant he sees the creature, he was greatly unsettled by his appearance, afraid that it

The maggot-like creature shifts his eyes at Ford, seeing his glasses, he transforms his whole body into an exact replica, getting expressions of astonishment from the adults upon witnessing the discovery.

"Incredible! He must be some extra-terrestrial life form from another planet. Hmm… we didn't see any other eggs so he must be the only one of his kind..." Ford exclaims, making note he should write what he saw down in his third journal and have Adeline illustrate the page later. He continues to say, "Let's name him Shifty!"

"Good idea, Stanford!" Adeline beams at Shifty, then turning to Fiddleford for him to see the baby creature, "Hey Fiddleford, meet Shifty! Isn't he cute?"

Fiddleford was at a loss for words, not that he finds the squishy creature before him in any way cute, more like how weirded out he was, seeing Shifty wheezing with each breath. The scientist with high anxiety didn't want to be anywhere near Shifty, out of fear he may do something terrible. He dreads the thought when Adeline asks him.

"Wanna hold him?"

Fiddleford protests with a hiss, "Absolutely not! I say we put… that thing inside one of the cryogenic tubes to test it out right a-"

"No way!" Adeline retorts, holding Shifty close to him as she frowns from the thought, "He's an intelligent being. It… it would be better if I were to look after him. I swear he won't bring harm under my care."

Ford steps in and places an affirming hand on Adeline's shoulders as he supports her, "I agree with you, Addi. We can be co-parents! Plus, I want to learn more from little Shifty here to see more of what he's capable of." Ford picks of the shapeshifter from Adeline's arms, smiling at the young being.

Fiddleford sighs in defeat, knowing he can't convince them otherwise when they've been smittened by Shifty. Thinking at that moment, he wants to have faith in Adeline and Ford that they know what they're doing. Perhaps, under their care, Shifty won't be as terrible as he think he'll be.

"We should put him in a steel cage at-"

"No!" Ford and Adeline retort in unison.

As time went on, Ford and Adeline proved Fiddleford wrong when given the right care and love, Shifty turned into a real sweetheart that had Fidds warm up to him. Within that time, Ford, Adeline and Fiddleford decided not to continue the bunker project, finding that when more dangerous creatures may come along, they may not be able to contain them. Ford deeming the bunker to be unnecessary, only finding use in keeping weapons and preserved food within it. Just in case something, on a catastrophic level, ever occurred.

* * *

_In present day..._

Adeline and Ford conclude the story with Shifty ending it off with, "And the rest is history. They had me do some transforming exercises and treated me as their own child. Over time, as I grew older and bigger, I've mastered hundreds if forms to take. I can even combine multiple forms into one and create more unique appearances." Shifty transforms into a fusion of what Dipper and Mabel would look like if they were combined, being not as horrifying as they thought he would turn into, leaving the twins to be in awe.

"Amazing!" Mabel praises in her jovial tone, giving Shifty a hug when he turns back to himself, "Transform into me again? Or even a unicorn?"

"Why not both?" Shifty grins as he humors the girl, transforming into a unicorn with Mabel's brown hair and the body in the color of the light bulb sweater she's wearing. The face having Mabel's eye color while keeping the unicorn face. Mabel squeals happily from her request being fulfilled.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Uncle Shifty!"

"Ah don't mention it, Mabel," Shifty smiles to her when he shifts back to himself, "I did it all the time to entertain my younger sisters when they were little. Helped with telling them stories using different voices too. Same with Isaac and Quincy when they were much younger, along with your cousins. Always brought a smile on their faces and calmed them down, for the most part."

Dipper smiles from having listened to the story, but it did have him asking questions he wanted to know after he gets on Ford's lap, "I think I understand why you had to keep it a secret. I forgive you for lying about yourself and the McGuckets, Uncle Shifty. If I may ask," he turns to Tate, "is that how you two know each other and got together? If it's not too personal to talk about..."

"I'm okay talking about it so long as Tate is," Shifty smiles a tad, looking to his husband, Tate giving an affirming nod. Wouldn't harm for the boy and his sister to know some details.

The Lake Ranger being the one to share with Dipper, "My dad used to bring me and my mother to Gravity Falls for several days at least, back when we lived in Palo Alto. How I got to know Shifty as my best friend." Tate sighs as he went on to say, though reluctant to go into further detail, "After my dad went... insane, I wasn't able to go to Gravity Falls for some years until I was in my early teens and managed to move in the small town."

Shifty adds to the story with his perspective, "I was so happy he came back to Gravity Falls, though he wasn't himself due to the drama that was going on back then…" he expression crestfallen for a moment before his tone became lighter as he carried on, "but after all that, Tate and myself were talking to each other again, almost like before. I developed a crush on him. If it weren't for James and Jessie helping me, then I wouldn't been able to tell him how I felt. One thing lead to another, we got together and made a family of our own, having adopted Isaac from the Multi-Bear."

Mabel knowingly grins to her brother's direction as she tells her family members, "Oh I know a good few people who need to confess to their-"

"Wait!" Dipper interrupts his sister, getting everyone's attention when he questions that detail about the Multi-Bear, "Isaac lived with the Multi-Bear?"

Isaac nods, speaking up in his mellow manner, "Yup. Ya finally got to meet him? I personally call him Bear-Bear." He smiles a tad when mentioning the old nickname.

Dipper rubs the back of his head, getting flustered as he mentions, "Yeah… a while back I attempted to kill him under the misguidance of the Manotaurs to become manly, but I spared him and we're both cool now." Having felt awkward to mention it, he goes on to ask to quickly change the subject, "How do you all know the Multi-Bear?"

"And Dipper introduced him to me and our friends when we were searching for Steve," Mabel added, having been glad to know the civil magical creature.

"Oh he's been an old family friend of ours," Ford smiles as he recalls, "he used to babysit Shifty when me, Adeline and Fiddleford went off on our investigations across Gravity Falls. Took us by surprise when he told us he was looking after a human child he named, Isaac, having gotten attached to him, after he saved him from changelings that aimed to finish where they failed. We never knew where Isaac actually came from or who his parents were."

Soos lets out a, "Hmm…" being reminded of a movie he's seen before with similar story to Isaac's, "just like from the book and movie, "The Wild Guy," he was raised by wild animals and could talk to them. Hehe, Isaac can talk to animals too."

Isaac makes a gesture to show his indifference, "Here and there, really. Animals are like people and that they can be jerks, but some are decent. I never knew how or why I can talk with animals like I do with people, but it is what it is, I guess." He shares, one of the reasons why he doesn't like going into the forest. Sometimes, it makes him feel sad. The teen then shares to the twins and Wendy something neither of them know, "Plus, these markins I've had since forever."

Isaac takes off his hoodie and shirt to expose his almost bare chest and back, showing some strange, intricate dark etches on his skin that resemble cracks in the ground that extend to the middle of his chest and back, trailing upwards on the back neck and hair that have become permanent scars from infancy. There were a few minor cut scars in addition, but they were average in comparison. Dipper, Mabel and Wendy were taken back, the three seeing that there's more to Isaac than they knew before. Shifty and Tate were surprised that their son was willing to talk about his odd markings, the teen not having been open up to others knowing about the scars. Ford and Adeline show more sympathetic expressions, still having no clue how the teen got those scars in the first place.

Mabel shows a more bright expression when an idea forms in her mind, getting out a pink marker, removing the cap and putting it at the end as she tells her cousin, "Hey, Isaac. Allow me to do something real quick."

"Alright, what ya gonna do?" Isaac asks, but he didn't get a reply when Mabel starts drawing across the markings, making the teen laugh from the marker's touch. He didn't seem to mind his cousin's more direct approach to make his markings easier to look at, not blaming her for the act. Her heart was in the right place.

"Gah! Hold still! I wanna make those markings pretty!" Mabel makes the finishing touches on the squirming teen with a smile as she says, "And… done! What do you think?" She steps back for Isaac to stand up and take a look at what she drew on the markings. She made the markings look like they're sprouting out many pink hearts across his chest and back on black branches.

"I think it's nice of you to do that for him, Mabel," Adeline remarks with a light smile.

"I second that," added Ford.

"Third and fourth," Shifty and Tate acknowledged in unison.

"Pretty great, dude!" Soos high-fives Isaac, the teen returning the gesture.

"Looking pretty good there," complimented Wendy with a thumbs up to Isaac.

Isaac takes a gander of his chest, finding himself smiling in seeing the many hearts Mabel drew on him. Even though the pink ink will wash away, for now, it makes him feel better for the time it will last on his fair skin, like before whenever he does draw on his body to ease him for having the scars on his skin.

"I-I like it a lot, Mabel, thank ya kindly."

"No problem!" Mabel beams, putting away her marker in her sweater.

Dipper smiles, his eyes glancing over to a different direction to see what looked to be a briefcase, asking his great-uncle, "Grunkle Ford, what's in that briefcase over there?"

Adeline and Ford turn to see what their great-nephew was talking about, the two showing a small frown from seeing the briefcase laptop that once belonged to Fiddleford. The pet project he was working on before… everything happened. They kept the laptop out of sentimental value in memory of who their friend was before.

Ford tells Dipper straight as he picks up the laptop, opening the old, functioning device, "It's not actually a briefcase, Dipper, but it was Fiddleford's laptop he used to work on during his time here. He was a man ahead of his time with inventing this early model…"

"Hehe, now that's dinosaur old," remarked Isaac. At least he got to learn something his father never told him about his grandpappy.

Tate turns away from seeing the laptop, replaying bittersweet memories in his mind of who his father was from before. Shifty noticing his husband to give him a comforting lean on his shoulder.

Adeline nods, already getting nostalgia over all the times she's seen Fiddleford typing away on the laptop. She found it so neat to have seen the inventions her friend came up with his intelligent, engineering mind, "We kept it because it was important to Fiddleford, even though we don't have much use for it now."

Dipper's curiosity was peaked, thinking perhaps there's some secrets he could get out of the old machine. There were still much he doesn't know about Gravity Falls and about his own family. He wonders how long can they keep him and his sister in the dark before being told. Dipper yearned to know everything he doesn't.

Dipper makes an offer, "Um… is it okay I can look at the laptop's contents?"

Ford and Adeline exchange looks of brief uncertainty, thinking there isn't any harm with Dipper wanting to go through the laptop's files.

"Well…" Ford says with a small grin, "I don't see why not. To tell the truth, neither myself or Addi remember the password to the thing. I preferred writing in my journals over using a laptop when Fiddleford offered one to me. Too heavy for my liking."

Dipper beams, picking up the briefcase laptop, "Thank you, Grunkle Ford and Grauntie Addi! I believe I can figure out the password somehow."

Wendy looks at the time on her phone's clock, surprised with how many hours it's been since entering the bunker as she reads the time to be in the p.m., letting the others know, "Hey guys, I think it's getting late. I'm gonna need to head home here."

"Oh it's getting that late already?" Adeline checks her own watch, not having been aware of the time, "Sorry, I lost track of time. We should all head out of here. I'm sure Carla is already prepping dinner." Adeline makes an offer to the teen and the others, "You can all join us for supper if you want."

Soos, Wendy, Tate, Shifty and Isaac express in agreeing nods, wanting to stick around for a good meal before heading home. Dipper couldn't wait to see what secrets the laptop held within those thirty-plus-years files.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Multi-Bear cave..._

Multi-Bear himself yawns, as did all the rest of his heads, about to slumber after getting good business from giving massages to some of the magical creatures of the forest, such as gnomes and a fairy or two.

Before he turns in, as the sunsets, he walks over to what looked to be a small baby blue blanket, a bit dirty from being in the cave with the two stitched letters being legible. The same blanket he found Isaac wrapped in as an infant.

He remembers that event like it was yesterday, even if it had been over fourteen years ago since that fateful night while he held the small blanket close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter written by vulpixen. Oh boy, the first chapter in the new year. However, this chapter was meant to be posted on the anniversary of the fic or on new years day, but procrastination and holidays reminded me to take a break while figuring out a good back story to Isaac McGucket. Fun Fact: I did consider making Isaac to be a shapeshifter like Shifty, who was adopted, but scrapped that in favor for a more… tasty origin we have in mind. There's much we have in store for the character among many others, Pines family and friend wise going forward. We will say that there will be periods where we need breaks to recharge our motivation and creativity. Hope you all understand. Join us next time where Dipper may have a second chance at confessing to Wendy, while at the same time, needing to conquer his inner demons along with his sister and those close to them in Chapter 43: Fear Factor.


	43. Fear Factor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Dipper and Mabel, along with their cousins and friend confront their fears in their worst nightmares. Will Dipper finally confess to Wendy his feelings for her, or will his fears consume him and his family in Chapter 43: Fear Factor.

_Late at night in the Mystery Shack's living room…_

Not only Dipper, Mabel and Wendy were huddled on the long sofa with food and drink, but almost all of the twin's cousins gathered with them to watch a horror film called, "The Thing That Really Scares People Who Get Frightened Easily," the home being almost entirely dark except for the illumination from the TV. Except for Cormac and Tanya; the two were out in town with Soos, Kyle, Fred, Boston and Tony to have their own fun at Robbie's concert. The four elder Pines having gone out themselves and won't be home until the morning, needing to address some suspicious activity stirring where the Multi-Bear lives. Sunny, Tanya's bouncy corgi, lies on the floor with Waddles in a snuggle, along with Gompers.

Wendy having to come over to the Mystery Shack and watch movies with Dipper, and his cousins, before leaving for home after eating dinner with them.

Anais, Aria and Arya sharing a large bowl of popcorn, giggling at the scene of the movie where the character, Mittany, shrieks in fright and runs right into a wall when the monster appears.

"How did she not see it?" Anais wondered aloud while grinning.

Aria huffs when she feels a corn kernel lodged in between her gum and tooth, licking at it to get it loose as she whines, "Popcorn, why are you delicious yet annoying? Like chewy caramel…" She drinks a good gulp of her cherry soda to wash down the corn kernel.

Arya picks at her teeth to get the kernels out, nodding in her sister's direction while Anais chose not to eat the popcorn at all, but some white chocolate pieces from her candy bar.

Dipper notes aloud, seeing his younger cousin watch the scary movie when he directs his question toward any of his older cousins, "You sure Quincy's okay with seeing this kind of movie?"

Ty says over to Dipper while eating on blue licorice rope with a small smile, "He's alright. So long as it's not a movie with creepy dolls." Quincy nods over to to his older cousin, the boy hiding his face when a creepy doll pops up on screen, none of the others seemed deterred by the doll's unsettling appearance, almost looking funny to the triplets as the three chortled.

Junior was chewing on some nachos when he sees Quincy clinching onto a plush T-rex toy while he watches the gruesome scenes unfold on the screen. The younger boy was used to seeing horror movies since he was two; thanks to his parents and aunt, he was desensitized and consoled it all wasn't real. Quincy knowing all too well real life can be incredibly scarier to confront.

"You doing okay there, little bit?" Junior nudges his younger cousin, stirring him from his trance.

Quincy nods in a small smile to him with saying, "Yeah, I'll be okay. I know it's not all real and pretend it's strawberry jam and jelly."

Mabel giggles to the thought as she watches the scenes with blood and gore, "Hey, it does help watching the horror movie!"

"Yer gettin' better 'bout talkin', I've noticed, Quincy," remarked Isaac as he sits in an upside down manner with his head supported by the seat where his butt should be.

Quincy smiles a little, "Thanks. I'm getting help and it's been working. I want to talk to my friends and you guys again," he sheepishly says as he eats some rock candy, made for him by Shannon. Over the past few days, Quincy has been seeing the local child psychologist, Tad Strange, about his troubles from all the times Gideon had physically and emotionally harmed him. He got to do a few mental exercises and practicing with talking to his friends. However, thinking about Gideon, Quincy finds himself going silent and withdrawn; something he'll have to confront at his own pace.

"N'aw," Wendy remarks, rustling Quincy's hair, "little dude, take as much time as you need. Cool you get to watch horror movies with us. Your folks are cool. I wasn't allowed to watch these kinds of movies when I was little."

"Given how much we all see on a regular basis, it doesn't phase any of us, for the most part. We still got our own fears," Junior adds to the conversation.

"Well, yeah," Wendy agrees with her friend while munching on popcorn to add her piece, smiling in his direction, "like I'm terrified of being in a place where I'm completely alone."

Dipper makes note of that fear in his mind, wanting to make Wendy as comfortable as possible. Dipper couldn't let her know he's afraid of confessing his feelings, especially not in front of his sister and cousins, but says instead, "I'm scared of… puppets. Such as Bear-O."

Mabel sticks her tongue out at her brother in a childish manner before sharing her main fear, "I'm still scared of stop-motion animation, been my childhood fear for as long as I can remember." Mabel shudders at the thought of clay models moving in a way that makes her uneasy to keep watching.

"I may have conquered my fear of wax figures, but I'm terrified of hurting someone or something with what I'm capable of doing with these demon powers," Ty rubs the back of his head with a small frown when he mentions, "and afraid of messing up my relationship with Carrie."

Isaac nods over to Ty when he says his own relatable predicament, "I hear that. Kinda scared that my relationship with Juls will sink to the cold depths from the distance. Dumb relationship stuff…. Her and her adopted family left town about a year ago when summer ended, finding work in Nevada. This is Juls right here." Isaac gets out his phone to show Mabel and Dipper a picture of Juliana "Juls" Bellwood. The teen girl in the digital picture seemed to be about Isaac's age, having dusky skin tone with her long black hair in a bun, a set of glasses with a pink frame, wearing a flannel button shirt with black jeans and red sneakers. Isaac having taken the picture while in the woods.

Mabel smiles sympathetically at Ty and Isaac, giving some thoughtful words, "Hey, I'm sure your girlfriends aren't the kind to just leave you over silly mistakes. From what I've seen of Carrie, it would take a lot for her to dump you, Ty. She looks great, Isaac! How long have you two been together?"

"Since we were thirteen in middle school; known each other longer from elementary school. Her and I relate to each other in that we were both orphans," Isaac smiles a tad when he mentions her, beginning to go through the photos he has of her and him together… taking him back in time a year prior….

* * *

_A year prior…._

In the living room of Juliana "Juls" Bellwood home, her and Isaac were playing a console game called, "Thousand Ways To See Fighters Eviscerate Each Other," and having a good time while her parents were out and her older siblings doing other things.

"Ah yeah! I owned your ass!" Juliana cheered victoriously, giving him a high-five as she's defeated him in another round out of a dozen. She had her black hair out of its bun-up fashion to sprawl out freely.

Isaac takes the defeat in a nonchalant manner, "Yes you did, Juls. Several times to be exact since I'm not really into fightin games, but gave this one a shot."

Juliana turns off the game as she remarks over to him, "Well sitting upside down as you are may have been a factor. Is your back okay?"

"It always helps me focus for some reason. And my back is fine, I just suck at that game," Isaac says in playful defense, moving to where he's sitting up like most people do.

"Nah, I noticed you're improving. You did win a few rounds so don't sell yourself short," Juliana raised a brow. She then asks him a question as to to what to do next while hanging out together, "So, have any ideas on what to do today? I don't feel like going out to the mall or anywhere to eat."

Isaac perks a smile when an idea forms in his mind. How would she react to seeing a bear with more than one head, along with the magical creatures in the woods? It was something he loved and wanted to share with her as she did the same with video games he hadn't played. He just had to ask her, "Wanna go out into the forest? There's a whole bunch of neat bugs you probably haven't seen before. Plus, there's someone I want you to meet."

The question had her intrigued as a grin forms on her face, "Oh? I know my bugs, Isaac. Okay. I'm game to see where this is going. Give me an idea of what kind of person they are."

Isaac chuckled as he spoke highly of the Multi-Bear, but not letting her know just yet to not spoil the surprise, "Well, he's like the dad before my dad's adopted me. He was the one who found me in front of his cave, took care of me for awhile until he let me go, to live with the family I have now."

Juliana was genuinely surprised, she almost expected him to say someone close to him having died in his past, but what she heard was more of a relief to her. She had to know who was the person who saved him from the elements of nature - and changelings.

"Now you've got my full attention!"

Soon enough, Isaac and Juliana were strolling through the forest, not having a care in the world as they explore together. The teenage girl taking in the sights of the natural - untouched by modern technology - wonder of the sleep town she never thought of venturing into fully, having been more comfortable in the safety within the urban environment. Isaac displaying his animal call mimicry.

"Watch this, Juls," Isaac places both hands near his mouth to create a funnel for the sound to amplify as he lets out a long howl as if it came from an actual wolf, "AWHHHOOOOOOO!"

Within moments, the two hear echoes of several wolves howling back in response Isaac's, sending chills down Juliana's spine from the sound. Isaac was smiling all the way through the exchange he could understand, even if it seems like one thing was said, his mind deciphering the language into a coherent sentence or more.

Juliana often saw her boyfriend talk - sometimes argue and/or having interesting debates - with animals they come across when it's mainly to themselves or with his adoptive relatives. Like usual, she asks him, "What did they say?"

"They said 'hi' back to me among several others askin' me if they should come over to where we are. I'm gonna tell them no. One sec," Isaac faces the direction where the howl came from and responds back, "AWHHHHHHOOOOOOO!"

The teens hear the echoing howls again, this time being shorter responses in Isaac's ears.

"I take it they're okay with it?"

Isaac nods to her as they move further into the woods, almost close to the clearing and stream to signify they're close to where the Multi-Bear is now. Isaac wanted to climb up a nearby tree to determine who much further they need to go before heading to the mountains.

"Hey Juls!" Isaac calls over to her while climbing up the pine tree with ease, "Come check out the view from up here!"

Juliana was preoccupied with a large butterfly, though turning her attention to Isaac, seeing him high up in the tree, "Alright, alright. Help me with getting a good grip."

"No problem. Let me help you up," Isaac reaches down for her hand while the other hand gripped tightly on a sturdy branch as he got low enough to the base of the pine. Juliana grabs his hand as he helps her up the tree, the two climbing up together until they reached the top.

Juls eyes brighten, seeing the woods from a new perspective. Out in the distance caught her attention, gazing upon the mountain ahead of them.

Isaac points directly at the mountain and cave where the Multi-Bear lives, tellings her, "We're headin' over to the tallest mountain around here. Prepare for a lot of climbin', Juls."

Juliana sighs, not looking forward to the trek, "Rest in peace, my feet."

"If you get tired, you can lean on me and I'll carry you," Isaac smiles to her as they both climb down the tree to get moving.

"You're such a gentleman, Isaac," Juliana pats his head, her own way of showing affection.

It was a little while of hiking to get to the cave where the Multi-Bear resides, but it was worth it when the two go to the entrance.

Isaac calls for his old caretaker, happy to see his primary father-figure, "Hey, Bear-Bear! It's me, Isaac! I brought my girlfriend with me!"

Juliana was startled by the bombing, civil tone of the Multi-Bears voice when he responds back to them. She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, unprepared to be hearing snarls and roars of bears within the cave, and seeing all the bones scattered about.

"Isaac, come on in, my boy! I thought it was your voice! Let me come see you and meet your girlfriend."

It wasn't long before the teens hear large claws scrap against the stone floor with each step as the Multi-Bear approaches with a big smile on his face. He was enormous in height that had Juliana dumbfounded and clinging onto Isaac, trying to comprehend such a creature exists right before their eyes. It was the first step into a magical world the teen girl had never understood. Sure, she's heard stories; only having thought of them as such before the moment she was in now.

Some of the bear heads roared and made noises before the main head shushes them, receiving a hug from the teen boy as he calls him, "Bear-Bear!"

* * *

"How is Juls doing?" Anais asks of Isaac, remembering her fondly from the times they've interacted in the past.

Snapping him back to the present, he tells her, "She's doin' fine, tellin' me all she's found while in Nevada and misses being here. Juls doesn't like the desert much. Juls told me she may be able to come over to Gravity Falls to visit for a day and tell me somethin' in person. She was pretty tight lip about it, so it has me thinkin'…." Isaac trails off, going through the multiple possibilities in his mind. Does she want to break up with him in person? That would be the more honest thing to do than getting a text or phone call. Will she be able to move back? It was a possibility he hopes she'll tell him. He shifts the conversation back to what was being talked about before, "Anyone else wanna share their fears?"

The triplets exchange glances and shrugged.

Aria going first with confessing as she's looping strands of her auburn hair with a finger, "Well, there's not a whole lot we're scared of, but I will say that I'm terrified of parrots and their loud squawking, and… hooked beaks that hurt."

Arya clears her throat when she says after her sister, "I'm scared of going into deep water and being dragged into the depths to drown. I hate it when someone tries to drag me down; even if they're being playful. It ain't playful to me."

Anais goes last out of her sisters, "Animatronics scare the crap out of me… ever since Goldie." She quivers at the mention of her grandparents novelty mechanical dispenser. Of course, her sisters and cousins, except for Dipper and Mabel, share her unease thinking back. She then adds, "Plus, my sisters and myself get separation anxiety if we're too far apart for a period of time, so there's that."

Junior was hesitant on sharing his own fears. Not that he was scared to admit them and hide behind facade confidence, but they were personal to him. He takes a deep breath when he says, "Well… I -"

Seeing how reluctant Junior was being, Wendy tells him, "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. Good to know that there's at least something that we're scared of." Junior smiles a tad at his friend, thankful he doesn't have to talk about it. At least not yet - he can wait for it.

The movie soon ends, everyone taking the opportunity to get up and stretches their limbs from the few hours of sitting, eating and talking while watching the film.

Wendy excuses herself by heading upstairs to use the bathroom. While doing so, Mabel takes the opportunity to peer pressure her twin brother into confessing to the teen again, clutching at his dark blue vest that took him by surprise.

"Dipper, you gotta tell Wendy tonight about your feelings for her! I know you were gonna confess to her earlier today."

Dipper insistently shakes his head, resisting her suggestion like before in the Bunker, released from her grip, "No, Mabel! I can't. I… just can't. It's best we leave this alone, okay, Mabel?"

"Very well, bro bro," Mabel shifts her eyes facing upstairs, showing a small grin, "then I'm just gonna have to… TELL HER FOR YOU!" The girl bolts upstairs with her brother follow suits to stop her.

"Mabel, no!" Dipper cries out. He wonders why his sister was so driven to force it when she should have left well enough alone. However, he knows his sister all too well that she lets her whimsy take hold and blind her at times.

"That ain't gonna be good…." Isaac mutters.

As soon as Wendy got out of the bathroom, she was greeted by Mabel when the girl says, "My brother wants to take you on a picnic tomorrow afternoon!"

Dipper blushes brightly, getting a perplexed expression from Wendy, wondering what was said as truth. He curses Mabel for putting him in the position he was in.

"That true, Dipper? I mean I don't see why not. I know a good view on this hill that overlooks the whole town."

Dipper surrenders to his fate as he goes along with Mabel, "Yeah it's true. A friendly picnic. Just to talk and stuff…" He shoots a glare at his sister before turning back to Wendy with a small, forced smile.

"Cool. See ya tomorrow," Wendy bids while she heads downstairs and waves to the rest of the cousins, "See you all later. I had fun!"

"Glad you did, Wendy. See ya later," Junior spoke for all of them as he and the rest of the cousins wave her goodbye.

Ty crossed his arms at Mabel when her and Dipper slowly come down stairs, feeling it was wrong what she did to her anxiety-ridden brother, "Mabel, I don't think you handled that well, putting your bro on the spot like that." He frowns over to Dipper, who was still mad at his sister.

Mabel simply smiles as she was excited what's going to happen tomorrow, "At least Dipper will have his chance to confess now! He's just been too scared, so I felt the need to push it. We can all watch from a good distance."

"What do I do?!" Dipper exclaims, frightened of what he may screw up during his time with her, "She's gonna think I'm a-"

Arya covers Dipper's mouth for her to interject to her fretting cousin, "Shh! We can help you. Calm your ass down and let us tell you what you need to do. Don't you dare bring yourself down in self-deprecation." Not only was she saying it to her cousin, but herself as well.

Dipper nods as Arya removes her hand away from his lips as Aria chirps him some advice, "Here's what your gonna need to do to make this whole thing work… we'll help out." She then felt awkward, having expected a montage of sorts to happen to make the process go faster.

"I'll get a list started," Anais says while getting out a notepad and pen.

Quincy turns to Junior and asks him while yawning, "Junior, why does romance have to be so complicated? Why can't Dipper say what he wants to say?"

Junior places the younger cousin on his shoulders, telling him, "Sometimes it's hard to get those feelings across, depending on the person, it may come more naturally or not. I admit I did something similar to Ty and Isaac to get them to ask out their girlfriends."

Dipper raised a brow at Junior, "You did?"

"He did," Ty and Isaac confirmed in unison, though they were grateful in the end when they're respective girlfriends agreed to go out with them. The two having let their social awkwardness get in the way before Junior intervened in the past.

Quincy smiles a bit, wrapping his arms around his cousin's head as they're heading upstairs to the attic room where they'll be staying the night, "Well, I'm just gonna say it. I don't think it's that hard at all to tell someone you love them. Like how I tell my family and friends I love them. I love all of you guys. There. It's not so bad."

"Awww! At least you get it, Quincy!" cooed Mabel while sitting next to the triplets and Ty and Isaac on the sofa.

Dipper mumbles under his breath in defeat, "But it's a different kind of love in my case…."

* * *

_That night near the Multi-Bear's den in the woods…._

Ford, Adeline, Carla and Stan flash their lights in the direction of where they're heading on their trek through the nearby woods. The dark of night being an ample time where more dangerous creatures prowled cooling shadows for their prey. It had been awhile since Ford himself went looking for creatures during the night where his vision wasn't the best. The only sounds being made in the darkness were their own footsteps and ambient wildlife noises nearby, or in the distance.

Stan slaps at his arm to kill a pesky mosquito, questioning with a hint of annoyance in his voice, "What exactly are we looking for, Sixer?"

"Well according to what Multi-Bear recounted, we're looking for a creature that induces nightmares… can't be Bill," grumbled Ford at the mention of that demented illuminati's name. He continues to share what Multi-Bear informed in the investigation, "Multi-Bear told me he had massage clients who were restless from feeling drained and getting night terrors."

Adeline and Carla silently agree with him as they continue further, maneuvering as much as they could to avoid tripping over a root or making a sound.

Suddenly, the four all hear the sounds of chirping laughter and conversing from behind some trees, up yonder from where they are. It was definitely something they should look into further.

Ford signals them to creep slowly toward the chittering, the closer they got, the more audible the sounds came to be known. What they find shocks them. Before them, they bear witness to a pack of several small, dark creatures gathered around while five of them each ride and bounce on the chests of the five Sev'ral Timez boyband members, the men quivering from the night terrors being inflicted upon by the creature's smoggy green breath. The creatures were Mares; nasty creatures that induce nightmares into the victim and drain them of their energy like a parasite. The Mares were black like the void in color with piercing green eyes as if they were orbs with sharp small teeth and long ears with noodle-like bodies with four claws.

"Mares…" Adeline gasped, not having seen those kind of creatures in years. The last she's encountered them was ten years prior when her and Carla had to get them off of their grandkids during a camping trip. There was an instance before where she had to save Ford and Fiddleford from them with a tree branch.

"This is bad, but thankfully not worse from what I was thinking of…." Ford whispers to the other three, turning to them to conclude, "We're dealing with Mares here. Not the horse kind, but you all know what I mean."

"Yeah, so how to we get rid of them again?" Stan raised his brow at the attractive, yet simple-minded boy band members. Even he felt sympathy for them and their predicament.

Ford gets out a tiny flashlight to read from a page in Journal 2 of what could stop Mares, "The best course of action to deal with these beings is to have someone shoo them off, them being vulnerable while they're inducing their breath upon the victim. Usually when the Mare is done, they usually go off to find another victim, and then sleep for some years before reamurging again to feed. Must be that time of year."

Stan cracks his knuckles with a grin, but the Mares were alerted by the sound nearby. Not wanting to get caught, the Mares chitter rapidly to each other and scampered off, leaving the boyband members behind to sleep without further confrontation.

"Well… that was easy. Forgot how easily scared those things are," Stan says in a questioning tone, not having expected the creatures to be skittish.

"We should warn the kids not to venture out into the woods until the Mares go into slumber after a few days of feeding," Adeline advises, turning her attention over to Creggy G., Chubby Z, Deep Chris, Greggy C, and Leggy P., the band members seeming to be more calm in their sleep after the Mares got off them, "Thankfully, these kind of Mares are more harmless and that they don't ride their victims to death."

Little did they know, the Mares were not completely satisfied with what little feed they got from sapping the boy band members dreams. The leader of the group with purple markings on its face decides a course of action to gain what they'll need to live: find humans in their homes. It chitters this decision to the rest of the animal-like imps, following it to the direction of the Mystery Shack when they all see Wendy leave the home and the lights were off. The leader forms a grin on its face as it chitters them to slowly go closer to the home.

* * *

_Inside the Mystery Shack…._

Dipper and Mabel were sound asleep in their own beds, while their teenage and younger cousins slept in their sleeping bags on the floor nearby with Waddles curled up on Mabel's bed. Sunny having gone with Tanya back to her mother's home, where Flannel was surely establishing herself as the main pet in the home; having already slapped the dog in the face with her tail more than once the moment he set foot in the house. Quincy clings to one of his plush dinosaur toys in an embrace. Junior snoring quietly enough where it doesn't disturb the others.

Meanwhile, the Mares managed to pick the lock on the front door, opening it to pour into the stead. With a commanding chitter from the leader, the rest of the Mares spread out throughout the home, using their superior ears to hear the in and out breaths of the children sleeping up in the attic.

Purple markings leads its large group up the steps and through the hallway to find the string to get the ladder down to climb and slither up. With their combined heights, they opened the door and find all the children and teens nestled in slumber. Purple markings grins as it chitters to its group to go feed. Several Mares each sitting on top of teens and kids chests or backs, letting the eerie green smog escape their mouths and enter the children's minds through the ears and eyes.

While that was going on, Wendy stops her walking when she reaches in her pocket, finding that she forgot her movie she brought over in an annoyed huff. She hates it when she forgets things.

Wendy heads back to the Mystery Shack to knock on the door, but to her eyes as it raises alarms in her mind, she finds the door wide open. They wouldn't keep the door open all night. She quietly enters inside the dark house, her eyes adjusted to the darkness enough to navigate her way around the furniture, closing the door on her way in.

As soon as she finds herself in the living room, she perks up her head to hear the chitters coming from upstairs. It couldn't be her friends making the noise, could it? Isaac is capable of creating a sound and other animal vocals, but it sounds like there was more than one person making them. Wendy then knew there was something wrong going on and she had to investigate the source. She crept up slowly to the attic room's door - again - finding it open enough to where she can peek to see the Mares feeding off her friends dreams with the green smog, to her horror. Even Waddles was getting affected by one of the Mares on top of his pink belly.

She had no time to question why they were doing it when she accidentally lets out an audible gasp. The Mares that weren't on the teens and kids turned to face right at Wendy. Instead of fleeing this time like when the elder Pines approached them, several of them quickly subdued the teen with a sleep-inducing spray from their mouths to knock her out cold, landing on the wooden floor with a thud. They drag her unconscious self toward the others where the leading Mare makes itself comfortable on top her belly and letting out the nightmare fuel green smog.

* * *

_Dipper's Dreamscape…._

Dipper stirs from his sleep at the sound of an owl's hoot in the distance and the howling wind breezing by in the dark forest. The boy gets up with a groan as he gathers where he was. He quickly realizes that he was no longer in his room and that his sister and cousins, along with his great-aunt and uncles were nowhere to be found. He could see nothing but the misty trees and foliage around him, uneasy about the whole situation he's found himself in. He doesn't even remember how he got outside or how far away he was from the shack.

Dipper slowly begins to venture forth, calling out for anyone to heed him, "Hello? Mabel! Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford! Grauntie Addi! Grauntie Carla!" All he could hear was the wind and the echoes of his own cracking voice. To his relief, he finds signs of a clearing up ahead, being sure he can catch his bearings when he gets any signs he's somewhere near the town. He moves in a quickened pace with a smile on his face when he gets out in the open. What he finds was nothing more but a sea of trees with no such buildings in sight. "Am I even in Gravity Falls?" he thinks to himself aloud.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Dipper jumps from the broken silence of someone crying out for help. He could swear it was a familiar voice that jogs his memory to one person: Wendy.

"Wendy! Don't worry, I'm coming!" Dipper exclaims to himself as he goes off into the direction of the cry for help to the edge of the woods. When he finally finds her after a lot of running, he screams in fright to see the thing Wendy's fighting against.

It was Mabel's beloved puppet, Bear-O, still having the torn patches across its body, the yellow overall with one pocket on the front, brown boater hat, and its unsettling pink face with a long snout, missing teeth and eyes pointing in different directions. The major difference was now Bear-O's claws were long and sharp, ready to kill and eyes glowing a menacing red as it was fighting Wendy, of whom was wielding her iconic axe in her hands to defend herself. Dipper was literally frozen with fear, his body trembling badly enough he couldn't move or speak. One of his worst fears came to life.

Wendy turns to Dipper, crying out when she lets her guard down, "Dipper, watch-"

With one large swipe of Bear-O's claws, she was thrown in Dipper's direction, hitting hard against a tree, letting go of her axe when her body goes limp at the base as if lifeless, horrifying the boy when he lets out a wailing scream. He couldn't tell whether or not she was alive or dead. The moment he turns back to the large, menacing Bear-O, he was frozen in fear.

"I bet you're finding this un-BEARable to believe, but I'm gonna gobble you up!" Bear-O roared in the voice Mabel gave him.

None of the others were faring any better.

* * *

_Mabel's Dreamscape…._

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! SOMEONE SAVE ME!" Mabel screams to the top of her lungs, running all throughout the mansion to get away from the clay cyclops and clay skeletons with swords and shields pursuing her. Like her brother, she doesn't remember how she ended up in a mansion, nor is she aware she was in a nightmare caused by the Mares. All she could do was run and hide by concealing herself in a basket of laundry, doing her best to be quiet as the clay monsters walk past as she shakes like a leaf. "What do I do…? I can't find my family or friends anywhere here…. Dipper would know. Their faces are made of nightmares…." Mabel laments in sadness, her worst terror having came to life.

* * *

_Arya, Aria and Anais' Dreamscape…._

Arya struggles to swimming up towards the surface while something in the deep water drags her down, making the teen panic in helplessness, getting further and further away from her sisters at the shore. Aria and Anais were confronting their own fears as a large copper animatronic prospector and a huge scarlet macaw with a sharp jagged beak has them backed in a corner. The girls being paralyzed in fright.

"SQUAWK! I'LL TEAR YER FACE OFF AND GAUGE OUT YER EYES!" threatened the intimidating macaw, trying to reach for them in the cabin with its beak, but it gets kicked hard by Anais with her foot. Aria screaming at the sight of her personal fear, the parrot coming back and grabbing the teen by her blouse and her sister getting grabbed by the prospector when it collapsed the small building.

"Anais! Arya!" Aria cries out, reaching for her sisters in vain. The three felt they couldn't do a thing to save themselves.

* * *

_Quincy's Dreamscape…._

Quincy was getting chased by a colossal Gideon all across town it seemed, no one being there to help the poor boy as he tries to find somewhere to hide. He managed to find a spot inside of one empty building while he hears Gideon shout trying to search for him.

"YOU CAN'T RUN AND HIDE FROM ME FOREVER, QUINCY! YOU GOT NO ONE TO SAVE YOU THIS TIME! NOT EVEN THOSE FREAKS YOU CALL YOUR FRIENDS ARE EVEN HERE! BECAUSE I DESTROYED THEM! AND YOUR FAMILY PRETTY MUCH ABANDONED YOU SINCE YOU CAN'T CALL FOR HELP!" Gideon cackled evilly while demolishing several buildings with his tap dancing under his feet.

In that instant, Quincy felt that his mouth was completely gone, not being able to utter a sound as he cries his tears. He doesn't want to believe one bit what Gideon said was true. Because it wasn't.

* * *

_Junior's Dreamscape…._

The older teen could not believe his eyes of where he ended up. The entire landscape was black and white, devoid of all color and life. It all resembled the town of Gravity Falls, but was nothing more than a mirror of what it tries to emulate. Somewhere he's been once before… It was somewhere he'd rather not be at all as he frantically tries to find a way out of the depressing plane, searching every nook and cranny to find something colorful to help him escape. He had to be quick before  _they_  were to find him. The  _they_  were the beings that inhabit the place and would make Junior stay. Junior does not want to stay no matter what.

* * *

_Ty and Isaac's Dreamscape…._

"No wait! Juls please come back!" Isaac pleads to Juls who was moving further and further away from him when she tells him.

"Sorry, but I'm leaving you due to the distance. We're worlds apart now…." Juliana says before disappearing completely. The reject was almost too much to bear, but at the same time, somewhat understanding why she may be gone forever.

Isaac's sullen moment was dashed when he sees fire spreading everywhere and burning everything, the source being Ty as the teen was losing control of his powers out of emotional duress. Ty being brought to his knee as he watches Carrie getting engulfed in his flames as she fills him with more guilt by saying.

"Tyrone what have you done…? Why did you do this?"

"NO, NO, NO, NO!" Ty roared in great distress, even resorting to hit himself at his right arm when he yells, "What is wrong with me?!" He turns to Isaac, not wanting him to die as well when he pleads, "Isaac get away from me… I don't want to hurt you anymore than you have been…."

Isaac had to think of something he could do or say to help him. For both their sakes - feeling nothing of what they're experiencing is not as it seems. It couldn't be, now that he recalls.

* * *

_Back in Dipper's nightmare…._

Dipper frantically shifts his eyes between Bear-O and Wendy. He had to do something! It was like before when he had to fight Gideon to free his sister. Dipper found the courage to confront the large stuffed puppet bear, grabbing up the axe Wendy had on her. Dipper pinpoints where he can attack the beast, aiming for the legs as he charges forth, Bear-O roaring as it attempts to take a swipe at Dipper, but missing him. Dipper slide in between the legs, taking his chance and strikes against the legs. It worked as the fabric was torn further and stuffing pouring out of the stubs of what used to be the legs. Bear-O falls falls back on the ground, unable to get up as Dipper leaps onto the belly and prepares to severe the head of the beast that harmed Wendy. Although the Wendy he was fighting for wasn't there, the flood of emotions in his mind make it seem that way as he has unresolved issues about her.

"This is for Wendy, you puppet monster!" Dipper exclaims, swinging the axe across the neck of the stuffed puppet several times until the head rolls away into the mist. He was no longer afraid. Bear-O's body disappearing upon its death where Dipper lands on his side, but thankfully unharmed. It felt incredibly therapeutic to have killed off the thing he feared since he was young. Bear-O always unsettled him, that he wanted to get rid of the puppet for good, but couldn't since his sister loved the torn up, creepy thing.

Remembering Wendy was still hurt, Dipper runs over to her side, tears forming in his eyes when he shakes her to wake up, "No, no, no-no-no! Can you hear me? Oh, please be okay, please be okay!" There was no response out of her, as if all of the life left her. He breaks down into sobbing as he utters from his choking voice, "Oh no, oh no! This is all my fault! If I had told you when we were in the bunker we wouldn't be in this mess. But I was too scared and now you're gone... and I never even got to tell you I'm, like—In love with you, Wendy!" He buries his face in his hands as the "dead" Wendy before him fades away as a sign that he finally mustered the words to tell her.

Then suddenly, Dipper raised his head when he hears the real Wendy behind him, with Waddles in her arms when she says, having heard everything he said to the fake Wendy, "Uh, Dipper?"

Dipper smiles widely at the sight of his living friend before him, not helping himself when he hugs her tightly, "Wendy! And Waddles too!" He then realizes that the place he's in wasn't real at all, recalling that he was sleeping the room with his sister and cousins. He then asks Wendy something only she would know, "Wendy, if it's really you, give me a sign. I just realize now that we're all dreaming and I… I wanna be sure."

Wendy gives him an assuring smile as she does her signature zipping lip and throwing away the key gesture, giving him reassurance that she's real to Dipper.

"You wouldn't believe how long it felt before I found Waddles and you, Dipper. I was completely alone, but I followed your voice all the way here. It let me know I wasn't completely alone," Wendy lets Waddles down to scapper about now that the danger seems to pass.

Now that there was a moment of calm and not knowing what else to do, Dipper frowns in her direction, taking the chance to talk to her about his confession, feeling like he goofed up in the moment, "Look, Wendy, about earlier. In the heat of the moment, I might have said some dumb things, and can't we pretend none of that ever happened? Please?" He turns away from her, feeling like a fool.

Wendy can tell Dipper had always found it hard to get those feelings across. It was relatable and she was happy that he found the courage, even though she doesn't feel the same about him at all. She went through those awkward pre-teen years herself and there were still situations where she has those same uncertainties. She goes to him, kneeling down so she's at his level to confess something herself with a small smile, "Dude, dude. It's okay. I always kinda knew."

What she said surprised the boy, feeling even more of a fool as he questions it, "Wait, you did?"

Wendy chuckles a bit before telling him, the mood having become lighter and calm when the mist fades away, "Yeah man, you think I can't hear that stuff you're constantly whispering under your breath?"

Dipper groans, finding a piece of log to sit on with Wendy and Waddles next to him, "Oh man!" He felt utterly embarrassed at that moment.

Again, Wendy consoles her friend with letting him down gently, "Listen Dipper, I'm like, super flattered, but... I'm too old for you. I mean, you know that, right?" She knows her friend may feel bad about the truth before him, but it was the right thing to do for him to have some closure.

Dipper groans again, remembering what his sister said, "Mabel said confessing would make me feel better."

"Well, how do you feel?" asked Wendy while petting Waddles' head. Waddles letting out an oink in delight.

"Anxious. Scared. Kinda itchy," Dipper frowns while confiding to her.

Wendy shakes her head and eases him with sharing, "Dude, don't be itchy man. Let me tell you something. This summer was almost super boring until you showed up. I have more fun with you than practically anybody else, almost. Your cousins know how to make things more interesting; you and your sister added more to the fun. And if you ever stopped being my friend, ... I would, like, throw myself into the Bottomless Pit!"

"So things won't be too, awkward, now?

"I just wrestled myself that represented my fears, dude. That was awkward. If you can handle that monster, you can handle a little awkwardness," Wendy seemed to fully console Dipper as the two laugh a little together.

Dipper smiling when he says, "Friends?"

"Yeah, dude! Friends!" Wendy shoves Dipper back playfully, the boy falling back where Waddles proceeds to lick his face. This jogs Dipper thinking back to his sister and cousins.

Dipper got right back up to tell his friend, "Oh my gosh! Mabel and my cousins could be still trapped in their nightmares too, we need to help them somehow."

Suddenly, five doors appear before the two, each door conveniently having the names mark on the front of them. Dipper and Wendy exchange grins as they found their solution. Waddles scratching at Mabel's door, confirming where Dipper and Wendy will enter first.

* * *

_In Mabel's nightmare…._

Dipper, Wendy and Waddles enter inside the maze like mansion, finding puddles of clay on the floor to be caution of as they try to find Mabel together. It was going to be more difficult with multiple halls and doors in their path, but they stayed determined.

"Mabel, where are you?" Dipper whispers aloud for his twin sister.

It wasn't long before Dipper, Wendy and Waddles are encased in a large mound of clay by the clay skeletons and cyclops. Wendy struggles out of the mound, but it weighed heavily on her.

"Mabel! Help us! You can conquer this! We believe in you!" Dipper calls out, really hoping she's hearing him nearby. To which she was in her hiding place, a great sigh of relief to the girl's ears to hear her brother and witnessing it. However, she was still frightened of the stop motion clay figures.

"Oh, what do I do? How can I defeat those monstrosities?" Mabel sighs in distress. He was right. Mabel had to think of something to conquer her fear, but what while she picks up a wad of clay before her. She smiles brightly when she figures it out with making a smiley face on it, "Hey. I changed into something I like. Whoa. I think I have an idea!" The girl runs down the steps and gets the cyclops' attention, her knowing just what to do, "Hey, One-Eyeclopses! Yeah, I'm talking to you, dumb-dumb! Come at me! WOOAAAAA!" Mabel dives head first into the clay cyclops itself in the stomach, crawling inside it until she emerged from its shoulder, "Wipe that face off your face!" She smears the cyclops face and begins her work of remolding the clay into something she desires to save her brother, friend and Waddles, "Oh, I've got big plans for you." Soon enough, Mabel completes her work as the clay cyclops was now a favorite character of hers from a tv show: a large star with with pink shorts, heart sunglasses, pink ball cap and a smile by the name of Shimmery Twinkleheart. Dipper and Wendy were shocked and relieved to see Mabel coming in to save them with her clay creation when she gets the skeleton's attention, "Hey, skeleton dorks! IT'S CLAYBACK TIME!"

At her command, Shimmerey Twinkleheart starts crushing the clay skeletons before it.

Wendy being amazed how Mabel was able to fight back, "You go girl! You conquered your fear!"

Shimmerey Twinkleheart was the one to reply back as they say the familiar catchphrase, "That's right. Because she believed in herself-"

Mabel interjects with commanding her creation, "CAN, IT, TWINKLEHEART! Just start pounding those skeletons!"

At her whim, the large clay start starts pounding away the skeletons while Mabel gets down to free her brother and friends. As soon as they were freed, Dipper tells her.

"Quick, we can leave through the door we came from!"

"Waddles!" Mabel scoops up her pig and follows her brother while holding his hand, and Wendy through the door, leaving the nightmare behind them.

* * *

_In Arya, Aria and Anais' nightmare…._

Soon enough, Dipper, Mabel, Wendy and Waddles do their work to help the cousins conquer their personal fears through their nightmares. Moving onto the triplets where the girls are in peril. The large animatronic prospector and scarlet macaw still had Anais and Aria in their clutches while Arya was deep below the water, struggling to break free. The triplets distressed in their current situation.

Wendy yells over to them, "Yo, girls! You can take those suckas on! They're just metal and feathers! Plus, they aren't real!" She throws her axe at the prospector's head, giving Anais time to break free and focus on getting her sister free.

"Thanks, Wendy!" Anais says in gratefulness for her and her cousins help. She jumps up high and kicks the macaws beak, "Polly want a smacker?!" breaking it as the bird lets out a squawk in agony, letting go Aria. The two were reminded that Wendy was right, they were just things that can be dealt with. Despite how scary they were to the girls, they know that with help on their side, they can beat the living crap out of their fears. Aria returns a favor and starts pounding against the animatronic prospector. To which Wendy aids them in that activity.

Mabel and Dipper get on a boat to row off towards the middle of the lake where the bubbles could be seen. They know she isn't really drowning, but they worry for her still that her fear is consuming her. Both twins dive into the water and swam further down until they found Arya frantically trying to get back to the surface, believing she was going to die in her fear. Dipper and Mabel reached out to the teen, Arya gladly accepting the aid the moment they've come to her rescue.

Soon afterwards, the animatronic prospector and scarlet macaw were no more and Arya, Dipper and Mabel return safely to the shore where the triplets embrace each other in a hug.

"That was so scary!"

"I know right?!"

"I'm glad you're all okay!"

Wendy, Mabel and Dipper let out a sigh of relief, but they all weren't finished yet. Junior, Quincy, Ty and Isaac still needed to be rescued from their own nightmares.

"Let's all head out of here," Wendy advises, heading towards the door to Junior's nightmare with the others following her.

* * *

_In Junior's nightmare…._

Junior searched and searched for any signs of color the in the monotoned world, but he found none when the inky creatures with contorted faces start to close in on him. The teen breathes heavily, as if suffocating, when the creatures cornered him. It all seemed hopeless when suddenly, Wendy and all the others appear in all their color brightening the world around him, making the monsters flee at the sight of the bright hues. Seeing his cousins and friend coming to save him was literally the solution to get him out of his despair.

"Guys!" Junior exclaims, running towards them to give each of them a hug, being elated to see them.

"Junior!" Mabel cheered, taking a look around at her surroundings to find that when they entered to bleak world, it was beginning to become quite the opposite as the colors start returning in all their wondrous glory.

"I thought I was a goner for sure until you all got here," Junior expresses in relief.

"So how do we get out of here?" asked of Aria.

"We gotta find Ty, Isaac and Quincy now. I think if we all save each other from our respective fears, then we can all wake up and find what's causing all of this," explained Dipper as they all start leaving the calm place for a more chaotic one.

* * *

_Inside Ty and Isaac's nightmare…._

The moment the group enters inside the plane, it seemed to be consumed with roaring flames and crackling electricity all across the forest in a great storm. Thankfully, the fire and electricity wasn't harming any of them in the slightest as it wasn't real. Junior's expression grew worrisome, remembering what his brother greatly feared.

"It's not gonna be hard to find Ty and Isaac in this," Junior spoke as they all stay close to him as it seems he knows where he's going through the burning forest.

"Really?" Dipper question while everything was getting smokey and almost hard to see if it weren't for everyone holding hands to guide each other.

It wasn't long before the whole group found both Ty and Isaac at the center of all the burning chaos, on a clear section of grass that hadn't been charred by the fires at all. Isaac was talking through to Ty in hopes of calming him down, but it wasn't working as the words didn't seem to reach him. Ty was in a fetal position with his faces completely covered by his scarred arms and legs close to him.

"Come on, Ty, you're better than this, bud, please…." Isaac sighs, finding it hopeless until he looks to see Junior and the others arriving to rescue them. Isaac perked up as he goes up to them, "Fellas! Thank goodness you're all here. I can't seem to snap Ty out of it." He glances over to the depressed teen.

Junior knows just what to do to help his brother as he goes up to him, kneeling down to whisper something that grabs Ty's attention, "Hey bro, it's me. You remember those breathing techniques you learned? Where to take deep, slow breaths for a minute? Try doing those for me, okay?" He smiles a bit to his brother.

Ty lifts up his head to meet his brother's blue eyes with his own glowing ones from how upset he is. Ty slowly nods, sitting up to cross his legs while he takes a moment to breath and collect himself. While doing so, the fire and electricity began to cease activity. Soon, they were in awe of things becoming better as soon as Ty let out the final breath to end the technique, his eyes returning to their brown hue they were before. Even though Isaac wasn't able to get through to him, at least someone did. Isaac figures that his own problems weren't as significant as Ty's were. Isaac having learned that if one day Juls would leave him, that it wouldn't be the end of the world if it came to.

Ty was helped by his brother on his feet, now having a better mindset to continue forth.

* * *

_Inside Quincy's nightmare…._

By the time they all finally reach to Quincy, the young boy was facing against his tormentor the moment they entered.

"Quincy!" Mabel cherrily says when she sees him.

Quincy marched up to Gideon with a determined expression when he gives him what for, "You being a bully is nothing new, but I'm not gonna be scared of you anymore!" Gideon backaway as Quincy got closer, having a fearful expression while shrinking down. Quincy continued on, "You have no power over me, Gideon! Even if you one day break out of prison, I'll be ready to take you down! With me around, you won't hurt my friends and family ever again!"

"You tell 'em, Quincy!" Isaac praised his younger cousin.

Gideon shrinks down to a puny height, fleeing in fear as he disappears into green smoke while he goes, "WREEEEE!"

Quincy hears his cousins and friend cheer for him, making the boy smile brightly as he's hugged by not only Dipper and Mabel, but from all of them.

"You did it, Quincy! We're so proud of you!" Aria exclaimed for her cousin.

"Thanks!" Quincy chirped.

Suddenly, everything in the nightmare world starts to fade away as it was a sign that they're all waking up. All of the teens and kids, and pig disappearing in a ball of light to return to the waking world.

* * *

_Back at the Mystery Shack…._

All the Mares frantically chitter and flee out of the attic room, down the stairs and out through the front door the moment Ford, Adeline, Carla and Stan return home, everything still nighttime as if little time has past. The elder Pines eyes widened when they assumed what must have happened while they were gone, the four moving out of the way of the Mares returning to the forest from where they came. All of the teens and kids getting up from their sleep, groaning from what they all went through.

The four elders race up to the room, checking on all of them in parental worry, alerting the teens and kids.

"Kids, are you all okay?" Stan questions while him, Carla, Addi and Ford were examining each of them, "We saw all those Mare things come bolting out of the house."

"You mean tiny horses were causing the nightmares?" Mabel inquired, thinking of the more equaine variety.

Ford chuckles a bit before explaining, "No, no, Mabel. The Mares we're talking about are small animal-like imps that cause nightmares with their green smog while absorbing the victim's energy, leaving them drained when they wake. They're usually really timid creatures, but become incredibly bold when hungry."

Wendy puts her hat back on when she says, "So that's why they knocked me out and gave me and the rest of us nightmares."

"But we all conquered our fears and nightmares to break free, I think. We all helped each other through them one way or another," Dipper shares, smiling over to Wendy, his sister and the cousins, all of them smiling back.

"I'm don't think I need therapy anymore!" Quincy cheered with his arms up, "Gideon doesn't scare me now!"

"That's great to hear, Quincy!" Ford praised his grandson, giving him a good hug, "Mares tend to make for good therapy sessions to overcome fears in some cases."

Hearing her grandson overcoming his greatest fear brought a warm expression on her face, while at the same time, hoping he's not rushing his mental recovery. Nonetheless, she praises the young boy, "I'm so happy to hear that, Quincy. Everyone in the family and friends will be too."

Wendy looks at the time on her phone, realizing it got really late for her to return home, so she asks of the Pines, "Say, mind if I crash here for the rest of the night?"

Carla yawns audibly with her hand covering her mouth, but at the sound of her tired self, everyone else yawned too, making them all chuckle as a sign they all needed rest.

"Oh excuse me, I'm just really tired," Carla spoke with a giggle.

"I think we all are, darlin'," Stan gives his wife a kiss before he says to everyone, "You all get some shut eyes. You too, Wendy."

For once, she abides her boss' word, "Yes, sir," Wendy smiled as she made herself comfortable on the floor between the triplets and Junior.

As soon as everyone heads off to sleep better dreams, Dipper and Mabel were the only ones awake. Mabel would want to know before the picnic happens. Although at that point, it seems like the picnic may not be happening after all.

Dipper needing to tell Mabel the news as he whispers to her, "I confessed to Wendy, Mabel, but we're just friends." He sighs, being happy that he's still Wendy's friend, but feeling heartbroken at the same time, lamenting while glancing over to a sleeping Wendy next to the triplets and Junior, "Mabel, how can everything be so amazing and so terrible all at the same time?"

Mabel smiles wide, delighted that she won't have to keep pushing her brother to confess anymore, comforting him as she can relate, "I'm so sorry for being so pushy Dipper. If it's any consolation, I'm already working on your list of potential rebound crushes."

Dipper chuckles a bit, his sister almost always knowing how to make him smile, "Thanks Mabel. Good night, sis."

"Good night, bro bro," Mabel bids, falling back asleep with her pig by her side. All of them having more pleasant dreams in their slumber that night. Dipper now thinking about cracking the mysteries of the laptop in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter complete by vulpixen! So sorry this one took so long! I needed a break to recharge my mentality and get back into the swing of things. Also, I rewrote a bit of chapter 37: Fairy's Fire to include more detail to it; now with a bit more angst. I took inspiration from the Into The Bunker episode and the Little Gift shop Of Horrors (which we won't write a chapter for) episodes for the parts in the fic with Wendy, Dipper and Mabel. On the next chapter, Mabel challenges the richest girl in town for a mini golf rematch. We'll be diving a bit more into the bitterness between the Pines and the Northwest family in Chapter 44: The Golf War AU!


	44. The Golf War AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Mabel challenges the richest girl in town, Pacifica Northwest, to a game of mini golf, along with some bitter history between the Pines and Northwests becoming known to the twins. What Mabel and Dipper find at the mini golf course will be more than what they expected in Chapter 44: The Golf War AU!

_Late morning at the Mystery Shack…._

Dipper was sitting on the loveseat recliner in the living room, kicking back to relax and eating cereal in a bowl while watching TV with Waddles as a footrest - the pig eating cereal too. Ford and Addi were there as well, getting a small break from their lab work, eating sandwiches on the sofa.

Both Stan and Carla came into the scene with a batch of pancakes on a white plate in their hands with smiles.

Carla asked the three, "Who wants Stan-cakes and Carla-cakes?"

Stan jokes around with including, "They're like pancakes, but they probably have some of our hair in 'em."

"Oh no they don't," Carla giggles by adding, "I made sure that didn't happen."

Dipper, Ford, and Adeline exchange smiles and nods to each other before the boy confirmed, "Sure!"

However, fate had other plans when Mabel kicks open the front door from outside with a big grin on her face while holding a rolled up newspaper in her hand, announcing cheerily, "It's here!" She lets out a scream, accidentally knock out the plate of pancake stacks out of Stan and Carla's hands, running around the living room in glee, "Aaah! Oh, it's here! It's here, it's here!" Mabel comes to a stop, getting on the sofa to explain her excitement, "I've been waiting all morning and it's finally here! The Gravity Falls Gossiper accepted my article about summer fashion tips for squirrels. My picture is gonna be in the newspaper!" She shows them the front page, not having looked at it beforehand, "Check it!"

Upon Dipper, Stan, Adeline, Ford and Carla's inspection while picking up the pancakes, they see that it wasn't Mabel's article on the front page at all, but Pacifica's posed picture wearing a v-neck shirt inside. Adeline frowns, surmising why Mabel's article wasn't on the front page at all; corrupt rich people money and influence having been involved that just boils her blood inside.

Stan confirming when he reads, ""Pacifica Northwest declares v-neck the look of the season!" What am I looking at here?"

Mabel's expectations were dashed when she heard her great-uncle spoke of Pacifica's front page article instead of hers. She turns the paper to read for herself, him speaking the truth, the girl exclaiming in shock, "Woah, woah, WHAT?!"

Dipper huffed, as did Ford, when the boy mutters bitterly about Pacifica, "Looks like someone bought their way to the front page."

Stan narrows his eyes at the front page, making a comment to question, "Is it legal for a child to wear that much makeup?"

Mabel lets out a frustrated, "Ugh!" as she vents in disappointment, "Pacifica! She always ruins everything!"

"I would have loved to read about your squirrel fashion tips, honestly, Mabel," Ford shows a sympathetic smile her way, being sincere of what he said. Adeline agreeing with him in an affirming nod.

Carla frowns and comforts Mabel with a gentle pat on her shoulder, "Oh, Pumpkin, that's a darn shame. I'm sure your article would've been much more interesting than Pacifica's."

Dipper tries to cheer his sister up with a sympathetic smile, "Aw, cheer up Mabel! I mean, no one even reads newspapers anymore."

Then suddenly, Soos enters the living room from the kitchen to make his own announcement to confirm that people still read the newspaper, "Dudes! V-neck season is upon us! Who wants to help me get ahead of the fashion curve? I'm taking it one step further." Soos gets out a pen to draw a "w" on the front collar of his shirt, getting in on the trend and sharing his idea, "With a w-neck." He takes out a pair of scissors to cut in the line of the w on his shirt, "Must... follow... newspaper…" No one makes a comment about it as they were still concerned for Mabel and how bummed she is about her article being disregarded in favor of the richest girl in town.

Mabel glumly walks over to the kitchen table, pouring herself a glass of orange juice, gulping it down and says in hoping, "Aack! I need something to get my mind off this."

The TV provides her an answer when it shows a commercial as the announcer asks nonspecifically, "Looking for a distraction from your horrible life?"

Mabel raised her head and confirms in a surprised tone, as if the TV knew just what do for her, "Why yes!"

The TV announcer continues on with what activity and place it was advertising, showing images of medieval fantasy theme, "Victory, honor, destiny, mutton! These old-timey sounding words are alive and well at the Gravity Falls Royal Discount Putt Hutt! -No mutton available at the snack shop."

Dipper brightens up, getting out the photo album when he tells Mabel, "Hey, Mabel! You love mini-golf!" He opens the album to show his relatives the page with a picture of Mabel at age nine, winning a trophy at a minor league mini golf competition, "She's been amazing at it since we were kids!" He looks to his sister's direction and asks her, "What do you say, Mabel? We've had a stressful couple of days. How 'bout we take a break, huh?"

Stan encourages his great-niece with a grin, "Would kicking all our butts at mini-golf cheer you up?"

"I think that's a great idea," Ford nods approvingly, loving to see what his niece is capable of.

Mabel smiles a tad, admitting, "Maybe a little."

Dipper rose up from his seat and cheers, "Come on, Mabel! Victory!"

"Honor!"

"Destiny!" The older Pines members got in on it, even Ford and Adeline.

"Mutton!" Soos joined in when his w-neck flaps down.

As they everyone leaves, they all start chanting, "Victory, honor, destiny, mutton! Victory, honor, destiny, mutton!"

"And the pig can look after the house!" Soos said before shutting the door with Waddles still on the couch.

* * *

_Soon at the Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt…._

Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and all four elder Pines arrive at the mini golf place where everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Even though the place was still wet with puddles from the previous night's rainfall and debris of nature littering the courses. The themed courses unkempt with moss could be seen on the surface on some of them. Nonetheless, the Pines family members and Soos were in awe of the place, finally finding a time off from the daily routine to partake in the fun activity of mini golfing.

Mabel takes a deep breath and sighs in delight, "Ahh, mini-golf! The sport of mini champions!"

"The grass is fake, but the fun is real! There's something here for everyone!" Dipper remarks in a positive manner.

"Indeed, Dipper!" Ford agreed with his nephew in enthusiasm.

At the opposite end of the place, Robbie was getting up to his own mischievous antics with using a can of purple spray paint to graffiti the castle with the word "weiners" on the wall while he laughs. Robbie gets caught by the teen dressed at the Mattress King.

"Hey you, stop! Come back here!"

Robbie runs away screaming while the Mattress King get in incredibly slow pursuit of him on the mini golf cart to give chase. The goth teen taunting him with lewd hand gestures.

"Those are lewd hand gestures!"

Back on the Pines and Soos' side of the mini golf place at the first course, Dipper takes his turn in the attempt to hit the blue mini golf ball with a club of the same color.

Dipper telling himself aloud before hitting the ball, "Focus! Focus!" He takes the shot, but he completely misses the ball as it rolls into the nearby pond. It was not one of the boy's proudest moments as he shows an annoyed expression on his face. Ford does the courtesy of retrieving the ball from the murky water, wiping it off with a rag and giving it back to Dipper.

Mabel reassures her brother, now being her time to show off her talent. However, before that happens, she wanted to give her brother something, "Don't worry, bro! You're still," she slaps on a dinosaur sticker on his cheek, "Eh! "Ext-roar-dinary"!"

Dipper accepts it, "I'll take what I can get."

Mabel gets into position, setting down her red mini golf ball and grins when she says, "Do the hip wiggle, and eh!" She hits the ball as it expertly maneuvers through the first hole with ease, hitting a sleeping Old Man McGucket's nose before landing right inside the hole, prompting the elder to wake up and wonder where he was.

Stan, Carla, Soos, Adeline and Ford were amazed by Mabel's skill in the sport, having seen similar feats done by their own family members they could think of.

"Yes!" Mabel cheered.

Stan saying in excitement, "Holy smokes! Another family member actually has talent!"

Carla takes a picture of Mabel when she victory posed for the camera.

"Way to go, Mabel!" cheered Adeline.

Ford claps for Mabel, "Well done, Mabel! Your precision was spot on!"

Dipper assures them with a knowing grin, they hadn't seen everything as he tells, "Family, you all haven't seen nothing yet."

Soon enough, Mabel and the rest of them go through a montage where the girl completes all but the final hole at the mini golf course, her family cheering her on at each hole. Mabel gained a crowd at the eighteenth hole, The Dutch Windmill, where it all comes down to her winning and beating her high score.

"Guys, this is amazing! If Mabel gets a hole in one here, she'll beat her all-time high score!" Dipper announces quietly so his sister could really focus to win the final hole before the bonus one.

Mabel narrows her eyes, thinking to herself, "You can do it, Mabel! Pretend the ball is Pacifica's face!" She lets out an "Eh!" the moment she swings and hits her ball. It all seemed well as the ball travels to where it intends to through the windmill, going through the inner mechanism for it to roll out, only to curve around the hole completely and into the puddle. The family and all the other gasped, Mabel having lost. "Aw, nuts!" Mabel shouts in frustration from having lost at the final hole, throwing down her club. The crowd dispersing upon her losing with sad faces.

Thankfully, Mabel's brother, great-uncles and aunts, along with Soos were there to console her.

Stan picks up Mabel's golf ball as he tells her, "Ah, don't worry about it kid! The thing's random!"

Soos agreed with the older man, adding, "Yeah, besides the Bermuda Triangle, how mini-golf works is our world's greatest mystery."

"I wouldn't say that, Soos. It's all in the timing, speed of travel, and what obstacles in position to determine difficulty. Plus, this place isn't the most pristine where it adds more of a challenge to play," Ford logically reasons, but affirms to Mabel, "However, Mabel here was able to conquer them as best she could." Hearing her great-uncle's words of wisdom gave the girl a bit of comfort.

Stan hands Mabel back her red golf ball, "As far as I'm concerned, you're still better than anyone else in Gravity…" He trailed off when him and the rest of them see a purple mini golf ball roll into the eighteenth hole. The seven gasp in amazement, but it was short-lived when they see who the ball belonged to: Pacifica Northwest in her stylish golfing attire and leaning nonchalantly against a nearby sign. Her parents standing right behind her.

Pacifica needed to please her parents as she shows her smug attitude at the seven Pines family members as she addressed them, "Oh, would you look at that? I didn't know it was "hobos golf-free" day!" On the inside, she wished she hadn't said it.

"Pacifica!" Mabel glared at the girl her age.

Pacifica starts making ill remarks while her and her parents walk up to them, pointing as she insults the family members one at a time, "Well, if it isn't the Pines family! Fat, double old, hag, witch, lame, braces!" None of them pleased by the insults the rich girl dealt upon them.

Stan attempts a whisper over to Ford and Soos to express his discontent, "Soos, Sixer, would it be wrong to punch a child? I can call up the grandkids." He rolled up the sleeve of his floral shirt as if prepared to throwdown some pain, but in reality, he'd never hit a child, no matter how mean they are to him. Ever. Ford placed a hand on his brother's shoulder to hold him back, shaking his head.

Carla and Adeline crossed their arms in the presence of the Northwest family.

Dipper assured his great-uncle, himself having some words to say to the girl, "I got this! Hey, Pacifica! How's that whole "your family being a frauds" thing working out for you?"

Pacifica shows an all too confident grin, revealing the outcome of the discovery to him, "Great, actually! That's the thing about money! It makes problems go away!"

"Well it can't buy you skill! You walked into the game of a mini-golf champion!" Mabel boasts.

Pacifica was about to prove her wrong, "Ha!" She makes a snap of her finger to call forth her mini golf trainer, "Sergei!" At her whim, a middle-aged, lanky, yet athletic-built man with long brown hair and square moustache makes himself known, wearing a red headband to compliment his red and yellow v-neck shirt and shorts, along with black and white tennis shoes with ankle-high socks. Pacifica makes a short introduction of her gold metal-wearing trainer, showing that money can buy her skill, "This is Sergei, my trainer!"

"The Sportylmpics had mini-golf once. I took gold!" Sergei exposed his shirt to reveal wearing a gold metal, showing how passionate he is about the sport.

"So if you don't mind moving out of the way of the professionals! Hmpf…" Pacifica says, walking over to the bonus hole with a volcano as its theme, taking position behind her golf ball, "Hmm... hmm…" She strikes the golf ball with her purple club, to which the moment she scores, the volcano lets out a eruption, signifying Pacifica does have skill thanks to her professional trainer. As soon as the volcano ceased its erupting, Pacifica passes her golf club to Sergei as well as a glove to rub her win in Mabel's face, "Enjoy second place. Give her a hand, folks!" The crowd, except for the Pines family, reluctantly clap for Mabel.

Mabel was stunned to see that Pacifica's skill could rival her own. However, the girl wasn't going to let it go and calls out Pacifica, wanting a chance to beat her at their own game, "Oh, yeah? Well... I want a rematch, you... you," Mabel delivers an insult that fully gets Pacifica's ire, "WALKING ONE-DIMENSIONAL BLEACHED BLONDE VALLEY GIRL STEREOTYPE!"

Everyone gasped hearing the sick burn said upon the rich girl. Pacifica becoming infuriated as she snapped her shell makeup mirror closed, turning to face directly at Mabel with challenging eyes in a pout, "Like, let's do this!"

The bright sunny day quickly became dark and cloudy when a thunderstorm rolls in to set the mood of Mabel and Pacifica facing off in a challenge to prove the other wrong. But before their competition could commence, the Mattress King makes an announcement.

"Hear ye! Hear ye! Honk honk! Ow!" The Mattress King's cart hits a metal post, having difficulties maneuvering the vehicle to where he wants it to be. He rams into the post several more times before he gets it into the right position, finally avoiding the post, "Stop at once! The park is now closed due to weather! The King of Mini-golf has spoken!" He backs into the post again, causing him to tumble over, "Ahh! The king is down!"

The girls awkwardly stare at the teen before Pacifica tells Mabel up at her face, "This isn't over. You, me, midnight. We'll see who's best!"

Mabel accepted the time and date of their challenge, "I'll be here!"

Lightning flashes in the sky with rain beginning to shower the land. The Northwest family coming prepared with opening their umbrellas in unison as when they walk away to the limo. Sergei catching up to them.

"Oh my!" Adeline gets out the only umbrella she brought with her, having been aware of the weather forecast for today, opening it for all of them to get under. She beckoned her niece to get under the umbrella as well, "Mabel, get out of the rain, sweetie."

"I'll be here!" Mabel repeated, spitting out a lock of wet hair in her mouth, "Puh! Puh! Hair in my mouth. Puh! Coming Grauntie Addi!"

* * *

_Later at Hermanos Brothers Diner…._

While sitting at a table with her family, Mabel looks forlornly out the large window at the Northwest Manor, thinking that Pacifica was preparing to defeat her. Having seen how great Pacifica did at those holes has her second-guessing the challenge. What's worse to Mabel was it doesn't seem her kindness is getting through to the seemingly cold-hearted rich girl, no matter how much her uncle insisted being nice.

Mabel eats the nachos her brother's been feeding her, one at a time, chewing then opening her mouth again for more until she sighs in uncertainty, "Time to scratch mini-golf off my talents list."

Soos shares some words of encouragement, taking a seat with his tray of food, "Aw, don't give up, Mabel."

Adeline strokes her nieces hair lightly from the other side of the table, "Don't let her ruin what you love, Mabel. I had to deal with those kind of stuck-up rich kids all the time in the past, so my best advice would be showing that you won't let her get to you one bit. Just like what I tell my kids and grandkids."

"I can't agree more, dear," Ford smiled to his wife and then to Mabel.

Dipper shares his own words to motivate his sister, "Yeah! If you beat her at this, she can never rag on you again. Imagine it!"

Imagining it Mabel did, seeing herself shopping for clothes while Pacifica was there too. Pacifica making a snide remark, but Mabel in return says some choice words, delivering another sick burn. Xyler and Craz appearing in her daydream as well to give Mabel a high-five, supporting her.

Mabel felt renewed motivation to beat Pacifica, standing up to declare, "You're right, guys. I just need to practice a little more before midnight."

"Go to the golf course after dark, you say? I don't know, we'd have to break in and- Just kidding let's break in!" Stan beamed at the thought.

However, Ford and Adeline don't want to get in on the law-breaking antic, needing to be away in case they get put in jail again.

"I'm sorry, but Ford and myself are gonna have to pass on joining you all," Adeline spoke, smiling at Mabel and Dipper, "but you and your brother have fun. Remember, win or lose, we're always proud of you and love you no matter what." Hearing those words brought bright smiles from the twins.

Mabel turns to the direction of where Carla's talking on her cell phone with James on the other end, "What do you think, Grauntie Carla?"

Carla raised her head a bit to respond to her niece, "That sounds like a great idea, pumpkin. Your uncle James wants to tag along with us, he want to make sure you'll both be safe." The older woman lowers her head to reply back to her son with a slight frown, "Alright, James, we'll meet you at the Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt soon. Love you, hun." She hears him reply back.

* * *

_At the Grayson-Pines family residence…._

"Love you too, Mom," James bids before ending the call on his phone, putting the phone in his pocket, taking a moment to settle himself, sitting on the bed of his and his wife's bedroom. While changing into his more casual wear for the occasion, opting to put on his usual jeans, sneakers, a rock band themed shirt, and his denim vest. This time, he lets down his dark brown hair he often kept in a ponytail during work hours. He looks at himself at the tall mirror, making sure nothing was out of place, smiling slightly with being pleased at his appearance. A picture of seven-year old self and his sister, Jessie, sitting next to a german shepard dog with a black studded collar named Butch attached to the mirror along the frame. He turns to the side of him, talking to something as if it were there when he says, "A bit old school, but it works for me."

Compy watching the man while trying to snag his wallet out of the work pants pocket in a sneaky manner, but he didn't succeed when Tara shoots a small glare at him, making the dinosaur scamper off and bother the triplets and Cormac.

Tara comes into the room, greeting him with a smile and resting her head on his shoulder from behind him, inquiring, "I overheard you talking to your mother, James. Everything okay?"

James spoke in all honest with a small frown, placing his hand on hers, glancing at the reflection to note the small scars along the jawline and near the cleft chin, "Well our niece, Mabel, challenged Pacifica Northwest to mini golf. I'm going over to make sure things don't get out of hand. I'll be home late." He knows he shouldn't assume Pacifica would go too far to win, but there was no harm in being there. It was Pacifica's parents he truly despised, never their daughter in the slightest.

Tara placed a kiss on her husband's cheek, "That's good of you to do, dear. I'd be fearful too."

James kisses his wife back as he leaves the room smiling back at her, leaving with good thoughts while bidding his son and daughters a good night, heading out the door to his car to drive to the mini golf place.

Cormac having been in the living room video chatting with his girlfriend while the triplets were playing a game on the console together. Though the teens were annoyed with Compy's attempts to mess with their stuff, they wouldn't trade him for the world.

What has James uneased was history repeating itself that he worked hard to make sure his son, daughters, nieces and nephews didn't fall into it the way he did thirty-years ago….

* * *

_Thirty years ago…._

A ten-year old James was practicing his boxing moves in the ring in town with his twin sister, Jessie, and their five-year old cousin, Shifty in his "Charlie" disguise while out in public to watch. The place ambient with other men and boys practicing their own skills on the equipment, or on each other.

James had been at it for over thirty minutes to get some practice in, upkeeping his boxing skills like his dad and uncle advised him and his sister. Stan and Carla were busy at the shack, meanwhile Ford and Adeline were still on their honeymoon after their wedding for almost a week. Jessie holding up a pair of padded guards while James delivered jabs and punches against them. He was in the zone! Sweat dripping from his brow, letting out controlled breaths while Jessie encourages him.

"Keep 'em comin', James! Pretend it's Preston's face!"

James delivered blow after blow with his fists, then using the ol' left hook to deliver a hard blow that Jessie saw coming when she blocks it. The girl grins from feeling the decent force of impact when her brother's fist collides with the padding.

James stops and takes drink from his water bottle, deciding now to take a break.

"Well if it isn't the relatives of Dr. Pines. Runt, scrappy, and the nobody. I didn't realize it was "peasant's box free" day!" Preston sneered in his snide manner, beginning his own practice session with his trainor, displaying that he'd been working out for quite a while, bearing a good build in his upper body for a boy his age. Jessie giving Preston the middle finger, to which the boy rolled his eyes.

Although, he spits out his water the moment he hears a familiar rich boy's condescending voice in their direction. It was a young Preston Northwest in his boxing attire and with him his father with a bushy beard, Auldman Northwest, and another man of muscular build who looks appears to be Preston's trainer.

"Preston!" James addressed with a glare at the rich boy. Jessie and Shifty sharing similar feelings with James. Shifty looking to James to advise him.

Shifty speaking in his small child honesty aloud, "Just ignore, Preston, James. He's a rich jerk who thinks he's all high and mighty. Daddy told me they're frauds too and not the real founders of Gravity-"

Shifty got the ire of Preston when he makes a snobbish scowl, stopping his practice session to confront the shapeshifter child, threatening in a low whisper, "I wouldn't go spreading those scandalous words around if I were you, runt! Otherwise things won't be-" James and Jessie stop Preston from coming any closer to Shifty, the young shapeshifter taking cover behind his cousins.

"He's just a kid, Preston," Jessie said in defense for Shifty, "Charlie says whatever he damn well pleases."

"Not another step closer," James crossed his arms, as did Jessie. No one messes with family on their watch.

Preston raised a brow, feeling like he's being challenged, snapping back, "Or what? Want to wager you can beat me in a match? Coming from some six-fingered freak and a girl who thinks she's a boy, with parents running that shack like an attraction in the woods. I highly doubt that!" He shows a condescending grin when puts up his boxing gloves, "Gentlemen, give this out-of-town boy and girl a hand for even thinking they can stand up to me." The men around them clap some, knowing full well of what the Northwests are capable of. Auldman seemed to be pleased by his son's use of intimidation.

James wasn't going to back down, having had enough of the rich boy, he delivered an insult that evoked Preston's wrath in the worse way, "Oh I challenge you to fisticuffs you… you… WALKING TWO-FACED RICHIE RICH WANNABE STEREOTYPE!"

"Ya just got served, ya rich asshole!" Jessie insulted in addition at Preston, raising her middle finger again at the boy with both hands.

Shocked gasps were heard throughout the building, everything falling into silence when Preston turned around with piercing eyes full of rage like daggers at James.

Preston accepted the challenge to maintain his honor, "Very well, commoner."

Auldman clears his throat, standing up from the clean bench to state, "I'm sorry to say that a fight won't be taking place here. All you gents continue with your boxing." Abiding by his word, the men and boys, and some women went back to practising like before.

Preston argued with his father, "Father, he insulted me! He should-"

Auldman knelt down with cold eyes, whispering in his son's ear to sternly tell him, "Which is why it won't be here that the fight takes place. I'd rather not have public eyes see your face marred by a commoner."

Preston paused for a moment before nodding, not wanting to be on his father's bad side, "Of course, Father…." The rich boy turns back to James, informing him of the time, "You, me, this late afternoon at Northwest Manor. We'll settle this." With the challenge made in secrecy, Preston, as well as his father and trainer leave the building.

"I'll be there," James said to himself. He wasn't going to let Preston get away with insulting him and family. He wanted to defend his family's honor. However, James does remember he's needed back at the shack for cleaning up when his uncle and aunt return home the next day. He turns to his sister and cousin for a favor, "Guys, will you do me a solid and cover me while I'm gone?"

Shifty perked a smile with a small salute, "Can do, James! I think I have your personality and mannerisms to a good degree to fool your parents, maybe."

Jessie wasn't so sure, getting an ill feeling it might not be a great idea, expressing her concerns, "I don't know, James, there's something off about this if Preston doesn't want to fight here. I just know it. You could get really hurt. But nonetheless, we got your back and keep Momma and Daddy fooled long enough until you come home."

James shakes his head with a small smile, knowing his sister well and tried to reassure her, "Don't worry, Jessie, I know how to dodge and block blows. What's the worse-"

"Don't you jinx yourself, James," Jessie retorts with an unimpressed expression, always knowing that if the phrase was said, then the worse may possibly happen. Even if unspoken, it could very well happen….

* * *

_Back in the present at Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt…._

Stan drives right through the mini-golf courses toll, Soos, Carla, along with Dipper and Mabel inside the car. James following them in, not being surprised in the slightest that his father is already causing property damage. The two cars parked and everyone got out to greet each other before proceeding to do the task at hand.

"Uncle James!" Dipper and Mabel greet in unison, running up to their uncle for a good hug. The man returning the gesture when he knelt down to their height.

"Hey, kids, just want to make sure you're both safe," James smiled, then lets them go to hug his parents, and Soos too.

"Glad you could make it, son," Stan said in gratefulness while they all walked toward the fence as Soos keeps watch. Stan takes out a hammer and starts pulling out nails from a board for his great-niece and nephew, as well as his son can crawl through to the otherside when moved aside.

Mabel hands Carla her sticker book as it was her turn to crawl through the hole after Dipper and James did.

"Oh, and hey, Mabel?" Stan says to get her attention. Carla opening the sticker book for her husband to pick a "U DA BEST" sticker, sticking it onto Mabel's sweater, providing words of encouragement, "Knock her dead, kid."

"You got this, Mabel," Carla smiles with a wink.

Mabel gives a thumbs up to the two and crawls inside to the mini-golf course. Along the way to getting golf balls, Dipper wondered why James wanted to tag along with him and his sister. The boy didn't mind, but he was curious as none of their other family members came with him, though it was fine.

Dipper asking his uncle, "Uncle James, why did you want to be here? Not that we don't want you here, but just wondering, you know."

"I get you, Dipper," James smiled a tad, telling his nephew something that surprises him, "I wanted to make sure you two are safe, in case something were to happen." He gets a nearby small bucket to place the golf balls inside it they'll need for Mabel while continuing, "You see, Pacifica's father and I really hate each other, which was probably obvious." James takes a moment to collect himself to tell it in a way Dipper and Mabel will comprehend, the twins intently listening at the mention of Preston, "I'm not saying Pacifica will try to do something to harm you both, but from past experience with her father… I want to prevent a similar situation from happening if it comes to that. I do have faith that Pacifica won't try anything to harm you two, as well."

Mabel and Dipper do doubt, hearing the last sentence. The two having been around Pacifica long enough to know that, in their eyes, she's a huge jerk who doesn't deserve anything good after how she's insulted them every given chance. The two now questioning why their uncle has confidence to think she's anything but.

"Uncle James, I've tried being nice to her and everything, but she always spits it back at my face. Would be worse if she literally did," Mabel frowns, hoping James can at least understand her plight.

James shows a sympathetic frown, "I know, sweetie, I'm sorry for putting you up to the task. I thought if she sees you trying to be nice to her, then Pacifica may come around to break out of that rudeness in due time. Let me ask, were her parents with her today?"

"They were," Dipper and Mabel answer in unison.

James sighs in dismay, surmising that with Pacifica's parents near the girl, they would encourage her rude behavior then and there, "I see. Well… you can get to practicing until Pacifica arrives." He'll do his best to keep his composure if Pacifica's parents were to turn up, not wanting to make a scene to ruin Mabel and Dipper's time.

With that, Mabel proceeds to make her practice shots at each hole, knowing how hard to hit the ball at the right angle to make a hole in one. The holes before number eighteen were easy for her, but the Dutch Windmill hole proved to be the only one she was frustrated with the most. The exit ways having three in total that can throw her off if the ball wasn't going through the middle one. Mabel does the hip wiggle and swings her club to strike the ball into the windmill, Dipper and James on the other side to see if the ball goes into the hole, but like the other several times, it didn't.

Mabel cries out some filtered words in irritation, "Darn! Poop heck darn!"

Dipper goes up closer to the windmill to ponder, "Ugh, I don't get it! What is wrong with this hole?" He paused, hearing clanking sounds inside the mill and then a sudden thud, causing him to back away from the mill and gasp from what may be inside it, "Did you hear that?" It was odd, to say the least.

James takes a listen himself when he got close to the mill, nodding over to his nephew. Something was amiss.

Mabel coming over to her brother and uncle to ask in concern, "What? What is it?"

Dipper whispers over to James and Mabel to ready themselves, "Grab your clubs."

With a nod, Mabel raises her club, as did Dipper and James. The kids inching cautiously closer. When they got close enough, James removes the back panel of the windmill to reveal something that shocks the three. What they didn't expect to find was a colony of sapient golf ball people of varying colors and wearing Dutch costumes, calling themselves Lilliputtians. The Lilliputtians were merrily moving golf balls along their Dutch-themed landscape when they notice the twins and adult, gasping in fright that they've been discovered.

"Why I'll be-" James spoke before being interrupted by the back and forth screaming between the twins and the Dutch-themed Lilliputtians. In all his years living in the small town, James never once suspected there being little creatures inhabiting the mini golf course and controlling the golf balls. Dipper and Mabel stopped screaming the moment they take a moment to breath, exchanging glances to see that the mini golf people were no threat to them. So it seemed.

The assumed leader of the Dutch Lilliputtian's, Franz, taking deep breaths before asking, seeing that the humans don't aim to hurt them, "We good? We good? All right then! Hi, hello. I'm Franz, and welcome to our home!"

"And I'm James, and these two are my niece, Mabel, and my nephew, Dipper. Pleasure you meet you all!" James greets them in a warm manner, shaking Franz's hand with his pinky finger as he introduces himself and Mabel and Dipper.

Dipper wondering, "What is this?"

Mabel wanting to know as well she she asks them, "Yeah! Are you guys tiny humans, or enormous mini-humans?"

Franz laughs before explaining more about himself and his people, "Neither. We're Lilliputtians! Lilli- Lilliputt... the name makes more sense written down than spoken. And we control the balls! Behold!" Upon his command, the side of the windmill opens and the lights turned on, revealing a complex Rube Goldberg-ian convey system, with Lilliputtians turning cranks, pulling levers, and pushing turnstiles. Soon enough, the golf ball rolls out of the windmill into the hole. James found their system intriguing, seeing how much effort they put into making everything functional.

Mabel found it amazing herself, expressing, "That's incredible!"

Dipper commenting, "And so needlessly complicated!"

"It's rather impressive!" James remarks to share his thoughts.

Franz smiled up at them, "Aw shucks. It's only our life-long passion. Would you like us to elaborate through song?" He gathers up his people, two of them getting out instruments and flags. As he was about to signal them to sing, Dipper found it unnecessary of them to do so.

"Eh, we're good."

The Lilliputtians groan in disappointment and disperse back to their stations. Franz then asking them, having been wondering why the humans have come so late at night, "So what are you hugelings and hugeone doing here anyway?"

Mabel cared to explain the gist of the her situation, "We kind of have to play this golf tournament against my rival, Pacifica."

The Lilliputtians gasp, then muttering bitterly about rivals, something that Franz and the rest of his people know all too well - from their negative perspective - as he confirms, "Oh, we know all about rivals."

Suddenly, they all hear from across the course, the captain Lilliputtian of the pirate hole argues back when their own lights go on onboard the ship and the ones surrounding it, "Put a clog in it, ya windmill-lubbers! These frilly bottom popinjays are terrible at controllin' the balls!" He draws out his sword to exclaim with pride, "We are the ball masters, says I! Argh!"

His crew agreed with him in crying out, "Argh! Argh! Argh! Argh!"

Then at the Eiffel Tower hole, the French themed Lilliputtians add fuel to the fire with their voices, starting with the leader, "Shut your mouths, you show-boating pirates!" The Eiffel Tower lights up as he continues, "Everyone knows ze Eiffel Tower hole is ze best!"

One of the French Lilliputtians spoke in french, "Je ne sais quoi. Sacrebleu. Au revoir!" Neither Dipper and Mabel knew what he was saying, but it was more on the lines of, "I do not know what. Damn it. Good bye!"

The head knight over at the medieval castle hole says his piece when the hole lights up, "Stay you comments, ye churlish Frenchmen!" He takes off his helmet to shake out his shoulder length brown hair to say further, "None control the balls better than the knights of— " He then notices the graffiti Robbie sprayed on the wall from earlier, reading, "Wiener Castle? Who wrote this?"

Franz had enough of his competing rivals, evoking a fight, "We'll settle which hole is best! Attack!" Armed with golf pencils, the Dutch Lilliputtians charged out of their hole and out into the open to fight with all of the others of their kind. James finding their petty feud needless and unnecessary, him and the twins watching as the pirates and all the others from the different holes retaliate.

The Lilliputtian pirate captain laugh and sarcastically says, "Ooh, I'm shiverin' in me timbers! Get them!" The Pirates swing off of the ship and run towards the others with their swords.

"Long live the mini-king!" declared the lead knight as him and his men charge forth.

The French, Dutch, Pirate, and Medieval Lilliputtians collide and start fighting in front of the twins and James. James shaking his head in that parental disappointment, seeing all of the mini golf people beat each other senseless; if they weren't already. Their golf ball heads almost impenetrable from blow dealt against them.

A Dutch Lilliputtian threatening a knight one before headbutting him, "Die, medieval scum!" The two jump at each other, colliding but falling backwards on the top of their heads, unable to get up, "Ow!"

The Head Pirate swings at a Frenchman, but missing and falls into the nearby lake. A duck picks up a Dutchman and swallows him before he had a chance to fight with a Frenchman.

Dipper and Mabel, on the other hand, weren't taking the Lilliputtians deadly, long-term feud seriously and laugh at their expense. Of course, the Lilliputtian's fighting was ultimately pointless and proved nothing in James' eyes.

"These guys are a riot!" laughed Dipper.

"Guys, guys, calm down! Your fighting is inadvertently adorable!" Mabel laughed as well.

As soon as the fighting ended with all of them bruised and battered, Franz tells a bit more of his and his people's history in a somber tone, "Adorable we are, hugeling, but our tale less so. Every hole in the park thinks they're superior, from the cowboys in the east to the grimy miners of the south. If only there was some way to decide which side is best, with... maybe... an award, or, like a trophy, I dunno."

One of the Frenchmen sees Mabel's sticker, pointing it out to Franz, "But Franz, look!"

Franz gasps at the sight of the "U da best!" sticker on Mabel's sweater, grinning widely when he realizes it could be their only hope to ending their war, "The sticker. The sticker could decide!" The rest of the Lilliputtians couldn't agree more in more positive mutters among each other.

"It does say "Ze best" on it!" The Frenchmen comments.

The Lilliputtian head knight knelt down before Mabel and says, "Decide for us, hugeling! Choose which mini-kingdom to give a sticker to, and end our war!"

Mabel wasn't all too sure about involving herself in something such as their bitter rivalry, fearing that the fighting will grow even worse if she decides one over the other, "Uh, I don't know, guys. I'm not sure I wanna get involved in your weird mini-blood feud."

James cleared his throat, having something to say on the matter in hopes of swaying the mini golf ball people to change their ways for the better, offering a solution, "Excuse me, everyone. I have something to suggest to end your war." The Lilliputtian questionably mutter, hearing out the adult as he continues, "I believe we can settle this whole matter when I say each and every hole can have a trophy sticker. Now hear me out. Each and every hole here is the best in their own unique way. Know that you all ultimately serve the same purpose: to provide entertainment for all who come and play mini golf. Isn't that what really matters?"

All of the Lilliputtians look at each other with smiles, seeming that he must have gotten through to them all, but to his dismay, they all roared with laughter, finding it a ridiculous notion to even consider accepting the concept of everyone getting a trophy. James had been laughed at before, but he learned how to handle it better; the Lilliputtians weren't any different than the people he walked away from when they didn't listen to him. James composed himself and disassociates from the Lilliputtians, tuning them out, turning himself away and facing something else that weren't those stubborn mini golf ball people.

"Oh golly gosh! You must be a comedian, because that was comedy gold! You're so funny!" Franz laughed, rolling on the floor with the rest of his people.

Dipper and Mabel give sympathetic frowns at their uncle, knowing that he at least tried to resolve their conflict in a more diplomatic manner than what they were thinking of.

Dipper pulls his uncle and sister aside to speak with them in a hushed tone, not wanting the mini golf ball people to hear when he says, "I'm sorry that happened, Uncle James. They're too deep into their rivalry to be convinced otherwise."

James lightly smiles to his nephew, "I'll be alright, Dipper. I agree, their golf ball heads are too dense to learn better."

Dipper shares his thoughts to Mabel, seeing an opportunity to take advantage of the Lilliputtian's drive to be the best and their skills, "Since these guys control the course, tell them you'll give the sticker to whichever group does a better job of helping us win!"

"I'm not sure, Dipper. I wanna beat Pacifica, but doesn't this seem like... cheating?" Mabel sighed, not feeling comfortable in resorting to such a desperate option. Mabel looks to James, hoping he may have a better answer, "What do you think, Uncle James?"

James thinks back to all the times his own sister had cheated at games, and himself having participated in some of her antics. Such as tilting a pinball machine to get a high score, counting cards and all the times they helped their dad get something. He doesn't condone it in his adult years, having strived to be a more honest man. However, when it came to the Northwests, it was all too tempting to take the risk, but he remembers that the challenge was between Mabel and Pacifica, not himself and Preston. He was also wary of the Lilliputtians, they seem all too driven to accomplish a task.

"I don't trust these people. They'd do just about anything if it means to win. And I mean ANYTHING," James shifted his eyes at the mini golf ball people, being wary of them and their intentions.

Dipper then shares something to convince his sister, "Pacifica's rich, Mabel. She's cheating at life."

Mabel lets out a "Hmm," in pondering. Hearing it from her brother, Mabel does consider going along with cheating to beat Pacifica. She was just fed up with all the insults from the rich girl.

Soon enough, Mabel stands inside the castle with Dipper next to her, preparing to instruct the Lilliputtians to do her bidding. James being next to the castle, crossing his arms with a more calm demeanor. Dipper gets the crowd of all of the Lilliputtians from the eighteen holes to give attention to Mabel, playing the small horn, then giving it back to the knight.

"Thanks man."

Mabel began her speech, "People of the eighteen holes! We're going to have a game of mini-golf! And whoever does the best job helping me win, gets the sticker!" All of the Lilliputtians cheered for her, all of them determined for their respective holes to come out on top for the sticker.

The pirate captain boasts while insulting the Dutchmen, "It'll be us, lass. Not these tulip-munchers!"

Franz argues back in defense, "I will not be insulted by a man with no depth perception wearing earrings!"

Mabel reminds them, "Just remember, as long as you're helping me, no fighting."

The Lilliputtian smiled wide, looking at each other in silent hate, not aiming to fully abide by Mabel's word. James didn't like how the mini golf ball people were conivingly grinning one bit. They weren't going to hurt his niece, nephew and Pacifica on his watch.

* * *

_Back at the parking lot…._

Stan and Carla, along with Soos were waiting in the car. Soos cutting w-necks on all of his question mark shirts in the back seat.

"Dude, I'm cuttin' Ws into all my shirts. Gotta give the public what they want," Soos spoke to himself aloud.

Stan sighs as he said, getting a bit bored with waiting, "Well, those kids are taking their time. Looks like it's gonna be a while." He turns on the radio where a serenading instrumental song plays. As the song plays, it puts Carla into a mood where she felt like a teenager again.

Carla smiling over to Stan, thinking of a way to pass the time, "Say Stan, remember when you let me ride in your car the first day you got this good ol' girl? We had some great times in this car."

Stan brightens up, bringing back a wave of nostalgic memories and joy he got from his teenage years, "Yeah, babe. I was over the moon when I was finally able to take you out on some great dates across town! Such as the pier, the beach, and on the hood where we looked up at the night sky and talked for what seemed like hours." He then smirks, getting close to his wife, going for a kiss, touching her cheeks with saying, "Then we… uh… make out in the night."

Carla giggled, blushing when she says, "Want to relive that?"

"We just about do that every time we're in the car to ourselves," Stan kisses her lips, always having loved basking in her glow. It was moments later that they started to fully makeout as if Soos wasn't in the car with them.

Feeling incredibly awkward being in the same space as his bosses, he spoke up, "Um… Mr and Mrs Pines, I'm still here."

Stan and Carla stopped their making out session, getting back into reality as the awkwardness hits them like a truck. The two of them having gotten a bit too frisky as they both laugh nervously.

"S-Sorry, Soos, we can go take it outside to not bother you," Carla winks to Stan in a suggestive manner. Stan loving the sound of that.

"I'm all onboard with that, darlin'! It'll kill some time," Stan replied, the two leaving the car and into the nearby big bushes to surely make out again and laugh all the while. Soos was more than glad that he doesn't have to be in the same space as them.

It wasn't long before Pacifica arrived in the family, sitting with her parents while Sergei was in the trunk, being flexible enough to fit in the cramped space. Of course, they have a trusted driver to take them to their destinations. Before Pacifica exits outside the vehicle, her parents give her some pressuring words instead of more encouraging ones like a better person would.

Preston looks to his daughter from his rich person's magazine, "But now remember, Pacifica, winning is everything."

Priscilla adding while looking in the mirror, "Oh, oh, and also looks. Winning and looks." She clearly valued vanity greatly, having had plastic surgeries done on her face and strict diet to keep her slim figure.

Pacifica rolled her eyes, assuring her parents, "Dad, I've been practicing for, like, a million hours, okay? I've got this. You'll stay and watch, right?" She hoped they'd say yes, but gets an opposite response, though she expected it when her father informs her of something more important to them than her competition.

"Pacifica, darling, we have a party to go to. We'll just read about your victory in the paper," Preston spoke bluntly.

Pacifica exits out of the car, snapping her fingers to call forth her trainor, "Sergei!"

On her cue, Sergei exits out of the trunk, getting his golf clubs. Preston opens the door to let his daughter know something before they leave.

"Oh, and whatever happens, just remember one thing. You're a Northwest. Don't lose," Preston emphasized coldly at her before slamming the car door. The car leaving Pacifica and Sergei alone as the two enter inside the mini golf course to face off against Mabel.

* * *

_Inside the mini golf course…._

Pacifica conversing with Sergei on the way into the place, "How much you wanna bet they're no-shows?"

A succession of lights flashes on, revealing Mabel, Dipper and James. Mabel looking real confident in herself that sets off some warning bells in Pacifica's mind. What was she so happy about?

"Looking for someone?" Mabel asked rhetorically.

Pacifica wasn't so impressed, she seemed with a grin, "Waiting in the dark, not creepy at all. Seriously though, I don't know why you bothered to come. Unless you've got something up your sleeve."

"Oh, I guess you could say we've got a little something, right, right?" Mabel slyly grins to her brother while nudging him and James, then one of the Lilliputtians pokes his head out of her sleeve, to which she quickly has him go back in before Pacifica noticed. Her and Dipper nervously laughing.

Sergei and James take a moment to introduce themselves to each other.

"I'm James, Mabel and Dipper's uncle," James spoke, shaking hands with Sergei in a friendly manner.

"Sergei! Gold medal champion of mini golf!" Sergei said passionately. Soon, Mabel and Pacifica start at the first hole with Dipper and James watching as Sergei tells the rules before starting the challenge, "Eighteen holes. Standard rules. Winner lives in glory, loser wallows in eternal shame. On your mark, get set, mini-golf!" He shoots a small gun in the air to begin the game, though James becomes incredibly uneased from seeing the gun, taking a moment to calm himself.

Dipper asking his uncle in concern from seeing his reaction, "Are you going to be okay, Uncle? Sergei only shot it in the air."

James assures Dipper, "I'll be alright. Guns just really make me anxious. Especially the loud sound that it makes that brings up some… unpleasant memories I won't bring talk about here." He shows a small smile before focusing on Mabel and her game. Dipper just had to go with his uncle's answer for now.

At the cowboy hole, Pacifica putts; the Lilliputtians block her ball with a covered wagon. It was Mabel's turn to putt, the cowboys raise the grass to move her ball towards the hole. A cowboy shoots the ball, and it goes in.

"What?!" Pacifica exclaimed in disbelief from her lose at the hole.

Mabel gives a thumbs-up, and the cowboys return the gesture before turning to mock the pirates. The pirate captain being none too pleased. At the pirate hole. Mabel putts, and the pirates shoot her ball out of a cannon into the hole. So far, it seemed the Lilliputtian's were keeping their end of the bargain, but James was still suspicious of the mini golf ball people.

Pacifica pushes Mabel aside to make her putt, "Out of my way!" She strikes at her ball, but the pirates redirect her ball to aim for her face with their ship's canon, James being quick enough to black the ball before it hits her mouth, hitting his arm instead. Pacifica lets out a sigh of relief, getting the ball back to her, telling him, "T-Thanks…." The pirate's cheered and celebrate with root beer inside the ship, raising their flag.

As soon as Pacifica heads to the other hole, James furrows his brow at the pirates, shaking his head disapprovingly at them before follow his niece and nephew while rubbing his arm.

When they get to the miner hole, Mabel putts her ball into the mine chute.

Dipper chuckling, "Ha, ha! Miner hole. I wonder what cute, silly things are going on down there."

Little did he and the other know, an incident arises below the surface when the miners face a problem while carrying the ball to its destination.

One of the prospector Lilliputtians warning, "Stop! You can't go in there! There's been a gas leak! Anyone who goes in there will DIE!"

The miners were scared and worried until one of them spoke. It was Big Henry, given he was the tallest and strongest Lilliputtian around. Henry was willing to lay down his life to accomplish their task as he says, "I'll take it."

A young girl Lilliputtian named Polly runs up to Big Henry, not wanting him to go and possibly die, "Noooo! Don't go, Big Henry! We need you!"

Keeping his stone face expression, Henry simply tells the girl, "Go home, Polly." With those final words to her, he proceeds to push the cart with the ball inside toward the elevator ahead. On the surface, Mabel and Pacifica wait patiently for the ball to come out. But back down in the mine, Big Henry was struggling. Sweating and breathing heavily, he trudges on through the seeping gas as best he could. He slapped himself to keep going, "Come on, Big Henry. You can do this." He reaches the end of the track and, struggling, pushes the button to send up the ball. He collapses beside the track, gasping, and pulls out a drawn picture of him and Polly. His eyes fill with tears, smiles, and with a groan he stops moving. He made his death not in vain when the ball rolls out of the mine and into the hole, Mabel getting close to beating Pacifica.

Pacifica exclaims in growing frustration, "What?!" In anger, she throws her club, to which Sergei catches expertly. Feeling the need to take a short break and collect herself, she orders her trainor, "Sergei! Soda! Now!" Her and Sergei proceed to the refreshments area.

While they were gone, Mabel lifts up the lid of the miner hole, congratulating them for helping her, "Okay, guys? That was bedonkulous!"

Dipper praises the miner with giving high-fives with his finger, "Hey, little hi-fives everyone, little hi-fives all around. Nice one... You did it... You're the man."

"I don't wanna call it out early, but I think the miners might have one of these in their future!" Mabel said, pointing at the sticker on her sweater. The miners cheer in delight and anticipation for the sticker.

However, Fraz was watching them the whole time through his telescope, getting more envious and ambitious by the minute when he shouts, throwing down his hat, "Are you kidding me?! After everything we've worked for?"

Another Dutchman goes up to Franz to advise him, "Calm yourself, Franz. There may be another way to win the hugeling's favor. Knock on wood." The two knock on their clogs, then discussing the dastardly plan they have in mind.

Meanwhile, Pacifica and Sergei were getting Pitt Cola from the machine. The rich girl sitting on a bench as Sergei hands her the soda.

Pacifica speculating what has been going on. Usually, she did great at each hole like before, but something was off when she kept missing every hole as if something was interfering with her plays and that Mabel was one more hole closer to winning. Pacifica had to win.

"There's something going on, Sergei. I can feel it," Pacifica expressions in great suspicion, making her leg bounce just thinking about it.

Sergei makes an accurate assumption, "Maybe they have little people who control where the balls go."

Pacifica could barely understand her trainor's accent, voicing, "Hoo, we gotta get you English lessons. I mean, think about it. I'm globally ranked. It's ridiculous that she's beating me." Unbeknownst to her, the Lilliputtian were in the bushes, lying in wait for their chance to kidnap her. Pacifica takes a gulp of her Pitt Cola, spitting out the pit part of it, finding it disgusting, "Ugh, Pitt Cola! I always forget about the pit. Get me a different one, Sergei." Before she could get another drink, she felt a tiny hand tap her shoulder, getting her attention until more hands grab and drag her into the bushes, the girl letting out a terrified scream.

When Sergei comes back, he finds it incredibly concerning that Pacifica was gone, "This is bad."

Back with Mabel, Dipper and James, they were tallying up the scores on the paper, not surprised that they have much more points than Pacifica who has none.

Dipper being the one to calculate the scores, bragging and making fun of Pacifica, "I can't wait to see the look on Pacifica's face when we win. I'm thinking it'll be like "ugh."" He makes mocking, disgusted face, "You know how she does that? "Ugh.""

Mabel was beginning to feel ill about her choice to cheat in order to win at mini golf against Pacifica. She doesn't even think Pacifica would resort to cheating herself when she asks, "Dipper, Uncle James, is it bad that I feel good about her feeling bad?"

"In all honesty, yes," James spoke, pinching the bridge of his nose, having been noticing the odd behaviors of the Lilliputtians the whole time her and Pacifica had been playing. He wasn't liking it one bit when he noticed Pacifica and Sergei hadn't came back from their break. James shares some words of wisdom for the twins, kneeling down to their height, "You learn more from losing than you do winning. The guilt is going to eat you alive if you don't tell her you've been cheating the whole time. Pacifica may even treat you worse than before. Trust me, I learned a lot from others mistakes as well as my own. Win or lose, your friends and family will still love you," he said with a small smile.

When James put it that way, it has Mabel thinking she may have been worse than Pacifica has been. Even Dipper started to reconsider what he was going to say after hearing his uncle's words of wisdom. She definitely didn't want Pacifica to treat her more coldly than she has been.

Dipper sighs while looking at the tallying score with a frown, feeling guilty himself that he encouraged his sister to go along with cheating, "I guess the best thing we can do is go tell Pacifica the truth."

As of on cue when the lights turn on, Pacifica screams for help when it's revealed the Dutch Lilliputtians tied her down in front of the windmill, some of them pointing golf pencils at her, ready to stab.

Pacifica getting pissed by her predicament, "What's going on here? Let me go!"

Dipper and Mabel scream in horror to see the Lilliputtians resorting to an extreme as to having . James wasn't all too surprised, he saw it coming and now he focuses on how he was going to save Pacifica; he isn't going to underestimate the mini golf ball people and their skills.

The mini golf ball person in Mabel's sleeve poking his head out screaming with them, then wondering, "What'd I miss?"

"Let me go, you creeps!" Pacifica rightfully demanded, unable to free herself from the rope.

Franz approaches Mabel, Dipper and James with a big smile as he bids, "Welcome twins and adult, welcome! I can tell you're loving this, right, right? No?"

Mabel, Dipper and James weren't pleased in the slightest by the turn of events, feeling betrayed.

"What are you guys doing?" Mabel questioned in worry for Pacifica.

"This wasn't part of the deal, tiny Dutchman!" Dipper expressed angrily

"You let her free this instant!" James growled at Franz.

Franz attempted to defuse the growing tension with explaining his and his side's actions, "Okay, so we saw you were favoring the miners, and we figured, what's better than beating Pacifica?" He blows a raspberry and a pat on his own head in bringing up the intended goal, "Killing her, right?" Pacifica didn't deserve such a gruesome fate and the three know it.

Pacifica reasonably protested that idea, "As if! I'm calling my parents. Where's my phone?" The other Dutch Lilliputtian's were messing with her personalized cell phone, sending sending the message "U R DUMM!" to someone named Tiffany. Pacifica sees what they're doing and barks at them to stop, "Hey, hey!"

"So how about it, hugeling? Who's da best now?" Franz asked, clearly delusional to think he and and his side will get the reward.

Before Dipper, Mabel and James could give Franz a piece of their mind, the pirate captain makes his voice known.

"Not so fast landlubbers!" The pirates reveal that they have captured Sergei as the captain threatens, "If you're going to play dirty, so are we. Now give us the sticker, or he walks the plank!"

All of the other Lilliputtians began to protest angrily their desire for the validation sticker, clamoring and pressuring Mabel until James shouts at them to stop.

"ENOUGH! All of you knock it off!" James cleared his throat, "Sorry for raising my voice, Mabel, Dipper, give them a piece of your mind." Mabel nods up at her uncle.

All of the mini golf people stopped with gasps.

Mabel lets them all know how she felt in that moment in time, being greatly disappointed in all of them for putting her rival's life on the line in the name of winning, "No one gets the sticker!"

"Sacre-boo!"

The Lilliputtians boo at her and her denying them all the sticker they've worked hard for. One of them having died for her to win.

Mabel retorted back, standing her ground when she puts her foot down, "No, no. Nuh-uh. No booing- stop, no! No one gets the sticker cuz you're all being jerks! I mean, why can't you all just get along?"

One of the Dutch Lilliputtian's answered her, "Because we hate each other."

The pirate captain speaking in support of the answer, "That's kind of how rivalries work, lass."

James shakes his head and shares his thoughts, "You're not supposed to hate each other as rivals, in my book. And really, rivalry is foolish."

Mabel nods and speaks more on the matter, "That's right, Uncle James. And well, maybe... maybe rivalries are dumb. Maybe you don't settle them with petty competitions. Maybe the only way to be "da best" is by ending the fighting and working together!" She rips off the sticker and eats it in her anger. The Lilliputtian's gasp in shock and converse with one another, however, since they're greatly persistent in nature, they only thought of one way to get what they yearned.

"It's all so clear."

"If we work together…"

"Then we can cut open her belly and get the sticker!" the captain finished off. All the Lilliputtian's now aiming to kill to get what they want. James will not have any of their murderous intents any longer.

"Get ze girl! Slice her open!" ordered a Frenchman.

James kept Mabel and Dipper close to him to defend them as she says with fear in her voice, "Uh, you guys aren't appreciating the lesson here!" James gets out a club, swinging at the charging mini golf people. He then takes a moment to have the girl ride on his shoulders so the mini golf ball people wouldn't get to her easily. Of course, James doesn't plan on making it easy for any of them.

Suddenly, the lever that was keeping the windmill inactive moves forward, making the windmill's blades turn faster and faster like a saw blade. The belt Pacifica tied to moving slowly towards the rotating blades, causing her to scream in horror. Hearing her screams got the three's attention.

"We have to save Pacifica!" James exclaims, turning to Dipper, "Go help out, Sergei while Mabel and myself get to Pacifica."

Dipper nods in determination, watching his uncle and sister work together when Mabel climbs up the lamp post, James hitting at the swarm of Lilliputtian's though getting hit by the small golf pencils spears in the process, piercing his arms he's using to take the damage instead of his niece, letting small yelps in pain but enduring them. The pencil spears having sharp tips to pierce skin. Mabel swings along a chain of lights with her club, dodging the pencils as James catches up to her, having made a path through the crowd of the angry golf ball people.

Dipper turns to Sergei, the grown man about to fall overboard into the shallow water below him.

"Ah, Mister Dipper! Нет, нет!" Sergei exclaiming in Russian that translates to, "No, no!"

Dipper tries to assure the trainer, "Don't freak out, man! The water's shallow! There's literally no way to drown!"

Sergei falls face first into the water, gurgling. Dipper raising his brow, "Seriously?" Nonetheless, he prevents the man from drowning and unties him.

Meanwhile, James and Mabel work fast on saving Pacifica, the two untying the rope that bound her.

Pacifica letting out a condescending groan, "Ugh, took you two long enough, And watch the earrings. They're worth more than your house." She then notes the small amount of blood on both of James' arms from the spears, asking, "Are you okay, sir?" She was thankful he did save her from the golf ball earlier, though she won't admit it.

"Oh I will be. Nothing my wife can't patch up," James assured the girl, successfully untying and helping her on her feet, despite it getting a bit painful for him to move his arms. Pacifica grabbing her nearby golf club and phone. The three gasp when they found themselves surrounded by the Lilliputtians.

The captain threatening, "We have you at miniature pencil point! There's no way around us!"

Mabel asked Pacifica with a grin, readying her club, "Ready to putt?"

Pacifica grins back to her and James, "Way ahead of you." She readies her club and began swinging at the Lilliputtians along with Mabel and James. She compliments Mabel's skill during the fight, "You know, you're actually not that terrible. A little rusty, but-"

"Just shut up and putt!" Mabel suggested, she couldn't get any distractions.

The Lilliputtians are hit out of the way across the course. Dipper and Sergei show up driving the golf cart the Mattress King was driving before.

Dipper urging them, "Get on, get on!" James, Mabel and Pacifica get on the cart swiftly.

"Gun it!" Mabel commanded, Dipper flooring the pedal as they all drive away from the pursuing Lilliputtians.

"Don't let them escape!" ordered the pirate captain.

The golf cart heads for the exit. The knights cut the string, releasing a pair of swinging axes in front of the gate. Dipper hits the gas and they zoom through. They go around a loop-de-loop and Sergei almost falls off, but gets saved by James, despite still feeling the sting from the pencil spears in his arm, but thankfully weren't in too deep.

"Thank you, James!" Sergei said in gratefulness.

"No problem, man!" James replied back, hoping they all make it out of the mini golf course in time. He'll definitely never want to return to the place again, and recommend his family members to not go as well.

Dipper exclaims, pointing ahead of them as the Lilliputtians began to close the front large doors, "They're shutting us in!"

All of a sudden, the hood of the cart gets stabbed through multiple times by Franz. James noticing as he took action to reach for the little guy.

Franz mocks the man as he expertly dodges his grasps, "Nice try, hugeone, but with those injured arms, I bet you can't take another swing!" He was right, the pencils starting to affect James' ability to use his club against him when his left arm with the large scar starts to shake uncontrollably from the pain.

However, Mabel rose up from her seat to face against Franz herself, "Oh yeah? What's ten minus six?"

Franz takes a moment to ponder her question, "Ten minu- what- hang on…"

"Four!" Mabel cheered, hitting Franz into the bonus hole. It glows and shoots up a column of lava, which the golf cart rides on that gives them enough speed to make it in time. They skid through the gates and stop in the parking lot, where the cart falls apart. Pencils and an ax poke through the gate. James holding his arms while Sergei helps him remove the several pencil spears from each arm.

Franz yelling from the other side of the gate with golf balls tossed over, "Stay out, you dumb hugelings!"

Pacifica angrily marched up to the gate, threatening and punched at the door, "What did you say, you little trolls? I will sue you! I will sue you and I will own you!" She then directs her anger at the twins, them having been at fault as well, "You two! I don't know what you did or what's going on, but if you think just because you saved my life I—"

As a token of apology, Mabel gives Pacifica a purple kitty sticker that says, "I a-paw-logize", "I'm sorry, Pacifica. We shouldn't have cheated. You totally would have beat me, fair and square. I put everyone in danger and I'm really sorry for that too," she glances over at James and Sergei, the trainer getting out band aids to temporarily remedy the small wounds.

James sincerely smiles at Mabel, "We'll be alright. I'm glad you're making amends."

Pacifica frowns and sticks on the sticker on her purple polo shirt, trying to cover up her gratefulness with her facade attitude "You're just lucky this sticker looks fantastic on me."

The twins turn to the car with Stan, Carla and Soos inside, about that time to head home when they pulled up. Dipper and Mabel get inside the car.

"Need a lift too, Sergei?" James asked.

Sergei shakes his head, "No, no. The Northwests should be here soon to pick up Pacifica. Hopefully." Sergei notes James left arm, still shaking, "You going to be okay driving home with your arm the way it is?"

"I believe I'll be alright. You take care now," James shakes Sergei's hand, then walking over to his car, waving at the twins, the two waving back before getting into his own car and driving home. Although, he decided to use one arm to turn the steering wheel.

Mabel sees Pacifica and Sergei alone in the parking lot, feeling bad that the Northwests hadn't shown up to pick them up yet. She looks to Dipper, but he shakes his head before she offered Pacifica and Sergei, "Hey Pacifica, Russian trainer! The Northwests aren't here. Want a ride home?"

Pacifica didn't want to be pitied upon, showing her smug attitude, "Ugh, please. As if I'd ride in your—"

Lightning flashes and thunder is heard, making her have second thoughts. Sergei walks over to the car and gets into the trunk. Soos making room for Pacifica to fit in the back with Dipper and Mabel as he lied on the floor.

* * *

_Inside the car on the way home…._

Stan, Soos and Carla sing a small, made up tune to pass the time while driving. The experience being completely something else for the rich girl, her feeling a sticky smudge on the seat that instantly disgust her. At least it beat being out in the thunder and lightning until her parents showed up. If they ever did.

Mabel reached behind the back seat of the car for two tacos, cheering her discovery, " Hey, I found two tacos!" She eats one in a nonchalant manner, not put off by where it was in the car.

Pacifica questioned the girl, never ever having been allowed to eat anything in the car from her parents strict rules placed on her, "You're allowed to eat in the car?"

Mabel nods happily, "Yeah! The car is where secret surprise snacks happen! Want one?"

Never in Pacifica's life was she ever offered to have something shared with her, her parents made her think they were handouts as she notes this, "Oh, I'm not supposed to take handouts."

"Handouts? It's called sharing! You do know what sharing is, right?"

Pacifica didn't in fact know, trying to pronounce the unfamiliar word to her, "Sha-shaawing?"

"Just take it," Mabel said, handing her the taco. Another kind gesture by the girl who didn't deserve to be mocked and humiliated. Pacifica didn't know what to say, being at a loss for word to show how thankful she really is. None of Pacifica's so called "friends" ever did the same for her. Pacifica was almost overcome by emotion the moment she starts eating the taco, herself having been hungry too.

They pull up in front of the gate to the Northwest Manor, Pacifica and Sergei getting out of the car, relieved to be home. Although, it wasn't really home for Sergei, but he does have a guest room at the manor for a short time, until he has to leave for his real place of residence.

This time, Pacifica actually thanks Mabel and her family for what they did for her and Sergei, "Thanks for the ride, or whatever. Oh, and Mabel? Um, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I had fun. And tell your servant I like his W-neck! Also, tell your uncle he has my thanks for saving me and Sergei."

"That man has the endurance of a bear, and a heart of strong metal," Sergei spoke in regard of James.

"Yes!" Soos cheered.

Dipper then asked Mabel, "So are you guys, like, cool now?"

Mabel smiles as she believes so, "Uncle James was right about showing kindness. I think we made some progress. The important thing to remember is that at the end of the day, she's just an ordinary kid like us." She and Dipper sees the gates swing open to reveal the Northwest mansion, complete with fountains and peacocks. Fireworks going off to celebrate Pacifica's victory.

Dipper suggesting, "Should have charged her for that taco."

"Agreed!"

Soos then asks, sitting in between the twins in the backseat, "Hey, got any more of those surprise tacos?" They all laugh in delight, unbeknownst to them that there's more to Pacifica than what's on her surface.

* * *

_Inside Pacifica's bedroom…._

After such an exhausting night and a good shower, Pacifica was about ready to get into bed to sleep after celebrating with her parents and Sergei. Before she did, Pacifica sits at the edge of her bed in her pink fleece pajamas, her faithful golden retriever, Patricia, rest her muzzle on the girls leg on the side. Pacifica petting lightly on her dogs soft as silk head, confiding to her only real best friend - on four legs.

"Tonight was really something, Patricia. Mabel tried to cheat her way to victory, but it thankfully backfired and her and her family saved me and Sergei at the end. I really didn't think Sergei would make it but he did! Then Mabel shared that taco with me, but I'll burn off those calories. Heh, Dipper was something for driving that dirty cart to get me and Sergei out of that dumb place. I may have dad demolish that golf course after what happened. Hopefully, Dipper and Mabel's uncle will be okay, he didn't seem like he was when he was saving me.," Pacifica laughed a little as the dog wags her tail in a slow manner while listening.

Pacifica frowns, looking at the pictures of herself and her fake "friends". The girls were only her friend because they strived to be her and are rich as well, her father knowing their parents too. She then walks over to her large vanity to pick up the party crown, her dog following in tow; that day having first met Mabel, the one who gave it to her despite losing to the cheerful girl. Pacifica wished she had Mabel's happy energy, and a more loving family than the pressuring parents she has. Pacifica began to shed tears that start to fall, placing the crown down to turn to her dog. She knelt down to sob quietly into Patricia's fur, lamenting in whisper.

The dog not minding one bit as she placed her paw around Pacifica's shoulder, "I really didn't win that contest, Patricia… Mabel did and gave me the crown. I… I should have been more grateful…. She'd been so nice to me while I have been so rotten! Even the times when she didn't do anything to wrong me…. I don't blame her for trying to cheat…. I deserved what was coming…." She sniffled and hiccuped, getting tissues to wipe her face and her dogs fur, stained with tears and snot, "I'm sorry for ruining your soft coat, girl." Patricia licks her friends face to clean the tears away, seeming to smile at her as to say she doesn't mind one bit. Pacifica normally doesn't like having her face messed with, but Patricia's consoling lick are the only exception, "Thanks for being here for me, Patricia, I don't know what I'd do without my only best friend." She gives her dog a hug and a small smile before heading to their respective bed. Patricia resting in her dog bed right beside Pacifica's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter written by vulpixen. I say this was a good chapter to write. Plus, we wanted the Northwest family dog to have more purpose in the story, giving her a name that starts with a P to fit the theme of the rich family. Hopefully, I gave more character for James in this chapter and for his wife. Join us next time as Ford and Adeline celebrate thirty years of being married! However, every year on their anniversary, something goes amiss since their wedding took place on Friday the thirteenth, bring forth something to cause bad luck every year on their special day. It's up to Mabel and Dipper, along with their family members to break the curse for good in Chapter 45: An Unlucky Day!


	45. An Unlucky Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Ford and Adeline celebrate thirty years of being married. However, like the previous years since accidentally wedded on a Friday the Thirteenth, they've always had a pension of something unlucky happening every year. Finding this out, Dipper and Mabel aim to break the bad luck, getting help from Shauna, Shannon and Shifty who share the same mindset.

_Summer of 1982 at the shack…._

The day of Stanford and Adeline's wedding was simple enough on a summer's day, though it being on a Friday the Thirteenth. The lawn being pleasantly decorated for the wonderful occasion. Ford's side of the family were all there, happy for him, except for Filbrick who was clearly absent; good riddance. Ford's mother sitting with her grandkids, James and Alex. Shifty played ringbearer as Jessie being the flower girl for the event. Stanley playing as best man while Shermie was one of the groomsmen and Carla as a bridesmaid. Which made things even better. Adeline Marks' side consisting mostly her small amount of friends she made in town. Her father, James Marks, who surprisingly managed to fit at least one day to be there for his daughter on her special day to give her away. Ford getting nervous while he waits for his bride.

Stan does his best as the best man to give confidence to his twin brother, "Ah don't worry, Sixer, yer gonna be fine. All ya have to do is hold her hands, look into those deep blue eyes, while the guy yammers on about love and such. Then give her a kiss after you two say "I do". It's that simple."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Stanley…. I hope this day goes on with little to no problems," Ford whispers back to his brother.

Soon enough on cue, the bridesmaids and groomsmen come forth in single file on their respective sides, the wedding music on the piano beginning to play. Shifty in his "Charlie" form walked slowly down the aisle, holding the wedding rings on a small frilly pillow, looking adorable with his "marigold blonde hair" combed. Jessie walking behind her cousin wearing a feathered white suit with red trimmings, throwing flower petals about without care along the long blue carpet, doing her best to look more confident. The adults cooing of how adorable the two children were. Shifty doing his best to keep himself composed and stable to retain his form, not wanting to fall to nervousness from all the eyes watching him.

Within moments, the bride herself, Adeline Marks, strolls almost gracefully down the aisle with her father, James Marks, beside her to give her away. Ford was falling in love with his bride all over again with how beautiful she was. Having been apart from her almost the whole day had been worth it. While the priest was yammering on about love and faithfulness, on the words, "you may kiss the bride," Ford gave each other a big kiss to each other's lips, everyone clapping for the newly wedded couple; especially Stan who was the loudest for his twin brother. After all the drama that's happened over the last several months, it was the beginning of more peaceful times. So they thought, at first.

The next year, the couple found that they've had the worst luck on their first anniversary, and the year after and so on. Until now….

* * *

_In present day…._

Today marked thirty whole years of Ford and Adeline being married, it was supposed to be a happy, romantic occasion, but it was a day where everything sucked - as in unlucky for the older couple. Ford and Adeline knew it the moment where their alarm clock exploded upon one of them giving the other a kiss on the forehead.

"It's only for today, like all the previous years," Ford sighed, getting up from bed to dress himself as did Adeline.

"I know Stan and Carla would make sure we don't break everything. Perhaps we can go to the woods for a picnic. Best thing we can do, you know?" Adeline suggested with a small smile to see the bright side. Although, while brushing her hair, the brush ends up stuck in a knot she couldn't get tamed. Now the brush was stuck in her long, graying marigold hair. Adeline groans and gets the "Princess" brand detangle spray to dab some onto the knot, slowly brushing it out until it's fine again.

Ford goes into the bathroom for his routine shaving of his face with fire, however, the mini flamepen ends up malfunctioning, scattering bits of intense fire to burn the small area. Ford was quick to put it out with water, but there were now burn marks on the sink, floor and toilet. Ford pinched the bridge of his nose, reminding himself again, "It's only for today."

Soon enough, the couple head down stairs and into the dining room where Dipper and Mabel are awaiting breakfast in an eager manner, having grown fond of the food Carla and Stan cook for them. The twins greet their great aunt and uncle, though seeing them having taken longer than usual to get ready and smelling the burns from the bathroom.

"Good morning, Grunkle Ford and Grauntie Addi!" Mabel and Dipper said happily in unison, then the two smell something burning.

"What happened upstairs? Did something catch on fire?" Dipper inquired, pointing up while reading Journal 3.

Ford nods, rubbing his fuzzy chin, "Well I had a mishap with my firepen that shaves my face faster. Let me tell you two that every year on mine and Addi's anniversary today, something unlucky happens to either one of us. Because we got married on the unluckiest day of the year: Friday the Thirteenth."

"Oh really? Hmm, have you two ever sought a way to break the bad luck for good? Is it magic related or is it a curse?" Mabel questioned, figuring they must have tried something in the past.

"Well…" Adeline started, bringing up some of the things they've tried, "we did try to break the bad luck, but it turned out it was more of a curse something or someone put on us for one reason or another. Even our daughters and son did what they could with finding magical artifacts, but the bad luck didn't go away." She recalled the times over the years where Shifty, Shauna and Shannon brought her and Ford the luckiest items that were around. Almost.

"Plus, luck and magic are two different things entirely," Ford added while going to get coffee in the kitchen. Suddenly, the smoke alarms go off when the smell of burning breakfast in the air and screams from Ford, Stan and Carla were heard.

"The stove caught on fire! And the coffee maker!" Carla cried out, getting a bucket of water to put it out, opening a window to let out the smoke. Her and Stan give Ford an annoyed, yet sympathetic expression. They know he doesn't mean to bring bad luck to ruin breakfast.

"Sorry…" Ford apologized and goes back to the dining room to sit on his chair, only for one of the legs to break and make the older man fall over with a surprised expression. Adeline managed to catch him in time, but the tablecloth got caught and dragged by her free hand that Mabel and Dipper pull back hard to prevent their own plates from falling off.

"Wow. That is a pretty destructive curse there," Dipper commented aloud. He began to think to himself that if Ford and Adeline weren't able to reverse the curse, then him, Mabel, and possibly some of the willing family members, could find something no one thought to try.

Carla takes a deep breath to collect herself from cleaning up the mess in the kitchen, "Well I better go check on the laundry. Ford, Addi, did you two leave anything in the wash?"

"Just my red sweater but-" Ford, along with Carla's eyes widened, the older man realizing that he completely forgot that he had other clothes with it along with Adeline's.

"Good grief…." Adeline placed her hand on her disappointed expression, knowing his sweaters bled and discolored the pale colored clothes.

Dipper and Mabel exchanged glances, they had to find a way to break the curse before it goes on and on until the day either Ford or Adeline dies. They have an idea of whom to visit first.

* * *

_At Lake Gravity Falls…._

Dipper and Mabel rode their bikes at the place where it was busy as usual with people fishing, Shifty in his "Charlie" alias to keep watch over the place along, Tate inside the bait shop and fishing supplies, and James having wrapped bandages around both arms from the other night out on the Lake pursuing a troublemaker on boat across water.

Dipper and Mabel eagerly approached Shifty first, greeting him, "Hey Uncle Shifty!"

Shifty smiled to the twins and greets back, "Hey, kids, come to do some fishing?"

Dipper shakes his head, "Actually, we wanted to ask you and the family help to break your parents' anniversary curse."

"They can't keep suffering on their own special day of all days! I mean it's gone on WAAAAYYY too long, don't you think?" Mabel questioned in a reasonable manner, "Have you all tried to break the curse before?"

Shifty nodded with a frown. Boy did him and his sister tried and failed as he shared the tale while looking out towards the lake, "We've all tried, Mabel. From looking up magical artifacts and spells, to finding home remedies. Nothing seemed to work. My parents made peace with it over the years and kept telling us to not worry. Today, we all try to avoid them as much as possible so they wouldn't get the worst of the bad luck from assisting us."

Dipper skims through Journal 3 for a possibly solution none of them thought of trying. He finds a page that may just yield an answer, "Have any of you thought of going to the leprecorns? I know Grunkle Ford wrote that they're the most annoying creatures he and Grauntie Addi ever encountered, but none of you thought of going to them? What if they have something to reverse the curse? It's said they're the luckiest beings around here; next to actual leprechauns, clovers and excetra."

Shifty rubbed his chin in thought, surely he can leave his post while he goes with the twins to help them help his parents. After all these years, the venture could prove fruitful, although he's aware of how intolerable leprecorns are said to be by his father. He smiled to the two, the twins smiling back as he accepts their offer, "It wouldn't hurt to try at least. Though, we'll have to venture into the more enchanted part of the forest to find at least one. I'll go tell James and Tate I'll be with you two for the rest of the day. They need to be here to manage the lake. I'll call Shauna and Shannon to see if they want to come with us, knowing them, I think they'd agree." He radios over to James to tell him while he was patrolling the lake, then heading inside the bait shop to inform Tate.

Dipper and Mabel high-fived each other, getting on the right track on the whole case.

"How annoying can a leprecorn be?" Mabel looked at the page with her brother, "And I never heard of the song, "Danny Boy". And should we get our cousins too?"

"We're gonna find out for ourselves, Mabel. I think our cousins need a break today," Dipper suggested, figuring with Shifty, Shauna and Shannon around, they have all the help they need.

* * *

_In the forest…._

As soon as Shauna and Shannon joined Dipper, Mabel and Shifty on their quest to find a leprecorn, the five trek in the forest on their way to find a rainbow with cereal at the end, or the field of clovers mentioned in the journal. Along the way, the five banter with one another to pass the time. Shifty being in his true form since leaving the more public area of the Lake an hour or two ago.

"My sister and I used to come out here to play in the forest when we were kids. Shifty keeping us safe from creatures, preventing us from eating things we shouldn't, and from falling into the stream. I would pick flowers and different kinds of plants, while my sister collected shiny rocks and pebbles," Shauna reminiscing those memories of the more innocent times. Shifty smiling a tad with pride that he's a good older brother to his sisters.

Dipper and Mabel smiled, learning that their aunts were more like themselves in the past.

"Nowadays, we come out here to collect most of the plants and minerals found in our store to sell. I get my gems and stones from the underground trolls when I travel down there to trade with them," Shannon told proudly, seeing the intrigued expressions from her niece and nephew.

"I want to meet the trolls one day. How did you get them to agree trading with you, Aunt Shannon?" Dipper asked of his aunt, finding that detail to be an interesting detail to explore.

Shannon chuckled a tad, taking light of what happened in the past to share with her niece and nephew, "Well, I met them when I was a thirteen-year old girl, having ran away from home and looking for shelter in the woods."

"Why did you ran away?" Mabel inquired, the story getting interesting while getting close to where they need to be.

Shannon sighed, saying in a calm tone, having gotten over what happened all those years ago, "Lets just say the whole family wasn't pleased with how me and Shauna handled the Mystery Shack with no adults around, Stanley Junior getting kidnapped and returned as a baby because I left him unsupervised for a few minutes. I already had low self-esteem then and the scolding only seemed to make it worse. So feeling like I was a burden-"

"Which you aren't at all," reminded Shauna with Shifty nodding encouragingly.

"Thanks." Shannon responded before finishing the story, "I ran away for a whole week. Covered myself in mud so Shifty couldn't sniff me out. I found the trolls through their secret entrance on day one. I made friends with some and they let me stay until I felt ready to go home and face what I was avoiding. Plus, learning that my family really did care for me was what encouraged me to come back." She glanced over to her sister and brother, smiling to them as they smiled back, giving her a quick hug.

"That's a great story, Aunt Shannon! Really uplifting at the end," Dipper commented as they finally got to the clover field, patches of the small plants scattered about. Not far was a rainbow that arched across the small field.

"We made it!" cheered Mabel as she began to frolick towards the clovers, "Now let's go find us a leprecorn!"

The five began searching the field and in the clovers themselves where Shauna picks a four-leaf clover or two as did Mabel, making a "clover" crown for herself and the others. Dipper seeing a curious find at the end of the rainbow where a pile of marshmallow cereal was scattered around. Given what he's read, Dipper figured the leprecorn isn't far as he hears a song nearby. Shifty could get a good whiff of sweetness in the air while searching the perimeter.

"He's around here some-" Shannon gets interrupted by the sound of small hooves, with golden horseshoes, trotting her way. She signaled the others, "Guys I think he's here." With hearing her, the four crowd close to her as the clopping hooves got louder with each step.

Suddenly, the incredibly enthusiastic leprecorn by the name of Jack makes his appearance at the sound of his rainbow colored tail making a whiplash sound as he hopped out of the bushes. Jack's body fur was a rich blue hue as well as his spiral unicorn horn, his short beard and head hair the same color as his long rainbow tail, a green newsboy beret on his head, and face appearing to be youthful and lean with wide eyes an emerald green.

Jack greeted them by standing on hind legs with a big grin on his face with a high-pitched voice, "Top of the mornin' to ya laddies and lasses! My name is Jack and welcome to the home of the Leprecorns! Let meh sing you all a song!" The moment his horn starts playing the tune to "Danny Boy", Dipper felt the need to interrupt the leprecorn's antics Ford warned about, grabbing Jack by the horn.

"Nope, nope. Sorry dude, the song won't be necessary. And it's the afternoon, dude," Dipper spoke, not really wanting hear the music loop and neither did Shauna, Shannon and Shifty, but Mabel was another story.

"D'aaaaaaw! You're so cute, Jack!" Mabel cooed as she wanted to pick up the small creature.

Jack chuckled in flattery, "Aw thank ya, wee lass! So what brings ya all to this field?"

Shifty spoke up to explain the gist of the situation, "You see, my sisters and myself have parents with an anniversary curse that has gone on for thirty years today. We're hoping that you can help us out with reversing it with your luck magic."

Jack rubbed his beard, making his rainbow fuzz drop several plastic coins in thought. He kept doing this for at least a minute while playing the song, "Danny Boy" with his horn, irking Dipper and the others from hearing the tune.

"Quit it," Dipper reached for Jack's horn, only to get his hand slapped by his hoof while thinking.

Jack had to keep slapping Dipper's hand to prevent him from stopping his thinking process, frustrating the boy when the leprecorn does some tap dancing with his hooves, gallivanting all around the group while still pondering what options to go with. Shauna let out a deep breath while fixing up her short marigold hair and her long bangs over her blind eye. Jack was definitely taking him time as he was starting to test the groups patience with his jig.

"Let's just all sit down until he stops," Shifty suggested as they all sat down on the soft green grass as he looked at his watch. Even Mabel was starting to see why the leprecorn was annoying to deal with in big amounts.

After thirty minutes, Shannon had about enough as she picked up Jack by his horse, the leprecorn letting out a yelp when she glared and threatened, "LISTEN, YOU LITTLE RAINBOW TURD! IF WE DON'T LEARN WHATEVER THE HELL SPELL YOU GOT, " she raised her fist and whispers with venom in her voice, looking dead at his eyes with her real and fake eye, "I'll make your day is a real unlucky one…." She had the leprecorn shaking in fright. Shauna taking Jack out of her hands. Mabel and Dipper were surprised to see the more direct side of Shannon come out, though it didn't for Shifty as he was close to threatening the leprecorn himself.

"Sorry, I know you want to take your time with this, Jack, but we need to know before we have to wait another year," Shauna pleaded, having some sympathy for the leprecorn.

Jack brushed off himself, seeming to be unphased within moments from hearing Shauna's voice as he says, "Alright, alright, lass. Let meh eat some cereal and then I'll help ya all out with your problem. As long as I get some positive vibes, then it'll be enough for meh," He asked while trotting over to the pile of marshmallow cereal, eating it slowly, smacking while doing so that gets on their nerves. At this point, the adults and Dipper were thinking Jack was acting intentionally annoying at that moment.

"I'm really starting to reconsider asking his help," Mabel whispered to the others, having second thoughts about the leprecorn she once thought to be cute, really hoping the unicorns aren't as bad.

"What others things are there, Mabel?" reasoned Dipper with a frown, "We just… have to be patient. Try to, at least. Grunkle Ford was right about these creatures."

As soon as he was done in fifteen minutes of eating, he tells them as soon as he cleared his voice, "Alright, gather 'round lads and lasses, here's how it's gonna go…."

Shifty, Shauna and Shannon really hope it'll work and that their parents will put up with what Jack had to offer. There was no doubt Ford and Adeline would be reluctant about being in the presence of the leprecorn, but the group and Jack will be going to them directly. Whether Ford and Adeline liked it or not, the curse had to end. Shifty, Shauna and Shannon will make sure of it.

* * *

_Meanwhile…._

Ford and Adeline sat on a red and white blanket with a picnic basket of food in between, resting upon the hill that overlooked the town proper as it was late afternoon. Since coming outside and away from the shack, it had been most peaceful. Although, they didn't have to go to the movies, eat at a restaurant, or travel anywhere out of the town to enjoy themselves on their day as they've learned over the years with the curse. Would be nice, sure, but the moments shared together were the most special without other people involved.

Ford broke the silence as he smiled to his wife, Adeline still having youth to her despite the gray in her hair and the few extra wrinkles, he didn't mind one bit. He could scarcely believe it had been thirty whole years since they've been married. While chewing on a piece of bread, he could think of the good and bad times that happened within those years, him and her having gone through so much; from witnessing births, to seeing each of their children become fine adults. So far, the summer had been really interesting, to say the least for the older couple.

"Addi, having been with you for all these, through thick and thin, you are the best thing to ever happen in my life. I don't want to think where my life would be now without you by my side. I know it sounds sappy, but I genuinely feel it," Ford said in fondness, placing his hand gently onto hers when she looked at him with those deep blue loving eyes back at him.

She giggled a bit as she shares her thoughts back, "I feel the same with you, Ford. Despite everything, we've managed to get through it alive. With receiving some scars down the road, but ultimately, I've never regretted being with you for a second," Adeline leans in to kiss her husband on the lips as he does the same, locked in an embrace of love and all that good feeling that came with it.

The moment Adeline and Ford break away from their loving moment, Shifty, Shauna, Shannon, Dipper, Mabel and Jack had been there the whole time, witnessing the whole exchange the moment they arrived. Dipper and Mabel keeping the leprecorn quiet in order to surprise their Grunkle and Grauntie.

"Um, hey Mom and Dad," Shauna bidded, showing a nervous smile as did the others, "sorry to interrupt what you two were doing, but we brought something to end the curse."

Ford and Adeline exchange questioning looks before turning back to them with the older woman asking.

"We don't mind you all coming here, but what is it you all have?"

Shifty nodded to his sisters and niece and nephew, exclaiming before Ford and Adeline had the chance to respond and act in defiance, "Dipper, Mabel, do the thing!"

"Work your stuff!" Mabel announced.

Dipper and Mabel threw the leprecorn over at Ford and Adeline, catching the older couple off guard by the act as Jack starts his erratic jig as he greets, "Top of the mornin' to you lad and lass! Gather 'round to hear meh chant in the form of a limerick!" On cue, Jack starts the music on his horn that plays "Danny Boy" as he begins to chant the limerick in his high pitch voice.

" _ **I give ya two this special gift**_

_**Ta mend the bad luck rift** _

_**Your love is strong and pure** _

_**Only this can be the cure** _

_**You both nare want the love ta drift!**_ "

However, Ford and Adeline were none too pleased as they gave disappointed expressions in their children and great-niece and nephews direction. The couple were moments away from kicking the leprecorn like a football if he didn't stop soon.

"Really? Really, you all?" Ford sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance of hearing the leprecorn chanting.

"We all knew you'd never want to turn to the leprecorns for help, but you left us no choice," Shannon remarked, showing an unamused expression.

"Well… I guess we should humor this until he stops. Soon," Adeline rubbed her head as the leprecorn chants the verse several more times.

After at least a few minutes, Jack stopped, hyperventilating and wiping off his brow to say, "Now kiss the forehead and the curse will reverse, ya two!"

"Oh geez…" Adeline thought to herself in dismay.

Believing they had to kiss the leprecorn on his forehead, Ford reluctantly picks up Jack, looking to Adeline before they both place a kiss on the creature's forehead that tasted like marshmallows. Jack lets out a flattered chuckle when he corrects them, "Oh not on meh, but with each other and then the curse will be broken forever, blessin' you both with nothin' but good luck every year on this day."

"For once, what came out of that annoying mouth, I love the sound of that," commented Ford with a grin.

The older couple brightened up more as Ford drops Jack and then gives his wife a great smooch on her lips to complete the ritual, cupping their hands around their cheeks as they felt a weight lift off their shoulders, being much lighter than they had in years. The small group loving the sight they're witnessing before them as Mabel was in tears of joy.

"Yay! Meh work here is done, I must be trottin' off now!" Jack merrily heads back into the field from whence he came, seeing the couple happy a better reward than any material his mind could think of.

Dipper was glad that the leprecorn was true to his word. Now Ford and Adeline can have much better anniversaries for years to come. Shifty, Shauna and Shannon couldn't be any happier either, the three hugged each other in success for their parents curse no longer harming them.

However, little did they know, danger loomed over as a shadowy triangle watched over them from a distance from the casted shadow of a nearby birch tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter written by vulpixen. A good short chapter if I do say so myself and right on time for Valentines Day! The leprecorn Jack was my own creation and the species having been mentioned in Journal 3. Don't worry, more of the family will get some time to shine. Isaac has a headcanon voice now in the main notes that I chose to be Norman Reedus. Join us next time as we take a more dramatic turn when Mabel has a new crush on lad name, Gabe Benson, of whom she'll try her best to impress while Dipper attempts to dig deep into the secrets he's yet to discover. However, danger lurks as Bill wants to take advantage of the boy in Chapter 46: Sock Opera AU!


	46. Sock Opera AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Mabel's lovestruck for a puppet-loving boy named Gabe Benson, though in order to prove she loves puppets for his affections, Mabel has to put on the most action-packed and romantic puppet show she's ever done! Meanwhile, Dipper begins diving into the secrets Fiddleford's laptop could hold, though how far is he willing to go in order to achieve his goal.

_At the Gravity Falls library…._

Dipper and Mabel finally found the time to investigate Fiddleford's old laptop to see what secrets lie within the digital dinosaur - it was much heavier than Compy. The twins go to a corner with a table, sitting down as Dipper spoke with eagerness in his voice while pulling out the heavy laptop on the table.

"Alright, Mabel, today is the big day."

"Big day!" exclaimed Mabel in excitement.

"We finally got the time since things calmed down. If this thing still works, we could learn more about some big secrets to Gravity Falls. You ready?" asked Dipper.

"Oh I'm ready, baby," Mabel affirmed, flipping through pages of a pop-up book with a drawing of an infant as it goes, "Mama" for the sound effect.

Dipper flips up the laptop, pressing the switch to power up the device as it read on the screen, "system startup", loading as the boy whispers, "This is it. This is it." Within moments, the screen changes into an image of what seemed to be a spiral as it reads, "Welcome" that brought grins from both Dipper and his sister as he silently cheered in success, "Aha! It worked."

Dipper and Mabel proceed to do their unique handshake; high-fiving, bump fists, and stick out their tongues to make a sound as they say in unison, "Blip, blap, bloobity bloop, twins."

The alarm coming from the laptop sounds off, the old device reading, "/UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS FORBIDDEN/", and then it reads "Enter Password", bringing dismay to the twins. Dipper remembering when his great-uncle and aunt told him they've forgotten the password to Fiddleford's laptop.

"Ugh! Of course, the password."

Mabel reassured her brother, "Don't you worry, bro bro. With your brains and my laser focus, there is literally nothing that can distract us from…" Something does distract her, hearing keyboard music coming from the other end of the library where the childrens books are that catches her ears, "Did you hear that?"

Who Mabel sees playing the music instantly captivated her, her eyes beheld a boy around her age by the name of Gabe Bensen. Gabe had light blond hair in a ponytail with soft blue eyes, wearing all black with a headpiece microphone. His appearance looked like if one of the band members from Sev'ral Timez had a baby - somehow - but it definitely wasn't the case. Mabel watched Gabe sing to a small group of young children he was entertaining with his bee and book hand puppets.

Gabe sang the lyrics, "All my life I've been dreamin' of a love that's right for me. And now I finally know her name and it's…" he stopped for a moment to request the kids to sing with him, "sing it with me kids."

The five children singed in unison, "Literacy!"

Gabe makes a voice for his bee puppet to say, "I finally understand what all the buzz is about. Reading!"

Gabe then makes his book puppet respond to the bee, "Give me some of that honey!" He made the two puppets makeout as he laughs some in delight.

In Mabel's eyes, Gabe was the dreamiest boy she's come across so far. She flipped open her pop-up book to a picture of a heart, making the sounds to signify she fallen head over heels for the puppeteer, "Ba bump. Ba bump."

Dipper knew those starry eyes when he saw them from his sister, letting out an, "Oh, boy."

The small kids clap for Gabe and his performance as he bids, "Haha. Thank you, thank you."

Still love-struck, Mabel expressed, "Just when I was getting over Mermando, of course, you show up at my doorstep." Mabel kept in contact with Mermando over the summer thus far, however, she found herself thinking some time ago that it may not meant to be for her and her merman friend.

Dipper could really care less about Mermando and his sister's love pursuits as he walks over to the books, "Oh, yeah, I forgot about Mermando. Did not care for Mermando." He grabs one of the books on cryptology from the shelf above him, telling Mabel, "Okay, this cryptology book says that there's 7.2 million 8-letter words. I'll type, you read. Okay, Mabel? Mabel?" Seeing Mabel's chair empty, he wasn't surprised in the slightest as he watches his sister's attempt at wooing her newest crush.

Gabe sings a more educational song to the children, "That's why we don't stick our hands in," singing with the kids, "other people's mouths!" He concluded the song and thanks the audience for their attendance, "Hey, I'm Gabe Benson, ya'll. Good night!" The parents leave with their children, happy to have been entertained for a little while. Gabe takes the time to praise his puppets a job well done, "Hey, good job today, you guys."

"You were late on your cue," reprimanded the book puppet to the bee puppet.

"WHAT?" exclaimed the bee puppet in disbelief.

Gabe talks in his normal voice to stop the two puppets from escalating the argument, "Hey hey, be good to each other. We're all stars."

Mabel comes rolling in on top of a book cart, trying to be smooth as she flirted, "Hey! Guess who's Mabel! I am. Care to learn more? I bet you do. You like to learn- WAA," she ends up falling off the book car and knocks over a stand of zoo books that falls on her, but she was fine with getting up unphased as she walked up to Gabe, "And I'm up!"

Gabe greeted her with a pleasant smile and letting her shake his puppet bee's arm, "Oh, hey, I'm Gabe. Master of puppets. Nice to meet you."

Mabel complimented while looking at his puppets, "You're amazing with those puppets."

Gabe was legitimately surprised by her kind words, not often does he get praise like Mabel's as he responded, "Really?" He frowned when thinking of the times he'd been criticized for his love of puppetry, "A lot of people think puppets are dumb, or, just for kids or something." He is a kid himself.

Mabel sympathizes with Gabe, sharing her thoughts, "Are you kidding me? I'm puppet-CRAZY! People call me Puppet-Crazy-Mabel!"

Feeling that assurance, Gabe smiled brightly as he said, "Really? People used to call me Puppet-Crazy-Gabe! So when's your next puppet show?" That question threw Mabel in a loop. There was that one time she performed with her puppet, Bear-O, but no more after she scared many children with it.

"My huh?" Mabel questioned.

Gabe condescendingly remarked, "I mean, you can't truly love puppets if you're not throwing puppet shows, right?"

Mabel thought up a lie to convince the boy, "Ha, yeah, I mean I'm TOTALLY working on a puppet show." She felt she had to do something to impress Gabe.

Gabe asks out of curiosity, wanting to know more of what Mabel has planned, "Oh, what are the details?"

Mabel had no clue what kind of show she was going to perform; it's all happening unexpectedly that she thought up a way to not admit she doesn't know, answered nervously, "There are soooo many details…"

Dipper was having trouble himself with finding the password to access the laptop's contents. He types of one word he could think of, "Password", but that failed with the laptop bleating out a loud beep sound, irking the boy, "Huh…" His attention was slightly diverted when Mabel returned to sit next to him, asking with a mutter, "So, how'd it go?"

Mabel found herself in a tight situation, expressing her concerns to her brother, "Dipper, how hard do you think it'd be to write and compose a sock puppet rock opera with lights, original music and live pyrotechnics by Friday?"

The laptop beeps again when Dipper turned to his sister with a perplexed expression, "What? Mabel are you serious?" He thinks to himself that Mabel really put herself into a bind this time.

Mabel grabbed his shirt with her voice hinting fear and anxiousness, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! I got lost in his eyes and his ponytails and I'm gonna be so embarrassed on Friday if I don't have ANYTHING."

Dipper needed his sister's help to get the password, not taking her issue seriously, "What about cracking this password? You know, mystery twins?" He fist bumped his own hands, then suggesting, "Can't all of our cousins help you out with that while I work more on the cracking open the password? I'm sure they'll be more than willing to lend a hand."

Mabel gasped in delight, not having thought of it before as her prayers were answered to her situation, "THAT'S A GREAT IDEA, DIPPER! They can all help me out, then if you haven't gotten that password, I can provide my full attention. YES! THANK YOU! THIS GUY! HE'S NUMBER ONE!" She hugged her brother tightly that made him gasp for air for a moment.

"Okay, okay, okay, shhhh…" Dipper urged to keep quiet in the library. He picked up the laptop then proceed to walk with his sister out of the library as he says, "I can't wait to get to the bottom of this laptop. We're close to something big here; I can feel it…"

What the twins didn't feel was Bill's shadow following them while walking out of the library. Whatever agenda Bill was planning, it wasn't going to be good for anyone but himself.

* * *

Over the course of the week, Mabel, along with the cousins contribute with making the sock puppets for her show coming up. Quincy finding delight in crafting the set pieces for the scenes, and making a sock puppet version of himself and his parents and aunt along with the others adding sock puppet-selves to the play; and the rest of the family in addition.

"This is fun!" cheered Quincy happily while painting butterflies on the cardboard with Junior and Tanya.

"Yeah it is, Quincy!" Junior agreed, dipping his beard into some paint to dab on the cardboard to make clouds with his face while he wore goggles. He gets a laugh from everyone involved.

Kyle and Cormac were acting lyricists with coming up with a song or two under Mabel's guidance of what themes to go with a scene. Cormac hadn't done so since high school in theatre club, but he nonetheless enjoyed providing what he knows. Kyle and Cormac sang some high and low notes that earned him thumbs up from Mabel.

Fred was helping Mabel with writing and rewriting the story to make it flow better, but the man knows that it was her vision and not his that he kept in mind. However, he did offer suggestions for some of the characters, such as for the Mabel puppet.

"Why just wait for her love to return when it would much more powerful that she joins puppet Gabe in the fight?" Fred shared, the girl loving that idea than what she had in mind.

"Yeah! Since they're a couple, they should face every obstacle together," Mabel nodded as she sees him rewrite the scene to include it. Kyle and Tanya looked at Fred fondly for that moment from his suggestion.

Isaac playing technician for the light effects to be used for the stage, making the rainbow colors blink and making morse code just to have fun with them to make sure they worked.

Aria cutting up fabric in fun shapes, Arya ripping up multiple boxes into pieces to be used for the set, and Anais dabbing glitter for the title of the play.

Ty accidentally sewed a button on his puppet where the right arm should be, his brain being on autopilot when he realized his mistake, "Ah man."

Meanwhile, Dipper spent day and night trying to crack the password to the laptop, but failing with each word he's putting into the screen that just beeps negatively at him. He couldn't ask any of the cousins to help him since they were busy and so was his friends. He was getting less and less sleep over it as the days passed. However, he does take breaks to help out his sister to relieve himself from the frustration. Ford and Adeline getting worried about the boy and him obsessing over the laptop. He didn't even tell Kyle and Fred farewell when they needed to leave later that day.

* * *

_Thursday at the Mystery Shack…._

Over the few days, the living room floor of the shack was covered in art supplies such as sequins; glitter; glue; sewing thread and needles; socks; googly eyes; paper; scissors and etc. Waddles wearing a sock on each ear and tail as he walks by with Sunny in toe when he scampers about, coughing up a sock, but otherwise fine.

Wendy and Soos were there too to lend a hand, the teen blow drying wet socks on a hanger while the trusty handyman paints on a cardboard cutout with Junior and Tanya. Kyle and Fred had to leave the day prior when something came up back in Portland that required their attention, but letting Sunny stay with Tanya to keep her and the growing baby company. Quincy playing around with his toy dinosaur and sock puppets. Isaac and Ty working together on making the sock puppet monster that'll be used for the play.

Mabel expressing her joy from all the progress made within the few days, "Alright. This is gonna be called Glove Story: A Sock Opera. Just to warn you, people's eyes will get wet. Cause they'll be crying. From laughing! From how tragic it is."

Dipper struggled with ripping off a sock puppet glued to his face, "Yeah, um. That's sounds great." He coughs up some pom-pom foam.

Arya goes up to Dipper, taking the sock puppet glue to him and using the other hand to ground him, warning, "Hold still."

"Wait wha-"

Arya yanks off the puppet on his face as if it were a wax strip, and the other sock puppet glued on him too.

The boy lets out a yelp in pain, "YEOOOOUCH!" He rubs his red cheeks, thanking his cousin, "Thanks… Arya." She gave him a thumbs up.

Wendy reasons with Dipper, "Come on, Dipper, you gotta roll with Mabel's craziness. It's what makes life worth living. I know I roll with your cousins craziness on an almost daily basis. In a good way." She smiled over to the teens. Junior smiling back with a small blush with Ty nuding playfully at his brother.

Mabel began to sing the lyrics to one of the songs for the play, " _Puppet boy, Puppet boy, you're the boy I_ -"

Everyone sang in unison the last part with Waddles and Sunny squealing and howling along, " _Loooooovvvvveeee_!"

Stan and Carla came walking by to witness the glittery chaos in the living room, the older woman smiling to see that they're all having fun. Stan only hoped that he can vacuum out all that glitter.

* * *

_Later that night…._

Mabel snuggles into bed with her various sock puppets, bidding them all good night, "Goodnight, my babies." She leans over to take her sock puppet of Gabe and has it kiss her sock puppet version of herself, "Mwop mwop mwop mwop. Mwah! Soon, Gabe Benson-"

The loud beep sounds off as Dipper was still struggling with finding the right password to the laptop, "Ugh, wrong password, WRONG, WRONG! UGH!" He collapsed on his bed, littered with written crumpled up paper of all the words he's tried using, but all of them failing him. Making him even more annoyed; he strongly yearned for answers he wasn't getting as quick as he wanted.

Mabel tries to remind her brother, seeing him sucking on the orange shirt he often wears, "Don't stay up all night, Dipper. Last time you got this sleep-deprived you tried to eat your own shirt."

Dipper noticed himself sucking on his shirt, spitting out as he wants to keep going with the laptop, "Pleh. Just a few more tries." He moved himself and the laptop on the roof of the shack, getting his jacket since it was a cool night. Getting comfortable on a chair, he gets to work with typing words, but the old device kept beeping with each entry made. Dipper getting sick of hearing the beeping, "Ugh, I can't take that sound anymore." He pounds on the keyboard of the laptop in slight aggression building up along with tiredness, "I. Hate. You. Sound." He yawned and thought aloud, "There has to be some shortcut or clue. Would David know about secret codes like this?"

Suddenly the howling wind blows strongly, the laptop closing as Dipper took notice that something wasn't right around him. His inner assumptions correct when the moon becomes a familiar eye, shapes coming together to form a triangle around the eye staring right at the boy. The triangle turning out to be Bill Cipher himself as his image becomes clear, the whole scene becoming black and white. Dipper could scarcely believe the malevolent entity before him as he froze in place with the laptop tuck to his side, but he glares at the demented triangle.

Bill offered while twirling his yellow cane, "I THINK I KNOW A BETTER GUY." Seeing Dipper digging for answers reminded the psychotic corn chip of Ford from the past, remarking, "WELL, WELL, WELL. YOU'RE AWFULLY PERSISTENT, PINE TREE. REMINDS ME OF YOUR GREAT-UNCLE. HATS OFF TO YOU!" At the tip of his top hat, the world turned literally tipped to one side that Dipper slides back, then forward when returned to normal.

Dipper growled at Bill, "You again!"

Bill acted playfully, "DID YOU MISS ME? ADMIT IT, YOU MISSED ME."

Dipper wasn't going to fall for Bill's attempt of letting his guard down, "Hardly. You worked with Gideon! You tried to destroy my uncle's mind! Grunkle Ford and Grauntie Addi warned me about you!"

Bill's eye twitched at the mention of the two elder Pines, but returning to his casual banter to Dipper while floating about, "IT WAS JUST A JOB, KID! NO HARD FEELINGS! I'VE BEEN KEEPING AN," he becomes bigger and spoke in a low voice, turning red for a moment in a menacing manner, "EYE ON YOU", he reverts to his regular size and voice, messing around with the boy, "SINCE THEN, AND I MUST SAY I'M IMPRESSED! BETTER THAN OLD SIX-FINGERS, EVEN!"

Dipper couldn't help to say, "Really?"

"YOU DESERVE A PRIZE! HERE, HAVE A HEAD THAT'S ALWAYS SCREAMING!" With a single clap, Bill summoned a screaming head of a man next to Dipper, making the boy scream in shock.

"Ah!"

Bill makes the screaming head disappear, but in a disturbing manner as the flesh of the head was peeled away layer by layer, flesh and bone being seen that Dipper didn't want to witness. Bill then saying with a laugh, taking humor in the boy's growing uneasiness, leaning on the roof, "HAHAHAHA... THE POINT IS, I LIKE YOU. HOW'S ABOUT YOU LET ME GIVE YOU A HINT, HUH? l ONLY ASK FOR A SMALL-" He then spoke in his low voice, igniting his hand in blue flame with his eye glowing a similar color, "FAVOR" then normal, "-IN RETURN?"

Dipper lets his defiance be known, "I'd never do a favor for you! Don't forget who defeated you last time!"

Bill wasn't deturd by Dipper in the slightest, rising out of the roof behind him to make the boy jump to turn around, "RIGHT, YOU "DEFEATED" ME. WELL IF YOU EVER CHANGE YOUR MIND." He pretends to grab Dipper's brain from his skull, "I'LL BE HERE FOR YOU, READY TO MAKE A DEEAAALL." Three spinning slots appeared on Bill as if he were those slot machines, the three stopping on the image of a pine tree. Bill does one last thing before Dipper wakes up, "HEY, YOU WANNA HEAR MY IMPRESSION OF YOU IN ABOUT THREE SECONDS? AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Dipper wakes up screaming in the same manner Bill was doing, "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" finding that he'd been sleeping on the roof the whole night. It was now morning as he sees the sun rising in the distance. He closed the laptop and proceeds to head inside the house.

* * *

_Soon afterwards…._

In the dining room, Stan, Carla, Ford, Adeline and Mabel were enjoying breakfast. Mabel playing with her paper bag puppet versions of her great uncles and aunts.

Mabel doing her impression of each of them, "Hey, I'm puppet Staaaannn! Puppet Caaaarlaaa's here too! Puppet Foooord here is present! Puppet Addddiii seconds it!" the girl giggled. She got some amused laughs from her great uncles and aunts. It reminded them of when their own kids and grandkids made crafts for them when they were young. Something the four always took joy in.

"Heh, not bad, pumpkin," remarked Stan as he drinks his coffee.

"Looking great, hun," Adeline commented.

"Too cute, sweetie. You really captured my looks," complimented Carla to humor Mabel.

"That's very good crafting, Mabel," Ford said in a positive manner while eating his eggs.

Dipper walked in the dining room with noticeable dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep he's been having, yawning more than once, "Hey Mabel. Grunkle Stan. Grauntie Addi. Grunkle Ford. Grauntie Carla." He yawned again.

Stan makes an attempt at a joke, "Woah, bag check for Dipper's eyes. Ha ha!" No one was laughing, but were more concerned, "Nobody?"

"Dipper, sweetheart, you really need to get some sleep. Like how I remind Ford when he stays up late," Adeline commented as Ford includes.

"I know those kind of eyes. Trust me when I say to put down that laptop and get some more rest tonight," Ford said wisely to his great-nephew.

Dipper reluctantly nods, "I know, Grunkle Ford and Grauntie Addi…" he lets out a deep sigh while rubbing his tired eyes. He had no excuse to make.

Mabel reprimands her brother, "They're right, Dipper. I told you to get some sleep last night! Here, wake up with some Mabel Juice." She holds up a blender full of red liquid with plastic dinosaurs, sprinkles and ice inside with the label on it, "It has plastic dinosaurs in it!"

The elder Pines cringed from seeing the juice, having tasted a sample of it earlier and not liking it one bit.

Stan saying his thoughts on it, "It's like if coffee and nightmares had a baby!"

Dipper needed to speak with his sister in private, pulling her out of the dining room and into the living room, whispering to her to not alarm their elders, "Mabel, listen, last night I had a dream with Bill in it."

Mabel recalled from when they were in the Dreamscape of their great-uncle, she responds while making a triangle shape with her fingers around one of her eyes, "Wait, hold up, the triangle guy?"

Dipper confirmed while sharing more, "He said he'd give me the code to the laptop if I gave him something. Like I'd actually trust Bill, right?" Dipper was sure of himself he wouldn't fall for Bill's tricks and get screwed over like Ford was.

"Don't worry, bro. Today's the day that the mystery twins are back in action. I'll help you crack that code. I've just got to hand off my puppet stuff to my production crew," Mabel reassured, pointing in the direction of their friends, Grenda, Candy, Kevin, David and Taro, and all the cousins.

"Oh them," Dipper smiled to those Mabel pointed to behind him, all of them being outside.

Outside, Candy and Grenda held a box each, filled with supplies while David, Taro and Kevin held some tool boxes in each hand. The cousins helping Junior out with getting the props tied down on the roof of his car. Soos and Wendy doing the same for the truck with the rest of the props.

Candy complimented the script for the play, "We read the script. Very emotional."

"I cried like eight times," stated Grenda in agreement.

"With Kevin's and myself's combined efforts, we'll make the whole stage come alive," commented David with a grin on his face.

Kevin noted Dipper's sleep deprived state, "Dude, looks like you need sleep."

Before Dipper could retort something, Gabe Bensen appears, rolling towards them with his roller skates, still wearing his puppets on each hand as he stops by to see Mabel, "Hey ladies."

"GABE!" Mabel greeted with eyes still lovestruck in his presence.

"I was just bladin' by. Helps me dry out my ponytail after a shower," said Gabe, taking off his purple helmet to let his ponytail free as it flows in the wind. Grenda and Candy could see why Mabel was infatuated with him. Grenda herself was infatuated by Gabe while Candy had to remind herself she has a boyfriend. Like Dipper, Kevin could care less about Gabe, but David felt a tinge of jealousy in the blond boy's presence, moving himself a bit closer to Candy.

"Hubbity-hubbuty," grinned Grenda.

Mabel went up to greet her crush, "It's so great to see you! I was just working on the world's greatest puppet show. IT HAS PUPPETS!"

Again, Gabe was amazed by Mabel's dedication, "Your passion is so refreshing, Mabel." However, he makes an off hand comment about another girl he met and scoffed, "Unlike the girl from last night's puppet show. Single-stitch on one puppet, and cross-stitch on the other? I was like, "Uh-uh!"" Hearing him make that snide remark gave the cousins, and Kevin and David, that Gabe isn't the kind of boy Mabel should be with.

Mabel couldn't get Gabe's puppet terminology, "Cross-huh?"

Gabe says in an unimpressed tone about the girl he mentioned, "Naturally I deleted her off my cell phone contacts list."

Hearing him having said that made Mabel insecure about her own puppets and what she has planned for them. Mabel felt she has to make them more appealing, or else Gabe wouldn't want to go out with her.

Mabel laughed nervously, trying to seem okay about it when she wasn't, "NATURALLY! Hahahaha!"

Gabe finding relief in Mabel's cheeriness that she'll succeed where the other girl failed, "I know you won't let me down. Based on what you said the other day, you must be a puppet expert."

Grenda made an attempt with flirting with Gabe, "You know, Gabe, you look pretty sweaty. You should really take your shirt off. Right? Aren't we all thinking that?" No one commented her and Gabe was completely unaware of what she said, having full focus on Mabel. Although he had to leave anyway.

Putting his helmet back on, he bids Mabel and everyone else, "Later, ladies." He skated off back to where he came.

The moment he left, Mabel went into a panic over her puppets and set pieces, urging her friends and cousins, "GWAAA! We gotta up our game, guys! Did you hear that thing he said about the stitches?!"

Grenda assured her anxious friend, "Don't worry, Mabel, your crew can handle it!" She accidentally ripped apart a puppet version of herself, "Oops."

Candy holding up a sock puppet with multiple googly eyes glued to it, "How many eyes does a face have again?"

"Depends, Candy. Humans - usually two, one or none," David chuckled a bit, picking up the sock puppet, "I'll help you out."

Soos and Wendy were struggling to steady the set pieces on the truck until Tanya and some of the cousins came over to lend a hand, to their relief. They all could tell Mabel was stressing out over what Gabe said to her, so the triplets go over to Mabel and give her a talk.

"Simmer down, Mabes," Aria said when she picked up her younger cousin.

Mabel lamented with a cry, "I CAN'T SIMMER DOWN! If Gabe doesn't like my puppets then-"

"It's not the end of the world," advised Anais as she continued, "trust me when I say that that guy may look appealing to you on the outside, but really take time to actually know that kid."

"Plus, have confidence in what all you made and helped us with so far. I mean if he can't forgive the smallest "mistakes" in his eyes, then he may not be right person to pursue. I think the guy's a dingus, personally. You understand, right?" Arya asked, hoping some words of wisdom would get through to Mabel.

Mabel listened to what they said, nodding with a small smile, "Okay, girls. Although, can we make sure some of the sock puppets and set pieces don't have anything damaged on them?"

Dipper, on the other hand, was disappointed that he wasn't getting any help from his sister like she promised, expressing his discontent, "Whoa, whoa! Hey, you just said you were going to help me!"

Mabel argued back, the laptop being not as important to her as it was for her brother, "DIPPER! I gotta at least touch up my puppets for the show! The laptop can wait!"

Dipper wasn't going to put up with his sister's attitude, being how tired he was, "Mabel, do you seriously think that your random crush of the week is more important than uncovering the mysteries of this town? You're obsessed!"

Mabel called out her brother's hypocrisy, having noticed his own recent obsession with the laptop, "I'm obsessed? Look at you! You look like a vampire! And not the hot kind! Plus, you didn't even say goodbye to Fred and Kyle, the other day, while you were glued to that laptop in our room."

Dipper rubbed his eyes in growing frustration, snapping back, "But you said you were going to help me today!" He turned desperately to David, "Dude, please help me out, at least."

David frowned, glancing over to Candy, her having pleading eyes, then back to Dipper. He apologized to his friend, "Sorry, Dipper, I gotta help Candy and our friends with this today. Tomorrow would be better, yeah?"

Dipper groaned audibly in dismay.

Mabel held up a sock puppet, saying in a low voice, humorous voice, "Oh, I can help you. With tickles!" She tickled her brother's chest, getting a laugh out of him briefly before he retaliated.

Dipper punched his sister's arm to make her stop while their friends laughed, barking, "Okay, fine! You know what? I'll do it on my own! I don't need ANYONE'S help!"

Mabel and the rest of their friends and cousins looked on in concerned, Dipper angrily walking away back inside the shack. Maybe some sleep will do him do, they hoped, but it was highly unlikely in the state he was in.

* * *

_In the attic room…._

Dipper sat on the cousin by the triangle shaped window while typing on the laptop, still failing to get the device to cooperate with him as he muttered bitterly, "Passwords. Passwords. Mabel. Is. Useless." He yawned audibly as he sighs, "Oh, man…"

As if being fed up with Dipper, the laptop spoke, "Too many failed entries. Initiate data erase in five minutes." The screen showing the countdown until the device erases everything the boy tried his hardest to figure out.

Dipper panicked, everything he wanted to learn and more about to disappear before his eyes, "No! Noonono! I'm gonna lose everything?! I only have one more try?!"

Suddenly, everything around him in the bedroom became black and white as if in an old photograph, just like before in his dream the previous night. Dipper was on high alert as he gets up to stand. Then moments later, Bill arrived before the scared child.

Bill greeted Dipper once again, taking advantage of the boy being desperate for answers, "WELL, WELL, WELL. SOMEONE'S LOOKING DESPERATE."

Again, Dipper stands his ground, "I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"I CAN HELP YOU KID," Bill takes a moment to summon his gold cane before he continued, "YOU JUST NEED TO HEAR OUT MY DEMANDS." He felt he has Dipper in the palm of his demonic hands as Dipper glanced frantically at the laptop, the timer being at the four-minute mark. Dipper was running out of time.

Dipper couldn't afford to lose all the progress Ford, Adeline and Fiddleford made within the laptop's contents from all those years ago. He felt as if he had no choice. Dipper decided to inquire Bill about his request, "Uh, what crazy thing do you want anyway? To eat my soul? To rip out my teeth? Are you gonna replace my eyes with baby heads or something?"

Bill wasn't going to make those kind of demands as he said, "YEESH, KID, RELAX. ALL I WANT IS A PUPPET!"

"A puppet? What are you playing at?" questioned Dipper. It was an odd demand coming from the demonic triangle, though Dipper was unaware of what kind of puppet Bill planned on using.

Bill was taking delight that Dipper was slowly but surely falling into his plan. He illuminated the stand of puppets in a blue light as he stated with glee, "EVERYONE LOVES PUPPETS. AND IT LOOKS TO ME THAT YOU'VE GOT A SURPLUS."

Dipper may have been mad at his sister, but he wasn't going to mess with her belongings to get back at her when he spoke his thoughts, "I don't know, man. Mabel worked really hard on these."

Bill began to put his manipulating words to use when he tells Dipper while looking at the puppets, "SEEMS TO ME ONE LITTLE PUPPET IS A SMALL PRICE TO PAY TO LEARN ALL THE SECRETS OF THE UNIVERSE." His voice echoed at the last word, the triangle's body showing an image of a stunning galaxy for a moment before going up to the boy and bringing up about his sister and great-uncle, "BESIDES, WHAT'S YOUR SISTER DONE FOR YOU LATELY? HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU SACRIFICED FOR HER, HUH? AND WHEN HAS SHE EVER RETURNED A FAVOR?" Bill showed images to Dipper of all the times he had to give up something for Mabel to succeed. Bill furrowed his brow when he mentions Ford and Adeline, "HAVE YOU EVER QUESTIONED THAT YOUR GREAT-UNCLE AND AUNT HADN'T TOLD YOU EVERYTHING ABOUT YOUR FAMILY, PINE TREE? THAT HIM AND HIS WIFE KNEW THE PASSWORD ALL ALONG? YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THEY'RE KEEPING SECRETS."

Dipper looked out the window to see his sister having fun with her friends and their cousins, then at the laptop still counting down with only seconds remaining on the screen. From what Bill told him about Ford and Adeline, he just had to know everything they'd been keeping from him and his sister, not knowing that they may have a great reason to.

Bill extended his hand for a handshake to seal the deal he knows Dipper will make, his eye turning into a clock to coax the boy to make the regretful choice, "TICK TOCK, KID."

"Uh, just one puppet? Fine!" Dipper did the very thing Ford and his family advised him never to do under any circumstances, he reached to shake Bill's hand as it ignites with blue fire that didn't burn him. The deal was sealed. Dipper asked the question he should have brought up before making the deal, not having let go of Bill's hand, "So what puppet are you gonna pick, anyway?"

Bill turned Dipper's world upside down when he says, "HMM, LET'S SEE. EENIE MEENIE MYNIE…" his voice became low when he finished, "YOU."

"WHAT?!" Dipper question with wide eyes, having his very spirit pulled right out of his own body by Bill, becoming transparent as he floats and feels nothing. Dipper reasonably panicked as he gets his barings, questioning Bill, "This can't be happening! What did you do to my body?!" To his horror, he sees that Bill has settled into the empty vessel that was Dipper's body. Bill slowly got up and opened his now yellow eyes with pupils becoming slits like a cats.

In Dipper's body, Bill makes an unnaturally wide smile on his face in Dipper's direction as he spoke in the child's voice, "SORRY, KID BUT YOU'RE MY PUPPET NOW! LIKE GREAT-UNCLE LIKE NEPHEW! AAHAHAHA!" Bill does the unthinkable by betraying Dipper's word as he takes the laptop and throws it on the ground, breaking it further by stepping on it as he continued to cackle, "AHAHAHA!" He was Bipper now.

Dipper instantly regrets the choice he made in desperation, thinking how foolish he was to have made a deal with Ford's mortal enemy, "Oh my gosh, this can't be happening. This can't be happening! I should have known! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! They all warned me… but stupid me didn't think." He sees Bipper attempt to walk as if he hadn't in a really long time, stumbling and cackling about as he makes it to the tall mirror. Dipper being horrified all the while as he felt helpless from what he was witnessing.

Bipper remarked as he sees the reflection of the boy he's possessing like a skin suit, "MAN, IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE INHABITED A BODY. NOT SINCE OLD FORDSY, OF COURSE." He slapped himself in the face, feeling the stinging pain from the self-inflicted hits, finding it funny to him, "WOO!" he slapped the other cheek too, "WOO! HAHA! PAIN IS HILARIOUS! AND TWO EYES? THIS THING'S DELUXE!" He pulled on the eyelids and lips, blinking one eye at a time, having been used to using one of them.

Dipper demanded answers to why Bill turned back on his word, but technically didn't when he never specified the puppet he was going to use, "I don't understand! Why are you doing this?! I thought we had a deal!"

Bipper tells him the truth behind his action that sent shivers to the boy, "LOOK KID, YOU'VE BEEN GETTING WAY TOO CLOSE TO FIGURING OUT SOME MAJOR ANSWERS. I'VE GOT BIG PLANS COMIN' AND I DON'T NEED YOU GETTIN' IN MY WAY. DESTROYING THAT LAPTOP WAS A CINCH. NOW I JUST NEED TO DESTROY YOUR GREAT-UNCLE'S JOURNALS. RACE YA TO THE BOTTOM OF THE STAIRS!" Bipper tipped himself backwards until he was falling down the stairs, surely would have harmed Dipper a lot if he was still in his own body.

Dipper quickly figured out that he can phase through solid surfaces with his ghost self zooming down into the living. No one else being inside the home as the family were preparing to head to the theater before opening the show later that night. Dipper steadied himself and flies through the wall into the hall, letting out a, "Hey!" when he sees Bipper in the kitchen getting a can of Pitt Cola from the fridge, about to do something with it.

Bipper opens up the cold soda and states with excitement, "HUMAN SODA! I'M GONNA DRINK IT LIKE A PERSON!" To Dipper's horror, Bipper pours the sweet liquid into his mouth and then directly onto his eyes and face, laughing all the while as it really freaking stings, but Bipper didn't give a shit. As soon as Bipper was done wasting the can of soda, he walked over to the drawer, sticking his arm inside and slams the drawer against his arm repeatedly, asking Dipper, "WHERE DO YOU OR POINDEXTER KEEP THOSE JOURNALS ANYWAY? THEY GOTTA BE AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE." He continued to slam the drawer against his arm, wincing occasionally from the pain he's inflicting on Dipper's cold body, "BOY, THESE ARMS ARE DURABLE."

Dipper wasn't going to make another mistake and said without giving away the journals location, "I've hidden them - actually one of them!" Bipper placing a finger to his chin, being intrigued, using the same arm he was slamming moments ago, now having a few forks jabbed into the skin with the wounds bleeding a bit. Dipper continued, "Somewhere you'll never find it in a million years!"

Mabel pops into the kitchen from the doorway, not noticing all what was going on, nor her brother's body being possessed by Bill as she revealed what she did with journal three in a fast talk manner, "Hey Dipper! I borrowed journal three to use as a prop in the show I hope you don't mind I'm gonna go before you process this sentence okay BYEE!" Mabel runs off towards the car with her great uncles and aunts.

Bipper got his answer for at least one of the journals, grinning uncomfortably wide to Dipper's dismay. Bipper telling Mabel, "SURE, SOUNDS GREAT, SISTER! I'LL SEE YOU AT THE SHOW!"

Dipper tries to warn his sister, but she couldn't see or hear him, "Wait! No, Mabel, don't listen to him! That's not me!" He flies out of the house to follow her to the car where Stan, Carla, Ford, Adeline and Mabel were about to drive off to the theater. "You've gotta hear me!" Dipper cried out again in plea, but none of them heard him. He tries one more time to get them to hear him when he flew right in front of the car, but it only drove through his transparent form, "No, no! Wait! Stop!"

Bipper walked right up to Dipper and explained, "HEH! WELCOME TO THE MINDSCAPE, KID! WITHOUT A VESSEL TO POSSESS, YOU'RE BASICALLY A GHOST!"

Dipper growled at Bipper, revealing a detail even he overlooked with a small grin, "My family will KNOW something's off when they see you're acting up the way you are, Bill. They all know me well." The boy thinking about his family and how they all may react seeing Bill possessing his body. He doesn't know what they'll do, but he had faith in all of them. Especially Ford and Adeline; they're the smartest people he's ever had the pleasure of getting to know better in the family. Will they forgive him for what he did?

Bipper glared at Dipper, seeing that he's right - especially Ford will notice the moment he sees the eyes. He can't have that happening or everything will be ruined.

"HOW INSIGHTFUL OF YOU, PINE TREE. LOOKS LIKE I'LL GO OFF ON MY OWN…." Bipper runs off to find Dipper's bike, grinning as he gets on it and tries to pedal it, though finding it difficult as he struggles to ride it, "CURSE YOU TINY NOODLE LEGS! MOVE YOU METAL SCRAP!" He does manage to get the hang of riding the bike, pedaling off before Soos and Wendy had the chance to offer him a ride.

Dipper swore angrily to Bipper as he followed, "I'm gonna stop you, Bill! I'm gonna find that journal before you do and I'm gonna stop you!"

Bipper slowly turned to face Dipper, "BUT HOW CAN YOU STOP ME, IF YOU DON'T EXIST?" He laughed maniacally with Dipper's horrified expression on his face.

Dipper had to think quickly of how he was going to get people to hear him in time. Before it's too late. He flies in the direction of the Theatre Time Theater.

* * *

_At the Theatre Time Theater that night…._

As the sun was setting, Dipper made it into town through flying about and phasing through solid objects, getting the hang of his new form as he searched for Bill.

"Bill? Bill! I gotta get my body back before he does something crazy with it," Dipper reminded himself, flying into the theater where many of the townsfolk were attending - no surprise that the whole Pines family was there too to watch the whole thing.

Jessie had her small camera to record the whole play; as did James and Marcus to have their own copies. Everyone was excited to see how the whole play will turn out. Junior, Cormac and Quincy having gotten snack food for everyone in the family. Ty chatting away with Carrie Nguyen, Isaac McGucket and Marcus Corduroy. All the cousins getting to see all their hard work paying off.

Tanya having brought her corgi, Sunny, with her since he couldn't be left alone; or else he'd surely wreck the living space and her parents wouldn't want that. Sunny being kept underneath Tanya's big blue and teal flannel long sleeve shirt, making her look more pregnant than she was, but doesn't mind, finding it's an effective way to sneak on her corgi with her to most places.

However, Bipper made sure to keep his distance from the Pines family, being at least three rows behind them all at a concealed distance as he growled lowly, watching them with hate in his eyes. Bipper knows if he were to pass by the whole family, Tanya, Junior and Ty would surely detect his demonic essence radiating off himself. Although, Bipper does know that they wouldn't harm a hair on Dipper, so at least he won't be delivered a beating.

Mabel came up to her family and friends to greet them, "Hey guys! You all made it!"

"Are you kidding me? I would never miss... whatever this is," Stan spoke, not being fully invested in Mabel's play, but he came to support her nonetheless and the work his grandkids and nephews put into it too.

"Oh we wouldn't miss this for the world, pumpkin!" Carla commented, having seen the fantastic effort that the kids put into to make it all possible.

Bipper gets Mabel's attention, still keeping his distance from the others, "HEY SIS!"

Mabel's eyes brightened from seeing even her brother coming along, "Dipper you came!"

Bipper got straight to asking Mabel, blinking one eye at a time with his constant, trying too hard grin, "BY THE BY, MABEL, WHERE'D YOU PUT MY JOURNAL AGAIN?"

Mabel answered his question, not noticing one bit that she wasn't actually talking to her brother, "I used it as a prop for the big wedding scene! I still need a reverend, though."

Bipper offered with a toothy constant grin, "HEY, WHAT IF I PLAYED THE REVEREND? I MEAN, SOMEONE'S GOTTA HOLD THAT JOURNAL, RIGHT?"

Mabel gasped in agreement, "Right! Let's go!"

To Dipper's increasing dismay, Mabel and Bipper go off to the dressing room backstage to get ready for the show.

"Oh, no! Wait! Mabel!" Dipper tries to warn, following her backstage in hope to reach out to her or his friends.

Soon, Mabel takes a peek toward the audience through the curtain, seeing to her delight that Gabe arrived in his suit to watch her performance unfold before his eyes. Mabel being sure she'll impress him enough to hang out with him. Grenda has the lights flicker on and off upon Kevin's signal backstage.

Grenda announcing to the audience, "The show is about to begin! Please turn off your cell phones! Unless you're texting me, cuties!"

The music began as the lights in the building dim, curtain revealing the set that resembled the Mystery Shack, but with more glitter and vibrant colors. The light illuminates upon Candy and David in front of a keyboard, both being dressed as punk versions of David Bowie from the eighties. People clapping before it dies down with the show starting. The cousins were impressed so far with how the set has been put together.

David playing the keyboard while Candy does her part with telling, "Gather round, and let us sing, about a girl who had almost everything." Her and David rolled off stage with smiles on their faces at each other.

A sock puppet version of Dipper appearing from the roof, being controlled by Mabel as she plays each of her appearing puppets, "Look, it's Mabel!"

A puppet version of Mabel appears to greet with confetti, "Hi there!"

Then puppet Soos appearing , "Did you say stable?"

A puppet Stan showing up to correct, "No, he said Mabel!"

Puppet Mabel signalling the song coming up, "Okay, hit it, boys!"

On cue, all of the puppets form a line and Mabel began to sing, "~ _Who's that girl with the pig and the braces? She puts smiles on everyone's faces~_!" In the audience, Gabe smiled and nods along to the song. The rest of the family enjoying it too as they hear her sing, "~ _When she's around, you're never bored~_!"

A puppet knows as The Mayor shows up with a trophy in small hands, "~ _I am a mayor, and here's an award~_!"

Mabel singed as the puppet version of herself, "~ _Thank you, mayor, it's true I'm great. But the perfect girl needs the perfect maaaate…~_ "

Then the puppet version of Gabe appeared to introduce himself as the obvious love interest, "Hey, what's up, I'm Gabe."

"Bwaaaa?" Puppet Mabel uttered as heart glasses are layered over the eyes for the "love at first sight" affect. Arya let out a chortle from watching the part.

Meanwhile at the backstage where Grenda and Kevin were keeping watch of the cues when a reverend-clothed Bipper comes over and asked the two about the journal, "GRENDO AND KEV! WHERE'S THAT BOOK PROP I'M USING FOR THE WEDDING SCENE?"

Grenda explained to Bipper, not knowing she wasn't talking to the real Dipper, "It's up in the wedding cake. But that doesn't come down until Act 3. So hold your horses!"

Bipper backed away as he muttered in displeasure, "OH, I'LL HOLD MY HORSES. I'LL HOLD THEM… YOU MONSTER." He leaves to find a way to get up the platform to grab the journal somehow. Him cursing it would be so easy to use his powers at that moment.

Dipper tries to ask Grenda and Kevin for help next, "Hey! Listen! Have you seen Mabel?"

Kevin turned to Grenda and asked, thinking he heard her say something, "You said somethin?'" Grenda shakes her head and went went back to her work as did Kevin.

Dipper takes a moment to ponder back to what Bill told him about his ghostly form, "What did Bill say? I can't be heard without a vessel? Where would I find a-" The moment he notices the pile of sock puppets, Dipper grinned in delight, finding his solution to talk to Mabel.

The play goes on with Mabel using her puppet Mabel and Gabe to act a scene, "Finally, we're together."

Puppet Gabe gave her the unfortunate news, "I'm sorry, Mabel, but I have to go fight. In the war!"

"Wait!" Puppet Mabel said to stop puppet Gabe. The puppet gets a helmet put on her head and layered a badass warrior garb, exclaiming with passion, "We love together, we FIGHT together, baby! No waiting for this girl!" Mabel herself being glad to go with Fred's writing advice.

A soldier helmet was placed on the head and a muscle body with rifle layered on the Gabe puppet. The two puppets yelled and charges off to fight against the large puppet monster with tentacles in a ravaged, flaming background with lasers flashing and fog rolling in, sounds of gunshots for added effect. Isaac and Ty being pleased with their work.

Happy music plays and the curtains close for the intermission. The audience cheers, everyone getting invested in the story so far.

Grenda announcing over the speakers, "Our intermission has begun! Mill about!" The audience does exactly that. Some went to the restrooms, as well as stretch out their limbs and get more refreshments and conversing with one another.

"I kinda hope the monster eats puppet Gabe," commented Arya as she got up from her seat.

"But Mabel's portrayal of Gabe is so much better than the real person," added Aria with a smile, getting up herself to stretch.

"Even if it's just a more ideal version of said person? Maybe in the story something will happen that'll give Gabe more depth as well as the other characters. Like in real life, characters are allowed to have flaws. I still love you all, despite how much you two tend to irk me," remarked Anais, sharing her thoughts on the story of the play.

"We love you too, sis," Aria said while adjusting her sun hat.

In another conversation, Ty, Isaac, Carrie and Marcus C were talking about the puppets and the effects.

"You guys really did great with the set pieces," said Marcus C, catching a glance over at his brother, Kevin, at backstage when he waved at him. "I kinda want to get into wood carving, like my dad does, as a hobby and paint them."

"I think we pretty much did what we could under Mabel's direction," Isaac added, him and Ty having just winged it with the monster puppet.

"It should impress that kid, Gabe, but I have my doubts about him," commented Ty while he glanced and thumbed over in Gabe's direction.

Carrie narrows her eyes over to Gabe without him noticing, agreeing with Ty when she focused back to him with her more neutral expression, "I don't think he's the right guy for Mabel. I feel he has… high expectations that would only stress her more and more. Though I think she'll learn that soon enough." She watched Gabe head backstage with a bouquet of flowers for Mabel.

Meanwhile in the dressing room Mabel's using, she goes inside the messy space to refresh herself, splashing water on her face from the fountain right by the vanity mirror with lights, "Whew, okay, you can do this, Mabel. Only 36 more musical numbers." She pulled her long brown hair back to take a sip from the water fountain. She didn't notice the Dipper puppet rising up right beside her.

The Dipper puppet revealing to be Dipper himself, having possessed the vessel as he got his sister's attention, "Pst, Mabel!"

Mabel spits out her water and yelps in shock, falling back in fright seeing one of her puppets come to life, "Aah! It's come to life! The puppet books didn't warn me about this!" In her defensive reaction, she threw a fork at Dipper, but it didn't harm him.

Dipper telling his sister who he really is; the face lacking expressions, "Mabel, it's me, Dipper! You need to help me!"

Mabel instantly calmed from hearing her brother's urging voice, remarking at his expense, "Wait, what, Dipper?! But you're... so much more of a sock than usual!"

Dipper ignored the comment about his current form and gets straight to his predicament, "Mabel, you have to listen. Bill tricked me! He stole my body and now he's after the journal! You have to find the journal before Bill destroys it. It's the only hope to get me back in my body! And warn the family!"

Mabel tried to reason, explaining her own situation of not wanting to give up her chance to be with Gabe after the show, "But my cue's coming up any minute!"

Suddenly a knock was heard on the door. Mabel having to hide her floating brother behind her back as the door opened to reveal Gabe with a bouquet of flowers in his arms, being pleased to see her.

"Hey, Mabel, do you have a moment?" Gabe asked of Mabel while handing her the flowers.

"GABE!" Mabel exclaimed, laughing a little in nervousness and accepting the flowers with her free hand. Dipper struggling to break free from his sister's grasp, but she had him held tight.

"Ow, Mabel!" cried out Dipper, but she muffled his voice.

Gabe complimented her skills in puppetry and how the story's coming along, "Mabel, it's clear to me now that you really love puppets. I mean, you went whole hog. And if you stick the ending, well, maybe later you could join me for a biscotti?"

Mabel assumed a biscotti was a car as she said, "You drive a biscotti?"

The lights flicker on and off, signalling Mabel to get back onstage to continue the play.

"I'll be waiting," Gabe bids with a smile, leaving the room.

Mabel got butterflies in her stomach when thinking about being with Gabe and how happy she was to hear he approved, so long as she does the ending well.

"Did you hear that? He loves it! This play has to be flawless. Can't we wait until after the show?"

Dipper was angry Mabel wouldn't help him when he needed her most, expressing with great urgency, "Mabel! You want me to be a sock puppet forever?!" He flailed his puppet string arms about and scrunched up the face, his voice doing the work of conveying his current emotion.

Mabel laughed out of his expense and said, "I'm sorry, it- it looks funny when you're mad."

Dipper grunts angrily, but it does convince Mabel to help him out.

"Okay, okay, okay, just take over for me till I get back with the book. Little puppet face!"

Back on stage, Dipper fulfills Mabel's request, playing the puppets in her place while she goes to retrieve the journal. Dipper acting out the scene where puppet Mabel and Gabe are in wheelchairs, taking place after the war. Dipper providing the voices for the puppets as he acts the scene.

Puppet Mabel cheering, "Gabe, we're back from the war!"

Puppet Gabe agreeing, "Yes we are! Wanna kiss and sing at the same time?"

"Okay!"

Dipper makes the kissing sounds that has some of the audience chortling and loving it with applause. Dipper finds it ridiculous as he says to himself, "Seriously?"

Mabel climbed the catwalk above the stage, running over the wooden box in the shape and painted like a wedding cake, hanging by ropes with the journal inside it. She climbed over the edge to reach for the cake, struggling when she couldn't seem to grab it.

Mabel encouraging herself as she kept reaching for the journal, "Come on, come on!" Her hand slipped on the bar and ends up falling into the cake, causing it to nearly plummet all the down the long drop. She was thankful that someone grabbed the rope in time to stop the cake and her from falling as it pulls her up, and having the journal in her hands.

Dipper voicing puppet Mabel, "I hope this kiss never ends!"

Mabel began to look through the journal to find an answer that could help Dipper get his body back as she sighed, "Come on, come on now, there must be a way to get Dipper's body back! Grunkle Ford would know…."

"OHO, BUT WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO DO THAT?" Bipper asked with a menacing wide grin that showed his gums with harmful intent. To Mabel horror, she looked up to see Bipper having been the one to pull her back up as the bright light shines from behind him. Bipper literally held her life by a rope.

Mabel gasped, "Bill Dipper! Bipper." She uttered with narrowed eyes.

Bipper shushed her when he reminds her, pointing toward Gabe sitting in the audience, "SHH! YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO RUIN THE SHOW…" Mabel not only feared for her life; as it showed on her face, but that her chances with Gabe will be ruined, clutching the journal tightly against her chest. Bipper decided to toy with her when he let go of the rope, making her plummet for a brief moment before catching it, "WHOOPS! IT'S SLIPPING! HOW'S ABOUT YOU HAND THAT BOOK OVER?"

Mabel protested in anger, "No way! This is Dipper's and Grunkle Ford's! I'd never give it away!"

Bipper starts making Mabel guilty of what she did to Dipper that got him in his current state in the first place, having prioritizing a crush over her brother's needs, "HMM, YOU DIDN'T SEEM TO HAVE A PROBLEM TAKING IT FOR YOUR OWN PLAY, DITCHING HIM WHEN HE NEEDED YOU. SO COME TO YOUR SENSES. GIVE ME THE JOURNAL OR YOUR PLAY IS RUINED." Thinking about more made Mabel regret what she did, letting out a deep sigh and was about to give the journal up to Bipper. Bipper grinning as he added, "THERE IT IS. I MEAN, WHO WOULD SACRIFICE EVERYTHING THEY'VE WORKED JUST FOR THEIR DUMB SIBLING?" Come to think of it, Bipper could name a few in his mind that he didn't share with her.

With hearing what Bipper said, Mabel got second thoughts of handing the journal over to him, thinking of her brother who would do anything if it meant keeping her and the family safe. Mabel looked at Bipper dead in the eye when she said, "Dipper would."

"HUH?"

Mabel pulled Bipper right in the cake with her, making him let go of the rope and causing the two really plummet down to the stage, fighting each other to keep the journal away from the other.

While that was happening, Dipper acts the wedding scene between puppet Mabel and puppet Gabe, puppet Stanley being the reverend to officiate the wedding. All the other puppets in attendance.

Puppet Stan declaring, "I'm giving you away. You are a woman now. Waddles, the rings!" Waddles appears with the rings in his mouth, squealing as Dipper hears the cake come falling down, then looking up to his surprise. Letting out a, "Wait, what? Oh no. "

Mabel and Bipper come crashing down in the cake as the wood breaks apart upon impact, causing everyone in the audience to be alarmed as they watched the fight happening. Mabel and Bipper tumbling out of what remained of the cake, grappling over the journal while not only lasers and fog go off, but Sunny, the usually friendly corgi, leaped out of Tanya's lap and snarled madly as he scampered quickly toward the stage to defend Mabel from Bipper. The Pines family were panicking in their seats of the chaos happening in front of them.

What Mabel will scream out next will where things really start to take an... interesting turn when she says, "Get out of my brother's body, you evil triangle!" She proceeded to hit Bipper in the face with the journal to stun him for a moment to get up and run and tell the family, "Bill's possessed Dipper! Help!"

Bipper exclaiming in pride and anger, "YOU CAN'T STOP ME! I'M A BEING OF PURE ENERGY WITH NO WEAKNESS!" He attempts to lunge at Mabel, but he was stopped by an angry corgi when the dog bites at Bipper's cape, growling and tugging on him. "AH! LET GO OF ME, POOCH!" He tried to punch at the dog, but Sunny was too quick on his paws for him to land a hit.

Those words echoed in Ford and Adeline's minds, one of their fears coming into realization: one of their own family members has been possessed by Bill. It all made sense when none of them saw Dipper come to the theater with them, having assumed he wanted to stay home with the laptop. No. Bitter memories of Bill possessing his body flashed in Ford's mind; he couldn't allow it to continue for Dipper's sake.

Within moments, Ford climbed up on stage and grabbed flailing Bipper by the scruff of the shirt at the back, addressing with a glare, "Bill Cipher!" Sunny barking at Bipper when Mabel gets a hold of the corgi.

Bipper showed a smug grin on his face when he looked at Ford's angry expression, "STANFORD FILBRICK PINES - MY OLD PAL!" He takes a moment to glance over at the rest of the big family, seeing some glares coming from Jessie and Shannon. "AND THE WHOLE FAMILY…." He faced right at Shannon and Shauna with a wide grin, "SAY LADIES, HOW'S HAVING ONE EYE BEEN TREATING YOU TWO AFTER THIRTEEN YEARS?"

Shannon and Shauna didn't respond, Adeline urging the two not to humor the demon.

"You leave Mason's body this instant, Cipher!" Ford demanded from Bill, greatly restraining himself from beating Bill senseless, knowing it's still Dipper's body and he'd rather not resort to violence.

"OR WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO TO MAKE ME LEAVE THIS BODY?" Bipper cackled manically.

Mabel smiled as she got an idea when she walked up to her great uncle and Bipper, "I know what! Bill is in Dipper's body. And I know all his weaknesses! May I Grunkle Ford? Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Trusting his niece, Ford lowers down Bipper, still keeping a tight grip on the possessed boy.

"WHADDYA MEAN HIS-"

"Tickle, tickle!" Mabel said and asked of her great uncle, "Let Bipper go, trust me, I know what I'm doing." Mabel proceeded to tickled the demon underneath the armpit, making him laugh and seemed to ease Ford slightly, seeing that she found a more harmless way to tire out Bipper. Ford had to put his faith in his niece, so he lets Bipper go while watching him carefully to make sure he doesn't do anything to cause harm on Mabel and Dipper's body. No one in the audience, except for the Pines family, know what was going anymore, but they were still curious how it'll all go down.

Bipper rolls on the floor laughing from the tickling Mabel's inflicting on him, the demon crying out "AAH! BODY SPASMS! WHAT ARE THESE?"

Mabel taunts Bipper with her antics, "A little note about the human body- You haven't slept for 24 hours!" She runs around the stage as Bipper chased her. It was working when Bipper starts to tire greatly. "Also, I got a full night's sleep and I'm on four mega-shots of Mabel Juice!"

Bipper was having a hard time keeping up with Mabel, his whole body aching and failing on him from pushing it to its limits, expressing when he couldn't keep up his grin anymore and sweating profusely, "AH! WHAT IS THIS FEELING?" He wheezed and dramatically slowed his pace and stumbled about, punching at the legs, "MY BODY IS BURNING! I CAN'T MOVE THESE STUPID NOODLE LEGS! CURSE YOU, USELESS FLESH STICKS! BODY… SHUTTING DOWN… MUST... SCRATCH… MOSQUITO BITES…" With letting out one more exhausted breath, Bipper was about to collapsed onto the floor when Ford managed to catch him in his arms. Bill himself was expelled out of Dipper's body. The world turned black and white the moment Bill was shot out of Dipper's body. Bill letting out a, "WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA.. HEY!"

Dipper took the chance to enter back into his own body, returning the world to its original color when he opened his eyes to see a worried Ford and family members having gone up on stage to check on him.

"Dipper, are you in there?" Ford asked with great concern, though no longer seeing the yellow slit eyes. Sunny licking Dipper's face.

Dipper smiled his normal smile, though feeling great aching in his body, he cheered, "Hey! Yes! I'm in my own body! And it's... just as underwhelming as I remember."

"Oh thank goodness," Carla sighed in relief as did everyone else.

Dipper attempted to stand on his own, managing decently despite the pain throughout his whole body as he gripped his back, "Ooh, everything hurts…."

Suddenly, they all hear Bill's cackling that sent shivers down their spines, Mabel and Dipper turning around to see the demon having possessed the Dipper puppet on top of a box of firework explosives.

Bill uttering threatening words, "THIS ISN'T THE LAST YOU'LL HEAR OF ME! BIG THINGS ARE COMING! YOU CAN'T STOP ME! NO MATTER HOW LONG YOU TRY TO PREVENT IT!"

Mabel realized her play had been ruined at that point, but it didn't matter since she helped her brother get his body back. She says with sadness in her voicing, knowing what'll come after, "I'm sorry, Gabe." She took out a electronic device that activates the "Big Finish" where all the fireworks go off. She pressed the single red button to set them all off.

Bill realized too late where he was laying on and went, "HUH?" before blowing up along with the rest of the sock puppets caught in the explosion as fireworks shoot all across the theater in an erratic manner.

"Get down!" Ford cried out.

Ford, Stan, Carla and Adeline using their bodies as shields to cover the twins from getting hit as did the adults for their children and animals. Thankfully none of them getting directly hit when all the aflamed family member puppets arc over them. Gabe looked on in horror to see all the puppets burning before his shocked blue eyes.

Within moments, rest of the fireworks explode in an cacophonous boom. Dipper happily stomping on the puppet version of himself. Everything fell quiet and everyone got up from where they crouched down on stage. Cormac kicked away a broken scaffolding about to fall him. As the smoke cleared, the Pines family faced towards the audience, all of them dumbfounded by all that had occurred.

Mabel assure them, "Don't worry. I've seen enough movies to know this is the part where the audience thinks it was all part of the show and loves it. Cue applause!" No one except Soos and Wendy were applauding, but booing in disappointment, getting up from their seats and leaving the theater. Gabe standing up last with a most displeased expression on his face as he was about to walk out of the theater when Mabel stopped him with saying, "Gabe! Stick around for the wrap party? We've got mini-quiches!"

Gabe wasn't having anything Mabel was offering, feeling betrayed as he tells her, "Don't speak to me, Mabel. You've made a mockery of my art form. Let's go, my loves." He proceeded to make out with his puppets as he walked out, seaking that he wants nothing to do with Mabel ever again. The cousins cringed from seeing the sight.

"Yep, a total dingus like I suspected," Arya commented with crossed arms.

Dipper remarked in almost disbelief, "Did he just make out with his puppets?"

However, it did prove to Mabel she was better off without Gabe as she expressed in relief, "I might've dodged a bullet there."

Dipper looked sadly at Mabel and apologized to her and his family and friends for how he behaved during the whole week, "Mabel, I'm sorry about all this. It's my fault your puppets got ruined." He turned to Ford, Adeline and the rest of his family, "I don't know what came over me when I made the deal with Bill…. I shouldn't have been so obsessed over that dumb laptop and now it's broken and… I'm really, really sorry." All of them had sympathetic expressions on their faces, understanding that he had been manipulated into agreeing with the demon. Anyone of them may have done the same under extreme circumstances if it happened to any of them. Almost any of them.

Mabel held up one of the puppets, it being the Mabel version with a smile, "Well, one of them survived. And she has something to say to you." She spoke as the puppet, making her brother smile lightly, "I'm sorry, Dipper. I spent all week obsessing over a dumb guy. But the dumb guy I should have cared about was you! Bap! Mystery Twins?" She nudged his nose, receiving "aws" from some of the family members. Including David, Candy, Taro, Kevin and Grenda in the background.

Ford knelt down to Dipper's height, sharing with him, "No need to apologize. Bill has always been a master manipulator to get what he wanted. You know I was fooled in the past by him and I paid for it." He smiled a little to say some words of encouragement, "Now we pick ourselves up and try to be better than before."

Dipper smiled some from the reassurance, then responding back to his sister, "Mystery Twins," Dipper replied back, fist-bumping his hers, but feels a sharp pain in his hand, letting out an, "Ow! What'd Bill do to my hand? Ahh! I think I need to go to the hospital." He placed his hand over his right eye as it began to sting too, "My eye is aching too."

Hearing that made Shauna and Shannon's eye twitch, making Ford uneased for a moment.

Lillian asked Dipper, "Can you still walk, hun?" Dipper tries to walk, but he ends up limping that confirmed he isn't about to walk without it being painful, "Let one of us take you to the hospital. I'll be able to get you in." She looked to Mabel and asked, "Mabel are you feeling alright?"

"I'm okay! I think Dipper's body got the most hurt from it. Is he going to be okay?" responded Mabel in worry for her brother, not knowing the full extent of the pain Bill inflicted upon Dipper's body while possessed.

Dipper lets Ford carry him instead of walking, her brother assuring her, "I know I'm definitely gonna be sleeping a lot tonight."

* * *

_Soon inside the car…._

While everyone else drove home, Stan was driving to the hospital with Carla, Ford, Adeline and Mabel in the El Diablo. Dipper having been taken to the hospital by Lillian; there wasn't enough room in Stan's car. It wasn't too urgent of a drive, but she wanted to make sure Dipper got medical attention for all the cuts and bruises on him, and possible internal damage too. On the way, Mabel's eyes wandered in the backseat where she sees a piece of paper she hadn't noticed before. She picked up the folded paper and reads what was handwritten in black ink. What Mabel read ran her blood cold and her face paled when she reads:

" _ **Note to self: Possessing people is hilarious!**_

_**To think of all the sensations I've been missing out on -** _

_**burning, stabbing, drowning. It's like a buffet tray of fun!** _

_**Once I destroy those journals, I'll enjoy giving this body its grand finale -** _

_**by throwing it off the water tower! Best of all, people will think Pine Tree lost his mind, and his mental form will wander in the mindscape forever.** _

_**That'll teach old Six Fingers and Blondie - I'll take great pleasure in watching them all mourn.** _

_**Want to join him, Shooting Star?"** _

Mabel felt like a real jerk in that moment for ignoring her brother's warnings, earlier. Having taken the journal without his and Ford's permission and been obsessed about her play, and not noticing Dipper made her feel terrible. She remembered when her and Dipper swapped bodies - hoping she never sees that swap carpet again. Mabel plans on writing about it the journal for Dipper to read. And getting him ice cream for a whole week to make up for it; the thought bringing a small smile on her face.

"What do you have there, Mabel?" Adeline asked her niece, noticing her holding the letter.

Mabel snapped back into reality, turning to her great-aunt while glancing over at the letter. She wasn't going to make another mistake by not telling them. She hands the letter over to Adeline with saying, "I found this in the car just now… from Bill."

Adeline reads over the letter not once, but twice, making her blood boil in anger from seeing the threatening letter. To think if Bill had his way, Dipper could have died. She gripped the letter tightly and showed it to Ford next to her.

"You need to read this…"

Ford reads the letter thoroughly, furrowing his brow and uttering the word, "Fuck," under his breath without Mabel hearing him. Ford wasn't going to let Bill take the life of a family member when it nearly happened before. He then shows the letter to Carla, making her gasp as she read every word.

Stan kept his eyes on the road when he asked, "What wrong, Hotpants?"

"It's best that I read it to you, Stan. You're not going to like it," Carla proceeded to tell Stan everything written in the letter.

When she was done, Stan was definitely angry as all the adults, even Mabel, were thinking the same thing, "... FUCK BILL!" Turned their moods sour for a moment before thinking of Dipper. Ford having great empathy for his nephew and what he went through. Ford wanting to dispose of the letter at first, but decided to keep it to show to the rest of the family, except for Dipper and Mabel's parents and Shermy; they'd most definitely be pissed.

Ford knew he was going to have a family meeting as soon as they were done at the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter written by vulpixen! Wasn't this entertaining or what?! Finally got to this chapter where it's more dramatic. The letter Bill wrote is referenced from Journal 3 I wanted to include in this chapter. We got some big plans for the Pines family. On the next chapter, Ford and family the plan in Chapter 47: To Kill Bill!


	47. To Kill Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Ford reminisces on the memories of when he was in a similar situation as Dipper, and from what he was told by those who helped him.

_The shack, 1982…._

Inside the Stanleymobile, Stan does his best to drive through the snowy weather, with him was his wife, Carla, and their twin children, James and Jessie, on their way to Ford's shack in Gravity Falls, Oregon. All of them bundled up for the trip in their winter clothes since leaving New Mexico. Stan and his immediate family got a postcard, written by Adeline, that she needed help concerning Ford and she couldn't explain the whole details over the phone. Of course, Stan will always be there to help his brother out and stop whatever's causing him harm. Stan could only hope that it wasn't anything he can't handle. Carla was concerned herself, having known Ford through Stan for years. Ford having been a good friend to her and for him in return.

James listened to his walkman music player in calm while nodding to the rock 'n roll he's listening to, watching the car slowly drive in the snow fall. His eyes grew a little wider when he saw some creature out in the snow watching them from out in the distance, but it left as quick as it appeared on four legs. He grinned a tad, but it soon faded to a more annoyed expression when his sister started poking at his cheek to get his attention.

Jessie starts saying, "Bro, bro, bro, bro…." she lift up his headphones to raise her young voice, "Brother!"

"Gah! What?" James asked, turning off his walkman to give her his attention; if reluctantly. He could tell his sister was bored.

"I'm bored," Jessie simply said with a neutral look on her face, chewing a piece of gum in her mouth.

James raised his brow, "And?"

"Share some of them sweet tunes with me," Jessie pointed to the walkman with a small smile.

"Alright, let me just..." James adjusted his headphones to go as wide as they could so he could just barely fit his sister's head too, "there we go." He turned on the walkman again and soon enough, they were both bobbing their heads to the upbeat music of George Michael.

However, their time was short lived when their dad told them, "We're here!" He stops the car near the front porch of the shack. The air of the homestead felt heavy as if something was suffocating it. James and Jessie definitely felt an uneasiness, the two exchanging worried glances while keeping close to their parents for instinctual safety.

Stan does his best to assure the kids, "Hey it's gonna be alright. Haven't seen him in a few years, but he's family. He won't bite." He was about to knock on the door when Adeline herself opened the door to greet them.

Adeline appeared to have gone through a rough time; her long marigold hair disheveled some, tired eyes, and a small worn smile on her face in relief to see them all. Though she wasn't expecting Stan and Carla to have brought their children with them. She doesn't question it as she greets the four, stuttering some as if shaken by a recent event, "H-Hello… all of you can come inside. Please mind the mess in the place. We're handling a… situation."

Seeing the young woman in such a state raised alarm for the couple and the kids, all of them walking inside the dark home where Carla and Stan began to ask questions they needed answering.

"Addi, you don't look so great, hun," Carla noted in concern, taking a seat with her, Stan and in the kids in the living room.

"Yeah, care to explain what's up? And where's Stanford?" Stan asked, taking off his red jacket to put on the arm of the couch.

Adeline rubbed her eyes, getting straight to the point, doing her best to elaborate on the situation, facing them when she tells them everything about Ford's dealings with Bill. It really took Stan and Carla by surprise, James was greatly worried about his uncle at the mention of a demon having possessed his uncle, and so was Jessie.

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment to process everything he's heard, "So let me get this straight: my brother made a deal with a con artist demon in order to gain knowledge, but it went to the shitter when Sixer learned of his true intentions? And the demon possessed my brother and tried to hurt you and Fiddleford? And his name is Bill Cipher, huh?" It was clear as day to see how it all went wrong without him and Carla knowing. Ford having kept that information to himself until recently. He believes every word Adeline's saying.

Carla placed a gentle hand on Adeline, showing her sympathy, "I'm so sorry you had to go through that, dear. You, Ford and Fiddleford. We'll do anything we can to help in any way." Adeline slightly smiled, seeing how her friend tries to give her a little comfort.

He sighs heavily, thinking his brother should have come to him sooner for help, "Dammit, Stanford…. So what's happened to him now?" His eyes trailed off to what seemed to be specs of blood on the dining room table from where he's sitting. Not a great sight to see.

Adeline nodded, "Right now, Fiddleford is keeping watching over Ford in the lab below us. Shifty is in the Bunker to keep him safe. He told us to tie him up, with rope against a chair, and wait until you two arrived. He said you're the best option to help me out with banishing Bill out of his mind." Adeline took out Journal 3 she had on her, showing it to them, "I have the means to do so."

Stan rubbed his head, asking inquisitively, "You gonna try exorcising the thing out of him? I'm all for that." He glanced over to James when he mentioned a prior experience, "We had to do that for our boy, but it was more like splashing anointed water on his face and speaking gibberish. I'll do anything to help my family."

James withdrew into his blue wool jacket, it wasn't a experience he'd ever want to go through again.

"Good." Adeline knew she could count on them, glancing over to James with sympathy in her eyes, "And yes, but more like recite an incantation to enter Ford's mind to kick out Bill and no anointed water required. Short version, but it'll be hard with only me and Fiddleford going through it; another reason why we needed you and Carla. Our physical bodies will remain in the real world while our minds are in the Dreamscape." Adeline then admits with a small frown, she doesn't want to lose Ford to the demon, "I don't know if it'll work, but it's the only option we have at the moment without hurting Ford any further."

"Well it's worth a shot." Stan said. He then turned to his kids, "Little Sixer, Firecracker, stay put up here and don't mess with anything. Your mom and I will be back soon, okay?"

The twins nodded, perching themselves on the couch while they see their parents and Adeline head down towards the lab below. In the lab when the three arrived, they could see shaken, bitter Fiddleford sitting on a wooden chair while watched over a knocked out Ford.

Ford looked worse for wear, to Stan and Carla's dismay and shock, having not only cuts on his arms and hands but bruises across his body that couldn't be seen underneath his clothes and lab coat. Ford's right eye having thankfully stopped bleeding since being unconscious for awhile.

Fiddleford felt betrayed and hurt from how his so called friend lied to him and Adeline about Bill for so long. Fiddleford's once clear thoughts about Ford were now skewed with grealy mixed feelings; he wanted to save his friend, but darkly thinks that Ford deserved to be punished for what he almost did. However, Fiddleford didn't want to see his friends suffer any longer; almost pitying Ford as he watched him sleep. He doesn't even know if he could ever forgive Ford for the secrecy and the ideas that could have ended their world as they know it.

"Fiddleford," Adeline said softly to not startle her friend, "Stan and Carla are here to help us."

Fiddleford got up slowly from his chair, facing his friends with tired eyes and a worn frown, "Thank goodness. The sooner we get through this, the sooner ah need to leave ta clear my head. He hadn't tried anything since we knocked him out," Adeline knew exactly what he meant; not liking it one bit that he'll still resort to erasing his own mind with his memory gun. Unbeknownst to them, James and Jessie were watching from afar of what's going on; they weren't going to just stay where they were when something's going down. He hadn't been in the best mood to be his optimistic self about everything that's happened.

Adeline cleared her throat when she instructs her friends of what to do, placing down several candle sticks to circle Ford, lighting each one, telling, "Alright. All of you, including myself, will touch Ford's head while I recite the incantation."

"That's it?" Carla questioned briefly.

"That's it," Adeline confirmed, flipping open the journal to the page where the incantation was written. She placed her free hand on Ford's forehead while Stan, Carla and Fiddleford touched his head. Adeline took a deep breath and began the chant in a raised voice, " _Videntus omnium. Magister mentium. Magnesium ad hominem. Magnum opus. Habeas corpus! Inceptus Nolanus overratus! Magister mentium! Magister mentium! MAGISTER MENTIUM!_ " Within moments, the candles blew out on their own, eyes lit a blue hue, and all of them collapsing down on the cold floor.

James and Jessie gasped, rushing down the steps to check on the adults to see if they still breathed. To their relief, they did when Jessie and James felt each of their pulses. None of them understood all the latin speech Adeline was uttering mere moments ago, but at least it seemed they'll be safe and sound, physically.

Jessie sees her brother pick up Journal 3, wondering, "Since the grown ups are busy, wanna go play outside while it's not flurrying? I don't think they'll notice we're gone until we get back. Then when we get back, I'd like to play Bullshit with you," Jessie suggested with a giggle.

James frowns over to the adults, remembering what their parents told them about staying put. Although, he does think his sister has a point. He doesn't know when the adults will wake up - if they'll wake up.

After thinking it through, James agreed with Jessie, "Um, sure, Jess. Let's try not to be out for too long. I do wanna know who Shifty is if we find them." Tucking the journal inside his jacket, James followed his sister up the steps and got outside into the snow-covered ground and light wind. They had no idea what kind of battle the adults were in for.

* * *

_Ford's mind…._

Inside the mindscape, Ford's mind depicted themes of outer space, vast amount of book floating about along with detailed blueprints various projects. There were many doors that reveal all of Ford's intact memories. Neither Adeline, Stan, Fiddleford and Carla expected to behold the vastness of it all. In the horizon where clocks where the hands tick by the minutes and hours.

"Hot Belgian Waffles! I knew Ford had a big head, but I didn't know it's this huge in his noggin," Stan remarked as he watched some books fly with fiery wings, his voice having echoed.

For the first time in awhile, Fiddleford laughed a little to what Stan said, but he quickly withdrew the moment Carla turned to him.

"Ah admit it was funny," Fiddleford commented meekly. He hadn't gotten a laugh in awhile.

Adeline found it all greatly intriguing, but she knows they have a job to do. She couldn't be distracted with going through every door; and neither can the others.

"So how do we find Bill in here? Could he be behind one of these doors?" Carla asked, peaking into one of the doors where it reveals a memory of a younger Ford picking up a peculiar tape measure from out of a hole. Finding it not too interesting or relevant to what they're trying to find, she shuts the door. Carla then asked Fiddleford in concern, bringing up what she's been thinking since seeing him in such a crippling state, "After this is over, what are you going to do?"

Fiddleford rubbed his head, looking away from Carla, "Ah… ah don't know. Return home to see mah wife and son, but ah have things to do before ah can bring myself to go back." He thought of the Society he created himself, feeling that he could do something, so no one can be plagued by their bitter memories.

"Unlikely, but keep your wits about you here; who knows what forms Bill can take," advised Adeline to Carla as soon as Fiddleford was done talking. They all walk through the place for any signs of Bill.

It wasn't long before all of them hear the familiar maniacal cackling to Adeline and Fiddleford's ears. The two becoming alerted while Stan and Carla don't know what's going on when the cackling grew louder. Suddenly, the demented triangle himself, Bill Cipher, appeared before the four as his body forms fully. Fiddleford quivers in fear from seeing Bill, not knowing what to do as his anxiety was getting to him.

"WELL, WELL, WELL, WELL, WELL, WELL, WELL! SPECTACLES, BLONDIE, HOLY MACKEREL AND FLOWER! I HAD A HUNCH BLONDIE WOULD FIND THE WAY TO ENTER SIX-FINGERS MIND AND GET HELP," Bill spoke in an amused tone over to Adeline, poking at her with his cane, floating backwards before she could land an angry punch.

Stan growled at Bill, being more direct, "So you're the triangle motherfucker screwing up my brother." He cracked his knuckles, prepared for a fight, "You made the fatal mistake of messing with my family and friends, ya one-eyed demon! You get the fuck out of my brother's head, or I'll make you! Which I will!" He charged at Bill with a left hook ready to knock him out, but the demon was quick open a dark hole in his body that Stan falls through. About a moment later, Stan comes back out, not only confusing him, but making him more pissed at Bill, "What the hell?"

Bill was taking enjoyment out of messing with the brash Stan, mocking, "AHAHAHA! YOU'VE NEVER BEEN THAT BRIGHT, STANLEY. I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL FORD GETS ME WHAT I WANT. I KNOW HE WON'T FAIL ME LIKE ALL THE OTHERS HAVE," Bill threatens in a low, more menacing voice, turning red, "AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET ANY OF YOU GET IN MY WAY!" Bill grew to a gigantic size, raising the floor under the fours feet to create a solid platform where the demon plans to take them all down. Lightning striking the ground and roaring thunder in the air to make everything tense.

Carla turned to Adeline, needing an answer as she held onto Stan, "Addi, what do we do?!"

Fiddleford was in a fetal position on the floor of the platform, having a panic attack over what's happening, feeling utterly helpless.

"Let me think!" Adeline braced herself for what Bill was about to do. She had to think of something.

Bill sends out bolts of energy that nearly hit Stan, but Carla pushed him out of the way, taking the blow to Stan's horror when he watches her fall to the ground.

"CARLA NO!" Stan exclaimed as he scooped up his wife in his arms, seeing the hole right through her stomach, "Please, Hotpants, stay with me…." He couldn't bear to lose her and having to tell the kids what happened to their mom.

Tears were about to form in Stan's eyes when Carla tells him bluntly, "Stan, I'm alive." She puts her hand through the gaping hole in her stomach, feeling no pain whatsoever, "I don't feel a thing."

Stan lets out a sigh of relief as he hugged her close, but it was short lived when Bill rained down more lightning to strike at them. With enough pressure on them, Bill aimed to make them all either wake up or be trapped in the mindscape forever. However, none of them were going to give up so easily. Fiddleford was still going through his anxiety-induced episode, to which Adeline tries to comfort him while ducked in cover.

Bill cackles loudly that echoed throughout the mindscape, finding it humorous that he seemed to be winning, "BOY YOU GUYS ARE EASY TO TOY WITH. SOME RESCUE GROUP YOU ALL TURNED OUT TO BE! SPECTACLES AIN'T EVEN PUTTING UP A FIGHT."

In that moment, Stan exclaimed, "Wish I had something to knock back this mess!" A shield of energy formed around him and Carla that shielded them from the attack. Everyone was surprised, but Bill who dreaded of them learning his weakness.

Suddenly, Adeline came to the realization of what they could all do to stop Bill. Since they were all in the mind and cannot be harmed, they could think of anything they pleased to make it a reality within the plane.

Adeline tells the others of what she learned, "Guys, anything you can think of here, it can materialize in the mindscape!"

"Huh?" Stan and Carla questioned until Adeline had to simplify.

"Go nuts with your imagination to fight Bill! Think of anything!" Adeline turned to Fiddleford as she says calmly, knowing he can't fight in his current state, "It's alright, Fiddleford, stay put while we fix this mess." Adeline thought of a weapon she knows that could help her, materializing a cosmic crossbow and makes herself fly. Bill was in for it now. She aimed her crossbow right for Bill's eye, firing the bolt to make its mark.

Bill winced in pain when the arrow made contact, "AAAAHHHH! MY EYE!"

"An eye for an eye, Bill!" Adeline stated as she kept firing the infinite bolts right at Bill.

Stan and Carla grinned at each other, getting many ideas of what they could do to kick Bill's triangle ass out of Ford's mind. The pair got up on their feet with determination in their eyes. Carla thinking up a lavender and pink machine gun she always wanted to use, firing right at Bill to deliver pain against him.

Then suddenly, Fiddleford sees he couldn't be cowering any longer while the others try to save Ford from the demon's grasp. He gets up and tries to do something. Fiddleford imagine a giant robot with extending metal arms and a tail, the head of the robot resembling an aquatic creature. He makes the robot head fire scalding water against Bill.

"Return from whence you came, demon!" Fiddleford cried as he kept firing more water at him.

"HEY STOP!" Bill rubbed his eye, seeing now that it was Stan's turn to inflict agony against him, "OH NO!" Bill exclaimed, glaring at Adeline for figuring it out so quickly. His greatest flaw of underestimating people and their capabilities.

"OH YEAH! Eat my knucklehead sandwiches, ya schmuck!" Stan boasted, igniting his knuckles with flames, making himself bigger as he charged forward to deliver many punches, using a stance as if he was boxing. With one burning punch after another, he was crying out in anger at the demonic corn chip, "This is for screwing up my brother!" As he was about to deliver the final blow with his left hook, Bill stopped everything.

"ENOUGH!" Bill made the whole mindscape blank white with all of them floating in the space, seeing that they're more capable than he thought. He addressed the four when he says, "I ADMIT, YOU'RE ALL PRETTY CLEVER. ALRIGHT, I'LL LEAVE FORD'S MIND," his voice deepens once more as he spoke, "BUT KNOW THIS: NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU TRY TO PREVENT IT, GREAT CHANGE IS COMING!" He glared at Adeline, "I'LL RETURN ONE DAY TO COLLECT THE DEBT. UNTIL THEN, ENJOY YOUR ILLUSION OF PEACE."

Bill disappeared in a great white flash when he made the zodiac wheel appear around him, leaving the four to wonder what to do. Adeline sees herself and the others fading out of the mindscape. Fiddleford was shocked, but more relieved that it was over.

"Looks like Ford's waking up," Adeline commented aloud with a small smile.

"Whoo! We beat 'em!" Stan cheered, believing that his brother should be feeling better after all he's been through. In the moment, he kissed Carla as the two embraced, disappearing back into reality with the others.

* * *

_Back in reality…._

Adeline, Stan, Fiddleford and Carla woke up with a jolt, finding themselves exactly where they were before their journey into the mindscape began; if sprawled out on the metal floor besides Ford.

Fiddleford helping up Adeline as the two looked at Ford waking up from his sleep at last. Fiddleford still couldn't look at his friend in the eye, not seeing him as the same man that he knew before Bill was influencing him. Adeline unties Ford's restraints, hoping with Bill gone, he can recover from it.

"Now that was a doozy," remarked Carla, being helped up by Stan, stumbling a bit since her legs fell asleep.

Ford groaned as his eyes adjust to seeing not only Adeline and Fiddleford around, but his brother and sister-in-law as well to his relief and bewilderment, still feeling sore all over his body. However, he felt that a great weight lifted off his mind somehow; no longer could he hear disembodied voices along with Bill's that plagued him to seemingly no end. He immediately surmised that they used the incantation to enter his mind and kicked out Bill from within his mindscape.

"Ford are you going to be alright?" Adeline asked in concern for her fiance, placing a gentle hand on his fuzzy cheek.

Ford pleasantly smiled a bit at Adeline, "I believe I will be now that Bill is gone. Thanks to you and Fiddleford for using that incantation and sending word to my brother." Ford frowned over to Fiddleford who about to leave the lab when stopped to look at him.

Fiddleford let out a sigh and said honestly to Ford in a somber tone, "Stanford…. Ah don't think ah can forgive you for what you've almost done with letting that… that demon into our world. And kept that secret from not only me, but from Addi and your own family."

Stan didn't understand and snapped at Fiddleford, "Hey, bud, I know my bro did some… questionable things, but we got rid of that demon-"

Carla interjected her husband, not wanting to make things more heated, "Stanley, stop. It's between Ford and Fiddleford." She looked sadly to Ford and Adeline, wondering what are they going to do next.

Ford wiped at his eye, feeling remorse from what he did and how it negatively affected those he loved. His friend was right. Ford understood his friends reluctance to forgive him. Ford looked up to his friend and replied, "I know. No amount of apologies or excuses can mend what occurred. You have every right to be angry at me for not listening to your warnings and Addi's. And that I should've called Stan sooner." He glanced over to Adeline and his family members. Ford then tells Fiddleford, "Before you leave, let me say it was an honor to have worked with you. I should have been a better friend to you as you were to me. Perhaps, in time, we could repair or friendship. Of course if you're open to the notion."

Fiddleford gave Ford's words some thought, seeing how much he regretted what happen, he was almost open to restarting their friendship. However, like Ford said, Fiddleford needed time as he says, "Thank you, Stanford…. Maybe one day; just not today or the next. Y'all take care now…." With those parting words, Fiddleford made his way upstairs to grab his winter coat and head out the door and out to the cold, meeting up with a group of people in red robes and crossed out eye on the hood.

Ford was left with his family to wonder how he was going to prevent Bill from entering his mind again, believing the demon may change his mind out of revenge.

Ford let out a deep breath, turning to Stan as he receives a great hug from his brother, despite it feeling sore like hell, but he endured and was grateful for the gesture he needed, "Thanks, Stanley…. I think we've all had a rough day."

"Hey, we got to kick Bill's triangle ass and save you from going completely bonkers. Plus, you're my bro, you know I'd always have your back. Heh, I had to pull you out of trouble this time," Stan grinned a tad, making light of the situation.

Carla then thought back to the twins, saying as they all head up towards the living room, "Oh I bet the twins will be happy to know we're all okay." She called for them, "Jessie! James!" The four adults hear nothing stirring in the house. She lets out a sigh, knowing that the two would likely leave the house, "Now where have they gone off to?"

Adeline gasped, realizing that the third journal was gone when they all woke up, surmising that they must have taken it, "Then that explains why the third journal wasn't on me when I woke up."

"What?!" Ford exclaimed, he turned to Stan and Carla, "You left them both unsupervised?"

Stan and Carla exchanged worried glances, figuring the twins must have gone outside to play out in the snow, but wondering why they brought the journal with them.

Suddenly, the front door swung open from the outside as small footsteps enter inside, revealing to be not only Jessie and James, but Shifty as well. Adeline and Ford were utterly astonished, seeing where exactly the twins ran off to with the journal.

"Yay, you're all up!" Jessie grinned, saying confidently, "I knew we'd be back soon enough."

Shifty leaped in Adeline's arms in joy, "Mommy!" He smiled over to Ford, "Daddy! My cousins found me in the Bunker and-"

"Why on Earth did you two go off to the Bunker? Especially without one of us with you two? In addition, you deliberately disobeyed your parents," Ford reprimands his niece and nephew, not trying to sound mean, but more stern.

James shuffled his feet when he said, "We didn't want to stay in the house the whole time while you were all sleeping. We wanted to try to find Shifty and ended up finding him and the Bunker… and almost getting crushed by the trap room." He ended quietly, anticipating the adults reactions to not be positive in the slightest.

Ford couldn't be mad at them; they didn't know in the first place about the Bunker or Shifty. Stan and Carla raised a brow at Ford and Adeline at the mention of there being a trap room that kills intruders. Ford knew he had a lot of explaining to do about his and Adeline's research.

Adeline smiled lightly at the twins, being more relieved than angry at them for almost getting themselves killed, "Thank goodness you're both alive and well. Just please tell any of us where you're both going next time. Here in Gravity Falls, it can be real dangerous for young children to wander on their own. Including you two."

James and Jessie nodded, the girl asking, "Okay, though we've handled being lost before in the city. I'll say that death trap is an interesting touch on the place."

"Why did the place have death trap?" Stan asked his brother with an unamused furrow of his brow.

Ford and Adeline exchanged looks as one of them told him and Carla about the Bunker and its former intended purpose. After everything calmed, Ford and Adeline allowed Stan, Carla and the twins to stick around for awhile that would lead up to becoming a more permanent stay. From then on, Ford and Adeline would dedicate their lives to finding a way to kill Bill Cipher before he ends up harming anyone else and the universe as they know it.

* * *

_In present day…._

Ford snapped out of his reminiscing memories when he hears Dipper, along with Mabel, Stan and Carla in tow from out of the doctor's office in the hospital. Dipper's arms covered in bandages and some wrapped around his head from the injuries caused by Bill's time possessing him. Dipper was worn out, but feeling slightly less in pain now that he got treatment. All Dipper needed now was much rest and take medication to ease the pain while he physically recovers. More than ever, Ford and Adeline hoped that the weapon they're working on will be enough to end Bill once and for all, when that time were to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter written by vulpixen. I know a shorter chapter than the others, but it was meant to be a such. Got inspiration from Journal 3 of how it all went down back then. Plus, wanted to depict a fight in the mindscape between Stan and Bill. Join us next time where Soos tries to get a girl to go with him to his cousins engagement party! Not only will Dipper and Mabel would be there to help him out, but Tanya as well to lend her expertise for her best friend. However, a more digital force may interfere with that plan in Chapter 48: Soos And The Real Girl!


	48. Soos And The Real Girl AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Soos hears the news that his cousin, Reggie, is having an engagement party, but he has to bring a date requested by Abuelita. Upon hearing his plight, Mabel, Dipper, along with Tanya will do their best to find the right gal for him! However, when Soos finds a computer game, it may just consume his life.

_At the Mystery Shack…._

Mabel was skipping along happily in the gift shop, singing, "La, la, la, la, la!" She screamed when she accidentally hit her face on the screen door, getting her braces caught on it, crying out for help in a dramatic fashion, "Braces! Braces caught in the screen door! Someone dictate my will, I'm giving it all to Waddles!"

It wasn't long before Soos comes onto the scene to help Mabel free, like the good friend and handyman he was, "Say "ah," girl-dude." He steadied his hand behind her head while his screwdriver was near the braces and screen.

Mabel goes, "Aaaah," upon his instructions, opening her mouth to let him pry her braces out of the screen, setting her free and putting her down gently on her feet. Mabel shows her gratitude by thanking him, "Soos! You saved me!"

Soos chuckled a tad, being modest about it, tucking away his screwdriver in his toolbelt, "Heh, heh! Just doing my job, hambone. I'll see you dudes tomorrow." He bids as he walked out of the giftshop. Mabel, along with Dipper; Stan; Carla; Ford; Adeline and Wendy telling him their farewells.

"Bye Soos!" Mabel and Dipper say in unison.

"Night, Soos," Wendy said while playing with a Chinese finger-trap at the register.

"Night, Soos," Both Stan and Carla say to Soos as they worked on an attraction called, "Thigh Clops".

"Goodnight, Soos" Ford and Adeline say the moment they entered the gift shop from the living room.

While Soos walked to his truck outside, he sings a little song to himself in a positive manner, "Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo! Walking to my car."

Mabel asked the others what she was thinking about Soos, "You ever wonder what Soos does when he's not here at the Mystery Shack?" The answers she gets were more straightforward.

"No," replied Dipper.

"Nope," Carla responded.

"Not really," said Wendy.

"Not once ever," commented Stan while holding up the Thigh Clops.

Ford and Adeline shrugged, figuring that Soos does his own thing at home. To which they're current in their silent assumption.

* * *

_Later at Soos and Abuelita's house…._

In the living room, Soos and Tanya were playing the game, "First-Person Puncher" on the couch, while Sunny sat comfortably next to Abuelita on the cushion for him. The two friends were seeing how many leopards they could punch, until one of them had the most. Abuelita highlighting her hair while reading a letter from her other grandson, Reggie, saying that him and a woman he's known are now engaged to be married at some point.

"Yeah! Right in the face!" exclaimed Tanya, getting into the game.

"Punch! Punch those leopards!" said Soos as him and Tanya exchange a grin. Suddenly, the cooking timer goes off next to him on the nightstand, "Oh, highlights are done!" He sets his controller down before he leaned next to his grandmother, removing the foil from her locks of grey hair, "You're gonna make all the other grandmas at the bingo hall so jealous!"

Tanya smiled a tad, always having liked Soos bonding with his grandmother like she does for her own sometimes.

Abuelita gets his attention, holding up the letter for Soos to see, "Just a minute, m'ijo, look at this." Soos accepted the letter, finding that it's a engagement party invitation by his cousin, Reggie, and the woman he's engaged to. The woman looking similar to Reggie with the dark long hair, but she wore makeup and earrings. Abuelita telling him, "Your cousin Reggie is having an engagement party next month."

"Good for him," Tanya commented when she peeked at the invitation. She then notes Reggie's dark mullet he's sporting, "Still has that mullet."

Soos was shocked to see his cousin having found someone to marry in the near future, "Wait, wait. Reggie is engaged? But he's like the poor man's Soos."

Abuelita advises her astonished grandson, "I do not want to pressure you, but you are a man now... in a way. It's time for you to start meeting girls." She looked at Tanya for a moment to add, "Who aren't just your friend, no offense."

"None taken, Abuelita," Tanya said, fixing up her long, red-dyed ponytail she's considering of getting it cut.

Abuelita continued what she wanted to say to Soos while petting Sunny, her having missed a dog being around, "I would like to see you settled before I ascend to heaven and leave with the angels."

Soos smiled when he mentioned his deceased grandfather, "And with grandpa!"

Abuelita briefly glanced down at the floor before saying to her grandson, "No, he is not there." Tanya chortled from hearing the savage remark. Abuelita only wanted what's best for Soos, like always, suggesting to him, "Please find a girl to bring to Reggie's engagement, for Abuelita."

Tanya grinned a tad, facing Abuelita when she says, placing an arm around Soos' neck, "I'll help out Soos find a lady, ma'am! I'm a great judge of character. I mean it's how I hooked up with my men back in Portland. I promise he'll get a date before the end of the week!" Tanya points at herself with her thumb in confidence.

Abuelita shows a bright smile, having faith in Tanya to accomplish the task, "Wonderful!" She goes off to prepare herself for the bingo hall.

Soos was feeling some of Tanya's confidence rub off on him when he tells her, "Heh! No problem. I'm great at fixing stuff, playing video games, having a sort-of mustache."

"I can totally get you a date within a week!" Tanya got up to stretch her limbs, her arm around her pregnant belly out of habit. She then got an idea when she excuses herself from the living room, telling Soos, "I'll be back in a bit, Soos, I need to use the bathroom real quick."

"No problem, dude!" Soos said as he waits to play some more games with her, playing with her dog, Sunny, in the meantime. "You're a good boy!" he praised the corgi with Sunny wagging his small tail.

Tanya thinks now that she's going to help Soos attract a girl, she would have to change her appearance some, so not many people would assume her and Soos are a couple - what she believes. There had been instances in the past where people thought her and Soos were together romantically, given that they've been close since preschool, but it definitely wasn't the case, as she bitterly thinks back to all the times girls and guys snidely remarked her and Soos' way - her giving them a piece of her mind and gained the insecurity as a result. Tanya and Soos never considered each other anymore than just best friends; becoming something more would only ruin what they have, they both felt.

Tanya looked at herself in the bathroom mirror with flames forming in the palm of her hand. She stretched out her blonde ponytail, burning off the length to make her hair much shorter than it was. Taking out a knife, Tanya cuts the strands she missed, making it more to resemble a man's short haircut; keeping the bangs intact. She puts on her long sleeve flannel shirt over her tank top, keeping it partially unbuttoned.

After cleaning up the hairs with a towel, she then cleaned the blush, dark lipstick, concealer, and light eyeshadow off her face, revealing to have more androgynous facial features; such as her strong jaw. Tanya had been told more than once that she looked more like a man without her makeup; her completely flat chest enforcing that assumption, but she didn't mind in the slightest. Even Soos thought she was a boy when they first met. Tanya always felt she's more in between being a man and a woman, to which she loves and accepts about herself.

Tanya long since embraced that her toned body was special to her. The discolored vertical markings Tanya bears on her part of the face, chest and abdomen she cherished as part of her; it being the result of chimerism where she absorbed her fraternal twin while in the womb. She likes to think that her twin is alive, in a sense, that her and them are one person. She was forever thankful to have been raised in an incredibly loving and supportive family.

Being pleased with her minor appearance, Tanya walked out of the bathroom and exclaimed to Soos, "Ta-da!"

"Whoa!" Soos said to his surprise, not having seen Tanya as she is before him in awhile, "Heh, almost forgot that without your long hair and makeup, you totally look like a different person. Not that I'm complainin'."

"I know what you mean, Soos," Tanya sat next to him again on the couch, picking up her controller again.

* * *

_The next day at the Mystery Shack…._

A young boy browsed about the gift shop, flipping a nickel with his thumb while sucking on a lollipop, not having a care in the world.

The moment he got close to a rack of postcards and something covered in a sheet, Stan took the kid by surprise when he suddenly appeared to greet him.

"Hello!" The little boy screamed, but was quickly assured by Stan, "Please, don't let my horrible elderly face frighten you." He turned toward the item covered in the sheet, unveiling it to reveal the thing that brought his grandchildren nightmares that lasted over a week: Goldie the novelty mechanical dispenser. Goldie resembled an old miner holding a pan used to find gold in the water; hence how it got its name. The dispenser had some dents dealt to it, but otherwise, it was creepy to look at still. Stan suggested the boy, "Don't you want to use that nickel to get a nugget from old Goldie?"

The boy wasn't too keen on using his nickel on the novelty, making him uncomfortable the longer he stared at Goldie and its constant grin. Thankfully, Carla comes in and does something before the boy gets traumatized.

"Say, how 'bout you save up that nickel for something even better than that old thing." Carla pulls out a small Gompers plush keychain from under her own burgundy fez hat with a flower on it. "A limited addition Gompers keychain! And it only costs a nickel." The moment she showed the boy, his young eyes brighten in delight, giving her the nickel and walking off happily. "Enjoy!" said Carla before giving her husband a pout, seeing Goldie being used again, "Stanley, why do we still have Goldie? You know full well it scares the children; including our own and the grandkids." Stan thought back to the day he first got Goldie from some pawn shop and brought it home to show off to his family….

* * *

_The shack, 1983…._

Carla, along with Ford holding an infant Shauna, while Adeline held an infant Shannon in their arms. Jessie, James and Shifty being there too for Stan to surprise them with some under a sheet in the living room. All of them wondering what Stan brought that was worthy of attention.

"Behold, family! I got this neat thing that could really draw in a crowd!" Stan said in his excitement. He pulled off the white sheet to reveal Goldie the novelty mechanical dispenser itself. He then inserts a nickel inside the device, all of them watching as Goldie moves its arms and whistles a tune that sounded distorted. It went on for a minute until it stopped. "Well, what do you all think?" asked Stan with a bright smile for their thoughts.

The families reactions were less than pleased to see the thing in action. Carla was instantly repulsed by the device for how creepy it looked. Jessie chuckled, finding Goldie to be more funny than disturbing, unlike her brother who cringed, feeling it ain't right.

"I… don't like it," Adeline commented.

"I second that," Carla added, then saying to Stan, "no offense. It's just… something else." Carla shifted her eyes, finding Goldie to be repulsive.

"It looks funny!" Jessie remarked with a grin.

"I think it's possessed," Ford commented negatively, James nodding to him in agreement.

Stan grinned a tad, at least his daughter seemed to like Goldie alright.

The moment the infant twins saw Goldie, they immediately began to wail hysterically, turning away toward their parents chest. Seeing how upset Goldie made his sisters, Shifty leaped onto mechanical goldpaner with a snarl and started pounding and biting at it. Ford and Adeline were less than pleased as they try to calm their babies down.

"It's okay, sweeties, it's not going to get you two," Ford said in a soft tone to his daughters.

"Stanley, please move that monstrosity out of the house," demanded Adeline as she took her daughters to another room to comfort them, Ford following her to lend a hand.

Stan does his best to get Shifty off Goldie before he were to break the novelty, "Alright, alright! I'll move it somewhere else. It'll be in the gift shop!" Regardless of what the others thought, Stan wasn't going to get rid of Goldie any time soon. Although, he didn't bring out Goldie too often as it tends to scare off the younger customers from wanting to buy something.

_Sometime in the year 2002…._

A young Tanya, along with her brothers, Junior and Ty; as well as their cousins, Cormac, Arya, Aria, Isaac and Anais were playing out in the yard innocently when Stan called for them.

"Hey kids, come look and see what I have to show you all!"

"Oh boy!" cheered Junior as him and everyone else entered inside the gift shop.

As soon as they all gathered in the small shop, Stan tells them, "Now, kiddos, be amazed at what I'm about to show you all! A good ol' friend of mine named Goldie!" He takes off the old sheet to show off Goldie and all its creepy glory. Some of the kids were none too pleased to see the novelty.

"What the fuck is that, Grandpa?" Tanya asked with a displeased expression.

"I think it's staring at me…." Anais meekly says, feeling uneasy about Goldie.

Stan reassures them as he says, "It's alright, kids, Goldie won't bite anybody; just don't get too close to its mouth. Watch this!" He inserts a nickel into the dispenser. The moment he does, however, Goldie moved its arm to raise its hat, but it gets horrifying when its mouth started to ooze out grease, letting out a loud scream as its metal eyes popped out, smoke and sparks emitted from it. As soon as it was done, the triplets and Ty were horrified, and the rest of them were shocked.

Anais runs away crying, along her sisters. Cormac gave a sour look at Stan before following his sisters to the living room. Isaac angrily hissed at the dispenser, throwing a rock at it before going off to the living room. Tanya and Junior weren't too phased by the creepy novelty, by Ty clung to his brother, leading him the living room with the others to get away from Goldie.

They certainly got Carla's attention when she yelled for her husband in the living room, "Not again, Stanley!"

Tanya remaining behind to tell her grandfather with a small amused grin, "You're in trouble."

"Yeah, yeah, Rascal, I know," Stan sighs.

* * *

_In present day…._

Wendy expressed her own discontent about Goldie, "Okay, seriously, Mr. and Mrs. Pines. It's time to throw that thing out. Its face reminds everybody of the inevitability of death."

Carla agreed with Wendy, crossing her arms in Stan's direction, "That's what I've been trying to tell him for years. It's traumatized more people than it does earning money."

Stan wasn't ready to let it go just yet, trying and failing to tell the two otherwise, "What?! Sure, he's a little rusty around the edges, but old Goldie is a classic show-stopper, like me." The moment he placed his hand on the greasy surface by Goldie, his hand slipped and his arm gets caught in Goldie's mouth, the mechanical goldpanner biting down, making Stan panic and flail Goldie against the surface of the stand it was on, "Aaaah! Kill it! KIIILLL IIIITTT!" Carla sighed and helps Stan get Goldie off him, completely convincing him that he should dispose of the dispenser for good. He smiled when Carla pried off Goldie, tossing it away as he thanked her while he rubbed his sore arm, "You're a real lifesaver, Hotpants. Goldie has to go."

"Finally!" Carla cheered in relief after years of having to put up with it.

Meanwhile, Soos was hanging up a yellow tee shirt that said, "I saw a cool stump at the Mystery Shack!" Being satisfied with his work, Soos turned around to see a young woman around his age with red hair and blue eyes, holding a snowglobe she was looking at. Soos finds the chance to woo the woman until Tanya buts in and advises him.

"Slow and careful approach, Soos," Tanya whispered to him. He nodded to her as he got inside a rack of the same large question mark shirt he has on, blending in.

Finding the courage, Soos slowly stood up from the center of the rack, making himself known to the woman as he poorly flirts with her, "Your face is good. I'm a Soos!" Tanya placed her hand on her face with a sigh, knowing what's about to happen next. The red-head woman screamed and dropped the snowglobe she held, knocking a few people items out of the way to run out of the gift shop in fright. Soos descends into the rack in disappointment, beginning to sulk when Tanya knelt down to her friend to comfort him.

Dipper having witness the whole goes up to Soos and Tanya to ask them, "Soos? Tanya?" He pulls back the shirts on the rack to reveal the two, questioning, "What was that all about?" He then noticed how different Tanya looked without her makeup and long ponytail, seeing that she too has a birthmark on her left side of the face; specifically near her mouth and on her cheek. He almost didn't recognize her, but he figured it was her since Sunny's nearby. It made Dipper feel better he wasn't the only one with a birthmark when he smiles to the thought for a brief moment.

Soos wasn't sure what he was doing himself, he felt.

"I-I think I was flirting, but I'm not sure," Soos spoke, feeling the confidence he had drain from him from the nervousness.

Mabel popped her head from out of a barrel of question mark shaped keychains of varying color, having heard her brother, "Did someone say flirting?!"

Soos explains himself and Tanya with a frown, "Well, we kinda promised my grandma I'd get a date by the end of the week, but I've never actually been on a date before."

"I'm trying to help him out with finding a girl. That girl wasn't the right type for him, anyhow." Tanya brightly smile to Soos, "I intend on fulfilling that promise, buddy. We can go around town to look for some sweet heart babes that'll treat you right."

It did made Soos a bit better hearing her say that. He didn't want to date a woman for looks alone, but the kind of character she is and if he can find compatibility with her. Soos hopes that with Tanya around, she can narrow some women down to the type he likes.

Mabel had an idea of her own when she offers, "If it's okay with you, Tanya, I wanna help Soos find a girl too! I wanna put my match-making skills to the test! Dipper can come with too!" She goes up to her brother and wrapped a arm around his shoulder.

Tanya thinks for a moment, knowing how eccentric the girl is and Dipper had been improving himself. She doesn't see why not and says, "Alright, you both can help me find a date for Soos."

Stan adds his own advice for Soos, "A little advice, Soos, just be your natural self. I know there are ladies out there who'd love a guy like you. Flaws and all," Carla nodded in agreement, both knowing Soos can be a sweetheart, goofy, and loyal man-child.

Wendy agreed and said, "Yeah, dude. You're a sweet guy with a steady job and a pickup truck. I mean I wouldn't date you for more than one reason, but there's surely someone out there you make a connection with. Then later grow into something more."

"Aw, that was beautifully said, Wendy," chirped Carla with the others giving an agreeing nod. Soos smiled a little from the encouragement.

Dipper reassured Soos, "Soos, you help us so much, it's time we help you, dude. We're gonna get you that date."

Mabel knowing the exact place where multiple women can be found, "We're taking you where romance lives and fashion styles die."

"You thinking about-" Tanya was about to say before Mabel said.

"Yep! Let's go there!" Mabel proclaimed, pointing toward the door.

* * *

_At Gravity Malls…._

"To the mall!" announced Mabel when her, Dipper, Soos, Tanya, Sunny, Stan and Carla entered the bustling place full of multiple stores; such as Edgy On Purpose, Build A Beaver and more! Stan and Carla having brought Goldie with them in hopes of selling it off to some other unfortunate soul.

Stan tells Dipper, Mabel and Tanya, "We're gonna find a replacement for old Goldie. Babysit Soos while we're gone." Him and Carla walked off to find somewhere to pawn off Goldie.

Mabel scanned the mall from where they stand, seeing multiple women walking about, browsing and doing whatever. She smiled as she says to Soos, "Alright, Soos. Are you ready to explode the charm bomb on these poor, unsuspecting ladies?"

Soos started to sweat in anxiousness, doubting, "Uuh. But what if I embarrass myself again?"

Tanya puts on her confident grin, placing a free hand on Soos while she had the other on Sunny inside of a carrying bag with his head sticking out, panting happily, "Like we've talked about: pretend they're your dudes."

"Got'cha," Soos said, taking a deep breath to get those courage vibes.

"Plus, you can't be any worse at this than Dipper," Mabel remarked, making her brother perplexed.

"Yeah! …. Wait what?"

Mabel blows a whistle, signaling the montage, "And, flirt!"

Over the course of their time trying - and failing - to get a girl for Soos. He's tried making eye contact with one, but he came off too creepy when he pulled his eyelids wider, scaring off the woman. Soos tried conversing with a woman about how he once was in a pig's body, but she grew uncomfortable and walked off. Then Soos attempted to guess a goth person's gender in case he was wrong. That didn't go well either.

Tanya decided to take matters into her own hands by scanning each woman with her powers to look into their souls, she didn't like what she was sensing from several of the women, finding qualities that don't compliment with Soos at all.

"Nope, nope, nope. You ain't gonna be doing Soos wrong…." Tanya muttered under her breath when she narrowed her eyes at one woman. It got her twin cousin's attention to ask in concern.

"Don't you think you're being… picky?" Mabel brought up from what she's seeing.

"Look if Soos is going to find a girl, she HAS to be the best for him and vice versa. Did the same with Cory and Eva - they've been together since," Tanya frowned over to Soos, moping on a bench where his failed attempts started to get to him.

Meanwhile, Stan and Carla decided to toss Goldie out into the dumpster by the mall, finding no one who'd want Goldie as people were equally unsettled by the novelty dispenser; they certainly weren't going to take it back home with them.

Stan sang a small tune while him and Carla push down Goldie in the stinky trash, "Tossing away garbage, in the garbage can. Phew!" Though the moment he takes a look at Goldie's face, he feels a bit of remorse for disposing something he liked, if no one else but Jessie and him did, "Ah, don't look at me like that. This is how it's gotta be." The moment Goldie's eye leaked grease, as if it were shedding a tear, Stan and Carla found they made the right choice and shut the dumpster lid.

Suddenly, Stan notices a small group of kids and a what looked to be their parents enter inside the building called Hoo-Ha Owls. He wondered what they were so happy about, turning to Carla to say, "Hey Hotpants, lets go check inside that place those kids went into. I got a feeling."

"Well, alright. I need to wash my hands anyways. At least Goldie's gone now."

The older couple enter inside the building where they're shocked to see a place full of bright lights, arcade and ticket earning games such as Fight Fighters, and those eating pizza. The whole place being full of children's laughter and parents groans of not wanting to be there. Stan was put off, to say the least about the whole place; Carla didn't know what to make of it either.

Stan says aloud while him and Carla got close enough to the stage behind some kids, "What is this living nightmare? And why do kids love it so much?"

"I'm not sure, hun," Carla says to him.

On the stage, a show was about to start, starring a band of animatronic anthropomorphic animals. An animatronic badger named, Will E. Badger, moves a step onstage and sanged while strumming an electric guitar, "Who wants to get baaadgered?!" The kids cheered for the badger and the rest of the band.

A middle-aged man with short brown hair, tan line around his eyes, dressed in a western theme with the name tag, Gary, on his red shirt explained to Stan and Carla, "Oh yeah, that's Will E. Badger. He opens for Hoo-Ha and the Jamboree."

Will E. Badger danced about on stage as the kids were loving every bit of it. Some telling the animatronic that they love them as if it were an actual person. When the animatronic was done dancing and singing, he draws out a cap full of money, requesting the children, "Now give me your mon-aaaaay!" The children happily obliged, putting what cash they had on them in the cap.

Stan had a struck of inspiration, seeing how much of a positive reception it received from the children. It didn't send children home crying and traumatized like Goldie did. Stan went, "Hoooaah!" in amazement. He turned to Gary, wanting to buy the animatronic to use for the shack, "Sir, I would like to buy that badger."

"Stanley, no. We don't need the badger. It wouldn't even fit in with the Mystery Shack," Carla said, not being onboard with her husband's idea.

Gary laughed at Stan's offer, saying, "You're in over your head, gramps. Animatronics is a young man's game." He tweaked his gold square earring before continuing, "You couldn't handle the hardcore life of a pizza-robot manager." Gary did a stance that made Stan flinch and Carla angry, "Huh! Haha, flinched!" Gary heard a child puke in the ball pit, turning around to perform the task of cleaning it up, "Hey, you, barfin' in the ball pit! Gary's on the case."

Stan was determined to get the animatronic badger that could bring in money and popularity with the younger crowd, "I'm gonna get that badger." He muttered under his breath.

Carla sighed deeply, getting out of the pizza place and going to the food court to go the restroom and wash her hands.

Back with Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Tanya with Sunny, all four sat on a bench by the Beebly Boop's video games store in the mall. Soos being down while Dipper, Mabel and Tanya try to cheer him up. Sunny being on Soos' lap to comfort him.

Mabel gets a small plastic capsule from out of the toy capsule machine, opening it up to reveal a sticky hand to sling with, telling Soos, "Don't worry, Soos. You'll find the right girl. You just need to stick with it!" She slings the green sticky hand to Soos' face, laughing a bit.

Tanya rubbed Soos' back when he says with a sad sigh, "Could this day get any worse?" It could the moment he turned his head and sees his cousin, Reggie, with the woman he's engaged to. "Oh no! Cousin Reggie!" Soos panicked, not wanting his cousin to see him as he is: dateless.

Reggie himself, however, didn't notice his cousin nearby, showing off his muscles to his fiancee, "Feel it, it's muscle." His fiancee giggled in delight, touching his arm.

Soos got up from the bench quick, "He can't see me like this! I gotta hide!" He ran inside the video game store, stopping to sit down in front of some shelves of games, hyperventilating and finding relief, "This is it, Soos. A lifetime of loneliness." Soos pulls out two games, ""Fighty Hogg," "Dr. Punch Head MD."" Then suddenly, he saw a computer game in a box of gaming accessories he'd never seen before. Soos was curious and picked up the game called, "Romance Academy," a Japanese dating sim it seemed, with a schoolgirl on the cover. Soos reads the back of the colorful game, ""Virtually improve your dating skills. Nine out of ten basement dwellers recommend." This is perfect!" Soos smiled as he seemed to find the solution to his problem.

Dipper, Mabel and Tanya walked in the game store with Sunny in her large bag.

Dipper remarking, "Well, I guess you are better at games than at flirting."

"That game seems like it can help you practice. Not to my taste, but if it'll help you, then I'm all for it," added Tanya, being supportive of Soos and his way of learning.

Mabel adding with enthusiasm, "Anything to get you out there, Soos."

The female store clerk nearby tried to discourage them from buying the game, telling the reason why, "I'm not sure you want to buy that game, sir. This is the third time someone's brought it back, and there's a note on it that says "destroy at all costs."" Dipper turned around the game and did find the sticky note on it, giving Tanya a red flag and believing what the clerk says.

"Must be a terrible game," Tanya said, "no wonder it's free."

Close by, Soos attempts to flirt with a cardboard cutout of a female video game character on a game advertisement, "So, hey there. What's your deal? Like to-?" He was shocked that the cutout fell over, "Oh, she's dead!"

Mabel tells the store clerk, needing all the help they can get, "We'll take our chances."

* * *

_Later that night at Soos' home…._

In his room, Soos sat on his chair in from of his computer and monitor and takes out his new game, inserting it inside his computer's CD tray. A "Year 2000 Electronics" logo appeared on the monitor.

Soos remarking, seemingly unaware that the year long since passed, "Man, I can't wait for the year two-thousand." The games menu pops up, blaring music and the options "Start," "Quit," and "Shizenhakka ( translation: spontaneous combustion)." Of course, Soos goes for the obvious choice.

"Ehh, start!" Soos reads aloud the text on the cherry blossom filled screen, saying, ""When the cherry petals of magic romance academy are in bloom... anthyding can hadplen." That is so true."

The game screen changed to one of a Japanese classroom, the right side showing Soos' character's stats, then the pink-haired, potential love interest character, .GIFfany, appeared to introduce herself.

"Oh, hi there! My name is .GIFfany. I'm a schoolgirl at School University. Will you help me carry my books?" Three dialogue options appeared for Soos to choose one.

Soos makes a choice, "I'm really feeling number two, here. Click!" The moment he clicked it, the option chosen was the wrong response for the situation. Soos didn't like he made the wrong choice, the experiences at the mall having effected him, "Ah! I messed up."

.GIFfany assured him, "That's okay. Try again!"

Soos clicks the first option, proving it to be the right answer as the game awards him 100 "Love Points" as coins and a cat falls in front of the screen. It made Soos feel better about playing that he gets to undo his mistake.

"Wow, I'm learning! And games are making it fun," Soos commented positively.

.GIFfany asking him a question, "What would you like to talk about?" Again, three options were presented to Soos. Although, Soos wanted to mess around a bit before clicking his answer.

"I'd rather just click your face." He clicked .GIFfany's face that seemed to make her laugh.

.GIFfany responding, "Ha ha. You are so funny."

Soos was absolutely loving the game, "Man, this game is amazing! I don't know why anyone abandoned it."

Then .GIFfany responded to what Soos said, hinting she was more self-aware than he knows, "And I'm sure you'll never abandon me, new boyfriend."

It did raise a small alarm in Soos' mind, but he brushed off the thought of .GIFfany actually being sentient, "Boyfriend? Oh my, .GIFfany. It's almost like you're actually alive."

.GIFfany makes a comment to prove she's fully aware, though it passes by Soos' judgement, "Yes. Almost." She laughs with Soos.

Soos laughed and makes a compliment, "Oh, man. You have such a nice laugh." He was fully unaware that his computer had been unplugged the whole time.

* * *

_The next day at the Mystery Shack gift shop…._

Stan was talking about the animatronic to Carla, Wendy, Adeline, Ford, Junior, Ty and Isaac. None of them really cared about having an animatronic at the Mystery Shack, finding it to be not the best idea Stan ever had.

"All of you don't understand! This animatronic badger sings, it dances. It's the perfect money taking attraction. But he won't sell it to me!" Stan said in disappointment in his voice.

Wendy groaned, "This is literally too dumb for me to care about." She goes back to reading her magazine behind the counter.

"I am not having a singing animatronic anywhere in my house, Stanley," Ford said in a displeased tone.

Junior chuckled a bit, saying his thoughts, "Like if it got possessed by some entity, I bet it'd be roaming around the place and just jumpscare you all for the fun of it." He then went to go paint a sign for the gift shop.

"But if it does that a majority of the time, then it'd just be silly. I can see the animatronic making creepy music too," Ty grinned a tad at the thought while sweeping the floor.

"Right? Sounds like it could make some horror game or movie," Isaac said in humor.

"Something we'd rather much avoid," Adeline added.

Dipper, Tanya and Mabel walk in through the door, having been looking for Soos who doesn't seem to be around. Which was odd since Soos never missed a day of work - ever. It concerned not only them, but the rest of the family present at the shack.

Dipper asking them, "Hey, have you guys seen Soos? We're supposed to help him with matchmaking today."

Mabel agreed, "Yeah! I wore my motivational sweater and everything thing!" She showed off her newest cotton candy pink sweater with the words, "U can do it Soos," though the second o in the same had been misplaced, "I messed up that part."

Stan replied, not having seen Soos come in in the morning, "He didn't come in today. It's the first time he's missed work ever!"

"We figure something important must have came up," concluded Carla as the twins and Tanya looked at each other with concern.

* * *

_At Soos' house…._

Mabel, Dipper and Tanya enter Soos' dark room, the only light to be seen was from his computer monitor, having played the game throughout the night and in the morning. Several empty cans of Pitt Cola scattered on the floor.

The three see Soos himself conversing with .GIFfany as he says to her as he laughs, "So that's basically my entire life story. Now you tell me a thing about you!" He had tired bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep, reminding Tanya of Cormac when he gets into a new video game with his girlfriend, and her brothers when they get messy from not wanting to move to keep playing.

.GIFfany giggled in delight from all the attention she's receiving from Soos, "Every time you compliment me I get another highlight in my eyes!"

Soos compliments her some more, "Uh, you're pretty!" .GIFfany's eyes sparkled. "And pixel-y!" Her eyes sparkled even more. "And so agreeable!" .GIFfany's reddish pink eyes sparkled even more that stars, planets, hearts and cat faces appear in them.

Soos cheered in success, "Yes!"

Mabel gets Soos' attention, wondering what's going on with him, "Uh, Soos?"

Soos turned around, happy to see his friends, "O-oh hey, dudes! Come in! This game is amazing. I'm making eye contact, going on dates, and I haven't seen any natural sunlight for thirteen hours!" Dipper kicked away some of the soda cans to make a walkable path.

Mabel suggest to Soos, wanting him to catch a break from the game, "Soos, maybe it's time to apply these skills with real girls!"

Soos wanted to stay and keep playing, "But I'm about to meet her parents! Her dad is an octopus-man."

Tanya pulled the string to open the blinds, letting the sunshine through the window, making Soos scream before hissing and cowering under his desk. Tanya telling him straight, "Sorry, Soos, but like I tell my cousin and brothers: this is for your own good. I'm not against video games, but you look like you need a break and get some outdoor air."

Dipper pulled at Soos' arm to urge him, "We're going back to the mall, man. You need to unplug!" Dipper proceeded to drag Soos away from his computer, with help from Tanya.

Soos bidding .GIFfany as he was dragged out of his room and away from his computer, "I'll see you later, .GIFfany. I'll be back, I swear!"

Mabel laughed, unaware that .GIFfany was truly self aware and alive in a sense, "Soos, you don't have to wish it goodbye. It's just a game. It's not like it's going anywhere." Mabel closed the bedroom door, .GIFfany having heard everything.

.GIFfany wasn't going to let anyone get between her and Soos, having become obsessed with him. She decided to take matters into her own hands, not letting the confines of the computer keep her tied down as she says, "Yes. It's not like I'm going anywhere." .GIFfany displayed she was more than just a sapient AI, but has abilities to control and manipulate electronics. She creates an arc of electricity, herself moving from the computer and passes through a nearby toy, a digital clock and a power outlet before traveling through the power cables outside, heading in the direction to Gravity Malls.

Abuelita entered Soos' room, making sure no one was inside, "Hello? … Time to read Soos' diary." She said, finding her grandson's diary and proceeds to read his personal entries, wanting to know what goes on with Soos. She finds his life to be intriguing when he's not home.

* * *

_Soon at Gravity Malls…._

Mabel used a pair of binoculars to spot out some ladies for Soos to meet, but unlike yesterday, he wasn't too eager on meeting actual women. Soos was hiding behind a display plant. Without needing to use her abilities, Tanya could clearly tell he wasn't comfortable at all. Sunny letting out a whimper.

Mabel stopped her foot in a huff, "Dang! Where all dem sweet honeys at? I'll check the ladies' bathroom." She goes off to the ladies restroom and starts urging the women to go out, but she ends up scaring them instead, "It's love time, girls! Get out there! No time to wash your hands! It's time to date! Date! Date!" Several women run out of the restroom that had Tanya groaning in annoyance.

Dipper sighed as he sees a security guard walk over to Mabel, "And...here comes security." He turned to Soos and Tanya, "I'll deal with this. Stay here and practice on some real girls, Soos."

Tanya couldn't take seeing her friend in his distressed state anymore, sharing her sympathy as she says, "Hey, man, sorry for pushing you to be out here." She takes his hand with a small smile, "Let's go somewhere to help you calm down, okay? No flirting with women included."

Soos smiled some, accepting his friend's offer, "Yeah… I'm game for that. Today's not a good day for me. I'd like to go home and see .GIFfany."

That raised questions to Tanya when they stopped in front of the television store, facing him to ask, "Who's-"

Before she could ask, .GIFfany makes herself known to Tanya and Soos, specifically greeting Soos from the multiple TV screens in a lovingly manner, "Hi, Soos!"

Soos smiled to Tanya, of whom was perplexed seeing .GIFfany in such a way, "That's .GIFfany!" He waved to her, "Hi .GIFfany! Oh man, I'm so relieved to see you! Although, sorta confused." He pointed out, not having known .GIFfany was capable of doing what she's performing. Especially being out of her game.

"What the hell?" Tanya muttered to herself, not sensing .GIFfany is any sort of human spirit, but something completely different that has her on guard. Sunny was growling at the AI, sensing .GIFfany as a threat, like before with Bipper.

.GIFfany cared to explain herself, hinting a glare at Tanya, as she does so, she makes her image appear on different screens of varying sizes, "Oh, Soos. I am not an ordinary game. I am…" She points at a robot toy dog on a shelf, making it bark, "special." .GIFfany makes an image appear on a screen, displaying multiple people on their computers, "The programmers tried to delete me." A screen shows various people working on computers, focusing on one in particular. An "X" appears on their computer and a word bubble reading "わかりません" (translating to "I don't understand"). They start working harder and was about to delete the program but is electrocuted before they had the chance. .GIFfany finishing in a dark tone, "So I had to delete them."

"Ah shit…." Tanya said aloud, seeing that .GIFfany will be a problem for Soos and for everyone else.

Soos asking .GIFfany nervously, "Wha-what did you do to them?"

.GIFfany doesn't tell him all she did to her creators, but simply said as her image appeared on different screens, "That's not important. What's important is that you won't have to talk to real girls ever again. You and me can be together." All the screens form her image as she said, "Forever!"

It raised a huge red flag to Tanya, but it didn't seem to deter Soos all that much. He liked that at least a girl likes him enough to want to be with by his side through it all.

"Wow, that's awesome! Sort of a red flag, but mostly awesome! So, what do you want to do now?"

Tanya raised her brow at Soos, "Soos! Are you out of your mind? .GIFfany isn't-"

.GIFfany got aggressive at Tanya, barking, "WHO ARE YOU TO JUDGE?! Don't you dare get in between me and Soos, you h-!"

Soos gets in between Tanya, looking like she was about to fight the AI, and .GIFfany, "Ladies, ladies! How 'bout you two calm down and we can go do something fun."

Tanya takes a step back, seeing how it is, "I'll let you and .GIFfany have some fun, Soos. Don't worry 'bout me, I'll be okay - trust me." She smiled a bit to make her friend feel better, but she wasn't going to leave him completely alone with .GIFfany, planning to keep distance enough to save him if things go south fast. Of course, Tanya doesn't know how she was going to fight .GIFfany as she is, but it won't stop her from trying.

Soos lets out a sigh of relief, but felt bad that Tanya wouldn't be part of his and .GIFfany's fun.

.GIFfany replying to Soos' question earlier, "Anything you want, Soos."

Soos knew just the place where him and .GIFfany could hangout and do what he wanted: to simply ride on a train meant to fit kids. As Tanya sees Soos leave for the small ride, she received a conceited sneer from .GIFfany. Of course it did hurt Tanya that Soos chose to ignore the warning signs and clear threats she made, but she knows he'll see soon enough that .GIFfany isn't right at all. .

Soos rides on the mechanical train with .GIFfany on the train's screen, the two enjoying themselves at a play area for little kids, though none were around to disturb them.

Soos laughs, "Choo choo!" .GIFfany laughs with him until the ride stops, needing two quarters to continue the fun.

The train ride stating, "Please insert fifty cents to continue."

Soos frowned in disappointment, "Aw, man."

Suddenly, Soos hears a young woman, who ran the Meat Cute as a vendor, laughing nearby, turning around to see her, hiding behind her cart. Her name was Melody. Melody had light tan skin, full pink lips, her wavy light brown hair in a loose ponytail - like what had Tanya before she cut her hair - and wearing her work uniform, with an average height and slightly heavy build. Tanya nearby brightens in expression and mood, sensing something good about the woman that puts her at ease as her, Dipper and Mabel keep watching the scene from a concealed distance.

"Oh, sorry," Melody spoke, moving out of her hiding spot to approach Soos, sharing her relatability to what he was doing mere moments ago, "Dude, that's awesome that you're a grown man riding a little train like that! You're totally like, owning it."

Soos didn't know what to think of her praise. Usually people have told him he's being too childish for a man his age to enjoy things, they negatively think, are meant for kids. It was refreshing for him to hear that from a person he just met.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm like, if it's fun, uh, do it. You know?" Soos said sheepishly.

Melody relates with him further, "Exactly! Being an adult is the worst. Skewering meat, remembering to pay bills, I just want to ride tiny trains all day."

Soos was beginning to like Melody, making him comfortable around her, "At least you get to work at Meat Cute. Extreme lunch meats are the food of the future."

"I feel the same way. I'm Melody by the way," Melody said as she extended her hand for a handshake.

Tanya, Dipper and Mabel were loving the interaction going on. Mabel could barely contain her excitement, but she tamed herself enough to not make a noise. Sunny wagging his tail happily.

Soos shaked her hand, introducing himself in pleasantness, "Oh, I'm Soos. I tell you, if you like robots for kids, you should check out the best restaurant of all time!"

Melody perked a grin, thinking of the place he has in mind, "You mean…"

Soos and Melody say in unison, "Hoo-Ha Owl's Pizzamatronic Jamboree!"

Melody started to nervously play with her hair, having found someone who possibly understands her and her interests, "What? You've heard of Hoo Ha Owl's? I loved that place when I was a kid!"

"Oh yeah, dude. There's one right in this mall! I should show you some time," Soos informed, pointing in the general direction of the location.

Melody saw an opportunity and took it, getting a good feeling about Soos as she tells him, "I'm free around eight."

Soos instantly accepted the proposition, "Boom! Done."

"Perfect!" Melody chirped, giving him fifty cents, "I'll see you then." She walks out the doors of the mall, waving back to him as she left to get ready for the date.

Soos waved back to her and smiled, finding it really refreshing compared to what he had to put up with earlier, "What a nice lady. Well, back to riding this tiny train for children."

Before Soos had the chance to insert the quarters, Mabel appeared and leaped onto him, forcing him off the train as she squeals in utter joy. Dipper and Tanya walking toward them with smiles on their faces. Tanya being glad that .GIFfany didn't interfere with the whole exchange between Soos and Melody.

Mabel made excited noises as she playfully hits Soos, but not hard in the slightest, "Soos!" She continues to makes celebrating noises.

Tanya congratulating her best friend, "You did awesome, pal! I have a real good feeling about her." She helped Soos on his feet.

Dipper remarking in a positive manner, "We saw the whole thing, Soos. That was amazing! You talked to a real girl, and you got a date!"

Soos questioned it, not having realized he got asked out, "I did?"

Mabel yelled excitedly, "This is the best day of my life!" She jumps and dances around with Sunny hopping on his rear legs with her in the background.

Dipper telling Soos of what he observed, "You were in the zone, you made eye contact - it was like you'd done this a million times before. Don't you see? That game really worked!"

Mabel advising Soos, "You don't need it anymore; you can toss it out!"

"Yes, definitely toss it out," Tanya strongly suggested.

However, Soos was reluctant to do so, but he didn't like that .GIFfany was insulting Tanya and pushing her away, having made her uncomfortable she was left out, "Toss it? But, I like .GIFfany. She's good to me. She's predictable."

Dipper reasoned with his friend, "Soos, can a computer game go to Reggie's engagement party with you?"

Soos hadn't thought on that part, seeing his friend has a point, "Uh…."

"And she's possessive, having clear signs she's homicidal, among the other negative things of a Yandere," Tanya noted, frowning to Soos as she noticed.

"Yandere?" Dipper and Mabel asked in unison.

"A crazy, obsessed girl who'd want no one to get in between her and those they're vying for. They'd do  _anything_  to make sure of it," explained Tanya, having seen enough anime to know about the subject.

Soos frowned and gave more thought about .GIFfany, hearing that from Tanya had him thinking that perhaps the game isn't all that's cracked out to be. Soos does acknowledge that .GIFfany wasn't being nice to his friend at all and made her and Sunny upset. He had to break the news to .GIFfany when he gets home to prepare for his date with Melody.

* * *

_Later in Soos' room…._

Soos confronts .GIFfany about him not being able to bring her with him, and about her poor behavior towards his friend, "Hey, .GIFfany? We, uh- We gotta talk."

"Of course. I am programmed to find everything you say interesting," replied .GIFfany.

Soos stuttered with how to express his thoughts in words with her, not wanting to upset her if he said the wrong thing, "Well, have you ever had to choose between two things you like, but you don't know which one is right for you? I mean, I'm just thinkin' long term... Maybe I should be someone a little less," he mimicked robot sounds, enforcing his point, ") "beep boop." Heh, you know? Also, I didn't like how you were yelling at my best friend. She was only looking out for me."

.GIFfany did not like what he said in the slightest, getting defensive and angry at him, "I don't think you know what you're saying, Soos. No one loves you more than me. The girls out there will just make fun of you! Plus, you're so called "best friend" was interfering with our time together." She ended that sounded manipulative.

Soos didn't believe .GIFfany about his friend, but he had to ask on the girl subject, "You- you really think so? On the girls thing, I mean."

.GIFfany said back in an angry, commanding tone, "I know so! Besides, we had a deal. You bought my game, you held my books, you're my boyfriend. Now sit down in that chair!"

Soos began to see that .GIFfany wasn't the innocent, pleasant girl she appeared to be, and that Tanya was right about her, "I don't think I like the way you're acting…."

.GIFfany yelled at him while banging on the computer screen, "I WON'T LET ANOTHER GIRL TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME, SOOS! YOU HEAR ME?!"

Soos retracted back from his computer, trying to calm her down, but failing as she was in a jealous rage, ".GIFfany, calm down!"

.GIFfany kept yelling and banging on the screen, "YOU'RE MINE, SOOS!"

Soos acted fast, picking up his game controller, "Well, uh, uh… Pause!" He pressed the button to pause the game. Fully freezing .GIFfany in place while looking at him with eyes and an expression that she was betrayed, but it was for her own good. Soos took a moment to look around before saying with a sigh of relief, "Woah, that got intense. I'm sorry, .GIFfany. Maybe having a cursed robo girlfriend wasn't such a good idea." He decided it was best to remove the game disc from his computer, however, some electricity ran through the device and directly to .GIFfany herself. It won't be long until she were to break free from the pausing hold; now that her game was removed from the system. Soos saying in a sad tone, "I'm taking you back to the video game store after my date with Melody." With that, he left his room to find the right clothes to change into for his date.

Little did Soos know, his computer screen flashed and slightly distorted images of .GIFfany appear, making her more menacing as she now will anything to keep Soos all to herself. Whether he liked it or not. The screen fades into a bright flash of electricity, making her way to Gravity Malls to confront Soos once and for all.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack…._

Stan was preparing his briefcase of equipment he'll be using to steal Will E. Badger in the cover of night. Stan didn't think he'd using them after such a long time, but for the occasion, it was an exception.

"Hello, old friends," Stan puts on his gloves, "I've gotta be careful this time. I'm getting old for this." The moment he closed the briefcase, Wendy and Carla were there, finding what he's doing to be ridiculous.

"Alright, Stan. This is weird even for you. Do you need to talk?" Wendy spoke, but Carla inputs her own words, knowing Stan all too well.

Carla remarked, giving Wendy a bit of insight, "Wendy, my husband has always been too stubborn for his own good, like his brother; even Addi can be that way. Stubbornness always seemed to run in the family." No matter what, Stan can't be convinced to stop unless it proves to be too much for him to handle.

Stan turned to Wendy to say, "Nothing you can say will change my mind, Wendy. Sometimes, a man has to steal an animatronic badger, to stay in this crazy game called life."

"Or... you could just not care," Wendy suggested.

"It's about the principle. No one tells Stan Pines he's out of the game," Stan retorted, about to leave the gift shop through the window instead of the door for some reason. Before he could unlock the window to climb out of, Carla sighed with a shake of her head, offering to lend a hand if it means to get him out of trouble when things go wrong.

"Stan, please don't climb out the window, you'll hurt your back that way if you fall. I'll come with you to nab that badger thing just so we can figure something out. I'll bring your orthopedic back pillow too."

Stan beamed, going up to his wife to hug and kiss her in a loving manner, "Thanks, Hotpants! Just like old times - you and me!"

Wendy wondered how Carla can put up with Stan's antics and remain together for so long.

* * *

_In Gravity Falls Mall…._

Dipper, along with Mabel and Tanya prep Soos for his date before he enters the establishment, sitting backwards on a chair and being focused. Soos wearing something nice while still keeping his iconic hat on his head. Mabel wore an outfit similar to a referee with a pink and white cap that has a pink heart at the center for the occasion.

"You can do this, Soos!" cheered Mabel encouragingly as Dipper gave Soos some water to drink, Tanya and Sunny patting him on the back. Mabel makes Soos do a quick review of what to do while on his date, "Just remember what your love crew taught you. How does she look?"

"Nice!"

"What are her stories?"

"Interesting!"

"And who's going to pay for dinner?" Mabel asked the final question.

Soos got up and says proudly, "SOOS IS!"

"Now, DATE!" Dipper announced.

Tanya adding her own words of encouragement, "Go get her, Soos!" Sunny letting out a bark.

Soos runs off and yells in the hype of it.

Mabel remarking, "They grow up so fast."

For some reason, Tanya felt an ill feeling something was about to happen tonight.

Melody waited outside of Hoo-Ha Owl's at the entrance, having changed out of her work uniform and into something more comfortable; an outfit consisted of a lavender shirt with white polka-dots, white shorts, purple earrings, a lavender hair tie, and periwinkle sandals. She carried a dark pink crossbody bag with a light yellow zigzag at the bottom, two light blue, symmetrical diamonds with smaller, dark pink diamonds in the middle of them on the fold of the bag, and a light blue diamond button to keep the bag closed.

Melody took some time to use her leg to scratch at her other leg that was itching, muttering under her breath, "Itchy legs, itchy legs-" She immediately greeted him the moment she looked up away from her legs with a smile, "Oh, hi Soos!"

Soos greeted her in an excited manner, "Melody! Are you ready for a," he looked at his hands of the lines to say in case he forgot, "date with me?"

Melody laughed a little, agreeing with him, "I totally am."

Meanwhile, Stan and Carla break into Hoo-Ha Owl's from the back, using a credit card to unlock the door, being quiet on the way in. The two see the manager, Gary, from earlier move Will E. Badger right they were.

Gary praised the animatronic, "Good show man! Way to warm 'em up! I wish I was more like you." He kissed the badger on the cheek before walking off. Stan and Carla squinting their eyes to seize the opportunity to take the animatronic before Gary were to come back for it.

Inside Hoo-Ha Owl's, Soos and Melody find a round booth to sit in while waiting for their food order.

Melody being hungry as she expressed, "Man, I could go for some complimentary breadsticks right now."

Soos laughed some, reminding him, "Uh, one time I was so hungry, I ate the decorational bamboo at the Jade Dragon." He sang to make it humorous to her, patting his belly "Like a big old panda!"

It did make Melody chuckle, taking delight in his humor, "You're hilarious."

Soos laughs with her, but something was amiss, "Yeah, well, you know, I just sorta say whatever pops into my, uh…" Soos sees what was wrong the moment he catches .GIFfany in the video game screen behind Melody.

.GIFfany bringing up a subtitle message for Soos, ""You paused me?"

Soos spits out his drink on Melody from having read the message, shielding herself with her hands as Soos was struggling to keep his composure from the dread that loomed over him.

Melody asking in genuine concern from the abrupt action, putting a gentle hand on his arm, "Soos, are you okay?"

Soos sounded distressed when he tried to brush it off to not alarm Melody further, "No! I'm, uh, fine! Everything's fine."

"You sure? You're spitting an awful lot," Melody pointed out.

Behind Melody were three screens .GIFfany controlled subtitled to say, ""You left me for her?"" followed by an ex-ed out image of Melody's face. Soos became even more anxious seeing the text, fearing .GIFfany's about to do something terrible to not only himself, but to Melody too.

Soos was sweating profusely, making an excuse to remove himself from the scene to get help from his friends, "Uh, can you sit tight? I have to go to the bathroom for a long time. Not in a weird way." Soos ran over to Dipper, Mabel, Tanya and Sunny at a nearby table who were hiding behind an uplifted pizza box. Soos hyperventilates as soon as he got to them.

Mabel wondering what he was doing, "Soos, what are you doing out there?"

Soos telling them with urgency in his voice, "I've got a big problem, guys. I'm being stalked by .GIFfany!"

"Ah hell. I knew she'd try somethin'," Tanya shifted her eyes to the screens on the televisions and video games, wary of .GIFfany will do something.

"Or maybe it's pronounced, "Jiffany?" I was never really sure," Soos said.

"That girl from the video game you were playing?" inquired Mabel with a raised brow.

Dipper too raised his brow at Tanya, "You believe him?"

"No shit - .GIFfany 'bout threatened me if Soos hadn't said somethin' yesterday. She's alive, in a sense, controlling electronic devices from what I've seen her do." Tanya looked to Soos with sympathy, "We gotta try to stop her somehow."

Suddenly, the lights go off where the five are, .GIFfany staring right at them, locking on Dipper, Mabel, Tanya and Sunny as targets through the illuminating screen.

Mabel saying, "Uh-oh," in dread.

Dipper telling Soos, "Take it from someone who brought an arcade game to life, this will not end well."

Soos reassured them, not knowing all that .GIFfany was capable of doing and assumed, "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure she's stuck on TV screens."

They see .GIFfany traveled across the game screens, stopping at Fight Fighters where Rumble McSkirmish challenged her for a fight, only to get zapped by her with lightning bolts from her eyes, shocking him before proceeding to enter the stage where she enacts her wraithful plan.

Soos could see he was terribly wrong about his assumption, needing to get to Melody and warn her, "Oh, boy." He ran over back to his and Melody's table, urging her, "So hey, anyway, you uh, wanna move this date far away into the forest away from all electronics and people?"

Melody doesn't realize what was going, laughing some as she tells him, "What? But the floor show's about to start."

"Uh!"

The lights dimmed as the five mascots Hoo Ha Owl's are start playing instruments to begin the show. The big beaver laughing as the lead member, Hoo-Ha Owl said, "Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Who wants to hear Hoo Ha the Owl? Oh! Who...?" Hoo-Ha shuts down all of a sudden, no doubt .GIFfany's doing when she takes possession of the beaver cheerleader mascot.

.GIFfany gaining full control over the animatronics as she says darkly, "Hello, friends. Hoo-Ha the owl is dead." The lights go out to place center onto her as quiet music from the frog began to play. "This next song goes out to my forever boyfriend, Soos."

Melody was in disbelief of what's going on, asking Soos, "Soos, what's going on?"

"No time to explain! We gotta get out of here!" Soos takes Melody's hand, dragging her with him as they ran for the door along with Mabel, Dipper, Tanya and Sunny.

.GIFfany unleashing her full power as she says to Soos with menacing glowing red eyes, "The only way out, Soos, is in my arms!" With the snap of her fingers, the nearby animatronics come to life under her command, "After them!" she order as the people in the restaurant ran out screaming.

Meanwhile, Stan and Carla got hold of Will E. Badger, completely unaware of the chaos transpiring in the restaurant as he tied up the animatronic on something he can relocate easier.

Stan exclaiming in victory, "Done. Out with the old, in with the new. I feel invincible!"

Suddenly due to .GIFfany's power, Will E. got affected as well, becoming possessed as he attacked Stan with a punch to the face, frightening the old man and his wife.

"What the hell?!" Carla screamed as she did not see that coming.

Stan backing away close to the wall, "Wha- what the?"

"Who wants to get badgered?" the animatronic said as it got closer to Stan, making him scream while Carla sees what she can find to save her husband and herself.

Soos, Melody, Dipper, Mabel, Tanya and Sunny were having a tough time of their own when they get trapped inside the building, everyone else got away before the exit sealed shut.

The five, except for Tanya, frightened when .GIFfany sicked her acquired minions at them, "I'm sorry, Soos, but you can't run away from our relationship!" She activates all the skee ball games to fire their hard balls at them at high speed. Soos managed to pull down an arcade game on time to take cover while they form a plan before it's too late.

Soos finally got a chance to explain himself to Melody about .GIFfany, "So, about all this, I may have purchased a dating simulator that obtained sentience and went crazy."

.GIFfany began to walk toward them as she adds, "Oh, I am crazy. Crazy for you, Soos." She shoots electricity at them, thankfully all of them dodging it when they ducked for cover.

Melody's hair caught a flame though, screaming as the small flame burns. Tanya and Soos putting out the fire with their patting.

Soos apologizing to Melody, determined to set things right, "Oh no! I'm so sorry, Melody! I'll fix this. It's me she wants. I'll distract her while Dipper, Mabel, Tanya and Sunny keep you safe! It's the only way!" Soos climbed over the fallen arcade game.

Melody sighed as she said what's on her mind in that moment, pointing out the flaw in his plan, "Soos these are children, your friend is pregnant, and that's a small dog."

"We'll try to manage," Tanya said to Melody, touching her belly to think of a way to protect her cousins, dog, and Melody. She sets her eyes on one of the animatronics: Hoo-Ha Owl, seeing if she can try something she hadn't done in awhile.

"The only WAYYYY!" cried Soos as he ran across the way, getting hit by the skee balls in the process towards the kitchen, painful as it may be for him, he had to distract .GIFfany, "Over here, .GIFfany!"

"Stop!" shouted .GIFfany, taking the bait as she followed him to the kitchen.

Soos used a serving plate top to slide like a penguin across the floor, dodging the other animatronics and getting into the kitchen faster before .GIFfany, her using lightning to open the door in hot pursuit.

Dipper saying, "On three we split. One, two-"

The Big Beaver character karate chopped the arcade game in half, making the five scatter to run away from homicidal possessed animatronic.

Out in the back of the building, Stan was getting punched by the badger still until Carla found a metal rod and starts delivering beatings at it.

"Get away from my husband you-" Carla was punched in the face by the badger, knocking her back that had Stan boiling mad that his wife got hurt.

"No one hits my wife and lives!" Stan was about to deliver his own punches until Will E. uppercuts him, knocking him back against the pile of trash. Will E. was about to deliver the final blow, but Stan dodged him in time where the fist made contact to Goldie's jaw, the dispenser biting into the badger that distracted it long enough for Carla to come back swing, delivering some mighty hits. Stan was falling in love with his wife all over again, watching her fight to save him. He cheered for both Carla and Goldie, "Yes, yes, get 'em Goldie, get 'em! Beat his metal ass, Hotpants!"

"Already doing that, Stan!" Carla grinned, hitting the badger right against the ass and head of it.

Inside the restaurant, Tanya was doing her best to avoid getting hit by Hoo-Ha's banjo. Sunny growled and barked at the animatronic, getting in front of the feet to trip the mechanical owl over, making Tanya smile as she praised her faithful dog, "Thanks, Sunny, now to fight animatronic with animatronic!"

Tanya's amber eyes flared flaming red, both - now skeletal - hands engulfed with hellfire that didn't burn her as she touched Hoo-Ha, taking control of it as her hellish power coursed through it, turning it dark with hellfire. Hoo-Ha's wings turning black and fiery, the tips becoming jagged blades, the head distorting the cartoonish look into something more menacing with searing eyes and spikey vest and hat. The feet of Hoo-Ha's growing talon claws. Tanya sat right on Hoo-Ha's shoulders as it rose up and said in a deepened voice, "Hoo-Ha's… not… dead… yet."

Tanya confidently grinned, the flames slowly burning away her face to reveal bone and sharp demon fangs, riding on Hoo-Ha's shoulders to make him go forward to fight against the other mascots after her cousins and Melody. The first targets were the two large rat animatronics that were after Mabel at the playground. Mabel taking off her shoes before entering inside the slide.

"Tear 'em up, Hoo-Ha!" commanded Tanya, Hoo-Ha letting out an ear-piercing screech as it used its flaming, spikey banjo to cut away the claws of the rat animatronics, then breathing fire from its beak to burn the metal monstrosities. The mascots short circuit and fell down into smoldering remains.

Mabel cheered to have been rescued by her elder cousin, "That's so amazing! Just like Grunkle Jimmy!"

Tanya chuckled in a deep voice, focusing her sights on the big beaver going after Dipper.

"I'm gonna eat your face like pizza!" Big Beaver threatened Dipper as it tried to hit him, but the boy got out of the way in time. Big Beaver hitting a button on the game in front of it, making it laugh before Hoo-Ha sliced it up in pieces with bladed wings in an "X" shape.

Melody stopped in her tracks, dropping the folded metal chair she was about to hit Big Beaver with, seeing Tanya and Hoo-Ha in their flaming glory. Sunny barking happily next to her.

"So awesome…." Melody said under her breath.

Dipper points out to the frog animatronic about to go after Melody, warning, "Melody watch out!"

Melody turned around and screamed at the frog hopping toward her. Tanya had Hoo-Ha run at the frog, using its elongated head as a drill to pierce through the metal body, destroying the last of .GIFfany's minions.

Dipper, Mabel and Melody cheered for Tanya in saving them. Melody could see why Soos had faith in the kids and his friend to protect her. However, their celebration was cut short when they all thought back to Soos, wondering how he's holding up when they eyed the kitchen.

"What do we do? Even if we destroy the body .GIFfany's in, she'll only possess something else. Maybe turn into something more dangerous," Dipper said aloud, frowning that there may not be much they can do.

"Hmm…." Tanya thinks Dipper's right, .GIFfany would do just that throughout the mall if she had to.

In the kitchen, .GIFfany was stepping ever closer to Soos while he backed away in fear as she surrounded him, "I've got you surrounded, Soos. There's no way out!"

Soos turned to see his friends no longer in danger, but they were all still trapped in the restaurant, "Please, let my friends go, I'll do anything, I promise!"

"I seem to remember someone who promised to be my boyfriend. Think about it." .GIFfany made her image appear on the nearby television screen, showing images of other women rejecting him, including Melody in a pixelated fashion in the attempt to manipulate him to see her "point" to be with her, "Real girls are unpredictable. They judge you." She laughed, "Do you really think that Melody will take you back after this awful date? I can download your brain into the game, with me, and we'll be together, forever." She points her finger at Soos, turning it into an extending flash drive.

With a loud bang, Tanya kicked open the sealed kitchen door, alarming .GIFfany and Soos as she walked toward them at a quick pace. Tanya growled as she tackled down the frightened, possessed animatronic vessel.

"Soos get out of here while I hold her off somehow!" ordered Tanya, but Soos had another idea the moment he took out the game .GIFfany came from.

"Game over, .GIFfany!" Soos held up the game disc for .GIFfany to see in horror.

.GIFfany begging, "No! Wait!"

It was too late. Soos throws the disc in the oven. It distorts and crinkles, .GIFfany screams and is transferred over to the nearest game, Fight Fighters. The face of the specific animatronic she possessed melts, and the animatronic shuts down. Tanya reverting back to her original appearance as she goes up to hug Soos. Hoo-Ha reverting back to its original self, falling over on the ground.

Outside, the badger animatronic shuts down as well when .GIFfany's hold on it was lost. Carla panting as she gets a big hug and a passionate kiss from Stan, being utterly grateful he was saved.

"You did it! You and that old beautiful monster!" Stan picked up Goldie and hugged it, turning to Carla, "How's about you, me and Goldie hit the town? These old-has-beens' are going to Vegas!"

Carla smiled a tad, loving the idea of getting a good break in Vegas, "That sounds great, Stan." She looked at Goldie as she rubbed the bruise on her face, "Guess you're good for something after all, Goldie."

Inside the damaged restaurant, Soos and Melody sat down together to take in what happened, bruised and slightly scratched among the damaged place. Tanya sighing in relief when she finally got to sit down and relax, she could still feel the small life within her thriving, part of her was worried that if she went into the demonic form, it may have harmed Cadence. It took a lot of energy out of her, but it was worth it to save her friends and cousins. Sunny barking happily as he played with a ball from the ball pit. However, Tanya did felt something different having happened while in her demonic state, but hoping her baby didn't get altered in some way.

Soos apologized to Melody with a sigh, "I'm sorry for all of this. I honestly remember this place being a lot more fun when I was a kid."

Melody agreeing with him, "Believe it or not but I've been on worse dates."

"Really?"

"Never date a magician."

Soos makes a disgusted noise, agreeing with her, "Why would I?" Melody jokingly hits him and they both laugh. Soos gets around to ask her as he remembered, "Oh! Hey you aren't maybe interested in going to my cousin's engagement party in a week? I promise there's like zero robot badgers."

Melody found his offer promising, smiling as she agreed with a chuckle, "Yeah. I'll still be in town then."

""Still be in town?"" questioned Soos with a crestfallen expression.

"I'm going back home to Portland in a few weeks. But we can video chat, if that's okay with you?" asked Melody, having thought of a compromise.

Soos brightened in expression, "A relationship with a girl that I can only see through my computer...sounds perfect!"

Tanya smiling over to Melody, mentioning, "I live in Portland too with my husbands. I'll be here until summer ends, but when I get back, you and I can totally hangout if you want. Can give you a tatt, if you like."

"Oh awesome!" Melody smiled, seeing that Tanya seemed to be fine after what happened, having been concerned for her and her baby's well being. Seeing the detailed tattoos on Tanya's arms got Melody considering the option.

Dipper and Mabel raised their heads from the ball pit, enjoying the moment Soos and Melody were having.

Mabel cheered in success, raising her arms up high, "Spirit of love, we did it!"

To the twins surprise, Abuelita pops out of the ball pit with them, having seen everything that went on. Her expressing how happy she was now that Soos has a girlfriend, "Yes. Yes, I am so happy."

Dipper wondering, "Have you been following us all day?"

Abuelita smiled, "Soos' life is my soap opera."

Sunny bounced happily in the ball pit, scattering the colorful balls about when he passed their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That concludes the chapter by vulpixen! One thing to note, I never liked typing .GIFfany's name while writing the fic, lol. Also I changed Cormac's headcanon voice to Josh Keaton, the same voice for Shiro from Voltron: Legendary Defender. Like from the Jimmy Snakes chapter I've mentioned, Tanya inherited the powers inspired from the Ghost Rider. Join us next time where Shannon gets a surprise by an old college friend/old crush, though for an important reason in chapter 49: For Whom The Ring Tolls.


	49. For Whom The Ring Tolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Shannon gets a surprise visit from an old friend/crush from her college years, though for an important reason.

_Somewhere in Washington a week prior…._

"Bloody hell!" the twenty-nine-year old man of Welsh descent, Clyde Quartz Bone, hissed in frustration, flipping through a Wiccan spellbook his older brother, Byron back in Wales, sent him to find something that could remedy his problem he's had for over five years.

It had to do with the black gold ring, with runes etched on the band, and a chunk of green malachite - resembling an eye - around his middle finger in his left hand.

At first, the ring gave him charisma to sway the most stubborn person and see through lies, but it came at a price: it harmed him physically and emotionally if he wasn't seeking the other ring that's a twin to what he's wearing, but he never found it or sought after who was bearing said ring. Induced migraines, mental berating, irritability, some sleepless nights and severe aches in the hand that hinders his work. Sometimes, he snaps at the voice in his head, aloud, that comes from the ring, only to get stares from nearby people who didn't hear the voice: the voice of Nimue.

Clyde has his jewelry crafting business and a young child to raise that took priority over finding the other ring; to which he was willing to endure over the years. That was until recently when it has begun to take a toll on him and his mind. Clyde knew he should've taken off the ring sooner, but it was all too enticing for him to keep the valuable ring.

As he sat at his study to read the old grimoire, he scanned the words and enchantations for anything else he can do to get the ring off from its tight grip, almost as if it were suffocating his finger without cutting off circulation.

He couldn't remove the cursed ring through normal means without harming himself in the process; even soap and water didn't do the trick. One hand running his fingers through his locks of lengthy black hair with a broad white streak that ran from the bangs to the very tip of the strands, like a skunk that has been hereditary for generations. Clyde then rubbed his goatee on his chin and small beard, growling from the feminine disembodied voice in his mind, belonging to Nimue as she's speaking to him in a condescending manner.

" _You'll never find the way in those pages. It's the wrong book_ ," Nimue spoke in truth, referencing those who have tried and failed before him.

"Oh shut it, Nimue," retorted Clyde aloud at the ring.

Clyde closed the book shut, rubbing his tired bright blue eyes as he got up from his seat, turning off the nearby desk lamp; designed to look like a fairy riding a corgi while holding a torch. Clyde walked out of his office where he's greeted by his young five-year old son, Drake Opal Bone, holding up a book called, "Connerheart the Painting Dragon," in his hands with a small frown, having been waiting a while for his father to read him the dragon-friendly bedtime story.

Drake greatly resembles his father with his black hair with the white streak that parted the middle like a skunk, except his hair was messy looking; Clyde not having bothered brushing his son's hair since it'll just get disheveled again at Drake's age. Drake's eyes appeared an emerald green and he wore his loose red shirt and pants for the night to sleep in.

Clyde frowns, seeing his son having waited for him to read the story, "I'm so sorry, Drake, Father was busy. Let's head to your room so I can read it for you."

"Finally!" Drake cheered with a hint of impatience in his tone, to which Clyde chuckled in understanding his son.

Inside Drake's room was adorn with walls painted like the shy, dotted with clouds and a floating castle. The floor lightly littered with toys of dragons, fairies and different magical monsters Drake had yet to put back in his wooden toy chest. When Clyde sees the few toys he almost steps on, he gives his son a raised brow, silently telling him to put his toys away if he weren't using them. Drake sighs before picking up his remaining toys and putting them back in the toy chest.

Clyde sat on Drake's small bed as his boy climbed on and crawled to his father's lap, snuggling up to listen to the story and possibly fall asleep, but it usually wasn't the case as the small boy almost always stayed up for the whole reading.

Clyde opened the book and began to read, "Long ago in the distant past, there was a great, blue fire-breathing dragon named, Connerheart who loved to paint. He painted pictures of the land he lived in, of people he knew, and of things more whimsical. He painted when he was happy, he painted when he was sad, he painted when he was angry. Connerheart let his emotions flow through his brush to create anything."

Drake beamed, standing up on his bed as he jumped lightly, "Does he let out a big roar like this?" He takes in a big huff, letting out a shout that sounded more like a chirp, releasing a small stream of blue fire that dissipated as quick as it appeared. Drake and his father aren't ordinary humans, but dragons themselves, having taken human form to blend in the human populace. A great secret that dragons and other magical creatures alike would rather take to their graves.

Clyde chuckled, thankfully they're in the safety of their home for no one else to bear witness, "Indeed he bellowed his roar like yours, but much louder for all to hear." He pats his son's head, "You'll get there as you mature over the years, like I have."

Drake pouted with a puffed chest, "Aw, man…. Well I'm still mighty despite how small I am, Father!"

"That you are, my little dragonling. Now let me read you the rest of the story," Clyde hinted a small smile. Drake plopped back to sitting next to his father, curled up next to him as Clyde continued to read to him until he reached the end of the story, closing the book, "That concludes this story of Connerheart. Now time for bed, Drake."

Drake rolled his eyes, but he complied and started crawling into his gemstone printed bedsheets. Before he were to fall asleep, he asked his father that made him think, "Father, do you think you'll find a nice woman who'll be my mother? Like how Connerheart met his love through what he loved doing?"

Clyde was almost at a loss for words from the sudden questions, when he turned to face his son, he says, "Umm…" He rubbed his chin, thinking of an answer his son will understand, reminding him of an old friend named Shannon Pines, "maybe, Drake. I remember a friend telling me, "Despite the heartache I may face, I still keep the heart open to let the next person in. It tends to mend the heart, but the memories last," is what she told me several years ago, before I left Portland to go back to Wales," he takes a deep breath and mentions in a sullen tone, "where I met your mother, Edith."

Drake tilted his head slightly, never having missed the mother he didn't get to know, but only heard from his father and relatives; how his mother was outspoken, graceful, and fierce like a hurricane when she wanted to be. He's seen her picture too. Edith had sleek brown hair with soft blue eyes, petite in stature, but she often spoke the loudest to be noticed. Edith suggested the name Opal for Drake if he had been born a girl; Clyde made it Drake's middle name. Lastly, she was a dragon like Clyde and Drake. Edith died not long after Drake was born.

Drake simply asked the following, "Do you miss her?"

"Often," Clyde responded as he got up, "but it's been a long time, so I try not to dwell on it. I'll see you in the morning, son."

Drake nodded, "Okay. Night, Father."

Clyde closed his son's bedroom door and walked to his own room, thinking about what else to do to be rid of the ring. As Clyde entered his bedroom, he thought of his friend, Shannon, again. He remembered her speaking about her family in Gravity Falls and how her parents tend to involve themselves with magic and creatures. Perhaps, he thought, they could provide a solution. However, he frowned when he talks to himself aloud.

"What if she's forgotten about me?"

" _She possibly has. You two didn't even give each other's contact information all those years ago_ ," negatively remarked Nimue using telepathy in his mind.

Clyde growled, glaring at the dark ring on his finger, about to attempt to bite it off with his fangs until the ring pulsed and glowed, sending a small effective shock to make him stop the act before it could occur. It caused Clyde to grip his arm, clenching his teeth that became fangs from the aching pain in his arm. Not only did Nimue cause him harm, but suppressed his dragon abilities. He's had enough of it.

Clyde walked toward his computer, typing in the search results for anything Gravity Falls related. From what he finds, it wasn't much, but he does know of the Mystery Shack and Shannon having mentioned it too. He grinned, despite what little information to go by, but it was something. Shannon was about to receive a surprise visit. But first, Clyde had to tell his few employees from his jewelry business, "Bone's Premium Cuts: We're Not a Deli," he'll be using his vacation days starting next week.

* * *

 _A week later…_.

Inside the shop, Natural Resources, Shannon, Shauna and Robbie were conducting their usual business. Shauna organizing her stock of herbs, tea leaves and spices in an orderly fashion. Robbie manning one of the registers where the jewelry and stones are, lounging in his chair some as it had been a bit slow. Shannon arranging her crafted jewelry pieces in the display glass casings by what type of gemstones each have, humming a tune in the process to the music playing in the store.

Dipper and Mabel browsing in the store together, picking out a few things to buy at a discount price - for family members only. Mabel choosing a rhinestone one or two rhinestone headbands of different colors, while Dipper gets a small bag of chamomile tea leaves to help him sleep at night upon Shauna's advice that tea helps with most things; such as sleep. Dipper had been doing better with his sleeping since what happened with Bill, planning to keep up the routine with drinking tea before bed.

"I have several sweaters that can match with these! They sparkle like glitter!" Mabel said cheerily while looking at the headbands she plans to buy. The stones on the headbands glissen from the sunlight in the building, her brother shading his eyes from the gleam.

"Well they're neat under the right lighting, and blinding people," Dipper commented as the two going up to the register where Robbie was behind the counter. Dipper hoped Robbie would be more civil while working, attempting to make small talk while the teen ringed up each item, "So, uh, how are you liking your job, dude?"

Robbie showed a confident grin on his face, "Oh it's great actually. Flexible schedule and decent pay. You know, young adult stuff." Robbie takes a look at what Dipper and Mabel were buying, not surprising him in the slightest with the headbands, but he nodded to the bag of tea leaves Dipper was getting, "Alright, you two are all set. That'll be ten dollars in total with the discount." The twins pay and were about to be on their way until Mabel remarked in a positive manner.

"I like how much you seemed to improve yourself since… well you know. You're not as gloomy and grumpy as you were before."

Robbie was almost surprised to get such a compliment about himself, though in his typical fashion, "Yeah, yeah. You two really think so?"

"I know so since you helped us some," Mabel smiled.

Robbie felt some pride in that moment, seeing that he actually did something to make a difference on more than one person's life. Sure it did get him sent to prison for less than a day, but it was worth it at the end with getting out with a clean record. Deep down, Robbie cares.

The door to the store opened, revealing to be Clyde and Drake themselves. Clyde sporting something business formal with a black suit with a white undershirt, dark green tie with emeralds embedded in the fabric, his black and white hair done up in a ponytail. He wanted to appear nice when seeing his old friends again. Drake, on the other hand, was wearing a green shirt with a badgers face on it, brown shorts, and black tennis shoes.

Definitely people Dipper, Mabel and Robbie hadn't met before anywhere in town. To Dipper and Mabel, Clyde looked like a villain from a tv show, but his kid almost looking like a mini version of him. Robbie thought the man reminded him of his late grandfather, Victor, of whom carried himself with importance like the man in the store.

Shauna's and Shannon's eye widened seeing the familiar face enter the store with his child, but he looked much different since they last saw him over seven years ago. Unlike what Clyde appeared as now, he had his hair much shorter, wearing a blue beret, shaved face, and overall more casual clothing from the early 2000's. It almost surprised them that Clyde now has a child of his own.

However, Shauna and Shannon could see Clyde's demeanor being much more serious than the shy, yet enthusiastic young man they once knew. Shannon was taken back by how handsome Clyde grew to be, making her heart even skip a beat when those old feelings began to surface. Shannon cursed herself for falling in love so easily still, but she steadied herself to be reminded that Clyde could possibly be married.

Shannon greeted Clyde in a friendly manner as she walked up to them, failing at hiding her blushing, "He - Hey there, Clyde, it's been a long time. How've you been?"

Shauna smiled down at Drake, "And who's this little one?"

Drake smiled confidently back, introducing himself, "I'm Drake! I like your store!"

Seeing that the small boy was eager to look around the shop, Shauna tells him with a bright smile, "Why don't have a look and see what you like in the store? Maybe your dad will buy you something."

"Yay!" Drake darted off to see all the items in the store that catches his attention, particularly the rocks and candy.

Clyde hinted a small smile on his face, seeing Shannon again after so long, greeting them back with a short polite bow, "It would be rude of me to leave this place without paying for something. It is great seeing you and your sister again, Shannon. You look as radiant as ever. And you, Shauna, you look well." He noted the fake eye Shannon has, remarking, "That eye you have, it's a spitting image of your real eye."

"Thanks, Clyde. From surviving a dinosaur attack and helping my own son, Quincy, through his issues, I'd say it has been eventful in an interesting way," Shauna smiled a bit. However, both her and her sister noticed he talked differently than he did before where he didn't sound so professional, almost like how their father, Ford, spoke.

"Oh?" Clyde inquired, curious about the mentioned dinosaur, but became focused Shauna mentioning her family and asked, "Is… uh… Marco was it, still around?"

"Marcus." Shauna corrected, understanding it had been years, "We're still going strong and raising Quincy here with the rest of the family."

"Good, good," Clyde simply responded.

Shannon became flustered by his compliment that she giggles a little, something Shauna hadn't seen her be in front of anyone in a long time. Dipper, Mabel and Robbie were quite intrigued from watching the scene unfold of the three adults conversing with the man. None of them noticing Drake getting a small stool to reach for the smooth colored rocks in the stall, where piles of them are stacked on top of the other, dipping his hands in them.

"Why… thank you, Clyde. I actually made it myself and did away with the eyepatch. I still have it in my room," Shannon said, smiling brightly.

"Fine craftsmanship." Clyde said before answering the earlier question about his life, "As for how I've been faring," Clyde glanced at the ring on his finger, "I've been better these last several years. I've been raising Drake on my own since his mother passed not long after he was born. While I was living in Wales, my brother and his husband were helping me with Drake along with their children. In addition, I've handling part of my family's jewelry business in Washington for a good while." There was a tinge of sadness in his expression that Shauna caught. Clyde hope Nimue won't say anything to set him off.

Shannon frowned, apologizing that she had him bring up a sensitive subject, "I'm so sorry."

"No, no don't be, Shannon," Clyde reassured as he smiled an ounce wider than he was doing, waving his hand slightly in a dismissive manner, "it's been over five years now and I've been ready to keep moving forward."

Shauna then asked Clyde the question she's been wondering since he came into town, "What brings you to Gravity Falls after all this time?"

Clyde gathered his thoughts, but he sees that it would be more fitting to tell them than in the store, "I'll explain to you two when you're both able. It's something I don't want to talk about here." He shifted his eyes around the public place in suspicion.

Shauna and Shannon understood it may be something magic related, both of them nodding to him.

"Of course," Shannon said with a bright smile, "we should be through here in an hour or two. You and Drake can explore the town. Also," she hands him her's and Shauna's phone number, "we'll call you to let you know when we're off and where to meet us at."

Clyde accepted the small phone number cards, placing them in his pocket, being pleased that he's getting the help he needed. He gives Shannon his phone number as well, "Thank you, ladies. Now to purchase something for Dra-"

**CRUNCH! CRUNCH! CRUNCH!**

Drake audibly made, chewing a few of the smooth pebbles in the stand, using his sharp, strong dragon teeth to chew on the stones as if they were candy. Dragons like Clyde and Drake at stones and gems for nutrients, but it was not appropriate to consume them in public like the boy's doing. They learned Drake wasn't exactly human.

"Whoa, dude…" Dipper said, getting out his notebook to write, "Not human."

The sounds of the crushing of rocks against the teeth making Mabel cringe, thinking of her own mouth, "Reminds me of the time I tried to bite into a small jawbreaker…."

"Holy shit…." Robbie muttered, turning to Shannon and Shauna, "What do we do when a kid starts eating the rocks?" Robbie was tempted to get out his phone and record the phenomenon, but he didn't as the father would greatly prohibit it.

"Uh…. make this one an exception in Drake's case," Shannon uttered, not having thought of that rule, but she and her sister know what Clyde and Drake really are. At least Drake wasn't choking.

Clyde panicked and scooped up his son when he ran up to him, lightly scolding him for displaying a secret that wasn't meant to be known, "Drake I told you not to eat rocks in public. I was - well am going to pay for them."

"Sorry, I got hungry and I couldn't read the letters on the boxes," Drake apologized, munching on the rock that was already in his mouth.

Clyde sighed and questioned his son, "How many did you eat? And you could've asked me for assistance."

Drake tries to think of a number, "Um… five? I wanted to try to read by myself, but I couldn't so..."

Clyde sets down his son, patting his head then looking at Shauna and Shannon and gave them an apologetic look, and five dollars to pay for the stones Drake ate.

"It's alright, a few missing stones won't hurt the business," Shannon spoke with a small grin.

Clyde nodded, heading out the door with Drake in tow. The moment the two left, Dipper and Mabel had some questions about Clyde and his son. Shannon takes a deep, blissful breath.

"So what was up with those two?" Dipper inquired, pointing toward the door.

Shauna tells them, trusting the twins as she whispers, "Well, as you noticed, they aren't totally human. They're dragons able to take human form to help them blend into the modern age, for the most part to survive. From what Clyde told us in the past, he's a Welsh Dragon, their people eat stones and gems for nutrients along with strengthening their bodies."

Shannon frowned when she elaborated her side, "Clyde go way back when in college back in Portland. I met Clyde when we were nineteen years old; months after my sister and me graduated West Coast Tech for four years, but that's another story…." She thinks back to those college years knowing Clyde while telling the story to the kids.

* * *

_Some university in Portland, 2002…._

While Shannon was in class, writing down her notes for a gemology related course when the professor tells her and the rest of the students. The light reflecting from Shannon's bedazzled purple eyepatch causing some students to cover their eyes, making the young woman grin for she had an excuse to wear it.

"For the next assignment, it'll revolve around cooperation with your peers. Each of you find one or more partners to work with. It'll involve cooperation, comparing notes and just remember it's due next week. Now all of you scramble to find someone."

The students, except for Shannon, did just that with quickly finding their partners to work with. Shannon was in no rush with finding someone to work with. Shannon knew just who to pick as she goes over to her recently made friend, Crystal.

"Hey, Crys, wanna be partners?" Shannon asked the woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes with enthusiasm.

"Sure!" Crystal replied while walking towards her, "We going to include another person or we're settled with what we got?"

"Um…." Shannon thinks for a moment, turning to see a young man named Clyde to himself, looking annoyed at the person who called him, "skunk butt-head." In that instant, she knew she was going to like Clyde.

"Hey there," Shannon greeted Clyde, who looked up at her with a raised brow, "um, would you like to be our extra partner? We can go kick that guy's ass later if you want us to."

"Shannon!" Crystal playfully pushed her friend's shoulder, figuring she must be joking, making Clyde laugh in humor. At least there's some people standing up for him.

"Ah that won't be necessary, I've dealt with people like that throughout grade school and high school; not so different here. Also I've been called worse concerning my surname," he closed his book and introduced himself, "I'm Clyde Quartz Bone, foreign exchange student from Wales, nice to meet you and your friend. And sure, I'll be your extra partner."

"I'm Crystal Anderson, a foreign exchange student from Norway," Crystal said with a pleasant smile.

"And I'm Shannon Tesia Pines from America. Specifically from a small town in Roadkill County, Oregon." Shannon laughed a bit from her own joke, as did Clyde some.

"Oh? You ought to tell me more about it some time while we do the assignment. I find your eyepatch to be rather radiant," Clyde smiled brightly at Shannon, making her blush as he was beginning to like her already.

_Later…._

While Shannon, Crystal and Clyde were conversing while in the dorm, the door opened to reveal Shauna and her boyfriend, Marcus, entering inside, getting the trio's attention.

"Hey, Shannon, Crystal, and…" Shauna greeted, trailing off to notice Clyde in the room.

"Clyde," answered Clyde shyly to the new people.

Shannon introduces her sister and Marcus, "That's my fraternal twin sister, Shauna, and her boyfriend, Marcus. They good I assure. So what's up, sis?"

"Marcus and I wanted to tell you guys that Dante, Iris, Mei, Li, Ai and Jacob will heading out to the Japanese Garden to investigate the… occurrence Byron informed us about. They need us to go with them for an extra pair of hands," Shauna informed, though enough to not let in Clyde fully on what they're up to, having just met him.

Crystal got up to pick up her studying material, placing it near the bed where she can pick it up later, then grabbing her other bag of items she'll be needing, "Alright. We'll continue this later, Shannon, Clyde."

"Wait, wait," Clyde stood up, asking Shauna, wondering if it's just a coincidence or not that his brother was mentioned, "is Byron's surname Bone?"

"Yeah, why?" Marcus answered, leaning against the door frame.

"He's my older brother," Clyde brought up that caught their attention, them all figuring he's like his brother as well. "What's going on with him?" Clyde asked in concern, his brother not having told him everything.

Shauna reassured him, "Don't worry, it's nothing we can't handle. You're free to come with us if it helps. I kinda figured you two were related seeing the white streak, but I didn't want to make assumptions aloud."

"Well, what are we waiting for? The assignment can wait," Shannon said in eagerness that everyone agreed with.

Clyde nodded and followed the four out of the dorm and go where they needed to be. An event that made Shannon and Clyde create a strong bond.

* * *

_Present day…._

Mabel and Dipper were munching on candy rocks while listening to Shannon and Shauna's story, getting more intrigued by the mention of the friends they hanged out with in the past. Robbie having gotten off work for the day while the story was being told. However, it wasn't the whole story as Shannon and Shauna purposely left out what was really going on back then they shouldn't know about just yet.

"It was that night we learned what Clyde and his brother were really are,"

"Oh wow," Mabel smiled from hearing the new names of Shauna and Shannon's old friends from a more eventful time of their lives, "you guys had a lot of friends back then."

Shauna smiled in fondness of the memory, "That we did. More than we ever really made here in town growing up. I wasn't the most social in the past, keeping to myself and studying. That change when we got to college."

Dipper had a question of his own, inquiring about their old friends, "Do you still talk to any of them?"

Shauna smiled a bit when she mentions, "Well pretty much with Dante, Li and Ai, along with a few other friends nowadays. We've been reconnecting with them since coming back here the previous few years. The others…" she exchanged looks of somberness with her sister before telling them, "a lot of things happened in the past. A good few of them are no longer with us, but we still remember them fondly. Let's just say it was never the same again when our group fell apart at the loss of Mei, Jacob, Crystal and Iris."

"Didn't help that Clyde and his brother had to go back to Wales… before I got to confess my feelings for him. It was a real stressful time for me and Shauna," Shannon shared, adding to the depressing air while they all began to go on their way to the Mystery Shack.

* * *

_At the Mystery Shack, 2005…._

" _Shannon I have to move back to Wales with my brother tonight, something came up back home and… I don't think we'll be coming back anytime soon. But I want you to know that it had been an absolute pleasure knowing you, your sister, and everyone else. I hope your sister had a safe birth and all is well. I wish we had more time together._

 _-Sincerely, Clyde._ "

Shannon was alone in the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror with a sullen expression as she read the letter from Clyde. It had been a stressful twenty-four hours since leaving the hospital after giving the blood needed to help her sister live; having lost much blood from birthing Quincy into the crazy world. Shannon was scared witless almost having lost her sister and her new nephew as was the rest of the family; it made her physically ill.

It didn't help Shannon at all that she never got to tell Clyde how she truly felt about him. Shannon folded the letter up and tucked it away in her pocket, taking out her own letter she wanted to write back to Clyde, but now, it seemed pointless to do so since he may not feel the same, nor could she go to Wales herself to tell him. Tears streamed from her eye as the stress was finally getting to her.

Shannon bitterly thinks the universe never wanted her to find love; in the romantic sense. Jasmine in sixth grade, Shannon tried to impress her with a cake, only to embarrass herself by falling on top of it. Jasmine laughed at her. Walton in seventh grade, Shannon tried to have her experiment spell, "Would you go out with me?" but the plan went south when it ended up saying, "Suck a lemon," ruining her chance to ask him. In freshman year of high school, there was Kurt; that time Shannon did manage to ask him out, the two dating for awhile until she saw his true colors. Kurt was cheating on both her and Shauna, playing them both like fools. Shannon delivered her wrath upon him for her sake and for Shauna's. Some praised her for punishing the cheater, but at the same time, most of the students feared to cross Shannon. No one wanted to date her.

In the spur of the moment, Shannon punched at her reflection in the mirror in frustration and self-hate with am audible crashing sound. It was at the exact spot where her blind eye was, the glass cracked and broke around the face along with hints of blood from Shannon's cut up knuckle.

"AH SHIT!" Shannon sweared, realizing the full extent of her rash action, getting a nearby towel the moment she heard a knock on the door from the otherside. "It's unlocked…."

Adeline, being greatly concerned for her daughter, opened the door fully to find the bathroom mirror shattered with blood on it, and Shannon curled up on the floor by the shower, nursing her wound, letting the tears fall to sob as if hearing someone she loved died. Adeline's mothering instincts kicked to max and she goes over to her daughter to tend to her, "It's going to be okay, Shannon…. Let me look at that wound."

Shannon sniffled as she unwrapped the blood-soaked towel off her hand, revealing the bleeding wound with some shards of glass that are noticeable from the glinting light in the room. She whispered aloud, "I'm so stupid, Mom…. I'm not okay…. Clyde left before I could tell him; on top of what happened to Shauna…."

Adeline caught what her daughter meant, but she knew all too well that she wasn't stupid in the slight, "You're not stupid, Shannon. Believe me and everyone else when I say you aren't. It's okay to not be okay. Yes you make rash decisions but who doesn't? We're going to help you through this." She held her daughter in an embrace, then hearing Ford making the scene right outside the bathroom to witness what's going on. Adeline silently telling her husband to get the medical kit through expression alone.

Shannon was going to need more than just time to heal the wound in her hand, and in her heart.

* * *

_In present day at the Mystery Shack…._

Dipper and Mabel were tearing up from hearing the depressing story from Shannon and Shauna's past, sitting on the couch while waiting for Clyde and Drake to arrive. Marcus and Quincy having arrived not long ago as they sat next to Shauna. Ford and Adeline having listened from the kitchen while preparing something to eat for them all.

"THAT'S THE SADDEST UNREQUITED LOVE STORY I'VE EVER HEARD!" cried out Mabel as she hugged both her aunts. "Confess to him after we help him!" begged Mabel with widened eyes.

"Yeah!" Quincy cheered in encouragement.

Shannon blushed, not being sure if it would be right to do, "I don't know, Mabel, it's been so long and I'm not certain if he feels the same way."

"You don't know unless you ask…." Mabel advised her valid point.

"So what happened after all that?" Dipper asked, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Shannon smiled a bit, "After all that drama, I collected myself and focused on helping my sister and brother-in-law raise Quincy and do great in my studies, among other things. I stopped seeking a love life after what happened with Clyde." She frowned again in a quiet tone, getting a back rub from her sister as she adds, "There hasn't been anyone like him that I'm interested in. And I don't trust a whole lot of people in this town. Especially since high school."

The doorbell rang, prompting Marcus to get up to answer, "I'll get it." He opened the front door and sees Clyde waiting patiently while Drake plays with Gompers, the goat and boy trying to push at each other with their heads. Marcus showed a light smile, seeing the familiar face and his small child, reminding him of Quincy some. Marcus greeted Clyde, extending his hand for a handshake, "Hey, Clyde, been a good while, huh? And that must been Drake I've heard about." He chuckled seeing Drake play with the goat.

Clyde turned around to see his son doing his own then, then facing back to Marcus to return the handshake gesture with a firm grip, "Indeed, Marcus, still the quiet person I remember, except with shorter hair. Good to see you again after so long."

"Likewise," Marcus replied.

"I have you now, mighty goat! Rwaaaar!" Drake exclaims as he tries to use both hands against Gompers head to push him back. Gompers was clearly winning as Drake was pushed all the way to the front porch right next to his father, leaving a trail of marks on the ground. Drake raised his small fist at the goat walking away without a care, "I'll win next time, goat! One day I'm gonna grow horns and headbutt you!" He turned to the two adults and greeted Marcus, "Hi there!"

Marcus moved himself aside, "Please come in."

Clyde and his son enter inside the shack, the two looking around from where they were. Clyde felt great nostalgia coming back to the Mystery Shack, nine years prior having went with Shannon and Shauna back to their hometown to see family. Stanley and Stanford Pines having intimidated him, the two having bombarded him with questions, them having thought at first that Shannon was dating him at the time. It wasn't the case back then, but he admitted to himself that he kinda wished it was. Like Shannon, he never got to confess his own feelings for her; before he were to meet Edith when he returned to Wales.

Ford appearing before Clyde, remarking how much he's changed, "Ah Clyde Bone, good to see you again. You've changed much since my wife and I saw you last."

"You're looking well, Clyde," Adeline she smiled brightly to him, and then to Drake, "I've got some snacks made."

Clyde shaked Ford's hand and then Adeline's to say, "You both seem the same, hair a bit grayer, but still looking great as always."

Clyde then growled in irritation from hearing Nimue's voice once again, " _I don't think they have the solution either. You can't be rid of me so easily…._ "

"You don't know that!" Clyde accidentally raised his voice aloud, getting everyone's attention, finding he's embarrassing himself like the other times before. Clyde apologized and comforted his cowering son and to everyone else, "I'm sorry for raising my voice." He turned to Shannon and Shauna, "That's what I wanted to talk to you both about removing… this from my hand." He showed them all cursed ring on his finger. It definitely raised alarm bells in Shannon, Shauna and Marcus' mind.

Dipper makes a suggestion, "Have you tried soap and water? Or lotion?"

Clyde found the moment to be sarcastic, "Oh, I've never thought of that! Thank you for making such a sugg - trust me I've used that method…. This is a cursed artifact from the age of King Arthur and Merlin. One of two rings of Nimue. Sorry, this ring has caused me trouble for over five years. It may detect deception and a persuasive tongue in certain situations, but it's not worth the pain it induces physically and emotionally." He rubbed his head, "I hear Nimue's more negative half commune with me mentally, urging me to find the other ring to balance her true self, but I couldn't do that. I have not only my son to look after; I need to make money from my family's business, "Bone's Premium Cuts: It's Not a Deli." You don't know how many times we had to correct people."

" _Merlin…._ " Nimue muttered in longing at the mention of her former lover. Her bitterness made Clyde's hand ache in pain from within, making the man wince.

"She gets upset when I mention Merlin," Clyde spoke, the pain fading as quick as it came.

"Yessh…. Who is Nimue?" Dipper said, thinking he definitely won't put any strange rings on his fingers without researching on them first.

"The Lady of the Lake; Nimue being one of her many names she was called throughout the ages. To tell the short version of the story that Nimue told me, Merlin placed her into a tree in order to protect her from opposing forces that sought to kill King Arthur, but he never returned to free her; assuming he perished in the fighting," Clyde showed Dipper the ring again, "Though Mordred lived, but he had other intentions with Nimue when he split her soul in two to create two rings. This ring I wear now was what he kept, while he tossed aside Nimue's better half that balanced her. Before Mordred could use the power of the ring, he was killed by King Arthur himself. The ring was lost like the other one, until I found it out in the hills of Wales that I've worn for five years."

"It's pretty though," Mabel remarked, taking a closer look at the ring, poking at it, "but really evil looking."

"Five years?" Shannon wondered as she took closer examination of the malachite black ring, "Why didn't you try to have it off sooner, you dingus? Or came to us?"

Clyde confides to Shannon and the rest of them, admitting, "Because no one knew how to remove it without causing my hand more harm than it has, so I endured the pain. I'd rather keep all my fingers, thank you."

"Why not use your dragon powers?" asked Dipper.

Clyde huffed, "Nimue suppressed my abilities with her magic. Otherwise, I'd have used my flames to burn the ring off since the fire won't harm me. Or bite it off."

After hearing everything Ford and Adeline needed to know, they could have something to very well remove the ring from Clyde's hand. They have various tools at their disposal, including magical items that could possibly work. They had to try at least.

"Clyde, come down to the lab with us," Ford said as he got an idea, "we may be able to fix your problem."

Clyde felt relief, really hoping something could be done to end it and get on with his life. Maybe even get something off his chest he'd been wanting to tell Shannon after so long.

* * *

_Inside the lab…._

Clyde sat on a chair with his arm with the ring on his finger lying flat on a table. Dipper, Mabel, Shannon and Shauna being around for support while Marcus watches Drake and Quincy upstairs. Clyde didn't want his son to see anything possibly horrible in case something were to happen. Dipper was excited to see what Ford and Adeline would use that wouldn't cause harm.

Ford brought out a small pen-shape device with a small grin, explaining what it does, "I put a shard of the growing/shrinking crystal inside this device. I got inspired from Dipper when he used a similar method, but with a flashlight." Dipper smiled with pride as Ford continued, "When the beam hits the ring, we can enlarge it to make it easily removable. Like so," Ford turned on the beam of blue light onto the ring, however, Nimue wouldn't allow herself to be removed so easily. Nimue emits her magic to negate the effect of the crystal. Ford raised a brow at the invention as did Adeline, "Hmm, it should have worked."

" _Foolish man. I won't make this easy,_ " Nimue spoke, sending another wave of aching pain, but this time in Clyde's head to induce a terrible migraine. Not only that, the ring harms Clyde's middle finger by searing dark marks that coiled the finger and hand, feeling as if they were burning him.

"GAAAAAHHHH!" cried out Clyde as he held his head with his hands from the intense migraine the markings being branded in his skin.

"Oh my goodness!" Adeline said, seeing that it was worse than she thought.

Now they were greatly concerned, seeing that if they tried anything else, Nimue would only make Clyde hurt even more with her magic.

"What do we do now? It may happen again if we keep trying to use something," Mabel expressed in distress for Clyde.

Dipper thought back to what Clyde mention that the other ring was the better half to Nimue, assuming it most be a ring that produces more positive energy than negative like the one Clyde wears.

"That's it!" Dipper said as he looked to Clyde.

"What is?" inquired Shannon.

"Since the ring that Clyde's wearing is producing more of the negative aspects, perhaps the best way to counteract the curse is to feel more positive emotions. Talk about some of the best moments in your life, Clyde," Dipper said, being sure it may just work.

Clyde takes a deep breath, trying to remember them despite the migraine, urging him to bash his head against a hard surface. He endures when he starts talking about his better memories from recent memory, "Well, spending time with my son on my better days. He always tries to get me to smile wider than I have been doing. There are other memories, but something depressing are often attached to them."

Mabel then gets an idea, beaming at Shannon, urging her while yanking on her pants, "Tell him, Aunt Shannon! Tell him the thing that's been on your mind for years! I think it would make Clyde happy to know how you're feeling."

"Say what?" Clyde looked at Shannon with a questionable expression.

Shauna knew right then what Mabel was talking about, as did Dipper along with Ford and Adeline. Shauna giving her sister a look that spoke, "Please, it may help."

"Uh…." Shannon studders, not sure of it was a good time to even confess to Clyde. While at the same time, she was arguing with herself in her mind to wonder if there will be a better time. She takes a deep breath, wanting to say something to Clyde, letting her heart open as she takes up a chair to sit across from him, taking his hand and looking him face-to-face when she confessed, "Clyde Quartz Bone, I've had feelings for you since we were twenty-one years old." Shannon gulped, seeing Clyde's astonished expression, his face blushing a rosy hue. Shannon continued, herself blushing while telling him with emotion in her tone, "I wanted to tell you before you left for Wales, but I had a lot of personal business going on and… there hadn't been anyone else like you after. You and I share much in common. I don't know if it remains true. Do you still like listening to old songs and sing to them? I understand if you may not, or even have feelings for me, but I've been wanting to get this off my chest at last."

"I do still like listening to old songs and singing along to them," Clyde said, finding himself be filled with strong positive emotions. Clyde rubbed his eyes before he shared his own confession, "Before I met Edith, and before leaving for Wales, I had a crush on you too. I didn't have a chance to tell you under similar circumstances. Sometimes I still wish I had, but after having met Edith and raising Drake, those thoughts were pushed back into my mind. Now after all these years, I want to love again. Perhaps… you and I can start again, if you'll have me?" Clyde managed to make a more pleasant, visible smile than he had done in over five years, having mostly kept a stone-faced expression.

Nimue faced a problem as her power was weakening the hold over Clyde, the same kind of positivity the other ring produced to give balance. The aching was receding as well.

Mabel gasped happily, looking between Shannon's surprised expression and Clyde's more pleasantness showing. Mabel held onto her brother's arm as she couldn't handle how anxious she was. Ford and Adeline being happy that their daughter got to get her feelings across after so long. Shauna for sure was genuinely elated for her sister that she was smiling.

Shannon's heart went boom from hearing Clyde asking her to date him, she just had to accept, "Hell yeah, Clyde. We can reconnect and everything. I've waited long enough," she giggled. She really hoped it worked as her feelings were sincere.

The moment Shannon accepted, Clyde absolutely beamed from ear-to ear, feeling the ring slip off his finger, Nimue no longer had hold over him as it falls on the table with a cling. However, the markings remained on the hand where the ring was, leaving a lasting reminder.

"The ring fell off! Whoo!" Shauna cheered ecstatically, something she doesn't do often, but making the exception for her sister. It caught Dipper and Mabel by surprise for sure when they jumped.

Clyde sees the ring lying on the table, no longer could he hear Nimue's voice, which was incredibly refreshing. In the moment, he embraced Shannon close to him in gratefulness. Shannon returns the gesture when she wrapped her arms around him. Mabel squealed for them, feeling that her match-making skills had increased.

"Thank you… thank you all so much. You don't know how grateful I am right now," Clyde said quietly, feeling tears run down his eyes.

"Hey, no problem, Clyde. We look out for our friends and family," Shannon said to him with a smile on her face, tearing up with him in elation too. She looked at the ring on the table, wondering, "What do we do with the ring now?"

"I'd say put it in a ring box, bury it, and then pay no mind to it," Adeline suggested.

"Like what Mom said," Shauna voiced.

"Throw it into the Bottomless Pit!" Mabel said.

"Destroy it," Ford strongly advised.

"Send it to your worst enemy?" Dipper said, trying to joke about it.

Shannon grinned at the thought selling it to Priscilla Northwest, see how she liked dealing with it. Just imagining how Priscilla will go through hell from it. Nah, she has the satisfaction that one day Priscilla will die.

Clyde nodded to Adeline's suggestion, "I like that option more. Maybe one day Nimue will find her other half and be complete once more. I know what she did to me was pretty shitty and I don't forgive her for that, but burying her ring will be the best thing to do. Deep enough at least no one will find it out in the woods or somewhere."

The rest of them, but Ford, seemed to agree. Ford was sceptical as he thinks one day someone else will find and wear the ring.

* * *

_Back in the living room…._

Quincy was playing a song on his small guitar with his father playing his own as well, entertaining Drake when the others returned from the lab. Drake swayed to the tune, not noticing his dad approached from behind him.

"Hello, Drake," Clyde greeted with a bright smile that his son never seen him do before in all his life thus far.

Drake spun around and lets out an astonished gasp to see his father smile bigger than he ever seen him do. "Father?" Drake managed to say before expressing his delight as he ran up to him for a hug, "You're smiling! You're really, really smiling!"

Clyde scoops up his son and gives him a hug in return, "That I am! All thanks to Shannon and her family members for their help," he looks over to Shannon in fondness.

When Drake turned to Shannon, seeing how much she made his dad smile and happy, he sees her worthy of his dad's love and had something to say on the matter, "Marry my Father! You made him smile bigger than I ever seen him do! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASE…." Shannon and Clyde looked at each other and started laughing in amusement, hearing Drake say such as thing as did the others started to do the same as well.

Clyde calmed down enough to tell his son, "We'll see how mine and Shannon's relationship works out, okay? No need to rush things when it comes to love and dating."

"Okay…." Drake then asked another question, "Do we have to go back home now?"

Clyde quickly assured, "Oh no, not for another week, Drake. I wanted to use my vacation days for this year to reconnect with Shannon and friends of mine, while you can make some friends here too, if you want."

"Yay!" Drake and Mabel cheered.

Clyde looked around and noticed a few people missing in the house, remembering Shannon's uncle and aunt, "Hmm, Shannon, are your aunt and uncle still around?"

"Oh yes, they're just in Vegas enjoying themselves after what happened at the mall. They should be home tomorrow or the day after," Ford answered for his daughter. "They're definitely going to be in for some surprises."

* * *

_Deep in the ground…._

Nimue schemed in the dirt below near the Pines-Valdez home in a bitter voice, " _I can wait as long as I need be…. I'll outlive them all._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter written by vulpixen! So sorry making you all wait a week extra for this chapter, I wanted to put in some extra work into this chapter since I've introduced Clyde and Drake Bone, along with sailormew4's ocs mentioned: Jacob, Crystal, Mei and Iris who will be prominent characters for future projects. Characters such as Vlad Masters from Danny Phantom and Ben Ravencroft from Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost, definitely inspired Clyde's outward appearance. Also, I changed the family tree to reflect what happened in the fic. The next chapter will not be Little Gift Shop of Horrors, but something else as next time, the whole Pines family participate in the annual Family Day festivities in Gravity Falls, competing against not only the other families, but against the Northwests as well in chapter 50: Family Day!


	50. Family Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Dipper and Mabel get to participate in Gravity Falls' annual Family Day where there's fun, food and games for the whole families in town including their own. However, the Pines will face-off against the Northwests to see who is the best. Will they be able to tolerate each other?

_Inside Northwest Manor…._

Preston and Priscilla Northwest were eating a fancy dinner with their daughter, Pacifica, while Patricia, Pacifica's golden retriever, ate from her bowl on the clean floor of high quality kibble.

Preston furrowing his brow at the poster he got in town about the event called "Family Day". It was a day where all families in town are welcome to attend to have fun, eat and participate in activities together. It started tomorrow in the afternoon. Animals are invited as well. Preston supposes that him and his family could participate in the festivities for appearance sake. However, he wasn't too eager to call the rest of the estranged family members to invite them, though it was the only way to fully take part in the competition.

Priscilla notes his discontent while eating her prime venison steak, "Preston, dear, you've been staring at that poster for awhile."

Preston lets out a deep sigh as he tells her, not sounding thrilled about it when he mentions, "Priscilla, darling, I'll need to make some calls to our… distant family members to take part in "Family Day" like we have every year."

Pacifica rose her head up from her plate to let out a disdain groan, "Do we really have to, Dad? Why can't we just, like, not do any of the activities this year? I'm not too fond of -"

Preston narrowed his eyes at his daughter that silenced her, bringing up the real reason as he folded the poster up, "Because, my daughter… we can't let the Pines, or any other family win. We have to look like the "perfect" family for a day. Remember our family motto: A Northwest never loses. Your skills over that young Pines girl gave me and your mother much faith that you can defeat her again. Don't let us down." He excuses himself from his seat to make some calls to several family members.

"And that we always look fabulous doing so," Priscilla vainly remarked.

Pacifica became crestfallen from her father's stern tone, complying with him, "Yes, Dad." But in the back of her mind, she felt bad for Mabel and Dipper, having to a jerk to them on a day that was supposed to be fun for everyone. Her mother's words didn't help either. Patricia looking on sadly to Pacifica from where she stood with a small whimper. Pacifica was going to need to hug her dog that night.

* * *

_The next sunny day at the park…._

The whole place was alive and bustling with pretty much everyone who has a family in town attending. There were several food trucks scattered about for people to buy food while enjoying the days festivities that were going to start soon. Most of the families were enjoying themselves, including the Pines family where it seemed the whole family was taking part, Clyde and Drake Bone sticking around to simply watch all the fun.

Clyde and Shannon sat together on the large burgundy picnic blanket, watching Drake play with Quincy and his friends, Dani, Kylie, Jack and Gus, running around and seeming get along with them well. Shauna and Marcus being nearby drinking tea. The triplets playing frisbee with the other teens, Junior, Isaac and Ty and their brother, Cormac. Tanya lounging with her grandparents and her mothers, Jessie and Lillian. Tara and James taking time to relax themselves before all the chaos they know will come.

Of course, the Pines family brought some of their pets with them such as Waddles the pig, Flannel the plaidypus, Sunny the corgi and Box the tortoise. Except for Compy since he's a dinosaur and would have caused problems for everyone. Shauna wished she could have brought her two axolotls, Aspera and Astra along, but she thought best for them to remain at home. Gompers was around too, but he didn't stay in one place, going around to chew on people's belongings.

Shifty, in his "Charlie" disguise, was with Tate and Fiddleford, getting food from the food truck as well as Soos and Abuelita.

"This is all incredible!" Mabel cheered, seeing many happy families having fun and enjoying each other's company.

Dipper commenting, "Boy there are a lot of summer events in Gravity Falls. Not that I'm complaining," he smiled some.

"Oh yeah, it's this town's way to break the monotony of everyday living to enrich the folks' mood," Stan said as he kicked back on his chair with a Pitt Cola next to Carla.

"Hey kids, we've got a surprise for you we think you're gonna like!" Adeline said to Dipper and Mabel, catching the twin's attention when they go up to her.

"Oh what is it?" Mabel asked with beaming eyes.

Ford chuckled as he pointed to the two cars pulling up nearby, "Not what, but who."

Out of a small white car when it parked nearby at a lot, an older man resembling his younger brothers, Stan and Ford, makes himself known. It was Shermie Pines, sixty-two year old grandfather to Dipper and Mabel. He had short, light gray hair, a pair of small glasses over his brown eyes, a bushy moustache, wearing simple beige button-up shirt, brown slacks and pants, carrying a cane with one hand as he goes over to his elated grandchildren.

And not too far behind in their car were Alex and Dana Pines, Dipper and Mabel's parents. Alex having short brown hair with a short beard and moustache combo, wearing a red plaid, long sleeve shirt, blue pants and brown boots. Dana having short red hair and blue eyes, wearing a white tee shirt, brown pants and a pair of pink tennis shoes. The two got out of their to greet their kids and relatives.

"Heya, kids!" Alex and Dana greeted.

"Grandpa Shermie! Mom! Dad!" Dipper and Mabel say, running up to their grandfather and parents to give them each a big hug.

"Hey my little munchkins!" Shermie says to his grandkids as he returns a hug that has Dipper and Mabel in his strong, but gentle arms when he wrapped around both twins in his embrace, having missed seeing them. Mabel and Dipper giggled in delight from Shermie's bushy moustache that tickled their faces. "Good seeing you both doing well!" he said when he lets go, "Gotten stronger too, I like that!"

"Good seeing you too, Grandpa Shermie," Dipper smiled back at him.

Dana knelt down to Dipper and Mabel's height, "It's good seeing you kids are doing better from what your Grunkle's and Graunties told us." Her and her husband were fully aware of how Dipper and Mabel were doing, being glad to be physically around them once more.

"We have so much to show you all! Starting with our friends!" Mabel said, practically dragging her parents by one each of their hands as she leads them to meet Candy, Grenda, Kevin, Taro and David in person.

"Wait for me! I'd like to meet your friends too!" Shermie said as he followed his granddaughter and grandson over to where their friends and their parents are. It was there they got to meet David, Taro and his parents, Giang and Mai Nguyen first.

Dipper introducing his friends to his parents and grandfather, "Grandpa Shermie, this is my best buddies, Taro and David Nguyen and his parents. Taro is David's robot dog. David also has an older sister named Carrie. David, this is my grandpa, Shermie, and my parents, Alex and Dana."

"Hey there, kiddo!" Shermie introduced himself with a gentle handshake, "Mighty fancy robot you have there." Taro emoted with a smiley face symbol.

David happily shook hands with Shermie, Alex and Dana, "Nice to meet you all too. I created Taro myself."

"Hello!" greeted both Giang and Mai Nguyen. Giang and Mai appearing to be of Vietnamese descent. Giang wearing a light blue polo shirt with brown shorts and shoes. Mai wearing something similar but with a vizor to shade her face.

Dipper points over to Kevin Corduroy with Manly Dan, Tyler Cutebiker and his brothers nearby, "And over there is my other buddy, Kevin Corduroy, with his dad, Manly Dan, Dan's boyfriend, Tyler, and his older and younger brother, Marcus and Gus. There's also Wendy, his older sister." Kevin waves to them back while eating a turkey leg.

Mabel pointed eagerly over to Candy and Grenda nearby, "Over there are MY best friends! Candy Chui and Grenda Grendinator and their respective parents." The two girls waved back at Mabel and went up to greet her parents and grandpa.

Shermie had a big smile on his face, delighted to see that his grandkids made friends in town. Took Alex and Dana by surprise, yet relief that Dipper has friends of his own to hangout with. Although, Alex and Dana knew it was going to be hard on Dipper and Mabel when they have to return home after summer ends the day after their thirteenth birthday.

While the twins were making introductions, it was lunch time for everyone as some of the Pines family go over to one of the food trucks, getting their own food. Anais being one to do so when going to the Gina's Goodies truck, trying something she hadn't considered eating at before, where two people she hadn't met are cooking and serving to the customers. An adult African-American woman named Pamela Humbert and her teenage son, Douglas, the two having came into town for the one-day occasion. Pamela wore purple top with short sleeves and floral pattern dotting the fabric, dark pants and black work shoes, as well as a yellow apron. Pamela had medium length, black curly hair, brown eyes and a welcoming smile.

As for Pamela's son, Douglas Humbert, he appeared African-American himself, but a lighter shade of skin tone compared to his mother. Douglas wore a white apron over his red and white plaid shirt with his navy blue vest, wearing blue jeans and a pair of brown boots, and short curly black hair.

Douglas was at the opened window of the food truck when he saw Anais approaching him, getting a gander at the menu for something to catch her eye. The menu having a good range of southern and western cooking such as gumbo; beignets; different salads; jambalaya; ice cream; smoothies; hot dogs; burgers; summer rolls; fish tacos and more in relation.

Douglas greeted her with a pleasant smile, "Good afternoon, ma'am. Welcome to Gina's Goodies. What would you like?"

Anais looked up to meet Douglas, smiling back when she says to him, "Hmm, there's a good selection of what I would like here. I want to try the food here for a change. I'll get a bowl of some of that gumbo, a green tea smoothie, and a beignet."

Douglas nodded while writing down the order on a notepad, then ripping it out and says, "Comin' right up! My mom and I will have it ready in a bit. You can take a seat at the nearby bench." He goes to show his mom the order, helping her out with prepping a paper bowl to fill it with gumbo.

Anais nodded, "Nice! I'm Anais Pines by the way if you needed my name."

"Douglas Humbert, but you can call me Doug," Douglas introduced himself, then for his mom, "my mom's name is Pamela."

"Nice to meet you, dear!" Pamela greeted while pulling up the finished beignets from the fryer.

Douglas brings Anais, still by the window of the truck, her bowl of gumbo, asking her while he works to make small talk, "You live around here or are you visiting family?"

Anais giggled from the question, answering honestly, "Born and raised here all my life with my two other triplet sisters, Arya and Aria. My brother, Cormac - Cory for short, is staying in Portland for college, but he's here for the summer to visit. My dad is James Pines, one of the Lake Rangers, and my mom, Tara Pines, is a veterinarian. You here seeing family or visiting yourself? I know the only relatives visiting for today are my aunt, uncle and great-uncle."

"Awesome! Big family." Douglas commented as he makes Anais her smoothie. Though, he was almost hesitant on sharing information about his own family, not having been very fond of his father's side, but he simply tells her to keep the banter going, "Well it's really just me and my parents. We're not living here; just giving Gina an extra hand with her business for today until we go back home to Texas. So far as we've stayed here, it's real quiet," he chuckled, bringing Anais her beignet on a small paper plate, and the green tea smoothie in a foam cup next to her bowl gumbo.

Anais brightened to tell him otherwise, "Well in this town, nothing is as quiet as it seems when you stay a little longer. Especially with me and my family around to get into shenanigans." She gathered up her food and pays the right amount for it with her cash on hand, "Thanks a bunch, Doug, hope to see you around here again if you ever find yourself in Gravity Falls."

"No problem, Anais, hope you enjoy the food and thanks for comin'!" Doug smiled to Anais, accepting her cash as she left with her food to join back with her big, lively family. Doug sighed as he wished his own family members seemed as ideal as hers.

As soon as Anais got back, she was immediately stopped by her sisters to bombard her with questions about Doug, having witnessed her making a conversation with him.

"So? What's Doug like? Whatcha' got there?" asked Arya in eagerness.

"Was he sweet to you? You like him?" Aria added her own questions that made Anais groan, who was trying to eat her food.

Anais blushed a bit to say, "Doug is nice; gotta be when talking to customers. Plan to get to know him better at some point. I mean he seems like a good sort - cute even." She wanted to eat her food before it got cold, changing the subject, "Let me eat my gumbo, beignet, and smoothie, please."

"Gonna share?" asked Arya and Aria.

Anais narrowed her eyes at her sisters, holding her food in a protective stance, "No. Get your own." She takes a bite from her gumbo, finding it delicious as was the beignet and smoothie Douglas and Pamela made.

Meanwhile, Shermie gave his young twin brothers a big hug, "Hey you two squirts! How are my crazy brothers been doing after a good few years? Seems you two have been doing good, along with the rest of the whole family. Boy does time fly…. Most of this youngins are getting taller! You all must be feeding them well!" he lets out a jolly laugh, then looking to Tanya and her pregnant belly, "And another kiddo on the way too!"

Stan rubbed his arm from Shermie's bear strength hold, "Yeah, overall we've all been doing good since you last saw us. Crazy things that happened, but normal to us." He definitely didn't want to talk about Bill and all the other dangerous incidents that Dipper and Mabel got into to set off Shermie or Alex and Dana. As far as they know from Mabel's letters to them, it was just her overactive imagination entertaining them.

It wasn't long that Dipper and Mabel noticed a good distance across the park, they see not only Pacifica, her parents, and her dog Patricia enjoying a fancy meal at a table, but several other people with them with the same posh demeanor, some appearing around their cousins age and themselves. All of them sticking out their pinkies while drinking their respective glasses of water and or apple cider. Pacifica was doing her best to disassociate herself from her cousins, not making eye contact with them as they did the same. None of the cousins wanting to be there in the first place.

Isaac McGucket was doing the same thing by having his pinky out when he drinks his soda, but he's always done so with any drink for as long as he could remember.

There was a forty-year old woman named Philomena Northwest, Preston's cousin, wearing conservative outfit consisting of a blue blouse, grey skirt reaching down to her knees, black stockings and shoes, having her long brown hair in a tight bun, a good amount of makeup on her face. There was a white persian cat around Philomena's shoulders named Princess, wearing a gem studded black collar. She took the utmost care not to get any food stains on her clothes while eating her food. Philomena and Jessie sending each other glares when their eyes met across the way. Her husband and father of their eight children, Pascal, was there too next to her, looking prudish as usual with his combed beard and dressed in a business formal attire.

The next younger adult woman was named Phyllis Northwest, Preston and Philomena's younger cousin, age twenty-nine wearing more dark tone clothing as if she was going to a funeral. Phyllis had on dark lipstick, as well as eyeliner, eyeshadow and blush. A femme fatale-type in appearance. She was only drinking her glass of wine while looking at her phone and smoking with her cigarette holder at the same time - a chainsmoker. Her short, straight hair was a champagne blond, covered by a black sun hat. Phyllis gave an unamused expression at Shauna's general direction. Phyllis' husband, Pete, was there next to her, appearing intimidating with his stone-faced expression, and a tattoo depicting a black snake with yellow eyes on the left side of his face. Pete looking as if he has ties to a mafia (which he does), the blue and white suit didn't tame his appearance.

Sitting right next to Phyllis was her seven-year old son, Peter Northwest, covering his nose with a cloth to block his mother's strong cigarette stench and fumes. Peter had his brown hair combed back with just one hair out of place. He wore a blue and white sailor suit, appearing innocent enough, though he had a large black palm cockatoo perched on his shoulder named, Preachy, giving a mean eye at Quincy's general direction, making the boy uncomfortable to not make eye contact.

The fifteen-year old triplets of the Northwest family, Petunia, Penelope and Phoebe, Philomena's daughters, dressed almost the exact same in that they're wearing purple polo shirts, pale shorts and tennis shoes with ankle socks. Their short curly brown hair styled the same as well, trailing down to the chin. Almost every time they spoke, it is in unison. No one knows why they chose to do so, but it's rumored to purposely catch people off guard. However, the only way the three can be identified was by the color of the "NW" embroidered on their shirts: Petunia's being yellow, Penelope's being a lavender shade, and Phoebe's being orange. The trio showed small glares at Arya, Aria and Anais, the three doing the same back at them.

Next to Phoebe was sixteen-year old Paul Northwest, Philomena's second son, grinning at his cellphone while texting to someone he knew back home in Wisconsin, bragging about something to do with being wealthy and getting what he wanted; such as his several cars, gaming systems and "bitches" among other things. Paul had the lean, tall build, wearing a cotton purple hoodie with black pants and blue sneakers. He had short black hair and a clean shaved, smug face. He narrowed his eyes directly at Junior from where he sat, the teen doing the same in return.

Then there was fourteen-year old Patrick Northwest, Philomena's third son, right next to his brother, Paul. Patrick being on one of his few laptops to look up the events of Family Day going on, planning which of his family members will be most suited for each event. However, he was emailing to one of the announcers in hopes of bribing them for one of the events to get answers for. Patrick had on a long sleeve dress shirt, sleek gray pants and polished shoes. Patrick showed a smug expression over at Tyrone, the teen being irked from seeing his entitled mug.

Right next to Pacifica was twelve-year old Princeton "Prince" Northwest, Philomena's last son, having the same shade of blond hair as the cousin next to him, almost looking like twins when next to each other. Prince wore a sleeveless black and blue plaid vest over his polyester yellow shirt with a pair of silky brown shorts and red tennis shoes. He was reading a book on finding clues while sipping his water from his glass, served by his personal butler. Prince paid no mind to the Pines family. Pacifica didn't like he was a tad too close to her personal space, though she was hesitant to say something about it.

Beside Prince was twenty-year old Parker Northwest, Philomena's older son, wearing a business formal outfit consisting of a gray jacket, black undershirt, gray sleek pants and black polished shoes. He had medium length black hair and pale blue eyes. He was looking at his expensive watch to see what time it is, then using his phone to text to someone he knew, venting to them about not wanting to be at Family Day and hating to see Cormac attending once again, unlike last year when he wasn't. Parker loathed Cormac with a passion for breaking his nose, and making him feel so humiliated to have gotten dirty in front of multiple people two years ago. Parker wanted to make sure Cormac wouldn't get ahead of him today.

Finally, there was Petra Northwest, Philomena's eldest daughter/firstborn child, at the table, herself being pregnant. Petra had her long blonde hair in a braided bun wearing a red and white spaghetti-strap summer dress and matching heels. Petra wasn't doing much other than doing her makeup with a small mirror to touch up her appearance. The moment Petra glanced over to Tanya across the way, she simply rolled her eyes, not really wanting to bother trying to irritate the hell out of her, seeing that she's pregnant too. Petra still thought she was fugly though. She's thankful that her husband, Philip, was attending, being on standby in case there were any legal issues that could come from possible conflict with any of the families. Petra brought with her her pet weasel named Parry, the critter wrapped around her neck.

However, all eight of the Northwest siblings and Peter, had been taught like Pacifica to see the Pines - and anyone else who's not rich - as lesser people than themselves. They were all afraid to defy their parents to be better to them, on the inside. In truth, they were envious of how the Pines have always treated each other better with love, support and acceptance in comparison. They all felt now it was too late to change things between them and the Pines. Why Petra plans to move as far away from her mother as possible, as did Parker.

Dipper and Mabel could feel the tension building up in their cousins and aunts, almost as if they were ready to fight. However, Adeline clears her throat to get their attention to remind them. She had about enough of the drama happening almost every year when it's supposed to be about having fun with family.

"Guys stop staring down at the Northwests. Everyone, before we participate in this year's games, I want to remind you all that we're here to have fun, not trying to outperform the Northwests to a point of beating the hell out of each other like two years prior. And the other times years before…." Adeline looked at each one of them with crossed arms, "We had a descent year last time and I hope it stays that way today, and the years to come. If another incident happens, none of us can participate in Family Day anymore."

James, Ford, Carla, Marcus, Tara, Lillian and Quincy nodded in agreement, definitely not wanting a repeat of it all.

Ford looks at Stan to remind him also, "And no encouraging fighting and/or cheating."

Stan acted surprised, but he knew, "What?! Why such accusation, brother. N'ah, I get it, Stanford. All for fun and tolerating the Northwests' hellish family."

Mabel thought back to Pacifica, bringing up a valid point, "But like Grauntie Addi and Uncle James brought up before, they possibly have the same case as Pacifica. That they only act mean because they were taught that way by their dumb parents."

Adeline snapped her fingers, acknowledging Mabel, "Exactly, Mabel, like how my own mother tried to make me be that high-horse, but at least I was around the servant workers, and their kids, to learn I shouldn't be nasty to people of lower class." She looks at the children, teens and adults of the family to tell them a great reminder, "I know it's easy to forget and see them as being mean to you all. I don't condone their displaying ill behavior in the slightest, but all we can do is try to not acknowledge them and be good sports."

The teen Pines and kids nodded in agreement with crestfallen faces. Adeline, seeming to have gotten through to their heads. She and the the other adults know it's not completely their faults.

Dipper raised his hand to ask, "What exactly happened two years ago?"

"That's what I'm wondering," Shermie said with a raised brow, not having know himself along with Alex and Dana.

Ford answered for his nephew and older brother, "Let's just say things... got out of hand between some of our family members and the Northwests. We were lucky that none of us were imprisoned for it."

Arya pulled out her phone from her shorts pocket, searching to actually find footage of the incident of 2010's Family Day that someone recorded and uploaded, "Get this: someone actually recorded the whole thing of us fighting those assholes and uploaded on Twitchtube. Check it out, dudes."

"No way - it's still around?" Ty said in almost disbelief, him along with the other cousins, Shermie, Alex and Dana about to watch the video with Arya.

"Wait what?" Adeline questioned when they all huddled around Arya to watch the video of the person holding a shaky camera that captured the footage.

The video depicted people crowding around Arya and her sisters brawling with the Northwest triplets on the ground, screaming, covered in dirt and hair pulling while James and Tara pry their daughters off the girls. Someone in the background chanting, "Get 'em! Get 'em!" Suddenly, the camera shifts focus to Junior and Cormac defending Tyrone from Paul, Parker and Patrick, the six looking worn and clothes torn up from the skirmish with specks of blood that could be seen. Lillian, Tanya and Shannon getting right in the middle to stop the six boys from fighting anymore.

The camera turned to Jessie and Philomena getting into a heated argument where Stan and Carla had to intervene to make sure their daughter doesn't end up bulldozing the woman, Petra doing the same for her mother. The camera person then finally shifted attention to Shauna and Phyllis beating up each other on the ground while Quincy and Peter were crying by their respective fathers as Adeline, Shifty and Ford managed to separate the fighting women, both looking roughed up and bloodied on their faces. Pacifica and Prince looked horrified next to Priscilla while it was all happening. The viral video ends with Preston Northwest threatening to sue the guy for filming it all. It was the very worst day that year.

Shermie, Alex and Dana were shocked to see such violence by some of their family members, making the three wonder what caused the whole incident to begin with. They definitely didn't want something similar happening today. The teens felt ashamed and embarrassed that their worst selves became known to millions of viewers, but like everything else over time, thankfully not many cared nowadays.

Drake grinned from ear to ear watching the video, "You all kicked their butts!"

Stan secretly grinned, knowing that the Northwests had it coming for a long time, despite having to resort to fighting. Carla wouldn't admit it, but she wished her and her husband hadn't tried to stop their daughter, almost.

"The dude did get sued to his shorts. Although since the video was circulated around enough, it couldn't be erased from the internet to the Northwests dismay," Arya shared as she turned off her phone.

"That year, the Northwests went too far with mocking us when we were trying to be friendly," Aria tells the twins with a displeased expression, thumbing over to the Northwests.

Jessie adds with her arms crossed as she gritted her teeth at the thought, "Didn't help that Phyllis and Philomena didn't want their kids associating with our kids. What really started the whole mess. Philomena KNOWS I'm allergic to cats. She used her cat once to interfere with my focus."

"No wonder…." Clyde commented.

Suddenly, the voice of Ted Greenly, one of the announcers could be heard through the speaker phone they're using as they proclaim in a chipper, enthusiastic tone from the young man, "Attention families! This is Ted Greenly, back for another year of fun! Now's your time to sign up for the Family Day events starting in thirty minutes! I'm pleased to announce this years activities to participate in. We'll be hosting: Family Trivia, The Obstacle Course Race, Family Pet Race, The Three Leg Race, The Scavenger Hunt, Pepper Eating Contest, Classic Logging Axe Throwing, and finally the game of Tug of War to conclude it all! Step right up to the judges booth to sign in your family members names that will be participating! And remember, ladies and gentlemen: this is all purely for fun so please not bickering or fighting of any kind. Otherwise you and your family WILL be disqualified from the remaining events. " Ted looked specifically at the Pines family and the Northwest family, giving them another chance to prove they won't ruin the day for anyone else. Ted and the other judges hope it'll be at least decent like last year.

Dipper, Mabel and the rest of the cousins got excited to participate in the games for the evening, as did every other family at the park, conversing with one another of who will be best suited for each event.

Tara turned to James, asking him out of concern, "Are you going to be okay today, James?"

James got out of his train of thought to answer his wife, "I think I'll be okay. Just need to take some steps back and go vent somewhere after all this."

Tara agreed with her husband in sympathy, him having almost gone into a panic attack when the incident happened. Her being thankful that instead of participating in Family Day a year prior, Tara along with her husband, children and nephew, Junior, spent the summer in Ireland to see her older triplet brothers and their families they've raised.

Stan telling the youngsters, "Alright ya knuckleheads, we old geezers will let you enter those events in the name of the Pines family! You guys pick among yourselves and we'll be there to cheer for you." He winked at them.

"We aren't that old, Daddy," chuckled Jessie, knowing that her dad was messing around.

"That sounds like fun," said Dana with a smile.

Dipper looking to Mabel with a bright smile, "We're definitely doing the Scavenger Hunt, Mabel! Although the trivia game sounds pretty good too."

Mabel fully agreed with her brother, "Yeah! We're good at finding things!"

"Dibs on the obstacle race!" Arya raised her hand.

"Trivia!" Ty and Anais said in unison.

"Three leg race for me and Cory!" Aria high-fived Cormac, him returning the gesture.

"Sounds fun," said Cormac.

"I can do ax throwing," offered Tanya, seeing her mom's proud smiles.

"Can do on the pepper eating contest," grinned Junior, having confidence it won't be that bad.

"Oh! Oh! I can enter Box in the pet race!" Quincy said, holding up his tortoise.

"Then everyone of us can partake in Tug of War. Let's smother them all with our fun spirits!" Carla cheered, encouraging the others to root as well.

Meanwhile, the Northwest sort themselves to which event each will be participating in. Preston and all the other older adults expected much from each of them.

Preston reminding them as he said, "I'm sure you all know what to do. Don't lose."

"Yes, Uncle Preston," spoke Pacifica's cousins in unison, the phrase etched in their minds. It was going to be a long day, Pacifica thought as she wrapped her arms around Patricia for security.

Patrick takes out a printed piece of paper, giving it to Prince, "You and Pacifica will be needing this, brother. It'll definitely help on the Scavenger Hunt to guarantee a win for us."

Prince knowingly grins, accepting the cheat-sheet, placing it in his vest, "I do say, brother, how did you manage to pull that off?"

Partick conceitedly smiled to whisper in his ear, "I made an offer they couldn't refuse: money to pay off their student loans." Prince nodded with an impressed expression, admiring his brother's cleverness and exploitation.

* * *

_Soon afterwards…._

The first event was the obstacle race, those getting into position for the event. Participating in the race was Arya Pines and Petunia Northwest, of course. Petunia having changed into an outfit more fit for running the course. Though there was more competition of whom all seemed quite capable for the game the two have to compete against as well.

Yi Long, Dani's older cousin, Dante's nephew and Li's son who came back home with his mother, Ai Long, to see their family again, for a day at least before returning to China in order to complete his studies.

Cassidy Lucas, a teenage girl about Arya and Petunia's age with lengthy brown hair with a lock dyed red and light tanned skin tone, her family consisting of her parents and several older and younger siblings cheering for her.

Nigel Jones, a young man in his late teens - early twenties preps himself for the race. His parents and younger brother, Arthur, were there to cheer him on. He had short brown gelled hair with light skin, strong jawline and black shirt with gray pants and dark blue shoes.

Even Tate McGucket and Kevin Corduroy were participating too.

Finally, Natalie Macguire, an older adult woman in her running outfit. She had light brunette hair tied in a bun and blue eyes. Her husband, Reginald, as well as her sons wore hoodies that concealed their faces while under the cooling shade of a nearby tree, Liam and Sebastian, waved to her when she looked at their direction with a smile. She was the only one not wearing a hoodie of her family.

The obstacles consisting of scaling over a rock wall, leaping over a five-foot long sandpit, dodging swinging foam shaped like swords inside a makeshift tunnel, and crawl under string to get to the finish line within a two kilometer distance, that u-turned into the woods before getting to the final destination.

Nothing Arya and the participants can't handle, surely. Petunia stretched her limbs to be more limber, having trained for the moment she's in, looking to be cold and unfeeling in her expression. Yi waving to his father, mother, uncle and cousin, giving them a thumbs up in an upbeat demeanor.

Before the race began, Arya remarked over to the others racing with a small grin, "Alright, guys, ready as you'll ever be?"

Petunia rolled her eyes and said in a deadpan tone, "Oh yeah, I'm ready to leave you in the dirt six feet below the surface."

Thankfully, Arya got more positive responses from the other racers, being as eager as she was.

"You bet, suga!" Cassidy commented with a flirty grin at Arya, being equally as eager, "I was born to do this!"

Arya felt a boom in her heart from the flirt, making her blush some. She wanted to get to know her more after the race was through. There was just something about her that seemed familiar in a sense, but she had to learn more before making assumptions.

"YEEEEEAAAAHHH!" Kevin shouted boastfully like his dad would.

"Totally!" Yi agreed.

"Surely," Nigel added in a polite tone.

"Yep," said Tate with a smile.

Natalie gave a thumbs up to Arya, "Indeed."

Ted Greenly used his microphone, announcing to get the race started, "Alright, runners, at this sound of this fake gun in my hand, you all may start! Three… two… one…!"

The loud pop from the fake gun sounds off, all the runners bolted from the starting line with the crowd and their respective families cheering them on as they watch.

Arya was taking the lead with her running stride on the path, but Cassidy and Petunia sprinted to catch up to her. Petunia was determined to win as if her life depended on it. At the twelve-foot wall with a safety mat at the base of it, Arya and the other runners start scaling it using the protruding plastic that resembled rocks to grip onto. As she started to climb with ease, Cassidy too was getting ahead of her, making Arya slow down enough where she was behind the teen now.

To Arya's surprise, Cassidy stops and looked down at her, asking in a teasing tone, "Like what you see?"

Arya gulped, getting flustered for a moment before seeing Petunia moving past her. Her trance was broken and she had to play catch up against the ambitious teen. Soon enough, she managed to get neck and neck between Cassidy and Petunia as they leaped over the sandpit. Everyone, except for Petunia, was having fun through it all, not entirely caring if they won or not.

After sometime making it through the remaining obstacles, the finish line was close at hand. Despite Petunia was tiring and heavily breathing, she pressed herself to keep going. The others behind her and Arya and Cassidy were slowing their pace some, becoming tired from the running and effort to get past the obstacles. However, it was clear who would win as Arya just managed to get Cassidy enough to cross the finish line. Cassidy coming in second, Petunia third, Yi fourth, Natalie fifth, Nigel sixth, Kevin seventh and Tate last in that order.

The crowd uproared with cheering family members. The Pines family going over to congratulate Arya, as were the other families of the other runners who didn't win. Manly Dan scooping up Kevin to place him on his shoulders to cheer along with his siblings. Tate receiving a good job kiss on the sweaty cheek by Shifty, giving him a bottle of water to drink as Isaac gave his dad a hug. Yi getting hugs from each of his family members, as did Natalie and Nigel from their respective families. Petunia received none of the positive attention from her own family, silently judging and being ashamed she lost to a Pines.

"You did awesome, sis!" praised both, Cormac, Aria and Anais.

"Ah it was nothin'!" Arya said in modesty. Seeing Cassidy, Arya decided to go up to talk to her, "Uh, hey!"

"Hmm?" said Cassidy when she smiled to Arya, "You did great back there! Beat me by a few inches, suga!" She said patting Arya's back, making the teen blush from the physical contact.

"Yeah, well… you and everyone else did awesome too. Even Petunia was close to beating me!" Arya rubbed her neck as she asked, "I'm Arya Pines, you wanna maybe hang out sometime?" Arya hoped that Cassidy liked girls in her mind and not just guys. She was thinking to herself, " _Please like girls… please like girls… please like girls…._ " Arya liked both male and females.

Anais and Aria looked at each other with happy gasps. Cormac nudging James and Tara to take a look at the scene. Mabel beaming all the awhile as love is happening all around her, she could explode in a glittery fashion from it - not in the literal sense thankfully.

Cassidy positively grinned and said, rubbing up against Arya, "Why sure! I'm Cassidy Lucas by the way, nice to meet you."

Arya felt like melting in a puddle right at her feet, but she still stood and said, "Great!" She takes a deep breath with a sigh of relief, "Holy shit I was so anxious…. Whoo!" She then sees Petunia sulking to herself, feeling an amount of pity for her as she tells her something positive at least, "Hey Petunia, great stride you made."

Petunia turned away with a small glare in her direction with a defying snort. Arya held herself back from saying anything else and left it be, remembering Adeline's words of wisdom and wanting it to be a good day. No matter who won at the end.

Cassidy raised a brow and wondered aloud, "What's got her panties in a twist?"

Arya frowned to Cassidy, "A lot of bad blood, Cas." She then smiled, "But we aren't going to let it dampen our fun now, huh?"

"Hell no we aren't!" Cassidy agreed with her, giving her a high five, "I like you, suga! Now lets have fun!" She winked to Arya as she goes off to join her own family.

Arya was absolutely blown away, feeling her heart swell with affection and blood that pumps through her veins. The moment was short lived when the announcer directs the families to the second event.

"Now that the obstacle race has wrapped up, we're moving onto the race for the pets nearby!"

Petunia kicked the ground angrily, wondering what the hell was Arya's secret to running with breaking little sweat over it all. Petunia trained often enough to compete at almost Olympic levels, but she still ended up losing. When Petunia walked up to her family, they all gave her greatly disappointed expressions, making her frown and face away from them. She didn't even receive a pat for positive validation in effort as she went off to be by herself until the Tug of War event. Although, she wished to go home more than anything as she cried to herself quietly.

While everyone was moving onto the next event he wasn't participating in, Isaac decides to converse with the Pines family pets along with the Northwest pet like every year, not surprising him to see them all get along better than the humans. The animals being out of the crowd from the families view. For Isaac, it was great to get out of the heated rivalry.

Sunny having been captivated by Patricia, but the golden retriever lets him know to give her space at a paws distance.

Princess and Waddles interacting with the cat lying on the pigs back, licking his head. Preachy riding on top of Box's shell, saying, "Bust the kneecaps! Nab the money! SQUAWK!" Parry and Flannel were conversing about something profound and what it means to be part of a family.

Gompers uttering the words that Isaac's heard him say, "Time to go pester some folks."

Suddenly, Isaac sees one of the Northwest family members come by, urging the Pines family pets to follow him so they wouldn't get in trouble. Isaac having to pick up Sunny since he was more reluctant to leave Patricia.

"The dummy's in love," Isaac hear Flannel comment in a deadpan tone.

* * *

_Sometime later…._

"So you wanna enter the tortoise to a race?" Stan thumbed over to the tortoise, talking to Quincy, "We got a speedy small dog, a pig and a plaidypus. Gompers ain't gonna do squat."

"Please? Let him have a chance, at least. It's not about winning right?" Quincy said, knowing he'll lose.

"Just let him, Stanley," urged Ford, wanting his grandson to have a part in the games.

"Well alright… got several drinks since it'll be awhile," Stan said as he took out a Pitt Cola.

Quincy puts his tortoise in position at the starting line, right next to him, Peter's bird walked toward the starting line. Peter startled Quincy and Box both when he mimicked the loud cracking sound of a bone snapping in two with his mouth. Quincy holding Box close as Peter laughed some from seeing their panicked faces. Dani instantly disliked Peter.

Peter questioned Quincy, "You're entering that tortoise? Ha! Easy win for me and Preachy. Right boy?"

Preachy makes the bone snapping sound to mimic Peter, "Nab the money! Take the jewels! SQUACK!"

"I think Box deserves a chance to at least try," Quincy reasoned to Peter as he smiled to his tortoise. Box could really careless but will make the effort at least to speed up.

Shauna smiled encouragingly at her son, but grew an annoyed expression directed at Phyllis and Pete approaching them. The announcer and judges being wary of their interactions.

Phyllis puffing her cigarette when she purposely blowed smoke in Shauna and Marcus Pines' general direction, the couple waving away the fumes as Phyllis remarked, "Ah look at them. Kind of sad of the poor competition this year. But hey we all make mistakes." She grinned at Marcus, saying in a more suggestive tone, "You're looking handsome as always, Marcus. Do tell me how you manage your… physical self."

Being uncomfortable with Phyllis, Marcus doesn't acknowledge her, but he does get a glare from Pete who was cracking his knuckles with tattoos on each finger that read, "BustNKneeC." Phyllis' blatant flirts being the cause of confrontation from her husband's easily provoked nature. Phyllis and Pete were the worst, just like the other older Northwest adults in the family.

Shauna coughed and holds Marcus' hand, then tells Phyllis, "I really don't want to deal with your crap today, Phyllis. Can you PLEASE leave us and our son alone? I'm asking nicely."

Phyllis simply rolled her eyes, directing Pete to follow her, "Alright. Didn't even want to be in your presence anyhow."

Phyllis and her husband walked away, leaving Shauna and Marcus most displeased. Shannon and Clyde go over to Shauna and Marcus to comfort them, while glaring at Phyllis and Pete.

"I can see why you all hate them so much," commented Clyde.

Quincy and Peter weren't the only ones qualifying for the pet race. Lazy Susan entering Mr. Catface, while David entered Taro. However, Preston Northwest had some complaints to express about the robot dog that can prove to be a disadvantage to the bird.

"Excuse me, judge, I don't think a robot can be considered a pet," Preston said, glancing over to the robot dog.

The judge reasoned, seeing no problem, "Well David claimed it to be a metal family pet, so I'll allow it."

David showed an innocent smile, as did Taro when it emoted a halo on its face.

Preston huffed, though thinking at least Preachy has the advantage of flight to win. "They better win, he thought bitterly in his mind.

Soon enough, the announcer began the race, but instead of using a gun, he used his voice, "Alright, every pet seems to be in position. The race begins… now!"

As some would expect, Mr. Catface doesn't give a shit and rolls on the grass, Lazy Susan trying to coax him, "Come on, Mr. Catface!" The moment she nudged her cat, Mr. Catface sees Preachy running on his legs, thinking him as food as he starts to chase after the cockatoo.

Preachy sees the cat going after him and starts squawking, flying off in a different direction of the race to Peter and the Northwests dismay.

"Oh my! Looks like we got some issue here, folks!" Ted Greenly spoked as he sees the cockatoo, cat, Peter and Lazy Susan go after their pets away from the race.

"Preachy go the other way!" Peter cried out as he chased after the cat and bird, leaving Box actually moving toward the finish line in a hussle. Preston Northwest was fuming on the inside while the Pines took delight that karma got to them, yet at the same time, felt bad for the child.

Quincy was delighted to see Box going the right way, cheering for him, "Go, Box!" The tortoise kept moving as the other Pines and families cheered for Box.

"Wow look at 'im go!" Stan remarked, having once believed tortoises move at a snail's pace in the cold until now. The tortoise was by no means running, but walking as quick as a tortoise could.

Taro, however, was letting the tortoise win by walking slowly behind him, making David Nguyen question it, while Carrie and their parents laugh some.

Box finishes the race as being in first with Taro in second. Quincy goes up to Box, picking up his beloved tortoise right after he received a blue ribbon for winning.

Peter returns, but in tears and hands covered in dirt from having to bury Preachy, having saw that Lazy Susan's cat killed him. Lazy Susan tried and failed to console the boy when he goes to his parents with disapproving expressions. Peter dipped his head down in shame, more upset that he lost than about his bird dying - death not really phasing the boy.

"Eh we'll buy you 'nother bird; one that'll keep quiet. Preachy knew too much," Pete told his son with small grin that the annoying bird was finally gone, having hated him. Peter nodded up to him, making him feel a bit better.

Preston narrowed his eyes at Pacifica and the other cousins that have yet to compete, "You all better makeup for these losses."

Prince spoke up with a sly grin, "Don't fret, Uncle Preston, we'll be sure to win in the scavenger hunt." He patted at the cheat sheet he was given in order to find each item easier.

Patrick even bribed on of the judges secretly to get the answers for the trivia questions as well.

"You and Pacifica better," finished Preston as he narrowed his eyes at the Pines family.

Seeing that Peter did not return with his bird, Adeline was greatly concerned, discretely going up to Lazy Susan and asked her, "What happened to that boy's..." she trailed off when she sees Mr. Catface in Susan's arms carried a black feather in his mouth still, "bird."

Lazy Susan whispered in Adeline's ear to tell her, "Mr. Catface broke the poor thing's neck and tried to eat it. My fault for bringing this cat with me; I know Mr. Catface can be a real handful and I can't control what he does. I tried to comfort the boy, but he didn't seem to listened to me while he was burying his bird. I hope he'll be okay."

Adeline takes a deep breath, glancing over to Peter given the cold shoulder by his family members, then turned to face Lazy Susan, "It wasn't your fault, Susan. Let's try to enjoy the rest of our day." Peter wasn't going to be okay.

* * *

_Later…._

Mabel and Dipper were scanning the items with vague descriptions when Prince and Pacifica come walking by.

Mabel waving to Pacifica, "Hey, Pacifica, good luck in the Scavenger Hunt! Your cousin's cute! Nice you both look like twins, almost." She assumed correctly that Prince is Pacifica's cousin, not having ever seen or mention a sibling from her.

Pacifica cringed at the thought of being compared to her cousin. She sheepishly waved at Mabel.

Prince quirked a brow with a smug grin at Mabel, "I don't believe we've met, young lady. I'm Prince Northwest."

Mabel gasped with a bright smile and eyes, "You're a prince?! That's so cool!"

Prince changed his expression to a more annoyed tone as he corrected her, "No Prince is my given name, not a title. It's short for Princeton" He looked to Pacifica, "We should get to winning now, Pacifica."

Pacifica rolled her eyes, following her cousin. Dipper and Mabel taking notice something was off.

"Yesh, Prince is a more cleaner, but poshier version of you, Dipper," remarked Mabel as she skipped along.

"I don't like the guy one bit," said Dipper as he narrowed his eyes at Prince.

The scavenger hunt happens as Dipper and Mabel worked together to find the item descriptions on their sheet of paper, using their wits to find each one. However, after thirty-minutes, the two lost when Pacifica and Prince came out on top, Pacifica having been made to retrieve every single item where her cousin did nothing but point them out, but at least their family won something; if not fairly. Pacifica looking disheveled and dirty from doing all the work that frustrated her. Although, Dipper and Mabel were still congratulated for having done enough. Although Dipper and Mabel were suspicious of Prince and Pacifica for getting the items so quickly than everyone else.

It was refreshing to Prince and Pacifica to be earning praise from their family members. Pacifica didn't approve of her cousins cheating tactics, but she was afraid to bring it up, fearing what'll happen if people knew that the win wasn't earned.

* * *

Before the trivia game began, Tyrone and Anais, along with Patrick and Phoebe exchange some words.

"Good luck with the trivia," Ty said to Patrick and Phoebe in trying to be nice to them.

Patrick prudishly tells them, "Won't be needing this so-called "luck" Tyrone." He smirked evilly as him and Phoebe walked where they needed to be.

"Assholes," Anais said under her breath.

At trivia, the Northwest's were making up their loses when Patrick and Phoebe won at the game against Tyrone and Anais, along with Liam Macguire and Arthur Jones among others who competed and lost. Of course, Tyrone and Anais were still praised for doing their best along with everyone else. It irked Patrick and his siblings and cousin to see that the "losers" were still treated more positively than when they lost.

Again, Pacifica hated the fact that Patrick resorted to cheating when it should be about knowledge, though of course, he did use his head to manipulate people into giving what he wanted.

* * *

Then at the three-legged race, Cormac and Aria, along with Parker and Penelope, Carrie and David, and Tyler Cutebiker and Marcus Corduroy were no match for Isaac and Fiddleford's McGucket's tactic of crab-scuttling with three legs in long strides. Didn't help that Parker and Penelope fell over on their faces into the grass.

Fiddleford exclaimed, "We done got it now!" He and Isaac laughed as they made it through the finish line. Fiddleford then proceeded to play his banjo in celebration, annoying the Northwest family to the Pines' delight.

"Are you serious?!" Parker reclaimed in disbelief, going off to shake off some steam.

Isaac hamboned to Ty, Carrie and Marcus C, "It's just a game."

Ty hamboned back to say, "I know, right? What a poor sport, like always."

* * *

The ax throwing contest was about to begin for Tanya and Petra, along with Manly Dan, Carrie, and a few other people of jumberjacking background were participating in the event. The objective was to simply throw three axes at their respective bullseye targets, the judges determining how many points the person scores with their axes.

"You got this, Tanya!" cheered Jessie along with the rest of the family.

"Get 'em! Get 'em!" Tyler cheered for Manly Dan.

When the game began, they all threw there axes at their respective targets, but it was clear who was the winner of the contest. Manly Dan threw his axes with great force that it nearly annihilated the target in wooden pieces. Dan boastfully cheered in victory when the judges came over and confirm he won, with Petra coming in at fourth place with Carrie being in third and Tanya at second, having managed well.

Petra stomped over back to her family in anger she lost the contest. She at least gets a sympathetic face from her husband as he wants to comfort her from being too stressed. One of the few things she appreciated and genuinely loved.

Tanya laughed to see Petra sore about losing, thinking to herself after all the younger years of being ridiculed and getting shamed for her body by Petra's harsh yearly insults, " _That's for years of humiliation, you hussy!_ "

* * *

_Afterwards at the pepper eating tables…._

Junior and Paul, along with Dani, Doug, Manly Dan, Isaac, and Cassidy sat in their chair at a long white table, awaiting for the announcer to elaborate on the guidelines of the contest. Paul felt ready to win, having always loved eating most peppers. Dani felt she was literally born to eat the spicy vegetables, grinning from ear to ear in getting to eat them. The rest were feeling confident about being able to handle the heat.

Paul decides to make some choice words at Junior, "So I heard you got yourself a car now. I got five beautiful bitches back home that makes yours look like a glorified volkswagen. I got some nice other bitches at home too that are my dates," He then points at his gold tooth with a diamond encrusted on it, "Check this out."

Junior takes a deep breath and says through his teeth, "I really, really don't care about your "bitches" back in Wisconsin, or that gody tooth of yours."

Dani, Doug, Isaac, Manly Dan and Cassidy looked at Paul with an offended raised brow, thinking the same thing, "What the hell's wrong with you?" There were a lot of things wrong with Paul and his siblings than he lets on.

Just then, the announcer, Ted Greenly, comes in and informs the contestants with enthusiasm in his voice, "Alright, contestants! Allow me to elaborate on how this is going to work: you all will be eating several different kinds of peppers we're allowed to use for this challenge, starting from the more tamed and mild peppers, to the most hottest pepper on the scoville scale." He points over to several gallons of milk and vanilla ice cream, "Over there is the milk and ice cream in case any of you can't take the heat."

"I CAN TAKE THE HEAT!" boasted Manly Dan.

"ME TOO!" Dani agreed proudly.

"AND SO CAN I!" Cassidy added with enthusiasm, encouraging the others to exclaim with a, "YEAH!"

Ted Greenly and the other three judges looked visibly concerned for Dani, her being so young to participate, but her family insisted to allowed her to compete. Ted continued on by presenting the peppers, starting with placing a plate of sliced bell peppers to each contestant, "Now these bell peppers are a zero on the scoville scale - a tame start before things get hot! This contest is not timed; it's more about how much heat can you all take before it gets too much. Once all your plates are cleared, we'll move onto the next pepper! Begin eating!"

As expected, each one of them managed to pass the first pepper with ease with practically inhaling them, the contestants becoming more confident. That'll soon change.

"Cake," nodded Paul as he leaned back on his chair, winking at Cassidy, finding her attractive.

Cassidy snubbed him by turning away, even she wouldn't flirt with a douchebag like him when she sees his true colors.

The next peppers to come were banana peppers, things beginning to get spicy as Junior and the others down the vegetable that ranged five-hundred on the scoville scale. All of them still hanged in there, starting to feel the spiciness, but it was on the medium side.

Not long after the banana peppers came the poblano peppers that ranged from one-thousand to two-thousand on the scoville scale. They all take a bite of the whole pepper and things became hot in their mouths, making their cheeks redden. Cassidy was panting and waving at her mouth. Isaac took of his hat to wave at his own mouth. Dani seemed to be unphased, grinning from ear to ear. Doug rubs his brow while he downs the pepper. Paul wasn't going to be beaten easily and neither was Junior. Isaac was doing his best to eat the whole pepper without spitting it out for how hot it was.

"Still hanging in there, Paul?" asked Junior with a small smile.

"You go girl and cousins!" Arya cheered in encouragement for not only Cassidy but for Junior and Isaac too.

"Damn right I am…." Paul replied, wiping his mouth. He looked at his family members, giving him an approving nod to keep going no matter what to beat the Pines, and earn the win.

"You got this, baby! You were raised on my spicy food!" Pamela encouraged with enthusiasm to Doug.

Manly Dan commented, "Hah! Amatuers."

After the poblano pepper came the chipotle on their plates. The chipotle being a five to ten thousand on the scoville scale.

"Keep going, guys! Whoo!" Wendy cheered on.

Dani downs her chipotle like it was nothing. Manly Dan managing alright on his end, not wanting to admit the heat was starting to get to him. Isaac felt his eyes water from the heat of the whole chipotle, be he wants to keep going. Doug does well handling his chipotle. Junior grinning as he finished his pepper as did Paul. Cassidy was panting even more, but hanging in there.

Up next was the Carolina cayenne pepper, ranging from hundred to hundred-twenty-five thousand scoville scale. Have they met their match? Cassidy takes a deep breath and bites into her pepper, instantly regretting it as she felt the burning sensation in her mouth. She had to back out.

"I'm done!" Cassidy said, getting up from her seat and racing over to chug two gallons of milk down. Her family giving her good job pats and hugs for doing her best.

Doug bites into his pepper, instantly feeling the heat as coughs some, admitting defeat, "Me too!" He ran over to his mother where the ice cream from their food truck had on them, Pamela having fixed him up a large bowl of his favorite flavor for his efforts.

Ted Greenly smiled as he announced, "Two down, five to go! The heat is beginning to hit summer weather levels it seems! But we're not out of the fryer yet, folks! The remaining six seem to be going strong." He incited the crowd and families to cheer louder for who they wanted to win.

Dani was still handling the pepper just fine as she ate it with vigor! Manly Dan was holding on if barely; he was going to quit just yet. Isaac felt his mouth burning more, pounding the table a bit to down the rest of the pepper. Paul was starting to struggle himself as was Junior, but neither one was willing to call it quit.

Adeline sees Isaac struggling as she advised him, "Sweetie it's okay to quit if you can't handle it."

"I second that, Isaac. It's alright to give up if it becomes too much," Shifty said as Tate gave an encouraging nod.

Isaac shook his head, wanting to stay in the game, fighting the heat back with shaking his head some, "I got this!"

Up next was where things got serious, the remaining contestants given each a habanero pepper, ranging from eighty to six-hundred thousand on the scoville scale. Have they all met their match. Like before, Dani had no trouble consuming the super hot pepper, grinning ear to ear that brought concerned to the announcer and judges, having taken notice even if she seemed fine. Will Dani be able to handle the final pepper, though? Isaac downs his pepper, feeling the intense burn as were Junior, Paul and Manly Dan.

Clyde placing a finger on his chin as he kept watching, finding it amazing how Dani was handling herself, but it dawned on him as he thinks he may know why. Drake finding Dani to be amazing as Quincy thought the same. Jack and Kylie's jaws dropping from watching Dani eat the pepper.

DTed Greenly takes a deep breath with a clap of his hands, perking up a grin as he tells the remaining contestants, "Just one more pepper to go. For this pepper, you all will be provide goggles and gloves for your own safety as this pepper's juices can sting the eyes." Junior, Paul, Isaac, Manly Dan and Dani were handed the necessary gear as they were about to head into the oven as they were delivered the final pepper. The ghost pepper, ranging in at a staggering over a million on the scoville scale. Ted cared to explain to them as they were delivered, "This pepper in particular is the second hottest pepper in the world. It's known as the Bhut jolokia in India, aka the ghost pepper. These brave, foolish souls have endured the heat thus far, but can they face this fiery pepper and win?! We'll how they-"

"Wait a second!" Dani protested, seeing that she only received a small portion of the pepper, not the whole size like everyone else as she expression in discontent, "I want the same whole pepper as the other guys! I can handle it!"

Everyone in the crowd, except for Dani's family, and the contestants were wide-eyed by her demand to eat the whole pepper. It caught Ted Greenly and the judges off guard by her protests.

The announcer tries to reason with the six-year old girl, "Little girl, a small amount of the ghost pepper is more than enough for you-"

"NO! Please give me a whole pepper! My family will vouch for me," Dani turned to her dad, uncle, aunt and cousin. Dante and the rest of the family members getting up to support her, giving the announcer nods of approval.

"She can do it!" Quincy said out loud.

"Yeah! Let her eat it!" Drake added with excitement.

In turn, the Pines family and the crowd were chanting, "Let her eat it! Let her eat it!"

Ted Greenly gave in to the demands, saying, "Alright…. She may eat a whole ghost pepper, if she can. We have an ambulance on standby as the ghost pepper has been known to put people in hospitals." Dani was given a whole ghost pepper right then and there.

"Oh I can, and I will," Dani grinned in satisfaction.

"That a girl!" Manly Dan said, fist-bumping Dani as she returned the gesture, having earned his respect.

"Awesome!" Junior and Isaac commented.

"Alright, contestants. Let the challenge begin!" The announcer proclaimed as the contestants began to eat the pepper.

Dani didn't bite into it immediately, however, as she witness the painful effects of the ghost pepper that were being inflicted onto Junior, Paul, Manly Dan and Isaac.

Manly Dan took a small bite of the pepper, chewing as he said, "Hmm… not bad. Seems like it won't be too much to-" In that moment, his mouth began to burn as if he's swallowed a flame, stinging his tongue and mouth like thousands of small needles pricking it. His face turning red from it all. He had reached his limit, "Gah! FIRE!" Dan got right out of his seat and charged for the milk and ice cream, consuming gallon after gallon to douse the burning sensation. He didn't even finish the pepper.

"Looks like Manly Dan has reached his limit here folks! Can these kids do better?" Ted Greenly spoke.

Junior, Paul and Isaac were feeling the same effects of the ghost pepper as their skins turned red. Isaac falling out of his seat as he started to stop-drop-roll as fumes began to seep out of his nostrils and ears, not finishing the pepper at all. Isaac goes by his family where a gallon of ice cream was waiting for him as dunked his head in the soothing cold treat, eating it with just his mouth. Tate and Shifty rubbed Isaac's back to help their son ease himself, his face covered in ice cream, feeling overwhelmed that he pushed himself too hard.

"And another one out for the count! Now it's just Junior, Paul and Dani!" Ted announced.

Junior and Paul still kept trying to eat the extremely hot pepper bit by bit, not wanting the other win as their eyes watered and veins popping up.

"Come on, Paul, don't you pussy out of this!" Patrick said to get Paul motivated to keep going.

"Don't be a bitch!" said Petra to Paul, pushing him to finish the whole pepper.

Meanwhile, seeing that even Junior's starting to give in, Jessie calls out to her son, "You can quit, Junior! You've done enough!"

Dani does the most shocking thing: she chomped on her whole ghost pepper in one bite. Everyone was stunned to have witnessed see the six-year old eat her whole pepper on one go. Jack, Kylie and Gus' jaws dropped in astonishment.

"HOLY SHIT!" exclaimed Robbie from in the crowd, his mother getting onto him about swearing at a family event.

"Is she gonna die?" asked Soos in concern, but not getting an answer from the Pines family and his Abuelita who was just as stunned.

"That is one gutsy kid," Shermie commented.

"There's no way she can handle it; even Manly Dan couldn't stomach the pepper," Dipper thought aloud. He must learn her secret somehow.

"Even I won't ever eat a pepper like that," Doug said, still eating the remaining ice cream that cooled his tongue and mouth.

One of the judges faints on the spot, them and the announcer afraid they'll have to call the ambulance to get Dani into the ER, but she seemed totally fine when she chewed and swallowed her pepper with a smile on her face, letting out a small stream of fire that seemed to have been caused by the sheer spiciness. Everyone except her family and Clyde and Drake were bewildered. In that instant, it was clear who was the winner.

Paul was furious, but he had to get some milk and ice cream in him before he were to collapse from the overwhelming spiciness. Junior too got up and moved as quickly as possible to join Isaac in dipping his face in ice cream, eating the soothing cold treat to quell the burning. Dani secretly took the half-eaten peppers to eat for herself later.

Ted Greenly announced Dani as the winner, "We have our winner here, ladies and gentlemen! Danielle Basco withstood the smoldering ghost pepper and has won a hundred-dollar gift card to buy all the peppers she so desires from Patty Piper- Patty Pip- Blah! A bit of a tongue twister there." He takes a deep breath and finishes, "Patty. Piper's. Pepper. Palace. Of whom provided the peppers here today!" He hands Dani a blue ribbon provided by the judges and the gift card.

Dani expressed her gratitude in her own way, "Thanks a bunch! I told you all I could do it! Suck it bitches!" she exclaimed while putting up both middle fingers, getting a laugh out of some of the crowd, finding it adorable she swore.

Dante promptly got up and covered her mouth when she swore, "Sorry, folks. We work at a restaurant and she hears some… pretty interesting things."

Li and Ai saw an opportunity to advertise their restaurant, holding up a banner with the Jade Dragon logo. Li saying with a bright smile, "Visit the Jade Dragon for our own spicy dishes! For a sample, visit my wife at the food booth! Comes with free fortune cookie!"

Dante drags aside Li and Dani away from the seen, saying with a small nervous smile on his face, "We don't do that sorta thing."

Paul was given glares by his family members for losing to a six-year old girl, him looking away as he tries to recover from the burning in his mouth, but it won't end until later. He felt like crap as he was confronted by Philomena and Preston, the two being visibly disappointed in him.

"You lost to a little girl. How embarrassing… and you're looking ridiculous in front of everyone right now," Philomena said with a sour expression.

Paul lift his head from the gallon of ice cream with a sad expression, "I'm sorry, Mom, I didn't see that coming. I would have won if it hadn't been for that girl with a mouth of steel."

Preston narrowed his eyes at Paul, telling him, "Get yourself cleaned up. We need you for the remaining event to break the tie between us and the Pines family."

Paul nodded reluctantly, not feeling well enough to participate. For once, Pacifica felt some sympathy for her cousin, turning to the Pines family where they still praised Junior and Isaac for how good they did; despite having lost.

Ted Greenly then announces in a chipper tone, "Alright, families! For the final event to conclude Family Day, it would be fitting that every member of the participating families get to take part in Tug of War! Which commence in thirty minutes, so now would be a good time to get some snacks and fuel up for the event!"

Mabel asks in concern to Junior and Isaac, "You two gonna be okay? Want me to get more ice cream and milk?"

Junior takes some breaths before replying, face covered in ice cream and milk mixture, "I think we'll be fine, but thanks. It's helping."

Isaac lifted up his head, having swallowed the last of the milk and ice cream with an agreeing nod.

Jessie gives a good pat on the back to Junior that made him smile, "You're a trooper, son." She then rubbed on Isaac's head, "You did awesome too."

Dipper smiled some at Junior and Isaac, but then he saw Prince throw a piece of paper away in the trash can. He wanted to get closer and what Prince threw away, but was stopped when his mother, Dana, catches him.

"Come on, Mason, we're gonna get some samples from that Jade Dragon booth. And don't go wandering off," Dana said.

Dipper sighed, reluctantly following his mom and the rest of the family, "Coming, Mom."

* * *

_Soon afterwards…._

The Pines family take a moment to get some samples from the Jade Dragon booth to try, and receive some fortune cookies, before the Tug of War event were to start. It gave Clyde an excuse to talk to Ai and after years of not having seen them.

Clyde cleared his throat, starting up a conversation, "Hello, Ai, Yi. I don't know if you remember me, but are you familiar with the name, Clyde Bone?"

Yi thought back to his youth, recognizing the white streak in Clyde's hair as he said with a smile, "I think so. Glad to see you, even if I somewhat remember. My parents and aunt and uncle used to pals with you, maybe?"

"I'll accept that, yes," Clyde agreed, understanding that Yi doesn't fully remember him. Although, him and Li weren't exactly pals, even back in the day.

Li widened his eyes up at Clyde when he was handing him a spicy dumpling, "I thought you died."

Clyde raised a brow, knowing exactly what he meant, but before he could reply, Ai greets him, "I thought we'd never see you again after so long. Time seems to have been kind to you recently." Ai glanced over to Shannon next to him holding his hand, then seeing Drake scamper about and interacting with Dani and Quincy, showing them which rocks are his favorite to snack on.

Clyde telling his son, "Drake don't eat rocks from the ground, they're dirty and could make you sick. Something else knows where they have been."

Drake makes a protest, "But Father…."

"Mind your daddy, Drake," Shannon added, surprising herself when she said it without intending to. "Oops… I acted like a mom there." It just came to her as if by instinct.

"And you used the "mom" tone too," Shauna remarked.

"Aw isn't he precious," Ai said when she looked at Drake.

Li tells Clyde again, hinting something unknown to everyone else but Clyde, Dante and Ai know alone, "I thought you DIED." He narrowed his eyes at the man, Clyde figuring Li still held those certain resentments, but he wasn't afraid of him as he once was in the past.

Dante became greatly nervous from Li and Clyde's interactions, afraid something may go down until Ai intervenes, "Now you stop, Li. We can talk to him more about it after Family Day."

Li calmed himself upon Ai's suggestion, her being the more level-headed one to stir him right. Li agreed and said, "My apologies, Clyde, some old wounds are slow to heal, but not entirely your fault. You know me."

Clyde nodded and said, "I won't be in town for long, I assure. And thank you for the food, you two always have been great cooks."

When Clyde left, Li notes to himself, "He's not as scared of me as he was. Heh."

Dipper and Mabel noticed the whole exchange, wanting to know more about their past at some point, but for now, some snacking after awhile of activity will do good for their stomachs.

The whole Pines family gathered around and ate, converse, and enjoying each others company. Dipper and Mabel telling their parents and grandpa of their adventures, but not everything upon Stan and Ford's suggestion. Stan, Carla, Ford and Adeline happy to see nothing went completely wrong so far. Arya couldn't stop thinking about Cassidy, while Anais thought back to Douglas. Aria hopes she'll get to meet someone she can gush over like her sisters. Cormac taking time to relax with Tanya and talk to his girlfriend, Eva, on the phone, not having forgotten about her. Tara giving James a needed back rub to help him calm down. Lillian checking up on Junior's mouth to determine if he's fit enough. Ty hamboning to Isaac about something only they know. Shauna and Marcus watching Quincy and Drake play together, along with Shannon and Clyde. Jessie handing out each of them a fortune cookie to crack open and read the small messages inside. They weren't the average fortunes one would get from the store; Ai having baked the cookies herself and wrote the fortunes as well.

Stan read his aloud, ""Dreams of sea and salt, for you are not at fault." Bah, I know these things are phony."

Ford read his fortune silently, "Beware of the eye, as peace shall die." He thought as if he doesn't already know, seeing what it means exactly. He figures the writer of the fortunes likes to go dark while writing them.

Adeline finds her fortune to be interesting as she read, ""Avoid the throne made of stone." Well I know I won't sit on any rocks anytime soon," she said with a small laugh.

Carla reads hers with a smile, ""One shall not wait long, for the sound of a love song.""

Tyrone reads his next that makes him ponder, ""Look toward the night sky, for that's where your loves lies."" He looked up at the afternoon cloudy sky and wondered.

Isaac reads his, ""Born of gold, raised by the old." Heh, my parents were probably miners or somethin'." He wasn't correct in his assumption, but it didn't bother him. Isaac tries not to think too much where or who he came from, but at the same time, part of him wanted to know at least. Learn of who his birth parents and family are and say thanks for creating him, then he can continue to live his dads.

James got a chuckle from his, ""Sight of the dead, try the bread." I'll try some bread out of humor."

""A bright future is in your sights, but only after a great fright." Hmm… possibly," Jessie said to herself when reading her fortune.

""An enemy may return, but they will always burn,"" Quincy said from reading his fortune, getting a hint of what it may mean.

""An eye for an eye, so don't be shy," was what Shauna read on her fortune, thought be hitting close to home for her.

""No need to be shy, for you know he caught your eye,"" was what Shannon read on her fortune, being unsure which context it may mean, for there is more than one way to define it.

""A child of night is truly your knight!"" Aria read silently her fortune, forming a smile on her lips.

""The hunt will be on with the innocence of a fawn," Anais murmured under her breath, wondering what it could mean.

""Children of night and moon, they shall sing the same tune." Ah nice," Arya said aloud from her fortune.

""White among the red and soon you'll be wed." Very interesting," Cormac said while reading the fortune, making him think what it may mean.

""Blue or pink, be careful to blink," Tanya read silently her fortune.

""You must be willing to pay the price, for you may find love in ice." Well I know I used to chew on ice as a kid," remarked Junior after he read his fortune.

""Avoid the number three. Be wise like a tree." What does it mean?" Dipper wondered as he put more thought, making him a bit paranoid about seeing the number three.

"It's probably something silly, Dipper. Listen to this one!" Mabel reads to her brother her fortune, ""Love is not far, and is as special as a star." Oh wow! That's real good for knowing if I find the right guy. There's hope for summer romance after all!"

"Don't give your hopes up, Mabel," advised Dipper.

"Too late! They're WAY up!" Mabel looked to her parents and grandpa, "What do your fortunes say?"

Alex and Dana shows Mabel their fortunes that read the same, "Adventure and fun in the forest are abound, for the children it's home they found." It was a rather interesting fortune to say the least. The couple didn't think much of it. Mabel smiling when she read them.

"They're cute fortunes, kinda remind me of you two," Alex remarked with a smile at Dipper and Mabel.

"Wanna hear mine, munchkins?" Shermie asked, Dipper and Mabel going up to him to listen, ""Time flies season by season, living to the fullest is great reason." I like it. Uplifting in a sense, you know?" Reading it made the old man smile as did his grandkids and son and daughter-in-law.

Suddenly, they all hear Ted Greenly's voice from the megaphone announcing, "Alright, families, in five minutes we'll all gather for the final event to conclude Family Day! Tug of War!"

* * *

_At the Tug of War event…._

"Everyone, together!" encouraged Shermie to everyone on the team to pull as hard as they could to get the flag tied to the rope all the way to their side, facing against the Jones family.

Every single member of the Pines family got a winning start, using their combined strengths to pull the flagged rope all the way to their side, being able to make the Jones family fall over from the sheer force. With how many family members they have, it wasn't too surprising they could handle much of the competition, but they had to lower their numbers to match the opposing teams so it would be fair. The Northwest's, however, were displaying determination to win, that they almost rival the Pines.

With the Pines and Northwest's having defeated the rest of the other families, it all came down to face against one another in the final game of Tug of War to determine the winner of Family Day. Both families getting near the limit with how much strength they had to utilize.

During the small break before the finishing game, Stan attempts to motivate his almost tuckered out family members, "Alright, family, we're gonna be facing those Northwest's. For too long they've had their wins, but we Pines have something they don't: we can handle losing as long as we gave it everything we've got! This year, let's pull them into the dirt!"

"YEAH!" The Pines family cheered.

"They're going down!" exclaimed Mabel.

"That's the spirit, pumpkin!" Stan praised.

Meanwhile, Preston gave his own peep-talk, though only adding pressure onto his family members, "I know you all remember our motto, so I'm going to skip down to the part where we all MUST win. We all have to keep up our family's reputation. We won last year and this year shouldn't be any different." He raised a brow at Petunia, Peter, Petra, and Paul, making them look away from his judging sight, "I know we had a few… setbacks, so I don't want to see anymore screw ups." Preston them permits the family butler to compete as well, nodding to him.

"We won't fail," Pacifica said for all of them.

"Good," Preston said.

Within moments, the Pines family get into positions from smallest to tallest. Quincy being at the very end of their side of the long rope to pull, followed by Dipper, Mabel, the triplets, Tanya, and so on. Soos being on their team as well. Preston stared down James the moment they locked eyes as they all got into position. Each side was ready to give it their all.

Ted Greenly asks each side, "Families are you ready?"

"Yes!" each family member said, grabbing up the rope from the ground, tightening their grips.

"Then begin!" Ted signalled.

Everyone pulled hard on the rope, both families struggling to get the flag tied in the middle on their side. It surprised the Pines family the Northwest's are showing they could be just as strong as all of them. Preston and the other adult family members were no pushovers. The rope moved from one end to the other, only to be at the middle again as they all give it every they got. Their feet stood their ground, occasionally slipping and dragging. Their hands were starting to sore, sweat making it hard to grasp tighter for all of them.

"Come on, guys! Keep pulling!" James encouraged for the Pines side.

"Put your backs into it, or so help me!" Preston yelled for the Northwest's.

It took awhile before something happened. The rope was beginning to snap in half from the forceful pulls between the families; it was even tearing apart the flag as well. Soon enough, the rope snaps in two, sending both families falling over on the ground.

"Whoo! That's what I'm talkin' about!" Mabel cheered as she got up, helping Dipper up as well as each of the family members, covered in grass stains and dirt.

Ted heading over to assess the rope to see which side had more of the flag than the other, squinting his eyes to examine the strands closely. One of the judges asking.

"So which side won?"

Preston brushed the dirt off his suit to say, "I think we di-"

"It's a tie! For the first time ever, it's a tie!" Ted announced, holding up the parted rope.

"WHAT?!" The Pines and Northwests said in disbelief. Everyone else watching was baffled too.

"Yep!" Ted presented the Tug of War gold trophy, showing two people pulling each end of the golden rope, pressing a button to make it split in half as if it were a puzzle piece, then handing one half to James and one to Preston. "You both earn half the trophy! Thank you families for making this Family Day a great one! Let next year and the years to come be just as great for everyone!"

Everyone but the Pines and Northwest cheered, leaving the two families to just accept that no one win or lost today.

Wanting to appear proper in front of everyone, Preston handed the half-trophy to his butler to hold onto while he says to the Pines family, "Good game, Pines family. It's a half-victory well earned."

"Yeah, yeah, Preston," Stan said to the man, knowing all too well Preston wasn't genuine in the praise. Stan smiled at his family and said, "Come on, guys, lets head back to the Mystery Shack to celebrate over dinner!"

The Pines leave Preston and the rest of the Northwest family members behind, heading off to their respective cars.

Dipper still wondering about what Princeton was doing until it dawned on him that him and Pacifica cheated at the scavenger hunt and the trivia game somehow. It made him mad when he came to the conclusion. Something he's definitely going to bring up at dinner.

Before they left, Clyde shifted his eyes, taking out a chunk of rock to crunch on, but someone caught sight of what he was doing.

Fiddleford exclaiming, "Holy sarsaparilla! A rock biter! Did ya'll see it?" He turned to Isaac.

Isaac nodded with a smile, believing him. He had seen weird things all his life, "Yeah, Grandpappy, I sure did. Tell me 'bout it while we get you back home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter was written by vulpixen. Oh boy finally finished this long pupper of a chapter! There was just so much we wanted to include in this that we just had to add. Some chapters will be longer than others like this one we needed time working on. The Northwest extended family was created by us to really get the Pines under their skin. The characters introduced, Liam Macguire and his family, Arthur Jones and his family, Douglas Humbert and his family, Cassidy Lucas and her family, and Yi and Ai Long were created by sailormew4. They'll have more importance at a later date. Join us next time where we delve into Fiddleford's past in Chapter 51: An Old Hillbilly's Tale!


	51. An Old Hillbilly's Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we delve into Fiddleford's past regarding the Society of the Blind-Eye, his crumbling relationship with his family and more.

Tennessee, 1960-something….

A young-teen Fiddleford Hadron McGucket was tinkering with a busted up tractor engine inside the old shed. Using what tools he could get his flexible hands on, Fiddleford wanted to see if he can get it working again so his parents won't have to buy a new one. He didn't mind the grease staining his skin and clothes as he worked diligently. He was inspired by reading comic books about scientists who've done amazing things with technology since he was a young boy. His family consisting of his father, Philbert, and his mother, Madeline, along with his brothers, Harley, Neil and Conrad; plus a sister named Willow. Then there was Thistlebert, Fiddleford's cousin and Grammy Violet, the grandma of the family.

Fiddleford didn't notice his dad, Philbert, entering inside with cousin (of the same age as Fiddleford) Thistlebert in tow, wanting to check up on him and why he hadn't done his usual chores.

Thistlebert telling his uncle, "Told ya he'd be here, uncle." Thistlebert never had been the brightest teen, but he was incredibly observant of everything around him.

Fiddleford's serious father, Philbert, came up to Fiddleford, questioning in his stern tone, "Fiddleford, why hadn't ya cleaned up the pig pens? Your brothers had to do it for you. Better not be bustin' up that engine more than it has been. Damn possums tryin' to nest in the tractor…." he muttered, still cursing himself for using a shotgun to get the possums by shooting at them. He didn't kill any of the critters, but it sure wrecked the engine.

"Sorry, Pa, but I do believe I've done fix this engine. Got the bullets out and mended the holes. Just gotta test it out so you and Ma don't have ta buy a new one. I know how tight on money we are," Fiddleford spoke in a confident manner, putting up his tools.

Philbert had his doubts, "My shotgun killed it good, Fiddleford, ain't no way you could repair it with what we got here."

Fiddleford sighed, speaking in a matter of factly, "Why I went to the junkyard to find parts to fix it. The junkyard is a treasure trove of things to make with if ya know how! And the stink comes off after a good wash."

Philbert shows a sour face, seeing why Fiddleford didn't seem to be around for most of the day. He having seen his siblings do his chores for him.

Thistlebert raised his brow at the engine with a small smile, "Really? You fixed it right up?"

"Only one way to find out! Pa, Thistlebert, lend me a hand with the engine," Fiddleford asked with a wide grin and a slap on his knee, having confidence in his abilities.

Philbert lets out a tired groan, though curious to see if what Fiddleford did worked, "Alright. Come on, Thistlebert, let's help 'im out."

Soon enough, Fiddleford, Philbert and Thistlebert were able to insert the repaired engine carefully back into the tracker. Once they did what they had to do to make sure the engine was in place after a few hours, Philbert starts it up when he put the key into the ignition. A few spurts later, the tractor was alive again. It brought a smile on Philbert's face and Thistlebert's.

"You got a gift, son!" praised Philbert as he turned off the tractor, "I believe you should apply those skills to for something much greater than this here farm. Perhaps you can teach me a thing or two, son." Philbert smiled and looked at his son when he got out of the tractor to share with him some words of encouragement, "Give some tips to your siblings and cousins too, they're gonna need them when you aren't around, given you'll one day go to college and live a successful life through the good you can do."

Fiddleford was absolutely beaming, having been able to apply himself into what he strives to do in his future. He wanted to become an engineer, starting with not only improving the farming equipment, but inventing new ones to better the hog farm and the lives of his family. Then it inspired him to become an inventor. Although after graduating high school, his parents could only afford him to attend Backupsmore University where his life would change forever.

* * *

_Palo Alto, 1977…._

Fiddleford packed his luggage in his and his wife, Annabelle's, room as the afternoon sun shone through the window. He was going to head out on a trip to Gravity Falls to help out his old college buddy of his, Stanford Filbrick Pines, with his project. He made sure to pack what he needed -and wanted- for an extended stay, including his "portable computer" from his garage to tinker with and his banjo to entertain himself. He was eager when Ford called him and requested his assistance, having hoped to see his old friend.

Annabelle was standing by the door frame with a two-year old Tate in her arms, the toddler reaching for Fiddleford, making happy noises and words. Annabelle giggles as she goes over to hand Tate to her husband. Annabelle was a tall woman, having long locks of curly chestnut brown hair and bangs that obscure her hazel eyes, wearing pink-rimmed glasses, a lavender blouse with matching jumpsuit pants and lilac boots. Her light skin dotted with freckles.

"Papa!" chirped Tate, hugging his dad, "Home soon?"

"Aw, looks like someone's gonna miss you more than I will," Annabelle teased while smiling.

"Oh you," Fiddleford to Annabelle. Fiddleford cooed to toddler Tate, holding the baby in his arms, "Your dad won't be gone for too long, my Tater Tot! I'll be home in two shakes of a tail!"

It did raise some questions in Annabelle's mind as to what it may be, expressing her concerns, "Did Stanford tell you what he has you doin'? And is he gonna pay you decently as compensation for assisting?"

Fiddleford nodded to Annabelle, lying on the bed with Tate and he raised the boy up and smiled with pride, "Oh yeah, like half of what's earned once we publish our findings to the scientific community. Once my own project with portable computers is complete, we can all have a much better livelihood."

Annabelle smiled in hope it'll happen, yet she had her doubts about her husband's ambitious ventures may get to him. She knows that Fiddleford can be prone to high anxiety if he ends up being put in tense situations. All Annabelle could hope is Fiddleford can handle things without her, and that Stanford doesn't push him beyond his limits.

"I have much faith in you, Fiddleford," Annabelle said with a small smile. She then had a thought, "I know! How 'bout me, along with Tate come with you. Been a long time since I've seen Stanford anyhow. See how he's doing."

Fiddleford grinned to the idea, not seeing a reason why not, "I think that would be swell! I'm sure he'd like to see you again and see how Tate has grown."

"Gwow!" Tate repeated, making Fiddleford and Annabelle laugh a bit.

_Several days later in Gravity Falls…._

Fiddleford pulled up on the front lawn in his car with his wife and son, the three seeing Ford coming outside from the front door to great his old friends. Getting out of the car, along with Annabelle getting Tate out of his carseat, Fiddleford greets Ford with a friendly hug and handshake.

"Stanford, glad ta see ya again, old buddy!" Fiddleford greeted.

Ford chuckles some, "Glad having you around as always, Fiddleford." He smiled over to Annabelle and Tate, seeing the toddler run about as she kept an eye on him, "Seems your family has been doing well."

"Good to see you again, Stanford, still invested in the paranormal, huh?" Annabelle said before calling over to Tate, "Tate, hun! Come meet your papa's friend."

"Fwien, Fwien!" Tate spoke, if unable to form the words yet.

Ford knelt down and waved at the small boy, "Hello there, Tate, I'm Stanford Pines, but you can call me Ford."

"Fffffffford-a!" Tate said with a bright smile, making his parents beam and Ford laugh a little.

It was a good day of catching up and all the while explaining about the project in detail with him. All the while, Annabelle just hopes her husband won't get into anything too dangerous.

_Sometime later that same year…._

Fiddleford shakes hands with Adeline Marks, Ford's newest assistant joining in on the project after much insistence from her. To Fiddleford, Adeline seemed like a good sort who knows what she's doing, yet curious to see what all there is to be found in the sleepy town and neighboring woods. He started with introducing himself to get acquainted with the young woman.

"Why hey there, ma'am, I'm Fiddleford McGucket, Stanford's other assistant. And you must be Adeline Marks, yes? Graduating from West Coast Tech is mighty impressive from what I was told," Fiddleford said to get to know her.

"Yep!" Adeline said in a chipper demeanor, "And you must be Fiddleford McGucket that Stanford mentioned on the way here, pleasure to be getting to work with you and him." She takes a peak around Fiddleford's shoulder to see the portable computer on his work bench with floppy disks scattered about, looking much like a briefcase when closed. She asked in curiosity, "You'll be heading out somewhere?"

"Oh?" Fiddleford caught her seeing his invention, to which he smiled and tells her, "Oh that's my portable computer in the appearance of a briefcase. It's my personal project I hope to patent one day after this whole project is complete. I offered one to Stanford that accommodates to his fingers, but he said he didn't need it since it's too heavy for him and that the journals are quite enough."

Adeline brightened in expression, curious about the laptop and what it can do. She's heard of computers, but never ones that can be carried around. She then asked, "May I check it out? With what progress you made thus far."

"I'll be delighted to show you!" Fiddleford was more than glad to share his invention as he opened the portable computer, showing Adeline the screen and keyboard for typing, booting up the machine and telling all about the files and data it contains about their current project.

* * *

_Gravity Falls, 1982…._

As of late, Fiddleford and Adeline both have noticed something off about Stanford. Stanford having kept mostly to himself, catching conversations when no one else was there. There was something that Fiddleford wasn't being told about and he knew it. The only one he feels comfortable to talk about it with is Adeline, she too seeing having witness something terrible was going on with Stanford.

Late in the dead of the cold, lightly snowing night, Fiddleford knocked gently on Adeline's door to talk with her about Stanford. Fiddleford glanced behind his shoulder to make sure Stanford wasn't around when he does, fearing something were to happen. Thankfully, Adeline had been up helping Shifty get to sleep when she answered the door.

"Fiddleford?" Adeline whispered, letting him in her room and barricading the door just in case, knowing Bill is behind everything strange happening to Ford.

Fiddleford sat on the nearby chair, seeing Shifty sleeping, he kept his voice down as he expresses his concerns to her, "I need to talk to ya 'bout Stanford. I keep hearing things at night and in the mornings, I caught glimpses of bruises on his arm that he hides under those sleeves. I got a big feeling he's keeping something from us."

Adeline gulped, telling him straightforwardly, "Yeah…. Let me explain to you about it that. Today, I learned what's been going on with Ford. He's been letting some kind of being possess him and give-"

Fiddleford was shocked, almost raising his voice to yelp but he did his best to whisper, "WHAT?! He's been lettin' some… something into his mind and lettin' it take control?" Fiddleford wiped his brow, seeing Adeline's confirming nod with a frown. He then realized where those ideas for the big project had been coming from the entire time, "Why would Stanford do this? I… I'm under a lot of stress as it is… this is just somethin' else entirely."

"His name is Bill, the being that's been controlling Ford when he sleeps. And Bill…" Adeline thought back to the hours earlier where Bill threatened her, part of her knowing that he may be watching the whole conversation. She couldn't just keep quiet about it any longer, "he's not as benevolent as Ford was lead to believe. He's evil and with an agenda."

"We should do something-"

Suddenly, a loud knocking was heard on the other side of the door, waking up Shifty and alerting Fiddleford and Adeline. Shifty was visibly scared, knowing it's Bill possessing Ford.

While possessing Ford, Bill yells for them, "HEY! YOU TWO BETTER NOT BE TALKING BAD ABOUT ME! IT'S NOT NICE TO TALK BEHIND PEOPLE'S BACK!"

Adeline picking up a frightened Shifty and telling him while going near the window to open it, letting in the chilly air as she advises her son, "Shifty go to the Bunker and hide in there while we deal with this."

"Okay, Mommy," Shifty agreed, he crawled out the window, turning into a wolf as he landed in the crunching snow. He runs in the direction of the Bunker where Bill won't think to go after. Bill could care less about Shifty when he's really after Fiddleford and Adeline.

Fiddleford and Adeline prepared to subdue Stanford with force if they have to. That night, Fiddleford and Adeline had to tie down Stanford and drag him into the lab to tie him to a metal chair against a heavy surface. This was after they had confrontation where Fiddleford had lost any other ounce of faith in Ford he once had, but Adeline couldn't hate the man in the slightest. Ford had been tricked by Bill with hollow promises and false praise, having played him like a pawn in a game if chess.

Seeing that they'll be needing more help than they thought, Adeline writes on a postcard to send it to where Stan and Carla were currently staying in New Mexico with their twin children. She didn't have the energy to call them on the phone. She lets Fiddleford know she was heading to the Bunker to tell Shifty to stay in there until they save Ford from further possessions.

Of course, Fiddleford had to keep an eye on an unconscious Ford in the meantime. All the while, resentment formed in his mind, questioning why he kept that huge secret in all the five years he's worked for him. For fuck sake, he made a deal with a demon for crying out loud! There's a lot Fiddleford has to say to the actual Ford when he comes to.

* * *

_In the hidden room of the Society of the Blind Eye, 1982…._

Fiddleford was pushed back into the chair, being strapped tight against it by the other members of the cult, having turned against him in a coup led by "Blind" Ivan Wexler: Fiddleford's second-in-command. Blind Ivan grinned and cackled in success, having shown his more conniving and malicious intent. Fiddleford was utterly furious with what Blind Ivan had done without his input. Of course, Fiddleford would've set his wife free with her memories intact, even though she may have been angry with him.

Annabelle McGucket came to Gravity Falls looking for Fiddleford, only to have been caught by the Society of the Blind Eye when she witnessed them take someone else. She tried to save the person, but she ended up getting caught as well. Fiddleford wasn't there when it happened. Blind Ivan had erased her memory of Fiddleford entirely, believing that she would only complicate matters. Blind Ivan acted on his own accord with the action and sent Annabelle on her way, confused and not remembering why she came to Gravity Falls in the first place. He didn't find out until some weeks later.

Fiddleford protested angrily, "I'll never forgive you all of what you did to my wife! You made her forget all about me!"

Blind Ivan furrowed his brow, "We collectively agree that you, our founder, are unfit to lead the Blind Eye." He got close to Fiddleford's face to say to, resentment strong in his tone, "What I did was necessary! She would have told everyone on a larger scale than we could ever contain. I did you a favor, Unseen One! With me in control of this cult, I'll lead it to a more thriving future than what you have in mind. You want to disband our hard work to make people forget." Blind Ivan turned away from Fiddleford, going over to the chest where it contained the memory gun.

"Because the memory gun shouldn't be used on anybody! If anyone was going to get their minds erased, then it's on myself. I realized that when I should've long ago…." Fiddleford frowned, imagining his son missing him something fierce. He had to get back to his family to help his wife remember. There's still a chance to make things right with his family at least.

Blind Ivan laughed as he picked up the memory gun, turning the knob on the device to input, "Society of the Blind Eye. Annabelle McGucket," where the small screen displayed the command. Ivan tells Fiddleford as he muses, "Well let us take care of that painful memory. Least I can do to make up for the betrayal with this small favor. Not only will you forget us, but you'll forget  _her_  as well. You should be thanking me; it was a pleasure working for you." He pointed the memory gun at a panicking Fiddleford, taking aim before he pulls the trigger.

Fiddleford attempts to plead to him, realizing in horror of what he meant, "No…. NO PLEASE! DON'T MAKE ME FORGET HER!" He struggled to break free from his restraints, but a few other members held him still enough for Blind Ivan to take the shot. With one zap, Fiddleford not only forgets anything to do with the Blind Eye, but memories of his wife as well. All those cherished moments, love and memories greatly repressed in the deep vault of his mind. That chance for reconciliation were erased.

_It has been unseen…._

* * *

_In the Gravity Falls Junkyard, 1989…._

Fiddleford McGucket had settled himself well enough in the town's local junkyard, having created a makeshift shack out of the abundant scrap metal on the grounds. His hair gotten whiter and a bushy beard grew on his face. He wore a hat he stole from a scarecrow and overalls with a torn shirt and no shoes. He was mostly homeless, but he made due with what he's got. Fiddleford smelled like dirt and in need of a proper shower. His mind deteriorated over the last seven years, not remembering who he used to be, just fragments of his past.

Fiddleford was casually cooking stew, consisting of squirrel and what he could find, in a pot over a fire while whistling a tune

Fiddleford was about to get an unexpected visitor when a fourteen-year old boy approached his shelter. It was Tate McGucket himself, having grown to a lankey teen wearing a brown cap on his head, his eyes obscured by his brown bangs, wearing a blue shirt with a brown hoodie, black pants and boots.

Tate had been wanting to find his father for the past seven years, he couldn't before when his mother, Annabelle McGucket, passed away from a brain tumor when he was eight-years old. Tate having been cared for by his relatives in Tennessee, but they respected him wanting to look for his estranged father - needing long overdue questions answered. Tate got his wish to head to Gravity Falls so long as he's being looked after by those Fiddleford knew. Tate knew exactly who to find first when he arrived in Gravity Falls: the Pines family.

When Tate found the Pines family, he was surprised to see how much things drastically changed for them. Stan and Carla having turned the shack into a tourist trap, but he's thankful that Ford, Adeline and Shifty hadn't changed too much; and it was nice to see his friend gained twin sisters. It was nice for Tate to see James and Jessie again. From them, he learned where his father was staying at, but he didn't like what he heard about what his dad became. He wanted to see him for himself to confirm what he was told. It seemed to be true, seeing his dad in such a poor state.

Tate kept in mind not to ever bring up Stanford and Adeline in front of Fiddleford; his father wouldn't like their names being mentioned.

Tate gulped, beginning to get emotional from seeing his dad after so long as his lips quivered to say, "D… Dad? It's me… Tate. Do you remember me? You used to call me "Tater Tot" when I was little." Tate wipes his tears falling from his eyes.

Fiddleford stopped stirring his stew and turned around to see the familiar face, although his memory wasn't the best, he remembers those of his son. It brought a smile on his face as he greeted, "Tate! My son! You grew so tall!" He goes up to give his son a hug, but Tate recoils because of the stench he gave off.

"Sorry, Dad, but you really do stink," said Tate while having his nose pinched, stepping a bit away from his dad.

Fiddleford scratched his head, "Oh, sorry, Tate… after awhile, ya get used to it. What brings ya 'round here, son? Wants some grub? Got me a whole stew of squirrel bits." Fiddleford had no idea what his son went through growing up without his mother and him around.

Tate visibly cringed at the boiling pot of stew that didn't seem appetizing at all, shaking his head. He then asked him in wonder, doing his best to bring up the sensitive subject, "Do you remember Mom? Her name was Annabelle… she was your wife and… she's not around anymore; passed away from a brain tumor when I was eight." Takes takes out a photo of himself as small boy, Annabelle and Fiddleford in the picture being happy, showing it to his father in hopes he'll remember. Tate telling him more, "My aunts and uncles were taking care of me in Tennessee, but…. I just had to know if you were still around."

The longer Fiddleford looked at the picture of Annabelle, smiling some before he says, "I… I'm sorry, Tate, I can't rightfully recall. A real nice lookin' lady, tho." He then frowned when Tate mentioned Annabelle's passing, "I'm sorry ya lost her." He then perked a smile, "Perhaps if you talk about her more could jog my mind some." He doused the fire with a bucket of water nearby, fixing himself a rusty bowl of his stew to eat.

Tate sat down on the ground with his dad, telling him everything about Annabelle, showing him more pictures of her and her favorite song she sung. All the while, Fiddleford was beginning to remember more and more of Annabelle, filling his heart with grief he wasn't there for her when she needed him most. He could barely form the words to express how heartbreaking he was to have forgotten about his beloved wife, and left Tate without a father.

After a little while of crying and talking more about Annabelle and the family, Tate calmed down enough to tell him, "Dad, I can't live with you at the junkyard, so I'll be staying with some folks here in town. The junkyard… is not a good place for me to be brought up. I promise to come visit you when I have the chance. Is that okay with you?" What he didn't mention was that he'll be living with the Pines family, the only other people he knows in Gravity Falls.

Fiddleford reluctantly agreed, seeing that his son wouldn't like living at the dump. As a father, he had to do what's best for his son in the long run. At least he has his son back in his life, hoping the family he's staying with will treat him well. He and Tate take a little while to play catch up after seven years of being apart.

* * *

_Tate and Shifty's home, autumn of 1998…._

It was October in Gravity Falls, not too long after Shifty and Tate agreed to adopt the infant Isaac from Ford and Adeline's care. The family spent weeks trying to find Isaac's birth family, but they never found them. Multi-Bear gave the infant to them; having cared for Isaac since earlier the same year in June until early October as winter drew near. Shifty took a liking to Isaac, as did Tate, and decided to raise the infant together. Shifty knew what it feels like to never know his birth family, but he wouldn't trade the Pines for any other. They chose the name, "Russell" as Isaac's middle name.

Shifty and Tate have a conversation before heading to the living room to show Fiddleford the baby for the first time.

"It's going to be okay, Tate. I'm sure your dad's not going to drop him," Shifty reassures with a small smile, holding Isaac in his arms, the infant drooling and making bubbles with his mouth and saliva.

Tate wasn't too sure about it, having know his dad to not be the most careful with fragile things, naming a few incidences at the top of his head to confirm his doubts in Fiddleford. Tate could see Shifty wanted things to go smooth and not end up kicking Fiddleford out of the house like the other times. Tate does notice that Fiddleford actually cleaned up and looked decent in the clothes they gave him.

Tate lets out a deep sigh, "Alright, but we're not leaving him alone with the baby."

"Got it," Shifty agreed. Him and Tate enter the living room where Fiddleford smiled at a mirror, only for it to break by his poor dental hygiene. Shifty gulped, but remained composed as he got Fiddleford's attention, "Uh, Pa, we want you to meet your grandson, Isaac Russell McGucket. Careful with his head."

Fiddleford was handed the infant to him, smiling at Isaac as the baby seemed to smile back at him. It took Fiddleford back to when he held Tate, as a baby, for the first time. Fiddleford tells Isaac in a surprisingly gentle manner, "Welcome to the family, little fella."

Tate was surprised to witness his dad holding the infant with care, though still mindful if something were to go wrong. Thankfully, no incident occurred during Fiddleford's visit. Shifty grinning ear-to-ear all the while at Tate; as if saying, "See? It's alright."

* * *

_The junkyard, 2003…._

Fiddleford was playing a jiggy tune with his banjo as Isaac was enjoying the melody and dancing to it. Isaac having came over to visit his grandpa to spend time with him, like he does sometimes. It was one of those days. Fiddleford too loved having Isaac around to entertain and show what inventions he's created on a crazy whim. Fiddleford even teaching Isaac how to make gizmos (Ford teaching him too) on his own, play the banjo, and how to hambone among other things. Isaac was one of the few people in town of whom wasn't put off by Fiddleford's antics, but embraced them.

Fiddleford stops playing the banjo, telling Isaac, "Now your turn, Isaac! Play some of those good tunes like I've taught you!"

"Okay, Grandpappy!" Isaac got out his own banjo, but only smaller and made by Fiddleford, as he started to strum the instrument to play a different tune than the energetic version his grandfather played, but just as catchy. He does fumble on a few strings, but he was learning still. Isaac sighed when he messed up, "Consarnit."

Fiddleford was quick to assure him, "It's okay, just takes practice and improvisation-whosits!" It made Isaac smile a bit. Fiddleford got out a large mechanical robot head he'd been working when he pulled off the tarp, "Come take a gander at this shame-bot I'm building."

"Oh neat!" Isaac said as he got up to examine the robot head. Although he did wonder aloud, "Why is it called the "shame-bot?""

"Oh I'm gonna use this mechanical monstrosity to get back at Ernie for not coming to my retirement party. It's possibly gonna destroy the downtown area," Fiddleford said as he gives Isaac a tool, "ya can help me out if ya like and join in on the rampage."

Isaac gave it thought, being reminded that his dad, Tate, didn't want him to get into trouble with Fiddleford. Ford having told Isaac something similar in worry that he may get hurt. However, Isaac didn't want to disappoint his grandpappy, so he said with a bright smile, "Sure, Grandpappy!"

Fiddleford grinned and praised, "That's the spirit! Don't tell your dads."

Isaac nodded, saying to himself in his mind, " _When I grow up, I wanna do science stuff like Grandpappy, Grandpa Ford and Grandma Addi_."

Isaac then proceeded to tell Fiddleford all the animals he got to talk to earlier, such as the ornery squirrel that threw acorns at him, the crow that told him ominous things, and with the dogs at the park. Fiddleford listened all the while in delight.

Fiddleford was both a good and bad influence on Isaac, meaning well, but doesn't realize how big of an effect he has on Isaac's life. It was something Tate was afraid of for Isaac. Of course later on, Tate and the rest of the family were none too thrilled that Isaac participated in destruction with Fiddleford once the shame-bot was complete.

* * *

_At the junkyard, 2007…._

A teary-eyed Isaac sat next to Fiddleford, venting to him how frustrated he was at his dad, Tate, for wrecking the gizmos he worked so hard on, and the misdirected anger that was dealt on him, "I don't understand what I did wrong…. I just told to 'im that you were great, like Grandma and Grandpa, but Pa got mad and said, "This is for your own good! I don't want you to become insane like him, nor get invested with science!" and then he destroyed the gizmos I made. Why did he act so stupid? Does he hate me?" He wiped his tears and sniffled to continue, "At least Dad liked what I made; and I still want to make things. I'm also scared Dad and Pa may not love each other anymore because of what happened." He remembers when Shifty told him he was angry at Tate for what he did, and there having been no excuse for it. It made him think Shifty and Tate will split apart, when in reality, they want to work out the issue and need a bit of space.

Fiddleford frowned to Isaac, figuring Tate was more angry at his own dad than his son. Fiddleford telling Isaac that him to raise his face to him, "Yer pa don't hate ya at all. I think he was more angry at me than you for coaxin' ya into my troubles. Trust me, I was there to help him fix yer gizmos." Isaac raised his brow in doubt as his grandpappy continued, "Tate told me that he wants to tell ya how sorry he was, that it was real uncalled fer on his end. He really wants ta make things right." Fiddleford then gives Isaac a note from Tate to support his claim.

"Really?" Isaac questioned quietly while reading the whole note; definitely not written by Fiddleford. He wasn't sure if he could even look at Tate again without being reminded of the whole incident, "Would it be bad to say I'm not ready to see him for awhile until I feel the courage to face him? I'm scared to make him mad again on accident. We can like exchange letters like this to talk."

Fiddleford smiled a tad, not really liking the whole distancing idea, but if it's what made Isaac feel safe and comfortable, then it's the best option for him, "I think he'll be okay with the compromise." He then wanted to distract Isaac from his troubles, handing him his banjo, "How 'bout you play somethin' while I do a jig to it to get them feelin's out?"

Isaac accepted the offer, "Sure can, Grandpappy. Thanks fer hearin' me out." He starts playing an energetic tune that Fiddleford jigs to. Isaac started to sing about relating to his situation, but being subtle about it with changing names to the lyrics.

* * *

_Present day…._

Fiddleford was relaxing in his home while Nate and Lee were outside, graffiti the words, "McSuckit" on the shack, the old man being unaware it's happening as he frowns up at the newspaper articles about him over the years. He wants to remember who he used to be, though only getting small fragments he couldn't piece each time he saw Ford and Adeline's faces. Although, he'd rather avoid them as just seeing the couple brought memories he doesn't want to dwell on.

However, Fiddleford couldn't avoid his old friends forever as something more of the sinister nature was not far in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter was written by vulpixen. A nice small chapter for what's about to come. These are just memories for the reader to know some about Fiddleford and what we headcanon what happened to him, and others in his past. With the 2007 scene, we were going for a scene that was similar to what King Triton did in "The Little Mermaid" so we hoped we conveyed that well enough. Hopefully you guys were prepared for angst! Join us next time as the Society of the Blind-Eye is in for a rude awaken in chapter 52: Society of the Blind Eye! Also, here's a small family tree for Fiddleford McGucket:
> 
> Philbert and Madeline McGucket → Fiddleford, Harley, Neil, Conrad and Willow (headcanon relatives).
> 
> Thistlebert McGucket, Fiddleford's canon cousin.
> 
> Grammy Violet McGucket, Fiddleford's canon grandma with a headcanon name.


	52. Society of the Blind Eye AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Dipper and Mabel, along with Ford, Adeline; Isaac; Fiddleford; Tyrone; Carrie and her brother David; Tate; Soos and Wendy confront the Society of the Blind-Eye once and for all. Will Fiddleford find forgiveness in Ford and Adeline after thirty-years of trying to avoid them? Can Tate and Fiddleford mend their bond?

_Late last night at Greasy's Diner…._

Lazy Susan was closing up the establishment for the night, but first, she had to take care of a few things before she were to leave herself. She sweeps the floor while humming a tune, making sure to kick out any critters in the place. It wasn't long before she spots two possums scurrying on a pile of plates in the kitchen sink.

Lazy Susan then performs the task of shooing them out with the broom she's using, "Shoo, possums, shoo!" The possums chitter and scurried off near the diners exit. When that was done, the ditzy waitress made her way to the dining tables at the front, spotting Fiddleford underneath one of the tables. She shoos him away too, "Git, McGucket, git!" Fiddleford does run off himself on all fours, mumbling incoherently. Lazy Susan shook her head disapprovingly as she watched the possums and the old man leave the diner. Now she can lock up for the night as she leaves her workplace to bid it goodbye, "Good night, diner. Good night, trees." She then passes by four gnomes trying to steal a pie on the windowsill, three of the four doing the work while Jeff instructed them. Lazy Susan bidded the gnomes a good night too, "Good night, tiny men stealing my pie." However, she came to a quick realization that those were actual gnomes, saying in shock as she lifted up her eyelid for a better look, "Wait, WHAT?!"

Jeff lets out a frustrated sigh as he sees his fellow gnomes not having gotten the pie yet, telling them, "Lift with your knees. No, your knees." He then threatens them, "If I go one more hour without eating, I'm gonna resort to cannibalism." He thought about his father, the Gnome King, when he adds, "And save a piece for our king, he'd want one later," He then notices Lazy Susan, tipping his hat with a small smile to say, "Ma'am," to her.

It freaked Lazy Susan out enough that she shrieks in bewilderment, "Little magic men! What does it mean? What do I do?" She thinks the best course of action would be to call someone about it as she hastily goes to the payphone, dialing 911 and saying in fright, "Yes, hi. I'd like to report something. I'm at Greasy's Diner. You won't believe what I've witnessed." Lazy Susan was completely unaware that two members of the Society of the Blind Eye, wearing red robes with a crossed-out eye, sneaking up from the nearby bushes as she continued to express her distress, "It's unbelievable! It's indescribable! It's- AAAAAAAH!"

The two hooded figures sneak up on her, placing a brown sack over her head to kidnap her, making her drop the corded phone.

Blind Ivan appeared as he follows his fellow members to say as he completed drawing the "Blind Eye" symbol behind him, "It has been unseen."

Jeff and the other three gnomes were baffled by what happened to the human woman, but they didn't dwell on it as Jeff tells his fellow gnomes, having successfully stole the pie, "Welp, back to pie. I was this close to eating you, Steve." Jeff didn't entirely meant it when he said he was going to eat his fellow gnome; it was more of an intimidation tactic to keep Steve and the others in line like his father taught him. Or was it? Jeff and the rest of the gnomes scamper off with the pie back to their forest home in the night.

* * *

_The next day in Dipper and Mabel's room…._

Dipper and David were spending time together playing a game they both came up with: "Can You Decipher?" is what the boys called it. It was where they both come up with creative cryptograms for each other to try to solve; they can say anything they so desire. Some more challenging than others. The two boys were on the bed writing cryptograms on sheets of paper with their pens.

David shows his cryptogram sheet that read, "Lx obnf jt Bzbooupr" in Caesar with a grin, "Try decoding this one and I'll try to decode yours." He then glanced over to the wall by the bed, seeing Dipper's conspiracy board that depicts some of his family members pictures as well as some other people he's seen before, connecting some with yellow string.

"Cool, dude!" Dipper said, smiling as he took a look at the letters, remarking, "Ah good old Caesar - not the guy but the cipher. Very interesting it seems." He then gave David his sheet that read, "23-9-19-8 11-5-22-9-14 23-1-19 8-5-18-5," to him to decode.

"I know, man." David said in acknowledgement. He read the code as he said, "Substitution ciphers are my favorite ones to decode. Real easy and don't have to think too hard."

The two boys take a moment to decipher each others messages, Dipper chewing on his pen too hard in thinking that he made it burst ink in his mouth and cheek, spitting it out as he groans, "Blech! Not again." He then tossed the broken pen in a cardboard bin with his other broken "thinking pens," getting another one to replace it.

David nodded after deciphering the cryptogram, "I miss Kevin too. Too bad he couldn't come over, due to being sick and Taro needed a recharge from the energy rush it had last night." He thought back to Taro having hooked itself up to the "Fight Fighters" game and applied power boosts that carried over to reality. Taro having darted around and cried out in a screechy voice, "I'M A SPACESHIP!", and repeated the phrase a few more times unit it started to run low on energy to exhaust. It woke up everyone in the home and Carrie was none too pleased as it was three in the morning.

"Yeah," Dipper agreed. Kevin would've humored them on their game, and maybe played a bit. Dipper then asked the meaning behind the cryptogram to David in curiosity, "Is Ayanntos your real name or...?"

"It's my middle name," David rubbed behind his neck, seeming to be embarrassed about it, "my parents wanted something more… unique when naming me and my older sis."

Just then, Mabel comes into the room holding green bottle with a message inside from Mermando, her being happy to have received it as she runs up to the two, landing on the bed, "Hey, bro-bro, David. Look what I got!"

"A bottle with a message inside it," David pointed out with a smile.

Dipper responded sarcastically, "Yay, a filthy green bottle!"

Mabel grinned to David for being correct as she tells, "It's a bottle message from Mermando, remember? He was part fish, part shirtless guy. I know you wouldn't remember him, David."

"You've shown me his picture," David nodded, gathering up the sheets of paper and codes so they wouldn't fall off the bed.

Mabel gasped in hoping, "What if he wants to get back together?"

Dipper shared his doubts in concern for his sister, hating to see her brokenhearted, "I wouldn't get your hopes up, Mabel."

"Too late! Hopes are way way up!" She sits on the bed next to Dipper, pulling off the cork in the bottle to take out the message, squealing in glee as she unfolded the paper to read it, ""Dear Mabel..." So far so good! "It is with a heavy heart..." So far so good! "...that I must inform you, I'm getting married"?!" Mabel was dismayed by what she read, wearing a shocked expression as did David.

"Whoa…. Isn't he, like, twelve?" David questioned, remembering Mabel telling him and their friends much about him.

Dipper adding, frowning when he says his correct assumption, "And there it is. And yeah, David."

Mabel continued to read the message, getting more disappointed, ""In order to prevent an undersea civil war... arranged wedding... Queen of the Manatees?!"" She looks at the photo of Mermando with a distressed expression, and the manatee wearing a pink dress and crown. Mabel remarking, "And she's so beautiful!" She sighs in sadness, dropping the message and photo that fall to the floorboard, "This can't be happening!"

Dipper tries to console his sister, knowing where she's coming from, "Oh, Mabel. You'll get over him eventually."

Mabel had her own doubts about it, her hopes crashing down, "You don't understand, Dipper." She moved aside her sweater on the floor to pick up her scrapbook, showing her brother and David her page of "summer romances" that ended in disaster one way or another, "On my first day here, I made this page for summer romances. Look at my luck." She points at the pictures of Norman, Gideon, Sev'ral Timez and Gabe Benson, "Turned out to be gnomes, child psycho, made out with his own hands. And now…" adding Mermando's picture to the book and writes "FAILED" at the top of the page, "I wish I could just forget about them forever."

Dipper then tells her his own failed chance at romance, "Hey, if it's any consolation, my chance with getting together with Wendy has ended. I've been trying to accept that rejection, but hey, at least we're still friends." He smiled to his sister, "You can say we both failed at summer romance thus far. Remember what Aunt Shannon said?"

"Keep the heart open," Mabel said, making her feel a bit better. She then looked at the conspiracy board Dipper made about their family members and of other people in town, noting one about Dani and her relatives, "So this is what you've been up to, still?"

Dipper nodded to his sister, "Oh yeah." He points to the picture of Dani, Dante and Li, "Yesterday, I snuck into the Jade Dragon to see what secrets they have that prove they aren't as human as they appear. Dani eating that ghost pepper raised my suspicions…." He shows the picture of Dani's brightly colored pet bird, Fei, he managed to take that he adds to the board, "And she has this strange kind of baby chicken I've never seen."

Mabel cooed at the image of Dani's pet, "Aw! It looks so cute and pretty with its gold and red feathers!"

"You broke into their living space?" David questioned with a raised brow, not entirely approving of his friend's breaking and entering, "You could've been in major trouble, dude." Ever since his experience in prison, he'd rather be safe than sorry.

"Thankfully I escaped before anyone saw me. It was really warm up there," Dipper grinned a bit in satisfaction.

Mabel had an idea of how to unwind, "Say let's head down to the gift shop and see if we can't snag any ice cream. I could use some right now." Dipper and David couldn't agree more.

* * *

_Down stairs in the Gift Shop…._

Soos, along with Ty, Isaac and Carrie were listening to "Straight Blanchin," by Little Big Dog, the four enjoying the song. Doing so while Soos swept the floor, Ty organizing the Mystery Shack's products, Isaac placing ice creams in the freezer and Carrie leaning against the nearby counter. It had been a slow day.

The boombox playing the song from the CD Soos bought, " _~Am I blanchin', Girl we blanchin',I live up in a mansion, Am I blanchin', Girl we blanchin, I live up in a mansion!~_ "

But Wendy wasn't too into the song herself, finding it more annoying than enjoyable as it's now stuck in her head. Wendy would surprised that someone like Carrie, being more reserved and quiet as she is, dancing with the boys to the song.

The four singing along to the lyrics, " _~Am I blanchin', Girl we blanchin', I live up in a mansion!~_ "

Wendy lets out a groan in frustration, expressing grievances about the song, "Ugh! I can't get that terrible song out of my head." She covered her ears to muffle the music, but it did little to remedy her issue.

Soos and the other teens stopped singing for him to say, "Oh, you mean "Straight Blanchin'" by 'Lil Big Dawg? It's the catchiest song of the summer."

"I like the beat to it, that's all I can really say," Carrie said in a deadpan manner.

"I enjoy it alright," added Isaac.

"Some rap music like Little Big Dog is my jam!" Ty said with a smile on his face.

Wendy complained more, "What is "blanchin"? Rappers can't just make up words!"

Soos then said, "Rappers are visionaries, Wendy. If they told me to eat my own pants, I would do it."

As if his request has been granted, the song sings the lyrics, " _~Eat your own pants. Eat your own pants, yeah!~_ "

Soos shrugs and agreed with the lyrics, "I guess I have no choice." As Soos was about to unzip his pants, Ty stops his friend, shaking his head for him to not do it.

"Rappers don't exactly make up words; they use 'em differently to fit the song," Isaac said as he got done with his task.

"I second that," added Carrie.

Ty was quick to defend, "Blanchin is not a made up word, Wendy." He took out his phone to look up the meaning, repeating the result he found, "It means, as this puts the word, to live a luxurious lifestyle with a partner or spouse. Then "Blanching" with a "g" means to bleach til it's pale or white, or the expression when frightened."

It blew Wendy's mind having been proved wrong, her expression shocked. She felt stupid now. She acknowledges they were right about the meaning of the word, "blanchin," but the song still sucks to her.

"Um, I think you broke Wendy, Ty," commented Soos.

"Oops," spoke Ty.

Dipper, Mabel and David casually enter the gift shop to get some ice cream treats. The three greeted five and went to munching on their snack.

"You know you gotta pay for that, right?" Carrie said to her brother, David.

David sighed, "No duh, sis, but you're holding the money. Can't be trusted with money, remember?" He wore a snarky grin on his face.

Carrie groaned and placed two dollars on the counter. It got Wendy to wonder while putting up the money.

"Why can't your brother buy things himself?" asked Wendy.

"Well… let's just say he's made some impulsive purchases that he ends up regretting later. David asked me and our parents to hold onto to money so he wouldn't go on a spending spree, unless he for sure wants it," explained Carrie in a blunt manner.

"Like the ice cream I'm eating," David said as he was about to bite into one with nuts that he's allergic to.

Dipper took notice and said, "Dude!" He slapped the ice cream bar out of David's hand that ended up landing on the floor. He looked at the fallen ice before pointing it out to David, "It had nuts in it."

David sees the melted ice cream having nuts, thankful that Dipper seemingly saved him from having a more severe reaction, "Ah thanks, Dipper. Thought I was a goner or…." The moment he took a look at his own hand, having merely touched the nuts seemed to make his hand have a reaction he'd rather cover up as he internally panics. Not wanting anyone else to see, he excused himself, "I gotta go to the bathroom. Be right back!"

They all see David run upstairs to the bathroom in some concern for him, especially Carrie, seeing that he could have touched the peanuts in the ice cream. To which her assumption was true and was about to head upstairs to give him his ointment for it.

Ty cleans up the ice cream as he asked Carrie, "Your brother gonna be okay?"

Carrie simply nodded, "He will be." She headed upstairs to find the bathroom, knocking on the door to let him know, "Hey, it's Carrie, doofus. I have the ointment on me."

David opened the door slightly, accepting the tube of the purple colored substance to cover up the dark purple blotch on his hand, cleaning the residue fully, returning to its fleshy color as he thanked his sister, "Thanks Carrie, I got careless back there."

"No problem. Read the labels before picking anything up next time," advised Carrie and her and David head back down stairs.

All of them were relaxing in the almost empty gift shop when Isaac needed to be elsewhere. Isaac wanted to visit his grandfather, Fiddleford, and to make sure he's doing okay.

Isaac checked the time on his phone and said, "Welp, see ya guys, gonna go check on Grandpappy at the junkyard if he's there." He then turned around to say, inviting them with a smile, "If y'all wanna come along. Grandpappy would like more visitors."

Wendy shrugged with a grinned, wanting an excuse to leave work early, "Sure, bud! Hopefully Stan and Carla won't mind."

Soos had to think for a moment, not really been the one to ditch work for fun, "Well I don't know, dudes."

Ty reasoned, seeing a point in suggestion to leave, "It's been slow, Soos. I'm sure Gramps and Granny won't fuss too much over it. Plus, Isaac's grandpa is fun to be around for the most part."

Dipper thought up an idea, "I'll go get McGucket's portable computer and see if he can fix it." David and Mabel give Dipper a look, thinking he'll just want to try and crack the password again. Dipper assuring them, "I'm not going to bug him about the password. Thought to give back what belonged to him - I swear!"

Isaac nodded approvingly, "Grandpappy would know how ta fix it. If he can build a multi-tin aquatic robot, then I'm sure he can make his invention work again through some tinkering. Seen him do that with a lot of things."

"Awesome!" Dipper said as he ran upstairs to go get the broken portable computer. He also thought perhaps Fiddleford would be willing to share what contained in the thing; if the data was still intact, but he doubts it. He accidentally dropped Journal 3 on the ground while getting the broken portable computer, the journal landing on the page where it details about the Society of the Blind Eye, mostly of what Ford was able to detail from a distance. "Oops, dropped you," Dipper said as he picked up the journal and went off to join his sister, cousins and friends to Fiddleford's place.

* * *

_At the Gravity Falls Junkyard…._

Dipper and Mabel, along with Isaac, Ty, Carrie, David, Wendy and Soos began looking for Fiddleford, calling out for his name as they pass by busted up cars, trash and other debris lying around the place.

"Grandpappy, you around?" Isaac hamboned the message for his grandpa, but got no answer.

"Old Man McGucket, are you here?" Dipper said to call for Fiddleford.

"Here hillbilly-billy-billy-billy," said Soos in his attempt, but still no answer from the old kook.

They move around the corner to find Fiddleford's makeshift metal hut, though Nate and Lee were graffitiing the pink words, "McSuckit" on the surface on it, finding it funny as the two teens laugh. Isaac was none too pleased to see the teens mess with his grandpa, letting out a low growling sound.

"That's good," Nate said.

"Took an hour to think of this, but it was worth it. Ha!" remarked Lee, high-fiving his friend.

Moving aside his raccoon skin rug that acted like a door, Fiddleford comes outside to investigate the noise, carrying a long stick as he sees Nate and Lee having graffitied his home. The teens run off laughing as Fiddleford chases them a bit, waving his stick to express his discontent, "Get outta here, you salt lickin', hornswagglin!..." he then frowned and said, "McSuckit, they got me good."

"Gonna be okay, Grandpappy?" Isaac asked him, catching Fiddleford's attention.

Fiddleford smiled and greeted, "Isaac! Tyrone! Carrie! And Visitors! Come, come." He guides them all inside his metal shelter full of rusty scrap metal, skinned possums and blankets as he says, "Pull up some rusty metal. You're just in time for my hourly turf war with the hillbilly what lives in my mirror." He looks at his reflection angrily as he protests, "Quit starin' at me when I bathe!"

"It's just your reflection, Grandpappy," Isaac said as he took a seat on a blanket. He planned to help his grandpa clean off the spray paint when he can get soap and water soon.

The others try to get comfortable with what soft cushion they could find in the place. It was much better than sitting on rusty metal.

Fiddleford put on a grin and said, "I'll be right back, gotta go get the missus to introduce y'all to her!"

"Missus?" Dipper, Mabel, David Wendy and Soos questioned in unison to Isaac, Ty and Carrie who weren't all surprised.

"My step-adoptive-grandmammy, Nancy Rainwater," Isaac said, seeming to be embarrassed about meeting her and how she can be with people. "They got hitched recently and I'm still gettin' used to her being around. She has a daughter named Joy my Dad's age, from a previous relationship, a daughter-in-law name Zeal, and a granddaughter named Nicolette; who's around my age. I can say they're nicer and not as cranky as Grammy Nancy."

"That's unexpected. About McGucket actually finding someone," Soos remarked.

Ty nodded to agree with Soos, having thought the same thing at first.

Mabel beamed, "Oh really?! I'd like to meet the nice old lady."

"Yeah, congrats," Dipper said, yet questioning who would be the type of woman to put up with someone as idled in the head as Fiddleford.

In his arms, Fiddleford brought out a old grumpy-looking, female raccoon named Nancy, but she was more than what she seemed. Fiddleford settled her down when she started to let out demanding chirps from being disturbed while sleeping, "This be my raccoon wife, Nancy! Nancy say howdy to our guests." Nancy let out a loud cranky hiss at them, making Dipper, David and Soos recline back. Fiddleford telling Nancy in a terse manner, "Nancy don't be rude! Though I am sorry for wakin' ya, honey." He patted the raccoon's head that seemed to please her a bit.

The only one not entirely put off by Nancy was Mabel, finding the raccoon more adorable, "She's precious with her grumpy face like those fancy cats!"

"Hopefully she's got her… shots…." commented Wendy being greatly concerned.

Dipper then thought of showing the broken portable computer to Fiddleford, thinking perhaps it'll jog some of his memory of when he once worked with Ford and Adeline. The boy happily took out the broken device and presented it to Fiddleford, "Um, McGucket, got something with your literal name on it. It once belonged to you." He shows the name to Fiddleford, perplexing the old man as he closely examines it.

"You were like a genius!" Wendy remarked, "You made the laptop long before it became a thing."

"Oh really? This scrapdoodle was mine? Well, I think I can shimsham this whatchadoodle back to functionin' capacity!" Fiddleford frowned as he looked at the damaged device, doubting that he ever was an intelligent man, "Uh, Genius? I'm no genius. I've never done nothin' worthwhile in my life." He looked at the embarrassing newspaper articles about himself and his crazy, destructive antics over the years. Some being where he had Isaac and Ty involved causing trouble. And an article about Tate being too embarrassed of his father to give any comment. "Everyone knows I'm no good to nobody. I can't remember what I used to be, but I must've been a big failure to end up like this." The kids, teens and Soos felt sorry for him.

Isaac telling Fiddleford to reassure him, "I… I don't think yer a big failure, Grandpappy. Not in my eyes."

"Yeah, the crazy stuff you make is destructive and morally grey, but awesome when applied appropriately," remarked Ty in earnesty.

Carrie sighs, not having known Fiddleford for long, she does have words of her own reserved way to say, "For a senile old man, you're an expert on making junk work. Effectively, if I may add."

It made Fiddleford smile some to know that he's at least valued to some people.

Dipper then decided to show Fiddleford Journal 3 if he remembers anything, "Check out this journal and see if you remember anything. Here, look closely." He flips through the pages for Fiddleford, but Isaac wasn't sure if it was a good idea, yet curious to see what'll happen.

Fiddleford squinted his eyes to look at each page Dipper shows him, "told you, I don't recall. Everything before 1982 is just a blur. Just a hazy…" The moment the page turned to detailing the Blind Eye, he shrieks and falling back in shock as he says in fright, "The Blind Eye! Robes, the men, my mind! They did something!"

It took everyone by surprise seeing Fiddleford's reaction to bringing up the Society of the Blind Eye. Isaac rushing over to Fiddleford to help him up as did Nancy when she nudged him.

Dipper asking, "Who did?"

Fiddleford still didn't know, "I... oh, I don't recall."

Mabel shows her sympathy for him, "Oh, you poor old man! No wonder your mind's all.." She blows a raspberry with making a thumbs down to make her point, "You've been through something intense."

Dipper turned to face the rest of the group to go through theories to find out more, "What if McGucket learned something he wasn't supposed to know, and someone, or something, messed with his mind? We've got to get to the bottom of this."

Wendy then asked Fiddleford, "Think, dude. What is the earliest thing you can remember?"

Fiddleford turns to one of the newspaper articles about himself, showing Dipper and the others the earliest one, "Uh, this is, I think."

"The history museum!" Wendy and Isaac said in unison.

Dipper confirms what they plan on doing, "That's where we're going."

As soon as everyone left to head for Soos' pickup truck to get to the museum, Nancy seizes her moment to unwind and muttered in a cranky manner, "Finally they're all gone…. I didn't feel like explainin' myself and my whole life's story today to the youngin's. I'm gonna nap, but not before stretchin' myself out. That dumb, cheery man woke me up while I was snoozin'." She shifted into a small elderly woman with long white, messy white hair that draped over her back. Nancy wore a leafy cloak that concealed her lavender shirt with long baggy brown pants, kept on thanks to a black belt. Nancy was wearing weaved sandals she made herself. Nancy was a shifter that's able to change into a raccoon and human at will. Nancy only had a few wrinkles on her face, but still looking young enough to be mistaken being forty-something. Her arms had markings similar to a raccoons in the form of rings.

Nancy wasn't sure what made her decide to be with Fiddleford. It was either she was done being alone after over twenty-years being single, or she genuinely loved Fiddleford for the more positively qualities about him once she got to know him. It's possibly both. The accidental kiss was so sudden, yet felt right in the moment awhile back over fighting for a piece of meat. Nancy shifted back to being a raccoon again, curling up in her favorite pink blanket she was sleeping on earlier.

* * *

_In Soos' pickup truck…._

Soos drives while Dipper, Mabel and Wendy ride at the front, while David, Carrie, Isaac, Ty and Fiddleford sat in the back. David holding onto his sister to keep from sliding and jumping up in case of bumps in the road, knocking lightly on her left prosthetic metal leg out of boredom, concealed by her black jeans. Carrie not seeming to mind it. Isaac liked his shaggy dirty blond hair flowing in the breeze from the moving truck, keeping his red beanie down from the wind. Ty was holding tight in the back of the truck himself.

Almost everyone was content, except for Wendy when she groans from listening to, "Straight Blanchin," on the music player Soos brought with him. Wendy decided to do something to make the music stop, "Ugh, Soos!" She punched the button to take out the CD, then throwing it out the window to possibly break. Soos looked at Wendy in disappointment, having liked the song. Wendy realized what she did and reassures Soos, "I'll buy you a new one."

* * *

_Meanwhile in Greasy's Diner…._

Ford, Adeline and Tate were having a late lunch when they saw Soos and the rest of the gang drive by the diner. The three adults noticed but thought nothing of it.

Ford mumbles to himself as he drinks his coffee, "Wonder what all of them are up to…."

Meanwhile, Adeline asks Tate, having noticed Shifty didn't come along and she wanted to know why, "What's Shifty been up too?"

Tate raised his head from the newspaper and answered, "He said somethin' about needing to negotiate with some mole-men over playing cards. He said don't worry, the cards are in braille."

* * *

_Inside the Bunker…._

Shifty was in the middle of playing Poker with three large mole-men at a square metal table. At the center of the table was a pile of gemstones, squirming worms and a ring with a black-gold band and a chunk of malachite setted on it. The four where in the room where the cryogenic pods once were, the mole-men having entered through a weakened part of the earthy wall. The three mole-men were of course blind, covered in gray-black fur with long sharp claws for digging, fangs protruding from their maws, and greatly squinted eyes. Shifty was focused and sure to win the pile.

* * *

Lazy Susan comes by with a full pitcher of fresh coffee as she asks, "Would you like a refill, Stanford?"

Ford nodded with a small smile as he accepted and held up his mug, "Don't mind if I do, Susan."

As soon as Lazy started pouring, she ended up overfilling Ford's mug when she looked away for but a moment. It prompted Adeline and Ford to act as they tell her, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop!" Some of the coffee got on the table, soaking the newspaper and Adeline's plate of almost an almost finished meal.

Lazy Susan steadied her hand that's holding the pitcher, apologizing for her absent moment, "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I've been feeling a tad more ditzy than usual." She quickly gets a rag and a starts cleaning the spilled coffee. Thankfully no one got scalded by the hot coffee.

Adeline gave her old friend a sympathetic expression, helping Susan out with cleaning up the mess, "We all have our days, Susan. It's no trouble."

Ford started to add two and two together, figuring it couldn't be a coincidence. He could tell that Lazy Susan's mind had been wiped most recently and Soos having McGucket in his pickup truck could mean something. After over thirty-years, Ford and Adeline may possibly find the hideout of the Society of the Blind Eye and end their hold on the town. However, Soos and those with him could be in great danger.

Ford looked to Adeline and whispered to her as he placed the money on the table to pay their check, "We need to leave and find Soos' truck. The Society are behind this and our family and friends are going after them."

* * *

_Later at the history museum…._

The sun was beginning to set as Dipper and Mabel, along with the rest of the group sneak inside the museum through the window they opened.

Each one of them crawled inside as Soos calls out, "Hello? Anyone here?"

Carrie shushed Soos and warned him in a hushed tone, "If there are others here, we can't give out our location and be surrounded."

"Oh, okay," Soos loudly whispered.

Dipper tells everyone as goes looking around, "All right, keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious."

Mabel sighs in a depressing manner, still thinking about her failed summer romances. It still hurts. Wendy takes notice of Mabel's issue and asks her as the girl walked by without petting the stuffed cougar.

"Mabel, are you okay? You just walked by a cat without petting it."

Mabel laments about her troubles to her friend, "Oh Wendy, everything I look at reminds me of failed romances." She points to the nearby objects that acted as bitter reminders to her, "That formaldehyde heart. That romantic diorama. Even this poster of my most recent ex-crush." She pulled off the poster of Gabe Benson, revealing underneath the poster was another one but with Sev'ral Timez on the cover, making her groan in frustration, "Aw, come on!"

Isaac looks at the miners exhibit, then turning to Ty, David and Carrie to see if they found anything suspicious. He hamboned them a message saying, "Found anything, y'all?"

Ty hamboned to Isaac back, "Nope!"

David asked his sister, "What did they say?"

"They haven't found anything worth noting," explained Carrie as she scanned the space exhibit, letting out a, "Hmm," when she sees the depiction of aliens, looking amorphous and cartoony.

"You gotta teach me hamboning, sis," suggested David.

Carrie simply responded with, "Maybe."

David pressed his sister's buttons, "Maybe yes or maybe-"

"It'll be a maybe-no if you keep asking," said Carrie with an annoyed tone. David mocked his sister's stone-faced expression.

Dipper inquired to Fiddleford, wanting to know if he's remembering anything, "So your last memory was here. Anything coming back?"

"Guys, look!" Soos alerted before Dipper could get an answer out of Fiddleford, all of them now seeing a hooded figure down the hall of the museum, running away from the whole group. All of them gave chase for the person, running towards the person until they enter a room full of disembodied fake eyeballs. All of them were confused as to where the person went, seeing no way they could have escaped through.

"Well kettle my corn. He vanish-ified," said Fiddleford.

Suddenly, they all hear a familiar voice coming from the outside of the room, "Hey, you all in there?" It was Ford's voice, much to Dipper and the other's surprise. Himself along with Adeline and Tate enter inside the room. Ford sighed in relief, "Glad to finally catch up to all of you."

"Grunkle Ford!" Dipper and Mabel smiled to their great-uncle, and to Adeline and Tate.

Fiddleford crossed his arms and turned away from Ford and Adeline, trying to pay no mind to them, yet he did smile to see his son, Tate.

"Out of curiosity, how come you're here? We swear we're not planning on stealing anything," Ty said to them, fearing he and the others will be in serious trouble for intruding in the museum.

Adeline assures him, "Oh no, Ty, that's not the case." She laughed a little to say, "I mean, scolding you all would be the usual response, but in this case, it's different." She got to the point when she asks, "Tell us, did any of you see a person in a hooded robe with a crossed out eye?"

Soos being the one to admit, "Maybe. We did try to follow the guy to this room, but they seemed to disappear as if they were some kind of ghost."

"Better not be a ghost; don't wanna deal with that mess again," Ty muttered under his breath.

Dipper could see Tate, Ford and Adeline knew something they all didn't, prompting him to question, "Do you know about those Blind Eye people?"

Tate, Adeline and Ford nodded to each other, confirming their suspicions that the Society of the Blind Eye's secret base is in some part of the museum. None of them were going to let anyone's mind be wiped, except for the Society members of course. Ford and Adeline can only hope that they can stop them.

Adeline affirmed to her nephew, "Yes, and we plan to put a stop to them once we find where they are here. They're dangerous so we have to be really, really careful. I suggest we find clues of sorts to trigger a hidden door; there's usually one."

Dipper and the others looked around the room, seeing if they could find something to indicate a mechanism to hint at some secret passage way. That would be the most reasonable explanation for the hooded person to disappear the way they did.

Fiddleford was getting uncomfortable by the staring eyeballs, backing towards the wall where the eyes looking directly at, "I feel like all these eyeballs are a-watchin' me."

Ford and Dipper noticed too, but it hit the two as they both say, "They are!" The two in delight that they thought the same thing.

"Move aside," commanded Dipper. McGucket moved out of the way, revealing a triangle-shaped tablet with an eye symbol on it. Bingo! Dipper was the one to go up to the central eye, pressing it and everyone watching in anticipation and worry. The button recedes as the nearby fireplace slides aside the secret passageway that leads further down. Just as Ford and Adeline thought there be.

"Jackpot!" said Wendy in eagerness.

"Well I'll be damned," Tate said under his breath.

"A secret passageway!"

"We'll have to be stealthy. I'll hambone a message if there's trouble." Fiddleford proceeded to slap his arms and legs in fast succession that only Isaac, Carrie and Ty could understand when he hambones, "Coyotes are coming for our sweetbreads." Isaac, Carrie and Ty nodded.

Dipper saying, not having understood it at all as well as the rest of the group, "I have no idea what that means."

Ford immediately takes charge and orders everyone, "Everyone single file line and don't make sound."

Ford walks ahead while the others follow him down the steps, where two torches lit the way to two concealing curtains. All the while, they all hear people chanting the latin words, "Annuit coeptis novus ordo seclorum," in unison coming from the other side of the curtains that the group take a peek through.

What they find was a small group of red cloak people with the same crossed-out eye symbol on their hoods that Ford told them about. The Blind Eye members stopped chanting the moment they touched the small wooden chest in the center of the room on a pedestal, with a red cushion chair with straps to restrain the victim by their wrists in the armrests.

The leader of the cult, "Blind" Ivan Wexler, stood beside the chest in front of the chair to ask of his followers, "Who is the subject of our meeting?"

Two more of the cloaked cultists brought in what looked to be a young man with a brown sack over his head, making him sit on the chair and having his wrists tied down by the straps in the armrests. The victim looked to be the same size as a teenager, wearing overalls, dark boots, and reddish cultists announcing the person when they removed the sack over his head, revealing to be Marcus Corduroy, "This boy!"

"Marcus?!" Wendy gasped, quickly covering her mouth so the cultists wouldn't hear. Ty, Isaac and Carrie visibly shocked themselves to see their friend having been captured. What did he see to warrant the capture, they all wondered. Wendy wanted to act to save her brother before something terrible were to happen, reaching for her ax to her side.

Blind Ivan asked the teenager, "What is it you have seen?"

All the members of the cult order in unison, "Speak!"

Marcus tells what he saw, "So I was going to the store to get soup for my bros; they're both sick you see and my dad is out right now. I was passing by the park when I saw this large white wolf with red eyes as it took off into the woods with four others. I was like, "Whoa….""

Blind Ivan says, "There, there." He reaches for the chest, opening the lid to reveal the memory gun that he takes up in his hand, planning to use it on Marcus to make him forget. The members pulling down their hoods by the string to shield their eyes from was about to happen "You won't be like "Whoa," for much longer."

Wendy whispered urgently to the others, practically begging, "We gotta stop them!"

Carrie nodded, seeming to know what to do when she looks to David, "David, go create a distraction. Can you do that?"

"Mmhm!" David nodded as he was about to perform the task, but not without being stopped by Ford who urged him.

"No it's too dangerous. That gun is capable of wiping any memory the user chooses. I will-"

David freed himself from Ford's grasp as he sneaks into the chamber. He made sure to stay close to the shadows to not be seen. David gets out a sheet of paper, crumpling it up into a ball, aiming to throw it at Blind Ivan's head. He was incredibly nervous and scared, but managed to throw the paper ball across the room, hitting Blind Ivan before he had the chance to wipe Marcus' memory of the white wolf.

"GAH!" Blind Ivan felt the paper ball against the back of his head, turning around to see the paper ball. "Who did this? Think this is funny?!" demanded Ivan, none of the cultists answering.

Blind Ivan gets is answer when David gives away his position to taunt at them, "Hey, dummies! I'm a stupid kid that shouldn't be here! Come get me!" David took off in a sprint into the hallway that lead back to the main floor of the museum.

"After that stupid kid who shouldn't be here!" Blind Ivan ordered as he sets the memory gun back in the chest, telling Marcus, "I'll finish the job after this." Ivan and the rest of the cultists took off after David into the various exhibits in the museum.

Wendy and the others took the chance to free Marcus from his restraints. Ford taking the memory gun and putting it in his coat.

"Don't worry, bro, you're safe," Wendy assured Marcus.

Marcus rubbed his wrists when he started to ask, "Who are those people? And what was that thing they were going to use on me?"

"Tell you about it on the way. I'll get you to safety out of the museum. Then I have to save my brother from those guys," Carrie said, offering to guard Marcus for him to escape the place. Wendy and the others nodded approvingly as they see Carrie and Marcus leave the chamber from where they came. However, Ty and Isaac wanted to help the two with that plan.

"I'll come with you two," Ty offered.

"Count me in too. Safety in numbers," said Isaac with a small grin.

"Y'all be careful. Text any of us a message so we'll know you're safe," Tate said to Isaac and the teens in parental worry. Isaac smiled some with a nod.

Carrie and Marcus agreed, silently accepting Ty and Isaac's help with an approving nod as the quartet make their way out of the secret passageway. All that needed to be done was to put an end of the Society of the Blind Eye, and get Fiddleford's memories back.

Ford turned to the others as he explains in a frank manner, "If we hadn't done something, Marcus could have lost his memories of what he'd seen. Adeline and myself have been investigating the cult for years, but we never could get the information out of even one of them. I was close with getting something out of Bud Gleeful, but I realized Mabel's wellbeing is more important than learning those secrets."

Adeline added, remembering the incident from a year prior involving Bud, "But it did give us a great lead that the Blind Eye members are some of the townsfolk here. Bud made the big mistake of attempting to erase our family members memories when we confronted them about Gideon possessing Journal 2 at the time."

Mabel smiled at Ford, thankful that her great-uncle ended the deal with the Gleeful family. However, it surprised Dipper and Mabel that Bud Gleeful is a member of the cult.

Dipper remarked, "Amazing. A secret society of evil mind erasers, and Bud Gleeful being one of them." He turned to Fiddleford, "They must have a place where they store your memories as well as others. If we could find where your memories have been hidden," Dipper glanced over to Adeline and Ford, knowing that they used to be good friends with Fiddleford, "then maybe you can start gaining what remains of your old self again." He thinks perhaps when Fiddleford recovers his memories, he could be friends with his great-uncle and aunt again like many years before. Ford and Adeline were almost hopeful at the thought once Fiddleford regains himself, they could start mending the friendship they once had with him, but they don't expect it to happen; not when so many years have passed.

Ford suggests a course of action, "Mabel, Wendy and myself can stay here to make sure any of the members don't come back to ambush us."

Wendy grinned, getting to hangout with Mabel and Ford, "Whoo! Almost girls club!"

Adeline smiled as she says, "Then that leaves me, Dipper, Soos, Tate and Fiddleford are gonna go find the Hall of the Forgotten."

As if on cue, Soos' brown cap gets sucked up from his head through the vacuuming tube. They all see the hat move inside the long tube, giving them an idea of where it may go off to.

"Follow that hat!" Dipper said as he, along with Adeline, Soos, Tate and Fiddleford go after the hat, following it out of the chamber and out onto the main floor of the museum. It did concern Dipper he sees David nowhere in sight, but they all kept moving until they hear the voice of a Blind Eye member.

"Halt! Is someone there?"

Fiddleford panics as does everyone else try to find a place to hide, "Aah! What do we do? Where do we go?"

"This way, Dad!" Tate whispered loud enough for him to hear, pointing at the settler diorama they could use the clothes from.

Soon enough, the five find a empty pioneer diorama, putting on nearby outfits to disguise themselves as pioneers and stay perfectly still like mannequins. Fiddleford only needing a pickaxe to pose. Dipper posing as a baby in Soos' arms, dressed as a woman. Tate having been dressed as the person riding the front of the wagon next to Adeline.

Two of the Blind Eye appear, looking around the dimly lit museum for anyone that may be linger, as well as keeping an eye out for David and Marcus, but they lost track of them a little while ago. They examine Fiddleford and the other four, seeing if there was anything off about them. One of them moves Fiddleford's eyes to appear more focused, only for the pupils to move to the opposite direction.

Thinking it's nothing more than a poorly made display, one of the Blind Eye expresses his thoughts, "Man, these are really poorly made. I could've sworn I heard someone. Lost those kids awhile ago." Dipper held back from smiling, finding relief that David hadn't been caught and Marcus, Carrie and his cousins weren't either.

The second member commenting, "Probably just the janitor kissing that wax settler woman again."

The member cringed, making a comment, "Whoof! Remind me to erase that from my memory."

When the two Blind Eye members left, Dipper and the others took off their disguises and proceeded to keep following the hat down the tube.

"There it is. Hurry!" Dipper urged.

"Goin' as fast as these legs can carry!" said Tate, trying to keep up.

They had no idea what they may find, but it was the only way to know for sure, racing to catch up to the hat. They find the tube trailing down into a large enough hole where the five can slide down and get to the bottom. Once they touched down, the hat in the tube went through the otherside of the large double doors with the Blind Eye symbol painted on the front.

Adeline and Dipper pushed open the doors to reveal the Hall of Forgotten before their very eyes. At the very end of the lit room was a statue of a hooded man with canister of more important memories standing upright at the base of it, and behind on the shelves. The brown hat landing perfectly on the statues head. Above the statue wasn't just one tube pathway, but multiple others where the canisters dropped into crates full of the townsfolk memories the Blind Eye managed to have erased. They all see even more canisters stacked in mounds, lying around. The five were in awe of what they found.

Adeline sighs as she says, "So this is where they've kept all the memories…."

Fiddleford utters a swear in astonishment, "Honey fogelin', saltlickin' skullduggery."

Soos chuckles and remarks, "Man, you have got to teach me some of those old-man swear words."

The five got started searching through each canister, needing to find Fiddleford's memories as their priority.

Tate gritted his teeth for but a moment, everything making sense to him now. How his mother couldn't remember why she came to Gravity Falls in the first place, and why she'd forgotten all about his father. He hopes he can find his mother's memories as well; even if for his own closure to what he'd be wondering for thirty-years.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the main chamber…._

Mabel laments about her ex-crushes once more, hoping Wendy and/or Ford would understand her plight. She lies on the steps next to Wendy as she sighs while wearing her hat, "I just don't get it, Wendy and Grunkle Ford. I hug a lot, I can burp the alphabet, I have scratch and sniff clothing. Why does every boy leave me?"

Ford could definitely relate to Mabel's issue. Before meeting and eventually falling for Adeline, he had his own troubles with finding romance himself. Even with his brother's help, nothing ever seemed to have the women look past his awkwardness and the six fingers and toes. Thankfully, he found Adeline of whom accepted and love all he is and so forth. Before he could share his input, he let Wendy give Mabel some words of wisdom from a teen who's been with more than one boy in the past.

"Pfft, who cares? Boys are the worst. You shouldn't get hung up, man." Wendy laughs for a moment from her own inaccurate comment about boys, telling Mabel more as she thought of one teen boy in particular, "Actually, scratch that, not  **all**  boys are the worst. Same can be said for girls too from what I've learned in lady-side prison. Listen when I say to look for a boy who's sincere, respectful, kind and considerate of your feelings and do the same for him. Making connections with them definitely helps in the long run. Forge those lasting bonds, girl! Really know a guy before diving head-first into those serious waters that could wreck you up if you're not careful."

It surprised Mabel and Ford from listening to Wendy's much more insightful outlook than just her more casual demeanor implies. Ford can get an idea of who Wendy may be thinking of, making him smile a bit.

"That sounds… really, really good advice, Wendy!" Mabel looked to her great-uncle, "Did you ever had any dating troubles in the past, Grunkle Ford?"

"Oh definitely, Mabel!" Ford stopped fiddling with the memory gun to share his stories of rejection and self-esteem, "For years it seemed like I'd be single for the rest of my life. Not that it's an entirely bad thing, but thankfully, I met the woman I came to love and eventually call my wife; of whom I cherish greatly and the family we've reared. Adeline wasn't put off by my own quirks, but rather she was fascinated from seeing my fingers - and eventually toes - and the kind of person I am." Ford knelt down to her height, "If any boy can't see how truly remarkable you are to them, and to your family, send him my way and I'll make him run for the hills." He winked that made Mabel and Wendy chortle together. Ford only wants for what's best for his great-niece, he can say the same for his other great-nieces and daughters.

Mabel nods approvingly to Ford, finding it great she can relate to him in that regard, gaining some newfound respect in him. From what she can find from what Ford and Wendy said, perhaps there's another chance for her yet. She then thought to just forget about her ex-crushes entirely with the help of the memory gun.

"Grunkle Ford, can I used the memory gun to-"

"Out of the question, Mabel!" Ford spoke sternly as he advises her when he pinched his nose, "I'm sorry, I know how hard it can be to live with heartache and failure. Believe me." Ford shows the girls the memory gun, explaining more, "Let me tell you girls when I say it's better to learn from past mistakes than to be blissfully ignorant about them having happened. Every memory, good and bad, are incredibly important to hold onto and learn from." He sees the frown on Mabel and Wendy's face, "Trust me, I know it's easy to dwell on the past, but you'll come out as a stronger, better person from them. Plus, the more this memory gun is used on a person, the more their mind degrades over time. Like what happened to Fiddleford, Susan and many of the people in town."

Mabel sighs, seeing that it makes a lot of sense, having gotten to know her great-uncle and his past mistakes and how he's been a better person than he was in his past. She's decided she should learn as well, smiling at Ford and Wendy, "You're right, Grunkle Ford. You and Wendy have taught me something really important. Plus, I've been keeping Shannon's advice into consideration too."

Wendy's cell phone vibrates, getting a text message from Ty that reads when she checks it, " _Hey Wendy, your brother is safe back at your place. We're coming back to the museum to check up on you guys. Also David is safe too and with us. ~Tyrone._ "

"Awesome," Wendy said with a smile, setting her mind at ease. Her brothers and dad may drive her crazy, but she loves them regardless.

* * *

_Back in the Hall of Forgotten…._

Dipper, Fiddleford, Tate, Soos and Adeline were going through many canisters, each with the victim's name written on them in red ink. The five tossing aside the ones they weren't looking for.

Soos saying, astonishing him with there being hundreds of labeled tubes, "People must've been getting their memories erased all over town. Thankfully I don't see any of the Pines family on my end here."

"That's exactly what's been happening for over thirty-years. Great, Soos, otherwise I'd really want to give those Blind Eye a piece of my mind," Adeline added as she looks through each tube, frowning to see so many of those she'd come to know well. Especially Lazy Susan when she found hers.

Dipper searched through his pile, finding one with Robbie's name on it. He holds it up and gets everyone's attention, "Whoa, look at this." Nearby, Dipper finds a machine to view the memories with, moments before Robbie's memories were erased.

The screen plays the footage of Robbie strapped to the chair like Marcus was earlier. It was the moments before getting his memory erased and stored in the tube.

Blind Ivan asking Robbie what he'd seen offscreen, "Yes, Robbie, what is it that you have seen?"

Robbie tells him, though only part of the truth to make himself look better, "So I was attacked by this magic kung fu guy that was throwing, like, balls of fire at me. I kicked his butt though."

Blind Ivan didn't buy it and said, "Robbie, speak honestly."

Robbie frowns and spoke in all honesty, "I was saved by a twelve-year-old, and his twelve-year old friend's robot dog."

The memory ends and it left Dipper with more questions, but he understood why Robbie seemed to forget about the whole incident, "Why are they erasing people's memories? I still don't get it."

Over by the statue, Fiddleford tells his son and the others, pointing at his tube right next to Preston Northwest's memories, "Looky, fellers. It's those words what people call me."

Soos remarked while reaching for his hat to place it back on his own head, "Oh, dude, your memories. We did it!"

Upon closer inspection, Tate sees his mother, Annabelle McGucket's memory tube too among the important tubes, sending him waves of emotions in his mind, "Mom's memories are here too…." All that grief he endured in his childhood, caused but the man who stripped his parents away from him when he needed them most. The next time he sees Blind Ivan, he wants to deliver what's coming to him.

Adeline had the McGuckets stop what they're about to do, "Guys wait-" She didn't speak soon enough. Tate grabs the tube with his mother's name labeled on it, while at the same time, Fiddleford grabbed his own memories, triggering the alarm.

"Sonuvabitch…." mumbled Adeline, having known something like that was going to happen.

* * *

_Inside the main chamber…._

Ford was beginning to rightfully worry about Adeline, Dipper and the rest of them. They were taking awhile. He makes a suggestion, "I say we should check up on them to make sure-" Suddenly, they all hear the alarm go off and the blinking red light. The girls huddled together as Ford cracks his knuckles, preparing for a fight with the Blind Eye, "Girls, brace yourselves for a fight!"

Wendy pounds at her palms, prepping herself, "You bet, Dr. Pines!"

"Yeah!" grinned Mabel.

* * *

Throughout the whole lower half of the museum, just as soon as Blind Ivan and the rest of his members returned, everyone hears the alarm beeping loudly. It caused Fiddleford and the rest of the group to panic.

"The alarm in my brain is a-ringin' again." Fiddleford screamed when he sees the stone eye looking right at him with a blinking red light, motioning detecting him, "Ah!"

The moment they see a few Blind Eye enter the room and yell, "Halt! Who's there?"

"Crud," Tate said before his father pulls him over to hide with him behind the statue.

"Run!"

"Oh no!"

Dipper, Soos and Adeline took off as the Blind Eye gave chase after them. Meanwhile, Fiddleford and Tate felt terrible for setting off the alarm and putting them all in danger. Tate wanted to know what really happened to his mom that he overlooked the tube being rigged to set off the alarm.

Fiddleford frowns when he says, "Oh, you've really tarred it up now, Fiddleford. This is all your fault." He paused to look at his beard for a moment, finally noticing the bandage on his beard, "Why does my beard have a bandage? Does that even make sense? Why has no one pointed that out?" He takes it off and flings it away.

Tate letting out a sigh, "My fault too. I wanted to know what really happened to Mom." He shows the tube labeled, "Annabelle McGucket," to his dad.

"Me too, son," Fiddleford said.

"Get back here!" yelled one of the Blind Eye while chasing the three intruders.

The three Blind Eye members pass by the sarcophaguses where Dipper, Soos and Adeline were hiding behind. The three peaked from behind their hiding places to see if they lost them, sighing in relief.

"I think we're safe," said Dipper.

To their dismay, other Blind Eye members managed to cover their eyes, capturing them.

Before they were pulled into the darkness, Soos thought it was Dipper as he says in humor of it, "We playing "Guess Who"? Dude, I know it's you, Dipper. Such big... strong hands..."

* * *

_Soon afterwards in the Hall of the Forgotten…._

Ford, Adeline, along with Dipper, Mabel, Wendy and Soos were tied against a stone pillar by red rope, huddled together. Ford, Wendy and Mabel were overwhelmed by the Blind Eye that came after them, having fought as many as they could before succumbing to their numbers, capturing them as well. Each struggled to break free, but it was no use as all the Blind Eye members surround them and chant the same phrase they were doing earlier, "Annuit coeptis novus ordo seclorum."

Blind Ivan takes away Fiddleford's tube from Dipper hands, having picked it up the moment McGucket dropped it. Blind Ivan also took the memory gun from Ford's coat pocket, the man glaring as he tells them, "You shouldn't have come here. We do not give up our secrets lightly. You've been a real thorn to our side over the years, Stanford and Adeline Pines." He looked over to the beaten up Blind Eye members, having been roughed up and placing tissues where their noses are to plug the bleeding.

"You didn't have to hit so hard," one of the Blind eye said.

"Who are you bathrobe-wearing freaks?" asked Wendy in an angry tone.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Dipper, being irked as well.

"What's with your creepy British accent?" asked Mabel to Blind Ivan.

Blind Ivan might as well tell them, "Well, I suppose we are going to erase your minds anyway."

One by one, each member removed their hoods to reveal their identities. Didn't surprise them that Bud Gleeful was part of the Blind Eye, but it did surprise them to see Toby Determined, Tats, Farmer Sprott, and the creepy guy who married a woodpecker among the other familiar faces of the town. It didn't really surprise Ford and Adeline in the slightest, but it did surprise the twins, teen and young adult.

"Not surprised in the slightest to see you, Bud," Adeline glared at him.

"Toby Determined?" questioned Mabel.

"That farmer guy?" wondered Wendy.

Soos acknowledged the guy with the woodpecker, "Creepy dude who married a woodpecker? You too? How's that marriage goin, by the way?"

The woodpecker guy tells him, "Oh, great, great." He whispered to him, expressing his disappointment in the union, "Not great."

Blind Ivan was last to unveil his identity, "And you've never met me before. And if you had, you wouldn't remember." He unhoods himself, showing a face no one but Ford and Adeline, recognized. He was an older man with one functioning eye while the other was blind - hence the nickname - with two scars placed over his sunken face. He was completely bald with his head covered in tattoos meant to be sections of his brain that resemble the phrenology maps for: color, size, form, weight -the four of which make out his brow ridge-, stress, time, fear, bias, knowledge, morals, snacks, hope, the ladies, mom, denial, dreams, creativity, reflex, ID, and cats. "I am Blind Ivan, and we are the Society of the Blind Eye." He including the other members waved their hands over their face in unison. "Formed many years ago by our founder…" Even he can't truly recall who the founder was, having erased it from memory long ago, "our founder... Does anyone remember who he was?"

Bud Gleeful was one to admit, "We've been usin' that ray on our own brains an awful lot."

"That carnie from all those years ago," Ford spoke, glaring at Ivan.

"That makes a lot of sense, Grunkle Ford," commented Dipper, proceeding to ask Blind Ivan, "Why would you do all this? What do you have to gain?"

Blind Ivan was eager to explain everything, figuring since he'll be erasing their memories soon enough, "As you have no doubt discovered, Gravity Falls is a town plagued with supernatural strangeness. No one knew how to stop the things that went bump in the night, so our founder invented the next best thing: a way for us to forget. We took it upon ourselves to help the troubled townsfolk by erasing the memories of the strange things they've seen. Now the people of Gravity Falls go about their lives ignorant and happy, thanks to us. And as a perk, we help ourselves forget things that trouble us. Everyone has something they'd rather forget." He looked directly at Ford and Adeline when he adds, "You Pines have a knack for attracting weirdness that it has grown most troublesome for us over the years. We did our best to avoid capturing any members of your family and erasing their minds, it would have been suicide knowing how vengeful you can be. The fact that most, if not all of you cause weirdness to occur."

Ford struggled to reach for his coat to grab his cell phone, keeping his eyes peeled on Ivan, threatening, "You've been ruining lives for far too long! Addi and myself have been trying for years to find you and the Society. Of course there are things that have come up."

Dipper adds to it as he makes Blind Ivan question, "What about Old Man McGucket? He lives in a hut and talks to animals, thanks to you. Don't you feel bad about that?"

Blind Ivan thought for a moment as he says, "Mmm, maybe a little." He then shoots himself with the memory gun, making him forget the guilty feeling, "But not anymore. You won't be telling anyone else what you've learned here. Say goodbye to your summer." He aims the memory gun at the six of them.

They panic as Soos wanted to confess something that's been on his mind, encouraging others to do the same, "Guys, if we're gonna forget everything, I got some stuff I wanna get off my chest. Mabel, for half the summer, I thought your name was Maple, like the syrup. No one corrected me!"

Mabel decided to do the same as Soos and confessed, "I only love some of my stuffed animals, and the guilt is killing me!"

"Sometimes I use big words, and I don't actually know what they mean. I mean, I'm supposed to be the smart guy. If I'm not the smart guy, who am I?" admitted Dipper in panic.

Wendy sharing her thoughts, "Okay, I'm not actually laid back. I'm stressed, like, almost 24/7. Have you met my family? But I will say ever since they started hanging out with friends, the craziness lessened considerably. A bit."

Ford and Adeline didn't say anything, feeling terrible the kids got wrapped up in the whole mess they're in. The couple felt Soon enough, their memories will be erased as they all began to grow scared.

The members covered their faces with their hoods like before as Blind Ivan growled, "Oh, stop being a bunch of babies."

To much of their great relief, Fiddleford comes in a throws a metal saucer at Blind Ivan's hand, knocking the memory gun and the memory tube out of both hands and fell to the ground, stinging the leader. Tate comes in and punched Ivan's face, knocking the man to the ground as Isaac, Carrie, Ty and David come in with mining equipment to use as weapons. Their saving grace has arrived!

"The cavalry has arrived!" David cried out, holding up a flagpole.

"Yeah!" all those tied up cheered.

Fiddleford used a pickaxe to cut the rope off them, setting them free as he tells them, "I raided the mining display for weapons. Now fight like a hillbilly, fellers!"

Soon enough, everyone had a weapon on them to use against the Blind Eye. Wendy using a banjo. Dipper holding a stuffed raccoon on a log. Isaac wielding a chunk of fool's gold. Adeline picking up a square shovel to defend herself. The rest just needed their fists and legs to deliver some beatings.

"Thanks for coming through to us," Ford said, taking up a shovel to use as a weapon. He aims to retrieve the memory gun.

"Oh, nobody better mess!" Soos said picking up a informal display about dysentery.

Blind Ivan ordered his men, "They know too much. Don't let them escape!"

Wendy attacks two members with the banjo she wielded, "Get this song outta your head!"

Soos chased one Blind Eye with the dysentery chart, "Dysentery's gonna get you, dawg!"

Adeline hits one of the members with her shovel, "Back off, Toby!" She sent him flying until he landed in a pile of tubes. She trips one of the female members with her shovel and hits them over the head to knock her the fuck out.

Toby letting out an, "Oh marbles…." as he rubs his head.

Carrie displaying skill in hand-to-hand combat as she delivers not only punches, but kicks as well against three of the members, kicking one over to David, "Heads up, bro!"

Surprising Dipper and Mabel, David displayed some skill in combat as well when he leaped high enough to punch the Blind Eye member out cold.

Dipper sees Fiddleford's tube, aiming to get it, handing the raccoon to Mabel "McGucket's memory tube." He picks it up, but Tats aimed to stop him.

"Oh no you don't!" Tats said, seeing Dipper put the memory tube into the transport tube. Tats was about to punch Dipper when Ford comes in to stop him.

"Don't lay a hand on my great-nephew, you dumb fuck!" Ford proceeded to hit Tats over the head, knocking him out cold. Dipper smiled up to Ford in thankfulness for a moment before racing after the memory tube, having bought him some time as it gets to Mabel.

"Mabel catch!"

Mabel was about to get the memory tube from the slot until Sprott caught it when he intervened, "I'll take that, thank you." He takes off, but stops in his tracks when Soos blocks his way, "Give it up, boy. You're no match for the unstoppable power of-" Mabel turned the transportation tube with a sly grin, sucking up Sprott's robes til he was wearing nothing but his underwear and having lots of gross gray body hair, "That's right, I don't wear nothin' under my robe. Not gonna apologize for that. Maybe y'all should apologize for bein' a bunch of prudes."

All of them went, "Ew," at the unsettling sight.

Soos holds up the memory gun to his head, "Well, time to erase that forever." Before he could shoot himself, Blind Ivan knocks him down to get the memory gun back in his possession.

Blind Ivan demanding, "Give me that tube."

"Never!" proclaimed Dipper, throwing up the memory to enter the transportation tube that makes its way to the statue. Dipper ran for the memory with Blind Ivan in toe, "That memory belongs to McGucket."

"The Society's secrets belong to us." Blind Ivan trips over Dipper and retrieves the memory tube at the end. Dipper slowly gets up, finding himself being aimed at by Blind Ivan when the others catch up to him. "End of the line. By tomorrow, this will all seem like a bad dream. Say goodbye to your precious memories." Blind Ivan shoots, aiming directly at Dipper.

The others were scared just as Dipper was when he lets out a, "NO!"

"Dipper!" cried out Ford and Adeline.

Dipper shields his eyes and braced for the ray to hit him, but Fiddleford jumped in to take the ray in his place. Dipper was in relief, yet concerned for Fiddleford.

"Dad!" cried out Tate.

"Grandpappy!" Isaac too cried out in fright.

"McGucket, you took a bullet for me." Dipper said, seeing Fiddleford get shot again by the ray, making the boy concerned, "Oh my gosh! Are you okay!?"

Fiddleford blinks one eye at time for a moment before he smiled, "Okay as I'll ever be!" He laughs, his already broken mind being impervious to the memory guns rays.

"What?" Dipper and Ford questioned in unison. Not even Ford anticipated that to happen.

As Fiddleford walks toward Blind Ivan, getting shot at more than once by the memory gun, not stopping him in the slightest when the cult leader began to grow more frightened, "Why... isn't... this... working?"

Fiddleford gave the short answer, "Hit me with your best shot, Baldy. But my mind's been gone for thirty-odd years. You can't break what's already broken!" He knocks the memory gun out of Blind Ivan's hand, proceeding to grab his shoulders when he says, "Say goodnight, Sally!" He headbutts the leader, knocking him out cold in the pile of memory tubes, dropping Fiddleford's memory tube. Dipper and the others smiled as they made quick work to gather up the Society members, having won.

* * *

_Soon afterwards…._

Blind Ivan and all the other members of the Society were tied against a pillar by Soos. Of course, Ivan and the rest of his fellow members were agitated by the act.

"Unhand us!" demanded Blind Ivan.

Mabel mocks him, "It isn't so fun being tied up, is it? Hey, wanna draw on their faces?"

"What?" questioned Blind Ivan.

"Tra-la-la…" Mabel says while she took out a marker, crossing out the word "knowledge" on Blind Ivan's head, ignoring his protests as she wrote "butts" in its place, making everyone laugh.

"Hey, stop that! That's not funny," growled Blind Ivan.

Dipper smiled and remarked, "It's pretty funny."

"It's, like, objectively funny," Soos added.

"A deserving amount of funny," said David with a grin.

"Hey, we could have done worse," Tate said, cracking his knuckles.

Blind Ivan looked to the rest of the Society members, then back at Dipper and the rest of the group, "We'll have our revenge. We'll never forget what you've done."

Dipper grinned, being given the honors to perform the task of wiping out the Society's memories of the whole thing, including ever associating with the cult in the first place, "Oh, I think you just might." He holds up the memory gun and takes aim, "Say cheese!" He fires at all of Society members squirmed in panic, having their memories erased. The Society of the Blind Eye was no more.

* * *

_Soon outside of the museum…._

Dipper and the others let out the former Society members out, making them believe they were all at the museum for a completely different reason when Dipper tells them, "Thanks for visiting the Museum for Gold Miner Appreciation Night. Be sure to tip the gold miner on your way out."

Out of his robe, Blind Ivan wore a red shirt with black shorts and black and white shoes, turning around to ask, "I'm sorry, but what's my name? Where am I?"

Dipper frowns, having erased much of Blind Ivan's memories, "Oh, might have overdone that one."

Ford whispers to his great-nephew and niece, "It's best for him not to know. It could trigger those worst memories possibly returning. Can't risk him starting the Blind Eye again." He puts the memory gun in his coat pocket for safe keeping, seeing how it could be handy in the future.

Mabel nodded with a smile, going up to Blind Ivan to give him a banjo as she lies to him, "Your name is Toot-toot McBumbersnazzle. You're a traveling banjo minstrel, with a song in your heart, and funny tattoos on your head."

Blind Ivan smiled, seeming to contently go with Mabel's made up identity for him, "Yes, I am Toot-toot McBumbersnazzle. Cheers!" He leaves as he sings while strumming the banjo, ""Toot-toot is my name...""

"I'd say he'd be better like that than who he was," Adeline said, approving Mabel's lie to pacify him.

* * *

_Back inside the Hall of the Forgotten…._

Dipper turns on the memory machine, the screen turning on as Fiddleford says to Fiddleford, "All right, McGucket, are you ready to see your memories? Find out who you really are?"

Fiddleford was nervous, he's afraid of what he may see as he expresses, twiddling his fingers, "I'm not so sure. What if I don't like what I see?"

Tate encourages his dad, "You have every right to know what happened. I'd like to know as well."

Mabel nods as she encourages too, "We've come all this way. Go on."

Fiddleford takes a deep breath, bringing his memory tube to the machine, inserting it into the slot where the machine shows an image of himself thirty-years younger. It was a blast from the past in Tate, Ford, Adeline and Fiddleford's eyes. Tate was already getting emotional, seeing how his dad used to look like before everything went to hell for him.

They all watch as the Fiddleford on screen details his accounts of what happened thirty-years prior, and the many days leading up to becoming the man in present day, "My name is Fiddleford Hadron McGucket, and I wish to unsee what I have seen." In the background was the old lab he used to have, detailing what appeared to be a tape measure.

The kids and Soos gasped, except for the adults of course.

The current Fiddleford saying, "Sweet sarsaparilla."

The past Fiddleford on the screen continued to speak in nervousness in his voice, "For the past five years, I have been working as an assistant for a college friend of mine, Stanford Pines, a visiting researcher, and Adeline Marks, a fellow assistant. He has been cataloging his findings about Gravity Falls in a series of journals. I helped him "improve" a device which he believed had the potential to benefit all mankind, but something went wrong. I decided to quit the project. But I lie awake at night, haunted by the thoughts of what I've done. I believe I have invented a machine that can permanently erase these memories from my mind. I made it not long after the… Gremoblin incident and it has helped my with my anxiety! Stanford and Adeline didn't approve, but not to worry, I had them thinking I destroyed it. Now watch as I erase the intrusive memory of  **Him** …." Fiddleford shoots himself with the memory gun, the screen turned to static before coming in clear again.

Fiddleford seemed relieved of what memory he erased, the date having moved forward four days after the first, "It worked! I can't recall a thing!"

After another static screen on day twenty-two, he looked fine as he tells, showing a notebook with the symbol of the Blind Eye, "I call it the Society of the Blind Eye. We will help those who want to forget by erasing their bad memories!"

On day seventy-four, Fiddleford looked worse for wear, the background behind him messed up something fierce with crossed out eye symbols and the words, "help me" on them as he shares, "Today, I came across a colony of little men, very disturbing. I would like to forget seeing this." He used the memory gun on himself again, the screen fading to static again.

It was day seventy-six, showing Fiddleford being restrained by the Society's men, being dragged and taken to the main chamber of the lair. A younger Blind Ivan having used the memory gun on Fiddleford while he kicked and screamed, "NO…. NO PLEASE! DON'T MAKE ME FORGET HER!" The screen faded to static once more.

It was day hundred-eighty-nine where Fiddleford looked even worse than before, beginning to bald from the hair-pulling, his arm in a cast, and stubbles appearing on his face, having neglected to shave. His lab being in disrepair, "I accidentally hit another car in town today. I feel terri-bibble! Terrible. I've been forgetting words lately. I wonder if there are any negative side effects…"

The static comes up again, time have moved forward to day two-hundred-seventy-three. The location changed to a motel room in winter, Fiddleford had a bushy white beard, his arm still in a cast. He cries out in fright, "I saw something in the lake, something big!"

Again, the screen statics and came back clear, now being day six-hundred-eighteen where Fiddleford was losing himself, donning on a scarecrow hat, "My hair's been a-fallin' out, so I got this hat from a scarecrow. Hey, are my pants on backwards?" It faded to static once again.

The final image they see was Fiddleford in his current state, having completely lost his sense of self. He was wild-eyed and seen at the junkyard, laughing maniacally and speaking what seemed to be gibberish, "Yroo Xrksvi! Girzmtov!" He makes the symbol of a triangle over his eye as the screen fades to static one final time.

Everyone didn't know what to say of what they witnessed. Fiddleford was at a loss for words himself, beginning to remember much of who he used to be. However, he doesn't know if he could go back to the more sane man he was.

David repeated what Fiddleford said in the footage more than once under his breath. He figured out quickly that it wasn't gibberish at all, but in code - Atbash to be precise. He said in whisper to Dipper, "Bill Cipher! Triangle! That's what he said in code."

Dipper's eyes widened from the revelation, having no doubt what his friend said was true.

Tate had been quietly crying the whole time, resisting the urge to sob from having watched his father go insane before his very eyes he kept hidden with his hat. Isaac tears poured from his eyes himself, squeezing his dad's hand to assure him that things are okay. Tate takes out his mother's tube, not sure if he even wanted to see the moments before Blind Ivan erased her mind, possibly having caused the brain tumor to occur that ended her life too soon. He pretty much figured out how and why she completely forgot about his father, seeing no sense to hold onto the tube as he lets it go.

Ford and Adeline felt much remorse for their old friend, seeing him get closure with finding out who he is does bring closure at least. Whether or not Fiddleford wanted to forgive was up to him.

Mabel was crestfallen, telling Fiddleford how sorry she was, "Oh, McGucket, I'm so sorry."

Fiddleford didn't say anything for a moment when he took out the tube. He smiled and looked at not only Mabel, but to Ford and Adeline as well as the others. For a moment, he saw a flash of what Ford and Adeline used to look like thirty-years prior, remembering some of the best and worst times they had exploring Gravity Falls and documenting the secrets of the town. He tells them, "Aw, hush. Y'all helped me get my memories back, just like you said."

Ford slowly walked up to Fiddleford when he says, "Fiddleford, I'm so, so sorry for what happened in the past. You must hate me…." He'd understood if Fiddleford still harbored those resentments.

Fiddleford, for the first time in thirty-years, didn't view his old friends with hostility like a cornered animal, but with a more friendly smile when he says, "I've tried forgettin'. Maybe I should try forgiving. Come here, old friends." He gives Ford and Adeline both a warm embrace, the older couple being almost overcome but such positive emotion. They had their friend back again. It really touched everyone else's hearts to see forgiveness. It was just the first step to repairing the bonds to their friendship. "After all these years, I finally know who I am. Maybe I messed up in the past, but now that I seen what happened, I can begin to put myself together again." He then hamboned after he let go of Ford and Adeline, "Thanks for opening my eyes."

"Still don't know what that means," Dipper said.

Ty telling him, "He's saying, ""Thanks for opening my eyes.""

"Aw," Dipper, Mabel and David say in unison.

"I've missed you, Fiddleford," said Ford as he chokes up as tears stream down his face.

"I missed you too. I should be the one apologizing. I made the dang thing in the first place and did this to myself. It's my burden to bare, not either of ya," Fiddleford assured to his old friend. He then looked to Tate who looked like he needed his father, "Come 'ere, Tater Tot. Sorry I wasn't exactly there in the past for you. Perhaps, we can make up for lost time."

Tate knelt down and hugged his dad, saying with feeling guilty of how he's treated him over the years, "I'd like that a lot. I'm sorry for how poorly I treated you, Dad. I'll make it up to you, I swear…."

"You owe me nothin', son. I'm the one who owes you everything," Fiddleford smiled, wiping away Tate's tears. "Say, how 'bout tomorrow we do lunch. Do something catchin' up."

"Can be at our place if you like, Fiddleford," offered Adeline as she held Ford close to her with an arm wrapped around his waist.

"That'll be swell! I'll bring the missus with to introduce ya to her!" accepted Fiddleford that surprised the older couple, not having known he got remarried. He then goes over to the machine to say, "It's beginning to come back, but I need more time. And reading glasses. Heck!" He picks up a pair of glasses with colored green lens, one of them falling off as he says after he spits into a nearby pot, having used to chew tobacco, "I got some rememberin' to do." He smiled to Ford, Adeline, Tate and the kids to add, "I know I can count on all of ya to help me along the way."

Mabel remarks, wiping away the tears as she says, "It's so beautiful! And I learned a lot today. It's better to remember the bad things and learn from them than to go all denial crazy trying to forget."

Wendy and everyone else couldn't agree more, "That's some mature junk right there, Mabel," she remarked.

"Yep. Miss Mature. That's me. Hey, you wanna help me vandalize this picture of my jerky ex-crush?" offered Mabel as she held up the poster of Gabe Benson. Everyone doodled on the face with buck-teeth, a moustache, and an eye-patch for him and the book puppet. Wendy writing, "I kiss puppets!" in a speech bubble. At the end, the poster was covered in black marker to vandalize the poster.

Meanwhile, Carrie gets the time to take a look at the memory tubes as she crouched down, finding them intriguing as she stows a few away in her pants where her metal prosthetic leg holds onto them, with small metal claws, to examine later in a discreet manner. It was for an agenda only herself and her parents know. She'll be sure to be back later to collect the rest of the tubes the others seem to have no interest in. There was more than what her and her family seem.

Ty goes up to Carrie, seeing she was away from the others to ask, "How you holding up?"

Carrie makes up an excuse, smiling his way at him, accepting his hand to get back up, "I think during the fight, my leg went a little wacky. It's not suited for fighting so I had to check on it."

Ty bought the excuse and said, "Alright. Let's get out of here."

* * *

_Outside…._

Fiddleford gets inside the pickup truck to be taken home, along with Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Soos, David, Carrie, Isaac and Ty. Ford and Adeline getting in their own car while Tate drove his own truck.

Before heading for home, Wendy remarks, "Hey, you know what? Going on this big adventure actually made me get that stupid song out of my head."

Soos smiled, "Nice." However to Wendy's dismay, he plays the song, "Straight Blanchin" again, getting on the teen girl's nerves once more.

"Oh come on!"

Fiddleford reads through Journal 3, beginning to remember more as he says to himself, "Can't believe I've forgotten so much." Fiddleford realized he needed to tell Ford something important, "Wait just a sec, fellers, I gotta tell Stanford somethin' before we take off."

"No problem, dude," Soos said, seeing Fiddleford exit out the truck.

Fiddleford knocks on Ford's car window, prompting him to roll it down to talk to his old friend, "Something wrong, Fiddleford?"

"Not really," Fiddleford rubbed his head, "just want to apologize fer what I said a while back at the lake. That you'll bring doom upon the world, but I can see it seems not to be the case anymore. You've changed a lot for the better, my friend, and that's admirable." He smiled brightly.

Ford nervously laughs, rubbing the back of his head as it was partially true, "Thank you, Fiddleford…. Addi and myself have been trying to do good after all these years." He didn't have the heart to tell his friend about the rift and neither did Adeline.

"Well I ought to let you two be and get back home. Later, fellers!" Fiddleford bidded, walking back to the pickup truck.

"Let's not bring up the rift at lunch," Adeline suggested.

"Agreed." Suddenly, Ford gets a text message from Stan and Carla, informing him that something's wrong with the rift, causing reason for alarm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another long chapter done! Loved the references to Journal 3 and more? Sure as hell we did! This does divert from canon of course, but we'd like to say we wanted to do more with Fiddleford's raccoon wife than just comic relief, so we have her be a shifter that can turn into a raccoon at will. Her and her family consisting of her daughter, Joy, daughter-in-law, Zeal, and granddaughter, Nicolette Rainwater will be explained more as the chapters go on. Join us next time where Fiddleford starts reconnecting with Ford and Adeline, along with Tate. Will things go along smoothly when Fiddleford brings his raccoon wife with him? Find out in chapter 53: Mending Broken Bridges!


	53. Mending Broken Bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Fiddleford wants to work on reconnecting with his old friends, Stanford and Adeline Pines, along with his son Tate. Meanwhile, Isaac learns a bit more about his past when he goes through a sudden change to himself. Can old bridges be fixed so easily?

_Inside the lab…._

Ford and Adeline rushed inside in urgency of the situation Stan and Carla texted about. They rushed down the steps and entered the control room, seeing the blinking red light read, "Rift Destabilizing" and an alarming sound. Stan was typing commands on the console, inputting the codes to re-stabilize the rift using three beams to zap at the amorphous, chaotic substance from even cracking the snow globe-shaped containment unit.

Stan and Carla let out a sigh of relief when they read the monitor in green lettering, "Rift Stabilized," that brought some ease to Ford and Adeline as well. At least for the moment.

"That was a close one. Thing doesn't wanna keep calm. It's getting stronger by the day," Stan informed Ford and Adeline with a small frown in concern.

"You're correct, Stanley. Thanks to you and Carla, the rift is stable. For now at least." Ford looked at the contained rift with worry in his eyes. The greatest mistake he ever made staring back at him. Ford thought aloud, "I hope we can keep it for as long as we're able. Even if temporary until that device is complete."

Adeline takes Ford's hand, her being just as uncertain about how much longer they can keep the rift stable, but she knows they had to keep trying. No matter how long it may take.

Stan says his thoughts aloud, watching the amorphous rift move around like a demented lava lamp of cosmic power, "Don't care if it's dangerous. Just hope no one gets in our way. We're trying to fix all this."

"You and all of us, Stanley. You and all of us," said Ford, looking at the several picture frames of their respective happy grandchildren and great-nieces and nephews.

* * *

_The next day at the junkyard…._

Fiddleford adjusts his outfit, similar to what he wore over thirty-years ago: a white dress shirt with a black tie, brown pants, and a brown tweed jacket. He wasn't sure about the shoes, having spent so long without them on his feet. In addition to the spectacles he now wears for his eyes. He also took a better bath for the first time in a long while he definitely needed. Fiddleford still kept the long white beard, but took off the bandage after so long. The cast around his arm was gone, the limb having long since healed, having had it broken off last night. He felt free.

Fiddleford smiled at his reflection, but his dental hygiene was so poor, the glass cracked more. Some things were still the same. He wasn't going to let that bring him to a depressing mood when he'll be interacting with his old friends again and introducing his new wife. He hopes they will find her decent at least.

Fiddleford looked to Nancy and Isaac to ask their opinion, "How do I look? Am I at least presenta-bibble?"

Isaac gave a thumbs up and an enthusiastic smile, "Sure do, Grandpappy! Glad we managed to find some good clothes for you. Right, Grandmammy Nancy?" He turned to Nancy, her having a more neutral expression.

"Well you certainly look different. Much cleaner than I ever seen ya, Fiddles," Nancy said with a nod. Ever since last night, Nancy noticed some change in Fiddleford. Nancy seen him try to stand up straighter than being hunched over all the time, but it was only for a moment before returning to his usual posture.

"Good enough for me!" Fiddleford cheered, doing a small jig with a slap of his knee. "Now to head on outta here!"

"Nice. Actually, I have somewhere to be today. You two have fun." Isaac rose up from his blanket seat, leaving on his own way to Carrie's place where Ty and Marcus C. was at as well, wanting to help them work on something. But before Isaac left out of the shelter, he gets a good few pats on the back by Nancy, her hand glowing a greenish hue for a moment. It made Isaac turn around to face her with a perplexed expression, not much liking to be touched unless he's aware of it, "Yeah, Grandmammy?"

"Oh nothin', kid. You had a spider on your back. I ate it!" lied Nancy with a small grin, pretending to be chewing that made Isaac cringed slightly.

Nancy climbing up on Fiddleford's shoulders to get a ride, preferring that way instead of walking herself. Fiddleford didn't seem to mind as he was happy to oblige. Isaac, however, was completely unaware that his dirty blond shaggy hair was becoming brighter - in tone - by the second.

* * *

_Soon at the Mystery Shack…._

Ford and Adeline worked in the living and dining room, making sure everything's a little more tidy for when Fiddleford and Nancy arrive for lunch, along with Tate. Stan and Carla helped some before needing to work. Dipper and Mabel were off on their own for the day away from the shack, deciding to go hangout with any of their friends or cousins.

Ford takes a deep breath, taking a good look at himself in the mirror, sternly reminding himself, "Remember, Ford: you're NOT that foolish young man anymore. You've been changing into a better person and it should stay that way."

Stan catches his brother talking to the mirror, deciding he should say something, "I believe I can say, like everyone else in our family, you've been doing great, bro."

Hearing his brother made Ford feel better about it, giving him enough motivation to give his brother a quick hug, "Thanks, Stanley."

"Ah no prob, Stanford," Stan grinned back as he heads to the parlor with Carla to tend to the tourists.

It wasn't long before Tate arrived, followed by Fiddleford, Nancy -as a raccoon- and Isaac. Ford and Adeline greeting them at the door, but they noticed Fiddleford carrying a raccoon in his arms, assuming it to be his pet, but they saw no woman - of whom they assume to be Fiddleford's new wife - present with them. The moment Ford and Adeline see Fiddleford's outfit, for a second, they see him who he used to appear as thirty-years prior. He may not have on shoes, but it was good to see him nonetheless.

Fiddleford glances around the Mystery Shack, noticing the inside dramatically changed compared to when he was there last. It felt more like a home than a research stead. There were scents of flowers he couldn't name at the top of his head, but they smelled good. He sees pictures of the Pines family members, including Isaac and Tate's images in some of them.

"Greetings, Fiddleford," Ford greets, extending his hand for Fiddleford to shake in welcoming him. "It appears the missus you've mentioned isn't here? Something wrong?"

Fiddleford brightly grins and returns the gesture with a gentle handshake with a free hand, while the other carried Nancy, "Nothin' wrong whatsoever, Stanford! My raccoon wife, Nancy, is right here. Nancy say hi, if ya want." Nancy makes grumpy chattering noises, catching Ford and Adeline off guard by what their friend introduced as his wife.

The older couple didn't exactly know what to make of it, but they had to be respectful of Fiddleford's choice. They surmise since it must be before Fiddleford gain his memories back, and some of his sanity.

Adeline lets out a nervous laugh and greets the raccoon, "Well… it's nice to meet you, Nancy."

Tate goes up to his in-laws, informing them to set their minds at ease about their concerns, "She's not as she appears to be."

In that moment, Nancy decided to speak, seeing Tate giving away her secret, "Oh now you done spoiled the surprise, boy!" Nancy turns into her human self when she got out of Fiddleford's arms. This time her long white hair in a tight bun, still having on her lavender blouse with mahogany brown pants and dark green sandals. A cloak made from raccoon fur draped her shoulders, taking out a carved wooden cane, with markings similar to what Isaac has on his skin, from her sleeves. Her face being soft, yet sharp with dark markings around her eyes. It gave quite a surprise to Ford and Adeline, seeing the kind of woman Fiddleford ended up with. Nancy shrugged with a small amused grin from seeing their astonished expressions, "Eh, not that it matters with you folks from what Fiddles told me some. Y'all seen weird things all the time. I'm Nancy Rainwater. I've lived out in nature almost all my life, have a daughter, daughter-in-law and granddaughter, and I'm an old coon. Nice meeting you both."

"Um…" Adeline said, taken back Nancy's short introduction. She politely greets Nancy, "It's nice to meet you too, Nancy. I'm Adeline, but you can call me Addi. My husband next to me is Stanford, but you can call him Ford."

"Shortened names, I like it! Easy to remember." Nancy takes out a few current photos of her daughter, Joy, an adult woman Tate's age with dark brown wavy hair to her shoulders, petite in body type wearing the same kind raccoon fur on her shoulders over her sky blue shirt, jeans that reach to her knees and wearing black boots, showing a bright smile. Joy's wife in the picture, Zeal, appeared a bit taller compared to her wife, having long straight black hair, wearing a black blouse with red pants and dark blue shoes. As for Nicolette, the fourteen-year old girl in the picture with her moms, had shaggy black hair with freckles speckled on her face, she too having the raccoon fur, wearing it like a hoodie over her red shirt with her jeans and white sneakers. "Why I named my daughter, Joy, and that I call my granddaughter, Nikki instead of Nicolette. And Zeal I like; she hates bullshit like myself." She laughed heartily, Fiddleford laughing with her.

Adeline nods approvingly, seeing the picture of Nancy's own family members, "A lovely family you have."

"Yeah. They just got around to movin' back here and getting Nikki enrolled in high school this year. Life stuff and such," Nancy said simply.

Soon enough, Ford and Adeline, Tate, Fiddleford and Nancy were at the dining table, eating their lunch while talking for what seemed like hours as time flew by them. Ford and Adeline telling Fiddleford much about their growing family, showing him and Nancy old pictures of Shifty, Shauna and Shannon when they were younger, along with other members of the family they talk about. Fiddleford had seen their children's faces before, but looking at them again gave him new perspective about them than before. Fiddleford can see how great Shifty, Shauna and Shannon turned out to be. Nancy mostly keeping silent to let the others have their time with each other, knowing what the whole lunch was really about.

Fiddleford shows a crestfallen expression, remembering how his family back in Tennessee mostly turned away from him when they heard he became insane.

Noticing his frown, Nancy pokes at Fiddleford with her wooden cane and asked, "Hey, Fiddles, why the frown face?"

"Well, just that my relations wanted nothin' to do with me after I lost myself. I don't know what they'd think of me now," admitted Fiddleford.

Tate felt the need to add to his father's claim, "Yeah. When I was living with my dad's parents at the time, I begged them to let me go to Gravity Falls. They said no and that my dad was a lost cause." He frowned over to Fiddleford as did Ford and Adeline, except for Nancy, looking as if she could relate to him. "I asked Grandpa and Grandma again at age fourteen; they said no. My cousins gave me enough money to take the bus all the way to Gravity Falls on my own. What I didn't tell you, Dad, was that I lived with the Pines; them being the only people I knew in this town." He smiled over to Ford and Adeline, "And I'm grateful of them taking care of me. Also for putting up with me when… I wasn't in the best moods back then."

"You weren't much trouble at all, Tate. There were kids and teens to handle as well, but we thankfully managed just fine," Ford said with a smile, looking fondly over at Adeline, her having been a great help raising their children along with Stan and Carla.

Fiddleford shows his gratefulness, having been worried in the past about Tate possibly living with folks he doesn't know, but learning now that his son's been living with the Pines granted peace of mind, "Thanks a bunch for lookin' after my boy when I was in no position to, Stanford and Addi. The old, crazier me may not have approved."

"Anything for our friends," Addi said with a smile.

Ford then suggests, "Perhaps try getting in contact with your family again, Fiddleford. Maybe they'll be open to hear from you again."

"Ya really think so?" Fiddleford rubbed his chin, having doubts his remaining relatives would welcome him back with open arms. "I can try, at least." Ford and Adeline nodded encouragingly.

"And if they don't, then they can take a hike!" said Nancy with a small grin.

It wasn't long before Tate and Fiddleford started to bond about fishing, planning what day they can set a day where they can make time for it. Tate often worked most days, but he's sure he can fit one day or more with his dad. Tate found it great that at least the father he knew was still in Fiddleford after so many years. There was much time Tate and Fiddleford will catch up on.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Nguyen family home…._

Inside Carrie's room, her walls were painted a dark blue hue, adorn with posters consisting of galaxies and stars of varying designs that catch the eye. Carrie's bed at the very left corner of her room against the wall, her bedsheets being deep purple and black. Under the bed was a metal box that held something inside. Parallel to her bed was her computer and desktop setup, and next to it a bench where she often makes adjustments to her mechanical leg and has some spares lined up neatly. What Carrie, Ty, Marcus C. and Isaac were doing today was playing video games on her console, needing a break from brainstorming a project. It was just the three of them in the house; David and Taro having gone off to meet up with their friends and their parents were at work.

Ty wasn't wearing his white "Blanchin" shirt anymore, but traded it for a black and yellow shirt with a purple lighting bolt at the front, complimenting his blue pants. He occasionally rubbed both his lighting burned arms and back out of habit, as if calming them from stirring while he was focused on the game.

Marcus C. finally getting time to hangout with his friends, wanting to get over what happened the other night from dealing with the Society of the Blind Eye. He was getting into the four-way fighting game they were all playing. Cheering and high-fiving his friends while eating snacks Carrie provided. He wouldn't admit to his dad, but he's been growing interested in botany, which would contribute into logging, he feels.

Carrie, Marcus C. and Ty exchange questioning glances in between matches in the game, having not said a word about Isaac's change in hair color. It was from a dirty blond, to a gold blond unlike they'd ever seen. It's so unlike Isaac to alter anything about himself other than the occasional haircut; and sometimes clothes depending on what appealed to him. Ty, Marcus C. and Carrie also noticed Isaac's face became less round and a little more pointed, almost becoming a different person entirely before their eyes. It was still Isaac through and through, they kept in mind.

It was then Ty decided to say something, "Hey, Isaac."

"Yeah?" Isaac diverted his attention from the game.

"I... think you got something in your hair. Go check it out in the bathroom, dude," Ty said, making an excuse for Isaac to see for himself.

"Oooookay? Why not tell me what it is?" Isaac questions, his cousin and friend having been giving him a strange look since he came over.

"Best you see it for yourself," said Carrie, pointing toward the door to her personal bathroom.

Isaac shrugged, getting up from the floor and walking inside the clean bathroom to face the mirror. What he finds shocks him when he's greeted by the golden locks of hair, prompting him to remove his beanie to run his shaking hand through the silky smooth strands. His blood ran cold, freaking him out visibly. Not only that, he does notice his jawline and chin are slightly more pronounced compared to his soft face he had before. He could've sworn he hadn't dyed his hair today or yesterday on a whim. He turns around for his back to face the mirror, seeing that the black marking on his neck, leading down to his back and chest, was gone as well. He didn't need to remove his shirt to see that his markings vanished too.

Marcus whispering to his friends, "He's gonna freak out, isn't he?"

Ty nodded to him, "No doubt."

Isaac reacted accordingly when he lets out a loud scream that mimicked a bear's roar, beginning to freak out over the changes to himself he didn't expect, "HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN?!" When he turned to his cousin and friends, lowering his tone but still panicking, "Why didn't you guys tell me sooner? I look like a freaking boyband member!"

"Figure you had to see it yourself to believe. Didn't want to assume you dyed your hair. Plus, you don't look bad at all. I wouldn't say boyband level, though. You're still you, Isaac, that won't change unless you choose to," Carrie simply said.

"I couldn't put it better myself, Carrie. I mean it's not like you'll turn into a completely different person due to looks alone, you know. I'm getting use to the new look already," said Marcus C. with a smile.

"You have a good point, Carrie." Isaac looks at his reflection again, knowing that he feels the same despite looking different. "This is just so sudden."

Ty goes up to Isaac and says, "Dude, we'll figure out, okay? Anything happened this morning before you came over?"

Isaac thought back to earlier today, "Well… I'm not to sure. I mean Grandmammy Nancy was giving me pats on the back to get a spider…." He trailed off when he paused in realization. Nancy lied about the spider being on his back. Isaac needed answers when he says, "I'm gonna need to talk to her about this."

"We'll come with you, if you want," offered Ty, wanting to know what's going on with his cousin.

Isaac nodded, "Much appreciated."

Along the way to the Mystery Shack, Isaac got attention from those who complimented his hair and face when they never did so before with his dirty blond hair. It made Isaac pull down his beanie more as his anxiety raises, covering his hair fully to avoid anymore unwanted eyes watching him. Ty, Marcus C. and Carrie showed sympathy for him, relating to him in a sense for different reasons.

* * *

_Back at the Mystery Shack…._

Fiddleford shakes hands with Ford and Adeline, "It was sure swell catching up with you two again. Me and Nancy need ta be headin' off now."

"You two have a safe trip home, now," bidded Adeline.

"Don't forget to buy somethin' from the gift shop next time!" said Stan in a joking manner. Carla nudging at her husband playfully.

"Stanley!" Ford said, but he knew his brother was joking. "Come by the Shack anytime, Fiddleford and Nancy. We'll be sure to drop by at your place for a visit as well."

"Likewise, friend!" Fiddleford agreed with a bright smile.

Suddenly, they all hear the front door swung open, revealing to be Isaac, Ty, Marcus C. and Carrie, much to their surprise. Another surprise to everyone, but Nancy, was catching the changes to Isaac's hair and face. Nancy knew Isaac wanted questions needing answers to, being prepared when Isaac walks up to her.

"Grandmammy… explain what did you do to my hair, face and body."

"Wait what happened-" Ford asks, seeing Isaac take off his hoodie and shirt to reveal that his chest and back lack the dark markings once etched on his skin.

"Yesh, what did happen? Your hair looks like it got dipped in gold polish," remarked Stan.

"I know, right?!" replied Isaac, growing more concerned about it.

Carla composed herself to note, "It's really not all that bad, Isaac, sweetie."

"Oh my goodness…." uttered Adeline in astonishment.

Tate goes up to Isaac, seeing how upset he's being, "Son calm down. Let's see what Nancy has to say about it."

"I'm sure she has somethin' to say on the matter," reasoned Fiddleford.

Everyone turned their attention on Nancy, the old woman expressing her annoyance from the glances her way.

Nancy looked at Isaac dead in the eye to tell him"Alright, alright. It was me who removed the markings, turning you back to what you originally looked like. You didn't need those protective markings -I placed on you as a baby- anymore, boy!"

"Wait what?" Isaac questioned quietly. "How did you know me as a…."

"Let me explain, alright?" Nancy retorts, poking at Isaac with her cane he moves away from, "I ain't your birth grandma or any relative, just to be clear to get that assumption out of the way. I know some of you may have been thinkin' that." She raised an eye at the family members and friends. Soos and Wendy being their to watch everything happen with intrigue.

"Ah cool! Backstory," said Soos as he was eating popcorn with Wendy.

Everyone else was just as flabbergasted by the bombshell of the revelation Nancy dropped onto them. If she wasn't Isaac's relative, then how did she know Isaac and why she changed Isaac's appearance. They'll get their answer when they all moved to the living room, taking seats and give Nancy their full attention.

Nancy got herself comfortable on the sofa, beginning to tell her story, "It all started when I was in the forest at night, fourteen-years ago, sleepin' in a tree at the time. I was awoken by the sound of a crying infant -you, Isaac- and the roars of that multi-headed lug…."

* * *

_Late at night in the forest, 1998…._

Nancy Rainwater begrudgingly went to investigate what the commotion was to wake the whole damn forest, seeing the birds flying off, small animals scurrying away, and gnomes scampering in fright. It was coming from the cave of the Multi-Bear. Many creatures in the forest were wise enough to never disturb the magical creature, except for the manotaurs that would come to make fun of him of course. Something definitely was harassing him as Nancy climbed the mountain, muttering swears in a grumpy manner for having her sleep interrupted. What Nancy witnessed was a fight unlike she'd ever seen.

The Multi-Bear was swiping at some tall, lanky creatures with wings and skin tough as stone. They were changelings; two of them to be exact. The changelings wanted the two-month old baby the Multi-Bear was guarding fiercely with his second set of paws, making sure not to crush the tiny crying infant Isaac. Multi-Bear attacked the intruding changelings with his free claws, slamming one of the fae against the other. Nancy surely wasn't going to involve herself in that mess. Soon enough, the changelings scampered off, vowing they'll return to reclaim the infant.

Once the chaos subsided, Nancy saw the Multi-Bear trying to calming the wailing infant in his paws, not knowing what to do. Instincts pleaded Nancy to get away from the huge beast, but when there's a baby that needed tending to, she couldn't standby to keep watching the Multi-Bear baffled of what the baby needed. Multi-Bear took care of a shapeshifter for goodness sake, but human babies were a different story. The infant was wearing a yellow and purple embroidered onesie with initials stitched in the fabric along with the blanket wrapped around him.

"It's alright, small one, the changelings are gone. Are you hungry? Diaper change? What I learn, that happens," Multi-Bear spoke in a hushed tone, rocking the baby in his large paw. Still the baby cried from being unfamiliar with the bear and his surroundings.

"The poor thing must be hungry if he ain't stickin'," said Nancy that made Multi-Bear turn her direction, growling in a protective manner. Nancy wasn't phased by the heads growling, walking up to him slowly, "Now I ain't a threat, ya big goof! I only came here because you were waking the whole forest up with that racket. I witnessed the whole fight with those creatures."

Multi-Bear eased himself, seeing that the older raccoon, that became a human woman, means no harm, but he questions her intentions, "Why have you come here then?"

Nancy takes out some cowl milk eggs, showing them to Multi-Bear as she tells him, "Simple: seems like your having some issues with those changelings. I can provide a solution to keep them off your backs, and the baby's. Couldn't standby to see you having troubles handling that infant. Here let me show you. It's free of charge so long as I get some sleep after this."

Multi-Bear was intrigued by what Nancy had to offer, yet at the same time, he'd just met the woman. She did seem to know what she's doing. Plus, he had no other options presented at the moment. He had to trust that Nancy won't steal away the child.

"Alright, raccoon woman, but I'm watching you," Multi-Bear warned while handing the infant over to her.

"Nancy. I'm Nancy Rainwater, Multi-Bear. I know of you some," Nancy plucked the baby out of Multi-Bear's paw. She shows Multi-Bear how to properly cradle a baby in the arms along with other tips she knows on baby care. Nancy rocked the baby until he stopped crying, becoming calm.

The baby letting out a, "Nyah!" every time Nancy brought the egg to him, the milk being different in taste than what he's used to.

It wasn't long before she started feeding the infant with cowl milk eggs, but the baby wasn't quite used to the new milk. "Oh come on, kid, ya need this to live," Nancy said quietly. It wasn't long before the baby comes around to drink the egg milk. She burps the baby and cleans his face. All the while, she couldn't help to feel concern the moment she saw the letters on baby Isaac's blanket and onesie.

Multi-Bear's doubts about Nancy faded from listening and watching her take care of the baby. He remarked, "You have children of your own?"

"A grown daughter name Joy, she just had her own daughter not too long ago. Nicolette is the sweetest thing!" Nancy takes out her glowing wooden cane, chanting some words in latin, gently touching the infant's forehead to bestow the markings, and change his appearance onto him.

"Nancy what did you just do?" asked Multi-Bear, noting the change.

"I enchanted the boy with an old coon protection spell to keep the changelings from snatching up this little one any time soon. Sure he'll look different so long as the spell's in place, but as long as those markings remain on him, those changelings won't ever bother you ever again," explained Nancy while handing the baby back to Multi-Bear. The magical creature didn't know how to express his gratitude.

"Th… Thank you, Nancy, that was most kind of you," said Multi-Bear while he smiled at the seemingly happy infant. On a whim, Multi-Bear decided to give the infant a name, something he can call the baby, "I'm gonna name him Isaac."

Nancy lets out a groan, "You gave him a name? You don't even know who he belongs to, or if the parents are still around lookin' for him. Plus, you know you can't keep him around when winter's near."

Multi-Bear frowns, knowing that fact he can't take care of Isaac while he hibernates. He does think of the Pines family, the only sort of humans who would be more than willing to aid him and Isaac. He lets Nancy know this while looking at the smiling baby, "That's true, but I actually know some humans who could take in this baby and possibly find his original family. I'll care for this child for a little while. I've only known him for less than an hour and I've grown attached to him."

Nancy huffs, "It'll only hurt you when you have to give him up, you know."

"Not necessarily," said the Multi-Bear. He was fully aware it would be for the best in the long run for Isaac to be raised among humans than with a magical talking bear with several heads.

Nancy had a hunch that Multi-Bear may need her help in the near future with caring for the infant. She tells him, "Well I need to be getting some sleep. I know the little one needs it too. Give me a holler if you need any assistance with him."

"Thank you again, Nancy, I'll be sure to call on your aid," agreed Multi-Bear. He then smelled that Isaac needed his diaper changed, looking at Nancy when he asks, "Could you help me again? I never changed a diaper." Nancy nodded and taught him how.

* * *

_Back in present day…._

"That's what really happened. About a week ago, I learned how Isaac was doing while getting a massage from old Multi-Bear. Best massage I had in years if I do say so myself!" concluded Nancy, seeing Isaac's jaw drop while listening to the whole story. The story may not have revealed who his birth parents were, but it did solve the mystery behind his markings and their true purpose.

"Old coon magic, huh? It does confirm some theories I had for years about the markings, but didn't have definitive proof," Ford questioned, writing it down in his notes.

Nancy shoots a look at Ford, "Now don't prod me to explain it. All I'll say it's ancient magic passed down from parent to child in the community I was a part of. I told Multi-Bear not to tell a soul about the magic." She looked at Isaac with a slightly more apologetic expression, "And I'll say sorry for not telling you about it sooner. I wasn't considerin' your feelings when I lifted the enchantment right off you. Can't put it back on you since you don't need it anymore."

"I can understand the reason behind what you did, Nancy, but next time you could give a bit of warnin'?" Fiddleford advised.

"Sure, sure," Nancy agreed.

"Apology accepted, Grandmammy. I think I would've said yes, maybe." Isaac looks at his reflection nearby, thinking more about the positives of knowing what he really looks like instead of an illusion. Plus, it was fun to flip the hair all the same and see it kinda glissen in the sun.

"If it's any consolation, Isaac, no matter what you look like, it won't change the fact we all love you as you are. No matter how much you change on the outside," said Adeline to her grandson, giving him a hug that made him feel much better about himself.

"Wait until your dad sees your look, son. I like it," Tate said encouragingly with a small smile.

"I'm digging the look," Wendy complimented.

"Really liking how your hair shines in the light, dude," said Soos when he sees Isaac's hair seeming to glow at the right angle from where the sun shone through the glass.

"Couldn't agree more with you, Addi," Ford remarked, seeing Isaac getting more positive praise from his friends and family members. A great way to conclude the evening from Fiddleford and Nancy's visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for being patient with us for this chapter! Me, Vulpixen, have been ill with coughing fits so it was one of the main reasons why this chapter came later (than just procrastination and working a part-time job). Wanted to not only have Ford, Adeline, Tate and Fiddleford bond, but to reveal some part of Isaac's past and how Nancy Rainwater is connected to it in more than one way. Join us next time where Dipper and Mabel learn about Soos' birthday and why he doesn't like celebrating it. The twins want to find a way to save Soos' birthday so he can be happy about them again. Meanwhile, Blendin wants revenge against the Pines twins for their past transgressions in Chapter 54: Blendin's Game AU!


	54. Blendin's Game AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Dipper and Mabel discover it's Soos' birthday! However, the twins learn quick Soos never wants to have a birthday again, due to something personal having happened on that day. Meanwhile, Blendin seeks revenge against the twins who ruined his career! Will Dipper and Mabel find a way to save Soos' birthday, or perish from Blendin' vengeance?

_In the incredibly far distant future of_   _207̃012…._

Blendin Blandin escaped from the Infinetentiary not too long ago, now running for his life with a black hooded cape concealing his face while Lolph and Dundgren were in hot pursuit of him. The alarm going off across the futuristic city. Images of the Time Baby's face everywhere as he supremely ruled everything with an iron-baby-fist. The screens on the nearby buildings flash a warning that read in orange letters on a red background, "Emergency! Escaped convict on the loose. Emergency!"

Blendin takes a moment to turn around to check if he's being pursued, to his dismay, he was by the very same men who brought him in. Blendin kept running on the street, hearing Loph command, "Halt!"

While running, along with robots and other members of the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron with them, Dundgren comments, "I've got to hand it to this perp, no one's broken out of the Infinitentiary before."

Lolph remarked about Blendin to his partner in response, "He's either the bravest time convict I've ever seen, or the dumbest."

Proving Lolph's point, Blendin was too focused looking behind him that he ran into a nearby wall, letting out an, "Ow!" He stumbles into some barrels and falls over, causing his face to be revealed to all nearby as he rubbed his sore knee, "Oh! My time-knee! Oh, time-dang it!" He looked up to see Dundgren and Lolph caught up to him, the other members surrounding him as well.

Dundgren agreed with Lolph while he pointed a laser gun at Blendin, "Definitely the dumbest."

Lolph exclaims, "Freeze! You're surrounded by the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron. Anything you say can and already has been used against you in future court."

Dundgren takes out the futuristic handcuffs, asking Blendin before arresting him, "This is it, Blendin. End of the timeline. Any last words?"

Blendin had to think fast before he gets imprisoned again. He thought of the only way that stood between his freedom and incarceration again was to proclaim, stammering the invocation, "Uh-uh-uh-uh-I-I-I-I... I INVOKE GLOBNAR!"

The crowd witnessing the apprehension gasp in shock, talking about Globnar amongst themselves. It even surprised Dundgren and Lolph for but a moment before they composed enough to give him a chance by law.

Dundgren takes out a futuristic tablet device when he inquires Blendin, "Very well, speak the name and century of those accused."

Blendin didn't have to think hard at all of the two kids he had in mind, mentioning them almost immediately, "The two kids that ruined my life: Dipper and Mabel Pines. 21st century."

Dundgren typed in Mabel and Dipper's names into the tablet, the clip of the two playfully hitting each other with soft bats while laughing appeared on screen, along with the buildings large screens as well. The words, "GLOBNAR TRIBUTES" appeared over the clip moments after displaying the clip for everyone to see. It caught the eyes of two young adults, showing great concern for the twins on screen as if their own existence was at stake as well.

"So be it. May Time Baby have mercy on their souls," Lolph said in mention of Dipper and Mabel. Blendin hopes he'll have his vengeance against the kids who ruined his career.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack in 2012…._

Dipper inserts a quarter, inputting numbers and a letter into the vending machine for a bag of candy for him and Mabel to share. The twins chanting in eager anticipation, "Candy! Candy! Candy!" The vending machine attempts to drop the bag, but it gets stuck against the glass. The twins became disappointed of not getting their treat.

"No! It's trapped!" Dipper said when he gasped.

"Everything is terrible forever!" cried out Mabel in dismay.

Much to their relief, Soos comes by to help them out with their problem, "Psst. Hey, dudes! You wanna know a trick?" Soos proceeded to to hit the vending machine a specific way, using his hands and elbow, "Bibbity-boop. Wop!" He successfully propped open the vending machine like a pro, "A genius taught me that once." He takes out several candies for Dipper and Mabel to enjoy, "This just in: weather stations are calling for a... candy blizzard!" He drops the candy into their hands, making the twins smile in sheer delight and thankfulness.

Mabel being too eager to consume her candy, "Forget taking off the wrappers! I'm eating these now!" She stuffed the unwrapped candy in her mouth, proceeding to chew them. She come to regret it soon.

Dipper praised his friend, "Soos, you are the greatest human ever to live."

Mabel began to regret her decision as she started choking on her wrapped candy, "Agh! Oh! That was a mistake!" She collapsed on the floor, proceeding to cough out the candy.

Soos found it not an issue for doing a kind gesture for his friends, "Hey, no sweat, dude." He inserts some more quarters to compensate him taking candy from the machine, "I'd do anything for the Pines family."

From the other room, Stan calls out for Soos' help, "Soos! Need you to come help me and Carla out with this computer! Ford and Addi are too busy!"

Soos confirms to the twins, "And I mean anything!" He calls out to Stan, "Coming Mr. Pines!" He leaves behind his wallet on the nearby table while walking away to help out Stan and Carla.

While Mabel hacks out the remaining candy from her mouth, Dipper noticed Soos left his wallet behind. Dipper goes over and picks up the lonesome wallet, "Whoa! Better makes sure he gets his wallet back."

Mabel got too curious for her own good, wanting to know what contains inside Soos' wallet than just money. She goes up to her brother to say, "Wait! I've never seen Soos' wallet before. Don't you wanna learn some Soos secrets?"

Dipper expressed his hesitation, "I don't know if we should be-" One glance inside the wallet was all it took for Dipper to take out a laser tag membership card from Soos' wallet, reading it, "Wo-oah! Soos has a membership to Laser Tag? Ha ha, I didn't know they let grown-ups in there."

Mabel spots something else in Soos' wallet, "And look." She pulls out the slice of salami with a sticky note attached to it that wrote, "4 emergencies" on it, "Emergency salami! Soos, my respect for you has grown."

Dipper takes out Soos' driver's license with an old cup stain on it, reading what's printed, ""Jésus Alzamirano Ramirez. Organ donor. Birthday: July..."" Dipper gasped, realizing that today was Soos' birthday, "Wait a minute. That's today."

"Woah…." Mabel said in surprise.

Dipper said his thoughts aloud, "That's weird. I wonder why he didn't tell anyone."

Mabel makes her assumptions known, none of them knowing the real reason behind it, "Uh-duh! It's probably because he wants someone to throw him a surprise party; I can relate. I've been waiting for a surprise party my whole life."

Candy Chiu comes running towards Mabel, throwing confetti in the air and cheering, "Surprise!"

Mabel wasn't easily impressed while she turns to face her friend, "Too little, too late, Chiu."

Candy sighs in disappointment, walking sadly away.

Dipper smiled to his sister to ask, "So we're throwing a surprise party for Soos?"

"Yep!" Mabel gets out her cell phone with her cousins names on speed dial, "Gonna call the "cousin crew" to help us out. Starting with Tanya!" She calls Tanya's number and greets when she answers, "Hey Tanya! I got something we can all do today!" She whispers in case Soos was around, "We're gonna throw Soos a surprise birthday-"

To Mabel's shock, Tanya explicitly tells her, "Oh no, no, no, no! Me and Cory will be there asap!" She hung up abruptly to rush over to the Mystery Shack.

"Um, hello? Maybe they wanted us to wait until they get here?" Mabel wondered nervously, her brother looking equally perplexed. She never heard Tanya deny them doing something fun for Soos before.

Suddenly, Tanya herself, along with Cormac, enter the gift shop with annoyed expressions on their faces. They were more worried that the twins will do something they'll end up regretting and upsetting Soos at the same time. Something the two would much rather avoid.

The moment Tanya sees Dipper holding Soos' wallet, it made sense how they could have known about his birthday when no one else mention it. Dipper and Mabel immediately knew they were in trouble.

"You little turds," muttered Tanya under her breath, but Dipper and Mabel still heard her.

Cormac crossed his arms, like a parent about to scold them, and scolding he does, "Why are you two rifling through Soos' wallet without his permission? What he has in there is none of your business."

"Like Ma always said when pickpocketing, just nab the money and book it! But this case is different," said Tanya, looking rather disappointed in the two.

Mabel smiles up at her cousins, "We wanted to know Soos' secrets! Did you know he has emergency salami in his wallet?"

"Yeah, I can smell it from here. He carries a slice in case he's out of salami for a sandwich, I think," admitted Cormac, having smelt it on Soos almost daily.

"Why can't we throw Soos a birthday party? You mean none of you, his best friends, have ever thrown one for him?" frowned Dipper, wanting to know why as did Mabel.

Tanya frowns as she tells them the reason, "Soos hates his birthday."

Dipper and Mabel let out a shocked, "What?" in unison.

Tanya continuing, "Oh we did once for his thirteenth birthday, but… it just made him incredibly uncomfortable and depressed for the rest of the day." Tanya and Cormac guide the twins out of the gift shop and to the backyard, telling them more, "Ever since he was twelve-years old, he never wanted another birthday party - in his name - since. Cory and I also learned a new word that day too."

"Oh…." Dipper says quietly, seeing why they objected the notion of throwing a birthday party for Soos.

"We were there when happened and… let's just say it's very personal to Soos not have any reminders," added Cormac, kneeling down to Dipper and Mabel's height. He placed each hand on their shoulders to say, "I know you both have good intentions throwing him a party, but it's not what he wants."

Mabel questions, really wanting to do something for Soos, "There's gotta be something we can do!"

Dipper adding, "We wanna do something for him at least."

Tanya makes a smile, figuring something out that has worked in the past, "You know, Cory and I would take Soos somewhere he wants to go every year. It has nothing to do with his birthday whatsoever, even if it kinda does in hindsight! Just remember: don't ever bring up his birthday. He gets real depressed whenever it's brought up."

"My lips are sealed!" Dipper said confidently.

It made both twins breathe easier to hear their cousins already have a plan to make Soos happy, even if not to celebrate his birthday exactly.

"Can we invite the others to join us?" Dipper offered, wanting friends and family to possibly participate.

"Sure! Just gonna go get Soos and we'll be going," Tanya tells them with confidence. However, when she headed towards the Mystery Shack, she could see Soos' crestfallen expression, seeing him staring at an old postcard from New Orleans on the porch. She figured he must have overheard the whole conversation, cursing herself silently for ever bringing it up. Tanya goes up to Soos, telling him, "Sorry ya had to hear all that, Cory and I were just telling Dipper and Mabel so they'd know, you know?"

Soos slowly nods to her, "Ah thanks, Tanya, I know you and Cory are looking out for me. Sorry for bumming you out with my sulking mood right now." He sighs in sadness.

Tanya assures him, "No don't be sorry, buddy, it's okay to be sad. I know just the place that may bring a smile on that face if you want." Soos nods with a small smile, wanting to humor her offer.

* * *

_Soon at Mr. ZZZ's Big Gunz Laser Tag…._

Dipper and Mabel, along with Tanya, Cormac, David, Taro, Kevin, Candy, Grenda, all the Pines cousins and Wendy lead Soos inside the far future-themed building, with him wearing a blindfold to surprise him.

Soos saying, "Alright, guys. Hopefully this isn't Hoo-hah Owls -" He takes a whiff to smell hot dogs, reminding him he's familiar with, along with the future sounds and sticky floors, "Hot dog smell? Sticky floors? Future sounds?" He takes off the blindfold to behold his favorite place to be besides the Mystery Shack and Arcade, bringing a big smile on his face, "Laser tag? I-I love laser tag. You dudes are all awesome!"

"Yeah we are!" exclaimed Mabel, turning around to listen to the small video briefly set up the theme of laser tag: a future set in the year eight-thousand where society collapsed and fog machines everywhere.

Wendy touched the mattress walls spray painted purple, having once been a mattress store when she says, "Hmm, they spray painted these mattresses purple. Yeah… it used to be a mattress store a long time ago."

David reminds Taro while putting on his laser tag vest, "Remember, Taro, set your lasers to non-lethal."

"Why of course, David, I know when not to use the lethal lasers," Taro retorted, setting their lasers to non-lethal mode.

As Soos puts on his laser tag vest and gets his laser gun, his somber mood was getting to him when he says with a frown, "I-I don't know, guys. I'm not sure I'm up to this today."

Dipper tries to assure his friend, "Don't worry, Soos. As soon as you start playing with us, you're gonna have a great time."

"We promise, no matter what happens, we won't leave your side," Mabel vowed with a bright smile, pointing to Tanya and Cormac, "Plus, they got your back too."

Soos nods, putting faith in his friends to be there for him, easing his worries, "Well, I guess I could give it a shot."

The Laser Tag game announces with a disembodied voice, "Prepare for laser battle! In three, two," the billboard flashed the word, "GO!" signalling everyone to enter the large mazed area for the fun to begin. The cousins and the other kids enter inside.

Soos looked down to see his shoe untied, wanting to tie them again before entering while he knelt down to do so, "Wu-oh. Better tie down these cowboys."

Dipper and Mabel were about to enter the room with the others, however, the entrance becomes a portal into the future for the two exclusively. Dipper and Mabel take a moment to note their new surroundings, noticing the lack of lasers, fog machines, and their friends and family members nowhere to be seen.

"Whoa, this is even cooler than I imagined! Look how real these laser guys are!" remarked Mabel, noticing Lolph and Dundgren in the room. She makes the decision to kick Lolph at his crotch twice, but not affecting him when his digi-codpiece spoke.

"Kick deflected! Thank you for buying Digi-cod: the smart codpiece!"

It shocked Dipper and Mabel with her saying, "Wait, what?"

Dipper gasped, turning around to see Soos still out there, calling out for him, "Oh no! Soos!"

Unfortunately for the twins, the portal closed before Soos caught sight of them, entering the laser tag arena. Soos didn't see Mabel and Dipper anywhere from where he stood, "Mabel? Dipper? Dudes?"

Tanya and Cormac run up to him, showing that at least he has backup. Cormac telling him, "It's alright, Soos," he shoots at Grenda's vest when she tried to ambush them, "we got your back, dude! Things are getting intense here!"

* * *

_Meanwhile in the future…._

Dipper calls out for Soos still, "Soos!"

Mabel proceeded to kick at the wall multiple times, understandably wanting out. They had to get back to be there for Soos, or else he wouldn't have a good time.

Lolph informs them that it's impossible for them to escape, "Nice try. But that's solid time-tanium, kid! There's only one way out of here!"

"Through me... " said Blendin, but his suit was acting up, blending in the background where the twins only saw his head and hands. Blendin took notice in his error and tries to correct it, "Oh, uh," he says while fiddling with his wristwatch device as his suit alternates different sceneries found in Gravity Falls and Glass Shard Beach, "Sorry... C-come on…." After a moment, Blendin gets his suit to turn to its normal gray color, repeating his introduction, "Through me! And that's, what it would be like if I'd just...gotten it right the very first chance, but it's still as effective."

Dipper and Mabel gasped, surprised to see Blendin again, having thought he was arrested by the same two men next to him.

Mabel thinking back to those weeks ago, though she forgot his name, "The time traveler guy! What did you say your name was again? Blendo... Blondin…"

Dipper snapped his finger to confirm, but assumes incorrectly, "Blar-blar!"

"There it is!" Mabel supported.

Blendin angrily corrects them, expressing his discontent, "It's Blendin! Blendin Blenjamin Blandin! How could you not know my name after you ruined my life?"

Dipper and Mabel exchanged looks of confusion, not having been aware that their actions involving Blendin had impactful consequences towards him.

Blendin proceeded to show them exactly what happened to him, "Initiate flashback!" Pressing a button on his wristwatch, it shows a holographic screen projection to depict the events before the twins, "It was after you stole my time device to win your stupid pig! I was cast out of the Time Anomaly Removal Crew; my whole life's purpose." On screen, his name tag was removed and his suit changed from gray to black and white to become a time-prison uniform, ") And then I was given ten squared life sentences in time prison. I spent every day since then planning my vengeance." On screen, Blendin mashed his potatoes that he shaped in Dipper and Mabel's image. He turns off the holographic flashback and grins at them, "And now finally, it has come!"

Seeing that they've done wrong, Dipper apologized for his and his sister's actions, while at the same time, urgently needing to get back to the past, "Look, we're sorry about all that, but we're in the middle of something really important right now."

Mabel adding in reason, "It's our friend's birthday today, and we promised we wouldn't leave his side!"

To their dismay, Blendin wasn't concerned about their friend's feelings in the slightest, "What? You think some dumb birthday matters right now? Do you know where you are? Welcome...to Globnar!"

The far end of the room opens to show the Globnar arena, the crowds cheering on. Events are taken place, like falling through portals, being set on fire, fighting a glob monster, battling on a moving clock, and fighting one another with age-altering weapons. Everything was intense for the contenders fight for their lives.

Mabel was in awe, "Is this a reality show? Are we in Japan?"

Blendin dismissed her curious assumptions to explain, "It's gladiatorial time combat!" He points over to two of the contenders, one wearing green being defeated by his opponent in a sky blue future suit being the winner, being lifted by a rock and given a yellow orb: a time wish. "The winner gets a precious time wish, and then decides the loser's fate!"

The losing contender begged for mercy, shaking with fear, "N-n-no! Please!" However, his fate was sealed when the winner gives a thumbs down, deciding the loser to die in a purple beam of light, desentegrading him into nothing.

Dipper and Mabel were shocked, their very lives at stake by a man who wants nothing more than to see them gone and get his job back.

Blendin grinning to them, eager to defeat them, "And the two of you are officially challenged." He ordered Dundgren nearby to accessorize him for the event, "Dundgren! Get me my war-paint."

Dipper and Mabel take the chance to come up with a plan to escape possibly dying from the vengeful man.

Mabel telling her brother, "Dipper, we need a way out of here! But how?"

Dipper sees Lolph possessing a time tape measure device, the same one he used to travel back in time before. It gave him an idea, "I have an idea."

Mabel says to herself, thinking of Soos, "Hang in there Soos, we're coming for you."

* * *

_In the laser tag room…._

Soos, along with Tanya and Cormac walk around, seeing Dipper and Mabel nowhere in sight, which was odd, but they reasoned they could be out getting the other players.

Tanya assures the worrying Soos, "Don't worry, Soos, we got your back." As soon as she spots Junior, Isaac and Ty going in to shoot with their laser guns, she was quick on the draw and gets them all with her aim, "Got ya, turds!" She laughed.

Cormac creatively used his prescription sunglasses to deflect the lasers from coming right at Soos and himself at all sides, managing to hit his triplet sisters, "Nice try, girls!"

Arya calls out her older brother, "Hey that's cheating, Cory!"

"Tactical advantage!" excused Cormac with a mischievous grin, putting his sunglasses before his red eyes start to hurt from the lasers.

Anais does the same trick with her sunglasses and deflects the incoming laser from David back at him, smiling when it happens, "It does work! Finally an actual use for these things."

"Copycat!" excused Aria when she tries to grab the sunglasses from her sister's hand, chasing after her.

Cormac shoots at disappointed Robbie, then Quincy coming up to the older teen to shoot at him with his laser gun, cheering, "Yay!" The boy ended up burping a red and marigold orange butterfly right out of his mouth, to which he quickly hid them, excusing himself, "I ate a caterpillar by accident…."

Soos felt better that his long time friends have his back, yet couldn't help to think about Mabel and Dipper, wondering where they could be. It wouldn't be like them to ditch him. He's assume as such.

* * *

_Back in the far distant future at the Globnar arena…._

Mabel approached Lolph, commencing the plan Dipper came up with to distract the adult. She clears her throat to say to Lolph, "Oh my stars! Could it be? My little, uh-hum…" She took a moment to read Lolph's name tag on his armored suit to get his name right, "Lolphie! It's me! Your great-great-great-" She looked at her brother behind Lolph with a questioning expression, him signaling her to continue, "-great-great-great-" Dipper held up his hand in a stopping gesture to Mabel, figuring it's enough for her to finish, "-great grandmother! From the past times."

Lolph stared at Mabel menacingly for a moment before soften in expression, thinking it's really his many-times great-grandmother, "Gam Gam?"

With Lolph distracted, Dipper successfully extracted the time measure off his belt.

While that was happening, Blendin had Dundgren paint his face in neon green warpaint in the symbol of a horizontal hourglass, "Yeah, neon green is good, this is a good color for me. It's fierce-" He noticed Dipper took the time measure off Lolph, alerting Lolph and Dundgren, "Who? What? No! You can't let them escape! Stop them!" He dived for Dipper and Mabel, only to cause Dundgren to trip over him that gave Dipper and Mabel enough time to make a run for it.

Lolph felt betrayed when he says, "Gam Gam! How could you?"

While running, Mabel taunts, "I ain't no one's Gam Gam, sucka! You just got time-tricked!"

As if in slow motion, Dundgren and Blendin exclaim in unison in a deep voice, "Noooo!"

Mabel urged her brother, "Hurry! Back to Soos' birthday!"

Dipper pulled at the tape, "Okay! I think...I've...got it!" He let go of the tape, locking arms with his sister to travel back in time in a bright flash.

* * *

_In the year 2002…._

Not only did Dipper and Mabel make it back into the past, but they over-shot their destination by ten years further than they intended. Dipper and Mabel landing on top a mattress instead of the floor, finding themselves in the mattress store before it became a place for laser tag.

Mabel gets up from the mattress, seeing her surroundings to question in an unsure manner, "Uh... Are we back?"

Dipper gasped, telling his sister, "Oh, no, look!" He points out, the mattress store going out of business and that they didn't make their intended time period, "Mabel, the laser place is a mattress store! We went too far in the past!"

Mabel complains irritably, "Time travel, man! Why you gotta be so complicated?"

The twins caught glimpse of Dundgren, Lolph and Blendin appearing back in time to find them, thinking fast to get under the bed to hide.

Dundgren pointing out, "It looks like they overshot their destination by ten years."

Blendin was determined to find them, "I don't see them." He wiped off the warpaint to bark orders at Dundgren and Lolph, "You better find those kids!"

Lolph assured the irritated convict, "You'll get your justice, Blendin."

Blendin stammering angrily, "I'm gonna keep stammering until you find them! I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I...!"

Lolph saying under his breath, "I hate that guy."

"Let's move," ordered Dundgren.

Dundgren and Lolph proceeded to jump and flip over the mattresses, landing in front of the door. They gave each other a fist-bump with a, "Yeah!" before walking out the door. The two wanted to do that.

Dipper crawled out from under the bed, helping up Mabel as he tells her, "Okay. We just gotta to go forward ten years. We can be back before Soos even realizes we were gone."

Mabel looked around to find the time measure, didn't take to see it on the floor by the bed. When she picked it up, her and Dipper were shocked to see the device got damaged somehow, "Oh no!" The device was dented, radiating blue electricity from where it got damaged, "The timey thing, it's busted! Can you fix it?"

Dipper takes up the time measure, unable to pull at the tape as he thinks. He figures out a way he could possibly fix it, "M-m-maybe. I need some tools. And I think I know where to get some." He turned to the sign, pointing in the direction of the Mystery Shack.

The twins walk outside, noting how similar yet different Gravity Falls and its people were in the past.

Dipper reminding his sister, not wanting to change anything in the past that could impact the future. He didn't want a repeat of what he did, "Let's try to lay low. We don't want to change the future. Or cause the future. I forget how this works exactly."

Tyler was listening to a boom box mounted on his shoulder. Sheriff Blubs has an afro. Tats was getting his first tattoo. A billboard shows Bud Gleeful and a baby Gideon that reads: "BUD'S AUTO JUST HAD A BABY" however the billboard was graffitied with red paint: "baby" is crossed off and replaced with "demon," Gideon is given horns, a tail, and a demon trident. Bud had a curly mustache, and the bottom right says "RV WUZ HERE."

Mabel commenting about what she's seeing, "Wow, ten years in the past." She sees a younger Robbie chase Thompson, spraying him with a water gun. "Everything is same-y, but also different-y."

Mabel turned towards the large window of the tattoo parlor, seeing a familiar younger face. It was Maurice Pierce Pines, inking a tattoo for Tatts with a smile on his blonde bearded face.

Mabel tugging on Dipper's arm to show him, "Oh my gosh! Dipper look! Uncle Maurice is alive here!"

Dipper's eyes widened, seeing the thirty-year old man currently alive and well, "Woah…. He looks so different."

Maurice wore a black graphic tee shirt with torn sleeves and a flaming skull, denim jeans with brown boots, his red bandana wrapped his head of long dirty blonde hair with a short bushy moustache and beard combo. He definitely resembled his father, Jimmy Snakes. On his chair rested the leather black jacket Junior would wear for Summerween in the future. He also had tattoos on his arms and body, depicting of a flaming motorcycle and of different flowers. He was contently finishing up Tats first tattoo, wiping it up and placing the plastic film over it, "There you go, man! How do you like it?"

Tatts showed a big smile while looking at his tattoo on his arm, "Lookin' good, Maurice! This is great. I know I can count on you and ol' Rough Sketch for a good tatt." He pays Maurice the cash and gets the gel to apply to the tattoo later.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Maurice nodded to Tats as he left.

Outside of the parlor, Mabel waved to him, forming an idea in her mind, "Hey Dipper, I'm thinking of telling him about what happens to him. I mean if we can prevent his death, then-"

Dipper got flashes of what he did to mess with time and the consequences that followed. He protests the notion with pleading eyes, "No, Mabel. Like I said, we can't mess with the past." He frowns, glancing over to Maurice to say, "I want him to be alive and learn more about him too, but we have to consider this: if Maurice hadn't died a few years from now in this year, then Tanya may never go to Portland, meet Sunny, her husbands, or become pregnant with her baby. I really don't want to screw up time again for our personal gain."

Mabel sighs heavily, seeing Dipper's valid perspective, "You're right, Dipper. I don't want to mess with the past either. Plus, since Quincy is seven in our time, if we mess up here, he may never be born. I don't want him to not exist."

Dipper nodded, "Exactly."

Though a moment the twins turn to the road, they see three older teens coming their way. It was Shauna, Shannon and Marcus, looking quite different compared to the present day versions on themselves, almost. They weren't alone as there were some other people with them too. The trio's friends from college being, Mei, Dante, Jacob, Crystal, Clyde and Iris. Mabel and Dipper could recognize Clyde and Dante along with Marcus, Shauna and Shannon, but not the other four older teens.

The older teen Dante Basco having his short black hair down, wearing a red button-up shirt with dark jeans and black converses. Dipper and Mabel could see he used to smile much more than he does in their time. Dante's girlfriend/future late wife, Mei Long, was around his age, having her short, straight black hair down, wearing a pink bomber jacket over her black shirt with black jeans and navy blue shoes. To Dipper and Mabel, Mei seemed like a cool lady to be around.

Jacob Lite, the one talking to Marcus Valdez, was an older teen like the others. He had black wavy hair with a short moustache and goatee. He wore a red leather shirt that covered his black shirt, having on jeans and black shoes. Jacob seemed, to the twins, he was some kind of smooth-talking guy the way he carried himself with suave, must have been the flirt among them.

Crystal Anderson, the blonde young woman talking to Shannon and Clyde, had her long hair in a braided ponytail. She wore a blue jacket over her white shirt, wearing jeans and brown boots. To Dipper and Mabel, she seemed to be a tad more serious among the group from the way she talked to Shannon and Clyde, dismissing something outlandish.

Finally, there was Iris Rhian, talking to Shauna, Dante and Mei. Iris had short blonde hair and an outgoing vibe about her, yet she was scholary from what Dipper and Mabel could tell about her. She wore a lavender jacket over her white shirt, wearing jeans and black flats to complete her outfit. Iris was showing Shauna a magical book of sorts, bringing a bright smile on her face as they gushed about it.

Shannon wore a pair of stylish purple and pink roller blades, along with bedazzled brown shorts and a light blue naked shoulder blouse with sequins. Shannon's brown hair was short and she wore a pink bedazzled eye patch over her missing left eye. She had a green hair clip in the shape of an emerald in her hair. It was almost as if she was shining in the sunlight. She was chatting with Clyde along with Crystal having to do with magical stones and creatures that Dipper and Mabel caught.

Shauna still had her long, marigold blonde bangs cover her missing right eye, but her hair had more length that grew down to her back. She carried a skateboard and black helmet in her arms. She wore darker clothing, wearing black studded boots that reached just below the knee with black pants, black and yellow collared shirt, and a dark hoodie along with a black beanie on her head. She was discussing magic with her best friend, Iris, along with Dante and Mei.

Marcus, however, his brown hair was to his shoulders, not having grown his small beard like in present day. He wore a cyan colored graphic tee shirt of a lunar moth with dark brown pants with green tennis shoes. He too carried a skateboard and helmet with him while discussing something in spanish with Jacob.

Mabel and Dipper were amazed to see how different their aunts and uncle looked in the past, seeing them happy with their own group of friends, not unlike Wendy and her own friends. Mabel was in awe of Shannon's fashion sense, and Dipper wanted to know more about what they were all talking about that concerned magic and creatures. The twins couldn't help but wonder what exactly happened to tear Shauna, Shannon and Marcus' friends apart. However, they had keep in mind of their goal: to get back to their own time and be there for Soos.

Dipper urging his sister when he reminded himself, "Come on, Mabel, we have to get to the Mystery Shack."

Walking down the street, Dipper and Mabel not only pass by Mr and Mrs Gleeful pushing a stroller with a baby Gideon with brown hair, but they encounter a younger Wendy and Tambry riding on their tricycles.

Dipper stopped and goes, "Woah!" when Tambry and Wendy made a sudden stop right in front of him and Mabel.

Tambry apologizing, "Oops, sorry." Wendy whispered something in her ear, Tambry pointing and telling Dipper, "My friend thinks you're cute."

Wendy was embarrassed her friend told him, "Oh-my-gosh, Tambry!" She pushed her friend hard enough that Tambry was knocked off her tricycle, "Shut up!"

Tambry went, "Ow! Hey!" before getting back on her pink and purple tricycle.

Dipper blushed from the compliment, nervously laughing when he said, pointing out how weird it was due to the age difference, "Thank you. I mean... you're super young, so this is weird.

Mabel commented, nudging her brother in the irony of it, "Heheh, now you know how she feels, creep."

Wendy and Tambry ride away while Dipper makes the realization that yeah, he saw how it can be creepy to crush on someone older than him, "Heh heh, yeah, I-uh. Huh. Wow." He paused for a moment, "Wooow…."

Before Dipper and Mabel continued on their way, they see a middle-aged woman with long brown hair and eyes of the same color, wearing jeans, browns boots and a long sleeve purple flannel button-up shirt. She was carrying two small boys in her arms respectively. It was Linda Corduroy, late wife of Manly Dan and mother of Wendy, Marcus, Kevin and Gus Corduroy.

Linda said to Dipper and Mabel, "Sorry, kids, excuse me while I catch up to my daughter and her friend." She caught up and tells her daughter and her friend, "Wendy, Tambry I told you two to not go too far ahead of me." She smiled at the girls nonetheless.

Dipper's eyes widened, seeing Wendy's mom in the flesh. He remember the times Wendy and Kevin mentioned her a few times, even seeing her picture in the Corduroy home. Each of Linda's pictures had a pressed flower attached to them, Kevin having told him they were her favorite kind. It almost felt surreal for him and Mabel to see Linda alive, knowing she'll die some years in the future from an illness that couldn't be treated.

Wendy apologized to her mom when her and Tambry stopped, "Sorry, Mommy, I'll try not to go too fast."

"Thank you, sweet log, try to be mindful. I got your brothers to look out for too," Linda said in parental affection that made Tambry giggle and Wendy blush in slight embarrassment.

Dipper and Mabel didn't stick around to watch everything as they traveled in the direction of the Mystery Shack. When they got there, hiding in the bushes, they can see the place being mostly the same on the outside for the most part. Except, the twins see younger versions of their cousins - with the exception of Quincy - playing at the back of the home with a kid Gompers.

Mabel cooed seeing young Junior tug on his red wagon with flames painted on the sides, pulling it with the triplets, Ty and Isaac inside the large enough space. They were having a lot of fun with Junior making, "Vroom, vroom," sound effects while the others giggled. A kid Gompers riding in the wagon with them, chewing on grass Isaac was giving him.

Six-year old Junior wore a blue shirt with green flames illustrated on it, brown shorts and dark blue shoes. He had his short brown hair styled with a braided rattail, and the sides of his hair buzzed off to a shorter length. He was elated to have gotten the new wagon recently and he wanted to play with it today.

The five-year old triplets, Arya, Aria and Anais looked different from each other in their past as well as the future. Arya wearing a light green shirt with black shorts and her short auburn hair in a bob, wearing the same kind of black tennis shoes her sisters were wearing. Anais' shirt was pink and her shorts were brown, her long auburn hair having a red ribbon tied in a bow for her downwards ponytail. Aria wore a similar shirt, but it was baby blue in color along with having pink shorts and her own auburn hair had two puffy pigtails.

Ty was the smallest, next to Isaac, compared to his older brother and cousins. Ty's had a small fro on his head, wearing a red and blue tie dyed shirt with black pants and purple sneakers. He was holding onto the side of the wagon, afraid he may fall out.

As for Isaac, he had the shaggy dirty blonde hair and soft face, before the change in the future. He wore a sunny yellow collared shirt with purple sleeves and brown pants, along with dirty white shoes. Isaac was chatting away with Gompers, having a conversation with him in the wagon. It was much better than seeing the wax people his grandpa and grandma stole. He knew something was off about the wax people.

Adeline was there watching the kids from the porch, making sure they don't wander off into the woods. To her relief, none of the little kids planned to unless they ask her to walk with them.

Junior proclaiming, "Someday, I'll get a real car and it'll have flames too!"

"Then we can all ride it!" stated Aria in excitement.

"Dibs on front seat!" Arya said.

"No me!" argued Anais.

"Boy you girls sure like to… bark up storm. That you need to… fetch a chill pill," Junior said, being sarcastic with them, chortling as did Ty and Isaac.

Arya groaned from the dog-puns her cousin made.

From the bushes, Mabel and Dipper smiled, seeing how cute their cousins were as younger kids. They seemed much happier in their youth, but the twin noticed Tanya and Cormac weren't outside with them.

"They so cute, I just wanna pick one all of them up and give them hugs!" Mabel whispered to not be noticed by the young kids.

Once the scene was clear, Dipper tells Mabel as he took off his laser vest, "Alright. The coast is clear."

Mabel does the same with taking off her own laser vest to confirm as they run for the window, leading into the gift shop, "Now's our chance!"

While getting inside, they could hear Stan and Carla introducing their new wax exhibit.

"Step right up, ladies and gentlemen, to see my latest attraction. A man, made of wax, and several other people, made of wax, It's a whole wax exhibit," proudly announced Stan.

"Nothing can go wrong!" added Carla in a cheery tone.

Inside the gift shop, Dipper immediately finds the toolbox right next to the freezer for the ice cream treats, although it hadn't been installed yet.

Dipper smiled as he picked up the red screwdriver, "Hah! Bingo." He immediately began working on fixing the time measure the best he could, "Alright, let's see…."

Mabel turned to see three kids at the vending machine, seeing them disappointed that the candy they were getting got stuck. What she didn't know immediately was that it was a twelve-year old Soos, an eleven-year old Tanya and nine-year old Cormac.

Soos wore a red shirt with a green T-rex holding a flag and stars on it, wearing a birthday blue and green party hat on his head, along with green shorts and brown shoes. Tanya wore a teal flannel shirt, wearing a pink and blue party hat on her head, along with red pants and black shoes; her blonde hair being in an upwards ponytail. Cormac wore a long sleeve purple shirt, wearing a red party hat with white stripes, along with black pants and navy blue shoes. Cormac still wore his sunglasses to cover his red eyes, and still had shaggy white hair as a kid. Tanya and Cormac were carrying two small gifts for Soos, wrapped in colorful paper.

Soos banged on the glass to try to make the bag fall down, but it doesn't work, saying to the vending machine, "Ah, c'mon candy. Fall. Fall."

"It happens, Soos. I think I can go get a stick to knock it down. Thing always does this," suggested Tanya.

"I can probably try," added Cormac, wanting to help.

Mabel comes in and gives them assistance from what she learned, "Allow me. You just need to know a guy on the inside. Bippidy-boop. Wop!" She used Soos' method of opening the vending machine, getting the candy along with a few more for him to share, "Jackpot!" She gasped the moment she got a good look at Soos, Tanya and Cormac, recognizing them instantly while she hands over the candy.

Soos thanks her, appreciating the assistance, "Thanks, dawg." He accepts the candy, walking away with Cormac and Tanya as he adds, "You must be some kind of genius."

Tanya says as she takes one of the bags of candy with a mischievous grin, "We should exploit that trick next time. Hehehe…."

Dipper smiled as it seemed he got the time measure to work after a few more screws, "Alright. I think I've got this thing working."

Mabel runs up to her brother, shaking him in excitement, "Dipper, Dipper! Look!" She turned her brother's face towards Soos, Tanya and Cormac.

Dipper was astonished to say the least, "No. Way."

Soos looked at a Mystery Shack staff shirt, then at his own wishfully, wanting to have that kind of shirt for his own. Suddenly, Soos' abuelita enters the gift shop, beckoning her grandson.

"Mi precioso. You keep wandering off. You don't want to be late for your big day." Abuelita addressed Tanya and Cormac with a smile, "You two ready to go?"

"Yes, ma'am!" confirmed Tanya and Cormac in unison.

Soos apologized to his abuelita while heading out with her and holding her hand, along with Tanya and Cormac following in tow, "Sorry, Abuelita."

Mabel realized it's his birthday, telling Dipper, "Big day? This could be the birthday where that personal biz went down. We could finally find out why Soos hates his birthday. I mean, Tanya and Cory didn't tell us what exactly happened." She smiled, seeing that there's a benefit to having gone back ten-years further.

Dipper was hesitant at first, but he too wanted to know what caused Soos to hating his birthday. He looked at the time measure to agree with his sister, "Alright. But let's be quick."

At Soos and Abuelita's house, the backyard was bustling with Soos' relatives -from cousins to aunts and uncles- to celebrate his birthday. Dipper and Mabel spy on Soos, Tanya and Cormac behind the nearby bushes. Two of Soos' older female cousins were giving him attention, while Tanya and Cormac were eating candy at the table, sitting in between their friend.

"Who's a handsome birthday boy?" rhetorically asked one cousin while lightly pinching Soos' cheek.

"It's you!" said the second cousin as her and the first cousin left Soos alone.

Abuelita giggles while she walks toward Soos, carrying a box that contained his race car cake as she teases, "Soos, you are such a lady's man."

"They're my cousins, grandma, gross," said Soos, knowing his abuelita was joking with him.

Abuelita opened up the box to show Soos his cake, "I got you a racecar cake."

Dipper wondered aloud, seeing nothing wrong having happened yet, "Man, I don't know why Soos hate his birthdays, this looks great." It won't be long before him and Mabel witness the scene about to unfold as they kept watching like an interesting movie.

Soos was licking the icing off his race car toy from his cake when a kid takes a seat at the head table. Soos telling him the reason why the boy couldn't sit there, "Uh, sorry dude, but could you move seats? That's the seat of honor."

The kid asking, "Uh, who's it for?"

Soos telling him that sheds light, "Oh, heh. It's for my dad actually. I haven't seen him in like... eight years. But he's coming today!" Soos, along with Tanya and Cormac hear the doorbell ring. Could it be that Soos' father has arrived? There was only one way to find out when Soos eagerly announces, "That must be him!" Soos wiped his face, rearranging his party hat and runs for the front door to answer himself.

"Oh let's go meet him, Cory!" said Tanya, wanting to meet Soos' dad as she dragged Cormac by his sleeve.

"Okay, okay," chuckled Cormac as he runs with her into the house.

Dipper and Mabel look at each other with concern, moving towards an opened window to get a better view of Soos answering the door. They were about to watch the life-changing scene play out.

Soos takes a deep breath, telling himself, "Alright Soos. Today's the big day. Be cool. Be. Cool." Soos opened the door with a bright smile on his face. His smile changed into a frown when it wasn't his dad that rang the doorbell, but the mailman with a postcard for him.

The mailman addressing, "Postcard for…" he paused to read the card, "...Soos!" He leaves just as he handed the postcard from New Orleans to Soos.

Soos looked at the cover of the postcard - the same one he kept in the future - turning it over to read what his dad wrote him, ""Sorry, champ. Couldn't make it this year. Real busy again. See you next year for sure. Dad.""

Tanya and Cormac frown, they too saddened to see their friends getting depressed by the second, wondering why his dad wasn't able to come. It was just like last year and the years before. Abuelita feeling great remorse for her grandson to see him disappointed on his birthday like the previous years.

Soos' cousin, Reggie, tried to reassure his cousin, but failed, "Hey, don't sweat it, cuz. You'll see him next year."

Soos was unsure more than ever, believing his dad will never come to see him, thinking his dad must hate him for one reason or another. Not even see him on his birthday as he said in a quiet tone, going over to a box, "Heh, yeah. Next year." He opened the box, revealing all the postcards his dad sent him over the years, using the same excuse to not come to see him on his birthday. They were all from different places in the US such as Massachusetts, New York. Soos tells his friends and family, being too saddened to participate in his own birthday party, "Uh, I'm gonna go lay down. You party without me dudes." He walked away in the direction of his room.

"Soos…." Tanya said, breaking her heart to see her friend in sorrow. Cormac shared the same feelings when he sadly whimpered for his friend, looking as if he was about to cry.

Abuelita attempted to have Soos stay so he could open his presents, "Wait! What about your presents?" She picked up present and pushed a key through the paper, which makes a "Yeah!" sound, similar to Soos' keyboard machine in the future.

It was no use when Soos made it to his room, wanting to be alone and not let anyone see him cry.

Dipper and Mabel sunk down below the window, talking about what they've seen. It was worse than they expected. It was no wonder Tanya and Cormac warned them about the party, along with why they didn't share the whole story behind it. It really was too personal and depressing to bring up.

Dipper saying, "So that's why Soos hates his birthday. It's the day he realized his dad wasn't coming back. That's why Tanya and Cory told us to not throw him a birthday party and never bring it up to him."

Mabel had to ask, "So, how much partying can fix that?"

All of a sudden, the young Robbie from before goes up to Dipper and mischievously shoots his with his water gun, exclaiming before running off, "Heheh, dorks. Young Robbie!"

In his room, Soos was sulking on his bed, having much to think about when his Abuelita, along with Tanya and Cormac, outside his room.

Abuelita was angry at Soos' absent dad for missing out on his son's birthday yet again, saying to herself, "Ay, Soos' father is a deadbeat! ¡Si alguna vez muestra su carota por aquí, se la voy a partir pieza por pieza! Ahem." She cleared her throat and composed herself, not noticing Tanya and Cormac nearby to have heard what she said. Tanya and Cormac clearly understood what Abuelita said in spanish, yet wondering what the word "deadbeat" meant. Abuelita enters Soos' room with a plate of dinosaur shaped cookies for him, hoping they would make him feel better, "Soo-oo-oos. I made you cookies shaped like dinosaurs."

Soos laments, not in the mood for having his favorite cookies, "I don't want cookies. I wanna see Dad again."

Abuelita tried assure her grandson, if hesitantly, "And he wants to see you, he's just... busy."

Soos bitterly remarked about his dad, "Busy in New Orleans…."

Abuelita fully agreed with him, planning on sending Soos' dad a letter herself, wanting to make sure he'll never come back to hurt Soos more than he has emotionally, "Aye, yes...Trust me. You will feel better one day."

Outside of Soos' bedroom, Dipper and Mabel watched from his window, hurting them to see their friend so heartbroken by what happened. They weren't even sure how to fix Soos' birthday, seeing how serious it was. The twins knelt down below the window, away from view as they discuss their options.

"Ugh, this is awful," stated Mabel, hoping her brother has a solution like he usually does.

"We promised Soos a happy birthday, but how can we give him that now? This goes beyond anything we know how to fix," said Dipper, not being sure himself.

"This way!" yelled Blendin, reminding the twins who they're hiding from.

Dipper urging his sister, "Uh-oh. Hide!" The twins run off to find a place to hide from Blendin, Dundgren and Lolph, really trying not to get caught.

Lolph, Dundgren and Blendin walk in the direction of where Dipper and Mabel were, determined to find them no matter what time period they're in.

"They've gotta be around here somewhere. I-I-I think I heard them!" Blendin said, looking in the direction of a nearby tree.

Lolph yelled, "Freeze" proceeding to shoot the tree, causing it to explode, revealing the frightened Robbie, making the boy run off and cry. Lolph ordering, "Trace their chrono-signatures." He and Dundgren take out a device, proceeding to walk around the area in order to find Dipper and Mabel.

Blendin takes a seat on the nearby bench, more than eager to get his time wish, "Man, the sooner I defeat those kids in Globnar, the sooner I can win my time wish."

Dundgren shared his thoughts of what he'd do with a time wish, wistfully thinking of his kids back home, "Tell you what I'd do if I had a time wish. Retire early. Spend more time with the kids."

Blendin wasn't too respectful of Dundgren's choice, seeing much more useful possibilities with the time wish as he says, "Naing, Niang, Niang, with the kids! Don't you know a time wish can do literally anything? Any impossible problem solved," he snapped his finger to emphasize, "just like that? I mean, imagine the possibilities."

Dipper and Mabel overheard Blendin from behind a tree, forming an idea that could help Soos out with his problem, "Wait, Mabel, that's it! The time wish! If we defeat Blendin in that space battle…."

Mabel finished his idea for him, "...Then we can wish that Soos' dad came to his twelfth birthday!" However, it was possibly a bad idea, not knowing what Soos' father must have been like as a person.

Dipper agreed with her, "And Soos' birthdays would be fixed forever." He snapped his finger, "All of them."

Mabel expressed her concerns about Globnar, "But do you really think we can win Globnar?"

Dipper turned to the direction of Soos' room, seeing him sad and not eating his dinosaur cookies, "It's the only chance we have. Besides, it's for Soos. He would do the same for us."

It was settled, Dipper and Mabel nodded to each other before coming out of their hiding spot with their hands behind their heads, showing they're no threat to Blendin, Lolph and Dundgren.

Dipper telling the three, "Here we are Blendin. We surrender."

"It's them!" cried out Blendin.

Dundgren aiming at them with his laser gun, "Freeze!"

Lolph does the same with his own laser gun, warning, "Careful, they're from the past. They might have powder muskets or slap bracelets."

Dipper assured them honestly, really not wanting to be blasted like the innocent tree, "Look guys, no tricks this time. We're ready to challenge you, okay?" Him and Mabel didn't have much of a choice.

Blendin cheered, excited to possibly wipe Dipper and Mabel out of existence, "Yes! Let the Globnar begin! Prepare... for... GLOBNAAA-" He was cut off when Lolph pressed a button on his wrist to mute him, a green mute symbol appearing over Blendin's mouth.

Lolph smiled over to Dundgren, happy to finally make Blendin shut the hell up, "Hey, turns out I can mute him."

Dundgren commented, "Man, I wish we'd known that earlier."

"Initializing!" Lolph pressed the button on his wrist, the group disappeared in a white flash, sending them all forward to the distant future. However, the red screwdriver from the Mystery Shack was left behind.

* * *

_Back in the Globnar arena…._

Dipper and Mabel, along with Dundgren, Lolph and Blendin appeared at the center of the arena. The crowd shouting repeatedly in excitement, "Globnar," to watch who will win and who will possibly cease to be as they raised their fists in the air. In the crowd, there was a young adult man named, Marshall Pines, and his female cousin named, Lynna Pines, appearing worried for the twins while looking at their great family tree on a holographic tablet device under "Pines." Marshall scrolling through his family tree until he found Mabel, who she married and the descendants that came after her; Marshall himself included. Lynna did the same, finding the same results for Dipper on her part.

"So that's really them, huh?" Marshall said to himself, seeing his many-times great-grandma about to fight for her life as well as his many-times great-uncle.

"Yep," Lynna took a deep breath while making a bitter remark about Blendin, "can't believe I used to date that guy. Now he's trying to erase our ancestors from existence, but knowing Blendin, he must have forgotten..." Part of her felt bad her and Blendin's relationship ended sourly the way it did, thinking perhaps she could try talking to him again if she doesn't cease to exist.

Marshall grinned a tad, showing a glint in his synthetic eye, "Got a good feeling about this match though. From the stories our elders told us and what's said in the archive, I think Dipper and Mabel will pull through this. The archive remain intact so far." It made Lynna be a little more at ease, but she still worried while she rubbed her mechanical prosthetic leg out of habit.

On one side of the arena, a large hole opened, the supreme ruler himself, Time Baby, floated out of said hole. As the name implied, Time Baby was an incredibly huge infant, about the size of a small building. Dipper and Mabel were in fear and astonishment by the cosmic being before them.

Time Baby ordered everyone in the crowd with the raise of both hands and a booming, eloquent tone, "Silence!"

One Globnar fan didn't process the order, going, "Wooh! Oh yeah!" He was instantly disintegrated by Time Baby's laser vision for his disobedience.

Mabel commented, "That is one big baby."

Time Baby proceeded to greet Mabel, Dipper and Blendin as tributes, "Welcome Globnar tributes! I have a very important nap to get to so let's make this quick. You each have a chance to settle your time-feud through gladiatorial combat." The arena presented many holographic weapons for the three to choose from that could help them succeed.

The robot carrying a large hourglass-shaped baby bottle full of cosmic sand added, "You will have until Time Baby finishes drinking the cosmic sand in this hourglass." The robot moves towards Time Baby, about to give it to him, though he resisted. Time Baby was still a baby after all.

"No!"

"Come on," coaxed the robot, poking Time Baby with the bottle to get him to feed.

"Ow!"

"It's good for you," said the robot when it poked Time Baby again with the bottle.

"Wah!" resisted Time Baby, but ultimately relents and accepts the bottle.

Blendin threatening Dipper and Mabel, "Get ready, kids. When I get that time wish, you'll wish you were never born. Or rather, you'll wish you were born, because I'm gonna wish you were never born!"

"Dream on. There's two of us," retorted Dipper.

"And we have hair!" added Mabel.

Blendin showed the twins he was not to be underestimated or threatened by them, "Oh-oh, yeah? Well I have training!" He twirled a spear with control and ease, having practiced while in prison, "What do you think I did in prison all that time?" He showed a confident grin, seeing Dipper and Mabel surprised expressions of how skilled he's gotten since last time.

Mabel going, "Uh oh."

Time Baby commenced Globnar, "Let the Globnar... BEGIN!"

Lightning struck and a scoreboard lights up, giving each team zero points. Blendin's, Dipper's, and Mabel's handcuffs fall off. Blendin lets out a warcry before their first of many challenges started. From combat, to racing, to many more that pushed their limits, Dipper and Mabel won and lost challenge after arduous challenge against Blendin. Blendin proved to be a formidable opponent than the twins gave him credit for, managing to beat them in some of the events, though he did lose some challenges too. Near the end when Blendin, Dipper and Mabel managed to push back the Cyclocks behind the large door, there was only one more challenge left. Dipper and Mabel appearing roughed up by some of the physically demanding events.

Marshall and Lynna rooting for Dipper and Mabel in the crowd.

Time Baby was rather impressed by how the three tributes persevered through almost every challenge thrown at them when he says to three, "Very good. You have escaped the Cyclocks."

Blendin got excited with being just one point ahead of the twins, "Yes! Blendin for the almost-win!" The scoreboard showed Blendin having 764 points compared to Dipper and Mabel's 763 points.

Time Baby tells of one more challenge, "There is only one final challenge for Globnar. An ancient game, thousands of years old, chosen for its exemplification of pure strategy: The ancient art... of Laser Tag!" The arena turned into a laser tag course, outfitting Blendin, Mabel and Dipper with vests and laser guns. It greatly surprised Dipper and Mabel as they first thought it would something much more difficult than all the events combined. Time Baby telling the rules, "The one who touches the victory orb first will win!"

"Laser tag? Seriously?" Dipper questioned.

Blendin mocked him, "Oh, I know it doesn't seem that challenging now, but just wait till they turn on that fog machine. You'll be done for! You just wait until ya-" He was interrupted when Dipper shoots him with the laser gun multiple times, having gotten tired of the time traveler monologuing away. Blendin sighs and goes, "Aw, man."

Dipper telling his sister, who was already on her way to get to the glowing yellow orb, "Mabel, grab the orb!"

Mabel reached to the top of the pyramid, "Got it!" The moment she touched the orb, the game was over. In the knick of time too when Time Baby finished drinking his cosmic sand from the bottle.

Time Baby telling the crowd, "It is finished!" He was burped by the robot who helped feed him. The crowd, along with Marshall and Lynna, went wild as the score reached to 999 points for Dipper and Mabel, much to Blendin's dismay and the twins relief.

"No! No! No! No! Nooooo!"

Dipper and Mabel high-fived each other in victory, "Yes!"

Time Baby floated down to Dipper and Mabel, congratulating them, "You have made victory in Globnar. Before I give you your time wish, tell us; what fate have you decided for the loser?"

Blendin feared for the worst, "Oh, jeez…." Dundgren and Lolph being there in case they have to take him back to time prison.

Mabel screamed, being in the moment, "Death!"

Lynna very quietly saying, "No…." in the crowd.

Dipper was quick to have her dismiss the sentence, "Mabel!"

Mabel apologized, "Sorry. Got carried away…."

Dipper decided to have a small chat with his sister concerning Blendin and his fate, "So Blendin did try to wish us out of existence, but it was kind of our fault for ruining his life." Dipper still felt awful about what he did to change the future, over trying to get together with Wendy. It truly wasn't Blendin's fault but his own.

Mabel had to agree with her brother, having been at fault too, "Yeah, and he's kind of too sad to be a real bad guy."

Dipper thought of a solution that could better Blendin instead of harming him even more, "Maybe if we treat him right in the present, he'll turn out better in the future." He turned to the Time Baby, determining Blendin's fate, "Okay. As long as you keep an eye on him, we'd like to set Blendin free, and restore his position at the Time Anomaly Correction Unit."

"And give him pretty hair!" added Mabel.

Time Baby accepted their terms, using his power to make it so, "So be it."

Within moments, Blendin's cuffs fall off, the man sounding grateful and surprised they're being nice to him, "Wh-what? You'd do that for me?" A moustache-shaped hairstyle appeared on Blendin's head, making him elated, "I got my job back!" He placed a hand on Lolph's chest, "I feel like hugging somebody."

Lolph wasn't up for hugging at all, "I can kill you in eight different ways."

Blendin retracts his hand, not wanting to test Lolph's patience, "Yes, sir."

While rubbing his face to summon the time wish, presenting the powerful orb as Time Baby asks of the twins, "Now, children. What is it that you want for your time wish?"

Mabel looked at the orb in between her and Dipper, smiling up at Time Baby when she answered, "Thank you, but the wish... isn't for us."

Time Baby was shocked, not many tributes would grant their earned time wish onto another so easily, questioning, "Not you? But then who? Who is worthy to receive such power?"

* * *

_Back in the present at Big Gunz Laser Tag…._

Soos, along with Tanya and Cormac were having fun playing laser tag, but they saw no sign of Dipper and Mabel anywhere. Everyone else left but the trio. Soos frowned as he called for the twins, "Dipper? Mabel?"

Tanya stopped with him, feeling Soos' dampened mood as she says, "I don't know what happened to them, Soos. Like they disappeared or somethin'."

"You going to be okay there, buddy?" Cormac asked in concern, placing a hand on Soos' shoulder.

Soos admitted in all honesty, "I'm real sorry, dudes, this was supposed to be fun but…."

Tanya hugged him for a moment before letting go, "Hey it's okay, we can leave if you want. It ain't fun when you're not having fun. The others will understand when we tell 'em."

Soos takes a deep breath, beginning to head for the exit while taking out a quarter, making a flip of the coin to the decision, "Heads I stay, tails I go make myself some dinosaur shaped cookies. I'll share 'em with you guys."

The moment he flips the quarter in the air, time around him, Tanya and Cormac began to come at a stop. It was really strange, to say the least.

"Hey what the…." Tanya said, being perplexed. Cormac was more alert about what's happening.

Soos examined his quarter in the air, touching it when he remarked, finding it all confusing, "Huh. That's... unconventional."

Suddenly, the three see Dipper and Mabel appearing with Blendin, having returned and gave Soos, Tanya and Cormac great relief to see them.

Dipper and Mabel greet them with, "Soos! Tanya! Cory!"

Soos smiled brightly to see his friends again, "G-guys!"

"We're so sorry we left you hanging, guys. We got caught up in this time travel junk-" Dipper tells before Mabel added in eagerness.

"And there was a time cyclops-"

Dipper also adding, "And don't forget about the-"

"Time race!" Dipper and Mabel laughed in unison.

"So that's where you little turds were. I knew you two wouldn't just ditch us unless something happened," Tanya remarked when her and Cormac knelt down to hug them.

Cormac smelt the dirt, sweat and hints of foliage they have on them, "You two must have been through a lot."

"Oh you have no idea, Cory," Mabel said, returning the hugs to her cousins as did Dipper.

Dipper apologized to them, "Sorry we made you all worry, we had to make things right with a vengeful time traveler. Even if it meant going through a whole bunch of challenges to achieve it."

"That's a reasonable excuse. Proud of you two," Cormac said, turning to glance over at Blendin.

"Aw thanks, Cory!" Mabel then turned to Soos, "But, the point is, Soos, we think we know how to fix your birthday."

It surprised not only Soos, but Tanya and Cormac as well to hear the two having found a solution. Soos saying in astonishment, "Woah, really? Wait, you guys did all of that... for me?"

Blendin walks up to them and adds, "And that's not all." With a press of the button, Blendin presented the time wish before Soos and the others, "Behold your time wish! The power to alter time paradox free in any way you choose."

Dipper tells the genuine reason to Soos, "We think the only thing that can make you happy is meeting your dad."

Mabel adding, "But the choice is yours."

"Well holy damn," Tanya formed an amused grin, "you kids did so much more than what Cory and I have been trying to do for Soos for years. Real awesome, kids."

"Now that is a great gift to give," said Cormac as he examined the floating glowing orb.

Soos couldn't help to question, going through much in his mind to process, "You mean I can finally see my dad by touching this thing? And you guys battled through time and space just to get this for me?" He looked to Tanya to assure her and Cormac, "Dudes, I really do appreciate you and Cory for being there for me after all these years, and what you try to do to help me out." It assured Tanya and Cormac hearing him say that, feeling they needed to hear it. Soos then takes a moment to look at the old postcard, wondering if his dad would have done the same for him; he knew Tanya and Cormac surely would've if they had the chance, possibly.

Dipper asking Soos, "What are you waiting for, Soos?"

Soos puts away the postcard in his pocket, smiling as he was about to touch the time wish, "Alright, here goes nothing." The moment he touched the time wish, everything went white for a brief few seconds before fading away. Dipper and Mabel having been cleaned up from their time in Globnar. The twins felt their minor injuries faded away and giving them energy.

Dipper looking at him in bewilderment, "What the-?"

Mabel questioning too, "Wait what?"

Soos smiled, having patched them up as part of the wish, "Bam! I fixed you dudes up."

Dipper had to know why, "But Soos, what about meeting your dad?"

Soos gave his explanation, kneeling down to Dipper and Mabel, "Well, birthdays are supposed to be spent with the people who care about you. But you know what, that dude didn't care about me enough to visit me once, let alone fight monsters through time and space like you dudes." He looked to Tanya and Cormac when he adds, "And try to make my birthdays better." He focused back to Dipper and Mabel, "I mean, you had a gladiator fight, just to make me happy. I've been being ridiculous this whole time. Whoever my dad was, he can take a hike." He hands Tanya the postcard, permitting her, "Do the thing, Tanya." Tanya does just that, conjuring a flame to ignite the postcard, letting it be reduced to ash in the palm of her hand. Soos continued to say to the twins, "I know who my family is now, and it's you dudes." He hugs not only the twins, but for Tanya and Cormac too in his arms, "Thanks for giving me the best birthday ever."

Blendin was furious when it seemed Soos wasted the time wish for something so minimal, "Are you kidding me?! Do you have any idea what you've just wasted?! Do you how many have died to get the time wish; the wars that were started?!"

Soos assured the time traveler, "Oh that's not all dude." He holds up a large pizza box, saying the words, "Bippidy-boop. Wop!" then opening the lid to reveal a whole freshly baked pizza pie, "I also wished for this pizza box that can make any kind of pizza appear inside when I say those words. I just have to think of any kind of pizza imaginable and it'll appear. And it can do it for... infinity. Enough for me to share with everyone!"

Everyone agreed it was a great wish to make, being very happy for Soos.

Blendin hearing a ringing on his wrist device, excusing himself since his job was done, "I need to take this call." When he sees who's calling him, the name reading, Lynna, it took him by surprise, thinking she'd never call him again after what happened in their past, having said things they both regret. He decided to accept her call when he got back to the future. And perhaps, they can work things out.

Soos tells his friends, holding up the pizza box, "Say, lets go tell the others that pizza's on me after laser tag when it closes in ten minutes. You dudes wanna play?"

Dipper and Mabel, along with Tanya and Cormac couldn't agree more. They all go back inside the laser tag maze, joining back with their cousins and friends.

Dipper and Mabel saying, "Happy birthday, Soos!"

* * *

_Back in 2002…._

Soos, along with Tanya and Cormac go outside to see what was going on, having heard some commotion going on. Cormac having covered his sensitive hears when it happened and shaking nervously.

"Whoa. Though I heard an explosion." Soos sees the red screwdriver on the ground, reading the label on it, ""Mystery Shack.""

Cormac took notice and wondered, "Why's that doing here?"

"I dunno," responded Tanya. She then came up with an idea that could make Soos' day better, "Say Soos, I know just the place that may bring a smile on that face if you want!"

"Really?" Soos said with a small smile.

Tanya and Cormac lead Soos to the Mystery Shack to not only bring back the screwdriver, but seeing if they could convince their grandparents to let him pick something to have - free of charge. When they got there, Stan and Carla were throwing out the young adult Durland outside.

Stan telling off the scared Durland, "That is it! You are single handedly the worst handyman I've ever seen."

Carla put it more lightly to Durland, "Sorry, hun, but it just won't do."

Stan watched as Durland runs off, turning to see his grandkids and Soos come by, "Heya, kids!"

Tanya and Cormac greeted, "Hey Grandpa, Granny."

Soos greeting his friend's grandparents sheepishly, "H-hey Mr. and Mrs. Pines. We brought back the your missing screwdriver."

"Why thank you, kids, didn't know it was missing," Carla said, accepting the screwdriver. She then asked, "So did you have a good birthday, Soos?"

Soos shuffled his feet, looking away, "Well…." Tanya and Cormac shake their head to confirm he didn't have a good birthday to Carla and Stan.

Stan grumbles about needing a new handyman and get the golf cart fixed, turning to Soos, "Hey, kiddo, think you can fix a golf cart?"

"Stanley, I don't think he knows how to-" Carla was about to say until Tanya said.

"We can show him how to fix it!" offered Tanya, smiling to Soos who had a perplexed expression, "If Soos wants, he can be the new handyman; just gotta show him how."

"We'll help you out, Soos," assured Cormac with a bright smile.

Soos adds his input, "O-okay… I can try to fix it." He loves the Mystery Shack, that's true, but he never thought he'd actually get to work at his favorite place.

Stan tossed a dark green shirt with a black question mark on it, "Boom. You're hired. One size fits all." Stan then addressed the group of tourists nearby, "Step right up to the Mystery Shack folks, step right up…."

Carla tells Soos before joining her husband, looking forward to teaching the boy about working at the Mystery Shack, "We'll talk to your grandma about you working here and see if it's okay with her."

Soos smiled up happily at Carla, nodding, "Okay, Mrs. Pines! I'll try not to let you and the Pines family down!" He turned toward Tanya and Cormac, thanking them, "Thanks a bunch, guys! This is the best present I didn't know I need." Soos embraced his friends in a hug, looking forward to be actually working at his favorite place in Gravity Falls; the arcade being second of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter written by vulpixen! Sorry for the delay with this chapter, life obligations happen. We like to believe the Pines family line would continue on for many, many years into the distant future; characters such as Marshall Pines (descendant of Mabel) and Lynna Pines (descendant of Dipper) for example among many that thrive across the ages. Join us next time when it's the annual Woodstick festival in Gravity Falls! Not only that, but love is in the air when Mabel works her match-making skills to get a girl for Robbie's lonely soul, meeting a master of match-making in the process. Stan and Carla, along with Ford and Adeline get ready to face an old enemy: Thistle Downe. Meanwhile, James Pines, along with Greg Valentino, Nate's dad, and Lee's dad prep the old grunge band to perform like old times. Will Junior finally ask out Wendy on a date? Find out in chapter 55: The Love God AU!


	55. The Love God AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> n this chapter, Mabel will put her match-making skills to the test when Robbie lonely soul needs mending, while learning from an unexpected master of the art. However, Stan and Carla, along with Ford and Adeline prepare to confront an enemy from the past: Thistle Downe. Can Junior find the chance to ask out Wendy at last?

_At the Gravity Falls cemetery…._

Dipper and Mabel, along with Wendy, Tambry, Nate, Lee, Thompson and Junior were guessing the shape of the clouds in the partly cloudy sky while lying on their backs over some graves. They wanted to do something not so life-threatening after what happened at the Dusk 2 Dawn and in the woods. Dipper and Mabel were finally part of Wendy's friend group and loving every bit of their time with them.

Junior pointed up at one cloud in the shape of a five-pointed star, "There's a star!"

Mabel joined in and points out a cloud that resembled an animal, while an airplane flew out of the "mouth" of it, "Whoa! That cloud looks like a chipmunk!"

Wendy adding with a chuckle for Mabel, "Barfing an airplane." Everyone laughed with her, finding humor in the acknowledgement.

Thompson gets his chance to point toward a cloud, it being the shape of a waffle that he incorrectly guesses, "Uh, that looks like... uh, a cloud!"

"Waffle!" corrected Junior.

"Nice, Junior!" praised Nate, giving him a high-five and Junior returning the gesture.

Lee went, "Boo!" at Thompson, teasing him like always since they were kids.

Wendy teased Thompson as well when she added, "Thompson, stop being the worst at everything."

Thompson laughs the teasing off, "Sorry guys." All of them laugh as they kept watching the clouds pass by, changing shapes into looking something else entirely.

Mabel spotted a heart-shaped hot air balloon she mistakes for a cloud, remarking, "Look at the clouds! Ooh! That cloud looks like a big heart-shaped balloon!"

Dipper looked to where his sister was pointing, seeing the heart-shaped balloon. It wasn't a cloud when Dipper corrected her when he sat up, being surprised there was one in the sky, "Clouds don't come in colors. That is a balloon."

Wendy along with Junior sat up, seeing more different air balloons in the sky, making all the teens think of one thing: the Woodstick Festival has arrived. Wendy telling Dipper and Mabel in excitement for the event, "Oh dude! It's the Woodstick festival."

Dipper was out of the know, not having known about the festival as he asked, "Wait, the wood what?"

Wendy cared to explain, "It's this annual outdoor concert featuring Oregon's up and coming indie bands." She snatched Tambry's phone right out of her hands, only needing it for a moment to show the twins.

Tambry protesting, not liking her phone taken right out of her hands, "Hey!"

Wendy turned the phone to show them as she swiped through several images, it displayed different bands, continuing what she was saying, "They're all coming! Scarves Indoors, Wood Grain on Everything, the Love God! You've probably seen him in that viral video." She pressed 'play' on the video where Love God was performing one year,

In the video, Love God was getting great applause from the crowd below the stage. Love God was a heavy-set, oafish and clumsy man with small white wings; several visible tattoos; a belt holding a variety of his love potions; a grey, horizontal-striped tank top; blue cut-off shorts; flip-flops; brown cuffs on his wrists; and a necklace that encompassed all genders. Continuing the video, Love God spoke his catchphrase in an enthusiastic manner to crowd, "Who's ready to fall in love tonight?" When he took some steps forward on stage, he stumbled and fell forward face-first at the camera, making him feel embarrassed, "Whoa! Ow! I hope nobody's filming this!"

Wendy added, swiping to more images, "That's not all. Woodstick is doing this "Blast from the Past" event where some bands and solo artists will be performing from years ago. Such as Thistle Downe, The Jubilee's, and Deep Wound. They're using the old posters here, but you guys get the idea."

It caught the eye of Dipper and Mabel, recognizing a young ten-year James Pines as one of the members of the grunge band, "Deep Wound", playing his old bass guitar and seeming to be enjoying himself. Robbie's dad, Greg Valentino, was quite different himself, having worn a half button-up red polo shirt with a long sleeved undershirt, jeans and fingerless biker gloves, playing a bass guitar while singing. There were two other teens in the band, one playing drums and the other on electric guitar.

"Oh wow! I didn't know Uncle James was in a band. He looks like he was a kid back then," Mabel remarked, grinning ear to ear.

"Wait…." Dipper rereads Greg Valentino's name again, understanding where Robbie gets his interest in music from. "So that's where Robbie gets it." However, when he heard Thistle Downe was coming to the Woodstick Festival, it does him a concern of what he may do. But he does know his Grunkles and Graunties will figure something out, as he heard them mention before.

Nate pointed to the image of his dad, Rosco, in the poster for Deep Wound, the older teen playing drums, "There's my dad way back when. He showed me how to play some sick drums."

Lee did the same, seeing the younger version of his dad, Benjamin, playing the electric guitar, "And that's my dad too! Fun fact: our dads have always been best bros, just like me and Nate. We're practically brothers since we were babies!" Lee and Nate playfully punched each other and high-fived, proving how close they are.

Dipper was amazed, never had he ever went to a concert in his whole life, but he found them interesting to say the least, expressing, "Whoa! Like a real concert concert? I've never actually been to one of those before." He brushed his elbow in subtle excitement about possibly going, and getting to see a family member perform.

Junior smiled over to Dipper, ruffling his cousin's head in a playful, brotherly manner, "Dipdop, you're gonna have a blast with us tonight! We can watch Uncle James perform too!"

It made Dipper laugh in amusement, feeling what it's truly like to have an older loving brother.

Wendy was more than glad to have Dipper come along with her and her friends, "That's because you've never had an awesome crew to roll with before!" Wendy pointed over to Thompson, being dared to lick a dirty, moldy old sponge by Nate and Lee, of course the older teen was hesitant to attempt it.

Lee and Nate encouraging Thompson to do it, "Come on, Thompson! Lick that sponge! Lick that sponge!"

With an audible groan, Thompson licked the disgusting sponge with reluctance, but through doing so much for his friends, he's able to keep the whole group together. Whatever it took, he never wants to go back to not having friends.

Lee, Nate and Mabel laughed out loud in delight, "Oh!"

"Can't believe he's doing it!" said Nate in almost disbelief.

Lee remarking in a similar manner while laughing, "What are you doing man?"

Wendy agreeing with Junior to say to Dipper while pointing at him, "When you're with us, you're in!"

Suddenly, they all hear the sound of Robbie's van pulling up at the funeral home, then seeing the goth teen himself about to head inside, wearing a frown on his face. Robbie hadn't been seen in the friend group in awhile, having stuck to working, practicing with his band and heading home for the most part.

Lee pointing out, "Dudes, I think I see Robbie. Haven't seen him in, like, a million years."

Tambry was the one to inform them, "Oh, Robbie has been working at Natural Resources for sometime now. He's been preoccupied lately, it seems."

"He seems to be doing pretty good, not too jerky like he used to be," commented Mabel, having caught glances where Robbie seemed to be enjoying his job at times.

"Still seems he's retained that attitude of his," noted Dipper, still not being fond of Robbie after what he's done.

Junior assured Dipper, "Better than he used to be, at least. Pretty sure Aunt Shannon and Shauna have been keeping him from slacking off." Another thought came to Junior's mind, lightly smiling over to Wendy without her noticing, thinking he can take the chance to finally ask her out at the Woodstick Festival. He found the idea perfect!

Dipper laughs some, thinking of Robbie getting scolded to do work related things, such as sweeping the floor and cleaning each pebble, from what the boy can imagine. Although it wasn't entirely true.

Wendy nodded in agreement, "I'll say. At least he isn't mourning our break up after this long, but he looks sad from what I can tell. However, he doesn't smile that often to begin with."

Lee, Nate and Thompson's eyes widened in disbelief, never having thought Robbie would have gotten a job in town, let alone hadn't been fired yet. The three laughed, finding it funny to think about Robbie working.

"No wonder he hasn't hanged out with us," acknowledged Nate.

Mabel couldn't help to feel bad for Robbie, seeing him staring forlornly up at the sky, her wanting to know why he seems down. Mabel rubbed her chin, surmising that Robbie must be lonely in the romance department since him and Wendy broke up. Mabel expressed her concerns for Robbie to Dipper when she saw him sigh in sadness.

Junior suggests to the group, "Say, guys, who 'bout we all plan our night for the Woodstick Festival."

"Like the sound of that, Junior," Wendy said, liking her friend's idea as they all were about to leave the cemetery.

Mabel expressed her concerns for Robbie to Dipper and her friends and cousin when she saw him sigh in sadness, "Wait! You guys! Robbie's in pain. Can't we do something for him?"

Dipper wasn't all too eager with wanting Robbie back into the group, reasoning with his sister, "Come on, Mabel, it's Robbie."

Mabel protests further, "But he's suffering. How can I be happy if I know someone else is sad? It totally throws off my happiness chart." She took out a sheet of paper, depicting drawn faces of not only her brother and Wendy, along with her friends, but her cousins too. All but Robbie's had a pink smiley face sticker. Mabel placed a blue frowny face sticker in Robbie's square box on her chart.

Again, Dipper wanted to try to get through his sister's head to not invest herself in Robbie's personal life, "Mabel, trust me. If there's one thing I've learned this summer, it's not to get mixed up in needless romantic drama." He lowered his tone to whisper when referring to Wendy and Junior's friends, "Besides, we're finally in with Wendy and Junior's friends. With Robbie gone, there's a good social balance. Maybe we should let the good thing be, you know." Dipper walked off to join his friends and cousin, leaving Mabel to turn to Robbie, seeing him talk to a vulture.

Robbie doesn't mean it when he says to the nearby vulture, "Just eat me already, man." The vulture squawked and began pecking at Robbie, causing the teen alarm and trying to get the large bird off him. "Ah! I was just being dramatic! Quit it! Ow! Ow! My face! Vulture!"

* * *

_Later at the Mystery Shack…._

Wendy, along with Dipper, Mabel and Junior were in the gift shop, discussing what's going on with Robbie.

Wendy leaned against the register, feeling bad for Robbie being depressed from what Mabel told her, "Oh, man. I'm sorry you guys had to see that."

Mabel offered a solution in the effort to mend Robbie's lonely heart, "You know what Robbie needs? A new girl! Romance is like gum. Once it's lost its flavor, you just cram another one in." She demonstrates by putting a piece of gum in her mouth, chewing it with several others in glee, being naive to the complexities of love.

"Um… no it's not, Mabel," Junior said to correct his cousin, knowing first hand it's not the case in the slightest.

Wendy added to agree with Junior, "Mabel, it's not that easy."

Mabel wanted to prove even further she can help, pointing out more examples of perfect matches made, "It is if you're the world's greatest matchmaker! I've never had an unhappy customer; like Soos and Melody." Of course, she was only partially responsible as Dipper and Tanya did help too.

Soos and Melody were enjoying their time together, having maintained a long-distance relationship thus far. Melody watched Soos through a laptop and webcam on a chair, seeing him as he pretends he's climbing down some steps behind a large cardboard box, "Watch this." Soos said while he gradually bends down behind the cardboard box, "Walking down some actual stairs." It made Melody giggle in delight when he asks her, "Did it look cool?"

Melody replied with a bright smile, "The coolest."

Mabel exclaimed, "Match made!" She tells of another success, "And another success, of course, Aunt Shannon and her boyfriend, Clyde, still being together. Her and him talk over the phone and computer often. From what I heard Aunt Shannon say, Clyde has been working on wanting to live here to stay close to her. Match made!" Mabel tells of her final match-making success, "And then, of course, there's Waddles and Gompers." She pointed over to Gompers, who was wearing a wedding veil made of saran wrap. Tin cans are tied to him with string and Waddles rope tied to his side. Gompers bleats, eating the saran wrap-veil. Mabel cheered again, "Match made! I'll get the rope off them in a bit. I wasn't allowed to use duct tape."

Wendy sighs, seeing that Mabel doesn't understand, telling her, "That might work for a goat and a pig, but Robbie's a hopeless case."

Instead of deterring Mabel, it gave her a brilliant idea in her mind, making her smile when she says, "Hopeless case, ehhh?"

Meanwhile just outside of the Mystery Shack, Stan and Carla were prepping up an upcoming attraction. Stan was on a ladder against a fake stuffed white gorilla, stitching a rainbow afro wig onto it while Carla kept the ladder steady.

Stan saying in a sing-song voice, "~ _Putting a rainbow wig on a big white gorilla.~_ " He stopped singing when suddenly, a gust of wind blew in his and Carla's direction, almost blowing off the wig. Stan and Carla were almost alarmed to see air balloons in the sky, people riding on fixed-gear bikes, realizing what day it was. "What the...? Oh no. Hot air balloons. Fixed gear bikes."

"It's the Woodstick Festival, hun," Carla said, pointing over at the festival attendee, riding on a mattress tied down to a van.

The older couple hear the guy sing with his guitar, "~ _Singing by the open road. My sandals are so open toed.~_ "

It made Stan and Carla groan in annoyance, neither having been fond of the Woodstick Festival - and the people it attracts - whenever it came around every year in summer. Reminded them too much of a certain hippie named Thistle Downe. This year, Stan was gonna make good on his word and put a stop to Thistle Downe before he could harm anyone else with his enchanting melodies. Carla was with her husband every step of the way.

Just then, Ford, Adeline and Soos exit out of the shack, needing to share something important with Stan and Carla.

"Stan, Carla, take a look at what me and Addi have made to combat Thistle's siren songs." Ford takes out what looked to be earbuds, but optimized to block out a siren's hypnotizing vocals.

Adeline explained further, holding up one of the earbuds, "These earbuds we came up with can reverse the effects of a siren's hypnotizing vocals. Soos here really helped us out testing them and they work like a charm!"

"Totally, dudes! No siren's gonna lure me to my demise," added Soos with a bright smile on his face.

Stan and Carla nodded encouragingly, seeing that it could actually work, but they couldn't help to think of how to actually stop Thistle. Thistle would still be able to have everyone else under his control.

Carla bringing up, "Did you two find a way to really stop Thistle?"

Ford shook his head, "We're working on it. For now, we need to give everyone in our family these earbuds before any of them attend the festival. Last thing we need is being forced to fight our own kids, grandkids, and nieces and nephews." All of them couldn't agree more, not wanting to think of it.

* * *

_Later at the Valentino household/funeral home…._

Mabel was reading her chart as she walked towards the door, encouraging herself, "Alright, Mabel. Robbie's a broken teacup and you're going to piece him back together." As soon as she got up to the door, ringing the doorbell that sounded like fugue in D minor, she tells herself in preparation, "Okay, this could get intense." She gasped as soon as the door opened, being greeted by both parents of Robbie.

Greg Valentino greeting Mabel while holding a coffee mug in a cheerful tone, "Howdy do!"

Janice shared her husband's optimism when she too greeted, "Happy day!"

Mabel was greatly relieved to see Robbie's parents being much more happy in demeanor, having thought they were going to be just as depressing as their sixteen-year goth old son, "It is intense! You're Robbie's parents? I always thought he was, like, raised by sad wolves or something."

Greg tells her the reason, "Oh, well, he doesn't like to talk about us. He always says we're too cheerful for funeral directors, but he still loves us." Both him and his wife laugh in delight, letting Mabel come into their home, "Come in. Come in."

Inside the funeral home, Mabel gets comfortably seated on the couch, watching Greg pick up a tray full of grapes, cheese and crackers from on top a glass coffin with a dressed corpse inside.

Greg offering Mabel, "Cracker platter?"

Mabel had to deny the offer, "Oh, no time for crackers, sorry. I'm here to cheer Robbie up. Cannot have a dry cracker mouth for that."

Janice walked over to the base of the stairs, holding a plate of spaghetti for Robbie, calling for her son, "Robbie Stacey Valentino! There's a little girl here to see you." When he didn't answer back, she turned to Mabel, handing her the plate to ask of her, "You go on up. And could you bring him his lunch?"

Mabel beamed, seeing how Janice shaped the spaghetti and meatballs into looking like a smiley face, "Lady, I like your style." She giggled while heading upstairs towards Robbie's room.

Janice remarked about Mabel's rainbow sweater over to her husband, "You know who would look good in a sweater like that? Mrs. Grabelson's remains!"

Greg fully agreed with her, "Oh, absolutely!" He takes a moment to look at his watch, seeing it's almost time for him to go to Rosco's house for practice, "Oh look at the time! I need to get some practice in with the guys before the concert tonight. James is coming up with a new song!"

Janice got really excited, looking forward to see her husband perform again like thirty-years prior. The couple having met during the Woodstick Festival when they were teens. They remember it like it was almost yesterday….

* * *

_Woodstick Festival, 1982…._

A teenage Janice in the crowd was in awe of Greg Valentino, watching him play his bass guitar while he sang close to the microphone. It was the very first concert Janice ever attended, but she was loving it thoroughly. Next to her was Stan, Carla, and Jessie mostly watching James play his heart out with his bass guitar passionately to the music.

On stage, Greg was singing the lyrics of the grunge song he and James wrote as he was concluding with the final verses, " _~Oh-O-Oh! Your web of lies are suffocating! Gnawing at our souls like a parasitic corpse! The oppression must be stopped! De-feat! The! Corporate Riiiiich! And oppressing parents too!~_ " Greg concluded for the song and the music stopped, the crowd applauding the performance as he bids to them, "Thank you, Gravity Falls! That was "Choking Rage," by Deep Wound!"

Later backstage, Janice just had to formally meet Greg and his band as she walked to the tent where the teens and kid were lounging. Janice was nervous, yet eager at the same time when she introduced herself.

"H-Hi there! I'm Janice and I really liked your performance earlier," Janice smiled brightly at Greg and his friends.

Greg smiled instantly back at her, Rosco and Benjamin nodded back at Janice, and James waved at her, making her realize they all were young, like her, up close. Greg and his band didn't get many people flocking to have their shirts and merchandise signed, with the exception of James' family coming by and praising him.

Greg responding, "Thanks, Janice. We sing those lyrics like it is. I'm Greg Valentino and my pals here are Rosco, Benjamin - Benji, and James."

"How's it goin'?" Rosco greeted with a small grin while playfully hitting at Benjamin.

"Hi there!" James said in a more mellow demeanor while eating a brownie, having needed it to calm his nerves from performing in front of so many people. "This is a really good brownie, I swear."

There was something about Janice that Greg found interesting, not many girls he knew of weren't too into his style of music. Greg decided to offer, "I can play you something if you like, show you how it's done."

Janice couldn't help but clap a bit and accept with glee, "Oh that would be stellar!"

It was the beginning of a beautiful relationship between Greg and Janice that eventually lead to where they are now.

* * *

_In present day…._

Mabel made her way to Robbie's room, passing by the hall decorated with portraits of Robbie over the years. Robbie seemed to have grown more and more depressed as the years past, leading up to his current portrait of himself, looking broody as hell. Mabel stopped at Robbie's bedroom door, it decorated with signs in preserving his privacy, his bike and helmet resting against the wall by the door.

Mabel gingerly knocked on Robbie's door, telling him, "Robbie! It's Mabel!"

From inside his room, Robbie answered back, "Who?" not recognizing Mabel's muffled voice.

Mabel responded back that made him less than enthusiastic, "I'm like girl-Dipper!"

It made Robbie groan to hear her, but nonetheless, he opened his door slightly to see her, "Ugh, what do you want?"

Mabel held up the plate of spaghetti and asked, "May I come in and speak to you?"

Robbie rolled his eyes, moving aside and permitted her to at least hear what she had to say, "Yeah, come in. You can leave the food on my desk, I'll get to it." He opened the door wider for her to enter and turned on the light, making him recoil from the brightness for a moment.

Mabel entered Robbie's room, settling the plate on his desk as she took up a chair to sit on while she tells him why she came in the first place, "Listen, Robbie, I always used to see you as a creepy jerk, like the human version of rat poison."

Robbie raised his brow, not knowing whether or not to be offended. He pets his tarantula, Ophelia, lightly on her abdomen - on his arm - and takes a seat on his bed across from Mabel, "Uh, go on." He was curious of what she had to say, and why she went through the trouble to speak with him.

Mabel says to him that made him think, "But when I saw you in the cemetery today, I realized, Robbie's not a bad guy. From what Aunt Shauna and Shannon told me, you've been doing well, I should add. He's just a heartbroken soul who needs love and gloves with fingers."

Robbie looked at the pictures of him and Wendy on his wall when they used to be together, making him crestfallen when he lied back-first on his bed, retorting to Mabel about his gloves, "Hey, fingerless gloves look awesome! My dad used to wear them when he was in a band."

Mabel insisted otherwise while wagging her finger and chuckling, "No they don't. Robbie, you just need a good matchmaker. I guarantee I'll find you true love or twice your sadness back." She genuinely wanted to help him while getting the satisfaction of making people happy together at the same time.

Robbie wasn't confident about Mabel's offer, but if she could help him get over Wendy, then he might as well humor her. He didn't want his bosses upset with him since Mabel is their niece. Robbie accepted her offer when he tells her, yet questioning, "So you'll help me find a girl within a day?"

Mabel zipped up Robbie's hoodie with a bright grin on her face, "I guarantee it."

* * *

_Later at the Mystery Shack…._

Mabel setted up a miniature diorama of the town and its denizens from whatever she could find in her's and Dipper's room. She glued pieces to make the buildings of the town while the people she whittled from wood.

Mabel cracked her knuckles and put on a pair of pink glasses, the lens shaped like hearts when she says, "Okay, Gravity Falls, who wants to go out with Robbie?" She sorted through the wooden figures of the residents of Gravity Falls, trying to find the right person for Robbie, "Okay. Lazy Susan? Too old. Grenda, too young. Multi-Bear? I'm putting you in the maybe pile. Either Arya, Aria and Anais? Hmm… don't think so…. Who could it be? Who could it be?" Gompers bleated and Waddles squealed, as if giving her a suggestion. She responded to them that helped her think, "What's that Wompers? Someone we already know? But who could possibly be superficial and gothy enough for–?" Waddles squealed again, giving Mabel the answer she needed to hear, it seemed when she grinned ear to ear, "Of course, that's it! You two really are America's favorite power couple."

Mabel was thinking of Tambry, believing her to be the right one for Robbie.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Thompson's house in his garage…._

Wendy, Tambry and Dipper, along with Junior as they watched Lee and Nate duct taped cheap snacks to Thompson, wanting to sneak them inside the concert. Sure they want to get food inside the concert, but not wanting to exceed their budget and burn their wallets.

Nate and Lee chanted in unison while sticking snacks onto Thompson, "More snacks! More snacks! More snacks!"

Thompson smiling a bit to say, "I'm just happy to be included—" Before he could finish, Nate puts duct tape over his mouth, muffling his speech.

Wendy fully approved, giving credit to Dipper when she says, "Ha! This is brilliant. The perfect way to sneak cheap snacks into the concert, and it was all Dipper's idea."

"Way to go, Dipper!" praised Junior, patting him on the back as he says, "Gonna tell the triplets to do that trick to sneak their jerky in."

Tambry gave a nod of approval while Nate and Lee go up to Dipper, giving him a well deserved praise.

Lee knelt down to Dipper's height, telling him while he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Kid, I sense greatness in you."

Dipper chuckled in modesty, "Oh, well, I don't know about—"

Lee lifted up Dipper, placing him on his shoulders to exclaim, "Greatness!" and runs around the garage for a bit.

Wendy got up from where she sat, reminding everyone, "Alright, now everyone go home and finish getting ready for the concert."

Before Nate headed out, he says to Tambry, calling her by the nickname she doesn't like, "Hey, don't wait up, Tambers."

"Don't call me Tambers."

Nate laughed and thought nothing of it, "Classic Tambers."

Suddenly, Tambry got a surprise text that she reads aloud, ""Tambry, You. Me. Date. Bring that sweet, sweet bod. Your secret admirer."" It got her curious, but not exactly eager to meet whoever sent her the text. However, she decided to satisfy that curiosity to meet the person at Greasy's Diner.

* * *

_At Greasy's Diner…._

Mabel eagerly awaited for Tambry to come, watching Robbie waiting for his blind date to show up, not knowing it's one of his friends. Robbie was nervous about who Mabel setted him up with, knowing her, it could be someone he didn't expect. It was worth the shot to completely get over Wendy.

Mabel says to Lazy Susan when she walked by at the counter, "Love is about to happen, Lazy Susan. Watch and learn."

The bell to the door rang, Tambry entering inside the diner to turn and see who she's supposed to meet up for a date. Much to her dismay, it was Robbie. Robbie had mutual feelings when he sees it's Tambry, not liking that it was already a girl he knew.

Tambry lets out an exasperated sigh, "Ugh, Robbie? You're my secret admirer?"

Robbie shared similar feelings, not looking forward to spending time with Tambry, "Tambry? Ugh, this is just what I get for trusting a toddler. Listen, I don't think this is gonna work out. Dating somebody I already know? It's kinda like admitting defeat."

Tambry rolled her eyes and settled her purse down, taking a seat across from Robbie to argue, "Um, way to assume I'm even interested."

Robbie got snarky with Tambry when he tells her, "Tambry, let's be real. If I wanted to date you I would have done it already." When he noticed a mustard stain on his elbow, he decided the next best thing to do than talking to Tambry, "Whoa, is that mustard? Don't want to waste that bad boy." He licked the mustard stain off his elbow, disgusting Tambry across from him.

Like she usually did, Tambry took out her phone to type, "Status update: On blind date with sociopath."

Robbie huffed, figuring she'd turn to her phone in order to avoid eye contact, "Oh, sure, bring out the phone. Classic Tambers." He turned to one of the waitresses and placed an order, wanting to leave the date as soon as possible, "Hey can I get some chili fries? To go." Robbie and Tambry exchanged glares, much rather being anywhere else than each other's presence.

Mabel was distressed, not having expected the date going sour at all. Her whole plan seemed to be going down in flames before her. She took out her happiness chart in worry, saying, "What? How is this possible? I'm supposed to be the best matchmaker ever." Tambry and Robbie's section of the chart remained blank while the others had smiley faces.

Then suddenly, Mabel's attention was drawn to the patrons chattering about someone famous coming to Greasy's. Mabel rose up to see the person bursting through the door, seeing the Love God himself storm inside to make himself known.

Love God addressed to his adoring fans before him, saying his signature catchphrase, "Woo-hoo! Who's ready to fall in love tonight?"

The patrons cheered, "Love God!"

Love God started up the jukebox, setting up the music before he began working his magic, "That's what they call me. We're rewriting history tonight, and it starts with," he started with a male patron and a female waitress, using the love potion on his fingers to flick the shimmering substance at the two, "you and you!" The two locked eyes and began kissing each other, having fallen in love. "Love is real and it's in your face!" He chuckled and went over to an elderly woman, asking her, "What's your name, you little angel?"

The elderly woman named Meredith answered with an amused giggle, "Meredith."

Love God spoke to Meredith in a hurried whisper, about to work his magic to help her find love, "Meredith, Meredith. We got a problem." He pointed over to another elderly woman, her eating a sandwich when he tells Meredith, "That cutie right there is your soulmate and you're living without her."

Meredith cried out, "Oh, no. What do I do?"

Love God encouraged Meredith to get with the elderly woman, "Get it, girl. You know what you love." He casted his love potion upon the woman as Meredith ran for her, "Pow! Match made!" Meredith runs towards the woman, picks her up and laughs, both being happy to be together.

Mabel saw everything while hiding behind her seat, having the great urge to know what secret Love God held to succeed at matchmaking she aimed to achieve, "I must know how this works." She walked over to Love God, who took a seat and was stuffing a large sandwich into his mouth, getting his attention as she took a seat across from him, "Hi. Love God? Mabel here. Big fan. Can I just say, that was some of the finest matchmaking I've ever seen? Can you please, please tell me your secret?"

Love God finished up eating his sandwich, licking his fingers and then answered her, seeing she's trustworthy enough, "Well, between you and me, let's just say my name's not exactly a coincidence." He thumbed back at his small, white feathery wings protruding out of his back through his pink backpack, making them flutter a bit to prove he's an actual cherub from the heavens above.

Mabel was in awe of the otherworldly being before her, "Oh. My. Love God. Are you an actual love god?"

Love God saw no big deal to tell her more, "Call me a cherub. The internet pretty much does my job for me nowadays so I'm taking time to focus on my rock career." He took out a cassette that has his music on it, handing it to Mabel as a gift, "Boom. Cassette. Boom. For you."

Mabel looked at the cassette in her hands, not being too interested in it, she subtly dropped the cassette in a trash bin beside her, "Oh! That's... great." She then asked Love God an important question, "So, anyway. Can you make anything fall in love? Like that snake and that badger?"

Outside, a badger and a large snake were fighting each other. Love God had to think, knowing it won't work in the long run, but he wanted to humor his new friend, "Hmm, ah gee, I dunno. That might be kinda hard to—" He pointed at the animals with the love potion at his fingertips, working his magic on them, "Kaboom! Match made!" The two animals smiled, having stopped fighting as the snake wrapped itself around the badger, riding on it as they took off.

Mabel gasped in happiness, believing it'll last when it won't, saying, "They're gonna make a snadger. How are you doing that?"

Love God revealed his secret, the bottles on his belt being not for show, "Love potion, yo. I got it all. Summer love. Young love. Anti-love. You just gotta put a little on your fingers and pow!"

In that instant, Mabel found her solution to make Tambry and Robbie fall for each other, wanting the potion as she begged, "I need that potion. How much would it cost?" She grabbed a squirrel and made an offer in desperation, "And will you accept squirrels as payment?"

Love God wasn't going to let a mortal girl handle something so powerful, declining her offer and informs her responsibly, "Whoa, no way. You might think you know what's best for people but this stuff can have major social consequences. That's why it can only be used by a serious expert." Love God would know, having made such mistakes in his past he since learned from.

Suddenly, a female patron goes up to Love God, wanting him to sign her face, "Love God! Sign my face!"

Love God couldn't deny such a request, happily obliging as he turned away from Mabel and facing towards the woman, "Only if you sign mine, baby. Let's get weird!"

While Love God was distracted, Mabel took her chance to make a switch for the love potion, replacing it with the squirrel she had in her hand. Love God wasn't going to like it one bit when he realized his love potion got stolen by a child. She puts a finger over her mouth and shushes the squirrel as she leaves.

Mabel headed inside the kitchen to find Robbie's order of chilly fries, the chef having finished the order as soon as she got there. Mabel politely asked the chef, "Mind if I add a little something to these fries?"

The chef shrugged, not thinking much of the request, "I don't see why not."

Mabel smiled, pouring some of the contents of the potion onto the chilly fries, hoping it'll work before the teens head out the diner. Mabel knew not of what she had wrought and the consequences that'll surely deliver a painful bite, in the metaphorical sense.

It wasn't long before the fries were served to Robbie and Tambry. Robbie being the first to eat a fry from the batch, his eyes glowed from the potion effects immediately kicking when he sees Tambry in a new light.

Robbie complimented Tambry, "Whoa! Did your whole thing suddenly get a lot more likable?"

Tambry taking a bite from a fry, she too under the love potion spell when she tells Robbie, "You don't seem as needy as I used to think you were."

Robbie makes a suggestion, wanting to spend more time with Tambry, "Hey, you wouldn't wanna maybe get outta here and, I don't know, go kiss in public a lot?"

Tambry smiled at Robbie, taking his hand, "For some reason, I do." She pulled out her phone to type while Robbie played with her hair, finding it delightful. "Status update—you know what? Forget it." She puts her phone in her purse, not wanting to lose it as she focused her attention on Robbie, "Maybe I should stare at something other than my phone for a while." Before her and Robbie left together, he leaves the money to pay for the fries on the table. Robbie and Tambry held hands as the two left walked out together, going off to do their own thing with each other.

Mabel grinned from ear to ear, seeing how successful it turned out as she cheered, "Match made!" She leaves the diner, going to tell her brother, cousins and friends the good news about Robbie and Tambry.

* * *

_At Thompson's Garage…._

Dipper, Wendy and Junior, along with Nate, Lee, Thompson, Isaac, Ty, Aria, Anais and Arya were dressed up and ready to head out for the concert. Each one of them were excited to go together.

Wendy stood up on something high enough to address all her friends, "All right. Who's ready for the best and most overpriced day of our summer?!" All of them cheered, being just as eager for the festival.

Thompson, be the most concerned out of all of them, held up trail mix and safety whistles, "I brought a baggie of trail mix and safety whistles, in case we get separated."

Dipper pretended to clear his throat, saying under his breath, "Lame." It made Nate, Lee and the triplets laugh.

Lee remarking to Dipper, "This kid is a champion."

"We're gonna fucking lose it tonight!" howled Arya as she high-fived her sisters, cousins and friends.

"Got the jerky stashed on me," Aria said, pointing at her chest and belly, taking one of the bags and eating some from it.

"And we got backstage passes so we can see our dad after the performance," smiled Anais, holding up the passes in her hand.

Ty texted to Carrie, seeing if she'll be able to make it. He smiled to read the text that she will be able to come, "Carrie's gonna be there too."

Isaac sighed, it being one of those moments where he missed Juls, he would've loved to have spent time with her at the concert. It does give him comfort that he can send her pictures. He didn't tell her about his physical changes, yet, wanting to tell her in person when she comes back to Gravity Falls.

Nate sees Tambry wasn't with them, wanting to wait on her to show up before heading out, "We're just waiting on Tambry. Can't leave without Tambry."

They all were about to get their answer when Mabel arrived with her happiness chart, smiling at all of them to say, "Sorry, guys, but Tambry's a little busy at the moment. Wink. Wink."

Nate nervously spoke, not knowing what Mabel meant and hoped nothing bad happened to Tambry, "What does that mean? Why are you winking?"

Mabel tells them the news they weren't prepared for, "Let's just say she and Robbie took a trip to Smoochville. Now everyone's happy." She held up her chart, show all of them having smiling faces.

None of them were happy at all from the shocking development. An ex dating one's best friend, without the other knowing, was something Wendy couldn't tolerate. The triplets gasped and whispered among themselves while the others, except for Ty, Isaac and Junior, were flipping their shits over the news. Nate had a crush on Tambry, but never got to tell her; he didn't even tell his best friend, Lee, about it.

"Daaaaamn…." the triplets say in unison.

"Robbie and Tambry?" Isaac shrugged, not having really cared for romance drama. He eats some jerky and watched the chaos unfold before him.

"Wait, wait. Robbie and Tambry? This can't be happening," said Nate, not taking the news well at all.

Mabel frowned when she asked, "How's that?"

Nate grew furious, thinking of Robbie and Tambry together when he confessed, "He knew I liked her! How could he do this?"

Lee was shocked that Nate didn't tell him about his crush before, but told Robbie instead, "Whoa, hold it. You like Tambry and you told Robbie but not me?" He felt hurt his best friend withheld information when they've shared everything together and tease each other about it.

Nate argued with Lee, telling his reason why, "You always make fun of my crushes, man."

Lee whacked Nate over the head with his hand, "That's what we do, genius."

Wendy shared her own grievances about her best friend dating her ex, being absolutely appalled, "Oh, oh! This is so like Tambry to do this. Date my ex behind my back." She pulled her hair in frustration and anger, "I'm gonna tear her highlights out!"

Isaac just had to add fuel to the fire when he makes an offhand remark, "Why should it matter? Robbie's your ex, you know, another name added to your list of douchebags." He didn't exactly think it through, getting glares from Wendy, Nate and Lee.

"Ah snap, Isaac!" exclaimed Aria, getting worried as things were intensifying.

Ty slapped his hand over Isaac's mouth, seeing Wendy caught him say that, telling his cousin through hamboning, "Won't be my fault if you get in deep shit."

"What did you say, Isaac?" Wendy questioned, having heard him once but challenging him to say it to her face, already being in a bad mood from hearing about her best friend and ex being together.

Junior and Dipper had to step in and stop the fighting before things got worse. Junior getting in between Wendy and Isaac, "Guys please, we can worry about Tambry and Robbie later. This whole thing is about us having a good time at the concert. Can't let this bombshell ruin it."

"Well as far as I'm concerned, it's already ruined," Wendy bitterly said, turning away from Junior and his brother and cousins. She didn't feel like fighting any further.

"Real smooth, Isaac," whispered Anais, finding what he said to be uncalled for, same for her sisters sharing the same thoughts.

Dipper telling the teens, trying to make the fighting stop too, "Guys, guys. Calm down. We're gonna be late for the concert."

Nate retorted, him and his friends being too mad to go to the concert together, "Uh, news flash, kid. I'm not going to the concert." He pointed at Lee, "Not with him."

Lee actually agreed with Nate, but not for the right reason, "Hey, that won't be a problem 'cus I'm out."

Wendy couldn't agree more, wanting to leave too, "Me, too!"

"Fuck!" Junior swore under his breath, another chance to ask out Wendy ruined, and that the whole friend group was falling apart. They all were supposed to have a good time, but all of it was crumbling down.

Thompson frantically tried to get his friends to come back and make amends; save for the twins and their cousins remaining, but the others were too angry to even listen to him as he pleaded, "Wait! Wait! This group is all I have! Don't make me go back to having no friends! Guys!"

Mabel witnesses the social ramifications Love God warned her about, making her regret having made Tambry and Robbie fall in love with each other. She frowned, saying, "Match made?" All the happy stickers on her happiness chart fall off.

Thompson begged his friends to not go again, but it did nothing as he says, "Wait, guys. Don't go! Not my mailbox!"

Nate punched Thompson's mailbox in anger, recoiling from the pain on his hand, "Ugh. Ow!"

Thompson lets out his own frustration of what happened, turning to the twins and growled, "What did you just do? I've let these guys pick on me for years to keep this group together. And now they've totally fallen apart." He threw down his bear hat he was wearing.

Dipper says, being stressed himself about his friends leaving, "But we were all starting to finally hang out together. I was one of the gang."

Being more calm about the whole situation, Ty pointed at himself and his brother and cousins, "We're still around, Thompson, we can try to find a way to bring everyone back together…."

Thompson retorted back, being fed up with what happened to his friends, "Well, unless you can break up Robbie and Tambry immediately, there is no gang. I have no more friends and neither do you." He takes off a taped chip from his shirt, about to eat it, "I'm gonna to eat this." He leaves as well, leaving the cousins and brothers to plan something out and get things off their chest.

Arya turned to Isaac, sharing her complaints with what he said, "You just had to say that while Wendy was mad as hell, Isaac."

Isaac rubbed the back of his head, realizing what he said to Wendy was wrong, "Yeah, that was uncalled for on my part. I'll apologize to her when she ain't so mad."

Dipper looked to his sister, wanting to know exactly what she did to make Robbie and Tambry suddenly fall for each other, "Seriously, Mabel, what the fu-"

Mabel censored her brother, saying, "Fudgsicle! Saved you there, bro."

Dipper lets out an exasperated sigh, saying what he was about to question on Mabel's actions, "Mabel, what did I tell you about staying out of Robbie's personal life?"

Mabel frowned, seeing how wrong she was to have gotten Tambry and Robbie together, admitting she fucked up, "I know, I know. I just wanted to be a good matchmaker. I never should have gotten that love potion from the Love God. I didn't want Robbie to keep being sad."

"Love potion?" Junior questioned, his brother and cousins knowing better than to make someone love the other, violating their consent. "It's not alright to manipulate people's emotions to your whim," he said, crossing his arms and shaking his head in disapproval.

Mabel felt even worse to hear her cousin's disappointing stance on the matter, making her wish she could undo what she did. Then no one would be mad at her anymore. She had to learn it the hard way.

Dipper brought up a solution, "Wait, love potion? If you did a spell, then can't you, like, undo it?"

It was exactly what Mabel was hoping for, making her gaso with a smile, "That's it! If I undo the spell then everyone will be friends again! But I'm gonna need help from all of you guys." Mabel shared her discontent, seeing the v-neck shirt not fitting Dipper in the slightest in her eyes, "Also, you are not pulling off that v-neck."

Dipper sighed dejectedly, "I know."

Mabel demanded before they all head for the concert, "Burn it!"

* * *

_Later at the Woodstick Festival…._

The sun was setting as the concert was about to begin. People from in and out of Gravity Falls flocked to not only enjoy the live performances, but to eat and drink to their heart's content.

The Pines family were out and about the festival as well. Jessie and Lillian getting matching heart tattoos by Tanya and Rough Sketch, along with Tony Roads and Boston Carson doing piercings for the attending patrons at the tent. Sunny being there right by Tanya's side on a harness and leash. Shannon using the opportunity to make money at the festival, running a booth to sell her store's products such as jewelry and tea leaves. Quincy was walking around with his parents, Shauna and Marcus, the three enjoying the hippie tea they're drinking. Shifty and Tate were enjoying themselves as well, eating a plate of funnel cake together before they enter the concert area. Tara and Cormac had on headphones to muffle out the loud speakers for their sensitive ears, being backstage with James and the band before they go out to perform.

Meanwhile, Ford, Adeline, Stan and Carla kept an eye out for Thistle Downe, thinking of a way to defeat him before he does something he'll regret. They thankfully managed to keep their family safe from the enthralling melodies, but they can't say the same for the rest of the people attending.

Stan turned to Ford, wondering about the plan, "So, Poindexter, you and Addi came up with something to shut Thistle up?"

Ford confirmed, taking out the electronic device in the form of remote, capable of sending out soundwaves, "Yes, but we're going to have be close for it to work when it's Thistle's turn to perform onstage. We could possibly give it to James and he'll be able to do it."

Carla nodded, being anxious about confronting Thistle again after so many years, "Good enough plan, Ford. Just… just hope this works." Carla couldn't help to think the worst things that could happen. Like if one of their family members were to lose their earbuds and get hypnotized. There was also the possibility if Thistle were to attack James if he makes the wrong move.

Adeline assured Carla, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder with a hopeful smile, "I'm sure it'll work. Haven't faced a land siren, but we have the idea they may be similar to how to repel the water-based species. And our family is fully aware of what's going on to act if needed. You know they will as well as I do, no doubt."

Back with Dipper and Mabel, along with their teen cousins hid behind some trash cans outside the concert area, catching the scene where Thompson dragged Wendy, Nate and Lee with him. Wendy, Nate and Lee were still angry about earlier, crossing their arms and not acknowledging the other's presence.

Thompson begged them, "Uh! Come back, guys! Come on. The tickets were a hundred bucks. I sold my watch. You gotta come to the concert."

Lee and Nate didn't say anything, but Wendy sees Tambry and Robbie doing the couple's walk, with their arms linked side by ide, making it more unappealing for her to attend as she told Thompson her contempt, "Ew, and have to look at that? No, thanks."

Aria whispered, not finding the relationship that bad in appearance, "They kinda look perfect for each other." She got a hard nudge from Arya, "Ow! What?"

"Ugh, they're doing that couple hug walk." As Tambry and Robbie walked together, Dipper couldn't help to say what's on his mind about it, "Guys you're in public! People can see you!"

Mabel urged her brother and cousins to follow, "Guys, come on." Her along with the others sneak past the two guards, heading for Love God's van nearby, passing a preoccupied Thistle Downe doing up his appearance.

Thistle looked as if he hadn't aged a day in over forty years since Stan, Ford, and Carla last saw him in Glass Shard Beach, wearing the same hippie get-up from all those years ago as well; at least for the show. Thistle saw Dipper and Mabel, along with their cousins sneak by, thinking nothing of it as they weren't after him. Better that fat cherub than himself, he thought in amusement.

A man that worked onstage goes up to the van, addressing Love God, "Love God. Sound check for Love God."

In that moment, Love God got out of his van through the trunk with two groupies inside, having done things only they know. Love God confirmed when he fell out, "Ow. Let's make some miracles happen. Groupies, bed-head me." The man and woman ruffled up his blonde hair as he chuckled, "Love God's about to get crazy." He walked away with his groupies, "Whoa, hey, alright." Love God ended up leaving his belt of love potions behind.

Junior smiled at the paint job for Love God's van, getting a real 80's vibe from it that appealed to him.

Mabel whispered over to her brother and cousins, "Now's our chance."

The twins and their teen cousins ran up to the painted van, Mabel checking out the potions while the rest kept an eye out for anyone coming by. Thankfully, Love God labeled his love potions, making it easy for Mabel to find the one to use on Tambry and Robbie to break the spell.

Mabel gets her brother and cousins attention on each potion, reading each label aloud, "Here we go. Let's see. "Puppy-love." "Interspecies love." "Love of country music." Ew." She smiled when she found the one, "Oh! "Anti-love!" "To reverse the effects of love potion simply spray on your victim and watch their heart die on the inside."" Mabel takes the anti-love potion from the belt, climbing down from the van.

Dipper nodded, "Sounds good to me."

"Ah crap, we got company!" Ty alarmed, pointing at Love God coming toward them.

Love God was not pleased seeing Mabel taking another one of his potions like she did earlier, "Hey! You're the one who's been stealing my stuff. I am not loving this."

Mabel tried to reason with the holy being, explaining, "I'm sorry, but I made a mistake and I have to fix it."

Love God began to scold Mabel of her actions, "Kid, I tried to tell you. This stuff is way too dangerous. On my oath as a god I cannot let you—oh hey, where'd you just go?" He took his eyes off Mabel and the rest of them for a moment, having taken the chance to run away from him.

Mabel apologizing to Love God for having stolen his potion again, "I'm sorry Love God! But it's for the good of my friends."

Love God chases after all them, tying his belt of potions back on himself, "Come back here!"

When it looked like Love God was catching up to her, Mabel called for Dipper to catch the anti-love potion from her when she threw it to him, "Dipper catch!" In that moment, Aria scooped up Mabel on her shoulders and ran faster than Love God.

Dipper caught the anti-love potion, making his way for center stage where James Pines, and the rest of the grunge band of Deep Wound, were performing. Mabel and the rest of the cousins and Love God followed.

Love God yelled for James and his band to stop the thieves, "Get those kids!"

However, James and the band refused, letting his nephews, niece and daughters jump in the crowd to be crowd-surfed. James didn't know what was going on, but he couldn't just abruptly leave to investigate.

Aria, Anais and Arya praising their dad as they waved to him, "Thanks, Dad!" They see James gave a brief thumbs up while he played his bass guitar passionately.

Mabel was enjoying the crowd-surfing, "Ooh! Thank you."

Dipper not so much, "Agh! No, no, no. Everyone is touching everything!"

Ty, Isaac and Anais shared similar feelings with Dipper, but Aria, Arya and Junior were loving the crowd-surfing. Arya hitting a beach ball to pass it along.

Love God, on the other hand, was doing breast-strokes in the crowd-surf as if in water, "Give me back that potion!" He took a moment to high-five and crowd member and give away one of his cassettes, "Oh, hey, what's up? Here, have a cassette." He reached the end of the surf, seeing the twins and their cousins getting ahead of him, " Dang it!" He decided now was a good time to use his wings, not having used them in a long time as he flutters them to lift him off the ground, "Fly, tiny wings! Get up there! Oh. I haven't had to use these in a long time."

While Love God was chasing after the twins and teens, they get the attention of Jessie and Lillian passing by, the couple witnessing what's going on that has them dumbfounded for a moment.

"What the hell?" questioned Jessie with a raised brow, surmising the twins and teens must have pissed the man with wings off.

"Thinking what I'm thinking, hun?" Lillian asked her wife, figuring she knows what to do.

Jessie confirmed with a nod, "Yep! Let's go make sure that winged guy don't hurt our nieces, nephews and crotch spawns over something stupid they did."

Lillian sighs, seeing Jessie still liked using the term for their own kids, following her wife as they go catch up to them. They were going to get to the bottom of what's going on.

During the chase, Dipper and Mabel set their sights on Tambry and Robbie, of whom were having a picnic upon a tall hill and taking selfies.

Mabel pointing up at the couple, "Guys, look!" She snatched up a cap from a spray bottle, putting it on the potion as she says, "Just one clean shot to the back of their heads and everything's fixed."

However, Love God managed to get right in front of Mabel and the rest of them, taking out some love potions as he was about to cast a spell, "Sorry, kids, but you've left me no choice. Visions of heartbreak past and current crushes!" He threw down his potions, pink smoke rising to create illusions of not only Mabel's former crushes, but Dipper's and his cousins as well.

"We're back Mabel," said the Gabe illusion, standing next to the illusions of Mermando and Norman, along with Sev'ral Timez and Alexander Hamilton from the ten-dollar bill. "We like you now!"

Dipper seeing an illusion of Wendy that spoke to him, "Hey, man! You got nothing to worry about, dude. Mabel won't be harmed."

Dipper got distracted by the illusion of Wendy picking him up and hugging him, he wasn't able to stop Mabel's illusions from surrounding her. Dipper liked the attention he wished he got with the real Wendy, but he knew it wasn't her.

Dipper had to punch at the Wendy illusion, making the spell fade off him, grinning in confidence it won't affect him, "Ugh. Ha! You really think we'd fall for that?" He turned to see Mabel surrounded by her ex-crushes to his dismay, along with his cousins.

Mabel giggling, "Sure you can all marry me. Oh, guy from the $10 bill, I forgot I had a crush on you."

Junior was shaken to see the illusion of his ex-girlfriend from Ireland, Iona. The selkie teen girl illusion taking his hand and telling him in a Northern Irish accent, "Oh don't leave me again, Junior! We can be together now that I'm here, like old times and give each other kisses."

"Um, well…." Junior said in hesitation. Before he could answer, Ty made the illusion go away with a punch through it, not being affected by the spell. Junior smiled in appreciation, "Thanks, bro."

Junior and Ty see the triplets enthralled by their current crushes. Arya being affectionate to the illusion of Cassidy. Aria giggling over the illusion of Lee she once had a crush on. Anais chatting with the illusion of Douglas Humbert. Meanwhile with Isaac, he wasn't affected by the spell, being in a relationship saving him from the affects.

Ty and Isaac did the service of breaking the triplets illusions, punching them away to set the girls free.

Anais letting out a sad sigh seeing Douglas disappear before her eyes

Arya frowning, letting out an, "Ah man! I was gonna kiss her too…." She turned to her sister, Aria, snickering, "You had a crush on Lee?"

Aria retorted in embarrassment, blushing, "Shut up! Had a crush on him…."

All the cousins were suddenly reminded of Mabel and Dipper when they hear their cousin go, "Dang it, Mabel! They're not real!"

The illusion of Mermando coaxed Mabel, wanting her to give him the anti-love potion bottle, "Just give us the bottle, Mabel."

Dipper begged his twin sister, "Mabel don't! Mabel it's a trick! Don't give him the—" It was too late. Mabel gave the bottle to Mermando, who then threw it over to Love God.

Love God grinned from getting his potion back, "Gotcha!" In that moment, all of Mabel's visions of heartbreak past disappear, leaving her distraught.

"Ugh! Curse my over-sized heart!"

Love God placed his potion back in his belt's slot, "Sorry, kids, but that's what happens when you mess with a god. Only a greater being from the heavens themselves could possibly stop—"

"Well we're the greatest beings you'll ever damn see, bucko!" cried out Jessie, speed-walking up to Love God with Lillian in tow. Jessie asking in a direct manner, "Why the hell have you been chasing me and my wife's nieces, nephews and crotch spawns all over the damn place?"

"Beg your pardon?" Love God questioned with a raised brow. He did chortle when Jessie referred to Ty and Junior as such.

"Ma…." Junior and Ty say in unison, both never having liked being called "crotch spawns" in public, but at least their mom doesn't say it all that much. It made the triplets laugh from hearing the term of endearment.

"Yay! Aunt Jessie and Lillian!" cheered Mabel, hoping they could help out.

"Hey, kids." Lillian greeted, then turning to Love God as well to question, "Now can you all tell us what's going on? Why this whole cat and mouse chase happened as well? I believe we can discuss all this in a nonviolent manner. Everyone take seats on the grass. We're going to settle this matter."

All of them took a seat on the grass and away from the people walking by. Mabel and Dipper, along with the teens telling their side of the story. After Love God told his side, Lillian and Jessie listened, conferring with each other to draw a conclusion and solution to their problem now that all the facts were coming together to form a clearer picture.

Lillian looked to Mabel, "Mabel, hun, you need to apologize to Love God for taking what belongs to him. We know you meant well, but it wasn't right when you didn't consider the feelings you hurt; even with good intentions. It was unfair for everyone involved."

Mabel frowned, slightly looking away and nodding, feeling sorry for what she did.

Jessie turning to Love God to advise, "Love God, ya have every right to be peeved about your things getting taken, but NEVER use dangerous means on these kids. I think Mabel learned her lesson." Jessie smiled at Mabel, "Did ya, Pumpkin?"

"Yeah, I did." Mabel looked at Love God and said, "I thought I could make a person happy if he fell in love with someone who'll love him too. I hate seeing people sad and alone."

Love God could see much of himself when he was young like Mabel, sharing with her, "That's what I thought when I first started out at this job hundreds of years ago. Like you, I made people fall in love without thinking how the two interacted with each other first. I just wanted love to happen. Things went sour quick when I realized I made a huge mistake in my assumption: people ended up fighting and never wanting to speak to the other again afterwards. There were worst case scenarios and… I had to learn the hard way, but I learned." He thanked Jessie and Lillian for their help, "Thanks, ladies. I did get carried away on my end with the whole, "visions of heartbreak past and current crushes" part."

"Ah don't mention it. We were just looking out for our family is all," Lillian said, glad she was able to have them talk it out. She gets a hug from her wife in appreciation.

"Yep! Between me and her, she's the rock in our relationship that keeps me and our kids steady," complimented Jessie with a chuckle.

"Me too. Phew! Glad this got cleared up with no one hurt." Mabel nodded with a small smile, gaining some knowledge from the cherub she needed to hear, understanding what he meant. Seeing Tambry and Robbie happy together made her think they should stay together.

Dipper frowned up to Tambry and Robbie at the hill still, admitting when seeing how they both fit well together, "They are kinda perfect for each other in a gross kinda way."

Love God smiled at the goth teens, saying, "Say, Mabel, I think you had a good haunch about those two that I overlooked. If it's not true love, the potion should have worn off a few hours ago."

That surprised not only Mabel, but Dipper and the rest of their teen cousins, not having known prior. Since Tambry and Robbie were still together, it must mean they truly liked each other and hadn't realized it before. The love potion just gave them a nudge in reality. They all see the badger and snake from before fighting each other the moment the love potion worn off.

To Isaac, the snake and badger were arguing at each other like bitter rivals.

Mabel gasped in happiness, seeing that her matching making skills seemed to work after all, "Well I guess we can both say…."

"Match made!" Mabel and Love God cheer in unison, laughing as they seem to be on good terms compared to before.

Suddenly, they all hear the announcer call for Love God, "Love God to the stage! Love God to the stage!"

That was Love God's que to leave, "I gotta go here. Glad we were able to work this whole thing out."

"Me too, to be honest. Hope to see you perform. I know you're gonna be great!" Mabel encouraged.

"Thanks, Mabel and everyone else," Love God said before flying towards the direction of the stage.

Mabel ran up to Jessie and Lillian, giving them hugs for their great help in dealing with Love God. Jessie and Lillian bidding the teens and kids farewell as they go off to watch more of the concert about to happen.

Just then, Robbie and Tambry approached Mabel, being happy to see her and her family. Robbie showing his gratitude to Mabel when he said, "Mabel! Mabel, I just wanted to thank you. I've been so miserable since Wendy broke up with me that I thought my life was over, but you were right - you and your family, I should say. I just needed to move on." He smiled over to Tambry, seeing her plant hearts on a picture of him on her phone, "I'm... happy? Weird, huh?" Robbie turned to Junior and Dipper to apologize to them, being humble for once, "This is long overdue, but I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I was, weeks ago. I was a jerk."

Dipper and Junior smiled back at Robbie, appreciating that he finally apologized for the crappy attitude he had and what he did.

Junior shook Robbie's hand with a grin, "Ah water under the bridge, Robbie. Nice seeing you smile."

Tambry called over to Robbie, "Robbie, people are commenting on our picture." Before Robbie joined his girlfriend, he shows his fully zipped hoodie to Mabel, showing that his heart has been mended.

"So what now?" Ty wondered aloud.

Dipper asking, "What about our friend group?"

Mabel smiled as she reasoned, being optimistic as usual to see the brightside, "Well, maybe it'll sort itself out. I mean, there's gotta be something that could bring everyone back together."

As if on cue, Thompson comes around, this time bringing a cake with him in another effort to get his friends to reconcile and restore the friend group. He wore his fuzzy bear hat, and a large jacket to conceal the snacks he snuck in.

Thompson called out for his friends, "Guys, I made a friendship cake. So let's all get over this, okay?" He suddenly gets hit in the head by a stray beach ball, making him drop his cake to his dismay, "Ugh! My cake!" He bends down to pick it up, only have his stuffed jacket rip open and fall apart, revealing the prohibited food from the outside hidden within.

It didn't go unnoticed when two security guards caught Thompson red-handed, one of them yelling, "Hey! Food from the outside!" The guards chase after Thompson, who runs and screams in the process.

The scene catches the attention of Lee, Nate and Wendy nearby, all of them including Tambry and Robbie, watch as Thompson climbed up a utility pole, hugging it tightly as the two guards got brooms to hit the teen with.

"Whoa! Hey, look!" Lee exclaimed.

Wendy wondering, "Is that Thompson?"

Thompson held onto the pole strongly as one guard blew a whistle while the other was hitting at him with the broom in both hands, like a piñata. Wendy and the rest of the teens, with the exception of Dipper, Mabel, Robbie, Ty and Isaac, continue to chant for Thompson. Lee and Nate stopped chanting when they looked at each other. Lee playfully punching Nate against his shoulder like they often did, Nate returned the gesture with a smile, having missed him. Tambry stopped chanting as well, looking over to Wendy with an apologetic smile. Wendy stopped and did the same for her best friend; doing the same to Isaac and he in turn. Robbie smiled at Wendy, her silently forgiving him with an apologetic smile too. Everyone reconciled and put the incident behind him, bonding over watching Thompson get into trouble.

Mabel saying to Dipper and her cousins with a bright smile, "I think everything just might be all right."

Dipper remarking in humor, "Maybe someone up there really is a genius matchmaker."

Thompson was happy, despite the situation he's in, seeing that all his friends came back together and forgiving one another, "All according to plan."

Junior found the moment as good as any to finally ask what he wanted to for a long time, tapping lightly on Wendy's shoulder to turn her attention to him. Junior took a deep breath and asks her, "So, Wendy… would now be a good time to ask you out for a date sometime?" He cleared his throat, seeing Wendy taken back some by his request, confessing while rubbing his chin in nervousness, "It's alright if you say no…. I've been wanting to ask you for a good while and thought there aren't any perfect times, you know?

Ty was grinning ear to ear for his older brother, hamboning what he was thinking, "Well it's about time." It was finally happening - his brother asking out the girl he'd been wanting to for the past few years.

Unlike all the other times Wendy got a similar offer where she just casually accepted, she was actually looking forward to seeing what Junior has in store. Wendy gave a smile to Junior, telling him, "I was wondering when you were gonna ask me, dude. Thought of asking you before you did just now and… yeah I'll go out with you." Wendy definitely wanted to give Junior a chance, him having proven time and time again that he can be the one to count on.

"Awesome!" cheered Junior, looking forward to plan a date between him and Wendy. "We can totally plan it out in like a week for sure."

"Not problem, Junior. I have an idea of where we can go," said Wendy, feeling like her heart was fluttering wildly on the inside.

"Way to go, Junior!" praised Robbie to Junior's surprise.

Lee and Nate grinned over to Junior in approval as did Tambry and Thompson.

"Finally!" Aria, Anais and Arya say in unison. Arya got too distracted to feel that the earbuds Stan gave her fell out of her ears, rolling off to elsewhere without any of them noticing.

"Real great, Junior!" Dipper praised, adding, "I couldn't think of anyone else worthy than you, dude." He fist-bumped with his cousin, Junior returning the gesture.

Mabel cheering, "Yes! Another match made! Whoo!"

Meanwhile back by the stage, Thistle Downe was making final preparations, tuning his enchanting guitar he's had since forever. He covered up a black feather sticking out of his hair, grinning with oozing confidence at his reflection in the mirror. He didn't see signs of Stan and Carla being around, thankfully, but he did see a man resembling them along with a woman and an older teen.

James, along with Tara and Cormac avoided Thistle, keeping their distance from the siren until the time was right to act soon enough. James had his own issues with Thistle, the man having almost tore his parent's relationship apart and for what he did to his other victims.

"I do see much of them in him," Thistle remarked bitterly about James as he sees him walk by. He shoots a small glare at Love God, the cherub returning the same expression. From what he heard from listening to James' vocals earlier, at least he didn't inherit Stan's gruff voice, but possibly from Carla.

"Ah man, not you here, you homewrecker," muttered Love God in Thistle's direction. Love God was bound by laws to not interfere with magical creature love, but he still disapproved as he got the ill feeling that Thistle was going to do something.

Thistle huffed, not going to let Love God ruffle his feathers as he sees a man approached to remind him, "Thistle Downe you're on in five minutes."

Thistle nodded back at the man, "Thank you, man, I'll show you and everyone else a groovy time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alrighty! Another chapter completed by vulpixen. So did you guys like we added those good deleted scenes from the episode? I know we did! As for Junior and Wendy, we'll see how their date works out in the future. Gotta leave you guys here on a cliffhanger, 'cause things will be going down! Plus a better ending for Love God. Join us next time where the Pines family confront Thistle Downe, aiming to take him down for good. The battle of music will commence in Chapter 56: Siren's Song!


	56. Siren's Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the Pines family confront Thistle Downe once and for all. Carla and Stan hope to get the closure they needed after all those years. Will they silence the evil siren?

_Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey, 1970…._

Stan Pines was at home, dialing Carla's home phone number on the home telephone, hoping she'll pick up or one of her parents. He needed to know what's wrong with his girlfriend. Carla had become distant with him as of late: canceling most of their dates together, not answering his calls, and has been quiet as of late for the past week. There had to be something going on she was telling him.

Ford came down the stairs, seeing his twin brother wearing an expression of worry and anxiousness. He felt sympathy for him of what's been going on since first meeting Thistle Downe at The Juke Joint almost two weeks ago. Something was definitely going on with Carla and it had to do with Thistle Downe somehow. Could Carla be cheating on Stan? Unlikely, having seen how loving Stan and Carla are to each other, rarely ever seeing the two fight about anything. The two seeming like a happy married couple, almost. It would be out of Carla's character for as long as Ford's known her for the past two years.

Before Stan could dial the final number, Ford gets his attention, "Stanley, I know you're greatly concerned, but I think we should wait sometime until Carla wants to talk about what's wrong. Give her some space."

Stan heavily sighed in sadness, hanging up the phone and looking to his brother in doubt, "Thing is, Stanford, she'd tell me if something was wrong; that I'll always be there to listen. It's been about a week now and… I don't wanna think the worst has happened."

Ford smiled partly as he suggested, "Perhaps we can head over to Carla's place and check on her there in the morning."

Stan had to agree with his twin brother, wanting the best for Carla in the long run, "Guess you're-"

The phone rings in that moment, urging Stan to answer the phone, hearing Carla's mother, Camellia, on the other end, "Hello, is this either Stanley or Stanford?"

"It's me, Stanley, Camellia, what's going on?" Stan could hear Camellia take a deep breath, Ford moving in close to listen in on the conversation to possibly help if he could.

"It's about Carla," Camellia began in a sad tone, "I didn't want to say anything at first but… we think you should know. Wesley and myself have noticed her returning home late at night for the past few days. We saw a young blond hippie fella driving a groovy looking van picking her up and dropping her off. I don't recognize him as one of her friends, thought you might know who, Stanley."

Stan didn't have the words to express how infuriated he was, Camellia's descriptions fitting Thistle Downe from back at The Juke Joint of whom captivated Carla with his transcendental hippie music with his voice and guitar. Ford could see his brother's hand quiver from the boiling anger he's feeling. Stan replied back to Camellia to ask her, "Do you know where Carla is now with that guy?"

Camellia could hear the anger in Stan's voice, figuring it was towards the blond hippie and not her daughter. She told Stan with the addition of urgency in her voice, "Carla told me and her father that they'll going out of state towards New York City for some concert. Wesley and I told her no, but she snuck out of her room and went off with that hippie anyways. I have a real bad feeling about that man. Please get her back home, Stanley, this isn't like her at all."

"Sure as hell I will, Camellia. I'll call you back later, I'm gonna go kick that guy's ass and get Carla back," vowed Stan.

Camellia fully encouraged, "Thank you so much, Stanley. If you drive fast enough, you could intercept them before getting to the state line."

"Way ahead of you," Stan said, hanging up the phone and exchanged looks of concern with his brother.

Ford suggesting before the two were to leave, "Stanley, I had an ill feeling about Thistle myself. He isn't what he seems. I went to The Juke Joint the other day and recorded Thistle's song without him knowing-"

Stanley was getting his baseball bat, being in a hurry, "Not at this moment, Poindexter. Tell me more when we're in my Stanleymobile. We're gonna be breaking some road laws tonight and I ain't gonna let a cop stop me."

Soon enough, Stan was speeding down the highway at night with his brother, Ford, in the front passenger seat. Ford doing his best to explain more about his theory on Thistle in between screams, fearing Stan may skid across the road and hit something or someone. Stan being determined to find Thistle's hippie dippie van of rainbows and peace signs. After hearing his brother's theory, Stan decided to go faster to save his girlfriend, believing she could be in danger.

"Stanley you're really going to get us in trouble, you knucklehead!" yelled Ford in warning.

"Well I'm not gonna let that hippie motherfucker hurt Carla, Stanford! Getting in trouble is the least of my worries, Sixer. Carla means a lot to me and we both know she wouldn't do this willingly." Stan kept his focus on the road, tears streaming from his eyes.

Ford frowned for his brother, "I know, Stanley, and I going to try to help. I brought the tape with me so it could possibly get Carla to snap out of it." He gives the cassette and tape player to Stan for him to use.

Stan grinned at his brother, glad he thought ahead. The moment he caught sight of Thistle's parked van right by the sign that said, "Now leaving New Jersey," Stan made a hard turn, tires screeching when he swerved and made a u-turn for the van. His car comes to a screeching halt on the grass several feet away from the van. With the commotion Stan caused, it prompted Thistle to investigate the noise when he exited the van through the back of it. Carla was in the back of the van, looking to be in a dazed state from the entrancing melody Thistle sang to her before Stan and Ford arrived.

Stan and Ford got out of the car too, wanting to give Thistle a piece of their minds.

Thistle attempted to use his calm facade on the teens, "Boys, boys, what seems to be the-"

It wasn't going to work on Stan and Ford, seeing past his act.

Stan calling out Thistle's bullshit, "YOU SHUT YER YAP! What did you do to Carla? I know she wouldn't be trying to avoid me willingly. The missed calls, the avoidance…. You did this!"

Thistle lets out a conceited chuckle, trying again to convince the two, "Whatever do you mean? Not my fault she didn't want to be with you, anymore, Stanley."

"I don't believe the shit coming out of your mouth right now," Stan glared at Thistle dead in the eye.

Ford confidently grinned when he revealed, "I recorded your singing the other day, Thistle, from what I found, you're not even human are you?"

It was in that moment where Thistle dropped is facade completely, his grin becoming a scowl to growl at the twins, "You two are smarter than I took you for. Carla is under my influence, there's no way you can stop a strong siren like myself. I suggest you leave me and my flower alone and there won't be bloodshed. You don't want to deal with a creature like me."

"So my theory has been proven fact," Ford said, narrowing his eyes at Thistle. He didn't have the right equipment on him to properly get rid of a siren, all that can be done was fight him off. Ford hopes the boxing lessons him and Stan took would help in their current situation.

Stan aimed to get to Carla, but he would need Ford's assistance as he looked at him, "Stanford, keep Thistle busy for me while I get Carla. I'll try not to be long!" He took off in the direction of the van with Carla inside, leaving Ford alone with Thistle.

Ford was not prepared to take on a siren on his own, uttering under his breath, "Ah assballs…."

Thistle snarled seeing Stan getting to Carla. He was about to stop Stan, but he was hindered when Ford leaped onto his back and started punching the siren's face. Thistle eyes turned a glowing red, his hands became black scales and six-inch talons. Thistle let out a shriek, grabbing Ford by his shirt and flung him off, hitting the ground. Thistle will have to deal with Ford first.

Stan ran up to the van, crawling inside and got up to Carla to tell her, "Carla you gotta snap out of it! That hippie ain't what he seems to be, Hotpants. You gotta listen…." He saw the bell-bottom pants she was wearing instead of her signature hotpants. Bell-bottoms for crying out loud - that wasn't like her! Carla's eyes even glowed an eerie purple from the entrancing song Thistle sang to her.

Carla didn't seem too keen on listening to Stan, tilting her head to say, "Man, I don't know what you're talking about. Thistle Downe is one of the most amazing guys I ever met! There's nothing you can do to change my mind, Stanley. Now beat it before I get Thistle over here!" She crossed her arms in an unamused fashion.

Stan felt his heart shattering by the second, but he was reminded Carla was under Thistle's influence. He took out the cassette, placing it inside the tape player and played the rewinded tune. It contained the subliminal message, " _~You're now under my control mind is mine forever~!_ "

Carla shook her head and held it with a hand, feeling something about to snap out of the spell. Stan gulped, pleading to her again, "Please, Carla, Thistle is controlling you! Please come back to me, Hotpants…. I miss you so much. I miss you a bunch. I miss your touch. You are… my crutch…."

Carla frowned the glow in her eyes slowly fading as she began to cry, "Stanley…."

Ford yelled over to his brother, urging him to hurry before Thistle possibly kills him, "STANLEY HURRY UP WITH THE EMOTIONAL TURMOIL! THIS BEAST HAS CLAWS AND ABOUT TO KILL ME!" He may have gotten his brother's attention, but as soon as he desperately tried to defend himself with the baseball bat, Thistle snapped it in splinters.

Thistle picked up Ford by the collar of his shirt, digging his six-inch claws into his in the process and threw him against the Stanleymobile, causing the teen to collide hard against the metal surface. It created not only a dent, but knocked out Ford with his chest bleeding from the puncture wounds. Thistle faced Stan with an evil grin, seeing Ford incapacitated and out of the way.

Stan saw what happened to his brother, shocked, he urged Carla one more time to break the trance, "Carla "Hotpants" McCorkle I love you so much! You mean so much to me…." Stan embraced her with a kiss full of love to give against her lips. Carla was taken back by the gesture, she gave into kiss and wrapped her arms around him.

When Carla and Stanley separated their lips from each other, she smiled and said under her breath, "Stanley…." Thistle broke the loving moment when he was about to strike at Stanley with a raised claw. Carla gain back herself fully to warn her boyfriend, "STANLEY BEHIND YOU!"

The moment Stanley glanced back at Thistle, he raised his arm in the attempt to defend himself, but he caught the full blow when Thistle's dark claw made two gashes on his right shoulder, and one longer one under his arm that reached almost to his hand. Stan felt the sheer pain of cut he feel back out of the van, writhing in agony as his arm and shoulder were bleeding through his white shirt, staining it and the ground.

Carla was absolutely horrified seeing not only for the monster Thistle truly was, but that he harmed her friend and her boyfriend. She screamed, "STANLEY! STANFORD!" When Thistle began to crawl inside with an grin of malicious intent, Carla yelled, hoping someone outside could help, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Thistle tightly grabbed Carla by her ankle, sneering, "You're not going anywhere, Flower. Your boyfriend and his brother failed you. Don't you see I'm much more superior compared to them? They're lucky I didn't kill them - it would have been too easy."

Carla had to act fast before Thistle were to do anything worse. Seeing the wooden stool Thistle often sat down on to play, she grabbed it and whacked it over Thistle's head several times until he was knocked out cold, slumping over her. Carla immediately pushed the siren off her and went to Stan and Ford's aid.

Luckily, Ford got up, using the car for support as he pain across his body, putting pressure against his chest to keep the bleeding at bay. When he saw Stan bleeding from his wounds too, Carla was making a makeshift tourniquet, Ford limped over to them and urged the two, "We have to get out of here…. Thistle could wake up and we'll be dead for sure. Stanley can you get up?"

Stanley got up with aid from Carla, glaring at Thistle, "The bastard cut open my arm - I can't drive like this."

"But I can," Carla suggested, still shaken by what she witnessed.

Stanley growled in the direction of the unconscious Thistle Downe, having an idea, "We should push him and his van into the nearby ravine. It'll buy us some to time get the fuck out of here and head for the hospital. Gah!" Stan grit his teeth from the pain, thinking aloud, "Our parents are gonna go berserk."

Ford nodded, "Our parents are the least of our worries right now, Stanley. Let's go with your plan. The best we can do, given we don't have the means to properly get rid of him." Stan nodded back at him.

Ford, Stan and Carla made sure to lock Thistle inside the van, pushing the vehicle until it rolled and tumbled down into the ravine, floating away down the waterway to who knows where. The trio slowly made their way back to the car. Carla being the one to drive while Stan and Ford were in the back, aiming to take them to the hospital and call hers and their parents.

Stan smiled at Carla, telling her, "Boy what would I do without you, Hotpants? You kicked that siren's ass like a pro!"

Carla giggled in modesty, blushing as she said, "Well I couldn't take all the credit. Ford really helped us out and you saved me, Stanley…." She took a deep breath, focusing on the road to say, "I don't wanna think of such a terrible outcome if you two hadn't come after me. Also I'm getting out of these tacky bell-bottoms and getting back into my hotpants!"

"I love you, Carla. Always and forever," Stan spoke with love in his tone.

"I love you too, Stanley. Always and forever," Carla responded back. She knew it was corny, but she loved it as did Stan.

Stan frowned over to Ford, seeing him looking out the window as if anticipating something bad to happen. Thankfully on the rest of the way to the hospital, they had little trouble and Thistle never came after them.

* * *

_Present day at the Woodstick Festival…._

Ford radios over to James through the walkie-talkie he held in his hand, making sure the whole plan goes accordingly, "James are you in position in backstage? Over."

James answered back through his own walkie-talkie quietly, "I am in position. Over." He stood behind the stage where Thistle was about to perform. He just had to wait for the right moment to use the device to counteract Thistle's song with a satellite dish and remote. Siren's are nearly immortal, but turning their own melodies against them was one of few ways to be rid of one.

Adeline called Shauna, letting her and Shannon, Marcus and Quincy know to be in position just in case Thistle was successful in his goal. She did the same for Shifty and Tate as well She then called the rest of the Pines teens and kids to make sure they can handle what's about to happen, telling them to look out for each other. Stan, Carla and Jessie being nearby behind the stage in case they need to intervene. Tara, Lillian and Cormac being near in case the worst were to happen if Thistle gets violent.

Tanya and Sunny having been taken to safety by Soos under Stan and Carla's request, not wanting to put her and the baby at risk.

Junior instructed Dipper and Mabel, along with the rest of his cousins, "Alright, guys, you all have your earbuds in?" He pointed at his own ears, feeling they're still in.

"Yep!" said Mabel, showing them off with a grin.

"Check!" Dipper confirmed.

"Got 'em in and so do the peeps," affirmed Wendy, pointing over to her friends who too were given earbuds earlier before the concert. Junior having requested extra for Wendy and her friends.

"Got it," said Ty and showing his own earbuds.

Isaac gave a thumbs up, confirming he has the earbuds in his ears.

"Yep!" said Aria.

"Have them in," said Anais, feeling hers.

"I-" Arya tried to feel for her earbuds, but she couldn't feel them, the earbuds having fell out of her ears. It made Arya go, "Nope! I lost mine…."

"You what?!" Aria and Anais exclaim in unison.

"We gotta find them!" urged Mabel, being first to get down on the ground to try to find them for her cousin.

Dipper turned to Junior, asking, "Junior, do you have anymore earbuds?"

Everyone else was shocked, frantically looking on the ground as Junior reaching into his pocket to see if he's got any spares, but he couldn't find anymore on him.

"Nope! Don't have anymore and Thistle's about to perform. I'm sure Uncle James and the rest of the adults can use the sound machine thing to stop Thistle. Hopefully that can't go wrong," said Junior, trying to be positive.

Arya turned to her sisters with a frown, seeing there was no time to get another pair, "Well in case the plan goes to crap, when I get hypnotized, try to knock me the hell out. Okay? I don't wanna, like, attack you guys if it comes to that."

"Sure sis," Anais agreed, Aria nodding in hesitation of the option.

Mabel takes out her earbuds, offering to Arya, "Here have mine, Arya!"

Arya denied her cousin's offer, pushing back her hand, "Nah, you need them, Mabes. I'll be okay."

Little did they know, they're about to face some issues that would put the whole plan, and their own lives, in jeopardy. When Thistle began to sing, James pressed the button, but the satellite didn't activate like it was intended too. James pressed the button more than once, but nothing happened as he gazed up to see a wire disconnected from the main mechanism.

"Oh no…." James muttered to himself before he decided to notify Ford with his walkie-talkie, "Uncle Ford we have an issue. One of the wires have been disconnected. Over."

Ford responded back quickly, "Do your best reconnecting the wire, James. It's the only way to end Thistle. Over." Ford pinched his nose in frustration, asking aloud, "Does anyone have a plan to pull off Plan B?"

Marcus raised his hand and said, "I know what I can do, but I'm gonna need a bit time to pull it off."

Ford and Adeline nodded in agreement to Marcus, knowing what he may have in mind.

James nodded, tucking in the walkie-talkie to his side when he began climbing up the scaffolding above the stage to get to the satellite. All the while, Thistle's sings his enchanting melody, along with the calm strums of his guitar were beginning to take hold the minds of the crowd of people, putting them all in a trance, with eyes glowing an eerie purple, including Arya. It has begun.

It seemed Arya was in a daze, still standing but her eyes were glued to Thistle as if waiting for a command.

"What do we do now?" Dipper asked any of the teens listening.

Junior checked his phone, getting a message from Shauna, him reading aloud, "Get everyone away from the crowd now. We're commencing Plan B: crowd control. You all have a few minutes to get away from the crowd as soon as possible."

"Crowd control?" Dipper, Mabel along and her friends questioned silently.

Junior telling them, "You'll see as soon as we grab Arya and get out of here." He turned to Aria and Anais, taking the whole situation as seriously as everyone else, "Aria, Anais, try moving Arya and follow us."

"Shouldn't be too much of a -" Anais said as she and Aria grab Arya by her shoulders, but to their surprise, Arya turned and growled at her sisters, reacting negatively to being stirred. "Problem…." finished Anais as she realized it may be more difficult than she thought.

Meanwhile, Shannon using her advanced binoculars to observe what's happening onstage and the whole crowd from atop the hill next to Shauna, Marcus, Quincy, Adeline and Ford. Shannon zoomed in on Dipper and the others on their situation, seeing Arya had gotten hypnotized herself was alarming, but nonetheless, she took out her cell phone to call Shifty.

"Shifty this is Shannon, you and Tate make sure the kids get out of there. Arya got hypnotized so she's gonna need to be budged." Shannon heard him confirm, turning to her parents with a worried look, knowing that Arya will be difficult to handle without stronger help.

While that was happening, Stan, Carla and Jessie felt the need to step in to distract Thistle, wanting to give James enough time to fix the satellite. Stan and his wife and daughter get up onstage to the singing Thistle, yelling over to him to challenge.

"Hey, ya feathery asshole! Remember me?!"

It was that moment when Thistle completed his song, snidely grinning to Stan, Carla and the woman he doesn't recognize. Thistle greeted, "Well, well, well, man. If it isn't Stanley! And Flower too! Age didn't do you two so kindly. Your voice sounds much worse than over the phone, Stanley."

"Hey they're still awesome!" protested Jessie with her arms folded by her chest.

Thistle raised his eye, "And who might you be, woman?"

"Jessie's mine and Stanley's daughter, Thistle. And NEVER call me Flower again," Carla said, glaring at Thistle.

Thistle clapped his hands together, laughing as if finding it hilariously impossible and disregarding Carla's request, "Oh my goodness! Stanley wasn't full of himself when he mentioned having kids and grandkids with you, Flower. I can see the resemblance now…." He turned his attention to Jessie when he remarks bitterly, "Your daughter may not have gotten your looks, but she has that fiery spirit. Perhaps too much from her old man." He then mentions James, wondering, "There was that other man - he had your face, Stanley. A face I grew to despise with a passion…." He growled before he sneers, "At least he inherited his mother's better vocals to sing."

Carla glanced over at the hypnotized crowd, bringing up the elephant in the room, "There's something I've been meaning to ask, Thistle. Why the hell have you put all these put under your trance?"

Thistle chuckled in a deeper voice than before, telling them, "I had the feeling Stanley and the rest of your family would try to stop me. Stanford still around? He must be to have come up with something to prevent all of you from falling to my entrancing tune." He raised his hand, about to snap his finger to give a command, "I could have this whole crowd tear you all apart limb from limb if I wanted to. I mean, how are you going to "snap them out of it" this time, Stanley? What are you going to-"

Shifty barely managed to restrain the squirming teen from his grasp, Arya showing fangs as she attempts to bite in vain and claws she unsheathed. There wasn't time for Dipper and some of the other teens to question about it as they had to get away from the concert as far as possible. The incredibly likely location being back at the Mystery Shack. However, Arya wasn't going to make it easy.

The ground below the crowds feet erupted as vines shot up and began to ensnare everyone, bidding them all in the thick coils of the plant matter that wasn't constricting them too tightly. It didn't much alarm the hypnotized people, but they noticed they couldn't move at all. It really took Thistle by surprise.

"Not groovy man…." muttered Thistle, turning back to see the smug grins of Stan, Carla and Jessie.

"We had this planned for a while, Thistle, what army now?" Stan said with a laugh.

"There must be at least one puppet that is free." Thistle lets out a tune that echoed across the grounds of the concert. It made the hypnotized crowd stir, but couldn't budge out of the dense vines that encased them. "Give it a minute."

Thistle's call did reach Arya's ears, compelling her to answer. Arya struggled to break free from the rope tied around her while Shifty and Tate carried her. Arya reached for the rope with her mouth, chewing through it to break free and out of Shifty and Tate's grasps, alarming the others. Arya didn't waste time and booked it on all fours.

It made Robbie question, "Does she normally run on all fours like that?"

Aria and Anais didn't answer, chasing after their triplet sister to try to stop her. Of course, Arya proved to be just a bit faster compared to her sisters.

"Oh no!" cried out Mabel.

"Come on, kids, we have to get to the Mystery Shack," Shifty reminded them.

"What about Arya and everyone else?" questioned Dipper in worry.

"There's nothing else we can do but wait and see what happens. Tate and I need to keep you all safe," said Shifty, seeing Dipper growing anxious about the whole situation.

Thistle smiled some when he saw one of his hypnotized victims, Arya, run up onstage, "Hey at least one turned up." Arya being held back by Anais and Aria when they caught up to her.

"Arya?!" exclaimed Carla, Stan, Jessie and James.

"Arya stop!" yelled Anais about to deliver a knockout punch when suddenly, a bottle full of sleep potion hits against the flailing Arya, including her sisters, sending the three in instant slumber.

Tara and Cormac quickly stepped in to get the triplets off the stage and head straight for safety from the fight about to happen really soon. Lillian growing increasing worried as was the rest of the family watching from affair. It was Love God who threw the sleep potion at the girls, having wanted to help in a way that wasn't direct at Thistle; Love God being not the most physically skilled or capable to fight at all.

Love God flew high in the air with a larger batch of sleep potion, "Hey party people! Who's ready to fall asleep tonight?" He gave a thumbs up to the Pines family before he proceeded to rains the sleep potion down on all the hypnotized people in the crowd, knocking them out in an instant. In that moment, the vines uncoil off everyone and descend back into the earth below.

"You bastard!" Stan rolled up his sleeves, him and Carla about to give Thistle a piece of their minds as well as Jessie.

Just as Stan was about to give Thistle a beating, as soon as James got the satellite working again, he decided he wanted to deliver a beating against the siren himself. James leaped down from the scaffolding and landed on top of the puterbed siren, clutching around his as he delivered punches at his face.

"Don't! You! Hurt! My! Kids!" James said with each punch he threw at Thistle, not planning to let go.

"Get 'em, James! Get 'em!" Carla encouraged.

However, Ford and Adeline, as well as Shauna, Shannon, Marcus and Quincy were growing more concerned. They had to be patient that Thistle was going to have to sing again in order for the satellite to work.

Thistle Downe no longer wanted to play around; he's had enough of the Pines family and decided to show no mercy. Thistle showed his true form, changing from a hippie to a large, red-eyed, black-feathered-bird monstrosity that stood twice the size of his human-self. He was also much stronger as he gripped James tightly by the shoulder with a hook-clawed hand, not only piercing the man's skin through his shirt, but snapping his collarbone in the processing that caused James to scream in agony.

"You humans were always so fragile it's funny…." Thistle growled as his voice deepened, tossing James to the side as if he was nothing. James crashing hard against some equipment backstage, rendering him unconscious the moment he hit his head against the grassy ground, creating a bleeding cut against his scalp among other possible injuries. Thistle laughed as he witnesses Stan, Carla and Jessie stunned by what he did, setting off sirens of utter hatred in their minds.

Tara immediately ran towards James get him away from the stage, being careful while dragging him. She said quietly while trying to remain composed, "Please be okay, please be okay…." Thankfully, James was still breathing but in much pain no doubt.

Thistle maliciously grinned, looking in the direction of where he threw James, "How 'bout I bring him back here to-"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" cried out Carla, angry at Thistle more than she ever was.

Jessie charged up at Thistle to deliver a hard kick against his chest, making him step back from the hard force. "Don't fuck with me and my family, bucko!" Jessie cracked her knuckles and neck, ready for a fight and getting into a boxing stance.

"Firecracker, be careful, he ain't holding back," warned Stan, seeing how Thistle was dead serious about harming them.

"Neither will I, Daddy," grinned Jessie, being sure she can take him. She was just as stubborn as her mom and dad face against the foe twice her size to take on.

Thistle lets out screech from his mouth, but it gets redirected back at him from the active satellite by Ford and Adeline's design, making him feel pained that only angered him more. It didn't take long for Thistle to focus on Jessie, wanting nothing more than to make her and her parents suffer. He endured Jessie's hard hits, making her feel confident at first before he found an opening. Thistle used his claws to swipe at Jessie's right arm, not only creating three deep cuts against it, but breaking the arm from the strong force of impact. He wasn't done. Before Jessie could react, Thistle used his claws again, aiming for her face when he swiped against her right cheek, bridge of her eyebrow and nose.

Jessie lets out a scream, feeling the stinging pain from the slashes made against her. The blood blinded her right side, keeping one eye open to glare at Thistle, wishing she had her axe on her right now. She nursed her broken bleeding arm with her free one, backing away from Thistle while Stan and Carla get in front of their daughter to protect her, they had enough of the menacing siren.

Lillian got up on stage and lead Jessie away, whether she wanted to stay or not, she wasn't going to let her wife be in such a messy state.

Stan and Carla had to get Thistle to sing the loudest he'd ever done, but they had an idea of how.

"This ends now, Thistle! Bet ya can't sing higher than me!" Carla challenged wanting no one else to get hurt.

Thistle took the bait, "With pleasure!" He deeply inhaled before he lets his last melodic note. The satellite picked up whole duration of his short song, sending it back at Thistle as a negative harmonic that reduced him to dust. All that was left him was dust that blew in the wind and his guitar. It was finally over.

Stan and Carla thought back to Jessie and James, their children having been injured by Thistle. The older couple had to get over to some distance away from the stage to find James and Jessie getting their injuries treated by Tara, Lillian and Cormac. The triplets just waking from their induced sleep, worried for their dad and aunt. Ford, Adeline, Marcus, Shauna, Shannon and Quincy just getting to them. James lying on his back, conscious and in pain, but otherwise alive. Jessie's broken, torn arm was increased by a cast and her face having sterile dressing for the open wounds.

"It was rougher than expected, but at least what's done is done," commented Ford, looking to his niece and nephew in genuine concern, seeing Thistle was ruthless as he was over forty years ago. Ford still had those scars when Thistle grabbed him with his claws. "Are you two going to be alright to walk? I almost thought the worst."

James takes a deep breath, making the attempt to stood up from where he lies, feeling the ache as he groaned, "Maybe. I feel like a train hit me; that had claws and a bad temper." He got a light hug from not only Tara, but from all four of his kids too, relieved he's okay for the most part. "I'm going to be okay."

Jessie showed a grin, despite being in pain, "Yeah, that guy only messed up my arm and part of my face, but it's better than ending up dead. I'll get the scars to show for it - to show I survived." It was the same grin she wore when she was young and make it seem the pain didn't bother her, but it didn't always convince her parents and aunt and uncle. Lillian giving Jessie a loving embrace in relief she lived.

Stan and Carla knelt down to give their twin children hugs, having been scared they were going to lose them. Even when Jessie and James are grown adults, Stan and Carla will never stop worrying about them and their wellbeing. What Thistle did to them had Stan and Carla scared on the inside, fearing they would have lost James and Jessie if Thistle had been more in the killing mood.

"You knuckleheads always tend to scare us, huh?" Stan said to his twins, laughing a little, but he knows they've been through hell that shook him and Carla something fierce in the past. Carla was almost on the verge of tears seeing her kids in such a state, it made James and Jessie frown to see her upset.

Ford was assured by his daughters and wife it wasn't his fault, knowing the look he shows whenever he felt guilty.

Love God returned from putting everyone to sleep, being tired from flying the whole time doing so, he takes some breathes and composed himself, "Boy that was a lot of people, let me tell ya! I see that you took care of Thistle Downe, he was always bad news." He sees the Pines family and their injured relatives, finding he owes them for defeating Thistle, he offers, "Well I see you guys got majorly wrecked by that guy. I fix you guys up like good as new if you want! Least I can do."

"That would be much appreciated, Love God," permitted Adeline, finding it surprising to her to see the cherub being helpful for once instead of an annoyance like over thirty-years ago.

"And thank you for what you did to help us with those hypnotized people and for my great-niece, Love God," Ford said in gratefulness. The rest of the family sharing their words to thank Love God.

"Ah don't mention it. Thistle was always a jerk, even for a siren." Love God rubbed his hands together, making them glow a pink hue as he goes up to James and Jessie to heal them with his angelic power, "Thankfully all angelic beings like myself know how to heal people." Love God placed each hand on Jessie and James respectively, mending their internal and external injuries they sustained. James' body was soothed from the pain, his collar bone fully healed, and the claw marks mended shut. Jessie's broken arm was fully healed, as well as the cuts she sustained, although they were deeper wounds that became visible scars. Otherwise, Jessie and James felt much better than they were before. Once Love God was done, he smiled in success, "There! Good as new!"

"Awesome!" Cormac, Aria, Arya and Anais said in unison, seeing their dad looking much better than he was.

Jessie and James immediately took off their bandages, seeing that Love God's power worked, standing up from the ground with no problem. Stan and Carla were the first to embrace their twin kids.

"Pop, Mom, a bit too tight," said James with a smile.

Ford and Adeline smiled, seeing things are beginning to ease. However, this was short-lived when they hear the audible squeaks of a hungry giant fruit bat descending upon hippie and organic food and fruits nearby, the crowd in for a fright as soon as they all woke up.

Ford and the rest of the Pines family let out a sigh, seeing that they have one more thing to do before heading home.

Ford saying, "Alright, everyone, let's get rid of another winged beast before we head home. We can call the others for backup too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alrighty! Another chapter done by Vulpixen and input from SailorMew4! This chapter did take inspiration from SailorMew4's fic, Summer Nights as well as the scar Stan showed off in Roadside Attraction. Was this a dramatic chapter or what? Doesn't stop there as we head into the next thrilling chapter. Join us next time when Pacifica and her parents reluctantly seek help from the Pines family; specifically one of them: Dipper Pines to be rid of a vengeful ghost. Meanwhile, Mabel and friends take part in best party of the year in Northwest Manor. See what secrets they'll discover in Chapter 57: Northwest Manor Mystery AU!


	57. Northwest Manor Mystery AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Dipper reluctantly lends his expertise to help the Northwest family banish the spectre that threatens to ruin the party, while Mabel and friends partake in said party. Dipper and Pacifica will find something even more about the Northwest family they never knew before. Will they succeed before the ghost gets to them?

_Night at Northwest Manor…._

It was stormy that night at Northwest Manor where the Northwest family had their staff prep the dining hall for dinner. Preston and Priscilla dressed in their formal attire for the evening, wanting to look more refined, even if it was just for dinner. However, they had to have their home planned and ready for the wealthiest guests to arrive tomorrow night for the annual Northwest family's high-society-shindig-ball-soiree. And no one of lower class permitted.

Priscilla was reading through the guest-list of all the wealthy people invited, except for Preston's own extended family they'd rather not have over, remarking in delight, "Preston, I must say, the guest list for this year's party has so much diversity!"

Preston positively agreed with his wife, snapping his finger to signal the servants to do their jobs, taking up a newspaper, "Yes, a nice mix of millionaires and billionaires." When the servant placed an oyster fork at the wrong angle to Preston's specifics, he swatted at the young man to correct him sternly, "Put the oyster fork at an angle! We're not animals, man."

Priscilla took the moment to look for Pacifica, having noticed she hadn't arrived for dinner yet, "Now where the devil is—?" She turned to the doorway to find Pacifica and her dog Patricia arriving, but it peeved the woman that her daughter was wearing a lake foam green dress and not the seafoam green she told her. Pacifica performed a curtsey with Patricia a bow when Priscillia reprimands her daughter when she walked up to her, "Pacifica! What did I tell you about that dress? The theme is sea foam green, not lake foam green! Go change!"

Pacifica lowered her head as Patricia did the same. Pacifica trying to reason with her strict mother, "But Mom I- I kinda like it."

Preston took his wife's side and said, "Mind your mother, Pacifica."

Pacifica tried to argue, "But-" The moment Preston rang the small bell in his hand, she reluctantly complied as if a conditioned dog, "Yes, father."

Before Pacifica could change into the seafoam green dress in her bedroom, the ground shook below her and everyone's feet while the table, plates and utensils clatter. The Northwest family and their staff stare and gasp to see the table's contents levitate in the air on their own, Patricia barking from the disturbance.

"Oh no! It's... happening," said Preston in knowing of what's going on.

The plates, utensils and even furniture in the air threw themselves at the servants, making them scream and run in fright as if their lives depended on it.

Preston finding himself scared when he attempted to command them, "You are my possessions!" He swatted a plate away that flew at him, "Obey me!"

Preston's possessions did not obey him, throwing themselves at him and his family more that it made them and Patricia coware underneath the dining table while the serving staff ran off to hide. There were definitely supernatural forces at play.

Priscilla worried about the party tomorrow night as she laments, "This is a disaster! The party's in just 24 hours!"

Preston wondering, "Surely there's someone who can handle this sort of nonsense!" As if to answer his plea, the newspaper rolled up to him and showed the article where the Pines family lead a giant fruit bat away from the Woodstick Festival with a cart full of fruit. They were the last people Preston wanted to contact, but there were no other options, he had to seek their help to be rid of whatever threatened to ruin the party, "And I think I know just the people…."

* * *

_The next day at the Grayson-Pines household…._

It was still raining outside from last night, but Dipper, Kevin, Taro and David didn't mind as they were in the living room with Aria, Anais and Arya and Cormac, sitting on the couch with food around them, anticipating to watch a show they love: Ghost Harassers.

The triplets playing their hand-held games while Cormac was on his laptop, talking to his girlfriend and browsing his favorite sites. Stan, Carla, Ford and Adeline needed to be elsewhere to get supplies until tomorrow, Dipper and Mabel having to stay over at one of their relatives until they return. The twins didn't mind in the slightest. Dipper found James and his family's home to be wonderful and full of comfort from all the animal skins. Compy being curled up next to Cormac, snacking on the plate of meat in front of him.

The announcer on the television announcing, "You asked for it, you got it! An entire 48-hour marathon of Ghost Harassers on the "Used to Be About History Channel!""

Cormac sighs, commenting, "I missed it when it actually used to be about history. Same with the animal and science channel. Thankfully, I got the internet."

"Amen to that," said Evangeline on the laptop.

"Same," the triplets agreed in unison.

Dipper shrugged, patting his stomach in content, "Be strong, bladder. We're not gonna move til sunset."

"We're going to the bathroom regardless," said Kevin with David nodding in agreement.

"Dipper your human bladder needs release every few hours or so. Please use the bathroom," advised Taro.

To Dipper and his friend's dismay, their show was interrupted by the local breaking news update. Toby Determined on the tv announcing, "We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news!"

Dipper showing an annoyed expression, "Aww, what?"

"Hate it when they do that," said David.

Mabel came running toward the couch by her brother in excitement, "It's starting!"

Candy coming in to watch as well, sitting right next to David and holding his arm, "Turn it up!"

Grenda leaped onto the couch right in front of Dipper, Kevin and David, "Make room for Grenda!"

"Oh really?" Aria questioned, taking her eyes off the game and to the tv. Her sisters doing the same, figuring what it's about.

Even James and Tara came in from the kitchen to watch what was going on.

On tv, Toby Determined stood in front of the Northwest Manor gates, looking tattered and dirty from being outside for days prior to the event he announces near the other townsfolk, "Well tonight's the night, but I've been out here for days! The Northwest family's annual high-society-shindig-ball-soiree is here! And even though common folk aren't let in, that doesn't stop us from camping out for a peek at the fanciness!" The locals having camped outside the gates to witness the ongoings at a distance.

Mabel, Candy, the triplets and Grenda were in awe, "Oooooooooh!"

Cormac and his parents could care less about the party taking place, showing disinterest, wondering why the triplets would be interested.

"Why does it peaked your interests, sisters?" asked Cormac with a raised brow.

"We're getting caught up in the excitement of it, really," admitted Anais.

It left Dipper wondering, "Okay, can someone please explain why people care about this?"

Grenda partially telling, being wistful of the event, "It's pretty much the best party of all time. Rich food, richer boys!"

Mabel adding, "They say each gift basket has a live quail inside!"

Aria and her sisters licked their lips at the mention of quail, "Interesting!"

"Live quail?" questioned Kevin, finding that detail weird.

"A strange custom. Those poor quails," agreed Taro. As if humans couldn't get any weirder to their understanding.

Tara sharing her thoughts, "I wonder that me-self, Dipper. Just the rich not knowing what to do with their own money but rubbing it in the faces of the lower class, making them wish they had as much wealth to flaunt over. It's really not all that special, I say."

"I agree with you, honey. Couldn't have put it better myself," said James to his wife.

Candy pawed at the tv, "Give me your life, Pacifica."

Dipper scoffed, proceeding to remind them, "Guys, in case you've already forgotten, Pacifica Northwest is the worst." David and Kevin nodded in agreement with their friend. They all hear a knock on the door, Dipper getting up, "I'll get it." He walked to the door and said before he answered, "And that's not just jealousy talking. I'd say that to her face." He opened the door and speak of the devil, Pacifica herself was standing right outside the door with Patricia by her side, wearing a coat, purple bandana, and sunglasses to conceal her appearance so no one she knows could recognize her, being discreet as possible.

Pacifica admitting, "I need your help."

Dipper savagely gave it to her straight, "You're the worst." He slammed the door in her and her dog's face. Patricia barking in protest, finding that to be very rude. Pacifica having to hush her dog.

"Don't you think that was a bit rude, Dipper?" said Cormac.

Mabel, Candy and Grenda gasped while Kevin and David grinned and laughed in approval.

"Damn, Dipper," Arya chuckled.

"You have my newfound respect in you, dude," David remarked, giving Dipper a high-five.

"See?" Dipper said, not finding it to be a problem.

James sighed, opening the door to say to Pacifica, "I'm sorry for Dipper, Pacifica, what did you need help with, if I may ask."

Pacifica huffed, "At least one of your family members is more civil." She looked directly at Dipper passed James, "Look. You think it's easy for me to come here? I don't want to be seen in this hovel. But there's something haunting Northwest Manor." She took off her sunglasses, "If neither of you don't help me, the party could be ruined!"

James and Tara exchanged looks of concern.

Dipper questioning Pacifica with an unimpressed expression, needing to know more, "And why should I trust you? All you've ever done is try to humiliate me and Mabel, along with the rest of my family."

Pacifica practically begged, needing their help whether she liked it or not, "Just name your price, okay? I'll give you anything!" Patricia whimpering for added effect. Pacifica petting her dog for comfort.

Mabel stepped, seeing an opportunity, "Hi, Pacifica! Excuse us!" She dragged her brother away to speak with him and her family out of Pacifica's earshot, "Dipper! Don't you see what this means? If you help Pacifica, you could get us invites to the greatest party of all time!"

Dipper wasn't fully onboard with the idea and neither were James and Tara.

"What? Mabel, this is Pacifica we're talking about!" expressed Dipper.

"Plus, I don't think I can stand a minute in Preston's presence," said James, not eager about going.

Mabel frowned, trying to convince her brother, "But it's Candy and Grenda's dream!"

Candy and Grenda were starry-eyed about the party, miming rainbows as they wistfully say, "Dreeeaaaaaaam." David and Kevin waving in front of them to see if they're okay.

James reluctantly had to agree, believing he needs to be there in case Dipper and Mabel get endangered, "I suppose I can come along, but only to keep you all safe if Preston is withholding information. And invite family if any of them want to come."

"I'll be coming," Tara said, smiling at James that made him smile back at her, "as your date."

"We wanna come too!" the triplets said, really wanting to go for the food and quails.

"I want some quails!" cheered Aria.

"And it's really for the rich people food," said Arya in all honesty.

"I'll pass. Plus, I got a thing to do with my friends. Also, Tanya told me she'll be hanging out with Soos, Tony and Boston this evening so you don't need to call her to ask," said Cormac, having an excuse not to go, but he didn't want to to begin with. Planning to see Blitzaur, Lemon-Punch, Mimzy, and Chilly to perform death-metal for themselves. Plus, there was another reason why he didn't want to come.

"No problem, Cormac, I figure you and Tanya wouldn't want to come," said Tara, knowing exactly why he didn't want to come and understands.

Dipper lets out an exasperated sigh, giving in, he confirms the decision to Pacifica, "Ugh. Fine! I'll bust your ghost. But, in exchange, I'll need several tickets to the party. Some of my family want to come too."

Pacifica lets out a groan, reaching into her purse for about a dozen gold invitations, "Hrrn! You're just lucky I'm desperate."

Mabel, Candy, and Grenda began chanting in success, "Wooo! Des-perate! Des-perate! Des-perate!"

Mabel saying to Grenda, "Grenda, get the glue gun. We're making dresses!"

"I need to get home for my best suit, then," said Kevin, getting eager about the party.

Candy hugged David, telling him, "You're coming as my date!" David didn't object to the notion in the slightest.

James took out his cell phone, "I'll make the calls to your aunts and uncles."

"We'll call our cousins and see if they want to come too," said Arya, her and her sisters taking out their cell phones to call Junior, Ty, Isaac and Tanya. She needed to look through her wardrobe for a good tuxedo to wear for the occasion, not wanting to wear a dress.

Cormac looked to Dipper, think he'll need it, "Hey, Dipper, I still have my old tux from when I was your age. I let you have it for the party."

It took Dipper by surprise from his cousin's offering. Dipper didn't think about dressing fancy for the party and didn't intend to, but he'll do it for the occasion, "Oh really?"

"Yeah I'll show you my room and you can change in there." Cormac closed his laptop, getting up to lead Dipper upstairs where his bedroom was located.

Soon enough in Cormac's room, Dipper couldn't help to notice how his cousin's room was themed to feel like he's in the woods. The walls painted in greens, blues, browns and whites to look like trees and the ground during winter time. Dipper also noticed one side of the room having multiple deer and elk antlers lined up to hold Cormac's clothes and a few hats along with other bones accurately put together to form the once living animals. It was impressive yet unsettling to Dipper.

"Hey, Cory, do you guys hunt?" wondered Dipper to his cousin.

Cormac said in honesty with a straight face when he got out the reddish tuxedo, "Um, yeah. We like eating off the land and use the skins. I like collecting their bones." It made Dipper cringed by the way Cormac phrased his answer. Seeing that it made Dipper uncomfortable, he apologized, "I'm sorry that came off creepier than intended. I mean since I'm studying animal anatomy, I need to learn which parts of the animal to identify and assess. The bones help and I get to make different things with them." He handed the old small tux to Dipper, "Here. It may be a bit big for you, but let's see."

"That… makes a lot of sense when you put it that way." Dipper takes the tuxedo into the walk-in closet and changed into it. He found the tuxedo to too loose on him and made him itch from the fabric. He had to decline wearing the outfit, "Nope! It's too big and itchy. I'll be fine what I'm wearing, but thanks for offering." Dipper changed back into his normal clothes and handed back the tuxedo.

"Worth a try." Cormac said with a smile, taking back the tuxedo and storing it away. "Wonder if anyone else will go."

* * *

_At the Prescott-Pines household…._

On the phone, Junior tells Anais when she asked him. Junior being at home with Ty, Isaac, Carrie and Wendy watching tv together on the couch with Flannel in between Junior and Ty, "I don't know. I'll ask Wendy next to me if she wants to come."

"Come to what?" asked Wendy, eating cheesy nachos while lying on Junior's shoulder.

"That Northwest grand party thing going on tonight," said Junior. He wasn't up for attending in reality. Since James will be there with Dipper and everyone else, they'll be fine.

Wendy laughed, finding the whole notion of the party dumb when she says to him and Anais, "Going to a place filled with rich snobs, a requirement to wear an expensive dress, and a bunch of manners the Queen of England would get sick of? Fuck that. This, right here, is so much better."

It made Junior smile to hear that from Wendy, agreeing, "You took the similar words right out of my mouth, Wendy." He directed his own reply to Anais, "I'll pass up on it." He wanted to tell Wendy he loved her for saying what she said, but he felt it was too early to say it just yet.

"Me too. And Carrie don't wanna go either," Ty said to Aria over his own cell phone. Carrie nodding in approval.

Isaac adding, "I ain't into them fancy schmancy parties. Party must cost more than whatever home I could afford; including education."

"Nope!" replied Jessie to James on her cell phone as she headed downstairs, saying in addition, "Since that whole prude party is going on, I'm holding a party here for friends and family to come by and have our own fun. Alright, you all be careful." Jessie ended the call, wrapping an arm around Lillian next to her, "So what do you think about a party here? Thought about it as doing some unwinding after what happened at the concert."

"As doctor's orders, Jessie," added Lillian with a hinted smile.

"I know, Lil, I know," Jessie hugged Lillian, having gotten a whole lecture not long after the concert. She really had Lillian scared out of her wits, something Jessie always felt guilty about. Jessie knew Lillian couldn't lose another spouse; Jessie herself wouldn't want that either. It was already enough that Jessie works in a dangerous profession where severe accidents and death happens.

"Sounds awesome, Mrs. Pines! And those are some wicked scars on your face," said Wendy, being excited about the party. She found Jessie to be one of few women in her life to look up to. Having seen

"Ah thanks, Wendy! I think they look pretty awesome to show off. I'll make up stories to how I got them to strangers if they ask," Jessie winked, wanting nothing more than to brush off from the whole scary experience. Thistle scared her more than she let on.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Valdez-Pines home…._

Shannon was in her workshop making handcrafted jewelry, one of them she's currently working on being a necklace. She was about to put on the finishing stone when she gets the call from her cell phone right beside her.

"Hey, Tara, talk to me, girl," Shannon greeted cheerfully over the phone while working on the necklace.

"I know you know of the Northwest party going on tonight and-"

"You're asking if I wanted to come in case something bad happens? Sign me up! I'm going to fix up a dress so glam, it'll make Priscilla and those other rich people look plain. I should add I'll be bringing Quincy because he wanted to what a rich person's party is like. I can tailor up a suit for him he'll be mistaken for a penguin," chuckled Shannon in thought. Shannon was given the opportunity to inflict her sheer spite upon Priscilla, and she took it. When Priscilla made her feel bad about her self-image all those twenty-two years ago, she'd been doing everything in her power since to make the rich snob eat her words. She shared the same gift as Mabel for tailoring something exquisite for any occasion.

"Bless his wee heart," responded Tara on the phone.

"Me and Quincy will be at your place in an hour. See you then!" As soon as Shannon ended the call, she bolted out of her workshop and into her bedroom to get the fabric, sewing machine, fabric-cutting scissors and as many stones as she can get to use for her dress and Quincy's tuxedo. She had confidence she can make a dress and tuxedo in an hour. Or at least manage with what she can do with her already existing dress and Quincy's tuxedo.

* * *

_An hour later at the Grayson-Pines home…._

"Alright, everyone, I believe we're all ready for tonight," James said, coming into the living room wearing a sleek black suit with maroon colored bow tie and matching black shoes. His hair in a downward ponytail.

Tara walking next to him with her long red hair held in a braided bun wearing the same dress and matching heels she wore for the party at the Mystery Shack weeks prior, feeling more confident in the outfit than before. The beautiful green, blue, and teal dress that needed to be tied around the neck. The dress' pattern was a jungle leaf pattern before it ended on tropical flowers at the bottom.

Anais coming into the living room with her sisters, wearing a pinkish sleeveless red dress that reached to her ankles, wearing pink flats, red studded earrings, and her auburn hair unbraided and free.

Aria wearing a light blue frilly dress with matching bubble shaped earrings, black heels, and her long auburn hair in a loose bun.

Arya, on the other hand, chose not to wear a dress, but a dark green suit with yellow and pink camellia flowers patterning the outfit with black dress shoes.

Mabel came bouncing in the living room wearing her custom made gown, it being heart-themed with a matching pink heart headpiece and earrings.

Grenda following in tow wearing her homemade gold dress with aqua pearl earrings, a matching scrunchie and necklace, a single shoulder strap with a blue corsage, and blue strap shoes. Her hair being styled for the occasion.

Candy was dressed as well in her homemade green dress with large gold earrings, and her hair was worn up in a ponytail, making a curvy shape. In addition, wearing a purple corsage to match David's dark purple tuxedo when he walked next to her.

David was in awe of how Candy appeared, "Why Candy… you look so pretty! Everyone looks great!"

"Oh I know I do, David. You look very handsome yourself," Candy complimented back, fixing up his bow tie while blushing red on her cheeks.

"You lovebirds," Grenda remarked with a smile.

Kevin came in wearing a black and red plaid suit with black dress shoes and his hair a clean pompadour style. The suit had some wear and tear, but it was all he had to work with.

Of course, Shannon came into view that blew everyone away it seemed, her wearing a lavishing emerald green, sleeveless, off-the-shoulders gown adorn with silver sequins to make spiral shapes that patterned the fabric. She also wore light green heels, black gold chain necklace with garnets. Her long brown hair braided, and makeup to complete the look.

"Woah…." Dipper,

"Amazing…." Mabel said while beholding her aunt's dress and appearance.

Quincy showing up wearing a black tuxedo with a white dress undershirt. His black jacket and pants laced with white rhinestones, appearing like a penguin almost.

"Quincy you look utterly adorable!" Mabel went up to hug him.

"Aw thanks! Auntie Shannon made it just like she did for her dress!"

Tara gets out the camera, "I'd like to get pictures of all of you before Pacifica arrives back here. Stan, Ford, Carla and Addi would love to see all of you having look so fantastic!" One by one, then in a group shot, everyone's pictures were taken before they all headed to Northwest Manor.

* * *

_Later that night at Northwest Manor…._

It was dark and raining when Dipper, Mabel, along with those with them arrived while within the limo they ride with Pacifica and Patricia inside. They passed by the townsfolk outside in the rain, waiting a moment before the butler inside the manner pulled the lever that opened the front gates to the manor. Pacifica and everyone else got out of the limo and head for the front doors where two of the serving staff inside let them in.

Pacifica unenthusiastically introducing her home to some of the Pines family and their friends, "Welcome to Northwest Manor, dorks. Try not to touch anything."

The girls, including Quincy, the triplets, David and Kevin say exclamations in awe of the interior of the manor. They saw a large skeleton of a prehistoric animal above the ceiling, a large fountain of apple cider being poured into by the staff, and a staff member putting the finishing touches of an ice sculpture of Pacifica as a mermaid talking on a shell-phone.

James took several deep breaths, Tara patting his shoulder to help him retain his sense of calm, but for how long was uncertain the longer they stay in the same space as Preston and Priscilla Northwest. James fully planned on keeping his distance away from Preston, unless he were to do something or say anything less than pleasant. Memories came flashing back in his mind, having been inside the manor once and only once before.

Mabel remarking in all she sees before her in childlike wonder, "Everything's so fancy! Fancy floors, fancy plants-" She gasped, going up to a butler, "fancy man!" She rubs his face, to which he didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

"Mm, yes. Very good miss."

"Everything looks so pretty!" added Quincy, taking a good look around the place.

Candy held up one of the gift baskets to confirm the rumor, "The rumors were true!" A live quail flew out of the gift basket, followed by three chicks. Arya, Aria and Anais eying the quails in their hands with hunger and eagerness. Mabel, Candy, Grenda, along with Kevin, David, Quincy and the triplets run off to have their fun, passing by Preston and Priscilla.

Preston and Priscilla pretended to look pleased to see Dipper, James and Tara. Preston putting on a smile to greet his guests, "Ah, if it isn't the men and woman of the hour! Hopefully you can help us with our little... situation, before the guests arrive in an hour." Preston showed a small glare at James for a moment.

"I'll do my best," said Dipper.

"We'll do what we can, Preston," said James, glaring back at Preston while trying as hard as he could to remain civil. Preston had the face he wanted to punch.

Tara acting as his rock to keep him grounded from doing something he may regret later. Tara didn't want her husband to end up in prison. Tara hated Preston as much as James, if not more, but she had to keep her emotions under control. She had to for her own sake as well.

Being excited as he was, Dipper wanted to hunt the ghost on his own, figuring it wouldn't be that bad, he tells James, "Uncle James, if it's okay with you, can I take on this ghost?" His uncle wore an expression of doubt that Dipper tries to convince, "Please? I don't think it'll be that bad. I got Grunkle Ford's journal to help out, along with the EMF detector and anointed water."

James has to put faith in Dipper that he's capable enough. Besides, he wanted to keep a close eye on Preston for anything suspicious. James nodded to Dipper, "Alright, Dipper. If you need  **any**  help at all, don't hesitate to come to me, Tara and Shannon."

"No problem, Uncle James!" Dipper smiled, hugging both James and Tara, feeling good his uncle was putting trust in him.

"Shannon, you're looking… well as usual," addressed Priscilla, her eye twitching to see how impressive Shannon appeared, making her feel envious. Priscilla would give anything to appear to be in her twenties again and not having to resort to plastic surgery.

"Ah Priscilla, you're looking alright yourself," Shannon responded, tensions already rising between the women and men from both families. "I'll just be over there looking just ravishing and not here in your general direction," Shannon said in tone to mock "proper" speech, heading over to get a glass of cider she may or may not "accidentally" spill on Priscilla later.

"Splendid!" Preston directed his attention to Pacifica to request of her, "Pacifica, take our guest to the "problem room," and, uh... he's not wearing that, is he?" Preston pointed to Dipper, seeing he wasn't in formal attire as per dress code of the party. Dipper cleaning his teeth with his finger and with his shirt partially in his pants. Preston questioning it to James, "I suppose you couldn't get him a simple tuxedo or suit for this formal occasion?"

James pinched the bridge of his nose before he reasoned, "We couldn't get him one in time for the party. Plus, he couldn't wear the ones his cousins have."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… oh for shame; it's part of the dress code here. I can spare him a tuxedo I have on hand," said Preston.

Pacifica nodded to her father, "I'm on it." She leads Dipper to the dressing room upstairs, leaving James and Preston to glare in deep seeded hatred at each other before turning and walking away from each other, their respective wives walking with them.

Dipper stepped out of the dressing room wearing the black tuxedo with the white under dress shirt and an untied bow tie, feeling it to be uncomfortably around the the neck with the collar. He wondered if the tux his size belonged to Preston when he was young, or was it meant for someone else, he wondered.

Dipper expressed his discomfort, pulling at the collar wide enough to even breathe, questioning Pacifica, "Ugh, it's like this collar is strangling me. I should have went with my cousin's tux instead; at least it had more neck room. Who do you guys think you're impressing with this stuff?"

Pacifica took the liberty of fixing up Dipper's bow tie as she puts it in her frank manner of speaking, "Um, everyone. You wouldn't understand. High standards are what make the Northwest family great." She pointed up to the nearby large paintings of her ancestors having been successful in the past.

Dipper brought up the evidence him and Mabel dug up to prove otherwise, "Funny, I thought it was lying about founding the town." He fiddled with one of the picture frame tassels before Pacifica caught him in the act.

"Don't touch that!"

Back downstairs in the main ballroom, being curious about the large book containing the whole guest list, Grenda picked up the book and called over to her friends to take a gander with her, "Oh wow, guys, it's the guest list!" Grenda opened the book as Mabel, Candy, Kevin, David, Quincy and the triplets approached to look with her. The first boy Grenda saw was the image of an attractive thirteen-year old boy named Marius von Fundshauser from Austria, getting her to point out, "Whoa, check out this hottie!"

Candy reading the name aloud, "Marius von Fundshauser! He's a baron from Austria!" She assures David next to her, "I'm only pointing it out, David. Hehe…." She didn't want to admit compared to David and Marius, the boy of noble heritage had the upper hand in attractiveness.

David nodded to Candy, assuring her, "I know, I know…." He muttered to himself, "He is attractive though…." It made David insecure he wasn't attractive enough in Candy's eyes, making him fear she'll leave him for Marius based on looks alone. No. He had to push that negative thought out of his mind. Too late, it's gonna bug him for the night as he combed back his black hair.

Taro on David's back remarked, being disguised as a backpack, "I thought the Austrian nobility was null in void about a century ago."

Quincy tilted his head, commenting his say on Marius, "He's got nice hair."

Mabel remarked positively, seeming to have found her new crush, "Forget the quail, I'm putting him in my guest basket!"

Grenda quickly calmed Mabel down, "Hold up, Mabel. I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but I think this boy is out of our league."

Arya tells Grenda and Mabel, seeing one's wealth status shouldn't matter, "League, Schmeague, girls. Sure the dude may be rich, but it shouldn't matter in a relationship. Nice to know, but otherwise, not important as being compatible and loving each other regardless. What our mom and dad told us."

Mabel and Grenda looked at each other then at Arya with Grenda saying, "Wow... now that is some insightful wisdom there."

Mabel adding, "There are tons of cute boys coming, anyways. Let's swear a sisters' truce not to waste time on Marius." She along with Grenda placed their hands together with the exception of Candy.

"Deal!"

"Deal!"

Candy, Mabel and Grenda laugh nervously between themselves, shifting their eyes, Candy not sure her friends will go through with the truce.

Kevin takes a moment to look at the page the girls were looking at, seeing an image of a girl his age named Genevieve Vivette Trésor. In the picture of her, Genevieve had her short chestnut brown hair in a pixie cut, wearing a peacock silk dress, with a silver necklace around her neck and lapis multifaceted earrings. He reads her short biography mentioning her family owns several prestigious restaurants across France, specializing in the culinary arts.

Kevin remarking with a delighted smile, "She seems real nice. Hopefully she ain't a snob." He looked up to see David sulking with Taro right beside him, asking, "Hey what's up, David?"

Taro responded instead for him, "David is under the impression that Candy may leave him for a more attractive, wealthy male."

"It's really just my jealousy I'm feeling that has me irritated. Why am I thinking like this? I should trust Candy like all the other times," David said, going over to the fondue fountain to eat some chocolate.

"You must really like Candy, huh?" Kevin said, getting the feeling about his friend, having seen it before.

David nodded, chewing on a chocolate truffle, "I do, Kevin…. I really do. Candy's intelligent, bubbly, and so adorable and more qualities I like about her."

Kevin stopped David from stuffing another chocolate in his mouth, telling him, "David, I'm sure Candy likes you for all the better qualities and flaws you got too. Just gotta simmer down before misunderstandings happen."

It was Aria and her sisters and Quincy's turn to look at the guest list, flipping past the names Arthur Jones and Liam Maguire along with their respective families pictures too.

Back upstairs, Dipper and Pacifica enter inside room where much of the paranormal activity had been happening, Pacifica carrying an oil lantern to see. The room's walls were adorn with heads of the animals Preston and his family have hunted, along with paintings, dark wooden furniture and other wild game trophies. The glow from the burning fireplace was the only source of light that gave off a dark reddish hue throughout the room. Dipper figuring it would be the kind of place that's haunted. Patricia not taking a step inside the room at all, giving off a low growl as she sensed the ghost was inside.

Pacifica telling Dipper, "This is the main room where it's been happening." She looked to Patricia and commanded in a more gentler voice, "I'll be alright, Patricia, go to my room until all of this is over. I'll be fine." Her dog did as she commanded, trotting her way back to the bedroom.

Dipper took out Journal 3 and began his work, feeling confident it was nothing too serious to worry over, "Yep, this looks like the kind of room that would be haunted, all right. Animals like your dog can sense the supernatural. I wouldn't worry about it, though." He showed the journal page on ghosts to Pacifica, "Ghosts fall on a ten-category scale. Floating plates sound like a Category 1, from what my great-uncle wrote and my great-aunt illustrated."

Pacifica scoffed, teasing him about the journal, "So what? Are you gonna bore him back into the afterlife by reading from this book?"

Dipper brushed off the comment, taking out a small round bottle of anointed water from his backpack that also held an EMF detector, "Just gotta splash this sucker with some anointed water, and he should be out of your probably-fake blonde hair."

Pacifica took immediate offense about his comment on her hair, retorting defensively, "What was that about my hair?"

The EMF detector beeps in Dipper's backpack, prompting the boy to take it out and use it to find any traces of the ghost, "Shh! I'm picking something up." Dipper moved further inside the room until he walked up to the fireplace where a painting of a lumberjack could be seen. The detector lost signal, Dipper needing to jostle it up to make it work, "C'mon, stupid thing. There we go." The moment the device picked up the signal again, the lumberjack in the painting was gone, causing him to be unsettled as he turned to Pacifica, "Uh, Pacifica?"

What Pacifica witnesses disturbed her, making her scream at the sight of what appeared to be blood pouring out from every mounted head's orifices on their faces. Pacifica backed away towards Dipper by the fireplace, the two kids shouted when the burning pit's flames rose higher. Every mounted animal head on the wall began to chant repeatedly the phrase, "ANCIENT SINS." What that was going on, the furniture, books, and antiques in the room began to float around in a spiraling motion. The antler chandelier crackling dangerously.

Pacifica raising her voice to inquire to Dipper, needing to know, "Dipper, what is this?!"

Dipper was disturbed as well, responding with a quiver in his voice, "It's a Category 10." The bottle of anointed water breaks, causing Dipper and Pacifica to scream.

The mounted animals still bled from their faces, reciting an ominous verse, "ANCIENT BLOOD AND BLACKENED SKIES. THE FOREST DARK SHALL ONCE MORE RISE!"

Pacifica shook Dipper by his collar, panicking over what's happening, "What do we do, what do we do?!"

Dipper tried to assure her, but failing to keep his composure, "Don't worry. It can't get worse than this!"

It can get worse when the fire's intense flames rose from the fireplace, scaring the children. Dipper and Pacifica hide under the nearby table while a giant black skeleton emerged from the fire. A body forms around the skeleton of an enormous lumberjack with a beard made of blue fire and an ax in his head. It was none other than the late Archibald Corduroy, seeking his vengeance at last after over a hundred-fifty years have passed.

Archibald sniffed the air, sensing Pacifica's presence when he says, having the strong urge to spill Northwest blood, "I smell... A NORTHWEST!" An axe materialized in his hand, dragging it along the wooden floor, creating marks when he beckons darkly, "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Pacifica urged Dipper, wanting to live, "Hurry! Read through your great-uncle's dumb book already!"

Dipper shushed her, responding in whisper, "I'm looking! And it's not dumb, okay? This book is gonna save our lives! Alright, here we go. Advice:" He held up the portable black light over the page that read, ""PRAY FOR MERCY!" much to Dipper's dismay his great-uncle would write that, "Aww, seriously, Grunkle Ford?!"

The table floats out from over them, revealing them to the ghost. Dipper and Pacifica screamed when they were spotted by powerful spirit.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE COME HERE!" Archibald raised his axe and sliced at them, but Dipper and Pacifica managed to dodge the axe and run for their lives.

Pacifica leading Dipper, "This way! Hurry!"

Dipper and Pacifica run down the hall as the ghost pursued them. Dipper wanted to run to get help, but he couldn't lead the ghost downstairs.

Speaking of downstairs back in the main ballroom, Preston greeted the newly arrived important and wealthy guests for the evening as he opened the doors for them. Little did anyone know, Agent Powers and Trigger wore disguises to infiltrate the party to find more evidence of weird activity.

"Welcome, dukes and duchesses, sultans, and sportsmen."

The basketball player of the Oregon Dunk Slammers greeted back while spinning a basketball on his finger, "Yo, what up, Presto?"

Preston finished off introducing when he points over to the recluse mayor of the town, "And, reclusive 102-year-old mayor of Gravity Falls, Mayor Befufflefumpter."

Some vultures came in and circled around the mayor, but the elderly man near death assured them, "It's okay, they're with me."

Preston paid no mind to the birds as he says, being utmost proper, "Tonight we will enjoy only the finest of tastes and only the snootiest of laughter." A rich snooty man laughs in a stereotypical French manner. Preston grinning to see the man has it down pat, "That's the ticket!"

James and Tara got themselves a glass of apple cider, having been observing Preston from a distance. It had them wondering why Preston invited just one basketball player instead of the whole team. James had no doubt there was something illegal going in the background behind it. So far, nothing was happening much.

Shannon was dazzling the room and getting amused looks from the other guests that have arrived. Shannon had to admit she loved the attention.

Meanwhile, the triplets decided to get acquainted with some of the teen guests of the evening. Such as Aria conversing with a teenage boy, around her age, named Liam Maguire by the cider bowl, wearing a black tuxedo for the evening.

"So what brings you to this party this evening, Liam?" asked Aria with a giggle, wanting to get to know him.

Liam shrugged when he answered shyly, getting a fluttery feeling inside in Aria's presence, "I'm… I'm not entirely sure. My dad likes these kind of parties for some reason or another…. My mom and younger brother don't much mind." He points over to his parents, Reginald and Natalie, having gothic appearance in their attires. He was thankful he managed to actually say something to Aria while internally panicking over the fact he's talking to a girl he just met, having fallen for her instantly.

Aria noticed him acting nervous, asking in concern, "Are you alright, Liam? It's alright, I don't bite at nice people like you."

Liam gulped, trying his best to compose himself, fanning himself from feeling sweaty, "I… um, sorry. Must be something about the air conditioning here."

"Hm…." Aria smiled, looking over Liam shoulder to see Quincy talking to another boy his age, a young boy wearing a black tuxedo like his older brother named, Sebastian Maguire. "Aw! It looks like my cousin Quincy is making a new friend."

Liam turned to see his brother, Sebastian, laughing and running around with Quincy, a great change in demeanor compared to earlier when his brother was bored. Liam was honestly surprised yet happy for his younger brother, "Oh wow! That's my little brother, Sebastian. Earlier he was saying how bored he was when he came here, but it seems like he'll be having fun after all." Liam smiled over to Aria and her in turn, though still feeling nervous around her, needing to step aside to breath.

"I gotta go use the bathroom. Be right back!" Liam excused himself, leaving Aria alone to watch over Quincy and Sebastian.

Meanwhile, Arya sees the familiar face of Nigel Jones, along with his parents, Raven and Gregory, and his teenage brother, Arthur walk about the ballroom. The Jones men of the family causing mischief while Raven does her best to keep them from going too far with their antics on the rich people. Gregory, and his sons, Nigel and Arthur, were staining the curtains, putting salt in people's drinks among other things. To which Raven corrects while being stern to husband and sons.

"Boys, can you please behave yourselves? We don't want to get angry stares now," Raven said tersely.

Gregory couldn't say no to his wife, "Oh course, darling."

Nigel and Arthur looked at each other with the two saying, "We make no such promise."

Raven sighs and tells her sons, knowing them well, "Please at least try."

Nigel rolled his eyes with a chuckle, deciding to mess with his brother instead, "Say, Arthur, aren't those fangirls over there vying for you?" He pointed to some rich girls conversing with one another, making Arthur freak out about the notion.

"Gonna go hide now!" Arthur bolted, looking for somewhere to hide in the manor.

Arya decided to help the poor teen, looking over to a walk-in closet she noticed. Arya quickened her pace to catch up to him, saying, "Dude, I know where you can hide?"

Arthur jumped from being caught off guard, he gave Arya a perplexed look, "Really, now? Do I know you?"

"I saw you and your family at the Family Day thing some time ago. I'm Arya Pines, since you don't remember. I found a large walk-in closet you can hide in," Arya thumbed behind her the direction of the closet.

"Oh thanks! You trying to hide too?" Arthur followed her, talking quietly as he followed her.

"Not really, but I wanted to get away from all the snooty rich people," Arya told honestly when her and Arthur enter inside the spacious walk-in closet full of other clothing and shoes. Arthur let out a sigh of relief to be out of eye sight from the fangirls who weren't really there. Arya asking him, "I think your brother messed you about fangirls going after you, dude. Didn't really see any while we were getting here."

Arthur huffed, "Figured Nigel was toying with me like usual. I should've caught on much sooner, but the idea of fangirls going after me just because of my handsome looks alone, does bother me."

Arya raised her brow, sitting on the ground with him when he did to say, "Really? Just for your accent and looks alone? I mean sure you look great in that dark blue tux, your dark brown hair in a ponytail and all, but I don't get why girls go thirsty over it. I judge a person by the quality of their character, as my sister, Anais would put it."

Arthur shrugged with a small grin, "Well it is what it is. I like you, Arya. That is a pretty interesting suit you have on. I don't know many girls who'd dress in one. It's intriguing."

Arya smiled, taking out a piece of jerky from her coat, "I didn't want to wear a dress so I wore this. It's pretty comfy." She took a peek outside the closet, then turning to Arthur, "Feel like heading out there?"

"I'm alright with being in here a little bit longer. Don't want Nigel to attract any other girls in my direction."

"I'm down with that," Arya agreed, but then burps up some quail feathers, unintentionally making things awkward, "Excuse me..." Arthur didn't dare question the reason behind it.

On Anais' end, she got tired listening to the rich teens talk about their personal yachts and how many cell phones they have on hand. She used her own phone to text to one of her cousins to check how they're doing. Turns out, they've been having fun with their own party, to which Anais partially wished she'd gone there instead of the Northwest party. However, the quails were worth the trouble and Anais watched Mabel interacting with her friends.

Candy being conflicted at the fondue fountain, deciding to choose cheese or chocolate to dip her food in, switching between the two, "Cheese, chocolate, cheese, chocolate-"

Mabel puts a stop to Candy's loop, "Candy, listen to me carefully. You're caught in a sweet-savory loop. Put the fondue fork down."

"I want to, but I can't."

The main butler tapped his glass, introducing two prestigious guests that have arrived as he got everyone's attention, "Introducing Baron Marius von Fundshauser and Genevieve Vivette Trésor." The two enter the manor dramatically, the lighting from the setting sun just right for the other guests to be in awe. Mabel and her friend's mouths agape to see the two guests from the guest list they saw earlier.

David whispering, seeing his girlfriend taken back by Marius, "Ah man… he's hotter in person." David looked to Kevin, seeing him look starry eyed seeing Genevieve.

Marius greeting to the girls along with David, Taro and Kevin, "Guten tag!"

Genevieve greeting in her soft French accent, "Bonsoir!"

Mabel was lovestruck, about to make a dash for Marius, "Guten take-me-now!"

Grenda held back her friend, reminding her, "Mabel, we had a truce!"

Candy agreed with Grenda, finding a way to get her distracted, "Yes yes, a truce! Uh, Grenda? Can you go fetch us some fancy napkins?"

Grenda saw nothing odd about the request, "Wow, okay!"

As soon as Grenda walked off, Candy lowered her voice by Mabel to tell her, "Listen, Mabel, I don't know if I can follow this truce! I want to help you catch that white whale!"

Mabel whispered back, "Huh, I like your offer, Candy. But what do we do? He's unattainable!"

Candy smiled and explains her idea, "What if I help you flirt with him? With my complimenting words to make you seem more appealing, you might have a chance!"

Mabel had to agree it was the perfect plan, but at the same time, she thought of Grenda and how she may feel, "It is the perfect plan, but what about Grenda?"

Candy admitted with a frown, "I love Grenda, Mabel. But these boys are fancy! Her aggressive flirting style might scare them away!"

Candy and Mabel witness Grenda attempting to flirt with a boy, pointing at his jacket, "What's on your shirt?" She smacks the boy's nose with her finger, "Haha, gullible! ...Loser!" Candy and Mabel nodded to each other grimly, feeling Grenda wouldn't have a chance to find a boy at the party, not having much faith in their friend.

Kevin patted David to assure him, "See, David, Candy just wants to help Mabel… even though it's completely unfair for Grenda. It's gonna fail."

David took a deep breath, "Yeah. I'd hate for there to be a misunderstanding."

"I hate that trope in films and media in general," said Genevieve when she approached Kevin, David and Taro, "it just irks me."

Kevin cleared his throat, standing straight to agree, "I couldn't agree with you more, ma'am! I'm Kevin Corduroy, my friends here are David and his robot dog, Taro. There won't be any misunderstandings here I assure."

Genevieve giggled in delight, seeing Kevin and his friend aren't like the other rich boys she's seen, "Oh I have faith in your word, dear Kevin. Tell me about you and your friend here. You two seem rather interesting." She picked up three glasses of cider, passing one to David and Kevin, asking Taro, "Do you require nourishment too?"

"Nope! Although I often need recharging after a full day using up my power," said Taro in response, emoting with a happy face on its lens.

"Oh what a delightful robot you have here! Did one of you make it?"

Kevin thumbed over to David, "He did."

David nodded, saying awkwardly "Yep. Also to let you know, I have a girlfriend, who is here as my date. She's with her friends wearing a green dress and a purple corsage. Her name is Candy and her friends are Mabel and Grenda. We're her friends too!"

Genevieve smiled in understanding, having had no intention of flirting with him as she sees who he's referring to nearby, "That's good to know, David. I'd like to meet her and your other friends. Their dresses sure are lovely!"

Kevin grinned as he told her, "Mabel made them for her, Candy and Grenda earlier today?"

Genevieve eyes sparkled, "Really? I'd thought they were designed by another person. That is quite a talent if I do say so myself." She looked over to Shannon what she was wearing, "Now she has a wonderful dress as well."

Kevin nodded, happy that talking with Genevieve was going rather well, hoping nothing comes to ruin it all.

Meanwhile back upstairs in the hallway, Dipper and Pacifica were running for their lives from the vengeful ghost. Pacifica leading Dipper down a decorated hallway, pursued by the laughing ghost wielding a axe towards the courtyard.

Pacifica telling Dipper as he reads through the journal for a solution, holding up her dress "Hurry! Through the garden! Watch out for peacocks!"

Pacifica and Dipper ended up hitting a peacock on accident as they ran through the mud, dirtying up their shoes, tracking dirt inside the manor as they kept running.

Dipper flipping through the pages of the journal, desperate to find something to stop the ghost, "Come on, come on-" He found the page he was looking for, "I got it! Haunted paintings can only be trapped in a silver mirror." He pointed ahead when he saw a room full of silver, much to their convenience, "Look! There's a silver mirror right there!"

Pacifica immediately stopped herself and Dipper from entering the pristine white and silver room, seeing that they've got mud on their shoes, and would hate for her parents to be angry with her for getting their favorite carpet pattern ruined, "Wait! Don't go in there! This room has my parents' favorite carpet pattern! They'll lose it if we track mud in there!"

Dipper was in disbelief, not understanding why she insisted not to when they needed the large rectangular silver mirror inside the room, "What? Are you serious?!" He tried forcing his way into the room, but Pacifica stops him again.

Pacifica insisted another solution, "We'll find another way!"

The two hear the ghost's menacing laugh, "Come out!"

Dipper argued, getting angry Pacifica was preventing them from getting what they needed, "Pacifica, we don't have time for this! Let me through!"

Pacifica felt she had to stop him no matter what, fearing what her parents may do to her, "No, my parents will kill me!"

"Why are you so afraid of your parents?!" questioned Dipper.

"You wouldn't understand!" retorted Pacifica.

Pacifica tugged on Dipper's journal, tripping them both and causing them to fall through a painting of a skeleton wearing crown and robe into a dark, dusty, cobwebbed room full of paintings and other items. The ghost thankfully flew past in the opposite direction. Or so it seemed.

Dipper got up, looking around to see where they ended up, "Ahh... What is this place?"

Pacifica was unfamiliar with the room herself, not having been told about it by her parents. Even they were keeping secrets from her as she said, getting up to brush her dress, "That's weird. I don't even know where this room is."

"Hopefully the ghost doesn't either." Dipper sees what looked to be an old film with the label, picking it up to read, "Preston's Victory, 1982" written on it. Who knows what it could depict.

Pacifica smiled in relief, figuring aloud, "Yeah, maybe we're safe." She was far from safe when the sheet behind her seems to come alive, reaching out to swallow her.

Dipper caught sight of the ghost in time to warn Pacifica, "Pacifica, watch out!"

Pacifica turned around and screamed, running off as the ghost revealed himself and begins pursuing her.

The ghost shouting, "YOUR FATE IS SEALED!" He ended up knocking over a box full of silver dishes, utensils and other items.

To Dipper's relief, he found a silver hand mirror on the ground from the box, "A silver mirror!"

Pacifica tripped over a loose floorboard, hindering her that allowed the angry spirit to catch up to her. She was frightened more than ever.

Archibald raised his axe high, preparing to kill a freaking child, "PREPARE TO DIE, NORTHWEST!" Archibald charged at Pacifica, but before he deliver the blow, Dipper dashed in front of Pacifica, holding the silver mirror up high where the ghost became trapped inside the vessel. Dipper and Pacifica were knocked out of the first floor window, becoming entangled in a window drape and tumbled down a short hill and back in the garden.

Dipper and Pacifica managing to get up after the whole ordeal.

Pacifica asking Dipper, wanting to know if the ghost was gone, "Did you get him?"

They looked at the mirror, seeing that the ghost indeed get trapped inside the silver mirror.

Archibald pounded at the glass from inside, "NO! FREE ME!"

Dipper and Pacifica smiled, happy that it seemed to be finally over as they cheered, "Haha! Yes!"

"We did it!" Pacifica hugged Dipper close, getting caught in the moment before she realized what she did. She backed away awkwardly, taking out a hundred dollar bill and requested while avoiding eye-contact with him, "Can I pay you to pretend that never happened?

* * *

_Soon afterwards in the Northwest Manor garden…._

Preston and Priscilla Northwest came to congratulate Dipper on his success capturing the ghost. Pacifica, along with James and Tara being there as well as the butler standing by. James and Tara smiled at Dipper, being proud and relieved he's alright as well as Pacifica.

Preston congratulating his daughter for seeking the right person for the job, "Well, Pacifica, you really found the right man for the job." Not wanting to touch Dipper's hand for a handshake, Preston snapped his finger to have his butler shake the boy's hand in his place. James and Tara rolling their eyes in unison, finding it to be rude.

Priscilla expressing her less than genuine gratitude; about as genuine as her face, "We can't thank you enough. That's enough." Upon her word, the butler stopped shaking Dipper's hand.

Dipper chuckled, being modest about his success, "Hey, just holding up my end of the deal." He smiled over to James and Tara walking toward them with the mirror in hand.

James stepped up to Dipper and told him, "I'm proud of you, Dipper. I can help you banish the ghost. Then after that, we can return here to collect our friends and family and head for home." Tara nodded, heading back inside the manor to join the rest of the family and friends.

"Sounds good, Uncle James," Dipper agreed, seeing that he seems to know about ghosts as well.

"Wait, leaving already? You're at the world's best party, dummy," Pacifica said to Dipper, finding him to not be as bad as she first thought.

"Heh, I'd love to stay, but we've got a Category 10 ghost to dispose of." Dipper walked into a garden pillar, quickly collecting himself to not make it awkward, "Aah! Heh heh... Category 10." The two laugh as Dipper and James walked to the outer courtyard, stopping for James to chuckle from witnessing the earlier scene.

"I see you and Pacifica have gotten along during the ghost hunt," acknowledged James, saying in a positive light.

Dipper cleared his throat, blushing before he said, "Yeah…. Call me crazy, but, maybe she's not that bad after all."

"Not crazy at all, Dipper," said James.

The two silenced when the ghost laughed at them.

Dipper questioning why he was laughing, "What are you laughing about, man? I defeated you."

Archibald telling Dipper, knowing much more than him, "You've been had, boy. You remind me of me a hundred and fifty years ago."

Dipper and James exchanged looks of curiosity, "What do you mean?"

"And what is your name, spirit?" asked of James.

The ghost began his tale, showing James and Dipper images from his past a hundred-fifty years prior as he tells them, "I am Archibald Corduroy. One hundred and fifty years ago this day, the Northwests asked us lumber-folk to build them a mansion atop the hill. We were told t'would be a service to the town, that once a year they would throw a grand party, and all would share in the bounty. It took years of backbreaking labor and sacrifice, but when it was time for the grand party they promised the common folk of the town, they refused to let us in."

Archibald showed the image of his moments before his demise, having been angry at the Northwest family for breaking the promise they made. It was as though the lumberjacks and jills deaths were for nothing. The ghost continued, "With the trees gone, the mudslides began. While they partied and laughed, I was swept away by the storm! And so I said with final breath, "One-fifty years I'll return from death, and if the gate's still closed to town, wealthy blood will stain the ground!" A curse passed down until this day."

Dipper was shocked to have heard his real intentions behind seeking to harm the Northwest family. James was not entirely surprised, but he grew angry that Preston knew of the curse and used Dipper.

Dipper beginning to understand he was fooled into denying justice for the ghost, "So, wait a minute. The Northwests knew this haunting was coming, and they tricked me into helping them to avoid ghostly justice? ... I'll be right back."

"I need have a word with Preston too," James added, cracking his knuckles for the occasion.

* * *

_Back inside the manor…._

Preston was giving a gift to the mayor, "Thank you so much for coming, Mayor." He held up a chimpanzee in a suit, "As a sign of our respect, please take this chimp servant. Keep him away from bright lights, he gets... grabby."

"Northwest!" Dipper and James roared from outside the doors.

Dipper pushed open the door, demanding an explanation as he pointed accusingly at Preston, "You've got some explaining to do!"

"Yes, Preston, please do," James growled.

Preston and Priscilla weren't phased in the slightest.

Pacifica came running to the door, happy Dipper came back so soon, "Dipper, you came back!"

Dipper angrily pointed at Pacifica, not having told him and his family before, "You lied to me! All of you did! All you had to do was let the townsfolk into the party and you could've broken the curse! But you made me do your dirty work instead!"

Preston took off his gentleman's facade, setting down his glass on a platter before he leaned in a threatening manner, glaring at Dipper, James getting in between when he tells them, "Look at who you're talking to, boy. I'm hosting a party for the most powerful people in the world. You think they'd come here if they had to rub elbows with your kind?"

""My kind?""

James wanted to punch Preston then and there, but he had to restrain himself greatly from doing so, not wanting to be sued or put in prison. Instead, James clinched his hands into fists when he says to Preston with an intense glare, "Well after this party, we'll be GLAD we won't be invited to another! You your family have done more than enough to hurt everyone you come in contact with! And don't you EVER threaten my nephew again!" Dipper had never seen his uncle so angry it almost scares him. What did Preston do to his uncle?

Of course, Preston wasn't fazed by James' words, speaking back, "Or you'll do what, exactly, James? Huh? You and your family can't exactly do anything about it."

James couldn't stand to even look at Preston, shifting his eyes away in defeat.

Dipper looked at Pacifica with disappointment in his eyes, having once thought she was better than her parents, but now thinking she was just like them, "I was right about you all along. You're just as bad as your parents. Another link in the world's worst chain!"

Pacifica looked as if she was about to shed tears, feeling hurt and ashamed of herself, pleading Dipper she didn't mean to hurt him, "I'm sorry, they made me! I should've told you, but-" At the ring of Preston's small bell, Pacifica reluctantly silenced herself like a dog. It horrified James to see what Preston did to his own daughter.

Preston composed himself when he bids Dipper and James, "Enjoy the party! It's the last time you and your kind will ever come." As Dipper and James glared at him and were about to march away, Preston tells the chimp, "No no! Those aren't for him."

* * *

_Outside Northwest Manor…._

Dipper placed the silver mirror containing the vengeful spirit on a tree stump while James placed lit candlesticks around said stump, and a bottle of anointed water next to the mirror.

Before Dipper began to recite the incantation, he asked James, "Uncle James, what did Preston do to you that has you hating him? I can really understand why you do now. Preston really is as bad as I thought."

James took a deep breath, looking to sadly to Dipper, rubbing the arm where the scar was and on his face, "Dipper…. Preston not only harmed me, but our own family in the past along with many others. I'll explain it to you more when all of this is done and when I'm less angry. I heard what Pacifica said, I think she was right about wanting to tell you sooner." He sat by Dipper as he watched him about to exorcise the ghost.

Dipper chose not to acknowledge what James said when mentioning Pacifica, still being angry at her, but he knows his uncle may have a point; he has heard her being afraid of her own parents. Dipper was being less than enthusiastic to go through with the exorcism, wanting nothing more than justice being done, "Stupid Northwests, making me do their exorcism for them. "Exodus demonus, spookus scarus, aintafraidus noghostus-""

Archibald interrupted Dipper, trying to convince him and James not to finish the exorcism, "Dipper, Dipper! Please let me get my vengeance on the Northwests! You hate them as much as I." He looked to James, "And you, James! I sense the intense hatred you have for them too. The pain they inflicted onto you left deep scars that can't be healed with time - just like my own."

"You attempted to murder a child, Archibald. Pacifica may be a Northwest, but your vengeance should not be extended to the children!" James spoke in defense for Pacifica.

"She withheld crucial information from you as well as Dipper!" argued Archibald, thinking it justified his earlier actions in vengeance.

"THAT DOESN'T WARRANT HER DEATH!" James yelled back, pointing back at the manor.

"STOP IT!" Dipper shouted, wanting them both to be quiet, looking to the ghost, "Hey, I feel you. It's just, our family and friends are in there, and you seem a little unstable, man."

"Please, spirit, the rest of the people inside shouldn't be harmed; they did nothing to wrong you," James voiced in reason.

Archibald sighed deeply, turning away from Dipper and James, asking for one more request before he gets exorcised, "Very well, boy. Then... before you banish my soul, may these tired lumber eyes gaze upon the trees one final time?"

James nodded, "I think a final request can be granted."

Dipper agreed with James, picking up the silver mirror, pointing it towards the woods, "Uh... I guess. Go nuts, man."

To their surprise, the ghost cackled madly when he ignited himself, his powerful energy heating up the silver mirror where it burned Dipper's hand, making him drop the mirror. The mirror shattered and released Archibald from his prison as he cackled in victory.

"Yes! VENGEANCE!"

The ghost flew towards the direction of the manor, leaving Dipper and James scared for their family and friends inside.

"Oh no!"

* * *

_Back inside Northwest Manor…. Again…._

Mabel performs her attempts to woo Marius with help from Candy, "Hi! I'm Mabel. So, Australia, huh? Do you guys eat kangaroo meat over there, or... are they... strictly pets?"

Feeling slightly offended, Marius corrected her, "I am from Austria."

Candy stepped in to give Mabel credit, "I am Candy! Mabel loves the tiny hats you wear on your shoulders."

Mabel interjects by saying, "Hi! If you were a boat, do you know what kind you'd be? A dream boat. That's what kind."

Candy took offense to being pushed to the side, starting their argument, "You are tagged out!"

"I tagged back in!"

"You can't do that!"

"I can tag myself! It's allowed!"

"No, no!"

Genevieve stepped in between the fighting girls in defense for Marius, of whom nervously walked away from the quarrelling girls, "Will you two stop this at once! Can't you see you're making my good friend, Marius, uncomfortable?" Now they got people's attention. "And to think I wanted to ask about your fabulous dresses! Hmph!" Genevieve walked away to stand beside Kevin, of whom shook his head disapprovingly, while holding David back from going after Marius.

Grenda was especially mad at her friends, confronting them about their truce, "AHEM! What exactly was all that?" She frowned at Candy, feeling utterly betrayed by her own best friends, "You were helping Mabel flirt with Marius and not included me?"

Candy attempted to explain, "We are sorry, Grenda, it's just…."

Mabel made it bluntly honest, "Your flirting style can come off as a bit... intense…."

Grenda blushed in offense, "Oh, I see! You think I shouldn't be myself just because I'm in this stupid mansion! I thought you liked my style!"

Candy attempted to reason with her friend, "We do! But these boys might not! They're not like Kevin and David."

"Exactly!" Grenda said, "I guess they wouldn't like this, either! Hey, Marius!"

Marius goes up to Grenda, "Ja?"

Grenda pointed down at his shirt, "You've got something... on your shirt!"

Marius looked down at his shirt, Grenda smacking his nose upwards. Marius shouts, Mabel and Candy gasp angrily while Genevieve, David, Kevin and Taro chuckled in humor of it. All three girls walk away in different directions. Marius glanced after Grenda, starry-eyed.

Genevieve took notice of her friend, going up to Marius and asked him, "Oh you like her now, don't you?"

Marius nodded, smiling brightly, "I think she may be the one, Genevieve."

Shannon saw what took place, frowning to see the trio of friends had a falling out. She'll have to see if she can mend their friendship and get Candy and Mabel to apologize for what they did to Grenda.

Preston the cider glass pyramid, getting everyone's attention, standing above the first small row of stairs, "Thank you all for coming! I think we can all say this party was a rousing success."

The sportsman from earlier complimented, "I guess you could say it was a slam dunk, Preston."

Preston unenthusiastically agreed with him, "Yes, yes, I guess, sure." He happily raised his glass as did the others to perform a toast, except for the Pines family and their friends of course, "A toast! To our family name-" His glass shattered to interrupt the moment, those holding glasses of cider shattering too as they all hear the ghost's menacing laughter echo.

Flames rose from the fireplace as Archibald emerged from within it, making himself known and enacting his revenge, "GENERATIONS LOCKED AWAY, MY REVENGE SHALL HAVE ITS DAY!" He shows to be a much powerful spirit than he displayed earlier, shooting out beams of light that can turn people into wood.

The mayor being made an example, the elderly man saying before being turned to wood, "Ah, the grim reaper! I'd been wondering when you would arri- Aaah!"

Everyone screamed, running off in the opposite direction in panic while Archibald kept turning people to wood left and right without care. Not only was Archibald turning people into wood with his power, he made the taxidermy come to life and attack the guests of the party. The Jones family, with the exception of Arthur still in the closet, ran to find somewhere to hide, taking out some books from their coats. Reginald Maguire getting his wife, Natalie, to safety elsewhere in the manor. Two small bats fly across the ceiling to find a place to hide as well.

"Eek! Bats!" one lady screamed, running away.

Arya peeked out the door of the closet, in dismay everything was going to hell, asking Arthur, "What should we do? Our families are out there!"

Arthur tried to remain calm as he said, "I know my own family; they'll be alright. I… I think all we can do is stay put here. The ghost hadn't found us."

"My family…." Arya frowned.

Just as the ghost was about to turn Aria and Anais to wood, having frozen in fear, Tara pushed her daughters out of the way, taking the beam instead and becoming wood where she falls over. Aria and Anais screamed while running for their lives, seeing Mabel, along with Candy, Grenda, Taro and David get turned to wood as well.

The moment Archibald looked at Kevin, with Genevieve and Marius clinging his arms, he sensed him to be of Corduroy blood as he says, "IT WOULD BE A SIN TO PUNISH MY OWN KIN."

"Yeah, please don't hurt these guys either!" Kevin said, his voice shaking in fear, but it seemed the ghost accepted his request.

Genevieve fainted from fright, Kevin and Marius staying by her side to make sure she's okay while the ghost kept terrorizing the other guests.

Quincy was looking frantically for Sebastian or any of his friends and family, "Sebastian! Mabel! Where did you-" As one of the beams was about to struck Quincy, Shannon jumped in the way to shield her nephew, turning into before his eyes as he screamed, "AUNTIE SHANNON!"

With Shannon's final words, she tells him, "Quincy run!" With that, she turned into wood, branches sprouting from her body. Quincy did as told and ran until he heard Arya beckon him.

"Quincy over here!"

Quincy made a dash for the closet door, but he wasn't alone as Aria and Anais picked him up and bolted inside with Arthur and Arya closing the door shut.

"That ghost turned Mom to wood!" Aria cried out, shaking like a leaf in the wind, hugging Arya tightly.

"And Mabel and her friends! Though not Kevin for some reason…." Anais added with fear in her voice.

"And Auntie Shannon!"

Arya hugged her sisters and cousin close, beginning to cry as she wondered, "Where's Dipper and Dad?" Arthur didn't know what he could do to comfort her and her family. All they could do was wait until it was all over.

Meanwhile, Priscilla asked her husband, scared by what's happening around them as everything was getting covered in foliage, "Preston, what are we going to do?"

"Prepare the panic room," commanded Preston, punching a stuffed squirrel off his shoulder, leading his wife and butler down a secret door in the floor.

The front doors flung open as James and Dipper opened them, drenched from the pouring rain and lightning going on outside by the time they arrived. They were shocked to find the chaos happening before them, seeing people turned to wood and those who haven't being terrorized by the taxidermy. One of the guests reaching out towards them before turning into wood.

Dipper clung to James as he said, "Whoa, that is messed up!"

James gasped, seeing his wife, cousin, along with his niece and her friends be turned to wood, "No…."

Archibald laughed as he said the only way to break the curse, "JUST ONE WAY TO CHANGE YOUR FATES: A NORTHWEST MUST OPEN THE PARTY GATES!"

Dipper thought of the only Northwest that could do it, "A Northwest? ...Pacifica!" He looked to the direction of the secret room, seeing the flashing light coming from Pacifica inside. He along with James enter inside to find Pacifica, sulking in sadness as she made the flashlight turn on and off with Patricia curled next to her.

Dipper ran to Pacifica, urging her to help, "Pacifica! There you are! The ghost is turning everyone to wood, and he just started rhyming, for some reason?" He tugged at Pacifica's hand, "We need your help!" Patricia used her paw to knock Dipper's hand away as he said, now noticing she wasn't responding to him, "Pacifica?"

"Pacifica what's wrong?" James asked in a gentle tone.

Pacifica pointed her lit flashlight at the paintings as she shared what she discovered about her family, "You wanna know why this room was locked up? This is what I found in here. A painted record of every horrible thing that my family's ever done. Lying, cheating, and then there's me. I lied to you just because I'm too scared to talk back to my stupid parents!" She took off her diamond earrings, throwing them at the painted portrait of her parents, "You were right about me, Dipper. I am just another link in the world's worst chain."

It didn't faze James one bit that the Northwest family would have their dark secrets hidden away somewhere. James showed sympathy for Pacifica, seeing how distraught it made her to discover the dark legacy of her family. Pacifica was innocent and should not have to suffer from her family's dark deeds.

Dipper sighed, feeling he should apologize to her for saying such a horrible thing, while also telling her some sound advice, "Pacifica, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. But just because you're your parents' daughter doesn't mean you have to be like them." Hearing it from Dipper made Pacifica smile a little, Patricia wagging her tail and James show an approving smile as well.

James saying to Dipper, "Well said, Dipper." James thought he should have said something similar to a younger Preston, then perhaps he could have been a much better person than he has become now. At the same time, James didn't doubt Preston would pay no heed.

"It's not too late," Dipper with a smile, seeing now there is good in Pacifica.

The ghost shouted, having felt he completed his act of vengeance, "IT'S TOO LATE!"

"Oh no!"

Dipper, Pacifica, Patricia and James run out into the main ballroom, seeing to their horror that it resembles more of a forest than a manor.

The ghost shot at the last remaining person, he saw, turning them into wood as he says, "You are all wood!"

Dipper and Pacifica screamed, seeing almost everyone having turned to wood. Kevin and Marius cowering in a corner with Genevieve, being traumatized by what's happening. Dipper showed a determined look, finding the courage to stand up to Archibald as he runs up to him.

Pacifica pleading while James over to Dipper to protect him, "Dipper, Mr. Pines, wait!"

Dipper stood on a stump, picking up a silver platter in the attempt to exorcise Archibald again, "Alright ghost, prepare to get-" Archibald's energy beam knocks the journal out of Dipper's hand, making him drop the platter as well. Dipper found he has no way to defend himself now when he pleaded the ghost, "No, wait!" The ghost fired a burst of energy, about to hit Dipper when James came in and faced his back against the beam, taking the blow for Dipper. Dipper was horrified seeing his uncle become wood before him, "No, no, no! Uncle James, no!" Dipper froze in fear, falling to his knees.

Pacifica gasped, the grandfather clock striking twelve with a loud ding!

Archibald sees his vengeance almost complete, having one more thing to do, "A FOREST OF DEATH, A LESSON LEARNED, AND NOW THE NORTHWEST MANOR WILL BURN!" He laughed as he sets the manor on fire.

Pacifica gained the bravery to face against the ghost, wanting to make things right for once, demanding, "Hey, ugly! Over here! You want me to let in the townsfolk? 'Cause I'll do it! Just change everyone back!" Patricia barking by Pacifica's side.

Archibald humored Pacifica's request, doubting she will go through on her word. He wanted to see if she'll actually open the gate, "YOU WISH TO PROVE YOURSELF? PULL THAT LEVER AND OPEN THE GRAND GATE TO THE TOWN! FULFILL YOUR ANCESTORS' PROMISE!"

Suddenly, Preston and Priscilla poked their heads out of the underground hatch that lead to the panic room, insisting Pacifica not to go through with the promise. Preston would rather retain the Northwest reputation and for people to die than for any more commoners entering his ancestral home, "Pacifica Elise Northwest! Stop this instant! We can't let the town see us like this! We have a reputation to uphold! Now come into the panic room. There's enough mini-sandwiches and oxygen to last you, me, and a butler a full week." He whispered so the butler wouldn't hear, "We'll eat the butler!" Preston's hubris will be his undoing.

Pacifica looked at Dipper's pleading expression, it was almost too much to bear to see him distressed as he's being. Pacifica reached for the lever; she had to do it. However, Preston was going to make things harder than they should be.

Preston disapproved of Pacifica's choice, knowing exactly what could get her to obey him, "You dare to disobey us?" He took out the bell, ringing it continuously that made Pacifica cringe. However, Pacifica showed that through sheer will and what Dipper told her gave her strength to resist her father's controlling method. Preston was in disbelief as he kept ringing the bell, "Dingally dingally! Is this bell broken?!" Patricia snarled at Preston, taking the bell away from him as she now carried it in her mouth. Dipper smiling on his tear-stained face to see Pacifica follow through with fulfilling the promise and going against her abusive parents.

Pacifica stomped her foot in determination, breaking her father's hold on her for the greater good, "Our family name is broken! And I'm gonna fix it!" She pulled the lever to the main gate. The ghost gasped, Dipper, along with his cousins that came out of hiding, along with Arthur, Kevin, Marius and Genevieve smiled brightly. The promise was finally fulfilled.

As soon as the main gate opened, the townsfolk were in awe, not hesitating to enter past the gate and towards the front door.

Tyler Cutebiker on Manly Dan's shoulder enthusiastically chanting, "Git it! Git it!

Archibald grinned from ear to ear, watching the townsfolk about to enter inside the manor, "YES, YES, IT'S HAPPENING! MY HEART, ONCE HARD AS OAK, now grows soft like more of a... birch, or something."

It wasn't long before the manor turned back to the way it was before, and for all the guests turned to wood change back to themselves. James taking a gasp of air when he was freed.

Before Archibald's spirit were to fade away, he tells Pacifica, "Pacifica, you are not like the other Northwests. I feel... lumber justice." Archibald was finally at peace, leaving behind his old axe that landed on the ground.

Pacifica hears the rumbling sound of people coming from outside, all of them opening the front doors and pouring inside the manor.

"Mom! Dad!" The triplets cry out in unison, running to their parents in relief they're alright.

"Girls!" James laughed as he embraced his family, including Dipper, Quincy and Shannon.

Arthur smiled as well to see his older brother and parents turning out to be alright, walking up to them.

Sebastian and Liam ran up to their own parents to hug them.

Kevin, Marius and Genevieve ran over to help up David, Taro, along with Mabel, Grenda and Candy get back on their feet.

Manly Dan and Tyler happily jumped into the cider fountain, splashing it all around and people drinking from it.

Nancy Rainwater using a red marker to make an X mark to deface the NW initials.

Preston was in dismay about all the commoners in his home, "Good lord, the riffraff! They're everywhere!" He sees Tyler picking up a fork, then placing it back down at a different angle that has him peeved, "That's not how the fork should be placed!" He gets a tap on the shoulder, turning to see a some displeased people, including James, Tara and Shannon. Preston gulped, "Oh dear…."

Mabel rubbed her head, wondering, "Oh, man, what happened?"

"Ahem!" Grenda said, getting Mabel and Candy's attention. Her look alone told her friends they should apologize to her.

Candy showed her remorse when she said, "Grenda! We are so sorry."

Mabel saying her apology, "We shouldn't have left you behind."

Grenda couldn't stay angry at her friends, acknowledging her own faults, "It's okay. Maybe I do need to work on my flirting. Come on, let's go dunk our heads in some cheese and chocolate. Friends?"

Mabel and Candy embraced Grenda in a group hug, couldn't agree more on being friends again, "Friends!"

Marius cuts into the moment to get Grenda's attention, wanting to talk to her, "Wait! Don't go! Grenda, was it? I must speak with you. There is something about you, I can't get you out of my head. You're so bold and confident. I know you are probably out of my league, but, might I give you mein phone number?" Marius offered, having been captivated by Grenda the moment she smacked his nose in her bold approach.

Grenda gladly accepted his offer, telling him, "I forgot my cell phone! Write it on my face!" As Marius wrote his phone number on his face, Mabel and Candy smiled at each other, thinking ahead for the future.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Go Grenda!" Mabel praised.

"Awesome!" cheered Kevin and David, fist-bumping each other.

Candy giving David a hug before saying to Mabel, "I guess we shouldn't have sold her short. I call bridesmaid!"

"What? I call co-bridesmaid!"

Marius and Grenda weren't the only ones to exchange numbers to keep in touch.

Genevieve smiling to Kevin with bright eyes, "Kevin, I wanted to thank you for saving me and Marius earlier from the ghost. I don't know what made had that ghost thinking to spare us, but I knew it must be something you did."

Kevin rubbed his neck while blushing, "I really didn't do anything. That ghost thought of me as kin for some reason and left me and you guys alone. I was scared the whole time, to be honest. Pacifica's the real hero tonight, not me."

Genevieve liked how sincere Kevin's being, "And that's okay." She blushing while taking out a small pen and paper to write her phone number on, then handing it to Kevin, "If it's okay with you, I'd like for us to exchange phone numbers."

Kevin smiled, accepting the piece of paper with her number, "Why sure thing, Genny! Mind if I call you Genny?"

"I don't mind at all, Kevin." Genevieve turned to Mabel and her friends who were chatting away, "I think now is a good time for me to ask about their dresses. Glad they mending their friendship."

Aria and Liam exchanged numbers as well as Arya and Arthur to stay in touch, thankfully living in the same town, they'll have the chance to hang out in the near future and get to know one another.

"Man, if your family hates you for this, they're idiots. This is great," said Dipper to Pacifica now that things have calmed down.

"Enjoy it while it lasts. Next year I'm sure they're just gonna lock everyone out again," Pacifica frowned, petting Patricia beside her. Pacifica having the ill feeling she'll be severely punished for what she did by her parents.

Dipper helped Pacifica enjoy the levity, pointing at the white pattern carpet they're standing over with dirty shoes, "Hey. Guess what we're standing on."

Pacifica gasped, the carpet being her parents favorite, but tonight, she decided to rebel even more as her and Dipper laugh and knock over things together. Even Patricia got dirty from rolling in the mud and barking happily.

Pacifica sighed happily, "Haha. But seriously, I'd better go and find someone to clean this up. Also, when I get back, I need to talk to you about something, Dipper."

Dipper was happy to oblige, "Oh of course, Pacifica." He sees Pacifica leave when Fiddleford approached him.

Fiddleford may seem like he's crazy, but he was using it as a cover when he utters, "Woo! Scobbity-doo! Hornswaggle m' goat knees!"

"Whoa-ho-ho, what's up, McGucket? Hey-" Dipper was grabbed by Fiddleford, taking him around the corner where they can talk in private. Fiddleford had something to warn Dipper about.

"Dipper! I've been lookin' for ya." Fiddleford put on his spectacles before continuing, "I fixed the laptop. I been doin' calculations, and I think something terrible is comin'! The apocalypse! The End Times! Ya gotta warn Stanford and Addi for me! I forgot to get their contact information before they left. They have to know this!"

Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh, his relatives rubbing off on him, "You know what, McGucket? How about we talk about this stuff tomorrow? It's a party. Let's have some fun for once, huh? I'll tell them when they get back, I promise." He walked off smiling, not wanting the night to be dampened by bad news.

"But-" Fiddleford sighed in disappointment, hoping Dipper will be good on that promise. Fiddleford plucked out his laptop from his beard. The screen reading, "09:23:59" and counting down the less than ten days until Weirdmagedon happens, "Oh, this is bad! Something's coming! Something big!" Just above Fiddleford was a tapestry depicting a triangle eye, which looks similar to Bill Cipher, in the sky above a burning landscape and cowering figures. Below the worshippers are skulls and bones lying on the ground.

Meanwhile, Dipper returned to meet up with Pacifica in the secret room, wondering, "What did you want to talk to me about, Pacifica? And why in here?"

Pacifica used her flashlight to show the way of what she found, "While I was hiding from the ghost, I looked around and found something…. I didn't just found out about my family's dark secrets."

Pacifica shown her light on some papers next to a painted portrait of a younger, happier Preston and Priscilla holding a baby with golden light strands of blond hair - the baby wasn't Pacifica. Pacifica lifted the paper from the small pile, revealing to be a birth certificate that read, "Percival Edgar Northwest, born to Preston and Priscilla Northwest in Gravity Falls hospital. Date of birth: April 1, 1998."

Dipper gasped, reading the whole paper more than once as Pacifica said, "Turns out, I'm not my parents first born child. I never knew I had a brother! My parents never mentioned him to me for some reason… now I know why. Take a look at this." She picked up another piece of paper, a Gravity Falls Gossiper article reading on the date of June 1, 1998, "Northwest Baby Missing! Parents offer huge reward for their son's return."

"Woah…." Even Dipper couldn't believe it to be true. He couldn't help to ask Pacifica, "How come you're showing me this?"

"Because… I need your help finding out about him. I can't bring this up to my parents or they'll know I've been in this room." Pacifica frowned, having the right to know, "I'm not exactly on good terms with them right now after what happened tonight."

Dipper nodded in understanding, looking at the portrait to examine it, then smiling back to Pacifica, "I think me along with my friends and family can help us figure out where your brother could be. What do you plan to do when, or if we find him?"

Pacifica had no clue, "I… I don't know yet. I deserve to know these things about my family, don't I?"

Dipper could understand fully, thinking of his own family and the secrets they have hidden from him and Mabel, "Yeah… yeah you do, Pacifica. I know how you're feeling right now."

Back down stairs, unbeknownst to everyone else, agents Trigger and Powers get inside the walk-in coat closet away from and ears and eyes that may pry into their discussion.

Agent Powers used his fake accent to when he entered, "Quick, in here, my darling!" He pulled in a disguised Trigger, making it seem like they're a romantic couple.

Agent Trigger says in a high pitch voice, "A moment alone at last!"

Powers lets him know he can do away with the charade, "You can drop the act, Trigger." They both take off their disguises as Powers tells his partner, "Not too much activity for right now, but we're incredibly close."

Trigger took out the files on the Pines family members, "I think the Pines family have more to do with it than they seem. We did find some… interesting things about them."

Powers nodded, flipping through each file on what they've discovered, "Yes…. We should stick around for at least another ten days. On the final day, we may just confirm our suspicions."

Trigger saluted Powers.

Powers patted at his side to look for his phone, asking Trigger who had it last, "Where's my phone?"

"I don't have it."

It quickly dissolved into bickering.

"Yes you do, it was in your purse."

"Oh, so I'm just supposed to hold on to everything for you?" Trigger retorted defensively.

"I asked you when we were in the car!"

"Why do we always have to fight at parties?!"

Tambry and Robbie opened the door, seeing the two agents as Tambry said, "Not even gonna ask." They shut the door to leave the agents alone.

* * *

_20-8-5 23-5-2 15-6 19-5-3-18-5-20-19 23-9-12-12 3-15-13-3 21-14-4-15-14-5, 20-6-5 6-9-18-19-20 15-6 13-1-14-25 8-1-19 14-15-23 2-5-7-21-14._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh boy another chapter in just shy of seven days since the last one! Now we're gonna dive into some secrets in the arc and codes we'll write. Hope you're ready for what we have in store for the characters in this story. And going by Journal 3, we think it's greatly implied that the ghost is Archibald Corduroy. The character Genevieve belongs to Vulpixen (me). And yep, in this AU, we're going with a what if if Pacifica has a sibling. Join us next time where Dipper and Mabel help Pacifica discover the identity of her missing brother, while she learns more about the Pines, although her parents don't approve one bit here in chapter 58: Northwest Side Story!


	58. Northwest Side Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Dipper and Mabel help Pacifica be more rebellious towards her parents, much to Preston and Priscilla's disapproval. While at the same time, they investigate Pacifica's long lost brother and where he could be. He could be closer than they think....

_The next morning in Pacifica's room…._

Pacifica woke up from her mostly decent night of sleep, nightmares of her parents having been troublesome. After doing her business and getting dress for the day at six-thirty in the morning, she decided now was a good time to head over to where Dipper and Mabel are staying at with their uncle James and his family. Pacifica using the same coat, bandana and shades to conceal her identity out in public. She couldn't let her parents know where she was really going, leaving a note, lying where she's going so early in the morning.

Pacifica packed up the birth certificate in her backpack, smiling at her best friend on four legs, Patricia, as she gave a good pet to her, "I know you'll be coming with me, Patricia, instead of being cooped up here, girl." Patricia gave an approving bark as they left the manor without their parents noticing, with the exception of the early morning serving staff. Before she left, Pacifica went back to the secret room, finding that there are old photos of her brother, grabbing them too for additional help.

Pacifica took notice in the photos that her mother, Priscilla, appeared more youthful compared to how she looked now. In the picture, she sees her brother's gold blond hair glow, but it could be from the flash glare of the camera from what Pacifica assumes as she leaves the secret room and heads towards the Grayson-Pines home.

* * *

_At the Grayson-Pines household…._

Pacifica knocked on the door, expecting either Dipper or Mabel to answer.

While waiting patiently, Pacifica talks to her dog, "Won't surprise me if any of them are sleeping."

Thankfully, Pacifica sees the door open to reveal Dipper having answered, making her smile and greeted, "Dipper! About time you answered." She raised a brow to see him wear the same clothes he wore yesterday.

Dipper let out an audible yawn, rubbing his eyes when he asks her, "You know it's too early, right?"

Pacifica rolled her eyes and explained, getting to the gist of their objective, "I had to leave early before my parents woke up. I can't have them know where I really am or they'll ground me and cut off my credit card or worse... Like, where do we start with our private investigation?"

Dipper's stomach growled from not having had anything for breakfast yet, being more awake when he says with a grin, "Well, we're gonna need some breakfast first with the family. If we're doing this, then it'll take a family to accomplish it."

"Wait, what?" Pacifica and Patricia both raised a brow.

* * *

_Soon at Greasy's Diner…._

Pacifica and Patricia sat in between Dipper and Mabel, seating with all their cousins at the family-sized booth - the Pines booth. Pacifica could scarcely believe she's sitting with the younger Pines of the family, not expecting to be working with them when she thought it would just be her, Dipper, Mabel and Patricia. Pacifica wasn't used to sitting next to a lot of people; she didn't even like sitting with her own family at gatherings. At least at home for Pacifica, she had much more space at the dining table with just her parents. And it was quiet at home compared to how noisy the diner was with other people having their own conversations and eating their own food at their booths and counter.

Pacifica with an displeased expression, "This isn't what I meant by doing a private investigation."

Mabel saying cheerfully while eating her pancakes, "Well we figured if there's anyone who can find any leads, our cousins may know or help us get in touch with the right people, silly. Give them a chance."

Tanya leaned over and nodded, "Yeah, stick with us, Miss Priss, and we may solve this in a day; give or take where everyone else failed years ago."

Pacifica got flustered by the nickname given to her, "Please don't call me that… miss?" Pacifica couldn't tell if Tanya was a woman at first before hearing her voice for the first time since they sat down. Pacifica honestly thought Tanya was a guy with a beer gut by the way she appeared, voicing her thoughts, "I thought you were a guy at first before hearing what you sound like."

"Ah no harm done. I get told that sometimes when people see me; doesn't bother me much, really. I'm Tanya," introduced Tanya, then pointing to her pregnant belly and Sunny sitting next to her with an amused grin, "and my fluff butt here is Sunny, he goes everywhere with me like your dog. In my belly is little Cadence who hasn't been born yet." Sunny poked his head out from underneath the table, seeming to smile at Pacifica.

Pacifica eyes seemed to beam from seeing the corgi before her, cooing, "He looks so adorbs!" She took out her cell phone, "Mind if I take a picture of him? If… that's okay with you."

Tanya beamed back, lifting up Sunny in her arms, "Oh sure! Sunny just loves the attention! If anyone loves my dog, then they're a friend of mine." Tanya had one of Sunny's paws wave at Pacifica while she took a picture of the happy corgi.

When she was finished taking a few pictures, Pacifica was curious about the discolored pigments on Tanya's face, "Mind if I ask where did you get those marks? Or are those tattoos like the ones you have? The tattoos are pretty."

Tanya shook her head, placing Sunny back down next to her as she told Pacifica while pointing at the birthmarks, "Actually they're my birthmarks when I fused with my fraternal twin while in the womb, to put it simply. Thus, giving me tetragametic chimerism. Which is a lot of details about I can't really explain myself, but you can it look up online."

"Wow…." Dipper and Mabel said in unison, not having known that detail about their cousin before.

"Tanya you never told us that," Mabel said, being intrigued.

"You guys never asked." Tanya grinned as she answered Pacifica about the tattoos, "Oh yeah, some older than others. I've been inking tattoos since I was sixteen; was taught by my dad and then old Rough Sketch showed me the how." She looked to her brothers and cousins, telling them, "Now it's your turn to introduce yourselves."

Junior smiled at Pacifica and said, "I'm Stanley but most people call me Junior since I share the name with my grandpa Stanley. Tanya is me and Ty's older sister." He pointed over to Ty next to him.

Ty went next to make introductions, "I'm Ty by the way, and yeah, Junior and Tanya are my older siblings believe it or not." Pacifica was about to ask about it when Ty cared to explain, "We three have the same dad but different moms. Junior and Tanya are from the same mom, but I came from a different mom."

"How does that work? Did he ch-"

"Our parents were in a polyamorous relationship - basically an extra or more person in a relationship with consent and understanding between each other. Up until our dad died, that is," Ty objected before Pacifica were to make assumptions.

Pacifica seemed to understand better, "Oh. I… think I get it now. Sounds rather odd, to be honest. Never knew of anyone else in that kind of relationship."

"Our parents made it work, like I'm making it work with my two husbands, Kyle and Fred back in Portland," Tanya said, hugging her brothers next to her with each arm.

Junior chuckled, "And to think Tanya used to avoid us like the plague when we were much younger."

"Hey I was used to being an only child with Cory here until you two came along. Just took me a long while before I accepted the fact," said Tanya.

Pacifica thought back to her parents when she asked them years ago about wanting a sibling, but they told her that she was all they needed. Pacifica realized her parents only intended to have one child and no more than one. She couldn't help to wonder what it could have been like if her brother had been around and grew up with her. Her train of thought was broken when Quincy spoke to her.

"And I'm Quincy! I don't have any siblings myself, but I look up to my cousins as almost being my siblings," said Quincy with a bright smile, getting pats on the head from Isaac next to him.

Pacifica had seen Quincy too at the party, but she had the impression he was just a dumb little kid that may make a mess of things. Now that she noticed, Quincy acted a little more mature for his age, him not having made a mess of his plate of food and used a napkin to clean his own face. At his age, Pacifica had the serving staff clean her face after a meal or get scalded by her parents for accidentally dropping silverware or a piece of food.

"I'm an only kid too," added Isaac. "Name's Isaac Russell McGucket. I'm related to them because my dad is Quincy's mom's older brother. I was adopted by my two dads. Well I was taken care of by a multi-headed bear for some months as a baby before the Pines family found me. When they couldn't find my birth family, my dads, Shifty and Tate, decided to love and raise me as their son," Isaac said happily, letting out strands of gold blond hair out of his beanie when he scratched his head.

Pacifica raised a slight brow, seeing his growing golden blond hair stick out of his red beanie. What was more interesting was that he never knew his birth family. It had Pacifica pondering what if Isaac could be…. No! Pacifica shook off jumping to conclusions before gathering more evidence first.

Isaac moved his head down to see Patricia lying below Pacifica's feet when he inquired, "Now what's your name?"

"Her name is Patricia, she goes most places with me," answered Pacifica when she knelt down to pat her dog's head.

"Pretty name for a pretty dog," remarked Isaac, hearing Patricia saying something only he and the triplets and Cormac can understand.

"Thank you, sir."

"Nah call me Isaac. No need to use proper talk if ya don't wanna," assured Isaac while Pacifica was thinking how was he talking to her own dog.

"You can legit talk to my dog; conversing and everything like a person?" Pacifica questioned, wanting to know. While at the same time, she thought it was pretty weird. Pacifica had no idea how weird the Pines family are.

Isaac nodded and shrugged, "Yep. Don't know how I can, I just do since I was little. Not just dogs but other animals too. Like people, they can be jerks too, I'll say. However, some of the animals can be real insightful about the aspects of life."

"Well…. That's interesting." Pacifica looked to Patricia, having thoughts about what her loyal dog truly thought of her.

Cormac spoke next after wolfing down his burger, "I'm Cormac, but most call me Cory. I work at the local veterinary clinic with my mom, Tara."

"Why are you wearing shades indoors?" Pacifica asked Cormac inquisitively.

"Why are you?" Cormac chuckled, making Pacifica take off her shades when he answered her, "But in all seriousness, my eyes are sensitive to light due to my albinism, but I can take them off whenever for the most part for a little while before they start hurting. Some people get intimidated by my eyes is in addition to the shades too." Cormac takes off his shades, showing his ruby red iris' to Pacifica that made her gasped, taken back by how they appear beautiful - yet unnerving - before he puts them on again.

"You weren't kidding! I mean they are actually pretty eyes, but I can see why people would be put off by them. It would be real creepy at night especially. I've never seen anything like them, except for animals such as rabbits and hamsters but never on a person," remarked Pacifica.

"Cory's eyes are beautiful!" exclaimed Aria, being supportive of her brother.

"It's alright," Cormac said while drinking his mug of coffee, "I'm one of those rarities who're born with them as opposed to having pale blue or purple eyes. It's more like my blood veins are visible without the melanin - what protects the skin - in my skin."

"That makes sense." Pacifica turned to the triplets, acknowledging she previously seen them last night, "I've seen you girls at the party but I didn't get your names."

"I'm Aria!" Aria introduced herself first.

"Arya," waved Arya.

"And I am Anais. We're triplets and Cory's younger sisters," Anais said, introducing herself last as she gobbles up a strip of bacon.

"Thanks for breaking that curse, by the way," Arya said as he sisters nodded to agree, "saved our butts, our family's and everyone else back there."

"Oh… it was no trouble. Least I can do to be better than my parents," Pacifica said, staring at the food they were eating. She hadn't ordered anything, having declined when offered, but she was beginning to regret it as her stomach growled.

Mabel heard Pacifica's stomach growl next to her. Not wanting her to starve, Mabel offers Pacifica, "Hey, Pacifica would you like something to eat? The food's mostly not bad here I promise." Pacifica's expression was doubtful of the idea.

Mabel was about to shove her towards Pacifica when it was Isaac's plate of two chocolate pancakes that make it to her. Isaac saying, "At least give it a try. May not be the fancy expensive food you're used to but we don't want you to starve."

Pacifica had to admit, "It does look good… my parents wouldn't like-"

"Who cares what they think?" Dipper protested, "What they don't know won't hurt them, right? Just for eating two delicious pancakes?"

Pacifica gulped, taking a fork to cut a piece of pancake and eating it. As she chewed, she found it wasn't so bad. Pacifica smiled and continued eating the pancakes until they were gone.

"Good huh?" Mabel smiled.

Pacifica nodded back, actually feeling good about going against her parents standards. It must be another example of sharing she was still learning. Now that introductions seemed to conclude, Pacifica requested of the Pines, "Alright, so the point of all this is finding where my brother could be and how he went missing."

"You had a brother?" Isaac voiced, being incredulous of the fact himself, "Now that is something you don't learn every day."

"Indeed, Isaac," agreed Anais.

Tanya and Cormac looked at each other, having heard of the whole incident years ago when the town was talking about it. Neither of them really understood what was all happening, but they remembered.

"That's one of the biggest mysteries of around this town no one dares to talk about. Or that people forgot after how many years it's been," Cormac explained.

Tanya brought up somewhere they could find answers, "Our mom, Lillian Pines, works as a gynecologist at the local hospital. Not only does she specialize in women's health, she's also a midwife who has delivered a lot of babies over the years. She delivered all of us. Except for Ty, of course, she birthed him."

"Mom wanted to wait and finish medical school before having me," Ty said a matter-of-factly with a small grin.

"Then we can ask her about my brother," Pacifica said, looking at her cell phone when she gets a call from her mother. Pacifica answered, thinking up an excuse, "Hey, Mom, I'm out doing cardio early this morning with Patricia and we'll be going to the mall later like I wrote down." She paused to hear her mother tell her she never had to write a note down to let her and Preston know. Pacifica groaned, making the face whenever she's annoyed as she replied back, "Alright, bye Mom."

Dipper gave Pacifica a thumbs up in approval of the excuse. Mabel grinning to see Dipper and Pacifica getting along she's going to tease about later. Although, Pacifica couldn't help to think how pissed her parents will be when they find out she's been lying to them. Pacifica then asked out of curiosity concerning all of Dipper and Mabel's cousins, "Do all your cousins have to come along? I mean I don't think we need everyone."

Tanya shrugged, "Eh, I don't think any of us have a lot to do today. We pretty much wanna see how this all plays out and maybe help here and there. Right guys?" Everyone else seemed to agree.

"Oh yeah. I bet it's gonna be someone in town we never expected," grinned Junior.

"Think it'll be one of us? Wouldn't that be crazy?" Aria brought up that made them all pause, then laughed out loud of how ridiculous it sounded. Aria was obviously joking.

"I highly doubt that," voiced Quincy.

"Then we can all go do something to celebrate afterwards when we reunite Pacifica with her long lost brother!" said Mabel, being optimistic about the whole thing.

"I like the sound of that, Mabel," said Dipper, eager himself to solve one of those bigger mysteries of the town.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack…._

Soos and Wendy were there working at the gift shop like Stan and Carla told them to while being away for week, maintaining their work schedules. Soos, of course, was more than happy to oblige while also keeping the shack cleaned and Gompers fed. Wendy was willing to work since she'll still be paid, not wanting to admit she likes working at the Mystery Shack. Even though Stan and Carla weren't there to give tours for the tourists, they wanted the gift shop to at least be opened and draw in some income. Soos always got sad they weren't around for more than a day

Soos sweeping up the floors and doing his best around the house, singing a sad tune that got Wendy to ask while reading her magazine as usual with her propped on the counter, "Hey, Soos, what's up buddy? You seem a little down."

"I just miss the Mr and Mrs around. This place is a lot liviler when they're here along with their family." Soos smiled when he brings up Dipper and Mabel, "Say, do you know what Dipper and Mabel and their cousins are up to today?"

"I can text Junior and see." Wendy proceeded to text Junior to ask him, getting a reply back that made her smile in satisfaction, "He says he's helping Pacifica find her long lost brother along with the rest of the gang." That detail caught Soos and herself by surprised as she inquired, "Wait…. That rich girl had a bro?"

"Me neither!" Soos thought back to fourteen years ago when he was a boy, hearing his grandma and Adeline talk about where the missing child could be. "Oh wait, dude, I almost forgot the Northwests had a son before Pacifica came to be. He went missing and no one ever found him."

"Oh wow…. No wonder people never talked about it," remarked Wendy, thinking there must have been an understandable reason behind it never being brought up.

What Soos and Wendy, along with the younger Pines, didn't know was the true nature behind why Ford, Stan, Carla and Adeline would be gone for a week instead of a day: they're planning on stealing from the US government in Washington, needing their equipment that could stabilize the Rift longer as it kept increasing in power. No one else - but the adult Pines - know of the Rift and Ford, Stan, Carla and Adeline's mission.

Speaking of which, Shannon, James and Shauna, along with Shifty enter inside the shack, being greeted by Soos who heard them come inside, "Oh hey, Shifty, Shauna and Shannon! Everything in the house has been cleaned and fixed up if needed. I even fixed up the vending machine."

"Hey there, Soos," greeted Shauna as she some lab equipment contained in a duffle bag, "we're just heading down in the lab to check up on something for our parents while they're gone. And thanks again for helping out around the place like always, Soos, we very much appreciate what you and Wendy do."

Soos beamed brightly, "Ah thanks, dudes. You all do what you need to do down there while we're up here."

"No problem, Soos, keep up the good work. We'll tell our parents and our aunt and uncle how well you two been handling things," praised Shifty, giving a pat on a starry-eyed Soos.

Down in the lab through the vending machine entrance, Shauna and Shannon sat down on the chairs and began closing observing the Rift from inside the safety of the control room, as did Shifty and James. James gives a call to his aunt, reporting to the progress of the Rift's stability, and putting his cell phone on speaker setting for all of them to hear their mom.

"Hey Aunt Addi, just wanted to let you know the Rift is in the green so far, but Shannon, Shauna and Shifty and myself are here to keep an eye on it. I have the phone on speaker so they can hear you, Ford and my folks," reported James.

Adeline let out a sigh of relief on the other line, her and Ford, Stan and Carla currently residing in Clyde's home that he generously let them stay in for the time being, "Thank you, James. We all were getting separation anxiety over it. We know we can trust you four and the others with handling the Rift in our place for now."

Carla held up her cell phone containing the pictures Tara took of everyone having gone to the Northwest party, smiling when she remarks, "By the way, the pictures you guys sent us of the kids, Tara and Shannon were absolutely wonderful that made our night! Quincy looked so cute in that tux! Myself and your mom were just squealing over them. They all looked so great! Your father and uncle loved them too."

"I looked absolutely stunning!" grinned Shannon, "I made Priscilla jealous at her own party. Ha!"

"That a girl, Shannon!" Stan praised over the over the phone.

"Aw thanks, Aunt Addi, and we're glad that the whole ghost situation has been taken care of as well," said James with a sigh.

Adeline expressed her grievances over what happened to him and the others, "Yeah…. I wish we'd been there to help. I feel bad over what happened and if Pacifica hadn't fulfilled that promise…. Well then would have really given Preston and Priscilla a piece of our minds."

"Thankfully, it was Dipper who managed to get Pacifica to see she doesn't have to act like her parents and do the right thing in the end. To be honest, I was really close to punching Preston in his smugmug, but I did give him a rather squeezing handshake when we left the manor. He would have let everyone die and hide like a coward than to show humility and break the curse," expressed James as he frowned, noticing his cousins, of he's always seen as siblings, taking sympathy in him.

Adeline expressed her sympathy for her nephew, knowing all too well what he's been through, "We understand all too well, James. We're really proud of what you and the family, and Pacifica did to save the day. One day Preston and Priscilla will face real justice someday."

Ford commented bitterly over the phone next to Adeline, "I just knew Preston and his rotten family - save for Pacifica - withheld information about them not only being frauds, but about other their numerous crimes; including the Great Flood of 1863, and the many lives that they're responsible for taking." Ford decided to not let negative thoughts linger, thinking of the family back home, "However, we're glad things are good for the most part. What's everyone up to at home?"

"For the most part, an average day. Although, I should say Dipper and Mabel, along with the rest of the kids are trying to help Pacifica find her missing brother her parents never told her about, from what the girls and Cory told us," mentioned James, believing they should know.

There was silence for a minute before Adeline huffed, "Of course her parents never told her…. Shifty I need to ask something of you."

Shifty attentively responded, "Of course, Mom. What about?"

"I need you to ask Nancy something for me. We have reason to believe Nancy hasn't told us everything about Isaac. It's been a nagging feeling ever since she not only told us what she did for Isaac, but that Multi-Bear knew what he really looked like the whole time. We think she knows more than what she lets us on to believe. It really hindered our search of finding Isaac's birth family." Adeline sounded saddened, yet frustrated about the issue.

"Unless that was her intention for one reason or another. We have to know why," concluded Shifty. Even if he does learn of Isaac's family's whereabouts, he wasn't looking forward to possibly letting his son go if he chooses to be with them to get to know them more.

"Exactly," said Ford, voicing his concern, "so we may finally know who Isaac's family is and where they are…. If they're still around. I just hope they're decent people. Isaac and all of us deserve that closure."

"I know, Dad…." Shifty with a saddened tone, "I'll get Tate so we both can ask her. We'll let you and everyone know what we found out."

"Alright. Everyone take care and keep us informed. We love and miss you," said Ford.

The elder Pines big their goodbyes as did James, Shifty, Shauna and Shannon over the phone. James and Shifty heading over to Lake Gravity Falls to pick up Tate while James takes his place at work. Tate and Shifty will get to the bottom of things.

* * *

_Gravity Falls Hospital…._

"Sorry, kids, no dogs except for the service ones can enter in the building. The veterinary clinic is a few blocks from here," dismissively said the nurse named Vaughan to Pacifica, Mabel and Dipper along with the rest of the cousin crew.

Suddenly, Lillian just happened to have been on the main floor - while on her break - when she recognizes her kids, nieces, nephews and Pacifica outside. She walks over to the young nurse to tell him, "It's alright, Vaughan, those dogs are their emotional support animals."

The nurse, Vaughan, shrugged when Lillian put it that way, "Alright, but it won't be my fault when the hospital director gets on your case." He walked away to go do his job.

Tanya rolled her eyes, "What a dick."

"I hope you won't get in trouble because of us, Mom," Ty voiced in concern.

Lillian simply smiled and waved it off, "Oh no, I've known the director of this hospital for years before Vaughan has started working here. Vaughan's only doing his job, but you're right, emotional support animals should be allowed here." Lillian leads them all inside the building, making their way to upstairs in the gynecologist office, "What brings you all here, kids?"

Pacifica cleared her throat to tell her, "I'm here to learn more about my brother, Percival Edgar Northwest-"

"Bleh," uttered Isaac, hearing the full name making him feel disgusted. Everyone looks at him with Pacifica questioning.

"What?"

"Sorry, it's just hearing that stupid name makes me cringe for some reason. So pretentious sounding…." reasoned Isaac. "Well continue what ya need to say to Aunt Lillian."

"Alright. Not that pretentious sounding when you just shorten it to Percy," Pacifica muttered while rolling her eyes.

Isaac thought of the name, finding it much better than the whole name, "I actually like it shortened to just Percy."

"It is pretentious sounding when it's the full name," agreed Dipper, Mabel and their cousins nodding to confirm with him.

Pacifica sighed and got straight to the reason why she's even at the hospital, "As I was saying, I never knew about him all my life up until last night. I can't ask my parents about him; they're already mad at me about saving everyone from that ghost when I let all those people enter the manor to break the curse."

Lillian was taken back by Pacifica's request. The subject about Percival became a sensitive one after a year where no one was able to find the missing baby. Lillian never wanted to assume the worst to have happened, having hoped the baby was alive and being raised by another family elsewhere. Lillian lets out a composed deep breath as she lead them to her work station, "Usually I would need to get your parents permission, but since this is a different case, I need to get a hold of the medical records from your family's preferred gynecologist, Dr. Dorothea Santos, and your pediatrician, Dr. Minerva Ross. Dr. Ross was who had your brother as her patient."

"Wait, you didn't deliver my brother?" Pacifica inquisitively asked as Patricia smelled around the office.

"Nope, but I did deliver you when Dr. Santos wasn't in the day you were born. Your parents were less than pleased, but hey, I know what I was doing," chuckled Lillian while typing emails to the doctors she needed to contact, having on her reading glasses. It wasn't long before she got the messages back that told her they can share the records with her and Pacifica, given the Northwest family members have permission to access all their desired documents. Lillian smiled when she got the preferred results, "Well, Pacifica, looks like your doctors are willing to disclose the information concerning your brother with you. Just need to fetch the physical documents from the archives from the large storage room we have. Normally it would have taken much longer to get a hold of them for other people."

Isaac smiled over at Pacifica, having known it can be accomplished, "See, Paci, you'll now be able to learn more about yer brother and probably solve this whole thing."

Pacifica quirked a brow, "Did you just call me Paci?"

Isaac cared to reason, "Just think yer name sounds too fancy to say in full, now that I thought about it."

Pacifica lets out an annoyed groan.

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other, as reading minds between the two when they say, "Paz!"

"What?"

"Paz sounds better as a nickname. Can be a temporary one until we call you something better," said Dipper.

Pacifica blushed, taking off her coat and bandana, "Sorry, inside this building, they're starting to get a bit warm." She tied her bandana around Patricia's neck and let's her hold on to her coat. "I guess that's fine with me. Better than being called "Miss Priss" and "Paci"." She looked at Tanya and Isaac who wore smug grins, "Yeah I'm looking at you two."

"Ah just some playful teasing, yah know," Isaac spoke in an almost brotherly fashion, something Ty and the other cousins never seen him do with anyone. Sure being full of sass, but not acting like an older brother.

* * *

_At the Junkyard…._

Tate and Shifty sat on some soft cousins inside the shelter where Fiddleford and Nancy have made the place better than it was before. Things were more organized around the space, yet there was still some clutter here and there, but not at severe as it was. About as clean as it gets when one lives in the junkyard. Fiddleford strums his banjo with Nancy, as a raccoon, sat across from Tate and Shifty.

"It's always good ta see ya two visit," remarked Fiddleford.

"Yeah," acknowledged Shifty.

Tate simply nodded and got to the nature of their visit, "However, we came here to talk with Nancy about Isaac." He turned his attention to Nancy, of whom knew where he was going about the question, "Addi has a hunch that you know something more about Isaac you left out for one reason or another; that you may have not wanted him to return to his actual family."

"Nancy is this true?" Fiddleford questioned, wanting to know himself.

Nancy nodded, keeping a straight face when she tells them, "I figured one of y'all would have caught on, but yes: that was the intention when I placed that spell on that boy. His family aren't the best people around these parts. They've done more harm to not only the people of this town, but the magical creature folk like me over the years. That family plants terrible seeds into the hearts of their young, making them become monsters in human skin."

Shifty and Tate exchanged looks dread. It couldn't be what family they were thinking, could it? Fiddleford himself was worried. If Isaac came from the family they're all thinking about, then there could be serious trouble. Shifty couldn't jump to conclusions when he asked Nancy.

"Does Multi-Bear know?"

Nancy shook her head, "No I didn't tell him, but I do know he still holds onto Isaac's old onesie and blanket from when he was a baby. It would be better if we all go to the big lug to confirm your suspicions and get your answers. Then I'll tell ya everything."

"Sweet sarsaparilla, I hope it ain't them…." muttered Fiddleford as he straps his banjo around himself by his overalls. He removed his hat to wipe his brow, showing his gray hair surely growing back on his head.

When the four made it into the forest, they took time to converse with each other, passing by all sorts of creatures along the way. Nancy felt at home in the forest, treading across the grass with a smile on her face. Fiddleford managed to walk standing up straight than he has in years, being a bit shorter compared to his son due to age, but nonetheless, he's been gaining more of his former self as the days passed since regaining his memories. It made both Tate and Shifty happy to see Fiddleford happier than he was before.

* * *

_Soon in Multi-Bear's cave…._

Shifty and Tate, along with Fiddleford and Nancy arrived at the entrance of the great creature's humble cave home.

Shifty called over to Multi-Bear, sensing he's near, "Hello, Multi-Bear! It's me, Shifty! Tate, his dad and Nancy are with me!" He looked forward to seeing his former babysitter again.

One of Multi-Bear's heads roared, but his main head permitted them to enter, "Ah! Come in, come in! I'm almost through with a patient." He was giving a massage on Blitzaur's back with Lemon-Punch and Mimzy nearby watching their young, Benny, Poppy, Thunder, Silver, Riggs and Ginger play while waiting for him to be done. Multi-Bear instructed Blitzaur, "Now relax while I get that spot." With a good press on the back, the spot popped and Blitzaur felt relief. Multi-Bear beamed when he concludes and helped sit up from lying on his chest on the stone slab, "There we go! Should be feeling better after that."

Blitzaur rubbed his neck, making it crack as he thanked Multi-Bear, "Thanks, Multi-Bear. Cory was right about recommending you to get a good massage from." He shook hands with Multi-Bear before him and his family leave the cave, passing by Tate, Shifty, Fiddleford and Nancy on the way out.

Nancy remarking about the younger creatures, "Hmm, an interesting bunch of kids they have."

"You don't see them everyday, I reckon!" acknowledged Fiddleford. He remembered his encounter with unicorns years ago with Ford and Adeline, "Don't often see unicorns out of the Glen, let alone mingle with other creatures."

"Really now?" inquired Tate.

Nancy scoffed, "The unicorns have always been stuck-up jerks with too much hair than they know what to do with."

Shifty greeting Multi-Bear with a smile, "Hey, Bear-Bear, good to see you again!"

Multi-Bear smiled, shaking Shifty's hand, "Good seeing you too, Shifty." He nodded to Tate, Fiddleford and Nancy, "And hello there. What brings you all out here?"

"Well kettle my corn! I remember ya, Multi-Bear!" Fiddleford said with a grin towards Multi-Bear, "Yeah, all them years ago when you came by the shack when Stanford and Addi needed ya."

Multi-Bear squinted his eyes, starting to see Fiddleford does resemble his old friend, "Hmm…. Now I remember you. You worked with Stanford and Addi before in the past."

"I sure did!" Fiddleford slapped his jumping knee.

Nancy looked up at Multi-Bear, telling him why they all came, "Hey, Multi-Bear, we didn't come to get massages. Do you still have Isaac's blanket and onesie still?"

Multi-Bear quirked a brow, "That I still do. Why is that?"

Nancy took a deep breath, "Because I lied to you years ago. I knew who Isaac's parents were the whole time. I figured those two things would better explain why."

"You told those were name brand…." Multi-Bear went ahead and grabbed the old purple and yellow onesie and blanket, having caught dirt and leaves over the years, holes dotting the seams in them, but the NW initials were still legible. It left everyone but Nancy's blood cold in dread.

"I was right in a sense," Nancy commented as she sees Fiddleford, Shifty and Tate's mouths agape in complete and utter shock of the revelation that Isaac's is the missing Percival Edgar Northwest child all along.

Shifty and Tate got closer inspection of the familiar embroidered NW that the Northwest family like to stamp everything on. They could scarcely believe it, but the truth was right in front of their eyes as Shifty trailed his fingers across the blanket.

"How are we going to tell him….?" whispered Shifty in dismay, feeling Tate's wrapped around his shoulder to comfort him.

"Whoa…." gasped Blitzaur nearby, picking up his son, Riggs, when he scampered off to see them, having heard and witnessed what happened. Everyone turned to face him, not knowing he was there. Realizing he interrupted a dramatic moment, he apologized, "Sorry I'm interrupting something. Needed to get my kid here and… I'll be off now." Blitzaur walks off with a flailing Riggs in his arms.

* * *

_Inside the hospital's archives…._

Pacifica, Dipper and Mabel, along with the rest of the cousins go through articles and articles of papers relating to Percival Northwest. They were lengthy reads, so they all took their time. Quincy couldn't understand much of the large vocabulary of medical terms and phrases, so he opted to listen to the others, some of them reading silently aloud. What they found was rather interesting concerning Percival's golden hair. Not long after Percival went missing, the Northwest family requested every blonde haired baby in town, born on April 1st, to be brought to them. After inspecting each baby brought to Preston and Priscilla, none of them were Percival.

"I… don't understand any of these big words," Quincy commented, squinting his eyes at the small print.

"Me neither, to be honest, little guy," agreed Junior as he was flipping pages of medical terminologies he was unfamiliar with that went, "Diagnostics, blah, blah, blah. Medical science…."

"I can understand most of these terminologies," said Cormac. Junior and Quincy proceeding to give him their sheets of paper to read instead of them. Cormac letting out a chuckle, "Okay, okay. They are big words. I can tell you two the meaning of each one, if you want me to."

Junior and Quincy looked at each other, then Quincy smiling to agree, "You can tell me!"

"I think I'm good," said Junior, not being too interested.

"This is so boring!" complained Arya when she tossed the papers she held in her hands, prompting Anais to reach for them..

"Tell me about it," agreed Aria, giving her paper to Anais as did Arya, making Anais annoyed she has to read them.

"Girls we're supposed to be working together through this," tersed Anais.

"Well there's a lot of wordy crap that basically says we won't find a whole lot. Paz's brother only had several visits in this hospital in the two months after he was born," butted in Isaac as him, Ty and Tanya were reading more silently, trying to concentrate. Pacifica didn't anticipate how much work it'll take to research into the old case.

Pacifica was having trouble keeping her long hair out of her face while reading, groaning in frustration, "Ugh! How am I supposed to read with my hair like this? Stupid musty archives…. Better be worth it in the end."

Mabel beamed, taking out a purple hair scrunchy from her pocket to give to Pacifica, "Hey, Paz! You can have this to put your hair in a ponytail. As a plus, you'll look cute I guarantee!"

Pacifica accepted the scrunchy, putting her hair back and styling it into a ponytail, "Thanks, Mabel." She smiled, actually liking how her hair is while it's in a ponytail. "This actually looks good on me," remarked Pacifica when she took out her makeup mirror to see the ponytail in the reflection, seeing everyone else.

Dipper complimenting Pacifica, "Hey, it does look cute on you, Paz." He realized what he said, turning away as he blushed. Pacifica blushing from the compliment.

"Um… thanks, Dipper." Pacifica cleared her throat, asking of everyone, "So did any of you find something of note in the documents? I mean I was reading one where it talked about Percy's hair having some kind of healing power, but other than that, not too much to go on."

"Wait. Magical healing power?" questioned Dipper, him and everyone else finding the detail rather strange.

Pacifica explained while reading the document, "Well according to this, my mom drank some kind of liquid made from a magic flower that could heal any wound and cure any illness, while pregnant with my brother. He ended up getting the power instead of her. Mentions here there could be other side effects as well that need to be further documented. She'd stroke his hair while singing a song too, making it glow and giving her a more youthful appearance through the power. Before she had all those plastic surgeries when he disappeared." Listening to the story made Tanya uncomfortably cringe, as did some of the cousins. Quincy didn't quite understand the meaning of plastic surgeries when mentioned, but he figures it must be something negative when he sees everyone else's reactions.

"Like Rapunzel from the stories?" Quincy inquired, having read a story about her before.

"Man, your mom is incredibly vain to have used your brother like that," Dipper pointed out, feeling sorry for Pacifica and her brother.

"Even I'm not that obsessed with my cute looks," remarked Mabel, smiling at her reflection nearby on a shiny surface.

"Tell me about it." Pacifica couldn't help to look at Isaac's hair, matching the same tone from what was described and the old pristine photos and what's written in the documents. She had to ask him, "Say, Isaac, right?"

"Yeah?" Isaac answered.

"Do you know what year, month and day you were born on?"

Isaac had to think to collect his train of thought. Throughout his life living with his family, Isaac's birthdays were often held in October of when Shifty and Tate adopted him officially. Isaac shared with Pacifica, "Well my grandparents say I could have been born sometime in April or May of 1998, but they weren't entirely sure. I was real young when they first met me." Isaac caught on to what Pacifica may be thinking, but he didn't like it, "You aren't thinkin' what I think you're thinkin' are ya?"

Pacifica looked away from Isaac, not being sure herself, "I just… I just have an idea and a feeling. I was thinking perhaps you and I could take a DNA test or blood test to see if we're related."

Ty stood up to say what he thinks about it, "You really think Isaac's backstory may have a connection with your brother's? Hmm…." he hummed, looking to Isaac in pondering.

"What if he's not your brother?" questioned Quincy.

"Then he's not my brother and we'll be back to wondering where the heck he could be after all these years," answered Pacifica, having an annoyed, brief expression. Pacifica had a strong feeling about going through with it, not knowing why as she pleaded Isaac, "At least humor me, please? Aren't you curious too?"

Dipper turned to an unsure Isaac, "Hey, after all this, we can possibly laugh about it if it's not you."

"And go get ice cream to treat ourselves!" Mabel said, "All this reading has got me wanting some right now."

"Yeah. We can all go get some down in the hospital's cafeteria while we wait for the results. I can hook you all up with some," grinned Tanya, loving some herself.

Isaac lets out a deep sigh to agree to go through the process, "Alright, I'll do it." He was afraid of what the results would be. After seeing how terrible the Northwest family, except for Pacifica now, he wouldn't want to be part of that incredibly greedy, cheating and dysfunctional mess of a family. For all he's concerned, the Pines and McGucket's are his real family, and he wants it to stay that way.

After going through with the tests, since it would be a few hours before getting any results back, Dipper and Mabel decided they should all go out and use the time to have Pacifica spend time with them. Pacifica didn't have anything better to do so she humored them, while at the same time, ignoring her mom's calls upon Mabel's urging. Throughout her time with the younger members of the Pines family, from going to the arcade to the mall and getting to know them, Pacifica was beginning to understand why they're all so close to one another in their strong bond, despite if they tend to bicker here and there. It made Pacifica wish she had that kind of bond with her own cousins if they weren't so antagonizing to her whenever they came to town for holidays.

_A few hours later…._

Pacifica, Dipper and Mabel along with the rest of the cousins await the test results inside Lillian's medical office when they were all called back in. They were all anxious of what the results could tell them. One: that Isaac is indeed Pacifica's older brother, panicking over what may come next. Two: the results were negative and they can get back to digging without further worry. Mabel being the only one smiling to, trying to be positive for all of them.

"It's all gonna be alright! We'll still love Isaac no matter what happens, right?" Mabel asked when she turned to Dipper and her cousins.

"Of course," Dipper nodded. "We have plenty of summer to figure it all out."

Pacifica couldn't help but to smile from Dipper's assuring words.

"Without a doubt," Ty agreed, patting Isaac's shoulder.

Lillian opened the door, carrying a folder and look that may just confirm the truth. Lillian tried to remain composed, but it seemed to falter as she tells them, "Alright, everyone. Hope you all are prepared for what I'm about to say."

"I don't think any of us are, Mom," Tanya said, having felt everyone's anticipation and anxiousness.

Lillian took her daughter's word for it when she faced Pacifica and Isaac, "Well…. Isaac… you are Pacifica's older brother." An organ sound went off in the room from the tv set on a soap opera channel, encapsulating everyone's complete and utter shock, their mouths agape as if they were about to hit the floor but didn't. All of them expressing their astonishment hearing the news accordingly. Lillian was taken back by the news herself.

Isaac rose up from where he sat and cried out in dismay, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He proceeded to bolt into the nearby restroom stall to puke from all the anxiety built up inside of him. The worst case scenario unfolding before him and everyone else. Ty following suit to hold back his hair to help him, even if it was making him queasy himself, he felt the need to do something.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA?!" Mabel cried out, as if her favorite ice cream flavor was gone. She ran around the room and climbed over her cousins along the way.

Dipper stunned from hearing the news, he wasn't phased by everything else going on. He couldn't imagine what must be going through Pacifica's mind.

"Well that sucks for him!" said Arya, feeling bad for Isaac. She looked at Pacifica to add, "Although good for you, I should say, but still."

"Man…." sighed Cormac, rubbing his face from hearing such news. He jolted up when he hears Quincy scream.

"Seriously what the fuck?!" Quincy swore that made everyone in the room but Tanya, Cormac and Lillian gasp to hear him swear. Quincy noticed eyes watching him, becoming aware of what he said, blushing out of embarrassment while covering his mouth and apologized, "Sorry…. It won't happen again."

"Whoa Quincy," Anais said, being amazed.

"Holy crap, Quincy, you swore!" Aria acknowledged in surprise the word were to come from her youngest cousin.

"He has been spending time with friends that do swear," chuckled Junior, trying to find levity in the whole situation.

"Nah, don't be, Quincy. Everyone is flipping their shits right now," reassured Tanya.

Ty remained stunned while rubbing Isaac's back until he stopped puking his stress away inside the toilet. He just couldn't believe it, but the truth was right in front of them. He then asked Isaac in concern, "Are you gonna be okay there, Isaac?"

Isaac remained silent, tearings beginning to stream down his face, letting out sobbing hiccups. Isaac's mind raced through the many negative scenarios that could possibly happen upon learning where he really came from. One of the prominent ones he could think of was the event where Preston and Priscilla could take him away, and his adopted family unable to stop them. A new fear formed.

Ty leaned in to give Isaac a comforting hug, thinking of something to help him, "Hey, wanna get something before we go back in the room?"

Isaac nodded, flushing the toilet and washing his hands before leaving the restroom to get something to get rid of the puke breath and taste out of his mouth. He wondered how everything's gonna play out. At least for better or for worse, he'll have the family that raised him by his side. However, he began hating having Northwest blood in his veins, and the dark legacy that came with it. He then knew what the fortune meant.

"Man, I wonder how the adults will react when they learn about this," wondered Dipper.

Lillian takes out her phone, telling Dipper and the others, "I need to make some calls."

"Not to my parents, right?" Pacifica frowned when asking.

"Definitely not them, Pacifica," Lillian assured, planning to call not only Shifty or Tate, but her wife, James, Shauna or Shannon, and Marcus. They had to know what's going on. However, Lillian knew either one of the Northwest family doctors will tell Preston and Priscilla; the main reason she's calling the rest of the family and prepare for an angry storm about to come their way.

Pacifica understood Isaac's reaction to learning who his birth family is, yet it hurt her that he may hate her now because of the fact. In addition, she had no clue as to say to him when he comes back. Pacifica was usually prepared for most things, but this wasn't one of them. Patricia stood by Pacifica's side as always to try to comfort her.

Mabel laments to her brother and cousins, "I almost thought it would be more of a happier reunion than this. What are we gonna do?"

"What can we really do about this, Mabel? I mean Isaac just found out he's related to the Northwests of all people," Junior spoke, not knowing what to do.

Dipper got up to go reassure Pacifica, reminding her, "Hey Pacifica, I think it may help Isaac to tell him what I told you last night. Remember?"

Pacifica smiled a little, knowing exactly what he meant. It's the same phrase that helped her see.

When Isaac and Ty came back inside the room after getting something to get rid of the puke stench, Pacifica walked up to Isaac and gives him some needed advice, "Perciv- I mean, Isaac. A smarter, twelve-year old boy told me that just because you were born to terrible people, doesn't mean you should be like them. I know I don't want to become our parents in the long run, that's for sure." Dipper smiled with a nod, glad that Pacifica is taking his message to heart and helping Isaac.

Hearing her say that actually brought a smile on Isaac's face, making him feel better about the whole situation. Isaac admitting to Pacifica, "Th-Thanks, Paz. I can see the more positive side to it is that I at least have a more decent sister such as you." It made Pacifica happy to hear that, as did everyone else while watching the scene unfold. "Still can't believe I have a sister…. And magical princess hair."

"And I can hardly believe my long-lost older brother is standing right in front of me so we're, like, at an impasse. What do we do now?" wondered Pacifica. Now things were beginning to ease with everyone.

Mabel formed a great idea in mind she shares, "I say we head over to the Mystery Shack and celebrate the occasion. Bro and sis meeting at last!"

"Yeah!" Junior, Aria and Quincy supported.

"That hovel of a place?" Pacifica questioned when she rolled her eyes, showing her sass. "Please, even your uncle's place out in the woods by the lake is better in comparison."

"Yeah our home is pretty cozy," acknowledged Arya.

"Hey, the Mystery Shack has a lot of character to it, along with the other stuff that tends to fall off the roof. That letter 'S' never wanted to stay on the roof," said Tanya.

Pacifica sighed, thinking it can't be that bad for at least one day, "Alright we can all go there."

Lillian comes back inside after having called Shifty and Tate about what occurred, asking the kids from hearing some of the conversation, "Where are you all heading off to?"

"The Mystery Shack to celebrate Pacifica finding her brother, Isaac, here. It'll be a lowkey party, so we should all be fine, Mom," explained Tanya, reassuring her mother from feeling how stressed she was.

Lillian became more eased, "Well alright. Me and the rest of the adults will be there soon. They'll want to hear the news too."

Soon enough, Pacifica, Dipper and Mabel, along with the rest of the cousin crew headed out of the hospital and made their way to the Mystery Shack. Pacifica was confident enough to not put on her disguise, though it did get the attention of the Northwest family butler who'd been looking for her upon Preston's orders.

The butler called Preston over the phone given to him to report, "Master Preston, it looks like Pacifica has been at the hospital during this morning. And she wasn't alone; she's with some of the Pines family members I can recognize."

"What?!" exclaimed Preston, realizing Pacifica had been lying to him. "Why was she at the hospital? And why was she with those… people?" rhetorically questioned Preston, finding it rather odd his daughter not only left the manor without an escort of one of the serving staff, but that she was with the Pines family members that got his blood boiling. He knew his butler wouldn't know the answer just yet. He let out a disappointed sigh, seeing that his daughter has been disobeying him further when he ordered the butler, "Go into the hospital and find out why she was there. Inform me immediately when you learn something."

The butler confirmed, "Understood, Master Preston." He proceeded to enter inside the hospital in order to get answers.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Northwest Manor…._

As soon as Preston ended the call on his cell phone and tucked it away in his pocket, Priscilla approached her husband in frustration over Pacifica not answering her calls, "I can't believe Pacifica is now ignoring my calls! Ever since last night, she's been disobeying and lying to us. I seriously think those Pines family members - specifically that boy she was with - had something to do with it." She crossed her arms and huffed.

Preston poured himself a glass of bourbon as he assured his wife, "Well when Pacifica comes back, I'll be sure to punish her for lying and disobeying us. I'll have to use something else than the bell on her to get her to obey again. Perhaps taking away that dog will get her to comply…." Preston's phone rings, getting a call back from the family butler that he answers, "What have you gathered?" The butler sounded like he'd learned something so astonishing he could barely manage to put it into words.

"Master Preston…. You aren't going to believe this but... it appears Pacifica and a boy named Isaac McGucket had a DNA test performed earlier today. It's a match, sir. Dr. Santos confirmed it with me."

Preston went wide-eyed, spitting out his drink that a nearby staff member managed to catch with a towel, not wanting stains on the floor. Preston taking several breaths to compose himself. Preston almost couldn't believe what was just told to him, needing his butler to repeat himself, "Say that again."

The butler repeated, knowing even Preston was taken back, "It means Pacifica and Isaac are brother and sister. I have reason to believe Isaac is indeed young Percival who disappeared all those years ago." He suddenly heard Preston tell him.

"Come back to the manor. I believe we're overdue for a reunion with my son," Preston said, hanging up when his butler understood his order. Priscilla had her mouth agape, asking in shock.

Priscilla's own mouth was agape in astonishment of hearing about her son, "Is it true? Our Percival has been found? And he's been with those… those Pines all this time?! I can't believe this!" The last time Priscilla saw her son was having a maid tuck him in his crib right after she finished singing the song, using the power to retain her youth and natural beauty she once had. Now that she knows her son is still around, Priscilla planned on using her son's magical hair once again to restore what beauty she had; as if she was in her twenties. Although Priscilla doesn't take how her son would feel about it. It would no doubt make Isaac uncomfortable.

Preston stared into his glass of bourbon in contemplation, "Indeed, darling. We'll have our son back; even if it means I'll have to make up a lie to scare them." He tightened his grip on his glass, remembering the very night his son was taken away by the changelings who failed to replace him. Preston bursted in the room where his son slept at the time and caught the changelings, but not before they sent Isaac through a faulty device that was supposed to take him to their lair; they failed and were forced to flee the scene.

Preston thought of the very person to blame and accuse them of having stolen away his son. That'll teach them, he thought bitterly.

* * *

_Back at the Mystery Shack…._

Pacifica took in her surroundings of the shack and all it had inside. Not unlike her own home, the shack was built by lumberjacks and jills from years ago from what she could tell. Pacifica thought the place would look more unkempt, but it was quite the opposite; Soos having been the one to clean up the place earlier before he headed off along with Wendy when their work hours were through. It was a much smaller living space compared to what Pacifica was used to, wondering how all of them manage.

Pacifica and Patricia were lead upstairs where Dipper and Mabel shows them their bedroom, along with the rest of the cousins and Waddles and Sunny being there. The cousins finding space to sit anywhere in the room; it being big enough to fit everyone inside the living space.

"And this is me and Dipper's room, Pacifica! It may be in the attic, but we love it in here," Mabel shows off with arms opened wide, her pointing towards her and her brother's side of the room.

"Yeah, this room actually has a lot of history to it," informed Dipper with a smile.

"Yep!" affirmed Isaac, "It's where all of us cousins spend the night here sometimes. And before that, it was my aunts, uncles and both my dads room when they were younger. Where my grandma also lived in before getting together with my grandpa many years ago."

Pacifica takes a gander inside the attic room, seeing its charms she wasn't used to seeing, not having been around those who weren't the one percent. "Wow…. And you all shared the same space? Boys and girls in the same room? How does that work?"

Dipper assured, taking out his tape recorder from his dresser drawer, "Oh it's easy! We just know how to handle our space and respect each other's boundaries with what goes on." He presented Pacifica with the tape recorder in his hands, having thought about her if she were to need it, "Here, Pacifica, you can use my tape recorder."

Pacifica accepted the device, wondering, "Why are you letting me use this? What would I need it for?"

Dipper put it frank, knowing how serious Pacifica and Isaac's situation is, "In case you need it to help you against your parents. It's not just me who wants to help you, but all of us want to help, especially for Isaac too."

"We don't want him to be taken away from us," said Quincy, holding Isaac's hand. The others give an agreeing nod. Neither of them knew what it's like to have terrible parents such as Pacifica's, but that didn't stop them from wanting to help and show sympathy.

"Plus, siblings are supposed to stick out for each other from what I learned. Within reason, of course," Isaac smiled supportively at Pacifica.

Pacifica was utterly amazed how much the family are willing to help her in her time of need. Part of thinks she didn't deserve it after how she treated them in the past. In the present, Pacifica couldn't thank them enough with a grateful smile she shows.

Pacifica and the rest of the group head downstairs to find not only Shauna and Shannon, but Jessie, James, Tara, Marcus, Lillian, Shifty, Fiddleford, Tate and Nancy conversing with one another concerning Isaac in the living room. All of them stopped and eavesdropped on the adults as they listen to what Nancy says.

"The moment I saw that boy and where he came from, I had do something to break the cycle of harm that the Northwest family have been doing for far too long - I was doing him a favor. Not just protecting him from the changelings."

It made the adults feel almost conflicted with Nancy's actions, but they can see why she did it in the first place; even though she didn't know how Isaac would've turned out if he had been raised by his parents. Some questioned themselves if Nancy hadn't used her spell on Isaac to conceal his true identity, would they have returned Isaac back to his parents, or kept him away from such horrible people? It would be a different story if the parents hadn't been the Northwest family.

"How do you know if Isaac would turn out to be just as awful as his parents?" questioned Tara.

Nancy put it frankly, "I don't. If looking back on history helps, the Northwest family have produced plenty of terrible people these past hundred-fifty years since that so called "founder" established himself. And he was a complete bastard." She did consider when she brings up, "If there were any more "decent" Northwest members, then most likely they're not even associated with the main family from what I'm assuming."

"You got a point right there, Nancy." Fiddleford then asked, "Does Stanford, Addi and them know this yet."

Shauna admitted sheepishly, "We… haven't told them yet. As soon as you-know-who drops by, we should tell them afterwards."

"And Preston and Priscilla will get notified by their doctors that Pacifica has been at the hospital about the DNA test…." Lillian admitted, having no power to prevent that information from getting to Preston and Priscilla's hands.

"It can't be helped, Lil. It's not your fault at all," assured Jessie in support of her wife.

All the adults knew they possibly can't win against Preston to gain custody of Isaac; lacking everything they'd need to win. They were at a loss of what they could do that didn't involve options that would make things worse.

James could already feel his blood beginning to boil at the thought Preston and Priscilla coming to the shack and starting problems as he was lost in thought. Tara being there to help ground him to being more in control and not let his angry make him do something he'll regret.

Dipper and Mabel exchanged worried with Pacifica and their cousins. They didn't know what to do either.

Pacifica saying in a sad tone, "My parents will be determined to get Isaac back. I don't know if your family would win the case against them and their convincing lawyers."

"Ah man…. What are we gonna do? The whole system will be against us!" Ty said in dismay for his cousin.

Isaac frowned, seeing that he'll be forced to live with his birth parents. He didn't plan to back down and give into his parents whims, however. He was more than willing to disobey and be rebellious if they didn't respect his needs and overall wellbeing. Isaac didn't want to accept such that fate and said, "Hey, guys. I REALLY don't want to go live with my birth parents, so when they get here, I'm gonna let them know what I think of that plan."

"You mean fighting back?" Anais asked.

"Hell yeah I ain't gonna let them take me away from you guys. I know who my family is, and it's with y'all." Isaac smiled at his cousins and then at Pacifica to tell her, "No matter how much our birth parents hate it, Paz."

Pacifica was about to embrace her brother when suddenly, loud knocks at the front door were heard by everyone inside the shack. Everyone knew right then and there who it possibly was. The adults eyed each other, seeing which one of them will answer. Dipper tugged at Pacifica's sleeve to urge her in following him and his sister and cousins back into the attic room. Tate got up and offered.

"I'll get it."

"I'll come with," said Shifty, following his husband to the front door, one of them opening to see - not surprisingly - Preston, Priscilla and their butler, the Northwest couple wearing displeasing expressions. In that instant, tensions rose between them.

Preston greeting with venom in his tone, "Evening, gents, do you know where my daughter happens to be? A little, observant bird told me she's been with your "son" and his ruffian cousins for most of the day; specifically at the hospital instead of being out for a jog or going to practice like she was supposed to. Do either of you know where she could be?"

Priscilla could see Lillian from where she stood, saying, "Oh I'm sure any of them could tell us. We were also informed that our missing son has been found and we're sure you'd know something about that as well."

Shifty showed narrowed his eyes in a glare at the woman, doing his best to retain his human appearance.

Preston asked, even if he really didn't want to be inside their home, "May we come in and discuss this further, like the civil adults we are?"

Tate looked back at the others and to Shifty, both reluctantly permitting, "Okay."

All the kids and teens upstairs watched from above, eavesdropping on the whole exchange while trying to remain hidden. Pacifica was especially afraid things will get ugly real quick, as did Mabel and some of the others. They hope Preston and Priscilla will leave soon enough if they can't find Pacifica and Isaac. Pacifica had the tape recorder turned on to record in case something were to happen.

Preston and Priscilla were let inside the shack, including their butler. Of course, Preston and Priscilla were unimpressed with what they see in the shack; rather being anywhere else if not for Pacifica and Isaac. The Pines' stare were as if daggers were pointing at the couple's throats if they say or do anything to set them off. Shifty and Tate sitting on the sofa where they were earlier, ready to argue with Preston concerning Isaac.

"Would you like a seat, Mr and Mrs Northwest?" offered Shauna, not being discreet about her disdain for them.

"We'll stand, thank you. Shouldn't take too long at all," Preston declined, crossing his arms. Him and his wife had a hunch Pacifica and Isaac are in the shack. Preston decided now to be a good time to make his accusation, "You know it's funny. My son has been raised and living among your family after all these years, right where we never thought to look. Which makes so much sense come to think of it that one or more of you took him that night." He eyed right at James, "Namely you - you had the motive to do it."

Buttons have been pressed when, all of them knowing he's lying when Jessie was first to rise up and call out, "Bullshit, Preston! Everyone here knows you've just lied your sorry ass off. We've dealt with accusations being thrown at us before, and proven them mostly wrong before."

"And I incredibly doubt you have any proof I even did it, Preston," said James, him and Preston knowing full well there wasn't any evidence to go by to implicate any wrongdoing.

Preston raised a finger, "But who's going to believe any of you? Hmm? All of you know who holds the greater power of this town than that dying mayor. I never did relinquished custody of my son or declared him dead, so therefore, he's still under me and my wife's care after all this time." What Preston spoke was unfortunately true by law, but the Pines will still fight for Isaac somehow.

"Percival will be coming home with us when he and Pacifica turn up. I mean we can give him everything more than whatever anyone you provided for him. Get him some real clothes instead of looking like a homeless bum like that hillbilly there," said Priscilla with a smug grin when she referred to Fiddleford.

"We let you in this house so you better show some more respect!" Tate reprimanded, him and everyone else getting tensed even further, but had to mostly control themselves. Priscilla and Preston were unphased. The butler prompted himself to exit out of the shack, asking permission.

"Permission to wait in the limo, Master Preston?"

"You may," acknowledged Preston.

Nancy went off to defend Fiddleford, insulting Priscilla while pointing her cane at her, "At least his appearance doesn't reflect how truly ugly he is on the inside! You may aim for beauty, Priscilla, but you'll always be horrid inside and out!"

Shannon smiled over to Nancy and encouraging, "You tell her, Nancy!"

Priscilla huffed, taking out her cell phone and dialed Pacifica's number as she wanted things to wrap up quickly, "I'm going to call Pacifica one more time." It didn't take for all of them to hear Pacifica's cell phone ring inside the shack.

"Oh no!" Quincy cried out in hushed whisper.

Pacifica cursed herself for not putting her cell phone on silence sooner when she frantically pressed the button to ignore the call, but it was too late. Her parents now know she's inside the shack and will stop at nothing until they get her to come home with them. Pacifica was not looking forward to the kind of punishment they have in store for her.

"What am I going to do?" Pacifica wondered aloud, then feeling a hand hold onto hers. She faced who it was: Isaac.

Isaac couldn't let his sister walk down alone. "I'll walk down with you, Paz." Isaac faced his cousins to tell them, "Guys stay up here in case we need you. Time to give my so called birth parents a piece of my mind." Isaac took off his brown beanie, revealing his golden blond hair. Pacifica nodded back to him.

"So she is here then…. And possibly my son too." Preston narrowed his eyes at the direction of the stairs, hearing the shuffling of feet make their way down the steps and to the living room, seeing not only Pacifica and Patricia, but Isaac as well. Preston almost couldn't believe his teenage son was right in front of him, but it was. "My how you've grown, Percival. Can't believe you're wearing that… stuff on you."

The Pines, including Fiddleford, Shifty, Tate and Nancy were visibly worried for Isaac, Pacifica and the dog.

Isaac visibly cringed hearing his birth name, telling Preston, "I'd rather be called Isaac, please. And I love these clothes I'm wearin'."

"But Percival is a fine name for a Northwest man; it fits with the naming convention we're going with in our family. You're going to have to do away with that hick accent you have," said Preston, appalled that his son hates his name and loves his sense of fashion.

Priscilla made an annoyed expression before beaming at Isaac, "Oh dear Percival how I missed you and your hair!" She tells her daughter, "Pacifica can you move over, I want to pat your brother's head and sing him that song I used to for him."

Isaac shook his head and covered his hair that reached down to his shoulders, "I don't want to be touched." He started to immensely despise his mother already within moments of the exchange.

"But I'm your mother, Percival, so I get to do as I please with you!"

It was then Shifty spoke up to say in Isaac's defense, "He doesn't want to be touched! You're not touching a single hair on his head!"

Preston spoke against Shifty, glaring at him, "You have no say in the matter anymore since you're no longer his guardian." Preston faced the rest of the family, looking at if they wanted to tear him apart, "That goes the same for the rest of you. Percival belongs with his actual family, not with those who only kept him alive." Preston checked the time on his phone, finding they've stayed long enough as he tells his wife and children, "I think it's time we leave."

"Please do," James growled, wanting nothing more than to see Preston and Priscilla out of the house.

"But not without my son. Come along, Percival, I'll be happy to re-acquaint you with the finer things your mother and I have to offer you." Isaac turned his eyes away from his father, not wanting to go with him. Preston glared at Pacifica and reprimands her, "And you, Pacifica, I'll be needing a talk with you in private about your… behavior." He glanced over at Patricia, then to the angered Pines family, "By the way, you can keep my daughter's dog, she won't be needing her anymore."

Pacifica gasped in dismay, as did Isaac and his family. Pacifica holding onto her dog, almost on the verge of tears, "No! I need her, please, Dad! You can't! " She couldn't bare to lose her best friend on four legs.

"Enough of this defiance, Pacifica Elise Northwest! Stop making this so difficult! It's for your own-" Preston was about to grab his daughter by the arm when he gets pushed back by Isaac in protecting his sister, knocking him backwards by a few steps. Isaac was scared shitless on the inside, but he was willing to face his birth parents if it meant saving his sister and the family that raised, supported, and accepted him as he is.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER, PRESTON!" snarled Isaac in a bear-like tone, getting in between Pacifica and his father, not even regarding him as such for it's reserved only for Shifty and Tate. "Paz is gonna keep her dog, and I'm gonna stay right here with my real family! I am Isaac Russell McGucket - that's who I am and always will be! I may have came from yours and Priscilla's crotches, but I am my own person; not some possession to be used and abused!" He could hear his cousins and adults cheer for him. Pacifica didn't know how to express her gratitude toward her brother in that moment, just taking in the scene of his bravery.

"You tell him off, Isaac!" encouraged Ty.

"Well said, boy!" praised Fiddleford.

Preston and Priscilla were utterly infuriated by their son's action and the words used against them. Preston marched right up to Isaac and yelled in disbelief his son would turn his back on the legacy his family worked hard to maintain, "How dare you! You'd rather live among the Pines and those hicks… over being a Northwest?! The family that gave you life?!"

"Yeah…. I don't owe you shit." Isaac's body quivered in place from the intense emotion he's feeling, he hated every moment having to fight back the tears he was that upset.

Preston growled bitterly, seeing now that his son made his choice, "FINE! As far as me and your mother are concerned, you're dead to us. YOU HEAR ME?! Dead to-" It was in that moment Preston knew he fucked up, feeling the blunt force against his face by the hard swing of James' left hook punch that knocked him on the ground. Everyone gasped, Priscilla screaming as she ran to her husband's side while the family were more than glad to have had Preston get what was coming to him. Tara was greatly concerned, however, for her husband.

"Whoo! Go Dad!" cheered Arya and her sisters.

James had enough of Preston's and his wife's emotional abuse against their children, wanting nothing more to make the hurt stop. He had to do something, deciding he could no longer contain the rage that swelled in his body every second that man was doing everything wrong. James felt not only the sting from the punch in his hand, but the small flashes of memories in mind that took place thirty-years prior of when he punched Preston's face before.

Dipper and his sister and cousins ran down the steps to go to Pacifica, Patricia and Isaac's side, seeing the three shaken by what's happening before them.

Preston felt the pain in his face as he rubbed the sore spot where James punches him. Preston was engulfed in rage that he stood up, clutching his hands into a fist. He runs up to James, about to deliver a punch of his own when suddenly, Shifty not only blocked his blow, but countered with one of his own against Preston's chest. The force of the strong punch sent Preston flying out the front door and out on the front lawn where he came in a loud crash. Priscilla running out of the shack in fright.

Shifty's eyes becoming their original pink hue, fangs exposed, and revealing his translucent self when he roared that sent chills down the rich couple's spine.

Preston was helped up by Priscilla, glaring at the Pines family when he makes his threats he planned to see through, "TO HELL WITH ALL OF YOU FREAKS! I'LL SUE YOU ALL! EVERY SINGLE LAST ONE OF YOU - EVEN THE CHILDREN - UNTIL YOU ARE ALL FINANCIALLY DESTITUTE! I'LL HAVE YOU ALL FORCED OUT OF GRAVITY FALLS FOREVER! YOU'LL ROT IN PRISON - NO - DEATH ROW, JAMES, I SWEAR IT!"

Pacifica ended the recording on the tape recorder with one click of the button, "And done."

"Wh-What?" Priscilla questioned.

Pacifica walked outside, confronting her parents of what she just did, "Mom, Dad, I recorded everything you two said to not only me and Isaac, but the threats you made against the Pines family. I'll take this to the police and have everything terrible about our family exposed for everyone to know." She glared at her parents when she added, "And if you even think about harming my brother and me in any way shape or form, I'll have you reported to Child Services and you'll never get a hold of me and Isaac ever again. Understood?" Her parents nodded silently, shocked that they've been stood up by their own daughter.

"Ooooooooooooo!" said the cousins in unison.

Pacifica said a few more things to make clear to her parents, "By the way, Mom and Dad, I'm  **keeping**  my dog." She smiled towards the Pines family while petting her beloved dog's head, "And I want to have a sleepover at either of their places tonight." Dipper and Mabel along with the rest of the family smiled back at her.

Preston was about to say something he would regret when Shifty threatens him and Priscilla, "Listen to your daughter well, Preston and Priscilla. If anyone of us hear you've been hurting Pacifica and Isaac again, this will be the last forms you'll ever take!" Shifty separated himself and morphed into Preston and Priscilla's exact image, making it seem like they're writhing in agony from what appears to be bleeding wounds on their chest.

Preston and Priscilla were shook to their core; they won't be sleeping much tonight. Shaking from fear that it may possibly happen to them, they agreed to the terms set by Pacifica and the Pines family. Preston didn't dare go through his plan to ruin the Pines family.

"Of… of course, Pacifica. Do whatever you wish…" permitted Preston in a shaky tone from nervousness. With the blackmail being used against him, he had no choice but to comply or face the consequences of his ill actions. He wouldn't be able to bribe his way out.

It wasn't long at all when Preston and Priscilla were driven back to their own home, having urge the driver to speed away from the property, leaving Pacifica and Patricia behind. Everyone was relieved that mess was finally over. Dipper and Mabel ran up to Pacifica, congratulating her on the victory against her parents.

"That was real awesome, Pacifica!" praised Mabel joyously.

"You stood up to your parents and now they won't control you anymore, I hope. And they won't take away Isaac now." Dipper frowned from looking back on the the harsh exchange between Isaac and Preston. No child should ever be told they're dead by their own parents. "I do feel bad what happened to Isaac when your dad yelled at him. Are you going to be okay too?"

Pacifica thought before she responded with a smile, "You know what, I think I will." She gave Dipper and Mabel sincere hugs, "I can't thank you enough for what you and your family did for me and Isaac. Without you… well lets just say I'm glad I went to you guys instead of someone else. I hope Isaac's okay too. My dad is just… terrible." Pacifica then realized she had no sleepwear or any of her personal belongings on her for the sleepover, "Um… do you guys have anything I can wear for tonight?"

Mabel beamed, "Oh I got loads of cute pajamas you can use! I'll call over the girls too so we can really have some fun!"

Pacifica found herself smiling, thinking it may be more fun and interesting than the ones she's been to at her "fake friends" place.

Pacifica joined Dipper and Mabel back inside the shack, seeing everyone try to calm down after what happened. Shifty and Tate taking Isaac upstairs to Ford and Adeline's room to help him ease, having broken down in tears from being shouted at by Preston. Everyone else being told not to worry and watch some television or do something else. It stunned Tanya and the rest of the cousins to witness someone outright rejecting and disowning their own child, not wanting to think if they were in a similar situation.

James went outside towards the Bottomless Pit, letting himself fall inside as he knows he'll come right back up. He didn't want to snap at anyone on accident from the lingering anger inside him. The Bottomless Pit mostly remedied him as he got to have his time alone as he lets himself fall down the dark hole. It helped him before in the past when he had those dark thoughts about himself he didn't want to act on. James tried and failed to let it go, but at least he has his family to ground him.

Inside Ford and Adeline's room, Shifty was talking to Adeline over the phone while sitting next to Isaac on the edge of the bed with Tate, rubbing his sobbing son's back. Tate preventing Isaac from biting himself again like he did back when he was younger.

Isaac was about to bite one of his fingers until Tate lowered his arm, "Son, no. No need to do that, okay? He won't be botherin' you anymore. We'll keep you safe." Isaac nodded silently, smiling a bit at his Pa. Isaac really wanted to believe it right now.

"Hey, Mom," greeted Shifty.

"Why hello, Shifty, how are you? Are things okay back home?" asked Adeline, hearing the tiredness in her son's voice.

"Is Dad, Uncle Stan and Aunt Carla around with you? There's a lot I need to tell all of you."

"Of course, tell us everything." Adeline, Ford, Stan and Carla were not prepared for what Shifty tells them about Isaac, his blood test with Pacifica to confirm they are siblings, and the drama that happened not too long ago. Adeline put the phone on speaker and listened to everything Shifty had to tell, as did Shifty for his phone for Isaac to hear them too.

After explaining everything, the four elder Pines were astonished by what they all heard and from what occurred. Each running through their emotions. Of course, Ford and Stan were angry that Preston and Priscilla were utterly terrible to not only Pacifica and Isaac, but towards the rest of the family as well. Carla wished more could be done as did Adeline, and if only they'd been there to do something.

"Well I'm sure glad James and you punched Preston in his pretentious smugmug, Shifty. I would have done the same, if not worse. I'd rather take my son's place in prison if it came to it," said Stan, being serious about what he said. "And Isaac, take it from me, don't take those negative words that asshole said to you. Believe me, I know from experience it can hurt you in the long run."

"I'll try, Grunkle Stan," sniffled Isaac, having felt the sting of those toxic words hurt him emotionally as well. It felt worse than what happened five years prior.

"At least no one in our family is going to prison… again," Carla said with a sigh.

"That… explains a lot of questions needing answers," Ford said in thinking, yet wondering how magical is Isaac's hair and what other properties it may hold. "Despite all of what we've learned, tell Isaac it doesn't change the way we think of him in the slightest. He'll always my mine and Addi's grandson we love and care for in all the years he's been with us," Ford concluded, making Isaac feel better hearing his grandfather being so accepting despite having came from a terrible family such as the Northwest; save for Pacifica of course.

"Aw thanks, Grandpa Ford," said Isaac while wiping away his tears.

"We're so proud of you and Pacifica for standing up to Preston and Priscilla. I know it must have been scary to do. Trust me when I say I had similar feelings when I stood up to my own mother so many years ago. I'm happy that it seems we can put that whole drama behind us," remarked Adeline in a positive manner, hoping to lift up Isaac's spirit. "I wish we were there to give you a big hug."

Isaac smiled bright to agree with his grandmother, "Me too, Grandma Addi, me too. Virtual hugs help."

* * *

_Meanwhile in Preston's study…._

Preston was standing in front of the window, looking out to get a good view of the town with a glass of whiskey in his hand. He took a long gulp in bitterness of his lose. Preston cursed the Pines family for influencing his son to be the complete opposite of what a Northwest should be - in his clouded judgement.

"You may have won this day, Pines, but one of these days I'll bring forth a storm of which you all will never recover…." Preston glanced over at his prized mounted hunting rifle he killed many an animal with, including those of the magical nature when he comments menacingly, "Not like I haven't gotten my hands dirty before."

* * *

_The next day…._

Dipper and Mabel decided to head over to the Prescott-Pines residence, wanting to hang out with either, Ty, Junior or Tanya if any of them are around. The night prior having Pacifica and Patricia over went splendidly from what they noticed when she seemed to have enjoyed having dinner with them and staying the night. Pacifica was used to the serving staff tending to her needs, but she was quick to see it didn't work like that in every home.

Mabel decided now to be the best time to tease her brother about liking Pacifica, "So Dipper, you and Pacifica seem to be getting a long pretty great now! Do you li-"

Dipper retorts while blushing, "Mabel, I don't have a crush on her or anything…." He cleared his throat, "We helped her and Isaac so much yesterday, and today we wanted to try and bond."

Mabel remarked, waving her arms about, "I think we make pretty good miracle workers, don't you think so? With family included, of course; they really helped us too!"

Dipper smiled, finding that to be something he's willing to admit, "Yeah we all do our best."

* * *

12-15-22-5 1-14-4 16-18-1-919-5 9-19-1-1-3 23-1-19 1-12-23-1-25 20-15-12-4, 6-9-14-4-9-14-7 13-15-18-5 23-15-18-20-8 20-8-1-14 7-15-12-4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright guys, thanks for waiting patiently for this newest chapter as one of several mysteries is solved for one of the family members. To be honest, I, Vulpixen, was greatly inspired from Tangled and the tv series to give Isaac a similar kind of power with his hair. Don't have a fully set schedule for the next chapters, but the wait will be worth it. Join us next time when talks of crushes leads to Junior opening up about his past love and how it taught him a valuable lesson in Chapter 59: Limbo Of Love!


	59. Limbo Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Dipper and Mabel get to know more from Junior when it comes to not only love and maintaining relationships, but how to handle heartbreak and valuable lesson learned after the end of his first relationship to teach the twins .

_Inside Junior's bedroom…._

Dipper and Mabel were watching Junior finish up watercolor painting of the twins and Flannel on a short canvas. Flannel lying in Mabel's lap while her and Dipper pet the docile plaidypus, wondering how the critter came into their lives. Flannel smelling like bacon and maple syrup put a sense of calm to the kids.

Mabel was tempted to lick Flannel's fur as she remarked, "Does she really taste like bacon and maple syrup? She just smells so good!" Mabel stuck out her tongue, about to lick Flannel's fur.

Dipper placed his hand on his sister's shoulder, objecting to the act, "Uh, Mabel, I don't think plaidypus' actually taste like maple syrup and bacon. Doesn't say in the journal."

Junior chuckled, "Oh she don't taste like it at all. Trust me, my brother and I actually licked her six-years ago… we learned the hard way. I'll just say it'll be like biting into a scented candle." He showed an embarrassed smile, "Which I actually did when I was younger too. I thought it actually tasted like mango from the way it smelled."

"I can relate all too well, Junior, I bit into a display cupcake that wasn't a cupcake at all. It tasted like lies!" commented Mabel, she too having ate delicious scented things to see if they tasted like the actual food they smelled like.

Flannel lets out a, "Muack," while nibbling on Mabel's sleeve, making her giggle as it tickled.

Dipper then asked Junior, wanting to know, "How did Flannel came into the family?"

Junior leaned over to pet Flannel on the head from where he sat, telling the twins, "Well it was a few months after my dad died that Ma and Mom wanted something to fill in that empty space in their bed. At the time, I thought they meant finding another person, but thankfully I was wrong when Ma brought home Flannel as an egg she found in the forest."

Dipper inquisitively brings up the implications of such action, "Isn't it wrong to take wild animals out of their natural habitat - unless they're injured or unable to survive in the wild due to certain circumstances?"

Junior had to agree with Dipper, seeing he's right, "Yeah, but we let Flannel outside into the wilderness so we're not keeping her cooped up inside. She has her shots and stuff so she won't get diseases. We also let her breed and help take care of her eggs in the past. We know she can never really be tamed and we don't expect her to be completely well-behaved." Junior lifts up Flannel and says, "Ain't that right, girl?"

Again, Flannel lets out a simple, "Muack," in response while nuzzling Junior against his face that makes him laugh in delight.

Mabel cooed, petting Flannel on the back, "Aw! I'm glad you're giving her that freedom. Like Gompers!" She grinned over to Dipper, quickly changing the subject to the topic of crushes she wanted to tease him about, "So Bro-Bro, you and Pacifica huh?"

Dipper brightly blushed, irked that his sister would tease him about it, being insistent to argue, "No, Mabel! Pacifica and I aren't like that at all! We're just friends, Mabel…."

Mabel would have to disagree with her brother, still smiling when she brings up, "Oh come on, Dipper, I've seen how you two interact with each other; the way you smile at her. I'll say you two have really seemed to bond since that party at the manor. And last night, Pacifica got blushy when the girls and myself talked about you."

"I really hope it's nicer things and not the embarrassing ones," said Dipper, hoping his sister didn't, but he doesn't doubt she did at the same time. The part about Pacifica having blushed when mentioning him was interesting to note, Dipper thought.

"Definitely some good things, I promise, my good and only twin brother," Mabel grinned, booping Dipper's nose for fun. "Boop!" Which Dipper swats his sister's hand away, making her giggle.

When his sister brought up crushes, Dipper deeply thought back to his former crush on Wendy and how it didn't go through the way he planned. Can he truly move on from his former crush so easily? Dipper thought back to what Wendy told him about her being too old for him - it can't be the only reason why. Dipper thought of the times where him and Wendy would hang out, during those times he thought of how amazing she was in his eyes - still awesome to him no doubt. However, Dipper sees that Wendy had always thought of him as a friend - and nothing more - from the very beginning; that and being the real awkward kid that sweats a lot at first before really knowing him.

After seeing how well Wendy and Junior are together, Dipper could see how their relationship will possibly last much longer than all the boys she dated in the past put together. Junior's only a year older than Wendy, he's more mature for her yet fun-loving, and the two have a strong bond they've forged over the years. Something there. Something lasting. Something Dipper lacked with Wendy.

Junior tapped on Dipper's shoulder, knowing where he's coming from when he tells him empathy, "Hey, man, I know what you're going through to get crushed by your crush." He frowned when he mentioned, "I know I needed time to move on from my ex-girlfriend a year ago."

Mabel had to ask out of curiosity about Junior's ex, "What was she like? Why did it happen to such a good guy like you, Junior?"

Junior rubbed the back of his head, gathering his thoughts before he says to them, "Allow me to tell you how it started. You all need anything before I start the story? It may be a lengthy one."

Mabel beamed, making herself comfortable while sitting on Junior's bed next to her brother, "I'm all ears, Junior!"

"Sure, man, we don't need anything at the moment. We'll let you know if we do," assured Dipper, intrigued about listening to Junior's past experience that could help him.

Junior nodded, beginning his story, "Well it all started over a year ago when Uncle James, Aunt Tara, along with Cory and the triplets decided to go to Ireland to spend their summer there. Seeing how cool it could be, I went with them. Back then, I had shorter hair and no beard and moustache combo."

"Wow! I can't ever imagine you without it," commented Mabel, though imagining Junior would resemble a younger, leaner Stan without the grunkly voice yet.

"It'd be weird if I shaved it all off now. Plus, I worked hard on this floof," Junior said, touching his beard to show it has volume and bounce to it. He gets back to the story, "So anyways, Aunt Tara has three older brothers by four-years in Ireland, of whom are also triplets like Aria, Anais and Arya." Junior gets out a picture of Tara standing in front of her big older brothers behind her smiling, the three having black hair of different lengths, "Their names are, Fergus, Finn and Faolan from left to right."

"Ah neat!" Dipper smiled, him and Mabel taking a closer look at the photo of Tara and her brothers. The more stern, tempered, eldest and stoic of the brothers, Fergus, had his long black hair braided at several ends of his locks, his beard looking well groomed while wearing blue sweater vest over his white shirt with brown pants and sandals. In the middle was Finn with his black hair cut short with a thin moustache; being the middle brother of the identical trio wearing a bright grin on his face and an arm on Tara's shoulder, seeming like the fun one of the three. Finally, the third and youngest of the triplets, Faolan with a clean shaved face and medium length black hair, having a more lax demeanor in the picture. "Wow! They're really tall compared to Aunt Tara; bigger than Manly Dan by a head even!"

Junior nodded as he continued, "Oh yeah, and they're real cool too. Uncle Fergus has a wife name Aisling and they have two kids, Alalistar and Ceara about Tanya's age. Same for Uncle Finn with his wife, Kyla and their son, Kieran. Also Uncle Faolan with his husband, Logan, and wife, Quinlan, along with their three kids, Darcy, Dana and Devin. I got to meet them all and it was really something, let me tell you…." He paused and thought it be more fitting for his cousins to learn more about the extended family from Tara and the others when he says to them, "Aunt Tara can tell you more about them than me. It was also where I first met my first girlfriend, Iona not long after being there for a week."

"That's a pretty name. What was she like? Was she fun? Did you two share a kiss?!" Mabel asked in excitement, leaning in close and hugging Flannel in her arms.

Junior slightly smiled, nodding, "Oh yeah we… definitely kissed." He frowned when the kissing was brought up, but continued, "Iona was quirky, straight-forward, and definitely fun. She was a selkie and-"

That detail caught Dipper and Mabel's full attention when they say in unison, "A selkie?!"

"The people who are able to turn into a seal thanks to their coats?" Dipper inquired with an elated grin.

Junior nodded, "Yep! I first met her on accident when I was strolling along the coast early in the morning when I saw her get out of the water…." He began to recount exactly how he first met his former girlfriend, Iona.

* * *

_A year prior in Ireland…._

Junior was taking a stroll along the shore not far from where him and his family were staying out in the countryside. It was calm where the skies were cloudy, there was a breeze, and watching the waves sway soothed the teen while he walked barefoot on the sand. Junior was picking up any intact seashells he could find while whistling a happy tune when he hears something splash in the salty water nearby.

"Hmm?" uttered Junior when he turned to the direction of where the splash came from. To his surprise, Junior spotted a female harbour seal waddle out of the water and onto the shore where she did something extraordinary before his very eyes: the harbour seal became a teenage girl his age with long, messy brown hair, soft round face as well as her speckled body, wearing her selkie coat that resembled a hoodie without a zipper and barefooted. Junior's eyes grew wide and starry. To him, she was the cutest girl he'd ever seen in his life. And her name was Iona.

Iona ringed out the water in her long locks when she looked right at Junior, taken by surprise that there was a human boy on the early morning shore. Iona let out a seal bark and runs up to Junior and begs him, "Oh fish! Please, land-boy, please tell no soul what you witnessed!"

Junior was brought back to reality, blushing when Iona got so close up to him and grabbing both bare arms with her wet hands, assuring her, "I-I promise, miss! You don't have to worry," he smiled with a chuckle, "I have an aunt and cousin here who are selkies. I'm Stanley Junior, by the way. Most call me Junior because my grandpa is named Stanley back home."

Iona eased the moment she hears Junior knowing of having selkies in his family, yet finding it odd as to how that came to be. Iona didn't know many selkies being involved with humans, yet it wasn't completely unheard of. Iona let go of Junior's arms, thinking she must have embarrassed herself for being dramatic, blushing while introducing herself, "Oh, oh I'm sorry. You never know with humans... I'm Iona! I was just about to lounge here at the rocks when the sun reaches higher. My herd comes around here annually for the summer months to fish in safety."

"Trust me when I say I'm one of the better ones. I ain't shellfish," grinned Junior while making that pun, getting Iona to laugh in delight.

"Oh I get it!" Iona laughed, "Seal swell you know how to pun!" Junior laughs with her from her own pun she made.

Junior showed Iona the various intact seashells he collected so far, "I was out here strolling while finding these seashells. I plan on using them for reference with my paintings."

Iona beamed, seeing the shells and making a suggestion, "You know, those would make a pretty good necklace too. And you can paint them in different colors to make them real pretty, but them looking more natural is more appealing in my opinion." Despite having just met Junior, Iona was getting a good feeling he'll be alright. Iona could see herself having fun with him for awhile.

Junior brightened, thinking it would be a good idea when he tucks the seashells in his short's pockets, "I'll actually take that into consideration. Do you mind if I hang out here awhile to sketch you?"

"Oh sure!" clapped Iona while making happy seal barks, "I'd like to see what you drew when you're done!"

"Definitely. Too bad I can't draw or paint anything for you because, you know, salt water," said Junior in thought, having wanted to do something nice to the girl he just met.

"Oh no harm done, Junior! How about you come swimming with me later today, yes? Hope you don't mind my friends." Iona asked, smiling when she sees Junior nodding in agreement, eager to join her.

"Oh I won't mind at all. I love meeting new people," smiled Junior as he took out his sketchbook and pencils, beginning to draw Iona as soon as she lounges on the rocks.

* * *

_In present day…._

"So you two really hit it off, huh?" smiled Dipper, yet wondering how Junior and Iona's relationship ended to begin with.

Junior nodded, "Yep, we really hit it off that day and the days that came after. We swam together, gave me fish she caught herself, and we did a lot of fun things with our families involved. We even kissed each other not too long after. I was really happy whenever I was around her, and it seemed she was happy with me too."

Mabel couldn't help to ask, "If you two were so close, how did you and Iona broke up? Something bad happen?"

Junior frowned, looking back on that day where the relationship fell apart, "I thought we were gonna be together for the long run but…. A week before I had to leave to go back home, I learned that she saw our relationship to be more of a fling to her. Iona broke things off between us and…. I didn't take it that well. We both were mistaken about each other that day."

Junior thought back to the last time he ever saw Iona on the shore where the two first met. Junior went to say goodbye to her and hopes to keep in touch with her through bottled messages when he got back home, however, the perplexed expression Iona gave him told him otherwise. Iona having told him she couldn't believe he thought their whole relationship wasn't meant for the long run. Iona thought Junior having understood when she told him if it were serious, she'd have gotten him his own selkie coat to join her in the water together. Junior's heart broke in two, even bringing him to tears when he leaves her without saying goodbye.

Dipper and Mabel didn't know what to say when Junior tells them.

"Oh, Junior, we're so sorry that happened between you and Iona," Dipper frowned for his cousin.

"Yeah, and it didn't stop there." Junior placed his hand on his heart, "About two days after the fact, I was feeling so depressed from the breakup I almost died from a broken heart. Literally!"

"What?!" Dipper and Mabel exclaimed.

"So you can actually die from sadness? That's awful!" said Mabel in dismay, going up to Junior to give him a hug.

"Yep," said Junior as he gets hugged by Mabel, "and that's not all. My soul was in between life and death the time I was in a coma for a week from what I was told. Boy let me tell you the freaky things I saw and how I got out that mess."

* * *

_Somewhere between life and death, a year prior…._

Junior opened his eyes, rubbing them as he gathered his surroundings all around him. To his shock when he got up at his feet, he was in a forest devoid of all natural color, seeing nothing but a big shade of dark gray on everything. Junior taking a look at his hand, they were gray as well with specks of light streaked across. He was finding it extremely unsettling, trying to think how he could have ended up where he is.

Junior remembered the intense chest pain prior to collapsing on the ground back at home, having seen flashes of the panicked faces of his family members rushing to him before closing his eyes, awaking to where he ended up: alone in an unknown world. The eerie silence was greatly unsettling as Junior got up to gather his bearings, beginning to walk through the inky forest to see if he could find anything resembling familiarity. He didn't get too far in when Junior caught sight of several bizarre, amorphous beings with animal-like features such as spider-like limbs, some with cat-like fangs, and though with a more human posture.

Junior had seen many supernatural creatures throughout his young life, but none compared to the fear he was feeling in the creatures presence; something inside him urging to run like hell away from them. Junior had to think quick to evade the creatures' line of sight, trusting his gut instinct to slowly but surely turn the opposite direction as he walked to elsewhere. Junior didn't get too far when he finally found what appeared to be a reflection of the town itself. However, instead of the familiar faces to greet him, there were more of those inky creatures wondering the husk of a town, finding any soul to devour, sealing their fates. One of them spotted him, much to Junior's horror, it letting out a howl to attract the others nearby.

"Ah bite me…." Junior mumbled while he ran as far as he could from the pursuing creatures. He ran for what felt like an eternity to any crevice he could fit and hide inside. He hyperventilated the moment he hid and the creatures running off to who knows where. Suddenly, he hears a woman's voice calling his name.

"Stanley Junior…."

"Hmm? Can I know who's talking to me?" Junior asked aloud, yet quiet so the creatures wouldn't hear him.

It didn't take long for the spirit to appear to the bewildered teenager. The spirit was of Junior's great-grandma, Sandra "Ma" Pines, before her great-grandson. Sandra appeared as if she were in her mid-thirties again, wanting to look as young as she felt than how she was when she passed away. "Heya kiddo, it's your great-grandma!"

Junior was quite taken back his great-grandmother appeared to him in such a place they're in, "Great-Grandma? What are you doing here?" He could see where his mom, Jessie, gets her looks from.

Sandra placed her hands on her hips, grinning at her scared great-grandson to assure him, "Well I'm here to get ya outta this hellhole called The In Between!" She thumbed behind her in the direction of the creatures out of where they're hiding, "Those beasts out there eat dying souls and take them to whatever afterlife there like I've ended up. However, thankfully I'm given permission to get you out of here. It's not your time yet and the family agrees. Take a look."

Sandra made an image appear of pretty much the whole family, including Soos and Wendy, gathered in Junior's hospital room in hope he'll wake up soon. They were so scared he could've died from the broken heart syndrome he went through. Wendy holding onto his hand while Lillian stroked his hair.

Junior could hear his grandpa, Stanley, try to make light of it by saying, "Hey, Junior, perhaps hearing some of my jokes would get ya to wake up, huh?"

For once, everyone but Jessie didn't groan at the notion of Stan saying his jokes he's used many times over the years. It was for Junior's sake.

Jessie nodded, smiling warmly, "I think Junior would like that, Daddy."

"Ah man…." Junior said, frowning to see his family saddened by what happened to him. He blamed himself, "I should've taken the breakup better than I did…. No doubt I wanna get back to them quick." He placed his hand on the image of his family being there for him in his time of need, hearing their voices on the other side giving him more determination to break free from the plane.

Sandra smiled at Junior, crossing her arms as she said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get you back to your body, Junior; I ain't gonna be vague with helping you get there. Glad to see your grandpa and great-uncle hold everyone together."

Junior nodded, wiping away some tears that formed in his eyes, "They've always been good at that."

* * *

_A week later in the hospital room…._

Junior slowly opened his eyes, seeing himself lying on the hospital bed with various medical equipment monitoring his condition as his sight adjusts from having them closed awhile. And at his bedside was not only Wendy, but Ty, Jessie, Lillian and Tanya were there to see him wake up.

"Junior!" Tanya said, being the first to notice his eyes opening, feeling him come back to them.

"Hey, bro!" Ty said, more than happy to see his brother waking up at last.

"Had yourself a good rest, kiddo?" Jessie asked, having been worried throughout the whole week Junior was in a coma along with everyone else. "I'll tell the rest of the family the good news."

When Junior attempted to get up, Lillian put her hand gently down on her son's shoulder, "No so fast, sweetie, take it slow while you regain your senses. You've been out of it for a whole week."

Junior couldn't find himself to speak yet, but he nodded slowly, responding to his mother. Junior was thankful it hadn't been too long since he was fighting to live. There was no sense of time passing where he was.

"Welcome back, Junior, we all missed you, man," Wendy said while giving him a fist bump.

Junior found himself to respond back, though in a quiet tone, "Good to be back…."

* * *

_Back in present day in Junior's room…._

"So is that where all souls go when they're dying?" asked Dipper, being curious about the plane Junior was in.

"For me at least, I guess. Thanks to the demon blood in me, I think it prevented me from being dead a long time ago through normal means." Junior smiled in thought of his dad while adding one final touch to Dipper and Mabel's painting, "Although I still like to think, back then, my dad was looking out for me and my siblings. And also Great-grandma Pines."

"Really good story, Junior," praised Mabel, smiling at the painting he finished, "and you finished it! Dipper look at this! Isn't it great?"

"I'm looking," Dipper said, amazed to see Junior having painted a realistic caricature of him and Mabel in the picture. "This is really good, Junior. Got my face and height right."

"Thanks guys." Junior smiled, thinking it's about time he tells them something more he can do, "Say guys, I wanna show you something real cool."

Junior got his cousins attention when he replaced the painting on the stand with a blank canvas. Junior dabbed the paintbrush in any color of paint, using the color green, to draw a big circle. Junior placed his free hand at the very center of the circle and thinks of something before he conjured green flames to engulf the green ring. He created a portal that lead to the inside of his houses' kitchen fridge. They felt the cooling air coming from the fridge to know it was real as Junior gets himself and his cousins cans of sodas. With a snap of his finger, Junior made the portal disappear, the hellish fire dissipating and leaving a burn mark behind from where the portal was.

"That was incredible, Junior! I didn't know you can make portals. That can be real useful. How come I never seen you do that before?" asked Mabel, drinking her soda while she thought of ways she could use portals if she was able to. Mostly to jump in and out of them to anywhere she wanted.

"Yep! Only I'm able to do it while my siblings can't," grinned Junior in pride. He paints over the burn mark to explain, "I discovered I could when I got bored one day when I was about nine or ten. I was drawing circles on the ground and set them on fire with the kind I conjure up. I used to set things on fire as kid, by the way; admittedly I still do sometimes. It was the most awesome thing I did and abused the heck out of it at first, but I found out it only works if I ever been to that location before."

"You're just full of surprises!" Mabel playfully nudged Junior. Thinking about what Junior went through it made her think of the failed romances during her summer. "Hey Junior, I need your advice about romance," voiced Mabel.

Dipper rubbed his arm and said to Junior, "I think I'll be needing advice too. Whatever you can give to help us, dude."

"Sure, Mabel and Dipper." Junior, gives his full attention to them when he shares something insightful when it comes to romance, "Don't rush things one bit with the person you care about. Rose colored lens can make you see red flags as just flags you know. It's important to love yourself too just as I had to relearn after leaving the hospital. I wasn't myself for awhile, being depressed about what happened between me and Iona, but eventually, I had to let go in order to heal. Not exactly the same as before, but I became wiser from it."

Mabel nodded in agreeing with Junior; she definitely learned her lessons from her previous failed crushes, "You are so wise…. The best person to love me is me! Mabel! I'll be sure to think twice before getting together with some guy I just met."

"That's the spirit, Mabel!" encouraged Junior. He looked to Dipper and asked, "Did what I say help out any?"

Dipper smiled and note, taking mental notes, "Yeah, man. I think it'll help me loads if I ever find the right girl for me in the future. And like you said, I won't rush in like a fool."

Suddenly, they all hear a knock on the bedroom door along with the familiar voice of Maurice, "Hey, son! Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Junior absolutely beamed, getting right up to answer his door, opening to reveal the visible spirit of his father. Maurice didn't have the misty aura he had before, but more pale and ghost-like, "Dad! No, no you're not interrupting anything. Come on in. What have you been up to? Does Ty, Tanya, Ma and Mom know you're here? And where's Grandad?"

Maurice floated into Junior's room, smiling at Dipper and Mabel of whom were surprised to see again. Maurice explaining, "A lot of things, Junior. I wanna tell you and rest of the family tonight about the news. It also has to do with your grandad." He waved at Dipper and Mabel, "Oh hey again, Mason and Mabel. And hi there, Flannel." He attempts to pet Flannel but his arms phase through her. "Oops, sorry." He made himself solid enough to pet the plaidypus on her fur.

Flannel going, "Muack!"

"Dipper," Dipper corrected.

"Hey Uncle Maurice!" Mabel greeted, "Glad seeing you again. You don't stick around much."

Maurice chuckled a bit, having hoped to save the news for later but he might as well tell them now, "Well funny you should say that, Mabel. I'm sticking around - for good this time." Junior and his cousins gasped in surprise. Maurice frowned at Junior, thinking how much he missed out on everything that happened the last six-years, "After telling your grandad how much I've been missing all of you, he let me go. I think he knew I wanted to leave. I missed out on seeing you and our family growing older, Junior, I don't want to be that kind of dad that's not involved with your life."

"Not your fault, Dad…." Maurice said, wanting to give his dad a hug, his eyes forming tears from missed his dad in his life. Maurice made himself intangible enough to give his son a hug back. "I'm real glad you're sticking around now."

"Me too, my happy little accident," Maurice said as a term of endearment he'd say to his son and daughter often. Of course, Maurice reserved the term, "my happy little planned boy," for Tyrone so he wouldn't be left out. He really did miss his family, promising himself he'll never leave them again. A promise he wants to keep.

* * *

_1 16-18-9-3-5 16-1-9-4 20-8-18-15-21-7-8 19-15-18-18-15-23, 10-21-14-9-15-18 23-9-12-12 12-15-22-5 12-9-11-5 9-19 14-15 20-15-13-15-18-18-15-23._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter to a close and another family mystery solved. We finally decided on Ma Pines headcanon name to be Sandra. And don't worry, Tara's side of the family will be explored more in the coming chapters. Join us next time where Pacifica finds herself in trouble with a haunting in her home once again, seeking the Pines aid. James surely lending his expertise this time around while revealing his own secrets and the deep of the hatred towards Preston. The Northwest family curse runs deep as do the wounds they inflict onto others in Chapter 60: Curse Of A Northwest!


	60. Curse Of A Northwest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Pacifica needs the aid of the Pines family once again when another haunting happens in Northwest Manor. This time, Pacifica being the target the malicious spirit aims to bring forth harm towards. James Pines along with Isaac wanting to do what they can to help to put an end to the curse once and for all. James shedding light on his own secrets and hatred towards Preston as old wounds open wider. Can the Northwest family be truly free from their curses they've been afflicted upon?

_In Northwest Manor…._

Late in the evening, Preston was checking the time on his cell phone while the serving staff was packing his and Priscilla's luggage into the limousine. Preston and Priscilla needing to meet up with their relatives in Wisconsin to conduct a discussion of a more hidden agenda if things go well into their favor. Pacifica wasn't going with her parents, they didn't want to bring her in the first place; and really she preferred not to in all honesty. No one could blame her.

Priscilla was sternly telling one of the serving staff carrying her large makeup kit, "You better handle that with care, now. It's worth more than your house."

The young lady stammered in nervousness, being careful as she could, "Yes… yes, Mrs. Northwest." Luckily the young woman managed to get the large makeup kit packed among the rest of the luggage.

Pacifica was watching her parents leave from inside her bedroom, letting out a relieving sigh, happy she'll get a break from them for a few days at least. They didn't even tell her goodbye but that was expected. Pacifica smiled despite it, happy that she at least has her dog, older brother and actual friends she can rely on as she scrolled her contacts list on her phone to see Mabel and Dipper's names on it.

"I think now that the parents are out, I'm thinking I could invite Mabel and Dipper over for a slumber party. And Isaac too if he wants. What do you think, Patricia?" asked Pacifica over to her beloved dog. Patricia letting out an agreeing bark in confirmation. "Awesome! I'll just- AAAAAHHH! What the heck?!"

Crash went the pictures on her wall of her image down on the floor, the glass shattering upon impact that made Pacifica scream in sudden shock. Patricia on high alert, nervously snarling at an unseen force that committed the act. Pacifica was unable to calm her dog as she started barking and scratching at the door, wanting to leave.

Letting out a chilled breath, Pacifica saw it when the room suddenly became freezing cold. After learning from her previous experience from the lumber ghost, Pacifica knew she had to get the hell out and seek help; she knew exactly who to go to. Pacifica opening the door and follows her dog, "No need to tell me twice, girl!" While running down the hallway, passing by the portraits of herself on the way, her image was marred by scratch and burn marks on her image. The serving staff beside themselves of what to do, afraid they'll get fired for what happened.

"Oh not again…. At least the last ghost cleaned after himself when he left," sighed a maid, remembering what happened with the lumberjack ghost as she proceeded to fix up the portraits.

As soon as Pacifica and Patricia made it to the main foyer, Pacifica felt a sting from her arm and a hot sensation on the area. She rolled up her sleeve to find a long, red scratch mark on her arm. Not only did it make Pacifica gasped, but she turned to see the main portrait if her and her parents torn, but only her image being affected while her parents remained intact. Suddenly, Pacifica and everyone else in the manor heard a disembodied, mad cackling throughout the place, one they could not recognize.

A disembodied voice of an older man echoed in the foyer, addressing in a threatening tone, "Pacifica… you have shamed the family name! Now you must be punished... one way or another!"

Pacifica turned to the nearby frightened butler, ordering him, "Please take me to the Pines family residence - the Grayson-Pines one. I'm definitely gonna need their help… again." Not that she was complaining of needing their help once more, but she just wanted the drama in her family to end and not try to hurt her or anyone else. It was already too late for that.

* * *

_At the Grayson-Pines residence…._

Dipper and Mabel were having fun playing with Compy, getting him to do tricks using a stick and meat stuck on it with in the living room. James showing them how to get Compy to perform his tricks; such as getting him to do flips, and respond obediently to whistles. It was a great way to bond with the small dinosaur. Compy seemed to be enjoying the attention he's getting.

"Look at Compy go!" cheered Mabel as she watched Compy go through a small obstacle course, using sticks, books and miscellaneous furs, in the living room until he got to the end to be given a treat by James.

"Cool you got him well-trained he seems to be," commented Dipper, taking notes in his notepad for future reference.

While petting lightly on Compy's head, James smiles as he tells them, "The key is learning what works best for him and adjusting to his quirks. I wouldn't say he's fully trained, but at least we got him to stop taking cash from our wallets and purses. Surrounding him with better influences did help break his habit, along with good stimulations too such as this." He whistled a command for Compy to bring him an orange from the kitchen counter, then rewarding the small dinosaur with a shiny trinket, "I did teach him to take things on command also. Took a little while to teach him."

"Why's that?" asked Dipper and Mabel in unison.

"Well training a dinosaur was trial and error for us," admitted James in all honesty, thinking of all the minor incidents getting Compy accommodated to his home during his first few days. Compy was bitey, he hissed and scratched at him and his son and daughters until the dinosaur learned not to do those things through patience and lots of meat giving. "Eventually he began trusting us. And he learned not to mess with Tara and the kids."

Compy looked at Tara passing by, getting a stern stare from her that said, "Mess with me and my family the wrong way, there's gonna be issues, ya hear?" that made the small dinosaur gulped.

Suddenly, they all hear a knock at the front door that silenced everything at first. Tara being the one to heed the knocking, opening the door to find Pacifica and Patricia by her side.

"Why hello there, Pacifica and Patricia, what brings you at this hour?" Tara greeted, wondering what could be the matter when she sees Pacifica having a hand on her arm where the cut stings.

"I need your help… again," Pacifica puts it frank. She caught glance of Compy, still couldn't believe there's a dinosaur in their house.

"Come inside. James and the twins are here," said Tara as she permitted Pacifica and her dog inside the house. She knew something was wrong.

"Paz!" the twins said in unison.

"And Patricia!" said Mabel in acknowledgement.

Dipper and Mabel walked up to Pacifica the moment they saw her. When they noticed Pacifica looking distressed and frowning, they were immediately concerned.

Mabel asking, "Hey, Paz, what's wrong?"

Pacifica got to the gist of her situation at the manor, "Something terrible is haunting Northwest Manor… again."

"Boy, ghosts do not like you and your family, understandably," remarked Dipper in a more sympathetic tone.

"Tell me about it; and the ghost is one of my long dead relatives," said Pacifica while rubbing her arm. It troubled visibly James and Tara hearing that detail.

"Pacifica why do you keep rubbing your arm like that?" Mabel pointed out.

Pacifica proceeded to show Dipper, Mabel, James and Tara the red scratch marks she received earlier, "The ghost did this to me, I suppose in addition to destroying my image from the family portraits in the manor."

"Why would the ghost do that?" asked Mabel.

Pacifica frowned, mentioning, "The ghost said I brought shame to the Northwest name and wants me gone…. One way or another."

"Paz…." frowned Dipper. Him and his sister, aunt and uncle know the girl didn't deserve such treatment.

Pacifica didn't want to make a big deal out of the scratches, but Tara stepped in and said while looking at her arm.

"Do you feel anymore spots on you that are irritating?"

"No, just on my arm. My dog and I got the heck out of there before anything worse happened to us," confirmed Pacifica.

"That's good. I'll go get some bandages and disinfectant for it. Stop rubbing it until I get back," Tara said, leaving to go grab her small medical kit. Tara shoots a look at Compy, catching him trying to snatch Pacifica's earrings right off her ears when she wasn't looking, making him instantly stop what he was doing when he got caught.

James took a deep breath, facing the twins and Pacifica, "Since the ghost means great harm, I'll come along to help you banish the ghost. This time, I'll be more involved. I know exactly how to deal with the kind of ghost you describe, Paz."

Tara came back with the disinfecting wipe and some bandages to treat Pacifica's minor injury, "I'm back. This'll sting a lot." Tara applied the substance on the minor wound, making Pacifica yelp from the alcohol on her skin.

"This is why I take care to  **not**  get my pristine skin hurt!"

"Ah don't worry, Paz, a little scratch doesn't last long. As long as you don't pick at it, it won't leave a mark. I mean check out what's underneath my bandage here!" Mabel said, about to remove the bandaid on her finger until Dipper stopped her.

"Mabel, Paz doesn't want to see the gross scab you keep picking…."

"I really don't, but thanks for trying to make me feel better," said Pacifica, thankful Dipper said something. Pacifica appreciated Mabel's efforts to make her feel better about the scratch.

James leads the twins, Pacifica and Tara to the bedroom. James taking out his spirit banish equipment contained inside a large black case he pulls out from underneath the bed. Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica amazed he'd have the kind of equipment he has; would have came to use when they were dealing with the lumberjack ghost, but in hindsight, they didn't need what James has. Inside the case was decent sized bag of salt, several unlite cinnamon-scented stick candles, a jug of anointed water, and a worn tome containing spells to banish ghosts.

"Since when did you bust ghosts, Uncle James?" asked Dipper, touching the large bottle of anointed water inside the case with a small grin.

"Not much at all. This stuff is only for more serious cases where spirits are malicious and violent to where they can't be reasoned with to stop." James closed the case, finding it now the time to share with the twins the secret he'd been keeping them from for awhile. They had every right to know, "You see, kids, I am a medium."

"A medium in…?" questioned Pacifica with a raised brow, thinking he meant clothing size at first.

James chuckled, "A medium that can see, hear, speak and sense spirits as if they were alive before me when the average person can't. I've had this ability all my life since I was about four-years old." Dipper and Mabel were even more amazed, but Pacifica appeared puzzled in expression, making the girl ponder.

"That's incredible, Uncle James! That's the big secret you've been keeping from us all this time?" inquired Mabel, smiling when she says, "Dipper and I would've totally believe you if you told us sooner!"

"And this would have came in handy in dealing with the ghosts we encountered this summer," remarked Dipper when he thought back to Mr. and Mrs. Duskerton's ghosts, and Archibald Corduroy.

For James, it was easier said than done from past experience, "Well in the past, people weren't all that convinced that I can commune with spirits. I was called all sorts of names such as a looney, lying weirdo, crazy person that talks to himself, and freak in my youth among the other insults about my six-fingers and toes in the past… so I rarely open the fact up with anyone outside of immediate family. When my parents and sister found out what I could do, they were really taken by surprise."

* * *

_Some house in 1976…._

A four-year old James was in his and Jessie's room while playing with his lettered blocks from the nearby toy chest when he sees the spirit of a young woman named, Victoria, approach him. She looked wispy in form but still retained her human image, wearing a simple dress from the early 1900's. Seeing nothing wrong with a strange ghost woman entering inside the bedroom in the dark of night, James happily greeted the spectral lady, "Hi, lady! I'm James Pines, what's your name?"

Victoria was taken back that someone actually acknowledge her depressing existence, "Oh… oh my name is Victoria!" Victoria smiled from finally being acknowledged by living person, "It feels so good to talk to someone after all this time."

Jessie was nearby, listening her brother talking to Victoria, finding it really odd for James to do. It wasn't like he's making voices for his toys, but actually having a conversation with someone they don't know. Jessie scampered to Stan and Carla's room to get their attention while knocking on their door.

"Mama! Daddy!"

Stan opened the door, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he asked, "What is it, Jessie?"

Jessie blurts out, "James is talking to some strange person named Victoria in our room!"

Stan appeared greatly alarmed when Carla grabs a nearby bat, ready to beat the shit out of any intruder, "What?!"

Stan picked up Jessie in his arms while he too gets another bat when him and Carla burst into the bedroom. James lets out a surprised yelp from the loud noise, not understanding what's going on.

Stan raising his bat in one hand demanding, "Alright, creep, come on out before I start slugging ya!"

"Ya, jerkwad!" said Jessie. However, her and her parents so no one in the room with James at all, making them bewildered.

James got up to assure then with a bright smile, "It's okay, Mommy, Daddy, and Jessie! Victoria's not bad at all. She's right here next to me with my toys." He pointed at the empty spot on the shag carpet floor, seeing that his parents and sister were confused.

"So it's just your imaginary friend?" Carla inquired, letting out a sigh of relief as she lowered her bat.

James shaked his head, "No. Victoria is a real person that lives around here, Mommy. She's right next to me here." He pointed at the calm ghost next to him, Victoria having sympathy as she could see his parents and sister had doubt in their expressions.

"Liar!" Jessie blurted out.

"No I am not!" James argued back, standing up in defense.

Stan was the first to get his kids to calm down, "Firecracker, Lil' Sixer settle down, alright? Yesh, you two need to get some sleep. We believe you, James." Stan was being earnest with his son when he said it, wanting to keep an open mind about his son having such ability that he can mention to Ford later.

James turned to Victoria and pleaded, "Please do something, Victoria, so I won't look like a liar to my sister. Please?"

Victoria had to make an exception for James, seeing him make those cute puppy eyes at her. Seeing the letter blocks on the ground, she picked them up using what energy she can harness around her to lift up the objects. There were only three blocks on the ground when she tried to spell, "Hello," but it only spelled, "Hell." It made Stan, Carla and Jessie's mouths agape while James was beaming in joy.

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Carla, picking her son right up in her arms and holding him close protectively.

James cheered with arms opened, "Am I a liar now, Jessie?! Huh? Huh?" He smiled at Victoria, "Thank you!" The ghost nodded and stop making the blocks float in the air.

"I'll never doubt you again, James…. Almost never."

"And we're getting the hell outta here tomorrow," said Stan, not too eager to linger with a spirit that just spelled the word, "Hell," right in front of him.

"But Victoria is nice, Daddy, I forgot to give her the other block so she could say hello is all," said James to clarify the spirit's intentions.

"Oh."

* * *

_In present day…._

"And over the years, I met even more spirits throughout my life; some more friendly than others. One having possessed me when I was eight, having tricked me and exploited my trusting nature. Exorcisms are not fun to go through, kids," James said as he told more to the twins and Pacifica, "And whenever we went to a new place to stay, my mom and dad always had me confirm if the spirits are decent to be around or not. Took a lot off their shoulders and saved money in their wallets."

"That's amazing, Uncle James!" praised Dipper in childlike glee, "Did you also help Grunkle Ford with the ghost chapter on Journal 3?"

James smiled, having fond memories when he'd go on field work with Ford and Adeline when he was thirteen-years old. He still occasionally did from time to time, "Oh yeah. They wanted my input on spirits to update the journal pages, and I was more than happy to help out." He got out pictures from the bookshelf nearby of him as a boy standing next to ghosts and making poses, "I know they seem like bright lights to you, but I did get acquainted with many of the spirits here in Gravity Falls; such as old Mr. and Mrs. Duskerton at the Dusk 2 Dawn. I even used to hang out at the cemetery to talk to the ghosts there; made quite a bit of friends there than living ones."

Dipper thought back to the extra notes on the ghost chapter of Journal 3, having read where they mention ghosts don't entirely like conversing among their own in some cases. Plus, detailing other methods of preventing a spirit from possessing the body by getting a special tattoo that blocks the spirit; unless they be permitted to enter.

"Wait you knew the old people ghost couple? They possessed me while I was on… Smile Dip…." Mabel inquired, shuddering back to the trippy memory of expired sugar and hallucinations.

James nodded slowly, "In life and death. They were always good to me and Jessie since we were kids. Speaking of which, I did have a chat with them after you and your brother went back to the Mystery Shack that early morning. I told them they shouldn't do that to you guys and teenagers in general. A good scare is just fine, you know. Why I always tell your cousins not to disturb specific places around town."

Pacifica had her own opinion on the matter when she questioned, "Couldn't you, like, make them crossover to the otherside or something? I've heard there are shows like that."

James shook his head and explained. He knew we was going to be answering several questions, "Not exactly. Sure, the ghosts around here come to talk me since I'm the only living person around they can and want talk to, but it's not my place to decide whether or not they can stay. I do help spirits that want to feel at peace and crossover to some afterlife - within reason - and I respect those that choose to remain where they want to be; such as Mr. and Mrs Duskerton, they loved that convenient store too much to ever let it go. Who am I to take all that away?"

It was something real profound to the kid's ears, finding understanding in what he said, making the three ponder for a short time. To Dipper and Mabel, it started to make sense why he's so knowledgeable about the paranormal; of course having been taught under Ford and Adeline are added bonuses in the field. Pacifica caught glimpse of the weirdness and mystery that shrouded the Pines family.

Pacifica asking with wanting to get back to the task at hand, "Well now that we got that information out in the open, how do you all suppose we confront the ghost in my home?"

James had an idea when he smiled, "Since it seems like we'll be dealing with a rather older, angrier spirit, we're gonna need assistance if I'm going to be banishing the ghost. I know Isaac and some of the family will help." He sets aside the photos and got up from the edge of the bed, "Before we contact them, there's an old friend of mine I want you to meet. Butch! Here boy!"

Mabel gasped happily, "You have a dog?!"

Tara chuckled, "Not just any dog."

Soon enough, they all hear the tapping of the dog's claws coming towards them. The room became slightly colder when Butch, the ghost dog, made himself known as he runs right through the wall and into the bedroom, making Pacifica yelp in surprise and Patricia nervous. Dipper and Mabel's expressions were in awe. Butch was a german shepherd dog, his once black and tan coat appearing wispy and ghost-like as he came to a halt from his bound. He walks up to the kids slowly in meaning no harm. Patricia sniffing at Butch as he does the same to her, Patricia's face phasing through Butch that left her confused.

James pets the ghost-dog on his head, introducing him to the twins and Pacifica, "Kids, meet me and Jessie's childhood dog, Butch!" Butch wags his ghostly tail, letting out a happy bark in greeting the kids. Pacifica was learning more and more about the Pines than she ever wanted to know.

"Ghost dog!" Mabel stood up and goes over to hug Butch, but only falling through him instead when James catches her from plopping face first against the ground. "He feels all misty like."

"A dog that definitely won't make messes unless it's ectoplasm! Awesome!" Dipper said, taking a closer look at the friendly ghost dog.

"Yep! Butch here got to live a good long life until he passed away of old age when my sister and me were nine-years old. The only dog I wasn't nervous around as a kid; and the only dog Dad and Mom tolerated but loved. Butch here is able to get a hold on more stubborn spirits where I can't, usually keeping them distracted while I recite the spell; him being able to move in time to not get himself forcibly banished too," smiled James in acknowledgement.

"I have a question," Pacifica said with a raised finger, "how come some spirits are able to show themselves when they mostly don't do that? The past ghost was able to appear in front of everyone."

James cared to explain to the curious girl, "I like to think since the land of Gravity Falls is rich with magic and weirdness properties, spirits are able to manifest themselves easier than other places where it's not the same." James packs up his case, turning to Tara to ask, "Hun, do you want to come with us to deal with the ghost? You really don't have to."

Tara shook her head, "Oh no thank you, James. Someone has to keep an eye on Compy here, ya know." She could hear Compy chewing on something nearby, "Looks like that's my cue to see what he has in his mouth this time."

Mabel cheered, "Time to call for... the Cousin Crew!"

"And my brother!" added Pacifica, feeling good to getting used to calling Isaac her brother.

* * *

_Later that evening at Northwest Manor…._

The whole mansion was eerily quiet and the staff mostly absent when Pacifica; Patricia; Dipper; Mabel; James; Butch - along with those that were willing to get involved - Maurice, Isaac and the triplets entered inside the luxurious home of lies. Pacifica having dismissed the staff for the rest of the day so they could hunt the ghosts without anyone else getting possibly harmed. The Pines family found it strange the place being so quiet without the ambient noises of people like before. James thought positively that Preston and Priscilla were away to who knows where.

Maurice remarked aloud, letting out a whistle, "Heh, without Preston and Priscilla being here, I'd say it's quite an improvement!" James couldn't help to chuckle with Maurice.

Pacifica frowns, seeing portraits of herself missing along the walls and halls of the manor. Pacifica puts on a brave face like before, rubbing at her scratch mark again, "I'll lead you all to my room where it all started, earlier." Pacifica guides them up the stairs and down the long halls towards her bedroom.

"Hey you alright, sis?" Isaac asked, noticing her rubbing at her scratch.

"I'm fine… just anxious, Isaac," insisted Pacifica, but Isaac could see through her lie as did the others. Pacifica lets out an exasperated sigh to admit, "Alright, the ghost scratched me earlier and it's getting on my nerves."

"Well stop messing with it. I know; I tend to pick at my scabs too," said Arya to Pacifica.

"Arya…." sighed James.

"I know, Dad."

"Here let me do somethin'." Isaac takes off his red beanie, letting down his long golden hair to make use of its healing magic.

Maurice was surprised to see Isaac's long hair, not having seen the change to him. Sure Maurice was told a lot of things by his wives and kids, but not everything yet to keep him up to date, "Isaac since when did you get blonder hair?"

"It's always been my actual hair, Uncle Maurice. A raccoon shifter, who became my step-grandma, used her magic to make me appear different throughout my life until she decided to remove it. Threw everyone in a loop, including me," Isaac frankly explained while wrapping his lengthy hair around Pacifica's arm. "Geez my hair has been growin' real long. Now for the song to do the healing thing."

Isaac cleared his throat, beginning the ancient song in humming form that made his magical hair illuminate the space around them, the magic being guided to heal and soothe Pacifica's minor wound. It was the very first time any of them have seen the power in action, leaving their mouths agape, being utterly speechless. Anais putting on her shades from the bright light. Isaac was silently amazed by what his hair could do. When Isaac stopped humming, the light from his hair faded and unraveled his hair off Pacifica.

"That's amazing," commented Maurice with a grin.

"Wow…. That was… absolutely beautiful!" praised Aria.

"Really amazing!" added Arya.

"I gotta know what kind of flower that magic came from," said Dipper, making a mental note to himself.

Pacifica pulled up her to sleeve to find the irritating scratch gone as if it were never there, making her smile in relief as she thanks Isaac, "Thanks, brother. That power is really handy. No wonder my mom wanted to… nevermind. I'll show you all my bedroom where it began." When they get to the door, Pacifica hoped that her room was mostly intact as she slowly opened the door to see that at least the staff managed to tidy up her room, but the portrait of herself was missing.

Mabel, along with the triplets beamed at how pretty and spacious the whole bedroom was before them. Dipper and Isaac took a gander around the room, their eyes catching on the latest computer on Pacifica's desk with desktop, having seen the same model in a magazine that costed quite a penny they could never afford.

"Pacifica you play any games on that computer? I remember my friend, David, talking about those gaming computers sometime ago and-"

"No! I don't play those kind of violent games if that's what you're implying!" Pacifica denied with an embarrassed expression, but she was lying. Pacifica didn't want to admit, but she loves playing video games such as the first-person shooter game,  _Bloodcraft: Overdeath_. Her username being "PLATINUMPAZ" playing as a level 100 Deathslayer.

Isaac could see right through her lie, grinning ear to ear, "Hey there's no shame in being a gamer at all. I think it's awesome my own, "prim and proper" sister has a hobby like that instead something less exciting to you."

"You… you really think that? My parents don't know and I would rather keep it that way." Pacifica gasped to see James putting salt on the windowsill, asking him, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm creating wards so the ghost can't escape the building using salt. We're going to need to do the same to all the other windows in the manor before the haunting hour - which is in several hours," advised James as he hand bags of salt to his daughters, Isaac, Dipper and Mabel, "We'll cover more ground if we split up into three smaller teams, but not for long. All of us meet back here when we're done to commence phase two. A lot of windows here, but I think we can manage." He turned to Maurice and Butch, "You two stay put and keep an eye out for the spirit."

Maurice grinned at James with a thumbs up, "Eh, no problem, James. Like old times when we did something similar to this. Except with Lillian's old cat, Snugs."

"Wait, every room with windows?" questioned Pacifica when she brought up, "There are rooms in this place even I'm not allowed to enter."

"Come on, Pacifica, we need to do this. Whether your parents like it or not, this is more important than what they think. This is about you - you're important! Plus, they're the worst," said Dipper, being honest with Pacifica. Dipper continues to amaze Pacifica more and more. Pacifica puts on a brave face, nodding to Dipper, "Alright, like… let's do this."

Soon enough, the group split off into three teams of three: one consisting Mabel, Isaac and James; group two consisting of Pacifica, Patricia and Dipper; third being of the triplets. Team one decided to take the east wing, while team two went to the north wing, and three in the west wing of the manor.

While everyone else was doing their thing, Dipper, Pacifica and Patricia were heading in the direction of Preston's study room after placing salt in the secret room and several other rooms.

Dipper remarking, "Why does your family have so many rooms?"

"Well, some of them used to be my relatives rooms before they all left save for my grandpa and dad many years ago. And some… I don't know what they're used for since my mom and dad told me not to look inside them." Pacifica opened the door to her parents room, letting out a deep breath as she, Dipper and Patricia enter the room. Dipper placed a gentle hand on Pacifica with a soft smile.

"Things will be alright, Pacifica, we're not going to let that ghost hurt you," reassured Dipper. Pacifica smiled back at him the same way she did before the night of the party. Dipper switched topic and said, "I wonder if your dad has anymore embarrassing films in here like what I picked up back in the secret room. We can all laugh about his screw ups." He held up the old film marked, "Preston's Victory, 1982" labeled on it.

Pacifica couldn't help to let out an amused laugh, "What they don't know won't irk them. And I'll check to see if we have any of those old dinosaur devices to play that old film."

After spreading the salt across the windowsill, Dipper took the opportunity to snoop into Preston's desk, finding many documents in organized folders. There was one thing that stood out from all the files: a tape labeled, "Evidence to be disposed at some date" written on the tape. Dipper also found some receipts having to do with some kind of weapons from an organization he hadn't heard of: The Mordere. Whoever the Mordere were, they definitely sounded like a shady company, from what Dipper could ponder. Dipper grabbed the tape and joined back with Pacifica and Patricia.

It took them all a few hours until every windowsill was covered in salt to keep the ghost inside the manor. No sign of activity was apparent yet from what they all could notice. All of them gathered back inside Pacifica's room so they could take a break and watch the short films Dipper found. James having helped Pacifica find the right film player to get the footage to work.

"I bet it's just footage of Preston screwing over some dude or whatever," Arya remarked, leaning against one of her sisters in belief it's going get boring.

"Why are we about to watch those again?" Isaac inquired with a raised brow.

Dipper shrugged, "Just thought it might be full of Preston's embarrassing moments on film. Why he hadn't dispose of them after so long."

"That actually does sound pretty funny to watch. Good choice, Dipper! Let's play that puppy now!" ordered Mabel in enthusiasm, passing the popcorn to Maurice. "Popcorn - oh wait sorry, Uncle Maurice."

"Eh, no harm done. I do miss eating popcorn. Let's prepare to laugh our asses off, nonetheless!"

"Yeah!" cheered Mabel and the other teens.

James fiddled with the device for a short time until he got it to play the film. What James and everyone else sees in the first several seconds of the film startled him. They all could hear the voice of Auldman Northwest ordering the butler handling the recording device to get in position.

_On the screen, "A little to the left and out of their view, Jacquees. Yes, good, good!" Auldman turned around to survey the scene he's looking at, which was the backyard of the manor near the garden. Seeming satisfied, Auldman said, "Perfect view to capture the whole scene."_

_In the background, Jacquees sheepishly tells Auldman, "Master Northwest, you're in the view of the camera."_

_Auldman turned around, acknowledging the butler, "Oh, of course."_

_The moment Auldman moved aside, it took James by surprise to see the all too familiar scene of himself and Preston as children about to box each other. James had no idea that the whole traumatizing incident was recorded. Anais turned to see James wearing a distraught expression on his face, her wondering what was wrong. Everyone watches the footage before them in silence. James was not having a good time as those old emotional wounds began to open up again._

_On the screen, the ten-year old James made sure the provided boxing gloves on his hands were on there good, then placing the teeth guard in his mouth in prepping for a fight, staring down Preston in determination. Meanwhile, Preston had himself prepared as well for the fight wearing a smug grin on his face._

" _You know, James, I didn't think you'd even come over to the manor. Thought you'd run home to that hovel of a shack back in the woods with the rest of your freaky, meddling family," Preston laughed condescendingly._

_James lets out a snort, "I'm not scared of you, Preston. My dad taught me and my sister how to box like pros! What you said about my family is uncalled for! Just stop, okay?! It's really unnecessary, man."_

_Preston raised a brow, unamused, "Oh really, now? If you beat me - which I highly doubt - then I may just stop mocking you and your family, James. But if I win, then you must admit I'm so much better than you." Preston narrowed his eyes as he cracked his knuckles, "Unlike you, I have a lot to prove. Trust me when I say I won't hold back."_

_James spitted to the side with a furrow of his brow, "Neither will I…. Let's do this!"_

_The servant ringed the bell on screen to begin the fight. Within seconds, James was first to land a punch in Preston's face, making the boy stagger back before recovering to deliver blows of his own against his opponent. Preston was quick with his jabs, but James managed decently to block them with his arms, finding his opponent wasn't messing around by how hard he was hitting. Whenever James saw an opportunity to strike, he'd take it and deliver several more punches during the several minutes they've been fighting. Throughout the fight, not only James was getting his face bruised and bloodied from the hit against his nose, but so was Preston._

_The young James couldn't help to grin when he caught a breather, "Not looking so pretty now, Preston. You're putting up a hell of a fight."_

_Preston shot a glare at James, aiming to give the boy hell for the comment, having underestimated him, "I'll be sure to make you appear much worse than I am! Gloves off! This time we're making this more interesting."_

_James had objections to it, "What? I don't think -"_

_Preston growled back, tossing aside his boxing gloves that the servant catches, "Shut your peasant mouth, James! You are on Northwest property so do as I say! If you don't, then I'll automatically win. You don't want that do you? You want me to stop mocking your family right?"_

_James relents, tossing away the boxing gloves, revealing his hands and wrists are covered in tape to keep the knuckles steady. James could only imagine what he was in for, needing to be quick as he prepares for a brawl that'll escalate quickly. And a brawl it became when Preston came at him with seemingly harder hits than before as if he had everything to lose; such as the respect of his father watching nearby. James did try to defend himself, but Preston was overwhelming him with brute force. When Preston managed to punch out James' teeth guard from his mouth, James felt he had to do something as his face felt sore from the welts and shiner on his eye, with the addition of his lip and nose bleeding._

_James used what strength was in him to push Preston back off himself, then delivering the technique his dad taught him as he yelled, "LEFT HOOK!" His punch not only send Preston falling back, but one or two of his teeth chipped when he fell on the grassy ground. It seemed as though James won the fight, thinking Preston would keep his word, but he was wrong to assume. James could feel his body sore as he took the time to breath heavily._

_Preston felt something snapped in his mind, glancing up at the disappointed eyes of his father triggered a greater rage when he got up on his feet and looked at James dead in the eye, feeling the ache in his mouth and the taste of his blood from the damaged teeth. Preston won't be backing down as he prepared to do something completely unexpected when he shouted angrily at James, "A NORTHWEST NEVER LOSES!" James stepback, knowing now he really pissed off Preston in an anger he hadn't seen from him. Preston put two fingers to his bloodied mouth, whistling loudly to call for his pet red fox, Hunter, to attack James._

_James was briefly confused, "Wait, what?" Before he could even react, he heard the yowling screams coming from the large red fox that crunched his fangs deep into James' left arm, piercing the skin and causing great pain as those teeth sunk into the radial nerve as well. James fell back on the ground from the tackling bite he received as the fox mauled at him as he screamed and flailed in attempting to get the fox off his arm, but Hunter held on tight as he tugged and shook his head to rip the arm further. "AAAAHHH! GETOFFGETOFFGETOFF! PRESTON GET HIM OFF ME!" To James' dismay, Preston did nothing but showed a menacing glare. James could feel flesh ripping off after a few minutes that felt like hours. James had no choice but to punch Hunter in the face with his one free fist several times to make Hunter react._

_Hunter let's James' bloodied arm go when he goes for the frightened boy's face. James saw a flash of blood-soaked clamp the frame of his face. James punched the fox one more time in the jaw that finally made Hunter yelp, letting go of his face that left puncture wounds that began bleeding. Hunter scampered away while James curled up on the ground, shaking violently as he held his bleeding arm close to him, beginning to cry from the pain that came with it._

_Preston speed walked towards the writhing James, beginning to kick him to make the pain even worse than it needed to be as James curled up into a ball in protecting his head with his arms to use as shielding while his legs were tucked in. However, James wound on his arm was left exposed, receiving the kicks to it. Preston berating him as he kept kicking him, "THIS is what happens to people like you who dare mock ME and the Northwest name, James!" Preston finally stopped his kicking, hearing James whimpering in a hoarse tone from crying._

" _Please… stop…. It hurts so bad…."_

_Preston knelt down to James level, grabbing tightly at James' disheveled brown hair to make him face him. Preston could see one of James' eye having broken a blood vessel as he scoffed, "Hmph! Sure for you right now. Now you listen to me carefully: my family owns EVERYTHING in this town; including your uncle's shack in the woods. If you don't want me to take all of that away from him, then don't EVER tell a living soul what transpired here today, James. Of course, no one is going to believe an out-of-town nobody like you, freak. The townsfolk will believe whatever me and my father tell, because we hold the true power over this town - not the mayor, not anyone! And if you EVER cross me and my family again, I'll be sure to make your life, and your family's life, a living breathing nightmare. Don't forget that!" Preston let's go of James' hair and stood up over the now unconscious James, of whom passed out from the pain of his injuries, turning to face his father and Jacquees coming towards him, "I'm finished, Father. Did I win?"_

_Auldman nodded at Preston, ordering him, "Go back inside the manor to get cleaned up. I can't have anyone in town seeing you as you are. I'll take care of the rest; I've already thought of a story to cover this all up to tell the doctors at the hospital. And I'll at least do the courtesy of paying for the boy's medical expenses. Money makes problems go away, Preston; do remember that." Auldman watched as the dutiful butler carefully carried James away to the limo, then telling the nearby serving staff, "Will you kindly turn off that camera over there? Store it away with everything else."_

The film ended when the screen turned to white then black. Everyone but James was stunned by what they've just watched. Maurice was told in the past how bad it was from Jessie, but he didn't know exactly how it all went down. Pacifica held onto Patricia, being utterly horrified by what her own father did to James. Mabel frowned having witnessed such pain being dealt onto her uncle in such a brutal fashion. To Dipper, it all made sense why James was so averse from talking about his scars before. He now knew why that made him all the more sympathetic for his uncle. Watching how cruel Preston was then and hadn't changed since made Isaac's blood boil something fierce in his eyes. Aria, Anais and Arya knew how their dad got his scars from the start, but actually witness the younger version of their dad get harmed in such a way made them feel ill and angry.

James sullenly frowned from where he sat, never thinking the twins shouldn't have found out the way they did. James planned to tell them when he felt comfortable, but he was feeling the very opposite in that moment. James felt the comforting touch of his ghost dog's paw on his shoulder and then hugging embrace from Mabel and Dipper, saying to them, "I… I didn't know the whole thing was recorded. I wanted to tell you twins myself, but… not like this."

"Uncle James I'm so, so sorry that happened to you!" Mabel cried, "I'mma knit you a comforting sweater when we get home."

"No wonder you hate Preston so much; I would too after all that," said Isaac in bitterness against his birth father.

"It wasn't just that that made me hate him - though it was the main factor. What came after was horrible. My mom and dad told me that the doctor called them later that evening…." said James as he began to tell them.

* * *

_Later that evening in 1982 at the Mystery Shack…._

Carla, Stanley, Shifty and Jessie were completely unaware of what happened James while they were all tidying up the home before Ford and Adeline returned from their honeymoon. Although, Jessie and Shifty disguised as James grew worried when James hadn't returned home for over two hours since he went to Northwest Manor. Jessie had a look of dread on her face when she now the believes the worst had happened to her brother. Jessie's fears were confirmed when the telephone rang nearby in the kitchen.

Carla answered the phone and greeted, "Hello! Mrs. Mystery of the Mystery Shack! May I ask who's calling?"

"Ah, yes, this is Dr. Santiago of Gravity Falls Hospital. I am calling to inform you that your son, James Pines, has been admitted in ER, ma'am. I advise you and your family to come to the hospital, in the emergency wing, to discuss his condition further," the doctor told her.

Carla was speechless, turning back at Shifty in disguise as James, realizing it wasn't him as she told the doctor, "We'll be there soon…." Carla hanged up the phone and turned right at Jessie and Shifty and sternly said, "We're gonna talk about this after we get home from the hospital."

Stanley entered the kitchen, having only caught the mention of the hospital, "Why are we going to the hospital?"

"James is in the ER, Stanley! We need to get there," Carla didn't waste time as she headed out the door and towards the Stanmobile.

"Wait, what?" Stanley said as him, Jessie and Shifty followed Carla out the shack and into the car as they drove all the way to the hospital.

_Soon at Gravity Falls Hospital…._

Stanley, Carla, Jessie and Shifty get to the emergency wing of the hospital, following Dr. Santiago towards the room where James was being treated for his injuries. What the family found shocked them, seeing James beaten the way he was.

"Oh Moses…." said Stan in almost disbelief, seeing his own son in a defeated state it broke his heart.

"Oh no…." Jessie mumbled under her breath. Shifty visibly worried for James seeing him beaten as he was.

Carla cried out while bursting into the room where a nurse was cleaning the gashing wound on James' arm, "Oh my God! Oh my God, James…. How did this happen?! What hurt my little boy?!"

Auldman came into the room, passing by Stan and the kids to blatantly lie in their faces, "I can explain. While my son and I were out in the wilderness, we witness James here climbing up a mountain. Out of nowhere, we saw a mountain lion attack the poor boy and put him in such a dire state as he is now. Luckily, I had my gun on me and shot the beast in the head before it could make a meal out of the child. I brought him here immediately to get him treated." Auldman nodded to Stan and Carla, "I have provided the necessary amount of money to pay for James' recovery after such a horrific occurrence. Think of it as the Northwest… Generosity, if you will." Jessie and Shifty knew he was lying. Something happened Auldman wasn't telling any of them.

Stan raised a brow, thinking something might be up but he couldn't deny what Auldman was did for his son was really generous of him, "Um… thanks, Northwest. Thanks for saving my boy here."

Auldman had to get back home, wanting to leave as soon as possible, "Well, it's time for me to head for home and tend to my own son. You all have a pleasant evening." As soon as Auldman took his leave, James his eyes to see his parents, sister and cousin at his bedside.

"James you got… really messed up, bro," said Jessie, frowning as she knew she was going to be in trouble.

"I hope you'll be okay, James," said Shifty in concern.

Stanley does his best to make James feel better when he says to him, "Hey son, I… I'm really glad you made it outta there alive. You could have told us where you were going instead of having your sister and cousin cover for you, but we'll let it slide."

Jessie and Shifty plan to tell their parents the truth when they get home if James won't tell them.

Carla gasped at the reddened eye where the blood vessel broke, "Oh my baby…. James it's going to be alright. That mountain lion really messed you up, but you're alive and we're going to take care of you."

James heard the lie Auldman told his family, making themselves look like heroes when it was entirely the opposite. Seeing his mom and family fretting over made his eyes swell with tired, pained tears as all he could do was sob hysterically in front of them. Stanley and Carla reaching with gentle hands to comfort their son in his time of need.

* * *

_Back in Pacifica's room in present day…._

"And to think my dad told me the reason why you Pines hate us was because you were jealous of my family's wealth and status," said Pacifica, feeling terrible for having believed in her dad's false claims.

"They did our dad and family dirty," said Aria.

Maurice rubbed his neck, "I hate to admit it, but I believed in the lie, at first, before Jessie told me and Lillian what really happened."

James wiped a tear away from his eye, "Later that night, I was thankfully able to go home and rest there. My sister didn't tell them yet and wanted to wait for me to wake up and explain the whole thing. It wasn't until Uncle Ford and Aunt Addi came home that I told them the truth. You can imagine how they reacted."

* * *

_The next day in 1982…._

After listening to the truth behind what really happened to James by him, Jessie and Shifty, Stan and Carla were utterly livid that their son went through such cruelty committed by Preston, and Auldman of whom allowed it to happen. Ford and Adeline were upset as well, but they had to keep a level-head, knowing full well of what the Northwest family are capable if it meant preserving their reputation. Adeline stayed with the crying James, Jessie and Shifty while Ford goes after Stan and Carla from unleashing their wrath upon the Northwests.

"Auldman lied to our fucking faces, Stanford! I'm not gonna stand by and let him and his brat-son get away with what they did to James!" yelled Stan in anger about the whole situation.

"This is gonna affect him for the rest of his life; I just know it! James didn't deserve any of that!" added Carla, having angry tears in her eyes.

Ford grabbed onto Stan and Carla's wrists respectively, understanding their anger, though he had to stop them, "I'm upset about this as you, but there's nothing we can do! The Northwests have been getting away with this kind of shit for almost two-hundred years. They have ways of keeping people quiet and I'm not going to let them hurt us any further with you two confronting Auldman and his son. Please, listen me and not your thick heads!"

Stan and Carla stopped where they all were in the living room, deeply breathing to let off angered steam. Ford was right, there was nothing they can really do about Auldman and the lie he spun to cover their misdeeds.

Carla glancing over to the twin brothers to say, "I think… all we can do now is help James with what he's going through. I really wish we can do more."

Ford frowned, tucking his hands in his pockets, "I know, Carla, I know. Although, I think some good news is needed right now that me and Addi want to tell you all. You know, lessen the tension."

"What do you and Addi want to tell us?" Stan asked, turning to his brother.

Ford showed a more fond smile when he says to them, "Addi's pregnant."

Stan and Carla eased drastically it seemed, to which Ford was thankful it worked as the tone shifted in his brother when he goes up to give him a hug, "Hey, congrats, bro!"

"That's real wonderful news! I'm so happy for you two!" Carla praised, getting giddy over the much needed good news and about Adeline and Ford's child on the way.

Upstairs, Adeline was consoling James, Jessie and Shifty. Adeline sat beside James lying on his bed. Jessie and Shifty being at the foot of James' bed, having felt terrible for what happened to James. It really broke her heart to see her nephew in a defeated, beaten state she aimed to aid him through. Jessie feeling guilt she could have told James sooner, or at least did better to stop him from confronting Preston. Adeline was upset herself about what happened to her nephew, but she had to be a voice of reason and not show how distressed she was.

James telling Adeline, beginning to calm down from shedding tears in a quiet tone, "I'm really sorry I made you all upset, Aunt Addi. I just wanted Preston to stop bullying me, Jessie and the rest of the family…. I… I didn't know he'd go that far to win. Why is he like that? It's not fair…."

Adeline knew the answer to that question, having been around that elitist behavior for pretty much all her life, telling James, Jessie and Shifty for they needed to know, "Kids like Preston are taught to think they could lord over everyone else who isn't of high status. My own mother tried to shape me into that kind of person I despise, but thankfully, I knew better from better people that were around me. Hate is taught, James. And… I know there's a lot of it in Preston and his father. All we can do now is to move forward."

The kids nodded slowly, seeing Adeline's view to be valid.

Adeline looked right at James when she says to him, "I swear we'll do whatever we can to help you recover from this, no matter how long it may take."

James lightly hugged Adeline with his not-so-injured arm. Jessie and Shifty joining in as well. "Thanks, Aunt Addi, makes me a little better to hear that."

Adeline lightly smiled at the kids, wanting to tell them something that could bring up their moods, "Say, there's something I wanna tell you guys; I have a strong feeling you're going to like it."

"What is it, Mommy?" asked Shifty in anticipation.

Adeline tells them, "I'm pregnant. You're going to have a baby brother or sister, Shifty!"

The kids were taken back by surprise at first, but their expressions turned brighter than they were before as they made happy noises. It was great news James didn't know he needed, but he did.

They all later find out that it wasn't one baby, but two; and that they were girls who would later be named, Shauna and Shannon, respectively, several months later. One of the many things that gave reason for James to keep living.

* * *

_Returning to present day, again…._

"I am thankful I have people like my parents, and aunt and uncle in my life to guide me through my personal issues that stirred up over the years.. But for a while, I was terrified of dogs until Tara helped me overcome that fear. It wasn't their fault, the memory of that bite left deeper scars in me. Then the depression and anxiety happened not too long after the fact." James took a brief deep breath before continuing with a more positive tone, "I learned that the Bottomless Pit was therapeutic for me when I was at my darkest moments, and music definitely helped me when I wanted to be alone. It took me years of healing to eventually come to a balance in my life that I try to maintain now without completely losing myself," said James, concluding his story, feeling better that he's able to tell his story to the twins now than never.

Mabel smiled up at James, liking that at least her uncle became better in the end, "I'm glad things mostly worked out in the end for you."

"Always knew something wasn't right with Preston whenever we crossed paths," said Maurice, remembering that awful feeling he had every time he was near Preston.

Dipper frowned when he remarked, "You really went through some intense things no one should go through. I'm glad you're still with us, Uncle James." Dipper looked at the tape in his hand, remembering it being there and asks, "Anyone want to watch this tape now? I'm not sure if I even want to. Got a bad feeling about learning something horrible from this tape."

Pacifica finally said something after processing everything she'd seen what her father did in his past, suggesting to Dipper, "I think it's worth knowing than to never know. I have to know what all my dad did…. I just feel horrible."

Isaac and the triplets nodded encouragingly, thinking they should know, too.

"Pop in that tape, Dipper!" Arya said, giving a thumbs up when her and her sisters go to their dad and gave him a comforting hug.

"I mean if we all could handle what we just saw, then I think we can take this," encouraged Maurice, thinking it shouldn't scare the kids too much. Of course, it has been years since he's really gotten to know his nieces, nephews and kids in the present; something he wanted to rectify after being distant for so long. Distance was what he was used to in being a free spirit - true in the literal sense too.

Dipper inserted the tape into player, letting it process briefly before the image showed Preston sitting in his favored leather chair in his study, sipping a glass of bourbon that his butler poured for him. What was notable was the hunting rifle being placed in its mount nearby by one of the staff members.

As the tape played with the caption dated 2006, Preston cleared his throat and began talking in a calm tone in contrast to what he's about to confess, "Hello again, video confession, this is Preston Northwest again to record one of my… misdeeds that surely no one will see and will be disposed at some point like all the rest. Well… some hours ago, I killed a man using the rifle one of the staff is putting up. I swear if they tell another soul of what they just heard…. But let me tell more about this man." In the background of the tape, the staff member cringed visibly in discomfort as if he touched something disease-ridden.

Pacifica was horrified as she kept watching to listen more as Preston said, "He wasn't truly human - something otherworldly - from what I found out from… outside sources I won't disclose here, of whom watched him and his family in secret upon my request. I learned that he's one of those beings that judge the soul and the crimes they committed."

"No…." Dipper mumbled under his breath, his hands clutching into fists as he pieced the implications together in his mind based on the context clues.

Preston in the tape continued the recording to confess something that shedded light on an older mystery, "I had to do it. Maurice Pines would've ruin everything my family worked hard to maintain as others of have tried before." Preston took a sip of his bourbon before saying more, "After I got information of where he was going to go at the cliff, I took my rifle and the enchanted iron bullet they gave me to do the job. I shot him as he was riding a ramp in mid-air on a flaming motorcycle while his children watched helplessly. Quite effective if I do say so myself! Those Mordere really know how to make an effective monster-killer! I'll now end this recording to dispose of later." The tape ended when the screen turned black.

Not only were they shocked by the confession, but angry as well.

James started to feel guilty that because Preston hated him the most, he felt he was responsible for Maurice's death.

Dipper seemed angrier than the others, wanting to really do something to put an.

Maurice rarely ever felt angry, but he was; he missed out on so much that happened to his family because of one ruthless man. He remembered that day when he felt Preston's presence on the other side of the cliff, not having known why he was there until what he learned right in front of him.

Pacifica's eyes formed tears, seeing how much of a truly terrible person her father really is. Seeing how distraught Pacifica is, Patricia and Isaac were there to provide a shoulder to cry on.

"What the heck, man?! What the actual heck?!" cried out Dipper, picking up the tape and film as well, making a bold suggestion for a course of action, "We should expose Preston Northwest for the horrible monster he is tonight. We go to the police station, show them the proof we got and have him locked up for good when they find him!"

The triplets were all for that course of action and so was Maurice when he encouraged, "I say we do just that. I know it won't bring me back to life, but I'll be satisfied in seeing him punished for what he did. Like they say: revenge is underrated."

"Vengeance!" cheered Arya.

"Justice!" added Anais.

"Death!" exclaimed Aria.

"You can't!" argued Pacifica, knowing exactly what'll happen if they did as she tells her friends, "My parents will sue you guys for sure. They'll dismiss my claim of permitting you all to handle Northwest property. I really… really don't want you all to get in serious trouble; all because I chose to defy my dumb family!" Pacifica hiccuped and cried in Isaac's arms, even more ashamed by her father's appalling acts of violence and murder.

Dipper's anger slowly recedes, taking deep breaths, but he still wanted something to be done.

James completely understood how Dipper and everyone else felt. He knew how horrible it was to go years and years of having to put up with someone like Preston. James slowly knelt down to Dipper's level, getting a nearby cushion for his knee, getting Dipper and everyone's attention when he says to all of them, "I know it really, really sucks to not tell anyone the truth and makes you feel alone. One day, trust me when I say, everything will fall into place and Preston will pay for the crimes he committed. No matter how long it may take for it to happen. I've managed to hold on for this long without going insane over it, for the most part."

Mabel showed a soft expression from hearing James' words of wisdom. Maurice hated how right James was, yet at the same time, it was needed to get everyone's minds clear from the anger that was swelling inside him and the kids. Dipper looked at his uncle in the eye, really wanting to believe in him and to what he said. Anais, Aria and Arya always could count on their dad to keep them from doing something regrettable that would've endangered the family more. Isaac and Pacifica slightly smiled at James, giving them a sliver of hope.

"Oh how very touching…. Not!" growled the bitter voice of the deceased Nathaniel Northwest in his ghostly form inside the room by the door.

James turned directly at the door, seeing the old ghost and hearing the voice as clear as day, alarming the others, "He's here. The ghost is right at the door." James narrowed his eyes at Nathaniel, standing back up as Patricia and Butch snarl at the menacing ghost.

Pacifica puts on a brave face, trying to get the ghost to appear before her and everyone else, "Hey, ghost! I'm not scared of you so come out and show yourself! I've dealt with one before and I'm sure I can do it again!"

Nathaniel let out a loud, mad cackling as he made himself known to everyone, appearing in the uniform and hat he once wore in life, pointing at Pacifica, "You… disappointment of the Northwest name! I wasn't given the title of town-founder for nothing when that idiot of an eight-and-a-half president of ours was replaced! You don't know how hard I worked to make sure EVERYONE took me seriously!"

Mabel raised a brow, bringing up how he died with a confident grin, "You trying to shove a log down your throat to try and prove you're a wizard was your method of getting taken seriously? You ended up dead, sucka!"

"You know I was never right in the head, now that I recall," pondered Nathaniel when he drew a pinky to his ghost lips, "Must of been all that waste shovelling I did all those years before."

"Enough! What do you want from me, Great-great grandfather?" demanded Pacifica with a stomp of her foot.

"I want you to either revoke the Northwest name forever from yourself, or… I, as well as your grandfather and great-grandfather haunt you for the rest of your life!" Nathaniel laughed as the spirit of Auldman arose through the floor, resembling Nathaniel but with a bushier beard and balding head, like a buff egotistical lion. Then, Nathaniel's son, Wester Northwest, made himself known, having a lengthy goatee and pointy moustache instead of a beard that made him look like the personification of evil incarnate, but with more wrinkles from his old age though not feeble.

From what Pacifica remembered of her grandfather, she was only mostly told about him, Auldman having died before Pacifica was even born. From the stories she heard about him from her parents, she was once proud, but the terrible things her family ever did changed that completely to shame and resentment for him.

James narrowed his eyes at the ghost of Auldman, "Old man Auldman Northwest."

The Pines family weren't going to tolerate that one bit, knowing full well .

Dipper pointing at the ghosts and vowing with determination, "We're gonna bust all three of you, man! This isn't right what you're doing to Pacifica! She doesn't have to be terrible to people like you have been! It's not fair to her!"

"Yeah, you pretentious poopheads!" mocked Mabel.

"Fair?" inquired Wester when he raised his voice, "Life isn't fair when you just happen to be doing some questionable acts to keep a business and reputation afloat, only to have all of that be threatened by those who want to ruin the empire we've built! I taught my three sons all too well they should do whatever is necessary to fight for what they want… and to maintain." Wester chuckled at the memory of when he'd watch Auldman having to compete against his brothers to claim ownership of the manor, sometimes those fights became physical.

James and the group rolled their eyes, showing no sympathy for the ghost.

"You don't know how many people we had make… go away to keep things quiet of our activity," said Auldman, looking at Pacifica and Isaac, "I don't have just one disappointment of a grandchild, but two! Preston made the right call to finally do away with you, Percival." Isaac showed a glare at his paternal grandfather.

Pacifica growled, not planning on putting up with her relatives' berating of her and her brother, "Listen here, Grandfather, Great-grandfather, and Great-great grandfather! It's because of you three that people have suffered for decades! And for what? For a title that never really belonged to us to begin with? And why me and not my own parents?"

Nathaniel showed a glare of disdain at Pacifica, floating up to her, "You broke the one rule of our family: NEVER let the townsfolk into the manor on the day of the grand party."

Pacifica protested, walking right up to "If I hadn't done it, the lumberjack ghost would've killed everyone, including your own family in his vengeful rage! Family is supposed to love, support and accept one another for who we are as people. Steer those who need guidance in the better direction than how all of our family members turned out - we all hate each other. Can we make the Northwest name better by being honest and actually care?"

The three ghosts consulted each other briefly before responding in unison, "NO!"

"Enough of this! We'll show you the hell we're about to unleash!" Nathaniel declared, him along with Wester and Auldman using their ghostly powers to make everyone levitate off the ground and up towards the ceiling, hitting them hard as they panicked.

Now what the time that Maurice and Butch sprung into action. Maurice and Butch tackled the three ghosts, making them drop James and everyone else. Maurice was quick to snap his fingers, making cushions appear to break everyone's fall and mostly unharmed. Maurice's eyes glowed as if they were on fire when he conjured a chain of hellish flames, coiling the burning chains around the stunned ghosts, tying them with their backs together.

"No! What's this?! What are you?!" screamed Nathaniel in utter fear in questioning Maurice.

"Did you know I was part demon?" spoke Maurice in a deep tone, he then faced James, "Start the whole banishing now. Don't know how long my chains will hold. Those ghosts are strong, I'll give 'em that."

James got out his own tome to perform the banishing spell, having his daughters quickly set up the candles to light around the three ghosts in a circle. The three ghosts struggled to break free from their holdings, but the chain held on tight as James opened the old tome, turning to the page to recite the spell in Latin.

"Exodus, spiritus! Luxus ad umbras! I ain't afraid of no ghostus! Prepare to be ghost bustus!" James repeated the phrase

Soon enough, the spell seemed to be working when hellfire was about to engulf the three spirits. However, things take a turn when Nathaniel managed to get out of the chain and was about to lunge at the group. But then, Butch tackled and pinned Nathaniel's ghost along with the other two with his power, although trapping himself with them.

"Butch, get out of there!" cried out Dipper, but the dog can't move as it acts like a chain to reinforce the existing one. Butch seeming to look back at James as if telling him he was going to be okay.

James couldn't stop the spell now as he reluctantly completes the banishing when the Northwest ghosts let out their final, "NO!" and Butch disappearing with them into whatever afterlife there is to have their souls be judged. It was finally over.

James closed the book, frowning as he handed the tome over to Anais to look at the spot where they banished the ghosts, having left burn marks behind. James bidded Butch, "Goodbye, old friend. You were always a good dog, despite having annoyed my mom and dad with running off with the toilet paper when you were alive."

Maurice and the others were saddened by the loss of Butch as well. Pacifica feeling a weight of guilt on her shoulders for it. But before Pacifica could say how sorry she was, James assured her, "Pacifica, it wasn't your fault in the slightest. Things don't always work out as planned. I know Butch's spirit will be okay."

Dipper and Mabel gave Pacifica a hug, seeing her smiling and wiping away the tears that were shed, all of them happy that it was all over. Or was it when three more ghosts appeared before them. They were alarmed at first, but the three ghosts in front of them were completely different. One was of a middle-aged woman, looking like she came from the nineteen-hundreds by the appearance of her Edwardian attire along with a pencil and notebook in her hands. The woman's name was Betsy Babble. The second was what appeared to be an older miner named, Barry Hatcher, from the time the Gravity Falls mines were in use. Finally, the third ghost was none other than Jacquees himself from the film they watched.

"What? More ghosts?" Mabel said in dismay, "I think Pacifica has had enough of them now."

"Like, can we get a break now?" said Isaac in agreement.

Jacquees shook his head, "No, no. We're not here to cause mischief and malice. We wanted to say thank you all for getting rid of the Northwest ghosts. I am Jacquees, I know you all watched the film and… I'm so sorry for what happened, James. The moment I saw you in such a state I… I couldn't take it anymore and tried to tell people, but Auldman made sure I wouldn't "blow the whistle" as he once put it."

James shook his head, feeling the ghost's remorse in his eyes, "Yeah, at least now Pacifica won't be harmed by them any longer. I appreciate what you attempted to do for me."

Barry nodded when he puts his pickaxe over his shoulder, "Their ghosts tormented us for decades. We are the few that tried to expose them for the liars, cheaters and murderers they are but… you know things didn't work out that way. I'm Barry Hatcher, and the lady ghost next to me is Betsy Babble, founder of the Gravity Falls gossiper."

"Interesting," commented Dipper.

Betsy then added, "Wester had me poisoned during my last exclusive interview with him. He knew I was onto his crooked ways and wanted me to keep quiet… for good."

Pacifica asked the ghosts, "So what are you going to do now?"

Jacquees said with a smile, "I believe we are at peace now. We can finally rest. Farewell, Pacifica, continue to redefine the Northwest name for the better."

"Farewell!" Barry and Betsy said as they along with Jacquees disappear in a beam of light that made them fade away in front of everyone.

Everyone let out sighs of relief that the ghosts were all finally gone. James letting out a breath that told him there were no more spirits in the manor. James turned to the kids and Maurice, happy that they were all alright. Even though Preston was still around, James had the feeling things were going to be alright.

James walked up to his daughters, giving them a hug as he whispered to them, "I think tomorrow would be good to tell the twins about you three, your mom and brother." The triplets smiled back at him, returning the hug as he needed them.

"About time, Dad," said Aria in eagerness to tell the twins about the secret she shares with her brother, sisters and mother.

Once again, Pacifica knew she could always count of the Pines family to help her.

* * *

_Qznvh zmw Kzxrurxz lmxv gslftsg gl yv yilpvm, yfg grnv tzev gsvn dliwh nvzmg hklpvm._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey there guys, another chapter and mystery wrapped up here as we continue the revelation arc of the Pines family members. By the way, got the Lost Legends graphic novel and loved it so much, it's gonna inspire future chapters! Speaking of future chapters, some will take slower to work on than others due to various outside reasons, but you'll get them all the same and this fic ain't dead! Join us next time when Dipper and Mabel finally get to learn what James' wife and children really are in chapter 61: Among The Pines!


	61. Among the Pines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Dipper and Mabel get another chance to go on a camping trip with James, Tara, along with Cormac, and the triplets; with the addition of Soos, Wendy, Ty, Carrie and David tagging along for outdoor fun! While out camping, Dipper and Mabel, along with their friends, will learn what more lurks in the deeper woods.

_Later that night in the Grayson-Pines home…._

Dipper and Mabel sit on the beds provided by Tara for them to sleep on in Aria, Arya and Anais' room, the two and their cousins being tuckered out after having helped Pacifica take care of the ghosts that were haunting her. However, Mabel wants to do at least one more thing before going to bed: knit a burgundy sweater with the image of Butch's face knitted in it for James like she did for herself and Waddles a while back. Mabel thought he could use it to help him feel like Butch will always be with him - in a way, getting his fur color pattern right while looking at an old photo of the beloved dog for reference. Waddles lying comfortably next to Mabel.

Mabel shows the sweater to Dipper, "Think this'll make Uncle James feel better? What happened back in the manor was… intense and now all I want to do is get my mind off it."

Dipper looked up from the book he was reading, agreeing with his sister, "I know so, Mabel. And hopefully after what we all did, no more ghosts will bother Pacifica. Ever. We need a break from ghosts." Dipper still felt awful that there was nothing he or any of his family could do to expose Preston and the Northwest family for the true monsters most of them are. But not Pacifica. Dipper decides not to bring up Maurice's murder to his sister; he himself not in the mood to talk about the dark subject.

"Definitely!" smiled Mabel in agreement, finishing the sweater she made sure she got James' measurements so it'll fit like giving him a warm hug.

James and Tara enter inside the spacious bedroom along with Cormac and the triplets, all of them having something to tell the twins together. It was a good a time as any.

"Hey, kids, we've got something to talk to you two about," said James with a more pleasant smile since leaving Northwest Manor, although hinting that losing Butch was fresh in his mind.

"Can I share something, first?" Mabel asked, raising up the finished sweater she made for James. "Surprise! It's a sweater for you, Uncle James. I made it so in a way, Butch is always with you - if not in literal spirit."

"Oh?" brightly smiled James when he was given the knitted sweater. He held it up for his wife and kids to see Butch's image on it. Seeing how much work his niece put into it and how much she cared really touched his heart; same for Tara, Cormac and the triplets as well with them touching the soft yarn. "This… this is really great and thoughtful of you to do, Mabel. It really does cheer me up. Thank you." James knelt down and gave Mabel a hug.

"It looks really cute, Mabes!" Aria complimented.

"You weren't kidding when you said you're the knitting queen," said Arya with an impressed grin on her face, tugging at the sweater a bit.

"At least they feel better than those "ugly" Christmas and Hanukkah sweaters for photos every year," remarked Anais, part of her wanting to know what kind of fabric of yarn Mabel was using.

"I actually thought they're nice sweaters," said Aria while pouting briefly.

"How 'bout you wear it now, Uncle James? I'm awesome at measurements so it should fit you." Mabel suggested, smiling in glee that her uncle loves his gift.

"You know, I think I will! I'll be right back," James said as he left the room to change his shirt for the sweater. There was air conditioning so he should be fine, hoping it won't be too itchy for him.

Dipper asked his aunt and cousins, "What did you guys want to tell with us?"

Tara was more than glad to tell Dipper and Mabel, "We were talking and we've decided later this afternoon, you're going on a camping trip with us!"

Dipper and Mabel smiled from ear to ear, the two excited to go camping with some of their family members as they cheer and high-five, "Ah yeah!" They wondered when they were going on another camping trip again.

Dipper asking in eagerness, "Will we get to see more creatures? I'm really looking forward to seeing more."

"Yeah! And I want to eat s'mores again!" declared Mabel.

"Oh yeah, we're gonna have fun out there, and keep you all safe from the more… territorial creatures in the deeper woods that we hopefully won't encounter. Don't worry, just stick with us and you'll be safe. We'll be spending the night until tomorrow afternoon," said Cormac while getting out a photo album.

While Cormac was showing pictures from when him and his sisters were younger, Anais telling more, "Almost every year, our parents always took us out to the deeper woods to go camping since we were little. Mom and Dad started the tradition because they loved going right on top of the falls to get a great view of the whole town among other reasons." Anais pointed at the picture of an older teen James and Tara looking over the whole town of Gravity Falls from up the falls.

"Also we plan on inviting the others if they want to come along - friends included," Tara said in addition, seeing no harm in bringing along those the kids know and trust.

"Wow! Can't wait for the trip already!" Dipper said in glee, already planning all of the things he'll pack in his backpack for the short trip.

"I'll pack the essentials!" Mabel proclaimed, running towards her plush animals to stuff them in her own backpack.

"Not every "essential", Mabel," reminded Dipper after last time with her plush animals exploding in his face.

James returned with wearing the sweater Mabel knitted for him, fitting him like a glove that felt like getting a warm hug, "Hey, family! What do you all think? It fits me rather nicely, Mabel. And it's not itchy."

Dipper was happy to see his uncle appearing much better in mood than he was before. Dipper figured James was long since desensitized after encountering many ghosts that made him have a different view of death than most other people.

"Yes! It looks great on you, Uncle James! The Knitting Queen for the win!" Mabel said with her bright smile.

Tara gives James a hug and a kiss, "You look good in it, dear. Very cute."

* * *

_Later that day in the afternoon…._

Dipper and Mabel walk inside the gift shop of the Mystery Shack to see Soos and Wendy doing what they usually did: Soos upkeeping the place while Wendy checked out the customer's chosen items and getting back to reading a magazine immediately after. Soos and Wendy stop what they're doing and greet the happy twins.

"S'up, dudes!" Wendy laxly smiled.

Soos high-fives Dipper and Mabel, "Hey, little dudes!"

"Hey, man," Dipper greets back, "later today our uncle and aunt are taking us camping right up at the falls of Gravity Falls."

"They said we can invite friends and family members that may want to come with," added Mabel, "wanna come camping with us? Friends and family can come along."

Wendy grins brightly, putting down her magazine to say, "Ah sweet, dudes! Awesome you guys going camping." Wendy briefly pauses to give more thought into coming along, but she decides it could be fun when she voices her own experiences camping, "I'll totally come with you guys. Stick with me, and I know you guys will have an awesome time. Remember when I told how your cousins, myself and friends totally wrecked that headless woodsman? No sucka's gonna mess with us. Although I haven't been up towards the falls before. Dad saying it's too dangerous up there, but he says that about the dark forest and deeper woods too. He worries too much."

"I think he has every right to be worried, Wendy," said Soos as he cares to elaborate to support Dan's claim, "over the years, no one really goes up there. At the dead of night, it's said that a large pack of wolves lives up by the falls, howling that echoes across the town that sends chills down the spine. People have ran out of there screaming, saying that those weren't the average kind but much bigger."

"Werewolves! Gotta be those kind," Dipper said while grinning, having thought it made sense. However, he couldn't help to think why would his aunt, uncle and cousins are so keen on venturing up the falls when they know there are werewolves. Dipper had to trust they have encountered werewolves before and know how to keep them at bay while they all camp. Dipper finds himself smiling in satisfaction for deducing questions in his mind.

"I hope they're the hot kind like from those age-appropriate books Grenda's mom has," smiled Mabel in thought of a fantasized hunk of a werewolf that stood on two-feet like a person. "Perhaps I'll meet a werewolf boy up there!"

Wendy rolls her eyes nonchalantly as she says, "I'm not scared of a pack of wolves I can fend off easily with my axe!" Wendy held up her sharpen axe, "One thing I can agree with my dad on is to  **always**  carry an axe with you while out in the woods - to chop wood and fend off monsters." Wendy voices in response to Mabel, "I don't think a werewolf boy will be as hot as you're imagining him to be."

"We'll see about that when I see him. Possibly. Maybe," Mabel says cheerily while looking at a book with a werewolf on the cover called, "Fur and Feelings" ogling at the image.

"Speaking of guys, I'm gonna text Junior and see if he wants to come along. He should be getting off from work soon, too," says Wendy while texting Junior on her cell phone.

Soos thought back to all the horror movies he'd seen over the years, recognizing the scenario that could happen to Junior and Wendy if they end up alone together in the woods, "You know in teen horror movies, it's usually the couple alone in the woods that get axed off first before everyone else. Just wanna let you know, dude."

"I know, Soos. Junior and I aren't gonna be those teens; I have my axe and Junior has those awesome demon powers so I think we're pretty capable to scare off anything that wants to mess with us," grins Wendy in confidence of Junior's and her own abilities.

Soos gives it thought, imagining Wendy and Junior as a monster punching duo, "You have a valid point, Wendy, subvert that dumb cliche!" Soos takes out a silver pendant, with the center having a smooth moonstone setted at the center of it, from his pocket, "Thankfully, my grandma gave me her old silver pendant to use as protection. Can't fit it around my neck, though."

"Yeah! That's love right there. And that's a pretty necklace, Soos," says Mabel encouragingly. Hearing what Mabel said made Wendy blush briefly with a smile as she was looking forward to spending time with Junior, having read his text that confirmed her question.

Dipper stares at the image of the werewolf on the book cover, going into deep thought of what to bring to prepare himself against werewolves as well.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Nguyen residence in Carrie's room…._

Carrie was tweaking the intricate mechanisms of her prosthetic leg alone in her room with focus, using a small tool and magnifying glass for a better view. Carrie was so preoccupied with what she was doing, the several, synth musical rings from her cell phone didn't waver her attention until her brother, David, came bursting through her door. Carrie yelps from the sudden noise, shooting her brother with an annoyed expression and addressing David by his nickname.

"Yanny, what do you want-"

"Ty is trying to talk to you, Penpen! Yesh…." David says through calling his sister by her nickname, then tossing her still ringing phone over to her from her bedside.

Carrie answers her space themed phone, wanting to know what was going on that Ty needed her for, "Hello, Ty."

On the other end, Ty lets out a sigh of relief, "Hey, Carrie! I wanted to ask you something. Sorry I may have interrupted you on anything you were working on… made sense why you weren't answering my calls."

"Yeah I  _was_  in the middle of something," Carrie glances over to David of whom simply grins, "but I can set it aside for now. What did you need of me?"

Ty tells her with a nervous gulp, "I, um, wanted to ask if you'd like to come camping with me and some of my family members up at the falls in the deep woods? However, if you're still busy, then it's alright and I understand. My aunt and uncle says it's cool we can invite a few friends. David can come too since Dipper will be going. Isaac, Tanya and Quincy didn't want to from what I was told."

Carrie gives the invitation thought. It had been a long while since her and David went camping for the joy of it instead of… other reasons. Carrie didn't see the harm as she could spend time with Ty and his family, along with David getting to be with his friends, "I'll accept. David will be coming with too."

"Where are we gonna go?" David asks, interrupting Carrie while she was still on her cell phone; like that little kid that needs their parents attention.

Carrie covered her cell phone with her hand to snap at David, "Camping, Yanny! Outdoors so pack what you need."

"Camping?" David sighed, thinking he wouldn't be going into the woods again and faces the cons he has with it regarding he would be out of element. However on the plus side, he can bring what he wanted and talk to his friends. "Well alright. Someone is being snappy today."

Carrie finishes her call with Ty with bidding to him, "Let me know where we're meeting up with everyone else and we'll be there soon. Bye." As soon as Carrie ended the call, she snaps at her brother for the off hand remark, "Well,  **someone**  is being like a pestering star-donkey today so we're both at fault. Plus, I was in the middle of calibrating the settings of my limb. I could have screwed it all up by the slightest touch in the wrong place. Possibly. I don't know if that would happen and I'm not willing to find out."

David pauses briefly, remembering what else he needed to tell his sister, sounding apprehensive when he informs to her, "Good point. Also, our parents need to have a word with us. It's about the project… and they have more to inform us."

Carrie's expression grew more neutral, putting down her phone and reattaching her mechanical leg to the stump, reconnecting the nerves between the mechanisms on her stub and leg. Carrie shows a pained face with the gritting of her teeth, never having liked how it hurts every time she does it, but it was expected. "Alright…" Carrie said as she slowly got up with help from David, "let's see what our mother and father have to share with us before we leave."

The two walk down the hall and down into the basement where there was much to discuss between them and their parents, along with Taro. A discussion that will decide whether or not they'll be leaving Gravity Falls, indefinitely.

* * *

_Later that evening in the woods…._

With James and Tara leading the group consisting of their children, niece, nephews and their friends trek across the dense woods along a dirt path leading towards the top of the tall cliff where the great waterfall resides. It would take at least a few hours to get to where they all want to be, but it didn't worry James, Tara and their children in the slightest. Although, they do take breathers in between for the rest of the group's wellbeing.

Soos sings a tune about hiking with Mabel and Aria singing with him to pass the time. Cormac was laughing from hearing the singing while Arya groans from finding it annoying from off-key the lyrics got. Anais and James and Tara didn't mind at all. Dipper marveled at the great trees around them, recognizing they're going to the great cliffs that seem to frame the valley below it.

David lets out a groan from swatting at bugs and watching his step as he questions audibly, "So how far is the spot, Mr. Pines? Why couldn't we have taken a vehicle there?"

James turns to face David as did everyone else. James answering David with enthusiasm in his tone, "Not too far, actually. And to answer that question: leaving behind a vehicle in any part of the woods here is unwise. Gnomes and other creatures tend to get too curious what's inside cars. Better have all our stuff mostly intact than stolen, I say! Learned that lesson when I was sixteen."

"It'll all be worth it in the end," voiced Tara in eagerness.

Dipper goes to pat David's shoulder, knowing he's not the best fan of the outdoors, "Hey, it's alright, man. We're gonna have some real fun, I promise! You gonna be okay, dude?"

David nods slowly with a small smile he forces, "Yeah, man. Not gonna let personal stuff from home affect this trip. I'll tell you about it later, Dipper."

"Okay, David," says Dipper, starting to worry for David now, not knowing what happened as of yet.

Carrie was being quiet too about what transpired back at home, herself. Ty wanting to ask more about what occurred, but decided against pestering her further like he did before. Ty walks near Junior and Wendy to give Carrie space, not knowing what else he can do for her. Junior and Wendy taking notice, but decided not to pry into it.

However, David goes up to Carrie and walks right beside her, knocking on her mechanical leg as his way to comfort not only himself but her as well. It seems to work when Carrie hints a smile on her face. A silent way to say, "things are going to be okay, sis." It assures the others when they caught the act.

It wasn't long before James and Tara found the old camping spot as both announce, "We found it!" The camping spot was spacious ground surrounded by tall thick trees, providing shade for the ground below except for some small openings where the setting sun's light was pouring through. It almost seemed tranquil in a sense. There were some fallen logs on the ground, having been placed many years ago by Tara and James.

"Nice it's all still here," Arya voices, setting her stuff aside and starts getting her tent pitched up.

Wendy grins, setting her backpack down on the ground, "Really good spot here. How did you all find this place?"

"Oh boy, let me and Tara tell you!" began James when he starts telling the story, "It started when Tara and me first met. I was out camping with my family some distance away from here. It was late at night and all I had on me was a flashlight to guide me, and my wits in the pitch darkness."

"As fer me, I was out in the woods for my own… reasons," added Tara, hinting there was more to it than she's letting on. "Where him and his family camped, it wasn't too far from where I lived at the time with my mother, grandfather, and my three older brothers. James got himself completely lost…."

* * *

_That dark night, 1982…._

James stepped slowly across the woodland floor, hearing nothing but his own steps crushing the fallen leaves, and barely seeing anything up ahead of him; even with his flashlight shining his way forward. The cautious boy was regretting he went too far away from camp when he took swift turns of his head, having heard something rustling in the dark he couldn't see. James heart was racing in his chest as if it was going to burst when he shines the light up towards the trees. He thought he saw a pair of yellow eyes glinting back at him like the stars he couldn't see at the moment. Something was stalking him.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod…." James mutters quietly under his breath, sensing something was watching him; and it wasn't a ghost. No matter what, James gulped and kept moving forward with trembling hands and legs. "Okay…. I really have no idea where the hell I am, and I can't see the burning campfire - this is whack!"

Suddenly, James jumped at the sound of a twig branch breaking somewhere he couldn't see. He decided to just screw it and run into whatever direction he's going for, going as fast as his legs could carry him. He ended up running into a tree a few times, face first, but he continued running. It wasn't until he made his way to the spacious spot where he had to catch his breath. James wheezed from the heavy breathing, taking out his inhaler with a shaky hand and takes a few puffs from it, helping him breath again.

"Man, stupid asthma creepin' up on me…." James sighed, but became alert when he hears something in the darkness again. This time, James thought it was stupid to do, but he drew out his flashlight and inhaler and dared whatever was in the dark to face him, "I have an… inhaler and I'm not afraid to, um, spray it at you! Come out and show yourself, coward!"

"Careful who ya callin' a coward, boy! That's an invitation fer a challenge ya don't want to test against!" growled the girl in her North Irish accent from the pitch dark.

"Oh-okay. Please don't hurt me." James tucked away his inhaler, turning the flashlight in the direction of where the girls voice came from. He pointed his flashlight at the girl slowly climbing down from the tree she was on, sharp nails dug deep into the bark, her name was Tara Grayson. James did not expect to see a twelve-year old girl with long, wild red hair and wearing a dark green shirt embroidered shapes that were of leaves. Tara's brown shorts and boots were covered in dirt.

Tara shielded her blue eyes from the bright light flashing at her, "I ain't gonna hurt 'cha, boy. You're lost. I can tell."

James wasn't too sure if he can trust a girl he just met, but he had to ask her in case she knew, "Yeah… I wandered too far from camp. My parents, sister, aunt and uncle must be worried."

Tara figured that was where the smell of burning wood and hotdogs came from. She smiled in familiarity of what he described, "Ah. So that's why I smelt cooking hotdogs, marshmallows and burning wood earlier. Made me hungry so I went and caught a rabbit for lunch. I can lead you back to your camp; it's not entirely safe here in the dark. What's your name?"

"James Pines."

"Pines?" Tara inquired, knowing that surname as she tells him her name, "Tara Grayson is mine. You wouldn't happen to know a man named Stanford Pines, would you?"

James eased, nodding, "He's my uncle. You know him?"

"My mom helped him and his assistant a while back with a... problem they had," answered Tara a matter-of-factly. "But I'll show ya the way back to where ya were before I need to go home, meself. I can keep ya safe from the other creatures out here; they can be mean as sin."

James smiled, thankful he found a friend in the darkness instead of something that would've aimed to harm him, "Much appreciated, Tara." As James began to follow Tara closely while holding her hand to guide him, he couldn't help to ask, "Were you the one watching me?"

Tara gave him her answer in truth, "Yep! Can't be too careful with strangers. People we've tried to help before… weren't so nice to us. You and yer family seem like good sorts, but we'll just have to give ya all more time as me mother suggests."

"Fair enough. My uncle taught me that there isn't many people I can trust in Gravity Falls, but you seem trustworthy to me," remarked James in honesty. "Surely, my uncle's viewpoint won't cause social issues for the family later down the line."

"Glad the feeling's mutual."

* * *

_In present day…._

"And that's the gist of how Tara and I met each other that fateful night," James tells with a fond smile over to Tara. "We became fast friends after that night and got to meet up in town whenever we had the chance, bonding over how our differences help shape us into our own, unique person. We helped each other in many ways; even with getting over my fear of canines being one of them."

"Aw! Was it love at first sight? Kinda hope it's love at first sight." asks Mabel, eager to know.

Tara chuckles in humor and tells her, "Oh no, Mabel. It was several years later when James and meself fell in love and became a couple. A lot of things that happened in between, too before that point. He saved my life as I did for him. Simple as that." Of course there was more than Tara lets on. Nothing was ever simple with the Pines family.

Cormac calls over to Dipper and Mabel, along with the others, "Hey. My sisters and I are about to go do some fishing by the river to catch our dinner for tonight. Any of you guys wanna come? If so, better get going before it gets too dark around here."

"Sure!" Dipper and Mabel accept in unison.

It wasn't long afterwards that they got all the camping equipment set up and everyone's tents pitched. Once everything was done, and the sun sets down as the evening turned nighttime, the whole wood changing into pitch darkness within minutes. Everyone was getting comfortable when they gather around the unlit campfire, preparing to cook their catch of fish they caught earlier after they gutted and scaled them.

Cormac taking off his glasses, smiling since he doesn't have to hide them in front of his family and friends.

James asking anyone, "Who wants to do the honors of lighting the campfire?"

Junior was about to ignite the flames to start the campfire until Ty called out, "I got it, bro." With a snap of his finger, a bright flash erupted from the woody pit from the bluish-white lightning bolt he conjured from his fingertips, illuminating his eyes and scars on his arms and hands briefly before fading. The pile of burning wood with stones circling around it began to kindle as the embers danced and flicker.

Never before had Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Wendy, Carrie and David ever seen Ty display such ability previously until now with their mouths agape in surprise.

Dipper being first to question, "HOW?! How did you do that, Ty? That was… really cool you just used lightning in the palm of your hands."

Soos remarking in awe, "You're like some kind of Norse God or one of those electric themed superheroes, dude. Thought you were cool before with the demon powers, but what you did was extra cool."

"That is sweet!" Wendy smiles, patting Ty on the back, getting that jolt of built up electricity that tingled, "Whoa! Really… shocking, dude. No wonder your high-fives have that shock factor like you've been wearing charged up wool."

Mabel touches Ty's still glowing arm, feeling the static coursing through her that made her hair stand at all ends, "Like one of those electric orbs at the mall!"

"Well… it's actually quite a story," Ty began while rubbing his arms to reduce the electricity coursing through them, "I wasn't born with this power; it happened on accident while out camping with family six-years ago. My sibs and I got into an argument and I ran off to be by myself. I did not anticipate the thunderstorm coming when I encountered the most epic, beautifully dangerous bird I'd ever seen that made the storm: the legendary Thunderbird."

Everyone but those who know the story were greatly intrigued as Ty tells what occurred all those years ago that granted him a power he did not want.

Junior adding, remembering the traumatizing event vividly, "It was also one of the scariest moments me and Tanya ever witnessed; next to losing our dad. We thought we'd lose Ty that day."

* * *

_That stormy day, 2006…._

Ty stood still, beholding the hulking eagle-like bird with radiant ocean blue feathers, hearing the crackling electricity that emitted from its entire body. Ty's hair couldn't stand on ends anymore than it has from the static the creature was giving off as the wind and rain continued to pour. While the Thunderbird was eating fish from the river, Ty, for some reason, felt compelled to touch the bird's feathers as he slowly walks up to the great bird that stood as high as the huge trees around him. Ty was afraid, yet drawn to the Thunderbird at the same time.

Ty reached for its feathers with both hands, whispering, "So pretty…. Just one feather." He wasn't thinking of how bad an idea it was to touch an electrified bird, caution being completely ignored.

Suddenly, Ty's trance was broken when he hears the panicking voice of his brother and sister when they came looking for him, originally wanting to apologize to him for directing their anger at him, only to see him about to get possibly hurt. Tanya and Junior stood a good distance away from the Thunderbird while they called out for Ty.

"Ty, what are you doing?!" cried out Junior, clinging to Tanya's leg. Neither Junior or Tanya could stand losing a brother after just losing their dad.

"Get your ass away from that giant bird and come back!" Tanya called out, being scared for her youngest brother.

But it was too late for Ty to move away from the great bird as it turned around, facing the fear-stricken boy with illuminating white eyes that stared him down. Without warning, the Thunderbird opened its great wings, sending a bolt of lightning to strike Ty where he stood. The Thunderbird had no remorse for a human child, nor the care for what was being done, for all it saw was a human that wasn't supposed to approach it.

Ty didn't know what was going on as he cries out in pain, other than the burning pain erupting throughout his body from the hands to his back where lichtenberg burns began to form, and the terrified screams of his siblings nearby witnessing the dramatic scene unfolding. Ty's eyes glowed brightly as the electricity was attacking him on the inside and out, his demon blood acting quick to remedy the critical damage before it were to kill him - by creating a way to harness the power within him - making the lightning a part of him was the only way; permanently.

Ty collapsed with a splashy thud upon the muddy ground as the Thunderbird took flight into the dark clouds above it, leaving the frightened children alone below to try what they can to aid their fallen brother.

Junior ran to Ty's side, falling down to urge his brother desperately, "TY! TY, WAKE UP! I'M SORRY I YELLED AT YOU, PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T DIE!" Junior cried, turning to his elder sister, "Tanya, what are we gonna do? I… dunno what to do."

Tanya broke her focus towards the raining sky and ordered her brother, taking responsibility. Tanya took off her jacket, carefully scooped up Ty in her arms while using the jacket to cover him, "This is what we're doing, Junior. Let's go back. Quickly!" Junior didn't hesitate to follow his sister back to camp with Ty's body doing its best to survive.

* * *

_Back in the present year…._

"That bird was a big jerk! A jerk bird!" exclaim Mabel after hearing that part while munching on a s'more.

"Yeah, real messed up, dude. Nature can be both beautiful and unforgiving to those who lack the knowledge of the land and its creatures. What Cory here told me, sometime ago," agreed Soos in his insightful wisdom he tends to share every now and then.

Cormac nodded sullenly for Soos, a wisdom he personally knew as well as did his sisters and parents.

Ty rubs his arms when he adds to the story, "I woke up in the hospital feeling numb all over my body. The abilities didn't manifest until I was regaining motion in my arms and legs again after a few months of physical therapy. Some days, I still get aches in random parts of my body, but mostly my arms and back that can discharge electricity. With help from Grunkle Ford and Grauntie Addi, it took me over a year to harness my power so I won't accidentally hurt anyone or anything when I get emotional. Plus, I am my own power source since my electronics basically have almost infinite energy. Almost. I get worn out if too much electricity in my body is used up. Too much electricity I store, it tends to make me either hyper, moody, or aggressive." Ty displays one of his abilities by focusing on creating an electrical orb in the palm of his hand, using the other to shape and control the orb that crackles, then dissipating it in thin air.

David smiles brightly, much to Carrie's approval, "That is really, really cool to know about you! And really handy! You're basically a human battery."

"Explains why Gramps had me dress as a lightbulb that year for an attraction," sighed Ty while hearing Junior snicker nearby.

Carrie was intrigued, wondering, "How come you never showed me?"

Ty rubs his arms again, "I didn't know what you'd think. Sorry for not being honest about it with you. I wanted to get to know you better before showing it to you when it's just us, you know?"

Carrie shifts her eyes to the side, briefly, having a quick thought before saying, "Yeah, I know what you mean. There's things I haven't told you either until I feel more comfortable talking about them."

"Glad we think the same about it," Ty agrees.

Dipper inquires to Ty, "Think because of your demon blood, it saved you from being electrocuted?"

Ty nods, believing that's how it was possible now, "Yeah, actually. I did like believing that it was Dad who was looking out for me from some afterlife - who saved me that day through some miracle."

Soos and Wendy lightly smile from what Ty said, wanting to believe that maybe their respective moms are doing the same for them, somehow.

"Speaking of your dad, glad you guys were able to see him again as a ghost. I'll say I'd like to see my mom again, even if she'll be a ghost," sighs Wendy in thought of her own parent. Dipper and Mabel, and the rest frowning from when her deceased mother was brought up. Junior giving Wendy's hand next to him a light squeeze.

James decided it would be good to tell her, "Wendy there's something I'd like to tell you that I think you may take light in."

"Really?"

"I have spoken to your mother, recently, Wendy," admits James, seeing Wendy look at him in almost disbelief. "I never told you it because I wasn't sure if you'd believe me. Your mother has been watching over you, your brothers and your dad from a distance. She's happy that her family is thriving and the fact that your father found love again." James could see the tears Wendy was wiping away from her eyes, having wanted to know for so long if her mom was looking out for her and her family in some way.

"After seeing ghosts first hand - those undead assholes attempted to kill me and my friends - I absolutely believe you, Mr. Pines. I'm… happy to know she's watching over me and the family." Wendy smiles lightly at James, "Thank you. That makes me feel better so when I'm to myself, my mom would be there in spirit to listen if she happens to be around."

"I'm sure she's around here," assured Mabel, although she doesn't know herself if she is, but likes to think so. "S'more?" Mabel offered with presenting the treat.

"I could use one, yeah," says Wendy, accepting the treat. "Best things ever to have came from camping."

Dipper turns to James to see if he sees her, "Is she here?"

James senses the ghostly presence of Linda Corduroy nearby, lightly smiling with a nod as he confirms, "She's here." James waves over to Linda, of whom was having a friendly conversation with Maurice.

However, Tara appeared alert, watching out for an unseen presence from what she can smell. Tara wanted to hope that  _they_  won't come, but she knew they won't stay back unless given reason to. Tara will remain vigilant throughout the night.

To change the topic and having the urge to go exploring, Dipper asks his aunt and uncle, "Uncle James, Aunt Tara, is it alright if I go exploring for a while?" Dipper wanted to see werewolves for himself to confirm the rumors being true. Of course, they're most likely are, but Dipper wanted to see an actual werewolf for himself, having something silver on him just in case if one tries to bite him.

"I wanna come too!" says Mabel, getting up from where she sat and joins her brother, "I'd like stretch out my legs and meet some cute creatures we find. Maybe even a unicorn!"

Dipper rolls his eyes and mutters under his breath, "Sure. If we ever find one. Really hope we don't…." Dipper asking David, "Wanna come with us, David?"

"Nope, I'm fine being right here by the fire."

"I second that," added Carrie, not feeling up for going exploring.

"I'm third in that notion," says Ty in wanting to keep Carrie and her brother company with the others.

Wendy gets up herself, liking the idea of going adventuring with her friends, "Sweet! I'm going with too. Someone has to keep an eye on you guys, and I wanna see those wild plaidypuses, too if they're out here." Wendy looks to Junior, "Coming with, Stains?"

Junior shakes his head, "Ah no thanks, Plaid. Just be careful and try not to spook the plaidypuses; they shed all their fur off at once when stressed."

"And I also to provide young-adult supervision and for those cute cryptids," offers Soos when he stands up, having been a while since he joined on Dipper and Mabel's adventures.

"Oh?" Tara questions, but seeing as they were just going to see creatures like plaidypuses, she advises them, "Make sure you all come back before it gets dark. We'll come looking for you if you're gone for too long; phone signals aren't the best out here." Tara was apprehensive of the four going out in the woods on their own, but she had to put faith that they'll be alright as long as they have each other; like how she puts trust in her own children, along with her other niece and nephews.

Cormac held up his phone, showing it only had one bar of connection on it.

Wendy nonchalantly says to Tara, "I think we'll be good. Been camping recently so I can make sure Soos and these two don't eat anything they aren't supposed to."

Soos cheerfully held up a red and white mushroom, "Oh boy! A mushroom that can give me a power-up! Or put me in the hospital."

"Soos, no!" the triplets cry out as Aria slaps the mushroom out of Soos' hand.

"If it looks pretty, don't eat it," says Anais.

"Got'cha."

* * *

_Later nearing nightfall…._

Dipper and Mabel, along with Wendy and Soos ventured deeper into dense woods, seeing many of the creatures that reside within. From the docile Question Quails, to the scampering Beard Cubs, to waving at the relaxing Mothman residing on the porch of the well-kept log cabin that was once Tara's childhood home and more. Wendy making sure Soos didn't eat anything strange that would've possibly make him sick.

"These woods are incredible!" remark Dipper as he wrote down notes, "Haven't seen any werewolves yet, but all of this is fantastic! This must have been how Grunkle Ford and Grauntie Addi felt when they were studying Gravity Falls."

"That mothman was nice. Gave me this neat sweater made of silk," Mabel says while rubbing on the sweater.

Noticing that the sun was setting ever lower, Wendy suggests, "Not to disrupt all the adventuring, but I think we should be heading back before your family starts sending a search party."

Dipper sighs, wanting to find the werewolves, but he sees the forest getting darker by the hour. But then, Dipper spots a spacious cave nearby that seemed interesting enough to investigate. Curiosity takes hold when Dipper points directly at the cave, "I say we check out that cave before we head back. They could either hold some cool Native American paintings, or a large angry beast. I wanna bet on the former."

"What can possibly go-"

Wendy interrupts Mabel, "Something totally will go wrong if you say that question."

"You mean, "what can possibly go wrong?"" says Soos, then realizing what he said, "Ah, man. Totally need to brace ourselves, dudes."

"Whelp, let's check out the cave, then," Dipper says, leading his sister and friends inside the cave using a flashlight to guide their path inside the place. Inside the cave was naturally dark, damp, and most notably, claw marks carved along the walls. It had Wendy and Soos wary of what they're stumbling upon.

"Dude, I think something lives in here," says Wendy while trailing her fingers along the etched walls.

"Maybe it's something like Multi-Bear," says Mabel in optimism, "hopefully they can be reasoned with as we say sorry for trespassing. Hopefully. I got marshmallows with me just in case to give them."

"Everyone loves marshmallows!" supported Soos.

"Guys, look up ahead! I see light on the other end. This isn't a cave…." Dipper points out when they find the exit that lead to another part of the woods they hadn't seen before.

The dense forest they see before them had an eerie feeling they're being watched. Something was watching them indeed. Just like the tunnel they traveled through, there were also claw marks across the bark on the nearby trees from what they can identify in the dimming daylight.

"Woah…. Never seen these parts of the forest before," Dipper says in observation.

"Neither have I," added Wendy when she slowly walks up to a tree with claw marks, but upon closer inspection, she accidentally touches the fresh deer blood on the surface. Wendy gasps, realizing that any of them should be where they are. "Guys, I think we should get out of here." Wendy shows the blood on her hand while pointing to the tree.

Before any of them can act, the four hear the heavy, fast strides across the forest floor coming their way like a freight train about to collide with them. The creature was none other than a small werewolf on all fours bounding straight for them, making the four panic and frozen in fear. The werewolf growls at them, seamlessly changing his form to stand upright, claws drawn out and appearing taller. He was a young werewolf named, Bruce, no more than a child about Dipper and Mabel's age, that seemed to have gotten into more than one tussle in his life, not afraid to tear an intruder to shreds. Bruce's fangs were exposed from his long snout, yellow eyes glinting in the full moonlight, and brown fur standing on ends.

"Ah, d-dude what do we do?!" Soos cries out, not wanting to stick around for a second.

Dipper could only manage to make scribbles in his notes, hands shaking as he stammers, "It's… not attacking us, bu… but I think it's a scout, maybe, or a lone wolf."

Mabel gasps, finding the werewolf to appear about as awesome as described in one of those age-appropriate romance novels, "A werewolf boy! Let me try something." Mabel goes up to the werewolf, making Dipper, Soos and Wendy reasonably scared for her life.

"Mabel, get back here!" Wendy urges her.

"Mabel!"

Mabel presents her bag of marshmallows to the werewolf, "It's alright, you cute, snarling beast. Try these marshmallows! They're good, I promise. And for stuffing in the mouth!"

Bruce was honestly taken back by Mabel's non threatening gesture. He couldn't remember the last time he ate marshmallows in his life, but he got the sweet reminder when he accepts the treat and threw it in his mouth to eat. Mabel gives him more as a peace offering, the werewolf accepting as it seems like they don't mean any harm.

Dipper, Wendy and Soos let out a sigh of relief, seeing that thanks to Mabel, things are good between them and the werewolf.

"Good job, Mabel!" Dipper praises, "If he can talk, I have a bunch of questions to ask him or her." Dipper eagerly starts drawing a caricature of the werewolf, using his teeth to steady the flashlight while drawing.

"Whoo! Nice, Mabel!" says Wendy, happy that at least Mabel was able to stop the werewolf from possibly killing them all.

"Food is always a great incentive!" remarks Soos. Without thinking how the young werewolf may react, Soos does something incredibly foolish as he took out the moonstone silver pendant from his pocket and saying, "Glad I don't need to use this silver pendant, now. And that Dipper didn't need that silver mirror, either in his backpack."

Wendy and Dipper give Soos a look that said, "Oh no you didn't…."

The moment the werewolf diverted his attention away from the marshmallows, seeing Soos holding up the pendant and understanding everything he said, he changes his calm demeanor instantly and became even more aggressive, snarling at Mabel that she drops the whole bag and backs away from him back to her friends and brother.

It was at that moment they knew, Soos screwed up, horribly.

"Soos?!" Mabel reprimands.

"Sorry, dudes! I didn't think they'd be that mad if I only took it out!" Soos cries out in dismay, keeping the pendant with him as the angry werewolf lets out a loud, audible howl that echoed across the forest for all to hear, alarming the nearby pack he was a part of. Bringing any kind of silver was a death sentence.

Wendy knew what the werewolf did and it wasn't good, "He/she called for their pack, dudes!"

Soos heavily advising in fear, "WE GOTTA RUN FOR OUR LIVES!"

"Don't tell us twice!" Dipper and Mabel voice in unison.

The four got a head start with running from where they came, going as fast as their legs can carry them. Dipper lighting the way with his flashlight as the pitch darkness was not helping their dire situation. They could hear not only the fast footsteps coming from behind them as soon as they made it out of the tunnel, but those from up ahead of them. It wasn't long until the four were surrounded by several more werewolves of varying fur colors of blacks, greys and browns, each with different patterns and the werewolf they encountered among them.

Wendy draws out her ax, preparing for a fight against them despite how scared she really was against them. She wasn't underestimating the pack one bit. "You attack my friends, you have to go through me!"

One of the werewolves spoke while pointing at Soos, snarling, "That's what we plan to do! You brought silver to our territory; an instant death sentence for the cuddly-looking one!"

"Maybe if I give them all marshmallows they'll, things will be cool," Mabel tucks into her sweater, finding none. "On no, I dropped the bag!"

"What do we do?" Soos wonders, scared the werewolves will tear them to shreds, "They all look really mad. I'm real sorry!" Soos throws the silver pendant into the nearby stream that lead to the falls, hoping it would appease the pack, "There! I didn't mean to upset all you furry dudes. Honest! I love wolves," pleaded Soos.

"You could have pawned that off for cash, Soos," Wendy commented but understood.

As soon as the pack was about approach the four as if they weren't going to listen, they all hear a familiar voice, "DON'T HURT THEM!" It belonging to Tara herself.

Dipper, Mabel, Wendy and Soos, along with all the other werewolves face the direction of where the voice came from. What the four see shocks them as it was revealed that Tara, along with Cormac, Arya, Aria and Anais did not appear their human selves, but as werewolves themselves on all fours. Their fur color was the same as their natural hair as humans. Tara's red fur lengthy and wild, unbraided with a pale underbelly along with a scar on her right shoulder. Cormac's white fur was shaggy, yet fluffy with the scar on his nose visible as well on his pinkish snout, not wearing his prescription sunglasses to reveal his red eyes. Aria, Arya and Anais were of course shorter compared to their mother and brother, but just as fierce. James standing right beside his family, but unlike his wife and children, he wasn't a werewolf himself.

"Aunt Tara and Uncle James?" Dipper inquires.

"Cory?" questions Soos in disbelief, never in his life having known his friend and his mom and sister were werewolves in the flesh, being glad he tossed away the pendant.

"Girls?" Wendy gasped, seeing the triplets as they are.

"Oh my God!" Mabel squealed, more than happy to see them. "You guys are werewolves too?!"

"Yep!" Aria said gleefully with her bushy speckled tail wagging, "We wanted to tell after all this time. Although not entirely like this, but I'm so happy we did now."

Tara walked over to get between the werewolves for the four's defense, appearing much more stern than she usually did, "What is going on here to warrant this? There is no need to attack these children. At all."

The werewolf who was fed marshmallows named, Bruce, recalled, "The larger one had a silver pendant on him. He brought silver into our territory and so did that boy over there!"

"Hey, in our defense, we had to protect ourselves since we were told there are werewolves out here," defended Dipper from what he remembered being told.

Tara and James realize the mistake they made. They should have told Dipper, Mabel, Wendy and Soos about the tunnel and the werewolf-controlled territory before they took off to explore, but didn't think they'd actually find it. Tara takes a deep breath to take responsibility, "It's my fault for neglecting to tell them sooner. They shouldn't suffer for my mistake. Please pardon them with a warning, just this once. We'll make sure it never happens again."

The pack of werewolves have known Tara and her family for years, none of them ever wanting to purposely harm them unlike other people they've encountered in the past. The werewolves consult with one another with grunts and mutters between them, getting a feeling Tara would rather avoid conflict and not endanger anyone. It was all a big misunderstanding that needed to be rectified.

After some deliberation, the smaller female werewolf that seems to be one of the leaders of the pack spoke, "After much discussion, we've decided to pardon this, just this once. Tara, you and your family have been most respectful and earnest in your intentions over the years. Since you are one of us - yet different - your claims are further strengthened. But know this: if this happens again, we won't hesitate to deliver punishment. Do I make myself clear?" All of them nodded in agreement and the werewolf shows a toothy grin, "Good."

"Now that we're all cool, I have… a lot of questions," said Dipper, needing to know all about what's going on as he tosses away the silver mirror into the nearby river.

"So not like the movies, dude," remarked Soos.

"The movies have never been entirely… accurate in depicting werewolves. Not often in the positive light, either," said Cormac in response, getting hugged by an excited Mabel.

"You're so fluffy!"

"Ask away. I am Lucius, leader of this pack of werewolves," introduced the leading werewolf, "next to me is my wife, Hemlock. You all met my son, Bruce."

"I forgot to say thank you for the marshmallows, we don't often go into town," Bruce said, holding up the bag of marshmallows that were left behind.

"How did you all come here? And…" Dipper faces his family members, "how did did you become werewolves?"

"We were born like this, Dipper, and so was mom and all our ancestors from Ireland that came before us, just about since Sir Garrett the Gray. Dad is all human," answered Anais, lying down on the ground with her sisters as they all calmed down from worrying.

Tara answers Dipper's first question, "It was over thirty-years ago when your Grauntie Addi was bitten by a werewolf that carried the lycanthropy. My mother, Sheila, helped her cure it through be riding the rogue werewolf, who would later turn out to be Lucius' father, as he was a danger to not only her, but to me and my family as well. It was a nasty fight my mother and grandfather put up against him, but they manage to subdue him long enough for my mother and grandfather to conduct an old ritual to bring back clarity in his mind."

Lucius added, showing a picture of his father as a younger man from over thirty years ago, "My father… wasn't in the right mind at the time as the bloodlust within him was overtaking his actions; almost becoming a mindless beast that'll attack whatever he saw. Without Tara's mother and grandfather having done something, me and my family wouldn't be here today, and my father was forever grateful for what they did for him. Sheila even permitted my father to return with his pack for as much as they wished; such as the area through that tunnel. Which we should all be heading back through now before sunrise."

"Well, alright, Lucius. All you take care," Tara bidded, thankful she was able to settle the misunderstanding without conflict. Dipper and the others waving goodbye seeing the pack vanish in the darkness. It was their cue for the group to head back to camp and share more with not only Mabel and Dipper, but Carrie and David since they can be trusted to not tell another soul.

There was something Mabel wanted to do, turning to Cormac, "Cory, can I ride on your back? I know it's a weird question, but I want to know what it feel like. Like in that anime movie about the wolf princess."

Cormac wagged his tail, knowing exactly what anime she's referring to, "Yes you may, Mabel. I love that movie, too."

"Yes!" Mabel was lifted up by James, then placed on Cormac's back, clinging onto his white fur to hold on, "Onward, Cory!"

"You got it! Hold on tight!" Cormac bounds across the woodland floor with Mabel laughing in delight, fulfilling one of many dreams she has.

Soos commenting, "So jealous right now, but I'm happy for her."

* * *

_Later back at camp…._

Cormac voiced with wisdom and conviction in his tone by the fire, "We treat our lycanthropy as a blessing, not a curse. We're able to shift at will without the full moon needing to be there, but it does give us more strength. Our mother's ancestry stems from those such as the Faoladh and Conroicht: protectors of children, stand guard over wounded people and treat them, and guide the lost. Mom here also gives medical aid to the creatures of Gravity Falls than just animals, on occasion when they give her a howl."

"And all four of us were born at home, not in the hospital in case we came out more wolf than human," added Anais, eating her white chocolate s'more. "Also we can't eat chocolate or else we'll need our stomach pumped."

"That's… really, really cool. I never knew werewolves can be like that. Way better than what werewolves are usually depicted in movies and shows where they are mindless beasts," smiled Dipper in seeing the revelation unfolding in his thoughts. "And I totally understand why you're really strong and brave to take on that Gremoblin and Rumble McSkirmish!"

"Yeah, but I didn't want to change in or near other people if they were nearby. A werewolf - especially an albino one - is highly sought after by Silverbite hunters." Cormac pointed at the scar on his nose, "A hunter used a silver bullet to try to shoot me, but I did get away thanks to Mom." Cormac grew saddened when he brings up, "It was real scary when that same hunter stabbed Mom with a silver hunting knife through her shoulder."

Tara reassured her son, not holding anything against him, "Cormac I know you still feel terrible about what happened those five-years ago, but I am willing to die for you, your sister, your father and for all our family and friends we cherish. James did the same for me, years before any of you were born." Tara could remember that day vividly when James took two silver bullets for her by a hunter. James nearly bled to death when Tara made it to the hospital in time to get him treated. Tara was scared and shaken out of fear James would've died if she hadn't acted in time; what inspired her to work in medicine as her career.

"I'm willing to do it again," vowed James while eating a burger he cooked over the fire. James points to his chest in the area where his lungs are, "Thankfully, nothing vital was hit, but I was in the hospital for a while to recover. I think that cherub completely healed those older injuries along with my asthma while mending the broken shoulder."

Carrie and David were in almost disbelief, finding it utterly incredible to learn that the Pines family has werewolves among them.

Mabel pieced together the whole incident awhile back when the vampires came to visit that night, "That makes so much sense why you had me hide while you dealt with those cute vampire boys, girls!"

"We didn't want to scare you, Mabes," Arya said as she brings up, "werewolves and vampires have a solidarity thing going on and never saw a reason to fight each other, despite popular belief. Unless incidents like what happened occurred. We're total pals, for the most part."

"Welp, time to toss away those videos full of lies when I get home!" Soos said, more than willing to rewrite his perspective of werewolves and vampires.

James and Tara were surprised they weren't told about that having happened when Mabel stayed the night. James giving a raised brow at his daughters, "Girls!"

"What? We protected Mabel and she's alright without us having needed to go werewolf. Things have been cool since then and the guys have made sure they drink blood before coming over. Gosh! It's so not like what happened with Quincy when he caught us gorging on a stag, two years ago." Arya voiced with a grumbling attitude.

"Still, Arya - consideration," Tara tersely reminded.

Mabel assured while stroking Arya's fur to ease her, "I don't think I would be scared of seeing you guys as werewolves, sooner."

"At least now we can be more of ourselves around you two," Aria said cheerily, "drove me bonkers not being able to talk about it til now."

"Yeah, why the strong secrecy? We would have been cool with knowing earlier," wondered Dipper, being in relief of finally knowing at least.

James was the one to tell Dipper, being earnest with them at last, "My parents, and uncle and aunt work hard to protect me and the family here from threats that would want us dead for simply existing, and making an excuse for it. Groups such as the Mordere and Silverbite aim to wipe out magical creatures such as werewolves, demons, and even humans that want to stop them like myself."

Dipper and Mabel share an expression of concern, understanding why, yet feeling hurt that they and their parents and grandfather seemed to not know as well.

Tara shared more about the better humans and how magical creatures can be no different, "The Protector's are an ancient group of humans that want to defend the livelihood and rights of all magical creatures, having been fighting back against the Mordere for as long as humans existed, basically. Of course, even magical creatures can be no better. There are human-hating groups, too in the magical community."

Cormac knowing full well when he tells them, hinting shame of himself, "I… almost fell into one group back in Portland during my first year in college. I mean my best friends are magical creatures here. They seemed alright at first, but soon enough, they wanted to go out and hurt people. I definitely never wanted to hurt anybody. Me and Eva reported them and I know better than I did before. I wasn't too fond of most humans in the past for what some terrible ones did, but that doesn't all humans should suffer."

James pats his son's shoulder, being proud of him for being honest and relieving that his son has been doing better since, both him and Tara having known what he had to deal with was terrible. From breaking a teen's arm in high school, to acting more aggressive and lashing out in his youth, James and Tara were greatly concerned that Cormac may go down the wrong path at first until he was making friends in the woods.

Cormac changed topic at the mention of his girlfriend, using his phone to show pictures and selfies he took with her, "Speaking of Evangeline, she's a Melusina, and not just an exchange student from Quebec. She's witty, intelligent, and a sense of wonder about her that I'm drawn to. We like teaching each other new things and watching anime together." The pictures were happy ones where he was swimming with Evangeline, all of them seeing Eva's blue-green scaley serpent tail and what looked to be membrane wings on her back of the same color.

"Whoa, dude! That's really awesome, man," Dipper remarked positively.

"Sweet! Love the scales," Wendy commented.

Mabel gasps in awe and glee, "Oh, Cory, she's beautiful! You definitely should've told me about this! She's like a mermaid but can actually walk on land. Wish Mermando was able to do that…."

"And she's the girl I wanna marry in the near future," said Cormac that had everyone, including his parents, surprised by the comment. Cormac sounded sure about what he wanted to do, he loves Eva and she felt the same for him during their exchanges.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" the triplets encouraged along with Mabel joining in, wanting Evangeline for their sister-in-law because they want their brother happy with the woman he wants to be with.

"Sweet, man," smiled Wendy while being close to Junior.

"Hope it goes well whenever it happens," said Ty in support. Ty looks to Carrie to see her reaction, seeing a faint smile but he can tell she was still upset something she didn't want to talk about.

"I'll plan your wedding!" Mabel offered in eagerness, giving Cormac another big hug.

"Go for it, dude!" said Dipper.

"Really?!" James and Tara joyously exclaimed in unison, happy for their son.

David and Carrie smile some, happy that something good was happening for them. The siblings didn't exactly know how to tell any of them the news they received earlier. They didn't want to dampen the happier mood, but it was inevitable that someone will notice.

Dipper couldn't take seeing his friend keeping to himself when he sees him being distant. Dipper had to ask David, "It's alright, David, you can talk to me. You know that, right?"

"Yeah…." David said quietly. He took a deep breath, clutching his pants when he whispers, "Me and my family are moving away tomorrow… and we aren't coming back. Ever."

"Wait, what?" frowned Dipper when he placed his hand on David's shoulder.

"I don't wanna go, Dipper! I want to stay here and be with you guys and Candy. It's a lot better than where me and my sister have to go…. Home." expressed David, seeing that he got the attention of everyone else around him.

"No wonder you two have been upset," said James, having thought they weren't enjoying the camping like he hoped.

"Well that sucks, man," said Wendy in sympathy.

"Can you guys at least stay in contact?" questioned Ty, hoping him and Carrie could possibly work out a long distance relationship. He didn't want his time to end on such a sour note.

Carrie shook her head to say that'll break Ty's heart. Carrie really didn't want to do it, but she had no choice. She hambones what she wants to say to him, but can't vocally because that was how upset she was about her situation, "No, Tyrone. Where me and my brother are going, that won't be possible. Which is why I'm regretfully ending our relationship here." Carrie knew she was going get a negative reaction out of them, but it had to be done.

Tyrone was absolutely heartbroken as Carrie slowly walks toward her tent, opening it up to seclude herself, leaving him and everyone else alone while she sulks.

"Ah man, Ty," Dipper gasped, seeing Ty go inside his own tent with Junior sitting outside of it, wanting to see if he can do anything for him.

Junior had a strong feeling it was a breakup that unfolded in front of him and everyone else. Something David would rather avoid doing to Candy.

* * *

_20-8-21-14-4-5-18 1-14-4 12-9-7-8-20-14-9-14-7 1-18-5 23-8-1-20 20-25-18-15-14-5 3-1-14 13-1-11-5,_

_2-21-20 8-5 18-1-20-8-5-18 14-15-20 16-21-20 12-9-22-5-19 1-20 19-20-1-11-5._

_20-1-18-1, 3-15-18-13-1-3, 1-18-9-1, 1-18-25-1, 1-14-4 1-14-1-9-19 8-15-23-12 20-8-5 19-15-14-7,_

_1-12-12 11-14-15-23-9-14-7 23-8-5-18-5 20-8-5-25 2-5-12-15-14-7._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter done after getting enough motivation to finish it! I know the posting dates have been random, but please be patient. The mention of Adeline having been bitten by a werewolf is referenced from hntrgurl13's au about it from awhile back. We leave you guys with a cliffhanger *laughs evilly* . In the next chapter, the story picks up where it left off with Dipper and Mabel wanting to get to the bottom behind David and Carrie moving away when they don't see a moving truck in front of the Nguyen home. Candy especially wants to know why before David leaves Gravity Falls forever. Join us next time where a great secret, and true intentions of the Nguyen family are revealed here in chapter 62: Here Come the Nguyens!


	62. Here Come the Nguyens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, David and his sister, Carrie, are having a hard time accepting they'll be leaving Gravity Falls. Dipper, Mabel and friends aim to help make their last day a memorable one. However, when David and Carrie aren't giving the exact reason why, Dipper and Mabel want to figure out why. They'll discover something about the Nguyen family they never thought they'd learn.

_The Mystery Shack, one year prior…._

It was a mostly quiet, still night at the Mystery Shack where Ford and Adeline were still awake to write down notes, all while Stan and Carla were asleep in their bed. Ford was never known to get much sleep when there's work to do. Adeline being the one to check the time to give her husband a reminder.

Adeline nudged Ford's shoulder, "Honey, you coming to bed? I think those notes on night anomalies will be there when you wake up." She anticipated Ford's answer.

Ford assured her, "Soon, Addi. I hope, one day, to encounter anymore living extraterrestrial beings from space." He displays the various notes on the subject, having drawn the interior of the spaceship and the alien writings they found over the years, "We only got some chunks from the spacecraft below Gravity Falls. From finally getting around to deciphering the alien language from the ship, one of the last messages indicate there was a specimen onboard that possibly factored in them crashing into what became Gravity Falls right above the vessel. And it was a shapeshifter as the message does mention it can change form; sounds familiar…."

Adeline knew the only being capable of shapeshifting, saying with a sigh in thought, "Shifty…. Perhaps his ancestors came from that ship and settled here when they escaped. Something I've always thought to be possible."

Ford had to agree with Adeline, seeing it as the logical conclusion, "It does make-"

Suddenly, the lights inside the shack began to flicker on and off without warning. In addition, other electrical devices inside the home were acting up with some beeping loudly or spazzing out erratically, like the toaster doing somersaults and vaulting; as if in the Olympics competing for gold it may not get. In Stan and Carla's bedroom, their alarm clock goes off wildly that makes them both jolt up up awake.

Stan gives the alarm clock a good punch against it to make it stop, "Shut it, will you!"

Carla was understandably bewildered by what's happening, but at least the alarm clock stopped even if now broken. Carla sighed, "I'll get a new one…. Too tired for this."

Ford and Adeline bolted outside as they heard the whirring noises coming from the night sky. What they found astounds them as they caught sight of what appears to be a UFO, a slender dark purple and yellow spacecraft to be exact as it flies off to the west, activating its cloaking device before making a u-turn for the sleepy town nearby without Ford and Adeline knowing. It was a remarkable sight to say the least for Ford and Adeline as the only known spaceship around was buried deep in the ground. Stan's car alarm going off and jumping on its own in place of where it's parked, shortly before ceasing further activity.

Ford had a big grin on his face when he says, "Incredible! The first spacecraft in years just flew past us, Addi!"

"And now it's gone," sighed Adeline, wondering where the spaceship could've landed and if her and Ford can find it. Adeline beamed in thought when she suggests, "Want to try to find it? I'm eager myself about meeting them if we can find it."

Ford gasped in glee, "I was just thinking the same thing, Addi!" He yawned, the tiredness beginning to get to him, "Although in the morning will prove best. Plus, I need to fix up our appliances that got scrambled."

The next day, Ford and Adeline did their best to find the UFO they spotted the night prior, but they never found it. What they didn't know was that it, along with the crew, were nearer than they thought. They also discovered that the rest of the townsfolk experienced their electronic devices and vehicles acting wildly as well. And it just so happened that a family of four arrived in Gravity Falls that very day.

* * *

_Back at night in camp, present day…._

"What am I going to do? I don't have the heart to break Candy's. At all!" David laments to Dipper and Mabel in front of James, Tara, Cormac and the triplets along with Soos, Wendy and Junior. "I'm really sorry I brought it up when everyone's supposed to be having a good time."

James waves his hand dismissively, showing concern, "There's no harm done, David. What you and your sister are going through is an important issue to address. I'll say we're going to miss you two around."

"Yeah, dude. How come you and your family are moving away?" Dipper asks, he didn't want David to leave, either as he was one of many friends he started to actually grow close to. The first friend he got to really hang out with.

David couldn't tell him and the others the whole truth, only to say while wiping a tear from his eye with a crestfallen expression, "Let's just say that my folks completed a project and no longer feel they should remain here, wanting to go back to where we were before. Carrie feels the same way as I do about it, but… she's handling it in her own, Carrie way." David glances over to his sister, of whom was inside her tent, sulking and so was Ty in his respective tent. Junior being outside of Ty's tent to make sure he's okay and alive, not wanting him to end up with broken-heart syndrome too.

Dipper and Mabel look to each other, and then to their family members as to how to go about the situation. They usually did have a plan.

"Candy is going to find out, David," Wendy said in reason, "It won't be good to just leave without telling her. And if you aren't coming back or remain in touch for whatever reason, you have to let her go or you'll only make things worse between you and her. When are you and Carrie leaving?"

David ran his fingers through the grass beneath him when he tells Wendy, "Tomorrow night, actually. It was last-minute news, too." David swears to himself in mumble, "Quizzletack my life…."

Now that was a word none of them ever heard David say.

"Quizzletack?" everyone repeats silently in questioning it to themselves, briefly.

"Sounds like a cereal I would eat! Quizzletacks: the snacky that's not so tacky!" Soos stated in humor of the word that made him laugh, some of the others laughing from the way he phrased it.

"Never change, Soos. Never change," Wendy remarks to him.

David won't bother to tell them what the word meant; he needed the laugh.

"Quizzletack? Sounds kinda funny," remarked Arya, making her smile to how funny it sounded.

James thought back to the friends he made over the years of going state to state, friends he never got to see again; well the few he did made. He knew how hard it was to go through it each time. However, James never had a girlfriend, back then, he had to leave behind. Like James, Tara went through something similar with going place to place before her and her family settled in Gravity Falls as well.

Mabel had an idea, "Say, David. How about we make your day a great one before you and your family leave town? We can do the same for Carrie, too."

David shared his doubts about his sister, "I don't think she'll be much for anything, tomorrow. But…." David shows a small, sad smile, "I think that sounds good, Mabel. And… I'll tell Candy, she has to know." Something David is not looking forward to.

"Hey, dude," Dipper assured his friend, "we're here for you, David. And for Carrie."

In the attempt of breaking the depressing mood, Tara had an idea and asks, "You all want to hear what silly things Cormac and the girls did when they were little?"

"Sure!" agrees Mabel, the others nodding too in interest, yet the triplets and Cormac weren't too eager for them all to know.

Tara smiles in delight, "It's pretty funny. When Cormac was really little and started teething on the furniture, we had to spray lemon juice everywhere and he'd make the silliest faces when he puckered up from the juice. Same with the girls when they came around."

"It was hilarious. My mother has pictures of them doing all sorts of funny things like getting into the garbage can, make noises, and use their 'puppy-eyes' to get what they want," said James, reminiscing on those memories where it was Cormac having found himself in the garbage can and having made yammering noises like a husky.

Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Wendy giggle from learning something from the family.

"We still do the puppy-eyes," Aria grins, "works almost every time. Especially as werewolves."

Cormac lets out an exasperated sigh from being reminded of getting in the garbage can, "I honestly don't remember why I did it."

"Please don't show them the pictures when we get home, Mom and Dad…." pleaded Arya, feeling embarrassed about the faces she made as a kid that made her cringe looking back on those memories. Her sisters and brother felt the same.

In listening to the stories of when the triplets committed many humorous antics when they were younger, the mood shifts into a more pleasant one throughout the night.

When the early morning came, Ty was the first to leave his tent after having cried himself to sleep. Now that his mind wasn't overcome by sheer emotion from last night, Ty better understands why Carrie ended their relationship since she'll be moving to a place where it'll be permanent. While Ty was thinking to himself by the unlit pit, he catches Carrie to herself by the running stream, seeming to be in contemplation as she stares at her reflection.

Ty frowns, considering he should go up to her and at least tell her he hopes she and her family will have a good life wherever they go. Ty couldn't help to wonder where Carrie and her family are going, and why she wouldn't be able to contact him and their friends again. Ty briefly rubs both his arms, feeling the electricity coursing through them, before he walks towards Carrie to sit by her side. Carrie was glad that he did.

Ty and Carrie didn't need to say a word to each other, giving one another hug as a silent apology. Ty was the first to let go, showing a small smile when he held up his fingers to make the shape of a heart, then letting electricity flow and make the shape sparkle. A trick that made Carrie smile back at him, though it'll only make her miss him even more.

* * *

_Later that day at the Mystery Shack gift shop…._

"We're definitely here for you, David," Dipper says to David sitting on a chair. It had to be done or it would have been worse.

Just like David anticipated, Candy did not take the news of him leaving well when he told her the news him and his family are leaving Gravity Falls. Candy was being comforted by Grenda and Mabel while she sheds tears. David feeling terrible with Dipper, Kevin and Taro being there for him. The day was off to a good start. Kevin himself couldn't believe David was leaving, too, having similar feelings as Dipper did.

Thankfully, the gift shop was mostly empty, except for the customers that were doing their best to not tear up themselves from watching the emotional scene. One of the customers leaving an extra tip in the jar, whispering to Wendy that they hope it all works out.

"I don't want you to leave!" cries out Candy, her hands covering her eyes.

"I don't wanna leave either!" David responds with, hating to see Candy so upset.

"I don't want anybody to leave!" added Grenda while she holds Candy close, being just as emotional for Candy and David.

Taro makes a suggestion to alleviate the air, "May I present some options?"

"Like what, Taro?" asks Kevin as he pats David's shoulder.

"Such as performing fun activities you all have in mind to make great memories you've all had together." It was the most wholesome thing Taro said to them.

Mabel beams, pulling out her list of things to do before David and Carrie leave on her little notebook, "Lucky for you guys, I have some great ones in mind on this bucket list I made! Just gotta wait for-" The door to the gift shop rings when it's pushed open by Carrie when her, Ty, Isaac and Marcus C. enter inside to meet up with Mabel and the rest of the kids.

"Yes! Now everyone is here to get this started! Cue the montage music, someone!" commands Mabel. Taro being the one to play the track within itself.

David grins a bit, not having expected seeing his sister and Ty being in the same space together. No one else expected it either.

* * *

_At Hoo-Ha Owls…._

The first thing to do on the bucket list, Mabel lead the group to the newly rebuilt Hoo-Ha Owls to play at the arcade. The notable change to the place was getting rid of the animatronic Hoo-Ha characters and replacing them with hologram versions of them, which were found to draw in more appeal since they won't go after people if possessed; because they are intangible.

Each of them finding a game to play to enjoy together such as Ty, Isaac, Carrie and Marcus C. playing foosball. Carrie expertly playing the game against Ty, Isaac and Marcus C. respectively, finding herself having fun. So much fun, in fact, Carrie forgot to manage her own strength and hit the puk so hard, it ended up cutting through Isaac's long locks - reducing the length considerably - while he dodged. The puk flying across the room, knocking drinks out of people's hands, giving someone a high score in a game, and finally landing on top of someone's pizza that some kid bites into. Ty, Isaac and Marcus C. were amazed, taken back by how much strength Carrie put into that hit.

"Dude… that was amazing! And I've seen my dad do that a lot to axes," remarked Marcus C. that he lifted his long bangs to get a better look.

Carrie shifts her eyes, apologizing as to find an excuse for such a display of skill, "Oops… sorry. I got  _way_  into the game."

"I'll say," Ty grins a tad, finding it not only interesting what Carrie did, but thankful Isaac didn't get hurt.

Isaac shows a lax expression at Carrie, seeing that his golden blonde hair became the length it originally was before growing long, "Don't be, Carrie. You practically gave me a free haircut! It'll grow back." Isaac brushes away the locks of blonde hair that fell on the floor.

Meanwhile Mabel, Taro and Grenda splash in the ball pit. David and Candy play Fight Fighters against Dipper and Kevin in a tag team match. Dipper being greatly surprised, yet wary of seeing .GIFfany again, but at least she doesn't aim to hurt anyone outside the game, having found where she belongs inside the arcade game. David and Candy playing as Rumble McSkirmish and .GIFfany while Dipper and Kevin play as two other characters. It was perfect.

"Loving-Couple Combo!" .GIFfany and Rumble announce, defeating Dipper and Kevin's characters with almost ease.

".GIFfany, no cheating! You rewrote the game," protests Dipper when he notices .GIFfany having changed up the game of which she seemed to .

"She's not cheating, Dipper. .GIFfany is a much more complex character compared to all the others on the roster; what did you expect?" defended Candy, enjoying to be playing the intelligent AI avatar in the game.

"She's basically the most powerful character in the game, now. I say that needs to be balanced," said Kevin in regards to the minor issue.

Taro got an idea to even the playing field, "Here, let me even the game. I'll upload myself into the game like, rewrite the code .GIFfany did to be in the game."

Kevin was incredulous of the notion, but Dipper was all for it, "Yeah, Taro, do that! Help us beat David and Candy."

"Traitor!" exclaimed David with a small grin, though not out of bitterness as he watched Taro use a device to upload its conscious into the game. However, Taro did not appear as its dog-like body, but as a purple and yellow-scaled humanoid creature with a long tail and a short lizard-like face, appearing as some sort of alien creature, wearing some space fairing uniform that no one but David recognizes. The space uniform itself being pinkish in tone with an emblem in the shape of an claw and orb at the tip of it in a pixel fashion to suit the design of the arcade game.

"Woah…." Candy, Dipper, and Kevin were taken back by the form Taro took for the game. David becoming nervous about seeing Taro in that form, but brushes it off when he's thankful in thought none of them know, getting his mind focus on the game.

In-game, Taro gets into fighting position, moving Dipper's previous character aside to take his place, facing .GIFfany with a confident demeanor, "I am ready to fight!"

"I'm ready to keep this winning streak!" .GIFfany declared, not deterred from seeing a new opponent before her.

As soon as the announcer in the game declared the fight to commence, .GIFfany and Taro went at each other with vigor and ferocity. Rumble and the other character decided to stand aside and let .GIFfany and Taro duke it out, seeing that they didn't want to be caught in the skirmish. The fight between the two artificial intelligent beings was something to behold, the four kids just watching the match go on, seeing Taro deliver space-themed attacks against .GIFfany's love-themed blows.

"Oh my goodness!" Grenda exclaims as her and Mabel came up to the boys and Candy.

The match comes to a stalemate, both .GIFfany and Taro fainting in a tie. Taro returned to his robot dog body, whirring back to life feeling in full power. .GIFfany returning to herself, having been amazed she found an opponent that seemed to equal her power.

David asks Taro in concern, "You okay, buddy? That was some intense fighting."

Taro showed a smile on its screen visor, "I am alright, David. Never have I seen another artificial intelligence like myself until now. I scanned her before the fight, she is best suited for the game from what her coding told me."

Mabel grins when she shares with the robot, ".GIFfany almost had me, Dipper, Tanya, Melody and Soos killed. She doesn't seem to want to leave the game, thankfully. Her and Rumble do make a decent couple."

David sighs in sadness, seeing .GIFfany and Rumble McSkirmish have a cutscene together of the two standing in a field of cherry blossoms by a tree. Rumble eating one of the petals that made .GIFfany laugh in humor. David looks at his watch, the alarm set to the time of which him and Carrie have to return to the house one final time.

* * *

Throughout the day, the group did many things from the bucket list of things David and Carrie wanted to do with their friends before they have to leave. Carrie and David attempted to get tattoos to see if Tanya would do that for them, but since they're underage for it, Tanya painted on their faces instead. David's face being painted with blue marks on his cheeks and eyes, while Carrie's was purple of the same design, added with yellow around her eyes. Dipper, Mabel Candy, Kevin and Grenda got their faces painted as well that they all took delight in. Mabel makes sure to capture every moment in photos to put inside her scrapbook.

David was given, by Candy, five robot lion figurines: one blue, one red, one yellow, one green and one black respectively that can combine into a mecha along with a few other gifts to remember his friends by: a photo of his friends by Mabel and Dipper in all their silly glory, a small axe from Kevin in case for emergencies, and . Carrie, on the other hand, was given a photograph of Tyrone, Isaac and Marcus C. with her as well, along with a plush toy of a black and white cow because it's her favorite animal. Then for Taro, it was given stickers by Mabel that were its favorite, consisting of stars and colorful pixels. Although, Taro had to leave to help David and Carrie's parent help pack the rest of their belongings and supplies for the long distance trip.

The times they pass by David and Carrie's house, they saw no moving truck in sight. Dipper and Mabel becoming suspicious since the two figure there has to be moving trucks seen when going away. Unless, they were going to leave in a different method of transportation. But, that leaves the question: how were they going to transport their belongings?

Near the end of the day as the sun began to set, there was one more thing David and Candy wanted to do together: a goodbye/first kiss. However, Mabel being Mabel, she wanted it to be extra special for them two. Mabel having the Lake be the perfect location when she suggests its to David and Candy while checking off the things they did on the list while they take a break on a grassing knoll.

"Alright! There's only one more thing left to do: the goodbye kiss. I'm gonna make it extra special for Candy and David." Mabel squeals while biting lightly on her pen.

David and Candy glance at each other, blushing in nervousness about the whole thing, knowing Mabel well enough that they're anxious yet curious of what she has planned. It was true David and Candy had yet to kiss each other throughout their time together.

"I've never kissed a girl before," admitted David that seems to reassure Candy.

"Good - I mean, I've never kissed an actual boy in my life…." Candy gulps while she confesses, making her blush a brighter shade of red on her face, "To think I would fantasize it, but for it to actually happen soon."

"When I see Marius next time, I'm gonna give him a big smooch!" Grenda exclaims, wanting to experience that first kiss too with her long-distance boyfriend in Austria. Grenda feels for her best friend.

"I'd be real nervous, too, buddy," said Kevin in thought about if he'll end up kissing Genevieve at some point in their relationship. Of course it'll happen, but he didn't know how soon or when, or even if it'll happen in the first place.

"I wouldn't be that nervous, really," said Isaac in a calm demeanor, lying on the grass on the ground. "I mean I haven't got ta kiss my girlfriend, yet, but I'm in no rush."

Ty and Carrie glance over to each other, never having kissed each other in their time together, not even knowing how to communicate such an act. Ty thought it was going to be simple enough, but his anxiousness told him otherwise despite what Junior said to him. Carrie, on the other hand, didn't know how to approach about kissing at all.

Mabel smiles dreamily to elaborate her own experience, thinking of Mermando, "Well, I'll just say that first kiss makes your heart skip a beat. You'll know they may be the one, right then and there. Those fuzzy, wet upper lips. Those dreamy brown eyes... And one handsome, unusually deep voice for a kid his age that just makes you swoon!"

Dipper groans, knowing who she's talking about when he reminds her, "Mabel, back on track."

"Oh, right!" Mabel blushes, Mermando having been on her mind lately, even though he was engaged to the Queen Manatee.

* * *

_Later at the Lake…._

David and Candy sit in a row boat across from each other, both of them couldn't believe they're actually gonna kiss for the first time and while being on a boat in the middle of the lake, David rowing near ScuttleButt Island.

"Can't believe we're doing this," David felt the anxiety rising in his body, unaware that he doesn't have a lot of time before needing to head back to the house.

"Me neither. It would be fitting Mabel setted up whole thing for us," Candy remarks while pointing over to Mabel and the others on Scuttlebutt Island as they're about to approach them.

Nearby, Mabel organized everything from putting up heart-shaped light bulbs on nearby Scuttlebutt Island's trees, ambient music from Ty having brought his turquoise violin with blue flames and lightning patterns on it that gave off a sheen, Isaac's harmonica playing, and Marcus C's keyboard. Mabel even made Dipper bring his tuba for the occasion, even if reluctantly on his part. Kevin having brought his drums. Grenda doing her best to serenade, but it comes off as off key.

James, Tate and Shifty being there to supervise the whole thing in case something were to happen, making sure they were nowhere near the Island Head.

While prepping his tuba, Dipper remarks about Ty having brought his violin, "Didn't know you play the violin, Ty," Dipper asked inquisitively, not having seen his cousin play before. And neither had the others except for Isaac, Carrie and Marcus C. of course.

"He can play the fiddle too!" grins Isaac, bringing out his harmonica, "Him and I would really jam with our instruments and Grandpappy's banjo play, sometimes."

Ty enthusiastically nodded, "Oh yeah! I've been playing the violin since I was about… six or seven, I think, but I've always loved listening to how it sounds. Turned out I have a talent for it! I just haven't gotten around to show you guys until now. Plus, this is a special occasion." Ty smiles sadly over to Carrie, and back to Dipper. Ty reminiscing on the memories when he was younger, the times where he'd practice often to get really good and confident enough to play in front of others.

Mabel signals her friends and relatives, "Alright, people, cue the tunes for the song! I will provide the words…." Mabel clears her throat, singing a tune familiar to those who know where it's from as they play the song with the lyrics she sings, " _~There you see her… sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her. There really is! And you don't know why but you're dying to try you're gonna kiss the girl!~_ "

"KISS HER!" Grenda encouraged, raising her voice while on a log.

David seemed to be eased from the music being sung, smiling at Candy and her doing the same, but both were still shy to initiate a kiss. James, Shifty and Tate were greatly reminded when Shannon did the same thing for Shauna and Marcus years ago with the same song, too.

Mabel harmonizes with Dipper, Kevin and Isaac when they sing together the next lyrics, " _~Yes, you want her. Look at her, you know you do. Possible she wants you too. There is one way to ask her…. It don't take a word, not a single word. Go on and kiss the girl! Sing along with me now!~_ "

On cue, everyone but David and Candy sing with Mabel, " _Sha-la-la-la-la-la! My-oh-my! Looks like the boy too shy, he ain't gonna kiss the girl! Sha-la-la-la-la-la! Ain't that sad it's a shame, too bad, he's gonna miss the girl.~_ "

David takes a deep breath, rubbing his head and trying hard to muster up the initiative to perform the kiss. Of course, Candy was nervous as well about kissing; the fantasies and romantic movies she's watched and read were becoming a reality that almost scares her.

David takes advantage of the pause to say to Candy while the instruments nearby play, "So, uh, I think we can kiss here." David glances over to his watch, seeing the time now ticked down to less than two minutes to go. There wasn't anymore time to waste.

"Give me a minute, I'm still processing this moment," Candy pauses before she smiles, "okay! I think rowing to that lagoon with the lights is where we should go."

David gets to rowing in the direction of the lagoon behind the foliage that acted as curtains, the cute beavers - that were hired by Isaac - nearby opening it up as Mabel and the others start the next verse, happily, " _~Now's your moment. Floating in the somewhat blue lagoon. David, you better do it soon, no time would be better. She don't say a word, and won't say a word until ya kiss the girl! Sha-la-la-la-la-la! Don't be scared, we got the mood prepared. Go on and kiss the girl!~"_

"~ _Whoa-whoa_!~"

"~ _Sha-la-la-la-la-la! Don't stop now, don't try to hide it how you wanna kiss the girl!~"_

" _~Whoa-Whoa!~_ "

"~ _Sha-la-la-la-la-la! Float along. Listen to the song, the song say kiss the girl!"_

"You can do it, girl!" Grenda cheers for her friend.

David composes himself enough to go through with it, leaning in for the kiss as was Candy. Before their lips could make contact as the others excitedly watch from afar, something happens unexpectedly when the time runs out.

 **Beep! Beep! Beep!**  The watch sounded off.

The sudden noise startled David and Candy enough that they ended up falling into the water, capsizing the boat. It definitely ruined the moment when Mabel and others appear dismayed and concerned for their friends in the water. Ty plays his violin in a sad tune.

"Ah man! Darn! Poop! Heck, darn!" Mabel swore, it all having been ruined.

"Let's help them out of the water and back to shore," suggests James as him, Tate and Shifty go help David and Candy out.

Soon after getting back to the shore of the lake and David and Candy having dried off, the decorations having been put up, and everyone else looking either forlorn and disappointed. David cursed his watch for ruining it for himself and Candy. Mabel reluctant to cross off the final kiss on the bucket list, drawing a frowny face on it.

"I'm sorry that happened. The sound was to let me and Carrie know we have to head back to the house and… we're gonna have to say our goodbyes here," David tells them, feeling guilty not having told earlier.

"That would have been helpful from the start," said Candy, frowning as she asks him an important question, "can you really me - us - what's been going on?"

That's what everyone wanted know.

"If you guys are secretly some other being, then we'll understand and not tell anyone," reasoned Kevin.

"Just help us understand, dude, please," Dipper pleaded to David, of whom was hesitant to share that information until...

Carrie got defensive and said, "We can't-"

David cuts off what his sister was going to say, him no longer wanting to keep his friends in the dark about it any longer, "It's better if we show you." David turned to Carrie, "They should know."

"Know what?" Mabel inquired, catching her and everyone else's interests, "Not like you and Carrie are some kind of beings from another plane of existence or outer space aliens. Either one would be really cool." David and Carrie glance at each other, briefly, hinting at the obvious that they don't confirm nor deny. Carrie turning away from the others. "Oh my gosh I'm right! And why did you say quizzletack? What does that word even mean?"

"Wait, what?!" Candy and Ty exclaim in unison in revelation of the conclusion they came up with in seconds.

"No way…." Dipper gasped in surprise, piecing the clues together. How advance Taro is, David knowing how to solve code with ease and read backwards. Dipper never really suspected David was more than what he seemed until the night prior.

"Yeah way," admitted David, shuffling his feet in place. "There's a lot to explain on the way to the house where our parents are making preparations to leave Earth. You guys have a lot of questions, do you?" David sighed, seeing that Candy and everyone else does too.

* * *

_Afterwards at the Nguyen residence…._

"That's why you two have been acting dodgy about tellin' us where you guys even going and why you can't keep in touch?" questioned Isaac while walking alongside Ty and the others.

"Space doesn't support long distance communication with Earth for numerous reasons, as said by the Galactic Laws in my home planet's sector," Carrie simply puts in a frank manner. "And my real name is Avoponpenna, or Penpen as Ayanntos - David - likes to call me."

"Or Yanny, that my sister calls me," David said, feeling some weight off his shoulders that he can tell Candy and his friends everything. "I hope you guys aren't too mad at us."

Dipper shakes his head, "No, dude. I'm glad you shared this with us. It's really, really cool to learn that about you and your sister. How do you pronounce those names? Eye-yawn-tos? Does that sound right?" David nodded. "Yanny sounds easier so I'll go with that."

Carrie breaks down her name so the group understands, "Avo, like avian. Pon, like pond but remove the d. Then finally, Penna. Avo-Pon-Penna."

Mabel blurts out, thinking of the small green aliens her and Dipper found when she says, "Please don't destroy yourselves since we found out."

David gasps in shock, "Quizzletack, no! We won't go to that extreme like those guys did. What our parents will do is wipe out everyone's memory of us ever having been here. To which… it really bites." David frowns to his friends, and to Candy especially.

Ty asks of Carrie, "So California was a lie. How did you really lose your leg?"

Carrie stopped as did the others, pulling up her pants to the thigh, revealing the mechanical leg, "The part about me having been born without a leg is true. I really had to work myself to prove my worth, not letting it ever slow me down in the slightest. I was trained as a bodyguard/soldier while Yanny here was an engineer to build and repair ships. Where we come from, kids don't get to be kids like what you all have. Everything having been assigned to us since birth."

David nodded, "And our abilities depend on our status too. For myself, I can create most things with manipulating the technology around me. How I am good with machines and made Taro's AI program along with its body." David demonstrates by removing his digital watch on his wrist, displaying his ability the moment his eyes began to glow a stunning yellow, everyone looking in awe when the watch disassembles to show all its inner workings, only to reassemble at David's whim. When his eyes stopped glowing, they do not revert back to human appearance, but the sclera remain a yellow hue while the iris in his eyes reveal their original blue color.

"That is really cool - oh my God, your eyes!" Kevin exclaims, pointing at him.

"They're pretty, David - I mean, Yanny," Candy compliments, being in utter awe of what she's learning of him. David smiles pleasantly, being glad they're taking the news well.

Carrie sighed, thinking of when she first met Ty, Isaac and Marcus C. She didn't on bonding with them as much as she did during the year in Gravity Falls. Carrie's original job was gaining the trust of some of the denizens to get viable scans of their brains to study their thinking patterns and memories. Carrie used Ty when she agreed to date him, getting to know him and his family had been an exciting, eventful time she never thought she'd have. Her feelings for Ty changed as she grew more fond of him and the antics him and his family tend to get themselves in. Ty was much more genuine than herself, Carrie believed.

Carrie found herself apologizing to Ty for having intentionally using him in the beginning until later down the line

David and Carrie lead the group towards the quaint - now empty - home. However, they still saw some signs of life when two people were carrying a large crate of what appeared to food into the direction of the woods at the back of the two-story house. All of them follow the two into the woods through the dark until they come across something incredible. It was a large cruiser ship, the very same Ford and Adeline witnessed a year prior, having hid in the woods the whole time. The craft beared the same emblem Taro's pixel form took in the Fight Fighters game. Speaking of Taro, they stood on the outside of the ship to catalogue the cargo for the trip home.

The teens and kids took pictures of the spacecraft with their phones.

Carrie and David frown, seeing that their parents were about to take off soon.

Giang, aka, Solegol and Mai, aka, Xontisan, step outside of the ship's railing platform to address their children, finding it strange they brought their friends along with them. Giang and Mai were not in their human disguises, but their original appearance. Dipper, Mabel and the others except for David and Carrie had their mouths agape in astonishment. David and Carrie knew they were going to get in trouble for bringing all their friends with them.

Ty musters up the words to greet the parents, "H-Hi, Mr and Mrs Nguyen!" The couple were much different than the friendly faces he got to know since the previous year. Giang and Mai always seemed civil and orderly to Ty, having always thought there was something up with him, but he could never find himself to really pry into what they're up to.

Giang was tall and stocky, his scaly skin a navy blue hue with light purple stripes that pattern his body like a space tiger, his nails being more like claws, and his facial features resembles to be almost lizard-like but with a pair of ram horns and a lengthy, prehensile tail. Giang's eyes bearing yellow sclera with his iris being red. Giang's actual hair being more of a black mane, the hair trailing down from his head all the way to the tip of his tail. Giang stood upright with posture that screams pride and importance in his role.

Giang appeared more intimidating than he was in his human disguise.

Mai - Xontisan - resembled much like her husband, but her scaly skin was blue-green in color with lavender spots across her tall, burly body. Mai was taller than Giang by three heads, as was normal for their alien species. Her dark horns on her head curled upwards like a spiral. Mai's hair mane being pale blonde in color. Despite how Mai appears, she was the one leading the whole operation.

Mai addresses her children, David and Carrie cringing when she calls their full names in an authoritive manner, "Ayanntos, Avoponpenna! Your friends found out about our secret…. Well, since their memories are going to be wiped of ever having known us, might as well answer their questions. They need to be quick before morning. You can remove your disguises."

Carrie was first to do so, gasping when they all see her flip a switch on her choker she wore under her shirt, shedding away her human features to reveal her true form. Carrie stood a head taller than Ty, Marcus C and Isaac, her skin turning scaly, revealing her skin to be a light shade of cerulean blue with black speckles that dotted around her grey eyes and across her body. Black horns like a stag became known on her head, and her once black hair became a darker blue. Carrie's fangs were visible, her lips concealing rows of sharp teeth like the rest of her family.

Ty found himself saying, feeling his heart skip a beat, seeing the real Carrie.

Mabel gasps in awe to compliment, "Carrie - I mean Penpen… you're beautiful! Those scales, those antlers…. Everything!" Carrie was surprised to get that positive response from her.

David was next to change, flipping the switch on his watch to shed off his human disguise. His skin becomes a dark purple color with gold stripes around his neck and along his back. His short horns just barely poking out of his shaggy black hair, the only part of his that didn't really change.

Candy was taken back by David's true appearance, her eyes widening to gander at him and how more attractive he was to her. Looking at David reminded her of a magic vision poster she's fond of. She saw the most beautiful, perfect image in the world to her.

"We have some…." Dipper squealing like Mabel in excitement, "Oh my gosh! I had no idea there were more aliens, besides Uncle Shifty, in Gravity Falls. There were those little green guys, but they destroyed themselves for some reason…. Anyways, why did you all come here on Earth - specifically Gravity Falls?"

"Are you going home to get some kind of fleet to conquer Earth as well as the universe?" Kevin asks with his arms crossed, "Because we won't let that slide."

Giang heartily laughs and gives an answer, "Ha! No. We're not colonists, you know. My real name is Solegol, and my wife here is Xontisan. We're researchers studying humans, like yourselves, and the human cognitive function such as memories and behavior."

Isaac pointed out, "So basically as if we were animals? That's... better than attempting to assume control of the populace."

Giang brings up a holographic display of the human brain from his device in his hands, "During our time here, we've discovered that a good majority of the townsfolk, a few of you included, have some great repression induced by those that wore red hodes. We didn't dare tamper with the clients we worked on, surmising it could have caused more of a negative reaction if we tried using our mind-manipulating abilities. Brain implosion was a possibility too." The hologram demonstrates, showing the brain exploding when subjected to waves, making the kids recoil back.

Mai takes out one of the memory canisters, Dipper and the others surprised to see the familiar object. Mai grinning when she tells them, "Thanks to our children, we were able to find a trove of memories we took and scanned, thoroughly, among other high tech bits they managed to collect. Those were all the missing pieces to everyone's memories, save for the Pines family since we didn't find any of theirs. Of course, we scanned each of their minds - it was challenging but we managed while they all slept in their homes. We learned so much that it pretty much completes our project that would have taken more years to finish! Ayanntos, Avoponpenna, we'll be leaving here in a few ticks so you better make your goodbyes quick before we wipe their memories along with the rest of this town."

"Wow… just wow!" Grenda exclaims, still trying to process everything she heard was said.

Dipper and Mabel, including Ty, Marcus C, Isaac, Grenda, Candy and Kevin rub their heads, never having been aware of that ever happening to them. David and Carrie regretted having sped up the data collecting process with what they found.

It was there David comes to the realization of what has to be done, knowing exactly what he's doing when he takes out the metal emblem hidden in his shirt, which double acts as an ID badge on his home planet, "I'm not going home…." With using his power, he crushed the emblem in the palm of his claws. Giang, Mai and Carrie gasped, surprising everyone else more so.

Giang growled, "You have any idea-"

"Duh, Father!" retorted David with his eyes tearing up, "At least here on Earth, I get to be an actual kid! I don't have to worry about when our government decides to send those my age out to the battlefield to fight the Glub-Glops in a stupid war over taking their resources for our own benefit! I have friends here that actually care for me, I don't have any of that back home. I'm not scared to admit I grew close to them. I don't want to keep doing this with every other planet we visit."

"David…." Candy gasps under her breath.

"How are you so sure of that?" questioned Mai in her authoritative voice.

"This is a choice I KNOW I want to make! Even if I'll have to stay somewhere else around here on my own. I'm done!"

"Not alone, Yanny," said Carrie, crushing her own emblem in the palm of her claws with the strong force of her grip. Giang and Mai were in disbelief of what their children did. "Someone has to look after you, star-donkey." David hugs his sister, knocking on her mechanical leg, happy and relieved that she's staying with him. Even though it went against everything she was trained and taught, Carrie couldn't leave her brother behind, nor her friends.

"As well as I," Taro added, going to David and Carrie's side, "I can copy my program to make sure the ship is functional and able to take you back to our home sector. They'll need my assistance. Knowing Ayanntos and his sister, I'll do what I can."

It was more than clear to Giang and Mai that their children and Taro fully intend to stay on Earth indefinitely. Giang and Mai had no choice, they believe: leave their children on Earth. The couple have a task to complete through any means. They couldn't exactly wipe anyone's memories when their children are staying on Earth.

Giang took a deep breath and relents, "Since you've destroyed your only means of being accepted back on our planet, we have to leave you two behind as the laws state."

Dipper stood up to Giang and Mai, appalled that they'd be so willing to let go of their own children, "You guys aren't even going to stay with your own kids? Some parents you two turned out to be!" David held Dipper back, Giang and Mai undeterred from being stood up to.

David assures Dipper, "Dipper, it's okay. We'll do our best to manage. We know what we're doing." It doesn't ease Dipper that much but he quiets, not breaking eye contact with David's parents.

"They can stay at my place!" offered Grenda, "We got some extra rooms at home. I'll have to talk to my mom about it first, but I think we can find David and Carrie a home."

Marcus C agreed, "Yeah. If there was more room back home, then I'd let them stay at me and Kevin's place."

Giang and Mai gave it quick thought as they agreed when Mai tells them, "Then it's settled. Ayanntos and Avoponpenna will stay here on Earth. In addition, we must tell you that at some point in time, another research team from our government will come to study the people of Gravity Falls again. Exchange information with them and continue the documentation. That's all we ask."

"You can go collect your belonging-cubes from the ship before your mother and myself leave. We… won't ever forget either of you," Giang said in a seemingly collected manner, but on the inside, he wished things were different.

David and Carrie exchange looks of relief, nodding to their parents. Dipper and Mabel wondered if David and Carrie were going to be okay, as did the others thinking the same.

It wasn't long before the ship takes off with Giang and Mai inside the vessel without their children and Taro, disappearing in a flash when it flew into the night sky. David and Carrie staring up towards the stars briefly before facing their friends. Candy being first to hug David before the others join in, happy that their friends won't be going away anytime soon.

David gulped, bringing up the kiss, awkwardly to Candy, "So… about that kiss, are we okay? I mean I don't look too weird, right?"

Candy beams, cupping her hands to feel David's scaly face, "Not at all, David. You are wonderful and gorgeous, like a magic vision poster: I'm looking at you the right way now." Candy kisses David's lips, surprising him at first, but he accepted as he embraces her. Mabel and Grenda adoring them.

"Whoo! You get some, girl!" Mabel cheered.

"I'm so happy!" Grenda cried joyful tears.

Dipper and Kevin being happy for their friend, yet at the same time, look away from the kissing happening. The teens just chuckle in humor of it. Ty seeing Carrie still thinking of what happened between her and her parents, not paying attention to what's currently happening. Ty thinks of a way he could ease things, grinning when he remembers his violin and Marcus C still having his keyboard on him.

* * *

_Soon out in the woods…._

Ty wanted to show them all something fantastic he can do while playing his favored instrument since childhood. Ty found it now would be a good time to show Carrie and the others to settle things.

The moment he drew his bow to glide across the bridge of the instrument, creating electricity from his very fingertips to "tickle" the strings that created an amplified effect to the sound. The scars on his arms glowing a blue hue that created a faint crackling sound. Ty grins to his audience, "Get ready to feel the lightning and the thunder!"

What happens next would blow their minds when Ty begins to play a cover of a song he likes with his violin. Isaac using his fingers to make the snapping sound and Marcus C the keyboard to create ambient sounds for the song being played. While playing the song, Ty made sure the motif of the original song matched with his instruments as he smiles, getting the rhythm down.

Ty dances in place as he can see his friends and cousins enjoying the display, his expressions being more light-hearted and happy as the electricity was dancing along the strings of the violin. All the while, Carrie was captivated by how wonderfully the melody played and accurate to the song in tune it was.

The more Ty played his violin, the brighter the electrical currents got to create a dazzling display around his body, his brown eyes glowing blue. And all the while, the others were feeling their hair stand up from the chills across their bodies. It was definitely why Ty suggested the woods. Some of the forest animals and magical creatures were even watching from afar, marveling at the spectacle.

The glow in his arms and eyes ceased when Ty ended the final note of the song on his violin, the electricity traveling back within him to be stored for later. Dipper and the others applauded Ty for his performance. Candy and David hugging each other close.

"Amazing!" Mabel beams, "I so forgot take a picture of you playing the violin with your zapping powers."

"That was incredible! How you used the electricity and everything," exclaim Dipper, having witnessed am incredibly creative take on playing the violin along with the added sounds Isaac and Marcus C. provided for the song.

Carrie found herself at a loss for words to describe what she was feeling to see something so beautiful and with strong emotion behind it. Even if she already knew, it was still astonishing all the same. She was immensely glad she chose to stay on Earth with her brother and her friends.

Ty could see he definitely left an impact.

Carrie going up to him, embracing him in a hug to whisper, "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter done! I know this was more of a filler chapter, but we decided with this one being about David and Carrie and having their mystery solved. Giang - Solegol. Mai - Xontisan. David - Ayanntos. Carrie - Avoponpenna. Originally, it was going to be about Ty and the origins of his electrical powers, but later down the line when we decided he would be part demon, we went with making it minor and part of him. You guys can tell sailormew4 and I are Voltron fans and that was our inspiration for this chapter. Speaking of inspirations, I was inspired from DSharp's (which his music covers can be found on Youtube) masterful violin playing for Ty's skill to play the instrument as well in a similar style. Join us next time when Jessie, Carrie and Tanya are challenged by those of the yearly carnival to prove whose abilities are real or fake in Chapter 63: Battle of Opposing Minds!


	63. Battle of Opposing Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the annual carnival comes to Gravity Falls once again. Dipper and Mabel aim to point out all the fake attractions the carnies have at their disposal. However, things get heated when Jessie decides to call out one psychic host, and their partners, of a popular show.

_Night at the Prescott-Pines residence…._

Jessie was in the living, lying on the couch under the white floral covers next to Lillian lying beside her. Flannel sleeps on Jessie's lap in content, and Maurice sitting right next to Lillian, watching some tv with her before she goes to bed. It almost felt like how it was before six-years prior. Tanya was in the reclining armchair with her corgi, Sunny, lying on her lap as he watches tv with her. Junior was sitting on the floor, casually leaning back the couch behind him while eating cheesy nachos with shredded chicken cooked with it. Ty was sitting right next to his brother, looking through his phone and listening to the tv at the same time.

The family was watching "Mind Freakers", Jessie visibly scoffing at the hosts running the show. Showing on the wide screen was depicting the host, Seth Seerious, reading the mind of one of the guests on the show. Seth was a not-too-short, not-too-tall man in height, wearing what appears to be a grey long sleeve sweater, sleak blue dress pants, black dress shoes, and short combed blonde hair with clear blue eyes. Seth spoke with a sultry, charismatic speech on the tv.

"Greetings and welcome to Mind Freakers! I'm your gracious, ever knowing host, Seth Seerious!" The live studio audience claps and cheers for him. Along with Seth are his partners, Telly Pathan and Claire Von Yant. "Tonight, like every night here, my partners, Clair von Yant and Telly Pathan, will be displaying our incredible abilities over the mind!" Lights flash on stage with the rising of smoke in a dramatic, extra fashion.

"Oh God…." Jessie sighs, rolling her eyes as it was one of  _those_  shows she doesn't like.

Lillian reaches for the remote, "We can change the channel if you want."

"Please. So I won't have to watch those phonies perform," Jessie grumbles in discontent. There was another reason as well.

Junior objects and takes the remote before Jessie could get to it, "I wanna watch it, Ma. I'm curious about this show."

"I'll say," agrees Ty as he watches Claire von Yant, the dark-haired women wearing gothic blouse, skirt and high knee boots, converse with one of the audience members they bring up on stage.

Claire von Yant began reading the person as if they were a book in a condescending manner, "So what I'm reading from your aura is… you've got a lot of insecurities you need to sort through. It's like a maze of anxiety, low self-esteem and it's an icky green color - your overall energy."

The stuttering audience member agreeing with her, hoping she could be of help, "Y… Yes! Can you help me through them?"

Claire tells them in a deadpan tone, "I'm no therapist, honey." Some of the audience laughs, thinking it was funny, but she meant what she said and it left a sour taste in Tanya's mouth.

Tanya saying, "I mean I know she's not a therapist, but she could have been nicer and not humiliate the person. "

Maurice and everyone else agree, "That dude looked like a wreck as it is."

Telly Pathan was up next, a young short man with red hair wearing a dark suit, was tending to another audience member; that member was Lazy Susan. Telly spoke with a polite tone, although he was put off by Susan's lazy eye, "Alright, Ms. Susan, I'm going to be reading your mind and listen to what you're thinking."

Lazy Susan raising her brow and asking, "Are you sure you don't have any cameras that were installed in my house to spy on me? The last guy who did the same trick was a fraud in my hometown!"

"Yeah! Bash Gideon!" cheers Junior, giving Ty and Tanya a high five, along with his parents as they went, "Whoo" in succession.

Telly insists, looking incredulous by her question, "What? No! No, ma'am. Open your mind and let me read…." Telly begins to really focus on her mind, making a sound as if he was irked when he says, "You're constantly thinking of cats, pies and that man you've been seeing…."

Lazy Susan gasps in surprise, lifting up her lazy eyelid, "Yeah! I'm never not thinking of cats, pie and that guy I've been seein'. You're the real deal!"

Telly grins in satisfaction, "Oh, but that's not all I can do!" Telly takes out an apple from his pocket, lying the fruit on the very palm. "Watch and be amazed of the act I'm about to perform, ladies and gentleman!" Telly focuses his mind on the apple, making a face that prompted Lazy Susan to ask him.

"Do ya need to go to the restroom?"

Suddenly, the apple flies into Lazy Susan's mouth, but not fully as Telly pretty much wanted her to stop talking, while also getting an applause from the audience. Lazy Susan was unphased as she took out the apple from her mouth, chewing on the piece she bitten into.

Telly clapping with them, "And that was my ability of telekinesis, folks! Do try it at home within reason! Just don't try it on people without their consent."

"Seems legit, there," remarks Maurice, habitly trying to pick up a piece of popcorn to eat, but it only goes through him that Lillian catches. Maurice lets out a sigh, Lillian patting his shoulder in reassurance, knowing part of him misses eating.

"Could be a trick editing of the camera. I've seen it done before from what Tanya showed me in a video, earlier, of a guy doing something similar," Jessie dismisses, her eyes widening when she watches as Seth on the tv performs a reading for an older person he had come up on stage.

Seth stares intently at the older person's face, humming something under his breath that was indecipherable to the person and everyone else. When Seth was done, he closed his eyes as if to see something else when he tells the guest, "Ah, I see!"

"Wh… What do you see, Seerious?"

Seth didn't open his eyes when he shares what he's seeing, "I see a vision of the future about you! After you leave here, I foretell you should reconsider your life choices about the smoking, definitely the heavy smoking you've been doing much of your life. However, I see an end drawing close, soon..."

The older person gasps in disbelief, "Wait…. How long do I have to-"

"Looks like our time is up, ladies and gentle-minds!" Seth seemed to have found the reading of the person's palm to be boring, but his expression didn't show it as he simply smiles and waves off the person as they have a face full of fear about what he said last. Seth, along with Telly and Claire came together to take a bow and end the show, "That's all for tonight, folks! Don't forget to tune in tomorrow afternoon as we're taking our show on tour! Starting in a sleepy town called…" Seth couldn't remember the name, Telly whispering to him the location, "Right! Gravity Falls, Oregon, being our first stop!"

"Wait, what?" inquires Ty in disbelief, but remembering what's going on the next day, "Oh yeah, that's when the annual carnival is happening…. I'll ask Carrie if she wants to go."

Junior shrugs, opening to go, "And I'll possibly meet up with Wendy and the rest of the gang if they're going, too. The food is decent enough and we can make fun of the fake attractions. They rival Gramps and Granny's fake attractions."

"I'm going since Rough Sketch and the guys are doing a tattoo stand to give tatts and piercings," says Tanya, even though she wasn't too interested in the carnival itself. She went one year as a kid out of curiosity, but it didn't wow her in the slightest as the exhibits in the Mystery Shack are more interesting to her.

"I'll be there in spirit. Literally!" Maurice chuckles, holding Jessie and Lillian close to him.

Jessie could have sworn she saw a glint of light in his eyes that told her something she'd know of when she sees it. Her train of thought was broken when she heard Lillian ask her, having seen her stare intently at the tv for a minute.

"You doing alright there, Jess?"

Jessie was honest with Lillian and shares what she's seen, "There's somethin' off about that Seth guy and the other two of his trio. I just know they're gonna cause a ruckus, I can feel it."

Tanya sips her drink and adds, "Doesn't take using my power to tell those three are assholes."

Later in her, Lillian and Maurice's bedroom's bathroom, Jessie takes the moment to take out the gilded amulet of sapphires that circled the relic, etched writing in an ancient language she understood, and the black gold center that depicts what appears to be three pearls that resembled eyes. The amulet was given to her by her grandmother, Sandra Pines, when she was but a girl. Jessie reminding herself what she told her back then.

Jessie looking at herself in the mirror, touching the scars on her face and arm that were left behind from when Thistle Downe attacked her and her brother. It still bothers her she was shaken by the event that would've taken her life, even though she's put herself in worse situations. Thistle Downe was a different case for how much of a danger he was to her and her family, it was scary. It pained her that she put Lillian and her family in distress over her. For the longest time, Jessie felt she had to be the stronger one of them to get through hardship, but she cannot hold up those emotional walls forever.

Suddenly, Jessie hears a knock on the bathroom door. Jessie answers and it was Maurice and Lillian checking up on her.

"You going to be alright, Wildfire?" concerns Maurice with a frown.

Jessie nods, embracing both her wife and husband in her arms, "I will be. I'll talk to you two about it." Lillian and Maurice smile, being glad Jessie's being open about her feelings, despite it's often hard for her to express them.

* * *

_Later at Clyde Bones home, Washington…._

Inside his own room, Clyde woke up from his sleep, hearing the sound of footsteps in the hall all the way from one of the two guest rooms he provided for Stanley, Carla, Ford and Adeline while they're in Washington. Clyde having offered and implored them to stay while they conduct business having to do with the government for the time being. Clyde and Drake were getting used to the company in their home, having been just the two of them before. It was four in the morning.

Clyde got up and out of his bedroom, still his pajamas, and follows the sound to the kitchen, finding Ford and Adeline, of course. The couple having needed a break from their work observing the happenings of the US government they're monitoring on Adeline's laptop. Ford and Adeline making coffee and conversing with one another about the plan, not seeing Clyde enter when he hears them say to each other.

"Only a few more days until we can out the plan in motion," informs Adeline, sipping from the coffee mug that cheesily quoted, " **Keeping it crispy** ", etched on the blue and orange mug. Adeline lets out a sigh, "I miss the family back home."

"Likewise, Addi," agrees Ford, "thankfully once we get what we need from them, we go straight back to Gravity Falls. And have Shauna and Shannon distract Dipper, Mabel and the other kids from seeing what we're doing."

"Yes, I'd rather not have radioactive waste in my home, thank you," said Clyde, though knowing they won't be returning to his house with the dangerous material.

Clyde remarking despite how early it was, "If you two needed coffee, quicker, I would have brewed a pitcher for you two. Dragons, like myself, do make great coffee and tea."

Ford sips the mug of coffee that quoted, " **Ignite Me**!" with a dragon's face on it, apologizing to Clyde, "Oh, we're sorry, we'll clean up when we're done."

Clyde dismisses it, seeing no harm in them getting something for themselves, "No harm done! I'm still getting use to the extra company in my home. Usually so quiet at night, except for the times when Drake may need me to get him water, milk, or a pebble or two to snack on."

Adeline lightly smiles, complimenting about Clyde's child, "Drake is such a delightfully playful boy! He reminds me of Shannon when she was little, except the fire didn't come out of her breath but with whatever she got her hands on. Another perk of being here is watching him for you while you're working. I wanted to help him with his reading skills since he wanted to keep trying. Makes me miss my great-nieces, nephews, and grandsons back home." Ford nods with her, missing the rest of the family too. Ford also can agree that Drake was a good child to interact and learn from.

From what Clyde remembers of the Pines family children, they were rambunctious, lively and greatly cared for one another. It was almost strange to have been around them at first for him, having been used to a much smaller family for so long, that a larger one made him feel lost among them all. Clyde only has a few nieces and nephews himself, but he doesn't get to see them that often. However, it was Shannon of whom made him feel like he belonged. It was Shannon that convinced him to let Stan, Carla, Ford and Adeline stay at his place to begin with.

"You have one great family," simply said Clyde, not able to vocally describe how each one of them is unique in his own words. "It reminds me I've been out of touch with my relatives back in Wales. I do need to call my brother more often."

"That we do, Clyde," Ford says with pride in his tone. "I recommend you keep in touch with your sibling. Believe me, I know how easy it can be to get caught up with your own life while blocking out everything else. Thankfully, I have people to remind me."

"We do our best to keep them all together, and it's been one hell of an adventure thus far," Adeline sighs happily. She can see why Shannon likes Clyde as much as she does, hoping it'll work out between the two. Adeline bringing it up to change the subject after she sips her coffee, "So, things between you and Shannon have been going good?"

Clyde blushes, smiling pleasantly with a nod, jumping when Ford threatens with narrowed eyes as if he was serious, "If you break my daughter's heart like it was done before, I will punish you greatly for it if Shannon doesn't beat me to it. But I won't leave your boy without his father, though, and Shannon knows that."

Clyde gulps, reminding him how intimidating Ford can be when he makes threats, "Yes, Stanford, I'm well aware of that fact and what you and your daughter are capable of." Clyde composes himself to add how he feels to hopefully convince Ford he's worthy, "One of the qualities I love about Shannon; that she actively goes up against those who wronged her. Mostly within reason. A powerful, intelligent, funny, brilliant woman in my eyes that I can't describe further. I'll even prove it when the time come if our relationship keeps steady as it is." It seems to have done the trick. Ford visibly eases and shows a more pleasant smile as did Adeline.

Adeline wondering when she lets out a light gasp, "You mean you two have talked about…." Clyde nods to confirm her guess. Ford does a spit take with his coffee.

* * *

_Next sunny day at the Carnival and Freak Show…._

On the grounds of the carnival in Gravity Falls, it was bustily with townsfolk and tourist alike as many of the people were enjoying themselves. There were fair food, weird fake attractions, live performances provided by the traveling carnies, rides and games, and the guest appearances of Seth Seerious, Telly Pathan and Claire von Yant. Dipper and Mabel were enthralled by it all as they wander around the grounds to point out the fake attractions they come across. Meanwhile, Ty and Carrie group together with Junior and Wendy, along with the rest of their friends, around the place to find all the silly attractions. And there was Isaac with Pacifica to show her the joys of letting loose and eating food that tastes great.

Soos was there himself casually enjoying the carnival's food and attractions, comparing them to what the Mystery Shack has.

"Ha! These are actually alive, mostly," said Soos while poking at a crocoduck; which was actually a duck taped to a sleeping crocodile. "So gonna take inspiration from this! Stan and Carla will love the ideas I'll tell them."

Some of the family members such as Shauna, Quincy and the triplets were at the carnival themselves, doing their own thing and enjoying the festivities. While the rest of the family opted not to attend for their own reasons. The triplets, Aria, Arya and Anais chose to mostly eat the carnival food and get on the rides. Shauna walking with Quincy and his friends around the carnival to watch them as they enjoy themselves.

Isaac orders a funnel cake from the food vendor selling treats, him smiling over to Pacifica who appears to be apprehensive about it, "You gotta try a funnel cake, sis! It's basically deep fried dough sprinkled with powdered sugar or any other toppings you want on it."

Pacifica pets Patricia beside her on a picnic table seat, saying, " _Maaayybe_ …. I have never eaten anything deep-fried before. My favorite dish is pheasant stuffed with lobster stuffed with ravioli stuffed with only the most ironic  _New Yorker_  cartoons." Isaac gives her the most incredulous expression, giving her a look that told her he's not buying it. Pacifica letting out a sigh, "Alright, it's not actually my favorite. Lemme try the funnel cake."

"Sure!" Isaac picks up the paper plate that holds the deep-fried, yummy looking funnel cake, him grabbing the whole tin of paper towels as he sits besides Pacifica, "You're gonna need several of these paper towels; it's messy but delicious!"

Pacifica's eyes widen to gaze upon the dessert, feeling compelled to do one thing before getting a bite of it, "Let me take a picture of it, first." Isaac wasn't going to wait as he takes a piece of it and eats it. Pacifica going, "Hey!" in protest of the act, "It was worthy enough for a picture, Percy!"

"Not sorry, Paz," chuckles Isaac, licking his fingers when he says, "it's hardly noticeable, anyways."

"Pfft, whatever!" Pacifica takes the picture of the funnel cake with her cell phone, and then breaks off a piece to try it. To her surprise while chewing, it tastes pretty good! Pacifica never knew fair food like funnel cake could taste so good, "Where has this been all my life?!" Pacifica breaks off a piece with the intent on giving it to her dog, "Patricia, you gotta try-"

"I don't think deep-fried food is good for dogs," Isaac suggests, having his sister stop before she makes a regrettable choice.

"Oh... right. Sorry, girl," said Pacifica, turning to her brother, "Show me some other fried foods, Percy."

"Can do, sis! First let's finish funnel cake together." Isaac and Pacifica beam in excitement, something they can really bond over.

Over on Junior and Wendy's end, they walk beside each other while with their group of friends, Nate, Lee, Thompson, Tambry, Robbie, Ty and Carrie as they go around to play the rigged games and eat the carnival food. Of course, they all found ways to cheat at the different games to actually win the prizes. Instead of being angry, some of the carnies running the games were actually impressed by their clever thinking.

Robbie picks up some food off the ground that was just stepped on, grinning at Thompson to dare him, "Hey, Thompson, dare you to lick this that came off the ground for a buck!"

Thompson was apprehensive about it at first, but with his friends encouraging him and chanting his name, he does it and it doesn't taste good.

Meanwhile, Mabel was eating her cotton candy while pointing out one of the fake attractions, "Hey look, a Crabbit! Let's go take a look at that!" She grabs Dipper by his hand and almost rushes to get a look at the potentially weird animal.

"Ah! Slow down, Mabel!" Dipper tells his sister, going with her to see to their disappointment, the crabbit was nothing more than a live crab tapped onto a rabbit. It was something that would fit into the Mystery Shack's attractions.

"Ah, darn! It ain't real!" Mabel cries out, getting shushed by the carny covered in tattoos.

"Hey, keep it down, kid. Don't spoil these folks of their amusement in seeing these kinds of attractions. We make a living off this, you know," the carny reprimands sternly.

"Sounds almost exactly what my great-aunt and uncle would say, except they don't use live animals!" argues Dipper, reminding him of the Gremoblin incident awhile back.

"Yeah! That gorilla has a chicken tapped to his back too!" Mabel heartily agrees, pointing at the caged silverback gorilla with a white hen tapped to his back.

Jessie and Lillian came by, picking up Dipper and Mabel respectively and carry them away from the irritated carny. It was pointless to fuss over it.

"Dipper, Mabel, there's really no point in arguing with them. They've been doing this since forever and don't plan on stopping anytime soon. I had similar feelings when I was little girl that got swindled," Jessie advises, having known from experience when she went to the carnival as a little girl.

* * *

_The carnival and freak show, 1982…._

"That's not a giant rat like you said!" exclaimed Jessie in a fit about having been lied to, seeing the rodent in the cage not a rat, but a capybara being adorable.

"Well, kid, it is the largest rodent in the world, I assure you," said the carny when she adds, "Plus, so what if you lost one quarter. He's cute, ain't he?" She did have a point.

Jessie glanced over at the capybara idly eating veggies, looking at her adorably in her eyes. Jessie lets out a sigh and admitted with a small smile that melted away the temper she displayed, "Yes, he is really cute."

* * *

_In present day…._

"And my pops has always been trying to one up these carnies for years, kids. These gullible folks around here love them," said Jessie when she puts down Dipper and Lillian putting down Mabel.

"I'll say. I've also heard that those psychics are here in town. Hopefully they aren't on Gideon's level," Mabel says in concern, shuttering at the mention of the phony psychic who almost ruined everything.

"That won't happen on our watch," reassures Lillian, wanting for certain it won't happen.

Onstage that was used back in the Woodstick Festival, Seth Seerious, Claire von Yant, and Telly Pathan introduces themselves to the crowd, appearing as their best with attire that glitters from the sunlight. Some more enthusiastic about them than others.

"Hello, people of Gravity Falls!" Seth Seerious greets with a great bow, carrying a microphone, "You all may know me, Seth Seerious, and my wonderful partners, Claire von Yant and Telly Pathan!"

In the crowd, Lazy Susan confirms, "Yeah! The psychic guys I've been people about!"

Telly Pathan shows a hint of displeasure seeing Lazy Susan again, but he knew she lives in Gravity Falls. He puts on a facade of joy in his expression when he says, "Hello! Today, we'll be putting on a great show here as we'll make believers out of you, yet!"

In the crowd, Rough Sketch calls out, "You sure you're not just saying that? We've dealt with a fake psychic before, and we'll do it again!"

"Yeah! He's in prison, now!" Tony Roads and Boston Carson exclaim in unison, the townsfolk there cheering in agreement, seeming to have learned to expect fakes among them. It was much to the displeasure of Seth, Claire and Telly.

Telly reading the minds of one of the townsfolk, sorting through the memories until he finds one where Gideon claimed to have been a psychic, only to be revealed as a fraud. Telly grimacing when he finds that Gideon, a ten-year old boy, was sent to prison like the people claimed. Telly whispering in Seth and Claire's ears, "It's true, guys."

Seth muttering under his breath while covering the microphone, "These people are clinically insane…." Telly and Claire nodding in agreement, sharing the same mindset their negative opinion of the townsfolk. Seth puts his facade smile back on and tells the crowd, "Ah, well it's really up to all of you with what we do is fake or not. Who knows? It could be real, but who is to say? Let's get some volunteers from the audience to come up here on stage so our show can begin! Claire, Telly and myself will choose one each!" Seth scans the crowd for someone, finding one uninterested in the whole thing. That person being Jessie Pines when he calls for her, "Woman with the dark green beanie in the red flannel! Come on up so I may see where your future lies ahead of you!"

Jessie rolls her eyes, part of her having anticipated she'll get dragged into it, obliging, "Alright! You asked for it, bucko!" Jessie gives a kiss on Lillian's cheek before she marches up on stage to face Seth. In person, Jessie didn't like the guy or his friends one bit when she crosses her arms. "Gonna read my past, present and future, Seth? Names-"

Seth grins at Jessie, cutting her off to reveal he knows of her, at least in name, "That I am, Jessie Catherine Pines, I presume!" From what he could feel, he wasn't going to like Jessie either, especially getting a sense of her character before him. He had his own… opinions that would be deemed unnecessary if said aloud that he's careful not to voice on live television.

Jessie can see Seth being possibly the real deal, "Yeah. Know anything else?"

"I will once the table and chairs come rolling in!" Seth glances over to Telly, ordering him silently to summon forth the table and chairs he requested. Telly does so by using telekinesis on the table and chairs nearby, amazing the people in the crowd to see the furniture neatly placed in between Jessie and Seth with no one touching them. "Have a seat, ma'am and I'll read what may lie ahead of you."

Jessie pulls aside the chair and sits facing Seth across the round table with a sheet over it, "You know, I've done readings like this since I was a tyke at age four."

"Right. Now then, I have something special to use for a reading here today." Seth smuggly pulls out a small stone bowl with a small bag of dust inside of it as he explains, "What I'll be doing is using an old technique that my grandfather and my ancestors have used in their day to see one's future. A future that can't be changed!"

The audience go "Oooooh!" in the crowd.

Seth pours the dust in the small stone bowl, then lighting the dust with fire from a lit match, the dust burning as the vibrant smoke and flame rises. The glint in Seth's eyes that Jessie seen before became apparent to her now that Seth Seerious was the real deal. Seth looking into the embers that tell him what they know of Jessie's life. Seth frowns, seeing quite a vision before him about Jessie he has never seen in all his career, "Well, well, you have a rather… eventful future coming your way that'll change your life and those closest to you forever. It's chaotic, full of pain and sorrow that could end up breaking you, but there could hope when someone has to make a sacrifice…. That is what I see in your future, Jessie."

Jessie wasn't phased in the slightest as if she knew it as well, "Seth, pal, that's nothing new to me as I've seen it myself through visions I tend to get." Jessie grins a tad as she says, "I got one that told me you and your partners won't be coming back here anytime soon."

Meanwhile, Telly spots Carrie Nguyen hugging a cow around the neck over at the petting zoo area, disrupting her time by calling for her, "Ey! Girl with the dark hair hugging that cow, come on up and help me demonstrate in front of these fine folks! I swear it won't take long."

Ty says to Carrie, "You know you don't have to, Carrie. You can say no."

Carrie pats the cow's head and shrugs, not seeing a real problem about it, "I'll be alright, Ty. It's just a show, so I'll show that guy can't read me like everyone else. I have my own tricks to make him look like a fool." Ty smiles some, having faith in her as he watches Carrie go up on stage to meet Telly.

Telly hears the mechanical whir sounds coming from her prosthetic leg when he watches Carrie climb up the steps, asking her, "You sure you don't need help, dear?"

Carrie quirks a brow, making it up to face Telly as she says dryly, "I can walk perfectly fine up the steps, thanks. My fake leg hasn't slowed me down yet; just as it hasn't while getting over here."

"I can see," says Telly, showing a smile to hide his discontent of being smart-mouthed, "well what I'm about do is use my telepathy to read what you may be thinking at this moment. Is that alright with you…?"

"Carrie. And yeah. You may not like what you'll find."

"Well, Carrie, I have heard worse in my career so I have faith that a disabled fourteen-year old girl such as yourself doesn't have anything too disturbing," Telly says in a nonchalant manner. Telly begins focusing his mind to link with Carrie's, placing his fingers to the temples of his head. It takes Telly a minute before he was able to link his mind to Carrie's, but what he finds was something he completely didn't expect: a mental, confusing maze of controlled thoughts he couldn't seem to decipher in order reach her full conscious. Telly couldn't read her at all as he hears echoes of a language he couldn't comprehend, and the strange otherworldly faces he didn't recognize. "What the hell are you…?" It unnerved him greatly as he has sweat dripping from his brow from anxiousness and the summer heat.

However, he can hear Carrie's telepathy when she spoke, "I'm not letting you read me so easily. And from what I'm reading about you, you're not the nicest person as you make yourself out to be."

Telly was so shocked he breaks his link to Carrie's, causing him to back away from the girl that made Seth and Claire give Telly a questionable expression as he leaves for his dressing station to calm down. Claire rolls her eyes and directs her attention to the mostly unsuspecting crowd that saw it as an act on his part. Carrie leaving the stage with a satisfied grin on her face.

Seth getting up from his seat and announcing to the crowd with a nervous laugh, "Well that has been Telly Pathan and his remarkable abilities, ladies and gentle-minds! And thank you, young lady for participating! Wonder who Claire von Yant will choose to display her own psychic abilities?"

Claire sets her sights on Tanya, who was minding her own business with Sunny on her arms to be paying attention to her as she just got done tattooing a client. Claire decides it would be her she gets chosen, "You there with that cute corgi, sir! Come on up and I'll read what kind of aura you have."

Tanya lets out a sigh and calls back, not bothering to correct the woman, "If you insist, lady." With Sunny in her arms, she walks over towards the stage, feeling a supportive pat she knows is from her dad as she shows a smile. Tanya could feel Claire wasn't too pleasant from her reddish green aura that told her story.

Claire greets Tanya in a casual fashion, not bothering to ask her name, "Thank you for coming up here. What I'm going to do here is get a reading of your aura to not only know your name, but what kind of person you are! Don't worry, I'll keep the more private things to myself." Claire takes a deep breath, closing her eyes to open her mind to "see" the vibe coming off of Tanya. Tanya was about to say something until Claire has an overreaction that has her screaming in fright. While reading Tanya's aura, it was nothing that Claire has ever seen or felt before from anyone. To Claire, Tanya's energy gave off something incredibly inhuman, her aura having been a blood red and swirling like a spiral that was very much alive. Claire screaming out while falling back and pointing at Tanya with a shaking hand, "DEMON! SHE'S A DEMON! SHE'S GROWING A HELL SPAWN INSIDE HER DARK WOMB!"

Sunny tilts his small head, while Tanya busts out laughing from the look on Claire's face.

Mabel runs on stage, feeling the need to defend Tanya as she says, "Hey! That's  _not_  a nice thing to say to a pregnant woman!" Tanya didn't think it was too necessary for Mabel to intervene, but she laughs while the crowd agrees with Mabel and starts booing at Claire.

Claire was in utter disbelief when she screams, "I swear it's true, people!"

Tanya grins while letting her eyes gave off a red sheen at Claire, telling her, "Claire, honey, these people ain't gonna believe ya. Trust me when I say it's not worth the stress. And don't worry, I won't blether about your darker aspects either."

Claire gets up, drops her microphone, and leaves the stage going, "Screw this, I'm going to the trailer!" Claire leaves in a huff towards the backstage that does Seth a concern.

Seth nervously smiles as he tells the audience, "We'll cut this to commercial break. Give a hand to our volunteers for the show and for Telly and Claire!"

Tanya, Mabel and Jessie leave the stage, giving the middle finger at Seth in unison, then meeting up with Lillian, Dipper, Carrie and Ty away from the crowd.

Dipper remarking, not knowing what to think of the whole spectacle, "Well, that was something…."

"I'll say, they were jerks to put you guys on the spot like that," Mabel says to Jessie, Tanya and Carrie as they walk over to a picnic table to get some peace, sitting down to talk about it more.

"Oh yeah, total jerks, but they're bark and no real bite. I'll say they are the real deal, though," said Jessie.

"Really?" Dipper and Mabel question in disbelief.

Carrie nods, "I told off that guy with telepathy. And let me share with you guys something I didn't mention before." Carrie rubs her hands together, concentrating her focus on Dipper's hat. With a wave of her finger, she makes Dipper's hat float in front of him with her own telekinesis. It surprises not only Dipper and Mabel, but Ty, Tanya, Jessie and Lillian.

"Dude, no way!" Dipper exclaims, taking his hat back and putting it on his head.

"That's real cool, Carrie!" says Mabel, "Can you do that to people if you wanted?"

"Yeah, but I'd rather not do it without their permission, and it depends on how strong my concentration is and how much someone or something weighs," Carrie says dryly.

"Carrie, I didn't know you could do that," Ty voices, being impressed.

Carrie smiles, being comfortable enough to share a bit about where she came from, "Yeah. My race are capable of varying types of manipulations such as technomancy. How my people's empire became as large as it is in the dark sector of the galaxy. Although, changes in leadership happen often because of the internal and external struggles to manage such power we wield." Carrie brushes away from discussing about it further, "Anyways, it was how I was able to know Gideon was a phoney psychic from the start, and his issues. And… I used my abilities to read your minds to learn more about all of you upon first meeting."

Dipper rubs his chin, "Kinda rude, don't you think?"

"Oh trust me when I say I do my best to not dig too deep. There are things I'd rather not know."

"Real understandable," Ty agrees there's things he'd rather not know himself.

Mabel smiles over to Tanya, "You doing okay after what that lady said to you and Cadence? I just thought it was mean of her to say that."

Tanya simply grins and waves it off, "Oh yeah, me and Cadence are alright. I'm not going to let it bother me because it's kinda true. That bitch was a piece of work herself from what I read from her with my own clairvoyance. A separate thing from what I inherited from my dad. To which… I tried using it to find out what happened to him when he died, but I couldn't. But I never got lost around here thanks to it, and how it makes my life easier with finding the right people. How I was able to know I am compatible with my hubbies." Tanya cracks her knuckles, "It can also let me know of past, present and future events that have or will occur, along with other techniques that come with it."

"That's super useful!" Dipper remarks, although pointing out from what he's heard before, "Say, didn't Grunkle Ford say that Great-grandma Sandra was a phoney psychic?"

"I actually remember that, yeah!" Mabel agrees.

Jessie admitting while sipping a soda, "Everyone in the family knows that. But what's not all that known is that Grandma Pines came from a family of actual seers, like myself, and those with remarkable psychic abilities. It skipped her and your grandpa, my uncle and daddy, but she saw the gift in me as I did in my daughter and nephew. I used my gift a lot as I do now despite the mental toll it takes on me. Helped my parents get that bit of cash to get to places, foresaw the birth of our younger family members, and of danger I can't prevent." Jessie takes out the amulet from under her red flannel shirt, "See, this once belonged to all the seers in my family that came before me, on your great-grandma's side. I remember the day she gave it to me and told me about its origins…."

* * *

_California, 1978…._

Sandra Pines digs through her dresser drawer, trying to find a special box in her bedroom, "I know I got it here since leaving Glass Shard Beach!"

While sitting on the bed, young Jessie idly kicked her legs over the edge, telling her grandma of what she foresaw, "Grandma, try checking the third one down and it'll be there. I saw a vision about this happening, but not the whole thing and what you wanted to show me."

Sandra does so and low and behold, the small black box with a detailed image of an eye on the cover of it, "It sure is, hun!" Sandra took out the box from where it was, going over to sit next to Jessie. She opens the box to reveal the amulet to her.

Jessie's eyes sparkled in awe of the old trinket, "That's really pretty, Grandma! What is it?"

Sandra cared to explain when she pulls it out of the box, "This here is the Romanoff Family heirloom that has been past down from seer to seer for as long as my family could recall. I don't remember if it ever really did anything, or that it was just a status symbol that did squat and looked pretty. At least, I thought it never did anything, but my old man believed it did, somehow." She pulls up an old portrait of a man with a curled mustache, youthful eyes, and appeared to have been of someone of importance, "That's my father when he was younger. He said he foretold that my first granddaughter - you - would have the gift from how the eyes glint when the gift is used. Something about having been blessed by the universe or whatever my family members said. It's different every time."

"Do you miss your daddy?" asked Jessie.

Sandra nodded, her tone turned more somber when she thought back on memories of when her and Filbrick were young, her dad never having approved of him, "He was… right about a lot of things and never liked your grandpa. I think he knew why, too, looking back. I thought he was wrong about Filbrick and didn't give him a chance." Sandra sighs sadly in thought about Filbrick, squeezing the amulet in her hand.

Jessie frowned, placing a hand on her grandma's holding the amulet, "You alright, Grandma?"

Sandra snaps back into reality, returning to smiling at her granddaughter, "I'll be okay, thank you. Just was remembering about my ex-husband. At least the best thing to have came from him was your daddy and uncles, I'll say. Anyways, back to my father. I remember him telling me to tell you that you're going to see intense visions you don't want to see in your future. Have you gotten any of those kind lately? Ones that'll real bad in the head? The family members tend to get those at times when a crisis is going to happen sooner or later. Some were even driven mad by what they saw."

Jessie shook her head, "No, but when I see trouble about to happen, I get these headaches that won't go away until the bad time is done. Bad things that happen to people I try to stop, but can't. Like when Daddy got mugged awhile back."

Sandra gives Jessie a hug to comfort her, even though she can't, "Well, at least things are better now, huh?" Jessie nods with a small smile. "Now then, I'll be giving you this amulet. Can you keep this safe throughout your life? I have no clue if it'll be important in the future, but it's real nice to have." Sandra puts the amulet around Jessie's neck.

"I promise."

* * *

Jessie stares at the amulet and concludes the story, "I've been keeping this safe ever since. Had a few close calls where I almost lost it, along with risking my life in the process, but I say it was worth it in the end. You kids would have liked her as she was real fun. She even gave me my own deck of tarot cards for me to use on people. Heh, I used them at school when I was a kid to get some extra money during recess. I never did let the teachers take my deck away, or my amulet."

Lillian chuckles, finding the scenario funny now than she did back then, "You were always the one to raise hell."

"She definitely did on more than one occasion," Tanya says with Ty nodding to confirm from personal experience.

Mabel and Dipper smile in a combination of sympathy and delight to have learned something from their family members again.

Mabel asking, "Say, Aunt Jessie, can I get a reading about what'll happen to me in the future?"

Jessie nods, "Sure. How about after the carnival where there ain't too many distractions. I can give you a reading too, Dipper."

Dipper thinks for a second and accepts his aunt's offer, "Sure, Aunt Jessie! I see no harm in knowing something about what may lie ahead of me."

"The future is always subject to change, you know," Jessie grins a tad.

* * *

_Meanwhile…._

Seth Seerious crosses out the name, Gravity Falls, off the destination list he has on hand in the trailer him along with Telly Pathan and Claire von Yant reside in. Seth grumbling, "From now on, we're NEVER coming back to this hick town again. The nerve of those people not behold our brilliance! At least there's other stops across Oregon that aren't small towns like this one."

Outside of the trailer, a shady-looking man with an old brown top hat with a flower, dark green tailcoat, black trousers and dress shoes overheard everything and grins with scheming intent. He flips his long brown bangs that concealed his fake purple left eye as he walks away from the trailer. He lowly chuckles to the white rabbit with small red eyes on his shoulder, "More money for us, ey Tick-Tock? Good. Our final act will be saved for last, tonight, as always for Billiard and his fuzzy assistant." Billiard grins from ear to ear to show a row of teeth, one of them being gold, and a gleam of purple emitting where his left eye once was. He and his rabbit face the tent of where they'll be performing as the final event of the carnival and freak show before it closes for the year.

* * *

_20-8-18-15-21-7-8 19-5-1-18-3-8-9-14-7 20-8-5 16-1-19-20 1-14-4 6-21-20-21-18-5 15-6 20-8-5 12-1-14-4,_

_10-5-19-19-9-5, 20-1-14-25-1 1-14-4 3-1-18-18-9-5 6-15-21-14-4 20-8-5-18-5 23-5-18-5 20-8-9-14-7-19 20-8-5-25 3-1-14 14-5-22-5-18 21-14-4-5-18-19-20-1-14-4._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That wraps up another chapter! Only a three more secrets left before the bigger one. And like I've said before, this fic ain't dead. We like doing other things and things in life always keeping us busy. This is a slow-burn, after all. Waits are worth it. We like the headcanon that Ma Pines may have been a fake psychic, but she came from a long line of seers and those abilities just skipped her and her sons. Join us next time when Shauna takes her son, his friends and cousins to watch the closing event of the carnival and freak show. However, they'll witness more than mere magic tricks and illusions in Chapter 64: The Real Kind of Magic!


	64. The Real Kind of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the night of the carnival goes from good to bad when one of the real things starts to cause trouble.

_Later that afternoon at the carnival and freak show…._

Shauna walks around the carnival grounds with her son, Quincy, along with his friends, Dani, Kylie, Jack, Jill and Gus to keep an eye on them as they all enjoy the festivities. Shauna having took it upon herself to chaperone the children for their parents, them having faith their kids will be okay and happy. So far so good, Shauna hadn't lost any of the kids as they were usually good about sticking with her. The kids were enjoying themselves with eating the carnival food that was big enough to share, and a few rides, but Shauna made sure the kids weren't conned out of their money while they play the carnival games. Jill being most happy to get out the house with her twin brother, Jack; it wasn't often she got to hangout with him and his friends, wanting to do something than being at home for a change.

Gus gasps at the bottle-hitting game where it involves hitting the all the bottles to win a prize, "I wanna play that game!"

"Me too!" Quincy says, along with Dani, Jack, Jill and Kylie wanting to give it a go for something they'd like from the different prizes.

Shauna looks over to the game where the carny stands, doing his best to encourage folks to play the game he's rigged in order to get out of them. Reminding her much of her aunt and uncle. She's played the games before and knows exactly how to win them thanks to Stan and Ford having taught her and her siblings.

Shauna smiles brightly, "Sure! Now all of you will be playing it one time, only. I may have money on me, but it can go quickly."

Quincy beams, "Okay, Mommy! Come on guys, let's go win some prizes!" His friends cheering as they go up to the stand where the carny gives them each one baseball to throw at the bottles.

"I'm gonna get me a platybear-thing like my sister has!" proclaims Gus in excitement.

"And I want that honking horn," Jack points at the horn as one of the prizes.

Jill looks to her brother in worry of what their parents would think if he brought home something that would upset them, "Remember what Mother and Father said about getting toys." Jack pouts, knowing that his parents would have a problem with him bringing home certain toys they don't approve of like the controlling parents they are.

Shauna smiles a tad, make a subtle wave of her hand, with a small glow of burgundy shrouding the baseballs the kids and carny didn't take notice while she chants something under her breath. The six kids each throwing at the bottles, but it seems like force they use was stronger than the carny anticipated when the balls made their marks and knocked all the bottles down for each of them. The kids high-five each other as they each get the prize they want. Quincy, earning a plush red and yellow butterfly. Dani, a large red dragon plush that was bigger than her. Kylie chooses a toy gun. Jack was going to choose the horn, but remembering how his parents wouldn't approve, he lets out a sad sigh and gets a paddle ball, not knowing how to play it. Jill simply got a plush pig-goat.

Shauna frowns as she asks Jack, "You don't seem alright with your prize, Jack. Want me to request he gives you something else?"

Jack perks up, trying to appear happy with what he got, "Oh no, Mrs. Pines! I'm good with my prize. You can saying I'm… paddling forward to play this." Jack tries to paddle the ball, but he couldn't get the hang of it. Jill sadly pats Jack's shoulder, knowing the feeling all too well.

Shauna didn't have to look too deep to see Jack lied to her, as it was all too noticeable on the surface. Shauna wasn't having it when she asks Jack, "Give me the paddle ball. You're getting that horn you said you want."

"But my parents will take it a-"

Shauna thought of a clever idea that would make the boy happy when she tells him, "They won't take it away if they don't see it in your hands; as in, the toy can be at my house for whenever you come over and want to play it. You, and every child in the world, deserve to have the toys you'd love to play and be creative with."

Jack and Jill were utterly surprised by the gesture from a woman who was genuine by what she meant when they watch her win the prize. Quincy smiling from ear to ear seeing his mom do something awesome for his friend, and the others finding it cool of Shauna to do as well. Kylie and Dani have known Jack the longest, seeing their friend nearly cry from the kind gesture almost had them doing the same. To Gus, Shauna almost reminded him of his own mother and how'd she'd help him and his siblings.

When Jack was given the toy horn he was vying for, he instantly gives Shauna a hug the moment she knelt down to his small height, "Thank you, Mrs. Pines!" Jack blows his horn happily as his sister giggles. Kylie will surely get annoyed after Jack toots his horn several times in a row, but at least he's happy.

Ever since meeting Jack and Jill's parents, Jenny and Joseph Kwan, not long after her son befriended their children, Shauna often held herself back from speaking what was really on her mind about their controlling behavior. Alas, Shauna knew if she did so, it would prevent Jack and Jill from ever interacting with Quincy again. Shauna was fortunate after the doll incident, Jenny and Joseph still allowed their young children to keeping playing with their respective friends.

Quincy turns around to see two familiar faces, although their faces concealed with their hoodies for the most part, was Sebastian and his teenage brother, Liam, standing idly by in boredom of having walked around the carnival, wishing they'd find something more interesting to do than just eat meat.

Quincy beams and waves over to Sebastian, getting his attention through calling over to him, "Hey, Seb! It's me, Quincy!"

"Hi, Quincy!" Sebastian greets back.

"The kid from the mansion party you met?" inquires Dani, looking around Quincy's shoulder to see the young boy their age and his older brother.

Quincy nods to Dani, looking to his mother to ask, "Can we invite Sebastian to hangout with us and watch the magic show later?"

Shauna likes the idea, seeing no harm in adding one more child to supervise along with Dipper and Mabel once they all meet up later, "Sure! Just have to ask his brother and we'll see." Shauna, along with her son and the rest of the kids, walk over to where Liam and Sebastian are and greets the two, "Hello, there! I'm Quincy's mom, Shauna Pines, Quincy has told me about you two and during his time at the party. Hope you both and your parents are doing okay since then."

Liam smiles pleasantly at Shauna, nodding to confirm, "Oh we're doing good. I'll say it got… interesting near the end. Other than the ghost lumberjack wrecking havoc, it was a good party since Sebastian got to have fun with Quincy."

Sebastian agrees, holding onto Liam's pant's leg as a way to not get lost, "Yeah!"

Shauna got to the question she wanted to ask, "Sebastian, would you like to come with us to watch the magic show with us? In the meantime, you kids can play with each other until then."

Sebastian gasps, having seen the posters of Billiard the Bonafide, around as it seemed interesting. Seb turns to his brother with excitement in his eyes, "Can I, Liam?"

Liam simply shrugs, feeling that he can trust Shauna's word she'll keep an eye on him, "Alright, Seb, but I'm not going to watch the magic show. I'm gonna go…."

Liam trails off the thought the very moment he glances to the side to see Aria Pines, along with her sisters, Arya and Anais together as they held plush animals in their arms. Liam found himself at a loss for words, his heart skipping beats like before at the mansion. Sebastian knew exactly why, having heard his brother talk about Aria since.

Sebastian grins mischievously, seeing an opportunity to get Liam closer to the girl he's been shy around. Sebastian takes in a deep breath, calling Aria over, "ARIA!" It worked as Aria turns to see where the voice was coming from. Liam appearing panicked when Sebastian tells Aria while she's walking towards him, "HI! REMEMBER US? FROM THE MANSION PARTY? YOU MET MY BROTHER! LIAM! WHO'S SING-!" Liam covers his mouth before anything else can be said.

Liam silently hissing at his younger brother, feeling like he's going to embarrass him in front of Aria. Sebastian makes a smug, shit-eating grin on his face at Liam in response, feeling proud of what he did. It didn't take long for Shauna to figure what the brothers were doing, and at the same time, the other kids were silently questioning what's going on.

Aria didn't hear the whole word, interpreting it as something different than what Sebastian intended when she smiles, happy to see Liam and Sebastian as she greets, "Yeah, I remember! I didn't know you like to sing, Liam. That's cool. Me and my family like to, as well."

Liam was relieved he didn't let his brother finish the word, but now he had to cover himself as he tells Aria, "Well, um, I sing sometimes, just not out in public." Liam gulps, couldn't believe his little brother got in such an anxious position. Liam not wanting to admit he's got a crush on Aria since he first met her. He couldn't get her out of his mind, since.

She offers Liam, wanting to get to know him more, "Wanna come hang out with me and my sisters? Gonna see if we can find Arthur and/or Cassidy if they're around here, too."

Before Liam could respond, Sebastian does that for him, "He'd love to! Because he's a good big brother and wants me to hang out with kids my own age." Sebastian grins to Liam in satisfaction, feeling like he's doing his brother a favor in letting him spend time with his crush and hangout with friends, too.

Aria perks up, taking Liam's hand that made him blush as she says, "Awesome! We're gonna go have fun and cheat at the rigged games to win actual prizes and gorge on delicious food together!" Aria proceeds to lead Liam to where her sisters and possibly other friends are at. Liam squealing to himself that Aria was holding his hand on the inside.

Sebastian fist-pumps the air in his victory, "Yes!"

"What was all that about?" questioned Jill, not having understood Sebastian's attempt of hooking Liam up with Aria.

"I was helping my brother out with making friends. I feel he could really use some," Sebastian simply said with a big confident smile that showed a small fang.

Soon, Shauna takes the seven young kids to the play area of the carnival. The kids needed a break from walking around the carnival grounds, Shauna watching over them all dutifully from where she sat on a bench. Shauna glances over to the colorful poster of the magician known as Billiard the Bonafide, but that was only his stage-name. Shauna didn't know what to think, but she kept an open mind that the magician could possess actual magic that his title implies, not having seen him before in the previous years. Shauna had seen and known people who possess magic and weave it masterfully as well as epically.

Shauna looks at her hand in thought, but her train of thought derailed when she hears Quincy greet Dipper and Mabel walking over to her and the kids.

"Hi, Dipper and Mabel!" Quincy runs up to hug his twin cousins.

"Quincy!" Dipper and Mabel hug back in unison.

Shauna smiles over to Dipper and Mabel, "Hey, you two! About ready to head over to the show?"

"Yeah! Gonna see if that guy is as  _bonafide_  as he claims to be. Of course knowing our chances, he'll end up being the real deal like with those psychics," remarked Dipper, having thought about the scenario through in his mind. Nothing much getting past him at such a point.

Shauna partly smiles from hearing Dipper's quick deduction, "I think you may be right on that, Dipper. I'm an incredibly firm believer in magic, of course, so it's not out of the realm of possibility."

"I wanna be a volunteer for one of the performances! Like getting to hold that cute rabbit he has as his partner," Mabel expresses in eagerness herself.

"You may get to, Mabel. So, you and Dipper have been having a good time at the carnival?" asked Shauna.

Dipper nods, "Oh, yeah. We got to watch Aunt Jessie, Tanya and Carrie stand up to some jerk psychics from some tv show. Then, they told us that they have some psychic abilities and read me and Mabel's fortunes. Aunt Jessie told me there are big changes to come soon and I should adapt to said changes as best I can. Which made me feel better about it."

"Me too! And that I'll definitely meet a guy in my future. Of course, I have a lot of time to wait until then," Mabel beams in thought of what kind of boy she may meet that'll be the one truly for her. Of course, Mabel wasn't all that "boy crazy" anymore.

Shauna seem more relieved, happy that her niece and nephew have been told. "I'm glad they did that for you." Shauna kneels down to Dipper and Mabel's level, considering to do the same, "There's something I'd like to tell you when we get back to my place to show you - something really special I want you to see for yourselves. I can't tell you here in public, but after tonight, I will." It peaked Mabel and Dipper's curiosity. Shauna looks at the time and tells the twins and the rest of the kids, "Alright, kids, we must be getting to the magic show before all the seats fill up. Stay close, alright?"

"Yay!" the kids cheer and stay close while they all head to the large carnival tent.

But before Shauna walks further with the kids, she was beckoned by an old woman's voice from within a small purple tent, "Psst! Shauna! Over here, girl! I need to tell you something!" An old, greenish hand waves over to Shauna.

Shauna knew exactly who it was, for the elderly woman was none other than the Hand-Witch who seemed have something urgent to inform her. There were several times in Shauna's life where she's encountered her, of course, she was somewhat helpful, but with an ulterior motive such as finding a man for her to quench that thirst that is her crippling loneliness. It may never be quenched since the Hand-Witch lacked the right approach without taking their hands.

Shauna decides to humor the old witch, telling Dipper and Mabel, "Keep an eye on the kids, I'll be there shortly." Dipper and Mabel did as they were told, making sure none of the younger kids and Quincy wandered off. Shauna trusts the twins as she goes up to the Hand-Witch inside her tent, looking at the elderly lady with long white hair, old greenish skin mostly concealed by her long, worn brown robes. It still unsettled Shauna to see the moving severed hands nearby when she asks her, "What did you want to warn me about?"

The Hand-Witch cared to explain as one of the severed hands crawled on her shoulder, "You're the only one I know I can trust you to do this. That guy, Billiard the Bona-whatever, he joined the carnival and freak show some months ago. Throughout that time, I've noticed some suspicious behavior. After every show he and his rabbit performs, he comes out with more cash than we'd ever made in years! A good thing, but a suspicious one."

"That good of a performer, huh? What do you need me to do? Is he a potential danger?" Shauna voices, concerned that her child, niece and nephew, along with the other kids she's watching over, could possibly get hurt.

"Maybe. I haven't seen evidence that he's hurt anyone, but I'd be cautious." The Hand-Witch gives Shauna her contact information, "And do one thing for me: give him my number! And ask for his number for me too."

Shauna thinks that the Hand-Witch has never changed for as long as she's known her.

* * *

_Later inside the tent of Billiard the Bonafide…._

Inside the huge tent, many people sat in the stands, about what one would find in a circus show. The crowd was anticipating the performance about to happen at the center stage. Performing props that may or not be used consisting of throwing knives, a case for the "saw one in half" trick, and more at the large center. The young kids excited about what'll happen, while Shauna was anxious thanks to the warning she was given about Billiard, preparing what he may do. Shauna kept her hands to her floral purse, intently watching. Shauna couldn't use the adder stone she wears around her neck to see through Billiard's intentions, wanting to avoid unwanted eyes onto her.

"Seems like he's really popular, although I've never heard of him until today," remarks Dipper as him and everyone else awaits Billiard's arrival.

Someone in the audience above Dipper tells him, "Heard he just started, recently, and I guarantee what he does is real and not faked."

"I really think so, too. Seems real snazzy in here for a single performance," Mabel agrees, eating cotton candy with Kylie and Jill.

The lights inside the tent go off, only the spotlight remaining on to the center as different colored lights began to flash, setting up for Billiard's to make his appearance as the disembodied female voice announces the classic lines, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls, give a roaring applause - and undivided attention - to our main act of the evening: Billiard the Bonafide, and his fuzzy assistant, Tick-Tock!" In a puff of purple smoke, Billiard makes himself known as well as his white rabbit with red eyes, Tick-Tock, everyone applauding when he and his rabbit appears.

Billiard takes a bow two times as did Tick-Tock on his shoulder mimicking him. Billiard began speaking as the crowd dies down in sound, "You wonderful people in the seats, welcome to the closing carnival show! Tonight will be a grand one, I'm sure. Hope all of you had a wonderful time at the carnival and freak show today, because it's about to get better, tonight!"

The crowd cheering again, with Mabel being the loudest among them.

"Whoo! Show us that real magic, man!" Mabel applauds.

Billiard grins, willing to do just that as he declares the first act he'll be performing, "Now, everyone. Be amazed as I'm about to perform one of several tricks before the finale!" Using his magic, Billiard makes a full deck of playing cards levitate in the air with a wave of his hands, "A little bit of backstory about myself, I am a gambling man who had no luck before I entered this business. Now, I like to make bets. I bet that Tick-Tock here can gather all fifty-two cards within, let's say, twenty-five seconds?" Tick-Tock gives an affirming nod she can do it. "Well, as I like to say… Tick-Tock on the dot, girl!" Billiard starts the timer and off the rabbit leaping in the air as if she was lightning that amazed the crowd watching the white blur catching all the cards in the air.

Shauna narrows her eye as she tries determining how the hell the rabbit was able to be as fast she is. Dipper doing the same as it rose suspicion in them both while everyone else was mesmerized. It then dawned on Shauna that Tick-Tock wasn't an ordinary rabbit as Tick-Tock managed to catch all the cards with a few seconds to spare in her mouth. Everyone but Shauna applauded, having seen some real magic having been used for the performance. Shauna had to keep watching before she were to act.

As the show continues into the night, Billiard and Tick-Tock perform many tricks that revolve around the themes of what one would find in Vegas in terms of gambling. Those including, Billiard making the pool balls of the pool table stack and rearrange themselves into different shapes until they collided into each other that sent them flying into the holes; save for the single white ball. Billiard having displayed exceptional skill in the game as he displays his fondness for it. But that wasn't all! Billiard makes himself levitate in the air to reach for the rings with his long wand, that resembles a pool stick, above the audience as he seems to fly across that has everyone enamored, save for Shauna as it was clear as day to her. Billiard the Bonafide was in fact true to his namesake, and that his rabbit, Tick-Tock, is his familiar.

"He's amazing, Mommy!" praises Quincy in Shauna's direction, him tugging on her shirt to get her attention. "Kinda like what you do."

Shauna turns to focus on her son, smiling a little to humor him as he was enjoying himself along with his cousins and friends for the first time in awhile without danger, but that soon change. "He sure is, little butterfly. And I'll agree with you on that. Somewhat."

"And now for the grand finale you've all been waiting for!" Billiard raises his wand, instructing the audience. "For the finale performance, I'm going to need  _everyone's_  undivided attention!" He glances over to the people on their cell phones, "And I mean EVERYONE so no cellular devices and cameras!" With a wave of his wand, he has every phone shut off. Shauna opens her purse, prepared to take out what she'll be needing when Billiard commences his plan when he brushed away his bangs to reveal the spiraling fake purple eye, "Now everyone… let me show you what I'm capable of."

With a snap of his fingers, he casts a spell to block all the exits, with walls made of magical energy, so no one would interfere with what he's about to do. Billiard lowered his wand, erecting a circle with a hole through it, where it aligns with fake left eye as it began to emit an eerily purple glow.

Billiard commands his rabbit, "Tick-Tock, on the dot!"

Tick-Tock obeys his command, leaping onto Billiard's shoulder, gripping tightly as she seems to channel her own magic to boost her master's magic, purple colored aura emitting from her body as her red eyes glow brightly.

Dipper gulps, feeling a sense of dread from looking at Billiard's changed demeanor from energetic and cheery, to him appearing mad and grinning widely with an ulterior motive, "Is it me or did is that guy and his rabbit about to do something really weird?"

Billiard speaking an incantation in backwards speak, " _Yebo em! Yebo em! Yebo em!_ "

The fake eye began turning clockwise, creating a spiraling effect that sends out a wave where the wand's circle amplified the hypnotising spell to spread out towards everyone in the audience in a burst of dark magic.

Shauna grits her teeth, seeing now was the great time to negate his spell from affecting her. Shauna takes out the fingerless black gloves with large red garnets at the back of them, slipping them on quick while reciting counter-spell, "I defy!" with a wide sweep of her hand to cast off the spell meant for her along with others.

Unfortunately, she couldn't do the same for her son, his friends, and niece and nephew, as it was a counter-spell for the user only. Their eyes glowing purple along with the rest of the audience, under Billiard's trance. Shauna's hands, eye and body radiating magic as she stood up to glare right Billiard's shocked expression. Shauna was indeed a witch - a witch that's going to give Billiard sheer hell with her magic that dances around her like a blazing fire.

Neither Billiard or Tick-Tock expected a witch to have been part of the audience, putting a dent in his plans of what he was about to do to the attendees. Billard takes some steps back when Shauna got up from her seat and began descending down the steps with mother's wrath in her eye.

Shauna growling in Billiard's direction, raising her fists, "Can I have one or more day where I can spend a good day with my son, family, and his friends without his life being threatened? Is that really, really too much to ask?"

Billiard tries to calm down the angered mother, clearing his throat before he explains himself, "Now, ma'am, I really don't aim to hurt anybody, here; I most certainly don't harm kids for my personal gain. I rob people without them being aware! I was just going to order them to give me all whatever money they have on their person for Tick-Tock to collect, set off a grand spark for my exit, and leave for my trailer to count my earnings." Billiard chuckles as he reveals, "And the best part about it: that I don't have to share it with those pathological lying carnies!"

Tick-Tock spoke, not surprising Shauna in the slightest as familiars are able to speak the human tongue, "From what I understand, you humans need money to get things and pay their so called bills. Helps keep me fed and my master happy. Why take away a good gig?"

Shauna lets out a huff, not really able to argue with him about the stealing, but rather his illegal use of his magic, "You know, according to the Magician Accord, magicians are prohibited from practicing magic that usurps one's ability to consent. You've been using the magic to-"

Billiard dismisses her claim to argue, "Screw the rules!" Billiard takes out a chalk to apply it to the tip of his wand as he tells Shauna, "They revoked my license for… illicit use of it when I was using spells to cheat my way through the system, turning the odds into my favor. Some people got screwed over along the way and got hurt - people I hated - but not my problem when they lack the luck I have. Being part of this carnival and freak was the perfect cover as the officials don't investigate them." Shauna was not impressed with her arms crossed, and eye narrowed.

"You're not going to use any of it here, Billiard! I won't allow you to rob all these people of their cash that they need to use." Shauna stomps her foot and challenges Billiard when she points at him, "I, Shauna Nicole Pines, hereby challenge you to a magical duel, Billiard!" In reality, Shauna has no clue whether or not she'll actually win since Billiard has proven he's skilled in his craft. She really wanted an excuse to kick his ass with magic.

Billiard perks a grin, seeing an opportunity to test his luck and skill he couldn't refuse, "Oh really now, Shauna? I sure do love to test my odds!" Billiard chuckles to Tick-Tock, her snickering back while he flips a coin to ask, "So, what are your terms since you initiated the challenge?"

"If I win, you face the consequences of your actions and go on a date with Hand Witch. If you win... I'll let you take everyone's money and get away. We need to make sure no one gets hurt here. Deal?" Shauna reaches out her hand for Billiard to give a handshake to seal the agreed terms.

Billiard shows a scowl, at least Shauna humored him and his intended goal of what he was going to do. Although, Billiard wasn't exactly going to play fair as he shakes her hand, "I accept your terms, Shauna. Do you have familiars of your own, if I may ask? I'll be using mine for this."

Shauna snaps her fingers, chanting something under her breath before telling him, "Oh yes. I'm summoning them now. Takes a bit."

* * *

_At the Valdez-Pines residence…._

Marcus was drinking tea from a mug, contently while watching a movie in the living room on his comfy chair. Shannon was down in the basement with her work. Marcus looking at the time on his phone, wondering why Shauna, Quincy and the twins hadn't come back home yet.

Suddenly, Marcus hears the familiar sound coming from the aquarium tank Astra and Aspera reside. He gets right up and finds that the two axolotls and all the water to the tank vanished.

"Oh no…." Marcus whispers under his breath, figuring out that Shauna and the kids must be in trouble if she needed her familiar's aid. He thinks of Shannon and heads in the direction of the basement to go get her.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back in the tent…._

Shauna stands at the center of the tent, facing Billiard when her axolotls, and the water that they swim in, appear. Aspera and Astra were levitating in the air while still remaining in the water they're controlling. Billiard quirks a brow, not often he's seen wizards and witches with aquatic familiars. Tick-Tock wore a cocky grin, believing her and her master have the upper hand as she underestimates them.

"So your familiars are axolotls? Ha! Well, they're at a disadvantage!"

Astra giggles bubbles, having something to say to the overconfident familiar, "I wouldn't be too quick to judge, now. Least you'll find yourself looking like a fool, rabbit."

To Billiard and Tick-Tock, they couldn't understand the axolotl while she was in the water, sounding garbled up to them.

Aspera telling Astra, "They can't hear our speech in water."

"Oh."

Shauna wanted to elaborate how things were going to go during the duel, "Getting on with the duel, the rules are as followed: one, no harming each other's familiars. Second, we can't kill each other, to which I never intend to do that. And three, no friend-fire."

Billiard lets out an impatient sigh, "I get the gist. I know all the other rules, such as no charms for an easy win and no turning opponents into food. This isn't my first duel. Plus, we best hurry or my spell will wear off soon and draw too much attention."

Shauna shifts her stance, ready to fight, "Alright, we start this… now!"

Billiard was first to cast his spell with the flick of his wand, "Fifty-two Scatter!" Within moments, a shower of playing cards come straight at Shauna.

Shauna thinking quick and erects a shield of magic at her whim to protect her from the shard edges of the cards, most of them missing, yet impaling the ground. Shauna casts her own spell, "De obscuro!" her eye going pitch black while multiple magical arms she summons goes after Billiard.

Billiard commands his familiar, needing her magic, "Tick-Tock, on the dot!"

"Got it!" Tick-Tock responds, lending her animalistic attributes to grant Billiard more speed to his step and reaction, transferring her magic to her master.

Billiard used his quickened pace to levitate and block the multiple dark arms, casting the spell, "Luminos!" With a swish and flick of his wand, he destroys the magical arms. Billiard remarking with a chuckle, "You seem like you're determined to win, Shauna. I am impressed you know such magic that would take years to master. Who was your mentor?" Billiard settles down on his feet when he lands, "Was it in Mewni? Owl House? Or was taught by… that Hand Witch?"

Shauna shakes her head, "Much of it was self-taught, with help from family and friends who gave me pointers. Without them, I would have been more confused about what I was born with." Shauna snaps her fingers, summoning her skateboard with inscripted carvings etched on the underbelly of it that she catches on her hands, "Also, meet my Broom! Ad astra per aspera!" Following her command, Astra and Aspera grant Shauna to be able to conjure water, creating a wave to carry her while riding her skateboard. Before Billiard could act, Shauna managed to get right up to him, taking her skateboard and pushing him backwards against his chest when the wheels and water made contact, sending him tumbling a few feet.

Tick-Tock was surprised herself, gasping silently. Not often Billiard gets his ass kicked.

Shauna approaches Billiard, him recoiling when he feels that she was going to finish him off, but she offers a help handing instead, "It's over, Billiard. Really, I need to take my kids and his friends home before their folks start to worry."

Billiard slowly gets up, looking to Shauna's genuine eyes, but it angered him as he denies her offer, "I don't need your help, woman!" Billiard shoots out a bolt of magic that resembled an eight ball, aiming right at her. Thankfully, Shauna managed to move out of the way, but the bolt of magic curved upwards and destroys the supporting pole of the entire tent, now on the verge of collapse. Billiard realizing he screwed up.

"Now you done it!" Tick-Tock reprimands.

Shauna turns to Billiard, urging him, "We have to restore the support!" She conjures many arms made of her magic to suspend the tent, as well as Astra and Aspera's aid by creating floating bubbles. However, Shauna couldn't repair the support while focusing on keeping the tent up at the same time. "Can you repair the tent, Bill? I can keep this up while you do that. Please!"

Billiard knows he can escape with himself and Tick-Tock intact. However, part of urged him to at least not raise suspicion on the outside. Billiard aims his wand towards the damaged support, casting his spell to repair it, "Repairo!" In almost an instant, the supporting structure was mended as if it hadn't been blown up in the first place. He was still sore that Shauna defeated him, but at least he has one more trick up his sleeve.

Shauna lets out a calmed sigh as she dissipates her magic. Shauna nods to Aspera and Astra, "Thank you. Also, can you take my skateboard home, too?" Aspera and Astra smile, them along with the water that they're in and the skateboard return where they came from. The second Shauna turns her head, her face was met by a swift kick to her blind side, making her fall over as Tick-Tock laughed.

Billiard points his wand at Shauna, the wand glowing the eerie purple as does his fake eye in a menacing fashion, "You should've anticipated I wouldn't be one to play fair - I never did. Avada-"

Shauna fiercely grabs Billiard's wrist, uttering the "Witches Screech" at him when she deeply shrieks as her eye glows and roll back, cursing him, " _LOCK AWWWWAAAAAYYYY!_ " It was the one thing she did learn from the Hand Witch.

Billiard recoils in fright with a scream, knowing exactly what she did to him. Before he could act, a hard whack was delivered against his head, knocking him out cold as he falls to the ground with a thud.

"Nature's snooze button, ya schmuck!" Shannon exclaims towards Billiard when she hits him.

Marcus goes up to Shauna to help her up on her feet, "Are you alright, honey? We came as soon as I saw the axolotls and their water weren't in the tank. Parking was terrible."

Shauna nods, "Yeah, I am. The tent almost went down from our duel. He may have helped stop the whole thing from coming down, but he still attacked me. Well, his familiar did." Shauna finds no sign of Tick-Tock, "Looks like she took off, but I know familiars don't stray too far from their masters."

Shannon pokes at Billiard with her bat, idly, "Well, we ought to explain some things or else we'll be the ones behind bars."

"Not everything."

From outside the tent, Arthur eavesdrops, having listened the exchange between the three adults that peaked his curiosity. Plus, after having met Liam, Arthur needed some space from the awkward exchange between the him and his new friend.

* * *

_Later at the Valdez-Pines home…._

Shauna, along with Shannon, Marcus, Quincy, along with Dipper and Mabel sit together in the living room after having taken all the other kids home from the carnival. After everyone was more collected after what happened, Shauna told Dipper, Mabel and Quincy everything that went on while they were under Billiard's hypnotism. Including the part where they turned Billiard over to the police.

Dipper rubs his head, "No wonder my head felt hazy when we left. Sounds like Grunkle Stan and Grauntie Carla if they were worse people. To which, I'm really glad they aren't."

Shauna smiles to the twins, figuring now is the best time to tell them her secret, "Wanna know how I beat him?"

Quincy, Mabel and Dipper nod with intrigue.

Shauna makes both her hands glow that same burgundy hue that signifies her manifesting her magical abilities, "I defeated him using my own magic." Dipper and Mabel gasp in awe. Quincy and everyone else in the family have known the whole time.

Mabel was absolutely beaming of how beautiful it was to her, "Aunt Shauna… that's amazing and wonderful! How many spells do you know? Did you go to a wizard school? Do you ride a broomstick?"

Dipper voices his own excitement, "But how? I know Uncle James is kinda like a necromancer, but I don't think I've seen that kind of magic."

"Well to answer your questions, Mabel. I know quite a lot of spells from the top of my head and more in my journals."

Dipper excitedly screams, "JOURNALS!" Seeing that he was being too loud, he apologizes, "Sorry, just found it cool you're like Ford in that regard."

"It's alright, I do take after my dad in a sense." Shauna assures before continuing to answer Mabel's questions, "No, actually, I never attended a formal school to master what I can do. I'm mostly self-taught with help from family and friends." Shauna whistles to call her skateboard to her as it magically rolls down the stairs and to her side, "This is Broom, my so called broomstick!"

Dipper laughs, understanding the humor behind the name for her skateboard, "Oh, I get it because your skateboard acts as your broom as opposed to an actual broom. Why a skateboard and not a broomstick, if I may ask?"

Shauna picks up her skateboard, talking about in fondness, "Well, I always loved riding on my skateboard, so I thought why not turn it's use to be like a broomstick. It's like surfing in the sky!"

"And I'll say, it's way cooler than an actual broomstick," remarks Marcus when he brings everyone tea. "First time I saw her riding that skateboard in the sky, it blew my mind and I just had to ask her my own questions since we were still getting to know each other back then."

"There's a lot to talk about concerning my magic," says Shauna as she began to unravel more about her past and those involved that have to do with her magic, "Our old friends, Jacob, Crystal and Iris used magic themselves in different ways that lead me to better understand my own after years of doing anything to further my knowledge. Jacob and his wife, Crystal, were Protectors who wielded magical artifacts that shift into weapons most suited to them. Iris, my best friend, was a descendant of Merlin and came from a ancient line born with magic. She taught me much that helped me figure out that somewhere in our ancestry, we had Protectors among our family I could have gotten my magic from."

"Whoa…." Dipper and Mabel gasp, never having thought they would have magic in a way. Of course, the twins showed no signs of weaving magic themselves.

Mabel remarks, not letting her aunts and uncle know her and Dipper know they've seen their friends in the past, "I'm glad you found some great friends, back then."

"Oh yeah," Shannon brought out some photos of their friends that include, Jacob, Crystal, Iris, Dante, Mei, and Clyde. "Believe it or not, before Jacob and Crystal became a thing, they were rivals who often tried to one-up each other in terms of abilities and skill in their shared profession. But when it came to being serious, those two worked great together. Later on, they became a couple and really loved each other." Shannon sighs, missing her old friends that are now gone. "Crystal and I were close, and we'd talk about different stones and gems often."

Marcus shows a picture of him and Jacob smiling as older teens, "Jacob and I were good friends. We'd have conversations in Spanish to talk about a lot of things such as how to be flirty, and good things about Crystal and Shauna respectively, I assure. And stuff between us."

Dipper frowns while looking at each of the pictures, "I'm sorry about what happened to your friends. I wish I'd gotten to meet them and ask a whole bunch of questions."

Marcus reassures Dipper, "At least we're reconnecting with Dante after all this time and we're moving forward while looking back fondly. And it's good now that Clyde's around too, so have them."

Shauna, along with Shannon and Marcus remembered those eventful days. Iris having been taken by the Mordere during a raid on the magical market that left many monsters running or fighting. Shauna having desperately made chase to reach for Iris, but she was incapacitated when a Mordere's venomous dagger pierced into her that almost killed her. Shauna remembers it all vividly and the excruciating pain that came with it.

Shauna survived, of course, but it left a great weight of guilt in her heart she could not save Iris. Shauna having worked tirelessly for weeks of using her magic in trying to locate her, but it was to no avail as her health took a toll for it. It would be years later that Iris, alive and well, would appear to Shauna again. Shauna having wept right in front of her old friend, knowing at last that she lived and escaped from wherever the Mordere took her. Shauna gave Iris back her old belongings from the cottage she once lived in, having kept them safe in case she were to be found alive.

Jacob Light and Crystal Anderson, however, weren't so fortunate when in their confrontation against the Mordere, several years prior, that they met their demise. And it would be the apparent death of Dante's wife, Mei, that completely tore the group apart. Shauna and Shannon both having wished they could have done anything for their friend in his time of mourning.

Shauna went back on the topic concerning how she came to possess magic, "But how I discovered my magic was on an eventful day when I was about six out in the woods with my sister and brother..."

* * *

_Out in the woods, 1989…._

Shauna and Shannon were skipping along the earthy floor of the woods with Shifty close by to keep an eye on them. Shannon singing a tune from one of the many songs she sings with her sister. They passed by the gnomes, running stream and over old large tree roots. A seemingly good cloudy day.

" _~Up where they walk, up where they run! Up where they spend all day in the sun! Wandering free… wish I could be. Part of that world!~_ " Shauna and Shannon sing together from their recent favorite movie.

"Stay close to me, girls!" Shifty reminds them, knowing they'll end up somewhere if he lets them out of his sight for even a second. Thankfully, he had an acute sense of smell to look for the twins quicker, knowing that Shauna has the scent of honey while Shannon smelt like minerals and glitter.

Thankfully for Shifty, Shauna and Shannon came to a halting stop. The unfortunate part, the girls froze and stop singing when they encounter a large grizzly bear just several feet in front of them. Shifty getting in front of the girls to protect them, growling at the bear. The bear stood up on his hind legs lets out a roar in warning.

Shauna and Shannon letting out frightened screams in unison that had Shifty urging them, "Run for home, now! I'll deal with this guy."

"We can't leave you, big bro! Can you even beat up that bear?" questioned Shannon.

Shifty morphs into a mountain lion, "I'm about to find out! Just go!" He lets out a yowl as he leaped onto the big bear's back, digging his claws and teeth into the flailing animal by the neck. The girls don't run, however as they watch their brother risk his life for them.

Shannon starts throwing the small pebbles she collected at the bear, seeing if it'll make the bear stop, but it had no effect. "Curse my weak small kid arms!"

The irate bear managed to swipe at Shifty, knocking him off to the ground and then another hard swat that propelled him against a nearby tree with force. The impact knocked out Shifty, leaving the twin girls defenseless, and the bear walking towards them when he found Shifty not worth eating. Shauna looked at anything close by, such as the fallen tree trunk and the smooth rocks, for something that could stop the bear from going after them.

"Maybe…." Shauna whispered, reaching out as if guided by instinct for something to happen she feels within her body that burned intensely. Suddenly, Shauna's eyes and hands began to emit a burgundy aura as magic manifests throughout her body she never knew she could do; and neither did Shannon and the bear.

Shannon stammered, astonished by what her sister was doing that blew her young mind, "Sis, wha… what are you…."

"Something!" Shauna flung the tree trunk and rocks right in the bears face with one swing of her hand, the bear confused and running off into the wilderness. Shauna breathed heavily as the magic glowing from her body recedes, going over to check on Shifty to see if he's okay. Thankfully, Shifty awoke the moment Shauna and Shannon got to him. "Big bro, are you okay?"

Shifty slowly got up, feeling sore on his body, but he was mostly fine as he reverts to his original amorphous form. "It's okay, I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you two."

Shannon blurted out, "Shauna did a thing with a tree trunk and rocks to scare the bear away!"

Shifty showed a perplex brow, "What do you mean?"

Shauna said the first idea that came to mind she couldn't fully explain, "I think I did magic to make the things move…. Here let me try it again. All I did was think of something to protect us." Shauna took a deep breath before focusing on the calm stream of water nearby, seeing of she can make water float. The burgundy glow happens like before, seeming to levitate a small amount of water in the air that left Shifty and Shannon's mouth agape.

"Mom and Dad should definitely know about this. They're gonna really flip," said Shifty as he leads his sisters back home.

* * *

_In present day…._

Shauna shows Dipper and Mabel her axolotls in a new light, "Astra and Aspera aren't just my pets, they're my familiars I found not too long after discovering my magical abilities. Well, more like they found me. They can speak the human tongue and enhance my magic significantly in situations where I may need it most. Familiars are long-living, it's mainly why these two have lived for about thirty-five years now and take great care of them." The axolotls wave at Dipper and Mabel, blowing bubbles at them.

"And they're really nice, too!" remarks Quincy.

Dipper waves at the two back, "Real cool, Aunt Shauna.

Mabel beams at the amphibians, asking, "What even are axolotls? They're real cute."

Shauna gives a short explanation, "Axolotls are amphibians. Those frills act as their external gills to breathe in water and have to remain there throughout their lives. They have remarkable healing and regenerative abilities that really come in handy when I needed it most. And breathe in water." There were definitely times where those axolotls saved her on multiple occasions from drowning, near fatal injuries, and more that she is grateful they're around.

"Kinda like Mermando, but he didn't have frills to breath with, just gills like fish have."

"Now there's one more thing to show you two before bed." Shauna leads the twins as Shannon, Marcus and Quincy follow her to the room where Shauna literally works her magic. Shauna opens the dark door that opens to a dimly lit room containing a large bookshelf where she keeps her journals, notes and more. Bottles containing ingredients for potion-brewing and crystals in smaller shelves on the black walls, along with etched runes adorning the space. At the very center of the room marked a large pentagram with purple candles surrounding it at the five points. There was also a mini fridge where Shauna keeps ingredients that required being cold, and another mini fridge that's marked "Edible foods" to remind herself not to eat from the other fridge. Dipper and Mabel were in awe. "This room is pretty self-explanatory. I meditate in here in the mornings and prepare products to be sold at the store. Also, don't touch anything except for my books. Some of my gathered material is either deadly or causes skin irritation. I had them all labeled just to be safe."

"On it!" Mabel going to the mini fridge to find different items such as fish eggs, raven's eye, and more. Mabel picking up the jar of what appears to be black sludge that moved around on its own, "Oh what's this? Kinda looks like tar." The black sludge screeches that prompted Mabel to swiftly put it back in the fridge. "Not getting anything out of that fridge again."

Dipper walks up to the bookshelf to pick out the first one he saw. It was a burgundy leather bound book with a symbol of a white raven on the cover, it appearing older than the other reading material. Dipper flips through the pages that started in the year 1995 and the last page dated 2002. Dipper beams looking through Shauna's early years of learning to figure out her magic, learning and creating spells, and writing down what curses she inflicted on those who wronged her and her family members; having gave a kid chicken pox and one burping out bugs every time they said the word, "creep" to her.

Shauna smiles to Dipper and tells him, "My dad gave me that journal for me to write in, as he did for Shannon with her own journal when, we came of age, as he said. My mom and dad were amazed I could perform such magic that they wanted to keep a close eye on me, so they may learn as well. I'll let you read more of it the morning while you and Mabel play with Quincy and Dani at the Mystery Shack."

"Yay!" Mabel and Quincy cheer.

Dipper nods, heading out of the room with Mabel to get to bed in Quincy's room. Shauna placing her journal back on the shelf, relief that the drama is over for now.

* * *

_Meanwhile, inside Gravity Falls Maximum Security Prison…._

Billiard was pushed into his cell, wearing the orange prison garb instead of his performing attire. He growls as the warden tells him, "On the accounts of robbing people of thousands of dollars, we saw fit you remain here until a trial date is set for you, Billiard, or should I say, Rocky Baxter. In the meantime, you'll be sharing this one with another person. Now lights out!"

All the lights go out in the whole facility, save for the moonlight shining through the barred window in the cells. Billiard grumbling bitterly as he makes his way to his bed, "Damn, backwards town. Prison, for crying out loud instead of jail! Not thanks to that woman…."

"Sounds like we're on the same boat, sir," said the voice of a young boy coming from the top bunk.

Billiard looks up, not having noticed his cellmate the moment he entered. Do his ears deceive him, or did that sound like a child talking to him? Billiard had to know as he got out of his lumpy bed and sees who spoke to him back. It was none other than Gideon Gleeful himself, making another line among the others to represent how long he's been in prison for. Billiard couldn't believe the town locked up a child of all people in such a place, but he does reasonably think the kid did something that warranted his sentence.

"Oh? And who might you be, boy?" Billiard inquires with a raised brow.

"Gideon Charles Gleeful, Billiard." Gideon sits up from his bed with his arms crossed. "Heard why you got in here, and I'll say you color me impressed you have magic." Gideon thinks of an insidious plan by the way he forms his grin menacingly. "Tell me, do you have any tricks up your sleeves that can help you escape out of here?"

Billiard didn't know what to think of Gideon or what he had in mind, "I do. Getting out of here will be childsplay if I leave now."

Gideon's eyes go wide, grabbing at his sleeve to plead, "Wait, I wanna make a deal with you."

"Oh?"

"You help me escape this place and I'll make it worth your wild, good sir! Money, a good used car provided by my dad - anything to help me exact revenge against those who put me in this forsaken place."

Billiard liked the sound of what the kid was offering, seeing how serious Gideon was by the tone of his hushed voice. Money and a car would be good to get somewhat of a new start once he also exact revenge on Shauna. He thought of his loyal familiar, quietly snapping his fingers to make his rabbit appear on his shoulder. The rabbit about to say something until he shushes her.

Gideon was surprised to see the rabbit, "Heavens ta Betsy, that's a-"

"Yeah, I'm a familiar, fluffy kiddo." Tick-Tock turning to ask Billiard, "What's the plan, boss?"

Billiard grins, petting Tick-Tock between her ears as he says, "We're going to help this kid get out of here. Tick-Tock will disguise herself as you, Gideon, while you're out there commencing your plan. I'll even give you a recipe of how to properly exact your revenge against those you hate most. Deal?" Billiard reaches out to give a handshake to the boy.

Gideon grins widely, trusting the magician to keep his word as he posses the real kind of magic to make it all possible, thinking he may not need that triangle demon after all. "Deal!" Gideon shakes Billiard's hand that lightly glows of the man's magic. Tick-Tock lightly touching Gideon's head, capturing his exact form to physically appear as him and change her voice.

"Well, don't I look convincing?" Tick-Tock asks while appearing exactly like Gideon.

Gideon smiles, lightly clapping, "You look perfectly handsome!" He looks to Billiard and asks, "Now then, how will you be gettin' me out of here and what's the recipe?"

"Easy. Listen closely, boy."

* * *

_8-5-18 13-1-7-9-3 19-5-5-16-5-4 9-14 2-12-15-15-4 20-8-1-20 12-9-14-7-5-18-19,_

_4-5-1-20-8 3-1-14-14-15-20 20-15-21-3-8 8-5-18, 25-3-20,_

_23-8-3-14 19-8-15-23-9-14-7 20-23-15 6-9-14-7-5-18-19._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter and another reveal. Only two more chapters left until it all comes together. Now I did take several inspirations for Shauna's magic and Billiard's. Raven from Teen Titans for one, along with several other references to other shows. Told you guys the wait is worth it. Join us next time as Dipper and Mabel spend the day playing with their younger cousin, Quincy, and his friend, Dani at the Mystery Shack. However, they're about to be confronted by their old enemy, Gideon, as he attempts to get his revenge! Quincy and his friend bear a magical secret in Chapter 65: True Colors!


	65. True Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, an old enemy, Gideon, escapes from prison and aims to invoke his fury upon the Pines family. When Dipper and Mabel, along with Dani and Quincy encounter him again, they're in for a fight against the maniacal child.

_That night in the woods…._

Gideon was cackling maniacally as he runs far enough away from the confines of the prison, now out in the open air with no strong walls and bars that kept him in. Despite it being dark in the woods, Gideon manages to navigate it alright, bumping into a few trees.

"Ow! Yes! At last I am free! I am - oh boy!" Gideon pants, stopping to catch his breath as he doesn't exercise often at all. He sits down on the earthy soil for his short legs to rest. "Whoo! Never thought freedom would be so tirin'. Oh goodness…. I can't go into town right now. Not yet, at least. Now then, I need to collect those ingredients he instructed me to get…." Gideon takes out the small paper written in black chalk of the items he needed for the spell to work: wolfsbane, holy water, liquid silver, eel, anything made of lead, and… the hair of one's most hated enemy/enemies. Gideon hums, forward thinking some of the items may be harder to comeby than others. "I'm sure I can find some of these things tonight in the woods. I'll just need to take what I can get out here. And find a decent place to sleep out in these woods. At least I had a bed in prison…."

Throughout the night, Gideon traversed all throughout the woods to find what he could take for the almost all the ingredients. Gideon stole from the gnomes, manotaurs, and other creatures to get what he needed. Including a small pouch of sleeping power and a long bundle of rope he got from a gnome in exchange for night butterflies he managed to catch for him. All in the name of vengeance. He plans to take over the town again as he wants to get rid of those who'll stand in his way. And of course, make Mabel his queen, whether she wanted to or not, being blind blind to understanding and respecting her wishes from the start.

Gideon was worn out by the time he got almost all that he needed, the sun about to rise to signal the new day. Gideon drags himself to fallen hollow tree, at least something to sleep in as he kicks out the former occupant that was a badger and snake. "GO ON, GET!" He has never camped before in his whole life. All the while saying to himself, "I hate this so much." He takes out his hairspray he brought with him from prison to spray his white bouffant hair to stay in place. "You're my only best friend, hairspray - you and Ghost-Eyes." Gideon makes a bed from fallen leaves and other foliage, but it was less than desirable for him as he could feel his skin crawl from the bugs. Gideon won't be getting much sleep; he deserved it.

* * *

_That morning in the Valdez-Pines home…._

Dipper was the first to wake up before Mabel when he catches the appearance of glowing green butterflies briefly before they dissipated. He rubs his tired eyes in disbelief, but is greeted by Quincy with his tortoise, Box, beside him.

"Good morning, Dipper!"

Mabel rose up with a bright grin to greet back, "Good morning, my bro and cousin! And good morning, Waddles and Box." Waddles oinks and Box voices nothing.

"G'morning, guys," Dipper mutters as he was just waking up from the bed he was provided as was Mabel.

The children get dressed in their usual attire, but Mabel was wearing a butterfly green sweater with a matching blue headband in her long brown hair before heading down stairs for breakfast with Shauna, Shannon and Marcus before they go to work. Quincy feeding Box his own food first before joining Dipper and Mabel. Quincy appreciated the less eventful days and so did his parents, steadily feeling like his former again after a while since Gideon was put in prison.

Quincy, along with Dipper and Mabel catch the sweet smell of waffles cooking from the kitchen as they races towards the kitchen in eagerness. Shannon usually being the one to cook since she insists. Shauna may work with alchemy and herbalism, but she can only cook decently enough with edible food.

Mabel plays with her waffles at the table, arranging pieces into a unicorn, sprinkling them with sprinkles. Quincy mimics her, but he puts his waffle pieces in the shape of a butterfly. The two laughing all the while.

While at the table, Dipper was reading Shauna's first journal as he ate his waffles with everyone else. Dipper laughs while reading a page where Shauna detailed that she made farmer Sprott's food dance that made him freak out to get back at him for accusing her of being a witch again - of course he was right - and inciting a mob. Shauna never liked Sprott. "Still amazed about what you can do, Aunt Shauna. I did speculate that you may have been a witch or a sorceress while going through my conspiracy chart of everyone in our family."

"Wait, everyone in our family?" inquires Marcus with a raised brow as he finishes his cup of milk.

"Before me and Mabel knew about almost everyone's secrets. I wanted to know about those things that you were all keeping away from me and Mabel. There anything else we should know about any of you guys?" Dipper settles down the journal next to his plate of waffles that he finishes soon after everyone else has.

Shauna, Shannon and Marcus exchange glances as if consulting in silence. Marcus being the one to say, "Yes. To which we'll tell you tonight when we get home. There is something me and Quincy would like to share with you two. It's about time, really." Marcus helps with picking up the empty dishes and cleans in the kitchen sink.

To Dipper and Mabel for as long as they've known him throughout the summer so far, like Shauna, Marcus was a quiet person - but more so - and seems stoic for the most part, but has been showing himself to be more than he appears. Dipper having gotten to learn about Marcus' job as a garage mechanic and how Junior helps paint and repaint the cars if they need it. Mabel having found he knows how to have fun from seeing him interact and play with Quincy through video games, toys and showing him how to play the guitar.

"Why after work, hmm?" inquires Mabel.

Shannon sarcastically responding with a grin, "To make you wonder until the end of the day."

"Ah, come on!" exclaims Dipper, letting out an exasperated sigh.

Mabel pats her brother's shoulder to assure him, "Don't worry! At least they intend on telling us tonight after all this time knowing them. I've liked how they tell us after something exciting has happened."

Shauna gives Quincy a kiss to the forehead, as well as for Dipper and Mabel before her, along with Shannon and Marcus left for work at their respective jobs. Before they were to leave, Shannon asks the kids.

"You sure you three don't need a ride over there?"

"I think we'll be good on our own. Only a couple miles." Dipper gives a thumbs up.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Dani's home…._

Dani zips up her red jacket as well as put on the rest of her attire, puts her messy brown hair into a tight braid to make it steady, and gives the young red bird, Fei a goodbye pat.

"I'll be home later, Fei! Gonna go hang out with Quincy and his cousins at the Mystery Shack today." Dani picks up a few of her small toys to bring with her she can place inside her jacket pockets and exits out of her room and down the steps, waving her dad and uncle, "I'm off now, Dad and Uncle Li."

Dante nods to her, "Alright, call me when you get there so I know you're safe."

"Okay, Dad!"

"Be home before dinner," Li reminds his niece as he's preparing food to cook.

Dante turns to Li, "I'll be picking her up, later, Li. Unless she wants to stay over there for dinner." Dante was certain that his daughter will be fine walking to the shack on her own.

"Oh, alright."

Dani exits out the restaurant door and off towards the direction of the Mystery Shack, completely unaware of what's going to happen.

* * *

_Later on the way to the Mystery Shack…._

Dipper, Mabel and Quincy were making their way along the trail to their destination. It wasn't too much of a trek for the trio, having been used to walking all over town and the surrounding woods enough.

"So what do you think we'll do today?" Dipper wonders aloud.

"Almost the same thing we do every day, bro: have fun!" Mabel expresses as she gives Quincy a high-five. "And maybe Wendy and Soos will play with us when we get there. To which, I know they will because they are awesome!"

"When do you think our Grunkles and Graunties will be coming back from their trip? I've been missing them. I even miss Grunkle Stan," Dipper voices as he jots down something in his notebook.

"Yeah, I miss Grandpa, Grandma, and Grunkle and Grauntie too," added Quincy, holding Mabel's hand.

Mabel optimism didn't fail her as she reassures, "It's alright! They're gonna come back soon enough. I just have a gut feeling about it, and it's rarely wrong."

Dipper coughs under his breath in doubt. Suddenly, Dipper, Mabel and Quincy stop and smell the stench of hairspray nearby. The three covering their nose from with either their shirts or through pinching.

"GAH! Someone's using a strong brand that smells like a load of yuck on top of mound of bleh…." Mabel complains, making a sour expression, taking out her glittery perfume to try to kill the stench with the more sweet smell from the vial in shape of a unicorn.

To Quincy's horror, it was an all too familiar stench as his eyes grew wide with fear and his voice silent. Dipper and Mabel taking as they see something was wrong.

"Quincy what's -"

Before Quincy had the chance to muster up his response, him along with Dipper and Mabel get pelted by sleeping powder in their faces. Taking a single whiff of the substance knocks them all out cold as they collapse on the dirt ground. From out of the bushes in the direction of where the powder was flung, Gideon steps out with a menacing grin on his face while carrying a long bundle of rope in his arms as he cackles loudly in victory.

Gideon sets the rope down and exclaims, "What's wrong, Quincy, did I catch your tongue? Still as pathetic as ever. I have you three in my grasp now!" Gideon touches Mabel's hair, "Especially you, my sweet peach dumpling. Pluck, pluck, pluck!" Gideon plucks hair strands from each of their heads, "The final component to that spell at last!" Gideon gets the rope and began wrapping it around Dipper, Mabel and Quincy together with the intention of dragging them off out of sight and out of mind. "I'll make y'all regret you've ever met me!" Gideon uses all of his strength to pull all three of them into the woods, even if little by little as they were too heavy together for him to really move. "Goodness, y'all are heavy! Whew! I really should have gotten Ghost-Eyes in on this. I wonder how they're all doin'?" Gideon huffs and puffs as he drags the trio off to the direction of the peaks of Gravity Falls where the broken mine road linked.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the prison…._

Billiard and Tick-Tock were managing things according to plan, not many of the inmates suspecting a thing since the rabbit was able to imitate Gideon almost perfectly.

Tick-Tock still showed her rabbit mannerisms as she moved around on all fours. When it came to eating during lunch time, Tick-Tock got onto the table and started eating her food in a way a rabbit would, her expression showing a dead-eye look that did Ghost-Eyes and a few other inmates a concern. They'd never seen Gideon do what he's been doing on all the days they've known him. To top it all off, they see Gideon hang around his new cellmate, Billiard, around all day and sometimes on his shoulder. Ghost-Eyes missed it when Gideon would ride on his shoulders.

During outside time in the courtyard, Ghost-Eyes talks to some of the other inmates to discuss with them about Gideon's behavior.

"I don't know about you guys, but have you seen how Gideon's been acting? Eating on the table like an animal, running all fours, and gives off an odd smell ever since the new guy became his cellmate. Has me real suspicious…."

One of the prison inmates could see Ghost-Eyes point and notes, "Yeah. That new one-eye guy and Gideon have gotten along as if they've known each other for years. Just look!"

They all could see Gideon encouraging Billiard lifting weights, Tick-Tock mimicking Gideon's giddy behavior. Ghost-Eyes furrowed his brows in Billiard's direction that prompted him to get up and confront him.

"Hey, new meat!"

Billiard didn't stop what he was doing as he answers, "You talking to me?"

"Yeah, I am! What did you do to Gideon? Like we haven't been noticing what's been going on…." Ghost-Eyes turn to a nervous Tick-Tock, him frowning when he says, "You don't seem like yourself today, buddy. You know you can talk to me and our pals."

Tick-Tock puts up the act, "I'm so sorry, Ghosty-Eyes! Seems that I've ignored you and the other fellas over there. Boss - I mean Billiard needed a good introduction to this here prison by yours truly and how things work around here. I can just bink right now!" Tick-Tock performs that "bink" of which when a rabbit is happy by bouncing on all fours. Billiard appearing to be sweating since it could blow their cover.

One muscular inmate cooing, "Oh how cute! I had a little rabbit, Little Sprinkles, that used to bink like that."

On the other end of the prison where the women are, a tall, stalky woman with shaggy red hair and brown eyes narrows her eyes towards what was going on with the men from the otherside of the fence. That woman being "Top-Bitch" Becky, self appointed leader of the Ladyside Prison.

Becky was chewing gum when thinks to herself, "That ain't that brat Gideon." Becky remembers the day when Wendy and all the rest of the girls came to prison after being arrested for invading on Gideon's "property" at the time.

* * *

_Sometime ago in prison…._

Wendy and Tambry were pushed into their holding cell, along with Dani, Kylie, Candy and Grenda were put in their own in pairs and with Carrie, and the triplets by the women prison guards. All of them were disgruntled about their situation as the triplets growled in contempt. Wendy banging on her cell door, demanding that they see reason behind their claims.

"We're telling the truth, you dingus', we were only taking-"

The stern, older female warden, banged hard on the door back with her nightstick, making Wendy move back and the other girls jump when she warns, "Cram it, young lady! You all were placed in this flawed prison on the account of invading property, damage to property, and assaulting the home-owner with weapons. Ergo, tried as adults until a proper trial can be dated. Pretty incriminating if you ask me, Wendy Blurble Corduroy." She glares at Wendy and the other girls before stating the rules, "In here, you'll be treated like everyone else: with force if necessary even if you are underage. In here, I'll be your new mom or whatever, and make sure you all behave or else an extension on your sentence. Do I make myself clear?"

Wendy and the rest of the girls reluctantly agreed, "Yes…."

The warden demanded with crossed arms, "Yes, what?"

"Yes, ma'am…."

They see the warden leave along with her personal guards. Dani puffing out a small smoke cloud from her nostrils as she sighs, "What are we gonna do now? We can't help Dipper and Mabel while we're in here!"

"I know, right?" Kylie agreed, trying to sit comfortably on the bed, but to no avail as she got off, "I wonder how the guys are going. Quincy wasn't doing too good."

"Well, ya won't be seeing them until Lunch and Free Play, kiddo," responded Becky from her cell, shared with another female inmate. All the girls trying to see where she was as Becky tells them, "That warden will bite if you aren't careful with your words. I'm "Top-Bitch" Becky and my cellmate/wife here is Killer Sadie. She really is a killer… with jokes."

The woman with fair skin and blonde hair, Sadie, waves from her cell behind Becky, "Hiya, girls! You can say I can really… shiv with it!" She laughs, making Aria laugh with her at least along with some of the other female inmates while some others groaned including Arya. "But seriously, this place will eat you alive if you don't know what you're doing and saying."

Becky informs the girls with a hardened expression, idly leaning against the bars, "Seeing that you're all new and young, let me and Sadie show you all how to survive this place. Really, not too hard when you know the right sorts." The deeper reason behind it was Becky and Sadie saw the girls not having anything rotten to them in their eyes, reminding them of their two young daughters, Rebecca and Orla, on the outside waiting for them at their grandparents that they dearly miss. Plus, it was the right thing to do.

Throughout the morning and afternoon, Becky and Sadie taught the girls the ropes around the prison. Sadie taught the girls how to make a shiv from anything without the guards noticing during Rehabilitative Art time. Dani, Candy and Aria having enjoyed themselves while the other girls were alright with it while making art.

During Lunch, Becky and Sadie, along with some of the other female inmates loyal to them, were protective of the girls and boys that sat close to each other while they ate and converse. Becky having encouraged Quincy to eat his food when he couldn't speak and didn't respond much, having made the others scared for him. Sadie punching one guy and woman to reassert dominance.

At Free Play hour, Becky, along with Sadie and the other inmates were impressed of Grenda and the triplets prowess in lifting heavy weights, while Wendy, Carrie, Kylie, Candy and Dani were talking about their next course of action that involved escaping. Of course, Becky told them it's not worth becoming a fugitive and possible death over. Becky told the girls about her and Sadie's young daughters, Orla and Rebecca, and how much they miss them. The main reason they'd rather not have their sentences extended.

Then, during Rehabilitative License Plate Making, nothing much happened except for when Dani's license plate got snatched up by an inmate to bully her, but Wendy didn't hesitate to act with beating the woman into submission and get her plate back. Becky and Sadie were proud to witness seeing the kids looking after each other.

Finally, during evening meal time, it was when Wendy and the rest of the girls and guys were pardoned and cleared of all charges. Becky having shared her wisdom and warning to them before they left as she remembers. Of course, the female warden did nothing about some of the fights because she enjoyed seeing the prisoners resolve their own conflicts and beat each other.

"Y'all do me and Sadie here a big favor: never end up back here again. Make good of what's been given and remember what you've been taught here today. Well, if you do end up back in this place, you'll possibly have us to have your backs."

With that knowledge, Dani and the others would remember it well.

* * *

_In present day at the mountains of Gravity Falls…._

A determined Dani runs across the forest floor, following the trail of bad hairspray and the scent of her friends, fearing something will happen to them as she sees evidence of the trio having been dragged across the ground. The moment she arrived at the Mystery Shack, she knew something was amiss when Soos and Wendy told her that haven't came by as of yet. Dani thought it odd and opted to go find them herself. When she didn't get to far from the shack, she caught whiff of lingering hairspray in the air. Dani found then and there that Gideon was responsible for it, and that she'll give him hell to pay for what he's done.

Dani's eyes grew wide when she stops to catch her breath, looking up to find she's at the peaks of Gravity Falls from all the tracking she's been doing. Dani grits her teeth, swearing under her breath that if Gideon harmed them in any way, she wouldn't hesitate to pummel him into submission.

Up at peak overlooking the valley below and the broken mine rail, Dipper, Mabel and Quincy awake from their induced sleep to discover they're being dangled over the rocky ledge, looking down in horror as they wriggle and try to see who was behind their dire predicament. The rope tied around them being held on by Gideon and a large branch he managed to peg into the ground to keep them from fall to their deaths too soon.

Gideon cackles as he makes himself known, having a hand on the peg when he addresses Dipper, Mabel and Quincy, "Well, well! Look who's finally awake. Seems like you're in a bind at the moment."

"GIDEON?!"

"The one and only, widdle ol' me!" stupidly grinned Gideon, putting a finger to his dimple on his cheek.

"How the heck did you get out of prison?" Dipper demands, angry that Gideon managed to get out.

"And you look like a mess," noted Quincy, seeing how dirty and disheveled Gideon appeared physically, but his hair in mostly in good condition.

"Oh, a little magical birdy got me out to exact my revenge. Starting with you three, because you've been a foil to me for the last time! With the three of you out of the way, no one - not even your family and friends - will be an obstacle in my path for complete domination of the entire town! You know how hard it was to manage out here and keep my hair in good form? Not the most ideal to keep up my adorable complection." Gideon smirks to Mabel, "However, for you, Mabel, I'll make an exception if you agree to be my lovely queen and rule by my side. Forever. Until one of us dies! We can go on many fancy parties and dates as we want. I'll get almost anything your heart desires, my dear Mabel. Just... ditch your whole family and we can brush off this incident in a snap."

Mabel hissed, being fed up with Gideon's shit in trying in vain to convince her, "I'll die before I join you! You've done… horrible, horrible things to my family and friends. Why can't you see what you're doing is wrong? Is it so hard to take no for an answer? It really isn't."

Dipper urged Gideon to see reason, "Just listen to her already, man! All of this really isn't worth it in the end."

Gideon sneers, not taking her pleas into account of his horrid behavior, "Because I deserve it! Gideon Charles Gleeful always get what he wants! Since you insist that you won't be by  _my_  side, then perish with your brother and cousin."

"STOP!" roared Dani as she made it to tackle Gideon and starts hitting his face as hard as she could.

"Dani!" Quincy smiles brightly, knowing her voice and hearing the familiar noises that Gideon was getting his ass kicked.

"Yes!" Dipper and Mabel exclaim, happy that at least someone came to the rescue.

Gideon goes "Wree!" as he struggles to fight back. Gideon managed to pull a few strands of her hair before he kicks her off him but she pins him down. He grasps onto the branch holding the rope around Dipper, Mabel and Quincy as he warns Dani, "Either let me go and I'll pull them up to safety, or you jump after them and doom yourself in the process."

Dani didn't trust Gideon one bit to keep his word, glaring at him with a hot spit in his face, "Like I'd trust you, you liar!"

Gideon growls, "See ya next fall!" Gideon lifts the pegged branch up, letting it loose enough where the weight of Dipper, Mabel and Quincy makes them began to descend as they scream in unison. Dipper, Mabel and Quincy began falling to their possible demise into the valley.

Dani had to do whatever it took to save her friends. She gets off of Gideon and races to catch the rope before she were to lose reach of it. Dani does what she was told never to do: she morphs her hands into claws of a dragon, complete with red scales to catch the rope just as it falls over the edge with both hands. Dani's eyes turn slit and fiery, her teeth grew sharper, and her back sprouted red draconic, membrane wings that flap furiously as she struggles to keep her friends from falling further. She wasn't fully trained, but she gives it her all through sheer determination. Dani only manages to move them into one of the mine caves to get them to safety. Gideon, Mabel, Dipper and Quincy were taken by surprise, to say the least.

"Wh-WHAT?!" Gideon jumps back and falls to the ground in shock.

"She can fly!" Mabel cheers.

"Oh my gosh!" Dipper voices with amazement.

Quincy was taken back himself, "Whoa…."

Gideon lets out a scream in fury to see Dani having saved the three, watching her take them into the nearest cave. He wasn't going to let them escape, but at the same time, he got exactly what he aimed to get.

Gideon angrily kicks the dirt beneath his feet, "Curses! They won't get away from me!" Gideon grins when he takes out the strands of hair he collected from Dani, Quincy, Dipper and Mabel in his hands. "At least I have what I need to complete that spell. After that, I'll find them and give them such a reckoning if the spell hadn't done them in first."

* * *

_Inside the mining caves…._

Dani doesn't know how deep she managed to get Dipper, Mabel and Quincy inside the dank, cool cave full of old, abandoned mining equipment, but she lets out a sigh of relief to see Gideon hadn't followed them inside. Dipper, Mabel and Quincy beginning to calm down after nearly falling to their deaths. Instinct guided Dani to take them to safety and that's what she did, despite not knowing the whole mining system in the cave. Better being lost than dead, Dani thought.

Dipper just had to ask questions, "Wh-What are you?"

Dani shows a grin, asking in a sarcastic tone, "What else do you know that breathes fire, has scales, and wings?"

Dipper ponders briefly to think before answering, "A wyvern?"

Dani shakes her head, "... You got me there. But no, try again."

Quincy smiles, figuring out the answer, "A dragon?"

"Ding, ding! But family secret aside, you guys okay?" Dani answers, caring to check on her friends to determine how much pain to deliver onto Gideon.

"Other than having almost seeing my life flash before my eyes, I'm totally fine!" Mabel responds as Dipper and Quincy simply nod. "Really cool you're a dragon. Like how Drake and his dad, Clyde, are dragons. Your scales are pretty, and those wings make you look adorably cool."

Dani lets out a sigh, caring to explain and clarify about what she said as she leans against the rocky wall, smiling from the compliment, "Thanks, they're just starting to show and I'm not fully trained so I couldn't take you farther. And not really in Drake and his dad's case. They're more European dragons, very different to what my family are. We're Chinese dragons. Well, actually that's not fully true with me."

Mabel, Dipper and Quincy looks to her with confusion before she tells more.

"I'm only a halfling. My dad is human and my mom is a dragon, sooooo yeah. Plus, they eat rocks; that's way cooler than Chinese dragons just having larger spice tolerance." Dani ignites an old lamp to carry with her.

Dipper snaps his fingers with a wide grin, solving that question he wanted an answer for, "That's how you could stomach that ghost pepper from Family Day when no one else could! I did have my suspicions and I'm glad it confirms the theories I had about you and your family."

Dani raised a brow and put her hands to her hips, "What do you mean?"

Dipper rubs the back of his head, "Well… I did sneak into you and your family's living area and took pictures when you were all… working. What is that weird baby chicken in your room?"

Quincy frowns when Dani began to give a stern talk to Dipper, "Wait, you broke into my room? A dragon's lair is really sacred and not for just anyone to just walk into without permission! That goes for just about everyone else. Really creepy if you ask me. Since you asked, Fei is a Chinese Phoenix that I took in a year ago when I found her hurt one day in the woods."

Dipper frowns from guilt, apologizing to her, "I'm really sorry. I get invested in trying to solve things that I invade people's spaces to find them. It is creepy now that you've pointed out. But hey, I haven't been doing that sort of stuff, lately. I promise I won't go invading your room anymore."

Dani could see Dipper was sincere, shaking his hand with a tight grip, "You better hold to that promise. Otherwise, I'll scorch your butt. And you have to apologize to my dad and uncle, too."

"Will do once we get out of here and warn our friends and family." Dipper rubs his hand, not having anticipated her good grip.

Dani pats Quincy's shoulder, noting how quiet he's gotten as if he has something to say, "You gonna be okay, Quincy? Not too tense?"

Quincy shuffles his feet, indeed having something to share with his cousins and friend, "What you did was really amazing, Dani. It's really cool you're a dragon!" Quincy gulps, wanting to reveal his own secret, "Seeing what you did, Dani, there's something I should tell you and Dipper and Mabel about myself since we're sharing secrets."

"Oh?" Mabel utters in anticipation.

"You can tell us, Quincy." Dipper encourages.

Quincy beats his chest lightly, letting out a small stream of glowing green butterflies from his mouth that illuminate their small area as they flutter around them. Some of the butterflies landing on Dipper's nose that tickle and made him sneeze. Mabel cooing at them as the butterflies get on her sweater. Dani held out her finger to let a butterfly land on it that's warm to the touch, marveling at how pretty it was and amazed that Quincy was capable of such magic. When the butterflies made contact with Dipper, Mabel and Dani, they seem to soothe any physical injuries they may have had, mending the minor wounds as they disappear.

Quincy smiling brightly to see that his cousins and friend are loving what they're seeing that he allows his small, emerald swallowtail butterfly-shaped, green colored wings to appear on his back that shimmer to light the darkness. His eyes glowing a marigold orange hue. "I am a fairy - well half fairy. My daddy is a nature fairy."

Dipper, Mabel and Dani's mouths were agape in astonishment, needing a brief pause to take in what they're seeing. Quincy is a fairy, just as Dani's a dragon in human forms. There were so many questions they wanted to ask and need answers for, Dipper didn't know where to start. Mabel cooing in delight to see his wings. Dani felt like her breath was taken away.

"Quincy… just when you couldn't be any cuter, you've proved me wrong! Those wings are so… so adorable! Can you fly?"

Quincy shakes his head. "No. Not yet, at least. They're still too small to lift me up higher, but I can fly a tiny bit for a short time." Quincy demonstrates by fluttering his wings that gave off glimmering emerald green dust, lifting him up at least a foot before plopping back down. Dani helps him up on his feet, still captivated from seeing his wings. "They do help me swim fast, so they're good for something to compensate. And for jumping really high. It was hard to keep it a secret in front of you guys, because I really wanted to show you sooner, but my grandparents told me not to until later."

Dipper remembers Quincy's baby picture while going through the picture in the albums, Quincy having been born smaller than the average, fully developed baby. Although, Quincy was fully developed at birth, he was the size of Stan's hand in length due to his fairy genes. "That's why you were born so small. And those butterflies I saw this morning - I wasn't just seeing things. Phew, that's a relief."

Quincy nods, "Yeah." Quincy takes off his shirt to reveal the luminous green butterfly wing markings on his back where his wings are, "I was born with these markings to tell that I'm half fairy. My daddy says that my powers will appear as I grow older, so he and Mommy hope because they don't know too many half-fairy people like me. I can do a bit of my mommy's magic, even. You can touch my wings, just don't tug on them hard."

"Whoa…. That's what you've been hiding the whole time." Dipper remarks, lightly touching the wings, feeling how warm they are as they shimmer and gave off fairy dust.

"Makes sense because you can only reveal these things to really trusted people. Can I use this dust for my crafts? It'll make my art really shimmer like glitter," Mabel asks.

Quincy permits with a smile, "Of course, Mabel. My daddy told me fairy dust can be used for all sorts of things. Such as for crafts and knocking out a unicorn." Quincy sees Dani hesitant to touch his wings, even with permission. Quincy reassuring her, "It's okay, Dani, I really do trust and permit you to touch my wings. I know you'll be careful."

Dani rubs her arms, still unsure since she isn't considered a best friend as she voices, "You see, Quincy, for dragons like me, to touch wings is a real personal thing between those who are really close. Like how my uncle, aunt, and cousin touch wings as a sign of great trust and closeness between family and friends. I know my uncle's gonna yell at me for telling the family secret: never tell a living soul you're a dragon, no matter if it's between friends out of fear of betrayal."

Quincy admits to her, "I trust you a great deal. I… I do consider you to be my closest friend I ever had. The first one, really."

Dani was touched to hear Quincy say that to her. It may not be labeled as best friend, but it was good enough for her. Dani was about to reach for Quincy's wings until they all get a rather weird feeling between the four of them that wasn't good at all. Suddenly, they all hear the familiar cackle of Gideon's coming from the entrance of the cave.

Dani gave a stern look to Dipper, Mabel and Quincy command, "You guys stay put. I can take him on."

"Not alone you aren't," Dipper says, him, Mabel and Quincy having her back.

Gideon marches inside the cave to find Dani specifically, "Well, well, and to think you guys would do better to hide from widdle ol' me. Looks like I got you all cornered now!" Gideon glares at Dani, bringing up a word that really sets her off, "You stole my best friend away from me! And for that, you'll pay recompense, you freak of nature!"

Dani growls, showing her sharp fangs, "No. I'm just not a fucking psycho child!" She lunges at Gideon head on, starting the scuffle between them as she continues to berate him, "You traumatized Quincy and hurt his family! I'll never, ever forgive you for it! You're lucky I didn't claw your face of the first time I beated the shit out of you."

Dipper, Mabel and Quincy watch the two young kids go at each other with punches and kicks. Dani using her sharp claws to scratch at Gideon's face like an irate cat. Gideon takes out the wooden branch from his hair the moment he could reach it, using it to swat Dani in the face multiple times to get her off him.

"We need to do something!" Mabel gets out her grappling hook, about to fire at Gideon, but she couldn't get a clear shot, seeing the two fighting too close to each other. "I can't get a clear shot!"

Quincy feels something wrathful swelling in his body, heart and mind, no longer could he stand by helplessly to do anything for his friend. He had to stop Gideon. As if something was possessing him, Quincy's eyes glow intensely like a burning flame as he makes his vibrant wings display intimidatingly as he yells from the top of his lungs, "STOP IT, GIDEON!"

Dipper and Mabel get out of their cousins way, feeling the burning anger from the heat coming off from his wings. Dani stopping what she was doing, too, bearing witness to what a fairy's wrath can do to someone who are unfortunate enough to deserve it.

Gideon takes some steps back from Quincy, not expecting him one bit to seem as scary as he's being, "Wh-What are you doing?!"

Quincy's voice deepens when he points at Gideon as he uses his wings to fly closer, "You have hurt my friends and family for too long! Like I've told the nightmare you, I'm not afraid to fight you! You can't ever break me!" His hands emit an equally intense glow, managing to grab the collar of Gideon's prison jumpsuit while squirming to break free, "Never again will I let you ruin every good thing that comes into my life. I want to be able to call people my best friend again. They're a much better friend than you'll ever be!"

Gideon stammers, becoming afraid of Quincy, "Wh-What are you gonna do to me? Please don't hurt me, Quincy. I can change! I'll do whatever you want, just spare me…."

Quincy knew Gideon was lying, but he'll at least show some mercy, "Liar... I'll send you back where you belong: in prison!" Quincy opens his mouth, unleashing a fluttering swarm of green butterflies that engulf the screaming Gideon in a horrifying fashion, taking him out of the cave and in the direction of the prison. It was over now. Quincy feels his wings recede back into him, the glow in his eyes fading and his normal ones returning. Unleashing his wrath wore him out as he falls to his knees in exhaustion. Noticing how Dani got hurt, Quincy manages to send some butterflies her way to heal her injuries.

Dipper and Mabel helping Quincy up, praising him for what he did.

"Quincy, you did it!" Dipper high-fives the tired Quincy, and gives Dani a high-five too. "You did awesome fighting Gideon, too."

"You're our hero, Quincy! Now he won't be bothering us while in prison again." Mabel embraces Quincy in a big hug, and gives Dani one, too. "You both were amazing."

Dani smiles warmly when the butterflies touch her face, making the bruises and scratches fade away, going up to give him a hug in appreciation for what he did, "That was… really awesome what you just did. You stood up to him like a badass, even if a little scary."

"Thanks." Quincy rubs his head, "I don't know what went on in my head. I just got… really angry and I wanted to do something; to finally stand up to Gideon."

Dipper pats Quincy's shoulder, understanding that sweet feeling to stand against a scary situation, "You were really brave, and we're proud, man."

"Let's get back to the Mystery Shack before everyone gets worrying. I wanna ask Uncle Marcus about being a fairy," Mabel says as she starts heading out of the cave while the others began following in tow.

Dipper rubs his head, still getting that lingering weird feeling, "Do any of you have that weird feeling like I am, or is it just me?"

The others nodded, getting that same eerie feeling, none of them knowing that Gideon performed the spell on them just before entering to confront them. Dani knows she's going to get such a scolding from her uncle.

* * *

_Later in the Mystery Shack living room…._

It was just as anticipated when Dani's uncle, Li, began reprimanding her for revealing their huge family secret after the kids told the adults everything that happened with Gideon. Dani not looking her uncle in the eye in shame, knowing what she did was against the rules of the dragon code and family. Dani's dad, Dante being there when he got worried after awhile of her not having called him when she got to the Mystery Shack. Dipper, Mabel, along with Quincy, his parents and aunt being there while watching the whole exchange.

Like the stubborn parent he is, Li scolds Dani, " _Aiiee-yaaaahh_ , Danielle Rose Basco! How could you reveal our family secret in front of humans?! You know full well that's the number rule to never break, and you have forsaken it. Of all the times you've disobeyed me and your father this summer, what you've done is much worse. I have the right mind to ground you, and have you work and train without playing with your friends for the rest of the summer."

Dani gasps, as well as Quincy, Dipper and Mabel, none of them wanting that. Shauna, Marcus and Shannon felt bad for the girl, but it wasn't their place to get involved in their business. Dipper, Mabel, and Quincy begged to differ as they didn't approve of the punishment they feel she didn't deserve.

Dani tries to object, "But, Uncle Li, they really would've died without me! I had to do something!"

Li barks angrily, "What you should have done was gotten help, but you chose to go on your own! You have no idea how much the secret means to me and our family!"

"There wouldn't have been much time!" Dani argues back. "I trust them with our secret!"

"That terrible child you revealed yourself to won't!"

Dani questions further with a frown, "You know the Pines family better than I do. Why don't you trust them?"

Li growls, showing those sharp dragon fangs and his hands balled into fists in anger, "You have no idea how many times me and our family were betrayed by those who knew." All the adults knew it was more about Mei and her demise, the Long family having lost trust in people after the fact.

Dipper was the first to stand up for Dani, "That's not fair, man! We would have died if she hadn't been there to do what she did. We actually know how important family secrets are because our family has been telling me and Mabel them these past several days. She shouldn't be punished for revealing that secret to us - the Pines family that's full of magical creatures."

"She was awesome! I mean, come on! We've seen a lot of creatures around here, and like anyone will believe us about you guys being dragons," reasoned Mabel, but she was unaware that what she said touched a nerve in Li. "I mean, that's how you're going to treat her for saving us?"

Li was about to say how they should stay out of it when Quincy steps up to apologize.

"Mr. Long, Dani is really sorry for what she did and broke the rules to save her best friend and my cousins. I mean, I revealed myself being a fairy even if I wasn't supposed to."

Dani was speechless. Did he really say she's his best friend? Mabel lets out an, "Awwwwww!" as Shauna, Shannon and Marcus were surprised, yet joyous that Quincy would refer to Dani in that way. Quincy once having panicked from Gideon using those two words in the past, now reclaiming it for the better. Dante and Li didn't know what to say.

Dani tearing up when she asks Quincy, "Do you… do you really mean that, Quincy? We're best friends?"

Quincy brightly smiles to tell her, "I really meant what I said back in the cave. You're my best friend, Dani, you've been my best friend since you stood up against Gideon for me. I'm really glad I gave you and your friends a chance, that day."

Dani glops him in for a hug, expressing how grateful she is to hear him call her that endearing term, "I kinda wish I'd met you, sooner, but I'm really glad we're best friends now. I always thought of you as my best friend, even without saying it to you."

Mabel, Dante and Shannon get out their respective cameras to capture the sweet moment in photos.

"Scrapbook-or-tunity!" Mabel proudly announces, placing the photo in her scrapbook full of the memories she's made during the summer so far. Mabel writing down "Best Friends" in red glitter.

Dante turns to Li, calmly advising him, "Please make an exception this time, Li. This is a wonderful moment and I think Ai and Yi would agree with me. You know she'll insist you do."

Li puffs out white smoke, relenting in knowing his wife and son all too well, "They would…. Alright. Just this one time since the Pines family have secrets of their own they keep. However, Dani you'll be staying home tomorrow to train and work."

Dani lets out a sigh, "I'll accept that, Uncle Li."

Shannon scoffs under her breath, "Same old grumpy pants."

Shauna then was reminded, "Oh, kids. There's some news I want to share with you all. Everyone else already knows, but your Grunkles and Graunties are coming home tomorrow."

"Really?" Dipper, Mabel and Quincy beam.

"Really." Marcus confirms. Marcus rubs his chin to tell the twins, "Since Quincy has revealed he's part fairy, I should show my actual appearance. My birth name isn't Marcus, my real name is Spriggs."

Marcus blinks, his eyes changing from their hazel color, to a turquoise green. His body envelops in a light, shrinking down as his form becomes that of a fairy. His back sprouts wings resembling a Spanish moon moth in color and design he uses to fly, his ears become pointed, his brown hair turning a reddish hue with streaks of blonde highlights that resembles a moth's fuzzy antennae. Marcus' close shrunk with him as his true form was complete with a glowing green, visible aura around him like fairies do to be no more than the size of the average woman's hand in length. Like how they reacted when Quincy did something similar, Dipper, Mabel and Dani had their mouths agape in astonishment like before.

"Holy crap!" exclaims Dani, looking to Quincy while pointing at Marcus, "And you came from him?"

Quincy nods with a smile, giving her a look that says, "Yeah, pretty much."

Dante chortles under his breath from what his daughter remarked.

"May I say, you're really beautiful, Uncle Mar-I mean, Uncle Spriggs," Mabel says.

"It's alright, I'm used to being called Marcus as my human name," assures Marcus as he flies around for Mabel and Dipper to get a closer look at him.

"I had a similar reaction," Shauna says. "Except that I said, "Oh my goodness… you're beautiful!" to him as it was the first thing that came to mind." Marcus perches himself on Shauna's shoulder.

"Well, my first reaction was, "That... makes total sense with the whole nature magic schtick and how attractive you appear." at Marcus." added Shannon with a chuckle.

Dante notes, "Spriggs did help us with being friendly to the local fairies in Gravity Falls to aid them when I lead the group all those years ago."

"The fairies here were really curious about me, really, since I came from Arizona and not Gravity Falls and look really different," Marcus says to support Dante.

Li says dryly, "I thought Spriggs may end up squished if he isn't careful."

"That's really amazing. Kinda makes me feel me and Mabel are the odd ones in the family for being human," says Dipper when he adds in his notes on his notebook.

Shannon assures him, "Well, I'm mostly human with an intelligent mind, so you aren't the only ones. To think, I used to be envious of Shauna and all the attention she got for being a witch that I wanted magic, too. I used the Levity Stone to give me magic, but it just made my soul darker and it wasn't good for anyone. One traumatic experience I really learned from that day."

Mabel nods, "No wonder I felt something sinister from the amulet when I used it and before I smashed it against a rock. Wow, this has been a real eventful week! We got to learn so much about the family and everything."

Shauna and Shannon exchange looks, saying to the twins in unison, "Not everything."

* * *

_Meanwhile in prison…._

Gideon gets dropped by the butterflies that disappear since the task was complete into the Free Play area where guards immediately surround him.

One of the guards going, "Hey, wait a minute. If you're out here, then who's….?"

Billiard appears in a puff of smoke right outside the prison wall, with Tick-Tock on his shoulder and his wand in hand, making his escape when he lost his patience with the other prisoners kept asking questions.

"See ya, suckers!" Billiard called out, making a mad dash into the woods as other prison guards go after him in pursuit.

Gideon screaming in anger as he's taken away by the guard to be put back in his cell right across from Ghost-Eyes, pouting as he sat in his bed.

Ghost-Eyes being happy to see the real Gideon again, "Hey, Lil' Gideon! I knew that person posing as you wasn't the real you. Didn't expect them to have been a rabbit. Never thought magic could be real until today."

Gideon goes up to the bars to yell, "Of course they weren't the real me! That rabbit was my decoy so I could get my revenge, take over the town, and have y'all pardoned! Now since that magician escaped, I can't get out of here a second time…."

Ghost-Eyes and the inmate next t him frowns, "I'm sorry, Gideon, I would have told the other guys if I knew your plan from the start. At least, that guy told us what he was doing to help you out, so it was cool. Sorry that guy up and scrammed without so much as helping all of us escape. He and that rabbit were jerks."

Gideon turns to the cat poster reading, "Hang on to that branch, or die, cat!" bringing a smile on his face when he calms down in knowing that there were always other options to turn to, "Well, Ghost-Eyes, I'll just have to formulate another plan…." Gideon evilly rubs his hands together, scheming before he's interrupted.

"Dinner time!"

* * *

_10-21-19-20 1-19 2-21-20-20-5-18-6-12-25 23-9-14-7-19 21-14-6-15-12-4,_

_20-8-5-18-5 9-19 9-19 15-14-5 13-15-18-5 12-5-6-20 20-15 2-5 20-15-12-4._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter done and getting close to some more exciting bits! I'll share right here that Quincy's wings are based off a emerald swallowtail butterfly's wings in shape and color. As for Marcus (his real name being Spriggs, but he's accepted that the name Marcus can act as his name too), his fairy appearance is based off the Spanish moon moth because they look beautiful and I thought he can be too. As for the spell that Gideon used on the twins, Quincy and Dani, well you all are going to have to wait and see what it does as the fic goes on. Join us next time when Stan, Carla, Ford and Adeline return from their time in Washington with something important. There's another thing Dipper and Mabel want to know about their family, specifically from Shauna and Shannon in chapter 66: Eye Kind of Guy!


	66. Eye Kind of Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, with the return of Stan, Carla, Ford and Adeline, things have started to become at ease with the family not holding back their secrets from Dipper and Mabel. Almost. However, there’s one more thing that was left in the twins mind: how much do they really know Shauna and Shannon and the circumstance that lead to their respective eyes missing. It couldn’t have been be a coincidence, could it? Plus, there’s more that Shannon, Marcus and Shauna are hiding from Dipper and Mabel.

_That night at the Mystery Shack…._

Stan, Ford, Carla and Adeline made it back home in one piece, having obtained what they needed from the government facility and got the hell out of Washington. It was thrilling, daring, and overall tiresome, but it was worth it to achieve what needs to be done. Stan pulls up the car and the small trailer full of toxic waste towards the shed to stow them away to be put up later. Adeline suggesting while in the car.

“I think it’ll be obvious to everyone that it’s there. We should get the stuff down into the lab. Carefully.”

Ford agrees, “Yes. Thankfully Dipper and Mabel are staying with Shauna and Shannon for tonight and there’s no one else but Gompers around.”

“Yeah, alright. Don’t want anyone to get sick or somethin’.” Stan felt great from the rush he got from taking the waste with his brother, wife and sister-in-law, “Whoo! I haven’t had that kind of thrill for awhile.”

“Wait one bit, I need to check on Gompers.” Carla gets out of the car while Stan does the thing and helps Ford and Adeline while in protective suits to resist the radiation. Carla goes to pet Gompers when he approaches her, “Hello, Gompers! I can see you did just fine.” Gompers makes happy goat bahs. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, we got stuff to take to the lab to do some important work.”

That night, the four worked together to get the toxic waste to the basement lab through the gift shop.  

* * *

 

_Meanwhile at the Valdez-Pines home…._

Dipper, Mabel and Quincy sit at the dinner table with Shauna, Shannon, Marcus, including Dante, Dani and Li of whom were invited for dinner. The spacious mahogany table was big enough for the several of them in case they have more people come over, draped over with purple and black cloth sheet cover. All of them were eating what Marcus and Shannon prepared, spaghetti and meatballs with olives. Mabel arranges her meatballs to that of a smiling face, to which Dani mimics and laughs with her and has Fei on her shoulder.

Li slightly bows his head, admitting he let his anger cloud his thinking, “Thank you for inviting us to attend dinner, Shauna, Shannon and Spriggs. It has been too long. I want to apologize for my behavior, earlier, it was…. impolite to argue in your family’s home.”

Shauna smiles some, dismissing it, “It’s water under the bridge. We understand that that secrets like that shouldn’t be shared, and it’s still a sensitive subject to you.”

“Yes, though let’s talk more civilly, now. My temper has simmered.”

Dipper has his questions to ask with Dante and Li, starting with, “Since you’re all dragons, that’s why you don’t have any other staff members in the restaurant. It makes much more sense than what was theorizing about.”

Dante nods, “That’s correct. I’m not usually alone. My nephew, Yi, usually helps me wait tables and bust, or help his parents in the kitchen. Li and his wife, Ai, man the kitchen as a team!”

Li’s stern face forms a grin, finding comfort in sharing, “Why Yi is in China with family, to further his training in refining his skills as a dragon. Ai is there, too, since one of us has to keep the restaurant going while the other keeps Yi guided. And when Dani is of age,” he looks to her, “she will do the same and train alongside her cousins her around her age during the summer. Summer is best for the fire breathing techniques with the heat in the air.”

Dani lets out a sigh, not looking forward to going to China anytime soon to deal with her family members -- especially her cousins she loathes. Dani muttering, “Thank goodness it’s years from now.” A memory of when Quincy told about his dad’s family popped into her mind, prompting her to ask him, “Say, Quincy, I remember you mentioning your dad’s side of the family. Um, are they fairies like you and him?”

Quincy smiles, seeing that he can tell the truth about them, “Well, Daddy told me the family he was staying with adopted him.”

“Oh really?” Mabel questions, “I never heard you mention your family, Uncle Spriggs. What’s up with that?”

Marcus, of course, was in his human form as he explains himself, “The thing is, my parents, of whom were both nature fairies, weren’t able to physically able to care for me, anymore, when I was no more than seven-years old.”

“Oh….” Dipper and Mabel say, frowning.

Marcus continued as Shauna placed her hand on his beside him, “You see, my species of fairy lived in the wooded plains of the Arizona woodlands near the rocky mountains. We lived a mostly secluded life well enough away from humans, but some still managed to find us that we usually drove back with our command over plant life and aspects of nature itself; even the scary parts of it since my colony was full of warriors that wore beetle armor. And we mostly ate meat.”

“That sounds real cool,” spoke Dani, imagining fairies in full suits of armor like a knight.

“Oh it was. My parents had a set of armor from a large beetle they killed together and ate.” Marcus acknowledges her in a somber tone, “There comes a point in a nature fairy’s life where they feel it’s time to become truly one with nature in order to sustain the life of the land. A huge wildfire ignited where my family and colony resided. The adults did their best to stop the fire from spreading further, but we had to evacuate our ancestral home when we could not stop it from engulfing everything. Many of us got burned, including myself, while fleeing.” Marcus rolls up his sleeve to show the old scar on his arm and shoulder. “Others, perished while fighting the fire. My parents met that fate while getting me and the rest of the much younger fairies, and elders, to safety. However, I came to learn later that they used their power to protect the ancestral homes, even at the cost of their physical form to become new trees to heal those that were charred from the flames. Their sacrifices weren’t in vain.”

“Wow…. So in a sense, they didn’t die. Since trees and other plants are technically alive,” smiles Dipper, him and Mabel having thought it was going to be more depressing.

Mabel had her own questions with how Marcus came to where he is now, “Question: how did you end up where you are today?”

Marcus responds with his own question, preferring to keep it mostly short, “Short or long version? 

“Either is good so long as it has plenty of details!”

Marcus didn’t want to go into full detail of his life, not wanting to bore their guests, “Well, long story short, after I was orphaned, some humans came to help the woods heal from the fire. It was the first time I laid eyes on human technology. It fascinated me despite that certain metals are dangerous to fairies, but I was curious. I willingly left my colony within that year, due to some arising issues that forced my people to disperse. I ended up staying with a human family on a horse farm that I would call my own. The elderly couple, Miguel and Dora, welcomed me. I was able to learn more about technology and how it worked. Over the years, I excelled in my studies that I was able to get education in West Coast Tech at age fifteen. It was there, I met Shauna and Shannon and the rest is history.” It was all Marcus really had to say without yammering more about how he fell in love with Shauna and all the times they had with their friends, given Dante and Li were present, they wouldn’t like Mei being brought up.

Li seemed he was impressed by the semi-short story, “Interesting. I never knew that about you.”

“I think that’s a great amount that’s open to some questions needing answers,” Mabel says, finishing her meal.

“Like you, I usually keep things to myself, such as while I work at the garage mechanic with my co-workers. I have been much of a talker unless it’s important for me to do so, I feel. And having kept Shauna and Shannon from bickering to each other too much,” Marcus chuckles.

Shannon acknowledges, “Come to think of it, I don’t remember the last time me and Shauna argued about anything as of late.”

“I think age and maturity mellowed us out, for the most part,” Shauna agrees. “My goth phase only evolved when I grew older.”

Dipper wanted to excuse himself, finding the chance to investigate the basement door he’d seen Shannon, Shauna and Marcus enter through the other night while getting a glass of water, “May I excuse myself to the bathroom?”

“You may, Dipper.” permits Shauna. Shauna giving a glance over to Shannon as Dipper leaves his seat, pushing it in while doing so. 

Dipper makes sure he looks like he’s going to the direction of the bathroom, but the brief time he sees his family preoccupied, he makes the opposite turn to the door leading down into the basement. There were several steps down into lit the spacious stairway with railings, given that Shauna and Shannon need it to climb up and down easier. It made sense for Dipper to see reason as he approaches the metal door that read “Pines Labs: it’s exactly what it says,” in bold green lettering. 

Dipper mutters to himself while reaching for the door, “Hope they don’t mind if I peek….” Dipper stops himself and reminds himself, “No! I know better than to go snooping, but it’s just so tempting.”

“Thought I might find you here, Dipper,” said Shannon with her arms crossed.

“Wah!” Dipper exclaims, turning around to see Shannon, looking guilty as he shuffles his feet sheepishly, “Alright, you caught me.”

“Shauna, Marcus and myself will tell you and Mabel about it, tomorrow when your Grunkles and Graunties get home,” Shannon says with a smile, not being mad at him as she tells him, “Besides, the lab only opens for me, Shauna, Spriggs, and my parents.”

“Nice! Is it anything like your parents lab?” Dipper asks with enthusiasm.

Shannon makes a slight gesture with her hand, “Kinda, but the lab me, Shauna and Spriggs have more modern equipment compared to your Grunkle and Grauntie. They would rather work with more familiar technology from over thirty-years ago. My mom does like the computer and laptop, however. Let’s get back to the dining room.”

Dipper nods, walking up the stairs with Shannon, taking a glance back at the lab’s door with interest in knowing what his family members could be working on in there.  

 

* * *

 

 

_The next day at the Mystery Shack…._

 

It was early in the morning when Dipper, Mabel, all their cousins along with Soos and Wendy came over to welcome back Ford, Stan, Carla and Adeline. Stan having each of them line up for an affectionate noogying. In addition, the grandparents hugging their grandkids and even Wendy and Soos. Even the adults came over on their day off to see them. It was great to be home.

“You all look so well!” Ford expresses, “I’ll go make everyone something to eat before your grandpa and I get back on track with our routine.”

Soos gives Stan and Carla big hugs, “I really missed you two!”

“We missed you too, Soos!” Carla says, then giving James and Jessie hugs, as well as for everyone else too.

Cormac insists, wanting to do something for his grandparents and great-uncle and aunt, “We actually plan on making you, Grandpa, Grunkle Ford and Grauntie Addi something to eat as a “Welcome Home” thing.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that for us, kids.” Ford assures.

Adeline whispers to Ford, “I say let them do something for us.” Adeline responding back to Cormac and the other kids while picking up Quincy with one arm and the other gives Isaac another hug, “Sure! You know what I like.”

Stan likes the idea, his face forming a grin as he pats Cormac on the shoulder, “Alright, I trust you completely to make some of that delicious bacon, eggs and whatever.”

Cormac’s bushy white tail pops out, wagging furiously in eagerness for meat. His sisters did the same. He was wagging hard enough, that he was swatting at Ty behind him on accident. Ty spitting out the white hairs and stopping the tail from wagging further.

“Dude! Tail!”

Cormac retracts his tail, “Sorry.”

Carla smiles and shrugs, “Well, alright. I need a good break from all that traveling. My body isn’t what it used to be, but I keep on going.”

“Oh let me help, too!” Mabel offers, “We’ll make the best breakfast together!”

“Yeah!” Junior, Aria and Quincy cheer with her. The others apprehensive in anticipation for the chaos in the kitchen to ensue.

“Some of us can help too, to make sure the kitchen doesn’t explode in rainbow batter,” suggests Cormac with a nervous laugh, seeing Ty, Dipper and Anais being on board with that task to keep their siblings and cousins managed.   

Soon enough, the breakfast turned into more of a feast with everyone partaking in having a meal to start their day. The dining room full of either conversations, or those browsing their phones, idly, while they ate the delicious food the kids and teens cooked.

Mabel grins, having wanted to know how Carla, Adeline, Stan and Ford’s time in Washington was, “Give me details, my Grunkles and Graunties, how was your time in Washington? Did you get to see the White House? How come the White House has to be all white? Why not have it all painted different colors? It’s the perfect canvas!”

Junior puts his phone down, agreeing with Mabel, “Thank you, Mabel! I’ve been thinking the same thing for years. I mean, after the president’s term, they can always color it back to plain old white. I’d color it with some wicked flames, and a big ass guitar at the front to assert my dominance as president.”

“Nice! I’d paint the White House in plaid and dec it all out,” Wendy gives her boyfriend a high-five, as did Tanya, Cormac, and the other teens and kids at the table.

“I’d paint the White House with depictions of the phases of the moon. And abolish the Electoral College along with the other negative, oppressive policies that plague our country today,” said Cormac. James and Tara nod at their son encouragingly, them and everyone else thinking the same thing.

“Heavy tax on the rich, especially,” added Isaac.

“I’ll say,” said Tanya while giving Sunny a small strip of bacon.

“If I were president, I’d paint the White House red with the blood of every Republican in the senate, house and governor,” darkly said Shannon, showing her bitterness towards certain politicians without naming anyone. Everyone was silent for a moment before some of them respond with approval.

Wendy grins, “Real hardcore, Ms. Pines, but awesome.”

“I really like that idea,” Jessie voices. “I think everyone of us will vote for that.”

Stan reaches to pat Shannon on her shoulder, “That a girl! I really missed you and everyone here.”

“We all missed you, Grunkle Stan,” says Dipper.

Adeline spoke to answer Mabel’s earlier question, not giving away too much information about their true intentions being there, “We had a real fun time in Washington, saw some sites, had some good food and stayed with Clyde Bones and his son to avoid paying for a hotel. We did get to see the White House and took some photos.” Adeline took out the pictures of the days they got have free time and see the sites nearby where Clyde and Drake currently live. Some photos depicting Stan and Ford getting into humorous shenanigans such as climbing on the Lincoln Memorial, flipping off Capital Hill and pictures of paintings from one of the museums Adeline suggested visiting. Adeline passing the photos around the table for everyone to look at and comment on.

Lillian points to one of the pictures, “I remember years ago, when I was a kid, my parents took me and my brother, Victor, to vacation for a few nights. And there was a lot going on in the city. That was the hotel we stayed at in the background.”

After that filling breakfast, everyone but Dipper; Mabel; Ford; Adeline; Carla; Stan; Soos; Wendy; Shauna; Shannon and Marcus remain in the Mystery Shack while everyone else have things to do. Stan and Carla getting back into the groove of being Mr. and Mrs. Mystery respectively as they conduct tours for the day.

Shauna gets the attention of Ford and Adeline before they were to head down into the lab, “Mom, Dad, Shannon and I - I mean me will be telling Dipper and Mabel about the… eye incident. It’s the only thing, and the lab, we haven’t told them about.”

Ford and Adeline exchange somber looks, nodding to one another and back to Shauna.

Soon enough, Ford and Adeline sit with Dipper and Mabel, along with Shauna, Shannon and Marcus on the couch to bring their story to light. All of them, but Dipper and Mabel compose themselves before Shauna was the first to start the story as she’s done for her son and teens.

“What we’re about to two is something that deeply affected us all.”

Dipper and Mabel attentively made themselves comfortable, intending to listen to everything that their family members had to tell them.

Shauna continues, sipping her tea as she started, “To begin with, Shannon and myself were attending West Coast Tech at the time when we were sixteen, thanks to our mom’s recommendation. A year prior to that, my sister and I enrolled from high honors at our school, having skipped a few grades.”

“We worked our asses off to skip those grades to get pass high school,” added Shannon, having one leg crossed over the other, “Continue.”

Marcus being next to elaborate, “In that year, I met Shauna and Shannon, having became friends with them since we were the few young teens on campus. Some of the older students were jerks to us, but we’ve stuck together through our respective studies.”

Shauna rubs the left side of her face, briefly, before continuing, “The following year when summer vacation started, Shannon and myself decided to return home for the summer and brought Spriggs with us since it was his first time visiting. However… we ended making a stop on the way to the Mystery Shack….

 

* * *

 

 

_Late that night, 1999…._

 

Shauna, Shannon and Marcus were driving down the road, entering Gravity Falls late that night. Shauna having been the driver while Shannon sat at the front beside her, and Marcus sitting comfortably on Shannon’s shoulder in his fairy form. The three singing a tune on the radio in the blue car, not having a care as they sang, “Be That Way,” by Darkalley Lads.

Shauna was dressed in her goth attire consisting of a black beanie, a burgundy graphic shirt with ravens printed, along with a black and purple hoodie, black studded boots. Shauna’s marigold hair reached down to the middle of her back, her bangs and tips dyed black while the rest remained her natural color, like a bumblebee. Shauna had on dark eyeshadow and painted her nails black.

Shannon’s attire was more colorful and bright, but not the over-saturated tone that could make someone’s eyes ache. Shannon wore rainbow stove-pipe pants, a light pink sweater with bedazzled rhinestones along the sleeves and chest to make a floral pattern. Shannon had her hair short with a dove hair clip where her bangs curved on her right side. And light blue light-up shoes.  

As for Marcus, he had his shaggy hair a medium length, wearing a green plaid shirt, torn jeans and blue sneakers.

“ _~I wanna be that wa-ay! (Tell you how!) Ain’t nothin’ but trouble…. Ain’t nothin’ but added double…. (Tell you how!) I never wanna hear you say! I wanna be that wa-ay!~_ ” Shauna, Shannon and Marcus sang and laugh together. They stop singing the song, feeling like talking to each other.

Shauna smiles to Marcus, “I’m think you’re gonna like it in Gravity Falls, Spriggs. Our family can be on the protective side, but not too bad. Our parents, and aunt and uncle can be intense when it comes to certain people.”

“Mostly if we ever date anybody, really,” Shannon clarifies with a small grin, rolling down the window so she could make her hand glide against the wind.

Marcus notes, looking at the trees they pass by as they remind him of home, “Good to know. Think we can explore the woods a bit before we head to your place? I wanna get a good sense of them.”

Shauna and Shannon and exchange looks with a shrug, neither of them seeing the harm.

“I don’t see why not, but we can’t go too far in. There’s gnomes, Killbillies, and other nocturnal creatures that lurk at this time and you wouldn’t want to encounter them,” said Shauna, pulling the car over to the nearby woods at the side of the road.

Marcus gulps, being more hesitant on the notion, “Now that you’ve mention them….”

Shannon gets out her flashlight from her pastel, star-designed backpack, “Nah, we’ll be fine. Shauna and I would come out into these woods almost all the time since we were kids. Of course, our older brother or parents were with us, but we’re pretty adventurous and went off on our own to come back A-okay!”

Neither of them had any idea of what’s going to transpire that will change their lives forever.  

The trio walk into the woods, Shauna and Shannon careful not to point their flashlights upwards, for gnomes live up in the trees and they’d be disturbed by the light flashing at them. All the while, Shauna and Shannon share stories with Marcus about their years having been living near the woods since they were born. Marcus, too, sharing aspects of his life to the girls, and all the while, marveling what he could see with his light in the still night.

“You two have had a lot of adventures with your family,” Marcus remarks positively.

“Yep! From getting to ride on Tara’s back while she's a wolf, to making sure the rugrats are happy. They might be crazy, but they is our family.” Shannon climbs up on a log, “FUCK WITH THEM, YOU FUCK WITH ME AND SHAUNA!”

Shauna shushes her sister, “Shannon, keep your voice down, remember?”

“Thank you!” a gnome up in the trees reprimands.

Suddenly, Marcus feels his wings twitch, sensing something coming from a cave nearby, “Girls, I sense something funny nearby.”

“Funny good, or weird?” Shauna asks, looking more concerned than her sister.

“I say we investigate it. Don’t need to worry about the Manotaur’s; that cave is much too small for them,” suggests Shannon, seeing no problem as her confidence fuels her drive.

Marcus leads the twins to the entrance of the cave, not taking another step inside as he had an ill feeling about it all of a sudden, “I… I don’t know. Something seems wrong I can’t describe. I haven’t felt anything like it.”

Shauna places a finger on Marcus’ hand, “It’s gonna be okay. Shannon and myself can check it out and find what’s wrong. Usually, her and I would do rock, papers, scissors to see who stays outside and who goes into caves. We haven’t been to this one before, so it either could be a sleeping bear or an ancient artifact. I have bets on artifact since it would make sense.”

“I think sleeping bear, just because,” Shannon says, heading inside the cave, “so let’s see what this one holds.”

Marcus was shaking in fright, but he had faith in Shauna and Shannon when he musters up a trusting smile at Shauna, “You both be careful. I’ll remain up here. Holler for help and I’ll use my courage, and magic, to do my best.”

Shauna and Shannon traverse down into the cave, gasping as the light reveals to be paintings left behind by those of the previous Native American tribes many years ago. They find depictions of the people fighting back against a malevolent entity: Bill Cipher. Shauna lifted her hand, illuminated by her magic, to get a good look at the painting of Bill seeming to be forcing the people in the painting on their knees.

“Not a bear…. Does Mom and Dad know about this?” questions Shannon aloud.

“I really believe they do,” Shauna whispers. Her and her sister scan the warnings and incantation on the stone wall. Shauna whispers the incantation to herself, careful not to speak it aloud to trigger something to happen. Shauna then advising their course of action when she turns to Shannon, “We should leave and -- AAHHHH!” Shauna yelped in pain all of a sudden, dropping to her knees as, covering her right eye to nurse as it began to bleed and ache intensely.  

Shannon jumps back, but goes to her sister’s side as she sees her in pain, trying to urge her sister to stand but she didn’t budge, “Shauna! We have to get out of here!”

Within an instant, the entrance to the cave suddenly seals shut, alarming Marcus outside the cave. He tries to perform magic to make the stone move aside, but it was rendered useless to the otherworldly power it was bound to.

Inside the cave, Shauna and Shannon hear the maniacal cackles of the demented triangle echo throughout the chamber. Everything becoming grey as Bill makes himself known in a fiery, dramatic fashion. Bill taking delight of the dire situation he created as he tips his hat and cane to the sisters.

“WELL, WELL, WELL! IF IT ISN’T OL’ FORDSEY AND BLONDIE’S DAUGHTERS, SHAUNA NICOLE PINES AND SHANNON TESSIA PINES! I HAD A FEELING YOU BOTH WILL COME BACK TO GRAVITY FALLS. I’VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS KIND OF MOMENT.” With a simple lift of his hand, he makes Shauna’s bleeding eye worse by making a few, forceful tugs that caused Shauna more anguish. Shauna’s eyes began to tear from the pain, wanting it to stop every second.

Shannon glares at Bill, seeing it was him that was hurting her sister, standing up and ready to fight the dream demon, “Stop hurting my sister, you scalene fuck!”

Bill expresses his smugness, narrowing his eye at Shannon, “LIKE I HAVEN’T HEARD EVERY DUMB INSULT THROWN AT ME FOR COUNTLESS EONS, DOVE! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE WHO INSULT ME? THEY SUFFER AND DIE! MORE LIKE WHATEVER I FEEL LIKE THAT DAY…. LET’S SEE HOW LONG YOUR SISTER CAN LAST WHILE HER EYE IS SLOWLY BEING RIPPED OUT OF HER SKULL!” Bill cackles sadistically as he makes Shauna writhe in agony even more as her eye becomes blood red. “YOU DON’T KNOW HOW FUN THIS IS FOR ME!”

“STOP! MAKE IT STOP!!!” screamed Shauna as she was bleeding profusely and an ache in her head throbbing from the torture. It was excruciating.

Shannon makes an attempt to punch Bill, but since he wasn’t physically in their presence, her fist only went through him. She does it multiple times out of fury and frustration until she sees it really doesn’t do anything.

Bill lets out an exasperated sigh, remembering how Stan punched him in the Dreamscape, “SERIOUSLY? SERIOUSLY?” Bill finds an opportunity to force Shannon to make a choice, having ulterior motives if she were to go through with it,  “IF YOU REALLY WANT ME TO STOP, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS MAKE A DEAL WITH ME AND I’LL END THE PAIN. BUT IF YOU REFUSE, YOUR SISTER IS GONNA LOOK BETTER WITHOUT THAT SECOND EYE.” Bill extends his hand, igniting it in a blue flame. “I MEAN, YOU DO CARE FOR HER, DO YOU?”

Shannon shifts her focus to her sister in pain, to Bill Cipher. From all the stories Ford and Adeline told about their encounter with the dream demon, and the lies he spun to manipulate them, Shannon and Shauna know better than to trust **anything** Bill had to offer. Shauna begged her sister not to.

“Please….”

Shannon glares at Bill, retracting her hand as she could see that it was too risky to trust him, calling out his bullshit proposition with a stomp of her foot, “No! I’m not like my parents, I won’t make the same dumb mistake they did…. You can take that offer and shove up your flat-ass, Bill!”

Bill was not pleased in the slightest, narrowing his eye in an intense glare at Shannon, clutching his cane tightly, “FINE! YOU KNOW, IF YOU DID ACCEPT MY OFFER… I WOULD HAVE POSSESSED YOUR BODY AND _REALLY_ END HER SUFFERING THROUGH YOU.”

Shannon’s spine tingled to the bone, getting the dark implications of what he would have done to her and her sister. He would have possibly killed them both. Suddenly, Shannon felt the same stinging pain in her left eye like what’s been happening to her sister. Shannon yelped in pain from what’s being done to her eye as she was forced to her knees, looking right up at Bill.

“OH, BEFORE I GO, I MIGHT AS WELL DO THE TWO FOR ONE DEAL. THAT’LL GET THE MESSAGE ACROSS!” Bill snapped his fingers, making Shauna and Shannon scream in agony that echo throughout the cave as he cackles madly. “AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Outside, Marcus musters the magic to pull aside the stone blocking the entrance, showing it away with strong vines. It nearly wore him out, but he managed. Marcus flew into the cave as fast as he could to get into the chamber where Shauna and Shannon are. The moment he does, Marcus was horrified by what he found. Shauna and Shannon were on the ground bleeding from their eye sockets, the whole eye having been taken by Bill, respectively. Shauna was in a fetal position, clearly traumatized by the horrifying experience brought upon her and her sister.

Marcus’ voice quivering when he exclaims, “Oh, man…! What happened?!”

Shannon lifts up her head, seeing Marcus as she tells him while revealing the bold scar over her eyelids in the shape of an X where her eye once was. Shauna beared the same scar. “A demon… did this.”

Marcus thought fast of what he can do for them, “I can soothe the pain away at least until we get to the hospital.”

“NO!” Shauna cried out, her voice choking up, “Take us home…. I wanna go home….”

Shannon nods, managing to get up on her feet with Marcus’ assistance, “Yeah, let’s get the fuck out of here, first.” Shannon helps up her sister, needing Marcus to lead them out of the cave and back to the car. Shannon and Shauna noticing everything looks different than before without their second eye to discern the depth of objects and people. It all happened so suddenly.

As soon as Marcus lead them to the car, he uses his fairy healing magic to soothe the aching pain to Shauna and Shannon’s eye sockets, just enough so the bleeding would stop. Marcus recently got his driver’s license, managing to get the twin sisters back to their home without further complications, except he needed help with directions to finally get to the Mystery Shack. None of them looking forward to Ford, Adeline, Carla and Stan’s reactions and having to explain everything.

After telling everything that transpired in the cave and what Bill did to Shauna and Shannon, of course Stan and Carla were furious, while Ford and Adeline did their best to comfort their daughters. Marcus was uneased himself after he introduced himself to the two older couples, but he wished that it was under better circumstances. However, Marcus did receive expressions of gratefulness for doing what he could to bring Shauna and Shannon home.

 

* * *

 

 

_Back in present day…._

Shauna and Shannon didn’t share the gory details of what occurred in that encounter with Bill, but what they tell Dipper and Mabel was enough to greatly become saddened and sympathize for their past plight that shook them and everyone else back then. Mabel holding Waddles close while Dipper was shaking in distress from listening to the story. Shauna lifts up her bangs for the first time to show the twins the X-shaped scar across her right eyelids where her eye once was. Shannon removing the concealer off around her glass eye to reveal the very same scar to her sister’s. It was better to hide the scars than to freak people out, they thought.

“After what happened, I couldn’t let anything touch the spot, not even for anyone to look at it was... overwhelming. A painful reminder,” said Shauna, lowering her marigold blonde, long bangs down to conceal the scar again.

“Aw man…. That’s horrible! I need some sprinkles to calm myself. That’s too much, man,” Mabel takes out her small container of sprinkles and starts eating some. “Never mind, I wanna give you both hugs.” Mabel settles her sprinkles down and gives Shauna and Shannon tight hugs. They appreciated her gesture.

“So it wasn’t a college accident,” Dipper frowns to Adeline. He lowers his hat in sympathy for them.

Adeline nods, recalling those days where her and the family did their best to aid Shauna and Shannon however they could, “It happened while they were in college, so it was partly true. Still, it was a terrible ordeal that Shauna and Shannon went through that should never have happened. It took months to help them recover and adjust to their lack of depth perception. We had Shauna and Shannon stay home longer until January of the following year before they returned to college.”

“It sucked relearning how to do things. Learning how to drive again was challenging, and so was pouring a simple cup of coffee. We had difficulties with trigonometry, but was able to pass it. Oh, and bumping into shit was not so funny. Uncle Stan and Carla did give me a sweet eyepatch, though, but I eventually upgraded to making this glass eye I have today,” Shannon expresses, not having fond memories of getting used to having one eye.

Marcus lets out a deep sigh, having felt at fault, “I blamed myself for a while after the fact.”

Ford voices in reassurance, “You couldn’t have known beforehand, Spriggs. I bared a lot of guilt for the terrible deeds Bill had caused onto me and my family. The nightmare me and Adeline shared only added how angered I was -- still am-- at Bill.”

“What he did… shook us to our core even more than what occurred years prior,” said Adeline in a somber tone, holding Ford’s hand for comfort as her and him recount the experience, vividly.

 

* * *

 

 

_Inside Ford and Adeline’s shared dream…._

 

Ford and Adeline intensely glare at Bill Cipher hovering in front of them, furious with what he had done to their daughters.

Bill condescendingly saying, “I KNEW THAT’D GET A REACTION OUT OF YOU TWO.” With a snap of his fingers, he made the two eyes he’d taken from Shauna and Shannon appear, floating in his palm in the circular motion, taunting Ford and Adeline.

Adeline demanded, “You son of whatever bitch you came from! You give those eyes back to them, you monster!”

“OR WHAT? WHAT IS THE GREAT STANFORD PINES AND HIS WIFE GONNA DO TO STOP ME? OH THAT’S RIGHT, NOTHING SINCE THERE’S NOT A SINGLE THING IN YOUR DIMENSION THAT CAN POSSIBLY KILL ME!” Bill mocks while he laughs in glee he was so sure it was fact, but he underestimates.  

Ford growled, pointing at Bill, “We’ll find it…. We’ll do whatever it takes to seek a way to destroy you, Bill! No matter how long it may take us. We’ll see that those you’ve harmed will be avenged! Your atrocities will end; I’ll make sure of it.”

Bill rolled his eye in a nonchalant manner, laughing, “WE’LL SEE ABOUT THAT, FORDSEY! BEFORE YOU WAKE UP, HOW ABOUT I MAKE YOU HEAR THE CRIES OF AGONY YOUR DAUGHTERS MADE WHILE I YANKED THEIR EYES OUT OF THEIR SKULLS!”

_…._

Ford and Adeline jolted up wide-awake from what they heard and saw in their dream. It gave them a cold sweat from hearing those pained screams echo in their minds of their daughters voices. Neither of them would be getting much sleep that night. Ford planning to collapse the cave in the morning so no one will recite the incantation ever again and suffer the same way his daughters, and countless victims have.

 

* * *

 

 

_Returning to the Valdez-Pines home…._

 

“It motivated us to this day to find a way to defeat Bill once and for all,” said Ford as he follows Adeline, his daughters and son-in-law into the lab the three built underneath the house, not unlike what he did in the past with his own.

Inside, the lab was full of more modern equipment, three computer screens that contain research concerning otherworldly beings from across multiple dimensions. The metal walls and floor laying out the structure of the underground lab. A table having beakers and other glass containers of chemicals adorn the surface. A testing area with a protective glass barrier stood at the far side of the lab, the rack lined with laser guns. There was much to find in the spacious lab that couldn’t be entirely described.

“Here we are, kiddos! This is me, Shauna and Spriggs’ lab where research and discoveries happen!” Shannon announces, putting on her white lab coat as did Shauna and Marcus.

“With magic and technology working in harmony here, it is pretty sweet and we get a lot of work done,” remarks Marcus in a positive manner. “It was Shannon’s idea to have the lab built. I did much of the engineering here, but Ford and Adeline did help as they’re involved with the project as well.

“Spite and vengeance was a great motivator to me,” claims Shannon with a small grin.

“Please, don’t touch anything without permission.” Shauna eyes Dipper and Mabel to emphasize, knowing the two, “Seriously, much of this stuff came from the old spacecraft under Gravity Falls, and what we picked up from the multiverse.”

Dipper beams in elation at those words, “Spaceship and multiverse? Tell us more! Please.”

“Whoa…. Now you gotta tell us about your times in the multiverse. How _is_ that even possible?” said Mabel, pulling herself a seat nearby and one for her brother, too.

The adults sat by them, getting their rolling chairs at the station with a large screen. Shauna holding onto the remote, turning on the large screen that displays the image of a chrome metallic device in the shape of a gun, but on each side were tubes of a translucent, pinkish substance that swirled within them. On the device were buttons and a small display screen that read a name of a dimension called, “Dimension 52” in digital writing.

Shannon was the one to explain more, “You see, Shauna and me paid attention to those multiverse theory classes based on our old professor, Mr. Sanchez’s research on the subject; even though he isn’t we don’t entirely copy his work. Figured if we, and our parents put our heads together we can achieve it. To which, we did after several months of tests and the right material from the spacecraft for it to function. Mom and Dad insisted they go with me and Shauna to traverse the multiverse in case something were to happen. Shifty and the rest of the family had to stay behind to care for your cousins.” Shannon shows many pictures of different dimensional beings from worlds Dipper and Mabel never thought existed until now. There were even dimensions of which if dinosaurs never went extinct, if certain animals became the dominant species of Earth, and alternate versions of themselves, and more.

“None of us had any clue of what we were doing as we hopped from dimension to dimension, seeing many beautiful, yet dangerous things during our time in the multiverse. We learned a whole lot from visiting various different worlds, but we did return home often enough to make sure the family knows we’re still alive. Eventually, after months of searching, we found a way to possibly destroy Bill,” said Ford. He got up to retrieve a long case, containing something of great importance. He opens it to show to the twins, it was a large gun, none of which they’d ever seen like it until now, “Behold! The Quantum Destabilizer! From gathering parts from different dimensions, and through aid of a friend from a parallel universe, we were able to create a weapon capable of killing otherworldly beings from The Nightmare Realm, including Bill Cipher.”

Dipper had a big question to ask, “Since you have a weapon to defeat Bill with, why haven’t you fought and destroyed him for good?” It just didn’t make sense to him that Bill was still around when his family have had a weapon the whole time to stop him. It was much more complicated than he was thinking.

Ford and the rest of the adults frown, looking to have been defeated when he tells him, “We did make an attempt in the past, but we didn’t succeed when the plan fell apart. There were things we weren’t prepared for that forced us to retreat back home. Another attempt hasn’t been made since. Thankfully, Bill is stuck in The Nightmare Realm, physically, and so are his goons.” Ford puts the weapon back in its case, handing it to Marcus for him to put up in the closet nearby.

“Will you make another attempt to fight Bill at some point?” asks Dipper.

Ford pats Dipper’s shoulder, “Given recent activity, I believe it may be sooner than we think, but we aren’t going back to The Nightmare Realm where he’s at his strongest. However, Bill has been itching to leave his decaying dimension for eons and he’s dead set on finding another dimension to do as he pleases. No matter the cost.”

Mabel asks curiously, making a realization, “I think we know every secret about our family now! It has been an eventful, almost two-weeks. We even learned that the Nguyens are aliens from another planet.”

Adeline grins, believing Mabel’s claim, “Oh! Now that’s something we don’t know. Think maybe we can chat with them if they’re alright with it?”

Mabel nods, “Yeah! Our family does know how to keep secrets.”

Little did Mabel and Dipper know, Ford, Adeline, Shauna, Shannon and Marcus left out one, huge secret from not only them, but from their cousins as well.

 

* * *

 

 

_Later that night outside the Mystery Shack..._

 

Agent Powers and Trigger were hiding in the nearby bushes when their device of theirs beeps, signalling strong anomaly activity was coming somewhere from the shack. It confirmed their suspicions ever since the zombie attack, weeks ago.

“They’re seeing activity on the machine as we are. It’s go time!”

“Roger that!” Agent Trigger salutes.

Agent Powers spoke, narrowing his eyes at the Mystery Shack, “Looks like Stanford Pines wasn’t crazy after all; he’s a complete madman….”

* * *

 

_1-14 5-25-5 6-15-18 5-25-5-19,_

 

_3-1-14 20-8-5-25 11-5-5-16 21-16 20-8-5 12-9-5-19?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter done, and the last chapter that reveals all but one secret left to tell! Yes, there is a reference to Rick Sanchez from Rick and Morty, but a different Rick. Totally had to get reference for late 90’s fashion. We hoped you all enjoyed gaining some good insight into what the Pines family was hiding from Dipper and Mabel until now. Little more motivated to complete a chapter in two weeks or less. Join us next time as something huge is coming to Gravity Falls that will not only shake the town, but a family as well in Chapter 67: Not What They Seem!


	67. Not What They Seem AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Dipper and Mabel finally know much more about their family than ever before, having grown a strong bond with each of them over the course of the summer so far. But, they don't know everything. Soon, Dipper and Mabel, along with their cousins will discover something that'll change the way they see their family forever. The adults knowing so much more. Of course, not if the whole US government has anything to say about it.

_That night in the Mystery Shack…._

Down in the lab, the toxic waste was being put to use with charging up two beam-like devices pointing right at the Rift contained in the cealed dome on the other side of the room, emitting a pulsing blue glow that could be seen right outside the underground lab. Behind the glass, Ford, Adeline, Carla and Stan pull levers and press buttons that pumps the green liquid into the machines. They've been waiting over thirty-years to finally put a stop to the portal on the other side of the room, showing signs that an amorphous chaotic energy has been getting worse as it swirls darkly, emitting dark bolts from crevices of the machine that seem to be leaking.

Stan asking Ford in concern over the profuse amount of toxic waste they stole, "Think it's enough to finish the job?" Ford had been wrong before. Stan removes his fez from his head and glove to wipe his sweating brow, and without knowing, get toxic waste on his forehead that sizzles and glows briefly, "Can't be too careful with this stuff."

Carla noticed what he did and mutters, "Stanley…."

Ford assures his brother, looking over the readings, "I'm sure of it, Stanley. We're taking a lot of risks we can't turn back from. This kind of extreme use will cause anomaly surges across Gravity Falls that'll only get stronger over time. After this whole thing, the town will get back to the way it has been."

"Knowing the townsfolk, they'll be able to brush it all off for the most part," Adeline says in hope it's true. However, Adeline does know it'll raise great suspicion from her great-nieces, nephews and grandsons they can't ignore. They're going to know one way or another.

The red lights flash and a buzzer goes off. Stan, Carla, Ford and Adeline smile at the screen, seeing things are going as planned as they see the screen read, "EVENT INITIALIZED" and the eighteen-hour countdown begins.

Stan turns to Ford, "So, it's finally gonna happen in a matter of hours. Got another plan in case this doesn't work?"

Ford frowns, clenching a page in Journal 1, wanting to be sure he was, "I almost always do, Stanley." He takes a deep breath, hoping once it's all said and done, things will be a lot better than they have been in the thirty-years. There were times where he had been distant from his great-nieces and nephews, and the rest of the family. Every time, he was thankful to be reminded that they love and appreciate what he's doing that motivates him to do better. Ford flips the lid open and presses the button, all of them entering the point of no return.

The guns began charging up, needing the hours until they're ready to fire at the active portal they couldn't shut off, but contained in a dome.

"Excellent," said Ford, but all of them notice everything beginning to float in the air as the gravity around them shifts. It wasn't just happening in the lab, but all the rest of Gravity Falls feel everything levitate off the ground and other surfaces.

Outside the Shack, rocks float off the ground, along with Gompers the goat, being disturbed from his sleep.

A boat lifts out of the lake, and nearby in the Grayson-Pines home, everyone and almost everything lifts up a foot off the ground and from their beds. The triplets and Cormac were undisturbed. It certainly woke up Compy as he screeches that prompted James and Tara waking up in alarm, the two knowing what's really going on when they spot the blue light coming from the shack. They weren't the only ones to notice.

Shauna, Shannon and Marcus knew what was going to happen, having strapped themselves to their beds prior to getting sleep. Quincy didn't question why, sleeping soundly as he hugs his pillow.

Inside the Prescott-Pines home, while Jessie and Lillian each other while floating, they have Flannel be close to them so she wouldn't get hurt when the fall happens. Tanya was annoyed by the floating as she was wide awake with her arms crossed, trying to get enough sleep. Sunny scurrying his legs as he moves around the room without a care. Ty was panicking while Maurice does his best to calm him down, to which he does. Junior being the only one in the house sleeping through the event as he loudly snores.

In the McGucket-Pines home, Shifty keeps Tate grounded to the bed while everything else floats, the two knowing what's really going on. Isaac doesn't really mind the floating, though making sure his electronics weren't going to be damaged when everything touches the ground again.

In the scrapyard, broken-down cars and junk lift off the ground, and inside McGucket's makeshift shack, a blue light blinks, illuminating the sleeping and floating Fiddleford, Nancy (as a raccoon), and the functioning laptop which now reads "ACTIVE" under an image of the portal.

Back in the Shack, Dipper and Mabel, as well as Waddles, float off their beds, but sleep undisturbed. There is a resounding "thunk" as everything in town touches back down to the ground in mostly one piece.

In the lab, the four synchronize their watches to match the time counting down on the screen.

Stan gives Ford an assuring smile to tell him, "Hey, whatever happens, it'll all be worth it. Then, everything will be set right again."

Ford smiles back a little, wanting to believe his brother, "I sure hope so, Stanley. It has to end today in the next eighteen hours." Ford closes his first journal, leaving the lab with Adeline, Carla and Stan to get some amount of sleep he can. It'll all be worth it as he will finally make up for his greatest mistake once and for all.

* * *

_The next day…._

Mabel was wide awake, running down the hall in her long shirt in glee. Dipper didn't share his sister's abundant energy, still tired as he just woke up.

Mabel being excited about something she'd been wanting to show Dipper when she discovered it as she screams in joy, "Ahh! It's here, it's here, it's here!" Dipper sighs, but nonetheless humoring her as Mabel tells him with a big grin on her face, "Okay, so I was just opening random doors - because I'm a creep - when I found something amazing!"

Dipper makes his guess', could be anything he wasn't expecting, knowing his sister while he rubs his eyes awake, "If it was worth waking up at seven AM for, that will be amazing."

Mabel announcing with eagerness, "Feast your eyes!" She opens the door wide open, revealing the closet filled with various types of fireworks in a box labeled "DO NOT TOUCH!"

Dipper was impressed, seeing as it was a great find on his sister's part, "Whoa!"

Mabel puts a hand on Dipper's shoulder, giving him a look that says she's thinking the same thing he is, "Bro. Bro. We're both thinking it."

Mabel and Dipper announcing in unison, "Crazy rooftop fireworks party!"

Not only Stan marches up to them, having heard the twins, but Ford, Carla and Adeline came to the scene.

Stan saying to the twins, seeming like he's going to stop them, "Not so fast, kids! There is no way on earth you're setting off those dangerous, illegal fireworks…" he changes demeanor with a bright smile, bending down to put his arms around their shoulders, "without us!"

Ford nods, "I agree, it would be best we give you kids adult supervision while setting off the fireworks."

Adeline shrugs, "I don't see why not so long as something explosive doesn't catch fire."

Carla brightly smiles, heading towards the phone, "I don't think your cousins would want to miss out on this. I'll even see if Shauna and Shannon want to come over since they're free today."

Mabel and Dipper cheer, thinking it'll be more fun with their teen and kid cousins, "Yes!"

* * *

_Later out on the front lawn…._

Stan, Dipper and Mabel, along with Junior, Ty, Isaac, the triplets and Quincy manage to get themselves on the rooftop to set off the fireworks. Ford, Adeline, Carla, Shauna and Shannon watching from the ground to make sure things don't get too out of hand with the fireworks. Stan lying on the lawn chair to set off sparklers for each of his grandkids, nephews and niece while holding a lit red Roman candle. Dipper, Quincy, Aria and Junior getting themselves some popsicles before setting off fireworks.

Junior cheats by using his own fire to set off several fireworks at once in a spectacular display, to which Arya reprimands, "Hey! Save some for the rest of us, Junior." Arya sets off one of the fireworks that explodes in a dazzling purple sparks in the air. Arya caught her sisters about to set off more than one firework, "That goes for you, too!"

Ty was one to set off two at a time, as did Isaac.

Stan lights Mabel and Quincy's skyrocket with his sparkler, "Hey you go, kiddos. Set something on fire for your Grunkle Stan."

"Just be careful where you aim up there," reminded Shauna, making sure they're safe.

Mabel proclaiming in excitement, "WE'RE THE GODS OF DESTRUCTION!" The skyrocket shoots off, setting off a grand display of colorful sparks that had everyone cheering.

Suddenly, everyone sees Sheriff Blubs and his boyfriend, Deputy Durland, approach them as fireworks go off. It doesn't surprise the pair in the slightest that it, of course, the ruckus was coming from the Mystery Shack. They knew how loud the family can get as their combined voices carry all the way to the town proper at times.

Sheriff Blubs questioning the activity, "Hold on a minute. Do you have a permit for those?"

"Uh…."

Ford was about to say something to clear things up, but Stan was first to say, "Uh, do you have a permit for being totally lame?"

"Ah, snap!" says Junior.

The triplets going, "Oooooo!" in unison.

"Heyoooo!" Mabel joins in. Everyone but Ford and Adeline laughing.

It wasn't the best choice of words, but it worked as Blubs chuckles, "Well, I can't argue with that." Durland walks away with him as they wave to the family and leaving them to their business, "Carry on."

Adeline notes the patches of fire caused by the fireworks in her family's antics, "We gotta put out those fires and clean up the mess." There were small fires all around the Mystery Shack, the fire having burned up the suspending flags between the poles.

Mabel came up with a fun idea to drown the fires, "With water balloons?"

"That sounds really fun, actually. And we can throw them at each other," agrees Aria, grinning at her sisters and cousins.

Stan shrugs, allowing it, "I don't see why not." Stan looks down to Ford, Carla, and Adeline, "Think water balloons will be alright? Can put out the fires while the kids have fun."

Ford looks to Carla and Adeline, giving nods of approval. Ford smiling up at his brother and the kids, "Go right ahead!"

"YEAH!" the kids and teens cheer, heading down to go make the water balloons. Everything was going to get drenched.

Soon enough, all the kids and teens were throwing water balloons at each other. Stan sitting comfortably on his chair while drinking a can of Pitt Cola. Adeline and Carla sitting on the couch and having lemonade while watching the kids have fun. Ford was leaning against the chair by his brother while Shauna and Shannon brought out more water balloons, getting drenched in the process, but didn't mind as they laugh in humor.

Quincy riding on Aria's back, while she's in wolf form, so he can get an advantage to compensate for his small size. Of course, Ty and Isaac tag team and have a good pile of water balloons to throw at everyone and each other in laughter. The two getting ambushed by Arya and Anais with water balloons.

Dipper does his best to throw a water balloon, but fails as it plops on the ground, "Seriously?"

Dipper gets pelted by Mabel when she throws one at him in the face that knocks him back, letting out a tribal scream with an icy pop in hand while riding on Junior's shoulders. No one was getting out dry.

Stan lets out a sigh of content, "Ah. This is what Saturdays are for. Doing dumb things forever."

"DUMB THINGS FOREVER!" All the kids and teens exclaim, landing in the large pile of water balloons, all of them popping to create a large burst of water that splashes at Ford, Stan, Carla, Adeline, Shauna and Shannon.

"Oh boy!" Adeline moves out of the way of the splash, as did Carla, Stan and Ford.

"Whoa, there!" Stan laughs.

Make makes toast of sorts with a icy-pop, "To family! Not just a great family…."

Dipper finishes, lifting up a few water balloons, "The greatest family!" He throws the water balloons at his great-uncles and aunts, but at his cousins too that had everyone laughing.

Stan gets up from his seat, "Alright, alright. I tell you, it's unnatural for siblings and cousins to get along as well as you gremlins do."

Mabel waves her hand dismissively, "Ha-ha! Don't worry. We've still got plenty of summer left…" she attacks Dipper in a hug, "to drive each other crazy!"

Dipper pushes Mabel away with a water balloon, which falls on her smiling face.

Arya glopping her sisters in a tackle hug, while Junior rubs a balloon on Ty's head, causing it to burst from the built up electricity. Isaac giving Quincy a nuggy that makes the boy giggle in delight.

Stan nervously laughs, having his mind back on the portal that makes him apprehensive, "Yeah, plenty of summer left." Stan looks back to Carla, Adeline, Ford, Shauna and Shannon, thinking the same thing that they should come clean with what's about to happen in a matter of hours. Stan rubbing the back of his head when Dipper and Mabel, along with the other kids and teens approach. There would be no talking around the issue when it's right in the face. It was much different compared to when Cormac and Tanya were told years prior. The kids would be less mad about it than finding out much later, knowing they're capable of grasping situations.

Ford clears his throat, believing it would be best if he were to begin with opening the discussion while he links his hands behind his back, "Children, there's something of great importance we adults would like to bring up now than later. It has to do with what's going to happen today."

The kids and teens exchange perplexing expressions, not having been aware that something happening today and it doesn't sound pleasant the way Ford worded it.

Adeline lets out a deep breath, "You see, kids, we've been working on something for -"

Before Adeline could continue with what she was about to share, Stan notices a red dot on his fez, thinking it was a bug, "What is that, a ladybug?" Stan slaps at the dot, but it didn't go away. Carla getting a look of dread when more dots appeared on Stan. Stan questioning in alarm that gets the attention of those around him, "What the -?"

Carla crying out to warn him, "Stan, duck down!"

It was too late. Out of nowhere, masked special ops agents pin down not only Stan and Carla hard to the ground, but Ford, Adeline, Shauna and Shannon with thuds as the agents hold them down and cuff their hands behind their backs. Agent approaches the adults and the scared kids to signal the rest of the agents to secure the rest of the area.

"Targets secure! Take the house!"

"No! Mommy!" Quincy cries out, being held back by Isaac from running towards her, becoming increasingly upset like the rest of his cousins. None of them knowing what was going on, or what was the reason behind their relatives getting arrested.

Immediately, several black helicopters fly above the Mystery Shack, several armed agents surrounding the confused kids and teens to prevent them from doing anything as they carried weapons.

One of the agents letting the rest of his unit know, "Kids are secure. Roof team! Go!"

Several agents rappel out of a helicopter directly above the Mystery Shack, breaking into the attic through the stained glass where agents crash in and cock their weapons.

"Clear!"

Agents rush in through the gift shop. One of them crashing through the window, doing the same as he gives the all clear.

"Clear!"

Another agent finds Waddles minding his own business standing in confusion while chaos was happening around him. He squeals when the agent tackles him.

"Pig secure! We have secured a pig!"

Outside the Mystery Shack, the agents wrap yellow police caution-tape around the property. Several police cars park outside. An agent leads a struggling Stan, Carla, Ford, Adeline, Shannon and Shauna in handcuffs.

Stan yelling as him and the others are being lead to the black government vehicle, "Ugh! Hey, hands off, you stooge! I know my rights!"

One agent takes out his badge, showing it in Stan's face to assert himself, "See this badge, old man? It means I own you!"

Ford being one to yell at the agents, "Stop! You can't do this!" None of the agents heed him.

"Please, let the kids go!" Adeline begs the agents, catching a glimpse of how distressed Quincy is being.

The agent plants Stan's face against the trunk of the police car, the same being done to those arrested with him, "Aah! I don't understand! What did we do that warrants this much arresting?"

To Dipper's surprise, he sees Agent Powers and Trigger make the scene, having thought they died from the zombie attack all those weeks ago. Him along with his sister and cousins approaching their relatives, wanting to try to convince the agents to possibly release them.

"The government guys?" questioned Dipper, "I thought you got eaten by zombies!"

Agent Trigger briefly explaining how him and his partner survived, "We survived. Barely."

Powers sharing while pointing to Trigger, "I used Trigger as a human shield. He cried like a baby." He walks over to the older Pines while Trigger gets embarrassed from him bringing up the incident no one else needs or wants to know.

"What? Hey! Not in front of the special-ops guys!"

Powers holds up his black digital tablet up to Stan and the rest of the arrested Pines family members, "This is security footage of a government waste facility." The security screen depicts footage of four people in radiation suits steal away barrels of toxic waste as Powers continues to talk, "At o' four hundred hours last night someone robbed three hundred gallons of dangerous waste." Powers looks over to Shannon and Shauna with suspicion, "And, we have reason to believe Shauna and Shannon are accomplices on the whole scheme."

Shannon looks at Powers dead in the eye to tell him, "Bullshit we had involvement, you humorless, balding prick!"

Powers narrows his eyes back at Shannon, "I'll make sure you're put away for a long time. My hair is thinning, not balding."

Shannon rolls her eye, "Pfft, not like I can get anymore arrested at this point of no return, thinning jackass." Trigger snickers in the background from listening to the exchange, making sure Powers doesn't hear him.

Shauna groans from embarrassment, hoping more years won't be added to Shannon's possible sentence, "Oh my god, Shannon…."

Of course, all of them deny having been involved in the crime. They had to lie their asses off when Stan was first to say.

"What? You think we did that?"

Powers argues, not intending to fall for any of the lies the Pines family's telling him in his face, "Don't play dumb with us, Pines."

Ford being next to deny the claim, glaring at the agent, "Preposterous! We just got home not too long ago from our vacation in Washington! Lovely city, but crowded."

"I took pictures!" supported Carla, which was in fact true. However, the agents weren't convinced as they lead them away to the police car.

Stan pleads, "Last night, me and Carla were restocking the gift shop, I swear!"

Mabel pleads the agents to reconsider, not believing her great-aunts, aunts and uncles had anything to do with the crime committed, "Wait! Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, Grauntie Addi, Grauntie Carla, Aunts Shauna and Shannon! You've got the wrong guys! Our Grunkle Stan might shoplift the occasional tangerine, Grunkle Ford is eccentric with science, Grauntie Addi and Carla are tough ladies, but none of them are some evil super villains!"

"They do crazy things, a lot of times, but that's part of what makes them fun and we love them," Anais voices, frowning at her family members of whom were inside the cars.

"They would never do anything horrible, either!" added Quincy, wanting to do something to save them, but he knows it'll make things worse. He was scared.

Powers bends his knee down to the kids eye level to put it bluntly, "Listen, kids. We've been watching your family all summer and we've seen some disturbing things. Ghosts, zombies, some sort of mini golf adventure. Your family has some rather… unique and dangerous people that if they weren't as tamed as they seem, there would have been much more serious consequences. But nothing as dangerous as what your uncles and aunts are hiding. Somewhere hidden in this shack is a doomsday device!" The kids and teens were shocked and even more confused than before. Powers hands his tablet to Trigger, ordering him, "Trigger, you take the children. I'll talk to the old men, women and young women." He refers to the kids and teens again while putting on his sunglasses, "Sorry to break it to you kids but you don't know your aunts and uncles at all."

Trigger snaps his fingers for several agents to escort the kids and teens away. One of the agents takes away Mabel's icy pop, not allowing her to have it.

"Icy pop, clear!"

Isaac decided he wasn't going to have it and attempts an escape, pushing pass the agents and plans to head in the direction of the lake. Isaac plans to get his parents and uncle to put a stop to the agents.

"Go, Isaac!" Dipper encourages, believing he could get help.

However, Trigger was quick to act as he orders the nearby men, "Don't let him escape! Net him!"

Within moments, a few agents aim their net guns at Isaac, then firing as three black nets put Isaac in an ensnaring bind that sends him falling to the ground with a thud face first. The kids and teens gasp as they see Isaac struggling about as two agents carry him back to them.

"Teenager, clear! Don't mess with special ops, kid."

If Isaac could hambone while restrained, he would and speak many creative swears. He does something else with biting the agents hand, making him yelp but he didn't break skin.

"We got a biter, sir!"

"Put the muzzle for teenagers on him and cuff his hands and feet together," Trigger instructs, having been almost bitten by zombies taught him some valuable lessons. The agents did as told and managed to cuff Isaac's hands behind his back and his feet together, topping it off with getting a dog muzzle to cover his mouth.

Adeline was pissed from what she witnessed, "He's not a dog!"

"Yeah! Get that muzzle off our nephew!" demanded Shannon.

"Maybe not, but we can't be too careful," said Powers, not caring so long as the teenager wasn't brutalized. "If he'd been older, we would have stopped him with tasers."

Once they are gone, the first agent who took Mabel's icy-pop looks to his left to see if the coast is clear and then licks the icy-pop. Mabel and Dipper, along with all their cousins, are led into a police van, and the door is shut behind them.

Looking out the window they can see Stan and the others in a government vehicle. Stan pounding against the window to get his grandkids, niece and nephews attention to yell to them, "Kids, you gotta believe me! We're actually innocent!" The car drives off as he utters, "Kids!" before all of them get taken away to the police station for interrogation. Dipper and Mabel, along with their cousins, getting sent off in the direction of child services.

Meanwhile, Wendy approaches the Mystery Shack with bagged lunch in hand, whistling happily to be heading to work. However, she catches glimpse of the cars passing by and who were in them. Not only did she see her bosses being taken away, but her friends and boyfriend as well that shifted her good mood to being more concerned and scared for them.

"Oh shit!" Wendy says under her breath, then looking back to see the swat team swarming the Mystery Shack and breaking into it. Wendy had to know what the hell was going on and why some of the Pines family were being taken away. Wendy runs off to get help from the only person she knows who can get a hold of the Pines kids.

* * *

_Soon at the police station…._

The government agents and swat team were in full control of the police station, having the whole building surrounded. Inside, Stan, along with Ford, Carla, Adeline, Shauna and Shannon get their mug shots taken in disheveled states, having their fingerprints marked, and stripped of their possessions on their person. The six are cuffed to their own respective chairs in the interrogation room where a bulletin board depicting various pictures attached to strings that all meet up to a picture of them from behind.

Agent Powers waltzing in the room to speak with each of them at the same time from the other side of the table, "Time to talk. I'm no scientist -"

"Clearly," interrupted Ford and Adeline.

Powers continues, "As I was saying, what would any of you do with such copious amounts of hazardous waste? Put it near poor people, or use it to power a doomsday device? Pines, you six stand accused of theft of government waste, conspiracy, and possession of illegal weapons. How do you plead to these charges?"

"Innocent," Ford, Adeline, Carla, Shauna and Shannon say together, but Stan stumbles as he was close to giving away the lie.

"Uh, guilti-cent! I mean, inno-guilty! Um, can I have my phone call?" asks Stan, sighing in relief he didn't say guilty.

Ford suggests to Powers, having an idea, "Can we get our one phone call after Stanley?"

* * *

Meanwhile on the news, the news host, Shandra, reports on the current happenings concerning the Pines family members that got arrested. Many people watching tv from either at work or home tuning in to watch Shandra give her report with breaking news, "Earlier today, local nare duells, Stanley and Carla Pines, along with area genius scientists, Stanford and Adeline Pines; in addition of their daughters, Shauna and Shannon Pines, were arrested by government officials. Although they are known for not only colorful pranks, constant conflicts with the law, contributions to the local science community, and providing organic items from their shop, details about their arrest are being kept secret by federal agents." Shandra spoke bleakly, blowing the information out of proportion like media tends to do, "Could this be ushering in a dystopian police state where law has no meaning? And people live in fear of their own government?" Shandra composes herself briefly to transition to with the networks scheduled program, "Now we return to Ker-Prank with Justin Ker-Prank!"

Inside the bait shop at the lake, Tate and Shifty had seen everything from the small tv on the other side of the cashier counter, looking to each with worry when James comes.

"Hey, Tate, Shifty. I think we're going to need-"

Shifty spoke with urgency, "The feds have arrested your parents, my parents and sisters!"

"Wait, what?"

Suddenly, James' cell phone starts ringing. He answers the number, hearing Carla's voice on the other end as she says, "James, this is your mother. Yes, we have been arrested."

James puts the phone on speaker, expressing concern, "Oh my god, Mom what happened?"

"Is everyone alright?" Shifty asks.

Carla responds, glancing behind her to make sure none of the agents were listening, "Yes, I am okay and so is everyone else, if a little roughed up. Those agents took the kids away, and I don't know where."

"They took Isaac and all them?" Tate grumbles, needing to know what's going on and why the kids were being taken, "Well, what are we to do then?"

Carla responds, taking a deep breath in a low voice, "Tate, calm down. They're smart kids, they'll find a way to get themselves out. Now listen carefully, Ford and Adeline have a plan I'm going to share with you…."

* * *

_At Yumberjacks…._

Soos was at the drive-tru of the fast food place, having gotten uneased when he heard Stan and the rest of those at the Mystery Shack got arrested for something no one knows.

To calm his nerves, Soos orders his food, "Okay, gimme whatever you got that comes with a free toy."

Through his walkie-talkie, Stan's voice was heard calling for him, "Soos!"

Soos gets confused, thinking Stan's voice was coming from the drive-thru speaker, "Mr. Pines?" He touches the drive-thru lumberjack-speaker, "Is this some sort of... possession situation?"

Stan impatiently shouts, "Just pick up!"

Soos quickly picks up his walkie talkie, responding to Stan, "Mr. Pines, what happened? I heard you, the Mrs, your brother, his wife and daughters got arrested or something? I had to go get some panic food."

Stan instructs Soos in a low voice, "Listen, I need something from you. You know that vending machine in the gift shop that leads to the lab? I need you, Tanya and Cory to guard it with your lives. No matter what happens, no matter who talks to any of you, don't let them touch that machine." The walkie talkie cuts off Stan, the call having ended.

With that order given, Soos gets serious as he faces forward, "Time for a repair guy…" he adjusts his hat, "to become a repairman."

The drive-thru employee sticks out his hand carrying the kids meal Soos bought, "Sir, your Junior Yum-Yum Baby-Time Kiddo Meal?"

Soos didn't have time to take his whole meal with him, telling the employee without looking at him, "Just put one in my mouth." The employee found the request odd, but he does so nonetheless, he paid for it. Soos chews on the fry he was given, and when he was done, he says, "Let's do this." Soos kicks his truck into drive, the tires screech as he drives through a hedge and in the direction of where Tanya and Cormac are at.

* * *

_Meanwhile on the road…._

Inside the police vehicle, Dipper and Mabel help their cousins free Isaac from his restraints when they cuffed him and put a muzzle on him for trying to bite one of the agents. Isaac still had the nets wrapped around him in addition that the triplets use their werewolf fangs to cut through.

On the screen of the vehicle Trigger was driving, Powers informs him, "We've got the Pines in custody. Our men are searching the shack for the device. You take care of those kids." Powers ends the transmission.

Mabel gasps, all of them having heard the exchange as she asks Trigger, "What are you gonna do to us?"

Trigger informs her and her brother and cousins, "We'll be taking you to child services."

Mabel goes, "Boo!" in protest.

No one was happy to hear that, Quincy on the verge of tears.

"You know we have parents in town, right?" Junior questions, not pleased like his brother and cousins.

"They can pick you up at child services and take it up with them," Trigger talks back, keeping focus on the road. Trigger turns on the screen in the car. "In the meantime, enjoy some mindless reality TV, designed to pacify you and make you stop asking questions."

The small screen turns on, showing the channel depicting the show, "Ker-Prank'd!" None of them were a fan of the show, diverting their attention away from the show to quietly discuss their plan of action.

Mabel turning to her brother and cousins, seeing if any of them have any good ideas of how to escape and prove their relatives innocence, "Guys, this is crazy. There's no way our grunkles, graunties and aunts were stealing hazardous waste! We gotta clear their names!"

"We're all onboard with that, Mabes," agreed Anais.

"We gotta think of something before we end up in foster care or worse," voices Ty.

Dipper takes some time to think of a plan. Dipper looks at the camera at the front of the car, grinning when he figures out a course of action that could prove to be beneficial, "Hmm...wait a minute, the security tapes! Didn't Stan say they were restocking the gift shop last night? If we could get the Mystery Shack surveillance tapes, we could prove they're innocent!"

"Awesome thinking, Dipper!" Arya praises.

However, there was still the matter of getting out of the driving vehicle. Junior thinks he can use his man-made hellfire portals, but it would be difficult since breaking out directly would result in injury for everyone. The triplets thought of bursting out of the moving vehicle, again, they could get hurt doing so.

Suddenly, Mabel looks out the window to see Manly Dan driving a logging truck, but not only him. On his front passenger seat was Wendy, peering over her dad to see Mabel's adorable fae see her back.

"Wendy?" Mabel points towards the window, prompting for Dipper and the other cousins to see her. Junior smiling from ear to ear to see her.

Inside the truck, Wendy urges her dad to do something, "There they are, Dad! We have to stop that guy!"

Manly Dan sees that the vehicle belonged to law enforcement, being hesitant with doing something, "Wendy, that there is a police vehicle. Do you know how much trouble I can get into if-" The time he turns back to see Mabel, she wrote on the window with the fog from her breath, "Sev'ral Timez is overrated," he lost his temper in offense that made him gasp and shout, "NOOOO!" He veers the truck into the government vehicle, which goes into a violent spin, breaking the fence with everyone screaming inside and off the road into the forest below.

Trigger letting out a panicking yell, "Mayday! Mayday! Agent down!" The car crashes into the gets stuck between the car and a tree branch, struggling to get free but he was trapped inside the car. "Darn branch!" he cursed.

Meanwhile, Dipper and Mabel, along with their cousins seem to be alright with no apparent injuries. Junior having embraced Dipper and Mabel to shield them, while Isaac did the same for Quincy. Ty and the triplets held onto each other from bracing themselves from the crash.

"Haha, yes!" Mabel cheers as her, Dipper and her cousins exit out of the vehicle, happy to have gotten out.

"That was actually thrilling," commented Arya. "In a "we could have died, but didn't" kind of way."

"We just survived a car crash, Arya," Anais chastises.

"Can we not fight right now?" inquires Aria, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Wendy shocked as she has her dad stop, "DAD! Dad, stop the truck! We gotta make sure they're alright!" She had a bad feeling her friends and boyfriend could be hurt or worse.

Dan composes himself, realizing what he'd just done as he press the brake. Wendy bursting out of the truck as soon as he came to a complete stop. Wendy runs down the steep hill into the forest, making steady pace to see if they're alright.

Soon enough, Wendy smiles when she finally finds Mabel and Dipper, and the rest of their cousins, seemingly okay and not hurt from the car crash. She calls over to them, "Hey, guys!"

"Wendy!" Dipper and Mabel, and all their cousins say in unison. Wendy running up to hug each of them, and for Junior that lingered longer than the others.

"So glad you guys didn't get messed up from the crash," Wendy sighs in relief. "Sorry for my dad's… rage back there. I hoped to have helped you guys without risking your lives. I had to do something. I wanted to know what the heck was going on with you guys."

Mabel beams, waving her hand dismissively, "Ah, it all good, Wendy! Glad that you and your dad was there when I saw he had a Sev'ral Timez bumper sticker. My bad for setting him off."

Trigger calls desperately for assistance from his earpiece, "Backup! Requesting backup! Ah!"

To prevent more agents giving them more trouble, Dipper pulls out Trigger's earpiece, throwing it to the ground and crushing it to pieces beneath his foot. All the kids, teens and Wendy giving angry looks at Trigger for obvious reasons.

Mabel beckoning her brother and cousins, "Come on, guys. We're gonna go clear our family's name."

As Mabel and some of her cousins and Wendy walk off, Dipper, Ty and Isaac remain behind as they listen to what Trigger had to warn them about, "Oh, you poor kids. You really think your uncle's innocent? I've seen it all before. False claims, double lives, one minute they're playing with water balloons, the next they're building doomsday devices. Your family scammed the whole world. You gonna let them scam you, too?"

Dipper, Ty and Isaac exchange uncertain expressions. It got them thinking there could be something to what Trigger was warning. Dipper doesn't know a lot about his relatives, still. The image of their grandparents and aunts had Ty and Isaac internally questioning everything they'd been taught their whole lives. It made Ty and Isaac wonder if their parents are in on it, too.

Ty and Isaac shake their heads at Trigger, joining the rest of their cousins. Dipper spoke back to Trigger as he doubts him with hesitation in his voice, "You… you don't know what you're talking about."

Trigger exclaims, struggling out of the branch pinning him to the vehicle, "You're gonna regret this!" The airbag inflates from his forceful movement, Trigger cries out and the car's horn beeps extensively.

Soon, Mabel, Dipper and Quincy were riding on Aria's back in her wolf form, running across the woods in tow of the government vehicle's driving in the direction of the Mystery Shack, holding onto her fur tight. Ty and Isaac rode on Arya while Junior and Wendy ride on Anais' backs to make their way faster. It was liberating that the triplets could stretch their legs after a while of being cooped up.

* * *

_Back at the police station…._

Ford, Stan, Carla, Adeline, Shauna and Shannon note the hours counting down on their synchronized watches, only having five-hours left until the event begins in the lab. They had to get there soon, or else major consequences will unfold. The six were still cuffed to their respective chairs, putting their heads together of how they're going to escape.

Stan groans, "Only five more hours till it happens. We gotta be there!"

Shauna voicing, "I know how we can get out. These aren't enchanted cuffs so…."

Suddenly, each of their devices blink, reading "ANOMALY IN PROGRESS." The coffee on the table floats out of its cup, along with the cup itself and various items, then crashes back down.

It gave them all the same idea.

"They're getting stronger. Of course, that's it!" Stan grins, turning to Shauna, "Shauna, work that magic when the time is right."

Outside the police station at the center of town, many cars, objects and people all over Gravity Falls float off the ground, then fall suddenly down. The gravity surges getting stronger by the hour. Of course, the people were confused by the sudden shift in gravity, some dismissed it.

Tyler Cutebiker saying to Lazy Susan as they sat on the ground from having floated, "Is it just me, or did the entire world just hiccup?"

Lazy Susan dismisses it as nothing more than something harmless, "I'm sure it's just a baby-sized earthquake."

Tyler Cutebiker coos, "Aww, baby-sized!"

Meanwhile at the junkyard, Fiddleford was scrambling to pack everything he needs to get the hell out of Gravity Falls when the event happens. The laptop counting down until it all happens. Fiddleford frantically stuffs items in his bag, even attempting to put Nancy inside in panic.

"It's happening! The End Times! When that machine activates... We gotta get outta town!"

Nancy hisses, flailing out of Fiddleford's hands and protests, "Fiddles get a hold of yourself! I feel it too, but don't you stuff me in there. I'll run, thank you. Now let's beat it! Hopefully the rest of the family is okay." As Nancy and Fiddleford run off, a few helicopters fly overhead.

* * *

_Back at the Mystery Shack…._

The government agents and swat team still surrounded the grounds of the Mystery Shack, inside and out across the property. It would be a challenge to sneak in without getting caught. From within the brush, Dipper and Mabel, along with their cousins and Wendy formulate a plan to sneak inside the shack without being noticed by any of the vigilant agents.

Mabel fronting her plan to them, pointing at the spots that'll be vital in execution, "Alright, here's the plan. Me and Wendy take out those two guard guys, you and our cousins karate chop the other dude in the neck and then we'll back flip through the front door!"

None of them were onboard with Mabel's plan. Dipper opting another solution as he points out a detail Mabel's overlooking, "Mabel, aren't you forgetting the simpler solution?"

Mabel smiles, remembering what she has on her to make the task much easier, "Oh, right."

Mabel takes out her grappling hook. While a few of the guards were looking at the rock that looks like a face in ponder, Mabel gets up on a tree and shoots out her grappling hook, creating a link for them to zipline the rope through the broken window of the attic room. All of them manage to make it across into the room without detection. They all dash down the stairs, avoiding detection from the agents inside the Shack, and head into Stan's office, locking the door behind them. Then they fist bump each other in success.

Dipper looks to his cousins, figuring they'd know where their grandpa and grandma hid the security tapes, "Say, any of you know where Grunkle Stan and Grauntie Carla would hide those surveillance tapes?"

The cousins thought back to the times they've been in their grandparent's office, each of them knowing exactly where they could be. They smile up at the jackalope, seeing the bolt on the right antler.

Junior points at the jackalope, "That anter is the lever."

Mabel remarks, "The antelabbit!"

Dipper corrects his sister, "Don't you mean "jackalope?""

Mabel denies Dipper's input, "Pfft, that can't be right." Mabel fixes the jackalope's bent antler, and the wall turns open to reveal two old-looking TV monitors and a tape player.

"Yes!" They all say quietly in unison.

Mabel finding the tape that recorded the weeks activity, "It's this week, this is it!"

The moment Mabel pushes the vhs tape into the old tape player, the first footage shows Mabel, Wendy and Soos playing music in the gift shop, while Soos performed the wormy dance on the floor as Wendy and Mabel cheer, "Go! Go! Go! Go!"

Wendy lets out a chuckle from watching the video, "Oh yeah, that happened. We had fun." She high-fives Mabel.

Dipper giving Mabel a look as she reasons, "Someone yelled "Wormy Dance." We had to! Fast-forward." Dipper fast forwards the tape where it now shows Stan and Carla restock the gift shop. It brought smiles on Dipper and everyone else's faces, seeing proof of possible innocence they could use.

Dipper pointing with a grin, "Ha! There it is! Stan and Carla restocking like they said! And the date shows it was last night! It's proof! They're innocent!"

The tape continues to play as they watch Stan and Carla, along with Adeline, Ford, Shauna and Shannon come into view, heading out of the gift shop at 7pm at night. Dipper fast forwards the tape to an hour later, seeing none of them having returned.

Ty going, "Oh man…."

Mabel does her best to see the bright side to it, not wanting to assume the worst that could implicate her family of wrongdoing, "Uh, maybe they're all just going to the bathroom outdoors. The way nature intended!"

"All of them? At the same time? I don't think so," said Ty, not buying into that theory as with the rest of them.

"Or could have all gone out to eat without telling anyone for some reason," shrugs Aria.

Dipper fast forwards the tape more until it reaches 5am, that's where they see six people in hazmat suits enter inside the gift shop wheeling barrels of toxic waste into the shop. It shocked all of them.

"No way…." Wendy voices in dismay.

"But why?" Quincy questions in disappointment.

"Oh no, Ford, Stan, Carla, Addi, Shauna and Shannon, you didn't…." Dipper says with a frown.

Mabel tries to seem in control, putting on a smile in trying to process what they're seeing, "Don't panic. That could be anybody in those suits!"

They would be proven wrong when Stan stubs his toe against one of the barrels in the video, "Gah! Hot Belgian waffles!"

Carla voices to comfort him, "Stan, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be alright, Hot Pants."

Ford urges, "Come, we have to move this stolen toxic waste into the lab."

"Right," Adeline agrees, using the dolley to wheel in a barrel into the lab, "Make sure not to spill a drop."

"Right, Mom!" Shauna and Shannon say in unison. It was clear as day it was them.

Dipper turns off the video and the room becomes dark once more, "That's them, alright." He and everyone else couldn't believe it, but it was true and in their faces that they're family members are guilty of what they were claimed to have done.

Mabel again tries to say different in denial, "Okay, okay, so maybe our grunkles and graunties and aunts stole some toxic waste. That doesn't mean they're leading a nefarious double life!"

Dipper takes out what looks to be a box full of photos right underneath the rack underneath the screens, "Mabel, I'm not so sure about that…. Everyone take a look at this with me." Dipper holds up the photos for everyone to look at as he turns on the nearby lamplight. What they find shown on them shocks them.

In the photos from over thirty-years ago, they depict images of a younger Ford appearing in different timelines, such as one where he stood next to a young Adeline, looking happy next to Fiddleford in front of an institute where the Mystery Shack should be.

There were photos of the family members they know and love, however, what was most bizarre about them was that certain members appeared differently than what they know of each other, or some weren't in the pictures at all. Quincy finds a picture of himself, but physically different as he finds in the photo, he was more lizard like and had seen some dark things from the cold expression; same for Marcus. Another Quincy found was of himself with just his mom and aunt beside him, but not his dad included. Then there was another picture of him that shows Quincy with his grandparents and a depressed Shannon, but his parents were not in it. That was until he finds the reason why when he finds the torn newspaper article that read, "Pines family suffers loss of family member: Shauna Pines during childbirth." Quincy's mouth agape from reading it in astonishment and horror.

It made Quincy real confused, "Wait… that can't be right! Mommy and Daddy are still around, they aren't dead or missing. I don't understand."

The triplets seeing themselves, Cormac and their father, James, in one photo, but no sign of their mom. Another picture they found showing themselves and their brother, but not their parents that was was dubbed, "Family Photo".

Arya picks up another newspaper page that read, "James and Tara Pines Dead." as she went, "What the hell? Murder is suspected when James and Tara were found shot and killed in the woods a mile from their home. Their four children being the only survivors…."

"Is this some kind of cruel prank? Why would they have these?" questions Aria, beginning to get uneased by the dark findings they've discovered.

"There has to be a more logical reason behind this. These have to be fake, Mom and Dad survived that encounter against those hunters," said Anais as her distress was increasing. "They have to be…." Anais found a picture of James from the current time, but he lacks the scars on his arm and face as if the incident never happened.

Ty finds a photo of himself, but it appears that he lacks the lightning scars on his hands and arms that lead to his back. Junior finds shocking newspaper articles with various dates, such as one from eleven years ago that reads on the headline, "Jessie Pines Drowned." And the article detailing, "Manly Dan recounts the terrible mudslide accident of which Jessie saved fellow lumberjack, John Harris, from his untimely demise. Her body was found several miles outside of town buried in the mud that took her life." The rest of the article goes on about how mudslides kill lumberjacks every year since the past hundred-fifty years.

"That's real messed up, man!" Ty comments, examining the evidence closely, "How come I don't have my scars in this photo? Can't be current me even though it looks like it…."

"That ain't right!" Junior cries out in disbelief. "Ma was missing for a few days, but she found alive and taken to the hospital. That John Harris guy was saved, that I remember. We really thought Ma was gone until she turned up."

Isaac looks through the various photos and saved newspaper articles until he found his own, not quite as grim, but it was of him standing in front of Preston and Priscilla Northwest, and Pacifica right next to him, looking unhappy.

Isaac grimaced and threw the photo back into the box in loathing of what could have happened, "Can we burn this box?"

Dipper frowns, seeing his cousins going through what appears to be an existential crisis, "None of you knew about this?"

Junior shakes his head, giving a sincere expression of bewilderment of what they discovered, "We're in the dark about this as you and Mabel are. There's things that even our parents and grandparents don't tell us. They definitely never told us about this."

Dipper pulls out the final photo, making him go wide eyed as he pulls Mabel to his side, "Mabel! Look!" Mabel gasps. He shows her the photo of Stan and Ford, along with himself and Mabel, but it was off. In the picture, Dipper appeared at least a year older, wearing Wendy's hat and holding a blue and white journal with a pine tree on the cover. Of course, Mabel in the photo didn't much change. Stan and Ford appear as if they recently came back from a sailing trip. And the off putting detail about it: a much younger Stan and Ford as twelve-year old kids in the photo in front of Dipper and Mabel with the older Ford and Stan behind them, looking happy. "I… I don't remember this ever happening. Tell me I'm not going crazy. This doesn't make sense!"

The cousins peer over Dipper and Mabel, sending chills down their spine that made them question how it was possible. None of them having the memory of when any of that happened. It didn't add up at all.

Anais' mind forms a dark explanation why the newspapers exist and kept, "Maybe… maybe our parents aren't really our parents. They could be… fake."

Arya argues against the conclusion, grabbing her sister's shirt by the collar, "No. No! No! No! Of all the things you've thought of, Anais, that has to be the stupidest thing you ever came up with! How can they  _not_  be?"

"What if she's right?" inquires Aria in dismay, wanting to believe in something.

"Is there even another explanation?" added Junior.

"…. Dammit!" Arya growls as she tosses away the photos and newspaper clippings from the past.

Mabel tries to calm everyone down, "There has to be some explanation. Maybe we're getting Ker-Prank'd! Justin Kerprank is gonna jump up from behind one of these plants," she turns to look at potted plant as if expecting some twist to happen, "any minute now!" She briefly pauses and scoots forward to look into the potted plant, but seeing no sign of the celebrity who could wipe their concerns away, "...Any minute, Justin." It was no prank, but a hard truth. It was like getting hit by a train, but on an emotional level.

"Ah, dude. This is all really, really confusing," said Wendy, not knowing what to think, but she shows her sympathy for them.

It was making Dipper's head spin as he says, "I can't believe it. This whole summer I've been looking for answers and the biggest mystery was right under our nose. What does that picture mean? What do any of the pictures mean? How is it even possible?" His mind was racing at a million miles an hour, overthinking the possibilities.

Mabel digs through the photos and newspaper clippings, "Ugh, there's gotta be some kind of explanation in here somewhere."

Ty thought back to the times when they weren't allowed to go into the part of the lab where it's off limits to them. Could it have some connection into their discoveries, he ponders, wanting something to put the confusing pieces together as much as everyone in the room. Ty bringing it up with a heartbroken demeanor, "You know, there's the part of Grunkle Ford and Grauntie Addi's lab we're not allowed into. They said it's too dangerous, but what if it's just a lie to have us not see what's going on behind the scenes." Ty hates to say what he's thinking, but he had to bring it to attention, "What if they aren't really our parents like Anais said? And that the people we've known all our lives have been actors as some demented way to take our dead parents place. Mom could be in on it, too. And Uncle Shifty and Tate. This is not cool."

"There's only one way to find out, then," Isaac says, turning to the direction of the door, narrowing his eyes as he wanted answers as well as everyone else.

Little did any of them know, there were only thirteen minutes left on the countdown….

* * *

_Back at the police station…._

Stan looks at his device counting down the minutes remaining, as did Ford, Carla, Shauna, Shannon and Adeline. They turn their attention to Agent Powers when he came back into the interrogation room along with several more agents with the intent of locking them behind bars in Washington.

"Alright, Pines. Playtime is over. Chopper's ready to dust off to Washington. I'll enjoy putting you all away."

Stan tries to stall Powers and the agents a little bit longer for their plan to work, "What? Um, can't we stick around for maybe one minute? Uh, one minute thirty seconds?"

Shannon adding with a smug grin, "Just want to say, Powers, I won't be missing your humorless mug."

Powers brushes off the comment and warns, "We're not falling for your games, Pines. You've been covering up for your brother for the last time. Your time is finally up along with the rest of your family members here."

Carla glares at Powers as she requests to stall time, "Can I at least go to the restroom before we leave? I gotta "powder the nose" as we say."

"Me too! Give us… fifteen seconds," added Adeline.

"You already took your break an hour ago." Powers snaps his fingers, commanding the other agents with keys in hand to uncuff them from their respective chairs. Powers handling Stan's cuffs. "Sorry, but you've got a flight to catch."

Ford and his family members grin when their watches go off.

"We're not the only ones," Shauna spoke as her eye glows a burgundy hue, using her magic to unlock all their cuffs in unison at the twelve minute mark.

"Huh?"

Everything floats up from the floor, including outside the police station, where everything is losing its grip on the world. Stan kicks the table into the agents while Carla punches one of them in the face. Ford and Adeline push some agents into each other as Shannon and Shauna help push the agents into the corner. Being able to float gave the Pines family the advantage they need to move across the room, easily avoiding the other agents going after them.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, hey! Aah!" Powers utters, not having a clue what phenomenon was going on around him.

Stan hits Powers with the back of his chair, turns over, and thrusts away from the wall to join his brother kick and punch away agents to cover Carla, Adeline, Shauna and Shannon.

"Hey! Dang it, get back here! Men, get him!" Powers orders, the agents trying and failing to apprehend them as they make their escape. Stan catches one of the agents' wallet before he joins the rest of this family out of the interrogation room in time. Powers angrily yelling, "No! You won't get away with this!"

Shannon shows a double middle finger with both hands at Powers when the gravity reverts back to normal and Stan having locked the door to the room with Powers and his men still inside. Behind Stan, Durland falls out of a room next door, followed by a blindfolded Blubs, swinging a bat at a piñata that lies next to Durland when he fell.

Blubs going, "Gon' getcha, gon' getcha!" unaware that he wasn't hitting the the piñata for that candy gore.

The agents in the interrogation room slide to the floor with a squeaking sound.

"Ow!"

Outside, everything hits the ground again with a thud. Stan, along with his brother, wife, sister-in-law and nieces runs out of the station to a taxi. Stan having a plan to bait and switch the agents they know will get out of the room soon enough. All of them panting from having ran like hell out of the police station.

"Do you know where the Mystery Shack is?"

The taxi driver answers with a questioning look, "Uh, yeah?"

Stan instructs the taxi driver, handing him a hundred dollars for the trouble, "Okay. Here's a hundred bucks. Drive as far away from the Shack as possible, and don't stop when the cops start chasing you!"

The taxi driver shrugs, not wanting to deny such a generous pay, he drives off while Agent Powers and his fellow agents give chase, "They're getting away!" He spots the taxi cab, Obviously, follow that cab!"

Stan and the others go off in the opposite to meet up with their relatives waiting for them nearby. Marcus having brought the car to let Shauna and Shannon in to drive in the direction of the Mystery Shack. James riding Tara's back in her wolf form, able to handle Stan and Carla's added weight on her back as she bounds to follow the cars. And Tate, Jessie, Lillian and Shifty giving Ford and Adeline a lift to the Mystery Shack, rushing to make it there in time.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack…._

Trigger pulls up in front of the Mystery Shack with a better vehicle, getting out to order every agent on the property, "Stanford, Stanley, Carla, Adeline, Shannon and Shauna escaped! They're at large! We need to sweep the town!" The agents disperse from the Shack on Trigger's command, "Move! Move! Move!"

As soon as the last of the remaining agents leave, Soos, Tanya and Cormac sneak inside the gift shop through the open window, making their way to guard the vending machine that leads to the lab.

Soos saying, "Alright guys, remember the plan. Protect the machine, earn Stan's trust, legally get adopted by Stan as his grandson. Change name to Stan Junior. No, wait, that name's been taken."

Tanya chuckles in humor of what he said, "You've been like family to us, Soos. No need to beg my gramps for-"

"Soos? Tanya? Cory?" Dipper questions, not having noticed they came into the shack. Mabel and the rest of their cousins and Wendy were just as surprised to find Soos, Tanya and Cormac.

"Tanya!" Ty and Junior say in unison, going up to hug her as did the triplets for Cormac.

"Ahh! Oh, kids! Where've you been?" asks Soos.

Isaac cared to explain with having his arms crossed, "Well, we almost got taken to child services. Those agent guys hogtied and put a muzzle on me like a dog."

"Me and my dad, mostly my dad, saved them," Wendy says, happy to see Soos, Tanya and Cormac.

"They what?" wondered Cormac.

"What are you doing here?" asks Quincy to Soos, Tanya and Cormac .

Soos telling them as he took Stan's word seriously, "Stan gave us a mission to protect this machine! Ha! I always thought it clever to use a vending machine as a door."

Dipper gets serious with Soos, Tanya and Cormac, "Soos, Tanya and Cory, listen. Something huge is going on here. If Stan and the adults in our family are hiding some dangerous secret, we need to find out what it is! I need you guys to step aside." Dipper stands up to Soos, as did the triplets, Junior and Ty, not planning to back down from knowing the truth about everything.

Mabel reasons, "Yeah, just let us through so we can prove this is all just a big misunderstanding."

Tanya shakes her head, crossing her arms and gives a firm expression, "We can't do that." Cormac nods, standing his ground as well as Soos.

Soos rubbing the back of his neck, torn between loyalty to Stan and letting his friends know the answers, "Guys, I know this seems crazy, but I promised Stan I would guard this with my life. Tanya and Cory are on board with this. There has to be a good explanation why."

Wendy urges Soos, Tanya and Cormac to see otherwise, "Dudes. These guys have just found some weird shit in a box inside Stan and Carla's office. I'm talking about those photos and newspaper clippings." Tanya and Cormac's eyes go wide, Wendy narrowing her eyes at the two as she suspects them, "You two know, don't you?"

Soos was confused as he questions this to his friends who knew better, "Tanya, Cory what are they talking about?"

Before an answer was given, Mabel orders her brother and cousins, "You leave us no choice… get that vending machine open!" Mabel blows glitter directly in Soos' face, getting it in his eyes.

"Aah! Attack glitter! It's pretty, but it hurts!" Soos exclaims, feeling that stinging pain from something in his eye that was incredibly irritating. Dipper and Mabel climb onto Soos, getting kicked and punched by them.

Soos holds the twins back as he begs of them to stop, he didn't want to hurt them, "Aww, c'mon, I don't wanna fight you guys! This hurts me more than it hurts you! Ah! Seriously, it hurts me way more than it hurts you!"

The triplets dogpile onto Cormac and nip on his ears and legs in their wolf forms. Cormac letting out annoyed growls as he tries to get them off him while not trying to hurt his rambunctious sisters. The triplets working together to overwhelm their older brother.

Cormac yelps from his ear getting bit, "Girls, knock it off! You have no clue what's going on!"

"Then tell us, doofus!" snapped the triplets.

Ty, Wendy and Junior block Tanya with themselves with their arms stretched out. It made Tanya annoyed that her hair was on red fire, "Out of the way, turds! Seriously, you guys can't go down there until they get back."

"And why is that?" prodded Isaac, "What are y'all hidin' from us?"

Quincy couldn't reach the buttons to input the code to the vending machine on his own, doing his best to touch the right buttons. Seeing how much he was struggling, Isaac lifts up Quincy to help him get the height he needed to input the code. Suddenly, everyone shouts as the vending machine swings forward, shoving them to the floor. All cough as the dust clears to reveal the passageway that leads to the lab underground.

"Whoa… I never knew you guys had a hidden lab," Wendy remarks as she helps people up.

"I never been inside the lab, but I've known it was there all along," said Soos said. "It's like something from a video game."

Tanya lets out an exasperated groan, seeing they're determined to find out, "Alright… it's better that Cory and I show you guys what's really going down."

"Really?" Quincy asks.

"Really," Cormac nodded, he hated seeing his sisters and cousins so upset as he frowns.

"Fucking finally," Arya grumbles under her breath.

All of them walk down the passageway, Tanya and Cormac leading the with lit lanterns towards the elevator. Since there were more people, they all went down a few at a time.

While that was going on, Stan and the rest of the adults race against the clock to get back to the Mystery Shack as quick as possible.

"We gotta be there when it happens!" urges Stan as he looks at the watch counting down the minutes remaining. Tara running as fast as she could on all fours with her husband, Stan and Carla riding on her back.

* * *

_Inside the lab…._

Soon enough, all of them enter the lab's forbidden area when Tanya opens the door, revealing the section of the lab none of them knew except for Tanya and Cormac. All but Tanya and Cormac gasp, witnessing the larger section where a lot of dated equipment was functioning. They all see the time counting down with only less than six minutes remaining, and the large, charging guns pointing at the blinking portal that has been building up to a catastrophic level in energy. All sorts of ambient clicks and whirs from the machines filled the air. It was all so surreal to the group.

"This is like something from a scifi movie," noted Wendy, glancing to her right to see the machines.

"This stuff looks older than what Grandpa and Grandma has in their main lab," acknowledged Isaac as he touches the surface of one of the machines.

Ty points at the two guns on the verge of firing at the corrupted portal in astonishment, and the countdown, "What the heck is that?"

Mabel going, "Guys, are we dreaming? Somebody wake me up."

Quincy shakes Mabel's hand and asks, "Did that wake you up?"

Mabel frowns, looking around her to see it was no dream after all, "Kinda. I know all of this is real."

To Dipper's dismay, it was what the government agents claim, but not knowing their true intent, "This can't be real…."

"I don't understand. Why would the Pines build those crazy machines?" wondered Soos.

Mabel does her best to seeing the bright side of it, not wanting to assume the worst about her relatives, "Okay, okay, so they got a huge, secret gigantic lab. That doesn't mean anything bad! Everyone's got secrets!" She sees the picture of her, Dipper and all their cousins, picking it up that reassures her, "It's still our family, and they loves us. And we love them. Right?"

Anais turns to Cormac and Tanya with suspicion in her eyes, "Well, they would know. Please, tell us everything so we can clear up these misunderstandings."

"Yeah, like the things we found in this box," Aria holds up the box full of photos and newspaper clippings, "are these real? Did our mom and dad really die and so did our aunts? And what about the pictures where some of us looked different? Those real, too?"

Cormac gulps, taking off his shades as he confesses this, "They all did happen, Aria." Although, it should have been provided with more context with how he worded it. It gave them the wrong idea.

"But you see-"

Now all of them start to jump to conclusions in horror of the revelation. Some worse than others before Tanya and Cormac had the chance to further elaborate. Quincy sobs from hearing what was told. Isaac felt like he was going get sick from anxiousness like before. Ty wasn't even looking at Tanya and Cormac as he was angry like Dipper. Junior just appeared disappointed, not knowing what to think.

"If our parents have been dead, then who's been taking care of us all this time?! Cory?" Arya growls, pacing back and forth.

"That what we're trying to-"

Dipper gasps as he sees a broken time measure, reminding him of Blendin and the times himself and Mabel used it for their own gain, "It can't be... it's impossible. They have a time measure?"

"Wait, what?" Mabel sees the device on the desk with various notes.

"Time measure?" asks Wendy.

"What Blendin Blandin, the time travel guy we met, used." Mabel sighs and admits to Wendy and the others, "Long story short, we took one of his time machine things and me and Dipper messed with time at the fair awhile back. Dipper wanted to prevent you from dating Robbie and I wanted to relive my awesome moment of winning Waddles. It was at the time Dipper crushed on you."

"Whoa," Wendy and Junior gasp in unison.

Dipper wasn't paying attention as he had his eyes focused on the broken time measure, "Why would they have this…?" Dipper takes out the three journals he kept on his person, opening the pages where they depicted shapes he didn't understand before, but when he brought the journals together as he lays them accordingly, creating a clearer picture of the portal leaking the rift substance. Dipper knew there must be more to what Ford write as he took out his blacklight and shines it on the pages, revealing more messages and details about the portal.

"Oh. My. God." Wendy gasps

"Whoa…." Mabel and her cousins expressed.

Dipper reading aloud for everyone to hear, "I was wrong the whole time. The machine was meant to create knowledge but it is too powerful. I was deceived, and now it is too late. The device, if fully operational, could tear our universe apart! It must not fall into the wrong hands. If the clock ever reaches zero, our universe is doomed!"

All of them look up to the countdown, now showing no more than a minute, thirty seconds.

Soos exclaims in shock, "It's the final countdown! Just like they always sung about!"

Tanya stresses, "Guys, can you all listen to us for a bit to explain?"

Junior barks, "We don't have a bit, Tanya! We have to do something about this."

Dipper quickly flips through one of the journals, finding the page that read, "Manual Override" as he informs everyone, "The agents were right! We have to shut it down!" Everyone enters the portal room despite Tanya and Cormac protesting.

"Guys, you can't go in there!" Cormac tells them, but they weren't listening. The ground begins to shake all around them. Cormac and his sisters getting that ill feeling at once that something is about to go down, holding their heads as their instincts were screaming at them in their minds to run away. All of them staring at the sparking portal and the two large guns nearby ready to fire directly at it with some kind of pulsing translucent blue energy.

Dipper frantically finds the three keys inserted into the device, ordering Mabel and Soos to turn one of them at the same time, "There! Quick! Turn these, together!" All turn three keys, a device near the center of the room pops open to reveal a large red button. Dipper runs up to the red button, preparing to shut off the guns, "That's it! The shutdown switch! This all stops... now!"

Suddenly, Stan, along with Ford's voices echoed across the room that had Dipper stop what he was doing, "DON'T TOUCH THAT BUTTON!" The older men pant from having rushed down into the lab along with the rest of the adults. Dipper still having his hand over the shutdown button.

Ford pleading Dipper and the rest of them, "Kids, back away from the shutdown button. You have to trust us."

Dipper was heartbroken in a rage of emotions, "And I should trust you why?! After you stole radioactive waste? After you lied to us all summer?! You all even lied to our cousins about their parents! Are those people even their parents at all?!"

Shauna, including Tara, James and the rest of the adults gave questionable expressions. Shauna being sincere in her tune, "Of course we're their real parents! We've always been!"

"YOU'RE LYING!" Aria accuses, tears forming in her eyes as she roars, "Cory told us our parents died all those years ago! All those photos and newspaper clippings seem real to us! Who are any of you, really?!"

Tanya argues back, "You turds haven't been listening to us to hear the whole goddamn explanation! They are our parents!"

Adeline begs of the kids, seeing how tensions are rising, "Kids, please, you must let the machine stay on and do its job! You have to let us explain-" The wrist devices beep, ground begins to shake again as a much stronger gravity shift was about to occur.

"Uh-oh, oh, no! Brace yourselves!" Carla warns, holding onto Stan tightly for what's about to happen.

They are lifted off the ground and float toward the machine. All over town, things are lifted high off the ground. Gompers "baaa"s while in mid-air as Waddles oinks frantically. Powers screams as his car flies into the air. Lazy Susan is lifted off her feet at a store. Bud Gleeful grabs onto one of his cars as he and his customers float into the air. Dante holds Dani close to him while Li was in a meditative state, feeling nothing was wrong around him. Kylie, Jill and Jack scream as they hold onto something and each other. Grenda, Candy, David and Kevin hang onto Taro while they jet pack in the sky from being carried by force. The sky darkens and the sun appears red over Gravity Falls.

The computer announcing, "T-minus twenty seconds."

All scream as the portal flashes and pushes everyone but Mabel and Quincy against the opposite end of the walls around them. Thanks to the cable, Mabel and Quincy didn't float all the way upwards.

Dipper urging his sister and cousin, "Mabel, Quincy, hurry! Shut it down!"

Mabel and Quincy use the capable to get to the blinking red button, both preparing to hit it to end everything.

Stan and Carla use the wall to jump off from in the attempt to catch Mabel and Quincy.

"Kids, stop!" Stan warns.

However, Wendy and Soos were able to intercept the two, preventing them from getting a hold of Mabel and Quincy.

Stan protests, trying to get Soos off him, "Soos, you idiot! I gave you an order!"

After hearing everything, Soos felt he had to do the right thing, even if it meant going against the man he looked up to for years, "Sorry, Mr. Pines, I have a new mission now: protecting these kids!"

"Dammit, Wendy, you have no idea what you're doing!" barked Carla.

"I think we do…." Wendy said, giving a thumbs up to Mabel and Quincy. The other teens followed as they prevent their parents and relatives from getting to the two about to press the button. That's their hope at least.

Ford was in tears himself seeing Mabel and Quincy about to undo everything that him, Stan, Carla and Adeline have been trying to fix for over thirty-years. It really pained him seeing everything on the verge of falling apart.

Ford desperately pleads to Mabel and his grandson, "What we wanted to say was there's going to be things you won't understand at first. Everything leading up to this has been my fault. I've been trying to make amends since - please believe me!"

Stan adding in support for his brother, "You're gonna hear some bad things about us, and some of them are true, but trust me. Everything we've worked for, everything we care about, it's all been for this family!"

Dipper tells Mabel and Quincy otherwise, "Mabel, Quincy what if they're lying? This thing could destroy the universe! Listen to your heads!"

Stan begs Mabel and Quincy, "Look into my eyes, Mabel, Quincy! You really think we're bad guys?"

"He's lying! Shut it down NOW!" Dipper yells as the clock countdown.

"Just end it already!" Ty encourages, his back against one of the guns about to fire within seconds.

"No! Please, don't!" Jessie shouts back. "Ty, get away from that gun!"

"Mabel, Quincy please!"

" **Ten. Nine.** "

Quincy and Mabel were torn, part of them really want to believe their family, while the other wanted to end the possible destruction about to happen. Even they weren't sure what was really about to occur.

Mabel was in tears, she looks away, lowering hand to the button, then looks at Stan, Carla, Ford, Adeline and all the rest of her family, "Grunkle Stan…." Mabel grabs Quincy's hand, nodding to him to affirm their choice.

" **Six. Five.** "

Mabel lifts her hand, as did Quincy, "We trust you…." They let go of the device, having made their choice.

Dipper and the rest of their cousins were in disbelief, "MABEL, QUINCY, ARE YOU CRAZY?! WE'RE ALL GONNA-"

" **One.** "

The twin guns fire a beam of energy right at the now exposed portal, emitting an explosion blue light upon impact as everyone disappears while each of them screams. As soon as it began, it was done as everything in Gravity Falls comes back down to the ground in a loud crash along with the denizens. Inside the lab, everything was a mess of tangled wires as the once standing portal was shutdown at last, and the rift materiel siphoned into a dome once more on a small scale, like a snow globe. The guns powered down.

Carla slowly gets up with help from Stan, asking everyone, "Is everyone alright?"

To her relief, Carla gets yeses from everyone as they all help each other up on their feet. Ford and Adeline sighing in relief that the portal was destroyed from the blast and that the leaked rift was contained into a device resembling a snow globe like before. But, all that work paid off in a sense now that the portal could no longer be used by anyone or anything. Ford picks up the rift, looking back to the rest of his family, appearing to have gotten some scrapes and bruises from the ordeal. Everyone was silent until Ty broke it.

Ty raises a brow, "That's it? That was worth all the drama?" Ty holds his head as he felt a cut bleeding and stinging from the whole event.

Ford nods, "That it was. There's a lot more you, and everyone else should know."

Adeline takes a deep breath and addresses the elephant in the room, "Kids, no amount of apology can fix everything that's happened. You deserve to know everything."

" _Everything?_ " Isaac questions.

" _Everything._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter done! Alright, guys, that was something, wasn't it? This does diverge from canon and references from sailormew4's fic, "Get Two Stans Get Two More," that prequeals this fic. More will be explained. Join us next time as Dipper and Mabel, along with their cousins, learn how it all started. Answers will be revealed in Chapter 68: Tale of Two Stans.


	68. Tale of Two Stans AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Dipper and Mabel, along with their cousins, get the answers they needed to hear from the adults and how everything transpired because of one fateful summer's day when Stan and Ford were young and learned what they needed to strengthen their bond, despite the troubles that came with it.

_Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey, 1966…._

Twelve-year olds, Stanley and Stanford Pines were onboard their Stan O' War, taking their time working on the small broken vessel while having fun at the same time. It was only yesterday that they returned home from their trip in Gravity Falls and they were happy to be back. While Stan gathers up their pirate costumes and items, he reflects with his brother of what they experienced in Gravity Falls' future.

"Boy, Poindexter, I can't wait for the future ahead of us. When we're older, I totally want to go with my older self's idea to create the Mystery Shack. Hope you don't mind, Sixer." Stan hands his brother a paper hat folded from a map.

Like his future self, Ford wasn't too keen on the idea, having saw all the tacky items in the gift shop and fake attractions. Ford hums, "Maybe, Stanley. I don't ever want to forget what ourselves, and Dipper and Mabel told us about what happens to us. We have to make the future better for us."

Stanley grins to his brother, "Ah don't worry, Stanford, at least I got you to remind me because I may or may not forget. I won't be there the night before science fair happens, Pa won't kick me out, and you'll get into your dream school. Problems solved forever!" Stan lifts up his hand, "High-Six?"

"High-Six!" Ford and Stan high-six with hopeful smiles on their faces.

"Say, Sixer, what do you think we'll tell Shermie when he gets back home?" asks Stanley, almost having forgotten their older brother wasn't with them.

"We can just say we had fun in the woods and stuff. You can make up a story of how you and I fought that big monster that our older selves fought."

"Yeah!" Stan flexes his arms, "Too bad our older bro missed out on it. Wonder what he'd think seeing his future grandkids if he was with us? That would have been wild, I'll tell ya. Gotta make sure he hooks up with that girl he seems to like."

Ford wasn't too on board playing matchmaker, "I don't know, Stanley, maybe we ought to let time run its course and what lies in store for us."

Stan rolls his eyes with a smile, "Alright, alright. Let's play pirates, now!"

Ford sets his book aside, "Okay! I'll get the compass!"

"Let's get ourselves that sweet, sweet booty! Yar!" The twins laugh all the while.

* * *

_Gravity Falls, 1970…._

A sixteen-year old Stanley and Stanford Pines park the StanMobile in the empty spot where they last were, when they came to Gravity Falls as kids. The two got out of the car, looking troubled as if guilty of something they did. Stanley having been distressed since Thistle Downe took Carla away from him using his enchanting melody, and Ford doing what he can to console his brother. There was only one way to mend the issue.

Stanley unlocks his trunk, inquiring Ford, "You remember exactly where you put the tape measure? I kinda forgot after all these years." Stan hands Ford a shovel and a flashlight to help their search at night, getting one for himself as his brother affirms.

"I'm positive we buried it over here, Stanley. Hopefully it's still intact after all this time; came from the far distant future after all."

Ford and Stan dig holes across the property. They dug up bones that were quickly reburied until they found the peculiar tape measure, still wrapped up in the extra shirt they once wore in the past. Ford and Stan grin, taking out the old dirty shirt, uncovering the intact time measure they were looking for.

Stan exclaims, "Now we can save Carla from Thistle with it! And I can really tussle against him." Stan punches his palm to emphasize.

Ford nods, putting the tape measure in his pocket, "Indeed." He stares at it for a minute, thinking he could use it for other means he could explore with it, "I don't want to make another trip back here just to rebury it again, so let's keep it around with us in case we have use of it again."

Stan agrees, stretching out his arms and cracking his back, "Yeah, all that cross-country driving puts a dent in the wallet and those long drives. Plus, I can pickpocket along the way for some extra cash that'll get us home." Stan had no idea Ford was going to use it for different purposes.

Ford and Stan get back inside the car, driving away into the night and back to Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey. Ford tinkering with the tape measure along the way.

* * *

_Inside the underground lab, present day…._

Everyone takes time to calm down, tend to their minor injuries, and take in everything that just happened minutes ago. From the gravity shifts, to going through an apocalyptic scare. It has been a real eventful day for all of them. Currently, the kids unsure about trusting any of the adults in their family. At the very least, they'll hear them out this time. Mabel and Quincy's trust in Ford and Stan was well-placed, their machine not meant to cause the end of the world as they know it. For now.

Ford lets out a deep breath, still holding the rift in his hand while the other held Adeline's for comfort. Ford facing his family, especially the kids to give them the truth they need to hear. Whether they want to trust him and the adults again was up to them.

Stan letting out a sigh of relief seeing the portal in pieces, "Finally! After these long years to shut that thing down! I say it was worth it."

"Why couldn't you have done it before? What happened that lead up to this whole mess?" Dipper questions, taking a seat on the ground.

"He's not the only one with a lot of questions," Anais points out, speaking for her sisters and cousins.

Adeline cared to give clarity, turning to the now dismantled portal, "You see, kids, the portal became so destabilized from what we did, it was too dangerous to go near it without getting injured or sick in the process; it just wasn't possible to shut it down manually. To which, we'll tell you everything from the beginning of how it lead up to here."

Shannon points to the twin guns with a small prideful grin, "Why we decided to build those guns to force it off instead using the same material it was built from. It was my idea and pretty much the only option we could think of, at the time."

That was one of several explanations the kids needed to hear, but there was more to be pried into. However, everyone gets interrupted when Ford's security cameras show that the government agents haven't given up pursuit of the Pines family just yet.

Outside of the Mystery Shack, not knowing they're on camera thanks to the totem pole, Powers orders the other agents, "Fan out! We're not going anywhere till we find the Pines family!"

Ford sighs, at least the agents haven't found the lab yet from all the commotion they caused, "Okay. It's all right. We've got a while before they find this room. We just need to lay low and think of a plan." Ford goes to place the contained rift inside a compartment where he feels it'll be safe in the meantime.

Mabel optimistically says, "Well, it looks like we're stuck down here for a while. Who wants to tell us their entire mysterious backstory? Like…" Mabel takes out the photo with her, Dipper, along with their grunkles and their younger versions, "how this picture was possible."

"Including all of this stuff," said Junior as him and his brother and cousins pick up the photos and newspaper clippings.

Dipper nods, being direct with his older family members, "Yeah, no more lies! You owe us some answers: What's the deal with this portal? The tape measure? Why did you keep this a secret from all of us?"

Soos adding, "I hope all this aligns exactly with my fanfiction, guys. If not, I will be very disappointed." Wendy nods encouragingly.

Jessie tells them, "Alright, just all of you take a seat anywhere. It's a real long story that'll be complicated to understand at first. I know it was for me when me and James when they told it to us."

Stan takes up the photo, letting out a sigh himself that everything lead up to this moment, "Okay okay okay, we have a lot of explaining to do. It all started... a lifetime ago... nineteen-sixty something. Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey. I lived with my ma, pa and older brother in the Lead Paint District in the family pawn shop." Stan reminisces on those good and bad memories of his and Ford's youth as he tells the story to his nephews, niece and grandkids, "Dad was a strict man. Tough as a cinderblock and not easily impressed. Ma was a pathological liar, which served her well as a phone psychic. Shermie was a mellow guy who often hanged out with his friends than stay at home, but when he was around, days with him were fun. And then there was my nerdy twin brother, Stanford. As if his abnormally high IQ wasn't enough, he also had a rare birth defect: six fingers on each hand and six toes on each foot. Which might have explained his obsession with sci-fi mystery weirdness. As for me, I had what mom liked to call: personality. But as different as we were, we were the perfect team. And every day we'd wander the beach, looking for adventure. And let me tell you, we had plenty of them. Like one where Stanford and I found the Jersey Devil and sticked it to the Sibling Brothers on the same say! I'll tell you all that another day."

Ford continues for his brother, including the summer that changed their lives forever, "Then, one day during the summer, when Stanley and me were twelve, Mom and Dad took us with them to the sleepy town of Gravity Falls to make a deal with a client that didn't follow through in the end. Shermie, of course, went on a trip with his friends during that time. However, we'd find a peculiar tape measure that sent us forward in time to the year 2013. And it was there we met our future selves…" he smiles to Dipper and Mabel, "and the both of you."

Dipper and Mabel gasp, as well as their cousins. The twins realizing how that strange photo came to be.

"No way!" Mabel beams, "So that explains the picture. Blendin Blandin was never good at keeping track of his timey thing. Dipper and I know from experience."

Stan snaps his fingers, remembering those instances back at the Mystery Fair when him and Ford felt the same odd sense, "That was you two traveling back in time all those times? Yesh, Ford and I thought something felt really familiar. Extensive uses of the tape measure can cause that. Why the heck were you both using it?"

"I'm wondering the same thing about you and Grunkle Stan," Dipper retorted smartly.

"I asked you first," quipped Stan.

"I asked you sec - No, wait, we asked first, you asked second," Dipper corrects himself. Dipper shares the short version of the story, "Well, long story short, Mabel and me abused the power of the tape measure for our own gain. It was really my idea to begin with and I ended up making things worse in the process. I did make things right again when I stopped trying so hard to get what I wanted. I didn't need it after all." Dipper smiles to Wendy, her returning a sympathetic, forgiving smile.

Ford shows a proud smile when he kneels down to Dipper's height, "I'm proud you realized it much sooner than I did when I abused the tape measure later in my life." Ford clears his throat as he rose up, "To get back on track with the story, when Stan and myself met ourselves and Mabel and Dipper. From spending time with them, and going through some emotional moments, we learned that in their timeline, me and Stan strong bond was fractured by a mistake I didn't take lightly. It ended up ruining not only my life, but Stan got the worst of it."

"And after getting back to our own timeline with their help, we sought to correct that mistake among others. Such as using the tape measure to stop Thistle Downe from taking Carla away." Stan holds Carla's hand, her smiling back at him, "It was good for things like that. Then almost two years later, Jessie and James were born inside my car on the way to the hospital. The same car I use today." What Stan doesn't tell them was everything in detail that occurred. Back then, Stan was panicking and doing what he could to help Carla deliver their twins in the backseats of the car. It was much… messier than he thought it would be. Thankfully, a kind police officer came to assist Stan with the delivery. That police officer was named Jesse Jamison; to which Carla convinced Stan to agree with naming the twins after the man.

Carla recalls fondly, "It did make sense why Stanley and Stanford sometimes called James and Shauna, Dipper, and Jessie and Shannon, Mabel, by mistake without thinking. I didn't understand it in the beginning until later. I mean, Stan almost named James and Jessie, Dipper and Mabel, when they were born."

Ford rubs the back of his head with a nervous chuckle, "We did miss the Dipper and Mabel we knew from our past/future, and that our kids displayed similar traits to them/you." he can recall all those years having called his daughters, niece and nephew the wrong names until they were teenagers. James, Jessie, Shauna and Shannon weren't all that embarrassed about the mixed up names. It made the four confused for awhile until they learned the context behind the names.

Stan gets back onto the story, "Getting back on track, we used the tape measure to fix up more of the bigger mistakes over the years as we grew older, but we were careful to not change historical events that would get the time police peeved. When that fateful day finally came, we were prepared to set things right. But, there were things that we couldn't change for the better…."

* * *

_Glass Shard Beach High School…._

Inside the high school's gym, the annual New Jersey science fair was taking place. Some of the student body's most talented, science savvy peers taking part in hopes of getting great scholarships to their dream universities/colleges across the country. The banner for the science fair humorously read, "New Jersey Science Fair: What, you think you're some kind of smart guy or something?" Among them were Stanford and his perpetual motion machine on the kiosk, and right next to the machine was Stan's handmade robot made from a toaster and football attached to it, and Stanley himself, eating his favorite toffee peanuts. And right beside Stan was his heavily pregnant girlfriend, Carla McCorkle, marveling at the projects her friend and boyfriend had made.

Carla remarks Stan's Footbot 1000, seeing that it was just a toaster with a football tied onto it, "I'll say this one is something I wouldn't expect from anyone else but you, Stan." Carla didn't want to insult him for it, seeing that it was more like that participation was enough and that he at least made an attempt.

Stan grins with pride, wrapping an arm around Carla's shoulder, "Eh, well maybe one day I'll build a better Foot Bot 1000 and then sell it for a lot of money to provide us and the baby!" He smiles down at Carla's pregnant belly, "Ain't that right, kiddo?" Stan lightly pats Carla's belly, having no idea there were twins in there. Stan swears to be a great dad as he can be, but he knows he'll be needing help.

Ford smiles at his brother and friend, getting back to writing in his notebook, circling the reminder he wrote down that read, "Time to change our history."

Suddenly, a student calls for Stan and Ford through the PA, "Pines twins to the principal's office. Pines twins to the principal's office."

Stan huffs, "Ah, great, what is it this time?" Carla gives Stan a kiss on the cheek as he leaves with his brother. Stan blushing as he assures her, "I'm sure it ain't detention."

"Hope so," Carla said as she sees leaves. Some teen girls glance over to Carla as they pass by, snickering at her that she takes notice, glaring at them as she rubs her belly. Carla plans to really go off on them after the twins are born. Carla feels the babies kick inside her as she takes a seat nearby.

Ford and Stan make their way to the principal's office, figuring it's the moment where Ford gets offered to get into West Coast Tech if his project was a success in the judges eyes. Stan sits on a chair in the lobby near the secretary without her telling him, while Ford goes inside the principal's office, seeing his parents there as well sitting in front of the principal himself. Ford sits in the seat between Filbrick and Sandra.

The principal directs his attention towards Filbrick, about to be frank with him, "Now, Mr. Pines, I'd like to speak with you very frankly if I may."

Filbrick had his arms crossed in an authoritative manner, agreeing with the principal, "Very frankly is the only way I speak."

The principal gets to the point, "You have two sons: one of them is incredibly gifted, the other one is standing outside of this room and his name's Stanley." The principal never had a high opinion of Stanley the moment he attended high school in his freshman year, having heard all the mischievous antics he causes.

Ford frowns, looking away as Sandra questions with concern in her tone, "What are you saying?"

The principal grins as he rose up to praise Ford for his accomplishments, "I'm saying your son, Stanford, is a GENIUS! All his teachers are going bananas over his science fair experiment!" He takes out a pamphlet and hands it to Ford, "Ya ever heard of West Coast Tech? Best college in the country. Their graduates turn science fiction into science FACT! The admissions team is visiting tomorrow to check out Stanford's experiment. Your son may be a future millionaire, Mr. Pines."

Ford smiles wide, seeing it was the defining moment of his and his brother's lives they'll change for the better.

For what seems like the first time in a long time, Filbrick seemed impressed, expressing, "I'm impressed."

Sandra was elated for her son getting an opportunity to really shine and thrive for doing what he's great at, but she couldn't help to feel miffed over Stan, knowing he's received the exact opposite, "But what about our little free spirit, Stanley?"

The principal lets it be clear where he stands and what he thinks about Stan and his future, "That clown? At this rate he'll be lucky to graduate high school. Look, there's a saltwater taffy store on the dock. And somebody's gotta get paid to scrape the barnacles off of it. Stanford's goin' places. But hey, look on the bright side: at least you'll have one son here in New Jersey forever."

What they don't know was that Stan heard everything on the other side of the door, feeling him feel less about himself. However, Sandra had something to say to counter the principal.

Sandra narrows her eyes like daggers at the principal, "My son has been struggling with his school work for years. He's been trying his hardest to pull through despite the crap given to him and his brother. I know he'll succeed just as much as Stanford has, in his own unique way in anything he does. It won't be his fault that he fails, but yours and this crap education system we have." The principal's jaw dropped, as did Filbrick's from listening what she said. No one insults Sandra's children and gets away with it.

Ford smiles up at his mom for defending Stan's honor, and it made Stan smile a little to hear that from her. Stan felt reassured that at least people like his mom have his back.

_Later at the beach…._

Ford and Stan sat on a swing set in their respective seats next to each other, going over their plan and what happened at school. Carla having to go home and rest, it won't be too long before the twins are due.

Stan remarks, feeling good that his mom stood up for him, "I heard everything Ma said to that guy. I'm real grateful that at least one of our parents has our backs."

Ford chuckles with his brother, affirming with him, "Yeah. So, remember the plan for tonight: just don't be at the school tonight and that should solve everything!"

Stan smiles at Ford, swinging a little, "No problem, bro! If Carla feels up to it tonight, I'm gonna take her somewhere nice while we talk about baby names. I want their name to be Stanley Junior if they turn out to be a boy. Carla said if it's a girl, she wants to name her, Jenna."

Ford nods, "They're good names, Stanley." He takes a deep breath, taking out the tape measure from his pocket as he was reminded of their older selves along with Dipper and Mabel, "We've been doing good these past some years. I just hope we get this right so I can get into that college and that you won't get kicked out by Dad. And our bond intact. Maybe, if you want, Stanley, you, Carla and the baby could come with me to the West Coast and settle there."

Stan frowns the mention, but quickly lightens up at the mention of going with Ford to the west coast, "That sounds good, Stanford. I'll have to talk with Carla about it to see if she'd like to travel. It sounds good, actually. I can even take the Stan O' War with us and go sailing when it's complete! Things are lookin' our way, Sixer; I just know it."

_The next day in high school…._

Ford checks his perpetual motion machine underneath the white tarp, happy to see it was still going throughout the night. Ford turns around quickly when he sees the three admissions team members approach his booth in front of him. Ford stands straight up and be presentable.

A man among the three says to Ford, preparing to test him as they hold up a clipboard and pen, "Alright, kid. Show us what ya got."

Ford brightly smiles, composing himself as he presents his project, "Okay! Well, what would you say if I told you that the future of technology was beneath this sheet?" Ford pulls off the tarp and reveals his machine to the judges as it turns round and round. At first, the admissions team seem intrigued, watching the machine was indeed in motion.

The three admissions team members smile, being impressed as one of them tells Ford, "I'll say this wasn't a waste of a-"

Suddenly, a student's solar panel project emits a glow from the sun's rays as it powers a device next to it, getting everyone's attention, even the college board as they walk over to it. One of them exclaiming, "Now  **that**  is worthy of our scholarship!" The male student with bluish white hair grinned with pride on his face over his successful project.

Ford was in disbelief, trying to get the admissions team to see otherwise, "Wait, what? What about my perpetual motion machine?" The perpetual motion machine malfunctions the moment Ford accidentally hit his hand against his project, making him recoil from slight pain, but mostly disappointment that the odds were not in his favor.

The admissions team was not impressed as they cross out his name and one of them dejects him, "I don't think you're West Coast Tech material."

All that hard work, the things he had to do to make the timeline perfect for him and his brother, ruined by a factor he didn't take into account: events that are out of his control; and the people involved in them.

Ford urges them to reconsider, "No, wait! Don't go! I worked so hard!" Ford turns to his project in dismay of the failure, covering it up in the tarp as he stays to dismantle his booth.

_Later at home…._

Ford sits next to his brother on the couch, Stan playing with his paddle-ball as his brother vents to him in emotional exhaustion, "I did  **not**  see that coming, Stanley! That jerk had a functioning solar panel - a solar panel for God sake! My perpetual motion machine should have astounded the college board. I made something that's never been done before and succeeded. I accidentally broke it the moment they faced me. The disappointment on their faces…."

Stan stops paddling his toy, focusing on his brother as he sympathizes, "Hey, it'll be okay. Those uptight asses didn't see how amazing you're really are - their loss." Stan beams as he thought about the tape measure, "I mean, we could go back in time to sabotage that solar thing so you can come out on top and get your ticket to West Coast Tech! Problem solved!"

Ford wasn't keen on ruining someone else's chances of getting the scholarship to their dream school, no matter how upset he was about it, "No, Stanley, I'm not willing to stoop to that level. I want it to better our lives, not ruin someone else's. We'll think of another way and just… let this happen. I'll find another college to enroll since West Coast Tech can't appreciate my work."

"That's the spirit, Sixer! I knew there was a silver lining," Stan smiles happily, neither of them noticing their dad walking by within hearing distance.

"Then, if possible, you, Carla and the baby can come with me across the country to start a new life," offered Ford. Ford would come to regret what he said. The stern voice of their father, Filbrick, hissed when he tightly picks up Stan by the collar of his white shirt.

"What baby, Stanley? What did you do, you knucklehead?!" Filbrick held high standards regarding social norms and expected his sons to follow the same path, but neither of them ever did, much to his ire. Stan had certainly crossed that line too far in his stone cold eyes.

Ford rose from where he sat, feeling fear throughout his body that made him freeze in place, knowing Filbrick was going to punish his brother. He didn't know that what to do.

Sandra tiredly enters the living room in her robe with an infant Alex in her arms, wondering what was going on as the baby cries, "Stanley? What's goin' on in here?" She tries to soothe her grandson, "It's okay, Alex. Shh…."

Filbrick turns to Sandra and lets her know exactly what he found out, "Sandra, did you know our dumbass son knocked up his girlfriend? No wonder I haven't seen her around here, lately." Filbrick narrows his eye behind his shades at Stan, demanding answers, "How long, Stanley? How long have you kept this from us?"

Sandra spoke up as she managed to calm the crying baby, having her own tone quiet, "Keep your voice down, Filbrick. I've always known the day our son told me months ago."

Stan pleads to his dad, "Pa, I've taken responsibility! Please! I'm going to support her and-"

Filbrick berates, not abiding Sandra's request to keep his voice down in the slightest as he shakes Stan roughly, "Like you can support her and the baby through lying and cheating! This is the last straw, you no good, ignoramus, disgrace of a son! Pray your kid doesn't become a pathetic low life like-"

Sandra covered her grandson's small ears, raising her voice at Filbrick, being pissed at him, "FILBRICK, STOP!"

Stan couldn't take his father's abuse any longer, not when he drags his unborn child into it. The only thing he could think of was rushing in and pushed Filbrick back hard enough to make him fall over to land on the ground that stuns Ford and Sandra in disbelief.

Stan huffs and puffs out of the burst of anger he's feeling throughout his body, about to tell off his dad, "You can talk shit about me all you want, but YOU crossed too far insulting my kid, Pa! I'll be a better dad than you  _ever_ were to me, Stanford and Shermie, ya fuckin' schmuck!"

Filbrick got up, his face red in rage at his son for standing up to him. The moment he was staring down his son, Ford stepped in between Stan and him. Filbrick did not expect Ford, his more accomplished son, to stand up to him.

Filbrick warns, still having the growl in his voice and arms crossed, "Stanford, get out of the way. I have to show Stan he shouldn't have pushed me down."

Ford gulped as he gains the courage to face his father, wanting to rectify his mistake for ever bringing up the secret, "No, Dad. I'm not letting you hurt Stanley any longer."

Sandra took her son's side when she walks to stand by Stan and Ford, "You're not laying another hand on them, Filbrick! And frankly, I've had enough of your shit. If I didn't have a baby in my arms, I'd really be going off and kick  _you_  out of this household."

Filbrick grumbled, he didn't want to lose Ford as he was the only one out of his sons he thinks he can invest in. Shermie was off in the army and will need help raising his only son since the mother passed away. To Filbrick, Stan was more of a lost cause than before. Filbrick relented, simply making a frank decision that would change things for the family forever, "So be it…. Get out of my house, Stanley! You're not welcomed here any longer. Stanford, however, will remain here until he finishes high school and gets into a good college."

Ford gasped as did Sandra, thinking how could he do that to his own son.

"Filbrick, you can't-"

Stan couldn't agree more, glaring at his father, "It's okay, Ma, I'm fed up with him anyways." Stan turned away, heading up to his room with a duffle bag in hand to pack what he'll need before going to Carla's place. Stan almost couldn't believe he'll actually leave the place where him and his brothers grew up, but it was time to leave, whether he liked it or not. Ford following his brother upstairs to help him, apologizing profusely.

"Stanley, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned Carla and the baby… it just slipped my mind and you didn't deserve what Dad said and did." Ford took out the tape measure, "I can go back in time to fix this." Stan grabbed his hand to stop him, shaking his head as he tells him.

"No, Sixer, it's best I leave this place. At least Carla's parents are decent enough they'd let me stay." Stan frowns, showing what his dad said was getting to him more than he lets on, "It's not your fault, Ford. I'm the dumbass between us. Pa… really does hate me after all."

Ford glopped his brother in a tight hug, letting his frustrated tears shed down his flushed face, his voice choking up as he tells his brother, "You're not dumb at all, Stanley. You were braver than I was against Dad. No matter where you live or go, we stick together, right?"

Stan smiled, letting his own tears fall when he says, "You betcha, Sixer! High-six?" Stan raised his hand like so many times in their childhood. It really assured him that his twin brother will still have his back no matter what may come their way.

Ford sniffled, he too warmly smiles when he raised his hand, "High-six!" Their hands made contact with each other to affirm the promise they made so long ago.

Ford helped his brother pack what he needed before he were to leave their childhood home for good. Stan was welcomed into Carla's home with open arms from Carla herself. At least, he wouldn't be completely alone.

* * *

_Back in the present, still within the underground lab…._

Everyone was still seated wherever they can that would be decent, some sitting on the ground, while others on the broken pieces of metal lying around from the explosion. Jessie eating some chips from a bag that was stored in the lab, her sharing them with Lillian and others if they wanted any.

Dipper and Mabel's kid and teen cousins never knew that story about their grandparents, tugging at each of their heartstrings. None of them knew all that much about their great-grandparents and how they were, Sandra was the exception of course, but never really Filbrick and now they know why. None of them would like Filbrick if they ever met him for how he treated their grandfathers and great-uncles.

Ty spoke his thoughts aloud while rubbing his right arm, "So, our great-grandpa was a total bastard, and you and Grunkle Ford messed with time to fix that one big mistake that changed everything. That's, really cool you did that."

Mabel beams and jumps up from where she sat, "That does sound like what ourselves would do to help you two maintain that strong bond. I'm liking the ups and downs of the story so far! Dramatic, yet uplifting."

Stanley grins, thinking back to those years on the road, "And it gets only more interesting as I tell me and Carla's story. After I moved in with Carla and her folks, and when the twins were born, we worked out an arrangement where I helped Wesley and Camellia - Carla's parents - around their flower boutique in exchange for letting me live there. Stanford, like always, got me through my school work enough where I graduated high school with passing grades. College never appealed to me, but my diploma was good enough for me. After awhile, I was inspired to get into the sales business and Carla was there to not only support me, but made sure the products we made actually do what they should. We called our business, "Stan and Carlaco Enterprises" and made good money selling a variety of products: the Sham-Total, our brand pitchforks, vacuums and more! Our kids took part in advertising that garnered more appeal for our products as we traveled in and out of the country, making a nice living while on the road. Although, we did tend to get into more… shady businesses from time to time, but nothing too serious that would get the law and child services on us."

Jessie points out, adding to the story, "Our parents taught us everything James and I know about how to do business and its practices. I learned a lot of math from helping my folks count money and kept track of our finances; I was that good and then some. Of course, there were days when business was low, so I learned to pickpocket and make counterfeit money for shits and giggles to leave behind. No one suspectin' a thing till it was too late. I've been managing my kleptomania."

Carla lets out a sigh, "I never approved of it, but we needed the money so long as we were careful. I did aid Stan with stealing and fencing what we managed to get."

James agreed with his mother, "I always had the fear we'd get caught and end up in prison, so I tried to be the more behaved one between me and Jessie."

Jessie lightly punches his arm with a smirk, "That's a load of hooey, James! You were into it, too. Jessie James, famed outlaws, remember? You'd distract while I snatched! Butch was also good at distracting, too and protected us from muggers and kidnappers."

James retorts as he admittingly nods, crossing his arms, "At the time, Jessie, before I knew better."

Dipper remembers the time Ford told him about attending Backupsmore University, asking, "And you went to your college, then, right?"

Ford smiles as he answers, wrapping his arm around Adeline's shoulder, "Yes. I know you two heard me talk about my years there, but to add more to it, I kept in contact with Stanley, and where him and his family resided back then throughout their travels. He'd sometimes visit me while I was attending college and I watch his kids grow from infants to adolescents with all the photos he sends me. The time came to head for Gravity Falls and begin my research on anomalies. I hadn't thought about the tape measure for a while, but it would be some years later when I did to save Adeline."

* * *

_The Gravity Falls waterfall, 1981…._

Ford hangs onto the tape of the tape measure with all the strength he could muster in preventing Adeline from falling all the way down the huge waterfall and into the rapid waters below. Adeline hanging on with both hands for dear life as she dangles over the end while the chimera they encountered and fought falls to the ground on its feet.

Ford gasped, seeing the tape not able to handle Adeline's weight, starting to rip. Fiddleford running to Ford's side as he exclaims.

"OH NO!"

Ford looked over his shoulder to his friend, needing his aid to get Adeline back up before it's too late, "It's ripping! Help!"

"Stanford?" was all Adeline could say before the tape completely snapped apart. It was too late as Adeline descends the falls at a fast pace. Ford and Fiddleford watching in horror.

Ford exclaiming in fright, cursing himself he shouldn't have had Adeline carry the tape measure she found in the first place. He called out for the woman he loved, "Adeline!"

Later, Fiddleford and Ford frantically search for any signs of her by the riverbed; even a body would be enough to let them know she's around and in dire need of medical aid. Fiddleford and Ford were soaked from the searching. Fiddleford beginning to jump to the conclusion that Adeline Marks could be all too gone to be saved, reasoning she was swept away by the current.

Fiddleford shared his insight, "It's no use, Stanford, there's no sign of her around these parts. We searched every-"

"No!" barked Ford, not wanting to accept that assumption.

Suddenly, Ford was struck with an epiphany, his mind racing on the one logical outcome that could have happened to Adeline when she fell and the tape measure snapping. From the glance he managed to gain while trying to pull her up, Ford saw the times Adeline could have ended up when the tape measure broke. Ford holding up what remains of the tape in his hands, mumbling under his breath, "I can fix this."

Fiddleford asked, "I beg your pardon?"

Ford grinned as he ran off to the direction of the shack with Fiddleford following and wondering what was going on. Soon, Ford rummages through his box to find the old tape measure he still had on him within his room while Fiddleford and Shifty exchanged glances in confusion as they watch Ford repeat, "I can fix this!" more than once.

Fiddleford interrupting Ford's audible train of thought, "Stanford, you're not makin' sense. What does this have to do with Addi?" Fiddleford had been growing more and more concern for Ford's mental state as of late.

Ford held up the tape measure to Fiddleford, "Everything. She had with her a time traveling tape measure that can send someone to the past, present and future of the wearer. I know to you it sounds crazy, but when the tape measure she had on her snapped, it must have flung her through time. Why we found no trace of her in the river downstream."

Fiddleford was skeptical, but he figures what Ford will use it for, "Where did ya get it? And how the heck did Addi end up with one?"

"Will it bring back Mommy?" wondered Shifty, having been in tears since hearing that his adoptive mother had been lost.

Ford nodded to Shifty and tells Fiddleford, "I found my own a long time ago with my twin brother, and the one Addi had on her was just before meeting up with you when she bumped into the time traveler; he never kept track of them. I'm going to go back in time and save Addi from accidentally leaping through time." Ford pulled tape, setting it to send him back to the time just before getting Adeline's to come with him, "I'll see you two earlier!" Ford lets go of the tape, disappearing in a bright light that sends him back to the past.

Ford makes it back to the past, patting away the small flame in his hair and smiling brightly when he kicked open the door while Adeline was reading the book, "Pinocchio" to young Shifty, disrupting her reading.

**Bam!**

Adeline looked perturbed when she saw Ford kicked open the door when it wasn't necessary, "Was that necessary?" Ford goes up to her, embracing her close as he plants a kiss on her soft lips, catching her by surprise but accepts it. It made Shifty smile to see his parents love each other greatly.

Ford nervously laughs when they separate, still blushing, not able to explain it just yet, "I, um, got really excited, Addi. Also, we should follow the direction of the roar; I could document it within my journal." He holds up his third journal, "I recommend we bring the strong rope with us, just in case among your stuff and I'll call Fiddleford!"

Adeline quirk her brow with a bright smile, "Alright, Ford."

While Ford was calling Fiddleford, Shifty wondered to his adoptive mother, "Can we finish the story when you get back?"

"Of course, Shify! We shouldn't be gone for too long," assured Adeline as she kissed Shifty's cheek out of parental affection.

Soon enough, Shifty bid his parents goodbye as they head off into the wilderness, but this time, Ford aimed to prevent what was going to Adeline. Ford thought more of what he could do with the power to harness time in his literal hands while scanning the ground for the tape measure. Adeline brings up what occurred earlier.

"Before we meet up with Fiddleford, mind telling me what's up?"

Ford perks up, finding the tape measure Adeline would've tripped over as he picks it up, "This, Addi."

"A tape measure?" Adeline inquired with an incredulous expression, crossing her arms, noting the peculiar hourglass symbol on it, "A fancy one at that."

Ford proceeded to tell her as she shows her, "Well, let me explain everything as soon as we meet up with Fiddleford. I figured I tell you two and Shifty everything about it." He tucked away the tape measure as Adeline nods, putting trust in him as she wanted to know herself. Ford gives her a hug before proceeding to follow the direction of the loud roar and their friend.

Blendin Blandin was not pleased to find his tape measure not where he settled it while he was off doing his business.

As soon as Ford, Adeline and Fiddleford wrestled with the chimera that was roaring up at the falls, they got the documentation they needed and headed back to the shack. It was there that Ford tells his assistants and Shifty everything. They had a lot of questions, and Ford had more in store for the tape measure as Bill observed from the shadows. It won't be the last time Ford uses the tape measure, aiming to create the perfect timeline for those he loved most: his family.

* * *

_Back in the present…._

"Wow…." said Quincy in amazement from listening intently to the story along with his cousins.

"I had the same response after Dad told me about the tape measure and what he did with it," said Shifty.

It did raise more questions the way Dipper and Mabel intently listen.

Isaac asking, "So, did you use the tape measure to like, change historical events of the past around the world? Would be nice if those terrible events never happened."

Adeline shook her head, "No, despite how ideal that sounds, we couldn't alter that history. As ambitious as we were, we had enough common sense combined to not alter the course of history that would've caused much greater consequences. Of course, there were things that could've been changed for the better, none of us wanted to be potentially cease to exist, accidentally. We got to catch some of the distant past of Gravity Falls, though, but didn't stick around due to the lack of modern medicine and not wanting to raise suspicion with our presence." Adeline recalls the times she was with Ford and Fiddleford in the early nineteen-hundreds and during the time of the old west, she didn't miss the era in the slightest.

Stan was next to tell of his and Carla's time traveling across the country, "While all that was going on, me and my family were still going strong with our business. We had our ups and downs financially, but we pulled through. I wasn't going to let my kids starve and be without clothes. Every now and then, I got them something they wanted."

Stan thinks back to the times where he let his kids keep that older german shepherd dog they named, Butch when they were three-years old. Stan was grateful he did let that doofy, mischievous, yet insanely protective dog that chewed up the toilet paper among other antics, stay; Butch having saved him from a mugging attempt and for having pulled his daughter away from getting hit by a speeding car. When Stan heard what happened to Butch's spirit, he didn't show it, but he was saddened along with Carla. The time where James got his first walkman and bass guitar at age ten. And Jessie, her first pair of boxing gloves among many more things he gave her, James and Carla that he could do.

Ford continues after Stan was finished, "You all know that came to Gravity Falls to study the anomalies of this town, having documented the occurrences with my three journals-"

Dipper was about to let out a delighted, high pitch scream when Isaac covered his mouth to muffle the sound. Isaac shaking his head at his cousin, "Not in our ears, please." Dipper nodded as Isaac removed his hand from Dipper's mouth the moment he quiets.

Ford picked up where he left off as he clears his throat. He told the story more than once that he mostly tells it word for word, "It was finally a place where I felt at home, but something nagged at me: where did it all come from? It seemed to me the answer must come from outside of our world, a dimension of weirdness leaking into ours. I realized the only way to understand Gravity Falls would be to build a gateway: a portal to the source of its weirdness, with the addition of the tape measure." Ford lets out a deep breath as he confessed, "However, I wasn't the one who originally came up with the idea to build the portal. Bill Cipher, stroked my ego and called himself a Muse, implanted that idea into my mind. When he told me I could complete my research by building a gateway to other worlds. I trusted him. He said this was the way genius happened. Little help from a friend. It seems that I was on the verge of my greatest achievement! Until Fiddleford got a glimpse of Bill's true plans that was the breaking point to his mental stability. Bill and his minions intended to unleash absolute catastrophe upon our world. I'd been betrayed. I tried to shut the portal down, but when I combined its power with the tape measure to go through time and space, it made it severely unstable. It wasn't stable enough for Bill to enter through it, even."

"We used it to get a glimpse of ours and our family's future… it wasn't nothing but heartache. And some of them were of things of what could have been if things took a different direction, from what we saw using the portal. We saw many, many different realities, and some we didn't want to see. All before the portal and tape measure became unstable from the combined power of past and future technology that clashed." Adeline points to the box of the photos and news clippings they were looking at earlier. "That evidence of what occurred having been the motive to make sure your parents survived those events."

"When I used the tape measure to go back and forward in time, I wanted to create the perfect timeline of which no tragedy ever happened to our family, but I learned that I had "flown too close to the sun, like Icarus" as Fiddleford told me once. I should have listened to him and Adeline when they warned me of the overuse of the tape measure and what the portal could cause combined," admitted Ford, showing remorse in his eyes as he looks at everyone in the room. "But, I would bend time itself if it meant to save those I hold most dear - that I do not regret. And, I'm sorry I couldn't have prevented Maurice's death; ever since what happened and the tape measure cracked, I since stopped attempting to travel back in time."

Stan, Adeline and Carla expressions were somber, having gone through those raw emotions from seeing their children having suffered terrible fates depicted in those photos and news clippings all those years ago. Stan and Carla having taken it the hardest, saw that both their children died as well as Tara, having gone into hysterics. Adeline wept alone in her room she shared with Ford, but Ford mourned with her through it all as they figured out what to do. Them having vowed to not let those events happen, even if it'll spur unforeseen consequences that'll turn up in their timeline.

Dipper and Mabel, along with their cousins expressions soften, things making more and more sense. What they saw really did happen in another time to their relatives respectively. The cousins felt stupid for having wrongly assumed that their parents were someone else the whole time. They let their fear and anxiousness get the better of them.

"I think I'm starting to understand," said Ty as he turns to Jessie and Lillian with an apologetic frown on his face, "Ma, Mom… I'm sorry for how I acted, earlier. I didn't listen to Cory and Tanya when they were trying to explain."

"We all acted like turds back there with you guys. I'm sorry, too," apologized Junior, looking guilty.

"Us too," said the triplets in unison.

"Me too," said Isaac and Quincy both.

"I should have provided more context behind what I said in the first place," said Cormac with a small smile. "I was going to iterate this: you know how in some video games you get "bad endings" for failing to do specific things? Well, it's like that but real with time travel." The kids go, "Oh," having a better understanding when said.

"That would have been more helpful," said Aria.

The parents expression showed forgiveness, the children were not at fault.

"Ah, water under the bridge, kids!," dismissed Shannon, wanting to brush off the dramatic incident and existential crisis. "We four had existential crisis' when our folks told us and showed those things."

Carla added one more inclusion to wrap up the story, "Thankfully, when we got the postcard, we were able to help Addi, Ford and Fiddleford take care of Bill the first time within Ford's mind. Then there was the matter of how to go about destabilizing the portal."

* * *

_The shack, 1982…._

Ford walks into the living room where Stan, Carla, Adeline, Shifty, Jessie and James were waiting for him. Ford having gotten a better night's sleep since banishing Bill out of his mind as he yawns and rubs at his bandages from the inflicted injuries he left behind. Ford was greeted by his family's welcoming, relieved smiles, to which he showed a small smile back as he goes to sit next to Adeline on the couch with Shifty next to her. Stan, Carla, Jessie and James sitting on another sofa next to them.

"For the few times in my life, I don't know what I'm going to do about the portal. We can't shut off the portal manually. All that can be done, for now, is contain it from leaking the rift out into our world," said Ford, rubbing his head thought and expressing his remorse for what he did. "This is all my fault…. All because I let that demon trick me like he did to so many others before. Now, Fiddleford will never forgive me and I don't expect the same from any of you."

Everyone showed sympathy for Ford, especially Stan of whom wanted to do whatever it took to aid his brother in fixing his greatest mistake he's ever made.

Stan got up and placed a hand on Ford's shoulder, "Chin up, Sixer! You're not in this whole mess alone, you know. You still have me, Addi, Hotpants, you kid and my own two to get you out of this. I know what you're thinkin': you can't possibly involve family, but we're gonna make it our business, too!" He glanced back at his family, "Right, guys?"

"Yeah! I wanna help Daddy, too!" exclaimed Shifty in a cheery tone.

"Count me in," James affirmed, pointing at himself.

"Sure!" said Jessie, willing to help her crazy uncle get out of the mess he made.

Adeline lightly squeezes Ford's hand, wanting to assure him with her own feelings about what happened, "I've long since forgiven you, Ford. It was ambitious and foolish with what you did, but seeing how you want to amend this affirms my belief we can do this together. I am still your assistant, after all."

Ford kissed Adeline's lips, cupping his hands around her warm, loving face, "You're more than just my assistant, Addi - you're everything to me." Hearing that made Adeline tear up some, while Carla and Shifty cooed in the background.

"See?" grinned Stanley, his eyes showing that same sense of hope he's held onto since childhood. Like many times before, Stan held up his hand and said, "High-six?"

Ford was absolutely touched that his family would not abandon him so easily. Of course, they all shared that strong drive and stubbornness to not waver in the face of adversity. Ford knew he could not make them turn away; he really needed them. Ford smiled at Stan, being reassured they can do it, "High-six!" Their hands made contact.

"So, what should we do, now?" Carla asked, "Seeing that mess down in the lab will be large to tackle."

Adeline suggests, "For now, we monitor the damaged portal and the rift it's leaking out. We ran out of the resources used to power the machine to stop it manually. And, we need to prepare in case the worst happens at some point."

Ford offered Stan and his family, "You all can stay here in the meantime, if you like? You're always welcomed here and I missed you all around. Just need to think of living arrangements."

"Also gonna need to transfer James schools and find Jessie a new school since she got expelled," said Carla.

"What did she do?" Adeline questioned, glancing over to Jessie of whom looked didn't look to concerned about.

"She cussed out the principal in Spanish, but since it was a school in New Mexico where many of them spoke Spanish… you can imagine how that went down. Actually made me proud," said Stan that hinted pride, "That principal was a jerk anyways with his rotten kid that antagonized Jessie and James when they were there." Adeline made a small gasp. Ford wasn't all too surprised, showing an amused smile on his face.

"I punched him in the face and gave him a good shiner! How I got sent to the office in the first place," said Jessie with a proud grin on her face. She was definitely more like her father. It made Ford chuckle some as did Adeline, but with hinting concern for the girl.

Stan got a brilliant idea, not having thought of it in years until now, "Say, Sixer, can I suggest somethin' to you? Remember when we went back to the past and my older self turned your shack into the Mystery Shack?"

Ford groaned, knowing where Stan was going, "I do. You want to turn my home into the tourist trap yourself came up with."

"Please?" begged Stan, "Someone has to make the income while we're staying here. I can be Mr. Mystery and sell all sorts of knick knacks and display attractions!"

Carla rather liked the idea, "That actually does sound fun, come to think of it. We have been doing fine with our Stan and Carlaco business, but we can set that all aside for now since not too many people want to buy anything from us, right now. It's a long story."

Stan picks up Carla bridal style and chuckles, "You can be my Mrs. Mystery, Carla! We'll be a team like always, babe! The kids can help, too!" Stan kissed her cheek that has her giggling. The kids happy to be helping out.

"I suppose I can make some adjustments," said Ford with a sigh, anticipating he'll be seeing all those weird merchandise again after so many years, but he knew his brother was right about needing money.

Adjustments Ford and Adeline indeed make in the shack when they hired Boyish Dan and other lumberjacks to make an extension to their home. Thanks to Stan and Carla exciting the townsfolk about the newest attraction in the Mystery Shack, it drew in the people and money from far and wide to fund their livelihoods that brought in the stable income. Ford and Adeline still continued their work in the lab, but they found the time to start their lives together as a couple and have two more children to love.

However, Stan, Carla, Ford and Adeline made sure that if their children were going to play heroes, then they would need to guide them to make sure they all will live to see all what life has in store for them. As much they could, at least, and put faith in they'll be alright.

Thanks to Jessie paying more attention in, "How to survive a mudslide for knuckleheads" course, she was able to live through the dire situation, only to have gotten injured in process and made it back home to be treated. Worried the hell out of Lillian and Maurice that they wanted her to stay home for at least a week or two to recover. Tanya, Junior and Ty having cried in their ma's lap, happy she was okay. The whole family having helped her learn to relax.

James and Tara were able to survive their encounter against the hired werewolf hunters - sent by Preston - when the whole family got there in time to stop them and gave them hell.

As for Shauna, it was thanks to Lillian's expertise and Marcus' healing magic that saved her from dying while bringing Quincy into the world. Which brought much joy to everyone.

Through it all, Ford, Stan, Carla and Adeline did all that they could. And that was good enough.

* * *

After Carla told the whole story, along with Jessie, James and Marcus' additions, Dipper and Mabel, along with their cousins, Soos and Wendy now understood everything that went on behind the scenes. It was still so much to take in and piece everything together to create a clearer picture. The web of secrets was undone at last.

Dipper nods in thought, "I understand it all now. You were just amending your mistake, Grunkle Ford, and with the whole family's help. Why didn't you tell Grandpa Shermie and our parents all about these secrets? I'm sure they could've understood if they were told everything."

Stan shook his head, "We thought it was best they didn't know, at the time. If they did know, they probably wouldn't have allowed you and Mabel to come to Gravity Falls. Ever."

"That's the whole gist of it," said Ford.

The calm moment was shattered when they all hear the voice of an agent above them, "I heard talking! It was coming from downstairs!" bringing them back to the situation at hand.

"Ah, shit…." sweared Wendy in dismay. None of them were looking forward to confront the government agents.

"Oh no, it's too late, the agents are comin' for us!" cried out Stan.

"What do we do?!" wondered Mabel, beginning to panic.

"Aw, man. I was so spellbound by your dramatic tale I forgot all about those dudes," says Soos.

In that moment, Dipper, Adeline and Ford think of the same brilliant idea that could save everyone.

Dipper sharing with everyone, "Wait, forget. That's it! I think I know a way we might be able to defeat those agents!"

"We're thinking the same thing," Adeline says, nodding to Ford as she knows what Dipper's talking about.

Ford goes to the nearby cabinet, taking out the device with a grin, "Way ahead of you, Dipper! Great minds think alike!" Ford goes up to one of the machines connected to the surveillance totem pole outside on the surface as he pulls out wires, plugging them into the memory gun, "! If I can just amplify the signal to a radio headset frequency…." He sees the agents outside running inside the shack as, typing in the level of frequency to cover the property, "There. Now everyone PLUG YOUR EARS! GET DOWN! NOW!" Everyone didn't hesitate to as they all crouch down and covered their ears to block out the effects of the memory gun.

Outside the Mystery Shack, agent Trigger managed to find the entrance to the hidden lab, "Sir! Looks like there's a hidden door behind the vending machine!"

Powers was pleased, showing a grin for the first time since being in Gravity Falls for weeks, "Excellent! Get me Washington on Line 1! I've been practicing sounds of excitement for this very occasion." Suddenly, he and everyone else feel and hear the sound of rumbling beneath them, "Hey, do you hear that?"

The totem's eyes glowed briefly as it sends out the memory wiping wave across the property, affecting every single agent within the radius. None of them could remember how or why they're in Oregon, or the people they're trying to apprehend.

Powers questioning in bewilderment, "What? Where am I? Why am I standing in front of some sort of goofy fun knick-knack house?"

Ford approaches before Powers and Trigger on the front porch along with Adeline as he gets their attention, "Stand down, gentlemen! We've been sent with the latest intel from Washington." Ford flips through Mabel's various, colorful drawings as he reprimands them, "According to this very real report, the power surges in Gravity Falls were actually due to radiation from an unreported meteor shower. A total embarrassment for your whole department. Luckily, my second-in-command and me are here to take this mess off your hands, but I'll need of all your flash drives and files. Right, my second?"

"That is indeed correct, sir!" Adeline confirmed with a salute, silently liking the role she's playing when she shows a small smile at Ford, and him doing the same back. "And we mean  _everything_ , agents."

Powers takes out the flash drive from his pocket, and Trigger pulling out all the files on the Pines family, "Uh, everything about this case is contained on this drive, and all these files of the suspects you need."

Trigger hands both the drive and files to Ford and Adeline, totally buying into their act.

Ford gives them their final order, "Well, what are you waiting for, a kiss on the cheek? Get out of here before I have your butts court-martialed!"

"You all have five minutes!" Adeline adds.

Not wanting to stick around to get punished, Powers and Trigger, along with the rest of the agents, get moving to leave, "Uhh, yes sir. Apologies, sir." He whistles, "False alarm, everyone!" Powers trips on his way back to the car along with Trigger. The government agents all leave in a hurry. Ford gives Gompers the flash drive and the files for him to tear into, the goat running off with his dinner for tonight.

Ford remarks to Adeline, "Excellent acting, dear."

"Aw, you really think so? I actually liked it," smiled Adeline.

Soon enough, the rest of the family, including Wendy and Soos, come outside in relief the government agents were all gone.

Mabel remarking, "Grunkle Ford, Grauntie Addi, that was amazing!"

"You totally sent them off!" added Junior.

Ford chuckles, "Thank you, kids. Now, I do believe we've all had a long day. We can clean all this mess tomorrow and I'm sure everyone else has their homes to clean, too."

James and all the other adults nod to affirm it. It was going to be a long day of cleaning, tomorrow. Suddenly, Sunny, the happy corgi, comes scurrying and barking towards the family, but mainly to Tanya. And Waddles running up to Mabel from nearby.

"Waddles, my good boy!" Mabel embraces her pig, "I hope they didn't hurt you, but you seem fine so it's good!"

"Sunny, my fluffbutt!" Tanya opens her arms wide for Sunny to leap into as she coos.

Suddenly, Maurice pops in in his ghostly appearance and asks, rhetorically, "Hey, family! What did I miss?" Maurice was watching Sunny the whole time while everything was occurring.

Everyone gives him a look that says, "Everything!"

All the while, Ty rubs at the strange marking he got on his skin from the surface of the large gun from earlier. He didn't feel the heat at all, but now it was irritating his already sensitive skin. Not wanting to bring attention to it, Ty conceals the mark under his right arm against his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter done! Took longer than expected since getting a new work schedule, but things are alright now. Yes, the part in this chapter is a reference to the first and second chapter of hntrgurl13 and scipunk69's (Purpledragon6 on Ao3) Gravity Falls comic, "Tale of Adeline." It's been almost two years since sailormew4 started this fic and having me as her co-writer, and we're real proud of that accomplishment with having 68 chapters in that span. Now then, we have a definite amount of chapter's the'll be for the fic. Which is 82 chapters in total; getting close to this journey's end. It has been an overall decent journey thus far, and we'll keep on going to reach the end of it. Join us next time as Dipper and family members play one of their favorite tabletop games, but at the same time, there are those just wanting to watch the season finale of their favorite show. However, something mathematical will come there way in Chapter 69: Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the family tree consisting of my oc's: James Pines, Jessie Pines, Shauna Pines, Shannon Pines, Lillian Prescott, Marcus Valdez, Tara Grayson, Tanya Pines, Stanley "Junior" Pines, Tyrone Pines (oc), Cormac Pines, Anais Pines, Aria Pines, Arya Pines, and Quincy Pines. Along with hntrgurl13's oc, Adeline Marks. The Addiford (Stanford Pines/Adeline Marks) ship was created by Purpledragon6 (aka scipunk63 over on tumblr). 
> 
> Family Tree:  
> Stanley and Carla ---> James and Jessie Pines  
> Stanford and Addi ---> Shauna, Shannon and Shifty Pines  
> James Pines and Tara Grayson ---> Cormac (19), Arya, Aria, and Anais Pines (15)  
> Jessie Pines and Lillian Prescott ---> Tanya (21), Stanley Jr aka Junior, (16) and Tyrone Pines (14)  
> Shauna Pines and Marcus Valdez ---> Quincy Pines (7)  
> Shifty Pines and Tate McGucket ---> Isaac McGucket (14)  
> Shannon and Clyde Bone (dating) ---> Drake Bone (5)  
> Tanya Pines, Frederick "Fred" Palovich, and Kyle Harper ---> Cadence Pines (unborn)
> 
> And here's my oc's headcanon voices I have in mind for them:
> 
> James Pines: Tom Kane.
> 
> Jessie Pines: Jackie Buscarino
> 
> Tara Pines: Paula Malcomson
> 
> Shauna Pines: Tara Strong.
> 
> Shannon Pines: Hynden Walch.
> 
> Marcus Pines: Freddie Prinze Jr.
> 
> Lillian Pines: T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh
> 
> Tanya Pines: Janet Varney.
> 
> Cormac Pines: Josh Keaton.
> 
> Stanley "Junior" Pines: Alex Hirsch's normal voice.
> 
> Arya Pines: Elizabeth Dailey.
> 
> Aria Pines: Maryke Hendrikse.
> 
> Anais Pines: Cathy Cavadini.
> 
> Tyrone "Ty" Pines: Damon Wayans, Jr.
> 
> Quincy Pines: Collin Dean.
> 
> Isaac McGucket: Norman Reedus.
> 
> \---------
> 
> Gonna add a list of OC's unrelated to the Pines family here that have appeared in the fic thus far and will add more when they appear, some belonging to me and those belonging to Sailormew4:
> 
> Danielle "Dani" Rose Basco (by Sailormew4)
> 
> Dante Basco and his side of the family (Dani's dad by Sailormew4)
> 
> Li Long and his side of the family (Dani's uncle by Sailormew4)
> 
> Kylie Finn (by Sailormew4)
> 
> Samsom Finn and Tristan Finn (Kylie's dads by Sailormew4)
> 
> Jack Kwan (by Sailormew4)
> 
> Jill Kwan (by Sailormew4)
> 
> Jenny Kwan and Joseph Kwan (Jack and Jill's parents by Sailormew4)
> 
> David Nguyen (Dipper's friend and Candy's love interest by Vulpixen)
> 
> Carrie Nguyen (Ty's love interest and David's older sister (by Vulpixen)
> 
> Giang and Mai Nguyen, Carrie and David's parents (by Vulpixen)
> 
> Tony Roads, friend of Tanya's (by Vulpixen)
> 
> Boston Carson, friend of Tanya's (by Vulpixen)
> 
> Neil "Rough Sketch" Carson, friend of Tanya's (by Vulpixen)
> 
> Blitzaur the manotaur, Lemon-Punch the unicorn, Benny the gnome, Mimzy and Poppy the fauns, Thundersavagedeath, Gingerthroatsnapper, Epicsilversymphony and Bloodmetalriggs the manicorns, Cormac's friends (by Vulpixen)
> 
> Frostbite, Chilly, Garland, Ginger, Ember, Spice, Zephyr and Maple (by Vulpixen)
> 
> Holly, Blanche, Cedar and Faye (by Sailormew4).
> 
> Evangeline Tremblay, Cormac's girlfriend (by Vulpixen).
> 
> Clyde Quartz Bone and Drake Opal Bone (by Vulpixen)
> 
> Arthur Jones, and the Jones family (by Sailormew4)
> 
> Liam Maguire and the Maguire family (by Sailormew4)
> 
> Douglas Humbert and the Humbert family (by Sailormew4)
> 
> Nancy Rainwater, Joy, Zeal and Nicolette (by Vulpixen)


End file.
